Cerezo de otro tiempo
by Shirorina
Summary: Lo que empezó como una misión normal para Sakura, se transformó en una lucha contra Sasuke, en donde el desenlace que le dio el Uchiha a toda la pelea, solo pudo terminar por despertar un poder antiguo, donde el tiempo terminó jugando con sus vidas y donde ahora Sakura tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de los deseos de Sasuke, y tratar de adaptarse a una nueva vida
1. Prologo

**Bueno este fic lo he publicado anteriormente en , pero lo he reeditado mejorando su ortografía (que no es perfecta, pero no desastrosa) y su redacción (igual que la ortografía)**

 **El motivo de cambiarme de foro es porque actualmente esta raro y no quiero arriesgarme, y como no quiero dejar a los que me siguen allí con la intriga entonces he decidido empezar aquí, así que... no, no es un plagio y si mi seudonimo en la anterior página es Shiroine.**

 **Sin más disfruten.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

" _Sin importar la época, los deseos humanos han persistido con el paso de los años, contando historias que muchas veces son tomadas como fantasías, pero manteniendo un mismo lineamiento. No importan la cultura o forma de vida, cada una de estas historias ha nacido por un deseo, frustraciones, sueños o temores. Una de las más pensadas fue siempre los viajes en el tiempo, impulsados por el deseo de cambiar algo, ya sea en sus vidas o en la historia misma, un momento de duda, dolor, vergüenza, perdida de un ser amado… hay muchos factores que influyeron al pensamiento, y de ahí comenzaron a surgir historias; pero sin importar lo que se pensara, era imposible cumplir este deseo, así que se retornaba al sentimiento inicial, dejando una inconformidad y los impulsos desesperados por cambiar algo que no tenía remedio. Claro que pocos se dan cuenta de lo que realmente pasa a su alrededor, e incluso si tuvieran la oportunidad de cambiar algo no sabrían que se puede, puesto que al retroceder en el tiempo ¿Quién puede mantener los recuerdos? El flujo de los hechos van en un sentido y por motivos mayores a la comprensión humana las barreras de espacio y tiempo no deben ser rotas, sin importar las circunstancias, ya que eso podría desatar eventualmente otro tipo de caos, incluso si ellos no sabían al respecto de lo que liberaban…"_

Hace mucho tiempo estas palabras me hubieran parecido solo eso… palabras, unas que se decían para contar historias imposibles, donde los eventos de nuestra vida no podían ser cambiados, incluso si lo deseábamos con fuerza. Para mí era una clara advertencia de lo que no debías desear, puesto que era algo que solo creaba fantasmas intangibles y vagas ilusiones, que daban más sufrimiento a nuestros ya lastimados corazones; por eso y con la influencia de mi amigo y compañero de equipo, solo creía que el cambio venia cuando te levantabas y luchabas con todas tus fuerzas por lograr algo, estos eran los pensamientos que nos embargaban a ambos cuando luchábamos por alcanzar nuestro objetivo, sin importar cuanta desesperación nos produjera el no poder llegar a él en cada encuentro, viendo como cada vez aquella persona que tanto queríamos se hundía en la profunda oscuridad, buscando algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Muchas veces deseé haber sido más fuerte, para poder haber hecho algo antes, quizás evitar los encuentros que desataron la deserción de Sasuke, pero, una vez aparecían estas emociones, las desechaba pensando en lo que era ahora, y en que sin los acontecimientos previos probablemente nunca hubiera visto la realidad de lo que me rodeaba, lo frágil e inútil que era, sin poder llegar a tocar el corazón del ser amado, sin poder realmente proteger lo que me importaba, dándome cuenta de que mis palabras en el pasado se encontraban vacías; cada uno de esos dolorosos encuentros me habían construido y me habían impulsado tomar cada una de mis decisiones, convirtiéndome en lo que era ahora, esta era mi resolución, e incluso aún prevalece en grandes partes, pero… mis objetivos se han visto cambiados debido a lo ocurrido ese día.

Quizás no entendiera muchas cosas de lo que pensaba Sasuke, de hecho estaba consciente de que no le comprendía, el único que podía llegar a ver más allá de esa fachada de frialdad era Naruto, por eso, los hechos de esa misión me tomaron completamente con la guardia baja, dejándome perdida como un niño indefenso al que le han arrebatado todo. No sabía casi nada, solo conocía el lugar y al responsable de nuestra nueva vida, algo que me había herido a grados indescriptibles, y que me causo temor por mucho tiempo, especialmente porque aunque todo pudiera verse igual, aunque ellos se parecieran tanto, eran tan diferentes, parecía el mismo mundo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, no era mi edad ni mi tiempo, todo era tan confuso y difícilmente digerible que no era de extrañar que a cualquiera podría haber llevado a la locura, lo único que me hizo mantenerme en mis cabales fue la misma confianza que había adquirido gracias a la influencia de Naruto. Era la misma kunoichi, con el talento que desarrolló con trabajo duro, horas incansables de dolor, insomnio y sufrimiento, pero que se enorgullecía enormemente por haber llegado lejos, eso no había cambiado, pero… lo que si se había visto anulado, era que por más que quisiera no podría regresar, ya nunca volvería a formar parte de su equipo como en el pasado, no viviríamos las mismas experiencias y jamás existirían las cosas que tanto aprecie y me hicieron la persona que era, todo esto solo existiría en mis memorias, lejos de la realidad en la que vivía.

Ahora me dirijo a ti… ¿Sabes que es una risible ironía? Que cuando ya no estoy más a tu lado, me mires con dolor, culpándome de algo que yo no inicie, que jamás deseé, ahora eres tu quien busca recuperar lo que se ha roto, y yo quien desea que las cosas se queden como están, porque sé que ya no hay modo de reparar los errores que cometiste. Lo siento, estoy cansada y mis fuerzas ya no dan abasto para cubrir tu egoísmo y ambición, incluso si aún te quiero ya no es lo mismo y dudo que vuelva a serlo, realmente lamento decirlo pero ya no correré tras de ti, ya no puedo hacerlo… lo siento Sasuke-kun no habrá una próxima vez.

* * *

Para llegar al punto en el que estoy ahora, tengo que recordar el día en que todo cambió, puesto que todos los acontecimientos que pasaron a partir de ese día fueron los que me llevaron a tomar las decisiones que tomé, todo lo que me arrebató lo que conocía y me dejaron en el abismo de la soledad, perdida en un camino que no deseaba recorrer, pero que poco después me fue dando cosas que valoro, cosas que llenaron el vacío que había provocado la pérdida de lo que conocía. Ese día que ahora no se si considerarlo del todo fatídico, fue el momento en que me sacó de la ecuación, ya jamás sería miembro del equipo siete, de hecho nunca lo fui y no podrían reclamarme por ello, puesto que aunque extrañara esas épocas lo cierto era que no podía hacer nada para enmendar la brecha causada por el rompimiento de las reglas.

A mis 16 años, a mediados de Julio Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai y yo habíamos recibido las órdenes de ir cerca de Kumogakure, a un pequeño templo que había sido atacado por algunos ninja desconocidos; por la información que habíamos recibido al llegar, el problema era que habían sido robados unos antiguos e importantes pergaminos, que contenían la historia de un poder oculto a las afueras del país del hielo, entre la frontera que lo conectaba con el país de las aguas termales. A pesar de que la información parecía de gran importancia, los monjes se negaron a revelar más detalles, solo mencionaron que el poder que allí residía casi había acabado con el mundo en una ocasión, sumiéndolo en un tiempo de oscuridad que solo terminó cuando la persona que había extendido su reino de terror murió, pero su legado quedó atrapado en las ruinas; los pergaminos que contaban la historia fueron entregados a sus antecesores por alguien que actualmente era un fantasma, alguien que jamás dio su nombre, pero que advirtió que mantuvieran esa información lejos de ser conocida, todo por si algún incauto llegaba a buscar algo que no podía controlar, algo que parecía acababa de pasar en ese tiempo, después de siglos.

— Parece una historia fantasiosa — Proclamó Naruto no tan convencido de aquello — Digo, no sabemos nada de ese extraño poder, así que puede que sea solo un cuento para atraer a los tontos.

En realidad yo también pensaba algo similar, puesto que al mirar a los monjes no podía ver nada más que el miedo similar al de un niño cuando está en un cuarto oscuro, piensas que hay algo allí que te puede lastimar, pero finalmente solo es algo que está en tu cabeza — Aunque digan que es algo tan sorprendente ¿Cómo saber si es real? ¿Alguna vez tuvieron experiencia o saben que era lo que hacía ese poder? — Pregunté observando los rostros asustados de los hombres.

— N-no, por supuesto que no, está prohibido ese lugar, además el camino es algo difícil de atravesar, está aislado para que nadie vaya — Mencionó uno que parecía ser el más joven dentro del grupo.

— Es bastante ambigua esta información — Dijo Sai con indiferencia, ahora mirando a Kakashi, algo que yo también hice.

— Kakashi-sensei — Mi mirada expresaba lo que quería preguntar, algo que nuestro líder de escuadrón entendió sin problemas gracias a todos esos años de conocernos.

— Sin importar si las historias son ciertas o no, la realidad es que nos contrataron para solucionar este problema, así que tenemos que estar preparados por si ocurre cualquier cosa ¿Entendido? — Los tres asentimos — Bien, entonces en base a la información que tenemos necesitamos hacer un reconocimiento del área para descubrir hacia qué dirección se fueron los ladrones. Sai, sería una excelente opción que usaras tu técnica para ampliar el radio de búsqueda, Naruto igualmente con tu Kage Bunshin podremos cubrir mayor área de terreno.

— Entendido — Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo, listo para entrar en acción.

— Esperen — Dije mirando a los monjes — La verdad quisiera preguntar si recuerdan los rasgos de sus atacantes, eso nos ayudaría a tener en claro que es lo que buscamos. ¿Características específicas?

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y parecieron hacer memoria, — bueno, había un sujeto grande y musculoso, creo que su cabello era anaranjado, además, de la nada se puso como loco y comenzó a destruirlo todo — Inició hablando un hombre que estaba al frente, parecía rondar los treinta.

— Oh, también un tipo extraño con una espada grande, cabello blanco y ojos morados, lo más raro es que si lo tratabas de lastimar se volvía agua — El más joven comentó con una expresión que ahondaba entre la sorpresa y el miedo.

— También había una mujer, pero no luchaba, solo estaba detrás viendo a sus compañeros, recuerdo que llevaba lentes y el cabello era de color rojo — Otro que estaba hacia la izquierda dijo con simpleza.

El silencio cayó en el lugar y entonces miré a Kakashi — Esas descripciones son suficientes, ¿Es todo? Bien en ese caso…— el hombre fue interrumpido abruptamente por una última voz, está sonando más vieja y cansada que las anteriores.

— Había un cuarto — Era un monje anciano, de barba blanca, calvo y encorvado hacia adelante, sosteniéndose por solo un bastón, en general se veía muy deteriorado, pero había algo en él, que rompía con ese carácter frágil y lo transformaba en un torrente de emociones en mi interior, pero que principalmente me llevaba a temer y preocuparme; sus ojos refulgían como si estuvieran en llamas, contando años de experiencia que solo un sabio podría llevar, pero al mismo tiempo dándole gravedad al asunto, una que en un principio no había estado.

— Maestro — Proclamaron los monjes haciendo una reverencia — Debería estar descansando.

— Tonterías, esto es más importante — Dijo el hombre posando su mirada sobre nosotros cuatro.

— Podría decirnos el aspecto del cuarto integrante — Mencionó Kakashi con tono serio, pero siempre tranquilo, algo que admiraba de él puesto que en esos momentos realmente yo me sentía como si estuvieran escudriñando mi alma.

— Puedo hacerlo y también puedo decirles que es mejor que regresen a su casa, ese asunto estará cerrado para dentro de poco — Nos vimos confundidos ¿Entonces por qué nos habían llamado?

— ¿Podría explicarse viejo? — Exclamó algo molesto Naruto — ¿Nos llaman para solo decirnos que regresemos por nuestro camino? ¿Qué tipo de burla es esa?

— Naruto — Dije en señal de advertencia, haciendo que mi compañero me mirara un momento antes de callarse — Por favor cuente nos los detalles — Le miré con un poco de súplica, pero sin llegar a revelar demasiada preocupación por sus palabras.

— El cuarto miembro era un hombre de cabellos negros, llevaba una espada pequeña en comparación a la de su acompañante, pero el rasgo que podría identificarlo mejor es su Kekkei Genkai, creo que lo reconocerán puesto que era uno que habitaba antes en su aldea — Sus palabras comenzaron a formarme un nudo en el estómago y sabía que Naruto y Kakashi estaban sintiendo lo mismo, pero solo el rubio era el que lo demostraba en sus facciones — El chico era un Uchiha, portador del Sharingan.

— Sasuke — Dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras apretaba sus puños — ¿Qué quiere decir con que el tema será resuelto dentro de poco? ¿Qué le va a pasar a Sasuke?

Tenerlo tan cerca, eso era algo que Kakashi debería saber que nos afectaba enormemente, ya que había pasado algunos meses desde que habíamos ido en un intento de buscarlo, antes de la batalla final contra su hermano, y también de nuestro encuentro con él luego de la reunión de los cinco Kages, ambos fueron momentos infructuosos en nuestra búsqueda por llevarlo de regreso. — Ese niño se dirigía directamente al lugar donde descansa ese poder maldito, así que podemos esperar que se pierda al igual que todos los que han ido allí — El terror me invadió, al igual que a Naruto, siendo ambos los que colocamos una expresión de incredulidad y miedo.

— Espere ¿Cómo que perderse? No querrá decir… — El hombre no me dejó continuar.

— Aunque estos pobres niños no lo sepan, las advertencias de ese sitio son claras, y es porque realmente hay algo ahí, algo que ha hecho desaparecer mucha gente, no es que no se sepa lo que se guarda en ese lugar, es solo que el monje principal tiene el deber de proteger esa información, pero ahora que un estúpido niño decidió tomar ese conocimiento sin escuchar las advertencias, tengan por seguro que no volveremos a saber de él si entra en los dominios de esa civilización — Mis miedos al escuchar esto aumentaron, no quería que Sasuke se perdiera, no quería ver que desapareciera el hombre que amaba, no de esa manera.

Naruto me estaba mirando y yo entendía sus palabras sin necesidad de preguntar que quería decirme, era un hecho que los dos queríamos interceptar al Uchiha antes de que fuera tan idiota de entrar en un lugar donde no le habían llamado. — No importa nada eso, no dejaremos que Sasuke desaparezca, así que iremos allí — Proclamó contundente Naruto — Vamos Sakura-chan, Sai.

— Sí — Mencioné a punto de seguirlo, pero Kakashi se puso en nuestro camino.

— Alto ahí ¿A dónde creen que van? — Dijo el hombre con seriedad, sin apartar su mirada de nosotros.

— ¿Cómo que a dónde? Por supuesto que iremos por el Teme — La mirada del peli plateado me hizo pensar que esa no iba a ser una opción que nos iba dar.

— No sean impacientes — Nos advirtió con voz suave pero firme, algo que reconocíamos desde hacía años, era el tono que empleaba cuando trataba de ser condescendiente pero sin perder la orden que nos iba a dar, esto era un claro indicativo de que entendía lo que pensábamos y sentíamos pero daría prioridad a otras cosas.

— Kakashi-sensei no es momento para esto — Se quejó Naruto al borde de su paciencia — No sabemos lo que Sasuke pretende, o lo que le pueda pasar, por eso tenemos que pararlo ahora, es nuestra oportunidad.

— Porque no sabemos lo que planea es mejor no ir descuidadamente — Dijo Sai dándole la razón a Kakashi — Es cierto que siempre vas detrás de él tratando de salvarlo por los vínculos, pero eso te está impidiendo avanzar y probablemente traiga consecuencias que lamentes, creo que es momento de permitir que sus errores le alcancen.

La mirada furibunda de Naruto no faltó y dio un paso hacia el pelinegro, que no se inmutó ante la expresión del rubio — No dejaré que él muera, es mi amigo, mi primer vinculo así que como sea le traeré de vuelta, incluso si no vienes con nosotros — Apreté los puños, yo estaba de acuerdo con mi amigo.

— Naruto — Esta vez el tono de Kakashi fue más duro — No puedo permitir que vayas ahí, y a ti menos Sakura, es muy arriesgado.

— ¿Entonces vamos a dejar a Sasuke-kun morir? — Dije con molestia — ¿Qué paso con eso de no abandonar a nuestros camaradas? ¿Acaso se olvidó de que nos enseñó a cuidarnos los unos a los otros?

— Y es por eso mismo que no puedo dejar que vayan — Kakashi frunció el entrecejo y me miró con severidad — Mi prioridad son ustedes, Sasuke tomó su decisión hace mucho, y mientras no se trate de algo que podría matarlos de un latido al corazón aceptaría que fueran, pero contrario a eso, esta es una situación donde no puedo permitirme el lujo de arriesgar sus vidas, ni siquiera por Sasuke.

— Kakashi-sensei — Dijo Naruto en medio de un grito.

— ¿No entienden en el problema que se meterían? Tengan por seguro que ambos podrían morir, y si consiento la misión en ese caso seríamos los cuatro, cuatro activos de gran importancia en la aldea.

— En la vida de un Ninja siempre existe ese riesgo — Arremetí con seriedad — Sabemos que estamos siempre en peligro, por eso buscamos la manera de reducir el riesgo de la misión, usando nuestra cabeza.

El hombre de cabellos plateados me miró con algo de cansancio que luego se transformó en una dura mirada — Pareciera como si hablara con niños, Ustedes dos ya no tienen doce años Sakura, incluso entonces tienen primero un deber con la aldea ¿No van a proteger a todos esos inocentes? ¿Por uno sacrificaran a más? Todas las vidas que no podrías ayudar, y Naruto tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage, eso es algo que yo mismo también quiero proteger —. Un sentimiento de culpa me pinchó levemente, él solo estaba preocupado por nosotros y las metas aledañas que nos habíamos planteado.

— Le dije, si no puedo salvar a un amigo ¿Cómo pretendo convertirme en Hokage? — Las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas y yo siendo miembro original del equipo siete, podía comprender bien sus sentimientos, ya que aunque siempre estuvimos con Kakashi, por lo general siempre éramos Naruto, Sasuke y yo juntos, enfrentando las dificultades, así que ¿Cómo abandonar a un amigo que había sido cegado y caminaba en la oscuridad?

— Lamento decirles que no seguiré discutiendo esto con ustedes, no irán, y es mi última palabra — Sus palabras fueron duras y provocaron en Naruto un leve gesto de desear lanzarse encima, pero yo le detuve en el acto poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

— No insistas Naruto — Le dije suavemente, a lo cual el me miró con dolor.

— Sakura-chan… — Pronunció el rubio.

— Bien, cerrado este caso, supongo que si nos permiten pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana nos iremos — Dijo Kakashi a los monjes que habían observado todo el espectáculo en silencio.

— Tenemos preparada una habitación — nos informó el monje principal haciendo un indicativo para que uno de sus pupilos nos indicara el camino.

— Todos… ¿Por qué? — dijo Naruto sin moverse y yo también permanecí a su lado esperando a que Sai se adelantara un poco junto con Kakashi.

— Es una orden Naruto — Pronuncie mientras veía a nuestro sensei mirarnos de reojo esperándonos — Sabes que Kakashi-sensei está pensando en nosotros.

— Pero… — Naruto se quitó mi brazo de su hombro y me miró furioso — No puedo dejarlo, no importa lo que digan, incluso si tengo que ir solo — Le vi hacer un leve indicio de moverse para marcharse, pero esta vez yo fui más rápida, que los demás y en un segundo había vuelto a agarrar al rubio de la chaqueta, tomándolo desde el hombro izquierdo, para luego jalarlo hacia mí y con mi puño derecho acertar en su abdomen, sacándole todo el aire al instante.

Naruto se encorvó hacia adelante, quedando su cabeza junto a la mía, entonces dije en un murmullo inaudible para los demás — _A media noche_ —, y con esto golpeé el punto de presión en la espalda, que lo dejó inconsciente en mis brazos. — de esta forma no ocasionará problemas hasta mañana — Mencioné con un tono triste y mirando a Kakashi. — Espero que no se equivoque sensei — Él me miró con algo de culpa y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

— Lo siento Sakura, pero es lo mejor, piensa en el bien de Naruto — Mis cabellos cubrieron mis ojos y con eso las lágrimas que querían salir.

— Es lo que siempre hago, al igual que con todos ustedes, por eso espero no equivocarme — Murmuré colocando a mi amigo en mi espalda y comenzando a seguirlos a todos.

* * *

La comida se sirvió cerca de las once, y yo decidí llevarla a mis compañeros aún despiertos, todo esto para que no lograran notar una pequeña droga que puse en sus alimentos, sin olor o sabor que pudieran detectar. Una vez hecho esto me senté con ellos a comer en silencio, esperando el momento en que les entrara el sueño, pero para que no sospecharan una vez terminé de comer mencioné que me iba a dormir, por lo cual me retiré a mi lado de la habitación, donde me metí al futon que me correspondía, entonces comencé a reducir mi chakra para que estuviera en niveles estables, igualmente mi respiración con el tiempo se volvió más acompasada, dando el indicativo a cualquiera que dormía, aunque realmente estaba atenta a lo que estaban haciendo los otros dos. Pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos hasta que finalmente les escuché caer dormidos, fue entonces que en silencio me levanté y me acerqué a Naruto, quien seguía inconsciente; me arrodille a su lado y con cuidado inserté mi chakra en su sistema, logrando desbloquear el punto de presión y haciendo que recobrara en menos de un minuto el conocimiento.

— Hm — Se revolvió antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos y observar todo con confusión, hasta que su mirada cayó sobre mí — ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué es lo que…? — Se detuvo en sus palabras y al instante sus ojos se ampliaron para en un movimiento sentarse con brusquedad — ¡Sasuke! —, Me miró con molestia y supe que estaba pensando en esos momentos, así que le interrumpí antes de que pudiera armar un alboroto.

— Si no hacía eso Kakashi nos hubiera puesto a los dos a dormir Naruto — Murmuré con seriedad — Era la única manera para que pudiéramos marcharnos sin que él lo notara.

Su mirada se tornó confundida — ¿A qué te refieres Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei? —, Yo soltando un suspiro le señalé el lugar donde él y Sai habían caído desmayados por la droga — ¿Qué les pasó? — Preguntó aterrado mi amigo.

— Solo les drogué, algo leve que se irá mañana cerca de medio día, pero los dejará debilitados por un tiempo, lo cual nos da tiempo justo para adelantar el suficiente camino sin que nos alcancen — Me puse en pie y miré a las profundidades de los ojos celestes que me observaban sorprendidos — No tenemos tiempo, si queremos rescatar a Sasuke tenemos que movernos ahora Naruto, así que toma tus cosas y andando.

La mandíbula de mi amigo tembló antes de regalarme una amplia sonrisa — Gracias Sakura-chan, sabía que tú comprendías — Él se puso en pie y fue hacia su maleta que estaba en un rincón.

— No tienes que decirlo Naruto — Dije dirigiéndome a la mía y colocándomela en mi espalda — Somos un equipo, y prometimos que juntos iríamos a traer a Sasuke de vuelta, así que no hay manera que sabiendo que está en problemas vaya a ignorarlo, incluso si él no comprende ahora nuestros motivos.

— Será peligroso — Advirtió mientras dejábamos atrás la recamara, y con ello caminábamos rápidamente entre pasillos hasta salir al exterior.

— Creo que eso es más que obvio Naruto — Respondí — ¿Cuándo no nos metemos en líos siguiendo a Sasuke? — Aunque no era momento para bromas, esto hizo que pudiéramos soltar una sonrisa para aliviar las tensiones que nos acompañarían el resto de nuestro viaje, donde no teníamos la más mínima idea que nuestra vida cambiaría.

* * *

Fue en largo camino el que recorrimos, en el cual la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero que era pasable gracias a que contábamos el uno con el otro, dándonos el apoyo que necesitábamos para enfrentarnos a lo que sea que fuéramos a encontrarnos. Los pensamientos sobre lo que estarían pensando Kakashi y Sai me carcomían, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía retractarme de mis palabras, no cuando ya habíamos llegado tan lejos y estábamos cerca de alcanzar a Sasuke. Tres días fue el tiempo que gastamos para llegar a nuestro destino, donde tuvimos que guiarnos por los rumores locales para encontrar el lugar prohibido que decían los monjes, siendo este encontrado luego de atravesar un paso montañoso lleno de escarpados, donde cualquier civil moriría tratando de escalarlo, afortunadamente nosotros logramos mantenernos bien gracias a que podíamos escalar sobre la superficie solo con nuestro chakra. El camino que apareció ante nosotros luego de lograr atravesar la montaña, fue un bosque donde la luz entraba en abundancia, pero que tenía bruma cubriéndole en la parte inferior impidiendo que pudiéramos ver el suelo más allá de nuestras rodillas.

— Este lugar se ve un poco tenebroso — Dijo Naruto con lo que identifique era temor.

Solté un suspiro un poco irritado al recordar que una de las debilidades del rubio eran las historias de fantasmas, — No empieces Naruto, ya llegamos hasta aquí así que no te acobardes solo por pequeñeces — mi amigo trago grueso y con pasos un tanto vacilantes por parte de él seguimos avanzando por el sendero, que a pocos metros comenzó a transformarse, perdiendo los árboles que le rodeaban para ser remplazados por enormes columnas en mármol de un color café claro, pero que con el paso de los años se habían tornado oscuras y llenos de grietas, dando la sensación de que se iban a desmoronar en cualquier momento. La vista volvió a cambiar cuando unas escaleras en granito aparecieron frente a nosotros que al igual que el sendero de atrás contenía algunos pilares a sus lados, solo que estos estaban tallados con algunas cosas indescifrables, las imágenes no se veían con claridad debido al mal cuidado y paso de los años, pero me daba una sensación horrible en el estómago.

Naruto me dedicó una mirada y yo se la respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, así que los dos apresurados comenzamos a ascender, solo para encontrarnos al final con un portal de piedra que tenía varias escrituras en una lengua antigua que no conocía, y aunque lo hubiera hecho probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de leerlas, ya que varias partes estaban borrosas, en la parte superior, justamente en el centro había lo que parecía un reloj de arena hecho en oro, algo que me hizo pensar que probablemente las personas que vivían allí eran orgullosas con respecto a ese símbolo, ahora me preguntaba ¿Por qué un reloj de arena? ¿Les gustaba el tiempo? Sinceramente no lo sabía, y tampoco había ido a averiguarlo, así que volví a colocar mi mirada al frente y comencé a atravesar la gran construcción detrás de Naruto, pero cuando estaba justo debajo de la estructura sentí un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal e inmediatamente la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de mí observándome me asaltó — _No vallas_ —, Escuché en ese momento, así que alarmada me giré dispuesta a pelear, pero para mi sorpresa y desconcierto no había nadie, sin embargo la sensación de que alguien había estado allí me perseguía haciendo que me preguntara si solo eran imaginaciones mías o realmente ese lugar tenía algo muy extraño. Pese a mis malos presentimientos me apresuré a seguir a Naruto y comenzar a investigar el lugar, que estaba plagado de varias construcciones destruidas, y otras que aún seguían en pie pero con maleza recubriéndolas.

Habíamos caminado por largo tiempo pero aún no veíamos signos de Sasuke o sus compañeros por ningún lado — ¿Crees que llegamos antes o nos equivocamos? — Preguntó Naruto deteniéndose en lo que fue una casa, que en su tiempo debió ser hermosa, amplia de madera de roble y amplias ventanas que daban al exterior, ahora era solo una construcción llena de madera en proceso de putrefacción con el techo caído y completamente inestable.

— No creo que llegáramos antes ni que nos hubiéramos equivocado — Mencioné observando el camino que continuaba más adelante, llegando a una pequeña pradera con los pastos bastante altos como para cubrir a una persona adulta sin problemas — Algo me dice que Sasuke-kun está aquí en alguna parte, solo que no estamos en el lugar adecuado.

Naruto me observó con un poco de preocupación que luego fue remplazada por una expresión más seria — En ese caso continuemos — Iba a comenzar a andar cuando le tomé el brazo deteniéndolo — ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

— ¿Dónde guardarías un poder ancestral? — Pregunté sin apartar la vista de los pastizales.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No estamos buscando un poder antiguo Sakura-chan estamos buscando a Sasuke — Parecía enfadado, y yo suspiré cuando supe que su limitante paciencia no le daría para tratar de comprender lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

— Pero Sasuke si lo está buscando, eso quiere decir que estará en el lugar donde lo hayan ocultado — Le dije revelándole lo que quería que viera, y él abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules al fin vio a donde quería llegar.

— Bueno pues… — Comenzó a tratar de pensar y yo continúe mi explicación. — El que posee un gran poder por lo general es el que dirige al pueblo, así que supongo que estará oculto en la zona donde este la residencia principal de todo este lugar, puede ser la casa más grande o un castillo.

Naruto parpadeó y entonces miró hacia atrás — Bueno, hace rato pasamos por un sendero que guiaba a un castillo — Señaló, haciendo que una pequeña venita apareciera en mi frente, ante la molestia ¿Acaso era tonto? Ese pensamiento lo aparté, puesto que era ridículo, ¡Claro que Naruto era tonto!

— ¿¡Y hasta ahora lo mencionas torpe!? — Le amenacé con mi puño y el retrocedió alarmado.

— N-no pensé que tuviéramos que ir por allí, así que no le presté atención — Mencionó en tono de disculpa.

— Idiota — Gruñí — ¿Por dónde fue que lo viste?

Naruto sonrió nervioso y luego comenzó a caminar rápido guiándome hacia el sendero que había mencionado, que resultó estar a solo unos metros del portal que habíamos atravesado hacía rato. El camino como dijo Naruto mostraba al final un enorme palacio, que poseía majestuosas torres a sus costados, siendo un total de diez, cinco a cada lado, con una separación de al menos cien metros con la construcción principal; para mi sorpresa a diferencia del resto del lugar estas construcciones se veían casi como nuevas, dejando ver que el pasado fue un símbolo de gloria y poder, algo que hizo que mi inseguridad y desconfianza por el lugar aumentaran ¿Por qué esa era la única parte del lugar que se veía estable y parecía como si no le hubieran pasado los años? No tuve tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, ya que Naruto se había comenzado a mover, y esta vez se veía bastante exaltado, por lo cual me apresure a seguirle. Recorrimos el camino en menos de un minuto y cuando llegamos lo suficientemente cerca quedamos brevemente congelados en nuestro sitio, ya que en frente de la puerta del palacio estaba Sasuke de pie, inmóvil y mirando a un punto como si estuviera prestándole atención a alguien.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó de frente hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, quien no necesito de voltearse para saber que estábamos allí, simplemente desenvainó su Katana y se giró apuntando directamente hacia Naruto, quien sacó un Kunai y bloqueo el embate de la espada, y se impulsó hacia adelante, pasando sobre la cabeza del Uchiha y quedando a su espalda, listo para golpearle con su puño, pero Sasuke ya había visto a través de él y volviendo a girarse rápidamente bloqueo el golpe con su antebrazo izquierdo — Eres realmente molesto Naruto — dijo el chico, para luego relajar sus brazos por solo unos segundos, permitiendo que pareciera que Naruto le estaba ganando en fuerza, pero luego con un fuerte empujón lo apartó, haciéndolo retroceder entre traspiés, para luego atacarle nuevamente con la espada, pero el rubio raudo logro equilibrarse y de un salto se alejó un poco de nuestro ex compañero de equipo.

— ¡Teme, no tienes idea que este lugar es peligroso! Hemos venido a llevarte de regreso y a evitar que como siempre cometas una estupidez — La mirada de Sasuke no vario en cuestión de frialdad, pero por su rostro pasó una sonrisa arrogante y llena de burla.

— Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, es más, no necesito nada de una basura de Konoha como tú, por mí, tú y tu aldea pueden ser destruidas — El Uchiha se lanzó con todas las intenciones asesinas contra mi amigo, y yo me sentí como si estuviera viendo de nuevo la pelea de ellos en el techo del hospital, solo que en esta ocasión sus intenciones eran diferentes, no había ni una pizca de camaradería dentro de Sasuke que pudiera apelar a su lado bueno, su objetivo era claramente eliminar a Naruto.

Recordándome que no era una niña asustada como antes, me decidí a entrar en la batalla, pero antes de hacerlo noté movimiento detrás de mi amigo, y pronto pude ver a los tres ninjas que habían descrito los monjes antes, dos de ellos, más específicamente los hombres, iban a atacar a Naruto por la espalda, así que rauda me moví de mi lugar, corrí directamente hacia mi amigo, para luego saltar sobre él y Sasuke y caer con mi pierna extendida detrás del rubio, — ¡Sakura-chan! — Proclamó Naruto sorprendido cuando vio como yo había golpeado la tierra, y está en respuesta había comenzado a temblar, logrando que los dos compañeros de Sasuke se tambalearan en su lugar.

— Naruto yo me hago cargo de estos tres — Mencioné sin despegar mi mirada de los aludidos — Confió en ti para que te hagas cargo del resto.

— Por supuesto — Mencionó mi amigo retomando su atención en Sasuke, quien parecía un poco más molesto al verme.

— Así que… los dos aquí, realmente son patéticos — Decidí no prestar atención al comentario del Uchiha y concentrarme en mis oponentes, claro que sin perderme realmente de lo que estaban haciendo los dos hombres que estaban a mis espaldas. — Jūgo, Suigetsu, Karin, quiten a los estorbos — Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando escuché la orden que nuestro antiguo compañero había dado, al mismo tiempo un dolor punzante en mi pecho me atacó, pero decidí ignorarlo, al igual que las ganas de llorar que me habían invadido, debido al pesar que me daba el reconocer que Sasuke realmente nos quería muertos.

— Como quieras Sasuke — La voz del albino me llevó a mantenerme en alerta, especialmente porque en menos de un instante se había lanzado directamente con su arma.

Las intenciones de cortarme por la mitad, eran más que claras cuando blandió el arma por uno de mis laterales a una alta velocidad, pero yo afortunadamente logré evadirlo en un salto, tristemente no fue lo mismo con el ataque del hombre de cabellos naranjas, quien había aparecido a mi lado, con su brazo transformado y una sádica sonrisa, logrando golpearme con violencia y lanzándome directamente hacia la fachada del castillo, que se rompió ante el impacto. Solté un quejido, pero soporté el dolor y me moví a tiempo antes de recibir otro golpe del hombre de cabellos Naranja. No podía enfrentarlos a todos con mi nivel, la mujer aún no se había movido, y yo ya estaba en una desventaja con solo los dos hombres, tenía que hacer algo para mantenerlos lejos de la pelea que estaban librando Naruto y Sasuke atrás, ¿Pero qué?

Sin apartar mi mirada de los movimientos de mis oponentes dirigí mi mano hacia mi porta shuriken y saqué un kunai, que usé justo a tiempo para frenar el ataque de la espada del tal Suigetsu y desviarla hacia arriba, dándome una brecha para usar mi pierna derecha y golpearlo por un costado; cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver que su cuerpo se volvía agua ante el impacto, — Lo siento rosadita, pero los ataques físicos no me afectan en lo absoluto — mi error era evidente, especialmente porque sentí al otro hombre detrás de mí, listo para golpearme. Solo tuve un momento para reaccionar, así que con el impulso que había ganado al tratar de dañar al albino, me incliné hacia abajo, dejando que la espada cayera desde arriba hacia mí, pero esto me permitió agacharme lo suficiente como para evitar ser golpeada por el deforme brazo del tal Jūgo, y al mismo tiempo en un giro por tierra esquivé la espada que quedó clavada a diez centímetros de mí.

No tuve tiempo para admirar mi suerte, puesto que al instante tuve que ponerme de nuevo en movimiento, levantándome en un salto y dando algunas piruetas hacia atrás para apartarme de ellos, claro que cuando logré estabilizarme, sentí esta vez el ataque de la pelirroja por detrás; Ella uso un kunai en su agresión, el cual en esta ocasión detuve sin muchos problemas, tomando su muñeca con mi mano izquierda y obligándola a quedar en frente de mí, — Estás interfiriendo con los deseos de Sasuke — Me dijo con una voz chillona.

No respondí, ya que vi que los otros dos venían hacia nosotras, así que pensando rápido, use mi fuerza para de un movimiento levantar a la chica y lanzarla contra el peli blanco, que no logró evitarla, cayendo ella con rudeza contra él; esto me facilito las cosas para en un salto de bastante altura lograr evadir al otro hombre de la mano gigante. Estando arriba, pude ver lo que podía hacer para evitarles llegar a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes ya estaban algo lejos, del lugar, dándose golpes con rudeza. Concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en mi puño caí directamente al centro de las posiciones de mis enemigos — ¡A ver qué tal esto! — solté en un grito cuando golpeé el suelo, haciendo que en esta ocasión cediera a un radio de cincuenta metros, pero al ellos estar más cerca del lugar de impacto cayeron hacia el centro del hoyo, donde trataron de recobrarse rápidamente para poder atacarme de nuevo, pero yo no había terminado; en un solo saltó caí junto a uno de los pilares que rodeaban el palacio al cual golpeé en el centro, provocando que este se cediera y comenzara a caer directamente hacia al centro del cráter, tapando la parte de arriba. La única cosa que no había previsto fue que los cimientos del castillo también cedieran y comenzara a desmoronarse, cubriendo el resto de salidas de los compañeros de Sasuke; quizás con las habilidades de Jūgo y Suigetsu pudieran salir pronto, pero eso les llevaría tiempo.

Herida en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, me dirigí hacia donde se libraba la batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto, quienes como pude observar al llegar, se encontraban con la ropa hecha girones, además de ello presentaban varias contusiones en su cuerpo y uno que otro corte entre brazos y rostro; ambos estaban jadeando, y se apoyaban a duras penas sobre sus pies, pero en sus miradas no había desaparecido aquel fulgor inextinguible, en el cual mostraban sus resoluciones — Naruto… de una vez déjame en paz — Pronunció Sasuke enderezándose — Eres irritante.

— Tu eres un cabeza dura Sasuke — Respondió mi amigo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, pero tantos golpes le habían afectado a tal magnitud que podía ver los temblores que se producían en sus rodillas — De una vez en entiende… no dejaremos que te marches, te llevaremos de regreso a Konoha a como dé lugar — Dicho esto, se lazó en un ataque directo, pero este fue su peor error, ya que no se dio cuenta a tiempo del ataque de Sasuke con su espada, la cual le perforó un costado hiriéndole profundamente y cobrando con ello su victoria.

— ¡Naruto! — Exclamé con desesperación al verlo caer al suelo, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y una expresión de dolor puro.

No dudé en correr hacia él e interponerme en el embate que usaría Sasuke para acabar con la vida de mi amigo, — ¡Basta! — Le grité mientras que con mis manos tomaba la Katana y detenía su avance — Sasuke Basta ya — Pedí con desesperación, en un inútil intento de que el Uchiha reaccionara, pero solo obtuve una mirada de aquellos ojos color carbón, que parecían inspeccionar no solo mi rostro, si no también mi alma, dándome una sensación de vulnerabilidad.

— Sakura… — Pronunció sin apartar su mirada de mí — Parece ser que sigues teniendo la mala costumbre de meterte en las peleas de los demás.

No vi cuando se había movido, pero lo supe cuando un dolor agudo se formó en mi abdomen, así que miré hacia abajo y vi clavado un kunai cerca de uno de mis puntos vitales, afortunadamente no había conseguido dar en el lugar exacto, así que antes de que lograra volver a atacarme en un rápido movimiento le empuje y tomando a Naruto retrocedí un par de metros, mientras reunía mi chakra en la zona afectada y comenzaba el proceso de sanación — ¿Por qué? — Pregunté sin bajar la guardia por si hacía cualquier movimiento agresivo, aunque él solo me estaba mirando con indiferencia — ¿Por qué terminaste odiando todo lo que te espera?

Él enarcó una ceja y me sonrió de forma burlona — ¿Qué me espera Sakura? ¿Una aldea llena de sucia gente? Gente que repudia el nombre de mi hermano, pero viven a costa de él, gente que es la causante de que mi clan ya no exista ¿Te refieres a ese tipo de cosas que me esperan? ¿De personas que solo me verán como algo que explotar? — Su mirada se oscureció más y dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que yo me tensara, expectante a lo que haría — No quiero ir a un lugar donde solo encontraré a las personas que provocaron la masacre de mi clan.

— ¡No todos saben al respecto! — Repliqué — No puedes juzgarlos a todos bajo la misma vara, hay muchas personas buenas… gente que haría lo que sea para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así.

— ¿Gente como tú y Naruto? — Cerré los labios ante su declaración, que tenía un tono sarcástico y lleno escepticismo — ¿En serio piensas que pueden remplazar y cubrir todo el dolor y odio que siento por su patética aldea? ¡Deja de creer en cuentos de niños Sakura! — Su grito me estremeció y tuve deseos de derrumbarme al verlo de esa forma, pero en cambio de eso le miré con tristeza.

— Nunca dije que pudiéramos remplazar lo que perdiste, jamás podríamos… — El chasqueó la lengua y sonrió amargamente.

— Creo que eso es evidente Sakura, ustedes no pueden hacer nada por mí, solo han sido un par de estorbos en mis planes. Si realmente les importara, me dejarían tranquilo — Apreté los dientes intentando contener las ganas de llorar, realmente dolía ver en lo que se había convertido Sasuke, un ser resentido que no podía ver nada más allá de lo que le molestaba.

— No vez lo mucho que Naruto y yo pensamos en ti, lo mucho que realmente nos importas — Empecé a decir conteniendo la voz temblorosa que quería salir de mis labios — ¡Verte sumergido en la oscuridad es algo que nos lastima a nosotros también! No queremos que sigas sumergido en un mundo sin esperanza, por eso tratamos de que regreses, por eso Sasuke… ¡Para ya con todo esto!, por favor acepta lo que puedes ganar, se que no será fácil y el camino para sanar, pero estoy segura que lograras alcanzar la felicidad, solo necesitas abandonar todo el rechazo que sientes por los que tratamos de ayudarte.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza y lentamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, para luego desencadenar una sonora carcajada que congeló mi sangre, realmente mis palabras no lo alcanzaban, no podían llegar a él de ningún modo — ¿Felicidad? — Se burló mientras dejaba de reír, para luego dejar solo una gélida expresión, una que fácilmente me hizo sentir temor, ya que era como si tratara de tomar mi alma y corromperla con su propio sufrimiento — Deja de burlarte de mí Sakura, no es posible para mí ser "feliz" con personas como ustedes, de una vez por todas sácate eso de la cabeza — Comenzó a avanzar y en consecuencia mi cuerpo reaccionó temblando listo para tratar de enfrentarlo si era necesario, pero con la seguridad de que no podría mantenerme en una lucha contra él — Antes dijiste lo mismo, y creí que ya lo había dejado claro, soy un vengador, algo muy diferente a lo que Naruto y tu son, nuestros caminos son diferentes y no permitiré que se entrometan en él.

— Sakura — Escuché a Naruto detrás de mí, tal parecía que el poder del Kyubi le estaba ayudando a sanar rápidamente, pero aún estaba débil — Vete de aquí, yo me enfrentaré a él.

— Ni lo sueñes Naruto — Respondí tomando posición defensiva, observando los pasos lentos con los que el Uchiha se aproximaba — Tu herida podría empeorar, así que espera a que te sanes lo suficiente, yo te conseguiré tiempo — Realmente estaba pensando en que prefería sanarlo a él en ese momento, pero sabía que el Uchiha enfrente de nosotros no lo permitiría.

— No puedes contra él — Me reprendió mi amigo, pero no logró colocarse en pie.

— Y tú en tu estado tampoco, así que solo nos queda hacer esto — Murmuré respirando profundo.

— Debieron marcharse cuando pudieron — Dijo Sasuke moviendo su Katana con media sonrisa, justo antes de lanzarse hacia nosotros.

Tuve el tiempo justo para reaccionar y agacharme antes de que lograra herir mis brazos, luego para evitar que se acercara a Naruto aproveche mi posición para golpear el suelo bajo sus pies, y en reacción él salto apartándose del impacto, retrocediendo y dándome oportunidad de arremeter contra él directamente, pero el siendo más rápido, me esquivo hacia un lado y apuntando a mi herida en mi costado, me golpeó con una patada, lanzándome lejos; solté un quejido de dolor y seguí concentrando chakra en la zona del impacto, tratando de detener la sangre que nuevamente había comenzado a brotar. Miré hacia el lugar donde antes había estado Sasuke, pero me asusté al no verlo por ningún lado, así que traté de localizarlo por su presencia, descubriendo que estaba justo detrás de mí, así que me giré para verlo, pero al instante sentí un empujón que estrelló mi espalda contra el suelo, lastimándome y provocándome cerrar solo un segundo los ojos, antes de que nuevamente los abriera, debido al dolor que fue provocado en mi brazo derecho donde el pelinegro había enterrado su Katana. Estaba sobre mí, a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, manteniéndome controlada con su peso, sus ojos que aún eran negros me observaban con una mezcla de emociones ilegibles para mí, pero que me hacían sentir terror y dolor al mismo tiempo — Realmente siempre has sido una molestia — Pronunció para sacar una Kunai y acercarlo a mi cuello.

Era todo, sabía que iba a matarme — Si, siempre lo he sido — Dije con la voz ahogada por el llanto reprimido, ¿Así iba a acabar todo? ¿Iba a sumarme a la lista de errores de Sasuke? ¿Iba a aumentar el dolor que sentía? ¿Iba a rendirme tan fácil? Entregando mi vida a la persona que amaba, hace años nunca esperé que ese significado se torciera en el camino de que me iba a ser arrebatada por él.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — La voz de Naruto me hizo reaccionar, no podía terminar de esa manera, así que en un movimiento rápido y habiendo reunido el debido chakra en mi mano izquierda, la coloqué sobre el brazo de él, cortando los tendones que le daban la capacidad de agarre en ese brazo.

Vi la sorpresa e ira en su cara, un indicativo de que pensaba lastimarme inmediatamente, pero yo ya había concentrado chakra en mis músculos, para así empujarlo fuera de mí, aunque al principio solo logré moverlo un par de centímetros, pero esto me permitió elevar mis piernas para golpearlo en el abdomen y mandarlo lejos, haciendo que se estrellara un poco más allá; con mi mano libre saqué con rapidez la espada que incrustaba mi brazo al suelo y luego la arroje lejos, para ponerme en pie y comenzar a sanar mi brazo. Estaba jadeando por el dolor y esfuerzo físico, — ¡Teme! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Sakura-chan?! — Naruto estaba a duras penas arrodillado, y miraba al Uchiha con molestia.

— Les dije que no se metieran en mi camino — Pronunció Sasuke levantándose, con algo de dificultad, ya que probablemente había logrado lastimar sus costillas, estimaba que una estaría próxima a romperse, y su brazo con mi bisturí de chakra había quedado inutilizado por el momento, pero por lo demás podría pelear mejor que nosotros.

— Y nosotros que no te dejaríamos solo — Mencioné poniéndome de pie y mirándolo con ferocidad, claro que esto solo era una fachada para ocultar mis reales sentimientos.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros por un corto momento, hasta que Sasuke levantó su mano izquierda y en ella formó un chidori, entonces se lanzó hacia Naruto; Yo de igual modo me moví para poder interceptarlo, pero él era más rápido que yo, así que solo me quedó volver a usar mi fuerza para crear un cráter que lo detuviera en su avance y me diera tiempo para lanzarle algunas kunai, que él esquivo sin problema. — Cuidado Sakura-chan — Dijo Naruto al ver como Sasuke había cambiado de objetivo y ahora se dirigía hacia mí. No tuve mucho tiempo para lograr evadir el ataque, así que en el intento de hacerlo fui dañada superficialmente en mi brazo izquierdo, pero no era algo que me imposibilitara de usar mis técnicas de curación, así que nuevamente comencé a curarme, mientras me volvía a apartar del Uchiha. — Eres difícil de quitar de en medio — Mencionó Sasuke irguiéndose y mirándome esta vez con el sharingan encendido, — ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que las cosas fluyan?

— Lamento si no quiero que me mates Sasuke-kun — Exclamé con dificultad — Pero no seré otra cosa de la que te puedas lamentar más adelante, tampoco seré motivo de tristeza y rencor para otros, contra ti…

Sus ojos cambiaron de su sharingan normal y me mostró el Mangekyo, haciéndome agachar la mirada en el acto, — Realmente siempre te metes donde no te llaman Sakura — Vi como apretaba sus puños — Estorbas en cada cosa que quiero hacer, tú y Naruto, pero… tú sin importar el momento te metes, interrumpes y solo sabes estorbar ¿Aún necesitas que estemos a tu lado? ¿No puedes simplemente dejar de estar alrededor? ¿No puedes hacer nada sin nosotros? — Sus palabras estaban terminando de romperme, pero traté de mantener la compostura, repitiéndome que solo decía eso porque estaba negándose a ver la realidad — A donde yo fuera tú te pegabas, si Naruto y yo íbamos a resolver cualquier cosa, tenías que estar en medio impidiendo que termináramos con el asunto, en el pasado y ahora es así. — Somos un equipo — Mencioné — ¡¿Cómo iba a permitir que ustedes se lastimaran en frente de mí?!

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó haciéndome encoger por dentro, pero no tanto como sus siguientes palabras — Desearía que tu presencia nunca hubiera estado rondándonos. Si tu excusa es que éramos compañeros de equipo, en ese caso ya no lo somos, así que de una vez por todas ¡Déjame en paz! — Sus palabras terminaron de calar en lo más profundo de mis ser, y las lágrimas finalmente salieron despedidas de mis ojos.

Le vi moverse hacia mí, pero solo fueron un par de pasos antes de que sintiera como mi pecho había sido atravesado por algo, sorprendiéndome no solo porque no había sido el pelinegro el que lo había hecho, sino que al mismo tiempo no sentía dolor, solo mi respiración comenzó a menguar y pasados unos segundos llegó la sensación de que algo era tomado de mí. — _"Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás"_ —, Escuché una voz resonar en el lugar, y luego, antes de saber que ocurría todo comenzó a desvanecerse ante mis ojos; Me asusté, pero no podía moverme de mi lugar, solo veía todo desaparecer en blanco, hasta que finalmente ante mis ojos solo quedó por unos segundos más la mirada de Sasuke, siendo esta diferente a las anteriores, era una que me recordó al Sasuke que conocí cuando éramos niños y que al menos me hizo sentir un leve alivio, antes de que él también se borrara frente a mis ojos; lo último que paso fue la luz desvaneciéndose, dando paso a una aterradora oscuridad, que finalmente me consumió.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 — EDAD Y TIEMPO —

CAPITULO 1 — EDAD Y TIEMPO —

— Sakura… — Escuché de forma lejana, como un eco en mis memorias que se propagaba por mi ser y me hacía estremecer de dolor, pero no sabía porque… Estaba muerta ¿no? Y en la infinidad de la oscuridad ¿Así que por qué sentía aquello? — Sakura — Otra vez aquella voz me llamaba, esta vez más cercana y clara.

Algo me decía que conocía al propietario de esa voz, pero no lograba reconocerla del todo, era como si todo estuviera pasando lentamente por mi cabeza, y no conseguía hacer que funcionaran mis memorias, lo único que parecía estar perfectamente normal era la tristeza que me embargaba, y con ella un profundo dolor, que se sentía como si me hubieran herido profundamente, dañándome de forma irreparable. — Sakura, Amor… — Esa voz de nuevo… ¿Qué quería? No podía terminar de escuchar sus palabras del todo, pero algo en mi alma la añoraba, como si fuera a encontrar refugio y consuelo en ella, pero ¿Realmente podía? ¿Acaso yo no estaba muerta?

— Cielo, es hora de levantarse — Esta vez sus palabras sonaron tan fuertes, que el eco que las acompañaba parecía haberse ido casi del todo, pero a esto no le di mucha importancia, lo que hizo que reaccionara fue la última palabra ¿Acaso había dicho…levantarme? Cuando pensé en esto las sensaciones comenzaron a embargarme, primero que todo me sentía tibia, segundo sobre mí descansaba un suave peso, uno que me abrigaba y que en un acto reflejo me hacía acurrucarme más debajo de él, tercero una pequeña presión en lo que se suponía era mi hombro. — Sakura Despierta — Estas últimas palabras fueron como la ventana que dejó entrar la luz a mi mundo oscuro; entonces como si siempre hubiera podido hacerlo, abrí los ojos, unos que pensé que ya no poseía.

Me demoré unos instantes para acostumbrarme a la luz que entraba en el lugar y lograr enfocar mi mirada, pero cuando lo hice me encontré con un lugar que conocía muy bien, era… ¿Mi habitación? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Y por qué todo se veía mucho más grande de lo que recordaba? Traté de hacer memoria de lo último que había hecho, y luego de unos momentos de estar pensando lo recordé — _¡Naruto, Sasuke!_ — Solté en un grito interno, que hizo que la adrenalina corriera por mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentar rápidamente en mi lugar.

— Tranquila jovencita, levantarte de esa manera puede ser perjudicial para tu salud — Miré a mi derecha, que era el lugar del provenía esa voz y me quedé estática al comprobar quien era — Ya que por fin estas despierta, entonces te informo que es momento de ir a desayunar — La mujer se había enderezado y comenzó a alisarse su vestido blanco.

— ¿M-Mamá? — Interrogué insegura, puesto que la mujer que estaba en frente de mí, si era mi madre, pero lo que me hacía dudar era el darme cuenta que lucía mucho más joven.

Ella me miró con seriedad y un poco de severidad — Sakura, ya casi tienes cuatro años, es momento para que dejes de tartamudear las palabras — Parpadeé un tanto confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Acaso dijo cuatro años? ¡Pero… hacía tan solo unos instantes yo estaba en mis 16! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Regresé en el tiempo? ¿Estaba soñando? La última opción era tentadora de creer, pero por algún motivo mi instinto me decía que no estaba durmiendo ¿Entonces un genjutsu? No lo creía, no reconocía la familiar sensación de chakra invasivo en mí sistema, — Sakura cielo ¿Estas bien? — La mujer de cabellos dorados colocó su mano en mi frente, como comprobando mi temperatura, y al sentir su calidez el pensamiento de irrealidad se borró de mi mente, eso definitivamente era real, solo que no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

— L-lo siento Mamá, estoy bien, es solo que… te veo más joven — Cuando mi voz salió me sorprendí al notar lo suave, dulce e infantil que sonaba, no había escuchado ese tono desde que tenía diez años.

Mi madre soltó una risa suave y luego movió su mano frente a ella — Ay Sakura, sé que parece como si rejuveneciera, pero es muy pronto para que me lo digas — en su rostro se había posado un suave tono carmín, dándole un aspecto un tanto avergonzado pero alegre — Bueno, ya que todo está bien, vístete y baja para desayunar, tu padre y yo te esperaremos, pero no tardes mucho o vendé a buscarte.

Luego de estas palabras, elegante y tranquila, mi madre salió por la puerta, dejándome sola y con muchas más incógnitas en mi cabeza de las que alguna vez pensé tener, iniciando por los hechos más evidentes a mi alrededor y los que desde que había despertado rondaban en mi mente, pero uno prevalecía con mayor fuerza ¿Qué era lo que había pasado en ese lugar? ¿Qué era lo que me había pasado a mí? Me quedé reflexionando, tratando de encontrar la respuesta de todo ese enredo, pensando en los hechos y en las últimas sensaciones que tuve antes de despertar de regreso en mi casa con una tierna edad de tres años; pero pasados un par de minutos, y notando que no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, decidí que sería mejor ver todo con mis propios ojos, para saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, en que época estaba, y lo que rodeaba estos acontecimientos, de esa manera podría recaudar información y llegar a una conclusión más acertada. Ya habiendo tomado mi decisión me puse en pie de un salto y fui directamente hacia la cómoda, donde podía ver que mi madre me había dejado un vestido listo para que me colocara, pero antes de tomarlo miré mi reflejo en el espejo, quedando sorprendida al verme nuevamente en mi versión miniatura, donde mis cabellos cortos aun tapaban mi frente, mis ojos se veían más grandes e inocentes, mis mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas, típico de la edad, un delgado cuerpo que parecía frágil al simple toque… — Definitivamente ¿Qué carajos pasó? — Me pregunté ahora mirando mis manos pequeñas, unas que en el pasado… o futuro, usaría para destruir rocas enormes o noquear a mis enemigos con un solo golpe; todo era tan confuso y me hacía sentir tan indefensa, que me hizo pensar que tendría que ser cautelosa para evitar los problemas, ya que evidentemente no podría defenderme bien.

Apartando nuevamente todas mis dudas y recordándome que no me serviría de nada el quedarme allí de pie, tomé mi vestido y me lo puse, luego peine mi cabello, quitándome el flequillo del rostro y permitiendo que este enmarcara mis facciones como en el pasado, por último busque entre mis cosas hasta encontrar un lazo de color azul, el cual use para asegurar mi peinado como si fuera una diadema, tal y como me había enseñado Ino alguna vez. Me miré una vez más en el espejo, teniendo recuerdos del pasado con ese mismo vestido de color verde oliva, solo que en aquella ocasión yo en vez de llevar un lazo azul, había llevado el rojo que Ino me había regalado. — Bien — Me dije antes de cerrar la línea de mis memorias y salir directamente hacia el comedor, donde ya me esperaban mis padres, cada uno con una sonrisa.

Me senté a la mesa, quedando mis piernas colgando de mi silla, haciendo que añadiera otra sensación a la lista de cosas que había olvidado al crecer; mi padre quien estaba sentado en frente de mí ya estaba tomando su té diario y parecía que estaba por retomar la palabra que seguramente había interrumpido al yo llegar al comedor — Casi mucha gente no lo sabía, pero hace poco confirmé que efectivamente Hokage-sama va a tener un hijo — Me encontré un poco perdida en la conversación… no, realmente estaba perdida con todo, pero específicamente mi desorientación aumentó cuando escuché esas palabras ¿Tsunade tendría un hijo? Negué mi pensamiento tonto, recordando que probablemente no se referían a ella, ¿Entonces el Tercero? ¿Pero no estaba muy viejo ya para tener más hijos? Mis dudas aumentaban y solo me provocaban malestar, pero… al mismo tiempo ese tema sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar con las investigaciones respecto a lo que ocurría.

— Había escuchado algo así, hace un tiempo — Confirmó mi madre colocando mi desayuno sobre la mesa — De hecho estaba informada que el embarazo de Kushina era riesgoso, sea lo que sea, esperemos que todo salga bien para ella y el Cuarto, ambos sabemos que ha de estar entusiasmado con la idea de tener un hijo.

Casi me atraganto con el cereal al ver que aquellas palabras solo aumentaron mi confusión ¿El cuarto? ¿Se referían al cuarto Hokage? Si mi memoria e información no me fallaba él era el padre de Naruto, y había muerto en el ataque del Kyubi, cuando yo era tan solo una bebe de siete meses, por lo cual era imposible que estuviera vivo, si en la actualidad yo tenía tres años. Sin previo aviso, mi memoria me trajo fragmentos de las últimas palabras que había escuchado antes de que encontrarme así — _"Desearía que tu presencia nunca hubiera estado rondándonos…", "Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás"_ — Un sentimiento de miedo me atacó, pero no dejé que creciera, puesto que podría nublar mi juicio y hacerme las cosas aún más complicadas de lo que ya lo eran, así que decidida a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba, me introduje en la conversación de los dos adultos, procurando que no fuera evidente que estaba perdida y confundida con lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

— Mamá… — Le llamé con un tono ligeramente inseguro, que hizo que sus ojos verdes cayeran sobre mí — ¿Por qué el tercero se retiró?

La pregunta podría ayudarme a confirmar más o menos el lineamiento de tiempo en el que me encontraba, basándome en los hechos circundantes a esa mañana en que acababa de tomar consciencia de que estaba en una situación extraña, — Bueno Sakura, sabes bien que hasta hace poco estábamos en guerra — Se detuvo un momento y yo pude ver que ella estaba recodando cosas dolorosas respecto al evento, aunque no podía culparla, porque aunque yo no había vivido una guerra en carne propia, podía afirmar que era terrible — Cuando logramos terminar con ella hace ya once meses, el tercero decidió que era mejor que un nuevo Hokage guiara la aldea hacia una nueva era, y luego de un tiempo se nombró a Minato-san como el nuevo Hokage — Ahora una sonrisa adornó sus facciones — Y él está haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Parpadeé sintiendo un leve escalofrío comenzar a formarse en mi interior, pero decidí soltar la siguiente pregunta, dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que pudiera — ¿Es el primer hijo que va a tener Hokage-sama y su esposa? — Mamá y Papá me miraron un momento para luego soltar una suave risa.

— Por supuesto que lo es, sé que nosotros te tuvimos jóvenes, pero eso es porque no tenemos como meta convertirnos en Hokage, solo deseamos servir bien a nuestra aldea, en cambio Minato tuvo que esforzarse para llegar a donde está; además de ello, él y su esposa estaban muy ocupados en la guerra, nosotros te tuvimos antes así que… bueno ya sabes, lamentamos si viste cosas terribles, pero necesitábamos estar ayudando en todo lo que podíamos — No comprendía la última parte ¿A qué se referían con que vi cosas horribles? ¿A caso había estado acompañándolos en el campo de batalla? Si era así no recordaba absolutamente nada de aquello, dejando eso de lado, mis sospechas estaban casi completamente confirmadas, yo no debería tener esa edad, yo debería ser solo un bebé en esos momentos ¿Entonces por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué tenía esa edad? Las preguntas sin respuesta quedaban cada vez más fijas.

— Entiendo… — Miré mi cereal un momento y luego forcé una sonrisa — Hokage-sama debe ser muy impresionante, poder hacer todo eso tan joven.

— Lo es — Dijo mi padre entusiasmado — En la academia siempre destacó, pero realmente es sorprendente, además es un buen hombre.

Desde ese momento la conversación del desayuno se llenó de anécdotas respecto a Minato y su esposa, mi padre y madre contaron sobre los logros que habían tenido, no solo en el desarrollo de la guerra, sino de igual modo en la academia y posterior a ella. Escuché atenta todo lo que pudiera servirme, pero después de un rato, me di cuenta de que no habría algo que realmente pudiera resolver mis preguntas, así que me excusé de la mesa y regresé a mi cuarto, donde me senté en mi cama y volví a enfrascarme en mis pensamientos, mirando las pistas que hasta ahora tenía. Lo primero a tener en cuenta era lo que recordaba antes del incidente, había estado luchando contra Sasuke en las ruinas de aquella antigua civilización, donde los monjes aseguraron que había un poder que podría hacerte desaparecer… o algo así; en el transcurso de eso habíamos intercambiado varias palabras, entre ellas… las que había deseado que no interfiriera con sus planes, luego de eso… ¿Qué pasó? Forcé mi memoria a recordar, pero solo encontraba un vacío blanco en ella junto con las últimas palabras que había oído, — Había dicho… ¿"si eso es lo que quieres… eso es lo que tendrás"? — murmuré, tratando de encontrarles algún sentido, pero no recordaba de hecho en qué circunstancias las había oído, lo único que llegaba a mi cabeza como última imagen, era a Sasuke de pie en frente de mí.

— Esto no me está ayudando — Solté en un suspiró y agarre mi cabeza, algo estaba faltando en mis memorias, casi podía sentirlo, pero por algún motivo no podía recordarlo. Revolví mis cabellos y me crucé de brazos frustrada dispuesta a seguir con mi análisis y no estancarme en algo que no recordaría en el momento. Lo segundo en todo eso era que había despertado en mi cuarto con esa edad y apariencia, además en lo que parecía ser un tiempo en el que debería ser solo un bebe, y también contaba el asunto que todo esto se desarrollaba antes de la muerte del cuarto Hokage ¿Había algún motivo para que todo fuera así? No veía un punto que conectara al otro y eso me frustraba ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo? Otra duda me invadió ¿Alguien más había cambiado? ¿Y si no era la única fuera de tiempo? Un sentimiento de esperanza me embargó, si pudiera encontrar a alguien con mi misma condición, podría evaluar mejor la situación; ese pensamiento me hizo sentir por breves instantes feliz, pero luego esta felicidad se evaporó con dos preguntas más ¿Cómo conseguiría saber aquello sin parecer una loca? Y otro punto era… ¿A quién? Naruto no había nacido aún y era probable que eso pasara con otros, así que mis opciones se redujeron a que tenía que hacer una investigación alrededor de los que eran… o serían mis conocidos, todo para mirar si alguien estaba fuera de tiempo y evaluar si podía hablar con ellos.

Me tumbé en mi cama y miré al techo, todo era real, pero se sentía tan ajeno, como si fuera una especie de pesadilla combinada con sueño inocente, después de todo era una kunoichi de 16 años atrapada en un cuerpo de niña, que a pesar de que en su cabeza tenía todo el registro de entrenamiento que realizo en todos sus años de vida, su cuerpo no tenía ni una pizca de formación, solo un débil chakra, lo cuan me dejaba en la posición de un civil común; mi condición me daba dos cosas a tomar en cuenta, la primera era que estaba indefensa, así que no podría ir por ahí metiéndome en problemas, y la segunda era que para conseguir información solo podría valerme de mi estado de niña "inocente", por consiguiente solo me quedaba medir las preguntas que podía hacer para no hacer pensar a los demás que algo malo me pasaba.

— ¡Sakura, voy a salir a comprar ¿Quieres venir?! — Mi madre me habló desde la parte de abajo, y yo viendo la posibilidad de salir de la casa y comprobar la aldea con mis propios ojos, me apresuré en ponerme en pie y dirigirme hacia donde estaba ella.

— Si quiero — bajé corriendo las escaleras y la alcance en la puerta, donde rápidamente me calcé mis sandalias y tome su mano, regalándole una sonrisa.

Luego de que ella me devolviera la sonrisa abrió la puerta y nos encaminamos en dirección al centro de la aldea, donde seguramente iba para abastecer la casa con vivieres. Caminando por la villa pude ver que era casi igual a como la recordaba, solo tenía pequeñas excepciones, como algunas tiendas y casas que probablemente estuvieron antes del ataque del zorro, algo que me llamó la atención, puesto que nunca me había detenido a pensar en las cosas que cambiaron luego de esa tragedia. Los alrededores no fueron las únicas cosas que me puse a detallar, también le puse atención al tiempo, siendo este aún un poco cálido por lo que deduje que estaríamos a mediados de septiembre, que era el mes donde comenzaba a cambiar la estación, de verano a otoño y de ahí a invierno. Mi atención se vio atrapada por algo que no recordaba haber visto en mi línea de tiempo normal, siendo esto unos hombres uniformados con chalecos diferentes a los ninja regulares, además de ello pude notar que en su hombro llevaban orgullosamente la insignia del clan Uchiha; mis recuerdos cayeron sobre la información que alguna vez había leído entre los documentos de Tsunade-sama y pronto deduje que era la policía militar de la aldea, algo que se había disuelto al ocurrir la masacre del clan Uchiha, principalmente porque los que la conformaban eran miembros del clan.

Si pensaba un poco más allá de las circunstancias, todo esto indicaba que los años de diferencia que tenía por encima de mis antiguos amigos eran de al menos tres años, algo que me dejaba completamente sola, sin realmente conocer a nadie en ese lugar. Toda esta información provocó que sintiera un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, las familias de mis dos viejos compañeros de equipo estaban vivas, Naruto no había nacido, Sasuke probablemente solo tuviera unos meses de recién nacido, todos mis amigos y conocidos habían quedado en el olvido debido al cambio, puesto que lo más probable es que de igual modo ellos fueran unos bebes. Saber la realidad me sentaba mal, especialmente porque tenía el leve presentimiento de que todo esto había pasado al no poder detener a Sasuke, al ser yo demasiado débil, me detuve en este pensamiento… yo era débil, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera volverme fuerte, de hecho si todo había regresado en el tiempo, que era la posibilidad más grande en el momento, eso quería decir que yo podía aprovechar todo ese tiempo y mis conocimientos previos para mejorar en todas las falencias que tenía.

— Sakura — Me llamó mi madre, así que levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con una expresión preocupada — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Coloqué mi mejor sonrisa para ella y respondí — Estoy perfectamente — Volví a mirar hacia los aldeanos, pero mi cabeza se encontraba en esos momentos en mi nueva resolución, algo que me llenaba de optimismo y aliviaba un poco las penas de mi corazón.

— Bien… ¿Quieres entrar conmigo o prefieres quedarte aquí? — Me dijo ella deteniéndose frente a la tienda de comestibles.

— Esperaré aquí — Contesté soltando su mano para permitir que ella pudiera entrar a comprar lo que necesitábamos.

— Bien, no me tardo — Ella se marchó y yo volví a adentrarme a mis pensamientos.

Naruto siempre procuraba ver el lado bueno de todas las cosas, e incluso si estaba deprimido luchaba por marcar una diferencia, así que yo no podía hacer menos que él, incluso si estaba asustada, triste y confundida, tenía que buscar el lado amable de todo el asunto, luego podría ocuparme de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Mientras pensaba en eso un leve temblor junto con un estruendo se escuchó cerca de allí, así que instintivamente miré hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado el sonido y entonces vi una leve columna de humo — ¡Auxilio! — Se escuchó gritar a alguien y al instante entre los tejados salió un ninja, que reconocí como miembro de la aldea de la roca, este sujetaba entre sus brazos a un niño un poco más grande que yo, que pataleaba en un intento de que el hombre lo soltara.

— No se atrevan a seguirme o mataré al mocoso — Dijo el ninja de Iwagakure, y al instante sacó una Kunai y apuntó al cuello del niño mientras seguía corriendo, por su parte el pequeño lloró con más fuerza, pero se quedó quieto.

No tuve que preguntarme por mucho tiempo quien era el que perseguía al hombre, puesto que al instante un escuadrón del clan Uchiha apareció por el mismo lugar en que lo había hecho el ninja extranjero. Debido a la situación del niño, los Uchiha no podían actuar descuidadamente, por eso parecían retrasar sus pasos mientras formaban un plan de acción, pero hasta yo sabía que eso era complejo debido a las circunstancias. Miré alrededor y pude ver a los aldeanos apartarse del camino del ninja que se dirigía directamente hacia donde yo me encontraba. Algunas Kunai volaron hacia el hombre, que las esquivó con un poco de dificultad, pero logró mantenerse ileso, entonces giró a ver a los Uchiha que lo habían atacado, fue entonces que mis pensamientos de "eres una niña indefensa" se fueron hacia atrás, y entonces actué más con el instinto de una Kunoichi entrenada, así que agazapándome para que no lograra verme, esperé a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para dar un giro en mi propio eje y con una patada en sus rodillas hacerle tropezar, logrando así que cayera de bruces al suelo, y en el proceso soltara al menor y su kunai; estaba consciente de que esto no le detendría, pero mi objetivo no era ese, solo busqué darle tiempo a los policías, que llegaron en un parpadeo y apresaron al hombre antes de que lograra incorporarse.

Me erguí y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pierna, aunque no me extrañé en lo absoluto, ese cuerpo no estaba entrenado, así que era normal que me doliera el golpear algo tan duro como las piernas de un ninja adiestrado, y especial uno de Iwagakure. — ¿Te encuentras bien niña? — La voz profunda y seria de uno de los policías llamó mi atención, así que levanté mi mirada y observé al hombre que me hablaba, su cabello era corto, de color castaño oscuro, casi negro, dos mechones de cabello caían a ambos lados de su cara enmarcando sus facciones regias y duras, sus ojos eran negros e intimidantes, además su porte era estricto y parecía inflexible, las líneas de tensión en rostro y postura eran suficientes para hacer ver como si estuviera enojado, ni siquiera tenía que fruncir el entrecejo para parecerlo; un escalofrío me recorrió y pronto comencé a pensar que me intimidaba más ese hombre que el ninja de Iwa.

— S-sí señor, eso creo — Dije tratando de que mi voz sonara segura, pero apenas si logré que saliera sin parecer tímida.

— Lo que hiciste, fue muy valiente de tu parte — Dicho esto se giró y acercó a sus subalternos, quienes estaban tranquilizando al menor y comenzando el proceso para llevarlo de regreso a su casa, por otro lado tenían al ninja completamente inmovilizado, probablemente porque uno de ellos había usado su Sharingan en él.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y luego comencé a reprenderme por mi imprudencia ¿Qué no había quedado en no meterme en problemas? Sí, había quedado en eso, pero la realidad era que mi consciencia me dictaba que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados si veía algo así, definitivamente tendría que comenzar a entrenar pronto si quería hacer algo como eso de nuevo. — ¡Sakura! — Sin previo aviso los brazos de mi madre me envolvieron en un abrazo protector — ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? — Me dijo separándose un poco para mirarme a la cara con un poco de molestia y preocupación — Podrías estar herida…

No le dije nada, principalmente porque no pude, ya que en ese instante uno de los policías se acercó y le habló a mi madre — ¿Es su hija? —, la mujer frente a mí se tensó ligeramente, pero luego proclamó — Sí, lamento si fue imprudente.

— A pesar de que lo fue, no hay duda de que nos ayudó en el momento justo Mebuki, tiene una hija muy valiente e inteligente — Mi madre estaba notablemente incómoda, pero al ver que el hombre que le hablaba ahora, era el que antes me había preguntado como estaba, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.

— Fugaku — Me asombró escuchar a mi madre decir ese nombre, ya que ese nombre era el del padre de Sasuke, lo había leído cuando pude echarle un vistazo al expediente de mi viejo compañero de equipo.

— Tu hija tuvo una buena reacción — Añadió a sus palabras — Deberías estar orgullosa, más que preocupada — Dicho esto volvió a mirar al resto de su escuadrón y al instante ordenó que finalizaran con el asunto, llevándose al hombre de allí.

Cuando al final todo se había calmado y los Uchiha se habían marchado, mi madre suspiró y me miró con un poco más de calma — Sakura, por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así — La observé con seriedad, y respondí a sus palabras — Quiero comenzar a entrenar como ninja — su mirada fue de desconcierto, pero yo ya estaba resoluta a seguir con los planes que había marcado.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que me desperté en esa condición, y le había dicho a mi madre que me entrenaría para ninja, y en esas dos semanas, los primeros tres días me aventure a buscar pistas sobre si había alguien igual que yo, pero me llevé la decepción de darme cuenta de que tal y como pensaba, todos y cada uno de mis conocidos eran unos bebes, o aún no habían nacido, al único que no había ido a comprobar personalmente había sido a Sasuke, pero adquirí la información de que era un bebe de dos meses, gracias a mis padres, quienes me habían asegurado que Fugaku tenía dos niños, y que el menor había nacido hacía poco. Como me encontré desanimada y con la sensación de soledad por estos descubrimientos, me enfoqué el resto de los días a entrenar, empezando temprano en la mañana, parando solo para la hora del almuerzo y regresando a los bosques cercanos en la tarde, donde me quedaba hasta que empezaba a oscurecer.

Con la ventaja de que recordaba bien mi entrenamiento ninja, había replicado las bases que había aprendido en mi infancia pasada. Iniciaba corriendo un circuito de al menos un kilómetro, por cinco repeticiones en la mañana y en la tarde, luego hacia repeticiones de treinta sentadillas y treinta flexiones, posteriormente a eso me dedicaba a golpear un tronco hasta que me encontrara agotada, variando entre puños y patadas, por último me dedicaba a el entrenamiento de lanzamiento de Shuriken; cada una de estas cosas tenían el propósito desde mejorar mi condición física, fortalecer y endurecer mi cuerpo para que al golpear algo no me viera afectada por el dolor, y por último mejorar mi puntería. Había iniciado con un entrenamiento suave, pero sabía que con el paso del tiempo la cantidad de esfuerzo, tenía que aumentar y al mismo tiempo la cantidad de cosas que entrenaría.

Respiré con dificultad luego de terminar mi sesión del día, estaba conforme con los resultados que estaba teniendo, pero aún me faltaba mucho para recuperar mi nivel anterior. Sequé mi frente y miré al cielo, aún no se había tornado anaranjado, pero podía ver por la posición del sol que pronto lo haría, por lo cual me dije que era momento de regresar, así que luego de limpiar el polvo de mis ropas y asegurarme de que no tuviera ninguna herida comencé a caminar con pasos lentos hacia mi casa. Los primeros días había roto la piel de mis manos y piernas, mientras golpeaba la corteza de uno de los árboles, entonces tuve que valerme del poco chakra que poseía para cerrar las heridas, todo para que mi madre no se preocupara de verme con alguna lesión, aunque a cambio de eso terminé bastante agotada, pero la buena fortuna es que con la práctica de esos días, había logrado a acostumbrarme pronto a usar lo justo de chakra para sanar cualquier lesión que tuviera, con tal de que no fuera bastante grave.

Una suave brisa cruzo el lugar revolviendo mis cabellos, y dándome una sensación de frescura, así que me detuve momentáneamente y levanté mi rostro para disfrutar de la suave caricia que me proporcionaba el viento. Desde que había llegado allí no me había dado ni siquiera un minuto para poder disfrutar del lugar ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Mis lágrimas se aventuraron a salir, y esta vez no las detuve, deje que fluyeran por mi rostro y se perdieran entre mi cuello; la realidad de todo me alcanzaba y yo no podía evitar sentirme triste, había estado tratando de no pensar en eso, pero finalmente no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba sola, incluso si tenía a mis padres, no podía contarle a ellos lo que me pasaba, de hecho… a nadie, no podía decirle a nadie. Solté un sollozo y agache mi rostro hacia el suelo mientras me abrazaba, tratando de aliviarme a mí misma, pero sabía que eso era algo que solo lograría si me desahogaba, tenía que sacar de algún modo todo lo que sentía.

— ¿Oye te encuentras bien? — Me sobresalté en el instante en que escuche una voz a mis espaldas, así que me giré de inmediato para ver quien se había acercado a mí silenciosamente.

Ante mí, había un chico quizás unos cinco años mayor, sus ojos y cabellos eran de color negro, siendo estos últimos cortos y alborotados, en su frente había un protector con el símbolo de la aldea, lo cual indicaba que era un ninja hecho y derecho, en su espalda llevaba una kodachi e iba vestido con una camisa de cuello alto de color negro, pantalones blancos y botas estándar. El joven ninja me miraba con una mezcla entre la curiosidad y la preocupación, cosas que me hicieron sentir algo de vergüenza al permitir que me viera llorar, así que decidida a no seguir mostrándole algo así, me limpie mis lágrimas y respondí — S-si — sorbí levemente mi nariz y luego le miré tratando de sonreír — Solo recordé algo.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y me observó con un semblante tranquilo — ¿Enserio? — Yo asentí ante su pregunta y entonces le vi sonreír suavemente — En ese caso tengo que decirte que, aunque no sé lo que te hizo llorar, puedes estar segura de que no deberías.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestioné frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

— Bueno, aunque te veas linda llorando, apuesto que te verás mejor si sonríes — Ante su declaración me sonroje inevitablemente y me sentí un poco nerviosa, así que comencé a jugar con mis manos.

— Gracias — Dije dejando que una sonrisa se posara en mis labios. En ese momento sentí como él tomaba mis cabellos, lo cual me sorprendió, no solo por su acción, sino también porque no había visto en qué momento se había acercado a mí — Esto… — Dejé salir con algo de incomodidad.

— Oh, lo siento — dijo él soltando una risilla nerviosa — Es que es la primera vez que veo un color de cabello como el tuyo, se parece al de las flores de cerezo.

El color en mis mejillas aumentó, principalmente porque no sabía cómo tomarme el comentario del pelinegro, quien parecía bastante entretenido examinando mis hebras rosadas — No es extraño — Declaré haciendo un puchero, aunque realmente no me molestaba mucho su acercamiento, de hecho en cierto modo me recordaba un poco a Naruto, aunque él no era un rubio hiperactivo y gritón, más bien era otro tipo de cosa lo que me recordaba a él, solo que no sabía el qué.

— No, no me mal entiendas, solo digo que es exótico… ya sabes de ese tipo de cosas que son raras y hermosas — Él mismo se había sonrojado y comenzó a mover las manos de un lado para el otro, pero no parecía del todo por vergüenza, más bien parecía preocupado porque pudiera torcer sus palabras y molestarme por ello.

Reí por su reacción y entonces curiosa por saber la identidad de ese singular ninja me decidí a preguntar — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Él paró sus acciones y me observó por un breve momento antes de responder con una expresión amable.

— Lo siento, tienes razón, no me he presentado y ya estoy tocando tu cabello — Se rio de sus propias palabras antes de continuar — Mi nombre es Uchiha Shisui — Un leve flash iluminó mi mente, haciéndome recordar que ese era el nombre del mejor amigo del hermano mayor de Sasuke, había leído su nombre en el informe sobre su muerte, aparentemente se había suicidado, y solo dejó una carta atrás explicando sus motivos — ¿Y el tuyo? — Le escuché preguntarme.

— Haruno Sakura — Su expresión fue de sorpresa antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, lo cual me sorprendió enormemente.

— Debí imaginarlo — Dijo cuando logró parar de reír — Supongo que tus padres acertaron con él, te queda como anillo al dedo.

Su humor refrescante y su aura tranquila habían logrado aliviar mis penas, no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero supuse que era porque al igual que Naruto tenía algo que lograba levantar el ánimo… ¿o quizás era porque se veía confiable? No lo sabía pero estaba agradecida de haberme topado con él — Gracias. Es un gusto conocerte Shisui-san —. Él mantuvo su sonrisa antes y después de mis palabras.

— Igualmente Sakura-chan…

* * *

Era una noche fría de octubre, algo que parecía ser completamente normal, pero por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, el aire parecía feroz, se sentía tensión en el ambiente y un extraño silencio rondaba las calles de la aldea. — Mamá — Llamé mientras bajaba las escaleras en su búsqueda, entonces escuché ruidos que provenían de la entrada, así que me dirigí en esa dirección, encontrando de pie al frente de la puerta a mis padres, quienes iban vestidos con sus uniformes ninja, lo cual hizo que mi preocupación aumentara, ya que jamás les había visto vestidos así, ni en este tiempo, ni en el pasado.

— Sakura — Pronunció mi padre con voz sorprendida, pero inmediatamente cambió a una más seria y amable — Es hora de dormir.

— ¿A dónde van? — Pregunté ignorando sus palabras anteriores.

— Tenemos algo que hacer cielo, así que no te preocupes y ve a dormir — A pesar de que mi madre hablaba con calma, sabía que en realidad estaba usando el típico tono para tratar de calmar las ansiedades, realmente me ocultaban algo, pero sabía que no me dirían nada, así que fingiendo que aceptaba sus palabras proclamé — Tengan cuidado — me acerqué a ellos y les abracé antes de girarme y volver a mi habitación.

Cuando escuché la puerta principal cerrarse, fue entonces que me dirigí a mi armario, donde agarré unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y un saco de color azul, los cuales me coloqué apresuradamente, justo antes de peinar mi cabello como siempre. Salí al balcón que tenía mi habitación y observé la calle en búsqueda de algo extraño, pero al no ver nada raro decidí confirmar desde un lugar más alto, así que me subí al tejado. La aldea se veía como siempre, pero podía sentir que algo no estaba en su lugar, así que me quedé allí por un tiempo esperando a ver algo, un algo que llegó repentinamente cuando por unos instantes todo se quedó en silencio, siendo esto el momento previo a una fuerte explosión que se produjo en el centro de la aldea, acompañado de un monstruoso rugido, y precedido de gritos y llanto de desesperación.

Me giré en dirección al centro de la villa y me quedé aterrada al ver que, no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba se alzaba el Kyubi enloquecido, agitando sus nueve colas contra el suelo, lanzando manotazos que se llevaban consigo edificios enteros y a muchas personas, quienes salían despedidas en el aire y caían metros más allá como muñecos de trapo. La escena era horrible, y me hizo sentir una profunda desazón, pero esto quedó en segundo plano cuando vi que en uno de sus ataques, había arrojado los escombros de una antigua vivienda en mi dirección, así que solo tuve unos momentos para correr hacia el borde de mi casa y saltar hacia el tejado de la calle de enfrente, claro que al ser mis piernas más cortas tuve que utilizar más chakra del que antes solía usar para poder lograr llegar al otro lado. Un fuerte estruendo resonó detrás de mí, acompañado segundos después de una nube de tierra que cubrió todo el lugar, mientras que se escuchaban gemidos lastimeros que provenían de las casas vecinas. No podía ver ni respirar bien en la posición en la que estaba, así que tuve que moverme al menos cien metros de mi lugar, donde la nube de tierra no había llegado y la catástrofe no había dejado tantos daños. Pasaron dos minutos antes de que una fuerte corriente de viento que provenía del centro de la aldea se llevara la tierra que recubría el lugar, dejando claro a la vista los daños de la calle. Me quedé sin habla al ver el escenario frente a mí, había más de una docena de personas muertas entre los escombros, y otras más que habían caído allí al ser arrojadas por el kyubi, además de ello el aroma ferroso a sangre había inundado el lugar en cuestión de segundos, combinándose con el olor a tierra.

El sentimiento de que tenía que hacer algo surgió en mí, suplantando mi miedo y horror, así que rápidamente forme sellos y use el jutsu de transformación, convirtiéndome en una chica de cabellos largos y azules, ojos negros y que aparentaba tener 18 años. Salté rápidamente de mi lugar y comencé a correr entre las casas buscando sobrevivientes, mientras al mismo tiempo rogaba que mi chakra fuera suficiente para alcanzar a salvar a alguien. El sonido lastimero de alguna persona pidiendo ayuda llegó a mis oídos, así que siguiendo su rastro llegue a una pequeña construcción donde los escombros habían quedado de tal forma que dejaba un pequeño espacio, donde pude ver a una mujer con su hija atrapadas; sin dudarlo ni un instante reuní chakra en mis brazos y comencé a levantar las pesadas rocas hasta que quedó el espacio suficiente como para que ellas pudieran pasar — Salgan — Exclamé con dificultad, para luego escuchar como ellas se arrastraban fuera de los escombros, entonces cuando estuve segura de que estaban las dos a salvo dejé caer la carga.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — Pregunté acercándome a ellas y comenzando a examinarlas, pero afortunadamente no tenían nada serio, solo unas cuantas magulladuras.

— S-si — Dijo la mujer con angustia — Muchas gracias, nos has salvado la vida.

— Necesitan evacuar ahora mismo la zona — Dije ignorando por el momento sus últimas palabras, después de todo la prioridad es que se colocaran a salvo, así que les ayudé a ponerse en pie y les indiqué un atajo para que llegaran pronto a su destino. Luego de que se marcharon continué con la búsqueda, decidida a hacer todo lo que pudiera con el chakra que tenía, aunque sabía que no podría hacer mucho más que un par de curaciones o rescatar a un par más de personas, ya que la técnica de transformación estaba consumiendo mi chakra lentamente.

Pasé algunos minutos más buscando, pero para mí tristeza interior, solo habían sobrevivido dos más, así que ayudé a la pareja, que se encontraba atrapada dentro de su casa, debido a que una viga de otro edificio había bloqueado la salida. — Retrocedan, abriré una salida — Exclamé con voz potente para que lograran escucharme.

Les oí hacer lo que les pedía, así que cargando casi todo mi chakra en mi puño me lancé hacia la pared, y de un solo golpe logré romperla y así abrir una salida — Rápido salgan — ordené, y ellos raudos me obedecieron para después irse del lugar.

Mi transformación cayó y supe que había llegado cerca de mi límite, así que con lo que me quedaba de energía me encaminé hacia el refugio, aunque aún sentía un gran malestar al no poder ayudar a nadie más, después de todo yo era un ninja médico, uno que sabía cómo salvar personas, pero que por su condición no podía hacerlo. Me cubrí de una explosión y seguí corriendo hasta doblar en una esquina, donde casi choco con alguien, — Lo siento — Exclamé para fijarme en la persona con quien me había cruzado, era un niño de mi misma edad o quizás un poco más grande, sus cabellos eran cortos y de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, solo que estos últimos eran más oscuros, iba vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones del mimo color, cruzando su cuerpo había una manta de color blanco, que servía de soporte para cargar lo que identifiqué era un bebé, que lloraba frenéticamente debido a todo el escándalo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Está bien — Afirmó justo antes de que tuviéramos que movernos para esquivar una roca que cayó cerca de nosotros, y junto a ella varios cadáveres, que al verlos me provocaron ganas de vomitar, pero contuve mis impulsos, tomando una profunda respiración y retirando mi vista de la horrible escena.

Todo eso era una pesadilla, ahora podía comprender mejor del porque casi nadie hablaba de este incidente, y los pocos que lo hacían lo contaban con amargura, — Tenemos que movernos — proclamé poniéndome en pie y mirando a mi acompañante, quien me dirigía una mirada apacible, la cual me recordaba a alguien, pero en el momento decidí no indagar en ello, no era el momento para detenerme a pensar, necesitaba estar concentrada. Él ante mis palabras asintió con su cabeza en respuesta y luego de esto comenzamos a correr, aunque a medida que avanzábamos yo me quedé impresionada al ver que él tenía una resistencia y fuerza bastante buena, ya que llevaba al bebe sin problemas, casi como no le estuviera cargando.

Pasado un rato, logramos llegar a una aglomeración de gente que era guiada hacia los refugios por un grupo de genin y miembros del clan Uchiha, que se mantenían a los costados vigilando, dando órdenes de mantener la calma y proceder con cautela, algo que era importante en ese tipo de circunstancias, donde el pánico podía sacar lo peor de nosotros. Miré de reojo a mi silencioso acompañante y vi que él particularmente estaba tranquilo, solo enfocado en proteger el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, al que acunaba como si se tratara de un tesoro; ver este gesto en un momento así, donde las personas en cualquier momento podrían perder la calma me hizo sentir simpatía por el chico, especialmente porque podía percibir con facilidad el cariño que le tenía al bebe que protegía. — Con calma — Escuché que decían los policías, pero tal parecía que las personas estaban resolutas a no escuchar, simplemente trataban de avanzar más rápido conforme sonaban los estruendos.

En un momento de nuestro avance, un fuerte rugido se escuchó por todo el lugar, lo cual desató pánico entre las personas que nos rodeaban, y ellas a su vez comenzaron a empujar y correr, provocando en más de uno tropiezos y gritos aterrados. Ese era el típico ambiente que niños como nosotros tendrían que evitar a toda costa, debido a los altos riesgos de ser arrollados y aplastados bajo la multitud; era por esto que trataba de esquivar a las personas que venían desde atrás hacia mí, o al menos eso hice hasta que noté a un hombre que desesperado comenzó a correr, sin notar que estaba a punto de arrollar al niño que tenía al bebe en brazos. Aunque era consciente de las consecuencias, no dude en retrasar mis movimientos y colocarme detrás del pequeño pelinegro, donde espere un par de segundos hasta que el hombre finalmente chocó conmigo, pero antes de permitir que me arrastrara hacia adelante donde estaba el menor, use mi chakra para aferrarme al suelo por unos segundos y luego le empujé hacia un lado, de esa manera evitamos colisionar con la pareja de niños, un evento que logró alegrarme por un momento, ya que por mi acción caí al suelo, caso contrario al hombre, que solo se vio dando unos pasos entre traspiés antes de lograr equilibrarse, y luego siguió su camino sin importarle que me había arrollado, dejándome vulnerable a ser aplastada por una frenética multitud. Mi cerebro ya estaba pensando en la forma de tratar de evitar ser aplastada, cuando sentí que alguien me había tomado desde mi cintura, levantándome antes de que alguien pudiera ponerme un solo pie encima — ¡Sin correr! — Me sorprendí cuando escuché la voz de la persona que me sujetaba, pues esta era la del comandante de la policía militar de la hoja; giré mi cabeza levemente para mirar hacia atrás, y entonces vi a Fugaku Uchiha, que tenía una expresión severa y molesta en su rostro, además de haber elevado su chakra para dar mayor potencia a sus palabras, consiguiendo con esto que las personas dejaran de correr y se quedaran un momento mirándole, — Todos serán evacuados hacia los refugios, así que mantengan la calma —. Las personas que estaban más cerca apartaron su rostro y comenzaron a andar nuevamente en filas ordenadas, algo que me asombró por breves segundos.

Inmediatamente como el orden parecía haber retornado, él me colocó en el suelo y me miró con su expresión estricta y seria, lo cual que me provocó un leve escalofrío de incomodidad, que luego suprimí para dar paso a la gratitud, después de todo él había aparecido en el momento justo para evitar que fuera aplastada — Muchas gracias — Pronuncié haciendo una solemne reverencia. Él asinti0, dándome a entender que aceptaba mis palabras, y luego miró justo a mi lado, donde acababa de llegar el niño pelinegro con el pequeño bebé en brazos — Padre — Pronunció el menor con voz serena.

Si bien estaba tan sorprendida como para abrir mi boca, no lo hice, en cambió me enderecé y miré de reojo al menor ¿Ese niño pequeño era…? — Itachi tómala de la mano y vallan juntos al refugio — Aunque no necesitaba una confirmación sobre la identidad del chico, la obtuve por parte de su padre, quien había ablandado un poco su semblante, pero aún permanecía bastante serio.

— Está bien — Fue la respuesta del Uchiha, justo antes de que sintiera su pequeña y cálida mano tomar la mía y comenzar a guiarme de vuelta al camino hacia los refugios. — Gracias — Escuché que me dijo Fugaku, dejándome momentáneamente confusa por sus palabras, pero luego al ver como mirada a sus hijos lo entendí, él me había visto ponerme de escudo humano para proteger a sus dos pequeños; ante la comprensión de esto le sonreí débilmente antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

Mientras caminábamos entre las personas me quedé mirando la unión de nuestras manos, en lo que pensaba en las cosas que acababan de ocurrir, iniciando porque acababa de salvar a no solo a Uchiha Itachi, sino que también a Sasuke, que aún lloraba en brazos de su hermano. Saber en realidad quienes eran me hizo sentir un revuelto en mi estómago, no precisamente porque me arrepintiera o estuviera resentida por lo que antes había pasado con el menor, quien actualmente era solo un inocente bebé que no tenía la culpa de lo que había hecho en la línea de tiempo que yo recordaba; la razón por la que tenía mi estómago revuelto era por los nervios al estar tan cerca de alguien que sabía era casi una leyenda… o sería una leyenda, y de la versión miniatura del que era mi primer amor; pensar en todo esto me podía provocar dolor de cabeza, pues aunque sabía que algún día tendría que cruzármelos, nunca esperé que fuera en tales circunstancias, y menos tan pronto.

Suspiré y miré la espalda de Itachi, se veía tan pequeña e inocente, que era difícil compararlo con el hombre adulto con el que me encontré un par de veces antes, viéndose siempre frio e inexpresivo, con un aura letal que helaba la sangre con solo verlo, haciendo que tu cuerpo se tensará automáticamente y se pusiera en disposición para defender y salvar tu vida, incluso si sabías que era una proeza casi imposible. Sí, ese era el Itachi que recordaba, pero en la actualidad solo podía ver a un niño que amablemente me conducía entre las personas, mientras mantenía sujetado y asegurado a su hermano menor. Quizás mi intervención había sido innecesaria, realmente no lo sabía, pero lo que me hacía pensarlo es que este chico era Uchiha Itachi, el niño genio de su clan, quien desde una tierna edad había comenzado a entrenar y a hacerse más fuerte que muchos genin de edades superiores, era muy inteligente y astuto, capaz de resolver problemas en medio de una misión sin comprometer la vida de él o sus acompañantes demasiado. Sí, al igual que con muchos otros, yo había logrado echar una ojeada al expediente de Itachi, viendo sus increíbles logros y cantidad de misiones completadas, siendo la gran mayoría todo un éxito y siempre recibiendo halagos de quien fue servido por él; Siendo de esta forma ¿Cómo no sentirme ligeramente intimidada? Sabía que en el momento todo eso valía prácticamente nada, puesto que el niño que estaba tomándome de la mano no había hecho absolutamente nada de lo que yo había leído, pero aun sabiendo esto era un poco complicado separar las dos versiones de él.

Alrededor de cinco minutos por fin fuimos ubicados en uno de los lugares seguros, donde la tensión, miedo y angustia era fácilmente palpable, siendo estos reafirmados por el llanto y los gritos ahogados de las personas que nos rodeaban. Itachi y yo nos habíamos ubicado cerca de la pared, en un rincón, donde podíamos tener una vista general de la sala y de las personas con las que compartíamos el lugar, haciendo más fácil el estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser perjudicial para nosotros.

Los temblores, estallidos y rugidos que es escuchaban fuera de esas paredes, eran el constante alimento del miedo entre todas las personas que nos rodeaban, pero para Itachi parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto, ya que se mantuvo siempre atento y tranquilo, algo bastante extraño para un niño de su edad, que usualmente debería estar asustado por la situación. El llanto de Sasuke me sacó de mis cavilaciones, así que enfoqué mi mirada en él, que estaba tratando de ser consolado por su hermano mayor, el cual le hablaba con palabras suaves y dulces, algo que internamente me asombró, ya que jamás había esperado ver algo así, pero ahí estaba viendo el lado tierno de Itachi ¿Cuántas veces ese niño podría sorprenderme? Quizás era porque estaba rompiendo todos los esquemas que tenía sobre él hasta ese día, dándome una visión más humana, una visión mucho más… noble.

Apartando mi mirada de los dos niños abrace mis piernas, mientras notaba que había comenzado a temblar ligeramente, aunque no era algo que se me hiciera raro, después de todo no solo estaba aterrada por toda la destrucción y muerte que vi, sino que de igual modo me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a quienes seguramente estaban dando su vida por nosotros. Yo era una Kunoichi que se había enfrentado a muchas cosas, había visto la muerte de cerca no solo en batalla, sino cada vez que algún compañero ninja ingresó de gravedad al hospital y yo era encargada de salvar su vida; se pensaría que siendo de esa manera no debería verme afectada demasiado por lo que ocurría, pero por mucho que yo fuera un ninja bien entrenado, lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era simplemente horrible, y desconcertante para mí, creando el conflicto interno al verme impotente e indefensa.

— Todo saldrá bien — Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que la repentina voz de Itachi me hizo sobresaltarme y luego voltear a mirarlo, pensando que probablemente había sido otra de las palabras hacia Sasuke, pero cual no fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando y que se dirigía específicamente a mí.

Tardé unos instantes en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice de mis labios se deslizó una breve explicación de mi malestar — Sí, lo sé… es solo que me siento mal al no poder hacer nada para ayudar — Vi como estrechaba ligeramente los ojos ante mi declaración.

— Aún somos niños — Me dijo con un tenor suave, sin que su expresión cambiara en lo absoluto.

Mirándolo fijamente noté otra cosa diferente en este niño, su siempre seria expresión era diferente a la que conocía, siendo está completamente opuesta a la que llevaba cuando era miembro de Akatsuki, sus ojos brillaban con calidez, sus facciones estaban más relajadas, y nada tensas, dándole una apariencia amable y nada intimidante, lo único que conservaba en su aura era ese aire de rechazo, como si impusiera una barreara invisible entre él y el mundo. Los gritos y sollozos de Sasuke apartaron mi atención de su hermano y me hicieron enfocarla en él — Es tu hermanito ¿Cierto? — Pregunté lo obvio, pero comencé a pensar que una conversación no estaría mal para aligerar el ambiente.

— Hn — Su respuesta me hizo reír internamente, parecía que el uso de monosílabos para responder eran de familia.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — No era necesario preguntarlo, ya que yo sabía quién era el niño, pero eso era algo que solo yo tenía en mí conocimiento, Itachi no tenía idea de aquello, por lo cual para él era una pregunta completamente normal.

— Sasuke — Fue su respuesta aparentemente calmada, pero yo alcancé a notar que en las profundidades de su voz se encontraba un leve tono de recelo.

— Le queda bien — Atiné a decir, tratando de ignorar el leve dolor en mi pecho que me provocó el recordar mi pasado con él, diciéndome que esa criatura inocente no conservaba recuerdos u odio alguno, algo completamente diferente a lo que yo vi por última vez — ¿Puedo acariciarlo? — Pregunté.

Itachi me miró con desconfianza, evaluándome inmediatamente y como si estuviera viendo a través de mí, lo cual me hizo sentirme sumamente nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo curiosa, puesto que pude ver las diferencias que esta tenía con la de su hermano, siendo la de Itachi como la de un alma muy noble, casi transparente pero al mismo tiempo difícil de descifrar, algo completamente opuesto a Sasuke, quien para mí opinión era algo fácil de leer en comparación de su hermano, debido a que el primero solía ser honesto completamente con lo que pensaba, más Itachi parecía que era una contradicción viviente, mostrando lo que era pero al mismo tiempo ocultándolo, era a mi parecer un mentiroso que mentía con la verdad, lo cual hacía que fuera complicado saber lo que realmente pensaba.

— De acuerdo — Su voz seria me trajo de regreso del mis pensamientos, pero al escuchar su consentimiento a mi pedido, no pude hacer otra cosa aparte de sonreír abiertamente, a pesar de que sabía que había aceptado de mala gana.

Luego de una profunda respiración, para tratar de calmar mis nervios, comencé a acercar mi temblorosa mano hasta la cabeza del que alguna vez fue mi compañero de equipo, mientras pensaba en lo increíble que era verlo en su estado más vulnerable, luego de conocerlo como un shinobi fuerte y casi imparable, era un contraste bastante chocante y que me hacía pensar que las cosas nunca serían lo mismo de antes. — Hola Sasuke-kun — Pronuncie con un tenor suave, mientras colocaba con delicadeza mi mano sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos negros. El llanto del bebé cesó lentamente, hasta que finalmente se calló, luego abrió sus ojos negros y se quedó viéndome directamente con su mirada inocente, que pronto mostró dos emociones, de las cuales una de ellas era molestia, pero la segunda no pude descifrarla, solo pude notar que aunque parecía desear que dejara de tocarlo, no hacía nada para que le quitara la mano de encima.

— Parece que no le agrado mucho — Dije tratando de reírme, pero realmente me dolía un poco el ver que ni siquiera en su estado de bebé le agradaba, así que retiré mi mano y solo lo miré con una corta sonrisa.

Itachi me observó un momento y luego a Sasuke — No creo que sea eso — Dijo llamando mi atención, así que posé ahora mi mirada sobre el mayor de los dos — Si no le agradaras hubiera llorado con más fuerza.

Las palabras del niño me parecían muy amables y cálidas, era un intento de él por reconfortarme y eso me hacía sentir una pequeña sensación de felicidad en mi corazón — Hm, quizás tengas razón, pero su mirada dice que no le agrado demasiado — Inflé mis cachetes en un puchero, pero luego sonreí abiertamente — Tu nombre es Uchiha Itachi ¿Verdad? —, Él simplemente asintió ante mi evidente comentario, y yo continué — Eres un buen hermano Uchiha-san, lo protegiste hasta llegar aquí, y sigues pendiente de que este bien.

— Tú nos ayudaste antes, incluso si no tenías la obligación y sabías que podrías salir herida — ¿Él lo vio? Quizás era una pregunta que no debería formularme, después de todo él no era tonto, además de ello siempre estaba pendiente de lo que le rodeaba así que no era extraño que hubiera notado el peligro que iba hacia ellos y mis acciones por protegerlos — Aunque no nos conocemos nos protegiste — Su mirada se suavizó un poco y añadió — También eres una buena persona.

— ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados! — Proclamé un poco avergonzada, pero alegre de ser reconocida por él — Era una situación peligrosa, si podía ayudar así fuera un poco… además tu estas cargado a tu hermanito y bueno… esto…— Mi cara se fue tornando roja y al final decidí callarme y agachar la mirada. No sabía cómo se tomaría mis palabras, así que era mejor no decir nada que pudiera mal interpretar, después de todo, la línea de lo que decía podía interpretarse como si él no hubiera podido hacer nada, cuando probablemente ya hubiera tenido un plan de contingencia en caso de que yo no hubiera intervenido.

El silencio me hizo sentirme un poco incómoda, ya que esperaba que estuviera molesto por si pensaba que mis palabras eran en sentido de herir su orgullo Uchiha, pero luego de unos segundos más fui nuevamente sorprendida cuando habló — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Su pregunta me había tomado con la guardia baja, así que levante nuevamente mi vista hacia sus ojos oscuros que me observaban pasivamente, mostrándome que no estaba en lo absoluto molesto con mi comentario anterior.

— Haruno Sakura — Respondí, y entonces por primera vez en la noche él cambió su expresión a una de asombro, aunque solo duró un par de segundos antes de retomar nuevamente su semblante tranquilo.

— Supongo que debí imaginarlo — Dijo con un suspiro, entonces le miré interrogante y el continuó hablando — Tu cabello rosa, es como el de las flores de cerezo, supongo que lo pensaron para que encajara contigo.

Solté una suave risilla alegre al escuchar su comentario, cosa que hizo que él me mirara confundido y un poco avergonzado por mi reacción — Lo siento — Pronuncie parando de reír y manteniendo una sonrisa amplia — Me recordaste las palabras de alguien que conocí hace poco, él me dijo algo similar — Quizás la razón de que Shisui e Itachi se llevaran bien era porque tenían pensamientos similares, no era extraño que como mejores amigos compartieran algunos puntos de vista, claro que eso solo podría saberlo si algún día los veía juntos, y los llegaba a conocer a profundidad, cosa que no sabía si ocurriría, después de todo este encuentro había sido bastante casual, algo que probablemente no se volviera a repetir… o quizás sí.

El tiempo pasó, y nosotros permanecimos callados, ni siquiera Sasuke volvió a llorar, en cambio de eso se había quedado cómodamente dormido entre los brazos de su hermano, así que pronto el silencio cayó con suavidad entre nosotros, algo que realmente no era incómodo en lo absoluto, de hecho por algún motivo el estar lado de Itachi me era agradable, daba una sensación de calma que nunca podría haber imaginado al estar cerca de él. Fue en la madrugada cuando finalmente las puertas del refugio se abrieron, y varios ninjas entraron, trayendo no solo la noticia de que todo había terminado, sino que de igual manera trajeron el ambiente pesado y lúgubre, algo que volvió a hacerme sentir nuevamente ansiosa. Era momento de salir, así que nos pusimos en pie, pero antes de comenzar a caminar Itachi tomó mi mano con firmeza, y me dijo — Es mejor no separarnos —, sonreí un poco antes de corresponder a su apretón, de esa manera sería más complicado que nos alejáramos.

Afuera el ambiente estaba peor que adentro, de hecho se podía palpar con mayor claridad el dolor, la pena y la perdida, algo que hacía que mis entrañas se revolvieran con incomodidad y angustia. Una sombra fría había recubierto todas las calles de la aldea, donde se podía ver la destrucción que había dejado la lucha contra el kyubi, además de las cientos de víctimas que aún en su gran mayoría estaban a la espera de que los ninjas llegaran a retirarlas, pero por lo que se podía ver desde allí arriba no habían suficientes shinobi que pudieran ayudar, después de todo, lo más probable era que los que no habían resultado heridos hubieran sido repartidos en grupos para ayudar a mantener el orden de todos los civiles, el levantamiento de los cuerpos y supuse también controlando la situación en el hospital, que en esos momentos debía ser el lugar más caótico, lleno de cadáveres, heridos y desaparecidos.

Un escalofrió me recorrió y aparté la mirada de la escena general de la aldea, enfocándome ahora en mi compañero, claro que mis pensamientos no fueron hacia a él, en cambio estaban en tratar de apaciguar mi frustración y pensar en que todo eso pasaría, yo había visto la aldea levantarse de eso, así que solo tendría que hacer lo mismo, pronto podría ir con mis padres y… casi detengo mi caminar al pensar en ellos ¿Dónde estaban? Un sentimiento de pánico me atacó al recordar que ellos habían salido la noche pasada, vestidos como si fueran de misión, algo que jamás habían hecho ¿Y si se enfrentaron directamente al Kyubi? ¿Y si estaban muertos? La primera vez yo sabía que ellos habían ido al refugio conmigo, puesto que yo era una bebé como Sasuke, así que, al ser yo ahora más grande ellos habían tenido que ir directamente a ayudar en el ataque, al igual que lo habían hecho los padres de Itachi… ¿Y si la historia cambiaba más?

— Padre — No sabía en qué momento habíamos llegado a la parte inferior, pero al escuchar a Itachi hablar mis pensamientos quedaron de lado y pude ver mi alrededor, ya estábamos de hecho bastante lejos de la entrada de los refugios.

Fugaku Uchiha quien estaba despachando a algunos civiles mientras daba indicaciones, nos miró un momento antes de que terminara de hablar con aquellas personas, y luego cuando ellos se fueron se acercó a nosotros — Vallan hacia allá — Nos indicó el frente de una casa y luego me miró — Cuando terminé con algunos pendientes iré con ustedes y buscaremos a tus padres.

Itachi yo asentimos y acatamos sus órdenes, así que pronto estábamos sentados frente a la fachada de la casa indicada, esperando por el padre de mis acompañantes — Lo más probable es que estén a salvo, así que puedes estar tranquila — Miré de reojo a Itachi, y pude ver sus ojos que amablemente trataban de calmar mis angustias, algo que para ser honesta funcionó; no sabía como pero sus palabras me habían dado confianza y esperanza, incluso si habían salido con un tono neutro y que para muchos pudiera escucharse desinteresado.

— Sí, gracias Uchiha-san — Dije poniendo una amable expresión.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, así que me dediqué a mirar a mi alrededor, notando que la mañana era gris y parecía con pinta de llover, algo que no me extrañaría en lo absoluto, después de todo era ese tipo de ambiente triste que siempre podría terminar siendo acompañado por las lágrimas del cielo. Sin previo aviso un viento frío cruzó el lugar, haciéndome estremecer al sentirlo, por lo cual me abracé a mí misma y comencé a frotar mis brazos, tratando de conservar el calor que lentamente sentía que se escapaba de mí, siendo cambiado por el inevitable frio de la mañana; sin previo aviso sentí el contacto cálido a mi lado, así que me volví hacia mi acompañante, quien ahora estaba pegado hombro con hombro a mí — Así conservaremos el calor —, Se limitó a contestar ante una pregunta no formulada.

Itachi era muy amable, aunque inicialmente pareciera que no tenía interés en nada o incluso pareciera como si no estuviera pendiente de nadie más que de él y su hermano, la verdad era que por sus acciones podía concluir que en realidad él era el tipo de persona que velaba en silencio por los que le rodeaban — Gracias — Volví a decir, esta vez con una sonrisa y entonces añadí — Esto… ¿Puedo hacerte una petición? — Él me miró y supe que estaba esperando a que yo continuara, así que seguí hablando — ¿Puedo llamarte Itachi-kun? — Por segunda vez en ese día él se mostró sorprendido, así que yo me apresuré a añadir — Está bien, si te incomoda yo puedo…

— No importa — Me cortó para luego añadir — De hecho está bien así.

Sonreí ampliamente al ver que era fácil llevarse con él — Bien, entonces tu puedes llamarme Sakura — Él ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y yo reí por su expresión confusa.

— Sakura — Salió de sus labios, aunque un poco indeciso al principio, pero pronto su semblante volvió a ser seguro.

— Así está bien — Dije manteniendo mi sonrisa.

En esos momentos Sasuke estornudo, así que los dos nos volvimos a verlo, notando que por su expresión estaba despertando de su sueño, así que Itachi se dispuso a acunarlo de manera en que estuviera más cómodo y así no llorara. Me preocupé al caer en cuenta de nuestra condición, los tres estábamos llenos de tierra, el frio era algo que nos golpearía a los tres, pero el más vulnerable era Sasuke, quien era un bebé con necesidades más urgentes, unas que no había manera de suplir en el momento, — Es probable que a Sasuke-kun le de hambre pronto — Dije dejando ver mi inquietud.

— Es cierto, pero no nos queda más remedio que esperar — a pesar de que su respuesta sonó calmada, en sus ojos veía que en realidad no le gustaba que su hermano pasara hambre.

Finalmente los ojos del bebé se abrieron, un poco perdidos al principio, pero cuando reconoció el rostro de su hermano una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y comenzó a reír alegre, o al menos lo hizo hasta que notó mi presencia, entonces su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por una seria mirada — Parece ser que no le agradaré en un momento cercano — comenté.

— No le gustan los extraños — Eso sonaba exactamente al Sasuke que conocía, no esperaba que su aversión por las personas en general hubiera comenzado desde una edad tan temprana.

— Eso quiere decir que solo le gusta su familia — Sonreí — Como su Nii-san.

Itachi miró a su hermano quien aún me observaba con un semblante molesto — Quizás — Fue su respuesta. Mirándolo en su faceta de hermano mayor, me surgió una interrogante, que quizás aunque fuera trivial comenzaba a picarme en la vena de la curiosidad — Hm Itachi-kun… Cuando te enteraste de que ibas a ser un hermano mayor ¿Querías un hermanito o hermanita?

— Un hermano — Fue algo increíble que no dudara ni siquiera un segundo en responder, claro que esto me hizo sonreír.

— Bueno… tu deseo se cumplió — Por su mirada pasó un sentimiento que asocié con alegría, veía a Sasuke con tanto cariño, como si ese niño fuera la respuesta a varias dudas que tenía, quizás algo que le había inquietado por mucho tiempo. No supe por qué, pero cuando vi esa expresión en su rostro de mis labios se deslizaron unas palabras que poco tenían que ver con el tema — Es muy interesante ver que llegamos al mundo sin nada, ni sueños, ni aspiraciones, tal pareciera como si no existiera realmente motivo para existir, pero entre más tiempo pasamos viviendo comenzamos a adquirir muchas cosas, metas, sueños, experiencias, amigos, familiares… hay tanto que terminamos llenos y con miedo de perder lo que adquirimos… por eso deseamos proteger todas esas cosas importantes en nuestra vida.

— Supongo — él había ocultado su rostro de mí tras sus cabellos, lo cual me hizo hacer un puchero.

— Tienes suerte, tienes un hermano pequeño el cual proteger — Esta vez pude ver que hubo una reacción en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que levantara un poco el rostro, lo cual me permitió ver que se había sorprendido por mis palabras — Sin preguntarte puedo ver lo mucho que quieres a Sasuke-kun, y sé que él también te quiere mucho, incluso si no puede hablar.

No hubo respuesta por parte de él, de hecho no volvió a hablar en el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, pero eso no importó, porque la escena que había presenciado después de mis palabras fue suficiente para que el ambiente terminara por ponerse más agradable; Itachi se había sonrojado levemente mientras le sonreía con mucho cariño al bebé, quien estaba sonriendo mientras levantaba sus manitos hacia el rostro de su hermano, en un intento de tocarlo. Nunca pensé poder presenciar algo así, de hecho todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso de esa noche fue algo sorpresivo, todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había descubierto al lado de ese Uchiha me hacía sentir que deseaba saber que otras expresiones o facetas podía ver en ellos, solo esperaba que algún día pudiera cumplirse mi pequeño deseo.

Fugaku llego una hora más tarde, y entonces nos pusimos en pie para acercarnos al mayor, quien nos dedicó una mirada rápida, como asegurándose de que estuviéramos completamente bien — Vamos —, Dijo luego de un momento, para comenzar a guiarnos entre las desoladas y destruidas calles. Mientras íbamos caminando noté que estábamos dirigiéndonos al hospital, algo que me hizo sentir nostálgica, después de todo ese lugar se había vuelto mi segundo hogar desde que me había vuelto genin, iniciando con los tiempos en los que Naruto y Sasuke permanecían internados luego de las misiones difíciles, y luego para trabajar directamente como ninja médico, ahora me dirigía a buscar a mis padres, algo que nunca esperé que ocurriera nunca.

Alrededor de media hora más llegamos a nuestro destino, que estaba abarrotado de personas, muchos de ellos llorando, otros angustiados esperando, otros más heridos, siendo trasladados rápidamente de un lado a otro; todo realmente era un caos total, la impresión que me daba era que no había alguien que estuviera realmente a cargo del lugar, pero claro, esa solo era mi impresión, puesto que realmente sabía que algún medico debía estar encargándose de dar las órdenes para medianamente mantener ese lugar en orden. — Itachi quédate aquí — Fugaku le señaló al nombrado una esquina junto a la puerta, donde había un pequeño espacio, apenas para que el niño se mantuviera lejos de todo el ajetreo. — Ven — Me ordenó, así que luego de dirigirle una mirada a Itachi, le seguí hasta la parte delantera de toda la agitación, donde estaba una recepcionista bastante ocupada, respondiendo a las preguntas de las personas que llegaban y tratando de indicarles por donde tenían que ir.

— Uchiha-sama — Dijo la recepcionista cuando vio al hombre que me acompañaba.

— Estoy buscando Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno — No me sorprendía que él fuera una persona tan directa, iba al punto de inmediato, sin dudar en lo absoluto lo que tenía que hacer.

— Mebuki y Kizashi — Repitió la mujer mientras miraba rápidamente las largas listas que tenía sobre el mostrador — Están en el ala contigua a la cafetería.

El hombre asintió como señal de agradecimiento y después me hizo un gesto para que volviera a seguirle, cosa que hice sin dudar, ya que mi preocupación estaba reapareciendo con cada segundo que pasaba, sobre todo porque la mujer no había especificado en qué condiciones estaban, en lo que a mi respectaba podría ser una de las salas que habían estado empleado para los muertos, así que hasta no ver que estuvieran sanos y salvos no me sentiría tranquila. El recorrido se me hizo corto, tal vez porque conocía ese lugar como la palma de mi mano o porque los nervios me habían hecho perder en algún momento la noción del tiempo, la cuestión es que cuando menos lo esperé, estaba dentro de la habitación que nos habían indicado, donde habían varias personas atendiendo a los heridos que estaban tumbados sobre el suelo. Comencé a mirar por todo el lugar, buscando una cabellera rosada y otra rubia, pero al ser yo tan pequeña no podía ver más allá de las personas que estaban enfrente de mí, así que poco a poco comencé a desesperar, pero antes de que la angustia lograra consumirme por completo, Fugaku colocó su mano en mi hombro y me llevo a través del cuarto hasta el centro de la sala, donde al fin pude divisar a las dos personas que estaba buscando.

Mis padres estaban de pie, estando mi madre llorando en el hombro de mi padre, mientras que él con expresión afligida trataba de consolarla. No dudé en acercarme y cuando estuve al alcance de su oído exclamé — ¡Mamá, Papá! — Ambos dieron un respigo al escucharme y justo después se giraron en mi dirección, mostrándome su sorpresa de verme ahí de pie.

— Sakura — Dijo mi madre en un murmullo antes de lanzarse hacia mí y estrujarme en un abrazo enorme — Oh Gracias al Dios, estas bien — Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ella, y yo me encontré a punto de imitarla. — Pensamos lo peor… la casa quedó destruida, no te encontrábamos, pensamos… pensamos…

— Me alegro que estén bien — Dije en un hilo de voz, mientras mi padre se unía al abrazo familiar, derramando lágrimas de felicidad al igual que nosotras.

— Como dije antes su hija es muy lista — La voz del comandante Uchiha, nos hizo separarnos momentáneamente para que ellos pudieran verlo directamente — Estuvo tranquila durante el ataque, también fue capaz de llegar por ella misma hasta el refugio.

— Uchiha-sama me ayudo también — Dije regalándole una sonrisa — Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres, y por lo de antes también — El solo me observó y asintió con calma.

— Fugaku, muchas gracias — Mis padres se inclinaron ante el hombre en señal de respeto — Gracias por traer a nuestra Sakura de regreso.

— No fue nada, si me disculpan aún tengo cosas que hacer — Dicho esto se giró para marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera salir del radio de escucha yo proclamé — ¡Por favor dele las gracias por mí a Itachi-kun! — El me miró de reojo antes de hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza y marcharse de allí.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde fue el funeral del cuarto Hokage, algo que logro hacerme llorar sin problemas, puesto que en medio del altar de conmemoración se encontraba envuelto en mantas el pequeño y recién nacido Naruto, quien dormía apaciblemente, inconsciente de que la mayoría de la aldea le miraba con ojos de odio, a pesar de que lo ocurrido no era culpa de él. Siempre había visto a mi amigo sonriente y alegre, corriendo hacia adelante, a pesar de que tenía un comienzo tan triste y terrible como este… quedando huérfano al nacer, odiado por algo que él no decidió. — _Algún día serás Hokage, y yo estaré ahí para verlo_ — Pensé sorbiendo mi nariz y usando la manga de mi saco para limpiar las lágrimas — _Me haré más fuerte que antes, y cuando llegué el momento de vernos de nuevo te cuidaré las espaldas_ —. Yo había perdido todo lo que antes tenía, y comenzaba a acostumbrarme al hecho de que estaba prácticamente sola, como ese niño entre mantas al que sin importar nada de lo que pasara de ahí en adelante, seguiría considerando mi amigo y casi hermano, ahora solo me quedaba acostumbrarme a que esa era mi realidad… mi edad y tiempo.

* * *

 ** _Honestamente me he tardado... emmm mucho más de lo esperado._**

 ** _Tengo que ser honesta, me he visto envuelta en la redacción y aunque aún no es perfecta me alegro de que he mejorado mucho en comparación a la original._**

 ** _Es la 1 de la mañana *risas* de hecho van a ser las 2 pero ya que, quería publicar antes de dormir._**

 ** _Tengo que decir bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores, prometo que mañana... digo hoy, luego de haber dormido y cumplir con mis debidas responsabilidades contestaré como es debido sus comentarios, por el momento me dedicaré a terminar de subir esto y dormir como un bebé xD_**

 ** _Con respecto al capítulo y para los que ya lo saben, esta vez podrán notar que... bueno me enfoque en las emociones de Sakura, realmente le dí profundidad a lo que pensaba y todo es porque anteriormente no lo había hecho, de hecho me parece que había aceptado demasiado rápido todo, así que me tomé el debido tiempo para mostrar sus dudas, temores, tristezas y demás. Igualmente recorté algunas cosas del encuentro con Itachi *suspiro* sinceramente solo quité lo que me pareció irrelevante, que fue el pequeño dialogo sobre los hermanos y hermanas... bueno en fin._**

 ** _Me parece que ahora se explican y se entienden mejor las cosas que antes, sinceramente es un capítulo de más de 12.000 palabras, por lo cual se quedará solo aquí en fanfiction, si reparan no lo subiré, debido a que ahí si hay límite de palabras. Queda decir que me expresaré estoy agradecida por la paciencia y apoyo de quienes me siguen desde , se que quedamos en un capítulo... emmm tenso, y se que están preocupados por el ¿Qué pasará? Pero ya ven que he estado ocupada y bueno me he dado tiempo a lograr terminar esto ahora, *risas de somnolencia*, por esperar y comprender les doy las gracias, seguiré esforzándome y luego discutiremos los términos de los capítulos._**

 ** _Sin más les deseo buena noche!_**

 ** _Shirorina fuera._**


	3. Capitulo 2 — Prodigio —

**Primero que todo tengo que decir que si me he tardado pero espero que disfruten del capítulo**

 **Les aburriré con las debidas notas al final así que por el momento disfruten tranquilos del capítulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2 — PRODIGIO —

Respiré profundo y miré mis objetivos, cinco en total, ubicados estratégicamente en los árboles que me rodeaban, dos de ellos más lejos y parcialmente ocultos por los otros. Ya enfocada en los blancos moví un poco mis piernas, quedando estas alineadas con mis hombros, luego retraje mis brazos hacia adentro y entonces lancé las kunai que tenía en mis manos; no paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara el sonido del acero clavándose en la madera, y con ello mi resultado fue dado — Cuatro de cinco en el centro — Murmuré soltando un suspiro, para luego sonreír satisfecha. Había pasado más de un año desde el ataque del zorro, ya con cinco años y en espera para la ceremonia de entrada a la academia, podía decir con seguridad que mis progresos eran considerables, incluso si aún no llegaba a mi nivel real, para la edad que tenía mi destreza estaba arriba del promedio, y no lo decía por los conocimientos previos, sino porque en ese tiempo había educado bien a mi pequeño cuerpo, de tal forma que ahora tenía una buena resistencia, manejo motriz y mi chakra había aumentado de forma considerable en comparación a cuando había despertado en esa realidad.

Me estiré en mi lugar y volví a observar el sitio; antes de llegar allí nunca había ido a esa zona de la aldea, principalmente porque quedaba en los dominios del clan Uchiha, donde la mayoría no se acercaba, por respeto a la tragedia que ocurrió en esa época. Quizás el encontrarme parada en los campos de entrenamiento privados del clan Uchiha, era un indicativo de todo lo que había cambiado mi vida; si excluía las extrañas circunstancias del retroceso y alteración del tiempo, y dejaba solo los hechos de ese mundo, podía iniciar hablando con el día en que mis padres, luego de que nuestra casa fuera destruida, decidieran trasladarse lejos del centro de la hoja, siendo según ellos las afueras el mejor lugar, donde irónicamente a unas calles quedaba el distrito Uchiha. No puedo negar que me extrañó la extraña decisión, pero siendo la niña que no escucharían, decidí ignorarlo y adaptarme a las circunstancias, que para mí resultaron ser favorables al final, puesto que luego de pensarlo un par de días, me decidí a hablar con Fugaku-san, a quien le solicité amablemente que me hiciera el favor de permitirme usar los campos de entrenamiento; en un principio me esperé una negativa, pero ese día me llevé dos sorpresas, siendo la primera una expresión de asombro en el rostro del hombre ante mi petición, y luego el permiso que buscaba. Desde ese día comencé a darme cuenta que la relación con los Uchiha se había vuelto… cercana, de hecho me gustaba pasearme por el distrito y comprar allí las cosas que mi madre me pedía, era por esto que ahora era reconocida por algunos de ellos como "la amable niña de cabellos rosa que solo viene a comprar y saluda a todos", aunque eso solo se aplicaba entre formalidades, ya que a diferencia de mis padres que se hablaban en muy buenos términos con varios miembros del clan Uchiha — _Principalmente con Fugaku-san y su esposa_ —, yo solo entablé una relación de amistad con uno.

— En comparación a la semana pasada es un avance de pasos agigantados — La voz despreocupada y tranquila de mi amigo llego a mis oídos, así que me giré para encarar al pelinegro.

— Cuando no estás viendo avanzo rápido — Sonreí mientras le veía bajar del árbol sin apartar su mirada de las dianas — A este paso te alcanzare en unos años Shisui-san — Bromeé sin mucha intención de hacerlo, ya que realmente quería algún día poder alcanzarlo.

— Hm… puede ser — El chico me sonrió y luego añadió — aún te falta mucho pero no dudo que lo lograrás — Me sonrojé suavemente ante su cumplido y le devolví la sonrisa.

— Gracias por el voto de confianza — Comenté.

— Mi concejo de hoy es que dobles un poco más la muñeca, estas doblando más los brazos, pero la muñeca es la que direcciona las Kunai, además de darles el impulso final a las armas — Tomé otra ronda de Kunai y me volví a posicionar frente a los blancos.

— ¿Algo así? — Siguiendo las indicaciones previas doble ambas muñecas hacia adentro y luego de unos momentos ejecuté la acción de lanzamiento; el resultado fue mucho mejor, quedando esta vez el kunai faltante entre la línea central y la zona blanca.

Shisui soltó un pequeño silbido y luego sonrió complacido — Nada mal, aprendes rápido — Yo negué ante sus palabras y luego comenté — Solo es práctica, ya me he acostumbrado al entrenamiento, así que puedo adaptarme mejor a ciertas cosas.

Mi amigo rio suavemente pero decidió no contradecirme, en cambio de ello miró nuevamente a los blancos y después dijo — ¿Alguna vez has probado que el shurikenjutsu que manejas, sea no solo para un ataque menor? — Yo ladeé mi cabeza y entonces el recuerdo de Sasuke manejando las shuriken me vino a la mente, en ese tiempo él siempre se caracterizó por tener un buen manejo de las armas, logrando que estas combinaran entre sí para conseguir combos que se adaptaran con su tipo de lucha.

— ¿Te refieres a usarlo como complemento de mis técnicas? — él asintió para luego levantar su mano, donde inicialmente no se encontraba nada, pero luego de un movimiento, en ella aparecieron cuatro kunai.

— Inicialmente en la academia enseñan sobre el lanzamiento básico de shuriken, y eso es lo que aplican la mayoría a la hora de usar sus armas, toman las kunai y solo las lanzan hacia un objetivo, pero lo cierto es que estas armas se pueden usar mucho mejor — Él se detuvo en su explicación, y cuando confirmo que yo le seguía sin problemas continuó hablando — Si logras combinar tu ninjutsu con ellas, puedes crear aperturas más grades en el oponente, para ello se usan simples cálculos, desde la posición, viento y objetivo.

— Pero hay que tener en cuenta que tu objetivo muchas veces está en movimiento — Complementé.

— Eso es cierto, por ello debes ser veloz a la hora de evaluar tu situación — El hizo girar una de las armas que tenía en la mano — Aunque hay otro factor que ayuda en el proceso y eso es la experiencia, entre más practiques en diversas situaciones mejor serán tus cálculos y puntería.

— Eso puedo entenderlo fácilmente — Dije— ¿Vas a enseñarme a usarlo?

Shisui se encogió de hombros y me sonrió con burla — ¿No que puedes entenderlo perfectamente? — Hice un puchero ante su comentario.

— ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! — él soltó una carcajada ante mis palabras y luego colocó su mano en mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos.

— Estoy bromeando Sakura — Shisui me miró amablemente — Te enseñaré las bases, así que deja de colocar esa mirada, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito.

Solté un suspiro antes de relajar mi semblante y mirarle nuevamente con una sonrisa — Te lo agradezco —. Estaba emocionada por aprender algo nuevo, era algo bueno que hubiera conocido al chico frente a mí, no solo porque cada encuentro era bastante fructífero en cuanto a mi entrenamiento, sino que al mismo tiempo la compañía de él había reducido el dolor de la soledad.

El pelinegro se posicionó frente a mí y tomó en cada mano cuatro kunai — bien… ¿Ves esos blancos? — Me señaló los que estaban ocultos entre los árboles, inaccesibles a lanzamientos directos.

— Sí — Confirmé esperando a lo siguiente que él diría.

— Observa con cuidado lo que haré — Dicho esto se colocó en el centro del campo, luego saltó quedando suspendido por breves segundos, que usó para arrojar las kunai pero no al mismo tiempo, inició con cuatro de ocho y luego las restantes las usó para que un segundo más tarde chocaran con las primeras, re direccionando su trayectoria y haciendo que estas al instante se clavaran en el centro de los blancos, por último cayó con gracia en el suelo.

En mis años de genin había visto a Sasuke usar esa técnica en varias ocasiones, pero nunca con el nivel de fluidez que manejaba Shisui, se veía más refinado en sus movimientos, supuse que era la experiencia lo que hacía que se viera más sublime a la hora de usar las armas, pero aun así era algo de admirar — Sorprendente — Murmuré antes de acercarme hacia el pelinegro, quien aún estaba de espaldas a mí, pero cuando me escuchó acercarme se giró en mi dirección para verme.

— Bien ¿Entonces que puedes decir aparte de sorprendente? — Se refería a los tecnicismos del Jutsu.

Bufé ante su pequeña burla, y luego contesté — bueno si no considero que estás familiarizado con la técnica, tomaste primero advertencia de la posición de los blancos, luego calculaste la dirección en que deberías lanzar las kunai para que al chocar dieran el ángulo que faltaba, oh pero antes de eso tuviste que estar pendiente de la dirección del viento, con esto en mente solo faltaba ejecutar las acciones correspondientes, con la fuerza suficiente — Él me estaba escuchando atentamente, en toda mi explicación y cuando finalicé sonrió para correrse a un lado.

— Bueno, tienes la teoría, ahora ponlo en práctica — Un leve escalofrío de nerviosismo me recorrió, entonces miré hacia los objetivos que acababan de ser atravesados por las kunai de mi acompañante — Vamos, que no te intimiden, son inofensivos — Fruncí el entrecejo por la broma de Shisui y le miré molesta, a lo cual él solo soltó una suave risa — Vamos Sakura, tienes talento, confía un poco en tus habilidades.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero luego de un momento respiré profundo y me quité de encima el pesimismo, estaba allí para mejorar, no para impresionar al gran Uchiha Shisui, quien ya tenía una reputación armada y que en circunstancias diferentes me intimidaría, pero ahora éramos solo dos niños en un campo de entrenamiento, y él se estaba tomando el tiempo para enseñarme algo nuevo. — Bien — Murmuré sacando ocho Kunai, cuatro en cada mano, luego observé los blancos a los que quería darle; considerando mi estatura y fuerza actual tendría que estar más cerca de lo que el pelinegro había estado, así que me aleje tres metros del punto en el que anteriormente mi acompañante se había ubicado, entonces mentalmente trace la trayectoria en que debería lanzar las armas con respecto a mi posición y el viento. Una vez terminé con estos cálculos, tomé una última respiración profunda antes de saltar y ejecutar consecutivamente las acciones de lanzamiento.

Caí doblando levemente mis rodillas, y con menos gracia que el Uchiha, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en el momento, el verdadero interés de todo eso era el resultado del lanzamiento, así que me enderecé y dirigí mi atención a los blancos. — Bueno, no es perfecto pero para ser tu primer intento es impresionante — Me alagó Shisui luego de ver que había acertado seis de Ocho en el centro, quedando las otras dos a dos centímetros del círculo central.

Una amplia sonrisa se cruzó en mis facciones y entonces miré entusiasmada al Uchiha, quien me devolvía la sonrisa, — No pensé que lo hiciera tan bien — Admití acercándome a mi amigo, que se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, antes de comentar — ¿Por qué lo pensabas? Te dije que tienes talento —. Mi sonrisa vaciló levemente y me pregunté cómo responder a aquello, no podía simplemente decirle que antes había visto como mis dos antiguos compañeros de equipo avanzaban, desarrollando técnicas impresionantes, mientras que yo me quedaba atrás mirando sus espaldas, sintiéndome peor al ver que cuando yo daba un paso ellos daban diez más.

— Hm Bueno… — La mirada oscura de Shisui parecía evaluar mi comportamiento, lo cual me hizo ponerme más nerviosa, — He tenido algunos problemas antes…

— ¿Los niños te molestaban en el pasado? — Me cuestionó, esta vez más serio.

— No precisamente, es… — Suspiré y continué — Antes me he sentido débil, incapaz de hacer mucho, así que muchas veces siento que mi habilidad no alcanza, sé que soy buena en algunas cosas, pero simplemente no siento que llegue a ser suficiente.

Shisui me observó un momento, luego se acercó la poca distancia que faltaba entre nosotros, colocó su mano en mi cabeza y se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi altura, — Sakura, creo que te estas exigiendo más de lo que deberías, tanto que realmente no te das cuenta de tu fuerza. No eres débil, de hecho puedo asegurarte que no hay muchos niños de tu edad con el talento que tienes —, era grato que él tratara de animarme, pero como él no sabía que realmente yo era una chica de 16 años atrapada en un cuerpo de 5, siendo perseguida por los recuerdos del pasado que no había existido en ese mundo. Notando que mi humor seguía siendo bajo Shisui dijo — Si sigues sintiéndose así solo tienes que plantarle cara al problema.

Le miré confundida — ¿Qué quieres decir con enfrentar el problema? ¿Cómo…? — el pelinegro me hizo callar revolviendo mis cabellos, y entonces dijo — Busca retos — mi cara de perplejidad debió animarle a continuar explicando, así que continuó — entre más retos pongas a tu fuerza adquirirás confianza, llegará el día en que te des cuenta que te estas limitando al pensar como lo haces actualmente, y entonces podrás ver que realmente tienes más talento del que reconoces.

Mis lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos, pero las detuve antes de que salieran y entonces le regalé una gran sonrisa a Shisui — Lo haré, gracias Shisui-san — Él retiró su mano de mi cabeza y se enderezó.

— Deja de llamarme con el honorifico, con que me digas solo por mi nombre está bien — Asentí de acuerdo.

— Por cierto — Dije cambiando el tema — ¿No habías estado en una misión?

— Lo estaba, de hecho llegué anoche — Shisui se alejó para sentarse en las raíces de uno de los arboles circundantes.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? — Pregunté acercándome e imitando su acción posterior.

— Fue sencilla — Le miré seriamente por su respuesta.

— Escoltar a un señor feudal hasta otras tierras de ida y vuelta, con amenaza de ninjas renegados y probabilidades de que la misión pase a ser rango A, no creo que pueda clasificarse como "sencilla" — Él enarcó una ceja y luego rio.

— Bueno puede que no lo pareciera, pero realmente fue sencilla, los ninjas enemigos se marcharon poco después de que nos vieron pelear — Hice un mohín al escucharlo, principalmente porque a veces olvidaba que trataba con el afamado Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante.

— Si tú lo dices — Miré hacia mis piernas, pensando en que ya me era natural estar junto al Uchiha, principalmente porque gracias a su intervención aquellos días en que me di cuenta de mi soledad, él fue quien a través de su compañía, comentarios y concejos, me había aligerado el peso que cargaba.

— Escuché que entrarás pronto a la academia — Sus palabras me hicieron volver a enfocarme en él.

— Sí, mañana es la ceremonia de ingreso — Estaba emocionada, a pesar de que ya había pasado por eso antes, tenía la pequeña sensación de alegría que se filtraba por mis venas, estando a la expectativa de ver que me deparaba ese nuevo mundo.

— ¿Tan pronto? Cielos — Shisui sonrió — Te deseo suerte, aunque probablemente no la necesites.

— Gracias — Reí y entonces mi puse nuevamente en pie — Bien, tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda, así que retomaré el entrenamiento.

— Que niña tan aplicada — Se burló para seguirme la corriente — Pues bien, si ese es el caso, entonces te ayudaré un rato más.

Asentí aún más motivada, y con ello empezamos una tarde de arduo trabajo, en el cual mis habilidades poco a poco se iban perfeccionando, aunque los avances se veían a futuro, puesto que nos concentramos más que nada en practicar, todo para que me lograra acostumbrar más rápido a hacer los debidos cálculos que requería la técnica en pleno combate. Shisui tenía una forma de entrenamiento bastante dura, aunque no me sobre exigía, más bien me daba indicaciones y dejaba que me tomara cierto tiempo para adaptarme a las instrucciones y cambios que presentaba en mi entorno, claro que siempre exigiéndome un poco más con forme pasaban los ejercicios, hasta el punto que pronto me encontré lanzando kunai en la mitad del tiempo en que inicie, y acertando esta vez siete de ocho, claro que la octava terminaba fuera del blanco.

— Suficiente — Me dijo cuándo el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja.

Yo caí de rodillas, jadeando y sudorosa, pero satisfecha por el momento — Creo que ya le estoy cogiendo el truco — Comenté tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Bueno, si sigues practicando, no dudo que en menos de lo que te des cuenta estarás acertando ya no solo siete, probablemente sean ocho o incluso más — Miré a mi acompañante y no me extrañó que no estuviera ni un poco fatigado, más bien pareciera como si no se hubiera movido en todo el tiempo en que estábamos ahí, a pesar de que era él quien me mostró una y otra vez el cómo se ejecutaba la técnica desde diferentes posiciones.

— Tomaré tus palabras y trataré de lograrlo — Dije poniéndome en pie, aunque las rodillas me temblaban por el esfuerzo.

— Sé que lo harás — Él se estiró y entonces comenzó a caminar — Vamos te llevaré hasta tu casa.

Sonreí como lo había hecho en toda la tarde desde que él había llegado, y luego en un par de pasos le alcancé para caminar junto a él. Aunque usualmente Shisui era un buen conversador, en ese momento permanecimos en un agradable silencio, siendo solo interrumpido por los sonidos del bosque, donde los árboles se movían acompasados, y los pájaros de la tarde silbaban. — Shisui — Estar en ese relajante ambiente me hizo preguntarme algo, una pregunta básica que todos deberíamos hacernos antes de emprender el camino del ninja.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? — Me cuestionó.

— Quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué decidiste ser un ninja? — Si lo pensaba desde la personalidad de él, se veía como una persona demasiado amable y que evitaba conflictos directos, alguien que pareciera no hubiera pasado por una guerra sanguinaria como lo fue la tercera.

— Una pregunta bastante profunda — Esta vez el pelinegro no mostró una expresión tranquila, en vez de eso se tornó pensativa y seria, algo que llamó mi atención enormemente, ya que nunca había visto que algo lo inquietara de esa manera — Dentro del clan Uchiha no hay mucho que decidir en cuanto a volverse ninja, eres criado en uno de los clanes más antiguos, así que si tienes el mínimo talento, sobre ti recae el tener que ser un miembro activo y valioso, claro que esa no fue mi motivación principal.

— ¿Cuál fue? — Insistí interesada en la respuesta, aunque con lo que acababa de decir las preguntas comenzaban a rondarme con mayor fuerza.

— Bueno… es irónico — Soltó un suspiro y continuó — No me gusta la lucha, pero para defender todo lo que te importa tienes que aprender a luchar, así que decidí volverme ninja para proteger a todas esas personas indefensas, y todos aquellos quienes me importan.

Era igual, o casi igual a lo que en ese momento pensaba, puesto que comenzaba a darme cuenta de que siempre me regí por unos estándares bastante bajos, pero ahora que tenía cosas que proteger, personas que me importaban, quería hacerme aún más fuerte de lo que había sido — Ya veo… — Mi mirada se dirigió al frente — Eso quiere decir que también quieres encontrar la manera de que la paz se mantenga — Naruto, aunque no inició queriéndolo, con el tiempo pude ver que no deseaba que el odio avanzara entre el mundo ninja, puesto que eso solo traía tragedia, tal y como se había visto reflejado en Sasuke.

— Sería perfecto que encontráramos la respuesta, pero hasta ese día seguiremos en el mismo ciclo — Entendía que quería decir, y aunque en el pasado yo había visto parte de la respuesta, no creía que en esos momentos sirviera, yo no era quien para lograr tal hazaña, pero si sabía que persona podría lograrlo algún día.

El resto del camino fue en silenció, hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi casa, donde el pelinegro se despidió con una sonrisa antes de ir directamente hacia el complejo Uchiha. Al entrar el aroma a comida llenó mis fosas nasales y pronto provocó que mi estómago rugiera, exigiendo alimento en ese preciso instante — Estoy en casa — Pronuncie mientras me descalzaba y me apresuraba a ir hacia la cocina, donde mi madre parecía estarle dando los últimos toques a la cena.

— Bienvenida Sakura — Me saludó la rubia, sin despegar sus ojos de la olla — ¿Qué tal te fue?

— Excelente — Respondí viendo como ella le apagaba al fogón — Shisui apareció en medio del entrenamiento y me enseñó un nuevo jutsu.

— Oh, eso es increíble, debemos agradecerle por siempre ser tan amable — Mi padre apareció en la puerta, con su típica sonrisa juguetona, algo que me indicaba que quería decir algún comentario listillo.

— No está fuera de la realidad — Dijo mi madre — Sakura ¿Puedes ayudarme a colocar los palillos en la mesa?

— Claro — Rauda me apresuré a cumplir con la petición, y luego me senté en mi lugar, esperando a que mi madre finalmente colocara los platillos que había preparado.

— Bueno, me alegro que tengas un amigo que te ayude con tus entrenamientos — Mencionó mi madre mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa, donde poco después estuvimos los tres sentados — Por cierto, mañana es el ingreso a la academia ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto — Mencioné tomando un bocado de la comida y esperando a que continuaran con ello.

— Oh nuestra pequeña niña dará su primer paso a la vida de un ninja, o sus primeros pasos en… — Mi padre dejo su frase a la mitad al recibir una mirada de mi madre, algo que me desconcertó, puesto que usualmente mi madre esperaría a que él terminara su comentario para reír con él.

— Sakura, en realidad queríamos decirte que estamos muy orgullosos de este paso que vas a dar — Mencionó la rubia, mirándome con ternura — Y por supuesto que esperamos que disfrutes mucho de tu estadía allí, oh… sabrás allí conocí a tu padre…

Mi menté se desconectó al ella comenzar a hablar del pasado y los eventos románticos entorno a su relación con mi padre, quien le siguió la idea poco después, argumentando maravillas sobre esos tiempos y todas las cosas que había visto en mi madre. Realmente en el momento esta información no me importaba, puesto que solo pensaba en lo que haría con ese tiempo, y lo cierto era que no creía que me fuera a enamorar entrando a la academia, había tenido suficiente con Sasuke, y aún no estaba segura que le hubiera olvidado, incluso si sabía que en esos momento solo era un niño pequeño de un año largo de edad — En fin, no era eso lo que quería decirte —, esa última frase me trajo de regreso de mis cavilaciones, así que preste atención a lo siguiente que dirían.

— Sakura — Dijo mi padre — Pase lo que pase en la academia, te apoyamos, es por eso que puedes florecer tranquila en esta y siguientes primaveras.

Paré de comer y me quedé viéndolos a ambos, sus sonrisas alegres, sus ojos brillantes y aquella aura que irradiaba confianza, todo eso me hizo sentirme repentinamente nostálgica, puesto que antes no había notado que esas dos personas, con todas sus excentricidades y palabras molestas, estaban ahí para mí, tratando de cuidarme a su modo, mostrándose alegres cada vez que yo cumplía una meta, acompañándome en los momentos más importantes de mi vida. — Mamá, Papá… — Murmuré antes de ponerme en pie y rodear la mesa para abrazarlos, mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos — Gracias.

— Oh Sakura… no hay porque llorar — Sentí sus brazos rodearme y yo agradecí, porque a pesar de que toda mi vida se había perdido y había vuelto a iniciar, esas dos personas seguían vivas, acompañándome, mostrándome que podía tener miles de preguntas, incomodidades y pesos en mi corazón que no podía contarles, pero que si podía superar lentamente porque ellos permanecían conmigo.

* * *

El suave calor del sol caía sobre mí, la brisa de primavera revoloteaba mis cabellos y movía las copas de los altos árboles, al mismo tiempo los pájaros cantaban entre las ramas, inundado el lugar de una extraña calma, una que me envolvía y embriagaba lentamente, haciéndome desear quedarme allí por siempre, por ello tenía mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que se me permitían tener en ese momento. — Sakura-chan — Una voz muy familiar llegó a mis oídos, haciéndome abrir los ojos y observar a mi alrededor en busca de la persona que me había llamado, hasta que la localicé unos metros más allá, observándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tal y como siempre lo hacía.

— Naruto… — Pronuncié despacio, pero para cuando salió la última letra de mis labios, el sopor fue remplazado por la ansiedad y seguido a esto mis ojos se abrieron — Naruto — Repetí sin creerme que frente a mí estuviera el mismo rubio de 16 años que había visto por última vez en aquella misión.

— Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma Sakura-chan — Ignoré su comentario y me lancé en una carrera hacia a él, entonces rodeé mis brazos a su alrededor de su cuello y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas se derramaban por mi rostro.

— Estas aquí — Pronuncie con voz ahogada.

Mi amigo pareció estremecerse bajo mi abrazo, y luego con una voz que estaba cargada con burla y amargura pronunció — Yo siempre he estado aquí Sakura-chan, no es como si pudiera irme de todos modos —, No entendí la totalidad de sus palabras, pero me hizo comprender que esto no era la realidad, a pesar de que la calidez de su cuerpo se sintiera… real.

Mi corazón se encogió al descubrir que despertaría, y no le vería de nuevo — No… no sé qué pasó Naruto… — Murmuré tratando de aferrarme más a él — Lo siento.

— Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas Sakura-chan — Dijo mi amigo con tristeza — Hiciste lo que pudiste, incluso me salvaste de morir… yo debí detener a Sasuke — Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con su expresión afligida.

— Eso… — Me mordí el labio inferior y me aparté un poco, dejando mis manos en sus hombros y ahora mirando hacia el suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante allí, pero solo estaba el pasto, siendo cubierto por nuestras sombras — No sé cómo enfrentar esto, son demasiados cambios, me siento sola, y… — nuevamente posé mi mirada sobre la zafiro de él — Ya no seremos miembros del mismo equipo.

Él parecía tan abatido como yo, pero un momento después me dirigió una brillante sonrisa, haciéndome sentir levemente reconfortada — Equipo… quizás no formalmente Sakura-chan, pero siempre seremos amigos ¿No es así? Siempre nos apoyaremos sin importar nada, además ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás sola? ¿Recuerdas la filosofía del equipo siete? Nosotros no dejamos a un compañero atrás, así que… piensa que todo estará bien, llegará el día en que… — Sus palabras se apagaron, y su expresión fue un poco dudosa pero mantuvo parte de la firmeza que lo caracterizaba — Nos volveremos a ver, además sé que eres fuerte Sakura-chan, no puedes dejar que esto te derribe.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? Yo estoy tratando, pero es duro no poder decir lo que pasa, el saber que todo está muy extraño, el haber perdido todo en menos de una tarde — Apreté mi agarré sobre sus hombros. — Es doloroso.

— Sakura-chan… hasta ahora hemos enfrentado muchas situaciones, míralo como una misión de larga duración, por eso mantente tranquila, todo estará bien, sé que puedes superar esto, ¡después de todo eres asombrosa! No tienes idea de lo mucho que me sorprendí los días que nos volvimos a ver, llegaste a hacer tantas cosas en el tiempo en que estuvimos separados, aunque también fue un poco doloroso — Se rio de sus palabras y luego me volvió a sonreír — Así como paso el tiempo cuando estuvimos entrenando, así pasará este, y cuando menos te des cuenta nos volveremos a ver.

Naruto tomó mis manos y las apartó de su cuerpo — ¿Naruto? — Cuestioné al ver como él daba tres pasos hacia atrás y mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, pero lentamente todo comenzaba a desvanecerse ante mi vista — No te vayas — Pedí con un hilo de voz que luego se transformó en un desgarrador grito — ¡Por favor!

— Sakura-chan, estoy siempre cerca, además como te dije… no estás sola, así que espera hasta que nos volvamos a ver — Fue solo un instante, en el cual di un paso hacia adelante y estiré mi mano tratando de alcanzarlo, mientras todo nuestro entorno desapareció y su sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes de que yo despertara abruptamente.

Era de madrugada cuando abrí los ojos, el sol estaba saliendo y comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre la aldea, iluminando las calles y senderos, siendo el anuncio de la nueva jornada que pronto la mayoría de los habitantes empezarían y que otros ya habían comenzado. Mirando al techo parpadeaba casi como si estuviera ausente de la realidad, perdida en los recuerdos del sueño que acababa de tener, sintiendo como mi corazón dolía y las lágrimas caían por mi rostro — Naruto — Pronuncie en un sollozó ahogado, justo antes de apretar mis ojos y contorsionar mi rostro en una mueca de dolor, mientras lloraba y dejaba salir toda la tristeza que sentía. Mi amigo había mencionado que nos volveríamos a ver, pero no sabía realmente a que se refería, puesto que en esos momentos él era solo un pequeño bebé al cuidado del Hokage, mientras tomaba consciencia de su existencia, además no sabría si le ocurriría lo mismo que me había pasado a mí, ¿Era posible que pudiera tener sus recuerdos? No creía que realmente fuera el caso, o entonces mis padres o alguien sabrían también algo.

Pasé un tiempo más allí descargando mi dolor, hasta que lentamente las lágrimas ya no salieron y comencé a sentirme un poco más ligera, fue entonces que me senté en mi cama y con el dorso de mi brazo limpie mi rostro. — Tengo que ser fuerte — Me dije recordando que Naruto me había mencionado que tenía que evitar desfallecer, así que tenía que comenzar a dejar de compadecerme y seguir moviéndome hacia adelante, después de todo ya tenía una meta, así que no era el momento de retroceder en mis pasos; con esto en mente y mucho más tranquila, me puse de pie y comencé a prepararme para ese día en que oficialmente sería un estudiante de la academia. Luego de asearme en el cuarto de baño y segura que no quedaban rastros de lágrimas en mi rostro, regresé a mi habitación, donde me coloqué unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una camisa larga de color rojo, por último peiné y até mi cabello con una cinta roja, muy parecida a la que alguna vez Ino me había obsequiado.

Ya lista baje al comedor, donde mi madre estaba colocando la mesa — Buenos días Mamá — Saludé con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego sentarme en mi lugar correspondiente. Los ojos verdes de la mujer cayeron sobre mi figura y atentos me observaron, luego con vos preocupada me pregunto — ¿Estás bien Sakura?

Me había impresionado que ella hubiera notado mi malestar interno, pero como no podía decirle la verdad de todo aquello, con una mirada suave dije — Estoy bien, solo tuve una pesadilla, pero todo está bien — Parecía no creerme, pero yo no estaba mintiendo del todo, así que luego de mantenerme la mirada por un momento ella pareció aceptar mi explicación y no preguntó más al respecto, en cambio fue a la cocina para traer el desayuno.

Miré hacia a silla de enfrente y comencé a reflexionar sobre mis emociones, sabía que siempre había sido una chica sensible, incapaz de mantener mi carácter para mí misma, pero desde que me había encontrado en esa situación parecía como si simplemente fueran más fuertes las sensaciones que me embargaban, los pequeños caprichos volvían y pronto me encontraba preguntándome que tanto era una niña y que tanto una adolecente atrapada en un cuerpo tan pequeño; todo era muy confuso y aunque la información previa me ayudaba con mis decisiones, podía afirmar que sin mis recuerdos no tendría ningún tipo de razonamiento adulto. — Buenos días mi pequeña flor de primavera — La voz de mi padre me sacó de mis confusos pensamientos, así que le miré mientras se sentaba.

— Buenos días Papá — él me sonrió.

— ¿Lista para la ceremonia? Porque si no lo estas deberías celebrar una para… — Sus comentarios terminaron en intentos de juegos de palabras, que me hicieron sonreír; al menos mis padres no habían cambiado.

— Estoy lista Papá — Respondí — Deberías ser tú el que se preparé, porque cuando menos lo pienses ya seré un ninja.

Mi madre iba colocando los platos en el comedor mientras yo soltaba ese comentario, el cual hizo reír a la mujer y mostrarse sorprendido a mi padre, pero alegre de mi respuesta — ¿He? Mebuki ¿Escuchaste? El pequeño brote quiere florecer antes de tiempo — Mi madre se sentó en su lugar y nos sonrió a ambos.

— Oh, lo escuché, parece que ella tiene muchas expectativas.

— O puede que sepa que tengo los nutrientes suficientes para crecer pronto — Dije entusiasmada.

Nuestra conversación se tornó bastante amena, con el intercambio de analogías y propuestas futuras, lo cual hizo que continuara luego de haber terminado el desayuno y haber emprendido la marcha en dirección a la academia. Lentamente mis malestares fueron olvidados y la seguridad de estar entre aquellas dos personas, me hizo sentir a gusto con mi entorno, dándome los ánimos que no había pedido pero que tanto necesitaba para continuar avanzando, por ello cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, la incomodidad y tristeza se habían ido, dando paso a la emoción de lo que pudiera venir de ahí en adelante. — Los nuevos estudiantes favor formarse por aquí — Uno de los chunin a cargo de la organización comenzó a llamarnos a todos los menores, así que dándole una última mirada a mis padres junto con una sonrisa solté sus manos y me acerqué al lugar donde todos los que serían mis compañeros de clase se estaban reuniendo.

Nos separaron en las tres diferentes clases que había, ordenándonos en hileras y filas desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande. Antes de que oficialmente iniciara la ceremonia, observé con sutileza a las personas que me rodeaban, siendo el primero en mi línea de visión el sensei que nos correspondía como líder de grupo, era un hombre corpulento, de ojos pequeños y mirada afable, vistiendo el uniforme regular de chunin; seguí mirando a mi alrededor, enfocándome especialmente en los que serían mis compañeros de clases, entre ellos reconocí a dos, siendo la primera persona la hermana mayor de Kiba, y el segundo, para mi sorpresa era Itachi. Una leve emoción me embargo al saber que estaría en su misma clase, sería realmente interesante ver al pequeño Itachi en una clase regular, aunque eso probablemente solo durará un año, porque según recordaba en sus registros decía que se había graduado a los siete años. Aparté mi mirada del chico, quien seguía enfocado hacia el frente, donde en ese momento apareció el tercer Hokage, así que me dediqué a concentrar mi atención en el hombre mayor, el cual estaba mucho más joven de lo que yo le recordaba, pero seguía siendo el mismo señor de mirada amable y palabras cálidas, quien nos invitaba a estar orgullosos de ese paso que dábamos, pero de igual manera tomarnos todo ese proceso con seriedad, buscando ser unos buenos ninja en el futuro, que lucharan y protegieran la aldea.

La ceremonia duró cerca de una hora, donde luego de las palabras del tercero, nos entregaron los respectivos horarios que cumpliríamos y nos informaron de las normas de la academia, luego nos permitieron dispersarnos para ir con nuestras familias, y con ello poder tomarnos una foto de conmemoración. Comencé a caminar entre las personas, buscando a mis padres entre la multitud, entonces, luego de un rato les vi un poco más allá conversando animadamente con Fugaku-san, y su esposa, quien llevaba al pequeño Sasuke en brazos. Me acerqué rápidamente hacia a ellos y entonces con una amable sonrisa les saludé — Buenos días Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san.

Los cuatro adultos se giraron a verme — Buenos días Sakura — Me dijo con simpleza el comandante de la policía, aunque su mirada se había suavizado ligeramente, como tratando de no verse tan amenazador.

— Sakura, parece ser que el hijo mayor de Fugaku y tú estarán en la misma clase ¿No es genial? — Asentí ante las palabras de mi madre, quien se veía realmente emocionada, incluso más que yo.

— Espero que ambos se puedan llevar bien — Dijo el Uchiha con seriedad.

— Yo igualmente lo espero — Realmente no sabía si Itachi y yo lográramos tener una buena relación, pero al menos esperaba no molestarle como había hecho con Sasuke.

— Bueno, nosotros nos iremos a tomar una foto conmemorativa. Fugaku, Mikoto, esperamos verlos pronto — Mis padres se comenzaron a despedir con sonrisas amigables.

— De acuerdo — Dijo Fugaku en respuesta.

— Que tengan un buen día — Les dije haciendo una reverencia.

— Tu igual — Fue la respuesta de Mikoto, quien me sonrió con amabilidad.

Antes de marcharme miré por última vez a Sasuke, quien se aferraba con recelo a su madre, mientras me dirigía una mirada seria, casi como si temiera que iba a quitarle a su mamá; no pude negarme a sentir gracia de este hecho, puesto que esa reacción en el infante me indicaba que realmente era un consentido de mami. Quizás no le agradaba aún, pero me consolaba saber que era amado y cuidado con esmero, puesto que verlo rodeado de su familia me dio una visión más amable del solitario y amargado Sasuke que conocí, solo esperaba que ese pequeño niño no se torciera de nuevo.

* * *

Desde el primer día en la academia, todo fue muy tranquilo, de hecho las semanas pasaban sin que ocurriera nada interesante, las clases eran algo que conocía de memoria, así que para compensar el tiempo que pasaba allí, me llevaba otro tipo de libros ocultos en mi mochila, los cuales camuflaba tras los libros de texto de la academia, de esa manera podía leerlos sin problema en el transcurso de las clases teóricas. También me encontré siendo con Itachi uno de los dos niños solitarios de la clase; las razones por las que no tenía amigos, fueron, que aunque pudiera intercambiar con ellos palabras, no había conexión en lo absoluto, los temas de los que hablaban me parecían banales, normales en niños de su edad, por lo cual no les juzgaba, pero no lograba interesarme ni adaptarme a su compañía, por lo cual mis horas de descanso las pasaba en solitario en un árbol que quedaba en la parte trasera de la academia. Itachi por lo que podía ver tenía un problema similar, pero era principalmente dado porque no interactuaba con los demás, de hecho, aunque su actitud era tranquila y seria, parecía que con esto colocaba un muro entre él y el resto de los niños ¿Sería de todos los Uchiha hacer eso? Me había preguntado, ya que recordaba que Sasuke hacía algo similar cuando éramos niños, pero él, era porque deseaba ser más fuerte para ir en busca de su hermano y matarlo, entonces siendo este el caso ¿Cuál era la excusa de Itachi? Realmente el chico era un enigma para mí, pero al mismo tiempo, recordando nuestra breve charla hace ya un año, podía decir que me entendía mejor con él, claro que eso no hizo que actualmente entabláramos una charla, de hecho solo nos saludábamos cuando nos cruzábamos, pero más allá de aquello, no intercambiábamos palabra.

En un mes que estuvimos en la academia, aprendí que el terminó de genio en Itachi era algo que se quedaba corto al describirlo, puesto que incluso cuando yo sabía tantas cosas sobre el ser ninja, él podía igualar estos conocimientos con facilidad, la teoría era como un pedazo de pastel para él, siempre respondiendo sin dificultad alguna, incluso cuando podía parecer que estaba distraído. Comencé a preguntarme un día si las actitudes de él eran inherentes, después de todo a diferencia de otros niños, él no jugaba, él no reía con los demás, pero claro esa actitud de indiferente parecía que siempre atraía la atención de las chicas; en lo personal, no estaba de esa forma interesada en el Uchiha, solo me llamaba la atención su curiosa personalidad, pero por lo demás mis otros pensamientos eran ocupados por el entrenamiento, hasta que un día vi algo que despertó en mí varios sentimientos, entre ellos el asombro y el respeto, pero sobre todo, algo que me ayudaría a impulsarme más hacia adelante.

Una tarde mientras esperaba con el resto de las chicas a la maestra de conocimiento básico de las kunoichi, estaba leyendo un libro de tipos de ninjutsu y su mejor forma de ejecución, entonces varios gritos emocionados rompieron mi momento de concentración y paz, haciendo que mi mirada cayera de lleno en las alborotadoras, que estaban arremolinadas en la ventana mirando seguramente el entrenamiento de shuriken que tenían los chicos — Oigan ¿No es Itachi-kun genial? Mírenlo es… — Las palabras ni siquiera continuaron porque al instante soltaron otro grito ensordecedor, que hizo que automáticamente yo me tapara los oídos. — _Dios esto es peor que en la época de Sasuke_ — Pensé rodando los ojos, aunque no me extrañaba que si el menor había sido tan popular, por lógica el mayor sería igualmente admirado por el género femenino.

Con tanta emoción, fui picada por la curiosidad, pero automáticamente deseché los pensamientos ridículos y tomé mi libro, dispuesta a marcharme a un lugar donde pudiera leer con mayor calma; por el momento no me importaba mucho saltarme una clase de un tema que ya sabía, así que en cambio aprovecharía el tiempo en cosas que pudieran ayudarme a pulirme mejor. Salí del aula y me encaminé hacia la parte de atrás, pensando en los conceptos que había estado leyendo, era algo muy conveniente el tener buena memoria para guardar los conocimientos que había adquirido a través de libros, probablemente mi aprendizaje para médico hubiera sido más difícil si no tuviera esa habilidad. Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzo mi rostro mientras salía por la parte de atrás de la academia y tomaba el atajo por los campos de entrenamiento de Shuriken hacia mi zona favorita para leer; mis pensamientos eran abordados por Tsunade-sama, quien me había instruido con puño de hierro, pero que al mismo tiempo me ayudó a perfeccionarme en mi elemento.

El sonido de las exclamaciones de asombro y las shuriken clavándose en las dianas, me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos y ver en dirección al campo de tiro, allí en filas de cinco estaban entrenando, pero la mayoría al igual que yo dijo su atención en Itachi, quien me sorprendió cuando de un movimiento lanzó una ráfaga de kunai que se clavaron en el centro del centro de las dianas, era como si allí hubiera habido otro blanco más pequeño. La voz impresionada del maestro llegó a mis oídos y yo no pude evitar pensar — _Así que… después de todo este es el significado de ser un verdadero prodigio_ —, mordí mi labio inferior y un sentimiento de inseguridad se levantó en mi pecho, combinado con la admiración, puesto que el ver su demostración había hecho que en mi despertara el deseo de no perder, algo que en el pasado solo adquirí luego de verme siempre protegida por Naruto y Sasuke. Me giré y seguí mi camino, ahora con una sonrisa de motivación, dispuesta a seguir caminando hacia adelante, y si eso no servía pues entonces correría con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

Casi un año paso desde mi ingreso en la academia, y aunque no habían más novedades dentro de la misma, lo cierto era que fuera de ella me enorgullecía el ver que había mejorado mucho en mis habilidades, especialmente en las que alguna vez me quedé oxidada, como lo era el tema del lanzamiento de Shuriken, cosa que ahora manejaba bastante bien, con una precisión y fluidez que antes no tenía. En las tardes había aumentado a mi repertorio de entrenamiento la meditación, algo que me había ayudado a aumentar mucho más mi chakra y que en combinación con mis entrenamientos físicos, podía decir que estaba en un nivel completamente diferente a los de mis compañeros, exceptuando a Itachi. Muchos cambios considerables prevalecían en esa línea de tiempo, pero parecía que todo seguía su curso como si nada hubiera sido alterado; un ejemplo de todo esto fue la noticia que me habían dado mis padres la noche anterior en la cena, donde habían hecho mención sobre que tenían una misión importante, así que al día siguiente a primera hora partirían.

Cuando me habían dicho sobre aquello pensé que sería la primera vez que me quedaría sola, y aunque no me incomodaba del todo, tampoco me agradaba la idea, así que les expresé lo que pensaba, pero para mi sorpresa, ellos solo soltaron una sonora carcajada que me desconcertó bastante, solo cuando se calmaron mi madre me expresó que no me dejarían sola, de hecho habían pedido a alguien que me cuidara mientras ellos no estaban.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras caminaba hacia mi lugar de almuerzo — De hecho debería ya estar acostumbrada a las sorpresas — Me dije, pensando en las últimas palabras de mis padres antes de marcharse esa mañana, — Debería haberlo imaginado cuando lo mencionaron.

— Sakura — Llamaron a mis espaldas, así que me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con Itachi, quien se acercaba a paso tranquilo.

— Itachi-kun — Pronuncie algo sorprendida de que me buscara — ¿Qué sucede? — Él se detuvo a unos metros y me observó con su mirada tranquila, pero que parecía siempre analizarme a profundidad.

— Mi padre me pidió que te dijera algo sobre hoy — Giré levemente mi cabeza, pero esperé a que continuara — Pidió que una vez salgamos de la academia vayas a tu casa y recojas todo lo necesario para quedarte y luego vengas a la nuestra.

¿Podría ser todo más extraño? Aunque ya sabía que me quedaría en su casa esos días, escucharlo por los labios de él me hizo sentir que era real, no era ningún tipo de sueño ni tampoco una broma de mis padres — De acuerdo — Pronuncie para luego sonreírle — Gracias por venir a decírmelo Itachi-kun —, él solo asintió y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse, claro que poco después me hizo un leve gesto con la mano, en señal de despedida.

Con todo esto aclarado y ya habiendo perdido al chico de vista, retomé mi andar hacia mi árbol preferido, donde me senté a comer y planear mi tarde — Debería llevar algo — Murmuré luego de un rato — Después de todo me hospedarán un tiempo en su casa… ¿Pero qué podría llevar? —. Mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades, llego el tiempo de regresar hacia el salón, así que seguí con mis divagaciones dentro de las clases, hasta que solo faltaron unos minutos para el fin de la jornada, entonces llegué a la conclusión que comprar algunos aperitivos para la tarde estaría bien, por lo cual cuando sonó la campana de fin de clases, lo primero que hice fue marcharme directamente a casa.

Al llegar empaqué todo lo necesario, desde algunos respaldos de ropa, como implementos de aseo, dinero, los libros de la academia y un par de armas para el entrenamiento de las tardes — Bien — Me dije con una sonrisa, luego tomé mi bolsa con el equipaje y salí de mi hogar. Solo fueron cinco minutos de camino antes de que llegara frente a las puertas que daban la entrada al barrio Uchiha.

Al ingresar me dirigí a una de las tiendas de comestibles y dulces que solía frecuentar cuando me daba un paseo por allí, lo bueno era que me quedaba de camino hacia mi destino principal, — ¡Buenas tardes! — Dije al ingresar al lugar, donde una joven mujer se encontraba organizando las estanterías, pero al escuchar mi saludo se giró para verme.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Exclamó con una sonrisa — es bueno verte ¿Vienes por algún recado? ¿O es algo más personal? — Me guiñó un ojo, quizás en referencia a los dulces que me gustaba comprar de vez en cuando.

— De hecho vengo por algunos aperitivos — Miré alrededor pensando que sería bueno para llevar, o mejor dicho algo que les gustara a todos.

— ¿Aperitivos? — Ella pareció meditar un momento para pasarse entre los estantes — ¿Son para alguien en específico? — Pensé un poco al respecto de la familia, sinceramente no conocía los gustos en general de ellos, no sabía si a Mikoto le gustaban los dulces, aunque siendo una chica era probable, por otro lado estaba Fugaku-san ¿A él que le gustaría? Sinceramente no me lo imaginaba comiendo un pastel de crema batida y fresas, o al menos no con una expresión de gusto plasmada en su rostro, por último estaba Itachi a quien no había falta decir que no conocía más allá de unas simples palabras, en las cuales solo había descubierto que amaba a su hermano… ¿Y si envolvía a Sasuke para regalo y se los daba? Negué y rechacé el pensamiento tonto que se me había ocurrido, aunque me daba algo de gracia pensarlo; Reflexionando al único que conocía de allí era al pequeño niño, quien era aficionado a los tomates y Oniguiri, no le gustaban los dulces, pero por lo demás no era tan quisquilloso.

— ¿Sakura-chan? — Levanté mi mirada y vi que la mujer me observaba con cierta sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté nerviosa por su mirada.

— Parece ser que tienes problemas con saber el tipo de comida que necesitas llevar — Me sonrojé un poco y ella rio suavemente — En ese caso te digo que unos pastelillos de arroz están bien, puedo empacarte de diversos sabores.

Mis ojos brillaron al ver que la mujer había encontrado la solución a mis problemas — ¡Eso me parece genial! — Dije sonriendo ampliamente.

Una vez tomé mi decisión, la mujer fue por una caja donde empacó diez tipos diferentes de pastelillos, entonces me explicó el contenido de cada uno y como los había organizado para que así la elección fuera más fácil entre los que íbamos a consumir los aperitivos. — ¿Has entendido sin problemas? — Me cuestionó al finalizar, y yo en respuesta asentí con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias por todo — Dije tomando el paquete y pagando lo correspondiente — Nos veremos pronto.

— Cuídate mucho Sakura-chan — Yo asentí y con un gesto de despedida salí de la tienda, para luego retomar mi camino hacia la casa de Sasuke.

Sin detenerme en el camino, pronto llegué a mi destino, donde me quedé de pie mirando la puerta que estaba frente a mí, parecía alzarse imponente, poniéndome nerviosa — _Vamos, no es nada de lo que debas estar intimidada_ — Me dije para infundirme valor, así que con una respiración profunda me acerqué hasta la madera fina y llamé; Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y me reveló a Mikoto, quien al verme me sonrió amablemente — Bienvenida Sakura-chan, te estábamos esperando—, ella se hizo a un lado para permitirme la entrada.

— Gracias — Murmuré mientras avanzaba y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta — Disculpen la intromisión.

— Descuida — Ella cerró detrás de mí y avanzó hasta quedar enfrente mío, como esperando a que me quitara las sandalias, pero antes de eso, yo le ofrecí lo que había comprado — ¿Y esto? —, me interrogó tomando el paquete.

— Son algunos aperitivos, no sabía que les gustaría así que… bueno… — Me sonrojé y entonces me sentí cohibida ¿Por qué? No tenía una idea clara, pero por algún motivo el estar allí me era un tanto incómodo, quizás porque no sabía que hacer o cómo comportarme realmente.

— Muchas gracias Sakura-chan — Pronunció con una mirada amable — ¿Qué son?

— Pastelillos de arroz — Vi los ojos de la mujer brillar por una fracción de segundo.

— Es realmente muy amable de tu parte, apuesto a que a todos les gustarán, estarán bien para acompañar el té de la tarde — Yo asentí y entonces ella retomó la palabra, esta vez mirando hacia el pasillo — ¡Itachi! — Llamó ella y yo me tensé ligeramente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el nombrado se hiciera presente en el recibidor — Sakura-chan, Itachi te mostrara el camino hasta tu habitación, nuevamente gracias por el obsequio y espero estés a gusto.

— Gracias por hospedarme aquí — Hice una reverencia y le sonreí a la mujer quien asintió antes de girarse y desaparecer entre los pasillos, supuse yo a terminar algún tipo de trabajo.

Mi mirada recayó brevemente sobre mi silencioso acompañante, quien me estaba esperando, así que rápidamente me retiré las sandalias y me acerqué a él — Por aquí — Pronunció girándose y comenzando a caminar, así que acatando su orden le seguí unos pasos por detrás. Con lo poco que pude observar, llegué a sorprenderme de lo grande que era la casa, ya que por fuera no lo parecía, pero su interior tenía un amplio jardín interior, con un estanque incluido, además de varias habitaciones, y aún me faltaba saber dónde quedaría la cocina, baño y el comedor, además estaba segura que había un estudio, propiedad del patriarca de la familia. Doblando hacia la derecha, luego de atravesar el jardín y un par de puertas correderas más, finalmente nos detuvimos — Esta será tu habitación — Dijo mientras abría la entrada del que sería mi cuarto, revelando una espacio amplio, que en su interior poseía un armario y una pequeña mesita donde reposaba un jarrón con flores frescas, — El futon está en el armario, el baño es dos cuartos más hacia allá, y la cocina queda hacia la otra dirección de por dónde llegamos.

— Gracias Itachi-kun — Le sonreí en agradecimiento, pero él no respondió verbalmente, solo asintió y luego se giró para permitirme desempacar tranquila.

Entré en la instancia y dejé mi mochila en una esquina, luego me estiré en mi sitio y observé nuevamente mi espacio. La verdad no tenía nada que hacer en esos momentos, con excepción de la tarea de la academia, pero eso podría hacerse luego, por lo cual me decidí que era mejor salir a entrenar. — No puedo desperdiciar el tiempo — Me dije de forma decisiva, así que tomada mi decisión, me dispuse a salir de allí y buscar a Mikoto para avisarle de que iba a ir a entrenar.

Estaba dando un paso a fuera cuando me crucé con un pequeño niño que venía caminando por el pasillo, pero al verme se detuvo en seco y me miró con recelo — Konbanwa Sasuke-kun — Pronuncie poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Él me miró haciendo un puchero bastante adorable, pero que indicaba su malestar.

—Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Aunque mi expresión era una sonrisa, no pude evitar no sentir una punzada dolorosa en mi pecho.

— Me hospedaré aquí unos días mientras mis padres están de misión, lamento si incomodo un poco — Pronuncié lo más amable que pude.

El no respondió, por lo cual un silencio incomodo nos cubrió mientras nos mirábamos, así que unos segundos más tarde me dije mentalmente que no valía la pena quedarse allí, — Con tu permiso — Pronuncie antes de cerrar la puerta corredera y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección a la cocina, donde probablemente estaría Mikoto, claro que si no la encontraba allí, siempre podría intentar en otros lugares; para mi sorpresa y desconcierto Sasuke me siguió de cerca todo el camino, como quien vigila a alguien en quien no confía en lo absoluto, esto me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué era lo que había hecho yo para ganarme la desconfianza del menor? No tenía idea, de hecho comenzaba a cuestionarme si tenía que ver con sentimientos pasados, unos que solo estaban presentes pero no había recuerdos del porque se tenían esos sentimientos, aunque no era como si en el pasado hubiera hecho algo como para generar tal desconfianza.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, la pelinegra que buscaba se encontraba levantando algunos trastes, — Mikoto-san — le llamé y ella giró levemente la cabeza para verme.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? — Preguntó con un tono amable.

— Bueno… venía a decirle que saldré a entrenar — Ella me miró primero con una expresión en blanco, pero pocos segundos después me sonrió.

— De acuerdo, ten cuidado y no llegues tarde para la cena — Yo asentí y curve mis labios hacia arriba, formando una tímida sonrisa.

— Me marcho — Pronuncie, luego me giré y comencé a caminar, pero me tuve que detener abruptamente antes de que arrollara a chibi Sasuke, quien seguía mirándome, esta vez con la mirada entornada sobre mis ojos, la imagen era adorable, mientras mantenía sus cachete derecho ligeramente inflado y su labio inferior torcido hacia un lado; instintivamente levante mi mano y la coloqué sobre su cabeza, acariciando un momento sus cabellos, antes de regalarle una sonrisa y marcharme.

Si hubo reclamo por parte del menor, no logré escucharlo, puesto que no tardé en llegar a la puerta, donde me calcé en un solo unos segundos las sandalias y luego salí con paso rápido hacia el campo de entrenamiento, sin detenerme ni por un segundo. Cuando finalmente llegué, me apresuré en comenzar mi rutina de siempre, corriendo, haciendo sentadillas, abdominales, flexiones… siempre aumentando una más que el día anterior.

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado, y en ese momento estaba practicando el Jutsu de Shuriken, siempre cambiando de lugar y apuntando desde diversas direcciones hacia mis objetivos, dando como resultado que ocho de diez lanzamientos, quedaran con todos los objetivos siendo atravesados en el medio. Shisui había tenido razón cuando había mencionado que toda esa práctica me ayudaría a tomar experiencia y mayor velocidad de análisis con respecto a la dirección que debía dar a mis armas, lo que no había anticipado era que en conjunto con los otros entrenamientos había conseguido sentir que mi chakra había llegado a tomar casi la misma cantidad de cuando era genin, haciéndome más fácil el poder desempeñar la mayoría de mis técnicas previas sin sentir que iba a desfallecer.

Caí con suavidad luego de haber hecho mi último lanzamiento y sonreí al ver mis resultados — Bien, quizás si cambio un poco el ángulo de… — Me detuve en mis palabras, tomé uno de mis Kunai y lo lancé hacia los árboles — ¿Quién anda ahí? — No hubo respuesta, pero yo sabía que había alguien cerca, ya que no solo me sentía observada, sino que de igual forma podía reconocer que había un chakra cerca, oculto entre los arbustos.

Había tomado posición defensiva, esperando a ver qué era lo que aparecería, aunque de ser un ninja renegado lo más probable es que me encontrara en un serio aprieto, debido a que mi chakra estaba a la mitad de lo que debería; Apreté mi puño y cargué chakra mientras me dije que algo se me ocurriría de ser el caso el tener que enfrentarme al peligro, después de todo si algo tenía era experiencia acumulada. Se produjo un movimiento en el lugar en que había lanzado el kunai, y segundos más tarde este salió disparado, clavándose en uno de los blancos, como una señal de que no era un enemigo, así que baje levemente mi guardia y esperé a que apareciera la persona que había estado oculta, la cual se hizo presente dos segundos más tarde.

— Itachi-kun — Pronuncie sorprendida de verlo, tenía una expresión de incomodidad, quizás por ser descubierto — ¿Hace cuánto estas allí?

— No hace mucho — Admitió — Venía a entrenar, pero me disculpo si te he interrumpido.

Negué con rapidez y proclamé — No hay problema, solo me has pegado un susto, pero supongo que puedo decir que también ha sido una ventaja — Enarcó una ceja y me observó confundido, así que proseguí — Bueno… pude detectarte, eso quiere decir que puedo detectar las presencias. Oh, ya que estamos aquí los dos ¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos? — No supe bien porque decidí invitarle a entrenar tan sorpresivamente, pero luego de reflexionarlo un segundo, me dije que no podría ser tan malo, después de todo Shisui había dicho que buscara retos, y enfrentarme en un mano a mano con el pelinegro frente a mí era una buena oportunidad para medir mi fuerza contra un prodigio como él.

Itachi apartó su mirada, indicándome que realmente no quería, algo que me pareció normal, pero realmente sentía deseos de enfrentarme a él, así que decidí apelar a su orgullo, para presionar un poco — Oh vamos ¿O tienes miedo que te gane? — El reto siempre fue una buena arma contra los Uchiha.

— No lo creo — Respondió rápidamente, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Fruncí el entrecejo puesto que su falta de reacción a mis palabras y su pronta respuesta, era una clara forma de decir sutilmente _"Soy demasiado para ti"_ , como dicen las acciones hablan más que las palabras, por lo cual no pude evitar sentirme ofendida y enfadada — Puede que no tenga un talento innato Itachi-kun, pero me esfuerzo mucho, por eso no puedes juzgarme sin siquiera probar que no puedo enfrentarme a ti — Su oscura mirada volvió a caer sobre mí, y yo mantuve mi mirada seria, diciéndole claramente con ella _"Qué seas un genio no quiere decir que el esfuerzo no llegue a alcanzarte"._

Pareció meditar mis palabras un momento y luego dio un suspiro — Bien — Esbocé una sonrisa y di un salto hacia atrás, dejando una distancia prudente para el combate.

— No te contengas por favor — Él pareció sorprenderse por mi comentario, pero luego volvió a su expresión neutra. Si algo sabía de ese chico era que no subestimaba a sus oponentes, lo cual era bastante agradable en ese caso, ya que eso quería decir que esta sería una pelea bastante productiva.

— Hn — Soltó antes de posicionar su mano frente a él y hacer el sello de lucha, lo cual yo imité.

Pasaron unos tres segundos antes de que bajáramos nuestras manos y yo comenzara lanzándome a la batalla, iniciando con un embate de mi puño derecho, el cual él esquivo con facilidad, inclinándose hacia atrás, pero yo no me detuve allí, puesto que giré sobre mi eje y esta vez le ataque con el talón de mi pierna izquierda, nuevamente él esquivo, esta vez agachándose y lanzando un contrataque, siendo un barrido por el suelo con su pierna derecha; el objetivo era romper mi equilibrio, pero yo anticipándome salté justo para esquivarlo y volverme a posicionar sobre mis dos pies.

Itachi dio un salto hacia atrás y yo me moví para comenzar con un combo de puños, los cuales él volvió a esquivar, y bloquear, pero a cada momento que pasaba yo aumentaba la velocidad con la que atacaba por lo cual él comenzó a tener ligeras dificultades, pero nada que lo pusiera en un aprieto. Tal y como lo pensaba sería un oponente difícil, no solo era ágil y rápido, también tenía un juicio rápido para ver a través de mis ataques, era paciente y observaba minuciosamente, en definitiva el chico era un hueso duro de roer, por lo cual si quería conseguir algo en la lucha contra él, tenía que tratar de superar su criterio y conseguir una buena estrategia que funcionara bien contra él, para ello tenía que aprovechar mis talentos ocultos por el momento. Nos separamos en un salto y nos miramos por un par de segundos, antes de volver lanzarme hacia a él, esta vez empuñando una Kunai, pero esta fue detenida por la propia de él, la cual había sacado en un fluido movimiento segundos antes de que yo llegara, así que presioné con mayor fuerza, haciéndole retroceder un poco, luego lancé una patada a su rostro, que él esquivo agachándose, pero yo ya estaba en movimiento, nuevamente, y antes de que él pudiera moverse yo ya le había golpeado con mi puño izquierdo. A pesar de haberle dado, supe casi al instante que ese no era Itachi, y pude comprobarlo al desaparecer su cuerpo en una nube de humo y ser remplazado por un tronco.

— _Es rápido con las posiciones de manos_ — Me dije antes de sentirlo a mis espaldas, así que rápidamente hice sellos y le devolví el jutsu, quedando en mi lugar un tronco y yo a un lateral, donde aproveché y lancé algunas shuriken, las cuales él se apresuró a desviar en su gran mayoría, pero una de ellas logró atravesar su defensa y lastimarle un hombro, aunque solo fue superficial.

Tomando ventaja de su momento de distracción salté en el aire para luego caer en picada en su posición, con mi puño bañado en chakra — ¡Shannaro! — Grité antes de caer, pero él me esquivó, evitando así que lograra tocarlo. En el instante en que mi puño tocó el suelo una pequeña grieta se formó, haciendo temblar un poco y solo por unos dos segundos la tierra, algo que me hizo recordar que aún no conseguía toda mi vieja fuerza, pero eso era un comienzo bastante aceptable, considerando que no había empleado mucho chakra.

Fijé rápidamente mi atención en Itachi, pero segundos luego de hacerlo noté que había algo raro, puesto que este parecía no tener sustancia — _Bunshin_ — Descubrí sorprendida, y tarde para lograr evadir por completo el ataque del original, quien me hirió en mi brazo izquierdo, al menos cinco centímetros arriba del codo. Salté hacia atrás y soporté el dolor mientras me enfocaba en no perder de vista a mi oponente — _Si quieres jugar con clones_ — Pensé antes de lanzarme y hacer rápidamente sellos, sacando dos clones a mis laterales; la técnica de ataque que empleé fue la misma que había usado con Ino en los exámenes chunin, dándome velocidad en la planta de mis pies para ir más rápido, la única diferencia era que yo lancé mi puño en el movimiento número dos, pero él lo detuvo y contraataco con su propio puño derecho, obligándome a mí a inclinarme hacia atrás para esquivarlo y luego inclinarme hacia la izquierda para tratar de golpearle con una patada; él me soltó y retrocedió rápidamente, permitiéndome la brecha para poder re posicionarme unos metros más lejos.

Jadeé sin apartar mi vista de mi contrincante, quien también se veía un poco agitado, pero no tanto como yo lo estaba, quizás porque yo había estado anteriormente realizando algunos ejercicios, lo cual me dejó en mi estado actual, con mi chakra ya abajo y con solo la posibilidad de un par más de ataques. Le vi moverse, así que de igual modo yo entre en acción, pero no sin dejar de observar sus movimientos, lo cual me ayudo a ver su ataque antes de que lo ejecutara, así que pensando rápidamente una contramedida para evitarlo, desvié chakra hacia mi pie derecho, luego salté para esquivar su ataque, al caer golpeé el suelo con el talón, lo cual provoco esta vez que la tierra temblara con mayor fuerza y el suelo alrededor del impacto cediera, por último giré sobre mi talón y use mi otra pierna para tratar de golpearlo, pero nuevamente él se apartó, aunque con algunas dificultades.

— Suficiente — Proclamó, entonces yo detuve mi siguiente movimiento para mirarlo confundida; Él pareció entender claramente la pregunta que me formulaba interiormente, puesto que luego añadió — Has agotado todo tu chakra, si continuamos podría ser peligroso.

Inflé mis cachetes haciendo un puchero de inconformidad, no me gustaba pensar que estaba en un aprieto, pero él tenía razón, no era conveniente seguir, de hecho en una situación de peligro, estar en ese estado solo me supondría una muerte segura, si no a manos de mi oponente, sería por escases de chakra. Suspiré resignada y me acerqué a él, luego extendí mi mano y le presenté mi dedo índice y corazón, él los acepto con sus propios dos dedos, y así hicimos el sello de reconciliación — Me debes una revancha — Dije.

Su semblante se relajó y me ofreció una corta sonrisa — De acuerdo —, sus palabras y expresión eran sinónimo de reconocimiento, él me admitía como alguien digno para enfrentar. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y la alegría me embargo, junto con una gran satisfacción, al ver que realmente mis esfuerzos estaban dando frutos, claro que al mismo tiempo todo esto me hacía pensar que tenía que esforzarme el doble si quería poder alcanzar al pelinegro frente a mí. — Es hora de regresar — dijo para darse vuelta y mirarme, diciéndome con esto que estaba esperando a que le siguiera.

— Sí — Pronuncié acercándome a su lado y comenzando a caminar de regreso.

El trayecto de los campos de entrenamiento hasta la entrada del clan Uchiha fue en un relajante silencio, hasta que él comenzó una corta charla con respecto a nuestro resiente encuentro — Tu control de chakra es de un nivel bastante alto —, le observé un momento antes de responder.

— Bueno… siempre he tenido facilidad para controlarlo, lo cual me es muy útil ya que no tengo una gran cantidad. Como se dice, si se controla bien el chakra, tus posibilidades de mantenerte en el combate por largas temporadas de tiempo aumentan —. Itachi asintió de acuerdo con mis palabras, entonces yo desvié un poco el tema en su dirección. — Hm sobre ti tengo que decir que eres bastante difícil.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — Me cuestionó.

— Bueno, me refiero a que eres difícil de enfrentar. Tu análisis de la situación es bastante bueno, lo cual te da mejores oportunidades para contraatacar y planear estrategias, incluso si estas siendo presionado, por ello es difícil encontrar aperturas en tu estilo de combate — Su expresión se ensombreció levemente y entonces pude ver a través de él, aunque solo fue por unos momentos. Siendo un prodigio, él cargaba con muchas cosas, con las expectativas de varias personas, nadie le veía como era, nadie pensaba en lo que él realmente sentía, solo veían al Uchiha Itachi fuerte y listo, aquel que podía enfrentarse a diversos eventos sin problema; Descubrir este pequeño lado del pelinegro me hizo sentir un poco triste, ¿Realmente qué pensaba él? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Quizás no podía responder eso ahora, pero me gustaría en un futuro poder hacerlo.

— Qué diga todo esto, no significa que perderé Itachi-kun — Él levantó su mirada para observarme con una expresión ilegible, que me inspiró a seguir hablando — No creas que por ser tan bueno puedes hacer las cosas solo — Ahora su expresión me reveló un poco de confusión por mis palabras, — A lo que me refiero es que no debes ser arrogante y pensar que puedes hacer de todo, incluso los más fuertes tienen debilidades, por eso es que los ninja trabajamos en equipos, ya que ellos suelen cubrir nuestras falencias y nos ayudan a mejorar.

— Eso lo sé — Pronunció con calma.

— Si lo supieras no colocarías esa cara, tu expresión es un claro indicio de que no estas contento con ser reconocido como un prodigio, quizás es por eso que alejas a la mayoría, porque no sabes cómo actuar con ellos, porque hasta cierto punto te consideras especial, aunque no de una forma que realmente te agrade — Su sorpresa paso por su rostro por unos momentos, pero luego simplemente volvió a su estado de serenidad, mientras parecía meditar mis palabras.

— Estas en la misma posición que yo — Dijo pasado un rato, pero esto no me sorprendió, lo que sí lo hizo fueron sus palabras.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunté.

— Incluso si afirmas que no tienes mi nivel, tu comprendes el mundo ninja mejor que cualquier niño de nuestras edades, eres igual de buena en el análisis, ninjutsu y taijutsu, tu nivel sobresale del promedio, y al mismo tiempo no interactúas con los demás — Sus palabras eran hasta cierto punto ciertas, yo me parecía a él, pero no era porque realmente tuviera sus mismas cualidades, sino porque yo ya había pasado por eso antes.

— En parte tienes razón, pero te equivocas con decir que soy algo como un prodigio, yo me esfuerzo mucho para subir mi nivel de fuerza y pulir mis falencias, lo he hecho por casi dos años, y en cuanto a lo de interactuar… no sé cómo entablar conversación con nuestros compañeros de clase — Sonreí observando a mi acompañante — Pero contigo puedo hacerlo sin problemas, y es bastante agradable.

Nuevamente había hecho que su expresión se alterará por breves instantes, esta vez con una mirada un tanto avergonzada, — Hm. Bueno… —, ese niño era bastante curioso, ya que parecía tener más reacciones de adulto que de un infante, pero cuando pasaban ese tipo de cosas siempre podía ver expresiones interesantes ¿O sería que simplemente estaba muy acostumbrada a los rostros sin emoción que había visto en él y su hermano antes? Tal vez ese fuera el caso.

— Como sea, sin importar nada yo seguiré esforzándome, sin olvidar que mis falencias existen y que no puedo cargar con todo sola, puesto que eso solo me llevará a la arrogancia y con ello a la soledad, y no es el mejor camino ¿No lo crees? — Sus ojos se abrieron unos milímetros más, mostrándome un brillo intraducible para mí.

— Nii-san — Escuchamos, así que los dos miramos hacia al frente y vimos a Sasuke de pie en frente de la entrada a la casa, entonces cuando tuvo la atención del nombrado se lanzó corriendo hacia él y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo — Juguemos.

Si bien podía reírme de ver que el pequeño Uchiha recibía a su hermano con las palabras "juguemos" antes de darle la bienvenida, preferí sonreír ampliamente y mantenerme mis pensamientos como "adorables" para mí misma. — Sasuke, tu hermano tiene que hacer los deberes de la academia, así que no puede jugar contigo ahora — Mikoto-san apareció cruzando el pasillo con una pila de ropa y manteniendo una expresión severa, cosa que hizo que el niño hiciera un puchero junto a una mirada triste.

— Lo siento Sasuke, será la próxima vez — Itachi golpeó suavemente la frente de su hermano, y le regaló una mirada suave, tratando de aliviar el malestar del menor.

— Sakura-chan también tienes tarea ¿no? — Me sobresalté en mi lugar y miré a la mujer.

— Sí señora — Ella sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no la hacen juntos? Después de todo están en la misma clase, y siendo los dos quizás las terminen más deprisa — Sasuke clavó su mirada sobre mí y frunció el entrecejo.

Miré a Itachi y él a mí — Será más rápido — Dijo con calma, apoyando el concejo que había dado su madre.

— Sí — Le sonreí y me apresuré a entrar a la casa — Iré por mis libros.

— De acuerdo, nos veremos en mi habitación — Comentó él, y yo asentí para luego ir directamente hacia mi habitación.

No tarde mucho en conseguir lo que necesitaba y caminar hasta el que supuse era el cuarto de Itachi, el cual quedaba un par de puertas antes que el mío — Disculpa la intrusión — Dije luego de tocar y abrir la puerta. Él ya me esperaba sentado en medio de la habitación, al frente de una mesita, donde ordenadamente estaban puestos sus libros, — Descuida — Pronunció para luego hacerme una indicación de que tomara asiento, así que cerré la puerta y caminé hasta donde él se encontraba, sentándome justo en frente.

Una vez acomodados ambos, escogimos una de las asignaturas y comenzamos a resolver cada uno de los problemas presentados. No nos tomó mucho tiempo concretar las respuestas, ya que eran cosas que un niño genio y una niña con conocimientos previos, podían solucionar sin esfuerzo alguno, por lo cual seguimos pronto con la siguiente asignación, la cual tuvo el mismo resultado que la anterior, así que contando una hora a partir del momento en que habíamos iniciado, quedamos libres de las responsabilidades de la academia. — Bien… eso es todo — Pronuncie estirándome en mi lugar con una amplia sonrisa dirigida a mi acompañante — Eso te da el tiempo justo para que puedas ir a jugar con Sasuke-kun — Dicho esto comencé a recoger mis cosas para marcharme.

— ¿No quieres venir? — Preguntó quizás por decencia, pero de igual modo yo me negué.

— No quiero incomodar a Sasuke-kun — Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una risilla nerviosa — Ya sabes… yo… bueno no le agrado mucho — Su mirada se tornó un momento pensativa y entonces dijo — Entre más mejor.

Me era un tanto extraño que él insistiera, pero luego pensé que de igual modo yo no era del tipo de persona que buscaba siempre una batalla, pero aun así esa tarde lo había hecho, — B-bueno… si insistes —, él se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

— Cuando termines de dejar tus cosas ven a reunirte con nosotros en la entrada — Yo asentí y entonces ambos tomamos hacia lugares opuestos, o al menos por el momento.

Aún pensativa sobre la reciente oferta a ir a jugar con los varones Uchiha, llegué a mi habitación y dejé mis libros sobre la mesita, entonces me dispuse a salir directamente a la entrada, cuando sentí un leve dolor en mi brazo, así que dirigí mi mirada allí, se trataba del corte que había recibido en el entrenamiento — _Necesito sanar eso_ — Me dije dirigiendo mi mano hacia allí, pero me detuve a medio camino cuando recordé que no tendría explicación para el repentino desvanecimiento de la cortada, así que solo me quedaba usar los métodos tradicionales. Dirigiéndome a mi mochila saque un par de vendas, gasa, una pomada y un desinfectante, los cuales use para rápidamente limpiar y vendar mi herida — Bien, ahora debo darme prisa, han de estarme esperando — Me iba a poner en pie cuando pensé en Itachi, él también había adquirido una herida en nuestra breve lucha, — Creo que las llevaré para darle tratamiento también a él —, tomando los materiales que me habían sobrado, los metí en una pequeña bolsa que acomodé en mi espalda y luego salí corriendo hacia la puerta, donde ya estaban Sasuke e Itachi esperando.

— Lamento la demora — Dije con una sonrisa de disculpa — Tuve que hacer algo antes.

— Hm — Sasuke gruñó mirándome mal — Por tu culpa nuestro tiempo se ha reducido — Dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Realmente lo siento Sasuke-kun — Coloqué mis manos al frente y volví a tratar de disculparme, pero él parecía ensañado en estar molesto.

— Descuida — La voz de Itachi nos sacó de nuestra breve discusión, — Mejor aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos.

— Sí — Respondí.

Sasuke no discutió más, pero automáticamente agarró la mano de su hermano y me sacó la lengua, para después girarse y darme la espalda — Vamos Nii-san — Le afanó el chico tirando de su mano, entonces el aludido comenzó a andar detrás de él y yo les seguí a sus espaldas, preguntándome si eso sería realmente una buena idea.

* * *

— ¡Hiciste trampa! — Era la doceava vez que escuchaba a aquello, y sinceramente aún no me podía creer que saliera de los labios de Sasuke.

— No lo hice — Negué soltando un suspiro y buscando a Itachi en busca de ayuda, pero él hacía mucho se había desentendido del asunto, ahora mismo, era mi deber hallarlo y terminar con el juego.

— Lo hiciste — Sasuke frunció aún más el entrecejo — Mi escondite era perfecto, no había modo que pudieras hallarme, así que debiste espiar.

— No lo hice — Repetí mirando por los árboles, y tratando de concentrarme en el movimiento en vez de los reclamos de la pequeña dulzura que alguna vez fue mi compañero de equipo, pero que en esos momentos me costaba relacionar — No es mi culpa que dejaste a la vista un pie.

Mala elección de palabras, eso hirió su orgullo y se enfureció aún más — ¡Yo no soy así de torpe! — tapé mis oídos y enfoqué mi atención en el mini Sasuke, quien aún me miraba enfurruñado y con el entrecejo bien fruncido, sinceramente él tenía un rostro adorable, pero en esos momentos solo me estaba provocando un tremendo dolor de cabeza, realmente en el pasado me hizo falta conocer el lado caprichoso del Uchiha, aunque en la edad no era nada raro.

— Nadie dijo que lo fueras Sasuke-kun, todos pueden cometer… imprudencias — Suspiré tras mis palabras y automáticamente pensé para mí misma — _Por lo menos mi error fue el encontrarte en primer lugar… ¿Dónde rayos te metiste Itachi? ¡Shannaro!_

— Eso es lo mismo que decir que soy torpe — Se cruzó de brazos e inflo más los cachetes — Sakura es una tramposa.

Si bien me sorprendía que no usara honoríficos, no le di mucha importancia, después de todo acostumbraba a que me llamara de esa forma en el pasado — Eres un mal perdedor Sasuke-kun ¿O solo es conmigo? — Coloqué mis manos en las caderas y le miré con seriedad — Antes no he visto que le dijeras nada a Itachi-kun.

— Nii-san es perfecto y asombroso, así que es imposible que pierda — Su comentario me dejó en claro que sufría de la enfermedad de "hermano mayor", aunque no era raro, con alguien como Itachi quien le consentía en varias cosas y siempre estaba pendiente de él… además le miraba como su adoración ¿Cómo no iba a tener esa fijación? Bueno había olvidado lo de señor perfecto en todo.

— ¡Oh vamos! Eso no es excusa Sasuke-kun — Esta vez fui yo la que inflé mis cachetes en un puchero, ese niño estaba despertando mi espíritu de lucha.

— Tramposa — Insistió dejando de lado mi comentario.

Iba a responder cuando sentí movimiento a mi izquierda, así que rápidamente me giré y entorné mi mirada, tratando de ver si había algo allí, fue en esos momentos que recordé que el Uchiha mayor no sería así de descuidado, por lo cual el sonido había sido intencional para distraerme — Atrás — Dije a tiempo para ver como él había salido justo hacia el centro, donde estaba Sasuke esperándolo sentado, — Oh no lo harás — Dije ahora corriendo detrás de él, en un intento de evitar que llegara hasta donde su hermano menor, quien lo observaba con ojos brillantes, esperando el rescate y con ello mi derrota; Itachi era veloz, de eso no había duda, por ello tuve que emplear todas mis fuerzas para lograr reducir nuestra distancia a solo medio metro, entonces extendí mi mano para tratar de tocarlo.

— ¡Nii-san! — Gritó Sasuke estirando las manos, en consecuencia el mayor también estiro su brazo derecho.

Fue solo un segundo, así que no me queda claro lo que ocurrió, solo supe que cuando menos lo pensé, me sentí tropezar y seguido a esto los tres nos encontrábamos en el suelo, habiendo caído yo en medio de los dos hermanos, quedando yo boca abajo, Itachi de lado y Sasuke boca arriba — Auch — Pronunciamos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo, pero automáticamente ambos nos sentamos, entonces nos miramos a los ojos — ¿Quién ganó? — volvimos a hablar.

— Por supuesto que Nii-san y yo — Sasuke se puso en pie de inmediato, como si hacía un segundo no hubiera sido involucrado en un choque.

— ¡Eso no podemos saberlo! Puede que yo tocara a Itachi-kun antes de caer, como puede que no — Me senté lentamente y traté de ser lógica.

— No, por supuesto que ganamos — Sasuke era imposible, su terquedad era cosa que no se iba sin importar el tiempo.

— Sasuke-kun… — dije — No seas caprichoso.

— Que seas torpe no quiere decir que nosotros también ¿Quién se tropieza jugando a las escondidas? — Una venita apareció en mi frente.

— Fue un accidente — Refuté — A ti se te vio el pie hace un rato.

— Tramposa — Dijo en su defensa.

— Es un empate — Me detuve en mis palabras y ambos giramos a ver a Itachi, quien se estaba limpiando la tierra de la ropa — Sakura alcanzó a tocarme justo cuando yo lo hice contigo.

El niño hizo un puchero y parecía a punto de reclamar, pero yo dije — Admito mi derrota — Ambos chicos me miraron y yo me puse en pie — Incluso si te toque ya estabas en el rango para sacar a Sasuke y ganar el juego, lo último fue un accidente, pero no creas que esto se quedará así, otro día conseguiré la revancha.

— No creo que sea tan necesario, pero será agradable volver a jugar juntos — Una amable sonrisa cruzó las facciones de Itachi y luego miró a Sasuke, quien parecía un tanto feliz pero del mismo modo inconforme con el resultado — Es hora de regresar, la cena estará lista y supongo que mamá querrá que no lleguemos tarde.

— Sí — Sasuke asintió.

— Oh espera Itachi-kun — Él me observó curioso y yo proseguí rápidamente — Antes de eso ¿Podrías mostrarme tu hombro? Ya sabes el que te lastime.

— Ya está bien, además tenemos que llegar a casa — Hice una mueca de disgusto.

— No tardaré mucho lo prometo — Él suspiró, pero no me contradijo, tal parecía que sabía que insistiría, así que tomó su camisa por los extremos y se la quitó dejando al descubierto su torso y con ello el objeto de mis preocupaciones.

Me acerqué rápidamente y examiné el corte, no era profundo pero era mejor desinfectarlo pronto, así que saqué mis implementos de trabajo y comencé a tratar la herida, sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas de los dos chicos, siendo la de Sasuke un tanto curiosa y la de Itachi de pura observación. Como prometí, no tardé en desinfectar y vendar la herida, por lo cual en menos de tres minutos ya estaba guardando todo — Listo, con esto ya está bien — Dije con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha mayor volvió a colocar su ropa en su lugar y luego exclamó — Gracias — entonces me dirigió una mirada ilegible — Parece que estas llena de sorpresas — Dicho esto se dirigió hacia su hermano, dejándome con un leve sonrojo y el sentimiento de emoción por ser alagada de esa manera.

* * *

La cena resultó ser un tanto incómoda para mi gusto, quizás la razón era porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de silencio serio, o porque sencillamente me sentía intimidada en la presencia de Fugaku, quien tal parecía que no cambiaba ni en su casa su expresión estoica. Por otro lado todo ese asunto me hacía pensar que jamás en todos mis años de vida me pude imaginar encontrarme sentada en medio de la familia de mi primer amor, — _Principalmente porque todos estaban muertos en mí tiempo regular_ — pero como sea era un ambiente no sano para mis nervios, claro que lo extrañé un poco cuando la "charla" finalmente se hizo presente en la mesa, siendo iniciada por el patriarca del clan.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en la academia Itachi? — Esta parte era normal ¿Qué padre no le preguntaba a su hijo como le había ido? Sinceramente me extrañaría si no le cuestionaran aquello a mi compañero de clases.

— Todo en orden Padre, de hecho son bastante blandos — No tenía que mencionarlo, de hecho sabía que lo de la academia no se comparaba a la vida real de un ninja, pero no era para decirlo de esa manera.

— Es porque Nii-san es el mejor — La mirada de Sasuke era feliz hasta que cayó sobre mí, tal parecía que no superaría lo de la tarde.

— Por eso quería pedirte que me enseñaras algunos Jutsu — La mención me hizo sentir una punzada de ansiedad y un poco de molestia ¿Se iba a adelantar? O eso no lo permitiría, si el avanzaba un paso yo trataría de dar dos, pero definitivamente no dejaría que me dejaran atrás; el pensamiento me hizo detenerme un momento ¿Acaso estaba viendo a Itachi como mi rival? Sabía que Shisui dijo que me pusiera retos, pero lo que estaba haciendo era excesivo.

— Se nota que eres mi hijo, por supuesto que te enseñaré — Proclamó el comandante con orgullo impreso en su tono, entonces me miró a mí y dijo — Y Sakura ¿Qué tal estas en la academia? — No podía decir que sus palabras no me desconcertaron, de hecho casi me atraganto por la pregunta.

— Todo en orden, no he tenido problemas — Traté de sonreír con normalidad, pero creo que se notaba un poco que me sentía nerviosa con las pregunta.

— Bien — Fue la respuesta de mi interrogador.

— No puedes ser mejor que Nii-san — Maldije internamente y miré a Sasuke, comenzaba a entender que eran puro y exclusivo deseo de sobreprotección con su familia.

— Sakura es fuerte — Itachi habló en mi defensa y eso me asombró, claro que al mismo tiempo me causó mucha alegría.

— Es por eso que no perderé — Comenté en un reto amistoso, que fueron recibidas con agrado por él, y para el resto de la mesa fue un intercambio bastante curioso, ya que pude ver que Fugaku había abierto ligeramente los ojos, Mikoto sonrió casi con picardía y Sasuke parecía no creerlo. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, y una vez finalizó, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo me tendí en el futon una vez lo saqué y me quedé mirando a un punto indefinido de la pared, estaba exhausta física y mentalmente, así que rápidamente caí en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente desperté de un sobresalto, temblando, sudando y completamente asustada, — _Solo fue un sueño_ — Me dije, tratando de borrar las horribles imágenes, en las cuales había visto a Sasuke enloquecido, matando a todos y cada uno de mis amigos, justo antes de mirarme a los ojos y atravesarme con su espada, haciéndome sentir débil, impotente y miserable — _Solo fue una pesadilla… un sueño_ — Me repetí tapando mi rostro con mis manos y tratando de evitar llorar. Pasé un buen rato así, intentado encontrar consuelo mientras respiraba profundo, y diciéndome una y otra vez que no había que temer, que eso no pasaría. Una pequeña brisa me acarició, y sacó levemente de mis aterradores pensamientos, haciendo que comenzara a buscar alrededor de la habitación el origen de ella, hasta que finalmente di con la ventana, entonces lentamente me puse en pie y con pasos temblorosos me acerqué hasta ella, y la abrí, permitiendo que el viento entrara como una suave ráfaga que revolvió mis cabellos y acarició mi rostro; mis pensamientos pronto empezaron a enfriarse y el temor se fue desvaneciendo, permitiéndome pensar con mayor claridad.

— Necesito hacerme más fuerte — Murmuré pasados unos minutos, entonces mi mirada se volvió firme y tomé una decisión un poco arriesgada, pero que sabía que con el chakra que tenía en ese momento podía lograr.

Con el amanecer a mis espaldas, me dirigí al centro de la habitación, donde me senté en flor de loto, luego junté mis manos, colocando una sobre la otra y dejando una pequeña abertura, como un ovalo entre los dos pulgares y las palmas hacia arriba, seguido a esto cerré mis ojos y visualice dos puntos en mi mente — _Dos contenedores_ — Me dije para comenzar a abrir dos espacios detrás de mí frente, uno más grande que otro, siendo el más grande para comenzar a almacenar el chakra del byakugou y el segundo sería una pequeña reserva para el tiempo en que tardara en completar el sello, de esa forma no importaba la circunstancia no estaría indefensa. Conocía bien los riesgos de hacer esa técnica a una edad tan tierna como la que tenía en esos momentos, pero evaluando mis reservas actuales de chakra, no era una idea tan descabellada, claro para realizarla tenía que tener total confianza en mis habilidades de control de chakra, algo que por fortuna tenía, además de práctica, puesto que ese procedimiento lo había estado haciendo mucho antes de que el tiempo se alterara; lo único que me frustraba de todo eso era que tenía que comenzar de ceros, claro ahora no habían misiones o pacientes en el hospital que me impidieran reunir día a día el chakra necesario.

Pasé las próximas tres horas en esa posición, almacenando pequeñas gotas de chakra, hasta que mi concentración se rompió levemente al escuchar suaves pasos que se dirigían hasta mi posición, así que con un suspiró abrí los ojos y reduje el flujo con el que guardaba chakra, pero siempre manteniendo un constante goteo, de ahí hasta finalizar serían como unos dos años sino más, todo dependía de mis reservas y el tiempo que dedicara en ese ejercicio. La puerta corredera se abrió, y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia allí — Oh Sakura-chan, me alegro que ya estés despierta — Mikoto-san me dirigió una amable sonrisa — El desayuno está casi listo, así que venía a informarte, y también a decirte que te prepares para la academia antes de ir a desayunar, sino se te hará tarde.

— Si señora — Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa — Estaré lista en un momento.

Ella asintió y luego se marchó, dejándome sola, así que comencé a ponerme en pie suavemente, porque comenzaba a sentir los efectos secundarios de mi entrenamiento, siendo estas unas leves nauseas, desequilibrio y debilidad, claro que estas se irían luego de un rato, pero era mejor no forzarme demasiado, puesto que esto podría hacerme desmayar. Una vez estuve completamente en pie y segura de que no perdería la consciencia por algún movimiento, fui hasta mi mochila, donde saque una muda de ropa y mis correspondientes elementos de aseo, luego me dirigí al baño y comencé mi rutina diaria, desde darme un rápido baño, cepillar mis dientes y cabello, para luego colocarme la ropa de ese día junto con mi listón rojo; terminado esto volví a mi habitación, donde tomé la mochila de la escuela y guarde todo lo necesario, añadiendo mis libros extra, siendo el de genjutsu el que no había acabado y uno de psicología de la batalla.

Finalizados los preparativos, me dirigí al comedor con mi mochila, donde Itachi ya se encontraba sentado — Buenos días Itachi-kun — Le saludé de forma amigable para luego tomar asiento frente a él. — Buenos días Sakura — me respondió con una amable y tranquila expresión. No dijimos más, especialmente porque Mikoto-san colocó en frente de nosotros el desayuno, así que nos dedicamos a comer en silencio, o al menos así fue hasta que pasos apresurados retumbaron por el pasillo, para luego ser precedidos de la entrada agitada de Sasuke, quien se detuvo brevemente en la puerta para quedarse mirando a Itachi con una expresión de angustia. — Nii-san — Pronunció en un hilo de voz, para a continuación lanzarse hacia los brazos del nombrado, quien como Mikoto y yo estaba sorprendido de la acción repentina del niño.

— Sasuke — Escuché que pronunció Mikoto cuando escuchamos que el pequeño había comenzado a llorar mientras temblaba de miedo — ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? — Le secundó Itachi a su madre, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del niño, tratando de calmarlo.

— No… — Fue el murmullo casi inaudible del Uchiha menor, que se aferró con más fuerza a su hermano.

La mujer se arrodillo al lado de su hijo mayor y acarició la espalda del pequeño — Vamos Sasuke ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? — La voz de ella salió suave, parecida a la brisa de esa mañana, pero incluso de esa forma el menor no se calmó, solo dejó salir unas palabras tan débiles como las primeras, — H-había s-sangre por t-todas partes… T-todos estaban m-muertos —. Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y me pregunté si habría tenido un recuerdo del pasado, sobre la suerte de su clan.

— Solo fue un sueño — Dijeron en un infructuoso intento de calmar su miedo, pero nada de lo que hicieran o dijeran lograba sacarlo de su estado de shock; la escena me provocaba dolor, ver tan vulnerable a Sasuke solo me hacía recordar cada momento en que le vi sufrir, cada día en que inevitablemente se hundió en la oscuridad, sus expresiones llenas de odio, sus ojos apagados por el interminable sufrimiento por el que había pasado y que revivía cada vez que lo recordaba. Por puro instinto me puse en pie y me coloqué al otro lado de Itachi, entonces coloqué mi mano en su hombro y bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos pelinegros me incliné hasta que mi frente tocó la coronilla de su pequeña cabeza — Sasuke-kun — Inicié suavemente — No es tas solo, siente… aquí está tu querido hermano mayor, igualmente tu mamá está aquí contigo, y… yo también, así que no tienes nada que temer, todos están bien, levanta el rostro y míralos — Los temblores comenzaron a reducirse y yo aparté mi cabeza de la de él para permitirle levantar la propia.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos, pero entre sollozos hizo lo que le había pedido y al instante clavó la mirada sobre sus familiares — Okaa-san — pronuncio con voz ronca y con las lágrimas aun saliendo de sus oscuros ojos — Nii-san.

— Sakura-chan tiene razón Sasuke, aquí estamos, no nos hemos ido a ningún lado — Mikoto le tendió los brazos a su hijo menor, quien lentamente se separó de su hermano y se introdujo entre los de ella, siendo abrazado inmediatamente — Eso es… buen chico, todo está bien ¿Lo ves? — Ella levantó a Sasuke y lo acunó mientras le seguía hablando con palabras suaves, logrando que él dejara de llorar.

Miré a Itachi y pude ver en su mirada una gran agitación, tal parecía que el estado de su hermano le había angustiado bastante, así que igual que hice con el pequeño coloqué mi mano en su hombro, ganándome su atención, así que le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, tratando con esto de infundirle la calma que había perdido por el evento tan extraño de ese día; Él me observó atento, pero luego de unos momentos comenzó a relajarse, y con un leve asentimiento me dio a entender que ya todo estaba bien, así que con esto me aparté y fui hacia mi lado para terminar mi desayuno.

* * *

Gruñí mirando al cielo mientras comía un poco del delicioso almuerzo que había preparado Mikoto-san — Lo hice de nuevo — Murmuré recordando los acontecimientos de la primera clase — No puedo quedarme con la boca cerrada como se debe ¿Cierto? — Suspiré y negué, no había sido mi culpa, solo había respondido una pregunta sencilla sobre el chakra, el problema fue que exageré al detallar la respuesta, llegando a profundizar de tal forma que ahora creerían que era una engreída sabelotodo.

— ¿se puede? — Me sobresalté cuando escuché en frente de mí esas palabras, después de todo no había sentido a nadie acercarse, así que posé mi mirada sobre la persona.

— Itachi-kun — Pronuncie mirando el rostro tranquilo del chico — Por supuesto que puedes — Le sonreí y le dejé un espacio para que se sentara en la base del árbol, el cual el aprovechó casi al instante, dejando al menos quince centímetros de distancia entre nosotros — ¿Huyendo de tus admiradoras?

Un leve ceño fruncido fue su respuesta, el cual confirmaba mis palabras — Sí que tienes una vida difícil — Le di otra probada a la comida y sonreí con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, definitivamente la comida de Mikoto-san era muy deliciosa.

— Es sofocante — Me sorprendió la admisión tan honesta de Itachi, nunca me habría esperado que decidiera decirme aquello, pero tal parecía que podía siempre encontrar sorpresas al hablar con él. — Por cierto… gracias por lo de esta mañana —, Mi sorpresa fue remplazada por confusión.

— ¿Lo de esta mañana? — Él asintió a mi pregunta y contestó — Tus palabras… ayudaron a calmar a Sasuke.

— Realmente no fue así, lo único que hice fue decirle que les viera, no creo que haya sido mucho — Itachi negó a mis palabras y luego dijo — Tu voz hizo que escuchara.

Realmente no sabía que había ocurrido, pero quizás todo se debiera a que mi voz era diferente a las que solía escuchar, por ese motivo me había oído. — Hm… realmente no tienes que agradecerme, pero lo aprecio — Le sonreí — La verdad me pareció muy tierno de tu parte el preocuparte de esa manera por Sasuke-kun, eres una lindura de hermano mayor — Le vi sonrojarse y ponerse incómodo con mi comentario, cosa que me hizo soltar una suave risa.

— Hm — Gruñó un poco molesto, supuse fue por mi risa.

— Lo siento, es que… es raro verte sonrojado — Mantuve mi sonrisa — En realidad quiero decir con esto que eres un buen hermano mayor, no muchos hacen lo que tú haces por Sasuke-kun.

No me respondió, pero por su mirada pude saber que nuevamente estaba relajado, así que evitando romper el ambiente agradable, permanecí en silencio, terminando la comida en el tiempo que nos quedaba antes de que sonara la campana y nos viéramos obligados a regresar. Caminando de regreso al salón sentí que nos observaban, así que disimuladamente observé a nuestro alrededor, notando que los que nos miraban eran nuestros compañeros de clase, y cada una de las miradas describía una emoción diferente, unas que por el momento no me puse a descifrar, pero supuse luego sabría de qué iban.

* * *

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que me quedé en casa de los Uchiha, y desde entonces mi relación con Itachi se había vuelto muy cercana a la amistad, compartíamos el campo de entrenamiento de vez en cuando, también hacíamos los trabajos juntos y compartíamos los almuerzos, charlando de trivialidades en la mayoría de casos y otras más sobre puntos de vista sobre la vida y los Ninja; por todo lo anterior era que en esos momentos, luego de terminar la academia, me encontraba rodeada de un grupito de niñas que me miraban con molestia. — Aléjate de Itachi — Dijo la que parecía la líder del grupo, quien trataba de mostrarse intimidante con la barbilla levantada y una mueca "amenazante", acompañada de las otras cuatro chiquillas, quienes estaban de brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido.

— No lo haré — Respondí con aburrimiento y un tanto irritada.

— Mira ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar con él? ¡Mírate eres una niña fea, con esos cabellos rosa chicle y esa enorme frente! ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes estar al lado de Itachi-kun? No estás a su nivel — Una risa escapo de los labios de ellas, y por mi parte la venita de mi sien comenzó a palpitar ante mi creciente molestia, pero decidí ignorarla por el momento, recordando que esas niñas eran tan solo unas mocosas inconscientes.

— ¿Y a ustedes que les hace pensar que están a la altura de alguien como él? — Ellas pararon de reír y me observaron con molestia — Cierto que tengo el cabello rosa y quizás mi frente sea un poco grande, pero eso no hace que sea menos habilidosa, lo que me importa a mí es convertirme en una gran kunoichi, capaz de protegerse y proteger a los demás, por eso no me importan juegos como estos. En vez de andar buscando pleitos innecesarios deberías estar entrenando tus jutsu, quizás así tu cabeza se llene los huecos que tienes — Dicho esto y no esperando una respuesta comencé a caminar para marcharme.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Sentí el ataque sin siquiera verlo, así que en un movimiento detuve su mano, la cual estaba empleando para tratar de darme un puñetazo por detrás, entonces la miré con seriedad, — Deja de perder tu tiempo, con tu nivel solo saldrás lastimada — Las otras cuatro se lanzaron a golpearme, pero fácilmente las evadí y me ubiqué tras ellas, dejándolas sorprendidas — No voy a pelear con ustedes, es una pérdida de tiempo — terminadas mis palabras desaparecí del lugar, y aparecí en el bosque cercando.

Con un suspiro seguí mi camino, directamente hacia mi campo de entrenamiento favorito, pero cuando iba a llegar sentí a alguien justo detrás de mí, así que rápidamente me giré lanzando un golpe con mi puño derecho, pero fui esquivada — Nada mal Sakura-chan — La sonrisa amplia de mi amigo más grande me recibió, y yo hice un puchero con una mirada seria.

— Preguntaría si acostumbras a seguir a las personas de esa forma, pero la respuesta es clara… — Me enderecé — Eres un ninja así que si lo haces.

— No siempre lo hago, y yo ya estaba aquí, solo que cuando te vi me dije que quería sorprenderte — Sus ojos brillaron con picardía y yo no pude evitar pensar que esa era su manera de ser un niño.

— Algún día eso podría terminar en que te lastime con un buen puñetazo — El rio por mis palabras.

— No dudo que si uno de tus puños me da me lastimarías… un poco — Solté una risa sarcástica ante su comentario.

— Muy gracioso — Me cruce de brazos y le observé bien, tal parecía que desde la última vez había pegado un estirón, lo cual me recordaba que habían pasado más o menos dos meses desde la última vez que le vi — ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

— Todo en orden, sin novedades que reportar pequeña Hokage — Volvió a reír y yo rodé los ojos, — ¿Venías a entrenar no es así?

— Evidentemente ¿Hace cuánto me conoces y aún lo preguntas? — Le saqué la lengua y luego le sonreí — Sinceramente la academia no me ayuda mucho, y si quiero alcanzar a cierto genio tengo que esforzarme mucho.

— Oh… ¿Es eso una declaración de rivalidad contra Itachi? — Lo miré un momento con un sonrojo en mi rostro.

— No es lo que quiero decir, lo que en realidad deseo es ser una buena kunoichi capaz de ser también la que pueda proteger en vez de ser la que protejan, quiero no solo poder caminar al lado de Itachi-kun como su compañera, sino de igual modo contigo, que en vez de ser una carga puedan confiar en mí para que les cubra las espaldas — Mi amigo me observó sorprendido brevemente, pero luego su expresión se suavizo.

— Te he dicho que serás muy fuerte, y tal parece que me estas tomando la palabra poco a poco — Miré la profundidad de aquellos ojos oscuros — Bien, en ese caso te ayudaré a entrenar hoy.

Mis ojos brillaron ante la declaración— Gracias Shisui — él solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano por mis palabras y luego fue hacia el centro del campo, entonces habló — Hoy te enseñaré genjutsu — La emoción me embargó al tratar algo conocido, algo en lo que sabía tenía talento para deshacer, así que rápidamente dejé mi mochila de lado y me coloqué justo frente a él, — Tengo que advertirte que esto será muy duro en cuestiones mentales, así que tienes que estar preparada — Yo asentí y esperé — En ese caso… comencemos.

* * *

Mis rodillas y manos tocaron la tierra con dureza, mi respiración era agitada y estaba sudando bastante — Debí imaginarme que tenías naturaleza tipo genjutsu — La voz de Shisui me llegaba lejana, mi cerebro no lograba procesarla por completo, aparte de ello estaba viendo borroso y mi conciencia parecía desvanecerse — Creo que la próxima vez te enseñaré a crearlos — Asentí débilmente sintiéndome comenzar a caer y con ello, perdiendo por completo la consciencia.

La oscuridad se ceñía sobre mí, pero extrañamente no sentía miedo, solo me dejaba llevar como si estuviera siendo arrastrada por una corriente invisible, era una sensación tan familiar. — _"Sakura… gracias"_ — las palabras llegaron a mis oídos en un murmullo casi inaudible, completamente reconocibles para mí y haciéndome sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho.

— " _Todo estará bien"_ — Otra voz, esta vez la identifique como la de mi viejo maestro, me recordaba el día de la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke en el tejado del hospital, él me había tratado de calmar con esas palabras.

— " _Es una promesa, traeré de regreso a Sasuke"_ — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recordaba esto? ¿Acaso era una forma en que mi mente quería provocarme dolor? Sea como fuere, sentía ganas de llorar, sintiéndome impotente.

— _Naruto… Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke-kun_ — Pensé sin abrir los ojos, solo divisando borrosamente la imagen de la fotografía donde aparecíamos los cuatro, solo que esta vez el espacio del medio estaba vacío.

— " _Lo siento Naruto, tendrás que esperar un poco, pero la próxima vez iremos juntos"_ — La frustración me embargo al escuchar mis propias palabras, ¿De qué había servido? Al final no pude alcanzarlos, al final solo pude ver como todo… terminaba y yo iniciaba en un momento completamente ajeno.

— Sin embargo no te rendiste — Una voz profunda y seca fue la última en sonar, pero apenas la oí, sentí como era jalada, y poco después mis ojos se abrieron casi por su propia voluntad; Lo primero que vi fue un hermoso cielo azul, con el sol en lo alto, iluminando todo el lugar y regalándome cálidas caricias en mi piel, o al menos en la parte superior, porque la parte inferior, la sentía fría, pero no parecía estar recostada contra ningún tipo de superficie sólida, todo lo contrario, me sentía flotar.

Parpadeé dos veces antes de comenzar levantarme y observar el resto de mí alrededor, llegando a estar sorprendida de descubrir no solo que toda la zona hasta estaba inundada, eran las ruinas donde todo había comenzado, solo que parecía como si jamás hubiera habido alguna batalla allí, estando casi tan impecable como la había visto por primera vez. — ¿Qué hago aquí? — Me pregunté dando un paso, en dirección a la enorme construcción que se alzaba frente a mí, haciéndome sentir cierto encanto por su arquitectura bien hecha y pulida.

— Esto es tu interior en estos momentos, digamos como tú alma — La voz que anteriormente había escuchado sonó a mis espaldas y casi al instante me giré, encontrándome a un muchacho de unos 25, de cabellos blancos y ojos zafiro, el cual estaba sentado sobre una piedra un poco más allá, con su pierna derecha recogida y sobre la rodilla de esta descansaba su brazo, dándole un aire tranquilo, despreocupado y misterioso.

— ¿Quién eres? — Cuestioné observando mejor su apariencia, su cabello era liso y llegaba sobre los hombros, en la parte delantera caía sobre la frente de forma desordenada y a su lado derecho llevaba trenzado un solo mechón, su rostro, bien marcado y con rasgos aristocráticos le daban cierto aire de fuerza y arrogancia, incluso si en ese momento solo llevaba una expresión tranquila y casi sin interés, sus ojos estaban levemente estrechados, profundizando su mirada sobre mí; Sus ropas consistían en una chaqueta azul oscuro de cuello alto, que tenía tres correas desbrochadas al frente y el zíper abierto, revelando en el interior una camisa de color negro, sus pantalones eran del mismo color que su chaqueta y se amoldaban los suficiente a su figura, sin dejar pliegues muy grandes y al mismo tiempo eran atrapados por las botas, que llegaban a la mitad de los gemelos.

— ¿Quién sabrá? — Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros, a lo cual yo fruncí el entrecejo, haciendo que él sonriera de medio lado, y continuara — Si quieres saber, puedo decirte que soy quien vivía en esas ruinas que tienes a tus espaldas.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y observé nuevamente la imponente estructura — ¿Tú casa? ¿Nosotros… irrumpimos en tu casa? Pero parecía abandonado — Volví mi mirada nuevamente hacia el albino, quien veía sin mucho interés el lugar. — No lo estaba del todo, pero tampoco estaba habitado — Me confundieron sus palabras — Yo viví ahí hace siglos, cuando aún este lugar era habitado por muchas personas, pero eso fue hace tanto…

— ¿Eres un fantasma? Espera ¿qué…? — El soltó una risa burlona, interrumpiendo mis palabras. — No soy un fantasma, aunque tampoco puedo decir que sea un habitante del mundo, no estoy muerto pero no tengo una forma física ¿Extraño no? — Me encontraba más confusa y eso él lo entendió.

— Si es de ese modo ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué este lugar es mi interior? — Sonrió arrogante por unos breves instantes, luego de escuchar mi pregunta.

— Hay varios motivos, uno en especial es porque tu recuerdas este lugar como el sitio que cambió tu vida — Estrechó su mirada y añadió suavemente — Lo tomas como el lugar de tu infortunio en vez de lo contrario.

— ¿Dices que debería ser el lugar de mi fortuna? — Fruncí el entrecejo molesta ¿Acaso debería estar feliz por perder todo?

— Ese pensamiento que tienes, donde todo fue borrado, es lo único que vez, pero en realidad no te estás dando cuenta de que tienes una nueva vida, con nuevas oportunidades, cosas que muchos en tu posición desearían.

— ¡Yo no pedí esto! Es más ni siquiera sé… — Me volvió a interrumpir. — Tienes razón, tú no lo pediste — Mi mirada se centró especialmente en la azul que él que parecía decirme con anticipación la razón… la verdad tras todos esos cambios — Otra persona lo hizo.

— Otra persona… — Repetí lentamente.

— Sí, para ganar algo mayor tiene que haber sacrificios, eso es lo que conlleva usar un gran poder, esa persona sabía los riesgos cuando pidió su deseo — Pase saliva, pero aun así sentí mi boca y garganta secas, la información me daba un sentimiento de temor — Como sea, estar sola, sin tus amigos es la situación que tú debes enfrentar si quieres ganar algo mayor.

— Yo no… — me hizo una indicación para que mirara hacia abajo, y aunque estaba un poco confundida e inquieta, hice lo que me pidió, entonces mi mirada se cruzó con mi reflejo, siendo este mi versión pequeña, solo que está en sus ojos tenía una mirada mucho más fuerte y segura — ¿Qué es? — Me refería a la emoción que reflejaba en aquellos ojos.

— La seguridad que estas forjando — Volví a enfocarme en el sujeto, quien sonreía tranquilo — Puede que no llegues a cambiar del todo, pero los cambios que tendrás significaran algo muy importante en tu vida si los aprecias. Tus esfuerzos te llevaran más lejos de lo que antes lograste, y lentamente dejaras atrás lo que te atormentaba; finalmente aquel que no valora lo que tiene en un principio no tiene derecho a buscarlo cuando ya ha sido cobrado —. Sus palabras se me hacían extrañas, puesto que parecía hablar en acertijos, pero entonces, bruscamente cambió el indicativo de estas, hablándome directamente — **Descubrirás que tienes el potencial y el poder para avanzar todo lo que desees sin cambiar quien eres** — Quise preguntar a qué se refería, pero entones, como si con las últimas letras hubieran evocado algo más, todo desapareció y yo volví a caer en la oscuridad, que solo desapareció momentos después al escuchar unas dulces palabras.

— Cariño — Me moví un poco antes de abrir los ojos, los cuales los sentía pesados, al igual que mi cabeza y cuerpo. — Mamá — Pronuncie viéndola frente a mí con una mirada un tanto preocupada — ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté luego de bostezar y comenzar a sentarme, para luego frotar suavemente mis ojos. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes pararte? — Parpadeé y la miré confundida.

— Si puedo — Mencioné estirándome y tratando de sacarme de encima todos los residuos de sueño, entonces miré el reloj sobre la mesilla, dándome cuenta que tenía el tiempo exacto para arreglarme y desayunar, antes de ir a la academia — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Cómo que porque? — Ella frunció un poco el entrecejo — Si no recuerdas, ayer no regresaste caminando como de costumbre — Me reprendió — Shisui tuvo que traerte cargando luego de que te excedieras con el entrenamiento.

Recordé los acontecimientos del día anterior y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios — Fue un buen entrenamiento, además estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse — Mi madre me miro con severidad, pero cuando comprobó que no estaba flaqueando en mi respuesta, ella solo se resignó y me dijo — No te sobre exijas —, Finalizadas sus palabras me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó, dejándome al fin para pensar en el sueño que había tenido.

No había entendido casi nada de lo que había hablado con el sujeto, de hecho podía decir que había hecho que en mi cabeza se formularan aún más preguntas, iniciando con el ¿Quién era él y que hacía allí? No sabía nada y todo me confundía, pero al menos había conseguido la mitad de una respuesta a mis dudas y eso era que al menos ya sabía que todo ese asunto había derivado de un "deseo", ahora la cuestión era saber los de talles del como ocurrió y si de alguna manera podía deshacerse; el último pensamiento me causó malestar, y entonces entré en un conflicto, puesto que al pensar en lo último me di cuenta que en realidad no quería que las cosas que tenía desaparecieran, ¿Qué pasaría con Shisui e Itachi? El recordar sus destinos en el otro mundo me provocaba un nudo en el estómago y me confirmó que en realidad quería poder hacer algo por ellos; Así que apartando las dudas iniciales retomé al pensamiento de volverme más fuerte, después de todo no sabía en realidad que pasaría de ahí en adelante, pero llegado el momento quería poder proteger a todos los que me importaban.

* * *

 ** _Para los que saben... pues ya saben porque me tardé para los que no, pues les digo, he estado enferma y bueno... emm muy ocupada, pero no quería irme a dormir sin subir capítulo (de hecho dije así lo suba a media noche)._**

 ** _Por otro lado el rework me ha llevado tiempo, sinceramente no pensé que de 18 páginas iniciales (que anteriormente era el capítulo en sí) terminaran en 37! con más de 19.000 palabras, es sinceramente el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida._**

 ** _Bueno ahora entrando en temas importantes, ejem osea del contexto en sí del capítulo, los que ya lo han leído antes pues notaran varios cambios evidentes en las conversaciones, también en un par de hechos, como sea agregué y quité unas cosas, como la caminata que tienen Sakura e Itachi luego del desayuno, la conversación que tuvieron entonces la cambié para la hora del almuerzo, de esa manera los saltos que se dan en la historia no quedan en momentos cortos._**

 ** _La escena final, luego de que Sakura habla con nuestro desconocido peli blanco (conocido por algunos pero shhh saben que no tolero el spoiler), y despierta acompañada de su madre, tengo que decir que, no, no agregué esta escena, de hecho inicialmente el capítulo iba hasta allí, pero en ese fragmento y la conversación total de "el sueño" fue reducida, por lo cual bueno... anteriormente tuve que hacerle unas modificaciones; ahora si piensan que no es relevante, pues en parte están en lo cierto, no lo es, pero quería colocarla puesto que originalmente lo había escrito. En esta parte cambié la conversación total y puse los sentimientos en conflicto de Sakura sobre el cambio de realidades, juzguen ustedes al respecto._**

 ** _(Me estoy dando un poquito de garra con las notas)_**

 ** _Ahora lo último antes de ir a dormir, la escena de Sasuke y el juego, sí es nueva, en realidad quería darle un momento ameno, aunque esto no afecta casi nada de lo que continuara, como sea Sasuke sigue con su aversión hacia Sakura, aunque eso es algo que luego explicaré con mejor detalle, por el momento solo diré esto._**

 ** _Nuevamente me excuso por la tardanza, espero la proxima vez subir más rápido, pero claro todo depende de mi tiempo xD haré todo lo posible._**

 ** _Shirorina fuera!_**


	4. CAPITULO 3 — CAMBIOS —

**Buenas, les traigo capítulo, estoy cansada y olvide que colocar en esta parte así que solo disfruten, abajo las notas finales :3**

* * *

CAPITULO 3 — CAMBIOS —

Un largo suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras miraba la superficie cristalina del lago — Me pregunto qué dirá el maestro — Murmuré lanzando una piedrecilla hacia el agua y viendo cómo se distorsionaba el reflejo. — No creo que te metas en problemas — Recibí como respuesta, cortesía de Itachi, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido a mí lado, en silencio, observando algún punto indefinido del lugar.

— Tu puedes decir eso porque no entraste en una pelea — Agaché mi cabeza y en mi rostro apareció una expresión de abatimiento — En cambio yo… — Gruñí recordando los hechos del día anterior — ¡Shannaro! Es muy pronto para que me meta en problemas — coloqué mis manos entre mis cabellos por unos instantes antes de levantar nuevamente mi cabeza y ahora dirigir mi atención hacia el pelinegro — Itachi-kun…

— Fue en defensa propia ¿No es así? Además no lastimaste a nadie — Su mirada oscura se posó sobre la mía, supuse yo, tratando de tranquilizarme.

— Bueno es cierto… pero quizás… — Me puse a jugar con mis dedos — Destruí un poco de los terrenos de la parte de atrás — Itachi soltó un corto suspiro por mi comentario, algo que me hizo sentirme un poco peor — Como sea, escuché que te ocurrió algo similar ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó?

— Unos chicos buscaban pelea — Respondió con un leve tono de irritación, indicación que el recuerdo no era agradable.

— Escuché que fue un Kage Bunshin lo que se enfrentó a ellos — Entrecerré mis ojos e hice un puchero — Te estabas saltando las clases para entrenar ¿Cierto?

Se sonrojó levemente y frunció un poco el entrecejo — Es sofocante… — Murmuró, algo que me hizo pensar que quizás se debía al trato preferencial que le habían dado nuestros compañeros.

— Sé que tienes muchos admiradores Itachi-kun, pero lo que hiciste es hacer trampa… ¡Al menos invítame! — Su expresión pasó a ser una de confusión y yo sonreí por esta.

— ¿Me reclamas por no llevarte conmigo?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Solté una risa suave antes volver a encontrarme pensativa por todo el asunto — ¿Le dijeron ya algo a tus padres?

— Aún no — Negó y yo suspiré por segunda vez ese día — A los míos tampoco.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre nosotros, dejándome pensar en los hechos que me hicieron terminar preocupada, o al menos eso fue por un minuto, ya que luego de este tiempo, tanto Itachi como yo fuimos tomados por nuestros cuellos, en una especie de abrazo — ¿Cómo están los niños problema de la academia? — Ni siquiera tenía que girarme para saber quién era, así que solo levanté mi mano y golpeé con mi dedo corazón la nariz de Shisui.

— ¿A quién llamas problema? — Le observé molesta y el mayor sonrió.

— Vamos, ¿vas a negar ahora que no estabas peleando en la hora de receso? Y bueno… Itachi ya sabemos que te descubrieron saltándote la academia — Hice un puchero.

Shisui se sentó en medio de nosotros y luego me sonrió con picardía — No fue intencional — Le respondí — Simplemente… digamos que tocaron una fibra sensible y solo quería intimidarlas un poco, pero quizás se me pasó un poco la mano… ¡pero no entré en peleas! — Escuché la suave risa del mayor, haciéndome sentirme más incómoda — ¿Por qué te ríes?

— Disculpa, es que el término de "se me pasó la mano" me hace pensar que terminaste destrozando algo ¿Me equivoco? — Me sonrojé furiosamente y él volvió a sonreír burlón — Lo imaginé, pero ahora quisiera saber con exactitud cómo ocurrió todo.

Mi vergüenza se fue lentamente y pronto me vi volviendo nuevamente mi mirada al agua, tratando de recaudar cada detalle del encuentro — Hm, bueno… — Miré de reojo a Itachi quien también estaba pendiente de mi explicación, dejándome en claro que si ocultaba algo lo notarían, por lo cual solo me quedaba ser completamente honesta — unas chicas de nuestra clase me buscaron en el receso, al principio solo iban ellas…

— ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? — Me preguntó Shisui — Debían tener motivos para ir a buscar problemas contigo.

— Fue un motivo muy tonto — fruncí el entrecejo y enfoqué mi mirada al frente — Pero que no podía conceder.

— Sakura… — Shisui indirectamente me estaba pidiendo que fuera al grano.

— ¡Oh bien! Estaban molestas porque soy amiga de Itachi-kun, así que fueron a exigirme que me alejara de él ¿Contento? — Ahora miré a los dos, siendo la expresión de Shisui tranquila, pero la de Itachi se veía con sorpresa y un leve gesto de incomodidad, casi culpa podría decir, pero eso era algo lógico, él no era del tipo de persona que le gustara ocasionar problemas, por ello escuchar que me habían tratado de intimidar por su "culpa", tenía que ser algo que no le agradara.

— Entonces… — Dijo el mayor y yo le interrumpí.

— Lógicamente me negué, para mí es absurdo y valoro demasiado a Itachi-kun como para aceptar tal petición, sea con la amenaza que sea — El nombrado apartó momentáneamente la mirada, pero yo continué — Como sea, ellas no se lo tomaron de la mejor manera y entonces quisieron atacarme, entonces yo bueno… puse en práctica lo que me enseñaste y las introduje en un genjutsu, algo menor para yo poder irme sin problemas.

— Cielos, podría decir que estoy orgulloso de mi pequeña aprendiz — enrojecí ante sus palabras, y aunque me sentía feliz solo pude mantener una expresión de molestia. Itachi nos observó con curiosidad, así que mi amigo mayor respondió a su muda pregunta — Sakura tiene afinidad para el genjutsu, por ello decidí enseñarle a crearlos también.

— Hm — Fue la respuesta de Itachi.

— Como sea, aun no veo donde fue que destruiste algo — Comentó Shisui retomando el tema anterior.

— Bueno, es que ahí no acabó el asunto… — Me sonrojé levemente — Digamos que ellas tenían amigos en cursos superiores, entonces justo cuando iba a irme ellos aparecieron, y al ver que… bueno… las chicas estaban "raras", decidieron atacarme mientras trataban de sacarme el que les había hecho — Me detuve un momento y recordé con claridad como ellos en repetidas ocasiones trataron de alcanzarme, pero no lo consiguieron, — Les esquivé hasta que bueno, comenzaron a insultar a Itachi-kun, luego al clan Uchiha y bueno al final me dio tanto coraje y estaba tan cansada de estar allí que bueno… digamos que me excedí usando mi chakra y pues…

— déjame adivinar lanzaste un grito y golpeaste el terreno — Me hundí en mi sitio al escuchar la respuesta de Shisui, recordando las palabras explicitas que había usado.

— aunque no fueron muchos los daños, siempre hice un cráter bastante grande, y bueno los chicos cayeron al suelo por el impacto, luego me dijeron que era inhumana e iban a huir, cuando el maestro finalmente llegó, luego de eso tuve que dar un par de explicaciones sobre lo que hice, y aunque no me dijeron mucho sé que estoy en problemas — Finalizada mi explicación, un silencio incómodo se introdujo entre nosotros, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, puesto que las miradas de ellos parecían más bien pensar sobre mis palabras.

— No creo que sea de esa forma — Finalmente habló Itachi — No heriste a nadie, y además de ello solo empleaste un par de técnicas para mantenerlos al margen.

— Yo pienso lo mismo que Itachi, es más puedo decir que estoy agradecido por que hayas sido tan amable y hayas defendido el honor de nuestro clan — Shisui sonrió.

— Bueno… hay mucha gente importante para mí allí, y no soy partidaria de permitir que insulten a las personas que aprecio — El mayor de nosotros soltó una suave risa antes de colocar su mano sobre mi cabeza y acariciarla con suavidad.

— Realmente eres muy amable Sakura-chan — Me sonrojé pero fue de alegría al sentir que mi amigo estaba contento por mis palabras. — Bien, ya que hemos concluido el misterio de lo que pasó con Sakura en la academia, propongo que vallamos a entrenar, estar aquí haciendo del vago no ayudará a que se hagan más fuertes.

— No estábamos haciendo del vago — Me quejé, viendo como el mayor se ponía en pie y hacía un gesto para que le acompañáramos; con un encogimiento de hombros imite la acción de mi amigo — Vamos Itachi-kun —. Él lentamente se irguió y con pasos tranquilos nos alcanzó, pero podía decir que aún estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, claro que lo más probable es que todo esto desapareciera cuando estuviéramos en el entrenamiento, porque si algo sabía de Itachi era que cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con los enfrentamientos, él lo tomaba muy enserio.

* * *

Toqué el suelo con mi rodilla derecha, mientras apoyaba el resto de mi peso en mi pierna izquierda y un jadeo escapaba de mis labios, en un claro intento de recuperar el aire faltante — Aún es demasiado fuerte — Murmuré mirando a Itachi, quien a mi lado también se encontraba agitado, pero todavía permanecía en pie, con su vista clavada sobre el mayor, que permanecía tranquilo al otro lado del claro.

— Tengo que decir que han aguantado bastante, definitivamente son excepcionales para su edad — Comentó Shisui con calma.

Bajo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logré colocarme nuevamente en pie, pero mis rodillas temblaban bajo mi peso y sabía que no podría luchar más aunque lo deseara, principalmente porque mis reservas de chakra estaban abajo, dejándome solo lo suficiente para permanecer consciente y regresar a casa en una pieza, el resto había sido drenado en el entrenamiento y mi reserva para el byakugou, — Aún nos falta — Escuché que dijo Itachi y no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras.

— Bien dicho, pero igualmente lograron cogerme un par de veces con la guardia baja, así que pueden estar orgullosos de sus progresos — El mayor levantó la mirada al cielo y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver a observarnos — Bueno, es todo por hoy, tengo que ir a recibir órdenes para una nueva misión, así que tengo que marcharme.

— Gracias por entrenar con nosotros Shisui — Dije haciendo una corta reverencia antes de volver a mirarle y regalarle una sonrisa.

— No hay problema. Les veré en algunos días, hasta entonces traten de mantenerse lejos de los problemas.

— Hn. Hasta luego Shisui — Pronunció Itachi, dejando que solo sus ojos mostraran el agradecimiento por el día. El mayor asintió y luego en un veloz movimiento desapareció, dejándonos a los dos solos, listos para comenzar nuestro regreso a casa, así que luego de intercambiar unas cortas miradas emprendimos el camino.

Tenía que admitir que a pesar de mi cansancio, mis pensamientos se habían despejado, arrastrando mis preocupaciones y permitiendo que mi mente se enfocara en todas las cosas que tenía que mejorar y en las que estaba bien por el momento. Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando fue que salimos del campo de entrenamiento, solo cuando sentí el cambio de terreno fue que salí de mis cavilaciones y miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome con la mirada oscura de mi acompañante, que parecía desear decir algo; un tanto confusa por la intensidad de su mirada decidí iniciar una corta conversación — ¿Sucede algo Itachi-kun? — Él apartó su mirada.

— No es nada — Fruncí el entrecejo y me acerqué un poco, invadiendo parte de su espacio personal, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

— Tu mirada no era de un "nada", era de un "quiero decir algo pero no sé si es conveniente" — Su incomodidad se hizo presente en sus facciones, lo cual confirmó mis palabras — Puedes decirme lo que está mal Itachi-kun, no creo que me enoje.

— Realmente no es nada, solo me preguntaba si tu habilidad de concentrar chakra en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, la aprendiste de alguien — Un escalofrío me recorrió con la pregunta ¿Ahora que le respondería? No podía decirle "Sí, me enseñó Tsunade-sama, después de todo soy su discípula, Oh, pero no le vallas a preguntar porque no lo recuerda"… era lógico que no podría decir aquello, pero tampoco podía mentir, él podría ver a través de mis palabras y saberlo, así que mis opciones se limitaban a una simple respuesta.

— Hm… bueno, no he tenido una instrucción directa, pero he tenido un ejemplo a seguir — mentir con la verdad, parecía sencillo, pero tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía.

El pelinegro pareció meditar mis palabras por unos instantes — ya veo — No me preguntó más, algo que me hizo suspirar internamente de alivio, ya que si hubiera seguido indagando lo más probable es que terminara ahondando en terreno peligroso y me delatara, algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ocurriera.

— Bueno Itachi-kun, aquí me despido — Di un giro sobre mis talones, quedando él en frente de mí, coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi espalda y sonreí ampliamente — Nos veremos mañana en la academia.

— Hn, hasta mañana Sakura — Se despidió con un leve asentimiento.

Luego de nuestra despedida me di la vuelta y fui corriendo hacia mi casa, que tan solo estaba a algunas calles del punto en el que nos encontrábamos, por ello en solo un par de minutos, ya estaba entrando a mi hogar — ¡Estoy en casa! — Pronuncié mientras me quitaba las sandalias, pero no recibí respuesta, así que una vez me hube descalzado me dirigí a la cocina, buscando a mi madre, pero ella no se encontraba allí, en cambio había una nota pegada en el refrigerador, que dictaba que habían ido a entregar el informe de su última misión y que mi cena estaba en la nevera, por lo cual podía decir que iban a tardar, así que me dispuse a sacar lo que cenaría esa noche, luego lo calenté y por último me senté a comerlo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Pasaron los minutos rápidamente y sin que yo los sintiera, todo por el cansancio que comenzaba a alcanzarme por completo, haciéndome dar bostezos entre bocados y luchar contra mis parpados, que amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento. Entrenar con los Uchihas era realmente desgastante, era complicado seguirles el ritmo y siempre terminaba dando el doble de lo que debería, haciendo que mi chakra terminara en niveles bastante bajos — Necesito acostumbrarme a luchar con ellos — Murmuré luego de haber terminado mi cena, para seguido de esto dejar los trastes en el fregadero y dirigirme a mi habitación, donde empecé mi rutina para antes de dormir — Debe existir una manera para mantener su ritmo — Estaba hablando entre balbuceos, pero mi cerebro trataba de mantenerse trabajando, al menos el tiempo que durara prepararme, antes de meterme bajo las cálidas mantas de mi cama. — Son rápidos — Empecé a enumerar mientras me cepillaba — Especialmente Shisui, él es un problema con todo su movimiento, pero igualmente son bastante listos… ¿Cómo enfrentas a personas así? — Realmente sabía que solo divagaba en lo mismo, pero estaba tan cansada que no importaba, de hecho mi cerebro comenzaba a mostrarme leves imágenes de los eventos del día, haciendo que no supiera en que momento caí sobre mi cama, teniendo las sensaciones como si estuviera aún en medio del campo de entrenamiento, luchando con Shisui e Itachi, pero pronto, entre más caía dormida, el pensamiento se distorsionó, hasta que se convirtió en otra cosa, un recuerdo pasado que recibí con los brazos abiertos, como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo instante…

— ¡Teme! — El grito de Naruto resonó en todo el claro mientras miraba con rabia al pelinegro — Eso fue un partido injusto, espera y verás…

— ¡Hmp! No es mi culpa que seas tan retrasado Usuratonkachi, acepta de una vez la derrota — Con su siempre aire tranquilo el pelinegro fingía no tener ningún tipo de satisfacción al ver al rubio derrotado, pero realmente su orgullo Uchiha estaba en lo alto.

— ¡Ya verás! — Naruto trató de lanzarse hacia el chico, pero mi delgado brazo se cruzó en su camino impidiéndoselo.

— ¡Naruto basta! — Solté mirando a mi amigo de forma amenazante — Deja a Sasuke-kun en paz, te ganó en el entrenamiento, así que deja de molestar.

— Pero Sakura-chan — Levanté mi puño de forma amenazante y él retrocedió intimidado.

— Bueno, tengo que decir que ustedes dos lo han hecho bien— La voz de Kakashi se hizo presente, claro que no es como si no hubiera estado allí antes, solo que se había mantenido en silencio, "supervisando" el entrenamiento de los tres, claro que la realidad era que se la había pasado leyendo aquel libro de color naranja — Incluso Naruto si no llegaste a derrotar a Sasuke, puedo ver lo mucho que has mejorado, y Sasuke igualmente tus habilidades cada día se han ido puliendo.

Vi en sus miradas un brillo de satisfacción, cosa que me hizo sentir cierto sentimiento incómodo en mi estómago, recordándome que yo no había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo, de hecho sentía que seguía igual que nuestra misión en la aldea de la ola, algo un tanto frustrante, pero que trataba de mantener oculto tras una sonrisa. — Esperé y verá sensei, en menos de lo que crea estaré dándole una paliza a Sasuke — Ahí iba de nuevo, pronto esto se convertiría en una lucha campal.

— Ya quisieras Dobe — El pelinegro hizo una mueca de escepticismo, haciendo que el rubio se enojará más que antes.

— Te lo demostraré cuando quieras.

— No pudiste ahora menos en los siguientes diez minutos o próximas cuatro semanas — Una sonrisa arrogante cruzó los labios de Sasuke, haciendo que mi corazón latiera emocionado.

— Oh… ya verás — Salí de mi momento de ensoñación para mirar a Naruto, entonces estreché la mirada y apreté los puños.

— Alto ahí — Por segunda vez en el día me crucé en el camino del rubio — Nada de "ya verás", deja de comportarte como un niño.

— Pero Sakura-chan… — Nuevamente estaba por replicar, pero esta vez nuestro sensei interrumpió, carraspeando.

— Bueno ustedes tres, les informaré antes de que les deje ir por hoy — Nuestra atención recayó en el de cabellos plata, que por fin cerró su lectura indecente y nos miró directamente — Mañana tendremos una misión así que les recomiendo descansar bien, no vallan a pelear mientras no estoy, ya están advertidos que mañana es un día importante.

— Sí lo sabemos sensei — Naruto cerró parcialmente los ojos y colocó sus manos tras su cabeza.

— Si lo supieras no estarías buscando pelea con Sasuke-kun — Mencioné rodando los ojos.

— Sakura tiene razón Naruto — Me apoyó el hombre — Bien, entonces les dejo a su suerte por hoy, mañana nos encontraremos en el puente a las 6:00 a.m. — En realidad eso quería decir que nos encontraríamos a las 8 por tarde, aunque como siempre nosotros llegaríamos antes y nos comeríamos toda la madrugada.

En una nube de humo Kakashi desapareció y con ello Sasuke también comenzó a marcharse — _Vamos Sakura, esta es tu oportunidad_ — Me dije tomando un respiro profundo para luego salir corriendo tras él, dejando a Naruto solo. — Sasuke-kun — Grité, alcanzándolo cuando iba ya cerca al límite del campo de entrenamiento; él se giró levemente a verme, pero tal parecía que había leído mi mente puesto que antes de que yo pudiera pronunciar palabra él habló.

— Deberías quedarte y entrenar — Su voz salió cortante, algo que me hizo detenerme en secó a solo unos pasos de él e hizo desaparecer mis sonrisa, siendo remplazada por una mirada de desconcierto — A diferencia de Naruto tú no has mejorado nada, si sigues de esa manera solo complicarás las misiones — Mi corazón se detuvo por solo unos instantes, — en vez de buscarme para pedirme que salga contigo deberías buscar cómo lograr igualar nuestras habilidades — Dicho esto retomó su camino, dejándome ahí de pie, aturdida por sus palabras y con la sensación de impotencia retomando en mí ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo podía pensar en lo perdida que me encontraba, tratando de mostrarme como una kunoichi de las mejores, siempre hacia adelante ignorando tantas cosas… ¿Qué tenía que aprender? No lo sabía entonces, pero afortunadamente luego hallé mi respuesta.

Una molesta luz se había posado sobre mis ojos, haciendo que despertara de mi sueño, encontrándome nuevamente en mi habitación, con la mañana ya comenzando y con un par de horas libres antes de que iniciaran las clases. Froté mi vista y lentamente me senté, ahora reflexionando sobre el sueño-recuerdo que había tenido; eso había ocurrido antes de los exámenes chunin, en la época en la que más me comportaba como una tonta detrás de Sasuke, sin pensar que habían cosas que era más importantes, y que reafirmarían mis sentimientos por el pelinegro, esto último viéndose en esos momentos nublado y confuso en mi cabeza, — Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces — Solté mirando mis pequeñas manos, unas que ahora empleaba para hacerme aún más fuerte de lo que alguna vez había sido, tratando de — _Como dijo él antes_ — Encontrar la forma de que mis habilidades estuvieran a la par con las de mis amigos, pero no solo los actuales, sino de lo que serían en un futuro Naruto y Sasuke. El sonido de movimiento en la planta inferior de la casa me recordó que ese día tenía academia, y por el incidente de hace unos días, tenía que enfrentar lo que sea que hubiera hablado el maestro con los superiores; así que con una actitud un tanto resignada pero motivada para dar lo mejor de mí ese día, me puse en pie con una expresión decidida, y comencé los preparativos para las sorpresas que me esperaban.

* * *

El bullicioso sonido que producían todos los niños en el receso llenaba cada rincón del salón, algunos de ellos eran murmullos indiscretos de las chicas que habían tratado de intimidarme, otros tantos, emocionados por algún tipo de nuevo juguete del mercado, "cosas de niños" como por lo general solía llamarle; como fuere en esos momentos en que todos mantenían aquellas conversaciones, yo me mantenía concentrada en un libro sobre conocimientos tácticos, cosas como medir las circunstancias dependiendo no solo del terreno sino de la psicología del oponente, teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades y manías a la hora de la batalla — _Nada que Tsunade-sama no me haya dicho_ — Era el primer pensamiento, pero… ¿Entonces por qué lo leía? La respuesta iba en base a que frente a mis queridos amigos, me faltaban muchas cosas que aprender, como por ejemplo, ellos solían cambiar su patrón de ataque… o bueno Shisui lo hacía, Itachi aún era demasiado nuevo en ello, por lo cual era más fácil predecir qué haría, pero siendo el mayor más experimentado tenía la costumbre de sorprender con algo nuevo, por ello, lo único que me quedaba hacer era aprender a ver a través de las cosas más elementales, forzándome a aumentar mi capacidad para analizar cada circunstancia.

La presencia de alguien frente a mí me hizo levantar la mirada de la lectura, encontrándome cara a cara con una de las niñas que yo había intimidado hace dos días, su mirada tenía cierto brillo de burla y muda satisfacción ¿El motivo? Probablemente lo sabría dentro de poco, así que me incliné contra mi asiento y cerré el libro, para así colocar toda mi atención sobre ella — ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Cuestioné curvando un poco mis cejas hacia el centro, clara señal de mi disgusto, algo que hizo que ella curvara más sus labios ampliando su sonrisa socarrona.

— Yo no, el sensei te está buscando, dijo que tenías que ir hacia la oficina del director — Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y una sensación de ansiedad comenzó a escalar desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta, pero si bien estaba nerviosa no lo demostré frente a ella, en cambio tomé mis cosas y las guardé en mi mochila.

— Bien… gracias por la información — Dije poniéndome en pie e ignorando su mirada triunfante.

— No, gracias a ti… y suerte con tu vida como civil — Ella se quedó riendo mientras yo me marchaba con un paso moderado hacia la oficina.

Mis piernas se sentían pesadas y la sensación de nerviosismo combinada con el miedo iba ganando terreno, haciendo que sintiera un hormigueo en mis brazos, y mi respiración se tornara un poco irregular, cosa que me hizo sentir vulnerable ante las circunstancias — _Descuida, todo saldrá bien, escucha y si tienes que decir algo solo hazlo, después de todo lo que dijo Shisui es cierto, no hice nada malo, no lastime a nadie_ —, el camino parecía más largo de lo que era, pero al final vi la puerta alzarse frente a mí, imponente.

Tragué saliva y tomando una gran bocanada de aire llamé a la puerta — Pase — Escuché el aval desde adentro, así que giré la perilla y con pasos más tímidos ingresé al interior de la instancia — Con permiso —, Dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan, pero con un timbre de nerviosismo oculto entre mi tono. En el interior vi a mi maestro encargado, junto con el director actual, dos maestros más, la de conocimiento kunoichi y alguien que nos daba las bases de ninjutsu, pero además de ellos estaba el tercer Hokage y para mi sorpresa Itachi, quien ahora me observaba con un leve atisbo de sorpresa en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros.

— Cierra la puerta Sakura y acércate. Descuida no estás aquí por un mal motivo — Redirigí mi atención hacia el honorable anciano sentado en medio de los maestros, él había sonreído amablemente y me hablaba con su típico tono suave.

— Hm — Solté junto con un asentimiento acatando la petición, posicionándome al lado de mi amigo.

Ahora comenzaba a cuestionarme el motivo por el cual nos habían llamado a los dos, ya que a pesar de que Itachi se hubiera saltado una clase, no había hecho nada que significara que estuviera en serios problemas, por lo cual eso me indicaba que lo que decía el tercero era cierto, no estábamos allí porque fuesen a sancionarnos… ¿Entonces a que se debía todo aquello? Ciertamente me causaba curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo había conseguido que mi miedo se redujera considerablemente sintiéndome más cómoda de estar allí. — Bien se preguntarán porque los hemos llamado a los dos — Ambos asentimos ante la afirmación del tercero, esperando a que continuara — Bien, seremos breves, así que comenzaremos hablando de los hechos de los días anteriores — Un sentimiento de incomodidad me embargo pero permanecí en silencio, esperando a que continuara — Su maestro llegó a mí contándome lo ocurrido, además de detallarme las reacciones de cada uno.

Quizás si estuviera en problemas, la depresión y culpa por haber destruido parte de los terrenos de la academia llegó a mí haciéndome encogerme un poco en mi lugar — No solamente es por lo pasado — Aclaró nuestro sensei a cargo, llevaba una sonrisa de complacencia, algo que me desconcertó enormemente.

— He hablado con todos sus maestros — Retomó el Hokage, clavando su mirada en los dos — Itachi, Sakura, sus habilidades sobresalen del promedio en cada una de las asignaturas. He leído los informes y efectivamente, no hay tema en la academia que les haya resultado complicado, ambos se destacan enormemente en cada uno de los campos, en unos más que en otros — Miró al maestro de ninjutsu quien tomó la palabra.

— Uchiha Itachi, destaca en todo tipo de ninjutsu básico, igualmente se ha visto usar jutsus de más alto nivel, recientemente visto el Kage Bunshin, empleado en días anteriores para tomar las clases y mantenerse fuera de la academia. — Se detuvo un momento y pareció complacido con lo que acababa de leer, luego prosiguió — Haruno Sakura, si bien como Itachi no posee jutsus más destacables, nunca ha tenido problemas con los básicos, y su conocimiento lleva más de la cuenta a lo enseñado en este curso — Fruncí levemente el entrecejo ¿A qué se refería con "no posee jutsus más destacables"? Era cierto que en la actualidad no empleaba el Kage Bunshin, o lanzaba llamaradas por mi boca, pero tenía varios Jutsu reservados, claro que eso era algo que no sabían, como sea sus palabras habían sonado clasistas.

— Yo hablando de Haruno Sakura, puedo decir que, si bien ha fallado un par de veces a las clases de kunoichi, he evaluado sus conocimientos en privado, y tengo que afirmar que tiene tanto la práctica como la teoría bien tomada, no hay mucho que pueda enseñarle — La mujer a cargo de mi educación como mujer ninja había hablado, y con ello noté que usaba cierto tono de orgullo, algo que me hizo sonreír internamente.

— Ahora la evaluación general que me presentó su maestro a cargo — El tercero volvió a hablar, inclinándose hacia adelante y observándonos con sumo cuidado — Notas casi perfectas, reiterando sus altos conocimientos en las artes ninja, manejo indiscutible de las herramientas ninja, su inteligencia sobresale sobre el promedio, y no hay mucho más que se les pueda enseñar en la academia. Sumando sus habilidades fuera de las enseñanzas, como lo decían anteriormente — Hizo una pausa y miró a mi acompañante, quien seguía impasible, como si el Hokage estuviera hablando del clima — Con los acontecimientos recientes se puede comprobar lo puesto aquí.

Me preguntaba a que iba todo aquello, ¿Solo iban a hablar de nuestras habilidades? ¿Cuál era el propósito para habernos llamado? — Hokage-sama — Comencé yo, ganándome la atención de todos, algo que sin duda pondría de los nervios a cualquiera, pero mi curiosidad iba más que las miradas que me lanzaban — Disculpe si suena mal pero, no entiendo a qué va todo esto — él sonrió suavemente por mi pregunta.

— Es entendible, estamos dándole muchas vueltas al asunto — Volvió a recostarse en su asiento — El motivo por el que los llamé es porque quiero darles la opción de graduarse esta próxima primavera junto con el resto de los de último año, claro que por supuesto, necesitan el consentimiento de sus padres.

Parpadeé desconcertada ¿Acaso había oído bien? O todo era producto de una ilusión — _Quizás sea la manera de hacer que pague los daños de la parte de atrás_ — Pensé brevemente, pero retiré nuevamente la posibilidad, él no había mencionado específicamente los hechos ¿Así que porque yo tendría que suponerlo? Como sea estaban dándonos la opción de graduarnos a los siete, o bueno… yo iba a cumplirlos antes de la que fuera la promoción — Les sugerimos que lo hablen con sus familias — Nuestro tutor se movió un poco, mostrando una expresión llena de entusiasmo, algo que sinceramente no sabía cómo tomarme, después de todo hablábamos de un tema bastante serio.

— Cuando tengan sus respuestas, díganle a sus padres que vengan a mi oficina — Comentó el tercero, pero en esta ocasión pude ver un leve brillo de preocupación en su mirada, algo que se me hizo curioso, pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar sobre ello.

— De acuerdo — Dijimos Itachi y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Oh antes de que se marchen — Nos detuvo el anciano, solo que en esta ocasión me miró a mí — Sakura, esto te concierne más a ti, pero quisiera saber exactamente cómo fue que terminaste derribando dos de los árboles de la parte de atrás de la academia y formando un pequeño pero no menos incómodo cráter.

Me sonroje de pies a cabeza y aunque no podría verme sabría que mi rostro bien podría ser casi del mismo color que mi cabello — Y-yo en serio lo lamento — Dije haciendo una reverencia antes de volver a erguirme — No fue mi intensión llegar a tanto — Murmuré jugando con mis manos.

La risa del tercero me hizo sentir un poco peor — No estamos molestos te dije, claro que pudo ser un poco peligroso, pero igualmente quisiera que me dijeras como lo hiciste — Levante mi mirada que hasta ahora había tenido sobre mis manos y miré directamente al anciano, que estaba atento a mis reacciones.

— Bueno… concentré chakra en mi puño y lo expulse cuando golpeé el suelo — Un pequeño movimiento en sus facciones me indicó que esta información la tomaba con suma relevancia, ¿Y cómo no? Acababa de decir que usaba la técnica de su estudiante femenina.

— Entiendo, bien eso es todo lo que quería saber, pueden marcharse ahora — Mi acompañante y yo hicimos una reverencia y luego salimos de allí.

Me sentía un poco aturdida con toda la información recibida, tanto que había olvidado preguntar si era necesario que retornáramos a clases o podíamos marcharnos de una vez a casa; Fue Itachi cuando habló, quién me sacó de mi estado de shock — Creo que por hoy es mejor retirarnos — Parpadeé como si saliera de un sueño y le observé por unos breves instantes antes de darle la razón.

El resto del camino de regreso lo hicimos en silencio, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, siendo los míos aún confusos, iniciando con la propuesta de graduación, la cual si la pensaba con cuidado no era tan descabellada, quizás lo que me sorprendía es que jamás lo había esperado, a pesar de que efectivamente mis habilidades y conocimientos ya eran los de… un chunin, cosa que ellos no sabrían, pero al menos lo intuían; otro aspecto que me tenía rondando la cabeza era porque no habían reclamado que hubiera hecho daños en la academia, de hecho la pregunta del tercero era bastante extraña… ¿O quizás demasiado evidente? Realmente yo también preguntaría el como lo había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaría de preguntar por los daños, eso me hacía pensar que el Hokage tenía motivos más profundos para indagar en ese tema. — Hasta mañana Sakura — Escuché que me dijo Itachi cuando llegamos frente a mi casa, cosa que no había notado hasta que habló.

— Sí, nos vemos Itachi-kun — Me despedí con una sonrisa y haciendo un suave movimiento con mi mano.

Él siguió su camino, y cuando le perdí de vista fue que entré en mi hogar — Estoy en casa — Proclamé iniciando con la misma rutina de siempre cuando llegaba.

— ¿Sakura? — Mi madre salió al recibidor y se quedó observándome sorprendida — ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Qué pasó con la academia?

Me levanté de mi posición y miré a la mujer frente a mí con una corta sonrisa — Me permitieron salir antes, de hecho el Hokage y el sensei quería que les informara de algo a ustedes — Ella se vio confundida por mi declaración pero no preguntó más.

— Tu padre está en la sala — Ella me hizo un leve indicativo para que la acompañara, así que fui detrás de ella, hasta el lugar dicho, donde el hombre de rosados y grisáceos cabellos estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico, pero al verme llegar con mi madre parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasó con la academia? — Solté una risilla nerviosa mientras mi madre le respondía.

— Dijo que la dejaron salir antes porque le mandaron a entregarnos una razón — Ella tomó asiento junto a mi padre y se quedó mirándome — Bien dinos de que trata.

Sentándome frente a ellos tome aire antes de comenzar a relatar los hechos ocurridos ese día, excluyendo solo el detalle del incidente del cráter y la pelea con los niños de cursos superiores. Ellos me escucharon atentos, haciendo expresiones de sorpresa, confusión y alegría con cada palabra que decía, pero solo al final, cuando terminé hablando del tema principal, ellos mostraron una expresión de éxtasis, siendo mi madre la que ahogara un grito de emoción para después saltar en su lugar y abrazar con fuerza a mi padre quien también estaba riendo de felicidad. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que finalmente recobraran parte de la compostura y se volvieran hacia mí.

— Oh quién lo diría — Dijo mi padre — No es que no supiéramos que eras lista, pero no esperamos esta sorpresa.

— Tenemos una pequeña prodigio en casa — Las palabras de mi madre me hicieron enarcar una ceja y girar mi cabeza hacia un lado ¿Prodigio? Yo no era una prodigio, no podía compararme en ese aspecto, claro que… si lo veía desde el punto de vista de ellos lo más probable es que así pareciera.

— Cuando dijiste que ibas a salir de la academia tan rápido, no sabía que lo decías tan literal — Sonreí por el comentario de mi padre, pero no dije nada.

— Oh Sakura — Mi madre se puso en pie y me abrazó — No importa lo que escojas estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

— ¿lo que escoja? — Pregunté viendo como ella se separó ante mi pregunta.

— Por supuesto que es tu decisión, nosotros estamos felices, pero eres tu quien debe decidir si quiere dar este paso o no, nosotros solo daremos nuestro consentimiento — Estaba más que sorprendida por la declaración de ella, también de que mi padre con su mirada decía que estaba completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de mi madre, aunque esta última cosa no era extraña, ellos dos se entendían perfectamente, apoyándose mutuamente, lo que me hacía estar asombrada era que ellos me dieran el aval para tomar esta decisión, después de todo, según recordaba, ellos siempre fueron bastante protectores, se asustaban si yo trataba de hacer algo que me pudiera poner en riesgo.

Agaché un momento la mirada pensando en lo que yo quería, algo en lo que hasta ahora no había reparado ¿Yo que deseaba? ¿Continuar en la academia por otros cinco o seis años? Claro que no lo quería, no tenía mucho que hacer allí, puesto que como habían dicho los sensei ese día, todo lo que enseñaban allí ya lo sabía de antemano, pero… ¿Quería convertirme tan pronto en genin? No, esa no era la pregunta real ¿Realmente me sentía preparada para ello? Considerando mis niveles de chakra y el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo era un riesgo bastante alto, claro que anteriormente ya había hecho algo así, y no había sido un estorbo en las misiones. Una decisión bastante densa como para tomar a la ligera, pero al mismo tiempo era una oportunidad única para recaudar más experiencia, para volverme más fuerte que antes — _Quien no arriesga no gana_ — Me dije soltando un suspiro y ahora mirando a mis padres, quien con sonrisas amables esperaban mi respuesta — Yo… quiero tomar la promoción — Dije con firmeza.

Mi madre volvió a abrazarme, y esta vez mi padre se unió en el abrazo — Mañana en la mañana iremos a decirle al tercero — Dijeron ambos, manteniéndome un rato más entre sus brazos, inconscientes de que mis pensamientos habían retornado en dirección a los días antes del "accidente" que cambio mi vida; yo le había dicho a Kakashi que el riesgo de morir estaba en cada misión, esa era nuestra vida y la habíamos aceptado como tal, por ello no podíamos simplemente pensar en siempre estar resguardados, en ocasiones tomábamos las opciones que nos ponían en peligro, pero muchas veces esto era para un propósito más grande, y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, poniendo mi vida sobre la mesa, puesto que al aceptar el ser genin, ya estaba aceptando que estaría muchas veces arriesgándolo todo por la aldea y por las personas que me importaban.

— Hoy haré una deliciosa cena, oh, y además de ello tendremos los dulces que te gustan — Mi madre se separó y rápidamente comenzó a preparar una pequeña celebración para los tres, cosa que me hizo sonreír agradecida, pero aun pensando en las responsabilidades que me esperaban de ahí en adelante.

* * *

Tal y como lo habían dicho mis padres, el día siguiente a la noticia fueron a primera hora para dar al tercero nuestra respuesta, algo que como pude observar al estar presente, dejó complacido al hombre, pero con un indicio de preocupación en sus facciones, algo que me recordó que el día anterior también había mostrado cierta incomodidad con el asunto, haciéndome pensar que quizás estaba preocupado sobre a la salud mental de Itachi y mía, algo completamente entendible cuando solo éramos niños. Como sea el asunto había quedado zanjado con la breve charla que habían tenido mis padres con él, dejándonos luego libres para ir a casa y charlar al respecto de todo esto, aunque en realidad por mi parte pensaba que ya no había mucho más en el tema, pero mi madre insistió toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en hablar al respecto, por lo cual cuando menos lo pensé dieron las cinco de la tarde, sorprendiéndome que ella me había entretenido todo el día, claro que eso había sido entre pequeños quehaceres.

— Por cierto Sakura — Dijo ella desde la cocina, tal parecía que estaba buscando algunas cosas para preparar la cena.

— ¿sí Mamá? — Respondí con voz cansada, realmente no sabía que era peor, si entrenar todo el día o contestar las interminables preguntas de ella.

— Mencionaste que Itachi-chan también se va a graduar ¿No es así?

— Sí, aunque no sé si tomó la misma decisión que yo — Realmente me imaginaba que si lo había hecho, es más podía decir que tenía otro motivo para graduarse antes.

— Por supuesto que sí lo hará, es más puedo decir que Fugaku estará contento de saber lo de su hijo — Ese era el otro motivo, mi madre tenía razón en ese punto, el líder del clan Uchiha estaría demasiado complacido por el hecho de que su primogénito se viera en la posibilidad de graduarse antes que todos los demás o bueno… la mayoría de ellos.

— Es lo más probable — Me giré en el sillón tratando de acomodarme mejor y miré con pereza un punto cualquiera de la pared.

— Quizás deberíamos ir a visitarlos y felicitarlos — Realmente la idea no me molestaba, en cierto modo quería darle las felicitaciones a Itachi, pero… ¿Sería apropiado? Todo con respecto a lo que pensaba el pelinegro era complicado de entender, aunque no es como si llevara el tiempo suficiente conociéndolo, para haber aprendido todo sobre él, solo había descubierto algunas cosas y aún no podía decir que podía descifrar todos sus pensamientos.

— No sé si sea lo mejor Mamá — Dije justo antes de que el timbre de la casa sonara, haciendo que soltara un leve gruñido antes de abandonar la comodidad del sofá y dirigirme hacia la puerta, dispuesta a ver de quien se trataba.

Abrí con lentitud la puerta para al final encontrarme con una mujer que conocía — Mikoto-san… Buenas tardes — Pronuncié dando una inclinación corta antes de enfrentarme nuevamente a ella, aunque internamente me decía que eso era demasiada coincidencia como para pasarla por alto, precisamente hablábamos de ellos, y de repente ella se aparecía en nuestra puerta.

— Hola Sakura-chan ¿Está tu Mamá? — Su suave sonrisa era reconfortante en muchos sentidos, aunque actualmente solo me causaba curiosidad saber la razón de su visita.

— Si esta, por favor siga — Me corrí hacia un lado permitiéndole el ingreso.

— Gracias, eres muy amable — No pasó menos de un segundo de que ella había pronunciado aquello, cuando mi madre salió de la cocina y se acercó a nosotras.

— Mikoto — Saludo la rubia de forma alegre, recibiendo a su amiga con entusiasmo mal disimulado — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Oh, venía a invitarles a cenar, mejor dicho, Fugaku y yo queremos invitarlos para celebrar la promoción de nuestros hijos — Los ojos de mi madre brillaron, quizás por varios motivos, pero uno de los que rondaría su cabeza era que se había ahorrado el hacer la cena esa noche.

— ¡Claro! Sakura ya me había dicho que Itachi-chan también había sido promovido. Ah, ya que tienen la amabilidad de invitarnos permite que nosotros llevemos el postre — Su intercambio de palabras me dejaba en claro el tipo de relación que tenían.

— Me parece excelente — Aceptó la Uchiha para luego añadir — Bien en ese caso nos veremos a las 7 ¿De acuerdo?

— Es perfecto Mikoto — Respondió mi madre alegremente.

— Bien en ese caso nos veremos más tarde — Ahora dirigió su mirada amable hacia mí — Luego nos veremos Sakura-chan.

— Hasta luego Mikoto-san — Respondí.

Entonces ella con esto se marchó, dejándonos ahí de pie, claro que esto duró solo unos segundos, porque al instante mi madre se movió rauda de regreso a la cocina, murmurando cosas sobre qué hacer o comprar, así que conociendo un poco mejor los gustos de la familia principal de los Uchiha, le sugerí algo sin mucho dulce o que al menos tuviera en contraste algo que bajara el dulzor, ya que cierto pelinegro menor era todo menos fan de los postres, caso contrario a su hermano mayor, quien tenía un diente bastante flexible para los dulces, aunque uno en específico era su favorito. — Mamá regresaré en un rato — Dije tomando un poco de mi mesada para después salir de casa y dirigirme hacia mí tienda favorita de comestibles.

— Sakura-chan — Me saludó la mujer incluso antes de que pudiera hablar.

— Buenas tardes — Dije con una sonrisa amplia.

— ¿Hoy que te trae por aquí? — La Uchiha se recostó contra el mostrador y me miró amablemente.

— ¿Le quedan Dango de tres colores? — Ella parpadeó un momento.

— ¿Dango de tres colores? Aún tengo, pero es bastante curioso que pidas esos — La vi comenzar a moverse hacia la parte de atrás, pero aún escuchaba claramente su voz — Usualmente pides dangos de anko.

— No son para mí — Informé sacando el dinero para pagar, mientras ella regresaba con una bandeja con varias unidades del dulce que pedí.

— ¿Así que son un obsequio? — Asentí y ella me sonrió — Debe ser una ocasión especial o lo es la persona.

Parpadeé confundida, pero no porque no hubiera entendido sus palabras, sino que la referencia me hacía cuestionarme si eso realmente era de este modo, de hecho en parte me hacía reflexionar sobre mis motivos para estar consiguiendo ese pequeño obsequio ¿Aunque realmente tenía que haber un motivo profundo para ello? — Quizás ambas — Me limité a contestar sin entrar en muchos detalles.

— En ese caso espero que la persona que los reciba los disfrute — La mujer comenzó a empacar dos docenas en dos hojas de bambú, quedando seis en cada envoltura.

— Yo también lo espero — Le entregué el dinero suficiente y ella como último toque a mi orden guardó las dos envolturas en una bonita bolsa de papel, de color marrón claro, que tenía un pequeño logo de la tienda en sus costados.

— Bueno, ten una feliz noche Sakura-chan — Se despidió, a lo cual yo respondí igualmente antes de salir de allí y regresar a mi casa.

El paquete iba entre mis brazos, siendo cuidadosamente abrazado mientras pensaba un poco en las palabras de la mujer, realmente desde hace cuánto Uchiha Itachi se había convertido en alguien importante en mi vida, realmente no me molestaba, pero nunca me había puesto a reparar que sin darme cuenta ahora era alguien cercano, un amigo con el que compartía casi diario, entrenábamos, charlábamos e incluso nos íbamos a graduar a una edad temprana, todo parecía irreal, puesto que antes jamás pensé en llegar a tener un acercamiento de ese tipo con alguien que en el pasado se sentía inalcanzable, principalmente porque había sido un enemigo, y el siquiera pensar en ser "amiga" de un ninja renegado clase S, podía desembocar en dos resultados nada favorables, el primero era la traición hacia mi aldea, lo cual sería una clara declaración de que sería considerada como un ninja renegado y la segunda era una muerte segura, si no a manos de Akatsuki, hubiera sido a manos de Konoha; Viéndolo de cualquier manera era simplemente imposible imaginarlo en ese entonces, pero heme ahí, comprando Dangos para regalarle a ese mismo chico.

Una risilla se escapó de mis labios al comparar ambas descripciones en mi cabeza, la del ninja renegado, con la del serio y amable niño con el que compartía, principalmente era porque con la primera nunca podrías imaginar que tenía de comida favorita los dangos, y bueno en la visión presente era un poco difícil de imaginar, pero no imposible. Aún recordaba el cómo había descubierto el gusto de Itachi por el dango, fue un momento bastante casual, pero no menos sorprendente para mí; fue un día que regresábamos de entrenar, cansados pero satisfechos con los resultados dados en los campos, entonces yo tuve deseos de comer algo dulce, por lo cual le acompañe al interior del barrio Uchiha, hasta una de las casas de té, donde ingresé sin pensarlo mucho pero siempre bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de mi amigo, que no dudo en preguntarme lo que hacía, entonces le propuse que comiéramos algo mientras descansábamos; Él no mostró problemas con mi propuesta, así que pronto se unió a mí, aunque realmente no me esperaba que pidiera nada demasiado llamativo, de hecho casi podía decir que esperaba algo similar a lo que pedía Sasuke cuando éramos genin, después de todo eran hermanos, con personalidades un tanto similares, así que no sería raro que tuvieran también gustos parecidos, pero claramente este lineamiento de pensamiento fue roto al ver que había pedido Dango de tres colores y un poco de té; mi cara seguramente fue un poema, pero uno que puso incómodo a mi acompañante, así que cuando lo noté tuve que cambiar mi expresión a una sonrisa nerviosa, claro que eso no evitó que preguntara el motivo de mi reacción, a lo cual mi respuesta fue que para mí era inesperado saber que le gustaban los dulces.

— Supongo que en parte fue tonto de mi parte pensar que no le gustaran — Murmuré mirando hacia el paquete en mis brazos — Como se dice no se juzga un ninja por las apariencias, siempre hay que mirar debajo de la superficie — Volví a reír al encontrar esta descripción perfecta para Itachi, quien como siempre era una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

Tal y como habíamos quedado, a las 7 en punto estábamos frente a la casa de Sasuke e Itachi, esperando a que nos abrieran luego de haber llamado, afortunadamente nuestra espera no fue prolongada, porque treinta segundos más tarde fuimos recibidos por Itachi, quien al vernos hizo una corta reverencia a mis padres y se hizo a un lado para permitirnos el ingreso — Felicitaciones Itachi-chan — Pronunciaron mis padres luego de entrar, para después ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san, quienes nos esperaban un poco más allá, aunque yo permanecía atrás con mi amigo.

— Parece ser que están más contentos que nosotros — Le susurré. Itachi no me contradijo en lo absoluto, simplemente me observó, entonces, con su atención ganada aproveche para entregarle el pequeño obsequio, el cual miró con una expresión interrogante antes de tomarlo en sus manos — Es mi regalo de felicitaciones Itachi-kun, espero los disfrutes.

Terminadas mis palabras él abrió levemente el empaque, solo para ver que había en el interior, entonces su expresión se volvió una combinación entre la sorpresa y la alegría, esta última siendo reflejada solo en sus ojos oscuros, que pronto cayeron sobre mí, así que yo le dirigí una sonrisa amable antes de ir a saludar a sus padres. Itachi desapareció brevemente antes de regresar sin mi regalo, pero pude ver por sus facciones relajadas, que estaba satisfecho con mi obsequio, por lo cual deduje que lo más probable era que había ido a guardarlo.

— Tomen asiento — Ordenó la matriarca Uchiha mientras mi madre le ayudaba a transportar los platos a la mesa.

— Me imaginé que también tenías un gran talento Sakura — Me felicitó Fugaku-san, con su siempre semblante serio, pero en su voz había una nota de orgullo, algo bastante raro considerando que yo no era parte de su familia, pero su reconocimiento me hizo sentir feliz.

— Gracias — Fue mi respuesta, justo antes de que Sasuke entrara y se quedara observándonos un momento, pero luego solo caminó hasta uno de los asientos y se sentó, justo al otro lado de su hermano.

— Oh, Sasuke-chan hola — Saludaron mis padres, pero él solo asintió, mirándolos con una extraña seriedad, algo que me desconcertó bastante, pero luego pensé que probablemente sería incomodidad de vernos allí, por lo cual no le di muchas vueltas al asunto.

— Bueno brindemos por la graduación de Itachi y Sakura — Los mayores levantaron sus vasos, dando inicio a la cena, que estuvo bastante animada, llena de comentarios sobre el logro reciente; Itachi y yo permanecimos en silencio toda la cena, solo escuchando hablar a nuestras familias, cosa que repentinamente comenzó a hacerme sentir incómoda, y ansiosa, así que cuando terminé con mis alimentos miré a mi amigo, quien al igual que yo había terminado y parecía estar pensando en otro tipo de cosas, diferentes a las dichas en la mesa.

— ¿Podemos salir un momento? — Le pregunté en un susurro a mi acompañante, quien casi al instante sintió, dándome a entender perfectamente que él, al igual que yo se encontraba incómodo con todo el asunto.

En silencio y procurando que los mayores no lo notaran nos pusimos en pie y salimos al Jardín, donde nos sentamos en el suelo de madera que limitaba con el interior de la casa. Solté un suspiro y traté de disfrutar el viento frio que nos ofrecía la noche, un buen calmante para los nervios que se habían despertado en mi interior — ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? — Escuché que me preguntó mi acompañante.

Miré a Itachi, quien tenía la vista clavada en el cielo, pero sabía que estaba pendiente de mis reacciones, así que luego de pensarlo un momento respondí — Bueno… es una buena oportunidad para avanzar, y en cierto modo estoy feliz, pero… ¿Cómo decirlo? Me ha comenzado a tocar los nervios, es como si de repente recargaran un gran peso en mis hombros, esperando que lo lleve sin problemas.

— Entiendo — Miré su expresión ausente y entonces pude entender algo en lo que antes no había reparado, con respecto a la vida del chico; probablemente no solo ahora sino antes, se le habían asignado sin igual de responsabilidades, llevándolo hasta el límite, siempre tan presionado, pensando en las responsabilidades y las consecuencias de todo, nunca tuvo un descanso mental, preocupado en un mundo de adultos cuando solo era un niño. La realidad del pelinegro me golpeó con dureza, y sentí dolor de saber que probablemente toda su vida se sintió solo, especialmente luego de que ocurriera la masacre del clan, sin nadie en quien confiar realmente, simplemente haciendo las cosas a su paso para al final llegar al trágico final que no solo le marcó a él, sino también a Sasuke. Con los sentimientos de tristeza nacieron los de protección, los mismos que sentía por Naruto y Sasuke, así que tomé su mano y le miré directamente a los ojos, entonces, volteó a verme sorprendido por mi acción — ¿Qué…?

— Itachi-kun, hagamos una promesa — Inicié con seriedad, haciendo que él se incomodara ligeramente por mis acciones — Prometamos que nos vamos a esforzar por hacer lo mejor. Si tienes problemas o dudas, puedes venir que yo estaré aquí para ayudarte, no trates de cargar con todo tu solo — Mi mirada era completamente firme, pero con mi mirada le pedía que no fuera imprudente, que confiara un poco en mí, él se sonrojó levemente y yo levanté mi dedo meñique y lo coloqué frente a él — Promételo.

La duda se reflejó brevemente en sus facciones, pero luego se fue por completo, aunque no pude ver a que cambió, puesto que volteó su rostro, tratando de ocultarlo — Tú también — Dijo levantando su propio dedo meñique y tomando el mío.

Mi corazón latió de emoción y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó mis labios, entonces ambos pronunciamos — Lo prometo, y si miento me tragaré mil agujas — Nuestra promesa había sido cerrada, y con ello una nueva base en nuestra amistad, puesto que aunque no hubiéramos dicho oficialmente que éramos amigos, aquel gesto era un nuevo paso en nuestra silenciosa relación, que hasta ese momento solo había sido de cosas sencillas, como entrenar juntos y debatir de temas triviales, pero ahora era la promesa de que confiaríamos en el futuro y nos apoyaríamos en caso de que alguno de los dos se encontrara en una mala situación.

* * *

El día de la graduación y asignación de nuevos equipos llegó tan rápido que podía decir que había sido cosa de cerrar los ojos y despertar en el salón donde nos dirían que personas serían los que nos acompañarían en nuestro inicio de vida como genin. Estaba bastante ansiosa esa mañana, emocionada por ver que me deparaba esa nueva etapa ¿Con quién me tocaría hacer equipo? ¿Sería posible que me signaran con Itachi? Esas y más preguntas me habían estado rondando desde que me levanté, lo bueno de todo aquello es que ese día iba a resolver todas esas dudas. — Estoy nerviosa — Admití por lo bajo mientras jugaba con mis manos sobre mis piernas.

— Pareces más bien emocionada — Mencionó Itachi mirándome de reojo.

—Hm… quizás un poco — Admití ahora viendo a nuestro alrededor, donde todos y cada uno de los graduados que nos acompañaban eran mayores por cuatro años, y se conocían entre ellos, dejándonos a mi amigo y a mí como el único par solitario, cosa que no era extraña en nuestra posición actual.

— Silenció — Dijo entrando uno de los maestros al aula junto a varios Jonin que supuse serían los líderes de equipo de cada uno — Ahora vamos a comenzar a anunciar a los equipos, una vez terminado saldrán con su líder de escuadrón.

El método que empleaban era distinto al que habían hecho conmigo la primera vez, puesto que recordaba que primero nos habían anunciado los equipos, luego hubo un corto receso y más tarde ese día nos encontraríamos con nuestros sensei, pero en esos momentos las indicaciones daban inmediatez a la reunión final entre los nuevos equipos, claro que lo prefería de esa forma, ya que los nervios interiormente ya me estaban comiendo viva. — Bien… equipo 1… — Comenzaron llamando a tres chicos que jamás había visto, pero a los que no deje de prestar atención, puesto que si algo había aprendido era a que todo detalle era relevante en el futuro, incluso si en el momento no tuviera mayor importancia — Equipo dos, Inari Shinko, Izumo Tenma, Uchiha Itachi — Miré a mi acompañante y noté que estrechó levemente los ojos, observando a sus otros dos compañeros, quienes se habían puesto en pie y ahora se encaminaban hacia el que sería su sensei.

— Luego nos veremos Itachi-kun — Le murmuré antes de que se apartara demasiado como para no oírme — Y suerte —, él asintió para luego ir junto a sus nuevos compañeros, antes de ser guiado por su sensei fuera del aula.

Dos grupos más fueron llamados hasta que mi atención se retomó por completo en el maestro — Equipo cinco Haruno Sakura, Kishaba Tenryu y Shiratora Hayato — Me puse de pie y fui directamente hacia la puerta, donde el que sería mi Jonin a cargo esperaba, era un hombre de contextura delgada, cabellos cortos de color gris oscuro y ojos negros; pronto a mi lado estuvieron mis otros dos nuevos compañeros, pero no alcance a detallarlos, puesto que el hombre nos hizo automáticamente ir tras él, llevándonos entre los pasillos de la academia, hasta la parte de afuera, donde pronto comenzamos un recorrido hasta uno de los campos de entrenamientos cercanos, donde finalmente se detuvo y nos encaró mostrándonos una amable sonrisa.

— Bien, pueden sentarse, haremos una breve introducción de nosotros mismos antes de ir a los tecnicismos — Yo acaté la sugerencia y me senté con calma en el suelo, sin apartar demasiado la mirada de nuestro sensei; Mis dos compañeros parecían dudar un poco, pero finalmente se sentaron sobre el suave césped, esperando que era lo que diría el hombre frente a nosotros — Comenzaré presentándome, mi nombre es Fukushima Ken, seré su instructor a cargo — Hizo una pausa corta antes de continuar — Diré que hay varias cosas que me gustan, pero especialmente los paseos y el cambio de estaciones. Es todo lo que diré pero por su parte pueden decir sus sueños aspiraciones o motivos por los cuales decidieron convertirse en ninja. — Los tres nos quedamos en silencio viendo a Ken-sensei, así que él carraspeó y curvo una sonrisa nerviosa — ¿por qué no comenzamos por la derecha? Preséntate por favor.

El aludido hizo un leve gesto de incomodidad, pero poco después comenzó a hablar — Mi nombre es Kishaba Tenryu — Se detuvo un momento, notablemente incómodo ante la situación — Me gusta dormir los días de lluvia y me disgusta ser cuestionado, no tengo porque decirles mi sueño — El chico frunció notablemente el entrecejo, y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo ignorarnos. Observe las facciones del muchacho, tenía los cabellos café oscuros, ojos violeta y piel blanca, vestía con una chaqueta de sudadera de color gris y pantalones azul oscuro, su protector ninja lo llevaba al cuello y sus botas ninja eran estándar, parecía bastante sencillo en cuanto a apariencia, pero su actitud y mirada irradiaba un alto orgullo y arrogancia.

— De acuerdo… — El sensei miró ahora al chico que estaba en medio, era un pelinegro, de cortos cabellos y mirada café, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color café, abierta y debajo de esta tenía una camisa de color negro, en la parte inferior usaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro, botas estándar de igual color y en sus antebrazos tenía un par de protectores.

— Mi nombre es Shiratora Hayato, hay varias cosas que me gustan y disgustan por igual, pero por el momento no veo relevancia en mencionarlas, mi sueño es algo que solo yo puedo entender así que prefiero reservármelo para mí mismo — Acababa de notar que mis dos compañeros serían difíciles de llevar, ambos parecían sudar arrogancia, además de que podía sentir cierta hostilidad en su manera de comportarse, cosa que probablemente llevara a que nuestro trabajo en equipo se viera entorpecido en un futuro ¿Sería competitividad? Sea lo que fuera el ambiente era tenso y comenzaba a ser difícil respirar.

— Gracias Hayato — Parecía que el sensei pensaba lo mismo que yo, puesto que vi como torció un poco los labios en un gesto de incomodidad — Ahora… cerrando las presentaciones, por favor nuestra querida y única miembro femenina.

— S-si — Respondí saliendo de mis cavilaciones — Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, esto… me gusta los juegos de preguntas, mis pasatiempos se limitan a la lectura y a refinar mis habilidades, mi sueño para el futuro… — Lo pensé un momento ¿Cuál era? Antes lo tenía tan claro, pero en la actualidad solo tenía un objetivo en la cabeza, cosa que no podía considerar que fuera un sueño — más que sueño, tengo el objetivo de ser cada vez más fuerte, para poder ayudar y proteger todos quienes me importan.

Mi respuesta pareció agradarle al hombre puesto que sonrió con alivio y luego se puso en pie — Bien, creo que tenemos un equipo bastante… diverso. — Él carraspeo y luego continuo — como sea, tengo que decirles que esto es simple formalidad, realmente existe otra prueba que tienen que aprobar antes de llegar a ser Genin, puesto que solo nueve serán escogidos para ser ninja oficialmente y comenzar a hacer misiones.

Mis dos acompañantes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, mientras yo me mantuve tranquila en mi sitio esperando a que continuara con lo que diría — Espere ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — Dijo Tenryu molesto mientras se ponía de pie — Si es de esa forma ¿De que sirvió el examen de graduación?

— Elección de candidatos — Murmuré para luego mirar directamente a los ojos a nuestro instructor — ¿Cierto Sensei? ¿O me equivoco?

— Estas en lo correcto Sakura-chan — Los dos chicos me observaron con seriedad, cosa que me incomodo, pero decidí que más importante sería la prueba que nos pondría el hombre.

— Entonces… ¿Cuál va a ser nuestro examen final? — Cuestioné.

El hombre nos miró seriamente por un momento antes de proclamar — Tengo un pase conmigo, el que lo consiga, pasará la prueba, los otros dos reprobaran, pueden tratar con todo lo que se les ocurra, incluso si sus intenciones son asesinas ¿vale? Tienen hasta la puesta del sol para tratar de conseguirlo — Era parecida a la prueba de Kakashi, solo que esta vez puso las cosas aún más complicadas para pensar, solo uno pasaría, un truco bastante obvio para alguien que ya había pasado antes por esto.

— ¿Vamos a luchar ahora? — Pregunto Hayato con seriedad.

— Por supuesto, claro que primero tendrán que dar conmigo, así que suerte con ello — Dicho esto desapareció del lugar, dando por inicio a la prueba.

Lentamente me puse de pie, y me giré para hablarle a mis compañeros, pero estos ni siquiera me determinaron, simplemente se habían visto con rivalidad antes de comenzar a moverse en toda dirección, dejándome sola en medio del campo de entrenamiento, y con una gota de sudor recorriendo la parte trasera de mi cabeza. — _Tal parece que para decirles de que trata todo esto tendré primero que atraparlos_ — Mi pensamiento me hizo suspirar, e iba a comenzar a moverme cuando se me pasó otra idea para conseguir reunirnos, y determinar luego un plan de acción contra nuestro sensei; con una corta sonrisa me comencé a mover, esta vez borrando todo rastro de mi presencia antes de desaparecer de en medio del campo y ocultarme cerca de allí, esperando y observando cualquier movimiento que delatara la presencia de mis compañeros o de nuestro instructor.

Pase al menos media hora en el mismo lugar, antes de que escuchara el primer signo de lucha, así que con el sigilo que había reunido en todos mis años, me moví con rapidez entre los árboles, hasta que frente a mi apareció un claro, entonces me oculté y observé con atención mientras veía como Tenryu trataba de luchar contra Ken-sensei, pero con los movimientos de cada uno era clara la diferencia de niveles, puesto que mientras el chico lanzaba un golpe, el mayor lo esquivaba sin necesidad de moverse de su sitio, simplemente re direccionaba sus movimientos y lo lanzaba lejos— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? — Preguntó el mayor viendo como el chico le miraba con molestia.

— Usted se lo buscó — Tenryu formo algunos sellos antes de que moviera sus manos, como si estuviera dando sablazos en dirección al hombre, quien esquivó tres ráfagas de viento, que destruyeron parte del lugar en el que estaba segundos antes, formando cortes irregulares en el suelo.

— Una técnica que podría ser de gran calibre pero aún inmadura — Dijo Ken-sensei mirando al chico antes de aparecer tras él y golpearlo, lanzándolo contra hacia el lugar que había destruido — Además parece que gasta más chakra del que debería.

Tenryu comenzó a levantarse lentamente, manteniendo su expresión de disgusto al verse en esa situación, pero no tuvo que reaccionar, debido a que en ese momento el sensei bloqueó otro ataque, esta vez dado por Hayato, quien apareció de la nada, dando una patada hacia su rostro, pero fue tomado del pie y arrojado como el peli café, la diferencia es que el pelinegro dio un giro en el aire y aterrizó sobre sus pies. — Tsk — Chasqueó la lengua el chico para mirar al Jonin con una expresión de inspección, como tratando de ver a través de él.

— Bueno, ya son dos, me pregunto cuando nuestro tercer miembro se reunirá — Me tensé ligeramente, pero no dejé que mi presencia se hiciera notar, simplemente me quedé allí, observando, alerta por si descubría mi paradero.

— Esa enana perderá esta prueba — Pronunció Tenryu — Ni siquiera trate de buscarla, probablemente volvió a casa.

— ¿No le incluyeron en sus movimientos?

— ¿Qué movimientos? Hayato simplemente estorba — El pelinegro miró de reojo al peli café con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Lo dice el que le tiemblan las rodillas — Ambos chicos se observaron de mala manera con este comentario y yo al igual que el sensei suspiramos, la diferencia es que el mío fue un suspiro ahogado.

Miré el entorno y comencé a pensar en la forma de distraer al sensei para poder sacar a esos dos de allí y comentarles el verdadero propósito del ejercicio. — No creo que ustedes pasen — Dijo el hombre con calma, ganándose la mirada de los dos menores, — No tienen el nivel para enfrentarme y arrebatarme el permiso — Eso era cierto, de hecho en esos momentos yo misma dudaba mantenerme bien en una batalla de larga duración, así que tendría que emplear mi experiencia y medir mi chakra para no terminar con cero reservas antes de que culminara el tiempo límite.

— No me subestime — Dijeron ambos chicos lanzándose de lleno hacia el hombre, quien rodando los ojos en un rápido movimiento los volvió a esquivar, solo que esta vez para mi sorpresa, Hayato sonreía y conservaba cierto brillo de triunfo en su mirada, entonces colocando una mano en el suelo dio un giro sobre su propio eje, volviendo a quedar frente al hombre, luego cayó sobre sus pies, flexionando las rodillas para lanzarse en un ataque directo, solo que esta vez su brazo destellaba un leve resplandor, que luego noté era como electricidad rodeándolo.

— _Él controla el elemento rayo…_ — Pensé con sorpresa viendo como esta vez el sensei se obligaba a retroceder, teniendo cuidado de ser tocado — _Si lo direcciona a algún punto importante, podría paralizar alguna zona, imposibilitando el movimiento, incluso un Jonin se vería afectado de tal forma que en una situación real su vida correría peligro, a no ser que fuese médico y pudiera reparar el daño o bloquearlo._

— Valla, quien lo diría — Dijo Ken-sensei con una sonrisa — Tener ese as bajo la manga.

— No ha visto nada — Mencionó Hayato tratando de ir nuevamente hacia él.

—De hecho he visto más que suficiente — En ese momento él mismo formó sellos justo antes de colocar las manos en la tierra, haciendo que esta se abriera debajo del pelinegro y haciéndole caer inevitablemente en un profundo agujero — Eso bastará por el momento.

Estreché mi mirada y comencé a buscar en mi bolsa trasera un par de bombas de humo, listas para iniciar con mi pequeño truco, claro que para ello tendría que usar un poco más de chakra del que debería. — Le dije que era un estorbo — Tenryu había aprovechado y se había movido justo detrás del sensei, atacándolo esta vez con una kunai, que se enterró en la parte de atrás de su chaleco — Ahora con esto…— El chico sonrió acercando su mano hacia la bolsa del hombre, pero justo antes de tocarla el cuerpo desapareció siendo remplazado por un tronco — ¿Sustitución?—Exclamó sorprendido por esto.

— Eso era lógico idiota, él no es tonto — Hayato había logrado salir, aunque como noté por sus manos, que se encontraban ahora sucias y llenas pequeñas cortadas, no fue tarea de escalar con chakra

En ese momento Ken-sensei se puso nuevamente detrás de Tenryu e iba a golpearlo, cuando yo lancé las bombas de humo, seguido a esto hice un Kage Bunshin, que se lanzó hacia donde estaba el sensei, justo para distraerlo el tiempo suficiente, luego, cuando estallaron las bombas y dejaron parcialmente nublado el campo, me moví rauda hacia mis dos testarudos y tontos compañeros, logrando tomarlos a cada quien por las muñecas y después con un tirón, les hice seguirme con rapidez a través del follaje, hasta que consideré estar a una distancia prudente para hablar, y teniendo en cuenta que mi clon aún estaba distrayendo al mayor. — Tú, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? — Me regaño Tenryu una vez se dieron cuenta de más o menos lo que había pasado — No vengas a interrumpir la batalla de los grandes, pequeña…

— Tenryu cállate — Dijo Hayato con una expresión molesta antes de mirarme con seriedad — ¿Qué haces Sakura? ¿Cuál es tu intención con todo esto? Si dices que nos estabas ayudando, la verdad es que arruinaste nuestra pelea, y tampoco creas que seremos unos caballeros que te cederán el permiso, nosotros también tenemos motivos para desear pasar.

— ¿Han terminado de decir cosas sin sentido? — Fruncí levemente el entrecejo y seguí concentrándome por si el sensei había hecho algún tipo de clon que fuera tras nosotros, o incluso que entretuviera a mi propia copia, que probablemente estuviera próxima a desaparecer.

— Cómo dices…

— Escuchen porque no hay tiempo para explicar, Ken-sensei puede venir en cualquier momento y arruinaría todo — Estreché mi mirada tratando de verme dura, aunque probablemente al ser más pequeña, me vería todo menos intimidante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Hayato rodó los ojos, molesto, pero aun así escuchó.

— No podremos derrotar a Ken-sensei — Inicie, claro que ellos abrieron las bocas para refutar, pero me les adelanté — Al menos no individualmente, pero si trabajamos en equipo podremos conseguir el permiso. Además tengo que añadir que están cayendo justo en la trampa del ejercicio.

— ¿Qué trampa? Solo estás haciendo esto para engañarnos y pasar tu — Tenryu se iba a colocar de pie, pero le detuve jalándole del brazo.

— Si quieres puedes llevar el permiso, eso no es lo importante — Suspiré y ahora miré a Hayato — Nos colocaron en equipos de tres, pero no es para que luchemos entre nosotros, — Retomé la atención en el peli café — El sensei mencionó un permiso, pero no dijo que era para personas, solo dijo dos perderán, más cuando se trabaja en equipo no hay uno o dos, solo hay uno. Los ninja no trabajan individualmente, complementan sus habilidades en equipos.

— Digamos que lo que dices es cierto — Dijo el pelinegro — Cual sería el plan, y en caso que no lo sea.

— En caso de que no lo sea, yo no interferiré con la toma del permiso, ustedes pueden tenerlo — Los dos me observaban con desconfianza, pero antes de responder algo más mi clon desapareció, trayéndome información importante.

— Bien, en ese caso hay que armar un plan — Mencionó Tenryu de mala gana.

— Tengo uno — Sonreí suavemente — Escuchen yo seré la carnada, trataremos de acorralarlo con mis ataques, Tenryu si puedes usar de nuevo esa técnica de antes, sería excelente para mantener su atención en el ataque, mientras tanto nosotros le distraemos, Hayato aprovecha para inmovilizarlo con tu elemento, ataca a la pierna derecha, será más mejor ya que de las dos, esa es la dominante, así que mientras se acostumbra tendremos una brecha de veinte segundos a lo mínimo para poder conseguir el permiso.

Ambos chicos me observaron escépticos, claramente dudaban del plan y mis intenciones, cosa que me hizo fruncir el entrecejo con fuerza, especialmente porque sabía que no había más tiempo que perder, así que me levanté — Se supone que somos un equipo así que debemos confiar los unos en los otros, un ninja no puede hacer todo solo, piénsenlo un poco y cuando tengan la respuesta son bienvenidos para ayudar — Entonces me moví de mi sitio rápidamente, tratando de sentir a Ken-sensei, pero como era de esperarse su presencia estaba bien oculta, así que tome la decisión de soltar un poco de mi propio chakra mientras me seguía moviendo entre los árboles.

Pasó un tiempo, pero pronto sentí la presencia del Jonin cerca, así que me detuve fingiendo estar tomando aire, cuando en realidad estaba pendiente de mí alrededor, buscando con cuidado el lugar donde el hombre se estaba escondiendo y atenta a cualquier posible ataque. Me erguí y estaba respirando profundo cuando finalmente le sentí justo detrás de mí, así que rápidamente y antes de que pudiera percatarse de que estaba consciente de su posición, saqué un par de Kunai, me giré en su dirección y las lancé hacia él; mis armas fueron repelidas sin mucho esfuerzo, pero yo ya estaba sobre él lanzando otra tanda, que esta vez chocaron entre ellas para confundirlo antes de que solo dos de ellas se redirigieran por detrás, listas para herirlo, pero él logrando notarlas a tiempo, se movió, haciendo que estas solo rasgaran un poco de su camisa — Eso estuvo cerca — Comentó con gracia, buscándome con la mirada, pero nuevamente yo estaba en movimiento, esta vez debajo de él, lista para golpearlo, cosa que conseguí a medias, puesto que al instante de tocarle con mi puño usó un remplazo, desapareciendo de allí.

Me moví nuevamente, esta vez agachándome, y dejándome caer, dando un giro por del bajo del troncó en el que estaba situada para esquivar el golpe que trató de darme por la espalda; caí en una rama más abajo y miré hacia arriba, atenta a los movimientos del hombre que parecía levemente sorprendido por mi agudeza — Nada mal Sakura-chan, puede que consigas el permiso — Me dijo, pero yo había visto a través de sus palabras, siendo una técnica básica, en la que trataba hacer que me emocionara y perdiera la concentración, pero yo tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, por lo cual solo sonreí, fingiendo caer en su trampa.

— Sensei… — Dije con una nota fingida de emoción mientras cerraba parcialmente los ojos, pero sin permitir que su presencia se perdiera, por ello cuando se movió detrás de mí para efectuar su ataque nuevamente, yo pude girarme rápidamente y encararlo, esta vez con una sonrisa un poco más arrogante — Ese viejo truco no funciona conmigo — Pronuncie mientras lanzaba mi puño, que esta vez logro conectar con su abdomen, haciendo que él saliera disparado un par de metros, y soltara un quejido ahogado por el dolor de recibir uno de mis golpes — La única manera que consiga ese permiso, será con mis compañeros, de otro modo no me interesa — Me volví a lanzar al frente, para tratar de golpearlo, pero esta vez el consciente de que mis golpes serían duros de afrontar, lo evadió con más urgencia, esta vez colocando una expresión seria.

— Había oído del tercero que tenías un pequeño truco, pero no me imaginé que fuera en cuestiones de fuerza — Yo apreté mis puños y cargué un poco de chakra en ellos, lista para continuar con mí serie de ataques, los que sabía que ahora se tomaría en serio.

— No creo que sea lo único en lo que deba pensar Ken-sensei — Proclamé con una sonrisa al notar cerca los chakra de los dos varones restantes — Hay más trucos bajo mi manga — Dicho esto y reuniendo chakra en mis pies me lancé a una buena velocidad hacia él, haciendo que él volviera a esquivarme, esta vez hacia un lateral y listo para lanzar un contra ataque, pero yo habiendo visto su intención dirigí mi puño hacia el suelo y le golpeé soltando el chakra contenido, y haciendo que la tierra se quebrara y él perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio, permitiéndome re acomodarme para poder atacar nuevamente, pero parecía que él iba a comenzar a tomárselo en serio, puesto que le vi hacer señales de mano, que pronto reconocí como un genjutsu, el cual cayó pronto sobre mí, cambiando el panorama a uno en el que él había desaparecido y en el suelo había quedado una hoja de papel, donde se leían las palabras de aprobación del examen.

— _Tengo que decir que luego de ver los genjutsu de Shisui esto es un poco triste_ — Pensé mientras reunía chakra y con simpleza decía — Dispersar — La realidad volvió a aparecer, y justo a tiempo porque apenas me dio tempo para colocar mis brazos frente a mí y bloquear el golpe que me lanzó contra un árbol.

Solté un quejido pero no me permití caer al suelo, en cambio luche para reponerme y encontrar al hombre, que había vuelto a moverse y esperaba a atacarme — Era de esperarse de un Jonin — Dije respirando hondo y esta vez cargando gran parte de mi chakra en mi puño, pensando hacer un verdadero cráter, lista para sacar al escurridizo sensei de donde quiera que estuviera — Si quiere jugar al gato y al ratón, en ese caso, yo quiero ser el gato ¡Shannaro! — Proferí cuando volví a estrellar mi puño contra la tierra, haciendo que en esta ocasión se quebrara en un radio de veinticinco metros, tumbando árboles y demás en el camino y con ello logrando percibir la sombra del hombre al moverse, entonces rauda saqué algunos shuriken y los lancé en su dirección, calculando el momento justo en que trataría de evadirlos y los pasos que daría, por ello mismo no notó del todo cuando llegué a su lado y lancé una patada, que apenas si fue detenida, antes de que yo saltara, y por encima de su cabeza lanzara ahora mi puño, el cual fue también detenido.

Sentí chakra en mi espalda y entonces me dispuse a sacar el propio para camuflar el que estaba a punto de disparar — Nada mal Sakura, realmente tengo que admitir que no es por nada que has salido antes de la academia, pero dudo que pase de aquí — Sonreí suavemente y con algo de cansancio.

— Yo también lo dudo — Mencioné antes de con mi brazo libre lanzar otro embate en modo de distracción, para que no viera la patada que lancé por debajo y que logró conectar con su mentón, haciendo que no solo me soltara en el proceso sino que lo aturdió levemente — ¡Tenryu! — Proferí saliendo del lugar justo cuando el chico lanzó el ataque de viento.

El sensei trastabillo unos pasos hacia atrás pero logró evadirlo a tiempo — No esperaba eso — Comentó soltando una sonrisa, y comenzando a preparar sellos, a lo cual yo me preparé, puesto que ya había visto a Hayato a unos pasos detrás de él, así que yo también comencé a hacer sellos — _Veamos si lograré poner en práctica el entrenamiento de Shisui contra un Jonin_ — Finalicé los sellos justo antes que él, y logre lanzar la técnica ilusoria, que solo duraría unos segundos.

— Hayato — Dije con dificultad al sentir mi chakra en niveles ya algo bajos, por lo cual deducía que solo podría hacer dos movimientos más antes de quedar completamente drenada.

El pelinegro no necesitó que repitiera su nombre puesto que se movió a tiempo para lograr usar el elemento rayo en la pierna del sensei, justo en el momento en que salía de mi ilusión — Qué… — El hombre miró a mi compañero quien le sonreía con arrogancia.

— Le dijimos que no nos subestimara — Pronunció él mientras yo me lanzaba con las pocas energías que tenía, seguida de cerca de Tenryu, quien igualmente se había movido hacia el hombre.

— ¡Shannaro! — Dije cuando impacte con mi puño en su brazo, claro que esta vez el golpe fue de menor grado, ya que no tenía suficiente energía, por lo cual escasamente logré herirlo en cuestiones de dolor, quizás un pequeño hematoma se formaría pero nada más.

Tenryu fue parcialmente detenido por el otro brazo del sensei, y decía parcialmente, porque el peli café había hecho un ataque doble, impactando con su pie en las costillas de Ken-sensei — Misión cumplida — Escuchamos a Hayato, quien vimos estaba con el bolso trasero del hombre en una mano, sonriendo como un niño.

— Casi cumplida — Dije justo antes de que el hombre que estábamos atacando se desvaneciera, en el aire, junto con la supuesto porta armas que tenía el pelinegro.

— Pero qué… — Pronunciaron los dos chicos con molestia y asombro, mientras yo caía sobre mis rodillas y respiraba con dificultad.

— Kage Bunshin, no son muchos los Jonin que lo hacen — Pronuncie mirando hacia un lateral — ¿Cierto Ken-sensei?

— ¿Lo sabías? — El hombre apareció sin problemas, mirándonos complacido.

— En gran parte sabía que estaba siendo muy fácil, así que me lo imaginé — Le vi reír por mi respuesta.

— ¿Entonces hemos fracasado? No me voy a quedar así — Dijo Tenryu mirándome de mala forma, e iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

— De hecho iba a decirles que lo han hecho bien, realmente me sorprendieron con su pequeño trabajo en equipo, y tengo que admitir que han aprobado la prueba — Mis dos compañeros abrieron los ojos y miraron incrédulos al hombre.

— Espere, no hemos conseguido el permiso ¿Cómo es que aprobamos entonces? — Preguntó Hayato con el ceño fruncido.

— Pues bien… de hecho no había permiso alguno, simplemente dije que había uno para ver si realmente merecían convertirse en genin — Ellos parecían a punto de reclamar, pero el hombre les interrumpió — El ninja no puede enfrentar todo solo, por ello han sido asignados en equipo, porque deben aprender a cooperar entre ustedes, de esa manera aumentan las posibilidades de sobrevivir. Tengo que felicitarlos porque en poco tiempo lograron formar una estrategia y combinar sus habilidades para tratar de combatirme, y eso es sorprendente, puesto que realmente son tan diferentes que no pareciera que pudieran conectar de ningún modo.

Miré de reojo a Hayato y Tenryu, quienes parecían un poco incomodos por las palabras, quizás porque escucharlas reafirmaba lo que les había dicho antes — Eso quiere decir… — Decidí romper el silencio incómodo y mirar a nuestro sensei, quien sonrió ampliamente.

— Eso quiere decir que desde mañana el equipo cinco comenzara a realizar misiones en conjunto, aunque claro, también tendremos varias sesiones para perfeccionar su trabajo en equipo — Mis ojos brillaron emocionados y volví a reparar en mis dos nuevos compañeros, quienes parecían satisfechos con la noticia, puesto que se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

— Gracias Sensei — Pronuncie logrando ponerme de pie y sonriendo ampliamente, feliz de saber que finalmente comenzaría mi nueva vida de genin, en la que esperaba conseguir avanzar mucho más de lo que llevaba hasta el momento.

* * *

Recordar los hechos que habían pasado en esos tres años, luego de haberme graduado, podía ser tanto gratificante como doloroso por partes iguales, aunque siempre quedaba la experiencia para el futuro, recordándome que no debía confiarme demasiado, que siempre tenía que ver más allá y nunca subestimar las circunstancias que me rodeaban. Si iniciaba el recorrido de los hechos importantes en el tiempo que había transcurrido, podría decir que más o menos, siete meses luego de nuestra promoción a genin, recibí la noticia de que Itachi había perdido a su equipo, aunque el hecho fue provocado cuando su compañero había muerto de forma brutal en una de las misiones, esto tuvo como primera consecuencia que su otra compañera se viera notablemente afectada y terminara dejando la vida como ninja, la segunda cosa y que no sabía si considerarlo como bueno o malo, fue que el Uchiha había despertado su sharingan a solo la edad de ocho años, cosa que solo Shisui y yo sabíamos no le había alegrado del todo, al ver que había conseguido ese poder sobre la vida de un amigo, por consiguiente, fue mi tarea y la de nuestro amigo mayor el apoyarlo en esos momentos en que se encontró ocultando a su familia lo que sentía.

Mi vida como genin tampoco fue tan brillante, puesto que en mi segundo año con mi equipo, nos fue asignada una misión en la cual teníamos que proteger a un herrero, algo que era completamente normal y que parecía carecer de completa importancia, o al menos eso habían estado diciendo Hayato y Tenryu momentos luego de salir, algo que sinceramente hizo que después lamentáramos el momento en que salieron esas palabras de sus labios.

Flash Back

 _La misión en un principio fue algo sencillo, sin inconvenientes evidentes, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, donde nos turnamos para mantener un ojo sobre nuestro cliente; en el turno que teníamos Ken-sensei y yo, los otros dos miembros del equipo se encontraban haciendo reconocimiento por el área, fue entonces que todo se salió de control, puesto que en medio de la noche escuchamos un fuerte estruendo que venía del bosque, seguido de los gritos desgarradores de Hayato y Tenryu. Yo no dudé en salir disparada hacia el lugar y el sensei tampoco, llevando con nosotros a nuestro cliente, quien al menos era fácil de tratar y entendía bien las circunstancias. Al llegar al lugar de donde había provenido el escándalo, quedé helada por unos segundos, ya que la vista que se alzaba ante mí era escalofriante; mis dos compañeros estaban heridos, Tenryu arqueado en una de las ramas bajas de uno de los árboles, con los brazos y piernas colgando, mientras algunas gotas de sangre se escurrían entre sus miembros, y Hayato estaba justo en las raíces del mismo árbol, sus piernas abiertas, los brazos en medio de estas, su cabeza caía inerte hacia enfrente haciendo que sus cabellos ocultaran su rostro._

 _La escena era peor que el primer genjutsu en que Kakashi alguna vez me había inducido, y hacía que mi sangre se sintiera helada, propagando la sensación por todo el cuerpo y haciéndome temblar y sudar. La voz de Ken-sensei me hizo despertar de mi momento de shock, haciéndome olvidar por completo el hecho que ellos no me habían visto jamás usar mis técnicas curativas, solo una vez las había empleado en una misión y en ese caso fue con Itachi y Shisui. Corrí con rapidez hasta donde mis compañeros, mientras nuestro Jonin a cargo se encargaba de bajar a Tenryu del lugar donde se encontraba, colocándolo con delicadeza en el suelo, yo por mi parte me acerqué a Hayato y con suavidad lo coloqué de forma horizontal, justo al lado de nuestro otro compañero, entonces con rapidez tomé su pulso y respiración, aliviada levemente de que aún mantenían sus funciones, además aunque sus heridas eran profundas no había ninguna que significara que iban a morir. Enfoqué el chakra en la palma de mis manos y las coloqué sobre el pecho de cada uno, comenzando a evaluar daños internos, entonces les vi moverse lentamente, fue primero Tenryu, quien abrió los ojos y nos observó con expresión adolorida, luego Hayato se movió y comenzó a tratar de incorporarse, acción que yo detuve de inmediato al colocar mi mano en su hombro e impulsarlo hacia abajo_ — _No se muevan, las heridas podrían empeorar si lo hacen._

 _Ellos me observaron e iban a replicar, cuando repentinamente sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, aunque en realidad solo había quedado todo en silencio, y el ambiente se tornó frio, presagiando el momento antes de que sintiera como había sido empujada hacia atrás, al igual que Ken-sensei, estrellándome con un roble y quedando apartada de nuestros compañeros, quienes alarmados se movieron imprudentemente, pero logrando esquivar a su agresor, alguien que por la oscuridad no logré detallar._ — _Idiota…_ — _Escuché que decía Tenryu poniéndose de pie y tomando una Kunai, igualmente Hayato le secundo, aunque podía ver claramente que por sus heridas y niveles de chakra no lograrían hacer nada contra la figura misteriosa, quien simplemente estaba de pie e inmóvil en medio del lugar._

— _Te enseñaremos a no meterte con nosotros_ — _Volvió a pronunciar el peli café para seguido de esto lanzarse contra el sujeto._

— _¡Basta Tenryu!_ — _Grité intentando en un intento de detenerlo, pero él no me escuchó, simplemente siguió hacia adelante._

 _Lo siguiente que paso fue en un breve instante, pero que pasó como en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos; La figura misteriosa levantó la mano y entonces una cuchilla apareció en ella, luego se movió y en un solo movimiento hirió a Tenryu en el abdomen, rajándolo de lado a lado_ — _¡Tenryu!_ — _Pronunciamos Hayato y yo al mismo tiempo, mientras veíamos como el cuerpo de nuestro compañero caía pesadamente al suelo y un gran charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse._

 _Me puse de pie, lista para intervenir, cuando volví a ver al misterioso hombre moverse, esta vez se dirigía hacia Hayato, quien fue tomado desprevenido, y aunque trató de apartarse y detener el ataque, su cuerpo no reaccionó a tiempo, consiguiendo con ello un corte de profundidad en el pecho, solo que este iba en diagonal, iniciando desde la esquina inferior izquierda de las costillas hasta su hombro derecho. Parpadeé sin saber exactamente que era realmente lo que había ocurrido, puesto que todo había sido tan rápido, lo único que supe fue que luego de esta escena, Ken-sensei finalmente se había movido, atacando al agresor, quien esquivó el embate inicial y se apartó, para poco después simplemente desvanecerse en el aire, como si hubiera acabado con lo que venía a hacer allí._ — _¡Sakura!_ — _La voz de mi capitán me llegó como algo lejano, simplemente tenía en la mente una cosa, por ello sin pensarlo demasiado use un clon de sombras, dejando la mitad de mi chakra con él, y luego mandándolo donde estaba Tenryu, mientras yo corría hacia Hayato, que estaba más cerca_ — _Necesitamos parar la hemorragia y…_ — _Estaba diciendo el hombre, pero yo le interrumpí._

— _Valla con mi clon y Tenryu, Sensei, trate de contener la hemorragia con la presión mientras mi clon trata de cerrar la herida_ — _Pronuncie, mientras colocaba mis manos sobre Hayato._

— _Sakura, necesitan un médico, lo que podemos hacer es…_

— _¡Yo soy médico!_ — _Proferí con la mirada encendida en determinación y desesperación por partes iguales, sin pensar realmente en mi posición actual, solo hablé con la verdad en su más pura expresión_ — _Ahora sensei, haga lo que le pido_ — _Antes de que siguiera a reclamarme mis manos se encendieron en chakra verde y comencé a tratar la herida del pelinegro, quien estaba perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre, al igual que su respiración mermaba lentamente_ — _Vamos Hayato, sé que eres un chico fuerte, no puedes morirte por esto_ — _Dije poniendo toda mi concentración en mi labor, apartando de mí cualquier pensamiento innecesario y abstrayéndome de tal forma que ni siquiera había sentido en que momento Ken-sensei se había apartado y había cumplido mi orden._

 _Fueron los minutos hasta el momento, más angustiantes de mi corta vida, especialmente porque en más de una ocasión sentí que le perdía, y mi chakra comenzó a tocar los fondos de mi reserva de emergencia, recordándome que aún estaba en proceso de ahorro de chakra,_ — _No te dejaré morir_ — _Murmuré con el sudor recorriendo mi frente y deslizándose por mis facciones_ — _Así que también has de tu parte testarudo y problemático mocoso_ — _Mi chakra se encendió un poco más mientras la herida mostraba signos de estar casi por completo cerrada, y habiendo detenido el sangrado. Tomé una profunda respiración y poniendo todo de mí terminé con mi tarea, cayendo finalmente sentada, luego de haber estado tanto tiempo sobre mis rodillas. Acerqué mi mano hasta su muñeca y tomé su pulso, notando que era bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para poner su vida en riesgo, ahora lo que me preocupaba era su pérdida de sangre, aunque para ello podíamos esperar un poco._

 _Sonreí aliviada al comprobar que el chico estaría bien_ — _Sakura…_ — _Escuché que me llamó, así que me acerqué un poco para examinar su rostro, que presentaba algunos cortes y estaba bastante pálido._

— _Estoy aquí_ — _Mencioné con un par de lágrimas en los ojos_ — _Eres realmente problemático._

— _Me… salvaste la vida…_ — _Iba a responderle cuando un fuerte grito lo interrumpió._

— _¡Sakura, rápido!_ — _Mi alivio bajo en menos de un segundo, me giré a mirar a Ken-sensei, quien estaba con una mirada muy seria, mientras aún tenía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Tenryu, el cual como pude notar no tenía buena pinta, de hecho mi clon parecía más desesperado, así que fácilmente pude ver que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien._

 _Me puse de pie como pude y entre traspiés por el cansancio me acerqué, llegando a caer justo al lado de mi clon, que desapareció en una nube de humo, dándome toda la información sobre el procedimiento que había estado llevando a cabo, y dejándome con una sensación amarga en la boca, pero que no me hizo dudar en poner mis manos sobre el cuerpo moribundo de mi compañero de equipo_ — _No… no, no, no_ — _Dije mientras forzaba a salir a mi chakra, pero este no era suficiente, simplemente estaba bajando y subiendo con cada intento que daba por mantenerlo estable, pero era algo inútil, podía sentir el palpitar en mi cabeza, anunciando que había drenado casi todo y que pronto me desmayaría_ — _Tenryu, por favor_ — _Murmuré con voz quebrada, consciente de que eso no estaba para nada bien, de hecho podía sentir con claridad como la vida estaba escapando de su cuerpo, como sus pulsaciones se hacían cada vez menores y su respiración mermaba, hasta que simplemente se detuvo. Me quedé helada en mi lugar, mirando el cuerpo inerte de mi compañero que yacía bajo mis manos perdiendo la poca calidez que le quedaba, su rostro, desprovisto de todo color que comenzaba a tornarse morado ante la falta de vida_ — _No…_ — _Salió de mis labios en un hilillo de voz junto con unas gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, privado de la fuente de energía que lo mantenía en funcionamiento._

— _No podemos salvar a todos_ — _Escuché a Ken-sensei antes de que lo sintiera tomarme por la espalda, evitando así que cayera por completo cuando finalmente mi mundo se oscureció dejándome en la completa inconsciencia._

Fin flash Back

Tenryu había muerto, y aunque esto fue una de las cosas más dolorosas por las que había pasado, no me permití caer allí, puesto que esto solo me hizo darme cuenta de lo que significaba perder a un compañero en batalla y reafirmó mi propósito para hacerme aún más fuerte; conté además con el apoyo de mis amigos en esa ocasión, dándome ánimos para continuar y recordarme porque estaba haciendo todo aquello. Podía decir que había habido muchas cosas dolorosas y duras, pero no fueron las únicas que valían la pena decir, puesto que en esos mismos años había aprendido de manos de Ken-sensei a usar jutsus de agua, que aunque yo no tuviera afinidad con el elemento, gracias a mi gran control de chakra pude dominar con el esfuerzo suficiente, añadiéndolo a mi repertorio de técnicas; también poco tiempo después de la muerte de mi compañero había conseguido completar el byakugou, dejando finalmente mi chakra circular con normalidad y dándome un as bajo la manga para cuando se requiriera, claro que eso era un secreto, por lo cual cuando el pequeño rombo apareció en mi frente, el modo de usar mi protector cambió, dejándolo esta vez sobre mi frente, ocultando mi técnica de los ojos de cualquiera, incluso Shisui e Itachi no sabían nada, principalmente porque no sabía que decirles al respecto si lo llegaban a ver, ya era suficientemente sospechoso que llevara las técnicas de ataque y curación de Tsunade-sama, como para que también usara un jutsu que ella misma desarrollo en base a la técnica del primero.

Si, muchas cosas habían pasado y estaba segura que seguirían pasando, especialmente en esos momentos, en los que, con diez años recién cumplidos y siendo el mes de abril, nos encontrábamos Hayato y yo observando a nuestro sensei, ambos con expresiones diferentes en reacción a la noticia que nos acababa de dar, siendo la de mi acompañante una de sorpresa y la mía de sentimientos encontrados — ¿Examen chunin? — Pregunté insegura de haber escuchado bien.

— Así es, los he nominado a ambos para presentarlo — Entonces de sus ropas sacó dos solicitudes que nos entregó.

— Pero el examen se hace en equipos de tres, nos hace falta un integrante — Insistí confundida y tratando de no ahondar más en el tema de Tenryu, que aún era como una herida abierta para todos nosotros.

— Eso es cierto, pero existe otra persona que no tiene equipo — Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más que antes al caer en cuenta que tenía razón, había otra persona que estaba escasa de un equipo completo.

— Se refiere a… — Empezó Hayato frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

— Uchiha Itachi, sí — Mi sensei sonrió y sacó una tercera solicitud — Hokage-sama me pidió que le entregara esto, pero quería pedirte Sakura, que siendo tu más cercana a él se la dieras.

— Pues no tengo problema en hacerlo — Tomé la solicitud de mi amigo y la observé un momento antes de volver mi atención de regreso al hombre quien parecía ligeramente aliviado.

— Te lo agradezco, ahora podré ir a hacer algunos pendientes, bueno eso es todo lo que tenía para decirles por hoy, así que nos vemos — Dicho esto él se marchó en una nube de humo, dejándonos solos.

— Siempre hace lo mismo — Gruño mi acompañante recostándose contra uno de los árboles — Un día de estos descubriré que es lo que tiene que hacer que es tan importante.

— Sabes que Ken-sensei tiene sus momentos de rareza — Sonreí levemente — además dudo que quiera descubrir que es lo que hace.

— Yo mencioné que yo lo haría, no dije que fuese a involucrarte en el asunto — Las palabras de mi compañero me dolieron un poco, pero decidí no exteriorizar mi malestar, de hecho estaba acostumbrada a sus siempre palabras cortantes, claro que no siempre era así, habían momentos raros en los que se comportaba amablemente.

— Entonces, ten suerte en eso — Comenté guardando lo que me había dado el sensei y dispuesta a marcharme.

— ¿Iras a buscar al Uchiha? — Su tono se escuchaba molesto, y noté que pronunció el apellido de mi amigo con algo de desprecio.

— Ese era mi plan, aunque ahora que lo pienso… — Le observé un momento antes de continuar — Quisiera saber primero tu opinión sobre esto.

Hayato enarcó una ceja ante mi pregunta, pero poco después respondió — No creo tener problemas al hacer el examen — Fruncí el entrecejo en desacuerdo con sus palabras, principalmente porque anteriormente, luego de haber escuchado una oración similar, él había resultado herido de gravedad y nuestro otro compañero ahora residía a más de diez metros bajo tierra; otra cosa que me molestaba era que los recuerdos de los dos exámenes chunin que había hecho, no eran los mejores, especialmente el primero, en donde junto a Naruto y Sasuke casi habíamos muerto, y además estaban los incidentes posteriores con Orochimaru y todo el drama que eso desató más tarde, afortunadamente el segundo, aunque tuvo sus complicaciones al final y también fue cancelado, sirvió para que todos los novatos — Excluyendo a Naruto y Sasuke al estar fuera — Junto con el equipo de Guy-sensei fuéramos promovidos a chunin, con solo la excepción de Neji, quien en esa ocasión fue ascendido hasta Jonin.

— Mira que estar tan confiado no es bueno Hayato — Coloqué mis manos en las caderas y me incliné un poco mirándolo fijamente y notando que se puso levemente nervioso ante mi observación.

— Si lo dices por lo de antes…

— Lo digo por eso y más — Mi frente se frunció un poco más y di un paso al frente — El examen Chunin no es un juego, realmente es peligroso, al igual que cualquier misión, después de todo eso determina si tienes las capacidades para dirigir un escuadrón, es responsabilidad grupal.

— Oh, ¡de acuerdo! — Profirió exasperado mientras se revolvía el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, descubriendo con levedad la única cicatriz que le había quedado en el rostro, siendo esta una con forma de luna en su fase creciente, algo que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera ligeramente al recordar los hechos del tiempo pasado — No me confiaré ¿Contenta?

— Un poco — Me aparté suspirando, y observando hacia otro lado, tratando de apartar los pensamientos deprimentes.

— Si puede justificar mis palabras anteriores, estoy confiado porque eres tu mi compañera de equipo — Me sorprendieron sus palabras así que volví para observarlo mejor, notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas — Confió solo en ti para hacer esto bien, por ello preferiría que nos dejaran hacer el examen solo a los dos.

Sonreí un tanto agradecida por su confianza — Agradezco el voto de confianza Hayato, pero creo que es mejor que seamos tres, de esa forma nuestras posibilidades aumentarán aún más — Le vi fruncir el entrecejo y apartar la mirada con molestia, luego murmuró algo que no logre entender, pero antes de preguntar él se adelantó a hablar, esta vez más fuerte que antes.

— Haz lo que consideres conveniente Sakura — Dicho esto se giró y comenzó a marcharse— Nos veremos.

— Sí… — Respondí un tanto confundida por su repentina acción, pero luego de perderlo de vista comencé yo misma a moverme en dirección al complejo Uchiha, donde seguramente encontraría a Itachi, o al menos era la probabilidad más acertada, después de todo según recordaba ese día no tendría misiones, así que estaría seguramente en algún lugar entrenando o descansando, pero era seguro que a esa hora no estaría en casa.

Recorriendo rápidamente las calles de la aldea, volví a pensar en mi compañero, podía decir que nuestra relación no estaba muy cerca de ser lo que alguna vez tuve con mi viejo equipo, de hecho en un principio la relación con Hayato era tensa, incluso cuando aún vivía Tenryu, quien al igual que él me tenía cierta aversión, supuse yo al encontrarme en un nivel algo arriba de ellos, siempre destacando más de lo que lo hacían, pero claro no era algo que yo hubiera hecho a propósito; sea como fuere, de los dos, al menos el pelinegro tenía sus temporadas en que se portaba amablemente, llegando a desconcertarme bastante sus cambios de humor repentinos, pasando de la arrogancia pura y comentarios cortantes, a los halagos y miradas neutrales pero suaves, con Tenryu nunca tuve la posibilidad de llevarme ni un poco bien, algo que me entristecía cada vez que recordaba que eso había quedado allí. Luego de la misión en la que nos vimos reducidos a tres, Hayato había cambiado ligeramente, parecía que le había afectado a un grado que yo no comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que había estado tratando de ser lo más amistoso posible conmigo, llegando a mostrarse un tanto más abierto.

Me detuve en una de las ramas de un alto roble mientras observaba en dirección al lago, donde pude observar que estaba la persona que buscaba, sentado a las orillas mientras mantenía un libro entre sus manos. — Itachi-kun — Llamé bajando de mi lugar y acercándome rápidamente, hasta que solo quedo medio puente de distancia entre nosotros, mientras tanto él levantó la mirada de su lectura y me observó, haciendo un leve gesto de reconocimiento — Menos mal te encontré rápidamente. ¿Cómo has estado? — Con pasos más suaves corté toda la distancia que nos separaba y me senté a su lado.

— Bien — Su mirada se quedó fija sobre mí, poniéndome ligeramente nerviosa — ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión de equipo?

— Excelente — El asintió ante mi respuesta.

— ¿Me buscas para algo? — Cuestionó ahora entrando al punto principal.

Casi tan rápido como había decidido entrar en el tema yo sonreí, y saqué el formulario de inscripción de los exámenes chunin, entonces se lo tendí — Venía a atraerte esto — Informé con calma — Estas invitado a presentar los próximos exámenes de chunin, con Hayato y conmigo — El recibió la hoja y se quedó mirando la solicitud, parecía estar interiormente debatiéndose algo, aunque solo duró algunos segundos, puesto que después solo suspiro y comentó con una voz neutra — Es en una semana ¿Estas lista para el examen?

— Por supuesto que lo estoy — Comenté con seguridad — No estoy confiada si es lo que piensas, pero creo en mis habilidades y sé que podemos hacer esto los tres juntos.

Su mirada fue más suave que antes y pude ver que curvaba levemente los labios, en una sonrisa casi imperceptible — En ese caso no hay mucho más que decir — Comentó cerrando su libro y guardándolo junto con la Hoja — Solo tenemos unos días para prepararnos.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso — Me puse de pie en un salto y esperé a que él hiciera lo mismo, solo que más tranquilo y con la suavidad típica de un Uchiha. Con los planes claros nos encaminamos hacia nuestro campo de entrenamiento favorito, donde iniciaríamos una tarde de entrenamiento bastante entretenida.

* * *

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha hacia cierto local de ramen, que desde hacía dos años frecuentaba en ciertos días, especialmente en los momentos antes de que tuviera algún evento importante. En dos días sería el examen chunin, y yo había estado entrenando junto a Hayato e Itachi, aunque ambos por separado, ya que por algún extraño motivo, mi compañero de equipo parecía tener cierta aversión por mi amigo, por lo cual siempre tuve que repartirme el día entre ambos, logrando que al final quedara bastante cansada y deseosa de caer sobre mi cama y no levantarme en un buen tiempo; lo bueno de todo ese esfuerzo era que podía dar fe de que me había hecho muy fuerte, logrando superar mi viejo nivel y logrando mantener batallas consecutivas, las cuales no eran en lo absoluto sencillas, especialmente las que tenía con Itachi en las tardes.

Una sonrisa suave se posó en mis labios, y seguí caminando sin demasiadas preocupaciones, solo ansiosa por ponerme a prueba en el próximo examen. — ¡Largo de aquí! — Resonó un grito en toda la calle, llamando la atención no solo mía, sino de varias personas que estaban alrededor, quienes comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo.

— ¡Pero no hice nada malo, solo estaba viendo! — Mi corazón se detuvo por un fragmento de segundo y entonces de forma automática me dirigí hacia el lugar donde estaba siendo provocado el alboroto, encontrándome con una escena nada agradable para mí.

— Eres una peste — Escuché justo cuando vi tendido en el suelo, con algunas raspaduras en manos y rodillas a Naruto, quien observaba con una expresión de ira y dolor al hombre de una tienda, el cual se encontraba observándolo con desprecio, además de sostener en su mano una piedra, la cual pocos segundos más tarde se la lanzó al pequeño rubio.

No dudé en moverme y antes de que el niño pudiera ser impactado, me coloqué frente a él, deteniendo la roca con mi mano y observando con frialdad al hombre que estaba agrediéndolo, luego haciendo alarde de mi fuerza, pulverice sin mucho esfuerzo el objeto en mi mano, en un claro gesto de intimidación. — ¿Estás bien? — Le cuestioné a Naruto mientras me giraba hacia él, le tendía la mano y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Él pareció dudar un segundo, pero al ver que yo no hacía nada para lastimarlo, acercó lentamente su mano hasta la mía, y entonces yo le ayudé a ponerse en pie, luego con suavidad sacudí el polvo de sus ropas, — Oye… — El hombre de la tienda me hablaba, pero yo me tomé un minuto mientras dejaba presentable a mi pequeño amigo antes de erguirme por completo y girarme para mirar al hombre con severidad.

— Aprovecharse de un niño pequeño, solo para desahogar la frustración que siente por el pasado… es de cobardes — Afirmé con dureza, sin importarme si comprendía o no mis palabras, puesto que yo solo estaba pensando en aquel inocente niño, quien no tenía idea de porque la aldea le despreciaba, solo era un alma noble, privada de amor y cariño que buscaba con desesperación; incluso si comprendía el terror que se vivió ese día hacia casi siete años, no justificaba que le trataran así.

Sin esperar a que me respondieran me volví nuevamente hacia Naruto y tomé su mano, bajo la atenta mirada de todos y cada uno de los aldeanos, sin importarme lo que pensaran de mí o del menor, lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante era sacarlo de allí y alejarlo de las miradas curiosas y llenas de desprecio que se alzaban en toda la calle, por ello caminé con él hasta una zona un poco más apartada del centro, donde las personas no concurrían demasiado y donde podría charlar un poco con él, fue en ese lugar donde me detuve y me volví hacia él, — ¿En serio estas bien? — Le pregunté suavemente, atenta a su respuesta.

Sus honestos ojos zafiro me observaban con una mezcla de añoranza, miedo y confusión, seguramente porque jamás esperó que alguien le defendiera o estuviera preocupándose por él; ver esto en los ojos de Naruto me hizo doler el corazón, después de todo eran muchos sentimientos que tenía encontrados al poder finalmente volver a cruzar miradas con aquel que consideraba uno de mis más importantes amigos, pero en vez de ver la acostumbrada enérgica expresión y sonrisa, veía el desamparo y vulnerabilidad de alguien que no ha tenido contacto humano, ni había recibido calor fraterno. — Sí — Me respondió agachando su cabeza y haciendo que mi corazón se partiera al percibir con claridad su soledad. Yo antes, hacia unos años había estado tan sola que dolía el recuerdo, incluso si no era al grado que Naruto lo sufría, podía entender cómo se sentía, claro que ahora yo contaba con mucha gente que me acompañaba, algo de lo que él aún carecía, o al menos hasta ese día.

— ¿Te llamas Uzumaki Naruto cierto? — Dije en un intento de armar una corta conversación.

— Sí — No acostumbraba a recibir respuestas cortas por parte de él, pero supuse que aún estaba a la defensiva por lo anteriormente ocurrido.

— Pues bien Naruto, no sé si quieras, pero hace unos momentos me dirigía a comer ramen, pero estaba pensando que es muy triste comer sola, por lo cual quisiera pedirte el favor de que me brindaras tu buena compañía, por supuesto que también te compraré, así podemos comer juntos — El rubio levanto la mirada, ahora brillando ante la propuesta.

— ¿En serio Onee-chan? — Preguntó esperanzado.

— Por supuesto que sí, yo no miento — Cuando dije esto él saltó en su lugar, cambiando por completo su anterior actitud y ahora recordándome más al Naruto que había conocido.

— ¡Sí! Sabes el mejor lugar para comer ramen está por aquí cerca — Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarme en dirección a su local favorito de ramen.

— Sí, lo sé — Le respondí siguiéndolo con calma, ahora más tranquila de verlo animado.

— Ichiraku ramen — Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo que Naruto irradiara una emoción sin igual, quizás al ver que alguien más compartía su gusto por el sencillo, pero siempre buen local de comida.

Entre pasos rápidos por parte del menor, llegamos en breves minutos a nuestro destino, donde ingresamos casi de inmediato, al mi acompañante estar desbordante en ansiedad — Bienvenidos — Dijo el dueño cuándo ingresamos, girándose para atendernos.

— Buenas tardes — saludé al hombre quien me observó con una sonrisa amplia al reconocerme como uno de sus clientes regulares.

— Viejo, por favor dos órdenes de miso ramen — Proclamó Naruto antes de que Teuchi pudiera preguntarnos lo que comeríamos.

— En seguida — Respondió él, soltando una suave risa antes de girarse para prepararnos lo pedido.

Vi como Naruto se sentó en una de las bancas frente a la barra, aunque con algo de dificultad debido a que estas eran algo altas para él, pero como sea logró acomodarse en su sitio, quedando sus cortas piernas colgando, pero él aprovechó esto para moverlas con libertad de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba la espera hasta que saliera nuestro pedido. Con una corta sonrisa por ver la emoción del rubio, tomé asiento junto a él y decidí comenzar una corta charla — Y bien Naruto… ¿puedo preguntar qué haces en tu tiempo libre? — Él apartó su mirada del dueño de la tienda y posó su atención sobre mí.

— No mucho… voy por ahí, juego… — Su respuesta era un poco triste a mi gusto, puesto que no mencionaba nada realmente, claro que después sus ojos destellaron al tener un recuerdo repentino — ah, voy a entrar pronto a la academia, por eso no tendré mucho tiempo.

— Así que la academia, eso me trae recuerdos — Sonreí al recordar no solo los eventos de ese mundo, si no los que viví junto a él, Ino, Sasuke… y todos los novatos.

— ¿Estudiaste en la academia ninja? — Me preguntó justo cuando nos entregaron nuestra orden.

— Dos platos de Ramen — Pronunció el hombre con una sonrisa, y una mirada amable, especialmente dirigida al menor.

— Gracias por la comida — Proclamamos ambos antes de que se escuchara como mi acompañante sorbía la primera tanda de fideos.

— Preguntaste sobre si había estudiado en la academia ninja ¿cierto? — Tomé con calma mis palillos y los introduje en el caldo para tomar la primera tanda de fideos.

— Si — Pronunció con las mejillas repletas de comida, algo que me hizo mirarlo de forma reprobatoria.

— No hables con la boca llena — Le reprendí, por lo cual me observó un par de segundos sorprendido, pero poco después agachó la cabeza, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo, un gesto que enterneció mi corazón, así que sonreí amablemente — Antes estudié en ella, pero hace tres años la finalice, actualmente soy un ninja.

Su cabeza se elevó con rapidez y me observó con los ojos bien abiertos — ¿En serio? — Yo asentí — Pero… no llevas protector — Me acusó, entonces yo reí suavemente, y bueno él tenía razón, pero esto era porque en mis ratos libres no solía usarlo, en cambio dejaba que mi fleco cayera sobre mi frente, ocultando mi pequeño rombo.

— Ahora mismo no estoy en servicio, es mi día libre — Fue mi respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? — Me interrogó, mostrándose notablemente interesado por escuchar lo que diría, así que respondí con calma — estoy preparándome para presentar el examen chunin, así que he tenido algunos días libres para poder prepararme como se debe — Tomé un poco más de mi comida y la ingerí con calma, escuchando la siguiente pregunta de Naruto.

— ¿Examen chunin? ¿Qué es eso? — Interiormente reí al recordar que el rubio no era del tipo de chicos listos, o al menos no para ese tipo de cosas, porque para otras era realmente receptivo.

— Bueno, es una promoción para subir de rango — Lo medité un momento para tratar de explicarme de tal manera que pudiera comprenderme — Verás, cuando sales de la academia y te conviertes en ninja empiezas en el nivel más bajo, así que te asignas misiones sencillas, claro que esto varía con la experiencia — Le observé para ver si me seguía en la explicación.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no eres tan fuerte? Porque hace un rato te veías realmente fuerte — Me sentí feliz por sus palabras.

— No precisamente, lo que hace el examen chunin es medir tu capacidad, de esa forma determinan si tienes lo necesario para tomar misiones más complicadas, claro que en esto evalúan no solo la fuerza, sino que otros aspectos, si cumples con ellos subes de rango — Tomé otra porción de fideos y los consumí.

— Suena complicado — Mencionó haciendo un gesto de no entender del todo, cosa que me hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— Lo es, pero no es algo que debas pensar ahora, solo debes saber que este tipo de cosas te valora como ninja, y el tipo de misiones que puedes hacer, claro que… dependiendo de la capacidad del ninja pueden existir excepciones — Eso era cierto, puesto que cuando éramos el equipo siete nunca tuvimos misiones que siguieran el protocolo, gracias al nivel que había terminábamos en misiones rango A, incluso si el único Jonin era Kakashi-sensei.

— Eso creo que puedo entenderlo — Se detuvo un momento y se quedó pensando — Hm… ¿Y el Hokage?

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Se supone que es el más fuerte ¿no? — Me respondió.

— Sí, pero por esto mismo tiene el trabajo de guiar y educar a las nuevas generaciones, su experiencia es muy importante en la toma de decisiones, es por eso que solo una persona con experiencia puede tomar el cargo — Sus ojos brillaron con determinación.

— Algún día yo seré Hokage, y todos en la aldea me respetaran dattebayo — Su afirmación me llenó de calidez, después de todo mis emociones revelaban lo mucho que había extrañado escuchar esas palabras por parte de él.

— Ese día estaré observándote Naruto, porque estoy segura que lo lograrás — Mis palabras hicieron que su expresión se tornara sorprendida.

— Eres la primera persona que no se ríe por lo que dije — Realmente hubo una época en que si lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos ya no dudaba que ese chico pudiera conseguir su sueño, después de todo, conocía mejor que nadie su capacidad.

— Sé que llegará el día en que no seré la única que crea que puedas lograrlo, claro que para que eso ocurra tendrás que prometer que no te rendirás nunca — Mi mirada aunque amable fue seria, pero él no se preocupó por este detalle, solo sonrió ampliamente ante mis palabras y con voz potente proclamo — ¡Lo prometo dattebayo!

— Esa es la actitud — Reí suavemente, luego terminé mi comida y esperé a que Naruto hiciera lo mismo.

— Por cierto Onee-chan — Dijo repentinamente mientras pagaba lo que habíamos pedido.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Olvidé preguntar… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Se sonrojó mostrando su vergüenza.

— Haruno Sakura, pero puedes decirme Sakura — Le dije tranquilamente mientras le acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos rubios.

— S-Sakura-nee-chan — Dijo con una tímida sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una amplia y donde mostraba todos sus pequeños dientes.

— Bien Naruto, otro día prometo invitarte de nuevo, pero por hoy tengo que marcharme hay cosas que tengo que hacer — Su expresión se mostró un poco triste pero eso no evitó que pronto me dedicara una amplia sonrisa.

— Es una promesa Sakura-nee-chan… esto… también gracias por invitarme — Le regresé la sonrisa para responder — No, gracias a ti por acompañarme — Dicho esto me despedí con un corto gesto con mi mano, antes de marcharme e ir a completar mi entrenamiento del día, aunque ahora me acompañaría una cálida sensación que renovaba mis fuerzas y confianza para enfrentar las próximas pruebas.

* * *

La primera ronda del examen, la "temida" parte escrita, un evento en la que los más inexpertos sudaban por saber que responder, y que para mí era la parte suave, era el plato de entrada donde estabas viendo el lado amable de todo aquello; la segunda parte, en el bosque de la muerte fue la que me trajo los amargos recuerdos, aunque no me deje amedrentar por esto, no solo porque estaba bien acompañada y me sentía tranquila con mis dos compañeros, sino que en esos momentos tenía mucha más confianza y fuerza que en el pasado no poseía.

Habían pasado al menos diez minutos desde que nos habían permitido ingresar al bosque, pero fue hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente adentrados que Itachi sacó de sus ropas el pergamino que nos había correspondido, dejándolo expuesto a la vista de cualquiera que nos viera en esos momentos — ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — Pronunció Hayato con molestia — Guarda eso antes de que alguien lo vea.

En circunstancias normales le daría la razón a mi compañero de equipo, pero en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Itachi había logrado comprender algunas de las mecánicas de sus pensamientos, por ello pude imaginarme que era lo que quería hacer — Hayato, descuida todo está bien — Le susurré tratando de calmarlo, pero él me observó con un semblante serio.

— Pero… — Trató de refutar, pero en esta ocasión fue Itachi quien le interrumpió.

—Si buscáramos ahora a los demás grupos tardaríamos más y es más probable que nos esperen con trampas, de esta forma aunque llamemos a varios equipos podemos contraatacar. No te preocupes solo algunos irán a la torre directamente — Vi la expresión de Hayato tomar una expresión de molestia, se notaba que no quería recibir órdenes de Itachi.

— Hayato, estemos atentos por si acaso — Dije con una ligera sonrisa, para después volver a tomar un semblante serio.

Caminamos un tiempo sin detenernos, hasta que veinte minutos más tarde, tres presencias se hicieron presentes, rodeándolos, — Itachi-kun — Le murmuré al oído, y él asintió casi imperceptiblemente, confirmando que también los había notado.

— Valla — Tres ninja de la nube se hicieron presentes, frente a nosotros — Son solo un trio de mocosos — La sonrisa arrogante del que pronunció aquello me hizo estrechar la mirada ligeramente, preparándome para el enfrentamiento.

— Además tienen el pergamino que buscamos — Comentó la mujer del grupo, sonriendo con malicia — Si nos lo dan, no los mataremos y podrán irse sin problemas.

Itachi y yo nos observamos de reojo, entendiéndonos sin necesidad de emplear ningún tipo de palabras — Creo que es al revés, entréguenos su pergamino y no saldrán heridos — Respondí tranquilamente, causando en ellos inicialmente expresiones molestas que luego se transformaron en unas arrogantes.

— Son bastante insolentes — Murmuró el tercer miembro de ellos, antes de que intercambiara miradas con el resto de su equipo — En ese caso esto se soluciona dejándolos en su lugar —, Pronunciadas estas palabras arremetieron contra nosotros, rodeándonos en el proceso y cubriéndonos las salidas.

Hayato se posicionó listo para repelerlos, sacando una kunai de su funda, mientras que Itachi y yo comenzamos a formar sellos con rapidez — Katon… — Inició él y yo casi al instante le secundé con mis propias palabras — Suiton… — Nos observamos un momento antes de lanzar nuestros Jutsu.

— Goukakyuu no jutsu/ suiryudan no jutsu — una bola de fuego salió de los labios de él, y de la humedad del aire se formó un pequeño dragón de agua, el cual chocó con la técnica de mi amigo, provocando así que una gruesa capa de neblina nos cubriera, y con ello lograr confundir a nuestros enemigos, quienes se detuvieron justo antes de alcanzarnos, dándole tiempo a Itachi de moverse e inducirlos con su sharingan en un genjutsu, el cual en pocos segundos quebró su voluntad, haciéndoles caer al suelo derrotados.

Yo me acerqué al que hablado en primer lugar y rebusqué en sus ropas, encontrando rápidamente el objeto que buscábamos — Esta hecho — Dije con una sonrisa mostrándoles el pergamino — Ahora solo queda ir a la torre central.

— Tsk — Hayato frunció el entrecejo, pero no comentó nada más, por su parte Itachi asintió de acuerdo.

Con esto dicho fuimos a nuestro último objetivo de la segunda prueba, esta vez aún más alertas por si nos cruzábamos con ninjas enemigos, pero en general el recorrido estuvo muy tranquilo, permitiéndonos a las cinco horas y cuarenta minutos arribar a la torre sin mayores eventualidades. — Podremos descansar hasta que lleguen los demás equipos — Comenté sentándome al lado del Uchiha, entonces miré a mi compañero quien estaba recostado contra la pared opuesta, observando a cualquier lugar menos a nuestra dirección — Hayato — Le llamé y solo en ese momento me observó de reojo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Me cuestionó con un tono seco.

— ¿Estás bien? — Seriamente me preocupaba su actitud, puesto que no entendía cuál era su problema, desde que nos habíamos reunido los tres parecía más tensó que de costumbre.

— Me encuentro bien, solo algo cansado — Torcí levemente mis labios, pero decidí que no valía la pena ahondar demasiado en terreno escabroso, por lo cual pensé en aligerar el ambiente de otra forma.

— En ese caso… ¿Quieres comer algo? — Rebusqué en mi bolsa trasera y saqué una envoltura, donde conservaba tres Oniguiri.

Vi en sus ojos un leve atisbo de duda, pero al final se puso en pie y se acercó con cautela hasta nuestra posición — L-lo agradezco — Pronunció tomando uno de las tres porciones, luego simplemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, quedando a una distancia prudente. Con una sonrisa asentí y luego miré al Uchiha — Itachi-kun — Le ofrecí, a lo cual él, devolviéndome la sonrisa pero con una más corta, aceptó mi comida.

— Gracias Sakura.

— No hay problema — Fue mi respuesta mientras tomaba el que quedaba, dándole una buena mordida, tratando de reponer las fuerzas que había usado en el recorrido. Mi menté vagó en los hechos del día y pronto me vi sorprendida al darme cuenta que a diferencia de la primera vez, el examen estaba siendo demasiado sencillo; No, la prueba seguía siendo igual que antes, lo único que había cambiado era que no solo me encontraba mejor preparada, sino que mi amigo, sentado a mi lado era alguien excepcional, completamente diferente a lo que se puede esperar de alguien de su edad, después de todo la estrategia fue cosa de él, y el dejar noqueados a nuestros oponentes igual, realmente era alguien para tener respeto.

— Sakura… — Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la café de Hayato — ¿tienes un momento? — Me extraño que me preguntara aquello, ya que estábamos allí sin hacer nada, ¡por supuesto que tenía tiempo! Pero viendo su mirada supe que era mejor no comentar sobre su pregunta, así que simplemente me levanté y le seguí un poco más allá, a una distancia con la cual supe que Itachi no nos escucharía.

— ¿Sucede algo Hayato? — Le cuestioné confundida por haberme llevado hasta allí.

— Sakura, quiero preguntarte ¿Qué tanto confías en ese Uchiha? — Su tono despectivo no pasó desapercibido por mí, todo lo contrario me sorprendía ver su molestia por mi amigo.

— Bastante ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? Además ¿Qué problema tienes con él? — Mi pregunta le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, y su expresión me dijo que eso yo debería saberlo, pero realmente no me imaginaba el porqué.

— Él parece ser tu compañero más de lo que yo lo soy, obedeces todo lo que dice sin chistar, e incluso tu sincronización con él… la buscas sin siquiera reparar en que estoy cerca ¿Por qué? — No comprendía del todo la frustración de mi compañero, pero por su expresión y actitud era fácilmente deducible que se sentía herido.

— Le conozco desde que era muy pequeña, sé que la mayoría de sus decisiones son muy acertadas y… pensamos de forma similar — Mi comentario solo le molestó más, pero yo coloqué mi mano en su hombro y le sonreí amablemente — Hayato, es cierto que me sincronizo muy bien con él, pero eso no significa que me olvide de ti, eres mi preciado compañero de equipo — Agaché mi mirada por unos momentos y añadí — Me alegro tanto que estés vivo, no sé qué hubiera pasado si ese día tú también… — Mi voz se quebró y mordí mi labio inferior tratando de evitar pensar más allá de esas palabras — De todas formas, deberías estar más tranquilo, los tres llegamos hasta aquí juntos. No escuché su respuesta, puesto que en ese momento Itachi llamó nuestra atención, indicando que uno de los examinadores nos necesitaba, así que como última cosa le dediqué una sonrisa antes de ir a reunirnos con nuestro otro miembro.

* * *

— Escuché que tienen la ronda final en un par de días — Itachi y yo nos encontrábamos con Shisui sentados cerca del acantilado que daba al rio Nakano, estábamos descansando y comiendo algunos Onigiri luego de un corto entrenamiento.

— Eso es cierto. A pesar de que no hubo tantos equipos que pasaran, fueron los suficientes como para hacer preliminares, los examinadores estaban sorprendidos por ello — Confirmé de forma automática, mientras mi mente vagaba por el pequeño recuerdo de hace una semana, en la cual había vuelto a ver Naruto, invitándolo por segunda vez a comer.

— Eso también lo escuché, te sorprendería lo bien informado que estoy sobre los exámenes — El mayor se estiró en su sitio y luego pasó a ver a Itachi — ¿Tú qué opinas sobre la primera ronda?

— Hay buenos ninja de cada aldea — Suspiré al ser esto cierto, en los combates preliminares habíamos visto que habían varios candidatos que podían llegar a ser un dolor. Recordaba que a mi amigo le tocó luchar con un miembro de Kumogakure, el cual empleaba el elemento rayo con habilidad y que yo sabía que de haberme enfrentado yo a él, hubiera sido una batalla bastante complicada; fue infortunado para él que su rival haya sido Itachi, quien le midió de forma magnifica y logró terminar con la batalla en menos de media hora.

— ¿En serio? Escuché que derrotaste rápidamente a tu rival.

— Pero el motivo no era por que fuera débil, simplemente no medía bien su fuerza — Shisui apartó la mirada de Itachi y sonrió.

— Ya veo. Hablando de fuerza — Ahora me miró, haciendo que yo le fulminara con mi propia mirada — También escuché que cierta peli rosa sacó limpiamente de la arena a su oponente luego de propiciarle un buen golpe ¿Cuántos huesos fueron?

— ¡Así no fueron las cosas! — Proclamé sonrojada de vergüenza — Oh bueno… no fue tan limpiamente, me costó acercarme a él ya que era un buen usuario de taijutsu, además también usaba el elemento fuego, eso me complicó mucho las cosas… ¡Deja de mirarme con esas sonrisa burlona! — Me quejé y él soltó una carcajada por mi reclamo.

— Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Y? ¿Entonces qué hiciste? — Preguntó cuándo se hubo calmado un poco, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Pues usé mis técnicas de agua mientras analizaba su patrón de ataque, luego aprovechando el vapor que se formó cuando nuestras técnicas chocaron por segunda vez, me escabullí por detrás de él y luego… bueno le golpeé — Aparté mi mirada, puesto que sabía bien que lo siguiente que pasó era casi exactamente lo que él había dicho al inició, puesto que de solo ese puñetazo le había levantado por los aires, pero la diferencia era que no le había sacado del área de combate, todo lo contrario, yo le había alcanzado en el aire propinándole otro buen golpe que lo devolvió al suelo y con ello terminando el combate.

— Eso me suena a que terminó dolorosamente para él — Mi amigo volvió a reír y yo adquirí casi el mismo color rojo que mi ropa.

Luego de la risa refrescante del mayor nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando de la suave brisa que nos ofrecía la tarde, que ya comenzaba a mostrar vestigios del crepúsculo. Miré de reojo a mis amigos, no era muy diferente a estar con el resto del equipo siente, pero si podía resaltar algunos aspectos evidentes, como que los dos muchachos que estaban a mi lado eran mucho más maduros que lo que habían sido Naruto y Sasuke, también Shisui era mayor que nosotros, siendo como un hermano mayor que nos cuidaba, Itachi no tenía un deseo de venganza incurable contra su hermano, y el aspecto que más me gustaba era que no iba tras ellos, sino que era su compañera, la que les acompañaba en el frente del campo de batalla.

— Pronto será hora de cenar — Proclamó Itachi con su mirada clavada en el cielo, el cual había adquirido un tono anaranjado bastante precioso.

— Eso es cierto — Respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¡Nii-san! — Escuchamos una pequeña vocecilla que se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta nuestra posición.

— Sasuke. — Proclamo Itachi mientras se colocaba en pie para recibir a su pequeño hermano, quien cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le abrazó por la cadera, sonriéndole ampliamente.

— Mamá dice que la cena ya está — Ver esa pequeña escena debería ya ser costumbre para mí, pero no por ello dejaba de parecerme tierna, claro que al mismo tiempo me preocupaba, puesto que en varias veces me había preguntado si volvería a ocurrir la masacre del clan, llegando a llevarse consigo aquel ambiente tan ameno y tranquilo que nos rodeaba, y convirtiendo a ese pequeño niño en un ser cegado por la venganza.

— Valla, somos completamente invisibles para él — Comentó Shisui con fingida tristeza, haciendo que el menor posara su atención sobre nosotros.

— Shisui-san — Saludó contento antes de mirarme y cambiar su expresión una más seria, recordándome que él y yo aún no lográbamos entendernos — Sakura.

— El trato de siempre — Murmuré antes de suspirar y sonreírle amablemente — Hola Sasuke-kun — Entonces me puse en pie y me estiré ante la mirada de los tres varones — Bueno, creo que es momento de que me marche.

Shisui e Itachi me observaron un momento antes de intercambiar miradas, algo que me hizo preguntarme ahora que tipo de mensaje oculto se habían enviado, — Sakura, no es que lo afirmemos pero… pareciera que estuvieras evitando a Sasuke — Mi mirada no se despegó del mayor, quien era el que había puesto la afirmación sobre la mesa, aunque no estaba errónea del todo, puesto que yo no quería evitarle, pero para evitar que se sintiera más incómodo procuraba mantener mi distancia.

— No precisamente, pero es hora de la cena… — Estaba diciendo cuando fui interrumpida.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar? — La invitación de Itachi me sorprendió, haciendo que me sonrojara — Mi madre se pondrá feliz, ya que hace tiempo que no vas.

— No quiero ser una… molestia — Expresé la última palabra con algunos sentimientos confrontados.

— Nadie dijo que lo fueras — Las palabras de Itachi se me hicieron cálidas, haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza.

— Bueno… si insistes — Sonreí ampliamente — Me encantaría acompañarlos a cenar.

— Oigan ustedes dos — Shisui intervino cruzándose de brazos — ¿Quedé pintado al óleo? — Reí por el reclamo del mayor.

— Nadie te excluyó, si quieres venir sabes que puedes — Mencionó Itachi con fingida calma, aunque pude ver que el comentario del mayor había logrado molestarlo un poco, cosa que no era rara entre ambos, claro que no pasaba a más de eso.

— Me encantaría, pero mañana tengo una misión importante.

— ¿Entonces de qué te quejas? — Repliqué con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Me quejo porque no me incluyen en sus planes, es cruel que no lo hagan, después de todos somos un equipo — Suspiré con resignación, aunque feliz de escuchar sus palabras.

— Lo que digas — Pronunciamos Itachi y yo, haciéndonos luego sonreír con una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras emprendíamos nuestro camino de regreso hacia el complejo Uchiha. — Crueles — Volvió a quejarse el mayor, haciendo que mi buen humor aumentara. Caminamos un largo ratos juntos, entre algunos comentarios y risas, hasta que llegamos a cierta calle del distrito Uchiha, donde Shisui se despidió dejándonos a los tres solos y con ello un incómodo silencio, o al menos lo era para mí, todo debido a la intensa mirada que Sasuke tenía puesta sobre mí, por lo cual, luego de dos minutos decidí que sería bueno empezar una corta conversación con el causante de mi malestar. — Entonces Sasuke-kun, escuché que te estás preparando para ingresar a la academia.

Su respuesta no llegó de inmediato, antes de ello hizo un mohín de incomodidad y luego se decidió a contestar — Sí, la próxima primavera ingresaré — Por el rabillo del ojo noté como apretaba un poco más fuerte la mano de su hermano.

— He escuchado de que eres muy bueno y tienes ya habilidades de ninja— Comenté. No mentía Itachi había mencionado algunas cosas, y también a Fugaku se las había oído decir, pero nada en concreto.

— Soy un Uchiha, por supuesto que las tengo — Proclamó ofendido por mi comentario, aunque también podría ser que su molestia se produjera porque había sido yo la que lo había dicho, claro que prefería esto a que me observara despectivamente como hacía un momento.

— Yo creo que tiene que ver más contigo que con tu linaje — Solté tranquilamente, algo que vi le causó confusión. — ¿A qué te refieres? — Me cuestionó.

— Me refiero a que eres bueno porque quieres ser bueno, todo tu esfuerzo te ha llevado a adquirir esas habilidades, puesto que si solo fuera por linaje no necesitarías entrenar — Ante mis palabras él apartó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, lo cual agradecí profundamente, claro que ahora otros ojos caían sobre mi persona, solo que estos no me causaban tanto malestar como los del menor, aunque de igual modo me ponían nerviosa, solo que de otra forma, la cual no era desagradable. — ¿Has pensado algo para la última prueba? — Observé interrogante a mi interlocutor y entonces él se explicó — Sin nos llegamos a enfrentar.

Una sonrisa cruzó mis labios — Sería tonto revelar la estrategia antes ¿No crees? — él suspiró y torció su propia sonrisa, algo que me dejó sin aliento. No lo había notado mucho al estar tanto tiempo con él, pero podía comenzar a decir con firmeza que cada vez estaba más… lindo, bueno, no es como si no lo fuera antes, pero conforme íbamos creciendo sus rasgos se tornaban más maduros, y finos, dándole unas facciones aristocráticas; no cabía duda que cuando fuera más grande sería un hombre hermoso… oh bueno eso ya lo sabía, pero en el tiempo en que lo había visto de adulto, lo único que se me pasaba en la cabeza era que tenía que tener cuidado con él, no admirar su buen aspecto.

— ¿Entonces te enfrentarás a mí? — Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, aquellos ojos oscuros que por lo general eran amables, e incluso si la mayoría del tiempo ocultaban tras ellos las emociones de su portador, pero en esta ocasión pude ver con claridad cierto brillo de expectativa, quizás emoción oculta por mi respuesta.

— Por supuesto, y no esperes que será fácil vencerme — Afirmé con un poco de reto amistoso, añadiendo con ello una amplia sonrisa.

— Eso espero — Sabía que esas palabras no eran de ofensa, de hecho podía decir que su interés iba por el lado de que hace mucho no teníamos un enfrentamiento real, no desde la primera vez que entrenamos y eso ya no contaba, puesto que ahora yo tenía más técnicas que antes y mi chakra era mucho más alto que aquella ocasión, también él había avanzado mucho, consiguiendo su sharingan, mejorando indiscutible en genjutsu y refinado cada una de sus habilidades; definitivamente sería un combate interesante.

Pronto llegamos a la casa y entramos — Disculpen la intromisión — Exclamé al entrar, justo después de que Itachi y Sasuke saludaran. — Sakura-chan, que gusto verte aquí — Mikoto-san había aparecido, regalándome ahora una sonrisa amable, así que yo hice una corta reverencia. — ¿Te quedaras a cenar?

— Yo la invité — La mujer miró a su hijo mayor e hizo un leve gesto que se me hizo un poco extraño, pero no le presté demasiada atención.

— Eso es estupendo. Bueno en ese caso vallan a lavarse y luego pasen al comedor — Los tres asentimos y acatamos la orden, dirigiéndonos al baño más cercano.

Cuando Llegamos a la mesa ya nos esperaba Fugaku-san, quien al vernos entrar hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza en una señal de reconocimiento — Buenas noches Fugaku-san — Proclamé con tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento junto a Itachi.

— Bienvenida Sakura — Me contestó cortésmente antes de comenzar a hablar de otro tema — He escuchado por parte de Itachi que también pasaste las preliminares del examen chunin, tengo que felicitarte por haberlo hecho también — Me sonrojé suavemente y miré de reojo a mi amigo, quien estaba observando a su madre, la cual llevaba ya la cena a la mesa — Espero poder ver un enfrentamiento de ustedes dos en las finales — No podía sentirme más alagada al sentirme tan reconocida por el hombre, después de todo que me considerara un rival digno para su hijo era para decir mucho.

— Si señor — Fue mi respuesta antes de tomar mi plato y comenzar a comer lo que la mujer de la casa había servido.

— Sé que mi hermano ganará — El comentario de Sasuke mostró su disgusto por el comentario hecho en la mesa, claro que como raro no me extrañaba en lo absoluto este detalle — Nii-san es el mejor.

La mirada molesta que siempre me dedicaba Sasuke era especial, única en su especie cuando se refería a mí, algo que había notado luego de pillarlo varias veces molesto con otras personas, claro que esto no es como si me hiciera sentir mejor — Sakura, también es fuerte — Dijo Fugaku con calma — Por eso quiero verlos pelear.

Decidí que era mejor que yo no interviniera en esa charla, por lo cual seguí el sabio ejemplo de Itachi y me concentré en mi comida. — Yo sé que Nii-san es más fuerte. Sakura perderá — Siguió insistiendo Sasuke, provocando en mí un sentimiento de que tenía que detenerlo antes de que dijera algo más, pero en el corto discernimiento de la sensación opté por ignorarla, lo cual fue un error de mi parte — Ella solo es un estorbo para que Nii-san avance.

Una punzada de dolor me atravesó y pronto los recuerdos amargos se agolparon en mi cabeza, provocando que el eco de la voz de Sasuke a sus dieciséis años resonara con fuerza en mi cabeza, trayendo con ella cada una de las cosas con las que me identificaba en esa época… "obstáculo", "estorbo", "molestia"… cada una provocándome un daño en el corazón, recordándome lo que significaba en la vida de él. Mi expresión se ensombreció por unos momentos, pero rápidamente la cambié, recordando que no podría mostrar eso, yo ya no era esa niña del pasado que era frágil, no podía mostrar esa cara frente a los Uchiha, luego podría lamer mis heridas en la privacidad de mi habitación. Un fuerte golpe resonó en el sitio sacándome de mis oscuros pensamientos, y llevándome alarmada a mirar que fue lo que provoco el sonido, llegando a ver que había sido el Uchiha mayor quien había golpeado la mesa, mirando ahora a su hijo menor muy enfadado, cosa que me sorprendió enormemente y me confundió por unos momentos, puesto que seguido a esto sus palabras aclararon su malestar.

— ¡Sasuke te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir algo como eso! — La casa quedó en silencio y la tensión cayó como una nube de humo venenosa, haciendo que no solo yo me alarmara, sino que provocó en el menor una expresión asustada y llena de tristeza — ¡Ella a los tres años de edad tenía el coraje suficiente para intervenir en el secuestro de una persona, logrando ayudar sin meterse en el camino de la policía! — Mi mente vagó brevemente al pasado y recogió fragmentos de la primera vez que había visto al hombre — ¡Es una digna oponente para tu hermano! ¡Así que no quiero volver a escuchar sandeces de ese tipo! — Sabía que iba a seguir reprendiéndolo, pero yo ya tenía suficiente, no era necesario todo eso, puesto que yo estaba acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de comentarios.

— Fugaku-san — Intervine con voz calmada, haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver, justo cuando hice una corta reverencia hacia el hombre — Le pido disculpas por ser motivo de perturbación en su casa.

— No tienes que pedir disculpas por algo como eso — Yo negué rechazando sus palabras.

— No me molestan las palabras de Sasuke-kun — Inicié fingiendo una sonrisa amable — De hecho me causa mucha alegría ver que él confía plenamente en Itachi-kun, eso no es nada malo; claro que no digo con esto que haya sido la mejor reacción de su parte, pero créame que no hay problema con ello, puesto que eso quiere decir que ambos se llevan muy bien y eso es importante en una familia — El silencio regresó y con ello me sentí nerviosa provocando que el rubor comenzara a calentar mis mejillas, pero aun así traté de mantener un semblante tranquilo junto con la sonrisa, la cual, como alguna vez le había dicho a Sai era buena para los momentos incómodos y llenos de tensión.

— Me disculpo por levantar la voz — Dijo el hombre en un suspiro, luego de relajarse un momento.

— Esta bien Fugaku-san, de hecho me alaga que me tenga en tan buen concepto.

— Sasuke — Esta vez la que habló fue Mikoto-san, quien usaba un suave tono para referirse a su hijo menor — Creo que es justo que te disculpes con Sakura-chan.

Mi atención retornó al pequeño, quien me observaba con culpa en sus facciones — Perdón Sakura — Pronunció en un susurro, pero que provocó que sintiera una pequeña paz en mi pecho, además de unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero logré contenerme y cambiar esto por ahora, una gran sonrisa.

— Esta bien Sasuke-kun, te perdono, _"Todo"_ — Pensé lo último.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila, sin más eventualidades, por lo cual cuando Itachi y yo finalizamos nos excusamos para luego ir a sentarnos frente al jardín, donde pasamos un rato en silenció, disfrutando solo de la compañía del otro, hasta que repentinamente la voz de mi amigo llegó a mis oídos, sorprendiéndome por su declaración — Las palabras de Sasuke te lastimaron — Su afirmación me hizo sobresaltar, pero ante su mirada supe que no podría mentir, él estaba analizándome a profundidad, evitando que se le escapara detalle sobre la que sería mi respuesta.

Mi mirada cayó hacia el suelo, y aunque no deseaba realmente responder a ello, no pude negarle la verdad, o al menos de lo que podía decirle — Un poco, pero no importa ahora, siempre he sabido que no caigo bien a Sasuke-kun ¿Lo recuerdas? — Escuché a mi acompañante suspirar.

— Sí, fue el día en que nos conocimos — Realmente no esperaba que lo recordará, ya que fue hace mucho tiempo, e incluso si las circunstancias eran precarias apostaba a que habían muchas más cosas que recordar que ese minúsculo detalle. — Aunque ahora me pareció que no solo fue la actitud de Sasuke lo que te lastimó, sino que puedo asegurar que recordaste algo desagradable al escuchar sus palabras.

Era demasiado suspicaz, pero no podía entrar en detalles en esos momentos, no había como decirle un _"Sí, es que anteriormente él y yo compartíamos la misma edad, de hecho estábamos en el mismo equipo, pero esto terminó cuando decidió desertar de la aldea y buscar poder para matarte por haber masacrado a todo el clan Uchiha, pero luego de que falleciste se enteró de que en realidad eras una buena persona y que hiciste eso para salvar no solo a la aldea sino que principalmente a él; luego de saber la verdad busco más venganza y bueno… quiso matarnos a Naruto y a mí en más de una ocasión, cuando solo tratábamos de ayudarle a ver la verdad…"._ Incluso solo pensarlo sonaba ridículo.

— Hm. Algo así, realmente solo quisiera llevarme bien con Sasuke-kun sin llegar a incomodarlo. Escucharlo decir aquello me recordó que realmente no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo — Itachi me analizo con su mirada, pero en esta ocasión no volteé la vista, solo me quedé observándolo directamente a sus ojos, esperando a que dijera lo que pensaba.

— Si evitabas a Sasuke — Soltó casi como un reproche, y yo me sentí atrapada-

— Bueno, ya dije que no quiero incomodarlo, además siempre se pone celoso cuando te ocupo — Hice un puchero al no estar conforme con esta última parte, puesto que yo también disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Itachi.

— Somos compañeros, tiene que acostumbrarse a vernos juntos. No puede tenerte esa aversión por siempre, además… también somos amigos — Lo último lo soltó en un murmullo, pero que logré escuchar con claridad, haciendo que inesperadamente en mis ojos aparecieran unas lágrimas que se derramaron por mi rostro — Sakura… estas… llorando ¿Dije algo que te molestó? — Su mirada preocupada me hizo parpadear y salir de mi momento de sorpresa.

— N-no — Me apresuré a contradecirle, mientras limpiaba con rapidez mis lágrimas, pero estas seguían saliendo — Solo estoy feliz de escucharlo — Dije con sinceridad, mientras sentía un tipo de dolor que era reconfortante, al sentirme aceptada y considerada de cierta forma especial; claro que siempre supe que éramos amigos, pero oírlo decir por parte de él me hacía muy feliz y sentía como si algo en mi interior fuera reparado.

No me di cuenta al principio de que la mano de él se acercaba, todo por tener los ojos cerrados mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas, pero pronto lo supe cuando sentí como acariciaba mis cabellos con suavidad, haciendo que yo levantara mi mirada y me quedara viendo a mi acompañante, el cual tenía su rostro oculto tras sus cabellos mientras miraba hacia un lado diferente, pero gracias a la débil luz de la luna logré notar un leve tono rojizo que adornaba parte de sus orejas y el comienzo de sus pómulos; La escena provocó que mi corazón diera un brinco en mi pecho, pero de una forma diferente a antes, pero que me hacía sentir alegre — Gracias Itachi-kun — Pronuncie con suavidad mientras le sonreía abiertamente, permitiendo ahora que mis lágrimas siguieran su camino por mi rostro hasta caer por mi barbilla.

En ese momento no era consciente de que unos ojos nos observaban desde las profundidades de la casa. — _Sakura… Nii-san_ — Esos eran los únicos pensamientos que cruzaban la cabeza de Sasuke, mientras sentía un fuerte malestar al vernos juntos, pero que él ni siquiera sabía que era lo que realmente se lo provocaba, lo único que le quedaba claro era que uno de los principales motivos era la caricia que su hermano estaba dándome en esos momentos.

* * *

 **Es la 1 de la mañana! Wiii me duelen los ojos pero finalmente he cumplido (luego de dos semanas caóticas) Bueno seré breve para ir a dormir -_-**

 **Primero que todo a todos los queridos lectores, les digo gracias por apoyarme. He leído sus comentarios, y me alegro mucho que les guste el fic. No he tenido tiempo de responder, como podrán ver... emmm he estado ocupada con esto! Dios es de 49 páginas el capítulo, se que dije que el anterior capítulo era el más largo que jamás escribí pero me retracto con ganas con este, realmente este es el más largo!**

 **He agregado muchas escenas nuevas a este capítulo por lo cual espero que les guste, también quisiera que me comentaran al respecto de lo que opinan. Diría mucho más, pero tengo un severo dolor de cabeza y lo único que deseo es caer dormida. Creo que diré que... publicaré cada dos semanas aquí, ese será mi tope al parecer, puesto que hay mucho trabajo por hacer con esta historia, así que espero la disfruten mucho.**

 **Próximo capítulo será publicado probablemente el 3 de octubre :3 si logro finalizar antes pues antes, todo varía, pero doy fecha límite de dos semanas, sin mas ahí tienen para muuuucho tiempo, así que disfruten.**

 **Abrazooosss!**


	5. CAPITULO 4 — SHIN —

**Lamento la tardanza, he estado ocupada, pero no les aburriré con las explicaciones, eso lo colocaré en las notas finales, aunque les aseguro que no era por un bloqueo o porque no estuviera avanzando en el capítulo, al contrario, estuve escribiendo los días que tenía libre.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4 — SHIN —

La tensión era palpable en el aire, y desde mi posición podía escuchar sin problemas el sonido de la multitud emocionada por el siguiente encuentro, algo que me hacía sentir más ansiedad mientras amarraba mi cabello en una coleta alta, siendo este más largo de lo que usualmente alguna vez lo lleve, pero sin llegar a pasar mis omoplatos. Terminé de arreglar mi vestuario, siendo este una camisa negra de malla, sobre esta llevaba mi chaleco rojo sin mangas y un pantalón corto de color blanco. Ajusté mis guantes, los cuales se parecían a los que alguna vez llevó Kakashi-sensei, solo que los míos era completamente negros.

Respiré profundamente mientras avanzaba al centro de la arena, mirando a mi oponente, el cual no era otro que Itachi, quien tenía su atención en mí, observando cada uno de mis movimientos sin dejar pasar nada, logrando incomodarme un poco, porque sabía que en ese momento no podía dejarme llevar por los nervios, ese era el último encuentro, y como lo habían pedido, él y yo nos enfrentaríamos en la final. Nuestras batallas anteriores no habían logrado hacernos retroceder y en mi caso solo había recibido un pequeño corte en mi brazo izquierdo, pero por lo demás ambos conservábamos la mayoría de nuestro chakra, y energías, por ello, todos podíamos estar seguros que ese sería un encuentro interesante y de alto nivel, ya que como bien sabía, mi oponente no era alguien para subestimar en ningún aspecto, y como me había dicho, él tampoco daría marcha atrás y tomaría ese combate con toda seriedad.

— Listos — El instructor indicó y nosotros levantamos nuestra respectiva mano derecha, haciendo el sello de batalla, pero sin despegar la mirada de nuestro oponente, preparados para el combate que vendría a continuación. Todo el estadio quedó en silencio, dando paso a una tensión abrumadora, tan palpable que de forma metafórica podría cortarse limpiamente con un Kunai; una gota de sudor resbalo por un lado lateral de mi rostro, producto de la tensión, pero por lo demás me mantuve seria, concentrándome solo en mi oponente —… ¡COMIENCEN! —. Paso más tiempo el examinador en decir aquello, que nosotros en lanzarnos y chocar Kunai.

Miré por debajo de su cuello, enfocándome en el movimiento de su cuerpo más que en el de su rostro, ya que sabía bien que él había activado su Sharingan, por lo cual tendría que ser cuidadosa con lo que haría, después de todo su visión era mejor, no serviría el genjutsu en él, pero en cambio él sí podría usar uno que me diera problemas, así que tendría que ser un poco más lista al pelear. Nos alejamos al instante y yo lancé algunas Kunai, las cuales fueron desviadas por él sin mucho problema, pero yo automáticamente me moví a una nueva posición y lancé más, para repeler los desvíos previos, logrando con ello que una de las armas le hiciera un pequeño corte en su pierna izquierda. Itachi una vez fue herido, se movió rápidamente, viéndose como una mancha de color negro en el traslado de posición, quedando de este modo detrás de mi, luego con solo dos movimientos de sus brazos me arrojó varias Shuriken. Estreché la mirada segundos antes de dar un giro hacia él y agacharme para esquivar las pequeñas estrellas que iban por arriba, al mismo tiempo había sacado mi kunai y comencé a desviar las armas que estaban enfrente, lo cual me llevó solo unos segundos, pero finalmente lo conseguí a tiempo para sentir a mi amigo de cabellos negros justo en mi espalda y conseguir volver a girar y cubrirme de la patada que trató de darme en el estómago, claro que por la fuerza logró arrojarme al menos dos metros.

Chasqueé la lengua y elevé mi mirada hacia su cuerpo, notando claramente la pequeña contorsión de sus músculos en el brazo izquierdo, lo cual me permitió ver la pantalla de su próximo ataque, por ello no me sorprendí, cuando su primer movimiento fue un golpe con su brazo derecho, pero centímetros antes de llegar, con rapidez uso su brazo izquierdo para tratar de completar el embate, pero lo desvié con mi brazo derecho, habiéndolo detenido por el centro del antebrazo y luego empujarlo hacia el lado, dejando la abertura para permitirme golpearlo con mi otro puño; mi ataque impacto de lleno pero el cuerpo de él se desvaneció en una nube de humo — _Kage Bunshin_ — Pensé mientras actuaba rápidamente y acumulando chakra en mi puño golpeé con fuerza el suelo, mientras soltaba un grito — ¡Shannaro! —. En un área de cincuenta metros el terreno se partió y con ello pude lograr captar el movimiento de él al tratar de salir de la zona de impacto, así que me moví, logrando quedar frente a él, para luego lanzar una patada a su abdomen, la cual acertó magníficamente y conseguí con ello enviarlo a unos diez metros de distancia.

Itachi no se vio muy afectado por el daño, puesto que logró detener su avance al dar una vuelta hacia atrás, luego derrapo con la suela de sus botas y mientras tanto formo rápidamente sellos, los cuales reconocí de inmediato, pero no me dio tiempo de formar los propios — Katon Housenka no jutsu —, me vi obligada a correr y dar saltos hacia los lados mientras esquivaba las pequeñas bolas de fuego, de las cuales, al final una consiguió rosarme un brazo y con ello me di cuenta que en su interior también iban shuriken. Cuando me detuve, rauda hice mis propias señales de mano y proclamé — Suiton Suishouha —, entonces una gran cantidad de agua se formó a partir de la humedad del aire y mi chakra, luego de ello el líquido comenzó a girar con rapidez, consiguiendo dar forma a un remolino, que poco después estalló en diversas direcciones, consiguiendo inundar el lugar; Habiendo formado esta distracción, traté de alcanzar a Itachi, pero él había leído mis intenciones y entonces fue él quien primero me alcanzó y atacó, obligándome a ponerme a la defensiva y bloquear.

Iniciamos una lucha de Taijutsu, en la que ambos en cierto punto bloqueábamos los embates del otro, y propinábamos los propios. El Uchiha había conseguido aprender a contra restar mis destructores puños al concentrar cierta cantidad de chakra en sus brazos o piernas, de esta manera al yo expulsar el mío en cada golpe, él hacía que el propio formase una almohada que estallaba y dispersaba ambas energías; entre golpes y patadas lentamente nos estábamos desgastando y conscientes de que no llegaríamos a ningún lugar, con un último golpe que ambos detuvimos respectivamente nos separamos, en un largo salto hacia atrás, para después observarnos y esperar el siguiente ataque, mientras regulábamos nuestras respiraciones. Ninguno de los dos mostraba ni un atisbo de inseguridad, duda o debilidad, permanecíamos serenos, esperando como el mejor cazador, a que tu presa cometiera algún error, para luego clavar tus garras sobré él, esto era un rasgo que el ninja tenía que tener si quería conseguir salir con vida de una precaria situación o completar la más difícil de las misiones, era por ello que sabíamos que no debíamos perder la calma o nuestra capacidad para pensar con claridad.

Respiré lentamente y pensé en mi situación sin llegar a perder de vista a mi oponente; su Sharingan sin duda era un problema, no era fácil de bloquear y si usaba algún truco él lo vería antes de que pudiera hacerlo, claro que no era imposible la lucha contra él, lo había comprobado en todos esos años que llevaba conociéndolo a él y a Shisui, quienes eran de los mejores dentro del clan Uchiha. Una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza e interiormente sonreí; no sería fácil ejecutar mi plan, pero lo conseguiría, o al menos eso esperaba.

Itachi se movió y yo alerta reaccioné a tiempo para esquivar las shuriken que él había lanzado, pero un segundo más tarde me di cuenta de que esto había sido una distracción, puesto que él en ese momento estaba terminando de formar los sellos que luego dieron paso a una gran bola de fuego, lo que me obligó a que instintivamente yo de igual modo formara los signos de manos correspondientes, — Suiton suiryudan no jutsu — Un dragón de agua se formó y colisionó poco después contra la gran llamarada que iba hacia a mí, formando entonces una gruesa capa de neblina, que me hizo consciente de que había caído en su trampa, intencionalmente me había dirigido a la posición exacta en que el viento no soplaba tan fuerte, de esa manera el vapor perduraría manteniendo mi vista reducida y dándole acceso él desde afuera para atacar.

Chasqueé la lengua irritada y saqué un kunai con un sello explosivo, consciente de que solo tendría un par de segundos, así que dejé clavada el arma en el suelo y luego di un salto para justo a tiempo para evitar la explosión que apartó la nube de neblina hacia los lados y me dio una mejor vista del lugar, pero esto no fue suficiente, ya que no logré ver el ataque de Itachi a tiempo, solo sentí como fueron mis piernas apresadas por hilos de acero, luego me jalaron hacia el suelo, haciéndome chocar contra la dura tierra y sentir un fuerte dolor en mi espalda, pero esto no me evitó ver cuando el Uchiha saltó sobre mí, así que rauda me moví y saqué una kunai, con la cual detuve la de él, haciendo que sonara el choque del acero contra el acero mientras empezábamos una lucha de fuerzas, la cual estaba bastante pareja, al yo encontrarme en una posición incómoda, en la que él podía ejercer mayor presión sobre mí. Tomando una decisión rápida use chakra en mi mano Izquierda para formar la cuchilla de chakra, la cual empleé para cortar en su pierna derecha algunos tendones, claro que al hacer eso, dejé libre para que él lograra pasar mi defensa y cortarme encima del hombro con su arma, pero la inclinación que él tuvo, me permitió levantar un poco las piernas y empujarlo sobre mí, cayendo de espaldas y dándome el tiempo suficiente para erguirme y cortar los hilos de acero que me ataban, luego de un salto y entre trompicones me puse de pie y me giré de frente a él, quien ya estaba arrodillado y me observaba mientras suavemente jadeaba, mostrando su evidente cansancio.

Dirigí mi mano hacia mi hombro y comencé a detener la hemorragia, para luego cerrar un poco la herida. Mi chakra regular estaba abajo, si quería seguir teniendo una larga lucha tendría que activar el byakugou, y eso era algo que no me permitiría, ya que este último era solo para emergencias, y esa no era una, por lo cual solo me quedaba efectuar mi último ataque, claro que por la mirada que mi oponente tenía en sus ojos podía decir que él también tenía pensado un plan. Detuve mi sanación, flexioné un poco las rodillas, respiré profundo y comencé a dirigir chakra a mis pies, entonces me lancé en un veloz movimiento, aprovechando que estaba herido y sus movimientos eran más lentos. A punto de llegar el pelinegro me sorprendió lográndose poner en pie y saltar hacia un lado, esquivando mi golpe, luego por el rabillo del ojo pude percibir con claridad como formaba los últimos sellos que habría en esa pelea, así que antes de caer, le imité y luego al tocar el suelo derrapé unos centímetros, mientras me giraba para mirarlo y lanzar mi técnica al mismo tiempo qué el usaba la suya.

Un fuerte estallido llenó todo el estadio y de igual modo el humo que formaron nuestras técnicas al chocar, impidieron por algunos instantes que los espectadores vieran el resultado del combate, pero luego, comenzó a despejarse la nube de vapor, mostrándonos a Itachi y a mí arrodillados, yo con una alegré sonrisa en el rostro y muchas ganas de reír y mi compañero con una tranquila expresión. — Ha sido una batalla interesante — el estadio estaba en silencio mientras observaban, estando yo sosteniendo un Kunai que se clavaba en lo que venía siendo el estómago de mi amigo, pero mi atención no estaba allí, sino que iba hacia mi espalda — ¿No es cierto Itachi-kun? — Dije regalándole una sonrisa al pelinegro que me amenazaba con su propia arma por detrás, mientras el que estaba en frente de mí desaparecía en una nube de humo; Le vi sonreír casi imperceptiblemente mientras que sus ojos parecían más suaves, luego, cuando el estadio estalló en vítores él alejó su kunai de mi espalda y cayó sentado. — ¿Te quedarás con esta derrota? — Sus ojos mostraban cierto humor al decir aquello y yo no pude evitar reír.

Me volteé para verlo y él me tendió los dedos en señal de reconciliación, los cuales yo acepté gustosa — Shannaro, ni si quiera lo pienses, esto solo es… un momento de desliz, luego te darás cuenta de que no hay que subestimarme — Su sonrisa se amplió brevemente antes de mirar hacia su pierna inhabilitada y luego regresó la vista hacia mí.

— ¿Tienes suficiente chakra para ayudarme con esto? Si fueras tan amable — Mi risa volvió a salir y yo me acerqué a él.

— Me queda la suficiente para arreglar eso, pero no para luchar — Mi mano se iluminó.

— ¡EL GANADOR UCHIHA ITACHI! — Las tribunas seguían murmurando y gritando el resultado, emocionadas con la lucha reciente, pero decidí no prestar tanta atención a ello, más bien seguí concentrada en mi labor.

Itachi había ganado limpiamente, pero no me sentía triste, de hecho estaba tranquila y un poco satisfecha — Aún me falta mucho para alcanzarte — Comenté tranquila, mientras levantaba mi rostro y miraba su neutral pero amable expresión.

El Uchiha suspiró antes de contestar — Me diste muchos problemas —, rodé los ojos y retiré mi mano de su pierna, ya habiendo concluido con el tratamiento, luego le miré entrecerrando los ojos y comenté — Esa es mi línea, mira que hacerme usar mi bisturí de chakra — una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y al verla solo pude devolvérsela; era inevitable no apreciar los momentos en que él permitía que se mostraran sus emociones con claridad y de hecho era contagiosa, quizás porque era rara y le daba un toque más suave a su rostro.

Ambos nos colocamos en pie, decididos a marcharnos ya de la arena, pero yo por falta de chakra me sentí un poco mareada, por lo cual di un par de trompicones, antes de sentir el brazo de mi amigo sosteniéndome — ¿Estás bien? — abrí los ojos, los cuales había cerrado al sentirme mal, y me encontré a unos diez centímetros de su cuerpo, haciéndome poner nerviosa al encontrarme repentinamente tan cerca.

— S-sí, solo necesito un poco de reposo para reponer mis energías… — tragué un poco de saliva y forcé una sonrisa para ocultar mi vergüenza — Gracias por sostenerme.

Su mirada brilló por un momento, pero luego volvió a su semblante tranquilo — Vamos, parece ser que el Hokage nos espera — Yo asentí y junto a él comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, donde sabía que nos darían el resultado del examen, algo que honestamente no me preocupaba, todo lo contrario, sin importar el resultado me alegraba el poder haber participado con el Uchiha, puesto que había logrado ver y aprender muchas más cosas de las que esperaba.

* * *

— ¡Felicitaciones! — La celebración me recordaba un poco al momento en que nos volvimos genin, solo que la diferencia era que nos habían tomado completamente de sorpresa, o al menos yo estaba sorprendida, ya que Itachi estaba completamente tranquilo y no mostraba ningún atisbo de asombro por la reunión.

— Lo hicieron muy bien ustedes dos — Mi madre nos sonrió complacida.

— Sin lugar a dudas han demostrado ser capaces de mucho — Mikoto-san estaba colocando sobre la mesa algunos platos llenos de verduras.

— Era de esperarse que Nii-san ganara — Sasuke mantenía un brillo de emoción en sus ojos mientras miraba a su hermano, pero luego me observó a mí y entonces para mi sorpresa sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa, mientras hacia un gesto de incomodidad, luego dijo — Aunque… lo hiciste bien Sakura, diste… una buena batalla. Felicitaciones por tu promoción — Parpadeé un momento mientras procesaba las palabras del niño, pero pasados unos segundos, y luego de haber conseguido darme cuenta de que no era un sueño, que realmente el niño estaba avergonzado y me estaba felicitando, sonreí ampliamente.

— Gracias Sasuke-kun, es un honor escuchar eso de ti — Mis palabras eran completamente honestas, ya que él siempre era tan receloso, y seco conmigo, así que escucharlo felicitarme era todo un sueño.

— Sasuke tiene razón, fue una batalla excelente, ambos estuvieron bastante parejos en el trascurso de ella — Fugaku como siempre permanecía en publicó mostrándose serio y sin muchas emociones evidentes, pero su voz delataba el orgullo y emoción que sentía al pronunciar aquello — Esto es un paso más para que se conviertan en unos esplendidos ninja, puesto que se puede ver que tienen más para dar.

— Gracias Fugaku-san — Incliné mi cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Oh si pudieran haberse visto ustedes dos, parecía como si estuvieran danzando, su sincronización para detener los ataques parecía casi irreal, más de una vez los perdimos de vista — Mi padre soltó una suave risilla, miro a mi madre y luego continuó — siempre es bien dicho que el entendimiento en batalla está también en el mañana — Soltó una risa fuerte y le miré confundida ¿Qué había de divertido en ese dicho? De hecho me parecía cierto, había visto a muchos cambiar bajo la influencia y entendimiento que tuvieron con Naruto, por lo cual era muy extraño que se riera de ello.

— Cariño… — Mi madre estaba un poco sonrojada y reía suavemente — Eso no se dice así.

Vi a Mikoto sonreír suavemente y luego mirarnos — Necesitaran estar más atentos de ahora en adelante, recuerden que siendo chunin las misiones serán más difíciles y peligrosas, también piensen hacia donde quieren enfocarse, si quieren avanzar más y por donde — el concejo de la mujer me hizo pensar que realmente habían aún muchas más decisiones que teníamos que tomar y que marcarían nuestra vida de ahí en adelante; por mi parte sabía que podría subir como ninja médico, pero quizás podría avanzar más que eso, lo cual en esos momentos sonaba aún mejor. Miré a Itachi, quien estaba prestando atención a Sasuke, el cual había comenzado a narrar la batalla desde su perspectiva; mi amigo era un chico un poco misterioso, y su personalidad bastante inusual, pero… en esos momentos me preguntaba si seguiría el mismo camino del pasado o tomaría otro…

* * *

Salté entre los árboles hasta que di con el campo de entrenamiento que buscaba, donde pude ver con facilidad a Itachi y Sasuke, este último estaba en el suelo y se estaba tomando el tobillo, mientras que el primero negaba suavemente con la cabeza mientas palpaba con suavidad la zona que el niño se sostenía con tanto fervor. — Es una torcedura — Finalmente le escuché decir al mayor — Caíste muy mal.

— Hm… es porque no quisiste enseñarme el jutsu… ¡Lo prometiste! — Sasuke estaba haciendo un puchero muy adorable, mientras el mayor soltaba una suave risa, antes de ponerse despaldas a su hermano y extender los brazos hacia atrás.

— Lo siento Sasuke, pero realmente mañana tengo una importante misión y necesito prepararme — el pequeño mantuvo su puchero pero luego se levantó un poco antes de abrazar por el cuello a su hermano y subirse a su espalda. — Será otro día.

— Siempre dices "otro día", pero siempre estas ocupado — Sonreí porque sabía que eso era cierto, aunque no era mentira, Itachi tenía poco tiempo, e incluso cuando yo lograba verlo solo era pocos días y a veces por poco tiempo, solo cuando entrenábamos con Shisui o nos asignaban misiones juntos podíamos compartir por largos tiempos, claro que estaban las cenas en casa de él, y eso era al menos dos veces por semana dependiendo si estábamos o no de misión.

— Lo siento… — Itachi levantó su mirada y la recorrió por los árboles, dándome a entender claramente que ya sabía que estaba allí, por ello no me sobresalté cuando me habló — ¿Hace mucho estas ahí Sakura?

Di un salto y aterricé a su lado, ganándome una mirada sorprendida de Sasuke, que luego fue camuflada por un entrecejo fruncido y un mal carácter — No mucho, acabo de llegar. Hola Sasuke-kun.

— Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? — le vi inflar un poco los cachetes y esto me causó un poco de gracia.

— Bueno… buscaba a Itachi-kun, quería preguntarle algo, pero veo que están un poco ocupados — Miré a mi amigo y le dediqué una amable sonrisa.

— Puedes acompañarnos a casa — Propuso él — luego podemos hablar.

— Es una buena idea, pero no quiero incomodar… — Su mirada se estrechó y supe que no deseaba que fuera por ese camino en la conversación — De acuerdo, entiendo, no estoy incomodando — Reí y luego dije — ¿Te han dicho que eres muy mandón?

Él enarcó una ceja ante mi interrogante, provocando de esa forma que pudiera reír un poco más — Nii-san no es mandón — Sasuke se mostró más molesto y yo paré mi risa, para luego mirar al niño y decirle — Es porque es tu hermano, pero no le has visto en las misiones —. El suspiró de Itachi y el movimiento de él al comenzar a andar, me hizo poner nuevamente mi atención sobre él, aunque solo fue unos instantes, ya que luego le seguí y volví a enfocarme en Sasuke, — De todas formas ¿Qué hiciste para lastimarte? — Pregunté.

— No te importa — fruncí los labios y luego aparté mi mirada, dolida por sus palabras, aunque ya era una costumbre el escucharle decir cosas así.

— Se cayó tratando de hacer el shurikenjutsu — Itachi habló suavemente y sin despegar su mirada de enfrente, pero eso no evitó que yo si le observara.

— Eso explica las palabras de antes… — Miré hacia el tobillo que aún no había comenzado a hincharse, pero sabía que eventualmente lo haría si no se cuidaba.

— ¿Quieres ayudar a sanarlo? — Negué ante la pregunta de mi amigo.

— Es mejor que sané por sí mismo, el cuerpo necesita de eso, además no creo que se ponga muy mal, de todas formas cuando lleguemos le echaré un vistazo — Sasuke no parecía del todo contento, pero no protesto, en cambio se recostó contra el hombro de su hermano mayor y pareció afirmar su agarre sobre el cuello de este.

La escena familiar entre Sasuke e Itachi era increíblemente tierna, un espectáculo que nunca podría haber pensado poder ver, y que me hacía pensar en lo triste que había sido el pasado de ellos, la manera en que todo había terminado antes y el posible futuro que tendrían; la sola idea de ver algo así me hacía sentir miedo y me causaba un profundo desasosiego. Quería poder evitar que el destino del clan Uchiha se torciera, me aterraba el simple pensamiento de que Shisui e Itachi murieran y desaparecieran de mi vida, ellos se habían convertido en personas importantes, que me ayudaron en los momentos que más lo necesite y que aún continuaban haciéndolo. — Mira Nii-san — Mis pensamientos turbios fueron interrumpidos por el menor quien tenía la mirada fija sobre una estructura en específico, así que seguí su mirada y me encontré con la sede de la policía militar — Ahí es donde papá trabaja ¿cierto? — Noté que la mirada de mi amigo se tornó más seria y parecía estar meditando, como si algo le inquietara sobre el tema.

— Sí, es el cuartel de la policía militar de la aldea — Itachi tenía la mirada clavada en la estructura, detallándola con cuidado, pero sin dejar de mostrar una expresión calmada, quizás para evitar que su hermano lo notara.

— Nii-san… ¿Por qué el emblema del clan Uchiha está en el escudo de la policía? — Sasuke parecía haberse olvidado de mi presencia, pero realmente no me molestaba, de hecho esperaba no interrumpir en ese corto intercambio de palabras.

— ¿Al fin te diste cuenta? — La voz de Itachi tuvo cierto tono de humor, pero conservó casi toda su seriedad — Bien, te lo explicaré, hace mucho tiempo fueron nuestros antepasados los que establecieron la policía aquí en la aldea, así que cuando crearon el escudo de la policía decidieron incluir nuestro emblema; desde hace mucho tiempo los Uchiha procuraron la paz de la aldea, nuestro emblema es la prueba fehaciente de que nuestro clan siempre ha estado preocupado por la seguridad y paz de la aldea, con el paso de los años nuestro clan ha disminuido, pero aún ahora la mayoría pertenece a esta fuerza y trabajan por la paz de la aldea — Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor y miró a su hermano — Y esto es algo bueno, puesto que solo los shinobi más excepcionales pueden exterminar a los criminales que hay entre nosotros.

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y luego comentó mientras retomábamos nuestro camino — Valla Papá es sorprendente… ¿Tú también te unirás a la policía? — Yo creía conocer la respuesta pero seguí escuchando la conversación mientras observaba los ojos de mi amigo, que volvieron a ponerse levemente opacos, como si algo le molestara demasiado pero no pudiera hablar de ello.

— Pues… no estoy seguro.

— Deberías — Itachi miró a Sasuke, quien sonreía ampliamente — Sabes cuando yo sea grande por supuesto que yo también entraré a la policía. Nuestro padre vendrá mañana a mi ceremonia de bienvenida de la academia y será mi primer paso para realizar mi sueño.

Me detuve abruptamente al escuchar aquello, y en consecuencia ellos también se detuvieron — ¿Qué pasa Sakura? — Preguntó Itachi mostrando un poco de confusión en su mirada al ver mi reacción, mientras que Sasuke ahora hizo un puchero al ver su avance interrumpido.

— Mañana… Sasuke-kun ¿Ya entras a la academia? — Mi pregunta pareció ofenderle un poco, puesto que infló aún más los cachetes y luego levantando un brazo, con la mano hecha un puño proclamó — ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué edad piensas que tengo? No soy un niño pequeño, ya tengo edad suficiente para ingresar — Sonreí un poco avergonzada.

— L-lo siento, no es como si hubiera olvidado que ya tienes seis, solo que no esperaba que mañana fuera la ceremonia… — Vi a Itachi sonreír suavemente por nuestra conversación.

— No debería extrañarme, quien sabe en donde tienes la cabeza — Suspiré y fruncí el entrecejo, nuevamente dolida y algo molesta por sus palabras.

— Para informarte Sasuke-kun, he estado ocupada, he tenido algunas pruebas en el hospital para que pueda subir mi rango de ninja médico, de igual modo se me han asignado varias misiones, por ello no estaba muy consciente de que sería mañana tu ceremonia de ingreso — el niño hizo un puchero y apartó la mirada, era un gesto de culpa, pero sabía que él no se disculparía, así que optando por ser más comprensiva continué diciendo — De todas formas estoy feliz de que finalmente comiences tu formación como ninja, sé que te irá muy bien.

Sasuke me miró de reojo y pude ver un leve tono carmín adornando sus facciones — Hm, por supuesto que me irá bien, soy un Uchiha — Solté una suave risilla por su comentario y retomé el andar, mientras mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Por supuesto, pero insisto que no es por tu apellido, sino porque eres Sasuke — Itachi me siguió con paso tranquilo, y en su rostro permanecía la pequeña sonrisa, que marcaba su gusto por la conversación, aspecto que hizo que me regocijara por dentro.

Caminamos otro rato en silencio hasta que vislumbramos la entrada al compuesto Uchiha, pero antes de entrar fuimos interceptados por Fugaku, quien salió por el lado derecho, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su expresión siendo dura y sus ojos serios y algo fríos, provocándome un estremecimiento interno. — Es tarde ¿Dónde estaban? — Asumí que me ignoraría por un momento así que callé esperando a que intercambiaran las palabras necesarias.

— Padre… — Dijo Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre.

— Tengo algo que decirte, ven rápido — Se refería a Itachi, quién pude notar por la tensión en algunos músculos, que estaba un poco incómodo. Fugaku ahora me miró y yo me tensé un segundo, ya que el ambiente me pareció un poco tenso — Buenas tardes Sakura. — Había cambiado levemente su tono de voz, pero aún sonaba demasiado serio.

— Buenas tardes Fugaku-san — Dije en respuesta, para luego hacer una corta inclinación.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar? — abrí los labios para responder pero él se adelantó — Supongo que sí, Mikoto estará feliz de verte; por su puesto es agradable que nos visites. — El hombre se giró dándonos la espalda, para luego comenzar a dirigirse hacia su casa.

Miré de reojo a Itachi, pero él solo había comenzado a caminar detrás de su padre, acción que me dejó en claro que algo pasaba entre ellos, o que el pelinegro mayor sabía que era de lo que quería hablar el líder de los Uchiha. Con un suspiro les alcancé en breve y al igual que ellos me mantuve en silencio el resto del camino, una acción que me permitió caer en cuenta del extraño ambiente que se había formado a nuestro alrededor, el cual era un poco sutil, pero yo podía decir que pasaba algo, aunque no sabía exactamente el que, puesto que todo parecía normal, pero no se sentía de la misma forma, acto que me inquietaba y despertaba mi instinto de auto conservación. El camino hasta la casa se me hizo corto, y una vez entramos Itachi me dio una mirada que comprendí casi al instante, así que luego de descalzarme parte del camino caminé con ellos por los pasillos, hasta que llegamos al despacho del líder Uchiha; fue entonces que nos separamos, marchando yo hasta la habitación de Itachi, donde entré y esperé a que él regresara.

Me senté en el suelo y suspiré, tratando de relajarme de la evidente tensión que se había formado anteriormente, ¿Qué había sido aquello? Realmente no entendía que había pasado, si bien Fugaku siempre estaba tenso, ese día parecía un poco más intenso, aunque no agresivo, de igual modo el aire en el distrito Uchiha parecía… diferente, incluso si miraba a las personas no podría decir con exactitud que era, las que conocía me habían sonreído con naturalidad, y las que no… simplemente me ignoraron, pero a ciencia cierta podía afirmar que había algo mal, solo que no podría decir el qué. Suspiré, los Uchiha eran humanos muy orgullosos, además de que muchas veces se privaban de mostrar emociones más allá de la molestia o fastidio, quizás a veces sorpresa, pero siempre estaban tensos y era difícil saber que estaban pensando, claro que… existían excepciones, como era el caso de Shisui, quien aunque podía ocultar sus pensamientos, él dejaba correr sus emociones libremente cuando no estaba de servicio, siendo muy agradable al momento de conversar y logrando hacerse comprender fácilmente; por otro lado Itachi o Sasuke eran personas a las que tenías que observar y por sus actitudes determinar qué era lo que en verdad pensaban o sentían; gracias a los años entrenando y compartiendo con ellos había logrado poder entender que era lo que querían y mi comunicación no verbal con Itachi había avanzado mucho, llegando yo a notar los pequeños índices de emoción en sus facciones, incluso si este no las mostraba a plenitud todo el tiempo y solo la mayoría de veces cuando estaba su hermano menor. Pensando en Sasuke, tendría que darle algo por su ingreso a la academia, oh, y también a Naruto, aunque quizás este último quisiera una salida a comer ramen — Tal vez un día con él sería mucho mejor — Murmuré con una sonrisa antes de escuchar los suaves pasos por el pasillo, seguido del chakra de Itachi y Sasuke.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a los dos varones — Sakura… — estreché un poco la mirada al verlos, sus expresiones parecían ser diferentes, pero Itachi no lograba engañarme con la sonrisa amble que en ese momento dedicaba, podía ver que estaba un poco molesto y Sasuke ni siquiera trataba de esconder que estaba triste y lo que parecía decepcionado.

Sonreí tratando de seguir el juego del mayor para que Sasuke no sospechara — Ven Sasuke-kun, te revisaré tu tobillo — El niño ni siquiera protestó, solo se acercó a paso lento y se sentó en frente de mí, así que comencé a revisarlo, solo palpando los lugares y realizando cortos movimientos con el pie, notando en que momentos le dolía al él tensarse hacer cortas muecas. — Bueno, para mañana estará bien, no es muy grave, pero trata de descansar por el momento, también permite que descanse así que retira las vendas de allí y por último, en la noche, cuando vayas a bañarte pídele un poco de laurel a tu madre, la semana pasada pasé y dejé una bolsa, así que aún debe haber, mete algunas hojas a la bañera y permite que sus agentes anti inflamatorios ayuden a controlar la hinchazón, también adormecerá el dolor.

— De acuerdo… — Comenzó a levantarse, pero antes de irse se detuvo, me miró y dijo — Gracias — Luego de esto se marchó en dirección a su propia habitación, dejándonos a Itachi y a mí solos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — Pregunté, inicialmente sin mirarlo, pero poco después me enfoqué en su rostro, notando como su máscara había desaparecido siendo remplazada por un semblante serio y en sus ojos destellaba la molestia.

— Mi padre no iba a ir mañana a la academia — Abrí los ojos e iba a decir algo cuando él continuó — El asunto ya está solucionado, irá mañana.

— Itachi algo me dice que esa es solo la mitad de la explicación — El me observó con una expresión cansada.

— Esta… ansioso por mi misión de mañana — Fruncí el entrecejo, teniendo una leve idea de lo que había pasado.

— Entiendo… en gran parte era de lo que quería hablarte — Él me dedicó una mirada interrogante, incitándome a continuar hablando — Como… no habías dicho nada, venía a preguntarte si era cierto que harías las pruebas para entrar a ambu.

— Es cierto — Quizás no parecía del todo feliz, pero parecía que la idea no le disgustaba del todo, tal vez porque tenía motivos más profundos para aceptar ser parte de una de las ramas más peligrosas y violentas de la vida de shinobi.

— Es… — Suspiré sin saber que decir realmente, puesto que todo aquello me provocaba sentir un sentimiento de inseguridad, temerosa de que la historia se repitiera — ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

— Tienen que existir ninja que cuiden a la aldea desde las sombras… ¿Recuerdas la conversación con Shisui? — Suspiré para luego morder mi labio inferior, y mirar a una esquina de la habitación.

— Lo sé, es solo que… no me gustaría verte sacrificándote en la oscuridad — Mi mirada regresó a él, y coloqué una expresión seria — Sabes que tenemos una promesa, así que no pienses en romperla ¿De acuerdo? Si pasa algo, sea cualquier cosa… tienes que decirme, no te atrevas a guardártelo.

— Lo recuerdo Sakura — Ahora fue que se inclinó hacia atrás en su cama y se recostó contra la pared quedando una de sus piernas completamente tendidas y la otra recogida frente a él — Concluida esta conversación… — Estrechó la mirada parcialmente, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran observarme con mayor intensidad — Oí que planeas hacer un entrenamiento especial para subir a Jonin

— Es cierto, el tercero me propuso que iniciara con un entrenamiento especial, dijo que le gustaría que comenzara lo más pronto posible, pero aún no sé de qué trata todo el asunto, sea como sea estoy entusiasmada — Sonreí ampliamente — Dijo que me colocaría ejercicios de todo tipo en un largo plazo para mirar si puedo tomar el examen.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado? Estás haciendo los exámenes de ninja médico, junto con las misiones regulares, ahora decides incluirte en los ejercicios para tomar el examen de Jonin — Se veía preocupado, pero como mantenía su expresión seria era difícil de saber a ciencia cierta hasta qué grado lo hacía.

— Tú puedes meterte al grupo que pasa sus días arriesgando su vida más que los Jonin, pero yo me estoy sobre exigiendo — Suspiré mientras rodaba los ojos — Los exámenes de médico fueron hace dos días, estoy esperando los resultados, las misiones me preocupan, pero solo cuando me las asignan y los ejercicios… bueno el tercero decide cuando colocarlos.

Itachi se relajó un poco en su lugar y luego miró en dirección a su ventana — ¿Qué opinas del ingreso de Sasuke a la academia? — Me confundió su pregunta ¿Qué malo había en ello? ¿O por qué lo cuestionaba? No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi amigo.

— Sé que lo hará bien, aunque… me preocupa que no vea su propia fuerza y solo quiera seguirte.

— Es algo normal tener el deseo de ser mejor que alguien, a esa edad es más fuerte, pero estoy seguro que Sasuke logrará ver su propio valor — Yo no estaba tan segura, de hecho recordaba que él siempre tuvo problemas con todo lo referente a Itachi, era cierto que luchaba por ser mejor que él, pero nunca veía en lo que ya era bueno, claro que como decía Itachi, por esa meta había logrado convertirse en un ninja muy fuerte.

— Si tú lo dices — Me puse en pie y me estiré en mi lugar, cansada de estar allí en el suelo — Mañana iré a ver la ceremonia, al menos en tu nombre — Le regalé a mi amigo una corta sonrisa — Sé que te gustaría estar allí.

— Me conoces — Reí suavemente, porque era algo que se podía ver a simple vista, después de todo la persona que más amaba Sasuke era Itachi, quien daría todo para que su hermano estuviera bien, o mejor dicho, ya lo había hecho antes y no me cabía la duda de que lo volvería a hacer si la historia no cambiaba.

* * *

— No tenías que venir — Gruño Sasuke luego de la ceremonia, aunque por el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas podía decir con claridad que solo estaba siendo testarudo.

— Oh tú sabes que me querías aquí — Sonreí y le acaricie los cabellos con suavidad, ganándome con ello una mirada molesta.

— Deja de tratarme como un niño, desde ahora soy un estudiante de la academia, estoy dado mis primeros pasos para ser un ninja, y seré de los mejores, como Nii-san y Papá — Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con profunda determinación, un gesto que me pareció adorable.

— No dudo que lo serás — Levanté la mirada y escaneé la zona rápidamente, buscando una mata de cabellos de color dorado, pero tristemente no la hallé, así que supuse que ya se habría marchado. La ceremonia había sido un evento que me trajo muchos recuerdos, ya que había logrado ver a mis viejos amigos, todos pequeños y listos para comenzar el camino que alguna vez yo había recorrido con ellos; como fuere una vez esta terminó, Sasuke se me había acercado rápidamente, así que no había logrado conseguir el tiempo suficiente como para buscar a Naruto.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? — Mi mirada regresó hacia el pequeño Uchiha, quien ahora parecía estar algo curioso, pero lo disimulaba con su mirada molesta.

— Tal vez, quería ver a tus nuevos compañeros — Me encogí de hombros y luego dirigí mi mano hacia la bolsa tras mi espalda, de donde extraje un pequeño paquete — Como sea, quería darte esto, es en felicitación por tu ingreso a la academia.

— ¿Por qué…? — Trató de cuestionarme pero me adelanté a sus palabras.

— Sé que te gustará, además este es un evento que se da una sola vez en la vida y como sé que tu sueño es ser uno de los mejores, pues… quiero apoyarte, así sea inicialmente solo con esto — Sasuke me observó unos segundos antes de extender las manos y con suavidad tomar el paquete que le ofrecía, luego lentamente retiró la envoltura, dejando al descubierto una caja, que en el interior contenía varias herramientas ninja y un par de pergaminos con técnicas base para el control de cada una. — Te ayudarán mucho si quieres probar algo nuevo.

El pequeño se quedó observando un poco más su obsequio antes de volver a taparlo, luego sin mirarme dijo — Sakura… Gracias— Mi sonrisa se tornó un poco triste al recordar esas palabras en otras circunstancias, pero traté de disimular mi malestar con un tono de voz más alegre. — Es todo un gusto.

Antes de que pudiéramos continuar hablando, noté que hacia nosotros venía Fugaku, acompañado del que alguna vez fue mi maestro en la academia — Papá — Dijo Sasuke, apretando con un poco más de fuerza su obsequio y manteniéndolo abajo, mientras tanto yo me mantuve observando a los dos hombres.

— ¡Sakura! Que sorpresa — Mi viejo sensei me sonrió ampliamente — Es bueno volver a verte… felicidades por tu promoción a chunin, sé que fue hace más de seis meses pero no pude felicitarte entonces.

— Gracias, y realmente no es problema. Igualmente es un gusto volver a verlo sensei — Hice una corta reverencia y mantuve una amable expresión.

— ¿Oh, y este es tu hijo menor Fugaku? — El hombre reparó en Sasuke, quien se tensó de inmediato, y se puso casi completamente recto.

— Sí, te agradezco por cuidar de ambos — el líder del clan Uchiha torció una corta sonrisa viéndose más amable.

— Oh realmente es un gusto hacerlo, estoy seguro que él tiene mucho que dar — Sasuke sonrió, pero solo fue por unos instantes, puesto que luego siguió un comentario que le hizo borrar cualquier tipo de alegría, siendo remplazada por la combinación entre la impotencia y tristeza — Recuerdo cuando recibí a Itachi, la academia fue solo un empujón, puesto que ese niño desde el principio fue un verdadero prodigio, ah, y tú también Sakura, solo ver lo lejos que has llegado — El hombre soltó una risilla alegre, que internamente me hizo sentir algo molesta, realmente las comparaciones en el momento eran innecesarias — No me extraña en lo absoluto que ellos dos se llevaran tan bien, incluso ahora ¿No es así?

— Sakura e Itachi son excelentes ninja — Concordó Fugaku con simpleza, aunque poco después me dedicó una mirada que me hizo sentir algo incómoda — las misiones que han hecho juntos han resultado bastante exitosas — No es que fuera mentira, de hecho era completamente cierto, pero no solo habíamos sido nosotros, Shisui por lo general nos acompañaba, así que las misiones habían resultado ser bastante agradables… con excepción de la última, en la cual, según él planeaba felicitarnos por ascender a Chunin, pero terminamos en una misión peligrosa, rodeados de una veintena de ninja renegados; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo habíamos salido de esa, solo sabía que al final Shisui tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e Itachi y yo estábamos pensando la manera de vengarnos.

— Oh eso es maravilloso… — Decidí no escuchar más, en cambio miré a Sasuke, el cual ocultaba su mirada tras sus cabellos, tal parecía que el tema de su hermano le afectaba enormemente, pero no tenía como culparlo, el ser el hermano menor, era difícil, especialmente con un hermano que tenía un talento innato para ser ninja, y había superado toda expectativa. Quería decirle algo, quería poder cambiar esa mirada triste de su rostro, pero sabía que no sería bien apreciado, de hecho en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer sería — _Como dijo Itachi_ — Permitir que él creciera y aprendiera por sí mismo que para crecer tenías que avanzar por ti mismo, darte cuenta de quien eras y de todas las cosas que podías hacer.

— Bueno, es hora de marcharme — Declaré a los presentes. — Solo vine a acompañar a Sasuke y felicitarle por su ingreso, pero ahora tengo algunas otras cosas que hacer — Hice una reverencia antes de realmente ver a los dos hombres, que ahora mismo tenían clavadas sus miradas sobre mí.

— Gracias por venir Sakura — Dijo Fugaku.

— No ha sido nada, digamos que también estoy representando a Itachi-kun, sé que le hubiera gustado venir — Miré a Sasuke que tenía su mirada clavada sobre mí y le sonreí — Después de todo él está muy orgulloso de su hermano menor, y ambos sabemos que él tiene un gran talento — Ahora miré a ambos hombres — créame que le sorprenderá — Fugaku había tensado levemente los hombros, pero no dijo nada.

— Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo — El maestro de la academia me sonrió ampliamente, pero yo solo mantuve un semblante tranquilo.

— Bien, luego nos veremos — Dicho esto desaparecí del lugar, dispuesta a buscar a mi rubio favorito.

* * *

Encontrar a Naruto no era tan complicado, solo tenías que seguir los murmullos, el camino de bromas que iba dejando o las miradas de molestia en los rostros de las personas, por ello en solo quince minutos luego de separarme de los dos Uchiha, le hallé en una banca fuera del centro de la aldea, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del paisaje, además de que en sus ojos aparecía la sobra de la soledad, siendo tan crudo el sentimiento que era fácilmente palpable desde la distancia. Me acerqué con suavidad, buscando no asustar al niño, quien por la suciedad de sus ropas, podría decir que ya había tenido su primer enfrentamiento del día, — Para ser el día de la ceremonia de entrada no pareces muy entusiasmado — Dije cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, poniendo una suave sonrisa en mi rostro antes de que él se girara a verme y abriera ampliamente sus ojos.

— ¡Sakura-nee-chan! — Naruto se puso en pie y pude ver como sus emociones se transformaban, ahora siendo más alegres y emocionadas — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te estaba buscando — Deje un espacio de menos de medio metro entre nosotros, y continué — Quería celebrar que entraste a la academia, así que fui en la mañana pero luego de la ceremonia te marchaste tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de ir por ti.

El rubio estuvo sorprendido un par de segundos, antes de agachar la cabeza y decir — Yo… no sabía que… es decir bueno… habían personas que estaban diciendo algunas cosas… — Calló mientras apretaba los pequeños puños a sus costados, en un claro acto para evitar llorar.

— ¿En serio? — giré un poco mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirándolo con cuidado y pudiendo palpar con claridad su tristeza — mal por ellos, porque se pierden de tu gran compañía, pero yo en cambio quiero que compartamos el resto del día ¿Qué dices Naruto? ¿Vienes conmigo?

Mi amigo levantó la cabeza y me mostró que su mirada estaba cristalizada, resaltando aún más el color azul de esta y compartiendo completamente el sentimiento de su esperanza, que pronto fue acompañada por una enorme sonrisa — ¡Me encantaría Sakura-nee-chan! — Declaró dando un salto y riendo.

— En ese caso ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? Estas invitado a comer ramen de Ichiraku cuando lo digas, pero antes podemos ir a jugar o… — Fui interrumpida por el niño.

— Hm… quiero ver qué haces en un día normal — enarqué una ceja.

— No hago nada en especial, entreno un poco o hago misiones, pero ahora mismo no tengo ninguna, además no creo que entrenar sea adecuado para hoy — Naruto hizo un puchero y yo solté una suave risilla — ¿Por qué no vamos al parque? A puesto que podremos jugar un rato allí — No era una idea descabellada, a pesar de que yo era un chunin seguía siendo una niña… por fuera.

El rubio lo medito un momento, cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos, y luego de lo que fueron unos cuarenta segundos volvió a abrir sus orbes azules, mirándome directamente y regalándome una amplia sonrisa — Eso suena estupendo — Extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza y luego dio un salto, quedando de espaldas hacia mí — ¡Vamos Sakura-nee-chan! — con pasos apresurados comenzó a guiarme y yo solo pude reír y seguirlo de cerca.

* * *

Pronto comenzaría a atardecer y yo permanecía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía a Naruto caminar frente a mí, satisfecho luego de haber jugado casi todo el día, luego comimos ramen y por último se había comido un helado, del cual aún tenía rastros en el rostro, mostrando que había sido de vainilla y chispas de chocolate — Hoy ha sido el mejor día — Dijo girándose hacia mí y sonriendo con todos su dientes — Gracias Sakura-nee-chan, me la he pasado excelente — verle sonreír de esa manera me llenaba de ternura y al mismo tiempo de tristeza, recordando que pronto él regresaría a casa, donde no había nadie quien le esperara.

— Me alegro que te hayas divertido, algún día lo repetiremos — Naruto asintió, y luego volvió a girarse en dirección a la calle, donde algunos aldeanos nos observaban con curiosidad, pero eso era algo que no me preocupaba.

— Sakura-nee-chan — el rubio me miró de reojo y parecía un poco nervioso al hablar, aspecto que me confundió.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? — El pareció dudarlo así que le animé a que continuara — Vamos, dime que ocurre.

— Bueno… es que yo me he preguntado… ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Sakura! — Una voz familiar llamándome interrumpió al niño, que al igual que yo dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que había mencionado mi nombre.

— Mamá, Papá — Dije con calma, notando sus expresiones tensas — Que coincidencia encontrarles aquí.

Ellos casi parecían sin habla, pero especialmente mi madre, me miraba a mí y luego a Naruto, parecía no saber qué decir, pero yo podía saber que con su mirada solo estaba poniendo nervioso al pequeño, quien lentamente comenzaba a mostrarse triste, así que decidida me acerqué a él, sin importarme realmente que mis padres pudieran tomárselo a mal — Naruto, quiero presentarte a mis padres… mi Padre Haruno Kizashi, y mi madre Haruno Mebuki. Papá, Mamá, él es Uzumaki Naruto, es mi AMIGO — mi mirada se estrechó un poco y tomando al niño por los hombros reafirme mi posición, logrando con ello que mis dos progenitores me observaran un poco cautelosos y quizás molestos, pero esto solo fue un hecho que reafirmó que habían entendido mi punto.

— H-hola — El niño permaneció pegado a mí esperando a ver qué harían mis padres, temeroso de lo que le pudieran hacer o decir.

— Hola… — Mi mamá apartó la mirada de Naruto y la posó sobre mí — Sakura, es hora de cenar, así que despídete y…

— Iré luego, prometí que estaría hasta que anocheciera con Naruto, después de todo estamos celebrando su ingreso a la academia — Mi madre frunció el entrecejo, pero yo no daría mi brazo a torcer.

— Sakura-nee-chan, está bien… ya me divertí mucho por hoy — Miré al pequeño, quien trataba de sonreír lo más convincente que podía, un gesto que me partió el corazón ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello? Siempre procuraba mostrarse fuerte o hacer como si no le importara, pero la realidad era que él solo deseaba evitar que otros salieran lastimados, incluso si él tenía que sacrificarse para que eso ocurriera. — Te prometo que me esforzaré en la academia… ya verás seré el mejor Hokage.

— Naruto… — Traté de sonreír, pero realmente estaba muy molesta con la situación — Sé que serás un ninja extraordinario, pero como dices tienes que esforzarte, así que cumple tu promesa, y yo no dejaré de cumplir la mía — Le guiñé un ojo y él se sonrojo levemente — Por ello… — Miré a mis padres detrás de mí y tomé una decisión — ¿Por qué no vienes y pasas la noche en mi casa? Cenaremos juntos.

— ¡Sakura! — Mi madre profirió, pero yo le dediqué una mirada que claramente decía que hablaríamos sobre eso luego, pero que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

— Y-yo… no creo que… — Trató de decir el rubio, pero yo le silencié con una mirada.

— No digas tonterías, está decidido — Me puse de pie y tomé su mano con gentileza — Vamos ¿Si?

Naruto se veía temeroso, especialmente cuando vio la mirada de mi madre, pero yo insistí para que me siguiera, así que lentamente y manteniéndose siempre cerca de mí nos acompañó. Mi madre no se veía feliz, y mi padre permanecía callado y serio al respecto, pero supuse que estaría esperando el momento para decir algo sobre todo el asunto, probablemente un regaño sobre mi manera de actuar, pero yo tenía mi decisión tomada y ellos no podrían borrar mi resolución, había prometido cuidar y proteger a Naruto, ayudarle cuando era niño y eso era lo que iba a hacer, por eso, si tenía que enfrentar la aversión de mi familia por él lo haría, después de todo, sin importar que ya no fuéramos del mismo equipo allí, éramos amigos, por eso le cuidaría.

Mis padres no dijeron mucho en la cena, así que procuré hablar con Naruto en el transcurso de esta, llegando a animarlo nuevamente y consiguiendo que el resto de la noche estuviera lo suficientemente distraído como para que ignorara las miradas de mis padres, y así cuando cayó dormido lo hizo sin ningún tipo de incomodidad. — Sakura — Mi madre me llamó cuando yo había tomado en brazos al pequeño y lo había acomodado en un futon desplegable al lado de mi cama, así que le miré esperando a que continuara — Tenemos que hablar —. No dije nada, y solo le seguí hasta la sala, donde mi padre nos esperaba sentado, tomando una humeante taza de té.

— ¿De qué quieren hablar? — Pregunté, claramente fingiendo desconocer la respuesta a mi pregunta.

— Sabes bien de qué — Mí madre había estrechado la mirada y su rostro estaba contorsionado en un gesto de molestia y en sus ojos refulgía la llama de la ira — ¿Por qué invitaste a ese… niño aquí? ¿No tienes idea de lo que es?

Fruncí el entrecejo y me cruce de brazos — ¿Lo que es? Naruto es un niño, quizás no del todo normal, pero es un niño, no puedes juzgarlo sin conocerlo y menos por lo que encerraron en su interior — La mujer respiró profundo y también apretó la mandíbula, mostrando con ello su gran enfado por mi respuesta.

— La aldea casi fue destruida por él hace años ¿Lo olvidaste? Es un monstruo que en cualquier momento puede perder el control, no quiero que te juntes con él, no quiero perderte… — chasqueé la lengua, apreté mis puños y en un gesto coloqué en evidencia mi desacuerdo.

— Naruto no es un monstruo, es solo un niño travieso que no ha recibido amor, él no destruyó la aldea ni ha matado a nadie, ese fue el Kyubi, el cual, es cierto que está en su interior, pero eso no hace que comparta los mismos deseos o pecados que él; Naruto es solo alguien al cual todo mundo juzga y nadie reconoce como un miembro de la aldea, pero si lo conocieran se darían cuenta de que es una de las mejores personas que podrían llegar a ver. Estas siendo prejuiciosa, al igual que muchos más en esta aldea... — Ella torció su boca en una mueca de inconformidad y me interrumpió.

— ¡Sakura! Él parece inofensivo pero realmente… — Me puse de pie molesta y con mis ojos cristalizados mientras contenía las lágrimas.

— No digas nada malo de Naruto — Me detuve antes de alzar la voz y respiré profundo, luego continué — Si yo estuviera en la posición de Naruto… ¿También querrías que me odiaran? — La mirada de mi madre cambió suavizándose y mostrándose afligida por unos momentos.

— T-tu… eres diferente Sakura, tu no…

— No soy diferente — Le contradije — Puedo decir que Naruto no es tan listo como yo, pero sé que es mejor en muchos aspectos. Antes de que Naruto naciera, tú y papá estaban hablando de lo feliz que estaban el cuarto Hokage y su esposa al ser padres, ustedes conocían a los padres de Naruto ¿Cómo creen que se sentirían si vieran todo el odio por su hijo? ¿Alguien que fue un sacrificio más para salvarnos a todos? Creo que la manera en que lo juzgas es demasiado fuerte.

El silencio cayó en toda la instancia, y prevaleció por cerca de un minuto, hasta que mi padre finalmente habló, — Mebuki, Sakura tiene razón — Mi madre le miró con gravedad y yo con esperanza — Ese niño, por mucho que tenga atrapado al zorro de nueve colas, en ningún momento mostró ser diferente a cualquiera, solo reaccionó mal cuando le miramos despectivamente, pero su mirada… ¿Pudiste verla bien? Era una de dolor.

— Yo… — Trató de decir mi madre antes de suspirar y mirarme. — ¿Entiendes que si te juntas con él, otros te mirarán mal?

— No me importa, los que me conocen saben lo que soy y lo que no soy, además… no voy a abandonarlo, porque sé que se ha de sentir solo y… — El abrazo de mi madre me silenció y tomó por sorpresa, haciéndome quedar estática en mi lugar.

— Lo siento si te ofendí… — Ella se separó y yo elevé mi mirada para verla mejor — También le debo una disculpa a tu amigo ¿Es muy importante para ti?

— Sí — Contesté aún aturdida, especialmente porque había pensado que convencerla sería más complicado — _No tienes idea_ — Pensé.

— En ese caso supongo que no tenemos que decir nada al respecto — Ella me sonrió un poco forzoso, acción que me reveló que le llevaría tiempo digerir todo el asunto, pero que siendo este el inicio me daba la sensación de que llegaría aceptarlo.

— Bien, concluido el asunto… es hora de dormir — Mi padre se puso en pie y sonrió abiertamente — la energía no se repone con discusiones pesadas, solo te pone más pesado — mi padre y madre rieron por el comentario de él y yo adquirí un leve tic en una ceja, pero luego con un suspiro decidí pasar esto por alto y mejor disfrutar de la compañía que ellos dos me brindaban.

* * *

Un suspiró escapó de mis labios mientras caminábamos por el bosque, quedaba cerca de una hora para que anocheciera, lo cual significaba que pronto tendríamos que hacer una pausa para descansar. Miré a mis dos acompañantes siendo Hayato mi compañero de misión y nuestro cliente, el cual era una princesa de ocho años, de cabellos blancos y ojos de color violeta claro; ella era bastante agradable y tranquila, haciendo la misión bastante relajada en el aspecto de convivencia. — Tienes esa mirada de "algo me preocupa" — Las palabras de Hayato llamaron mi atención, así que me enfoqué en mirarlo solo él, viendo en su rostro una expresión seria y algo aburrida.

— No me preocupa nada, solo que el lugar se me hace muy familiar — era en gran parte cierto, porque una pequeña parte de mí, estaba pensando en las actividades que había estado realizando en ese último mes.

— ¿En serio? —. Hayato parecía no creer mis palabras, pero decidió no insistir, en cambio empezó otro tema completamente diferente — Como sea, pronto anochecerá, así que será mejor establecer un campamento para pasar la noche.

El pelinegro se detuvo abruptamente, acción que me desconcertó un poco, puesto que podía ver que estaba ligeramente tenso, un rasgo que los últimos días había prevalecido, pero específicamente ese día parecía que su tensión había aumentado. — ¿Será seguro por aquí? — Kazumi, que era nuestra clienta parecía dudar de que esa fuera la mejor ubicación, y por algún extraño motivo yo compartía su inquietud, a pesar de que los árboles nos cobijaban de tal forma que las probabilidades de ser detectados se reducían, además cerca de allí se escuchaba el correr del agua, así que lo más seguro es que hubiera un río en los alrededores.

— La posición está bien, a no ser que quieras caminar otro tramo, y que probablemente terminemos agotados y no logremos establecer a tiempo el campamento, lo cual si sería riesgoso para todos — Hayato había fruncido el entrecejo y ahora tenía una expresión que destellaba fastidio.

— Yo… — Kazumi había agachado la cabeza avergonzada, así que decidí intervenir,

— Hayato basta, ella no lo decía con una mala intención — Miré a la chica un segundo, antes de regresar la atención a mi compañero — No tienes que estar a la defensiva, solo explícale con calma.

— Lo siento… — El pelinegro relajó un poco su semblante, pero su estado de malhumor no disminuyó — Solo no estoy de humor —. Nos dio la espalda y dejó caer su mochila en el suelo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque — Iré a buscar algo para encender una fogata.

El comportamiento de mi compañero era bastante extraño, lo que hacía que me preocupara y me preguntara si algo malo había ocurrido para que se encontrara de esa manera, claro que la primera vez que lo había notado de esta forma, le había preguntado al respecto, pero él se había negado rotundamente a decir cualquier cosa al respecto, en cambio solo argumentaba lo mismo "no estoy de humor" y se marchaba, así que por el momento solo podía observarle y esperar para enterarme que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Hayato llegó luego de quince minutos cargado de leños, que apilo mientras yo buscaba las cosas para encender la fogata, la cual estuvo lista justo cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse, haciendo que las sombras nos rodearan con rapidez, dejando solo la fogata iluminando nuestros alrededores a al menos cinco metros a la redonda.

— Tomaré el primer turno para vigilar — Dije a mis acompañantes — Kazumi, tienes que dormir, así que descansa tranquila, Hayato duerme también, te despertaré en dos horas.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres vigilar primero? — Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y coloqué una expresión interrogante, lo cual hizo que él continuara — Creo que es mejor que tu descanses, eres el médico, así que necesitas recobrar energías.

— Pero yo estoy… — No me dejo continuar, en cambio me interrumpió, solo que en esta ocasión suavizó aún más su semblante, y habló con un tono suave — Sakura, descansa, es lo mejor.

No entendía porque era tan insistente, pero al ver esa mirada solo pude acceder — De acuerdo — Me acosté en mi sitio, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi maleta — Despiertamente si ocurre algo o para cambiar el turno — Dije, aunque realmente no pensaba quedarme dormida, pero una vez cerré los ojos sentí como si algo me jalara con fuerza hacia la inconsciencia, haciendo que pronto todo quedara oscuro.

— Sakura… — Como si esa voz me hubiera sacudido abrí los ojos, encontrándome con un gran campo, de altos pastos que casi me cubrían por completo y en medio de ellos se encontraban un par de ojos Zafiro que no veía hacía años.

— Tú… ¿Qué…? — Traté de decir, pero el hombre me interrumpió.

— Lamento decirte que es un mal momento para que hayas caído en este estado, incluso si no fue intencional — Me sentí confundida por sus palabras pero antes de decir algo sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, que me hizo caer al suelo y jadear — Trata de soportar el dolor, te mandaré de regreso de inmediato, pero tendrás que actuar rápido… sálvala… y luego corre… tus instintos te guiarán… en el camino correcto… — Las últimas palabras las escuché lejanas, antes de ser nuevamente arrojada fuera hacia la oscuridad, y luego despertar con algo de dificultar, con mi mirada nublada y con el dolor en mi pecho persistiendo.

— ¡A-Ayuda! — La voz de Kazumi logró hacer que el sentido de alarma despertara en mí y la adrenalina pusiera a funcionar mi sistema, permitiéndome enfocar la mirada y lograr ver que en mi pecho una kunai clavada, cerca de mi corazón; sin pensarlo dos veces activé el byakugou, solo mientras retiraba el objeto y permitía que mi herida cerrara, luego me puse en pie y miré hacia donde estaba la pequeña princesa, la cual estaba siendo amenazada por mi compañero de equipo. Confundida pero sin dudar lancé hacia Hayato el kunai que antes había tenido clavado, pero él sintiendo mi ataque lo evadió de un salto a un lado, mientras yo de un movimiento ya me encontraba enfrente de la niña, interponiéndome entre él y ella.

— Sakura… apártate — La voz del pelinegro salió fría y sus ojos se estrecharon, haciendo recorrer un escalofrío por toda mi columna.

— ¿Qué significa esto Hayato? — Pregunté, mientras evaluaba mis opciones, además de que trataba de entender lo que había pasado, puesto que no podía creer que Hayato… hubiera tratado de matarnos — ¿Exactamente…?

— No lo entenderías, estás demasiado cegada para darte cuenta — Dijo justo antes de lanzarse en un rápido movimiento y atacarme con su kunai cargada en su chakra tipo eléctrico, pero yo le había visto justo antes de que se moviera, por ello logré esquivarlo, inclinándome hacia un lado, luego tomé el brazo con el que había tratado de herirme, asegurándome que no lograra escapar para cuando le di un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo arrojo lejos.

Consciente de que sería una tontería emprender una lucha en esos momentos, tomé a la peli blanca conmigo y comencé a correr con rapidez. Mis opciones para escapar se reducían a ir directamente hacia el punto de entrega de la niña, ya que en esos momentos estábamos muy lejos de Konoha, siendo el lugar más próximo el país de las aguas termales, pero esto igualmente significaba un riesgo bastante grande, ya que él conocía la ruta y nuestro destino también. — Sakura, Detente — Escuché a mi compañero gritar, y yo aceleré, tratando de poner más distancia entre nosotros — No tienes escapatoria.

— ¡¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?! — Solté con fuerza, justo antes de que sintiera el peligro sobre nosotras, así que me vi obligada a saltar hacia un lado logrando evitar un fuerte golpe que destruyo el lugar donde segundos antes había estado. Derrapé hacia atrás y luego di un salto, quedando encima de una roca junto al rio, entonces bajé a Kazumi, y me enfoqué en mi nuevo atacante, siendo este un hombre alto, musculoso y de aspecto tosco, que además estaba sonriendo con una dentadura amarillenta.

— Mocosa, entrega a la mocosa y tal vez consideré dejarte vivir — se burló el hombre y entonces yo acerqué a la peli blanca más hacia mí, tratando de cubrirla de la vista.

Hayato quedó al lado del hombre y me sonrió, con una mezcla de sadismo y arrogancia — Es increíble que hayas sobrevivido, pero eso es solo algo que interrumpe nuestros planes, así que te digo que esta vez no sobrevivirás — Se posicionó de tal forma que en cualquier momento podría saltar sobre nosotras, así que mantuve parte de mi concentración sobre él, pero sin perder de vista al otro sujeto ni mi entorno, ya que estaba segura que ese no era el único que rondaba por allí.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Dije dolida pero sin mostrarlo, siendo una expresión seria y molesta lo que exteriorizaba — ¿Vas a tirar tu futuro así? Konoha…

— Konoha actualmente es una basura, solo se preocupan por los clanes principales, y los genios como tú o Itachi, el resto no somos suficientemente buenos, por eso menosprecian nuestra vida… de igual modo que ocurrió con Tenryu; pero todo eso puede cambiar si matamos a la mocosa, ya que lo más seguro es que su pueblo ataque la aldea y con ello el Hokage actual será sustituido por uno mejor, alguien que proteja la aldea de forma recta — Esas palabras me sonaban de haberlas escuchado antes, pero no necesité pensarlo demasiado puesto que en ese momento sentí la presencia de alguien a nuestras espaldas, así que tirándome con la niña al suelo esquivé el embate de una kodachi, para luego levantar mi pierna izquierda y dar un giro hacia atrás, consiguiendo impactar con el agresor, pero este cambió por un tronco.

— Ambu — Pronuncie tensándome al notar que estaba completamente rodeada — y déjenme adivinar, todos ustedes son de raíz.

— Creo que eso no es relevante en el momento, después de todo morirás aquí por el bien de la aldea — fruncí mi entrecejo y entrecerré mis ojos, consciente de que mi situación no era alentadora, aunque en mi mente ya se habían comenzado a formular varias estrategias para salir bien parada de allí.

— Vaya… no sabía que traicionar a tus camaradas era hacerle un bien a la aldea — Miré a Hayato, decepcionada de verlo en esas condiciones, pero eso era algo para pensar después, en esos momentos tenía que colocarnos a las dos a salvo — como sea, lamento decepcionarlos, pero ni ella ni yo moriremos aquí — Dicho esto y aprovechando el terreno, formé rápidamente los sellos — Suiton suiryudan no jutsu — Un gran dragón de agua apareció y nos rodeó en menos de unos segundos para luego golpear a mis adversarios, permitiéndome aprovechar la apertura para lanzar un genjutsu sobre todo el lugar y con ello poder tomar a la niña y huir con saltos rápidos entre las rocas hasta llegar lo suficientemente adelante como para volver a internarme al bosque y tomar los caminos más estrechos, y por los que a los adultos les sería difícil seguirnos.

— Nos encontrarán — Dijo Kazumi desde mi espalda, su voz sonaba temblorosa dejándome en claro que estaba asustada.

— No lo harán, ese genjutsu es suficientemente fuerte para distraerlos por al menos unos diez minutos, incluso si son ambu, además… solo lo necesito hasta que estemos suficientemente lejos — Ella no entendía lo que yo quería hacer, pero eso era algo que descubriría de inmediato, puesto que logré llegar hasta la profundidad del bosque, rodeado de varios árboles y donde la oscuridad nos ocultaba perfectamente.

— Este lugar… — Bajé a la niña, quien me observó asustada.

— Es perfecto para lo que planeo — Dije para luego hacer dos clones de sombra, acto que me estremeció, después de todo esa técnica era algo que evitaba si podía, al requerir dividir mi chakra en proporciones suficientes para su propósito. — Bien… es momento — Mencioné para luego transformarme en una versión adulta de mí, solo que mi cabello era de color negro y mis ropas habían cambiado, siendo la combinación de las de ambu con una capa parecida a la de Akatsuki, solo que esta era completamente negra. Tomé a la niña en mis brazos y la oculté bajo la capa, luego miré a mis clones, siendo uno el que se transformó en Kazumi y se subió en la espalda del otro, seguido a esto se fueron de allí, en dirección opuesta a la que nosotros iríamos. Antes de partir me aseguré de borrar nuestras huellas y después volví a emprender la marcha — No vayas a hacer ruido — proclamé mientras saltaba entre los árboles, — Tomaremos una ruta diferente al país de las aguas termales, iremos cerca al país del hielo, por allí hay algunos pasajes de difícil acceso y en los que les será difícil seguirnos el rastro.

— Suenas muy segura de adonde te diriges — Murmuró ella desde atrás acurrucándose más contra mí.

— No estamos muy lejos y… — me callé un momento y me quedé pensando ¿Cómo lo sabía? Tenía la ligera sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto, pero no recordaba el qué, quizás la presión del momento era bastante y por ello no lograba acceder a esas memorias, pero como fuera, sabía que allí estaríamos más seguras.

No paré en ningún momento cercano, atenta por si nos seguían y siempre lista para defendernos, claro que para mantener el ritmo nocturno tuve que consumir una píldora de soldado, ya que no podía descuidarme en ningún momento, puesto que estaba segura que en cualquier momento descubrirían el señuelo, retrocederían sobre sus pasos y tratarían de dar con nosotras, por eso mismo evité poblaciones o lugares donde alguien podría vernos, cruzando un amplio escarpado y escalando hasta la cima de estos, dando con un camino y un bosque de altos árboles que permitían que el lugar se iluminara bastante bien. — Tengo hambre — Dijo Kazumi cuando el sol ya estaba elevándose en el cielo, indicándome que probablemente hubiera estado corriendo por más de seis horas.

— Bien, descansaremos un momento — Dije bajándola y sacando de mi bolsa trasera un bocadillo, el cual le tendí — no quisiera apresurarte, pero es mejor que comas rápido, no deseo quedarme mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

Ella me observó un par de segundos, antes de regresar su atención a la comida — Deberías descansar un poco, no creo que nos alcancen aquí — iba a decir algo, pero ella volvió a hablar — desde ayer no has descansado, solo dormiste cerca de una hora antes de que… bueno tu compañero tratara de matarnos, además gastaste mucho chakra.

— No puedo bajar la guardia, podría pasar algo y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que nos tomen por sorpresa como la última vez — La niña suspiró y tomo un bocado de su comida.

— Desde aquí será más fácil llegar — Mencionó antes de levantar la mirada y observar el sendero que se levantaba frente a nosotras — De hecho… — Los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco más, antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a caminar.

— Kazumi — Llamé poniéndome en pie y siguiéndola — Regresa, es peligroso, no sabes si hay…

— Sí, este es el camino — Ella dijo con alegría para luego comenzar a correr — Onee-chan es por aquí — confusa por sus palabras apresuré mi paso y traté de alcanzarla, pero para cuando lo hice me quedé estática al reconocer el sitio donde estábamos.

— Este lugar… — Murmuré parpadeando y examinando las altas columnas que habían remplazado a los árboles, siendo estas en mármol, de un color café claro, bien pulidas y cuidadas, caso contrario a la última vez en la que había estado allí — Kazumi… este lugar es… — Traté de advertir, cuando otra voz me interrumpió.

— ¡Princesa! — Dos hombres, vestidos con uniformes de color azul oscuro estaban parados frente a las escaleras que conducían a la entrada a la aldea — ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que sería recogida en otro sitio.

— El plan cambió — Dijo ella, justo cuando sentí que mis clones habían sido destruidos, dándome la información de que había llegado lo bastante lejos de nosotros, entonces retiré mi transformación y me relajé un poco, puesto que aún no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo era que ese lugar estaba habitado? ¿Y Cómo era que Kazumi era su princesa? La última vez ese sitio era solo el recuerdo de una civilización, pero ahora se veía habitada — Deseo ir con mi hermano, tengo que informarle que nos traicionaron en el camino — Ella me miró y sonrió — Ella… Sakura-Onee-chan salvó mi vida.

— Hablando de aquello, es mejor que me marche ahora que estas a salvo, aunque sigo un poco confundida con todo esto — Traté de sonreír a pesar de mi cansancio, cuando otra voz nos irrumpió en nuestra conversación.

— Yo puedo contestarte eso, aunque también tengo que decir que no es prudente irte de esa forma Sakura — Bajando las escaleras estaba el muchacho que se presentaba en mis sueños, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado cruzando sus facciones además de cierto brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules.

— Nii-chan ¿La conoces? — preguntó la pequeña, mirándonos a ambos.

— Sí, por diversos motivos la conozco — Estreché la mirada, desconfiando del hombre en frente de mí, especialmente porque los guardias se habían tensado al verlo, y se lanzabas miradas preocupadas.

— ¿Por eso decidiste aparecer? Yo iba a ir a tu… — Kazumi fue interrumpida por el muchacho.

— No es necesario, tengo fuerzas suficientes y además esta es una ocasión especial —. Se detuvo en sus palabras y me observó — Antes de que digas algo Sakura, te diré que tus respuestas se darán luego, por el momento te enviaré a casa, de esa manera podrás informar al Hokage y descansar tranquila, has hecho un buen trabajo.

— Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con…? — Traté de preguntar, pero él me interrumpió.

— Ya dije que luego vendrán las explicaciones, después de todo sabes dónde encontrarme — Dicho esto me señaló y seguido a esto una luz me envolvió por completo, encegueciéndome, de igual modo sentí como si fuera levantada del suelo, quedando suspendida por solo unos segundos, porque luego la sensación de caída me abordó, haciéndome sentir un vació justo antes de estrellarme de bruces contra el suelo, dejándome un poco adolorida y desorientada.

Solté un quejido mientras trataba de recobrar todas mis facultades, respirando profundo y apoyando las manos sobre el suelo, intentando levantarme — ¿Sakura? — Escuché que me llamó la voz familiar del tercer Hokage, aún aturdida, lentamente me senté en el suelo, sacudí la cabeza y abrí los ojos. Me sorprendí de ver que estaba en medio del despacho del Hokage y este a su vez en frente de mí, observándome atentamente.

— Hokage-sama… — Murmuré aún sin creer que él estuviera enfrente de mí.

— ¿cómo es que estas aquí? — Medité un momento sus palabras y me encontré sin una respuesta lógica que darle, lo único que podría decir, era lo último que había visto.

— Realmente no sé cómo — Confesé.

— ¿Y la misión? ¿Qué pasó con Hayato? — Él parecía realmente preocupado por el resultado de todo aquello, y no era para menos.

Ahora que ya había bajado la adrenalina del momento y la tensión hubo desaparecido, la realidad me golpeaba con dureza, trayendo hacia mí una tristeza profunda, junto con la confusión y amargura de ser traicionada por mi último compañero de equipo. ¿Acaso siempre existiría dentro de mis camaradas, alguien que desertara y tratara de matarme? — La terminé, pero hubo un problema — Me observó expectante a que continuara y yo, conteniendo las lágrimas comencé a narrar los hechos — Hayato… nos traicionó a mitad de la misión, trató de matarnos, además… habían algunos ambu de raíz que estaban con él. Cuando le pregunté sus motivos, solo dijo que deseaba que el Hokage fuera cambiado, concluyó que era necesario que Kazumi-chan muriera. Logré sacarnos de allí a salvo, pero por ello mismo no sé qué habrá ocurrido con Hayato. También, llevé a la chica a casa, a su verdadero destino, aunque… realmente no sé cómo logré encontrar el camino hasta allí.

— Ya veo — El anciano suspiró y se recostó contra su asiento, fumando un poco de su pipa y luego soltando despacio el humo — Así que ya lo debes saber — Me confundí por sus palabras y él pareció notarlo, puesto que continuó hablando — Kazumi pertenece a un clan muy poderoso, que actualmente es un aliado de Konoha — El Hokage se inclinó hacia adelante y me miró con seriedad — No se sabe de dónde salió el clan, pero se cuentan historias al respecto.

— ¿Qué historias? — Pregunté.

— Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, podían controlar el tiempo de las personas, claro que solo eran unos pocos los que nacían con ese don, y para lograr activarlo se valían del deseo de la persona en cuestión, claro que solo podían alterarlo una sola vez. Actualmente no se ha visto algo así, los miembros de este solo nacen con el don de hacer predicciones y un chakra enorme. El último miembro que consiguió romper las barreras del tiempo, vivió hace muchos siglos, su nombre si no mal recuerdo era… Shin — Mis pensamientos rondaron alrededor de mis propios hechos y de la forma en que había acabado allí, consiguiendo que las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaran a encajar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que en el peor de los casos, el pasado de esas personas y su historia podrían cambiar? — Cuestioné.

— No sé realmente hasta qué punto podrían ir sus poderes, pero técnicamente sí.

— ¿O sea que podrían llegar a ser mayores o menores a lo que eran? — El hombre me observó confundido, y entonces, cuidando mis palabras me expliqué — Bueno, si pueden manipular el tiempo, eso quiere decir que también podrían hacer que una persona naciera antes de lo que debería haber nacido ¿No?

— No entiendo a qué punto quieres llegar, pero realmente tu teoría es difícil de imaginar, puesto que ¿Realmente una persona podría recordar un evento así? — Sus palabras me dejaron en claro que no podría seguir indagando, lo más probable era que el tercero sospechara, así que me resigné a no encontrar más respuestas por este lado. — Con respecto a Hayato, tomaremos medidas al respecto — Su expresión se suavizó, — Entiendo que es duro para ti Sakura, pero…

— Entiendo Hokage-sama, no tiene que explicarme al respecto — Incliné mi cabeza.

— Todo se resolverá, por el momento solo puedo decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo y quedas libre, te dejaré un par de días para que descanses y renueves tus fuerzas.

— Gracias Hokage-sama — Dicho esto hice una profunda inclinación y me marché de la oficina.

Estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, todos los hechos de la misión me habían dejado drenada y con varios sentimientos encontrados. Nunca hubiera esperado que Hayato traicionara la aldea, después de todo, nunca mostró signos de inconformidad o aflicción, su único malestar visible se presentaba cuando había un Uchiha cerca, pero por lo demás siempre fue muy tranquilo. Caminando por las calles de Konoha comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con mi equipo, uno de mis compañeros muerto en misión y otro traicionando la aldea en medio de una, además de eso le había salvado la vida, no es como si me arrepintiera de esto último, pero sumaba más dolor por su deserción — _Claro que entre Hayato y Sasuke_ — La diferencia entre ambas era que al menos el segundo, cuando se marchó no había tratado de asesinarme, aunque igualmente fue doloroso ser abandonada en medio de la noche encima de una banca. Si lo analizaba con cuidado, yo no había tenido mucha suerte con mis equipos, siempre terminaba en grupos que tenían serios problemas o no podía ayudarles, aunque no me arrepentía en ninguno de los casos, puesto que había crecido más como Kunoichi y persona, gracias a la influencia de ambos equipos.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a mi casa, pero fue un hecho que agradecí interiormente, ya que lo único que quería hacer era tirarme sobre mi cama y dormir, ahogando mis propias penas, por ello al entrar, lo pensado fue lo primero que hice, comenzando a caer ante el cansancio, incluso si aún rondaban varias preguntas por mi cabeza, y que con la información que me había dado el tercero ahora sentía como si alguien estuviera manipulando mi vida, claro que eso era a lo que mi cuerpo en el momento no daba mucha importancia, puesto que sin ni siquiera reparar en el asunto me quedé dormida.

— Pensar que tu vida está siendo manipulada no es la palabra correcta — El prado con las ruinas apareció a mi vista, junto con el muchacho que estaba de pie enfrente de mí mientras observaba hacia el cielo — Yo solo cambié algunas cosas.

— Tu nombre — Dije colocándome de pie, al estar antes sentada y recostada contra un árbol — Según el tercero… el último que podía manipular el tiempo fue Shin… ¿Tú eres ese hombre?

Una sonrisa cruzó sus facciones y ahora me observó — Tal parece que las historias sobre mí prevalecen ¿Cierto? — Su expresión era suave, sus ojos parecían resaltar aburrimiento, estando parcialmente entrecerrados, pero su boca mantuvo la sonrisa, haciendo de este modo que no supiera lo que realmente estaba pensando. — Dije que te iba a dar las respuestas que buscabas, pero el Hokage te dio casi todas las pistas.

— Estas manipulando mi vida — Pronuncié segura, y frunciendo el entrecejo, mostrando con esto mi enojo.

— Yo no poseo ese poder, ya es suficiente con que pueda manipular el flujo del tiempo a través de un deseo. En palabras simples es como plantar una semilla que encontraste, no sabes que saldrá de ello, solo sabes que está alimentándola con los nutrientes necesarios, echará raíces y se convertirá en algo; En este caso yo tomo un deseo y lo planto, este se convertirá en algo, tomando forma de lo que se haya pedido, lo que ocurra de ahí en adelante es algo en lo que yo no puedo intervenir, solo saberlo — El viento movió mis cabellos y yo tragué grueso.

— El deseo… no entiendo ¿Quién? ¿De dónde salió esto? ¿Por qué toda mi vida es diferente?

— Tú sabes quien vino a mí, antes de que tu amigo rubio y tú llegaran a mis dominios — Me congelé brevemente.

— Sasuke-kun… — Murmuré recordando nuestro encuentro, y sintiendo un profundo dolor — El deseo que no fuéramos del mismo equipo… deseo que yo desapareciera.

— No fue su primer deseo, ni el más fuerte, de hecho estoy seguro que solo dijo aquello para tratar de hacer que te marcharas, claro que eso no importa, no fue de él de donde salió la fuerza para que yo pudiera cambiar el tiempo — Le observé y él esta vez, antes de continuar, colocó una expresión completamente seria — Fue tú corazón lo que me proveyó del poder necesario.

— ¡Yo nunca pensé o sentí…! — Traté de refutar completamente molesta, pero fui interrumpida.

— No, tú no querías eso y no sentías aquello, pero el más profundo deseo de tu corazón era ser feliz — Me quedé muda ante sus palabras, y entonces el prosiguió — Estabas cansada de estar llorando, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, el ver a tu mejor amigo ser perseguido, lastimado una y otra vez, condenado a cumplir una promesa; de igual modo querías poder ayudar de otra forma, no solo con pequeñeces. Antes, cuando cumplí con conceder el cambio en el tiempo, lo que recogí de tu vida fueron pedazos, muy parecidos a las ruinas que antes estaban aquí ¿Entiendes lo que significa? Todo esto es paralelo a cómo te encuentras.

— Pero yo nunca quise dejar a mis amigos, Naruto… Kakashi-sensei — Shin observó mientras soltaba mi replica.

— Como dijiste, tú no deseaste nada, pero fue tu corazón lo que le dio forma total al deseo estúpido y secundario de Sasuke. Si él no te quería en su tiempo, solo tenía que llevarte y ponerte donde no te alcanzara, pero al mismo tiempo cerca para ver si lamentaba el hecho de haber sido egoísta ¿Y qué mejor forma que siendo mayor que él? Con más experiencia, fuerza y habilidades de las que antes poseías; además no has llegado a todo tu potencial, sigues creciendo y avanzando, recaudando más herramientas para el futuro, todo esto sin dejar de ser quien eres — Se detuvo unos instantes, y luego comenzó a caminar mientras retomaba la palabra — Solo hay una cosa fuera de lugar contigo y eso es un pequeño don que te di, claro que no lo descubrirás ahora, pero con el tiempo quizás lo necesites.

— Sigo sin entender muchas cosas — Dije siguiéndolo, pero él me detuvo al girarse hacia mí.

— ¿No estas conforme con tu vida? — Callé brevemente pensando en su pregunta, antes de responder — Yo… no me quejo en general, pero aun así…

— ¿Preferirías haber perdido las memorias como el resto? — Abrí los ojos y mis labios pero no salió palabra, así que el continuó — Por si no lo habías notado, tú tienes el precioso don del conocimiento. Originalmente si se cambia el curso del tiempo, se borran las memorias de todos, pero tú siendo la fuente que dio vida a este rio, yo te concedí como obsequio personal el conservar tus recuerdos, claro que si te sientes incómoda con ello puedo borrar lo que era tu vida pasada y solo mantener los recuerdos frescos de este mundo.

— ¡No! — Dije con firmeza y horrorizada por este hecho — Jamás querría olvidar lo que viví con mis amigos.

— En ese caso, termina de adaptarte a tu vida, aquí ya no eres Haruno Sakura, miembro del equipo 7, ninja médico y alumna de Tsunade; No, aquí eres Haruno Sakura, evaluada desde pequeña y considerada con la capacidad y talento suficiente como para graduarte a los siete años de la academia ninja, ascendida a chunin a los diez años, que en sus habilidades están su fuerza bestial, usuaria del estilo de agua, naturaleza para dominar el genjutsu, un ninja médico de primera clase a pesar de tu corta edad, dominas el byakugou y aún te faltan habilidades por aprender; también has entablado amistad con el clan Uchiha, especialmente de Uchiha Shisui, también conocido como Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante y Uchiha Itachi, prodigio y heredero de su clan, que al igual que tú tiene varios logros desde muy temprana edad. Si con todo esto no puedes estar tranquila, entonces tengo que decirte que la solución más sencilla es borrar tus recuerdos, porque no puedes regresar, el flujo de tiempo que ya ha sido alterado no puede ser devuelto al tiempo en donde se reinició — Sus palabras eran duras y crudas, pero sabía que en gran parte tenía razón, yo no podía ir por ahí sin dar crédito a lo que ahora tenía, y eso era mucho, aunque otra parte de mí pensaba que había aún algo que me ocultaba, solo que no sabía el qué.

— De acuerdo, no diré más al respecto, pero deja mis memorias tranquilas — En realidad dolía pero no había vuelta atrás.

Shin me sonrió y dijo — Verás que todo saldrá bien, además no estás sola — Dicho esto todo se volvió blanco y yo por fin caí en la inconsciencia, permitiéndome al fin dormir como se debía.

* * *

Caminando por las calles de la aldea, solo una hora antes del atardecer me dirigía hacia la academia. Luego de haber dormido la mayoría de la mañana, y de haber terminado de derramar las últimas lágrimas por mi pasado, me había decidido a entrenar mientras pensaba en mis circunstancias, esto fue hasta hacía solo unos minutos, cuando ya exhausta tomé la decisión de dar por finalizado mi entrenamiento y cambiar a una actividad que sabía me haría sentir más tranquila y esto fue el ir a visitar a mi amigo rubio. Mientras recorría las calles pensaba en la próxima vez que me cruzara con Hayato, puesto que estaba claro que en algún momento era probable que nos volviéramos a ver, y seguramente ese encuentro terminaría en un duelo a muerte, incluso si yo no deseaba y preferiría evitar la batalla, muy seguramente él buscaría eliminarme.

— Oh, mi vida se ha vuelto a complicar — Murmuré luego de soltar un suspiro. Realmente no debería sorprenderme, pero suponía que era inevitable, incluso si sabía que todo en esa realidad era imprevisible.

Llegué cinco minutos antes de la hora de salida, así que decidida a esperar, me recosté contra el árbol que había frente y me quedé mirando a las instalaciones, recordando que en la parte posterior de ese edificio me había enfrentado a las fanáticas de Itachi. Reí para mis adentros, puesto que aún no me creía que por algo así hubiera conseguido graduarme antes, pero era algo realmente bueno puesto que me había permitido acercarme a mis amigos de otra forma. Mi sonrisa se borró ahora coloqué una expresión más seria, recordando que tanto Itachi como Shisui estarían en ese momento en misiones, o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía, después de todo según recordaba antes de marcharme, ellos habían mencionado que tendrían sus propias asignaciones, por lo cual no podría contar con ellos por el momento.

Las voces revoltosas de los niños me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, así que levanté la mirada observando como los niños comenzaban a salir, por lo cual me apresuré en localizar a una cabellera rubia, ignorando por completo las miradas curiosas de los que me veían allí de pie; cerca de dos minutos después pude ver a la persona que buscaba, así que con una sonrisa en mi rostro me acerqué al despistado niño, — Naruto — Proclamé cuando estuve a su alcancé.

Él se giró y cuando me vio abrió los ojos casi por completo, para luego sonreír ampliamente — Sakura-nee-chan — Exclamó eufórico, acercándose lo que quedaba de distancia, quedando a solo unos pasos.

— ¿Qué tal has estado Naruto? Han sido tres semanas sin vernos ¿No es así? — No habíamos hablado mucho luego de su visita a mi casa debido a mis obligaciones, pero por eso mismo me sentía feliz de verle.

— Genial dattebayo ¿Al fin tienes el día libre? — su mirada parecía esperanzada y yo solo pude mantener mi sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, y de hecho vengo a proponerte ir a comer en Ichiraku ¿Qué dices? — Vi sus ojos brillar, dándome la respuesta con anticipación.

— ¡Sí! — Soltó en un eufórico grito, lo cual me hizo soltar una corta risilla.

— Bien en ese caso, vamos — Él asintió y con esto comenzamos nuestro camino hacia el restaurante.

Los murmullos comenzaron a acompañarnos mientras caminamos, además de ello algunas madres, observaban al pequeño como si tuviera alguna enfermedad incurable; estos dos factores hicieron que la expresión de Naruto cambiara a una de tristeza, hecho que me molestó, pero como no podía simplemente detenerme y gritarles, decidí hacer otra cosa, por lo cual coloqué mi mano en la cabeza de mi amigo, haciendo con esto que me mirara, entonces sonreí amablemente — Sabes, hay muchas personas que no ven más allá de sus prejuicios, están tan ciegas y son tan tontas que no reconocen el talento y la nobleza donde lo hay, pero es precisamente esas son las personas que hay que ignorar, puesto que no te conocen, solo tú sabes quién eres, y no importa si son pocas o muchas las personas que te reconozcan, la cuestión es que tu confíes en ti mismo y tengas la resolución para apreciar y proteger a aquellos que te rodean, puesto que si olvidas a los que te ayudaron a levantar, estarás perdido.

— ¿Tú tienes personas así? — Me preguntó con sus ojos inocentes.

— Los tengo — Por mi mente pasaron varios rostros y luego añadí — Y tú eres una de esas personas Naruto, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, puesto que yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

La sorpresa en el rostro del pequeño no fue algo que pudiera ocultar, incluso si así lo quisiera, pero además de ello, pude identificar las lágrimas que querían salir despedidas por su rostro — Sakura-nee-chan también es importante para mí, es la primera persona que no me trata como si fuera algún tipo de virus. Ni siquiera sé porque me odian.

— Odian su debilidad — Le dije suavemente — aquellos que más tratan despectivamente, es porque interiormente se sienten vacíos, buscan con quien descargar sus inseguridades y temores, por ello buscan a quien se ve vulnerable; pero por eso mismo no les guardes rencor Naruto, puesto que si quieres llegar a ser Hokage, tendrás que saber que ellos son solo humanos y necesitaran de que alguien más fuerte les proteja, por ello no te retractes de tu palabra, sigue firmemente por la senda que te traces, incluso si el camino no es fácil, y las dificultades se presentan, tu sigue avanzando, puesto que de esas experiencias saldrán las herramientas para que te vuelvas más fuerte que cualquiera.

Su mirada cambió a una llena de determinación y pronto me sonrió — Ya verás Sakura-nee-chan, algún día seré Hokage, mi rostro estará grabado en la piedra y todos me reconocerán — Asentí antes sus palabras llenas de convicción y seguido a esto acaricie sus cabellos dorados.

— y yo estaré ahí para verlo Naruto — El resto del recorrido fue más ameno, e incluso cuando llegamos al restaurante y mientras comimos yo disfruté de las anécdotas que me contaba sobre la academia, trayéndome recuerdos agradables, cuando compartía con los novatos y sobre todo de aquellas cosas que pensé olvidar.

— Así que tienes un rival — Sonreí sabiendo quien era la persona a la que se refería Naruto.

— Se hace el más genial, pero solo es un presumido — Solté una corta risa, recordando que efectivamente Sasuke era un poco presumido, pero todo se debía a que era habilidoso y a que Naruto solo se le ocurría retarlo.

— Entiendo, pero en ese caso tienes que esforzarte mucho Naruto, de esa manera lo más seguro es que lo alcances — Incluso si mi amigo aún no lo sabía, yo sabía de primera mano el potencial que tenía.

— ¡Por supuesto Dattebayo! Nunca dejaría que me humille — Asentí dándole la razón, luego miré hacia el cielo y descubrí que ya era tarde.

— Bueno Naruto, ha sido muy agradable, pero es hora de ir a casa — La expresión de él cambió a ser una un poco más triste, así que decidí animarle.

— Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo, cuando tenga tiempo pasaré por la academia y volveremos a hablar — Naruto hizo un puchero, mostrando que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero luego acepto dócilmente haciendo que yo volviera a sonreír; ahora mismo me era casi imposible enfadarme con él como antes, quizás porque era más pequeño que yo o porque al considerarlo como mi hermano y conociendo sus circunstancias, deseaba protegerle de todo daño, por ello tenía que tratarlo con cuidado.

— Adiós Sakura-nee-chan — Me dijo.

— Hasta pronto Naruto — Me despedí dándole una caricia en su cabello antes de darme vuelta y comenzar el camino de regreso.

Hablar con Naruto me había hecho sentir más tranquila, pero aún sentía que me hacía falta algo, o mejor dicho, alguien con quien hablar de lo que me pasaba, aunque sabía que eso era imposible ¿A quién podría pedirle concejo? No creía que existiera nadie con el cual pudiera hablar al respecto, y eso era algo que también Shin me había dicho, — Bueno, supongo que todo se solucionará a su debido momento — Me dije en un murmullo para luego enfocar mi atención en mi alrededor, viendo las luces de la calle, que poco a poco me parecía como si fueran irreales, dándome una sensación de lejanía, como si todo estuviera en un lugar aparte y yo solo estuviera flotando en medio de dos realidades; pensando en esto vi lejana la hora de llegar a mi casa, aunque no era un detalle que me molestara, de hecho deseaba hacer otra cosa más que perderme en la infinidad de mis oscuros pensamientos.

— ¿No es muy tarde como para estar por ahí? — Me sobresalté en mi lugar al no lograr percatarme que había alguien que me seguía, por lo cual giré la mitad de mi cuerpo para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándome con un par de ojos oscuros que me miraban serios. Me quedé callada, observando sorprendida al niño — No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan buena si ni siquiera pudiste sentir mi presencia —, Parpadeé confusa ¿Acaso me estaba hablando a mí? Él, que solo me evitaba… ¿Me estaba hablando? Aunque me encontraba aún asombrada de su repentino arrebato al hablarme, pude entender claramente su pequeño comentario ofensivo, haciendo que rápidamente me repusiera.

— No esperas que un niño te aborde en la calle Sasuke-kun; Además estaba reflexionando sobre algo — Ahora yo estreché un poco mi mirada y devolví su pregunta inicial — Además si es tan tarde ¿No deberías ser tú el que esté en casa?

— Estaba entrenando — Contestó con un tono sin interés, para luego comenzar a caminar por el mismo camino por el que iba yo, lo cual me dio la idea de acompañarlo hasta su casa, de esa manera podría disfrutar un poco más de su compañía.

— Eres muy dedicado con tu entrenamiento — Le felicité del mismo modo que se le haría a un niño… y es que eso era lo que era.

— Si quiero ser tan fuerte como Nii-san, debo esforzarme, no puedo perder el tiempo — Reí mentalmente por su respuesta, ya que este era mi mismo objetivo.

— Y yo creí que era la única — Comenté en voz baja y él me observó.

— ¿Quieres superar a Nii-san? — Frente a su pregunta, coloqué mi dedo índice en mi barbilla y levante la vista al cielo, mientras pensaba con cuidado la manera en que respondería.

— Más que superarlo… — Lo cual me parecía casi imposible en ciertos puntos — Quiero caminar a su lado sin que tenga que verle la espalda, en otras palabras quiero igualar su fuerza para luchar a su lado y poder apoyarlo de ser necesario, bueno… aunque actualmente no estoy lejos de conseguirlo, solo tengo que seguir esforzándome — Sasuke bufó por mis palabras.

— Dices "cerca", Papá siempre dice que su pelea estuvo muy reñida — La sorpresa abordó mi rostro, junto con un pequeño sonrojo.

— T-tu padre habló de mí — Estar en boca del padre de Itachi, me daba una sensación de nerviosismo; me detuve en esa línea de pensamiento y pensé brevemente ¿Por qué decía "el padre de Itachi"? También era el de Sasuke, pero la primera persona que se me había venido a la mente en relacionar, había sido el pelinegro mayor. Miré a mi acompañante y pensé, que lo más probable era que se debiera a que cuando yo conocí a Sasuke, él había sido un huérfano, así que no podía darle del todo la relación que podía darle con Itachi, a quien pude conocer desde la tierna infancia y bajo el cuidado de su familia.

— En ciertas ocasiones habla de ti, opina por lo general de que eres una chica muy fuerte — El comentario solo me hacía sentir más nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de ser reconocida por un hombre como él, por lo cual inevitablemente sonreí y coloqué mis manos tras mi espalda.

— Ya veo… — Mi expresión cambio a ser una más triste, al ser abordada por otro tipo de pensamientos, y dándome cuenta de que deseaba decir algo — Sasuke-kun — Él me observó con interrogante por mi repentino llamado, y entonces dedicándole una sonrisa triste proclamé — Gracias y perdóname — Su rostro mostró sorpresa ante mis palabras, además de confusión, así que decidí añadir — No le des ningún significado, solo quiero darte las gracias y pedirte disculpas por cualquier cosa que te haya incomodado.

— " _Le diré adiós al pasado que tuvimos, perdóname por no cumplir mis palabras anteriores, pero es momento de que te deje marchar. Gracias por los buenos momentos, por protegerme en muchas ocasiones. Ahora te dejaré vivir tranquilo, pero procuraré protegerte de lo que alguna vez te trasformó en aquel hombre sediento de venganza"_ — Mis pensamientos quedaron para mí misma, pero el haber hecho esto me daba la sensación de ligereza y tranquilidad, como si el peso de mi corazón se hubiera reducido.

— No tienes porque… — Parecía incomodo por lo que le había dicho, pero antes de demostrarlo por mucho tiempo se ocultó tras su expresión irritada — ¿Y me vas a seguir todo el camino?

— Solo hasta que llegues a casa…— Solté una suave risa para luego conservar una sonrisa burlona — Eso quiere decir que sí.

— No soy un niño tonto — Reclamó enfadado.

— Oh vamos, si haces esa expresión te vez muy tierno — Me burlé, haciendo que él enrojeciera y luego apartara la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a posarla sobre mí.

— Mira la que habla, la que hace expresiones vergonzosas todo el tiempo, así ningún hombre te va a mirar — dijo, y yo en reacción inflé los cachetes, haciendo un puchero.

— Eso no lo sabes, eres solo un niño — Su expresión se vio momentáneamente perturbada y luego me replicó.

— No eres quien para hablar.

— Yo soy mayor que tú — Dije con un ligero tono de presunción, pero luego volví a cambiar la tonalidad de mi voz, fingiendo estar dolida — No eres para nada lindo, me compadezco de Itachi-kun, ha de tenerte mucha paciencia —. Tener esa conversación me hizo descubrir que al hablar con él de esa manera sentía menos presión, era algo parecido a la forma en la que Shisui nos hablaba a Itachi y a mí.

El resto del camino estuvimos charlando, entre comentarios que a él lo animaban a discutir, por ello, cuando estábamos a solo unos pasos de su casa yo estaba riendo, al ver siempre sus expresiones inocentes, avergonzadas o molestas; pero mi risa paró al ver a Itachi de pie, justo en frente de la residencia, tal parecía que iba a salir a buscar a Sasuke, puesto que se detuvo al vernos — Nii-san — Proclamó Sasuke, acercándose a su hermano y luego colocándose tras él para seguido a esto sacarme la lengua.

— Bien, estas sano y salvo en casa así que ya puedo dormir tranquila — Ante mi burla el niño pequeño hizo un puchero de molestia.

— Gracias Sakura — Me dijo Itachi, así que levanté mi mirada para dirigirme a él y decirle que no había problema, pero mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él, puesto que su expresión era la más cálida que me hubiera dedicado jamás, su sonrisa… era una que solo le había visto darle a su hermano, una donde reflejaba cariño puro; el viento movió suavemente nuestros cabellos, y entonces todo pareció detenerse, lo único que prevalecía era las sensaciones y la vista de él en frente de mí, haciendo que lentamente mi corazón comenzara a latir más rápido y mis mejillas se pintaran de un suave rosa, pero por el momento me fue imposible apartar la mirada.

— Ahora es que se queda sin habla — La voz de Sasuke llegó lejana, pero fue suficiente como para que yo despertara de mi estado de sopor, haciendo que pronto pasara de color rosa, al rojo más puro.

— N-no fue nada — Dije en lo que sonó como un chillido, además de ello había apartado la mirada, girando mi rostro y tratando de ocultarlo entre mis cabellos, aunque realmente no sabía porque de repente me sentía tan nerviosa, jamás me había pasado algo así con Itachi — L-luego nos vemos Itachi-kun… Sasuke-kun —. Me había girado solo un poco para poder verlos de reojo, pero solo pude observar que él miraba en otra dirección, más no hubo otro cambio entre su lenguaje corporal.

— Ten cuidado de regreso a casa Sakura — Me dijo con su tono tranquilo e imperturbable.

— Claro — Proclamé justo antes de salir de allí a toda velocidad, como si el diablo hubiera venido por mi alma y me persiguiera con una guadaña gigante.

No me detuve hasta que entre a mi habitación, incluso mi saludo hacia mis padres había sido bastante rápido, ni siquiera me había quedado a escuchar su respuesta, solo me enfoqué en entrar hasta mi cuarto y tumbarme sobre la cama, donde finalmente me di el tiempo para tratar de regular mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón. Coloqué mi antebrazo izquierdo sobre mis ojos y mi mano derecha fue hasta mi pecho, donde sentía el palpitar desembocado ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí? Nunca… en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al pelinegro me había ocurrido algo así, pero repentinamente me había topado con este evento, viéndolo un poco diferente, deleitándome con su sonrisa, con su mirada amable. ¿Dónde había quedado el niño que conocí antes? Sabía que aún éramos jóvenes, ni siquiera habíamos entrado a la adolescencia, pero ya podía ver como sus rasgos estaban cambiando, dando la transición hacia el hermoso hombre que en algún momento se convertiría.

— Idiota — Me dije dándome la vuelta y encogiéndome mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada y escondía mi rostro entre ella — Eso fue… Vergonzoso.

Mis pensamientos no me permitieron conciliar el sueño tan deprisa, pero cuando lo conseguí, en mi pecho se alojaba una cálida sensación, recordándome algo parecido a la felicidad, pero de igual modo, un montón de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza.

* * *

— Tierra llamando a Sakura — Me sobresalté en mi lugar y miré a mi amigo pelinegro, quien tenía una ceja enarcada al ver mi reacción — ¿Estás bien?

— Eso creo… lo siento estaba pensando — Suspiré, realmente no sabía que me pasaba, esa mañana de repente había despertado, sintiendo que me faltaba algo, como si hubiera olvidado alguna información importante.

— Eso noté. ¿Al menos escuchaste lo que dije? — Ante su pregunta solo pude sonreír nerviosa.

— U-un poco — Shisui me miró con reproche.

— Necesitas poner más atención, esto es importante — Suspiró antes de volver a hablar — Entiendo que este último mes ha sido difícil para ti, pero por eso mismo el Hokage decidió que fuera yo quien te supervisara.

— Si te refieres a lo que pasó con Hayato, no es en lo que pensaba — Negué su lógica.

— ¿Entonces de que se trata? Sabes que esto es importante para que puedas ascender a Jonin — Ahora se veía un poco preocupado, de hecho sabía que desde que se había enterado de la traición de mi compañero, había estado mucho más pendiente de mí, de igual modo Itachi cuando podía trataba de mantenerme un ojo encima, ambos habían estado apoyándome luego del incidente, gesto que les agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón.

— Lo siento, es que siento que algo no anda bien conmigo, es como si repentinamente hubiera olvidado algo — Estaba preocupada por esto, pero más porque sentía que era importante.

— Espero que no sea a mí o a Itachi — Me sobresalté ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de nuestro amigo.

— No, por supuesto que no, es como algo que necesitara saber pero no puedo recordar el qué — El tema era algo que tenía que ver con lo ocurrido para que llegara allí, de repente era como si la información del como llegué se hubiera borrado y los recuerdos más vividos eran sobre los primeros días, cuando desperté teniendo tres años.

— Probablemente sea algo que no tienes que forzar, todo lo contrario, entre más te esfuerces en recordar, más se escaparan los recuerdos — Las palabras de Shisui tenían gran probabilidad de ser ciertas, por ello me decidí a ignorar la extraña sensación que había en mi pecho.

— Tienes razón, lamento distraerme — Él se encogió de hombros y me sonrió amablemente.

— Descuida, te repetiré nuestras órdenes para la próxima misión — Asentí y puse esta vez toda mi atención en él — Hokage-sama nos ha asignado el trabajar con ambu en nuestra próxima misión.

— ¿Ambu? Pero… ¿Por qué? — Estaba confusa — No hay nadie que trabaje externamente con ellos.

— Eso es cierto, pero vendremos a formar parte del escuadrón, aunque solo sea por esta ocasión — Sonrió ahora ampliamente — Además puedes alegrarte, ya que nos asignaron un escuadrón en el que te podrás sentir cómoda.

— ¿Así? ¿De quién se trata? — No estaba muy convencida de sus palabras, después de todo él era el tipo de persona, que pensaba que una misión peligrosa era perfecta para ir a celebrar.

— Bueno, se trata del escuadrón en el que esta Itachi, su comandante es Hatake Kakashi, así que puedes estar tranquila, porque estarás trabajando con nosotros, a quienes conoces — Aunque estaba sorprendida por la información que me acababan de proporcionar, no lo demostré; trabajar de nuevo con Kakashi, eso era algo que no me esperaba, pero definitivamente como había dicho Shisui era algo bueno, al menos para mí, quien conocía bien al hombre de cabellos plateados y sus diversas técnicas.

— ¿Y cuál va a ser la misión? — Pregunté.

— Bueno ellos son expertos en cazar delincuentes, pero en esta ocasión el grupo de renegados que investigan parece ser bastante peligroso, por eso quieren a un ninja médico experto en combate — Expresado de esa manera tenía sentido.

— Y como no hay muchos, eso me convierte en su primera opción — Él asintió dándome toda la razón.

— Pero no es solo eso Sakura, según los informes los ninjas renegados planean un ataque a la aldea, uno de los rumores dicen que quieren poner sus manos sobre el Kyubi — Un escalofrío me recorrió y la sangre comenzó a hervirme, pensando en quien se atrevería a ir por Naruto, siendo solo un grupo el que venía a mi mente.

— ¿Qué descripción tienen los ninja? — Pregunté con seriedad, después de todo, si pensaban ir tras el rubio, me aseguraría de romper cada uno de sus huesos.

— Eran de Konoha, conocen quien es el Jinchuriki y también eran antiguos miembros de ambu — No era Akatsuki, el saberlo formó un ligero alivio en mi interior, aunque por lo demás seguía con la sangre hirviendo.

— Entiendo — Le vi ponerse en pie, así que le imité.

— Bien, entonces ve a prepararte, nos veremos frente al cuartel ambu en una hora, allí nos reuniremos con el resto del equipo — Asentí para después desaparecer de allí e ir directamente a mi casa, donde alisté todo lo que iba a necesitar para la misión, teniendo en cuenta que siendo una misión ambu, lo más probable era que sería una cacería, que terminaría en una batalla y con ello en la muerte de alguno de los dos grupos, así que me armé lo suficiente, pero dejando campo principalmente a mis implementos médicos, los cuales necesitaría si alguien resultaba gravemente herido.

— Bien — Dije cuando hube terminado con mi equipaje, para luego colgarme la maleta principal en la espalda y la bolsa de implementos médicos en mi espalda baja; después dándole una última mirada a mi cuarto, me dirigí al cuartel tal y como me lo había indicado Shisui.

* * *

 **Realmente lamento tardar 1 mes, sé que había dicho que publicaría hace dos semanas, pero por diversos motivos no pude, y no tenía como avisar. Han sido tres semanas… emmm diferentes, digamos que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer y hacer otras cosas diferentes a las que hago, pero al mismo tiempo, esto consumió mi tiempo para la escritura, sin embargo mi cerebro volvió a ser el mismo de antes, por consiguiente estoy feliz.**

 **Veo que han llegado muchas personas al fic, realmente me alegro y espero que lo disfruten.** _ **Paola-chan**_ _ **,**_ **Realmente me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, tanto como para dejarme tantos mensajes seguidos. De hecho tengo muchos comentarios que responder, pero creo que de la forma convencional del PM no podré, así que lo haré por este lado n.n espero no les moleste que lo haga, realmente estoy agradecida con cada una de las personas que han estado dándome su opinión y apoyo, por eso quiero dedicarles tiempo, ahora que estoy algo libre. Bien a los que no les he respondido iniciaré:**

 _ **Tsuki-chan06:**_ _ **Tengo que decirte que me alegro mucho que disfrutes de los capítulos largos y también estoy agradecida que la historia te guste, me seguiré esforzando en escribirlas. Hay muchas más cosas que se desarrollaran a lo largo de la trama que espero te gusten, también veremos más como avanza la relación entre los Uchiha y Sakura, de igual modo Naruto está incluido en el paquete, por lo cual las dudas serán saciadas con el tiempo.**_

 _ **Pchan05:**_ _ **Me esfuerzo con cada capítulo, antes no corregía los capítulos, pero con el rework me tomo el tiempo, así queden detalles por ahí que deje pasar, pero me alegro que lo disfrutes. Espero que en el futuro los capítulos no te aburran, así puedas seguir leyendo con agrado, como en el capítulo pasado.**_

 _ **Kla3chan : **__**Sinceramente no puedo responderte por PM así que esta es la forma correcta de hacerlo. Es gratificante ver que te guste la trama ;) trato de que los personajes no se saaalgan tanto de su carácter, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede. Por otro lado seguiré tratando que los capítulos sean largos así los disfrutaran más.**_

 _ **Guest : **__**Bien… no sé que responder aparte de gracias, y daré lo mejor de mí para continuar. Y por supuesto que continuaré con esto.**_

 _ **Bruna Balbino : **__**Cielos realmente la felicidad es mucha cuando te dicen que tu historia está entre las favoritas. Gracias por el cumplido, reitero, seguiré esforzándome.**_

 _ **Dulcecito311:**_ _ **Eres una de mis lectoras más fieles, has estado por mucho tiempo acompañándome, y siempre me animas con tus comentarios, en esta plataforma y en la otra, lamento no responderte siempre T-T pero quiero que sepas que aprecio todo lo que haces y el tiempo que te tomas para leer los capítulos. Creo que con todas estas cosas, el apoyo que me has brindado ha sido de mucha ayuda, además de la paciencia. Los detalles en la historia que vez, y comentas con tanta alegría, me hace desear continuar y sí que lo haré! Siempre se puede sorprender ¿No crees? Incluso con lo ya escrito. Espero continuemos leyéndonos, sabes cómo puedes contactarme :3 incluso si ya no estoy tan activa por los diversas cosas, pero si eres voz con gusto responderé a las dudas :D**_

 _ **Andy**_ _ **: Gracias**_ _ **Agradezco la paciencia, realmente no planeaba demorarme tanto, pero bueno, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar, realmente no he podido evitarlo. Tu intriga será resuelta… a su debido tiempo:3 así que por el momento disfruta de la historia, pero si hay dudas siempre puedes ponerlas, con gusto las responderé con tal no contengan spoiler.**_

 _ **Tenshin anime : **__**Cof cof, emm pues que te digo yo aparte de que todas las dudas se resolverán a su debido momento, lo que si puedo decir es que lamento no publicar a Tiempo T-T Se que lo esperaban para ese día pero surgieron muchas cosas inesperadas, así que ni modo, aun así no dejaré el fic de lado y menos por tanto tiempo, así que mientras tanto que no cunda el pánico. Trataré de que todos los capítulos sean largos, daré lo mejor.**_

 _ **Yaleth:**_ _ **Oh… lectora fantasma xD vivo mucho de eso sabes? xD no importa, me alegro que aparezcas para decirte hola! Entiendo bien que es duro re leer una historia que ya está hecha, por ello agrego cosas que antes no habían, sin cambiar el curso de la historia, procuraré colocar eventos en la historia que sean exclusivos y entretenidos para esta plataforma, así es más pasable todo el asunto. Agradezco tus cumplidos, y espero nos sigamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Seia9175 : **__**Bueno en este capítulo se resolvió uno de tus deseos, por otro lado lo de Hayato y Sasuke, más adelante será resuelto, así que no te preocupes. Gracias por los cumplidos, yo daré lo mejor de mí para mantener los capítulos largos.**_

 _ **Sabina 89 : **__**¡Gracias! Es bueno ver que mi estilo de narración es entendible y fácil de digerir, pero sin llegar a ser absurdo. Por supuesto que sabremos más de nuestros pequeños, es más espero que os guste todo lo que ocurrirá. ¡Saludos desde Colombia!**_

 _ **XxLuciernagas-SakuxX : **__**Emmm no estoy segura si sentirme muy alagada o preocupada Jejejeje n-nU ¿Te fueron bien en tus parciales? Espero que sí, no me gustaría ser la causa de que perdieras algún corte o materia. Cof cof ¿Tres horas y media? Cielos, eso es bastante, y en corto tiempo, ya que son más de 100 páginas, pero bueno, me alegro que te guste. Oh… Perú me alegro haber llegado a uno de los países vecinos, tu escritora es de Colombia :3 Con respecto a la iglesia pagana, has hecho que un amigo me diga que terminaré conquistando el mundo… Hahahaha ok no pero algo así, no creo que quiera competir con Dios, jejeje, pero agradezco la intensión, como sea con saludos y dando tu opinión estoy satisfecha a mares! Me alegro de conocerte y espero sigamos leyéndonos. Igualmente me gusta el Itasaku, es un Shipp que mantengo desde hace años, y por cierto fic que encontré en esta plataforma, pero que nunca terminó T-T como sea, seguiré con la historia así que no os preocupéis.**_

 **CON esto finalizo esta sección, agradezco a todos y todas por los comentarios, no prometo de nuevo subir capítulo en dos semanas porque ya ni se que pasará, pero digo que ese es el plazo mínimo para que suba capítulo, si no lo hago es porque bueno… me surgieron algunos asuntos pendientes. Aprecio todos los comentarios, buenos deseos, y demás, les tengo en mi corazón y espero me perdonen por la tardanza, sin más iré a comer. Nos veremos… espero pronto.**

 **Shirorina fuera!**


	6. CAPITULO 5 — NIÑOS —

**¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado un mes desde mi última actualización, pero bueno he estado ocupada. Con respecto a los comentarios los responderé al final del capítulo, donde además añadiré un par de notas con respecto a la estructura del mismo, pero por el momento no les aburriré con eso. Disfrunten!**

* * *

CAPITULO 5 — NIÑOS —

Con el propósito de llegar a la hora pactada, mis movimientos sobre los tejados fueron rápidos y sin dudar, consiguiendo con esto llegar al edificio ambu en solo unos cuantos minutos, donde mi querido comandante ya estaba esperándome. — ¿Todo listo? — Me preguntó cuándo aterricé junto a él, regalándome en el proceso una amble sonrisa.

— Sí — Respondí con firmeza.

— Bien — Dijo antes de hacerme un gesto con su mano, para indicarme que lo siguiera al interior.

El ambiente del lugar era lúgubre, frio y silencioso, haciendo que se pudiera decir fácilmente que casi se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Con cada paso que daba, sentía como un escalofrió empezaba a recorrerme y mi instinto de auto conservación despertaba, manteniéndome en todo momento alerta, especialmente cuando llegamos al final del pasillo, donde dos ambu, altos y fornidos, se quedaron mirándonos segundos antes de ponerse en medio de nuestro camino. — ¿Tienen autorización? — A pesar de no poder ver sus rostros, podía saber que sus ojos estaban escrutándome — Los genin como ella no pueden estar aquí.

Fruncí el entrecejo, e hice una nota mental para la próxima vez que fuera allí, llevar mi chaleco de chunin, después de todo era entendible que me confundieran con un genin al yo estar en la edad de los once años — Aquí no hay ningún genin — Soltó Shisui seriamente, mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel y se los tendía — Aquí está nuestra autorización e identificaciones —. El ambu más cercano a nosotros tomó el documento que mi amigo le extendía y verificó la información que le había sido proporcionada, luego miró a su compañero y dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, dando con esto la confirmación.

— Sigan derecho y luego entren por la cuarta puerta de la izquierda — Cuando se corrieron hacia los lados, Shisui y yo continuamos nuestro camino, siguiendo las indicaciones previas.

La ubicación dada, era una amplia sala, donde la luz solo se filtraba por una pequeña claraboya en el techo, por lo cual las sombras se apegaban al lugar, dando la sensación de que te observaban desde los puntos más oscuros y que en cualquier momento podría alguien saltar encima de ti. En el centro de la sala había una rejilla, y tras esta solo se podía ver la máscara de porcelana blanca de un ambu, que parecía flotar fantasmagóricamente. Shisui se acercó sin vacilar, y luego le pasó al sujeto tras la ventanilla otro tipo de documento, con el cual, luego de unos minutos, nos pasaron a cada uno un uniforme junto con una máscara, después nos indicaron la dirección que debíamos tomar para cambiarnos de ropas.

— Si quieren hacer este lugar intimidante lo logran magníficamente — Murmuré para mi amigo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

— ¿Este lugar te asusta? — Su tono aunque parecía serio, en sus profundidades tenía un pequeño indició de burla.

— No me asusta, solo me hace sentir de los nervios, que es algo completamente diferente — Dije mirando a sus ojos oscuros, los cuales me observaban divertidos.

— Si tú lo dices — Miro nuevamente al frente, pero sabía que aún, internamente se burlaba de mí.

Dos puertas aparecieron frente a nosotros, siendo estas las habitaciones asignadas para cambiarnos, por lo cual luego de dirigirnos una corta mirada, nos separamos respectivamente. El lugar no difería en lo absoluto del resto del complejo, pero decidí ignorarlo y comenzar a ponerme las ropas de ambu, después de todo tenía que apresurarme, la misión no esperaría. Nunca había usado tanto negro en mis ropas de misión, pero en este caso era inevitable, ya que las reglas de la escuadra de ambu pedían siempre ser lo más discretos y anónimos que se pudiera, después de todo estaban destinados a ser espías y asesinos, y en esto el camuflarse con las sombras era cosa de la vida diaria. La base de las vestiduras, era un pantalón negro estándar, una camisa ajustada sin mangas y guantes negros que iban hasta debajo del hombro, sobre esto iba la armadura ligera de color gris claro y el par de protectores en cada antebrazo del mismo color, por último estaba la máscara de porcelana blanca, que en mi caso tenía la forma de un zorro, con líneas en las mejillas, parte superior e inferior, todas de color rojo.

Una vez terminé de colocarme mi ropa y asegurándome de que todo estuviera en ornen, salí al pasillo y busque a Shisui, pero al ver que su puerta seguía cerrada y él no se encontraba en ningún lado, deduje que aún se estaba cambiando, por consiguiente me recosté contra la pared y esperé a que saliera, lo cual ocurrió cerca de dos minuto más tarde. — Te tardaste — Le reproche haciendo un puchero.

— Fue inevitable — Contestó, levantando con su mano derecha los pantalones que le habían proporcionado — Me quedan muy pequeños.

Luego de ver la prenda que sostenía, me dirigí a observar la parte inferior de sus vestiduras, encontrando su pantalón estándar — Al menos tú ropa tiene un diseño similar — Comenté, para luego seguirle, cuando había comenzado a andar nuevamente.

— Te doy toda la razón — Una corta sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de Shisui segundos antes de que regresáramos al punto donde nos habían entregado las ropas, entonces él devolvió lo que no le había quedado y volvimos a movernos en busca del lugar de reunión dentro de las instalaciones.

No había mucho para resaltar de los pasillos que recorrimos, lo único era que cada lugar por el que pasábamos tenía un mismo aspecto, por lo cual era fácil perderse si no conocías el lugar; afortunadamente mi compañero parecía que había estado allí en más de una ocasión, ya que en un par de minutos nos encontrábamos entrando dentro de una habitación amplia pero poco iluminada, donde en el centro había una mesa cuadrada y a su alrededor, de forma visible estaban tres personas. — Al fin llegan — La voz que llegó a mis oídos podría reconocerla en cualquier parte, y con respecto al dueño podría decir que era el menos indicado para decir aquello.

— La misión nos fue asignada ayer en la noche, antes de venir tuve que adelantar a mi compañera sobre la asignación — Explicó Shisui con calma al hombre de cabellos plateados, que estaba de pie tras la mesa, en medio de sus dos subordinados, de los cuales uno de ellos era Itachi.

— Eso quiere decir que la naturaleza de la misión no es desconocida — Su tono se notaba más maduro y serio a comparación de la época en que le conocí, de hecho era el mismo tono que empleaba cuando nos advertía de no ser imprudentes — En todo caso será un placer trabajar con ustedes, Uchiha Shisui y… — Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, su intensidad era tal, que sentí como si tratara de ver a través de mí.

— Haruno Sakura — Pronuncié tratando de no sonar nerviosa y pensar lógicamente. Él no recordaba en lo absoluto la vida anterior, lo más probable es que su atención sobre mí se debía a la edad que poseía.

— Claro — Al fin sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, y se enfocó en mi compañero — Bien, daré los detalles de esta misión. Iniciaré diciendo que iremos cinco, ustedes dos, Itachi, Tenzo y yo — El ambu junto a Kakashi, el cual era el único que había permanecido con su máscara, se acercó y descubrió su rostro, sorprendiéndome internamente al darme cuenta de que se trataba del capitán Yamato. — En esta misión tendremos que localizar a estos cinco hombres — Colocó una carpeta abierta sobre la mesa, donde mostraba las fotos correspondientes, junto con los datos base de cada uno de nuestros próximos oponentes. Dos de ellos eran de apariencia tosca, siendo altos y robustos, los otros tres eran más pequeños, mostrándose a simple vista agiles.

— Como verán nuestros objetivos no son convencionales, cada uno a nivel individual, representan una amenaza bastante grande, es por eso que pedimos un médico en el equipo — Kakashi estaba enfocado en la explicación — Algo que aumentará las probabilidades de éxito en la batalla.

— Le puedo garantizar que Sakura es un médico excelente, así que no tiene que preocuparse por esa parte — Dijo Shisui con una expresión serena, haciendo que el peli blanco retomara su atención sobre mí.

— Si lo dices tú, no tengo motivo por el cual dudar — Kakashi cerró la carpeta con los informes y luego, usando un jutsu de sellado, guardó el contenido en un pergamino, el cual colocó en su bolsa trasera. — Por el momento, antes de partir tengo que resaltar un detalle más — nuevamente la mirada de mi viejo sensei vagó hacia mí, pero esta vez se enfocó en mi cabello — Sé que no soy quien para hablar, pero es más probable que te reconozcan a ti, no hay muchas personas con cabellos rosa.

Tenía razón, así que suspirando mentalmente, hice un selló y usé el jutsu de transformación solo en mi cabello, cambiando el color a negro; mantener la transformación en una sola parte del cuerpo, era más difícil que conservar que la completa, pero gracias a mi manejo del chakra, para mí solo requería un poco más de esfuerzo, del que normalmente se necesitaba. — ¿Esto bastará? — Cuestioné mirando a todos los presentes, pero específicamente a Kakashi, quien respondió, — Con esto ya podemos marcharnos.

Todos nos colocamos nuestras máscaras y segundos después salimos de allí, movilizándonos rápidamente hasta los bosques exteriores de la hoja, donde nos detuvimos brevemente para que Kakashi nos dijera el modo en que nos movilizaríamos, quedando Shisui y él al frente, el capitán Yamato en medio, e Itachi y yo atrás, cuidando la retaguardia. Después de la breve explicación retomamos nuestro camino hacia la posición en que habían sido vistos por última vez los renegados, de esa manera podríamos buscar el rastro de su paradero, aunque las posibilidades de que encontráramos mucho eran escasas ya que siendo nuestros objetivos, miembros retirados de ambu, lo más probable es que hubieran borrado sus huellas, claro que, conociendo a Shisui y Kakashi, era seguro que buscarían y lograrían dar con los fugitivos. Alguna vez había acompañado a Shisui a una misión de rastreo, y fue entonces que había comprendido lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser, no solo por su capacidad para inducir a las personas en un genjutsu en menos de un segundo, sino que sus habilidades eran muy completas, llevándolo a un nivel más allá del promedio. Antes de conocer a mis dos amigos Uchiha, habría pensado que Shisui sería uno de los pocos que estarían a la altura de Itachi, pero ahora creía en que era Itachi quien había conseguido a alcanzar a Shisui, llegando a complementarse bastante bien en las misiones; no era raro porque eran mejores amigos, los dos se entendían a un nivel que solo podrían igualar Sasuke y Naruto en sus mejores tiempos.

Para cuando llegamos al punto indicado ya había pasado la mitad de la tarde, ya que este lugar quedaba en un punto medio entre Konoha y la frontera, pero tan pronto como habíamos puesto un pie en el terreno, todos comenzamos a trabajar, siendo principalmente los mejores rastreadores los que cubrían la mayor parte del área. Pasamos algunos minutos buscando pistas, hasta que Itachi se acercó a un punto en específico entre los árboles, llamando la atención de Shisui, Kakashi y en consecuencia de estos dos, la mía. — ¿Encontraste algo? — Preguntó el Uchiha mayor acercándose, mientras que el aludido asentía confirmando la pregunta.

Kakashi se acercó al igual que Shisui, y ambos observaron con cuidado lo que había encontrado mi amigo, que resultó ser pequeñas marcas de púas, sobre la parte inferior de la corteza de un árbol, lo cual tenía lógica, considerando que las botas estándar de los ambu tenían pequeñas incrustaciones de metal en la suela, para garantizar una mayor estabilidad y agarre en los árboles, todo para evitar usar demasiado chakra cuando estuvieran escalando. — Bien hecho. Por la posición de estas marcas y añadiendo aquellas — dijo mi amigo mayor señalando unas más allá entre los árboles — podemos decir que fueron hacia el oeste —. Sonreí tras mi máscara, mientras veía como era alagado el Uchiha menor, sintiéndome orgullosa de ver como él también, había mejorado, varias de sus habilidades.

— Vamos — Ordenó Kakashi, así que retomando nuestras posiciones comenzamos a avanzar nuevamente, alertas a cualquier tipo de trampa mientras seguíamos el pequeño rastro, el cual con cada paso que dábamos parecía que se extendía, como si hubieran comenzado a ser imprudentes, aspecto que me alarmó y me hizo sentir de que algo andaba mal, por lo cual miré a Itachi, y este a su vez me devolvió la mirada, indicándome de no bajar la guardia y que de igual manera él sabía, por lo cual era de suponer que los que iban adelante también. La tensión cayó en el lugar en menos de un segundo, y seguido a esto el silencio, que solo fue el previo antes del ataque que cayó sobre nosotros. Sin decir palabra alguna nos dispersamos, y para cuando volví a estar firme sobre una rama de los árboles, ya había desenfundado un kunai, con el cual desvié el ataque de una kodachi que me sobrevino por la espalda. Un hombre de complexión fornida estaba frente a mí, sus ojos eran negros, diminutos, su cabello era largo, sobrepasando los hombros y en su cuello resaltaba una cicatriz; su descripción daba perfectamente con uno de los sujetos que buscábamos. Su brazo se elevó sobre mi cabeza, y descendió rápidamente para tratar de golpearme, así que rápidamente e impulsando mi cuerpo hacia un lateral, logré esquivar el embate, consiguiendo con esto que él golpeara el árbol en el que nos encontrábamos, haciendo estallar la corteza y derribando la parte superior, por lo cual tuve que saltar a otro más cercano; en el proceso había buscado y sacado una kunai con un sello explosivo, el cual, mientras me encontraba en el aire lancé a los pies del hombre e hice estallar de inmediato.

Cuando caí en una rama baja de otro árbol, me permití por unos segundos sentir el chakra de mis compañeros, que por la agitación de este, podía deducir que también estaban en batalla, así que no recibiría apoyo en un tiempo cercano. Sabía bien que mi oponente no estaba muerto, por lo cual no fui cogida desprevenida, cuando una técnica de elemento rayo trató de golpearme por un lateral, pero yo siendo más veloz al percatarme del ataque, le esquivé y detuve nuevamente con mi kunai su kodachi, solo que esta vez, tuvimos un juego de fuerzas en la cual pude comprobar que no estaba tan lejos de igualar su fuerza, lo que me dio confianza para poder iniciar una lucha de taijutsu. Desviando hacia la derecha su espada logré desequilibrarlo el tiempo suficiente como para permitirme propinarle un golpe con mi pie izquierdo, con lo que le alejé un poco para luego lanzarme, dispuesta ahora a golpearlo con uno de mis puños, pero él esta vez superándome en velocidad, logró formar algunos sellos y usar una técnica de tierra, la cual cambió el terreno, haciendo que filosas estacas salieran del suelo y me hicieran retroceder — Pensé que eras un debilucho por tu tamaño, pero puedo decir que al menos me dejaras un pequeño moretón — Se burló, pero yo no me inmuté ante su comentario, después de todo no había usado ni un cuarto de mi fuerza en ese ataque.

Antes de poder volver a intentar atacarlo, sentí como el suelo bajo mis pies se había puesto blando, y yo comenzaba a hundirme, así que miré en esa dirección, viendo cómo se había formado un lodazal, casi como si fueran arenas movedizas. — Fuiste lenta en darte cuenta — Volví a escuchar la voz del sujeto, pero nuevamente le ignoré, y en cambio lancé hacia los árboles y en direcciones diferentes un par de Kunai, las cuales tenían atadas en la parte trasera un grueso cable, con el cual me fue posible impulsarme para lograr salir de la trampa mortal, claro que a cambio de eso me fue imposible esquivar el golpe que me fue dado en el abdomen, el cual me lanzó contra un árbol, donde choqué con tal fuerza que hizo que este se partiera y el aire escapara de mis pulmones. A pesar de mi estado, no me permití caer de rodillas, en cambio me obligué a recobrarme lo suficiente como para esquivar el siguiente golpe, al cual le siguió otro y otro; mi mente comenzó a procesar rápido la información que estaba recibiendo al esquivar cada golpe, y entonces recordé la información ninja de ese hombre, llegando a rescatar de la investigación que ese sujeto era conocido por dar ataques consecutivos que aumentaban su velocidad con el pasar de cada golpe, por lo cual, si no le detenía ahora, luego me sería imposible.

Mientras estaba tratando de retroceder formé la contra medida, y decidiendo aprovechar no solo mi fuerza sobre humana, sino de igual modo mis habilidades de médico, detuve su siguiente ataque con mi propio puño, el cual no solo liberó el chakra que aumentaba mi fuerza, sino que de igual modo logré que este actuara dentro de los nervios y brazo del renegado, comenzando a dañar el canal nervioso, y las células comenzaron a morir con rapidez, llegando a ser como una especie de veneno, claro que este tardaría en dar los efectos esperados, y para que funcionara mi plan tenía que lograr dar más embates. — _Uno_ — Pensé para luego, aprovechando mi altura, esquivar otro ataque apuntando ahora a su abdomen, en el cual repetí el mismo procedimiento — _Dos_ — me incliné aún más y me crucé hacia su espalda al pasar entre sus piernas, y seguido a esto soltar una exclamación — ¡TRES! —, golpeé su espalda logrando romper su columna y dañando los órganos a su alrededor.

El ninja cayó al suelo, completamente inmóvil por sus daños internos, y yo trastabille un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de caer arrodillada, jadeando — T-tu — Dijo con dificultad mi oponente, sin lograr moverse ni un centímetro. Reuniendo chakra en mi abdomen comencé a sanar el lugar en que me habían herido anteriormente, estimando que tenía dos costillas con riesgo de fractura, así que antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa me aseguré de sellarlas lo suficiente; luego de esto, me puse en pie y me acerqué con un kunai en mano, el cual utilicé para finalizar el trabajo. Tomando una profunda respiración aparté mis ojos del cadáver y me concentré en buscar a mis compañeros, los cuales no estaban tan lejos de mi posición actual, y cómo podía ver, dos de tres acababan de finalizar sus combates, siendo Itachi y Shisui los que habían quedado libres y ahora pensaban, al igual que yo, el apoyar a Kakashi y Yamato, que tal parecía que estaban enfrentándose a los dos más problemáticos del equipo. Mientras me acercaba a su posición noté el cambio en los movimientos de los nuke-nin, y los extraños sellos que comenzaron a formar — Rayos… — Escuché pronunciar a Kakashi, quien trató de igualar la velocidad al tratar de realizar su propia técnica, pero todos sabíamos de los problemas en los que nos encontraríamos si concluían su técnica; en un rápido análisis y sabiendo que ellos estaban pendientes de los cuatro varones de mi escuadrón, solo quedaba yo disponible para efectuar un ataque sorpresa, así que aumentando mi velocidad e ignorando el ardiente dolor que volvía a aparecer en mi zona abdominal, salté sobre las cabezas de los renegados y caí con mi puño cerrado sobre ellos, justo cuando ellos estaban a un sello de completar su técnica.

— ¡Se acabó! — Gritó el líder de todos cuando el chakra de ellos se concentró en el centro y comenzó a formarse una especie de criatura monstruosa, pero antes de que lograra terminar de tomar su forma yo ya me encontraba en medio de ellos.

— ¡Shannaro! — Proferí al mi puño impactar con la tierra y esta destrozarse justo bajo sus pies, rompiendo no solo su concentración, sino que también su equilibrio, lo cual le dio una brecha a Kakashi y Yamato para movilizarse hacia ellos, y acabar con sus vidas de una estocada de sus respectivas técnicas, siendo el albino el que atravesó al líder con su Raikiri y el segundo usó simplemente su kodachi.

Yo, que había salido del radio de impacto en un salto, antes de que mis dos compañeros se movieran, jadeé desde mi lugar mientras observaba la escena ante mis ojos, notando que mi golpe había llegado hasta alcanzar al menos unos doscientos metros, lo cual había hecho que Itachi y Shisui tuvieran que alejarse más allá de este límite. — Eso fue impresionante — Le escuché decir al capitán Yamato en un murmullo, entonces mis dos amigos decidieron alcanzarnos desde sus lugares, plantándose frente a mí, Itachi me tendió la mano para ayudarme a poner de pie, mientras que Shisui me observaba y aunque no podía ver su rostro podría apostar que estaba sonriendo divertido.

— Tengo que decir que como siempre haces un desastre con tus puños — Tal y como lo esperaba, Shisui volvía a tratar de burlarse de mí, claro que en esta ocasión no hubo tiempo para que yo le respondiera, puesto que Kakashi interrumpió de inmediato. — Tenemos que levantar los cuerpos — Ordenó el albino, así que luego de dirigirnos una corta mirada, cada uno fue hasta el cuerpo del ninja con el que había luchado y lo llevó de vuelta hasta Kakashi, quien Junto con Yamato se encargaron de hacer el debido proceso para desaparecer el rastro, lo cual para mi sorpresa no les llevó más de diez minutos.

— En misiones como esta, el tiempo es apremiante — Me dijo Shisui en un murmullo, mientras observaba trabajar a los dos hombres — Aunque eso ya debes saberlo.

— Lo había escuchado, pero jamás había visto como lo hacían — Confesé, un poco perturbada por la escena, aunque conocía cual era el trabajo principal de los cazadores especiales ambu.

— Los cuerpos de los ninja tienen información de sus aldeas, por eso siempre se procura ir tras los renegados, de lo contrario los demás países sabrían cosas que podrían perjudicarnos — Recordaba una explicación similar hace mucho tiempo, solo que no me venía con claridad el momento donde había escuchado aquello.

— Hemos terminado aquí, es momento de irnos — Dijo el albino sin vernos — Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde podamos descansar sin correr peligro, y muy lejos de aquí, así que en marcha.

— ¡Sí! — Pronunciamos todos, para luego seguirle.

El dolor en mis costillas perduraba, pero no era algo que no pudiera aguantar, al menos por un tiempo, pero solo para asegurarme de que no fuera a sufrir lesiones más graves, dejé que mi chakra se concentrara en esa zona y comenzara a contener cualquier posible nuevo daño. Sin detenernos avanzamos por al menos una hora, a una velocidad adecuada como para haber recorrido un trecho considerable desde la zona de batalla, y acercarnos más a la aldea, aunque aún faltaban horas de camino para llegar, pero al ver que iba a comenzar a oscurecer, se dio la orden de detenernos en un pequeño claro entre los árboles, que nos cubría lo suficiente y nos daba espacio como para establecer un pequeño campamento. — Descansen, nosotros nos encargaremos de la primera guardia — Pronunció Kakashi mientras señalaba al capitán Yamato.

— De acuerdo — Dijimos los Uchiha y yo misma, para luego recostarme contra un árbol, cerca de la pequeña fogata que habían armado para la noche. Respiré profundo y ahora concentré mi atención en mi lesión, dispuesta en esta ocasión a sanarla por completo.

— ¿Qué tan grave es? — Preguntó Itachi junto a mí, sorprendiéndome en el acto, no solo porque no había notado cuando se había sentado allí, sino que de igual modo su cercanía me puso un tanto nerviosa, claro que traté de no demostrarlo demasiado en mi lenguaje corporal, y aproveche que mi rostro estaba cubierto, así no podría ver que me había sonrojado levemente.

— Estimo que solo es una costilla, es un poco doloroso, pero nada que no termine de arreglar en unos momentos — Mi buena fortuna había sido que nada se había roto, de lo contrario tardaría mucho más tiempo en curar la lesión.

— No es una sorpresa, aunque para haber luchado con un sujeto al que le conocían como "los mil golpes" esa lesión es prácticamente nada ¿No crees? — Ahora miré a Shisui que se había sentado a mi otro lado.

— Bueno me atacó por sorpresa, no pude verlo cuando salí de su trampa, fui ingenua — Suspiré — Me falta aún mucho.

— Lo derrotaste tu sola, los pequeños errores solo indican lo que falta, pero también lo lejos que has llegado, si no te tropezaras nunca ¿Cómo esperas saber si realmente avanzas? De todas formas estoy muy orgulloso de ti, manejaste bien la situación — Una gran alegría me embargo al escuchar a Shisui felicitarme así, pero por la máscara eso sería algo que no podría mostrárselo, aunque realmente estaba sonriendo.

— Para ser la primera misión con ambu que haces, lo hiciste muy bien — Esta vez las palabras fueron de Kakashi, quien desde el otro lado de la fogata parecía observarnos, y aunque no podía ver su expresión, podía decir que me hacía sentir incómoda, como si estuviera siendo evaluada a gran profundidad.

— Gracias… — Sinceramente no era el trabajo que me gustaría procurar, después de todo, yo me había entrenado para salvar vidas, no para arrebatarlas, incluso si era un ninja, el matar era una de mis últimas opciones.

— Tu golpe… fue de una gran impacto, además de en el tiempo preciso — Algo me decía que sus palabras iban más allá de los halagos — De hecho, tus habilidades me recuerdan mucho a Tsunade-sama — Interiormente me estremecí por su apunte y comencé a preguntarme si sospechaba algo, — Fuerza sobre humana y un alto ninjutsu curativo.

— Bueno… mi estilo se basa mucho en el suyo — Admití tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

— ¿en serio? ¿Qué te llevó a trabajar en ese estilo de lucha? — Yo iba a responder, pero fue Shisui quien habló primero.

— Ella siempre ha manejado ese estilo, creo que fue más por su facilidad para controlar el chakra ¿Me equivoco? — Ahora mi amigo me estaba observando, esperando por mi respuesta.

— No, no lo haces — Mi atención se retomó sobre el peli blanco, y entonces añadí — Cuando era niña… leí alguna vez que Tsunade-sama empleaba este tipo de pelea, así que comencé a entrenar basándome en los datos que tenía sobre ella.

— Así que al igual que Itachi eres una prodigio — No me parecía que sus palabras fueran del todo sinceras, aunque su tono no era agresivo, más bien sonaba un poco aburrido, claro que eso no me engañaba, conocía a Kakashi desde hace mucho, lo suficiente como para saber que ese era el mismo tenor de voz que empleaba cuando realmente estaba tratando de encontrar la verdad detrás de algo.

— Eso es correcto, nuestra pequeña aquí se graduó al mismo tiempo que Itachi y con honores — La pequeña risa de Shisui me hizo fruncir el entrecejo, pero agradecí que fuera él quien le respondiera a Kakashi.

— ¿Piensas decir algo más sobre el tema? — Le dije a mi amigo con pequeño tono de amenaza, cuando intuí que iba a soltar el asunto de la destrucción de la parte trasera de la academia.

— En lo absoluto — Sabía que detrás de su máscara aún estaba sonriendo, pero por el momento lo deje pasar.

— Supongo que esta generación tiene ninjas muy prometedores — Le escuché murmurar a Kakashi, antes de que se pusiera en pie y proclamara — Haré un reconocimiento del área, les sugiero dormir un poco.

— Esta bien — Respondí soltando un suspiro silencioso, indicando con esto mi alivio de que la conversación hubiera terminado. Me recosté de forma más cómoda contra el tronco y cerré los ojos, dejando que el cansancio del día me alcanzara y me arrastrara a un sueño ligero.

* * *

— En mi defensa por tus recuerdos revueltos, tengo que decir que ocurrieron un par de problemas — Mis ojos se habían abierto en medio del gran campo de pastizales que rodeaban el viejo palacio y frente a mí estaba aquel chico de cabellos blancos y mirada zafiro, quien me observaba con aburrimiento.

— ¿Shin? — Pronuncie algo confundida, justo antes de que una marea de memorias vinieran súbitamente hacia mí, haciéndome doblar del dolor en los instantes que duré siendo asaltada por ellas.

— Realmente lamento eso, pero me fue difícil controlar la pequeña situación que se formó — la mano grande y cálida de él se posó en mi cabeza y el dolor e incomodidad comenzaron a menguar, hasta que finalmente me volvía a sentir bien.

— Espero que tu excusa sea muy buena, porque realmente estaba preocupada — él se alejó y no respondió mi pregunta, en cambio le escuché caminar un poco más allá, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

— Al fin los botones están brotando, apuesto que en el momento en que florezcan serán muy hermosos — Dirigí mi mirada al lugar donde él estaba y me sorprendí al encontrar un enorme árbol de cerezos, el cual estaba enverdecido, pero en sus ramas comenzaban a verse los botones de lo que serían sus flores en algún momento. — Además está sanando bastante bien —. Mi mirada ahora descendió hasta su corteza, donde para mi asombro y horror, pude ver varios arañazos, como si hubieran tratado de tumbarlo, lastimándolo una y otra vez.

— ¿Cómo es posible que este en pie? — Pregunté levantándome con lentitud y acercándome hasta estar al lado del peliblanco, el cual noté me miró de reojo.

— Es más fuerte de lo que parece — Sonrió y continuó — Las personas son muy extrañas, se dejan derribar por cosas tan simples, algunas ni siquiera intentan luchar por mantenerse firmes, simplemente ante la primera dificultad se rinden — Fruncí el entrecejo e iba a refutar su argumento, pero él continuó antes de que pudiera hacerlo — Pero hay otros, quienes son como este árbol, humildes y sencillos, que a simple vista pueden ser símbolos de la belleza efímera, pero esto es engañoso, ya que detrás de esto siempre se esconde una fortaleza mucho más grande, que luego de soportar más vientos fríos, tempestades y demás pésimas condiciones, siempre regresan en la primavera para volver a florecer y mostrar la belleza de no haberse rendido.

— ¿por qué el comentario… filosófico? — Pregunté, y él ante esto soltó una risa algo prepotente, a mi parecer, pero que luego, clavando su completa atención sobre mí se transformó en una suave y despreocupada sonrisa.

— Preguntaste cómo es que se ha mantenido de pie, simplemente te doy la respuesta, aunque también es algo que deberías saber por ti misma, después de todo te pareces mucho a este árbol — Parpadeé un tanto confusa por sus palabras, y él entonces añadió — Los eventos anteriores a que despertaras aquí, todo tu sufrimiento… no lograron derribarte, aunque puedo decir que eso lo habrás aprendido de cierto amigo tuyo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que este árbol refleja mi corazón?

— Sí. Al aceptar los cambios en tu vida comenzaste a adaptar todas las cosas buenas que se te presentaron y a cerrar todas las heridas del pasado; a eso se le conoce como un proceso de renovación, has comenzado a cambiar y probablemente vas a florecer de nuevo — Miré con detalle el cerezo y un poco de nostalgia me embargo, pero no era necesariamente triste, simplemente me causaba una sensación de ternura.

— Por otro lado… también he notado que últimamente tus sentimientos han cambiado — Ahora el tono que él empleaba tenía cierto timbre de diversión, casi burlón.

— ¿Mis sentimientos? ¿A qué te refieres? — Miré su expresión, hallándola un poco arrogante.

— No importa, lo sabrás eventualmente… — Esta vez expresó su burla soltando una suave risa — Por el momento disfruta de tu despertar — Dicho esto vi como si todo se alejara y después la oscuridad me embargo.

Las sensaciones comenzaron a llenarme, primero sintiendo el suelo y la corteza contra la que estaba apoyada, además de ello y para mi confusión momentánea, sentía una cálida y confortable presión en mi rostro y hombro izquierdo, así que con lentitud abrí los ojos y enfoque mi mirada en esa dirección, encontrándome para mi vergüenza interior que estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Itachi, con mi máscara ligeramente corrida hacia enfrente. — ¿Dormiste bien? — Me preguntó con su tranquilo y amable tono, haciéndome sonrojar por completo.

— Sí… — Comencé a enderezarme y ajusté mi máscara — Lo siento… debió ser incomodo tenerme allí. — Traté de que mi voz sonara calmada, pero apenas si conseguí no titubear.

— En lo absoluto — Él se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme, acción que me hizo sentir aún más nerviosa, pero aún con esto acepté su ayuda.

— Saben que aún estamos aquí ¿No par de tortolos? — Casi tropecé al escuchar el comentario de Kakashi, y mi ira se levantó de tal forma que mis deseos de ir y golpearlo casi se desbordaron, pero recordándome que él no era cualquier ninja logré mantener mis impulsos bajo control. Shisui, quien estaba observando todo y consciente de mis pensamientos, no dudó en permitirse reír por lo bajo, haciéndome tomar nota de desquitarme cuando regresáramos.

Sin otro comentario que añadir, comenzamos a movilizarnos, acción que pronto me ayudó a tranquilizarme y pensar con mayor claridad, no solo sobre todos los acontecimientos previos, sino que de igual modo de los extraños sentimientos que surgían en mí, al encontrarme tan cerca de Itachi. ¿Por qué me había puesto nerviosa? No es como si antes no hubiera estado cerca de él, de hecho en nuestro tiempo de conocernos, en varias ocasiones habíamos disfrutado de momentos similares, así que no tenía sentido que yo hubiera sobreactuado de esa manera; de hecho ¿Desde hace cuánto me pasaba aquello? Si me replanteaba los hechos de los últimos meses, a mi mente se venía aquella noche en que le había visto con otro tipo de luz, una que quizás desbordó mi constante nerviosismo con él, aunque… no era una sensación incómoda, todo lo contrario, me hacía sentir feliz y anhelante ¿De qué? No solo sabía, pero sea lo que fuera me hacía disfrutar aún más de esos momentos que pasaba con él. — _Tal parece que los recuerdos no son lo único que se mezcló_ —, con una nueva cosa presente, tenía claro que cada día mi vida se haría mucho más interesante.

* * *

Siete meses habían pasado desde la misión ambu, y con ellos las misiones que había hecho en compañía de Shisui y su escuadrón, variando entre asignaciones tan simples como lo era escoltar a alguien, hasta el rescate e infiltración en una guarida enemiga, donde las probabilidades de no salir con heridas graves, iban de 0 en 1000; claro que gracias a ello mi experiencia había aumentado considerablemente, y mis habilidades podía decir con seguridad que estaban mejores cada día, por consiguiente me enorgullecía decir que tenía mucha más seguridad para enfrentar las misiones de alto riesgo. Ahora cumpliéndose el mes número 7 desde que había visto a Kakashi por última vez, el Hokage me había llamado para una misión rango B en solitario, aunque en general no había nada de peligroso en ella y era más como para medir mis habilidades.

— ¿Un ejercicio? — Le pregunté al hombre anciano, quien me miraba tranquilamente tras su escritorio.

— Así es, creo que Shisui debió informarte sobre la naturaleza de este ¿No? — Hice una mueca de disgusto al recordar las palabras exactas de mi amigo.

— " _Ve con el Hokage, él te dirá sobre la misión. Quizás esto te ayude a no tener la cabeza enfocada en cierto amigo nuestro"_ — Recordaba claramente, que luego de eso se había marchado riendo. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios al recordar que en los ocho meses que llevaba bajo la supervisión de Shisui, esté había aprovechado para aumentar sus burlas contra mí, aunque claro, de igual modo mi vida era aún más divertida.

— No precisamente, solo mencionó que viniera — Le respondí.

— Bien, en ese caso te explicaré de que se trata — Le dio un sorbo al té que tenía sobre su escritorio y luego volvió a hablar — Quiero ver que tal te va dirigiendo por unos días a un par de niños. Esto es una especie de evaluación, se te asignarán algunos ejercicios con ellos, los cuales tendrás que completar y al final veremos tu desempeño.

— Entiendo… ¿De quién me haré cargo y por cuánto tiempo? — El tercero sonrió y me extendió dos carpetas, las cuales recibí y revise con cuidado.

— Serán cuatro días, aunque sé que a uno de ellos lo conoces, así que supongo que te será mucho más cómodo trabajar — Las coincidencias podían ser mortales, eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

— De hecho los conozco a ambos — Cerré las carpetas y se las devolví al hombre, quien me las cambió por el documento oficial que tendría que entregar luego al encargado de la academia — Creo que será interesante la combinación.

— Espero que consigas algo con ellos, son bastante problemáticos a su manera — Sonreí por las palabras de él.

— Creo que lo sé. Me dirigiré ahora a la academia — El hombre asintió de acuerdo y yo en respuesta hice una reverencia antes de marcharme de allí.

Al salir de la torre del Hokage el sol me pegó en el rostro, y un pequeño calorcillo me rodeó, dándome la señal de que pronto iniciaría el verano, cosa que había previsto de antemano, por lo cual llevaba una camisa roja sin mangas, junto con unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y mis botas ninja de color negro; también para mantenerme más fresca había comenzado a recoger mi cabello en una pequeña coleta la cual solo soltaba en el momento en que el clima cambiaba súbitamente a las normales lluvias de la época. Dando un respiro profundo, y con una sonrisa comencé mi camino hacia la academia, la cual estaba a solo un par de calles de allí, por eso, no tardé más de unos minutos en arribar a las instalaciones, donde lo primero que hice fue ir a la oficina principal, en la que encontré a algunos sensei reunidos, aparte del director.

— Buenos días — Pronuncié haciendo una corta reverencia.

— Sakura-chan — El que fue mi sensei, me saludo desde su lugar con una sonrisa amable, la cual correspondí haciendo nuevamente reverencia. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— El Hokage me dio una asignación en la academia — Miré al director de las instalaciones, el cual me hizo una seña para que me acercara, así que hice lo que me indicada, añadiendo la acción de presentarle el pergamino donde estaba la orden.

— La clase de Iruka — Me dijo el hombre luego de que había leído lo que yo le había dado — En estos momentos deben estar afuera — Dicho esto me devolvió el documento junto con un sello — Espero estés preparada, para eso, tendrás un arduo trabajo.

— Sí. Le agradezco — Comenté antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharme del lugar. Entendía perfectamente porque el director me había dado la advertencia, pero realmente no estaba preocupada por mi misión, simplemente me aseguraría de completarla lo mejor que podía, y lo haría con todas mis fuerzas. Entre más me acercaba al patio, más cerca escuchaba el sonido eufórico de las chicas, lo cual en parte me hizo suspirar, al imaginarme la escena que se estaría presentando en la parte trasera del edificio.

— ¡Sasuke-kun es el mejor! ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun, vence a ese inútil! — Cuando finalmente el pequeño campo de entrenamiento de la academia se mostró ante mis ojos, pude ver al grupo de niños que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros. Entre los que pude reconocer, con facilidad estaba Ino, quien estaba acompañada de algunas niñas, las mismas con las que alguna vez hablé luego de que la rubia me ayudara a comenzar a salir del cascaron — ¡Sasuke-kun! — Gritó otro grupo de chiquillas, de las cuales la cabeza más familiar resultó ser la de Ami, quien como siempre mantenía su aire de altanería. Los recuerdos de aquella época en la que me encontraba al lado de Ino llegaron a mí, haciéndome sonreír suavemente; casi podía ver mi pequeña silueta al lado de mi amiga, saltando y gritando como todas las demás, era como si naturalmente debería estar allí, por ello era extraño presenciar la escena y verme recordar que eso ya no pasaría, yo ya no tenía los mismos sentimientos ni pensamientos que esos niños, ahora tenía otras metas, y mis prioridades ya no eran el de admirar al niño que en esos momentos estaba presentando una prueba de resistencia y velocidad. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, pero sin apartar toda mi atención de los niños allí presentes, comencé a dirigirme hacia Iruka, pasando completamente desapercibida por todos y dándome el tiempo para reconocer también a Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino y Kiba; cada uno de aquellos niños crecería para convertirse en grandes ninja, conocidos en su tiempo como el grupo de los nueve novatos, claro que eso me hacía preguntarme ¿A quién colocarían en el equipo de Naruto y Sasuke ahora que yo no estaba? Era una pregunta que solo tendría respuesta a su debido momento, pero que me hacía sentir gran curiosidad y algo de tristeza.

— Iruka-san — Dije cuando estuve a su lado, haciendo que él diera un pequeño respingo al no haber notado mi presencia.

— ¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo? — Sonreí divertida por su pregunta.

— Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y sí, he venido en realidad por una misión — Los ojos del que alguna vez fue mi maestro, — _en un pasado no existente_ — se abrieron, mostrando sorpresa.

— Cielos, no me esperaba ver que la prodigio, a la que llaman el cerezo destructor, viniera — Enarqué una ceja, algo confundida por el sobrenombre tan raro que me habían puesto, y de hecho me hizo recordar un poco a los comentarios de Shisui, claro que podría asegurar que no había sido él quien me había puesto ese sobre nombre. — Supongo que si te diriges a mí, significa que tu misión tiene que ver conmigo.

— No precisamente. Tiene que ver con dos de sus estudiantes — Respondí, entregándole la orden de misión, la cual, al igual que había hecho el director, revisó con cuidado, mientras yo volvía mi mirada a la pista, donde estaban en la recta final, siendo Sasuke el primero en la línea, corriendo como si eso no significara ningún esfuerzo para él, y detrás, a cinco metros le seguía un sudoroso y agotado Naruto, a quien podía verse con claridad que le faltaban las energías para alcanzar a su rival, pero aun sabiéndolo seguía tratando de llegar a él, intensión que me hizo desear que lo lograra, incluso si sabía que este no sería el caso.

— Entiendo la situación, ¿Puedes esperar un rato más? Están por terminar el entrenamiento, luego haré el aviso oficial.

— Por supuesto — Respondí recibiendo de regreso mi documento, y luego miré el final de la carrera.

Sasuke como era de esperar, atravesó la menta sin esfuerzo alguno, deteniéndose y mostrando como siempre su arrogancia innata, donde ni se inmuto en el momento en que Naruto le alcanzó, cayendo de rodillas junto a él, solo le miró cuando el rubio, frustrado y molesto proclamó — Esa victoria fue una farsa, no estaba dándolo todo —, estas palabras no convencerían a nadie, y aunque yo sabía que en el futuro, Naruto podría llegar a correr a la misma velocidad, ese día no sería aquel en que lo lograra, aún le faltaba tiempo para llegar hasta allá.

— ¡Eso fue perfecto Sasuke-kun! — En un segundo el grupo femenino rodeo al Uchiha, casi atropellando al rubio en el proceso y soltando grititos llenos de energía, los cuales me hizo hacer una muesca de molestia, al sentir como mis oídos sufrían ¿En serio yo me comportaba tan patética en esa época? Entendía que era cosa de la edad, y que yo al estar en esa situación, no tenía los mismos sentimientos infantiles, pero la escena me hacía pensar y sentir una ligera vergüenza.

— ¡Te reto a hacerlo de nuevo! — Soltó Naruto, tratando de abrirse paso en la multitud, mostrando su rostro rojo, no solo por el cansancio, sino también por la ira y vergüenza de haber sido derrotado.

— Cállate Usuratonkachi, admite que eres un perdedor — Suspiré mientras veía la reacción de los dos menores; ni en un millón de años podría creer que cambiarían, siempre habían tenido esa manía de tratarse a los golpes e insultos, pero al mismo tiempo tenían la capacidad para entenderse sin pronunciar palabra, solo que en ese momento ignoraban los pensamientos del otro, enfocándose solo en su realidad. Naruto había abierto la boca para responderle sus groseras palabras, pero el Uchiha simplemente le había dado la espalda y trató de ignorarle a él y a sus fans, dirigiendo su mirada aburrida por todo lugar menos en donde estaban las personas ya mencionadas. La expresión del moreno no cambió hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre mí, fue entonces que pude ver un brillo de sorpresa, además de ello comenzó a caminar hacia mí posición, pero no fue él quien llegó primero.

— ¡Sakura-nee-chan! — El pequeño rubio, quitando a toda la multitud llegó corriendo, acompañado de una enorme sonrisa, para al finalizar abrazarme por la cadera, acción que había sorprendido a más de uno.

— Hola Naruto — Le dije correspondiendo su sonrisa y dándole una suave caricia en sus cabellos dorados — Hiciste un buen trabajo en la pista — La sonrisa de él murió y fue remplazada por un fuerte sonrojo, junto con una expresión avergonzada.

— Y-yo solo le di ventaja, realmente… yo no… — Le interrumpí a media frase.

— Nunca te avergüences de tu esfuerzo, si bien no ganaste hoy, que te hayas es forzado por el momento es suficiente, así que sigue avanzando ¿De acuerdo? — Sus ojos brillaron y la sonrisa volvió a sus facciones, indicándome que estaba de acuerdo con mis palabras.

— Parece que alguien que le tiene lastima trata de subir sus falsas esperanzas — Pronunció Ami en un murmullo, mientras hacía reír a otras niñas del comentario, pero por mi parte decidí ignorarlas, principalmente porque otra persona se ganó mi atención.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Sasuke había llegado con una expresión molesta, solo que esta vez para mi sorpresa no iba dirigida a mí, en cambio se había acercado más de lo usual, y parecía mirar de forma arisca a Naruto.

— ¡No le hables así a Sakura-nee-chan! — Saltó Naruto molesto, enfrentando al pelinegro — Además estas muy cerca.

— Cállate perdedor, tú eres el que está cerca, además lo que yo le diga a ella no te incumbe — Estaba un poco aturdida con la pelea verbal de los dos niños, especialmente porque no me imaginé que Sasuke ahora se viera tan molesto, de hecho parecía… ¿Celoso de Naruto? Sea como fuere, lo importante ahí era detenerlos, por lo cual decidí intervenir.

— Mira que decir aquello Sasuke-kun — Comencé diciendo con un tono fingido de dolor — Realmente no eres lindo, lo lamento por Itachi-kun — En esta ocasión dramatice un poco la tristeza, haciendo un gesto como si fuera a llorar, pero paré cuando el pelinegro infló sus cachetes en una clara señal de molestia por mi comentario, acción que me hizo soltar una suave risita.

— Dices eso, pero realmente tú eres la que le causa problemas a Nii-san, con tu fuerza bruta… y aun así no puedes ganarle — Me encogí de hombros y mantuve mi sonrisa, consciente en esta ocasión de que el niño solo decía aquello para tratar de defenderse de mi anterior comentario, después de todo sus ojos no mostraban malicia al hablar, solo orgullo e inconsciencia.

— Puedo igualarme con él — Él calló y mantuvo su puchero, y entonces yo decidí concluir las insinuaciones de superioridad y decir otra cosa a cambio —Por otro lado, gran trabajo Sasuke, apuesto a que Fugaku-san estaría orgulloso si te hubiera visto. — La expresión de Sasuke cambio ligeramente, y aunque trató de ocultarlo yo pude ver el pequeño y fresco sonrojo en su rostro, acompañado de una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, aspecto que me pareció adorable.

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó Naruto, esta vez mirándome afligido.

— Sí — Mi afirmación hizo que el pequeño rubio se mostrara triste, pero yo volví a acariciar sus cabellos dorados.

— Mucho mejor que tu Usuratonkachi — Comentó Sasuke, con cierto aire de superioridad.

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor se había llenado de murmullos, además de sonidos curiosos y los ojos de la mayoría de los niños estaban puestos sobre mi persona, especialmente los del grupo femenino, los cuales parecían determinar el tipo de relación que tenía con los dos menores — Se puede decir que le conozco desde que usaba pañales, pero realmente no hablamos mucho, después de todo no le caigo bien a Sasuke-kun, no me quiere en lo absoluto, en cambio Naruto si me quiere — Hice un pequeño puchero mientras miraba al rubio, el cual levantó su rostro y me miró con una llamarada de confianza en sus orbes azules.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero a Saura-nee-chan! — Le sonreí justo en el momento en que Sasuke hablaba.

— Nadie dijo que te odiara — Replicó el azabache con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

— Pero siempre te ha molestado mi presencia — Afirmé confundida por su repentino arrebato de vergüenza.

— No es eso… — Murmuró en una especie de gruñido, para luego clavar sus ojos sobre los míos, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que la mirada que me estaba dedicando era una parecida a la que le daba a Itachi, cuando este se mostraba lejano, completamente fuera de su alcance, entonces entendí que realmente él se sentía un poco celoso de mis habilidades.

— Dejare de molestarte — Dije soltando una suave risa. Iruka nos observaba un poco sorprendido por la manera en que hablaba de forma tan natural con los dos niños, siendo el azabache bastante asocial en el salón de clases y Naruto el primer problemático del salón — _Sin mencionar el hecho de que la mayoría de personas le tenían especial odio porque era el portador del Kyubi_ —, pero eso era un asunto que no me llegaba a impresionar, y tampoco me importaba, lo único que realmente me pasaba por la cabeza era el hecho de que los dos estuvieran bien.

— Bien, en ese caso podrías responder mi primera pregunta — Comentó Sasuke mirándome escrutadoramente, y aunque yo iba a responderle, Iruka se me adelanto.

— Ella viene por unos ejercicios que tendrá con dos estudiantes por cuatro días — Al decir esto, el resto de la clase se acercó, mientras que Sasuke parecía ahora más interesado y casi impaciente — Ahora anunciaré a los dos estudiantes que estarán a cargo de ella — Todos parecían ligeramente tensos por esto, aspecto que me hizo reír interiormente, — Uzumaki Naruto…

— Va pero si es un cursito de refuerzo — Soltaron algunas niñas — Pero dudo que eso le ayude con su patético nivel — Las risas no se hicieron esperar y pronto Naruto tenía una ligera expresión de tristeza aunque en su gran mayoría sus ojos destellaban entusiasmo, pero a pesar de esto último yo ya no iba a permitir que se burlaran de mi amigo.

— Vaya, Iruka-sensei, creo que las pequeñas aquí presentes necesitan un chequeo rápido de oídos — Dije, ganándome al instante las miradas incrédulas y molestas de las menores — Después de todo están escuchando cosas que no se han dicho.

— ¿Te crees la gran cosa? Es obvio que es una clase de repaso, después de todo es solo un perdedor — Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado y luego sonreí un poco maliciosa, y con un brillo amenazante en mis ojos jade.

— En eso te equivocas, Naruto puede que no sea el mejor de los estudiantes, pero tiene un corazón y fuerza del que tú careces. ¿O acaso puedes afirmar que eres mejor que él? ¿Tienes la capacidad para levantarte una y otra vez? ¿O simplemente dejas que una caída te tumbe? No voy a decir que es un privilegio entrenar conmigo, pero puedo decir que no es algo que se desaproveche. Naruto no fue asignado a mí porque sea malo en los estudios, por el contrario, fue puesto bajo mi mando porque puede brindar una ayuda que muchos de ustedes no podrán dar — Las pequeñas bravuconas se vieron confundidas, frustradas, nerviosas y completamente desprovistas de respuesta, cosa que me hizo sonreír interiormente, no por haberlas intimidado, sino porque había plantado la semilla de la duda en ellas. — Iruka-san, puede continuar con la lectura.

El hombre, quien estaba notablemente incómodo por toda la conversación anterior, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a tomar la hoja con los nombres — Como decía, aparte de Naruto, la otra persona que estará bajo la tutela de Sakura, será Uchiha Sasuke — Ahora los murmullos eran de incredulidad y confusión, causada por el no entender cómo podrían juntar a ambos chicos, siendo que sus personalidades y notas eran tan diferentes. La expresión de Sasuke era similar a la de sus compañeros, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver con alegría que en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros había un pequeño brillo de satisfacción ante la noticia, detalle que me daba más seguridad para emprender esa pequeña misión. — Supongo que te los llevarás por hoy.

— Sí, hay un ejercicio que tenemos que comenzar ahora mismo, así que te pido los excuses por hoy — Iruka me sonrió formalmente cuando hice una corta reverencia.

— No hay problema con ello, es una orden del Hokage después de todo — Las miradas curiosas no se apartaban de nosotros, así que decidida a acabar con eso me giré para ver a mis dos protegidos.

— Naruto, Sasuke-kun tengo que pedirles que vayan por sus cosas, les esperaré en la parte delantera de la academia — Dicho esto hice unos sellos para luego desaparecer del lugar y re aparecer en la entrada de la instalación, donde saqué el pergamino donde estaba el programa para esos cuatro días.

— El primer ejercicio es integración — Murmuré luego de leer, mientras enrollaba el pergamino y lo regresaba a mi bolsa trasera. Si pensaba con cuidado la situación actual, podía afirmar que Naruto y Sasuke no tenían ni siquiera un acercamiento de amistad, por lo cual sería un poco complicado lograr que se llevaran bien. ¿Cómo sería la mejor forma para que se dieran cuenta que era necesario cooperar en un equipo? Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke tenían ese tipo de habilidades, siempre hacían las cosas solos, y solo cuando estaban juntos podían trabajar de tal forma en que complementaban sus técnicas, claro que esto solo ocurría cuando la situación lo requería, y eso quería decir que tenía que ser una prueba bastante dura para ellos o un reto que les llevara a probarse a sí mismos que podían trabajar en conjunto. Mientras pensaba en esto, los dos niños llegaron con sus mochilas hasta el punto en que me encontraba, mostrando cada uno una expresión diferente, pero sus ojos revelaban otro tipo de sentimiento que compartían en común, expectativa.

— Bien, aún queda tiempo para el almuerzo, así que iremos primero a los campos de entrenamiento — Anuncie tranquilamente.

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué aprenderemos hoy? Apuesto que algún tipo de técnica genial, algo que nadie más de la academia conozca aún — Reí ante la imaginación de Naruto, realmente era muy entusiasta.

— Cállate Usuratonkachi — Sasuke rodó los ojos y se hizo a mi lado, esperando a que comenzara a caminar — Aunque nos enseñaran un jutsu sorprendente, no creo que seas capaz de dominarlo.

— ¿Qué rayos dijiste Teme? — Suspiré, viendo como esos dos habían comenzado a pelear.

— ¿No me digas que te quedaste sordo? — El rubio se puso rojo de la ira, mientras que el Uchiha sonreía arrogante, para luego, sorprendiéndome en el acto, tomarme de la mano y comenzar a jalarme — Vamos Sakura ¿No dijiste que íbamos a ir al campo de entrenamiento?

Parpadeé confusa ante el comportamiento tan extraño del menor ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Preocupada lo detuve, devolviéndole el apretón de mano, lo jalé ligeramente e hice que se girará hacia mí, y bajo su confundida mirada me arrodillé frente a él y posé mi mano libre sobre su frente, observándolo atentamente por si veía alguna irregularidad en su salud — ¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura? — Me cuestionó con un leve tono carmín sobre sus mejillas, pero que no tenían nada que ver con su temperatura, la cual se encontraba normal.

— Estoy revisando si tienes fiebre o si te sientes mal, pero no noto nada extraño… ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Algún malestar en general? Sabes que puedes decirme sin problemas, soy médico después de todo — La expresión de él cambió a una de molestia, pero yo le preguntaba con toda sinceridad.

— Estoy bien ¿Por qué rayos preguntas eso? ¿Te burlas de mí de nuevo? — Negué rápidamente ante su acusación.

Naruto nos observaba atento, su ira había disminuido notablemente y ahora nos observaba curioso, mostrándose un poco preocupado por toda la conversación — No, no me estoy burlando, es solo que… — Me detuve en mis palabras y aparté mi mano de la frente del niño, para mirarlo mejor a los ojos — Me pareció muy extraño que me tomaras la mano, nunca haces eso, así que pensé que probablemente te sentías mal — Mi admisión pareció molestarlo aún más, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a renegar o decir algo hiriente añadí — Ya sabes, eres tan independiente, y por lo general solo sueles tratar de apartarme, por eso no puedes culparme por preocuparme, lamento si te ofendí, pero realmente me tomó desprevenida tu acción.

La mirada oscura se suavizó y pronto la molestia fue suplantada por una expresión avergonzada, junto con un leve tinte de culpa en su mirada — ¿Te molestó? —, su sinceridad era completamente inusual, solo solía comportarse de ese modo con Itachi, por ello las preguntas sobre lo que había provocado esa actitud en él, me asaltaron, llevándome a sentir un poco incómoda pero al mismo tiempo feliz, de ver esa pequeña faceta de niño pequeño en él.

— Solo me tomaste por sorpresa — Dije regalándole una amable sonrisa — Pero no me molestaste en lo absoluto —. Con esto aclarado me enderecé por completo y les extendí a ambos niños una de mis manos — Si quieren vamos tomados de la mano, yo no tengo ningún problema.

Naruto se mostró emocionado y ni siquiera dudo en tomar mi mano derecha mientras exclamaba — ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Sakura-nee-chan! —. Por otro lado, Sasuke se mostró reacio en aceptar mi ofrecimiento, haciéndome reír interiormente ante sus repetidos cambios de humor, llegando a convertir todo eso en una montaña rusa de emociones, después de todo ¿Cómo entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese pequeño de cabellos negros? Había tratado de descifrar el enigma que era, pero no había conseguido mucho, aparte de lograr leer algunas de sus emociones, pero todo era gracias a la gran cantidad de exposición a las actitudes Uchiha, donde al darme cuenta de que eran buenos al ocultar lo que pensaban, tuve que aprender a leer su lenguaje corporal y sus miradas, llegando a saber que en sus ojos, sus emociones se reflejaban, pero solo un gran observador, aparte de temerario, sería capaz de enfrentarse a los ojos que podían cambiar en cualquier momento e inducirte en una fuerte ilusión; afortunadamente y gracias a los muchos entrenamientos con Shisui, yo había conseguido pasar sobre aquello, llegando a oler a más de un Kilómetro de distancia un Genjutsu, incluso si este era provocado con el sharingan; las únicas ilusiones que me afectaban aún eran las que plantaba Shisui y algunas hechas por Itachi, pero este último no llegaba aún al nivel de nuestro amigo mayor, quien era reconocido por ser un experto en poner ilusiones que no eran percibidas, llevándote a quedar atrapado por mucho tiempo en la irrealidad.

— Si no quieres está bien, iremos así — Retraje la mano que había tenido extendida para el pequeño Uchiha y comencé a caminar con Naruto a mi lado. Sasuke no tardó en ponerse al corriente de nuestro paso, y aunque yo ya había retirado mi oferta, él parecía ahora aún más molesto, mirando constantemente al rubio y la unión de nuestras manos, por ello luego de que hubiéramos recorrido un largo trecho, y aun faltando medio camino hasta nuestro destino me atreví a atrapar su pequeña manito, de esa manera quedando yo en medio de los dos niños.

— S-Sakura — Profirió con lo que identifique era vergüenza, así que para calmar su malestar le sonreí alegremente.

— Si la pena no te permite tomar mi mano, en ese caso yo lo haré — Comenté tranquila para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia el frente, ignorando completamente la reacción incómoda del pequeño Uchiha, quien aunque estaba en contra de mis acciones, no soltó mi mano ni se volvió a quejar, sin embargo tampoco correspondió el apretón.

Estar en medio de los dos niños me recordó el tiempo en que habíamos sido el equipo siete, dándome la ligera sensación de estar caminando en el pasado, pero al mismo tiempo entremezclando el presente. Todo era tan confuso e irreal, pero no desagradable, puesto que al pensar en las cosas que podría ayudarles a mejorar, me hacía sentir deseosa de seguir avanzando, permitiéndoles en ese tiempo ver mi espalda, mientras ellos adquirían su propia fuerza y llegaban hasta donde yo me encontraba; hasta entonces seguiría sosteniendo sus manos como lo hacía en ese momento.

— ¿Falta mucho? — Preguntó Naruto luego de un rato.

— Que poca resistencia — Reprendió el pelinegro, añadiendo un tono de mofa en las profundidades de sus palabras.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo, pero yo me apresuré a interrumpir, antes que desataran otra pelea verbal — Casi llegamos. ¿Ves ese gran árbol de allá al fondo? — Señalé con la cabeza hacia un viejo roble que se alzaba a unos quinientos metros de nuestra posición — Es allí donde tenemos que ir —. No había terminado de decir aquello, cuando el rubio ya había soltado mi mano, y mirando a Sasuke exclamó — ¡voy a llegar allí antes que tú Teme!

— Perdedor, como si eso me importara — A pesar de las palabras esquivas y que parecían mostrar su molestia, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el pelinegro imitara la acción de Naruto y saliera a correr, alcanzándolo en breve.

Solté una suave risa al verlos tratar de llegar rápidamente al árbol, así que entusiasmada por su competición, decidí lucirme un poco, por lo cual, aprovechando todos esos años de entrenamiento con los Uchiha, en un par de movimientos rápidos llegué hasta el roble, y tranquilamente me ubique en una de sus ramas, mientras observaba la carrera de los dos niños. En cinco minutos, lograron llegar hasta mi posición, siendo Sasuke de nuevo el que en cabezo la marcha, mientras que Naruto permaneció atrás, mostrándose agotado del esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí. — Nuevamente soy el primero — Se mofó el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Hiciste trampa — Se quejó Naruto mientras caía de rodillas al suelo — Me tropecé antes y…

— No es mi culpa que lo hicieras, que no prestes atención a lo que hay a tu alrededor no es mi problema — Nuevamente ambos infantes iban a comenzar a discutir, y como por tercera vez ese día me dispuse a irrumpir en su riña.

— Lo importante es que ya están aquí, así podremos comenzar con el ejercicio del día — Los dos niños miraron hacia arriba, siendo Naruto el único que mostró sorpresa por encontrarme allí.

—Sakura-nee-chan ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido? — el pequeño rubio se había puesto en pie y se acercaba con pasos rápidos hasta estar bajo la cubierta del roble.

— Eso es lógico, ella ya es una Kunoichi hecha y derecha. Si en verdad crees que para ella significa algún esfuerzo recorrer esa distancia en menos de dos minutos, significa que no la conoces nada — Suspiré, y antes de que Naruto pudiera responder al comentario de Sasuke, baje de un salto de la rama en que me encontraba sentada y me coloqué en medio de ellos.

— No es momento para hablar sobre eso. Primero les diré que dejen sus mochilas allí y una vez estén listos pónganse enfrente de mí, solo entonces les diré que es lo que haremos — Los dos hicieron lo que les dije, y en menos de un minuto estaban en el lugar indicado, esperando ansiosos por saber que sería lo que diría. — Bien el primer ejercicio consta de algo sencillo, pero no es algo que ustedes puedan manejar, de hecho puedo asegurar que en este momento son bastante malos en eso.

— Dirás el perdedor que tengo al lado — me contradijo Sasuke, consiguiendo con ello que Naruto enfureciera de nuevo.

— Oye apuesto a que puedo lograrlo mejor que tu — Rodé los ojos cuando comenzaron de nuevo, así que me apresuré para corregirlos.

— No Sasuke-kun y no Naruto, ninguno de los dos lo maneja, de hecho son bastante torpes en este pequeño detalle, diría que prácticamente al mismo grado — El Uchiha se vio notablemente molesto, en cambio el rubio solo me observó confuso.

— Yo puedo manejar bien cualquier cosa — Se quejó el pelinegro, haciéndome sonreír de medio lado — Solo di lo que tienes que hacer y te lo demostraré.

— Bien — Amplié mi sonrisa — En ese caso, para que me retracte de mis palabras, tienen que darme un golpe, pueden usar todo lo que quieran, trucos, armas si tienen, lo que tengan a mano.

— Pero Sakura-nee-chan — Se quejó Naruto asustado, y yo midiendo sus preocupaciones comenté, — Tranquilo, no me lastimaran — Mi afirmación pareció no calmarlo del todo, pero en ese momento no había más que pudiera decir, ya que en esos instantes ya estaba girando treinta grados hacia la izquierda para esquivar el puño derecho de Sasuke, y luego retrocediendo dos pasos, evadí su patada. Cuando Naruto vio aquello se animó y comenzó a tratar de golpearme, pero cada uno de los ataques de los dos menores eran infructuosos, ya que una y otra vez yo me encontraba dando giros, pequeños saltos, agachándome y desviando todos sus intentos. Dos horas y media más tarde los dos niños estaban jadeando y arrodillados, mientras yo me encontraba aun en pie, mirándolos con tranquilidad, pensando en que a pesar de ser tan jóvenes ya tenían un buen aguante, aunque claro, ellos eran niños, su energía era incluso mayor a la que yo tenía en esos momentos.

— T-toda vía puedo — Murmuró Naruto tratando de ponerse en pie, pero no se había logrado despegar del suelo dos centímetros cuando ya estaba cayendo al suelo nuevamente. Por otro lado Sasuke me miraba irritado y apostaba que estaba pensando en alguna queja quería decir, quizás sobre lo ridículo que le parecía todo aquello.

— Han llegado a su límite, así que creo que podrán darse cuenta fácilmente que no lograran tocarme ni un cabello con su actitud actual — Sasuke frunció el entrecejo aún más.

— Si lo sabías entonces ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? — Sonreí suavemente, pero no respondí inmediatamente a su pregunta, en cambio cambié el tema de todo aquello. — Vayan por sus mochilas, es cerca de la hora del almuerzo, así que vamos a ir a comer. — Sasuke se vio con toda intención de protestar, pero yo fingí no haber visto como abría sus labios, y en cambio empecé a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento — Dense prisa si no quieren que los deje —, les apresuré mientras les escuchaba ponerse en pie e ir por sus cosas, de esa manera no pasó mucho tiempo para que en menos de un parpadeo estuvieran de vuelta a mi lado.

* * *

— Sakura-nee-chan, sigues sin decirnos para que fue todo aquello — La voz de Naruto llegó obstruida a mis oídos, debido a la cantidad de comida que estaba tratando de ingerir, haciendo que sus mejillas se vieran más regordetas de lo usual, pero además de ello varios granos de arroz se habían pegado alrededor de su boca.

— Naruto — Advertí irritada mientras soltaba mis propios palillos y le reprendía con la mirada — Si vas a hablar, que sea cuando no tienes toda la boca llena. Creo que ya antes te lo había dicho —. Mi regaño hizo que él se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza algo avergonzado por sus acciones.

— Ni sentido común tiene — Aportó Sasuke, quien estaba disfrutando del Bento hecho por su madre, y que parecía haberlo tranquilizado bastante desde que había perdido en nuestra pequeña prueba.

— El comentario no ayuda Sasuke-kun — Respiré profundo antes de retomar mi labor de comer lo que había preparado.

— Por cierto Sakura… ¿Dónde están tus padres? — El pelinegro se veía realmente curioso al respecto.

— De misión, últimamente salen muy a menudo — Aunque en mis años pasados nunca pensé que habría un día en que no les vería en casa, resultó que ahora para mí era común el quedarme sola, encontrándome con mis progenitores solo algunos días a la semana, puesto que si ellos no eran enviados a cumplir alguna asignación, yo era la que me encontraba fuera.

El silencio cayó en el lugar, pero a mí no me incómodo, simplemente me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos, en los cuales analizaba el extraño panorama que había visto de camino hacia mi casa, ¿Era mi impresión o había un ambiente tenso en los lugares donde patrullaban los Uchiha? Realmente no estaba segura, pero las miradas que pude recoger de las calles siempre eran de hostilidad, no solo de los aldeanos contra la policía militar, sino que estos igualmente parecían inusualmente irritados, y daba la sensación como si en cualquier momento fueran a saltar sobre cualquiera que cometiera alguna infracción. Mis dudas no estaban claras y aunque les preguntara a los niños en frente de mí si habían notado algo raro, la respuesta para mí siempre fue evidente; ellos ignoraban todo el asunto, ya que se la habían pasado discutiendo mientras llegábamos, siempre enfrascados en su propio mundo, y la verdad así lo prefería, ya que esos problemas no era algo de lo que ellos necesitaran preocuparse en esos momentos, simplemente necesitaban seguir enfocados en su crecimiento, disfrutando todo lo que pudieran, el ser niños, lejos de las responsabilidades o deberes que representaba ser un ninja. La imagen de Sasuke más grande, cegado por el odio llegó a mi cabeza y un escalofrío me recorrió, haciéndome sentir una extraña sensación, además de preocuparme, después de todo eso me recordaba que en el pasado el pelinegro no había disfrutado precisamente una vida pacífica, su infancia fue realmente oscura, impidiéndole crecer como un niño normal, y al final todo eso lo había absorbido hasta llevarlo a ser solo una persona consumida por sus propios demonios.

— ¡Sakura! — La voz impaciente del dueño actual de mis pensamientos me sacó de mis oscuras cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? — Pregunté forzando una sonrisa.

— Te llevamos preguntando sobre el propósito del ejercicio, pero andas en las nubes ¿Qué rayos te pasa? — Me cuestionó Sasuke, mostrándose molesto, mientras que Naruto estaba más preocupado.

— Me estaba preguntando sobre cuánto tiempo les llevará entender lo que hicieron mal, pero como veo que no tienen ni idea de que es lo que les falta, se los diré — El azabache abrió los labios para protestar, pero yo le interrumpí antes de que cualquier sonido pudiera salir de sus labios, — Trabajo en equipo, y para eso necesitan conocerse mejor, de esa manera podrán coordinar sus ataques sin decirse palabra.

— ¿trabajo en equipo? — Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, notablemente confundidos por mis palabras.

— ¿Eso de qué sirve? — Cuestionó Naruto.

— No veo eso en que te hace más fuerte — El comentario de Sasuke me hizo rodar los ojos y suspirar.

— Escuchen, el trabajo en equipo es muy importante en los ninjas; si bien es cierto que el poder individual es importante, no es lo primordial, lo que realmente ayuda a que las misiones tengan una mayor tasa de éxito es que los ninja trabajen en conjunto. Si ustedes se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en sus ataques, puedo decir que me hubiera costado más el esquivarlos y probablemente hubieran acertado un golpe, pero como no se conocen, no saben en que son buenos, y si no tienen un vínculo, no pueden llegar a trabajar en equipo. Si soy sincera, ambos en este campo son pésimos, iniciando con Naruto que se fuerza a si mismo al límite y toma todo como una competencia, impidiendo así que alguien pueda ayudar de otra forma; Luego esta Sasuke-kun, solo ignora a los demás y piensa que con su fuerza basta, por ello menosprecia cualquier ayuda que otro pueda brindar. Ahora el trabajo en equipo es importante, porque sus compañeros pueden cubrir las falencias que tengan, haciendo de esto una ayuda invaluable en batalla, después de todo, si no hay puntos ciegos, cualquier ataque es inútil — Por mucho que me sorprendiera, ambos se quedaron escuchando atentos mi explicación, pero claramente solo Sasuke había recogido todas mis palabras, en cambio Naruto tenía aún cierto brillo de duda en su mirada.

— En otras palabras ¿todo eso fue para probarnos que nos falta entender al otro? — Preguntó el rubio, pero esta vez no fui yo quien contesté.

— No Usuratonkachi, lo que quiere decir es que como no sabemos del otro, no podemos formar un equipo, no podemos complementar ni saber que va a hacer el otro. En otras palabras nos está dando una de las herramientas para convertirnos en buenos ninja, el ejercicio solo fue la muestra para que veamos que tiene razón — El Uchiha no se veía muy de acuerdo, pero no protestó.

— Entonces… — Naruto me miró y yo le sonreí amablemente.

— Eso quiere decir que tienen todo el resto de la tarde para conocerse el uno al otro, más tarde saldremos y realizaremos algunos ejercicios que deben completar juntos, para el final del día aunque sea deben ser capaces de coordinar un pensamiento o un ataque ¿De acuerdo? — Ambos me miraron directamente a los ojos y aunque no estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de compartir los dos más tiempo, asintieron en respuesta, dándome con esto la impresión de que serían unos cuatro días llenos de sorpresas.

* * *

Para el cuarto día de la misión podía decir con seguridad que alborotar las aguas de los dos niños había dado sus frutos, incluso si al principio no querían tener nada que ver el uno con el otro, ahora su interacción era mucho mayor, llegando a sincronizar ideas con mayor facilidad y compartiendo el tipo de combinación única que siempre habían podido conseguir, que si bien en el momento aún no era perfecta, si los llevaba a dar un paso enorme en su crecimiento como ninja. En esos momentos y siguiendo una petición de Iruka, se me había encargado vigilar a la clase, así que con el apoyo de mis dos pequeños amigos, había propuesto un pequeño juego. Dividiendo la clase en dos equipos — _Quedando Naruto y Sasuke juntos en uno de los dos_ —, les había puesto a capturar una pañoleta proporcionada a cada uno de los equipos; era el típico juego de captura la bandera, pero a falta de una real, había improvisado con los dos pedazos de tela. Las reglas eran sencillas, no se permitía ningún tipo de arma ninja — _Si tenían_ —, Solo se podían dar pequeñas luchas de taijutsu, pero una vez te tocaban la espalda quedabas fuera, hasta que alguien de tu equipo viniera y te volviera a tocar en la espalda, esa era la única manera de retornar al juego; otra regla elemental y que había puesto específicamente para las fans de Sasuke que estaban en el equipo contrario y Shikamaru que era un perezoso, era que cualquier acción que levara a hacer que tu equipo perdiera, sería penalizado, la última regla era la más obvia, si tomaban tu bandera y la llevaban hasta el territorio enemigo el juego finalizaba, además el equipo perdedor tendría que correr alrededor de toda la cancha, haciendo un circuito de treinta repeticiones.

Cuando había dado la orden de comenzar, no había pasado mucho tiempo para que todos se encontraran revueltos, corriendo de un lado para otro y tratando de llegar hasta su objetivo. Los eventos que me parecieron más relevantes en la partida, fue el ver a los novatos trabajar; Ino, quien estaba en el bando contrario al de Sasuke y Naruto, se encontraba dirigiendo a un grupo de fanáticas, quienes exclusivamente trataban de cazar al joven Uchiha, Shikamaru no se movía demasiado, y estaba más encargado junto con Chouji y Shino de quedarse atrás protegiendo la pañoleta, mientras que el resto estaba en las líneas delanteras tratando de pasar la defensa. En el equipo de mis dos protegidos, estaban Hinata y Kiba, la primera junto con otro par de chicas y dos chicos protegían la pañoleta, y el segundo se encontraba a la ofensiva junto a Naruto y Sasuke, el resto estaban en la defensa, logrando bloquear perfectamente a sus contrincantes. En un momento de toda la disputa Sasuke y Naruto lograron infiltrase en el territorio enemigo, mientras Kiba se había llevado la atención de los defensores, pero a la mitad del camino el Uchiha fue rodeado por el grupo femenino comandado por Ino, quedando a la merced de las pequeñas fanáticas; era una situación que a simple vista parecía marcar un "fin del juego" para el niño, pero para el asombro de muchos y mi orgullo, en el momento en que las femeninas saltaron sobre él, un intrépido Naruto se había colado bajo su formación y de un empujón había conseguido sacar al pelinegro por un costado. — ¡Ve Sasuke! — Gritó el rubio justo antes de sentir el peso de todas las niñas sobre él, afortunadamente su espalda quedó contra el suelo, dándole la oportunidad para forcejear con ellas mientras trataban de sacarlo de la partida y consiguiéndole el suficiente tiempo a Sasuke para escabullirse más allá y penetrar en la defensa de Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji, consiguiendo con ello apoderarse de la pañoleta. Siendo más rápido y ágil que sus compañeros, en su regreso, el chico logró sobrepasar a sus oponentes y devolver a la partida a Naruto y Kiba, quienes no dudaron en servir como protección mientras regresaban hasta sus terrenos y finalizaban el juego.

— El equipo azul gana — Informé, para luego escuchar una oblación por parte de todos los ganadores, siendo Sasuke el único que permaneció sin gritar, pero mantuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro — Equipo Rojo, ya saben cuál es su castigo, así que pueden comenzar —, los murmullos inconformes recorrieron las filas, pero pronto se pusieron a cumplir con su penalización. No podría esperar menos del resultado, pero me alegraba ver que para su edad ya tenían un mínimo de idea en cuanto a su organización, aunque no me cabía duda que si los novatos hubieran contado con las habilidades que desarrollarían a futuro, esa batalla hubiera sido aún más interesante y reñida, después de todo las habilidades de Shikamaru para la planeación, superaban con creces las de cualquier niño presente en el lugar.

— Eso fue sorprendente Sasuke-kun, gracias a ti ganamos — Las voces de las dos chicas pertenecientes al grupo vencedor, me hicieron fijar mi atención sobre el Uchiha, el cual parecía había estado tratando de salir del tumulto formado a su alrededor — Sí, definitivamente no hay nadie que supere a Sasuke-kun… en comparación el resto no hizo nada.

— ¡Oye! — Profirieron Kiba y Naruto al mismo tiempo, quienes al igual que el resto de los chicos miraban a las dos femeninas con molestia; la única neutral en todo el asunto era Hinata, que se encontraba observando todo con una expresión angustiada, pero no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto.

— Nosotros también hicimos mucho — Se quejó Kiba soltando un gruñido — Ustedes solo estaban de pie al lado de la pañoleta.

— Eso era importante. Sasuke-kun en cambio hizo todo, desde infiltrarse hasta tomar la pañoleta de ellos y traerla hasta aquí — Parecía que iban a comenzar una pelea, así que me disponía a interrumpir, pero otra persona detuvo todo antes de que iniciara.

— Parece ser que no vieron con claridad — Habló Sasuke con indiferencia mientras les dedicaba a las dos chicas una expresión molesta e irritada — De no ser por la distracción de Kiba y la ayuda de Naruto no hubiera sido capaz de llegar, también los demás hicieron un excelente trabajo en impedir que llegaran hasta ustedes, si alguno llegaba a fallar en lo que le correspondía, esta sería otra historia, así que dejen de desmeritar el trabajo del resto —. Las expresiones sorprendidas de todos los que oyeron no se hicieron esperar, yo misma estaba anonadada por la actitud madura del Uchiha, pero me alegraba y enorgullecía escucharlo decir algo así, de hecho… no debería estar tan sorprendida, puesto que antes ya había visto esa actitud honesta en reconocer la fuerza de otros, solo que eso fue mucho tiempo atrás, del mundo en que, cuando fuimos genin, fui salvada por Naruto de la arena de Gaara, y fue Sasuke quien me había informado de esa proeza, no atribuyéndose ningún crédito, y diciendo los hechos como eran. Volver a ver la faceta amable del Uchiha me provocaba alegría, dándome deseos de ver un poco más de aquello, claro que por el momento disfrutaría ese momento donde, el pelinegro fue rodeado por sus compañeros e invitado a jugar, incluso si él se veía reacio, pero con un poco de empuje por parte de Naruto terminó siguiéndolos.

— Parece ser que pasaste de dirigir a un par de niños a tener toda una guardería — Escuché una burla a mis espaldas, aunque sabiendo de quien se trataba no me molesté en girar siquiera.

— Solo estoy apoyando a Iruka-san, además… tú fuiste quien no me avisó de que trataba toda la misión. Hokage-sama tuvo que darme todas las instrucciones — No aparté mi vista de Naruto y Sasuke, quien nuevamente habían comenzado a discutir, aunque ya era una manía y parecía que de esta forma lograban entenderse mejor.

— Oh vamos, te has divertido ¿No? Te he visto jugar bastante con Sasuke y Naruto — Finalmente miré a Shisui, quien me sonreía burlón, pero no me deje perturbar por su evidente broma.

— Pues es tranquilizante en muchos aspectos, da un ritmo diferente al día a día — Admití con calma — Por cierto… parece que tienes el día libre ¿No estabas en una misión ultra secreta?

Vi a mi amigo reír por lo bajo y noté cierto brillo en su mirada, lo cual me hizo sospechar que había algo más tras esa jovial risa. — No he sido el único con el día libre… — Dejó que sus palabras volaran por el lugar, llevando con ello el mensaje mudo que quería transmitir, haciendo que me turbara un poco, pero traté de disimularlo, así que fingiendo completa tranquilidad respondí — Ya veo.

— Oh vamos Sakura, hace mucho no tenemos un día libre todos, es un día perfecto para ir a entrenar — Rodé los ojos, ya que esto no era del todo cierto, de hecho anteriormente habíamos gozado de algunos horarios que coincidían en nuestros descansos.

— No me niego a la idea, pero eso tendría que ser luego de las cinco de la tarde de este día, después de todo aún queda un ejercicio que realizar con ellos — De hecho ese era el tope de tiempo que ponía, era probable que terminara antes, todo dependía de la velocidad de los dos niños para completar el ejercicio.

— En ese caso te acompañaremos, tómalo como un apoyo extra — Nuevamente rodé los ojos, pero no me negué a su oferta, principalmente porque no me molestaba, y porque otra persona había llegado para sumarse a la conversación.

— Shisui-san — Saludó Sasuke, acercándose con entusiasmo mal disimulado, algo normal cuando se trataba de hablar con algún miembro de su clan, especialmente si se trataba de alguien cercano.

— Hola Sasuke — Devolvió el saludo el mayor, sonriéndole amablemente en el proceso.

— Es una sorpresa verte por aquí ¿Estas de visita? — Un par de miradas curiosas se habían reunido alrededor de nosotros, pero por el momento eran en minoría, después de todo la otra mitad del curso estaba finalizando su castigo.

— Se puede decir eso, aparte de visitar a Sakura, estoy supervisando su trabajo — Colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza y revolvió mis cabellos, acción que llevó a que le fulminara con mi mirada.

— Entiendo — Respondió Sasuke, justo en el momento en que Naruto se acercaba a paso lento, observando toda la escena con curiosidad.

— Por cierto ¿Ya terminaron los dos de discutir? — Pregunté a los dos menores, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara y el Uchiha frunciera el entrecejo.

— ¿Discutir? Para que eso pasara el Usuratonkachi tendría que tener argumentos para poder contradecir mis ideas — La altanería de Sasuke provocó automáticamente que Naruto se molestara.

— El único sin ideas eres tú — Y ahí iban nuevamente, aunque afortunadamente mi atención fue distraída por mi amigo mayor.

— Parece ser que has tenido un duro trabajo, prometo recompensarte — Comentó Shisui, aunque por su mirada interesada, parecía divertido de ver a los dos niños pelear verbalmente.

— No quiero ni imaginarme que se te ocurrirá — Solté mientras recordaba la misión suicida a la que nos había llevado con Itachi, para celebrar nuestro ascenso a Chunin.

No pasó más de dos minutos más cuando el grupo que se encontraba corriendo terminara, y pronto el resto del grupo femenino se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto casi al instante. — Viste eso Sasuke-kun, toda la resistencia que tenemos — Soltaron, pero era evidente por sus caras sudorosas y alientos agitados que todo el ejercicio les había pasado factura, probablemente pronto se encontrarían sentadas tratando de llegar a un consenso con su agotado cuerpo.

— Eres un demonio — Se burló Shisui, a lo cual le amenacé con mi puño.

Sasuke haciendo siempre alarde de su habilidad para ignorar a las personas, pasó por alto sus comentarios y en cambio fijo su atención a algo detrás de mí, cosa que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran con admiración y emoción, mirada que solo le dedicaba a una sola persona, lo cual me hizo deducir quien era el que había conseguido sin problema toda la atención del pequeño pelinegro, pero el saberlo hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y comenzara a latir con mayor rapidez y fuerza, cosa que tuve que tratar de fingir que no me pasaba, pero para mí fue complicado conseguirlo, especialmente cuando lentamente giré y enfoque la mirada en el mismo punto en que la había tenido Sasuke, encontrándome con la visión de mi amigo, caminando con calma hacia nosotros, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su expresión tranquila. — Itachi-kun — Pronuncié con un tono carmín adornando mis mejillas, el cual para disimular un poco lo hice acompañar de una alegre sonrisa.

— Sakura — Me devolvió él con un suave tenor en señal de reconocimiento, luego volvió su atención a nuestro amigo mayor — Me imaginé que estarías aquí Shisui.

— Me alegro que me hayas encontrado… ¿O realmente no lo hiciste? — No comprendí sus palabras, pero pude ver cómo Itachi fruncía levemente su entrecejo.

La aparición de Itachi había terminado de llamar la atención del resto de los menores, quienes pronto se reunieron a nuestro alrededor y comenzaron a murmurar — Miren, se parece a Sasuke-kun ¿Quién será? ¿Y el otro también? —, tanta atención sobre mis amigos me hizo sentir una leve punzada de molestia, pero especialmente cuando veía como el placer femenino se reflejaba en la profundidad de los ojos infantiles, al ver a Itachi.

— ¡Nii-san! — Saludó Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa, que fue devuelta automáticamente por el nombrado, logrando con esto más suspiros por parte de las niñas — ¿Entrenaremos hoy?

Antes de que Itachi pudiese contestar, tanto él como yo fuimos tomados por Shisui del cuello — Lo siento Sasuke, pero él será de nuestra propiedad hoy ¿Cierto Sakura? — un pequeño tic se presentó en mi ceja derecha al escuchar a mi amigo.

— Ya te dije que…

— Sí, te escuché, pero yo ya te había dicho que luego de que terminaras íbamos a pasar el resto del día — Me interrumpió el mayor sacándome un suspiro de resignación, puesto que si algo sabía era que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Shisui era imposible sacárselo, quizás eso era lo que más parecido tenían Naruto y él.

Sasuke me miró entre interrogante y molesto, pero no comentó nada, precisamente porque en esos momentos apareció Iruka, dando la orden de salida, lo cual se me antojo conveniente en esos momentos y me amplió el tiempo que tenía estimado para hacer el ejercicio, lo cual significaba que los deseos de Shisui podrían llegar a cumplirse. — Naruto, Sasuke-kun, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer — Les dije amablemente. Ambos niños sin prensárselo dos veces salieron de allí en busca de sus cosas, mientras que Shisui, Itachi y yo, luego de dirigirnos una mirada, nos encaminamos a las puertas delanteras para esperar a los dos pequeños.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Shisui? — Pregunté, mirando sospechosamente a mi amigo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar planeando algo? Simplemente quiero que entrenemos un poco, tal vez darles una demostración a los pequeños ¿no? — Itachi y yo intercambiamos una seria mirada, con el mensaje oculto de que estábamos conscientes de que esas no eran todas las intenciones reales de nuestro amigo.

— No puedo saltarme el ejercicio Shisui — Dije firme.

— Pues luego de eso haremos el entrenamiento — Mientras decía esto llegamos hasta el frente de la academia.

— Eso depende de ellos.

— Estoy seguro que completaran la prueba rápidamente — Shisui se veía confiado, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no quería decírselo, solo alimentaría esa extraña conducta, la cual siempre me daba una mala espina, porque no sabía que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Incluso si fuese a decir algo — _Que no era el caso_ — No hubiera podido, ya que antes de poder imaginarlo, los dos niños se hicieron presentes, por lo cual tuvimos que emprender nuestro andar hacia nuestro campo de entrenamiento habitual. Cerca ya de nuestro destino, comencé a notar que todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo, así que primero me dedique a mirar hacia Shisui, pero al ver que parecía tranquilo, enfrascado en sus pensamientos — _Lo cual no era raro si tenía algún tipo de responsabilidad pendiente_ —, decidí que me enfocaría en la otra persona que no dudaría en presentar un tema de conversación de ser posible, y ese era Naruto, que para mi sorpresa mantenía su mirada fija sobre Shisui e Itachi, parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos y algo inseguro, aspectos que me llevaron a finalmente iniciar yo la conversación — ¿Pasa algo Naruto? —, el niño al oírme se sobresaltó y se mostró notablemente incómodo.

— Yo… solo me preguntaba quiénes eran — Murmuró, pero al tener los sentidos bien desarrollados mis dos amigos y yo le escuchamos claramente.

Mi mirada se posó sobre Itachi y Shisui, entonces caí en cuenta de que yo había asumido tontamente que él les conocía, pero lo cierto era que el niño tenía razón, él jamás había cruzado palabra con los dos Uchiha, su relación y conocimiento sobre ellos se reducía a Sasuke. Darme cuenta que la familiaridad con los dos menores me había hecho pasar un detalle tan importante, me hizo pensar en que si no estaba más atenta podría cometer algún tipo de descuido mayor, revelando quizás parte de mi secreto. — Pudiste preguntar antes — Soltó Shisui de repente con una sonrisa, — Soy el novio de Sakura.

En esta ocasión ni siquiera lo pensé, solo lancé un golpe directo hacia mi amigo, el cual se estampo de lleno contra su abdomen, provocando de esta manera que fuera arrojado lejos — ¡¿Qué rayos crees que dices Idiota?! — Proferí molesta, pero un tanto sorprendida de ver que aunque le había golpeado medianamente con mi fuerza el pelinegro simplemente se echó a reír mientras se sentaba y se frotaba el lugar del impacto.

— Cuanta agresividad — Soltó él, mientras yo enrojecía de la vergüenza e ira.

Itachi soltó un suspiro de cansancio y luego con voz tranquila proclamó — Ese golpe te lo has ganado a pulso —, luego él posó su mano en mi hombro, obligándome con ello a respirar profundo y tratar de calmar mi ímpetu, luego posé mi mirada sobre él; sus ojos oscuros trataban de tranquilizarme al igual que su presencia tranquila, y aunque fuera un poco contradictorio lo conseguía hasta cierto punto, puesto que verlo de esa manera y tan cerca, despertaba nuevamente en mí ese pequeño nerviosismo que había tenido durante algún tiempo. Tratando de mostrarme más tranquila le sonreí y aparté mi mirada de sus ojos para ahora enfocarla en el rubio, que había hecho la pregunta que había desatado todo ese lío. Naruto observaba todo con sorpresa, además de que había un sentimiento de confusión en su mirada, — Bueno, omitiendo el comentario anterior — Empecé para llamar la atención del niño — Ese que está allá en el suelo es Uchiha Shisui, es mi comandante de equipo y uno de mis mejores amigos, y él — Ahora señalé al pelinegro a mi lado — Es Uchiha Itachi, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun y también…

— La persona que me gusta — Mencionó Shisui detrás de mí, y nuevamente me encontraba yo moviéndome para golpearlo, esta vez fue un intento con mi talón izquierdo, pero este fue esquivado magistralmente por el pelinegro.

Mi rostro nuevamente estaba encendido por la ira, claro que también había un toque de vergüenza en él, pero eso era algo que no podría ser deducido con facilidad por mi ceño fruncido y mis puños apretados. Interiormente estaba quejándome de que Shisui fuera tan rápido, él y su estúpido sobre nombre de "Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante", si quería siempre se libraba de mis golpes, a no ser que le cogieran desprevenido y eso solo ocurría muy de vez en cuando. — Shisui, si te atrapo iras directamente al hospital — Le amenacé con seriedad.

— Solo fue una pequeña broma Sakura — A pesar de sus palabras, su tono me indicaba que estaba disfrutando un poco todo eso, el motivo no lo tenía claro.

— ¿Broma? Por supuesto, los huesos que te romperé también serán una broma — Mencioné haciendo tronar mis nudillos, aunque esto no le intimido en lo absoluto.

El Uchiha, aludido de toda la conversación volvió a suspirar y miró a nuestro amigo con molestia, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, puesto que otra voz interrumpió la conversación — ¿Sakura-nee-chan está enamorada de él? — Mi vergüenza ahora embargó mis emociones, y aunque traté de mostrarme molesta era evidente que no lo estaba del todo. Abrí los labios para responder, pero Itachi se adelantó, — Solo somos amigos, Shisui suele molestar de esa manera — Una pequeña punzada de dolor me atravesó, confundiéndome por sentirla ¿Por qué me dolía? Era un misterio que al parecer en el momento no quería averiguar.

— Eres en verdad un tonto si le creíste — Proclamó Sasuke, con un tono que indicaba claramente su molestia — Es imposible que Nii-san salga con Sakura.

El comentario del Uchiha menor no me hizo sentir mejor, pero no lo expresé, en cambio decidí concluir con todo aquello — Bien, ya que hicimos las debidas presentaciones, explicaré de que va el ejercicio — Saqué un pergamino de mi bolso trasero y luego lo dejé en el suelo, desenrollándolo, para seguido a esto morder mi dedo pulgar, colocar un poco de sangre sobre él y hacer algunos sellos de manos, de esa manera, al finalizar aparecieron tres pequeñas jaulas, que contenían una liebre blanca con manchas marrones, otra completamente marrón y la última era blanca con manchas negras. Abrí las Jaulas y con ello los animales salieron corriendo en menos de un parpadeo — Tienen que atraparlas, y tienen que hacerlo para antes de las cinco — Terminé con una sonrisa.

Naruto abrió los labios para protestar, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que Sasuke le había tomado del brazo y con un "andando" se lo había llevado arrastrando. Les miré perderse entre los arbustos, pero no dejé de sentir su chakra moverse por los alrededores, de esa manera los vigilaba sin dejar mi posición, después de todo una de las condiciones del entrenamiento era confiar en sus habilidades; cuando se estaba en una misión, a veces el líder se separaba de sus sub alternos, dejándoles instrucciones con respecto a su función en la operación, y con ello debía confiar en que pudieran realizar la tarea asignada.

— Shisui — Le llamé con voz seria, y él con pasos cautelosos se aceró a mí, aunque permaneció a una distancia prudente, así que le observé con seriedad — La próxima vez que salgas con algo así, te estamparé contra el suelo y me aseguraré de que atravieses el suelo hasta que salgas por el otro extremo de la tierra — Mi amenaza apenas si le hizo estremecer, pero por el momento para mí era suficiente.

— No tienes que ponerte así Sakura. Mira a Itachi, él no está molesto — Rodé los ojos, ya que las palabras del mayor estaban vacías; él y yo sabíamos que el primogénito de Fugaku no expresaría su molestia, simplemente permanecería imperturbable mientras pensaba y trataba de no ser violento, después de todo, si algo era evidente en el chico era que siempre buscaba una opción que no desencadenara una lucha innecesaria. — Pero hablando ya seriamente Sakura — Esta vez el dejó de lado todo tono de broma o jovialidad, remplazándolo por su tono amable pero serio, lo cual me significaba que lo que iba a decir era muy importante, así que coloqué toda mi atención en mi amigo — Felicitaciones.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? — Estaba confundida, realmente toda la actitud de Shisui ese día me tenía emocionalmente inestable.

— Bueno… convencionalmente debía informarte hace días sobre esto, pero decidí que era mejor que no te sintieras presionada — Estreché mi mirada con sospecha y una sensación de ansiedad se fue instalando en mi pecho.

— ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que no me dijiste? — Pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo y temiéndome lo peor.

— Bueno… esta es la parte final de tu examen para Jonin — Las palabras quedaron el ambiente por un momento, exactamente el mismo tiempo en que tardé en asimilar lo que había escuchado, pero una vez se asentó la oración en mi mente, abrí los ojos y la boca de par en par, mientras ahogaba un quejido, que pronto se convirtió en una exclamación molesta. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Uchiha Shisui! ¿Cómo que esto es un examen?

A pesar de mi grito él no se inmutó, simplemente respondió con un suave tono — La verdadera razón por la que deseo que luego de este ejercicio pasemos tiempo juntos, es porque vamos a ir a informar, además de conocer los resultados. Te digo todo esto para que estés preparada — Fruncí profundamente el entrecejo ante su respuesta, a veces su actitud podía ocasionarme muchos dolores de cabeza, realmente agradecía que no quisiera que me preocupara, pero el ocultarme aquello era demasiado.

— Siempre eres muy ambiguo cuando quieres ocultar las cosas — Pronunció Itachi, dirigiéndose hasta un árbol cercano y sentándose en las raíces. — Hubiera sido mejor que se lo dijeras antes.

Asentí de acuerdo con la declaración de mi amigo, pero Shisui en cambio respondió — El examen no es convencional, de hecho te han puesto cosas muy diferentes a las usuales, pero que podríamos pensar que son iguales de complicadas — Enarqué una ceja ante su lógica.

— ¿Dónde encargarme de Naruto y Sasuke-kun es complicado? Es una responsabilidad, pero no creo que se comparé al examen real — Contradije, pero el mayor no pareció cambiar su opinión, todo lo contrario, me sonrió y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

— Lo sabrás más tarde, eso no es algo que me corresponda decírtelo en el momento, solo puedo afirmar que has hecho un buen trabajo — Sentir su tranquilidad, además de la honestidad en sus palabras, hizo que mi enojo se disminuyera drásticamente, así que al final solo pude suspirar y caer sentada junto a Itachi.

— Bien, no pensaré demasiado al respecto, confió en ti — Torcí una tímida sonrisa.

— Es bueno saberlo. Por cierto quería preguntar ¿Cómo te va realmente con ellos dos? He oído que Naruto es complicado de manejar y bueno… Sasuke sabemos que tiene un temperamento bastante fuerte — Finalmente Shisui también se sentó, quedando a mi otro lateral y yo en el centro de los dos varones.

— Naruto siempre ha sido travieso, escandaloso, un poco torpe y llegado el momento desesperante, y si lo combinas con Sasuke, bueno, realmente arman mucho jaleo, no pueden dejar de pelear y siempre están compitiendo; pero realmente no puedo quejarme — Ahora sonreí satisfecha mientras pensaba en los dos pequeños — Si ellos superan sus diferencias serán un equipo imparable, además de los mejores amigos, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, después de todo tienen habilidades y talentos que complementan los del otro.

— Escuchándote puedo decir que les tienes mucho cariño, me parece normal con Sasuke, después de todo le conoces desde pequeño, pero nunca pensé que hubieras formado un vínculo con Naruto también — No había reproche en sus palabras, tampoco estaba juzgando mis motivos, simplemente Shisui se encontraba genuinamente curioso al respecto, un detalle que me pareció bastante agradable de él, ya que él no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicio contra el pequeño rubio.

— Naruto no es como la mayoría cree que es, de hecho es uno de los niños más tiernos, alegres y amables que podrías encontrar, es agradecido y aunque sea descuidado, malo en las artes ninja y un desastre para aprender, tiene algo de lo que muchos allí carecen, y eso es una voluntad inalterable, a pesar de los problemas siempre trata de ir hacia adelante, oculta su propio dolor con una sonrisa, y siempre trata de cambiar su situación. Un niño con estas cualidades sé que podrá llegar muy lejos, porque cada caída le enseña y le da una herramienta nueva que puede aprovechar en el futuro, abriéndole caminos que otros, quienes siempre han tenido todo, no pueden enfrentar — Finalizada mi explicación mis dos amigos me estaban mirando, aspecto que me hizo sentir nerviosa, pero en ningún momento contradije mis palabras.

— Quien lo diría… ¿Estimas a Naruto y Sasuke por igual o tienes un favorito? — Me intrigaba ver lo curioso que se encontraba mi querido amigo, pero no era algo que me molestara por el momento.

— Les quiero por igual — La mirada de Itachi me interrogó y automáticamente añadí — Bueno, sé que Sasuke-kun y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien, sin embargo le quiero mucho, es como un pequeño hermano. No te ofendas Itachi-kun, no voy a quitarte a Sasuke-kun, nadie podría hacer que ese niño te quisiera menos de lo que te quiere — Ante mis palabras el primogénito Uchiha sonrió divertido.

— No llegué a pensar aquello. De hecho escuchar lo mucho que quieres a Sasuke, me tranquiliza — No necesitaba explicar el motivo, ya que la respuesta era fácil.

— Ustedes dos están muy emocionales ¿No es así? — Se burló Shisui, pero yo le di un golpe en el brazo — Auch, eres demasiado agresiva.

— Eso te pasa por burlarte de algo como eso ¿Qué acaso no tienes a alguien por el que sientas algo similar? —. No pasó mucho tiempo entre mi pregunta cuando él ya estaba contestando — Por supuesto que sí, ustedes dos son como un par de hermanos para mí.

— En ese caso eres un hermano Mayor molesto — Le respondí, haciendo que me mirara un poco sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo con un puchero, el cual me hizo reír, así que añadí — También te quiero.

— Es bueno saberlo — Se detuvo en sus palabras y pareció meditarlo un momento antes de preguntar — ¿Y a Itachi? — Le observé confundida, así que él añadió — ¿Consideras a Itachi como un hermano o un amigo muy cercano? — Tal parecía que esta pregunta tenía una doble intensión, pero no fui yo la que abrió los labios para responder.

— Deja de molestar con eso de una vez Shisui — Exclamó Itachi con seriedad y con un pequeño toque de molestia en sus ojos.

— Si no vas a dejar que ella contesté entonces hazlo tú ¿Qué significa Sakura para ti? — el antes ameno ambiente había sido remplazado por uno tenso, en el cual comencé seriamente a cuestionar los motivos de Shisui sobre todo aquello ¿Por qué insistía en todo aquello?

— Ya he contestado antes — Se le escuchó decir a Itachi con toda tranquilidad, pero al haber respondido un tiempo después, el mayor no dejó que se quedara todo así.

— Lo pensaste — Acusó él, pero yo cansada de la conversación que se podía poner pesada, decidí finalizarla.

— Shisui, no sé cuáles son tus intenciones con todo esto, pero Itachi-kun lo dijo antes, No entiendo a qué quieres llegar preguntando aquello, pero es más que evidente que es incómodo — Realmente me hacía sentir mal todo aquello, además de ansiosa.

— Bien, lo dejaremos en que son amigos cercanos — Pensé que el no insistir se debía a que había tomado en cuenta mis palabras, pero mi hipótesis se rompió cuando añadió — Después de todo no es tema que podamos tocar con esos dos regresando ya — Alcé mi mirada hacia los arbustos, donde pronto aparecieron los dos niños sosteniendo las liebres, siendo Sasuke el que llevaba dos sin problemas, mientras que Naruto se peleaba con la tercera, tratando de mantenerla quieta; la escena se presentaba bastante cómica estando los dos niños llenos de ramitas en el cabello, además de manchas de tierra en su rostro y ropa, mostrando con claridad la dificultad que habían tenido al tratar de capturar los animalitos.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a los dos menores, manteniendo una sonrisa en mis labios — ¿Y bien? — Pregunté, olvidando por completo el tema que anteriormente habíamos estado hablando con mis dos amigos.

— Fue fácil — Proclamó Sasuke con confianza, aunque por cómo se veía era lógico que solo quería verse genial.

— Bueno, les felicito, el tiempo en que lo hicieron es para estar orgullosos, han mejorado su trabajo en equipo, también con los entrenamientos podemos decir que han refinado algunas de sus falencias, especialmente tú Naruto. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos — Las emociones de los dos no se hicieron esperar, en Naruto se expresó con toda espontaneidad, sonriendo ampliamente y abrazando un poco más fuerte la liebre, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, en cambio Sasuke solo curvó un poco sus labios, mientras permitía que el resto de sus emociones se mostrasen en sus ojos oscuros. — Bueno, suelten las liebres, es mejor darles su debida libertad ahora que han cumplido su función —, les ordené, y ellos sin pensarlo demasiado lo hicieron, para luego voltearme a ver.

— Sakura-nee-chan ¿Vamos a comer Ramen para celebrar? — Empezó Naruto, dando un paso adelante y mirándome suplicante.

— Ella no ira contigo a comer eso, ella irá a mi casa a cenar — Le contradijo Sasuke con molestia, haciendo que yo riera nerviosa por el comienzo de su riña, aunque de igual modo estaba agradecida y algo sorprendida de ver a Sasuke decidir pelear por algo así.

— Oigan ustedes dos — Les llamó Shisui, ahora poniéndose a mi lado — Ella nos pertenece a nosotros hoy, después de todo sin ella el grupo no estaría completo. — Para sorpresa de todos, finalizadas las palabras del mayor, ambos menores se voltearon a mirarle con molestia, luego saltaron frente a mí y proclamaron con voz potente — ¡Claro que no! ¡Sakura pertenece a nuestro equipo, siempre ha pertenecido a nuestro equipo! — El coro de los dos menores había salido muy convincente, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera al pensar que tal vez habían recobrado los recuerdos.

Itachi y Shisui intercambiaron miradas confusas, mientras que yo estaba sin habla, observando lo que hacían Naruto y Sasuke. — Solo han estado cuatro días con ella ¿De dónde sacan que es miembro de su mismo equipo? — Los dos niños se callaron, y pronto sus expresiones se mostraron confusas, revelando que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de porqué habían dicho aquello. — Sakura ¿Los indujiste en algún momento a un extraño genjutsu? — Volvió a hablar Shisui, y fue entonces que desperté de mi estado de shock.

— No, no lo hice, de hecho estoy tan confundida como ustedes — Ya más tranquila, respire profundo antes de dirigirme a los dos niños — Creo que ustedes dos sintieron que pasamos mucho más tiempo juntos, no me molesta que me consideren como su compañera, pero recuerden que yo tengo otro rango y responsabilidades.

— Sakura-nee-chan — Murmuró Naruto mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes — Pero es que… — Parecía querer decir algo, pero al no encontrar las palabras se calló.

— De todas formas hay que ir a informar de la finalización de tu misión — Dijo Shisui fingiendo contundencia, pero realmente estaba tranquilo — Es una orden de tu comandante Sakura.

— Si lo sé — Solté en un suspiro, para luego observar a los cuatro varones, Itachi tenía su atención fija sobre su hermano, el cual estaba observando hacia otro lado sonrojado, Naruto seguía con su mirada gacha y Shisui aunque parecía completamente tranquilo, podía ver que estaba analizando a los dos menores.

— Ahora entiendo — Soltó Shisui luego de un momento, causando que todos le miráramos interrogantes — Lo siento niños, sé que descubrieron lo buena que es Sakura, pero no pueden tenerla, los celos no cuentan en la amistad. Además nosotros la encontramos primero.

Rodé los ojos al escucharlo, ya no debería estar sorprendida de ver las cosas con las que salía, pero era inevitable por algún motivo. Los dos menores le miraron con seriedad, denotando que no estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras, sin embargo no dijeron nada debido a que yo me adelante — Hagamos un trato, en mi próximo día libre saldremos los tres ¿De acuerdo? —, les sonreí a los dos niños, aunque ellos no se vieron conformes con esto, y solo al final Naruto aceptó, por lo cual miré al pelinegro menor esperando respuesta, pero al no hallarla proclamé — ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Olvídalo, entrenaré mucho a partir de ahora, así que no tendré tiempo para jugar — Suspiré decepcionada por su respuesta, pero no le contradije.

— De acuerdo, en ese caso supongo que nos veremos luego, vayan con seguridad a casa — Dije para luego mirar a Shisui, el cual asintió, diciéndome con esto que era hora de marchar.

— Luego nos veremos Sasuke, y fue un gusto conocerte Naruto — Pronunció mi amigo mayor antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de los campos de entrenamiento.

Itachi dio una corta despedida a ambos niños y entonces ambos seguimos a Shisui. Honestamente no sabía cómo era que Itachi había aceptado acompañarnos, después de todo tenía el día libre y la posibilidad de acompañar a Sasuke, cosa que siempre procuraba hacer cuando se le presentaba la posibilidad, ya que su día a día siempre estaba lleno de responsabilidades, deberes por ser el hijo mayor, por ser ambu y un prodigio donde la mayoría de los superiores tenían puesta su fe; definitivamente la vida de Itachi era pesada, siempre cargando con muchas cosas y sin mostrar su incomodidad por ello, claro que no era el único, puesto que Shisui era muy parecido, aunque siempre se viera tan tranquilo y bromista, la realidad es que esto último lo empleaba para suavizar las situaciones y desviarlas de un punto crítico, de esta manera los demás no se preocuparían por lo que sea que a él lo estuviera inquietando, de igual modo al ser uno de los ninja más fuertes sus responsabilidades se elevaban, llegando a cargar el mismo peso que cargaba Itachi, si no más. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, por lo general tenía compañeros que llevaban a cuestas demasiado peso, pero lo que era Itachi y Shisui me hacía sentir como si todo fuera asfixiante, realmente no comprendía como podían mantener la compostura cuando todos esperaban tanto de ellos y más, realmente en el momento no sabía que otras cosas les agobiaban, pero estaba segura que no se reducían exclusivamente a las que yo sabía. Entre mis pensamientos no me di cuenta en que momento arribamos a la torre del Hokage o en qué momento nos encontramos subiendo por las escaleras hasta nuestro destino final, solo tomé consciencia de mi entorno cuando Shisui llamó a la puerta y esperó a que dieran la orden de ingreso. — No tienes que estar nerviosa Sakura, solo será una pequeña evaluación —, fruncí el entrecejo, puesto que hacía tan solo unos segundos no había estado preocupada, pero luego de escuchar a mi amigo, fue inevitable no sentirme así.

— Gracias Shisui, tus palabras me tranquilizan — Respondí en un gruñido, pero antes de que el miedo avanzara más Itachi colocó su mano en mi hombro, haciendo que por defecto le observara, quedando pronto cautivada por la amable sonrisa que me dedicaba el chico, cosa que aunque calmó mis inseguridades en cuanto al examen, provocó ahora el común nerviosismo que con cada día parecía aumentar, pero para evitar que se notara, me esforcé en devolverle la sonrisa.

— Pasé — La voz serena del tercer Hokage hizo que apartara la mirada del Uchiha y procurara enfocarme en lo próximo que pasaría, así que con la frente en alto seguí a mis amigos al interior de la instancia, donde el hombre anciano nos esperaba con una tranquila expresión y una pequeña capa de humo que salía de su pipa — ¿Ya terminaste con todos los ejercicios?

— Si señor — Le respondí fingiendo calma y tratando de mantener al igual que mis amigos, una expresión neutra.

— Bien — El hombre se detuvo un momento, dio una probada a su pipa, para luego exhalar una bocanada de humo — supongo que Shisui ya te dijo de que trataba todo ¿Cierto?

— Mencionó que era mi examen para Jonin, pero Hokage-sama hay algo que no comprendo de todo esto — El anciano me observó esperando a que continuara, así que lo hice — El examen para Jonin usualmente es más complicado, además se debe cumplir con varios requisitos, así que no comprendo porque el mío fue tan diferente.

— Sakura, tu examen no fue diferente, solo fue fuera de temporada y bajo otras circunstancias — Comenzó respondiendo — Iniciamos con el hecho que has estado realizando el examen por más tiempo que otro ninja lo haría, y esto comenzó cuando te puse bajo el mando de Shisui —. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y entonces volteé a mirar a mi amigo, el cual siguió mostrándose serio, pero no me pasó desapercibido el pequeño brillo en sus ojos de lo que parecía orgullo, — El ejercicio reciente solo fue la clausura de todo, decidí darte una misión más tranquila que las anteriores, después de todo en este tiempo has estado bajo mucha presión, así que un pequeño encargo serviría para probar tus habilidades de liderazgo, por ello escogí a Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales son casi como dos gotas de agua y esto lleva a que su sinergia se vea afectada. Aunque no supieras de esto, Shisui estuvo todo el tiempo supervisando los ejercicios.

— Así que uno de mis evaluadores es Shisui — Dije en un suspiro para luego añadir — Y supongo que Itachi-kun también entra a formar parte del equipo de evaluación ¿Cierto?

— Siendo tus amigos era menos probable que sospecharas que se tratara de ellos, además al estar tan cerca de ti podían observarte mejor — La confirmación de la información solo hizo que me preguntara que otra persona era la que se había encargado de verificar mis movimientos, ya que según recordaba todo esto siempre contaba con tres examinadores.

— Bien, ahora quisiera escuchar las evaluaciones. Shisui, por favor procede — Ordenó el Hokage.

— Como bien sabe por mis anteriores informes, el desempeño de Sakura en cuanto a las misiones, siempre han sido alto, tiene un buen juicio a la hora de actuar, su análisis sobre la situación es buena, de igual modo el manejo de su chakra simplemente es perfecto, el su domino sobre el elemento agua ha mejorado mucho, su naturaleza de chakra al ser yin y yang, le da fácil acceso para formar y deshacer genjutsu. Frente a la misión actual, ha demostrado un gran desempeño, logró conseguir que Naruto y Sasuke en cuatro días trabajaran en conjunto, incluso si su relación aún no es del todo estable, además de que los maestros afirman que los dos han presentado mejoría en algunas asignaturas y en el trabajo junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Frente a esto mi evaluación es positiva.

— Bien. Itachi por favor da tu evaluación.

— Ha superado las expectativas de las misiones en muchos aspectos, pero como concejo para mejorar necesita pulir un poco más sus Jutsu. Por lo demás no tengo objeciones — Me había parecido un buen resumen, aunque ahora me preguntaba ¿Qué otras misiones había observado para poder dar tal evaluación?

— Por último Kakashi — Decir que no me había sorprendido cuando la presencia del hombre se hizo presente en la sala, sería una equivocación, puesto que efectivamente habían logrado con esto tomarme completamente desprevenida.

— Pienso que esta psicológicamente calificada para ser Jonin. Como ya he expresado antes cuando presenté el informe de la misión que compartimos en conjunto, su forma de manejar la situación fue casi perfecta, llevando acabo un contraataque en el momento justo. Como recomendación tengo que decir que necesita tratar de mantener controlada su impulsividad frente a las situaciones de alto riesgo, sería bueno que aplicara la misma mascara sin emociones que tiene a la hora de trabajar en un caso grave en el hospital — Honestamente estaba confundida por la evaluación de mi antiguo mentor, pero era principalmente porque no recordaba haber sido impulsiva anteriormente, al menos no desde que volví a ser genin y porque el hombre tampoco había estado en alguna operación que hubiera realizado recientemente.

— Bueno, yo solo tengo que añadir que los informes del hospital, junto con tus exámenes para la promoción dentro de este, han resultado más que sorprendentes, para ser tan joven tienes un alto nivel, incluso me atrevería a decir que se acerca bastante al que tiene Tsunade. He revisado de cerca cada una de las misiones que te he colocado, y bien sabes que cada una de ellas era muy arriesgada, pero, al igual que ellos estoy muy satisfecho con el desempeño que has tenido en cada una de ellas, por ello me complace anunciarte que a partir de hoy y bajo mi consentimiento te nombro Jonin de la aldea de la hoja — La emoción me embargó, pero no permití que esto se mostrara más allá de una sonrisa suave y una mirada agradecida. — Ten en cuenta que esto es una gran responsabilidad, de ahora en adelante las misiones serán más duras y además de ello muchas veces tendrás las vidas de tus compañeros en tus manos, así que se espera que sepas manejar los problemas futuros.

— Lo entiendo Hokage-sama y estoy dispuesta a seguir avanzando para reducir el riesgo de cada misión, teniendo siempre en cuenta a mis camaradas y la misión — El anciano asintió, y seguido a esto de su escritorio sacó mi nuevo chaleco, junto con un pergamino donde certificaba que había ascendido de rango.

— Bueno, creo que querrás celebrarlo con tus amigos, así que les permito marcharse ahora — Con una reverencia, mis dos amigos y yo nos despedimos, pero antes de salir observé por última vez a todos los presentes, encontrándome en su mayoría sus sonrisas de felicitaciones, la única excepción fue Kakashi, quien como pude ver justo antes de irme, parecía dedicarme más una mirada de orgullo, claro que eso pudo haber sido mi imaginación ya que solo duró unos instantes antes de que se volteara hacia el tercero y desapareciera.

Sin poderlo pensar demasiado, pronto me encontraba siendo arrastrada por el mayor de nosotros en dirección a nuestro campo de entrenamiento favorito, aunque no era que me molestara, de hecho la idea de compartir con ellos el resto de la tarde no me sonaba en lo absoluto mal, todo lo contrario, el que compartiéramos fechas como aquellas ya era casi una costumbre, pero una que quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

— El ejercicio no es tuvo mal, pero todo eso despertó mi hambre — Soltó Shisui cuando el sol finalmente estaba cayendo.

— Estabas tardando en decirlo — Murmuré desde el suelo, donde había estado acostada aproximadamente hacía tres minutos — Honestamente aún me sorprende que pueda seguirles el ritmo.

— No deberías, sin dudar eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, eso ya deberías saberlo — Shisui, quien había estado sentado sobre una roca cercana se puso en pie, manteniendo una sonrisa.

— Shisui, eso lo sé, pero aún me parece increíble, después de todo hace tan solo unos años ni siquiera podía darte un golpe bien dado, menos seguirte con la mirada, e incluso aún es difícil — Lentamente me senté, pero aún no tenía la suficiente energía como para ponerme en pie.

— Eso quiere decir que has mejorado mucho, Itachi también, ya incluso me gana y me cuesta ganarle — Eso era cierto, ambos tenían una serie de victorias y derrotas bastante parejas, yo aún no podía compararme a su ritmo, incluso si en algunas ocasiones había conseguido ganar un par de partidas.

— Y puedes apostar que seguiremos mejorando — Respondí con una cansada sonrisa.

— No lo dudo — Respondió para luego detenerse en sus palabras por un par de segundos, parecía meditar la idea por un momento, pero no duró demasiado y que antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar sobre lo que pensaba, cambió de tema — Bueno, creo que es momento de ir a buscar la cena, y con ello me refiero a que iremos a la casa de Itachi. Después de todo, tus padres siguen de misión ¿Cierto?

— Sí, pero… ¿No te estás tomando muchas atribuciones con eso? Un día de estos Mikoto-san se va a molestar porque siempre terminamos allá — Respondí removiéndome en mi lugar, pero aún no decidida a levantarme.

— De hecho mi madre está preparando una pequeña cena para celebrar — Mi atención ahora recayó en Itachi, quien hasta ahora nos había estado observando en silencio, aunque aún no sabía si era por cansancio o porque algo le inquietaba.

— ¿Cómo es que todos ya sabían menos yo? — Comenté enojada — Además ¿Cómo sabían que iba a ser promovida? Puede que no lo hubiera logrado.

Los dos pelinegros se miraron un momento y luego les vi sonreír, solo que en Shisui era más evidente — Bueno, creo que la única que duda tanto de que no pasara eras tú, cuando le dijimos a Mikoto-san sobre el examen fue la primera en afirmar que aprobarías — Me sonrojé inevitablemente al escuchar aquello; el tener la confianza de la madre de Itachi era un aspecto que me llenaba de satisfacción, además de alegría.

— Supongo que debo agradecerle su voto de confianza — Sonreí — A los dos también, creo que si no hubiera contado con su apoyo todos estos años, no hubiera llegado tan pronto hasta este punto.

No respondieron inmediatamente, pero a cambio de ello cada uno se colocó enfrente de mí y me tendió una mano, estando Shisui a la izquierda e Itachi a la derecha — Igualmente tenemos que decir que nos has dado empujones cuando los necesitamos — Esta vez el que habló fue Itachi, quien conservaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La escena hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y al mismo tiempo los ojos se me aguaron con lágrimas de alegría que no permití caer, en vez de ello extendí mis dos manos y tomé correspondientemente las de ellos, mientras cerraba los ojos brevemente y les regalaba una amplia sonrisa. Cuando abría los ojos, sentí el tirón suave en mis brazos con el que pronto fui ayudada a ponerme de pie, quedando justo en medio de los dos varones, los cuales soltaron mis manos pero no se apartaron de mi lado, en cambio esperaron para que comenzáramos a caminar juntos de regreso. Shisui mientras hacíamos nuestro recorrido desde los campos de entrenamiento hasta el inicio de los dominios del clan Uchiha habló sobre las últimas misiones, esta vez adoptando una expresión más seria pero flexible, daba su opinión sobre los movimientos recientes en las aldeas y como eso influiría en un futuro en las asignaciones que tendríamos; de igual modo Itachi por encima de la conversación añadió un poco de información sobre sus propias misiones, sin llegar a entrar en detalles sobre estas debido al alto secreto que estas tenían, pero igualmente nos comunicó sobre las alianzas que se habían hecho alrededor de esos meses y sobre algunos renegados que habían tratado de romper los tratados. La verdad me sorprendía que repentinamente hubieran decidido comenzar a hablar de aquello, aunque no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes, pero el tema tan inesperado me hacía sentirme algo confusa, incluso si apreciaba obtener esta información, ya que nunca se sabía cuándo nuestras vidas podrían cambiar por algún tipo de evento externo, como sea algo me decía que no habían iniciado esta platica porque sí, pero tampoco era que planearan decirme la razón. Antes de poder preguntarles el motivo de todo aquello, Shisui cerró la plática cuando vio un poco más allá a Fugaku-san, y haciendo alarde de su rapidez desapareció de nuestro lado con la excusa de que iba a ir a contarle la buena nueva del día.

— A veces me sorprende lo rápido que se mueve — Murmuré observándolo a lo lejos, como comenzaba a charlar con el padre de Itachi.

— No por nada tiene su sobre nombre — Asentí de acuerdo con Itachi, al que vi por el rabillo del ojo mover su mano hacia mí, así que inevitablemente puse mi atención sobre él, quedando sorprendida de ver que al mismo tiempo que me miraba fijamente me tendía un pequeño empaque.

— Itachi-kun esto es… — Solté en un balbuceo indecisa si tomarlo o no.

— Es un obsequio — Confesó tranquilo mientras se detenía y tomaba mi mano para luego depositar con suavidad en ella el paquete — Por ascender de rango.

Sus manos se apartaron de mí con lentitud, pero seguimos sin movernos, yo simplemente estaba sin palabras por recibir tal presente, uno que jamás esperé venir pero que repentinamente me había hecho sentir como si me hubieran dado un golpe que me despertó, trayendo con esto tantas emociones que solo podía reconocer algunas entre todas. — Pero… yo no te di nada cuando ingresaste a ambu — Solté en un murmullo mientras levantaba mi mirada hasta la oscura de él, la cual me observaba amable y tranquila, haciéndome estremecer y sentir cohibida.

— No era necesario, pero si lo quieres poner de esa manera, puedo decir que yo tampoco te di nada cuando nos graduamos, pero aun así tú lo hiciste — Un ruido cercano hizo que él mirara hacia allí por algunos segundos, segundos que yo aproveche para sonreír con ternura y abrir el paquete donde había un pequeño arreglo para el cabello de color rojo, el cual en la punta tenía algunas flores de cerezo adornándolo junto con un par de colgantes en color verde que le daban un toque un poco más natural.

— Itachi-kun… — Comencé dispuesta a darle las gracias, así que levanté el rostro para encontrarme nuevamente con sus ojos, pero cuando esto ocurrió no pude pronunciar palabra, mi garganta se cerró, como si la hubieran anudado, todo debido a que cuando nuevamente le vi, su expresión era la misma cálida y amable, que aquella noche, hace tiempo me había mostrado. Fue entonces que logré comprender lo que me ocurría con él; Yo, lentamente pero seguro, estaba enamorándome del Uchiha frente a mí.

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí el capítulo, honestamente estoy exhausta, he tenido que encargarme de muchas cosas y bueno, la corrección me llevó tiempo, pero tengo que decir que el capítulo estaba listo desde ayer en la madrugada (si he estado trasnochando mucho, pero bueno). La corrección la terminé a las 2:15 de la mañana de hoy hahahahaha (se debe a que este llego a las 41 páginas, no tengo idea de como) la estaba… bueno tratando de hacer lo mejor que podía pero me disculpo si encontraron incoherencias.**

 **Con respecto a la estructura del capítulo, los que ya habrán leído la versión anterior sabrán y entenderán que cambié varias cosas pero que no alteraron el curso del capítulo, termina igual que el anterior :3 pero añadiendo unas escenas más y diálogos que a mi parecer están mejor. Ustedes Juzgaran con respecto a esto, yo lo dejo a su criterio. Para los que hasta ahora lo están leyendo, con esta versión mejorada, pues espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Por último para todos… buajajaja el próximo capítulo es EXCLUSIVO de esta plataforma, no es el capítulo 6 debido a que el siguiente capítulo nunca fue hecho con anterioridad, no tenía nombre, solo estaba pensado, pero por motivos mayores no lo había hecho; Será una explicación para muchos y espero que igualmente un deleite, yo trataré de esforzarme en armarlo.**

 **Bueno ahora las respuestas! Yey, porque a mí me encanta responder comentarios, especialmente los que son largos y bien detallados jojojo, pero aprecio cada uno, incluso si son solo de tres a cuatro líneas, en fin vamos allá, comencemos!**

 _ **Naomipy : **__**Es gratificante ver que te haya gustado el capítulo, seguiré esforzándome. Hmmm trato de subir de prisa, pero por la longitud y mi tiempo no consigo que encuadren, pero haré lo que pueda. No, Sakura no es ambu, considero que este cargo simplemente no está hecho para ella, si bien es cierto que puede tener habilidades para ello, su personalidad amable le limita en este aspecto, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda participar en un escuadrón cuando le requieran. Igualmente te mando saludos!**_

 _ **Tenshin anime : **__**Hola! He regresado (de nuevo) esta vez a la plataforma, jejeje. Descuida no dejaré el fic, así que aunque me demore un mes en actualizar volveré. Bueno, mis razones para demorarme son claras ¿No? Hahahaha no las repetiré porque no me gusta dar vueltas en el mismo punto, pero bueno, seguiré esforzándome para que reciban siempre un capítulo largo y agradable :D. Creo que ya sabes cómo terminó el nuevo capítulo, así que no tengo que añadir los momentos más relevantes, pero te aseguro que vendrán más, solo hay que esperar jojojo. Te mando saludos y espero te encuentres bien.**_

 ** _Daliapvperez_** _ **:**_ _ **Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más, después de todo tiene cosillas muy interesantes por ahí hahaha. Saludos!**_

 _ **Marisilveirad : **__**No sé porqué tu silencio, pero lo interpretaré como algo bueno. Saludos!**_

 _ **Dulcecito311 : **__**Oh mi queridísima lectora y quien me sigue desde hace mucho :3 sabes que siempre contesto, pero espero me perdones porque sea un mes después (sé que antes lo hacía en la semana, pero bueno, los tiempo cambian). Lee a tu ritmo y disfrútalo, eso es lo importante. Si necesitaba un cambio de aires, y ahí voy tratando de mantener la frescura del mes pasado, pero es complicado con tantas cosas que hacer.**_

 _ **Bueno ahora vamos por partes, considero que necesitábamos una mejor explicación sobre todo el asunto, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer por partes cada escena, mostrando y explicando de forma más ordenada la deserción de Hayato, la aparición de Shin (que como siempre tiene su aire todo… ejem en fin lo dejo a la imaginación ), como dices las respuestas que se le dan a Sakura, y ya sabemos porque su memoria se ve confundida solo por medio capítulo buajaja nuestro secreto. Pulcra redacción jejeje aún me falta mucho, pero seguiré trabajando, aun así agradezco siempre que aprecien mi estilo de escritura. Creo que siempre termino con halagos por las peleas, y es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa, puesto que sé que son difíciles de hacer, pero consigo darle el ambiente necesario para que se pueda imaginar con facilidad. Siempre es emotiva esa parte, diseñé esa escena de la despedida para que fuera de esta manera, incluso si es muy suave, creo que da el ambiente perfecto. A viste como quedó la misión… emmm espero que lo hayas disfrutado, así como la otra. Bueno nos leeremos de nuevo pronto una abrazo!**_

 _ **Pchan05 : **__**Es un honor que el fic te guste cada vez más en vez de lo contrario n-nU. Sobre la pelea no podía hacer menos, increíble pero es una de las cosas que mejor se me da por hacer. Cof cof, si bien sería interesante ver una etapa completa en la que Sakura entrene a Naruto, considero que este no va a ser el caso, ella lo acompañará, pero no alterará el curso de las cosas, él tiene que pasar por todo lo que pasó para conseguir ser tan fuerte como antes, o eso es como lo planteo desde la perspectiva de Sakura. Gracias por esperar y comprender, seguiré esforzándome. Creo que tus dudas sobre lo que Sakura olvido están claras, el motivo de esto se verá en dos capítulos más. Bueno no siendo otra cosa, te mando un abrazo, y al igual que yo, disfruta tu vida, es corta pero hermosa.**_

 _ **Paola : **__**Bujajaja me encanta poner situaciones tensas ok no, pero casi. Emmm veremos qué pasa con el tema de los Uchiha en el próximo capítulo, por el momento a esperar que pasa. Cielos hacía mucho que no escuchaba un insulto hacia Hayato hahahaha lo siento, descubrirás porque de mi risa más adelante, mucho más adelante, pero me encanta ver la reacción con respecto a lo que pasa con este peculiar personaje. No eres la única que Odia a Danzo, honestamente siempre deseé que lo asesinaran de la manera más vil, pero bueno, Sasuke a pesar de su locura prácticamente logró conseguir jugar un poco con él y hacerlo desesperar me encantó su miedo en esos capítulos. Creo que es muy normal que traten de que Sakura esté siempre más cerca de Itachi, en la mayoría de los fic "coinciden accidentalmente" en muchos lugares, por eso a pesar de que hice que Sakura fuera su amiga cercana y que se graduara al mismo tiempo que él, no quería que quedaran en el mismo equipo. Inicialmente me lo pensé mucho, pero consideré que ella siguiera su propio camino en cuanto a su carrera ninja siempre estaba bien, aunque eso no quería decir que no pudieran estar juntos en varias misiones; ya sabes no siempre se puede estar con la persona que te gusta, hay situaciones en que la vida les separa, por eso quería ser realista en este punto. Cof cof, Nuevamente veremos que ocurre con Shisui en el próximo capítulo, igualmente con los Uchiha. Bueno no siendo más agradezco tu comentario y espero tengas un feliz fin de semana. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Guest : **__**Me alegro que te Encante. Sí me has dicho que te gusta el fic y me alegro siempre de escucharlo. Ya vimos que era lo que estaba olvidando. Actualizo siempre que mi tiempo me lo permite. Saludos!**_

 _ **Yaleth:**_ _ **Hola querida y vieja lectora fantasma jojojo, descuida con lo del testamento enciclopédico, prefiero los comentarios largos. Tienes razón estoy uniendo los cabos sueltos que me quedaron luego de haber reducido tanto lo que pensaba en los capítulos, ya sabes el límite de palabras era terrible T-T Estoy contenta de que quedaras satisfecha con los cambios, es un verdadero alivio.**_

 _ **Voy a actualizar de ahora en adelante solo aquí, me decidí y lo siento por todo lo que llevaba porque bueno, realmente era mucho lo que llevaba, pero no puedo hacer más, mi tiempo no da abasto para cumplir los dos capítulos. Es triste pero cierto, es mi decisión en base al mes de prueba que tuve para ver si podía con la carga pero me es imposible.**_

 _ **Respuesta PD1: No sé si quedaste satisfecha con la indagación de Kakashi, traté de hacerlo lo más sutil que pude, ya que es un tema delicado y la verdad una y otra vez pensé en lo que debería decir, pero por el momento estoy satisfecha.**_

 _ **Respuesta PD2: Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que Sai vuelva a aparecer, pero lo hará tenlo por seguro, de hecho estábamos cerca en la línea normal del fic pero bueno ya sabes, las cosas de la vida nos tienen así.**_

 _ **Respuesta PD3: No me aburres y no te preocupes, puedes escribir otra biblia si te place, mi única preocupación es… ninguna la verdad. En respuesta a esto, tengo la razón perfecta para explicarlo. Es cierto lo que dices, eso lo tengo presente, por eso mi explicación va a que si habían personas que sabían de Naruto y su relación con Minato y Kushina, el problema es que solo eran unos pocos, como lo eran los Uchiha, (Itachi, Mikoto y Fugaku). En el caso de los padres de Sakura, lo tomo desde la relación que ellos llevaban (en este fic y línea de tiempo) con nuestro querido cuarto Hokage y su esposa, de igual modo podemos ver que aquí los padres de nuestra protagonista ejercen su carrera como ninja, por lo cual tuvieron acceso a esa información privilegiada. La conversación de los Haruno se desarrolla dentro de la casa, y Sakura lo sabe precisamente por su pasado, además de su rango dentro de la aldea (recordemos también que tiene un par de Uchihas como amigos). No sé si me explico bien, (espero que sí) pero mis motivos para incluir esto en la historia no están tan descabelladas, a simple vista lo parece pero no es así, un cabo suelto como ese no sería capaz de dejarlo!**_

 _ **Bueno, nuevamente no te preocupes por la cantidad de palabras, está bien para mí que escribas tanto, me gusta solucionar las dudas con respecto a la historia, así que no te contengas.**_

 _ **Te mando un abrazo y saludos, que tengas buen fin de semana.**_

 _ **ItzeelJs:**_ _ **Te doy la bienvenida a Cerezo de otro tiempo! Es agradable ver que te hayan gustado los capítulos posteriores, y espero que los futuros también los disfrutes. Creo que hago el fic lo más suave posible para que sea fácil su comprensión, aunque a veces yo misma me enredo hahaha. Si Itachi es una amor 3. Veremos que pasa con Sasuke pero te prometo que todos los eventos serán divertidos. Sakura no cambia mucho, pero... bueno tiene detalles un poco nuevos, será algo que espero te guste, claro que será más adelante. A todos nos causa tristeza y ternura la vida de Naruto, y yo espero hacerle justicia a esta. Bueno sin más te mando un abrazo y saludos, nuevamente me alegro de leerte por estos lados, y espero que nos leamos pronto de nuevo.**_

 ** _Mayurakarin_** _ **:**_ _ **El día en que comentaste estaba "terminando" el capítulo, me dije "faltan dos páginas" y terminé alargándola a otras cinco o siete? No se, no recuerdo bien. Créeme que la última vez quisieron matarme por como avanzaba la relación de Itachi y Sakura, espero no sea este el caso hahahahaha, pero sabrás porque con el tiempo, yo le doy… eventos a todo el fic, después de todo a pesar de ser romance, también es de aventura, por lo cual hay que hacer justicia a esto. Siempre me dedico a este tipo de Fics, no sé, me gusta escribir sobre Itachi, y pienso que si no encuentro un fic que me guste ¿Por qué no escribir uno yo? Toda esta historia ha sido realmente reformada de la historia original, se fue transformando hasta desatarse en lo que es ahora, pero me alegro de que creciera tanto, pero esto fue por el apoyo de tantas personas que me acompañaron desde que inicie, por ello no la he terminado, de lo contrario solo hubieran sido unos quince capítulos y ya, puesto que así estaba planteada, pero, bueno crecio y actualmente cuenta con más de 60 capítulos, y no he terminado hahaha, pero bueno, espero disfrutes todo lo que ventrá. Sin más te mando saludos y un abrazo!**_

 **Aquí termina la sección de responder comentarios, espero les haya gustado, y espero nos leamos de nuevo pronto, daré lo mejor para que así sea. Sin más…**

 **Shirorina fuera!**


	7. Capitulo Exclusivo Parte 1 — Crisis —

**¡Hola! Si, ha sido otro mes. Iba a publicar ayer, pero entre la revisión y otros deberes me tarde, por lo cual lo traigo hoy.**

 **Por ciento esto es IMPORTANTE: hay una palabra que dice** _ **"Ipso facto"**_ **No es una equivocación, de hecho la palabra se deriva del latín y es una expresión para decir "inmediatamente" o "en el acto" Tengan en cuenta esto para no perderse en la redacción. Sin más les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO EXCLUSIVO PARTE 1 — CRISIS —

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y me giré, quedando de frente a la pared. Había estado rodando en mi cama desde hacía más de media hora y aún no sentía deseos de levantarme, aunque sabía que eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, después de todo tenía un turno que cubrir en el hospital. — ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estas despierta ya?! — Un gruñido salió desde el fondo de mi garganta y luego de suspirar por segunda vez esa mañana comencé a sentarme.

— ¡Si lo estoy Mamá! — Respondí mientras frotaba mi rostro, tratando de quitarme los restos de la pereza vigente.

— ¡¿Puedes bajar un momento?! — Volví a gruñir, algo irritada, pero al final tomando una respiración profunda salí del interior de mi cómoda cama y con pasos lentos fui hasta abajo, donde mis padres me esperaban.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté curiosa de verlos de pie en medio de la sala con un par de mochilas a sus pies. — ¿Tienen otra misión? ¿Tan pronto?

Los dos se miraron un momento, antes de mostrarme una expresión grave, cosa que me retiró cualquier rastro de sueño que me pudiera quedar y me hizo ponerme alerta a cualquier tipo de noticia — Sakura, siéntate un momento — Me invitó mi madre con suavidad mientras ellos mismos tomaban asiento en uno de los sillones, haciendo que mi preocupación aumentara. Sin decir palabra me ubique justo enfrente de ellos, manteniendo la vista en sus rostros y tratando de obtener alguna pista sobre lo que querían decirme, pero no se me ocurría mucho. — Hija, sabes que últimamente hemos estado saliendo varias veces por las misiones, no es ningún misterio que son más frecuentes de lo usual.

— Eso lo sé — Confirmé suavemente.

— Pues bien… todas y cada una de ellas han sido para un mismo propósito — Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado, confusa al no saber aún hacia donde iba todo aquello.

— Mencionaron algo así antes ¿Qué pasa con eso? — Mi madre suspiró ante mi pregunta y apartó la mirada, pero mi padre permaneció con toda atención sobre mí.

— Sakura, han pedido que nos traslademos de aldea — Respondió el hombre con seriedad.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y tardé un momento en procesar las palabras, — ¿T-traslado? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Cómo que trasladarnos? Esperen yo… — Mi padre hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, así que me detuve en mis palabras y esperé a que terminara de exponer todo el asunto.

— Sabemos que tienes una vida aquí Sakura, también sabemos que no podemos pedirte que dejes tus deberes; de hecho Hokage-sama dijo que te necesitaba aquí, por ello, solo seremos nosotros dos los que nos marchemos — Me recosté contra el respaldo de mi silla y cerré los ojos por algunos segundos, aun intentando asimilar sus palabras. Estaban diciendo que se iban a marchar, dejándome sola en la aldea ¿Era eso a lo que se referían? Realmente me desagradaba la idea, ya que a pesar de que me encontraba más tranquila con mi situación, eso no significaba que me emocionara pensar en quedarme sola tan joven, y menos en esos días en que tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Sí, realmente quería oponerme a la idea de que se marcharan, pero al ver sus expresiones podía decir que se sentían tan afligidos como yo con la situación, y siendo de esta manera no podría siquiera pensar en reclamarles.

— ¿Así que se irán hoy? — Pregunté ahora volviendo a verlos.

— Sí, tenemos que partir en algunos minutos, pero queríamos despedirnos antes y decirte… bueno… — Mi madre se detuvo un momento es sus palabras para luego levantarse y arrodillarse frente a mí — Sabes que te amamos, sé que es probable que pienses que te estamos dejando, pero no es de este modo, la misión será solo por unos años, volveremos.

— Sé que no quieren dejarme sola — Dije suavemente para luego mirarlos a los dos — también sé que es duro para los dos dejarme, pero al ser ninja entiendo que es una misión importante — Traté de sonreír lo mejor que pude y añadí — Además dicen que volverán en unos años ¿Cierto? Eso quiere decir que no nos separaremos para siempre.

— Así es — Mi madre volvió a suspirar agachando la mirada — ¿Estarás bien sola?

— No puedo decir que me vaya a sentir muy feliz, pero estaré bien, soy capaz de cuidarme por mi misma, además… tengo a Shisui e Itachi-kun, no estaré tan sola — Escuché a mi padre soltar una suave risa que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada, la cual, a mi madre y a mí nos confundió.

— Dices que no vas a estar tan sola, pero creo que esos dos son suficiente, Shisui tendrá más que suficientes cosas que decir — Mi madre y yo sonreímos de acuerdo con sus palabras — Itachi por el contrario te mantendrá ocupada tratando de sacarle algún tipo de conversación, creo que habrán muchas cosas que te distraigan… — Su mirada se suavizó y pude ver con claridad cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban — Eres una chica muy fuerte… estarás bien.

— Papá — Murmuré con la voz entre cortada, siendo completamente consciente de que a los tres nos costaba despedirnos, pero tratábamos de buscar algunas excusas para ver el lado amable, — Ustedes dos procuren mantenerse a salvo y si pueden escríbanme.

— Por supuesto que lo haremos Sakura, cuando podamos, de igual manera espero que te mantengas en contacto, aunque será un poco difícil, pero apuesto a que Hokage-sama encontrará una manera para que lo logremos — Asentí ante las palabras de mis padres y traté de sonreír ampliamente.

— Bien. ¿Pueden esperarme un momento? Iré a cambiarme rápidamente, quiero acompañarlos hasta las puertas de la aldea — Ante mi petición ellos negaron al mismo tiempo haciendo con esto que yo colocara una mirada confusa.

— Partiremos rápidamente, estamos un poco cortos de tiempo; además sabemos que en un rato tienes que ir al hospital, así que es mejor que te prepares tranquilamente — Mi madre acarició mi rostro con suavidad antes de ponerse de pie, seguida de mi padre, quien de igual manera me abrió los brazos para que pudiera abrazarlo, así que sin hacerles esperar, me levante y les abracé a ambos, mientras contenía las lágrimas que querían salir.

— De acuerdo — Murmuré por lo bajo, sosteniéndolos a ambos entre mis brazos.

Pensar que no tendría esa calidez por los próximos años me hacía sentir algo insegura, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era algo que podría enfrentar, solo tenía que mantenerme mirando hacia el frente. El abrazo duró menos de lo que desearía que durara, escasamente fue menos de un minuto, y luego de eso ambos me dedicaron una corta sonrisa antes de tomar sus mochilas y dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde me dieron una última mirada antes de marcharse, dejándome en medio del lugar, con la sensación de irrealidad y vacío que lentamente comenzaba a apoderarse de la casa.

* * *

— ¿Puedes repetir que le paso? — La voz nerviosa de una de las enfermeras llegó a mis oídos mientras fingía revisar uno de los tantos archivos de pacientes que me sabía de memoria, ya que realmente había estado pensando en los hechos de la mañana, pero al escuchar el tono de voz de mi subalterna no pude evitar desviar mi atención hacia la mujer, la cual mantenía su mirada gacha y mostraba todos los indicios de incomodidad, aspecto me llamó la atención, después de todo conocía a la mujer y no era fácil que perdiera la compostura, por ello traté de mirar con quien hablaba, pero al haber algunas personas en medio no alcanzaba a ver a quien se estaba refiriendo.

— Van tres veces, ya le dije que fue una pelea, el ninja implicado le apuñaló dos veces ¿Qué acaso no puede retener eso? — La voz que respondía era dura y despectiva, además de que sonaba impaciente — Él está en mal estado y a usted no parece importarle.

Dejé el archivo de lado y comencé a avanzar por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera — _Ahí van otra vez, se creen los mejores pero en realidad solo saben intimidar_ —, Entre más avanzaba este y más comentarios similares comenzaron a escucharse entre los pacientes, enfermeras y algunos médicos, causando no solo mi curiosidad sino también mi molestia, aunque no precisamente en contra de las personas que eran objetivo de los murmullos. Cuando logré llegar a mí destino, quedé no solo sorprendida de ver, que dos enfermeros trataban de contener en la camilla a un hombre que se revolcaba por el dolor, mientras sus dos compañeros irritados estaban enfrentando a la enfermera, sino que mi mayor sorpresa fue ver que las tres personas que estaban allí eran miembros del clan Uchiha. A pesar de mi desconcierto por la situación y de los horribles comentarios, mi modo médico se había activado en cuanto había visto al Uchiha en la camilla, así que ignorando los problemas exteriores me acerqué rápidamente mientras sujetaba mi cabello en el proceso y luego, cuando estuve junto a los dos enfermeros me arrodillé al lado del paciente, donde en un movimiento, valiéndome de los reflejos y fuerza adquiridos con los años, logré sujetarlo por las muñecas y bajar sus brazos, quedando estos pegados a ambos costados de su cuerpo, — ¡Sosténganlo ahora! — Ordené mirando a los que iban a ser mis asistentes, los cuales al escuchar mi rotunda orden, no se lo pensaron demasiado para acatarla, así que con una correa inmovilizaron el torso del hombre, mientras yo me encargaba de sus piernas.

— Oye… ella no es… — La voz de uno de los Uchiha llegó a mis oídos, pero la ignoré mientras comenzaba a analizar todos los síntomas de mi paciente, iniciando por los más evidentes, los cuales eran las puñaladas anteriormente mencionadas, que se ubicaban en el la parte derecha del abdomen y el vientre; inicie midiendo la profundidad del corte, llegando estas ser algo profundas, pero no habían alcanzado a herir ningún punto vital, sin embargo las heridas ya presentaban síntomas de enrojecimiento, hinchazón excesivo, la temperatura alrededor del corte era anormal, no estaba coagulando, dejando que sus heridas siguieran sangrando, para finalizar observaciones de esta área, la evidente muestra de suciedad que rodeaba los cortes ,me daba un claro diagnóstico con los primeros síntomas. Dejando de enfocarme solamente en las heridas, me dirigí ahora a tomar nota del resto de su condición, iniciando por el pecho, coloqué mi oído justo en el centro de sus pectorales, para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, logrando con esto percibir con mayor facilidad que sus pulsaciones eran más rápidas de lo normal, esto significaba que presentaba taquicardia. Mi entrecejo se frunció, pero seguí con mi evaluación, ignorando que de repente todos a mi alrededor se habían quedado en silencio; mi vista viajo hacia sus labios, los cuales se encontraban resecos y que comenzaban a mostrar un tono azulado, luego fui hacia sus ojos y levanté uno de los dos parpados, de esta manera, y valiéndome de la pequeña linterna que siempre llevaba conmigo, revisé sus pupilas, las cuales presentaban una contracción anormal.

Chasqueé la lengua irritada, pero preparando todo el esquema mental para el tratamiento del paciente — Llévenlo a la A&E de inmediato, además de ello quiero que comiencen a preparar todo lo necesario para desinfectar la herida, necesitaremos usar antibióticos, debido a que presenta síntomas de infección, de igual modo quiero que comiencen la prueba de venenos, necesitamos determinar qué tipo usaron en él para aplicar el antídoto, también inicien una prueba para ver que tanto tarda su sangre en coagular. Preparen todo para cocer las heridas, necesitara lo necesitaremos mientras empleamos nuestro chakra en él — Los presentes se quedaron mirándome, como si les hubiera hablado en otro idioma, lo cual me molestó aún más y casi quiebra la poca paciencia que me quedaba — ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Muévanse, nuestro paciente no va a esperar! —. Como si les hubiera golpeado, los dos enfermeros, junto con la mujer que había estado recibiendo el caso, levantaron al hombre en una camilla y se lo llevaron corriendo por el pasillo, fue entonces que me erguí y miré a los dos Uchiha, los cuales ahora mantenían una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

— Necesito que me den los detalles del incidente, todo en resumidas palabras, desde que armas usaron, hasta donde se recargo luego de ser herido, cualquier información que sea relevante en cuanto a su estado actual — No tenía mucho tiempo para escuchar, pero sabía que necesitaba esa información.

— Perseguimos a un par de renegados fuera de la aldea, al principio no fue nada del otro mundo, una pelea limpia, pero cuando pensamos que los teníamos acorralados, uno de ellos le atacó con dos cuchillas, no eran Kunai, eran más alargadas, de un solo filo, con dientes en el borde y terminaba en punta. Fue solo en un instante cuando le hirió, luego de eso le pateó en el lugar con la suela de su bota, haciendo que rodara por el suelo hasta estrellarse contra los árboles, aunque parece ser que no consiguió contusiones severas, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a quejarse de dolor, luego perdió la consciencia y bueno… de ahí nos apresuramos en traerlo aquí — Asentí conforme con la explicación.

— Pueden esperar aquí, yo iré a tratar a su compañero, luego les daré los detalles del diagnóstico general, ya que en el momento no puedo quedarme, es más importante tratarle ahora — Ellos no discutieron conmigo simplemente asintieron de acuerdo, lo cual fue mi señal para salir de allí e ir por el mismo camino que anteriormente habían tomado mis compañeros.

* * *

— Terminen de suturar la herida, déjenlo en observación y hagan pruebas regulares para ver el avance — Ordené luego de que hubiéramos conseguido neutralizar el veneno, desinfectar la herida, canalizar al paciente y sanar algunas contusiones que se habían pasado por alto en la evaluación preliminar.

— Sí sensei — Dijeron ellos para luego comenzar a hacer lo que les pedí.

Soltando un suspiro para descargar toda la tensión previa, salí del lugar y comencé mi camino hacia la sala de espera, donde seguramente encontraría a los dos compañeros de mi paciente. Ahora que la emergencia había parado podía darme algunos momentos para pensar con cuidado los hechos antes de atender al Uchiha, iniciando por el extraño comportamiento de la enfermera. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el hospital nunca había visto que llegaran a ser tan deficientes con el servicio, de hecho era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así, pero… ¿A qué se debió aquello? Si repasaba con cuidado las expresiones y conductas que pude rescatar de ellos, además de los de alrededor, podía concluir que su reacción lo más probable es que se debiera a incomodidad ¿Pero por qué? Todos los comentarios apuntaban a los Uchiha, pero no lograba entender el motivo de ellos ¿Qué habían hecho aparte de molestarse porque su amigo no estaba recibiendo la atención que merecía? No creía que hubieran armado escándalo o yo lo habría notado al instante, además… el ambiente estaba tenso antes de que yo apareciera dentro de su campo de visión. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa con todos? — Murmuré ahora más irritada, debido a que el número de preguntas que tenía que responder, aumentaba considerablemente con cada día que pasaba, claro que por el momento me enfocaría en las que tenía al frente.

Con pasos lentos ingresé a la sala de espera, donde los dos Uchiha al verme, se levantaron de inmediato y se acercaron rápidamente, así que sonreí amablemente y cuando estuvieron junto a mí comencé a hablar. — Su amigo está estable por el momento, hemos extraído la mayor parte del veneno y le hemos dado un antídoto para contrarrestar lo que quede, de igual modo nos aseguramos de desinfectar la herida y darle un antibiótico en caso de que pudiera empeorar, sus heridas se han suturado para que comiencen a sanar por sí mismas, pero una vez recupere la consciencia le daremos tratamiento para acelerar el proceso, por el momento lo mantendremos en observación hasta que considere conveniente, pero una vez confirme que todos sus signos estén normales le daré el alta y las recomendaciones sobre los cuidados que ha de tener por las próximas semanas —, Sus semblantes se relajaron y el que parecía ser el capitán del escuadrón suspiró aliviado.

— Muchas gracias, nos preocupaba de que no lo lograra a tiempo. — La mirada del hombre me decía que quería decir algo más pero estaba indeciso, así que para animarlo a hablar, yo me adelanté en iniciar la segunda mitad de la conversación. — ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? Veo que desea decirme algo, si puedo ayudar en otra cosa solo tiene que hablar — Traté de que mi expresión fuera aún más suave para que estuviera más cómodo.

— En realidad son dos cosas, lamento si sueno impertinente con lo siguiente, después de todo acabas de ayudarnos, quiero aclarar antes que no estoy siendo prejuicioso, simplemente tengo curiosidad. — Parecía tan serio al respecto que no pude evitar sentir un poco de presión, pero mantuve mi sonrisa y expresión en su lugar.

— Esta bien puedes decir lo que necesites con confianza — Le animé.

— Bien, según recuerdo le he visto algunas veces dentro de los terrenos del clan, aunque realmente no se su nombre, tampoco su edad, ni cargo, así que quiero preguntar eso mismo — No me sorprendió mucho que no me conociera, la verdad hablaba con varios Uchiha, pero como era natural no era con todos, y por la naturaleza reservada y orgullosa dentro del clan, los temas que se pasaban entre ellos solo eran de vital importancia, algo que fuese general o afectara a todos a su alrededor. Yo siendo solo amiga de Itachi y Shisui no resaltaba demasiado, incluso si se tratara de dos ninjas tan extraordinarios como ellos, la vida a su alrededor no era importante, y esto era porque podía ser todo interpretado como meras banalidades, debido al alto índice de atención que recaía sobre ambos chicos, en otras palabras yo podía ser interpretada por ellos como una fan más, una que tenía la capacidad de estar tan cerca, pero que no era de importancia más allá de una simple mirada.

— Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 12 años y soy Jonin especial, aparte de ninja médico, actualmente dentro del hospital soy uno de los soportes cuando el médico de cabecera no está — Los ojos de ambos Shinobi se abrieron con algo de sorpresa, una que se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

— Eres muy joven — Mencionó el de atrás con algo de escepticismo, uno que me hizo reír suavemente.

— Gracias por el cumplido — Me detuve un momento y procuré observar directamente a los ojos al hombre — Creo que ustedes saben bien que la edad no es un indicé para marcar la capacidad de un ninja, después de todo cuentan con un prodigio propio dentro de su clan.

Ambos hombres se mostraron incómodos por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos el capitán retiró esa expresión para ahora mirarme con lo que identifiqué era respeto, un gesto que me hizo sobresaltar internamente — Si no hubieras aparecido probablemente Yamatari no estaría con vida, por eso te doy las gracias — él se inclinó y yo me sonrojé nerviosa.

— E-está bien, no tienes que agradecerme, después de todo somos miembros de la misma aldea, somos compañeros, así que si puedo ayudar en algo, salvar a un camarada lo haré, no tienes que ir tan lejos — Había colocado mis manos al frente en una reacción clara que demostraba mi nerviosismo, pero este se desvaneció cuando noté lo lúgubres que fueron sus miradas, incluso si duró solo un instante, hizo que mi instinto de auto conservación se levantara y me pusiera a detallar mejor sus reacciones, sus pequeñas manías corporales que me darían una pista del porque esa falta de brillo en sus ojos.

— Es bueno escucharlo — Le escuché decir nuevamente al capitán — Realmente nos alegra que nos considere de esa manera Haruno-san.

— Es lo normal, ustedes nos cubren las espaldas siempre, protegiéndonos de quienes dentro de los nuestros quieren dañarnos — Lentamente y midiendo mis palabras fui abriéndome paso en las sospechas que comenzaron a aparecer — Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarles lo haré, así que pueden venir a buscarme si resultan heridos de nuevo, aunque espero que ese no sea el caso.

Cuando dije aquello pude ver que aquel tono hostil no iba para mí, de hecho había algo más aterrador tras él, algo que me heló la sangre en un instante y me trajo a mi mente los momentos angustiantes que viví cuando tratamos de traer a Sasuke de regreso. Las emociones fueron abrumadoras y pronto me sentí dando vueltas sin fin en un torbellino de inseguridades, donde por algún motivo pensé en el pasado, uno en el cual Itachi y Shisui no estaban, tampoco todos los Uchiha y el único que quedaba se había perdido en un mar de locura sin retorno aparente; todo esto fue provocado por la simple sonrisa que el hombre me había dedicado justo antes de decir — Me alegro de oírlo Haruno-san, en ese caso le pido que por favor la próxima vez nos ayude. — Nuevamente se habían inclinado, provocando que un sudor frio me recorriera y se me hiciera un poco difícil respirar, pero por estas mismas emociones, me obligué a reaccionar, pensando con presteza mi siguiente movimiento.

— Hablaré con Hokage-sama y el hospital para que me remitan a los Uchiha heridos, será todo un gusto poder ayudarles si se presenta cualquier eventualidad — Sonreí lo mejor que pude y luché contra el deseo de huir de allí y buscar respuestas.

— Eso es reconfortante escucharlo, en ese caso se lo agradecemos — Ahí iban de nuevo, la mirada oculta tras sus orbes oscuros.

— Bueno, me gustaría seguir hablando pero tengo papeleo por terminar, pueden visitar a su amigo mañana en la mañana, así que por el momento les recomiendo ir a descansar, ha sido un día estresante para ustedes y sus cuerpos necesitan reposo — Los dos hombres esta vez parecieron relajarse haciendo desaparecer parcialmente la presión del ambiente, pero para mí ya era imposible no estar alerta.

— Muy bien, le agradecemos por todo — Sus palabras aunque eran sinceras me producían un vacío en el estómago, recordándome que había algo que tenía que averiguar.

Los Uchiha se fueron y yo con pasos lentos regresé hacia la recepción, dispuesta a hacer un par de preguntas a los involucrados en todo el problema, pero antes de llegar, la enfermera me interceptó. — Sakura-chan — Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo me giré hacia ella y detuve mi caminar — Que bien, lograste deshacerte de ellos —. Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto como molestaron ¿Realmente esa mujer pensaba en el bienestar de ellos? Incluso con sus auras tan intensas debería saber que lo que decía sonaba como si fueran una peste viviente.

— Si te refieres a que logré atenderlos como se debía, lo hice — Gruñí haciendo mostrar mi enfado por el comentario, cosa que a ella la hizo retroceder un paso, consciente de su equivocación al escoger las palabras.

— Lo siento Sakura-chan, no era mi intención molestarte, es solo que… — Se detuvo en sus palabras y luego sonrió nerviosa — No, olvídalo no es nada —. Se dio la vuelta con intensión de irse, pero yo deseosa de averiguar un poco más sobre aquella extraña conducta le detuve.

— Parece que no te agradan los Uchiha — Solté suavemente, haciendo con esto que ella se detuviera en seco — No voy a criticar la razón, pero me interesa saber porque parece como si la mayoría les tuviera cierta aversión.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me agradan? — Ella sonrió nerviosa y abrió los labios para añadir algo más, pero le interrumpí antes de que lo hiciera. — Nunca te he visto estar tan distraída con algún paciente, siempre eres eficiente en la toma de datos sobre los casos recién llegados, además sabes remitirlos a donde corresponden; hoy por el contrario estabas tan nerviosa que tuviste que pedir que te repitieran la información, aparte de ello no parecías con muchos ánimos de estar allí, seguido a todo esto está tu comentario, además de tu alivio de verlos marchar, con esto sirviendo de evidencia, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuál es el problema con ellos?

En sus ojos pude ver la derrota al ser leída con tanta facilidad, además de ello su suspiro me indicó que me diría lo que estaba preguntando, así que esperé. — Bueno… no sé si lo sabes, pero los Uchiha son unos cobardes — Abrí parcialmente mis ojos ante la sorpresa, pero seguí esperando a que continuara — Aun sabiendo esto, ellos siguen con su actitud arrogante y déspota para con todos, últimamente más que antes, por eso la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea les temen y les desagrada su presencia.

— ¿Unos cobardes? — Repetí en un murmullo, no comprendiendo del todo lo que quería decirme. — ¿De dónde sale aquello?

— Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero eso… no lo sé, a mí solo me molestan porque siempre están tensos y arrogantes, además te miran de tal forma que te hacen sentir desagrado de su presencia. Si me disculpas ahora tengo que irme, aún hay un par de pacientes que tengo que verificar — Cuando la vi marchar no la detuve, en cambio me quedé pensando seriamente a que iba todo aquello, realmente el asunto me daba una mala espina, y ahora que no tenía a nadie en casa para distraer un poco mi mente de las preocupaciones diarias, sentía que en cualquier momento me abrumarían, claro que de ser así solo me quedaba una opción, y esa era averiguar el tras fondo de toda la situación.

* * *

Dos días después del ingreso del Uchiha al hospital, le pude dar de alta, y aunque por parte de él y sus compañeros recibí las gracias, no pude evitar sentir la presión que les rodeaba al estar cerca de otras personas; claro que esto no fue nada en comparación con lo que había visto la noche pasada, en la cual, cuando fui a cenar fuera luego de mi ronda regular, observé como en la calle dos ebrios habían hecho un gran escándalo, ocasionando que la policía viniera e intervinieran en el conflicto. El problema comenzó cuando uno de ellos agredió verbalmente a los Uchiha, provocando con esto que inmediatamente fuera ejercida la fuerza sobre él. La acción de los policías no fue bien vista por nadie, de hecho más críticas se formaron alrededor, aparte de un ambiente pesado que llevaba fácilmente a pensar que no se estaba entre miembros de la misma aldea, sino que se estaba expulsando a extranjeros; como fuere, lo que en mi mente quedo grabado fue la expresión oscura que pintaba las facciones de los Uchiha, además de que destilaban un gran instinto asesino, helando la sangre de cualquier experimentado que pudiera sentirlo.

Desde la noche pasada había estado pensando más de la cuenta, pero llegué a la conclusión que tendría que ir a la fuente, claro que consciente en que casi nadie de los involucrados me diría nada, opte por dirigirme a las personas en las que tenía más confianza, así que cuando comenzó a atardecer me dirigí con calma hacia el distrito Uchiha, después de todo tenía la excusa de no haber visto desde hacía unos días a mis amigos. Para cuando llegué a la entrada principal de los dominios del clan, el cielo ya estaba pintándose de tonalidades lila, aunque el sol aún permanecía lo suficiente alto como para que se tuviera una buena vista del lugar, por ello me fue fácil detectar desde la distancia una pequeña silueta que iba frente a mí. — Oh, pero si es Sasuke-kun — Dije moviéndome rápidamente para quedar justo a solo dos pasos de él.

El niño se giró a verme y entonces noté el pequeño puchero que adornaba sus facciones — Sakura… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Reí por su expresión y luego bajé mi mano y acaricié sus cabellos, logrando que su mohín se profundizara.

— Venía a visitar, hace días que no puedo verlos así que he venido de paso — La mirada de Sasuke me decía que no me creía todo lo que había dicho, pero especialmente parecía molesto por otra cosa.

— Si vienes buscando a Nii-san no está, salió a toda prisa hace un momento — Internamente me impresioné por lo acertado de la información, pero aparte de ello me alegré al poder enterarme que era lo que le molestaba al niño.

— Ya veo… así que estas molesto por eso — Sonreí con un poco de burla, ocasionando que él se mostrara incómodo y un poco avergonzado — Querías ir a entrenar con Itachi-kun ¿Cierto?

— Cállate — él apartó mi mano de su cabeza y comenzó a introducirse a los dominios del clan, yo por mi parte mantuve mi sonrisa y le seguí, por el momento contenta de poder cambiar de aires. — Ya te dije que Nii-san no estas y aun así me estas siguiendo, no soy un mentiroso.

— No dije que lo fueras, pero no creas que siempre vengo para visitar a Itachi-kun, te dije que vine a saludar — Mi expresión ahora fue más tranquila y suave, de esta manera podría mostrarle que mis palabras en su mayoría eran reales.

— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? — Siguió quejándose, aunque noté cierto tono oculto entre su voz que delató un poco de felicidad.

— La verdad es que no… aunque, si te parece bien ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con tu entrenamiento? Podemos dedicarnos una hora a ello antes de que sea la hora de la cena — Ambos nos detuvimos y entonces fije toda mi atención en él, observando que su expresión parecía casi completamente en contra de mi propuesta, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba — Si no quieres está bien, solo era una idea — Decidí seguir el camino que habíamos anteriormente emprendido, pero antes de dar dos pasos él habló.

— No es que no quiera — Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, pero conseguí rescatar sus palabras.

— En ese caso ¿Quieres ir? ¿O hay algo que te lo impida? — Sasuke infló los cachetes aún más por mi comentario, así que yo finalmente mostré mi confusión por su actitud.

— Solo… ¡Olvídalo! — El pelinegro se apresuró a continuar, esta vez sin mirarme y manteniendo su mirada abajo.

Con un suspiro y tratando de borrar de mi mente la actitud tan extraña del niño, le alcancé para continuar el camino en silencio, principalmente porque al verle de reojo pude notar que se había enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, aparte de que parecía tratar de evitar el contacto visual conmigo. Honestamente el lado inocente de Sasuke me provocaba ternura, era un rasgo que agradecía poder conocer, y rogaba porque se mantuviera algunos años más, incluso si no lograba que bajara la guardia cuando yo estaba alrededor, con tal de poder verlo tranquilo y feliz haría lo que pudiera. — ¡Estoy en casa! — Proclamó el pequeño cuando llegamos a la residencia.

— Disculpen la intromisión — Le seguí yo, manteniéndome en la entrada y esperando algún indicativo para que siguiera.

— Si ya llegaste hasta aquí no te quedes quieta en la puerta — Gruño Sasuke luego de quitarse las sandalias — Apuesto a que mamá estará feliz de verte.

Sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente imité al niño e ingresé al interior de la casa, luego acompañada de él fuimos caminando hasta el jardín, donde sentía que estaba la firma de chakra de Mikoto. — Mamá — Llamó Sasuke cuando la vimos sentada mirando al jardín con una taza de té.

— Bienvenido a casa Sasuke. Ah, y hola Sakura-chan, no te había visto hace mucho tiempo ¿Estás buscando a Itachi? — Solté una suave risa al ver la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí.

— Hoy no es mi prioridad. Lamento si vengo sin avisar, solo quería pasar a saludar un rato — La mujer suavizó su mirada y me sonrió amablemente.

— Entiendo ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Después de todo he oído que estás sola en casa — Asentí confirmando sus palabras, lo cual noté, fue un sinónimo de alegría para ella — En ese caso no se diga más, será un gusto que te quedes a comer con nosotros, apuesto a que Fugaku estará contento.

Ella se puso en pie dispuesta a ir a la concina, pero antes de que se marchara proclamé — Mikoto-san déjeme ayudarle —, Ella me observó unos momentos antes de volver a sonreírme y responder, — Ya lo tengo todo casi listo, solo falta colocar la mesa, así que si lo deseas puedes ayudarme con eso.

Asentí en respuesta y luego seguí a la mujer hacia la cocina, en donde al llegar pedí las indicaciones para tomar todo lo que necesitaba y poco después me encontré organizando cada utensilio sobre la superficie de madera donde comeríamos. — Escuché que ayudaste a uno de los oficiales de Fugaku — Me sobresalté ligeramente cuando Mikoto comenzó a hablar, ya que no me esperaba que decidiera iniciar un tema, especialmente uno en el que tocaba los hechos en el hospital.

— Solo hice mi trabajo Mikoto-san, no podría dejarlo morir, especialmente por un veneno como aquel — Mis palabras eran ciertas, pero la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando a la mujer no, debido a que el tema aún me parecía incómodo.

— Sakura, oímos que fuiste muy eficiente y amable no solo a la hora del tratamiento, sino también cuando les atendiste, por eso quiero agradecerte y sé que Fugaku también te dará las gracias — Ella se acercó hasta el lugar en que me encontraba y comenzó a dejar los platos con la comida que cenaríamos, quedando junto a mí — Realmente me alegro que contemos con tu ayuda, tantas veces que también has curado las heridas de Itachi o y las de Shisui.

Ella parecía absorbida en el tema, tanto que no daba espacio para decir algo, así que simplemente la escuché y observé mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que había cambiado para que ella se mostrara casi nerviosa, y decía casi, porque realmente no identificaba del todo aquel brillo inquieto en su mirada, además de ello, por la leve y casi imperceptible flexión de sus cejas y tensión en su mandíbula, podía afirmar que algo le preocupaba. Pasar tanto tiempo con los Uchiha me había afilado mi habilidad para ver los pequeños detalles que otros pasarían por alto, pero al mismo tiempo esto me hacía pensar demasiado, especialmente ahora en que mi inquietud avanzaba con cada gesto, acción o palabras que escuchaba de alguno de los que interactuaban con los Uchiha o de estos mismos. — Mikoto, mañana… — La voz de Fugaku llegó desde el pasillo, parando la conversación que anteriormente teníamos, pero al mismo tiempo la voz del hombre se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta, así que ambas volteamos a ver al comandante, quien se había quedado observándonos desde la entrada.

— Buenas noches Fugaku-san — Saludé haciendo una corta reverencia y luego sonriendo suavemente.

— Buenas noches Sakura. No sabía que nos visitabas hoy — Aunque sus palabras podrían parecer secas, el tono de su voz indicaba que en realidad estaba tranquilo y genuinamente sorprendido por mi presencia.

— Lamento llegar tan repentinamente, hacía un tiempo que no pasaba a saludar por el trabajo en el hospital, así que aproveche para venir ahora que se me concedió un descanso — Fugaku se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa sin desprender su mirada de mí, posando toda su atención sobre lo que decía.

— Es entendible, he escuchado sobre tu trabajo y tengo que agradecerte por el trato que le diste a mis sub alternos — La mirada que me dedicó Mikoto junto con su sonrisa cómplice, me decía las mudas palabras de _"Te lo dije"_ , cosa que internamente me hizo reír, pero decidiendo concentrarme en la conversación con el hombre me apresuré a reafirmar mis anteriores ya dichas palabras. — No fue nada Fugaku-san, realmente solo hacía mi trabajo.

— Entiendo bien que siempre atiendas correctamente a tus pacientes Sakura, pero realmente fuiste la única que les ayudo de manera eficiente — Su mirada seria me dio un indicativo de que no aceptaría réplicas al respecto, así que decidí simplemente aceptar sus palabras de agradecimiento con una sonrisa.

— Me alegro poder haber sido de ayuda, espero que no vuelvan a terminar heridos de gravedad, pero cualquier cosa que se presente, mientras este en la aldea pueden buscarme, estaré dispuesta a ayudar — La sonrisa de aprobación de ambos adultos me hizo sentir un tanto cohibida, pero no tenía nada que ver con la incomodidad que había sentido en el hospital cuando había hecho la misma propuesta a los otros tres Uchiha, por el contrario, era casi como me agradecieran profundamente mis palabras.

— Escuché de eso, el Hokage también me informó que hablaste con él, nos hizo saber que pediste encargarte personalmente de los casos de nuestro clan — Asentí con una tímida sonrisa cruzando por mis labios.

— No me habías dicho de aquello Fugaku — Mikoto, quien había seguido poniendo los platillos sobre la mesa se detuvo y nos miró consecutivamente, esperando una explicación.

— Fue esta tarde, el Hokage me informó que de ahora en adelante Sakura será el médico de los Uchiha, también me expresó que fue la propia Sakura que le pidió que le concediera la posibilidad de hacer esto — la pelinegra me observaba sorprendida, pero luego de unos momentos sonrió.

— Sakura-chan — pronunció ella con suavidad, pero no dijo nada más solo mantuvo una mirada de agradecimiento.

Antes de poder continuar con esa conversación la puerta de entrada sonó, y a eso le siguió un _"Estoy en casa"_ ; para los que estábamos allí era evidente quien era, especialmente porque poco después del anuncio, los pasos apresurados del menor de la casa, junto con su infantil voz resonó en toda la morada. — Nii-san, bienvenido —, el suave murmullo de lo que sería una risa por parte del mayor me llegó, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios.

Mikoto quien había terminado de colocar la comida salió de la cocina, dejándonos al patriarca Uchiha y a mí solos. Eran raras las ocasiones en que me quedaba a solas con él hombre, y aunque podría afirmar que el Uchiha no me caía mal, siempre me hacía sentir incómoda por carácter serio y severo, especialmente ahora, que su anterior actitud había cambiado, mostrándose más serio que antes y haciendo que el ambiente lentamente fuera cambiando a uno más tenso. El silencio se prolongó unos minutos más, hasta que regresó Mikoto-san, seguida poco después de Sasuke, el cual parecía bastante feliz con respecto a algo y por último entro Itachi quien al verme por unos segundos mostró sorpresa en su expresión, pero luego retomó a su semblante de siempre. — Bienvenido Itachi-kun — Le sonreí alegre de verlo luego de tanto tiempo.

— Sakura — Pronunció, para luego acercarse y sentarse en su lugar.

— Sakura-chan tú también toma asiento — la voz divertida de Mikoto me hizo sobresaltar un poco y luego enrojecer de vergüenza, ya que como ella dijo, yo era la única que seguía en pie; así que sin darle más vueltas me apresuré y senté justo al lado de mi amigo, el cual me observó de reojo por unos segundos más antes de sonreír levemente y volver su atención al resto de sus familiares.

El ambiente que anteriormente había empezado a mejorar con la presencia de los otros tres miembros de la familia, decayó con fuerza, y para mi sorpresa la tensión fue tan palpable que me alarmó en unos segundos. Entre bocados observé a la familia, siendo Sasuke el único que no parecía percatarse de nada, de hecho pronto comenzó a hilar una historia sobre su día, comentando sobre cada uno de los logros alcanzados; Itachi prestaba atención a sus palabras, e incluso yo misma trataba de concentrarme en lo que el niño decía, pero su padre parecía más bien enfrascado en otro tipo de pensamientos, en los cuales, en su prioridad parecían rondar a Itachi, ya que su mirada no se separaba por mucho tiempo de su hijo mayor. Entre más minutos permanecía alrededor de ellos podía estar más segura que lo que sea que pasara allí, se centraba en padre e hijo mayor, claro que saberlo solo me provocaba un serio malestar, haciendo que perdiera casi todo mi apetito. — Gracias por la comida — Proclamé cuando terminé de comer, entonces forcé una sonrisa y miré a Mikoto — Todo estuvo delicioso, agradezco que me invitaran a cenar.

— No es Nada Sakura-chan, ¿Deseas quedarte a dormir? — Me preguntó la mujer amablemente — Es muy tarde y has de estar cansada.

— Agradezco mucho la oferta Mikoto-san, pero por hoy creo que declinaré, no deseo molestar y además no traje más ropa que la que llevo puesta — Ella se mostró un poco decepcionada con mi respuesta, pero no insistió.

— De acuerdo, en ese caso espero nos visites de nuevo, pero que sea pronto — Yo reí ante la demanda tan honesta de la mujer.

— En cuanto tenga un descanso vendré — Me puse en pie y le dediqué una mirada a cada uno antes de proclamar — Me iré ahora.

— Gracias por la visita — Dijeron ambos padres.

— Hm… cuídate Sakura — Sasuke murmuró por lo bajo algo enfurruñado, actitud que me hizo reír nuevamente.

— Te acompañaré — Las palabras de Itachi nos sorprendieron a todos, y aunque estaba agradecida con él por ofrecerse, pude ver que su padre parecía no estar muy de acuerdo, sin embargo no objetó en contra de la decisión de su hijo, en cambio proclamó con voz severa, — No tardes demasiado Itachi —. Mi amigo ante la demanda de su progenitor, solo asintió, para luego mirarme y con mudas palabras indicarme que nos marcháramos, así que con una última despedida a todos salí de allí junto al chico, para poco después estar caminando hacia mi casa.

— Gracias Itachi-kun — Mencioné suavemente, pero al parecer él tenía en la cabeza otras cosas, porque en vez de responder a mis palabras, me observó atentamente antes de preguntar — ¿Te encuentras bien? —. Me sorprendí.

— Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Le vi suspirar para luego enfocar su mirada al frente.

— Te vi un poco incómoda en la cena ¿Pasó algo? — Eso era lo que yo debería decir, de hecho aún podía ver inquietud en su mirada, parecía un poco más lejano que de costumbre.

— No, solo… — Ahora fui yo la que suspiró y apartó la mirada — Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, ya sabes, debes estar enterado de que mis padres se marcharon a una misión bastante larga, eso, lo del hospital y otras tantas cosas me tienen algo inquieta —, en realidad no quería admitir que había notado que la relación de su familia con la aldea se estaba tornando cada vez más tensa, aparte de ello, había otro tema que no había podido pensar por todo lo demás, pero eso era asunto de otro momento, en esos instantes no podía simplemente mostrarme incómoda en la presencia de él, no podía darle prioridad a esos sentimientos recién descubiertos, no cuando parecía que algo más grande estaba pasando en mis narices.

— Entiendo — Quizás solo me sorprendió demasiado no escuchar la frase _"puedes decirme lo que te inquieta"_ , que era una costumbre que ya teníamos desde hace mucho, o quizás realmente era un indicativo de que algo pasaba, porque esta vez sin dudarlo y frente a la inseguridad creciente que sentía, dije. — ¿Mañana tienes alguna misión en la tarde?

— No — Su mirada expectante apareció y supe que él estaba analizando cada una de las cosas que hacía.

— Mañana quisiera entrenar un poco, si tienes una hora libre… oh y si Shisui viene sería aún mejor, claro que no sé si él también esté disponible — Sonreí lo mejor que pude para que él no sospechara de mí, aunque sabía que eso era poco probable, conociéndolo, lo más seguro era que ya estuviera formulando algunas hipótesis sobre mi comportamiento.

— A las cuatro — Respondió — En el acantilado.

Sonreí genuinamente con su respuesta — Ahí estaré Itachi-kun —, le miré asentirme para luego inducirnos en un cómodo silencio, aunque por algún motivo sentí que pronto las cosas cambiarían.

* * *

Tal y como habíamos quedado el día anterior, nos reunimos los tres en el acantilado que daba al rio Nakano, allí, luego de intercambiar un rápido saludo comenzamos una sesión de entrenamiento, en la cual estuve algo distraída al pensar en el verdadero motivo por el que les había pedido reunirnos allí; aunque parecía no ser la única con la cabeza en otro sitio, ya que tanto Itachi y Shisui, parecían un poco más tensos de lo normal, aunque el mayor lograba disimularlo bastante bien, manteniendo en su gran mayoría cada uno de sus movimientos de forma fluida y certera, mostrando con ello, la diferencia de experiencia, con la cual finalmente nos venció. — Oigan ustedes dos, parece como si tuvieran la cabeza en las nubes — Se burló el mayor, aunque a mi parecer fue solo una estrategia para apartar el ambiente incomodo que se mantenía de trasfondo en nuestro encuentro.

— Puede qué… — Murmuré con admisión poniéndome en pie y haciendo el sello de reconciliación con ambos — Aunque parece ser que no soy la única.

Los dos chicos parecieron ligeramente nerviosos con mi observación, pero como siempre y haciendo alarde de su gran autocontrol no demostraron aquello más allá de un leve tic en la punta de sus dedos. — Parece que lo has descubierto — Dijo el mayor suavemente, sorprendiéndome de que fuera a ser tan directo — Tienes razón, estoy un poco distraído —. Itachi miraba a nuestro amigo con cautela, aspecto que me puso más ansiosa por saber que era lo que diría al respecto.

— ¿Por qué? — Insistí.

— Bueno la verdad es que… — Su seriedad me hizo poner toda mi concentración en él, casi olvidando que Itachi de igual modo estaba allí, solo que no vi que su expresión era bastante seria y un tanto oscura, como si estuviera esperando a ver en qué momento intervendría en las palabras de nuestro amigo — Estos días, me he preguntado si estas sociabilizando bien con otras chicas, ya sabes, siempre estas rodeada de chicos que en ocasiones parece como si no tuvieras un lado femenino.

Fruncí el entrecejo con molestia, sin saber que parte de las palabras de burla de mi amigo tenían un poco de preocupación detrás — Shisui… insúltame de nuevo y te golpearé tan fuerte que caerás directamente en el hospital — Él soltó su risa normal, pero algo en ella no me convencía del todo — Además eso no es algo de lo que preocuparse, no es que no pueda relacionarme con los demás, lo hago un poco, pero es difícil encontrar chicas de mi misma edad que tengan el mismo espacio de tiempo que yo — Era la verdad, me era difícil entablar una relación con alguien más debido a que mi carga era más grande que otros, era una vida muy parecida a la que ellos dos llevaban, solo que algo me hacía intuir que realmente a ellos les pesaban muchas más cosas por provenir de un clan tan antiguo.

— Sakura, ni en la academia te relacionabas los suficiente — Me contradijo mi amigo, haciéndome inflar mis cachetes.

— Itachi-kun tampoco tenía más amigos en la academia y no veo que le estés recriminando aquello — El nombrado enarcó una ceja en mi dirección, haciéndome una muda pregunta con ello, lo cual me hizo sonrojar fuertemente y rápidamente añadir — N-no estoy juzgando tu manera de hacer las cosas, pero sabes que es verdad… ¡Y no me mires así! — Ante mis nervios terminé girándome para evitar que viera mi rostro y tomé mis mejillas entre las palmas de mis manos, tratando de calmarme.

— Itachi es diferente, me tiene a mí, pero Sakura… tú no tienes amigas, no se alguna para charlar sobre cosas de chicas… — Me molesté un poco por la insistencia así que miré a Shisui con fiereza.

— ¿Por qué tan repentinamente tocas ese tema? Es la primera vez que pareces muy interesado en que comparta con otras personas, nunca te había visto quejarte de que no tuviera muchas personas de confianza — Lentamente estaba cayendo en cuenta de que el repentino tema podría estar significando más de lo que parecía a simple vista, si sumaba el asunto que realmente quería preguntarles, podía estar casi segura que una cosa tenía que ver con la otra.

— No es repentinamente Sakura… siempre me he preguntado que… — Esta vez no permití que continuara mucho más lejos en sus palabras.

— No es cierto Shisui — Proclamé con firmeza, haciendo que el callara repentinamente y se quedara mirándome, aunque su expresión permanecía aparentemente tranquila. Cerré momentáneamente los ojos y respiré profundo antes de enfrenarme a ambos, esta vez me aseguré de que sus atenciones recayeran sobre mí — Hay algo que me he estado preguntando estos días y quisiera que me respondieran — Los dos intercambiaron una mirada rápida, pero sus rostros no cambiaron nada, haciéndome sentir algo insegura de mis palabras, pero recordándome todos los hechos anteriores, tomé el valor para continuar, — Quisiera saber si hay algo mal, últimamente he estado notando ciertas actitudes extrañas dentro de la aldea, así que quiero saber si hay algo que no sepa y sea importante.

Un suspiro de Shisui me hizo dirigir mi atención sobre él, pero yo vi que en realidad no parecía preocupado ahora, aspecto que me confundió ¿Acaso había levantado sus defensas en alto y estaba precavido de levantar cualquier tipo de sospecha? — En realidad no es que pase mucho Sakura, es solo que últimamente los Uchiha han estado más tesos de lo usual, ha habido algunos aumentos en la inseguridad, entonces se han puesto más estrictos de lo que deberían, eso ha provocado algunas quejas y ha hecho que las cosas se pongan algo pesadas, pero eso es un asunto que Fugaku-san ha estado solucionando estos días. Claro que también ha estado algo estresado porque Itachi, aquí presente ha estado más ocupado con sus misiones, ¿ya sabes que lo van a promover a capitán de escuadrón? Todo ha sido un completo lio, es por eso que probablemente habrás notado la tensión, pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte — Su sonrisa esta vez no logró tranquilizarme, de hecho aunque sus palabras me sonaran convincentes, podría decir que en realidad me estaba tratando de ocultar algo, lo cual me dolió un poco, pero al no tener pruebas de que mintiera, y sabiendo que no mediría nada más me relaje y solté un suspiro.

— Bien, me preocupaba que algo verdaderamente malo estuviera ocurriendo — Fingí creer en sus palabras cuando en realidad mi inquietud no había desaparecido aún.

— Es bueno que hayas solucionado tus inquietudes… ahora volviendo al tema de tus amistades… — Rodé los ojos resignándome al hecho que él continuaría molestándome con ello, así que le di la espalda y me acerqué a Itachi.

— Honestamente no entiendo a qué viene todo aquello — Murmuré.

— Solo se preocupa de que seamos tus únicos apoyos, especialmente ahora que tus padres se han ido — Comentó Itachi, haciendo que me sorprendiera de lo directo que era y reafirmando mi intranquilidad posterior.

— Entiendo que en nuestra vida de ninja siempre haya la posibilidad de morir, pero decir aquello… ¿No crees que es algo lúgubre? — Él no comentó nada al respecto, lo cual me causo algo de malestar, así que añadí — Yo… confío en ustedes dos, así que igualmente quiero que crean en mí —. Me perdí la leve mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de ambos, debido a que estaba mirando hacia la cascada, pero poco después me giré y les dediqué una sonrisa — El día en que les vea rodeado de más personas, ese día podrán regañarme, aunque yo pienso que de los tres yo soy la más sociable — Reí por mis propias palabras.

— Eso dolió Sakura-chan — Gruño Shisui, pero luego sonrió ampliamente — Bien entonces no tocaremos más el tema. Parece que va siendo hora de marcharse, mañana tengo una misión… Tú también ¿no Itachi?

— Sí — ambos chicos me observaron esperando a ver qué diría.

— Yo no tengo mucho que hacer mañana, pero igualmente he tenido una dura semana así que descansaré — Con esto dicho los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento, aunque yo me quedé un par de pasos atrás, observando sus espaldas y llenándome del sentimiento de lejanía, como si repentinamente un muro se hubiera levantado entre nosotros, uno que me llenaba de una sensación desesperante y dolorosa.

* * *

Una semana más había pasado desde que había visto a mis amigos, y la verdad cada día la tensión que percibía entre los Uchiha y los habitantes de la aldea aumentaba considerablemente; no es como si en un principio hubiera creído las palabras de Shisui, pero el cada día estar más segura que algo pasaba, me llenaba de temor, cosa que había empeorado a raíz del sueño que había tenido la noche pasada.

 _Flash back_

 _Me vi a mi misma caminando por la aldea, pero no era mi yo de siempre, no, esta era mi versión pequeña, la cual se encontraba cargando su mochila mientras caminaba en solitario hacia la academia. Él día se veía muy tranquilo, el sol brillaba en lo alto y las personas al rededor parecían más felices que nunca, todo aparentaba ser un sueño tranquilo y feliz, y de hecho así era, hasta que frente a mis ojos paso la imagen de Itachi y Shisui, quienes caminaban en dirección contraria a mi miniatura, los dos viéndose más grandes que yo e ignorando mi pequeña presencia. Siguiendo el sueño, entendí que eso se trataba de la versión pasada de mí, probablemente un recuerdo perdido en el cual nosotros no nos conocíamos y yo vivía mi vida ignorando el hecho que ellos dos existían, algo que no me traía muchas angustias de momento, de hecho solo podía sentirme casi completamente ajena a la tranquila situación, la cual duró un par de momentos más antes de cambiar a una escena en la que estaba observando a Sasuke, el cual para mi estremecimiento interno mantenía una expresión lúgubre y llena de dolor, cosa que me hizo sentir miedo, y preguntarme lo que había pasado para que mantuviera tal semblante._

 _Mi respuesta no tardó en llegar al ahora el sueño imbuirme en un pasaje en el cual volvía a la primera parte del sueño, solo que esta vez yo iba al lado de Itachi y Shisui, hablando y riendo, mientras que a nuestro lado pasaba otra vez mi pequeña yo, solo que en esta ocasión este aspecto me parecía ajeno e irreal. El sueño se mantuvo en este punto hasta que mi cuerpo se paralizo y solo pude ver cómo mis dos amigos seguían adelante, al parecer ignorando el hecho de que me quedé atrás. Traté de moverme y alcanzarlos, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, solo pude ver como la escena a nuestro alrededor se tornaba negra hasta que ambos desaparecieron, dejándome en aquella profunda nada, que poco después comenzó a llenarse de imágenes horrorosas, en las cuales se hizo presente el barrio Uchiha y con ello los cientos de cuerpos que conformaban al clan, todos muertos, con heridas profundas donde la carne había quedado completamente desgarrada, mostrando el interior claramente, además de ello la sangre se esparcía por todo el lugar, pintando todo de rojo. La escena era simplemente brutal, y me causaba nauseas el estar allí, pero aún no podía moverme, solo observar cómo al parecer la sangre llegaba hasta mi posición, mostrándome un charco que reflejaba el cielo oscuro y con ello la última escena que congelo mi alma y me llevó a despertar abruptamente. En uno de los edificios cercanos podía ver a Itachi, manchado completamente en sangre y manteniendo una fría expresión mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Shisui en una mano y en la otra tenía desenfundada su kodachi, su sharingan giraba perezosamente mientras me observaba, casi como amenazando con hacerme lo mismo que a todos._

 _Mis palabras nunca hubieran salido, aún si lo hubiera querido, lo único que sabía es que antes de despertar vi el movimiento brusco de Itachi al ir hacia mí y que a pesar de su expresión en blanco, por su rostro caían silenciosas lágrimas._

 _Fin del flash back_

Fue evidente que desperté con un grito histérico, que solo fue escuchado por las paredes de mi casa, además de ello estaba temblando de forma incontrolada, mientras que inevitablemente se derramaban por mi rostro lágrimas de desesperación. Tarde mucho tiempo en calmarme pero cuando lo conseguí, había llegado a dos conclusiones, y una de ellas era que si no me podía firme en averiguar lo que en verdad pasaba, luego lo lamentaría, la segunda era que a cada momento estaba más segura que todo el asunto tenía que ver con la masacre del clan, pero para confirmar mis sospechas ya no podría ir con Itachi y Shisui, porque sabía que no me dirían nada, de hecho si quería resolver mis dudas tenía que ir con el Hokage o indagar por mí misma, pero eso significaría inmiscuirme directamente en el clan Uchiha, y no quería tener más de cincuenta pares de sharingan encima de mí siguiendo mis movimientos, lo otro era robar los archivos de anbu, los cuales estaba segura que tendrían información sobre lo que pasaba esos días en la aldea, pero eso significaría ponerme una diana en la cabeza, lo cual no ayudaría a nadie; así que por estas conclusiones termine en el lugar en que me encontraba, mirando directamente al Hokage mientras él parecía tratar de ver a través de mí.

— Dijiste que querías hablarme de algo en privado, y terminaste preguntando esto — Yo me mantuve firme en mi lugar. — Pero tengo que decir que no tengo nada que aportar a tu pregunta…

— Hokage-sama, Shisui ya trato de engañarme antes, así que le pido que no trate de sacarme una excusa como "las cosas solo están algo tensas por la dureza de las acciones de los Uchiha", puede que en parte sea cierto, pero no estoy ciega como para no notar lo tensas que están las cosas, mis amigos pensaron que estaba un poquito ciega al respecto pero llevo conociéndolos el suficiente tiempo como para saber ver a través de sus miradas y lenguaje corporal, las cosas no están en "regular" o "mal", las cosas están en un "terrible asunto" y que sé que usted no ha dejado pasar — Fruncí levemente el entrecejo y añadí a mis palabras sin dejar de perderme las acciones del hombre — Estoy suficientemente preocupada y segura de mis palabras como para venir a pedirle explicaciones.

El silencio llenó el lugar, dejando que solo el sonido de las calles se escuchara, o al menos eso fue por un par de minutos, hasta que el anciano tomó una bocanada de su pipa y luego de que exhalo el humo preguntó — ¿Tienes en muy alta estima a los Uchiha, Sakura? — Me extrañaron sus palabras, pero le deje continuar — ¿Les quieres lo suficiente como para arriesgar tu vida?

— Sí, al ser miembros de la aldea… camaradas nuestros, igualmente arriesgaría mi vida, especialmente si se trata de Shisui, Itachi-kun o Sasuke-kun — El hombre estrechó ligeramente la mirada y luego se enderezó en su lugar.

— ¿Y si te dijera que ellos probablemente en algún momento podrían ponerse en contra de la aldea? ¿Qué opinarías? — Probablemente él esperaba que me mostrara confusa, pero mi reacción fue una triste mirada, que coloqué al recordar a Sasuke.

— Buscaría la manera de evitar que eso ocurriera, y si no es posible, trataría de ver porque harían aquello y buscaría encontrar una solución, pero en lo posible no les guardaría rencor — el hombre siguió analizándome con la mirada.

— Hay cosas que son muy difíciles de lograr, y otras imposibles de solucionar Sakura — Parecía tratar de mostrarse compasivo conmigo, pero la verdad es que yo no deseaba aquello, puesto que solo me hacía sentir peor.

— Hokage-sama, estoy consciente de ello, pero no es malo intentarlo… eso lo aprendí hace un tiempo. Además… creo que dije que haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para salvar a mis amigos, si yo veo que pude haber hecho algo para ayudarlos, pero por no intentarlo dejé de hacerlo, solo me arrepentiría toda mi vida, por eso mismo estoy aquí — el hombre suspiró, y de repente lo vi más cansado de lo usual.

— Veo que no es posible persuadirte de que dejes de indagar en el tema — Yo asentí justo antes de que él se inclinara un poco hacia adelante y me observara con severidad, — Escucha Sakura, lo que vas a escuchar, no puedes repetirlo, es del más alto secreto, y la filtración de esta información podría poner tu vida en riesgo, al mismo tiempo, confió en que tus sentimientos por Itachi y Shisui pueden ayudarlos un poco en estos momentos.

— Entiendo Hokage-sama — Mí corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y esperé pacientemente.

Cuando el tercero comenzó a hablar, inició con los hechos que iniciaron todo el problema, y eso fue el día del ataque del zorro. Según contó, habían surgido sospechas contra el clan Uchiha debido a que esa noche, tal parecía que el animal había estado siendo controlado y el único clan con el poder para aquello eran los Uchiha, debido a su línea de sangre. Frente a las sospechas que se tenían, se obligó al clan a mudarse a las afueras, siendo rodeados por algunas de las sedes de Anbu, y con esto, desde entonces se ha mantenido una estricta vigilancia sobre ellos, aunque la mayoría de los Uchiha no lo sabía, era evidente que esto estaba ocurriendo, aunque esto solo fue una parte de lo que les hizo comenzar a crecer en irritación, ya que el problema fue avanzando cuando los aldeanos comenzaron a rechazar al clan, alegando en muchas ocasiones de que ellos eran unos cobardes al no haber estado luchando contra el zorro en las líneas delanteras, y esto siempre terminaba en acciones donde se ejercía la fuerza bruta y con ello el rechazo aumentaba; pero ahí no acababa todo, porque a raíz de todo lo anterior el clan había perdido sus conexiones principales en la aldea, dejándolo afuera de las opiniones más relevantes dentro de ella. Al final, todo el conjunto de cosas había desatado la ira de sus miembros, llevándolos a rechazar ellos mismos a la aldea; Así que los altos mandos, frente a esta actitud decidieron actuar colocando un espía dentro, el cual les había dado información con la que confirmaron de que el clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado.

Toda la información fue difícil de digerir, ya que a pesar de que sabía parte de la verdad sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha, en el pasado nunca había llegado a conocer todos los detalles sobre este incidente, pero ahora, lentamente todas las piezas comenzaban a colocarse en su lugar, aunque aún habían algunos huecos entre fichas que esperaba que se pudieran solucionar. — ¿No han intentado hablar con ellos? ¿Darles un acuerdo? Después de todo no están seguros de que ellos realmente hubieran estado controlando al zorro — Mi pregunta se deslizó de mis labios frente a la creciente angustia, pero aún con esto traté de mantener la cabeza lo más fría.

— Realmente quisiera solucionar todo esto de la forma más pacífica Sakura, por ello asigne una misión a cierto amigo tuyo — Me vi confundida ante sus palabras y él prosiguió — ¿Conoces las habilidades del Sharingan de Shisui? La habilidad especial que tiene.

— Sí, antes hemos hablado de ello es el Kotoamatsukami… — Mis palabras fueron apagándose a raíz que el significado de las palabras del tercero tomaban forma en mi cabeza, — ¿Shisui va a emplear su técnica sobre su clan?

— De esa manera podemos conseguir tiempo para formar las debidas alianzas, del mismo modo podemos llegar a un consenso. Shisui fue quien tomó la decisión de hacer esto y confío en que lo logrará — No podía dejar de sentir que en realidad eso no pasaría, tenía un horrible presentimiento desde mi sueño y ahora no hacía nada más que aumentar, aunque, algo me decía que mi sueño tenía pistas para evitar que mis temores ocurrieran; no sabía si era cierto pero tenía la corazonada, por ello me apresuré a analizarlo, iniciando por el principio, en donde me vi caminando en el pasado y mis dos amigos Uchiha pasaban de largo… probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de _"tú estabas y ellos también"_ , frase para declarar que incluso si antes no lo sabía sus existencias y propósitos se mantenían, ajenos a lo que en ese momento era mi vida; ahora apartando la parte de Sasuke, en la que sabía me decía _"Este fue el resultado de tus temores"_ , pasé a la antepenúltima parte, en la cual igualmente me vi ahora caminando con ellos, la misma escena del principio… nada cambió, lo único era que yo era consciente de la existencia de ellos. La realidad me golpeó duro y casi me marea, pero con esto había logrado comprender que era lo que no había estado viendo anteriormente, y eso me hacía temblar, pero me llenó de un creciente espíritu de lucha.

— Hokage-sama… ¿Alguien más sabe de la misión de Shisui? — Pregunté suavemente.

— No, Itachi solo será su apoyo por si ocurre algo, pero no tiene nos detalles de la misión — Algo no me cuadraba, de hecho estaba segura de que algo no estaba en su sitio.

— ¿Está seguro? — Insistí.

— Completamente seguro, esto solo lo saben los altos mandos, eso quiere decir que ningún ninja, aparte de ti conoce los planes que se realizaran hoy — Me sorprendí por la rapidez de los hechos.

— ¿La misión es esta noche? — Murmuré sorprendida y con la sensación de que se me hacía tarde.

— Así es. Sakura, creo que no debo repetirme cuando te digo que esto es muy importante, no lo repitas a nadie — Él estaba serio con todo esto y yo podía entender porque.

— Lo sé y lo entiendo Hokage-sama. Sé que por la seguridad de ellos no debo decir nada, le agradezco que me confiara esta información, de ahora en adelante le pido que confíe en mí si necesita ayuda con él tema, estaré dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que este en mi alcance — El hombre asintió y trató de regalarme una sonrisa.

— Tranquila, todo se solucionara — Ya había escuchado eso antes, por parte de Kakashi y la verdad en esta ocasión no me dejé tranquilizar tan fácilmente, ya que estaba muy consciente de que esto no era real.

— Sí Hokage-sama, confió en eso — Hice una profunda reverencia y luego, lentamente me retiré de la oficina.

Caminé por los pasillos mientras aún pensaba con cuidado en toda la información recibida y agregando a esto la información que ya conocía posteriormente, así que para cuando llegué a la salida de la torre también había llegado a una conclusión. Antes había fallado en evitar que Sasuke se fuera porque era débil, pero en esos momentos no era la misma niña que se conformaba con un par de palabras y esperaba al último momento para tratar de hacer algo, pero que al final, solo conseguía una amarga despedida y la confirmación de todos sus temores; No, en esos momentos tenía la fuerza para esforzarme y tratar de cambiar algo. Sin pensarlo demasiado y en un salto comencé a moverme con rapidez por las calles de la aldea, solo con mi mente puesta en un objetivo, y ese tenía que ver principalmente con encontrar a Shisui, aunque ¿Dónde comenzar a buscar? ¿Dónde estaría? El atardecer estaba comenzando y por lo que intuía, lo más probable es que mi amigo pensara usar su técnica en algún tipo de reunión, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Eso era porque si pensaba usarlo en el que liderara toda la revuelta, podría cambiar lo que diría a su conveniencia y poder influenciar al resto con mayor facilidad, y eso solo se lograba si estaban todos reunidos, pero por lo que presentía, si eso hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, lo más probable era que la masacre del clan no se hubiera llevado acabo o al menos no tan pronto y Shisui hubiera vivido más, ahora también iba el asunto de que a Itachi se le había adjudicado el asesinato de su mejor amigo, el cual fue hallado en el rio Nakano. Todo esto me llevaba a que Shisui no llegó a los dominios del clan por algún motivo que no pudo prever, pero si fue porque se reunió con alguien antes, me llevaba a pensar que no debió hacerlo lejos de su destino. Me detuve en lo alto de un árbol y me permití sentir un momento la sensación de vértigo que crecía en mi estómago al saber que a pesar de que hablara en pasado, lo cierto era que todo eso estaba por ocurrir — Solo a mí se me ocurre pensar en preguntar luego de una semana — Murmuré respirando profundamente y tratando de pensar los posibles lugares en que mi amigo podría estar, pero realmente no se me ocurría nada. — Genial, es posible que él este en problemas y yo no soy capaz de hacer más que estar desesperada mientras pienso en las posibilidades —. Levanté mi mirada al cielo un momento mientras contenía las ganas de llorar frente a la impotencia.

— _Anbu…_ — Casi era un murmullo en mi oído, pero realmente presentía que en realidad la palabra se había escuchado en mi cabeza, así que alarmada me enderecé y miré a mi alrededor.

— Anbu — Repetí sin entender inmediatamente de donde había salido aquello, hasta que un pequeño destello de comprensión pasó por mi mente — ¡Shin! — Llamé, pero no hubo respuesta, solo escuché el viento a mi alrededor junto con el suave balanceo de las copas de los árboles — Por favor… tú dijiste que estábamos conectados, así que si me escuchas te pido que me des una pista, tú sabes donde esta ¿No es así? — Cerré los ojos y me concentré tratando de entrar y no entrar en aquel lugar donde podía comunicarme con el manipulador del tiempo, pero parecía como si algo se resistiera a dejarme pasar, era difícil conectar y eso solo me provocaba más ansiedad.

Justo cuando iba a darme por vencida logré escuchar algo — Raíz… bosque… templo… cerca de… — Las palabras fueron lejanas, casi como si fuera un radio mal sintonizado, pero las alcancé a rescatar. Y cuando lo hice abrí los ojos y me quedé pensándolas un momento, " _anbu, raíz, templo… cerca de"_ , lentamente comencé a interconectar las palabras siendo las dos principales _"anbu y raíz"_ las cuales no iban en ese orden precisamente, pero que me dieron la pista principal del lugar al cual se refería.

— Gracias Shin — Solté en un susurro antes de aplicar chakra en mis pies y moverme lo más rápido que podía.

Había un lugar que completaba todos los requisitos que buscaba y esa era la sede de la raíz anbu ubicada a las afueras de Konoha, no muy lejos del complejo Uchiha, pero lo suficiente como para mantener cierta discreción de lo que ocurría allí, su fachada era una especie de templo entre las rocas. Recordaba que alguna vez Sai había mencionado que no se iba mucho allá, pero que eso pertenecía a esa organización; no hubo más información de aquello, puesto que el sello en su boca le impedía dar más detalles, pero con eso era más que suficiente por el momento. No me detuve ni un momento debido a que sentía que mi tiempo se acababa, y la verdad mí intuición fue correcta, ya que cuando llegué, solo tuve un par de segundos para apreciar la escena antes de tener que pensar rápidamente en algo y entrar en acción. El lugar era una sección bien rodeada del bosque, donde se alzaba lo que parecía exteriormente un templo construido dentro de la roca, con un par de esculturas de dioses furiosos en la entrada, claro que esto fue a lo que menos le presté atención, ya que en el centro, se encontraban Shisui y Danzo, y como dije no tuve tiempo de ver más, ya que al llegar el anciano desapareció del lugar donde anteriormente le había dejado mí amigo y reapareció frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa y dándole la oportunidad para comenzar a golpearlo, primero en el estómago para aturdirlo y de ahí continuar con una sucesión de golpes, los cuales no me quedé viendo, ya que temía por el bienestar de Shisui; por ello tomé rápidamente una de las bombas de gas venenoso que tenía en mi bolsa trasera y en un movimiento ágil la lancé al centro de ambos, haciendo con esto que el anciano se apartara antes de que pudiera continuar lastimando a mi amigo. Moviéndome en un veloz saltó hacia al frente y teniendo listo el antídoto, me introduje dentro de la nube de humo, donde al llegar al lado del Uchiha, le inyecte, anulando así los efectos de la sustancia, luego sintiendo el peligro sobrevenirnos, le tomé del brazo y con un tirón, le hice ir conmigo cuando salté hacia atrás, saliendo de la nube de veneno, justo a tiempo para evitar una ráfaga de Kunai.

No aparté mi vista de enfrente y al mismo tiempo mantuve mis sentidos en alerta, lista para presentar batalla. La tos a mi lado me indicó que mi amigo estaba tratando de soltar lo que había respirado, y que aún no se había dado cuenta del todo de que era yo la que me encontraba allí, cosa que me fue confirmada segundos más tarde cuando pronunció — ¿S-Sakura? — No me molesté en responder inmediatamente, en cambio saqué un kunai justo a tiempo para desviar algunas Kunai que se dirigían a nosotros.

— Luego hablamos, ahora mira la manera en que vamos a salir de aquí — Murmuré mientras observaba como comenzaba a dispersarse la nube y comenzaba a mostrar frente a nosotros a cuatro anbu que protegían a su líder, el cual se encontraba más atrás observándonos con lo que identifiqué era molestia.

— No me esperaba que alguien vendría aquí — Dijo Danzo — Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos con ese Uchiha, pero ahora que has visto esto tengo que…

— No es necesario que entre en detalles Danzo-sama, se perfectamente lo que pasa cuando uno ve algo que no debería, especialmente si se trata del ataque contra un miembro activo y leal de la aldea, por ello no se preocupe, puede ahorrarse el discurso, porque no estoy dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer — Mi chakra ya estaba cargado en mi puño y con una corta mirada a mi amigo pude mandarle mis intenciones, a lo cual él me respondió con un leve estrechamiento de sus ojos.

— Eliminen el testigo y traigan el sharingan — La orden explicita a los anbu fue también nuestro indicativo para movernos, así que antes de que los otros miembros que estaban ocultos nos alcanzaran, yo ya había levantado mi puño y Shisui ya había hecho los sellos correspondientes.

— ¡Shannaro! — Proferí al golpear con casi toda mi fuerza el suelo provocando así que no solo colapsara la tierra bajo nosotros, sino que al mismo tiempo la pared de roca que nos rodeaba comenzó a fraccionarse, provocando un derrumbe que hizo a los anbu retroceder; simultáneo a esto, mi amigo pelinegro profirió — Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu — la bola de fuego fue se dirigió hacia los anbu frente a Danzo, los cuales entre trompicones lanzaron algunas técnicas de agua para contrarrestar la gran bola de fuego y con esto nos armaron nuestra escena de salida.

Shisui me tomó por el brazo para luego a su siempre impresionante velocidad sacarnos de allí en un parpadeo, quedando bastante lejos como para detenernos unos instantes antes de retomar nuestra huida. No dijimos nada, de hecho ambos estábamos alerta por si algún anbu nos seguía, pero por el momento todo estaba despejado por lo cual pudimos seguir sin problema un par de kilómetros más, hasta que estuvimos cerca de nuestra zona secreta, donde estaríamos seguros de que no llegarían, a no ser de que desearan de que media aldea se enterara de que nos habían atacado. — Sakura… — Me llamó mi amigo, haciendo denotar en su voz la gravedad de la situación, pero en ese momento yo no deseaba hablar, de hecho aún estaba tratando de procesar todo la información recibida en menos de una tarde, era increíble, casi de ensueño que en un momento no sabía nada y al siguiente me enteraba de tantas cosas que pudieron matar a mi amigo mayor.

— No quiero hablar contigo ahora Shisui, luego — Pareció abrir los labios pero yo aparté mi mirada, enfocándola en el frente. Ahora que las cosas estaban aclaradas, y con las pruebas explicitas de sus mentiras, podía permitirme sentir el enojo y dolor por haber sido tratada de engañar por dos personas que apreciaba mucho y en quienes más confiaba, claro que aún no era momento de exteriorizarlo, primero tenía que hablar con los dos varones.

Pasados unos minutos más sentí a Shisui detenerse, así que de igual modo me detuve solo que un poco más atrás. Iba a preguntar porque nos habíamos detenido cuando otra voz llegó desde abajo — ¿Shisui? —, el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando recordé lo que el Hokage me había dicho, Itachi también estaba involucrado en la misión de ese día, solo que sería el apoyo del mayor. — Llegas tarde —. Ante la falta de respuesta de Shisui, Itachi continuó hablando desde abajo, pero manteniendo un tono suave y sutil, pero que en sus profundidades podía percibirse un pequeño toque de preocupación.

— Lo siento, ocurrió algo — Se disculpó él y con esto yo tomé algo de valentía para saltar y posarme al lado del mayor, mirando hacia abajo con enojo, hacia la ahora sorprendida expresión de Itachi.

— Sakura… — Pronunció él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más le interrumpí secamente, — Ahórrate la pregunta Itachi, ya se lo que vas a decir. Y no solo fue un "algo" Shisui.

— Oye… realmente necesitamos hablar — Me dijo el mayor a lo cual yo le dirigí mi mirada de ira, haciendo que callara al instante.

— ¿Oh… ahora vamos a hablar? — Solté dando un paso hacia él, notando su incomodidad y un pequeño nerviosismo tras sus ojos serios — ¿En serio lo vamos a hacer o solo me dirán otro par de mentiras? — él abrió los labios para refutar pero yo al instante golpeé el árbol junto a nosotros, partiéndolo ipso facto, por el lugar en que había aterrizado mi puño. — No te atrevas, porque puedo darte uno como ese sin arrepentirme.

— Sera mejor no hablar aquí — Dijo Itachi observando alrededor con cautela, pero manteniéndose pendiente de nosotros.

— El acantilado es el mejor lugar — Mencionó el mayor ahora apartando la mirada de mí y en consecuencia yo retrocedí y esperé a que ellos iniciaran la marcha, la cual comenzó solo unos segundos después.

Me mantuve tras ellos, no perdiendo de vista sus figuras mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Estaba aliviada de ver a Shisui allí, pero al mismo tiempo estaba furiosa, también mis nervios no se habían calmado porque entendía que el problema no había pasado, simplemente fue un retraso momentáneo, pero nada que en esos momentos pudiera llamar permanente. El ambiente era frio y pesado, y eso no era algo que no cambiaría hasta que consiguiéramos solucionar nuestros problemas, porque sí, lo que en su mayoría mantenía la incomodidad en el aire, era el pequeño detalle de la mentira dicha hace días y también mi conocimiento sobre el tema; por ello cuando llegamos al lugar indicado tardamos un par de momentos en iniciar la conversación pendiente, pero al final y como siempre fue Shisui quien inició hablando. — Sakura… ¿Qué tanto sabes de este tema? — Directo y al punto, nada raro en esa situación donde el tiempo apremiaba.

— ¿Por qué tendría que responder? ¿Acaso ustedes lo hicieron cuando les pregunte hace una semana sobre si tenía que saber algo? — Los dos chicos se mostraron incómodos.

— Sakura, es importante — Esta vez fue Itachi quien intervino, pero esto no redujo ni mi enojo ni mi malestar, solo provocó que frunciera aún más el entrecejo y las lágrimas aparecieran en el borde de mis ojos.

— Oh, por supuesto ahora es importante ¡¿Y antes no lo era?! — Comencé a temblar mientras las expresiones de mis amigos se agravaban, y mis emociones comenzaban a salir a la superficie — Exactamente… ¡¿Qué debería decir?! Si al final van a tratar de cambiar lo que escuchen.

— Sakura, realmente no haremos eso, pero tienes que decirnos ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allá? Y ¿Qué sabes exactamente de lo que pasó? — Por las palabras de Shisui, me di cuenta de que en realidad no sabían de que yo estaba enterada sobre lo delicado que estaba el asunto con su clan, solo estaban preguntando si tenía idea sobre el ataque reciente; saber esto me enojó aún más.

— Realmente… — Murmuré cerrando los ojos y dándoles la espalda — Debería golpearlos a ambos.

— Sakura, esto es serio, Danzo… — No dejé que Shisui siguiera, en cambio volví a interrumpirlo, esta vez con un grito fuerte — ¡Al carajo con Danzo! ¡Si bien estoy molesta por lo que vi, no es con quien estoy más furiosa ahora! — Ahora volví a enfrentarlos, ojos cristalizados en dolor, además de rostro contraído entre la ira y el sufrimiento.

No me perdí los rostros sorprendidos de ambos, especialmente el de Itachi, que al no comprender la mayoría estaba uniendo cabos mientras que trataba de analizar mi repentino comportamiento agresivo. — Entonces explícate ¡¿Por qué estás tan molesta?! — Esta vez Shisui sonó severo, usando el tono duro que solo empleaba cuando las cosas eran algo que no podía tolerar, cosa que terminó de romper el poco autocontrol que tenía y terminé en un movimiento brusco frente a él dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que aunque fue sin chakra logró tumbarlo en el suelo.

— ¡Porque ustedes dos me mintieron! — Mis lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro ya sin poderlas detener — ¡Porque no confían en mí! ¡Porque tuve que buscar externamente la información! ¡Porque tengo miedo de perderlos! ¡Por tan tantas cosas idiota!

Su rostro mostraba aturdimiento, quizás no solo por el golpe sino por verme así, cosa que deduje al Itachi estar cerca casi con la misma expresión — ¿Quién dijo que no confiamos en ti? ¿Por qué piensas que te mentimos? — Un quejido de frustración abandonó mis labios ante las preguntas de Shisui, y poco después di un golpe al suelo con mi talón, provocando una fisura pequeña en el suelo.

— Realmente… ¿No tienes ni una pequeña idea de algo que quisieran ocultarme? ¿No sé algo que ver con la relación de su clan con la aldea? ¿O una explicación poco creíble para que dejara de preguntar? — Ambos palidecieron y yo estreche mi mirada y les miré a ambos con dolor — Eso pensé — Murmuré dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar, aunque realmente no pensaba marcharme, simplemente estaba tratando de calmar mis nervios, por ello me detuve unos metros más adelante y respiré profundo.

— Sakura… tú… —. Anticipándome a la pregunta de Itachi le respondí — No me convenció su explicación, así que cansada del sentimiento de que algo estaba mal fui directamente con el Hokage, a quien tan amablemente le agradezco que me diera las respuestas que buscaba, claro que para ello tuve que ser más firme de lo que fui con ustedes, aunque eso se debe a que yo pensaba que me dirían la verdad, pensaba que confiaban en mí. — Me detuve un momento cuando sentí que mi voz se iba a quebrar, pero me apresuré a continuar antes de ser interrumpida, — Él fue quien me dio los detalles de la misión de hoy, el modo en que te encontré Shisui, fue pura suerte, solo seguí mi instinto de que algo no andaba bien y terminé allí después de pensar posibles lugares en los que podría encontrarte, aunque realmente no me esperaba que estuvieras siendo atacado por Danzo — Si bien estaba hablando de dientes para afuera, realmente yo tenía mis motivos para mentir, después de todo ¿Cómo creer en todo lo que sabía o había vivido? Era de locos y probablemente solo terminaría ocasionando más problemas.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros y yo me concentré en una pequeña hoja de pasto, estaba tratando por todos los medios de reducir mis emociones, pero me era muy difícil, especialmente cuando todo el día había pasado como si fuera una tortura mental. — Sakura, nosotros no queríamos involucrarte en esto — La voz de Shisui llegó justo detrás de mí, aunque eso no me sorprendió, solo me hizo soltar más lágrimas — Escucha, el asunto… del golpe de estado es bastante delicado, no sabemos que pueda pasar y no queríamos involucrarte en eso, no es que no confiemos en ti.

— Shisui… si yo tuviera un problema serio, en el cual mi vida esté en riesgo y no les dijera por quererlos proteger, ¿tú que pensarías? — Murmuré sin apartar mi mirada del suelo.

— Ella tiene razón en ese punto — Dijo Itachi — Nosotros intervendríamos incluso si ella no quisiera.

Sollocé y traté de apartar mis lágrimas, pero estas seguían saliendo — Lo siento Sakura, realmente no queríamos que te vieras envuelta, ya tienes tantas cosas en que pensar — Los brazos de Shisui me hicieron girar hacia él y poco después me rodearon en un abrazo, donde inevitablemente me rompí a llorar y terminé aferrándome a su camisa, mientras hundía mi cabeza en su pecho — Par de idiotas — Solté temblando — Estaba tan asustada… ¡No vuelvan a hacer algo así! — Las manos de Shisui me frotaban tanto la espalda como mi cabeza, tratando de reconfortarme con esto — E Itachi también ven aquí — Le ordené extendiendo mi mano derecha hacia donde la última vez lo había visto.

— ¿Quieres un abrazo grupal? — Murmuró Shisui con suavidad, casi con burla pero al mismo tiempo con comprensión.

— Por supuesto, sé que aún no puedo decir que todo esté bien, pero por lo menos me ayudará a clamar mis nervios — Un suspiro débil se escuchó desde atrás del Uchiha mayor y poco después sentí la mano de Itachi envolver la mía en un suave toque, aunque no se acercó más, solo sostuvo mi mano de esa manera mientras yo me calmaba.

Nos quedamos así hasta que dejé de llorar, solo entonces pusimos una pequeña distancia entre nosotros y nos regalamos una corta sonrisa. — ¿estamos bien? — Preguntó Shisui con suavidad, a lo cual, luego de soltar un suspiró respondí — Lo estamos, pero si vuelven a ocultarme algo así les golpearé a ambos tan fuerte que llegaran a la aldea de la arena en un parpadeo — Shisui soltó una pequeña risa antes de revolverme los cabellos y ponerse serio.

— Bueno, sé que acabamos tener una discusión bastante fuerte, pero ahora que sabes del problema, necesitamos tomar en nuestras manos el asunto — Asentí de acuerdo, ahora más tranquila y mentalizada para hacer lo que pudiera.

— Exactamente que pasó hace un rato — Preguntó Itachi mirándonos a ambos con su típica expresión en blanco.

Shisui y yo nos miramos un momento, pero siendo él quien había tenido el principal encuentro con el líder de la raíz anbu, fue quien tomó la palabra para responder — La misión que tenía hoy, era para usar mi Kotoamatsukami sobre tu padre Itachi, de esa manera podríamos conseguir tiempo para evitar el golpe de estado, de igual forma el Hokage prometió hacer lo posible para que la aldea deje de desconfiar de nosotros y las cosas puedan verse un poco más tranquilas; en general ese era el plan, pero Danzo interfirió antes de que pudiera reunirme contigo, él no confía en mí y piensa proteger solo a Konoha, con sus propios medios, para ello planeó robar mi sharingan, claro que antes de conseguirlo apareció Sakura y lo detuvo — Me lanzó una corta sonrisa antes de añadir — Aunque me pregunto si querías matarme de igual modo, mira que lanzar una bomba de humo venenoso cuando había sido golpeado.

— En parte tenía la intensión, pero me dije que por mentirme merecías un castigo más severo que la muerte — Bromeé un momento y disfruté su expresión escandalizada, aunque sabía que en realidad estaba actuando — Es una broma, en realidad sabía que Danzo se alejaría lo suficiente para darme tiempo para ir por ti y darte el antídoto, tenía esperanza de que lograra inhalar un poco, después de todo no era mortal, aunque tenía un efecto paralizante, pero nada de lo que no pudiera recuperarse luego.

— Suenas casi como si a él si desearas matarlo — Lo pensé un momento, la verdad nunca había tenido intenciones asesinas contra el sujeto, pero realmente nunca me cayó bien, especialmente luego de enterarme que había enviado a Sai para matar a Sasuke, también, en una ocasión le había escuchado a Tsunade decir muy molesta que ese viejo había tratado de retener a Naruto en una especie de celda, aunque de eso mi amigo no se enteró nunca al mi maestra luchar con uñas y dientes por mantener al viejo a raya, ahora de igual modo estaba hostigando a Shisui; realmente ese hombre podría matar a sus camaradas si creía que no eran convenientes para la aldea.

— Nunca lo pensé, pero no me agrada, especialmente con lo que hizo hoy, parece estar dispuesto a matar a todo aquel en que no confié o no le sirva, entiendo que hay ciertas medidas que uno toma para evitar desgracias, pero esto simplemente es absurdo, aquel que levanta la mano contra un camarada sin que este haya hecho nada, solo puede ser peor que la escoria, no debería siquiera vivir — Realmente el tema me molestaba, pero me detuve cuando noté las miradas sorprendidas en los dos varones. — ¿Qué?

— Honestamente pienso que tu lado oscuro es algo que no quiero ver. Como sea ahora tenemos un problema que solucionar y es lo que vamos a hacer, Están a solo unos minutos de comenzar la reunión y aún tenemos que tener en cuenta que probablemente Danzo este vigilando los alrededores — Itachi frunció el entrecejo y me miró.

— También está el detalle que es probable que vaya por Sakura — Ante su preocupación me encogí de hombros y suspiré.

— No sería raro, de hecho lo estaba pensando, pero no podemos detenernos por algo así — Ahora fui yo la que recibió sus miradas molestas.

— ¿Algo así? Es tu vida de la que hablamos Sakura, no queremos ponerte en peligro, es por eso que no dijimos nada — Me encogí ante la reprimenda de Shisui, pero especialmente la mirada de Itachi me ponía los pelos de punta.

— No me refiero a arriesgar mi vida, hablo de que no debemos detenernos a pensar demasiado en que van tras nosotros, es mejor que enfoquemos nuestras energías en pensar en una estrategia para solucionar este lio — Aparté la mirada un tanto avergonzada por la situación.

— Bien, en ese caso te diré el plan — Inicialmente me sorprendió ver que Shisui ya lo tuviera, pero después de pensarlo un poco, recordé que en realidad no debería asombrarme de este aspecto, por el contrario, esto debería ser lo más común. Itachi y yo nos acercamos a Shisui, y luego de eso escuchamos con atención sus palabras, procurando no perdernos ningún detalle, aunque cada palabra que él decía me hacía sentir cada vez más ansiosa, consciente de que lo que él proponía era arriesgado, y cualquier tipo de error podría terminar en dolorosas consecuencias. — ¿Han entendido?

— La mayoría — Solté con un suspiró antes de añadir — Para no levantar sospechas irán a la reunión… pero Shisui, no vayas a arriesgarte demasiado, después de todo no sabemos…

— Lo sé, no hay garantía de que funcione, pero por el momento es lo mejor. Si en esta ocasión no sale, tendremos que considerar otras opciones — El silencio se posó sobre nosotros un par de momentos, recordándonos la gravedad de la situación, aunque poco después Shisui volvió a hablar. — Itachi encárgate de dejar a Sakura a salvo en mi casa.

— Hn — Junto a este sonido vino asentimiento de cabeza, además de una mirada completamente seria.

— Insisto en que no hay que tratarme como una tasita de cristal, pero estoy de acuerdo en que sería peligroso ir a casa ahora, estar dentro de los terrenos del clan Uchiha es más seguro por ahora, y como no puedo asistir a sus reuniones clandestinas — Ambos enarcaron una ceja y yo sonreí con fanfarronería.

— ¿Clandestinas? — Repitieron ambos, lo cual internamente me hizo reír.

— ¿Lo negarán? No, no respondan, no es el momento, tenemos que movernos y el tiempo se nos acaba — Los dos suspiraron, para luego enderezarse.

— Tienes razón, no hay tiempo — Shisui miró a Itachi — Nos reuniremos nuevamente en el templo Nakano, traten de no entretenerse demasiado con los anbu que seguramente rodearán la zona cercana.

— Shisui, no dejes que otra vez te tomen por sorpresa y promete que una vez termine la reunión irás directamente a casa — él asintió y me sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarme.

— No dejaré que coloques esa expresión de nuevo, así que puedes estar tranquila — Ahora se mostró serio y me tendió un pequeño objeto, el cual recibí con cuidado — Esa es la llave de repuesto de mi casa, mantenla contigo, no le abras a nadie, yo tengo la original así que solo yo entraré, mantente oculta en todo momento y…

— Se las recomendaciones básicas para la supervivencia cuando se está siendo perseguido, así que puedes estar tranquilo. — Parecía que quería volver a suspirar, pero se contuvo, en cambio a eso cerró un momento los ojos y asintió, luego simplemente se dio media vuelta dándonos la espalda.

— En ese caso comencemos, recuerden lo que tienen que hacer… — Antes de que pudiera continuar Itachi y yo ya habíamos hecho un clon de sombras respectivamente, los cuales luego de un momento se movieron en las direcciones en que debían ir.

— Ve Shisui — Proclamó Itachi, haciendo notar el tono firme tras sus palabras, un pequeño indicativo que lograba transmitir la confianza, tanto hacia él como hacia lo que teníamos que hacer.

El mayor no pronunció más, en cambio desapareció del lugar, dejándonos solos, mientras contábamos tres minutos desde la partida de nuestro amigo, e íbamos reduciendo nuestras presencias. — Vamos — Susurró mi acompañante, para seguido a esto comenzar a moverse, aunque no sin antes comprobar que yo le seguiría.

El plan era relativamente sencillo, pero siendo los anbu de Danzo, quienes tenían la vista puesta sobre nosotros, era mejor ser precavido, por ello los dos habíamos hecho clones, los cuales harían el reconocimiento preliminar del área, y alejarían a posibles atacantes, claro que al mismo tiempo el que nos mantuviéramos en un bajo perfil, sin permitir que nuestras presencias se notaran y que nos moviéramos completamente en silencio, hacían parte de la estrategia; Shisui por otro lado, se movería a su anormal velocidad para evadir a cualquier ninja que estuviera a más de un rango de cinco kilómetros, además de ellos estaría alerta para plantar un rápido genjutsu, así inhabilitaría a quien trata de atacarlo en el caso de que llegara a estar muy cerca. En esos momentos todo me parecía surrealista, el estar saltando por los árboles junto a Itachi, el haber ayudado a Shisui, el tener una diana en la cabeza producto de haber ayudado a mi amigo… todas y cada una de las cosas que acababan de pasar comenzaron en algún momento a ser casi ajenas, parecía como si parte de mi consciencia pasada hubiera tomado más fuerza, trayéndome consigo los recuerdos de lo que no pasaría, pero que en algún momento pasó, y mezclándolos con el ahora, haciendo que al final en el fondo de mi cabeza surgiera una fuerte incomodidad. La mano izquierda de Itachi se levantó, justo antes de detenerse, y yo al ver esto me quedé quieta una rama más atrás, esperando y observando alrededor; sin previo aviso el movimiento entre las ramas cercanas se hizo presente, así que suavemente me deslicé contra el tronco del árbol en que me encontraba, y pegándome a la corteza me quedé atenta a cualquier ataque.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y a medida que esto ocurría, era más consciente de los sonidos del bosque, poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa. Finalmente mis ojos captaron la silueta de un anbu que esperaba atento a cualquier tipo de movimiento cercano, estaba tan quieto como Itachi y yo, además de ello parecía tener todos sus instintos de cacería arriba, lo cual solo significaba problemas. Miré hacia Itachi, quien parecía que había detectado otra presencia un poco más allá, eso nos dejaba rodeados y con pocas probabilidades de escape. ¿Cómo habían sabido donde estaríamos? Esa pregunta era realmente algo que me incomodaba, pero en esos momentos la prioridad era pensar la manera de salir de allí. Itachi era un factor que Danzo no conocía, así que solo estaría tras de Shisui y de mí, por consiguiente la mejor manera para que saliéramos de eso era que yo me lanzara a distraerlos mientras Itachi determinaba cuantos anbu habían enviado tras de mí y lentamente eliminaba a los que no pudiera manejar; al menos ese era mi plan, ahora la cuestión era que Itachi no se molestara por lo que haría y al mismo tiempo entendiera mis intenciones, por ello antes de cualquier cosa le miré por un par de segundos, para seguido a esto en un rápido movimiento sacar dos kunai de mi porta shuriken, los cuales lancé hacia nuestros perseguidores, justo al tiempo en que de un salto salía de la zona, y me dirigía en otra dirección diferente a la original, pero procurando que la distancia no fuera un impedimento para poder llegar en poco tiempo.

El sonido del metal siendo repelido no tardo en escucharse por el claro, además de las presencias que se habían elevado justo detrás de mí, por ello justo cuando caí, y para lograr mantener su atención, expulse el chakra que había concentrado en mi pie derecho y conseguí hacer temblar el terreno, pero sin llegar a formar mayores deformaciones, después de todo no quería llamar la atención del clan Uchiha. A pasos veloces, volví a ubicarme sobre las ramas, para seguir corriendo de los anbu, aunque en conjunto a esto estaba observando el terreno y ubicando a mis perseguidores por el sonido que hacían al saltar y la firma irregular de su chakra, con lo cual mostraba su estando de agitación. Según podía percibir tenía a al menos cuatro cerca, de los demás desconocía si me seguían o no, pero esperaba que no fueran así, puesto que no quería que la pelea llegara a elevar más su grado de dificultad y riesgo. Girando levemente la cabeza, para poder mirar de reojo, pude apreciar que uno de los anbu se preparaba para lanzarme algunas kunai con sellos explosivos, así que volviendo mi vista hacia el frente tracé un rápido contrataque, en el cual en el siguiente árbol que tuve al frente, en vez de calcular mi apoyo sobre las ramas, lo hice sobre el tronco, el cual use para impulsarme con chakra acumulado en mis pies y tener un rápido retroceso, con el que logré pasar de mis perseguidores y ubicarme a sus espaldas, donde saque mis propias armas y usando el jutsu de shuriken que había entrenado desde hacía años lancé las kunai, para aumentar la distracción de ellos en su intento por desviarlas dándome tiempo para volver a caer contra el tronco de un árbol y casi volver a usar la misma técnica de antes, la diferencia fue cuando, en vez de pasar de largo, me dirigí directamente al anbu que tenía más cerca y le golpeé con la fuerza suficiente como para lanzarlo contra su compañero más cercano, el cual mientras desviaba mis armas no pudo detener el impacto y por consecuencia fue alcanzado por el cuerpo, derribándolo de su lugar.

Estaba por aterrizar en una rama cuando sentí el ataque inminente por mi espalda, así que velozmente saqué otra Kunai de mi porta shuriken para alcanzar a desviar las armas que me habían lanzado, luego al caer tuve que bloquear una patada con mi brazo derecho, con lo que se inició una batalla de taijutsu, en la cual, por mí posición me vi obligada a retroceder en más de una ocasión, llevándome lentamente hasta donde estaba el cuarto anbu, que al tenerme al alcance necesario trató de apuñalarme con una kodachi; afortunadamente para mí, logré sentirlo a tiempo, así que conseguí girar en el último momento, consiguiendo solo un pequeño corte en el lateral izquierdo de mi cadera. Tuve que dar dos saltos hacia la derecha para alejarme de mis oponentes y poder reevaluar mi situación, aunque solo tuve un momento antes de que los dos anbu volvieran atacarme, esta vez empleando senbon, los cuales procuraron dirigirlos en las direcciones que limitaran mis movimientos, dando como resultado que terminara chocando de espaldas contra un árbol.

— Eso es todo — Dijo el de la kodachi, quien me atacó con una estocada directa, la cual en esta ocasión detuve con mis manos llegando a adquirir una herida algo profunda, pero que comencé a curar al instante, mientras que al tiempo en un jalón le acercaba a mí, para a continuación con mi pierna derecha cargada en chakra golpearle en el abdomen.

El sonido de los huesos al romperse, además de la conocida sensación de fractura en el lugar de impacto, pude percibirlas con claridad, claro que eso no era para extrañar considerando que, luego del impacto, el anbu salió volando varios metros más allá, para chocar finalmente contra al menos dos docenas de árboles. Sin perder de vista al último oponente y consciente de que estaba por atacarme por un lateral, giré la kodachi que antes había detenido con mis manos, y ahora tomándola por el mango, la dirigí hacia el anbu, el cual tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para evitar ser cortado por el arma. Tomando una posición completamente defensiva, pero manteniendo la pequeña espada en su dirección, proseguí a dejar circular mi chakra para sanar las heridas que había adquirido, mientras esperaba cualquier acción de mi oponente, pero luego de un par de segundos en que no se movió caí en cuenta de que su postura se había relajado y parecía estar dando por terminada la lucha, aspectos que me alertaron de que algo no estaba bien, así que siguiendo mis instintos apresuradamente me giré, solo para ver cómo sobre mí caía un quinto enmascarado, dándome finalmente las noticias de que estaba en un serio aprieto.

* * *

 **Buenas! Ya dije arriba que había pensado en subir ayer pero por tiempo y revisión no había podido.**

 **Como sea diré antes de responder los comentarios que esto se divide en dos, principalmente porque no quería tenerles esperando tanto tiempo por capítulo, (ya es suficiente con un mes). Asi que en el siguiente cerraremos esta parte de la historia. El motivo es porque quiero que quede bien hecho, que se note como se soluciona el asunto sin llegar a ser demasiado simple ni complejo, pero al mismo tiempo dando esa sensación de peligro.**

 **Igualmente tuve que investigar de venenos, asi que le pregunte a una amiga que estudia medicina y ella me ayudo dandome unos documentos para leer, pero al estar la mayoría en idioma médico, solo pude rescatar algunas cosas, por eso es una explicación sencilla.**

 **Para los que no leyeron arriba las notas hay una palabra que dice _"Ipso facto",_ No es un error, esa palabra existe y proviene del latín, y traduce como inmediatamente o en el acto, les dejo para los que no lo supieran. **

**Bueno, eso es lo que quería decir. Ahora las respuestas!**

 _ **Daliaovperez:**_ _Bueno, quisiera saber porque piensas que es malo que recuperen sus recuerdos. Pregunto no más me causa curiosidad ^^. Y lo que vendrá con Itachi y Sakura luego buajajajaja ok eso será después. Te mando Saludos!_

 _ **Naomipy:**_ _Cielos, tienes razón! No me había percatado de ese error, te agradezco por resaltármelo jejeje ^^ creo que hace tiempo el auto corrector me corrigió al respecto (la palabra existe con "m", por lo cual creo que lo ignoré y comencé a escribirlo así T-T) Bueno no siendo más te agradezco nuevamente la corrección y te mando un abrazo!_

 _ **Fangirl1266:**_ _Cof cof, me sorprende todo lo que leíste en tan poco tiempo, eso quiere decir que es bueno buajajaja. No soy fan del spoiler asi que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma._

 _Me alegro de conocerte y espero sigamos leyéndonos. Saludos!_

 _ **ItzeelJs:**_ _¡Vaya! Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia y el cómo manejo la narrativa, es muy grato saberlo. Siempre trato de mantener una coherencia en los personajes, pero dándole el ambiente que siempre se busca en este tipo de relatos, así que me alegro que la personalidad de Itachi te guste :D eso siempre me permite pensar que voy por buen camino. Reitero, los personajes super poderosos de la noche a la mañana no me agradan, siempre prefiero que se dé un avance lento pero seguro, dando como resultado una historia lo más coherente que se pueda, además es mejor cuando te explican desde el principio el como ocurrieron las cosas._

 _Oh más adelante tendremos unos capítulos para explicar la perspectiva de Itachi, asi que no te angusties, aunque aún faltan varias cosas para eso, pero ten por seguro que tendrán la vista desde la perspectiva de Itachi._

 _No tengo nada, esta cuenta fue creada para subir este fic xD, aunque he sido escritora de fanfic desde antes mis otros fic están subidos en otro foro y bajo otro nombre._

 _En fin, me alegro de conocerte y espero nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos!_

 _ **Dulcecito311:**_ _Totalmente diferente a la versión anterior ¿no? Bueno como anteriormente me expresaron que Naruto casi no salía, pienso que en esta versión podemos hacer que aparezca más (aunque este capítulo no fue el caso). Sasuke por otro lado quiero que se mezcle la inocencia y bueno ya sabes el resto, xD pero igualmente el que aparezca siempre ayuda mucho al desarrollo del fic, igualmente el que ella lo moleste (aunque en la serie original no pasaba), da como la sensación de juego de niños, asi que se combinan muy bien ambas cosas._

 _Oh Shisui, que haríamos sin él, siempre con su buen humor :3 honestamente me alegro de haberlo incluido, es uno de mis Uchiha favoritos y espero en esta versión mostrar su lado maduro (mucho más que el anterior) pero sin llegar a que raye en su alegre personalidad._

 _Espero te haya gustado la primera parte, la segunda trataré de hacerla aún mejor, para que haga honor al resto de la historia. Sabes que aprecio mucho tus comentarios, y espero seguirlos viendo, siempre me alegran tus apuntes :D te mando un abrazo y nos seguiremos leyendo._

 _ **Grace-ayo:**_ _Hahahaha en parte me alegro que no te deje dormir al imaginarte lo que pasará, pero solo espero que no afecte a tu vida diaria. Lamento si me tardo mucho, pero es lo que hay con mi tiempo *suspiro*, pero bueno espero que valga la pena la espera. Creo que los personajes que rondan a Sakura siempre son bastante interesantes, especialmente para jugar con ellos, por eso las situaciones se presentan para ese tipo de cosas (especialmente las de Naruto, Sasuke y Shisui) creo que igualmente lo que seguirán en los siguientes capítulos te gustará._

 _Creo que muchas dudas se han resuelto y otras se habrán formulado, eso es lo hermoso de las historias. Lo de Itachi se sabrá a su debido tiempo, así que no hay que desesperar, por el momento hay que disfrutar lo que hay. Espero que nuevamente nos leamos pronto, te mando saludos :D y te doy la bienvenida, cualquier inquietud puedes remitirla y la contestare. (solo exceptuando lo que lleve a spoiler)_

 _ **Yaleth:**_ _Cof cof, creo que estoy loca por querer re escribir 60 capítulos pero hasta ahora han valido la pena, estoy conforme con la redacción, el control de cada uno y además con lo que puedo agregar. Tratare de dar momentos más… ligeros, así no será tan doloroso esperar por el beso hahahaha._

 _Lamento la poca frecuencia de actualización, pero ya he expresado que mi tiempo es diferente al que tenía antes, asi que no puedo traer capítulo cada que quiera, por eso mismo dividí esta mini saga, porque a este paso hubiera tardado más. Entre tantas cosas he tenido que afrontar algunos problemas y demás asi que no puedo estar siempre conectada._

 _Espero que el capítulo hasta ahora sea de tu agrado :3 y lo que falta, espero poder plasmar como se debe todo el rollo._

 _Respuesta PD1: Si, creo que Yui es un personaje muy… querido hahaha me alegro porque es mi creación :D también el pequeñín y Hayato. Por otro lado Sai, cielos, tengo planeado algo para él pero será luego, lamento si es lento todo el asunto. Veré que hago con lo de las actualizaciones._

 _Respuesta PD2: ¿Qué te pareció la tensión del capítulo? Espero que haya movido fibras sensibles, porque quiero que sea de ese modo, como sea voy a seguir mejorando y voy a mirar cómo me arriesgo para el siguiente._

 _Respuesta PD3: Me alegro que la explicación te haya dejado satisfecha, lo importante es que se comprenda el fic, asi que es un honor poder hacer este tipo de aclaraciones._

 _En serio me alegro que aunque hayas sido una lectora fantasma, ahora me dejes tus opiniones, seguiré esforzándome y voy a mirar que hago para que los capítulos sean más seguidos._

 _Con respecto a tu otro comentario, lo entiendo, hahaha si yo también me desespero cuando releo el fic y digo "¿Por qué no les hice besar aquí? El momento es perfecto!" luego recuerdo de que soy mala con las relaciones y se me pasa, además de que no encontraba el momento Justo para eso hahaha pero bueno como dije miraré como hago para que los que ya leyeron se sientan a gusto releyendo la historia._

 _Te deseo feliz noche y te mando Abrazos!_

 _ **Tenshin anime:**_ _Descuida, mírame a mí me tardo subiendo capítulo, así que tomate tu tiempo para comentar, no hay lio, yo soy paciente… ok un poco pero igualmente comprendo las circunstancias de cada uno. Me alegro que te gustara el contenido general del capítulo, tengo que decir que lo de Naruto y Sasuke es casi nuevo, puesto que las situaciones originalmente ocurrieron en la primera versión, pero cuando reescribí decidí agregar un par de cosillas más, y quitar otras que me parecían demasiado exageradas, por ello estoy contenta con el resultado. Gracias por esperarme, seguiré esforzándome, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, y que el siguiente igualmente ponga a volar corazones._

 _Sin más espero nos leamos pronto, suerte con tu tesis! Y te mando buenos deseos, ánimos y un abrazo!_

 _ **Gest:**_ _Y lo que vendrá hahaha. Gracias por comentar siempre, y espero te siga gustando. Me esforzare! Saludos!_

 _ **Seia9175:**_ _¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó? Y lo que falta por venir buajajajaj ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Animo:**_ _Gracias, en verdad es un honor que te guste. Por supuesto que la continuaré, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, por el momento tengo que publicar mensual, pero espero algún día publicar cada dos semanas o algo así. En fin saludos!_

 ** _Bueno eso es todo, su escritora se despide, espero verlos pronto aunque no prometo nada. Saludos!_**


	8. Capitulo Exclusivo parte 2 —Ciclo —

**¡Hola! Ha sido otro mes largo y bueno tengo que decir bastante productivo. Cof cof. Emmm primero que todo lamento no haberme aparecido por las navidades, pero estaba ocupada. Segundo ¡FELIZ AÑO! A todos aquellos que no recibieron mi saludo :3 honestamente quería traerles algo diferente pero en medio de un especial tan duro no era conveniente, por consiguiente quería terminarlo a tiempo, pero no lo logre.**

 **La buena noticia es que he terminado toda la saga, solo que se extendió a tres capítulos, por lo cual podrán leer el Lunes la última parte, principalmente porque quiero un tiempo de descanso y esto me lo dará XD oh y también hay un motivo para ello, pero luego se enterarán.**

 **Hasta entonces solo diré que disfruten. Los comentarios como siempre los responderé al final.**

* * *

CAPITULO EXCLUSIVO PARTE 2 — CICLO —

El filo de las cuchillas era lo único que podía ver frente a mí, y esto me hizo rápidamente llegar a la conclusión de que no había tiempo para esquivar, así que lo único que conseguí hacer fue girarme un poco y colocar la kodachi en el camino de la cuchilla, logrando evitar con esto una herida fatal, pero a cambio de ello, el impacto y presión terminó empujándome hacia abajo haciéndome chocar de espaldas contra el suelo y causándome bastante daño mientras sentía como la tierra cedía. A pesar del dolor no tuve tiempo para concentrarme en él, ya que el sujeto no se había detenido allí, sino que siguió ejerciendo presión, sobre la kodachi, consiguiendo aplastarme más a cada segundo y aproximar su arma hacia mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente vulnerable. Para contrarrestar la fuerza que él ejercía sobre mí, tuve que acumular chakra en mis brazos para aumentar mi fuerza física, pero debido a la posición incómoda era difícil mantenerlo a raya, por ello la desesperación comenzó a recorrerme mientras intentaba pensar una forma de salir de esa situación, pero a cada segundo las opciones se me agotaban.

— Deja de resistirte —Dijo el hombre encima de mí, justo cuando pisaba mi abdomen con su bota izquierda sacándome no solo el aire, sino que de igual forma un quejido salió de mis labios al sentir como como aplastaba mis entrañas y con ello algunos huesos comenzaban a fraccionarse. — Tu y esos Uchiha… van a desaparecer por el bien de la aldea —, escuchar aquello me trajo a la mente el rostro de Sasuke hundido en la oscuridad, además de ello reavivó mi sueño pasado, viendo a todas esas personas muertas a manos de la persona de la que comenzaba a enamorarme.

La ira comenzó a sobrepasar mi desesperación, y pronto me vi abriendo los ojos para que él sujeto pudiera ver mi enojo — Temo decirte… que eso no pasara —, Mi chakra empezó a aumentar en mis brazos y a pesar de que estaba siendo reducida, la adrenalina comenzó a hacerse cargo de la anterior diferencia de fuerzas, logrando que lentamente hacer retroceder su arma — yo… — Añadí inclinándome hacia adelante justo antes de permitirme usar mi carta final — ¡No lo permitiré! ¡SHANNARO! — Mi grito se escuchó en todo el lugar, justo cuando el sello de mi frente se liberaba, comenzando a sanar mis heridas y al mismo tiempo, dándome la fuerza suficiente como para en un instante separarme un par de centímetros del suelo y dar un giro hacia la izquierda, con el cual no solo logré hacerle perder el equilibrio a mi oponente, sino que de igual modo conseguí apoyarme en mi antebrazo mientras levantaba mi pierna derecha y le golpeaba por el lateral, lanzándolo escasamente a unos veinte metros, pero esta distancia me dio el tiempo para levantarme de mi sitio y reposicionarme.

Respiré entrecortadamente mientras admiraba la escena y mi sello retrocedía, ya habiendo eliminado las heridas, no creía necesitarlo para nada más y era mejor no emplearlo demasiado, no solo por el riesgo de la técnica, sino que de igual modo aún debería permanecer en secreto el que yo pudiera usar algo así. El anbu con el que anteriormente había estado luchando volvió a moverse, atacándome desde la izquierda, esta vez haciendo una técnica de tierra, en la cual hizo que justo debajo de mí el suelo comenzara a moverse y seguido a esto varios pilares de tierra comenzaron a emerger, tratando de golpearme; Tuve que saltar alto para evadir el ataque, quedando desprotegida en el aire para un ataque de senbon que me envió el otro enmascarado, así que para evitar salir herida, hice sellos rápidamente, y luego proclamé — Suiton suiryudan no Jutsu —, un pequeño dragón de agua me en volvió deteniendo las armas y luego dirigiéndose a atacar a los dos ninja, los cuales esquivaron limpiamente mi jutsu, pero con esto me dieron tiempo para caer y golpear con la mitad de mi fuerza el suelo, dando como resultado un fuerte temblor, además del momentáneo desequilibrio de ellos que empleé para atacar valiéndome de la velocidad mejorada con chakra y mis siempre confiables golpes mortales, con los cuales rompí la defensa del usuario de elemento tierra y le envié a un paseo por el bosque. Me quedaba un solo oponente, que para mi sorpresa había desaparecido no solo de mi vista, sino que su firma de chakra había sido borrada, haciéndome prácticamente imposible el localizarlo. Preocupada y tratando de mantener mi guardia en alto observé en cada dirección, pero para mí mala suerte, el hombre había empleado un jutsu de camuflaje, con el cual le fue fácil atacarme sin que lo viera, pero que gracias a sus momentáneos instintos asesinos, logré esquivar por poco, consiguiendo una herida poco profunda en un brazo, aunque esto no hizo que lo viera pronto, dejándome aún en una situación demasiado peligrosa.

No noté a tiempo que el ataque me sobrevino por la espalda, así que lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza al ver la kunai sobre mi garganta fue la desesperación de estar a punto de ser asesinada a manos de aquel hombre; esto me impidió sentir la violenta firma de chakra que se posicionó tras nosotros, justo antes de reclamar la vida del que amenazaba la mía, lo único que me hizo percatarme de que mi vida ya no corría peligro, fue el sonido seco del cuerpo al caer, además de la falta de presión en mi garganta. Soltando el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones hacía solo unos momentos me permití mirar sobre mi hombro, encontrándome cara a cara con la mirada dura de Itachi, quien silenciosamente me reclamaba mis acciones anteriores. — En mi defensa sabes porque lo hice — Murmuré mientras miraba a mi alrededor, viendo el desastre que había causado.

— Aunque sea de esa manera, te arriesgaste demasiado — Me reprendió mientras se acercaba hasta estar a solo unos centímetros, luego levantó su mano y la colocó a un lateral de mi rostro, acciones que me sorprendieron y me hicieron sonrojar. Itachi ejerció un poco de presión para que levantara la cabeza, obligándome a verlo; el rostro del pelinegro estaba completamente serio mientras examinaba el pequeño corte de mi cuello, pero gracias a la cercanía podía ver claramente un par de emociones pasando por sus ojos, desde la preocupación, hasta la ira y finalmente alivio. — Al menos parece que no fue nada grave y podrás curarlo sin problemas.

— P-por supuesto — Respondí un tanto nerviosa por su cercanía, pero tomando una profunda inhalación, me dije que no era momento para eso, ahora mismo estábamos en una precaria situación. — De todas formas te agradezco el que llegaras, realmente estaba en un serio aprieto.

Su expresión cambió a una de reproche aunque solo duró unos segundos, justo antes de suspirar y dar tres pasos hacia atrás — Un ninja pone su vida en riesgo, pero no hagas cosas tan imprudentes Sakura. — Por algún motivo sentí como si con esas palabras hubiera mostrado un lado vulnerable, uno que difícilmente se podía apreciar, pero que al notarlo me hizo sentir culpable.

— Lo siento, te preocupe, pero sabía que entenderías el propósito de mis movimientos — él me miró un momento antes de asentir.

— Te conozco desde hace mucho Sakura, por supuesto que iba a comprender lo que planeabas — Sonreí suavemente. — Como sea, tenemos que darnos prisa.

— Tienes razón, aún necesitas llegar a la reunión — Él suspiró con cansancio y reveló frente a mí una expresión completamente abatida. Algo en todo eso estaba consumiendo gran parte de la energía de Itachi, ¿Y cómo culparlo? Realmente él había estado en silencio mirando cómo solucionar las cosas por su cuenta, si yo estaba realmente estresada con todo el asunto, no podía imaginar como él se sentía; por ello sin pensarlo demasiado me acerqué hasta su lado y tomé su mano con suavidad — Cuando termine la reunión… ¿Puedes ir a casa con Shisui? Incluso si no quieres hablar de ello, si puedo ayudar de alguna forma…

— Sakura — La voz profunda de Itachi me hizo callar y levantar la mirada, pero al hacerlo lo que fuera que iba a decir quedo perdido en las profundidades de mi garganta y fue remplazado por el más puro nerviosismo, acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo. — Gracias —, las palabras que salieron de sus labios junto con la mirada suave y sonrisa cálida, consiguieron hacer estragos en mí, llevándome a soltarlo con rapidez y comenzar a mover las manos en toda dirección, mientras que trataba de formular alguna oración coherente.

— Y-y-yo… y-ya sabes, e-esto… —. Nuevamente mis palabras fueron silenciadas, en esta ocasión por las de él y sus manos cálidas, que detuvieron las mías. — Entiendo, Sakura, no tienes explicar.

La mirada amable de él perduró unos segundos más, antes de retomar su anterior compostura, dando por finalizada la conversación y siendo el indicativo silencioso de que era hora de movernos, así que luego de un corto movimiento de cabeza ambos volvimos a retomar nuestro camino inicial, esta vez tratando de ser más rápidos para evitar ser interceptados con tanta facilidad. — ¿Crees que haya más? —pregunté en voz baja, sin perderme detalle de lo que nos rodeaba.

— Es probable, habían exactamente diez la última vez, así que cabe la posibilidad que hayan enviado más, pero al mismo tiempo sería una tontería hacerlo — Miré a Itachi de reojo, su mirada al frente, aparentando no estar pendiente de nada más, pero sabía que de los dos realmente era Él, quien se encontraba más pendiente de nuestro entorno.

— ¿Lo dices por qué sería contraproducente perder más fuerzas de combate en la persecución? — La mirada de él vario de dirección por unos segundos, cayendo sobre mí en ese tiempo y diciéndome con solo esto que luego respondería, cuando estuviéramos seguros, por ello estas palabras fueron las últimas que se pronunciaron en el transcurso del recorrido.

Aunque permanecimos alerta, para nuestra fortuna no hubo quien nos volviera a interceptar, por ello en algunos minutos llegamos hasta nuestro destino. El distrito Uchiha se encontraba silencioso y aunque las calles presentaban una clara escases de personas rondándolas, igual mantenía el ambiente característico del lugar. Seguí a Itachi con rapidez por encima de los tejados hasta llegar a una zona lo suficientemente aparte del resto de edificaciones, lo suficiente como para tener algo de privacidad, pero al mismo tiempo mantenerse en contacto con las demás; allí se alzaba una sencilla construcción en madera y concreto, la cual tenía al frente algunas plantas adornando la entrada, y parecía lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una pequeña familia de tres personas. Nunca había ido a la casa de Shisui, pero el solo verla me trajo un pensamiento de que no sería difícil saber a quién pertenecía el lugar, después de todo, a diferencia del resto, está tenía un aire diferente rodeándola, casi podría decir que parecía irradiar la misma calidez de su dueño.

— Sakura — Saliendo de mis análisis sobre el lugar miré a Itachi — Ábrela.

Acatando su petición, saqué la pequeña llave y abrí la puerta principal, por la que segundos más tarde entramos y cerramos tras nosotros. Itachi, se retiró las sandalias rápidamente y entró como si fuera su propia casa, mientras simultáneamente a esto me hacía un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera, cosa que hice casi de inmediato. Tal como el exterior, el interior era igual de sencillo, pero acogedor, aunque no había mucho en lo que reparar en los pasillos, de hecho en esos momentos solo me enfoqué en seguir a mi acompañante hasta la zona de las habitaciones, donde se encontraban dos puertas, una completamente cerrada al frente, la cual deduje era la habitación principal y la otra al lateral derecho que era por la cual en esos momentos Itachi me invitaba a entrar. El lugar no era muy grande, y estaba casi completamente vacío, y decía casi, porque había una pequeña mesa en una esquina al lado de la venta, y también estaba el armario en dirección contraria. Itachi sin aun decir palabra, comenzó a quitarse la armadura ligera y los protectores que lo identificaban como anbu, quedando solo con sus pantalones y camisa estándar del clan, luego, cuando terminó con esto y mientras guardaba sus objetos personales en el armario, habló — Respecto a tu pregunta de antes, tienes razón, no van a enviar más hombres descuidadamente, pero al mismo tiempo no pueden hacerlo a no ser que quieran llamar la atención, estaban demasiado cerca de las proximidades del clan, un paso en falso y todos los Uchiha tendrían un buen motivo para aprender a la raíz , la aldea se enteraría y habría caos, pero no de la manera en que nosotros quedáramos como los malos, de hecho todo se complicaría de forma exponencial perjudicando gravemente a la aldea — Se detuvo un momento antes de voltear a mirarme y continuar — Hablaremos del resto más tarde, por el momento tienes que sanar la herida que tienes y descansar, trataré de venir con Shisui luego de la reunión.

— Entiendo, por favor ten cuidado Itachi — De hecho sabía que Danzo no era lo único de lo que teníamos que preocuparnos en el momento, después de todo, dependiendo de cómo estuvieran las cosas, Shisui trataría de usar su Kotoamatsukami, así que los Uchiha también eran de quien preocuparnos.

— Tu igual, mantente oculta y con tu presencia al mínimo, no bajes la guardia en ningún momento — Nuevamente hizo una pausa, en la cual aproveche para asentir, y justo después el prosiguió — Es momento de que me marche, luego nos veremos Sakura. — Terminado de decir aquello le vi regresar por donde anteriormente habíamos caminado y poco después su presencia desapareció por completo, dejándome de pie en medio de la habitación, preocupada por la seguridad de los dos varones, pero con la esperanza de que regresarían.

* * *

Hacía dos horas que me había quedado sola, y en ese tiempo había sanado mis heridas, descansado y explorado la casa, exceptuando por el cuarto de Shisui; resultó que, tal y como lo había pensado cuando llegué, el lugar guardaba ese ambiente único y característico de mi amigo, llegando a ser bastante acogedor y dando cierta sensación de seguridad. En lo que había observado, pude notar que las paredes estaban limpias y pintadas entre blanco y café claro, al mismo tiempo él no poseía muchas cosas, solo lo esencial y todo se podía ver entre la cocina y la sala, albergando la primera un refrigerador con solo unos pocos alimentos no perecederos, la despensa tenía la misma función de la nevera, así que no había mucho por mirar, una mesa de comedor de solo cuatro puestos y por último un estante donde guardaba exactamente tres platos con tres tazas. En la sala la decoración tampoco era abundante, de hecho se limitaba a un par de sofás, un mueble pequeño donde guardaba algunos libros y una mesa central donde en el centro de esta reposaba un bonsái, el cual había logrado capturar mi entera atención, ya que no me esperaba que Shisui tuviera algo como aquello, así que mientras les esperaba había hecho una nota mental para preguntar sobre la planta. En la actualidad estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación de huéspedes, oculta entre la sombra de la noche y manteniéndome lo suficientemente lejos de la luz que entraba por la ventana; en todo ese tiempo no había prendido luces, tampoco me había movido más de lo necesario y siempre me mantuve con la guardia en alto, por eso no me fue difícil reparar el momento en que la puerta principal se abrió.

Con cuidado saqué un kunai y me deslicé cerca a la puerta al no poder percibir presencia alguna. Me mantuve agazapada y tratando de mantener mis sentidos totalmente sensibilizados, aumentado el grado de alce de estos al concentrar cierta cantidad de chakra en ellos, siendo los principales el oído y el tacto, de esta manera pude sentir las pequeñas vibraciones de los pasos al acercarse al igual que, el por lo general imperceptible sonido de la madera al hallarse bajo algún tipo de peso. Estaba tensa y a la expectativa de saber quién era el que había irrumpido en la casa, pero el momento previo no fue nada comparado al instante en que los pasos se detuvieron justo en frente de la puerta y la perilla comenzó a girar, para finalmente desbloquear la entrada; tomé con mayor fuerza la Kunai y cuando por fin la silueta de la persona se mostró, yo en un movimiento rápido ataqué a sus piernas lanzando una patada por detrás de sus rodillas, consiguiendo hacerle perder el equilibrio y abriendo una abertura, la cual aproveche para tratar de posicionarme encima y amenazarle con mi arma, pero antes de completar mi acción, el intruso también me hizo tropezar lanzando una patada hacia mis pies, luego tomó mis muñecas y en un rápido movimiento cambió nuestras posiciones, quedando yo debajo de él, pero aún con esta desventaja no me iba a rendir, así que me preparé para lanzar un rodillazo a su estómago, pero la voz familiar de él me detuvo.

— Sakura, soy yo —Me congelé a tan solo un milímetro de golpearlo y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia la silueta sobre mí y parpadeé, intentando poder visualizar mejor las facciones de mi captor, pero con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana solo podía ver los mechones que caían hacia el frente y su sharingan que se mantenía fijo sobre mí.

— ¿¡Itachi-kun!? — Exclamé sorprendida — ¿por qué rayos ocultaste tu presencia?

Escuché como respiró profundo, como si fuese a responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera la luz se encendió de repente, cegándome de inmediato, así que cerré los ojos con fuerza ante el destello y ahogué un quejido. — Oigan ustedes dos, hacer ese tipo de cosas tan jóvenes y en la casa de otros es de mal gusto ¿Lo saben? — La voz burlona de Shisui llegó a mis oídos, pero en un principio no entendí del todo sus palabras, solo después de haber parpadeado un par de veces y ajustar la mirada pude ver a lo que se refería, ganando con ello un fuerte sonrojo y las ganas de saltar lejos de allí, pero debido a que aún estaba presa bajo el agarre de Itachi, no pude hacer más que quedarme en el mismo lugar.

El primogénito de Fugaku se encontraba encima de mí, aspecto que no me era desconocido, pero que no abarcaba todo el plano en general, ya que él estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro, cosa que antes no había podido notar al encontrarse todo oscuro, dando a simple vista una posición bastante comprometedora, si añadíamos su agarre en mis muñecas. — S-Shisui… Eso no fue — Traté de decir, cuando la risa y palabras de él me hicieron callar abruptamente.

— Dicen que el que no corre vuela, me sorprende lo mucho que quieren crecer siendo tan jóvenes, pero por favor, esta es mi casa… — La Kunai que antes tenía en mi mano terminó pasando justo al lado del rostro de Shisui, alarmándolo y silenciándolo por unos segundos antes de proclamar — ¡Eso fue demasiado agresivo Itachi!

— Deja de decir tonterías. — El nombrado en menos de un segundo había arrebatado mi arma y la había arrojado, sin una intensión asesina pero igual como una clara advertencia a nuestro amigo para que se detuviera de seguir diciendo tonterías; luego dejando de lado al mayor se irguió y me tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarme. — Lo siento Sakura, pero acordamos mientras veníamos que era mejor mantener nuestras presencias al mínimo.

Recibiendo su ofrecimiento, me puse en pie junto a él, aunque aún perduraba mi sonrojo frente al anterior evento — Descuida… entiendo que es peligroso, aunque tengo que decir que me pegaron un susto bastante grande — Los dos me miraron con una sonrisa de disculpa, aunque en Itachi fue más pequeña y casi imperceptible. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo salió todo? — Al pronunciar estas palabras sus rostros cambiaron a una mirada de seriedad.

— De hecho queríamos hablarte de aquello, pero ahora mismo sería mejor ir a otro lugar — Les observé confundida ante las palabras de Shisui, especialmente porque se veía bastante tenso al respecto.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos? — Pregunté preocupada por su actitud.

— Tu casa será la mejor opción — Esta vez fue Itachi quien habló, causándome gran confusión en el proceso.

— Esperen ustedes dos, dijeron que ese lugar es peligroso, Danzo… — Shisui hizo un leve movimiento con la mano para silenciarme, así que acatando su muda petición esperé a que explicaran.

— De camino al clan pase por allí, de hecho parece que no han puesto ningún tipo de vigilancia, así que servirá para nuestros propósitos, y mejor ahora que no hay nadie más allí, con respecto a la razón de esto, te lo explicaremos cuando estemos allá, mientras tanto es mejor que me aliste — Sin otra palabra que decir al respecto salió de la habitación dejándonos a Itachi y a mí allí.

No entendía nada de lo que estaban pensando esos dos, pero con respecto a ello, solo me quedaba creer en ellos, así que con un suspiro me dirigí hacia la Kunai que había quedado clavada en la pared, luego la saqué y guardé en mi bolsa trasera; después de ello miré sobre mi hombro, para ver cómo Itachi había sacado su equipo de anbu y se lo había vuelto a ceñir, colocándose además su máscara y ocultando su rostro. — Es momento de irnos. — La voz de Shisui llegó, para mi sorpresa desde la sala, cerca de la entrada de la casa, aspecto que me extraño, ya que él había mencionado que se iba a alistar, así que había esperado que se encontrara en su recamara.

— ¿Tienes todo? — Pregunté confusa al no ver que llevara nada sobre sí.

— Lo necesario — Me respondió, luego miró sobre mi hombro hacia Itachi, — Asegúrate de que no quede rastro de que alguien estuvo aquí.

— Ya lo hice, Sakura no movió nada, así que, lo único fuera de lugar es el hueco en la pared — Shisui chasqueó la lengua mostrando claramente su inconformidad ante la respuesta, pero luego de unos momentos sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, el cual dejó clavado con su propio Kunai en la pared, cubriendo así el hecho de que antes alguien hubiera arrojado algún arma.

— Esto será suficiente como para despistarlos — Murmuró el mayor, para después volverse nuevamente hacia nosotros — Bueno es todo, así que andando —. Con la orden dada, pensé en acercarme y salir por la puerta delantera, pero Shisui me tomó de la mano antes de poder moverme, para seguido a esto usar su técnica de teletransportación y reaparecer frente a mi casa.

Me sentí mareada al exponerme a tal velocidad de movimiento, por lo cual me tambaleé un par de pasos, pero al estar bien sujeta por mi amigo mayor, no caí. — Lo siento, fue un cambio muy brusco — se disculpó con un tono afable, — Dame la llave, estar afuera nos hace ser un blanco fácil y además irrumpe con nuestros planes.

Sin decir palabra hice lo que me pidió, y él cuando tuvo el objeto, se apresuró a abrir la puerta e introducirnos en el interior, — La próxima vez que vayas a usar tu técnica, avisa con anterioridad — Murmuré cayendo sentada en recibidor mientras trataba de recobrar el control sobre todos mis sentidos.

— Ya pedí disculpas — Escuché la puerta cerrarse, y fue en ese momento en que volví a abrir los ojos mirando frente a mí los dos pares de piernas que pertenecían a mis amigos.

— Bien, estamos aquí así que sería bueno que me explicaran que es lo que planean y lo que pasó en la reunión — Levanté la mirada y logré captar con claridad que lo que fuera que pensaran no me agradaría.

— Pasemos al interior, es mejor que hablar en la puerta — Los dos chicos comenzaron a retirarse el calzado, así que yo hice lo mismo, para a continuación guiarlos hasta la sala, donde prendí la luz y me senté en uno de los sofá, mientras que ellos permanecieron de pie, lejos de las ventanas. El silencio perduró un par de minutos, pero fui paciente, hasta que Shisui finalmente decidió volver a hablar. — No asistí a la reunión.

Me sorprendió la declaración, pero no dije nada, en cambio dejé que continuara, aunque sabía que él había notado las preguntas que quería hacer, — Al menos no permití que me vieran, y lo mismo fue con Itachi, la razón es porque podría ser perjudicial para todos si llegaran a sospechar que ocurrió algo con Danzo lo cual solo aumentaría el conflicto que estamos viviendo. Pero igualmente hay otra cosa que me hizo tomar esa decisión y aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda Sakura — Su mirada era tan grave que me puso los pelos de punta, pero no fue nada comparado con sus siguientes palabras — Necesito una droga que me haga parecer muerto.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Proferí alarmada — ¿Qué rayos es lo que dices?

— Sakura escucha, hay algo que me gustaría averiguar, pero no puedo hacerlo si se sabe que sigo con vida, necesito que me ayudes con esto — Su tono demandante me silenció, — Con respecto al ataque del Kyubi hace unos años, quiero averiguar quién es el responsable, tal vez esto nos dé la oportunidad de retirar la mayoría de las sospechas sobre el clan y al mismo tiempo si se consigue una disculpa por parte de arriba, los Uchiha se calmaran.

— Eso es demasiado Shisui, en primer lugar ¿por dónde comenzarías a buscar? Además eso no quitaría la amenaza del golpe, eso aún permanecería en la memoria de los de arriba, tu solución solo nos daría un tiempo — Traté de rebatir, aunque aún no tenía mucha idea a que iba la petición anterior.

— Concuerdo con ella Shisui, e incluso si usaras el Kotoamatsukami, ya estamos con el tiempo encima, nada garantiza que esto nos dé una solución a futuro — El mayor suspiró y se revolvió los cabellos.

— Siento que hay algo que estamos pasando de largo, y mi presentimiento se inclina hacia esa noche, si no hacemos algo pronto, saben que esto terminará en desastre — Ver a Shisui completamente serio era un panorama que pocas veces se daba, y eso solo quería decir que las opciones se nos acababan.

El silencio nos invadió junto con varios pensamientos desalentadores, claro que uno entre todos ellos siempre regresaba a mi mente, y eso era el acontecimiento de hoy, junto con el rostro de Danzo, aspecto que lentamente comencé a pensar que no era cosa mía, sino que nuevamente cierto albino me estaba dando las pistas que estaba buscando. — No les parece extraño — Dije repentinamente llamando la atención de ambos varones.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Fue el momento de preguntar de Shisui.

— Bueno… Antes mencionaste que Danzo no confiaba en ti y por ello trató de arrebatarte el sharingan. ¿No te parece extraño que él te ataque alegando "querer proteger la aldea"? Es capaz de eliminar lo que él no crea bueno para la misma, de igual modo él es uno de los consejeros de la aldea y…

— Sugieres que la desconfianza en los Uchiha tiene una raíz, y esa precisamente deriva de Danzo — Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de Itachi, quien a pesar de su semblante serio, sabía que estaba analizando mis palabras.

— Pues el tercero no es del tipo de persona que cazaría a los mismos miembros de la aldea, en cambio Danzo es manipulador, ambicioso y algo me dice que no le caen bien los Uchiha. Otro aspecto es la técnica que uso para burlarte Shisui; todos sabemos que no es fácil luchar contra ti, pero aun así logró tomarte con la guardia abajo, cosa que me hace pensar que no fue una técnica común y corriente, sobre todo el querer robar tus ojos para hacerse dueño de ellos… — Me detuve en mis palabras y miré los rostros pensativos de ambos, tal parecía que mi razonamiento comenzaban a calar en sus mentes.

— Izanami — Murmuró el mayor pasado un rato.

— Espera esa técnica solo puede ser usada con un Sharingan — Esta vez intervino Itachi.

— No puedo estar seguro, pero se sintió como un Izanami —. Shisui me observó luego de decir aquello y siguió hablando — No puedo decir que no tengas un punto en todo esto Sakura, después de todo antes hemos visto lo que puede hacer Danzo, pero no tenemos pruebas de aquello.

— Dijiste que querías investigar algo, si logramos probar mi teoría…

— En ese caso podremos encontrar una mejor solución, apuesto que eliminando las presiones de la desconfianza, El tercero podía actuar con mayor libertad y llegar a un acuerdo — Completó Itachi.

— Es un riesgo bastante alto el que corremos, pero es verdad que parece nuestra opción más viable — El pelinegro mayor lo meditó un momento antes de suspirar — Esto será poner el todo por el todo, y para ello necesitamos ganar tiempo.

— ¿Así que seguirás con el plan inicial? — Cuestionó Itachi, consiguiendo que mi curiosidad volviera.

— ¿Cuál plan? — Pregunté ahora intercalando las miradas que les daba a los dos, esperando que alguno tratase de resolver mis dudas.

— Bueno… para ganar tiempo pensamos en crear un pequeño evento dramático — Shisui pronunciaba esto lentamente, al parecer tratando de que yo no me lo tomara de mala manera, cosa que era casi imposible cuando usaba ese tono.

— ¿Qué tipo de evento "dramático"? — Pronuncie entre dientes y estrechando la mirada.

— Si finjo que estoy muerto, la moral de los Uchiha bajara evitando que se lancen a la batalla, de igual modo me dará una cobertura para poder moverme con libertad por la aldea y averiguar lo que necesitamos — Mi mirada lo decía todo y por ello no fue necesario que pusiera en palabras mi descontento, aunque tal parecía que Shisui no haría nada para evitar mi inconformidad. — Por favor Sakura, sabes que es la mejor opción; Estamos al borde de una catástrofe así que si tenemos algún modo de parar todo esto es mejor hacerlo con todos los recursos que tengamos.

— ¿Estás consciente de que también es el modo en que puedan hacerte desaparecer? Si te llegaran a descubrir, Danzo solo tendría que chasquear los dedos y nadie se daría cuenta — Le dirigí una mirada grave — Ya hoy estuvimos a punto de perderte, además de ello… estarías actuando debajo de cuerda.

— Si lo que pensamos es cierto, eso quiere decir que si contamos con el tercero lo más probable es que Danzo se entere, incluso si sabemos que Hokage-sama es de confiar — Ahora el mayor me observó con una expresión que pedía que lo comprendiera — Sakura, necesito que confíes en mí, y me ayudes ¿Crees que puedas?

Ante aquellos sinceros y confiados ojos, no podría negarme, y tal parecía que él lo sabía, puesto que casi automáticamente sonrió suavemente — ¿tú estás de acuerdo Itachi-kun? — Pregunté y él casi de inmediato respondió — No es el plan más fácil y menos arriesgado, pero si trabajamos los tres juntos las probabilidades de éxito son bastante altas —. La respuesta de él finalmente me hizo suspirar derrotada.

— Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? — Los ojos del mayor brillaron por mi pregunta y no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a compartir sus planes, con los cuales mi pensamiento de que todo esto era una completa locura, iba aumentando y deseando retractarme de mis palabras; pero una promesa era una promesa, así que no me quedó de otra más que memorizar el esquema general y junto a Itachi, añadir los detalles que podrían escapársenos en una operación tan delicada y con la cual, nuestras vidas quedaban oficialmente sobre la mesa.

* * *

No había dormido muy bien la noche anterior, siempre preocupada por si el plan saldría como debería, si Shisui estaría bien con todo aquello, si Itachi había llegado bien a casa. Tantas cosas habían rondado mi cabeza, que el sueño había llegado a mí a tan solo un par de horas en la madrugada por eso me fue difícil reconocer que alguien llamaba a mi puerta muy temprano en la mañana; solo cuando un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la planta inferior sonó por toda la casa fue que me desperté sobresaltada y con la adrenalina al máximo, por lo cual terminé tomando el kunai que había al lado de mi mesilla y corriendo hacia la parte inferior, donde antes de llegar a la sala me oculté tras la pared que la separaba las escaleras y lentamente me asomé a ver si había algún intruso allí, pero no encontré a nadie, de hecho todo se veía en orden. Lo primero que pensé fue que lo había imaginado, pero antes de que ese pensamiento cobrara más fuerza, la puerta de mi casa fue azotada nuevamente, seguida de unas claras palabras.

— Haruno Sakura ¿Esta allí? Somos la policía militar — Un escalofrío me recorrió pero tratando de mantener un poco de calma, me apresuré a ir hacia la entrada, donde antes de abrir verifiqué que se tratasen de los Uchiha. — ¡Haruno Sakura!

— Es inútil, tendremos que entrar por la fuerza y verificar si está allí — Escuché que dijo otro, palabras que me hicieron finalmente apresurarme y abrir la puerta, sin importarme que estuviera en pijama.

— Eso no será necesario — Mencioné cuando retiré el cerrojo de la entrada y abrí la puerta completamente, dejándome frente a tres Uchiha que me observaban sorprendidos. — Me disculpo, estaba profundamente dormida y no les escuché hasta hace unos momentos.

— ¿ella es Haruno Sakura? — soltó un tercero en un murmullo, el cual tenía la intensión que yo no escuchara, pero al tener mis sentidos en completa alerta, lo hice perfectamente.

— Soy yo — Confirmé frunciendo el entrecejo mientras miraba al hombre que había soltado la pregunta — Y me pregunto ¿A qué se debe que tres miembros de la policía militar vengan hasta mi morada a tan temprana hora de la mañana y casi revienten mi puerta a golpes? — Enarqué una ceja y me crucé de brazos por un instante, ya que ellos estaban observándome con rostros graves, los cuales me confirmaron que algo serio había pasado, por lo cual no tardé en cambiar mi expresión a una preocupada — ¿Pasó algo? ¿Alguien está seriamente herido?

— No precisamente — Soltó el hombre que parecía ser el líder de escuadrón — De hecho, venimos porque necesitamos que venga con nosotros y de un diagnóstico.

— ¿Un diagnóstico? De ser de esa manera podría atenderles en el hospital, tengo turno en algunas horas y… — El Uchiha me hizo callar cuando movió su cabeza en forma negativa, así que esperé a que hablara.

— Necesitamos sus conocimientos médicos para el análisis de un cuerpo, de hecho queremos que nos ayude con la investigación. Según sabemos de nuestro capitán tú eres el único médico en que podemos confiar, y también quien ahora está encargado de llevar los casos de nuestro clan — Sus palabras me estaban haciendo sentir un nudo en el estómago, cosa que no me permití demostrar en mi rostro, simplemente les dirigí una mirada seria.

— Un cuerpo… — Repetí suavemente — La persona que les habló de mí, en otras palabras su capitán ¿es Fugaku-san?

— Así es — Confirmó otro.

— Por supuesto que les ayudaré, si me permiten un momento iré a cambiarme, me dirán los detalles por el camino — Los tres hombres asintieron y yo aproveché para ingresar al interior de mi hogar, donde me apresuré en regresar a mi recámara y colocarme mis ropas de ninja, junto con el equipo médico necesario. Mi preparación no tardó más de cinco minutos, así que luego de este tiempo yo ya me encontraba cerrando la puerta de mi casa y esperando a que los hombres me guiaran.

— Bien, por aquí — Me dijo el hombre, justo antes de comenzar a moverse con rapidez junto a sus dos sub alternos.

Siguiendo su paso, logré posicionarme al lado del líder, cosa que me dio la posibilidad para hablar con él — De qué se trata todo esto Uchiha-san — Le interrogué mientras saltábamos por los tejados de la aldea, justo en dirección al centro principal de la policía militar.

— Bueno, en la noche notamos que uno de nuestros miembros hacía falta, así que en la mañana fuimos a buscarlo a su casa, pero no encontramos rastro de él, solo una nota. — Se detuvo un momento en sus palabras, observándome en el proceso, pero al no encontrar interrupción o duda por parte mía continuo — luego de ver esto, organizamos algunos escuadrones para buscarlo. Hace una hora logramos encontrar su cuerpo a las orillas del rio Nakano, había sido arrastrado por la corriente.

— ¿Fue un asesinato? — Pregunté sin perderme detalle del rostro del hombre.

— Según la carta no lo fue, todo lo contrario, dice que fue un suicidio, pero dadas las circunstancias y por la persona que era, tenemos las sospechas de que es probable que él hubiera sido asesinado y la nota solo sea una distracción — Al terminar de decir esto caímos frente a la estación de policía, donde podía ver que había una gran conmoción, claro que no pude quedarme a detallar aquello, ya que automáticamente me hicieron ingresar a las instalaciones, y me guiaron entre los pasillos hasta la parte baja del lugar.

— Así que quieren que analice y determine la causa de muerte ¿Cierto? — Pregunté mirando las diversas puertas que había a mi alrededor, claro que mi mirada solo quedo clavada en la que me indicaron era nuestro destino — ¿Puedo preguntar el nombre de la persona? — Nuestros pasos se detuvieron y yo estiré la mano para abrir la puerta, pero me congelé en mi lugar cuando el hombre respondió mi duda.

— Uchiha Shisui — Fue evidente el escalofrío que me recorrió, además yo me había tensado completamente.

— Dijo… Uchiha Shisui — Murmuré en un hilo de voz sin apartar la mirada del pomo de la puerta.

— Así es ¿Lo conoce? — Me preguntó uno.

— Es… era mi amigo — Respondí tomando una respiración profunda para a continuación, finalmente abrir la puerta.

La escena que vieron mis ojos sería una que jamás olvidaría, y que al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir como si me fuera a derrumbar, pero tomando las agallas que había adquirido al ejercer tantos años en el campo de la medicina, me acerqué al cuerpo inerte que se mostraba ante mí. El cuerpo pálido y sin vida de Shisui, sobre una mesa de acero, me estremecía, pero no era nada comparado cuando me acerqué hasta a él y detallé mejor su expresión, teniendo los labios ligeramente abiertos, completamente morados ante la falta de vida, además de ello por su rostro podían verse manchas de sangre, las cuales provenían de sus ojos cerrados. Inconscientemente mi mano se levantó y toqué su mejilla, sintiendo la helada textura de su piel y haciéndome sentir aún peor, donde el miedo y tristeza me embargaban profundamente — Haruno-san ¿Se encuentra bien? — Escuché decir a uno de ellos, pero poco me importó, solo acariciaba suavemente el rostro sin vida de mi amigo, mientras me hacía la pregunta si lo que veía era real o no.

— Yo creo que es demasiado para ella, deberíamos… — Manteniendo mi determinación para ignorar los comentarios de los que me observaban, dirigí mi mano hacia sus ojos, donde levante el parpado con suavidad, pero al hacerlo me arrepentí, ya que solo me encontré con un par de cuencas vacías, visión que me revolvió el estómago e hizo subir un poco de bilis hasta mi esófago, principalmente por el horror que me embargó ver aquello.

— ¿Qué pasó con sus ojos? — Murmuré tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido.

— Nosotros no sabemos nada, cuando le encontramos ya no estaban, creemos que los destruyó antes de morir — Mis manos temblaban y las lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos.

— Entiendo — Me aclaré la garganta e inspiré profundo antes de dejar mi mente en blanco, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que las emociones me embargaran. — Voy a iniciar con el proceso de autopsia, así que ¿Por favor podrían dejarme sola?

—De hecho queremos estar presentes, somos la fuerza policial así que tenemos que estar enterados de todo lo que ocurre, especialmente en el diagnóstico del cadáver de uno de nuestros mejores ninja — Cerré mis manos en un puño y fruncí el entrecejo escuchando sus palabras, después de todo sonaban frías a mis oídos, como si solo estuvieran molestos por perder una "herramienta" que les aseguraría la victoria.

— Si permanecen aquí solo me estorbaran — Respondí en un suave tono — El trabajo de un ninja médico requiere de mucha concentración, si solo están por ahí sin hacer nada, solo serán una carga.

— ¿Acaso no puedes trabajar con nadie mirándote? — En esta ocasión la voz del hombre salió agresiva, haciendo que mis instintos de supervivencia se elevaran y me mantuviera alerta.

— Lo sabía, ella… — Mencionó el otro en un murmullo.

— No tienes ni siquiera que completar la frase — Proclamé con rudeza y girándome hacia ellos, observándolos con ira — Entiendo perfectamente que desde el principio han estado dudando de mis capacidades, también no confían en mí.

— Incluso si nuestro capitán lo dice… además ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que mencionamos que se trataba de Shisui, incluso lo primero que hizo fue revisar si estaban sus ojos ¿Acaso eso no nos dice que iba tras su sharingan? — La ira me sobrepasó y entonces di un fuerte golpe a la pared junto a mí, resquebrajando el concreto y dejando un agujero donde había chocado mi puño.

— ¿Ir tras su sharingan? ¿Acaso pueden ser tan idiotas? — Mi voz temblaba bajo la ira mientras miraba a los tres hombres observarme con sorpresa y algo más, pero que fácilmente interprete como molestia — ¿Acaso no vieron las manchas de sangre en su rostro? ¡Es lógico que si veo aquello miré el lugar de donde salió la sangre! Por la dirección es fácilmente deducible que salía de sus cuencas. ¡Es por esto que no los quiero aquí! Solo van a estar haciendo preguntas, dudando de mis capacidades y desconfiando de lo que pueda hacer con el cuerpo de MI AMIGO, no soy un médico o ninja retorcido que traicionaría la confianza de sus camaradas, mi prioridad es ayudar y salvar a los miembros de la aldea, todos ellos, así que no me vengan con esas miradas de desconfianza y odio, porque no creo haber hecho nada para merecerlas.

— Tú… no creo que seas necesaria para la evaluación — El líder de escuadrón ignoró mis palabras — acabas de dañar propiedad de la policía militar. Llévensela de aquí.

Los otros dos Uchiha no reaccionaron de inmediato, de hecho sus miradas habían perdido ese rasgo de molestia y ahora me observaban perplejos por mis palabras — Si quieren que confíen en vosotros no desconfíen de todo el mundo que se les acerca — Bajé mi mano y miré al cuerpo de Shisui, entonces sentí que mis lágrimas se asomaban nuevamente en la comisura de mis ojos. ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a esto? Ayer habíamos hablado de una cosa y ahora me encontraba al lado de su cuerpo, todo era tan irreal y se sentía extraño.

— ¡He dicho que se la lleven, no necesitamos de sus servicios! ¡Haruno Sakura abandone estas instalaciones y no hable de esto con nadie! — Ignoré las palabras del hombre y acerqué mi mano hacia las de mí amigo, las cuales reposaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pero antes de poder tocarlo el sujeto tomó mi muñeca con dureza, haciendo que me volviera a verlo — Acaté las órdenes.

Mi rostro se contorsionó nuevamente en una mueca de molestia — Creo que quien me mando a llamar no fue usted — Respondí entre dientes, sintiendo paralelo a esto como el sujeto apretaba con más fuerza, pero yo no iba a permitir que me tratara así, por lo cual me preparé para librar batalla de ser necesario.

—Vas a marcharte ahora — El hombre jaló de mí con fuerza, pero yo, preparándome para aquello me había fijado al suelo con chakra, y dirigiendo mi brazo cautivo en la dirección contraria logré zafarme del agarre, cosa que había hecho enfadar a un más al sujeto y por consiguiente dirigirse a mí con mayor agresividad, y clara intensión de lucha, la cual se congeló al escuchar la voz potente desde la entrada.

— ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! — Los dos nos detuvimos en nuestros lugares, y yo deje de canalizar chakra a mi otro puño.

— Capitán — Profirieron los otros dos hombres.

— Fugaku-san — Pronuncie con delicadeza dirigiéndome al hombre de facciones duras que estaba apostado en la entrada.

— Capitán, esta chiquilla no creo que sea de confianza ella… — Empezó el hombre a mi lado, pero fue ignorado magistralmente por el comandante de la policía militar.

— Sakura — Ante su autoritario tono me puse firme, sin apartar la mirada de él. — ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos con esto? Entiendo que sea difícil para ti.

— No quisiera que fuera de otro modo Fugaku-san — Fue mi respuesta mientras hacía una profunda inclinación — Yo… seré honesta y diré que esto es completamente inesperado para mí, nunca esperé que Shisui… muriera y menos en tales circunstancia, también me afecta profundamente su perdida, pero por esto mismo quiero ser yo la que me encargue de la autopsia, haré lo que sea para esclarecer este hecho.

Estaba temblando ligeramente mientras decía esto, todo debido a que exteriorizar mis sentimientos era demasiado para mí en esos momentos, pero si quería poder hacer esto, tendría que aguantar. — Entiendo. Ustedes salgan de aquí, vamos a dejar que ella proceda como crea necesario — Los tres hombres le miraron sorprendidos.

— Capitán, no puede hablar enserio… una extranjera… — El sharingan apareció en los ojos de Fugaku e hizo callar a mi anterior agresor.

— Sakura no es cualquier persona. Ella fue amiga cercana de Shisui desde que era niña, además de ello ha salvado a los nuestros en más de una ocasión. Su actitud es entendible debido a la situación, todos estamos estresados por la noticia. Si no puede distinguir esto y solo se deja llevar por sus emociones quiere decir que no necesita estar pendiente de este caso — Observé todo el panorama y solo pude sentirme abrumada ante la tensión. — Si esto quedó claro, será mejor que se retiren.

— Sí — Pronunciaron los tres suavemente antes de marcharse, sin dirigir ni siquiera una mirada hacia atrás.

El ambiente quedó en silencio por algunos momentos, tiempo que aproveché para calmar mis ansias y poder dirigirme más tranquila hacia el hombre. — Lamento aquello Sakura, entiendo que es difícil para ti todo esto. — Incluso si sus palabras parecían amables, su tono decía fácilmente lo estresado que se encontraba, dejándome en claro que no sería muy paciente.

— Haré mi trabajo y luego tendré mi momento de duelo Fugaku-san —dije en un tono bajo, que solo por el silencio del lugar pudo llegar a los oídos del hombre.

— Bien, agradezco tu esfuerzo Sakura, ahora te dejaré trabajar. Cuando termines por favor has un informe con los resultados y preséntalos en mi oficina — Asentí en vez de responder con palabras, y él, aceptando por el momento esto a cambio, se marchó unos segundos más tarde.

* * *

Caminé en silencio por las calles de Konoha, mi mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del lugar y sin ir específicamente a ningún lado, solo me encontraba perdida en la profundidad de mis pensamientos y sintiendo la ansiedad tratando de crecer en mi interior. Había hecho mi trabajo, había dado el informe y luego… nada, solo había salido sin rumbo a caminar por las calles, sin comer ni beber nada, aunque sabía necesitaba hacerlo, ya que lo peor aún estaba por venir y la necesidad de energía era algo que debía primar sobre todo lo demás, pero al mismo tiempo, los turbulentos pensamientos que me habían estado rondando desde la mañana, consiguieron arrebatarme, cualquier deseo de probar alimento. Estaba tan perdida en mi misma, que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba en frente de mí, cosa que me llevó inevitablemente a chocar y retroceder tres pasos cuando sentí el pequeño cuerpo que había dado contra mis piernas. — L-lo siento —dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia enfrente y encontrándome a una pequeña de no más de cinco años, la cual había sido derribada en el momento del impacto y se encontraba en esos momentos sentada en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos detrás de su espalda, soportando su peso.

Me congelé por un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y arrodillarme junto a la pequeña, de la cual me esperaba un ruidoso llanto por el golpe, — ¿E-estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —pregunté en un susurro, indecisa si tocarla o no, además de aun esperando que comenzara a gritar, pero en cambio, recibí un suspiro junto a una suave risilla.

— Onee-chan esta distraída —murmuró ella mientras levantaba su rostro y clavaba su mirada sobre mí.

Me estremecí al conectar mi mirada con la de ella, y lo cierto es que no entendí el porqué de aquello; solo podía saber que sus ojos parecían dos ventanas, grandes y de color café, que me observaban con detenimiento y casi podría decir que veían a través de mí, evaluando mi alma. — Nuevamente me disculpo, ¿No te hice daño? — Ella sonrió ampliamente y enderezándose un poco levantó sus manos, mostrándome que las palmas habían recibido la mayor parte del impacto, dejándolas con una coloración rojiza, donde la piel parecía a punto de levantarse. — Lo siento, te ayudaré a sanarlas, soy un ninja médico así que…

— Eso lo sé — Me respondió, sorprendiéndome por segunda vez ese día. — Por eso te tiendo mis manos.

Un tanto dudosa por tan extraño acontecimiento, acerqué mis manos hasta las de ella, y poco después comencé a emanar mi chakra sobre sus heridas. Mientras aliviaba su dolor, la pelinegra me observaba con detenimiento, como si estuviera tratando de escuchar mis pensamientos, por lo cual me mantuve muy nerviosa en todo el proceso. — ¿Estás sola? —Pregunté en un intento de desviar su atención, pero poco conseguí con esta pregunta puesto que ella solo pareció aumentar su interés en mi persona, más sin embargo respondió a la duda — Nunca lo estoy.

— ¿Entonces tus padres? — Insistí sin despegar mi vista de sus pequeñas y blanquecinas manos.

Ella se encogió de hombros y luego con un tono desinteresado, y un tanto aburrido respondió — Por ahí, no viajo con ellos. — Sorprendida ante su declaración, abrí los labios para interrogarla más, pero ella me interrumpió — Pareces temerosa de lo que pueda pasar. — Su afirmación me heló la sangre y por ello mismo levante el rostro para poder volver a mirarla a los ojos, y ante ello recibí de vuelta una expresión divertida — Las cosas pasan por un motivo, el tiempo va en una sola línea y lo mejor que puedes hacer en vez de preocuparte, es confiar y seguir hacia adelante.

— Tú… — Estas dos letras fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de que la pequeña se hubiera puesto en pie con rapidez y luego se dedicara a interrumpirme.

— En otra ocasión nos veremos… Sakura —dicho aquello y con una suave risita, me rodeó y salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre las viviendas que marcaban el inicio de la zona comercial.

El breve encuentro me había dejado aturdida, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña sensación de calma me embargo, como si con solo decirme aquello mis preocupaciones hubieran pasado a segundo plano, siendo remplazadas por una convicción fuerte y regia a no traicionar mis palabras. Con los ánimos más arriba que antes, dirigí mi marcha hacia la casa Uchiha, donde esperaba poder dar con Itachi, al cual tenía que decirle todo lo ocurrido con Shisui en la mañana de ese día, por ello use las reservas que tenía para llegar en menos de diez minutos hasta la puerta de su vivienda, donde rápidamente llamé a la puerta y pasé cerca de un minuto entero esperando a fuera, hasta que me recibió Mikoto.

— Sakura-chan —Mencionó con un tono suave y para mi sorpresa un tanto tensa — ¿Vienes de visita? Lo siento…

— De hecho tengo que hablar con Itachi-kun, es… importante — Agaché mi rostro un momento preguntándome si ella tenía alguna idea de lo que había ocurrido, pero aparte de ello, sentí fluctuar mi energía, sintiéndome repentinamente cansada.

— Itachi está adentro, puedo llamarlo si deseas — Era raro que no me invitara a entrar, demasiado para mi gusto, además por su mirada casi podía decir que trataba de tener algún tipo de consideración conmigo, casi como si tratara de mantenerme a una distancia prudente, como si… deseara protegerme de algo.

— Lo apreciaría mucho… — Cuando dije estas palabras la vista se me nublo parcialmente y casi me sentí caer en el lugar, afortunadamente logré evitar la caída luego de trastabillar un par de pasos.

— Sakura-chan… ¿Estás bien? Te vez… un poco pálida — Las manos de la mujer cayeron sobre mis hombros, como tratando de mantenerme erguida, cosa que aprecié porque justo en ese momento a mis síntomas se había sumado un punzante y creciente dolor de cabeza.

— Hm… Quizás sea porque olvide comer algo en la mañana — Murmuré respirando profundo y tratando de controlar mi malestar con suaves masajes sobre las sienes.

— ¿No has comido? Pero ya ha pasado la hora del almuerzo… ¿Por qué…? — La voz de Mikoto comenzaba a adoptar un tono de reproche — Eres un ninja médico, sabes lo importante que es comer.

— Lo siento, esta mañana fui solicitada a primera hora y… debido a… bueno… olvide comer algo — Lo último lo dije en un murmullo, después de todo no sabía si decir lo ocurrido o simplemente mantenerlo en silencio.

El agarre sobre mis hombros se intensificó y luego de escuchar una queja de la mujer fui llevada a dentro, donde, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la mesa del comedor, con un par de platos al frente. — No puedo creer que descuidaras tu salud de esa manera. Come y luego ve a recostarte un rato, te habilitare la habitación que está junto a la de Itachi, allí podrás descansar hasta que se te quite ese color tan poco saludable. — La demanda de la mujer me puso los pelos de punta, era casi como ver a mi madre reprendiéndome por haber hecho alguna travesura, por ello no pude refutar absolutamente ninguna de sus palabras.

— Gracias, y lamento las molestias Mikoto-san, realmente no tenía pensado molestarla hoy. — La mirada de la mujer se suavizó y poco después posó su mano en mi hombro.

— No Sakura, lamento si sonaron muy duras mis palabras, es solo que han pasado tantas cosas que no quiero ver que salgas lastimada, debes cuidarte mucho ¿Bueno? — Sonreí suavemente ante la genuina preocupación de la mujer.

— Lo prometo, no volveré a ser tan descuidada — Ella me correspondió la sonrisa y con esto dimos finalizada nuestra charla.

Como me lo pidió, comí todo lo que me habían servido, pero al hacerlo extrañamente los parpados comenzaron a cerrárseme y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, hasta el punto en que me derrumbé sobre los Tatami, perdiendo lentamente la consciencia. — _Idiota, debiste verificar si tenía… droga._ — Estas fueron las últimas palabras que me dije antes de caer en la inconsciencia absoluta.

* * *

El sonido de una flauta fue lo que me trajo hasta aquel lugar que solo compartía con aquel que desbarato mi antigua realidad, así que a pesar de que mi cuerpo real estaba en ese momento drogado bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia, mi consciencia se permitió el despertar debajo del árbol, que anteriormente el albino había clasificado como una referencia a mi corazón, y que actualmente parecía estar pasando por un mal momento, tanto como yo. La suave brisa del lugar me hizo suspirar complacida, era un ambiente bastante agradable, sobre todo con la música de fondo que parecía casi como si contara una historia pacífica, siendo en un principio suave y alegre, lo suficiente como para permitirte disfrutar del momento; lástima que la curiosidad por ver al intérprete de la tonada, me picara más que mis deseos de quedarme allí inmóvil, por eso no tarde mucho en sentarme y comenzar a buscar por el prado la figura de la única persona que sabía tenía acceso a esos dominios. La sorpresa en mi rostro apareció unos momentos más tarde cuando me quedé anonadada viendo al albino sentado en la punta en una de las columnas que rodeaban su palacio, mantenía una postura relajada, con sus piernas colgando del filo, con su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y sus ojos cerrados; los únicos miembros rectos eran sus brazos que sostenían el pequeño objeto de madera, del cual salía la melodía más dulce que hubiera escuchado, al mismo tiempo sus dedos se movían gráciles a lo largo del instrumento, sin dudar una sola vez y presionado cada abertura con una precisión que era para admirar, casi se podría decir que era otra parte de su cuerpo. Como si estuviera hipnotizada por la tonada, me puse en pie y con pasos lentos me acerqué hasta la parte inferior de la estructura, pero al hacerlo, la melodía se detuvo y Shin abrió sus ojos para luego dirigir su atención sobre mí, aunque su expresión parecía un tanto aburrida.

— Parece ser que te han tomado con la guardia abajo ¿Qué acaso no se supone que deberías estar en alerta máxima por la situación? Incluso si es gente en la que confías debes mantenerte alerta o terminaras muerta — Su regaño terminó por romper toda la paz posterior y fue remplazada por un ambiente algo pesado.

— No me esperaba que Mikoto-san… — El hombre chasqueó la legua y en un segundo bajó hasta mi posición, haciendo en el acto que retrocediera dos pasos apresuradamente.

— Por ese "no me esperaba" es que podría todo terminar mal, ahí vemos cómo va el plan de Shisui, ahora vienes a informar a Itachi de los acontecimientos y ruegas de que de algún modo todo salga bien, pero sorpresa no le has dicho nada a Itachi porque su madre acaba de tomarte desprevenida y te ha drogado. Cómo van las cosas se sumara uno más a la lista de cadáveres, así que si no quieres perder la vida será mejor que no vuelvas a bajar la guardia, con los Uchiha, ni con los anbu… ni con nadie — Era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto por algo, aunque tenía razón.

— Estoy cansada de disculparme —murmuré en medio de un gruñido, — Pero tienes razón… fui muy ingenua.

— Realmente… voy a hacer una excepción contigo y te ayudaré a despertar más rápido, pero una vez lo haga no vuelvas a caer en el mismo truco ¿De acuerdo? — Sonreí.

— Gracias por ayudarme Shin, te debo varias. — Él se encogió de hombros.

— Y las que faltan. Escucha, ten cuidado, nada está escrito… pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda volver a ocurrir. — Sus palabras me recordaron el encuentro con la niña, cosa que me hizo sentir cierta familiaridad.

— Estoy consciente de ello. — Dudé un momento, en preguntar lo siguiente, especialmente porque no tenía nada que ver con el tema que estábamos tratando, pero al igual sentía que antes la curiosidad me mataba — Shin, antes de que me mandes de regreso… ¿puedo preguntar sobre la melodía?

Los ojos zafiros parecieron destellar en lo que consideré era nostalgia y un sentimiento que no logré descifrar, — Me lo enseño alguien hace mucho… aunque no es toda la pieza como tal, realmente es más larga y tiene muchas partes tristes, turbulentas y crueles, pero por eso mismo solo aprendí el inicio, que cuenta la parte más hermosa. — Tragué al notar lo crudas de sus palabras, puesto que por algún motivo sentí que no estaba lista para escuchar de que trataba, aunque también intuía que él no me diría mucho más.

— Entiendo. Pues… la parte que tocabas era… conmovedora. — Él sonrió ante mi admisión, pero esta vez era una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Sí que lo es. — Se aclaró la garganta luego de decir esto y automáticamente retomó su aire serio — Te mandaré de vuelta, así que se acabaron las rondas de preguntas.

Rodé los ojos pero me preparé para el adiós, así que cerré mis parpados y respiré profundo, esperando pacientemente para sentir la conocida sensación de caída, pero, en vez de aquello, lo que sentí en primer lugar fue una suave caricia pasando por mis mejillas, justo antes de que un espasmo me recorriera y repentinamente me encontrara en posición horizontal, sintiendo con claridad las sensaciones alrededor de mi cuerpo, y mirando hacia el techo de madera de lo que sería la residencia Uchiha. — _¿Pero qué rayos acaba de pasar?_ — Me dije desconcertada por el repentino cambio, ya que parecía como si en ningún momento hubiera caído dormida, pero por la luz anaranjada que entraba por la ventana podía saber que habían pasado algunas horas desde que había caído en el comedor de la casa.

Parpadeé confusa y luego me senté en mi lugar con suavidad reconociendo que mi cuerpo se sentía ligero, sin signos del cansancio previo que había tenido, aunque esto mismo me hacía preguntarme lo que había hecho el albino para mandarme de esa manera. La sensación había sido repentina, no abrumadora ni lenta como siempre, fue como si simplemente trasladara mi consciencia al momento exacto y al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo ya estuviera listo para recibirme; definitivamente la experiencia más extraña que hubiera tenido en años, pero al menos con aquello podría estar lista para lo que vendría, o al menos eso pensaba cuando repentinamente una voz fuerte retumbó en toda la propiedad. — ¡Itachi! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¡Necesitamos hablar contigo! ¡Sal! — Tal parecía que no iba a tener ningún tipo de descanso, pero además de ello esa orden que parecía provenir de la entrada de la casa me significaron malas noticias, por consiguiente, me puse en pie de un salto y con prontitud me dirigí a donde se escuchaban las voces.

Antes de llegar a mi destino, las voces se hicieron más claras y con ello pude saber con claridad que Itachi se había adelantado y había ido a recibir a los tres miembros como ellos habían solicitado, pero no solo eso, yo tuve que parar mi carrera y mantenerme atrás no solo porque había notado a Sasuke cerca de la entrada, sino que igualmente no me correspondía intervenir, al menos no aún, por lo cual sin hacer notar mi presencia, me ubiqué desde un ángulo que pudiera observar mejor a los tres visitantes inesperados; reconocí sus rostros, eran Uchiha Inabi de 25 años, Uchiha Tekka de 21 y el mayor de los tres con 45 años, Uchiha Yashiro, los tres miembros activos de la policía militar siendo el más grande el de más alto rango entre los tres y quien por algún motivo en las pocas veces en que me lo había cruzado no me había caído nada bien. La charla había iniciado, tratando en primer lugar con el tema de la reunión de la noche anterior, donde Itachi y Shisui habían fingido no asistir; así que ellos estaban reclamando el motivo de su falta de asistencia, cosa que en mi parecer me sonaba solo una excusa, como el abre bocas antes del verdadero plato fuerte.

— Entiendo que desde que estas en anbu tienes muchas más misiones que antes. Eso fue lo que tu padre también nos dijo. Él saca la cara por ti, pero… — El que hablaba Inabi, el hombre de largos cabellos castaños, y que al igual que Yashiro mantenía una mirada de arrogancia y soberbia, la cual solo iba dirigida hacia mi amigo.

— Nosotros no planeamos darte ningún trato especial —completó Yashiro con un tono que aparentaba neutralidad, pero que en sus profundidades podía rescatarse el pequeño tono de superioridad y odio.

El ambiente estaba tenso, pero a diferencia mía, que me encontraba completamente nerviosa por la escena, Itachi mantuvo su expresión tranquila, no permitiéndose mostrar debilidad ante los tres invasores, que sabía aún no habían terminado — Entiendo. Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Si no es más por favor retírense —pidió Itachi cortésmente.

— Cierto, pero antes hay algo que tenemos que preguntarte. — Apreté los puños al notar el tono de "inocencia" sarcástica que trataba de transmitir Yashiro, tal parecía que finalmente llegaría al punto de interés, del que yo ya tenía una idea, o mejor dicho sabía que era lo que querían decirle, incluso podía decir que Itachi ya intuía de lo que se trataba, más sin embargo mi amigo fingió ignorancia, mostrándose un tanto sorprendido por las palabras. — Es acerca del suicida que murió ahogado en el rio Nakano la noche pasada. Era Uchiha Shisui.

Tal y como imaginaba, ese era el único tema que esas pequeñas escorias pudieron haber deseado ir a tratar, y lo más seguro es que fuera casi como una excusa para provocar a Itachi, el cual por muy inexpresivo que fuera logró mostrar una pequeña reacción al abrir ligeramente los ojos mientras los hombres continuaban hablando. — La otra persona que estuvo ausente en esa reunión fue Shisui. Según sabemos Shisui era como un hermano mayor para ti —dijo Inabi, arrastrando las palabras pero manteniendo el énfasis en cada una de ellas, haciendo que la tensión en el lugar aumentara considerablemente.

— Ya veo. — La paciencia de Itachi parecía estar jugando al límite pero mantenía aún todo bajo una apariencia tranquila, — Hace mucho que no le veo. Es una pena.

— Pero nosotros somos la policía — Continuó Inabi, ignorando las anteriores palabras de mi amigo — Así que decidimos investigar esto más profundamente.

— ¿Investigar? —Dijo Itachi.

Aunque ya sabía de aquello y ya había dado mi reporte en la mañana, a mí también me sorprendió ligeramente que ellos estuvieran allí contándole aquello, después de todo si ya había dado el veredicto médico en la mañana no tendrían que llegar hasta esos puntos y molestar al chico, a no ser que tuvieran una segunda intensión aparte de molestarlo; como fuera decidí escuchar un poco más y descubrir los motivos tras esa visita. — Esta es la carta suicida de Shisui. Nosotros identificamos la letra y no hay duda que es de él —dijo Yashiro sacando un pequeño pedazo de papel de su obi, de hecho era el mismo que había dejado colgado Shisui la noche anterior en la pared de su casa. Lentamente mientras seguían la charla, comencé a atar los cavos sueltos de la conversación, cayendo en cuenta que cada palabra que ellos decían traían implicaciones bastante serias, pero hasta que no salieran las palabras de sus labios no podría confirmar mis sospechas; como fuere me quede observando todo el intercambio, donde ellos explicaban los motivos por los cuales no creían que Shisui se hubiera suicidado, además mientras hablaban de ello le entregaron a Itachi la nota que había pertenecido a mi amigo mayor.

—…Él era conocido como uno de los ninja más fuertes, nunca se negaba a hacer misiones por el clan. Es difícil creer que un tipo como él sea capaz de suicidarse. — Yashiro había terminado de dar la explicación, e incluso podía ver que esperaba algún tipo de reacción en Itachi, quizás un atisbo de duda o malestar, pero él en ningún momento mostro aquello, simplemente mantuvo su semblante relajado, sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

— No deberían juzgar a otros bajo sus apariencias y suposiciones. — Finalmente el primogénito Uchiha respondió, pero nuevamente fue ignorado por los tres adultos.

— Como sea te dejamos esa nota para que los Anbu lo investiguen como es debido. — Tal parecía que la conversación había terminado, ya que comenzaron a girarse para salir.

— Entendido —respondió Itachi y yo en ese momento suspiré aliviada, acción que no debí hacer antes de tiempo.

— Esperemos que encuentren más pistas. — Soltó Yashiro de forma "inocente", pero que automáticamente me alarmo y me hizo mirar nuevamente a los tres adultos, notando que drásticamente su presencia había cambiado a una más agresiva.

— Nosotros tenemos diferentes métodos que anbu —dijo en esta ocasión Inabi, marcando con esto el inicio de una tormenta — No trates de ocultar nada, porque lo sabremos enseguida.

No necesitaba más que escuchar aquello para saber que mis sospechas habían sido correctas, ellos estaban acusando a Itachi, quien en esta ocasión no dudo en mostrar claramente su enojo, iniciando con fruncir el entrecejo y arrugar la nota que tenía en la mano. — ¿Qué tal si son más directos? — Soltó mi amigo con su voz cargada con ira, pero para dejar en claro su disgusto activo su sharingan, confrontando a los otros tres que le devolvían la mirada, solo que estos estaban cargados de amenaza. — Ustedes sospechan de mí. — No era una pregunta que mi amigo hizo, era una clara afirmación de los hechos.

— Así es. Maldito mocoso —dijo Inari.

El ambiente hacía que yo misma comenzara a ponerme en guardia, pero sin llegar a levantar mi aura, después de todo aún no había nada que me hiciera inmiscuirme en los asuntos del clan, pero igualmente estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. — ¡Escucha bien Itachi! ¡Si traicionas al clan no saldrás fácilmente indemne! — Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y para sorpresa de Sasuke y mía, mi amigo se lanzó directamente sobre los tres hombres, y en menos de un par de segundos, les propinó una paliza, sacándolos completamente fuera y dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

En lo que tenía de vida, no recordaba haber visto a Itachi tan molesto, fue tanta la presión que ejercía su presencia en el lugar, que sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, casi sentía miedo por las tres desgraciadas almas que habían roto el férreo control que él tenía sobre sus emociones. — Tal como dije hace poco. — Comenzó Itachi a hablar, esta vez manteniendo un bajo, pero aterrador tono que podía los pelos de punta, — Es mejor si no juzgan por las apariencias. Hasta ahora han dicho lo que quisieron pensando que soy muy paciente. — Lentamente Itachi se irguió sin perder el suave tono que venía manejando — "El clan, el clan"… todos ustedes, sin medir sus propias capacidades no son capaces de saber las mías, y por eso es que están allí derrotados.

— Shisui… recientemente estaba detrás de ti. Después de que te convertiste en anbu tus acciones y palabras se tornaron extrañas. ¿En qué cosa estás pensando? —cuestionó Yashiro, quien había bajado la voz y se le notaba más sumiso luego de su paliza, aunque también podría ser que su cambio de voz se debiera a que estaba adolorido.

Realmente la parte en que Shisui había estado vigilando a Itachi no la conocía, pero supuse que no era algo para angustiarse, prácticamente era el mismo trabajo que estaba ejerciendo Itachi entre la aldea y el clan. Sí, el trabajo que antes tenía nuestro amigo mayor no era lo que debía mantener mi atención ocupada en esos momentos, sino la escena que tenía delante de mí, donde nuevamente Itachi había adquirido aquella aura oscura, con la cual dejaba salir levemente sus instintos asesinos — Preocuparte por tu grupo, tu clan… tu nombre, ese tipo de pensamientos solo deberían desaparecer ya que no desarrollan nuestras capacidades. También hay cosas que no han visto todavía y tampoco conocen, así que es tonto temerles… — A pesar de lo ambiguo de las palabras, yo creía lograr comprenderlas, después de todo estaban dirigidas al egoísmo puro del clan, donde se desarrollaba claramente la aversión que ellos tenían por la aldea y los que en su gran mayoría la habitaban, haciéndoles ver ante sus ojos como seres inferiores que deberían tenerlos enaltecidos y simplemente obedecerlos.

— ¡Detente Itachi! — La voz de Fugaku interrumpió el monologó del nombrado. El comandante de la policía militar había llegado, mostrando claramente su descontento con la escena, pero al mismo tiempo, en lo profundo de sus ojos podía ver la confusión y miedo de ver las cosas como se estaban desarrollando, entre su hijo y los miembros bajo su mando. — ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Itachi, estas extraño últimamente.

— _Eso debería decirlo él_ — Pensé oculta tras Sasuke, quien parecía que no se había percatado de mi presencia, y según parecía los de afuera estaban tan inmersos en sus propios asuntos que tampoco lo habían notado.

El silencio reino unos segundos, dejando que el sonido lejano de las aves inundaran brevemente el lugar, hasta que Itachi contestó a las preguntas de su padre, esta vez retomando un tono casi despreocupado y aburrido — No hay nada extraño, simplemente cumplo con mi deber. — Era cierto, solo que el concepto de deber para ambas partes era diferente, Itachi era leal a la aldea, y a su convicción de proteger no solo lo que amaba sino la paz de todos aquellos que eran inocentes en el conflicto, en cambio el clan estaba ligado a sus ambiciones y su deseo de ser más reconocido, tener más poder.

— Si eso es así ¿Por qué no viniste a la reunión la noche pasada? —Cuestionó Fugaku.

— Para alcanzar el cielo… — Fue la respuesta, la cual dejó confundido al comandante, y lo expresó claramente justo antes de que Itachi levantase una kunai y la arrojara contra el símbolo del clan gravado en la pared, sorprendiéndonos en el acto a todos los presentes por su repentina acción. Claro que en la cara de Fugaku solo lo mostró un par de segundos antes de cambiar a una de sospecha y molestia, tal parecía que entendía perfectamente el mensaje que el Itachi quería dar. — Yo he perdido todas las esperanzas en este patético clan. Te olvidaste de que es lo más importante, porque no te permites mirar más allá de la palabra "clan". Ahí no hay lugar para el cambio, ya sea de reglas o expectativas.

— No seas arrogante — Le dijo su padre, pero la verdad es que viendo todo el panorama podía decirse que claramente Itachi tenía razón, ellos estaban cegados ante la verdad y por ello no les importaba traer el sufrimiento a los que no tenían que ver en todo aquello.

— Es suficiente —dijo Yashiro, quien había sido ayudado a levantar por Fugaku y que parecía haber recuperado su valor al ser respaldado por el líder del clan Uchiha. — Si sigues diciendo esas tonterías tendré que arrestarte. — Apreté los puños mientras me preparaba para intervenir, eso se estaba saliendo de las manos. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— No podemos permitir esto — Secundo Inabi, reactivando su sharingan y mostrando su determinación por atacar. — ¡Capitán, de la orden de arresto! — Era en ese momento, no podía permitir que aprendieran a Itachi, así que me preparé para saltar al frente cuando alguien irrumpió primero.

— ¡Nii-san por favor ya basta! — El grito desesperado de Sasuke rompió la tensión de batalla y nos trajo de regreso a varios, pero principalmente a Itachi, quien al escuchar la voz de su pequeño hermano mostró una clara expresión de sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo como quien ha sido despertado de un largo sueño; la siguiente acción que realizó el heredero Uchiha fue el caer de rodillas frente a los tres hombres, luego simplemente se inclinó profundamente tratando de mostrar arrepentimiento.

— Yo no fui quien mato a Shisui. Discúlpenme por todo lo que dije. Disculpen mi rudeza. — Aunque la tensión prevalecía, podía ver que las palabras de Itachi habían calado en Fugaku, puesto que le vi respirar profundo y relajar un poco los hombros.

— Últimamente él ha estado trabajando muy duro para Anbu, así que está cansado — Empezó diciendo el líder del clan Uchiha, sorprendiendo a sus sub alternos en el proceso.

— Capitán —dijo Yashiro en un claro tono de queja.

— Anbu es un escuadrón que sirve bajo el mando directo del Hokage, incluso nosotros la fuerza policial no podemos arrestar a alguien sin ninguna prueba… — La explicación de Fugaku se vio interrumpida, esta vez por Inabi. — Capitán, el acaba de mostrar claramente un comportamiento sospechoso, no podemos dejar pasar esto, además...

— Golpeó a tres oficiales de la fuerza, aunque sea podemos llevárnoslo para interrogarlo — Complementó Yashiro, mostrando en su mirada un claro brillo de malicia mientras observaba a Itachi.

— Déjenlo, con lo que respecta a Itachi… — Fugaku no alcanzó a terminar, cuando Inabi, viéndose como el más impulsivo de los tres, le arrojó una Kunai directamente a mi amigo, cosa que sorprendió a Fugaku y Sasuke, pero yo quien había alcanzado a verlo antes, me moví rápidamente y en un salto me encontré frente a Itachi, cubriéndolo del ataque y recibiendo el arma en su lugar.

— ¡Sakura! — Escuché pronunciar a Sasuke, Fugaku e Itachi al mismo tiempo.

Chasqueé la lengua ante el dolor que sentía en mi pierna izquierda, pero esto no me impidió mirar con firmeza a los cuatro hombres frente a mí, pero especialmente a los tres invasores que habían venido a echar solo pestes de mi amigo. — Miren que ni siquiera escuchan a su capitán cuando les está hablando… — Saqué el arma de mi pierna y automáticamente mi chakra se reunió en la zona comenzando a sanar la herida, sin verme en la necesidad de emplear mis manos en el lugar, ya que en ese momento tenía una de ellas ocupada con el objeto que me había herido y la otra estaba cerrada en un puño a mi lado — Además de ello, atacan a un miembro de anbu, luego de irrumpir en su casa, provocarle y acusarle sin pruebas reales.

— ¡Esto no te concierne chiquilla! — Me gritó Inabi, quien ahora miraba de reojo a Fugaku y luego a mí — Esto es un asunto oficial de la policía militar.

Fruncí aún más el entrecejo y levanté más mi cabeza — Me concierne, después de todo fui yo quien revisó el cuerpo de Shisui y dio las conclusiones sobre su autopsia — No necesitaba mirar el rostro de mi amigo para saber que estaba sorprendido. — Entiendo que en estos momentos están tensos por la muerte de Shisui, pero si así están ustedes, que hace un momento especificaron claramente que era una "herramienta" útil para el clan, imaginen la conmoción que nos causa a Itachi-kun y a mí saberlo, después de todo él era nuestro amigo, y como dijeron casi un hermano. Ahora venir aquí a insinuar que Itachi-kun le mato, solo porque anoche no estuvo en la reunión del clan y no les dice que tipo de misión tenía, ¿Acaso no saben que las misiones anbu son confidenciales? Si llegara a hablar de ello sería peligroso, no solo para él sino para los que reciban la información. — Me detuve un momento en mis palabras para ver si seguían el hilo de lo que decía, y al no encontrar interrupción continué — Es cierto que Itachi-kun no se expresó bien, pero eso es porque ustedes asumieron que él simplemente iba a recibir la noticia con cara amable y sin sentir nada… ¡Incluso alguien que tiene buen control sobre las emociones puede sentir la pérdida de un amigo! Si no pudieron ver aquello es que realmente están ciegos a su alrededor, y están olvidando otras cosas importantes, cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar, ya que después se puede lamentar seriamente las consecuencias.

El silencio nos rodeó un momento, pero yo no me detuve allí, solo recuperé el aliento antes de añadir a mis anteriores palabras — Si simplemente deciden desconfiar de los demás, los demás también desconfiarán de ustedes y al final se quedarán solos y vacíos. Si bien no puedo decir que estaba haciendo Itachi-kun anoche, puedo afirmar que yo sané sus heridas luego de que regresó de su misión, él descansó en mi casa mientras yo fui a la aldea a conseguir algunas cosas, entonces vi a Shisui, pero… no pude hablar con él, él solo parecía demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos, así que le dejé seguir… nunca me imaginé que estuviera pensando quitarse la vida, de lo contrario hubiera hecho algo. — Mi voz temblaba, mientras me obligaba a recordar las imágenes de esa mañana, las cuales me trajeron un par de lágrimas de ira a mis ojos — Luego de aquello regrese al departamento, terminé de sanar las heridas de Itachi-kun, le di de cenar y muy entrada la noche le despedí. Si no me creen, pueden revisar en mi basura, ahí encontrarán las gazas con las que desinfecté las heridas.

— ¿Por qué ir a tu casa en vez de ir al hospital? — Por primera vez en esa tarde Tekka habló, aunque su tono desconfiado solo me hizo enfurecer más.

— No me gusta ir al hospital luego de una misión, especialmente si sé que Sakura está disponible y mis heridas no son tan graves como para internarme. También es más práctico y conveniente, no ocupo espacio en el hospital por nada, la casa de Sakura queda de camino hacia aquí y ella es eficiente a la hora de trabajar, no hay interrupciones, es un ambiente controlado y perfecto para que las lesiones sanen sin problemas, — Itachi a pesar de que no se había levantado aún inspiraba una clara firmeza en sus palabras, no dando cabida a las negativas.

El silencio retornó, puesto que tanto mis palabras como las de mi amigo habían dado una explicación bastante sólida como para que retiraran la sospecha, o al menos por el momento. — Hablaremos más tarde, ahora les voy a pedir que se retiren, ya todo está dicho, si no les importa yo seré quien vigile a Itachi. Por favor — Ante la nueva orden de Fugaku los otros tres no pudieron hacer más que aceptar, aunque por sus expresiones pude saber que no estaban convencidos aún y había una clara promesa de que buscarían mayor información al respecto; pero al final se marcharon de allí dejándonos solos a Itachi, Sasuke y a mí misma, puesto que Fugaku se había marchado un poco antes de que los alborotadores lo hicieran.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó el Uchiha mayor, ahora irguiéndose por completo y observando con cuidado hacia mi pierna izquierda.

— Bueno, no es la primera vez que recibo una puñalada, pero tengo que admitir que no es agradable; en un momento terminaré de sanar mi herida, así que no tienes que preocuparte — Traté de sonreír, pero lo único que se dibujó en mis labios fue una incómoda mueca de disculpa.

— Sakura… — Sasuke seguía tras la puerta, observándonos con preocupación, cosa que me recordó que no debíamos mostrar la gravedad de las circunstancias allí, por lo cual esta vez conseguí fingir una amplia sonrisa.

— Tranquilo Sasuke-kun.

— Yo estoy tranquilo, pero… — Sus palaras no convencían a nadie, pero igualmente no lo mencioné — ¿S-segura que estarás bien?

— Por supuesto, soy un excelente ninja médico, así que no tienes que preocuparte —respondí con dulzura, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

— Sería bueno que te quedes a cenar, mamá debe estar por terminarla —propuso el niño sin apartar la mirada del kunai que aún prevalecía en mi mano.

— Agradezco la oferta, pero por hoy pasaré Sasuke-kun, aún hay algunas cosas que quiero digerir, así que iré a casa — Sasuke agachó un momento la cabeza, pero no me contradijo.

— Te llevaré a casa, sé que no es una herida seria, pero quiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo — Itachi había invadido mi espacio personal en un solo momento, y antes de que pudiera siquiera percatarme, me encontraba siendo levantada en sus brazos, cosa que consiguió sorprenderme y avergonzarme por partes iguales.

— I-Itachi… — él me ignoró, pero en cambió miró a Sasuke con amabilidad, como tratando de tranquilizarle.

— Si Padre pregunta, dile que estaré fuera un tiempo — Itachi no esperó respuesta, en cambio en un hábil movimiento nos hizo desaparecer del lugar, para luego caer sobre uno de los tejados cercanos, y de ahí comenzó a saltar ágilmente entre las construcciones.

Estaba aturdida por la acción de mi amigo, pero no pude siquiera pensar en decirle algo por sus acciones, principalmente porque su expresión sombría me hacía darme cuenta con facilidad que seguía molesto, así que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que comenzara algún tipo de discusión por la forma en que me estaba llevando, aunque no es como si realmente me molestara, de hecho el encontrarme entre sus brazos, sentirme resguardada entre su calidez y su acción amable, me reconfortaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo, pero también me traía una sensación de vértigo al pensar en el destino que podría depararnos si las cosas seguían su curso original. — ¿Te duele? —preguntó él en un suave murmullo cuando al fin salimos de los territorios de su clan y comenzó una tranquila caminata por el sendero que nos llevaría hasta mi casa.

— No mucho, ya sané el tejido interno que es el más problemático. — Traté de buscar su mirada mientras respondía, pero él siguió con su atención hacia el frente, impidiéndome que desde mi posición pudiera ver su expresión.

— El tejido sana, pero estará resentido, quizás un día — Solté una suave risa por su apunte y me acomodé mejor en sus brazos, escuchando el suave palpitar de su corazón.

— Y se supone que yo soy el médico… ¿Cuándo conseguiste tu título Itachi-kun? —Traté de burlarme un poco buscando bajar el estrés del chico, pero solo conseguí que suspirara un poco, acción que me hizo sentir preocupada. — ¿Sigues molesto?

Mi pregunta no fue respondida inmediatamente, en cambio a ello solo sentí que su agarre se hacía más firme, logrando que esta vez fuera mi turno para suspirar y quedarme en silencio, hundida entre sus brazos. — ¿En serio crees que esto va a salir bien? — Le escuché preguntarme luego de un rato, justo cuando solo faltaban un par de casas para llegar.

— Creo que solo nos queda seguir, no podemos simplemente quedarnos en los hechos recientes, Shisui confía en que consigamos mantener el tiempo que nos dio y extenderlo, así que solo nos queda reunir más información y ver cómo solucionar todo este enredo. — Mientras respondía Itachi se detuvo frente a mi casa y poco después, sumando otra sorpresa al día, sacó mis llaves de su bolsillo y abrió mi puerta. — ¿En qué momento las tomaste? —pregunté anonadada, sin despegar los ojos de la clave que aún tenía en su mano mientras ingresaba al interior del departamento.

— Cuando mi madre me pidió que te llevara hasta la habitación de huéspedes, en ese momento se cayeron de tu bolsillo, así que me las quedé — Todo esto lo decía mientras me descalzaba, para luego bajarme suavemente sobre mis pies y dejar mis botas en el recibidor, cosa que también hizo con las propias antes de ingresar al interior.

— Así que tu madre te pidió eso. — Aun me sabía amago el recuerdo de la droga — ¿Te explicó cómo es que terminé dormida en medio de la cocina?

Por primera vez en ese día le vi curvar una corta sonrisa — Sí, y me sorprende que siendo un ninja médico y además sabiendo que debes estar alerta caes en un truco así —comentó con cierto tono de burla, cosa que me hizo sonrojar ante la vergüenza.

— Oh por el amor de… ¡Ya sé que me equivoque! No volveré a caer en un truco como ese, y sé que no es excusa pero no me lo esperaba de tu madre. — Mi amigo enarcó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho antes de responder a mis palabras — Creo que subestimaste demasiado a mi madre, recuerda que ella también es una kunoichi, y una de las mejores a decir verdad.

— Lo sé, es solo que… no sé, han sido tantas emociones últimamente que no me imaginé que tu madre me drogara ¿En un principio con qué propósito lo hizo?

— Temía que no fueras a descansar realmente. — Me respondió el moreno, mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera hacia la sala — Creo que no hace falta que explique porque pensó de esa manera.

— No, no tienes qué hacerlo. — Lo cierto era que tenía razón, luego de escuchar el motivo principal me había hecho a la idea del razonamiento de la mujer, aunque aún no aprobaba su metodología para hacerme descansar, incluso si sabía que en un principio no tenía intención de cumplir su petición, al menos no inmediatamente.

Nos detuvimos en medio de la sala, y entonces el ambiente relajado que habíamos estado teniendo, decayó al encontrar sobre la mesa algunas gasas y algodones sobrantes de la noche anterior, recordándonos que hacía solo unos momentos habíamos tenido un encuentro bastante duro con la familia de Itachi. — Supongo que sería buena idea hablar sobre lo que ocurrió —dijo el chico sin despegar la mirada de los pedazos de algodón.

— Sí. — Concordé soltando un suspiro y acercándome hasta la mesa. — Supongo que al final las pocas heridas que adquiriste en la batalla de ayer sirvieron para una buena coartada.

— Me sorprendió que inventases esa historia. —Murmuró el pelinegro — Aunque puedo decir que fue un buen trabajo.

— Concordamos que diríamos aquello si llegaban a preguntar ¿No es así? — Me senté en el sillón y esperé a que él hiciera lo mismo, pero en vez de aquello el Uchiha fue directamente hacia la cocina. — ¿Qué haces?

— Voy a tomar tu cocina prestada un momento para preparar té, así podrás decirme con más calma lo que querías informarme — Sonreí suavemente por la amabilidad de Itachi, pero al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en las palabras que diría para transmitirle las noticias; era un asunto tan delicado que aún no me creía que fuéramos a tener esa conversación, de hecho era todo tan oscuro y siniestro que me aturdía el solo saber que estaba participando en un asunto así, tan clandestino y al mismo tiempo peligroso. — Sakura. — La voz de Itachi sonó tan cerca que me sobresaltó, así que parpadeando aturdida levanté mi rostro hasta su figura, que se alzaba frente a mí.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

— Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, te quedaste impávida mirando a la nada — Me sonrojé al ver que me había ensimismado tanto en mis pensamientos, que tal y como había dicho mi pelinegro amigo, no estaba prestando atención a mi alrededor.

— Lo siento, es solo que estoy pensando por donde iniciar, son muchas cosas que tengo que decir. — Itachi suspiró y se sentó junto a mí.

— En ese caso, estaré atento a todo lo que digas —dijo suavemente, dándome una de esas miradas que hacían que mi corazón se sintiera cálido y confiada de que pasara lo que pasara, si conseguíamos mantenernos firmes en nuestras convicciones, encontraríamos una respuesta todo ese enredo.

* * *

 **En este espacio solo responderé comentarios las notas respecto a los capítulos serán en el próximo :D**

 _ **Tenshin anime:**_ _Me alegro de verte. Ha pasado tiempo desde mi última respuesta y aparición por este medio hahaha pero eso no quiere decir que me olvide de responder._

 _Bueno, una tesis siempre es bastante larga de llevar, pero valdrá el esfuerzo, sin embargo te deseo suerte en ello. Espero que estos capítulos no te saquen momentos de estrés (a mi me los sacaron aunque me divertí escribiéndolos) Realmente quería que estos capítulos fueran muyyy dramáticos, tanto que se sintiera la tensión a carne viva. Tuve algunos problemas porque solo quería que fueran 2 capítulos, pero la cantidad de páginas era excesiva, no quería que la barra de bajar se convirtiera en un punto tan diminuto que no se viera, por ello terminé dividiéndolo en 3, aunque afortunadamente solo me falta corregir el otro capítulo y presto podrán leer la conclusión de esta historia._

 _Bueno no os molesto más con una respuesta tan larga, sin embargo te mando un abrazo y buenos deseos en este nuevo año. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Naomipy:**_ _Subo cuando puedo, pero no paso del mes, creo que es mi regla, después de todo escribo mucho para que tengan material de lectura xD cosa que espero disfruten enormemente. Me alegro de verte Saludos!_

 _ **Fangirl1266:**_ _Me pregunto qué terminarás pensando de todo esto, yo misma me estresé en varias situaciones de la narración, pero afortunadamente todo salió como debería, aunque tendré que explicar varios puntos al respecto. Claro que eso será un asunto para después o sea el próximo capítulo donde concluye esta historia, lo subiré hoy o mañana depende de lo que me demore en terminar de corregir. Mando saludos!_

 _ **Daliapvperez:**_ _Siempre tardo un mes, pero aparezco eventualmente jojojo. Hmmm no sé dónde le quitaría en encanto, sé que hay muchas posibilidades pero no se puede afirmar nada sin probar, sin embargo puedo tranquilizarte diciendo que por el momento nada de eso pasara, la historia sigue un patrón, pero igualmente para que la historia avance siempre van a existir todo tipo de escenarios. Pero bueno por el momento no diré nada más. Te mando saludos y espero nos leamos pronto._

 _ **Dulcecito311:**_ _Yo dije que el rework traería varios detalles para su deleite y para que no sufrieran mientras avanzo todos los capítulos hasta el punto en que íbamos, por eso espero seguir dándoles cositas para ver. Gracias, las peleas siempre son complicadas de narrar, por eso me preocupan como quedan y además me estresan pero quedo satisfecha, (claro que aquí entre nos, muchas veces me da pereza escribir la escenas me gustaría pasarlas, pero nunca dejo de pensar que sin ellas el fic pierde su gracia). Sabemos que ocurrirá adelante :3 pero como siempre presentaré detalles nuevos que espero les gusten, así la historia cobrara mayor sentido. Oh a mi me encanta el latin, me gustaría estudiarlo pero hasta entonces pues nada._

 _Al ser momentos tan estresantes siempre dejan los nervios de punta, por eso para todos pienso en escenas que sean más suaves y que ayuden a pasar las difíciles circunstancias. (Yo misma sufro en algunas escenas. Espero que te haya gustado y cubierto tus expectativas cada una de las escenas posteriores, en unos días subiré la última parte, más que todo para tomarme un tiempo y descansar, con un capítulo adelantado puedo relajarme para escribir el siguiente con mayor calma y bueno quien sabe, hasta de pronto se publica más seguido, claro que eso es solo una publicidad._

 _Siempre me alegro de ver tus comentarios :D del viejo foro eres una de las pocas que sigue comentando el fic T-T, siempre dándome tus opiniones y eso me alegra muchísimo. Por eso te doy las gracias. Sin más que añadir espero nos leamos de nuevo pronto y te mando un abrazo enorme._

 _ **Karenekok:**_ _Hola! Me alegro de conocer a alguien más que seguía la historia en el otro foro :D. Sí, decidí poner algunas cosas extra en esta versión del fic, de esa manera se entenderán mejor algunas cosas. Con respecto a los especiales no creo cambiar mucho de ellos, máximo editaré sus errores de ortografía y redacción, si se me ocurre algo más mientras los edito pues lo añadiré, pero hasta entonces no tengo nada que agregarles._

 _Un gusto conocerte y espero verte de nuevo un saludo!_

 _ **ItzeelJs: **__Lo siento, si te hice desesperar, (también en este mes) pero realmente no es mi intensión, aunque aprecio mucho el gusto que tienes por la historia, es refrescante y reconfortante saber al respecto y me inspira a continuar añadiendo escenas de alto impacto._

 _Oh el tema de la masacre creo que me tuvo más estresada que otras sagas que he escrito. Siempre trato de dar hechos contundentes, que me gusta ser lo más fiel a la serie, pero al mismo tiempo añadiendo mi propia mano en el asunto. Cada escena pensada traté de que mostrase la desesperación o sufrimiento del caso, pero al mismo tiempo entregando pistas, moronas que se veían si se prestaba la suficiente atención y daban un significado a cada momento crítico. Me gustan los pequeños detalles, por eso al pensar algo, un pasaje que le mostrara a Sakura la gravedad de las circunstancias recurrí a un sueño traumático, donde intenté que al leer se pudiera sentir el miedo y el dolor de la escena, por ello me alegro mucho que te gustase esa parte._

 _Bueno, drama es lo que hay, pero eso creo que lo habrás descubierto en este capítulo, sin embargo recomiendo terminar de leer toda la saga, sinceramente creo que he exagerado con algunas partes, pero conseguí lo que quería en la mayor parte._

 _Oh los padres de Sakura a pesar de que tienen un papel en la historia, no es el momento para que estén allí, por eso siempre pensé que darle independencia a Sakura mientras ocurría el conflicto con los Uchiha, proveería una mayor tensión, pero le daría la libertad de enfrentar lo que viniera y tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que pensar en lo que dirían sus padres. Bueno, pues tendrás la perspectiva a su debido momento, pero es una promesa de que estará. No creo que sea avaricioso, y puedo asegurarte de que siempre queremos ver celos en algún Uchiha xD pienso que el fic no te defraudará._

 _Lo siento realmente, no quiero empezar otra historia con esta en este punto, no tendría tiempo para mantener ambas, pero en algún momento pienso hacer algunas mini historias (no creo volver a escribir un fic tan largo como este y créeme que es largo). Como dije mis otros fic están en la red, pero son antiguos y no sé si os gusten, ya que la forma de redacción y ortografía es diferente y resaltan mucho esas diferencias, sin embargo si quieres saber de los dos que están colgados en la red puedes enviarme un PM y te diré sus nombres y donde encontrarlos._

 _Bueno sin mas te mando un abrazo y espero nos leamos de nuevo._

 _ **Solem:**_ _Ohhh gracias por seguirme desde entonces. He estado tratando de que el fic no tenga tantas cosas predecibles, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta como va tomando camino la historia. Por supuesto que siempre tuve deseos de escribir al respecto de la masacre, pero no tenía todas las ideas bien puestas para resumirlas, por lo que me era difícil conseguir redactarlo, sin embargo cuando entre a fanfiction y vi su maravillosa libertad para escribir no dude en comenzar en cierto punto, es por eso que me atreví a iniciar esta pequeña empresa, después de todo no me llevaría lo capítulos que me hubiera llevado en la otra plataforma. Gracias por el cumplido, seguiré avanzando para hacer de esta historia una cada vez más entretenida._

 _ **Lunakari:**_ _A pesar de que ha pasado el tiempo no me he olvidado de vos. Comprendo que no puedas comentar seguido, aunque igualmente siempre me encanta escuchar las opiniones y ver las partes favoritas, sin embargo con saber que sigues leyendo y además de ello que esta historia sigue dándote momentos agradables es suficiente para mí. Lamento que no suba en el otro foro, pero realmente no me da tiempo, es más estoy tan cansada que no siento mi cerebro, por eso me dedico exclusivamente al rework (aunque siempre me dije que solo a mi se me ocurre re escribir 60 capítulos). Me alegro de verte y espero que por el momento los detalles agregados libren la presión causada por el punto muerto que quedo en la anterior plataforma. Te mando saludos y buenos deseos para que cualquier cosa que te agobie puedas solucionarla._

 _ **Yaleth:**_ _Ohhh yo vivo por Colombia y aquí en mi ciudad el clima varia, no sabes si llevar chaqueta o no._

 _Siempre me encanta dejar intriga atrae más para que estén pendientes de la siguiente actualización :p. Ya explique porque no subí antes esto, pero lo resumo en "demasiados capítulos me comería el hacerlo en la anterior plataforma". No quería que el tema fuera tan extenso, ya que en ese tiempo tenía una meta fija en mi mente y no quería alargar tanto el fic (Aunque ya vemos como terminé, con 60 y tantos y faltan), la explicación alivia corazones._

 _Gracias, me es un verdadero alivio que no pierda el toque en las peleas. Trato de tomar lo mejor del personaje e implementarlo :D por eso trato de averiguar lo que puedo cuando escribo escenas médicas (Aunque no son precisas ante mi falta de comprensión por el lenguaje médico). El sueño fue una de mis partes favoritas, no se como que te remueve el estómago. Recibo tus felicitaciones y agradecimientos por mi esfuerzo, es un gratificante oírlo._

 _Hahahaha lo siento, realmente tratare de endulzar la vista con varias escenas, lo prometo, pequeñas dulces cortas y que agraden, porque realmente se que esto será una tortura (piensa en las nuevas lectoras, no conocen lo que les aguarda xD), sin embargo, todo ira a lo que marque el paso, porque sería raro poner cosas que rompan con el resto de la historia._

 _Respuesta pd1: Oh eso, la misión era principalmente de escolta, una de clase baja pero que requería su presencia en esa aldea, haciéndose pasar por gente común. Nuestra pequeña sorpresa de más adelante les ayudo a cubrir esa parte jojo (pido discreción con eso xD por si alguien lee esto)_

 _Respuesta pd2: Trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en ello, veré como arreglo ese capítulo para ver si salen lágrimas, (Claro que sin alterar lo ya escrito)._

 _Respuesta pd3: No lo hago porque quiero T-T soy tímida y algo torpe en el amor, por lo que se me dificultan esos momentos, antes siempre veía eso como una conclusión y mis ideas se iban, por eso tenía miedo de colocar apresuradamente el beso, y terminar luego estrellando mi cabeza contra el escritorio en busca de como continuar. Y respecto al mes, bueno mi tiempo es poco asi que hago lo que puedo, pero igual lo siento, el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el lunes, ya lo decidí y eso es por un motivo especial que ese día se enterarán._

 _Tenías razón fue hasta el próximo año y mes, pero bueno la próxima será en unos días así que no problem. Te mando un abrazo y espero nos leamos de nuevo pronto._

 _ **Noemitg chan:**_ _Uff ha llevado tiempo pero he conseguido hacer explicar ese hueco argumental en la historia, espero que con el próximo capitulo se terminen de solucionar todas las dudas, pero eso será el lunes, debido a… bueno, tengo un motivo por el cual luego hablaremos._

 _Trato, no es que quiera hacerles sufrir un mes con la duda, pero realmente he comprobado que me es casi imposible en el momento conseguirlo. Sin embargo seguiré intentando dar lo mejor para ver que ocurre, quizás el intento numero 10 sea la vencida._

 _Bueno sin más que agregar por el momento me despido un abrazo!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Esta vez solo tendrán que esperar un par de días, lo prometo, el lunes publicare._

 _Me alegro que te guste y tomo con gratitud tus gracias. Seguiré intentando no demorarme en actualizar._

 _Un abrazo._

 _ **Kuchikinadeshiko :**_ _Seas bienvenida. Me alegro mucho que la historia te guste, no solo en estructura sino también por la manera en que plasmo a los personajes. Tengo que decir que es una historia que me ha costado hacer, pero que me encanta escribir, por ello te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leerla y apreciarla. Siempre es complicado subir capítulos seguido, pero prometo que el lunes saldrá la última parte de esta mini saga, asi no esperaran mucho y me darán tiempo para relajarme._

 _Espero verte pronto de nuevo, te mando saludos!_

 _ **Luci:**_ _Gracias por leer_ _la historia, en el anterior y este foro, espero te siga gustando los detalles que seguiré agregando con forme pasa el tiempo. Sin más me despido, Saludos!_

 _ **Tsuki-chan06:**_ _Me alegro de verte de nuevo, y poder leer tus opiniones!_

 _Bueno, el narrar una historia lleva su tiempo, pero me alegro de ver que ha mantenido el buen camino. Se leerá la perspectiva de Itachi, tenlo por seguro, solo que será mucho más adelante. Yo también amo a Shisui, a pesar de que no se sepa mucho de él, trato de darle un color a su personalidad que se apegue un poco al visto brevemente en la serie._

 _Gracias, la tuve, espero igualmente hayas disfrutado las navidades y este nuevo año este colmado de bendiciones._

 _Te mando un abrazo y espero nos leamos nuevamente pronto._

 _ **Esto es todo por el momento, espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos el lunes 15 de Enero (es una promesa!) Bye!**_


	9. Capitulo Exclusivo Parte 3

**Buenas noches! Lo siento, realmente estoy cansada, ha sido un día muuuuuuuyyyy largo hahahaha.**

 **Les diré que en las notas finales daré el breve resumen sobre la mini saga, y de ahí mi motivo para esperar hasta hoy para publicar.**

 **Sin más a LEER! :D**

* * *

CAPITULO EXCLUSIVO PARTE 3 — MIRA DEBAJO DE LO DE DEBAJO —

Casi un mes había pasado desde que Itachi y yo habíamos comenzado a hacer investigaciones por nuestra cuenta, cada uno tratando de mantener el tiempo a nuestro favor, por eso mismo teníamos un contacto regular, pero solo lo hacíamos cuando era muy entrada la noche, debido a que en el día teníamos que mantener una distancia prudente, sin llegar a reunirnos demasiado para que nadie pensara que planeábamos algo, solo permitíamos que nos vieran juntos un par de veces a la semana, de esta manera había un equilibrio, en el que parecía que nuestra amistad solo se veía afectada por la cantidad de misiones o trabajo que teníamos. En todo ese tiempo aún visitaba el barrio Uchiha, siempre fingiendo ignorancia y manteniendo las relaciones con la mayoría de la gente que ya conocía, así, lentamente podía sacar información sobre el estado de animo de la mayoría de los miembros del clan, llegando en algunos casos a notar inconsistencias en sus emociones, ya que algunos parecían resentidos cuando hablaban de los asuntos de la aldea, pero otros… tenían algo diferente, parecían más bien perdidos en la situación, sin saber realmente que hacer o que pensar, era un pequeño eslabón de duda que se iba formando, sobre si participar o no en el golpe de estado; ahora los motivos de aquello seguían siendo un misterio para mí, puesto que eran tan reservados, que sacarles más de aquello me resultaba casi imposible, pero afortunadamente hasta el momento ese detalle eran buenas noticias para nuestra causa, ya que si la duda existía, eso quería decir que solo teníamos que colarnos en esa pequeña abertura en su defensa para poder tener a más personas en contra de esa locura, lo cual nos dejaría más fácil el poder impulsar algún tipo de acuerdos cuando la presión disminuyera, claro que esto solo era la mitad de la esperanza, ya que hacía una semana Itachi me había informado que entre los líderes que impulsaban el golpe de estado, había alguien que estaba implantando una semilla más grande que el resto, incitándoles a tomar la decisión de iniciar la batalla, por consiguiente, para poder llegar a los acuerdos, también tendríamos que encontrar la fuente y desbaratar la confianza que había sobre esa idea; dicho de esta forma, la idea de hacer que Danzo se pusiera un traje de bailarina y aceptara renunciar a su alto mando entre los concejeros de la aldea, sonaba igual de fácil que conseguir aquello.

Suspiré y mordí inconscientemente la pluma que estaba sosteniendo entre mis manos mientras que aún aparentaba estar analizando la ficha de uno de mis nuevos pacientes Uchiha, aunque realmente ya había leído todo y el archivo estaba siendo ignorando por mí desde hacía más de quince minutos, dando cabida a toda la información que había recolectado en ese tiempo, la cual a diferencia de la de Itachi, no era que fuera demasiada. Mi trabajo era tener los oídos abiertos ante cualquier cosa que ocurriera en la aldea, atender a los Uchiha con mi mejor cara, haciéndoles sentir algún tipo de vínculo con las personas que trataban de lastimar con su egoísta empresa, para ello había estado esforzándome por abrir la posibilidad de que algunos internos del hospital pudieran relacionarse con algunos de mis orgullosos pacientes, para ello siempre estaba en medio, armando las conversaciones, las cuales, aunque no terminaban fatales, no daban todos los avances que deseaba, por ello en ese tiempo solo había conseguido que el nivel de agresividad y tensión disminuyera, pero las pláticas y demás se quedaban en solo asuntos profesionales y al punto. — _Al menos ahora les atienden rápido si estoy ocupada con algo más._ — Suspiré ante el pensamiento que se me cruzaba mientras finalmente dejaba la pluma en el escritorio y me recostaba contra el respaldo de mi silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con cansancio. En esos días mis horas de sueño habían disminuido, y también mis descansos, todo porque mi tiempo estaba dedicado enteramente a ayudar a solucionar todo esa locura, la cual siempre me traía de vuelta del mundo de los sueños cuando me presentaba alguna escena en la que veía a Itachi convirtiéndose en un asesino a sangre fría y a Sasuke cayendo en la oscuridad; era por esto que estaba enteramente dedicada y decidida a hacer algo.

Pasos apresurados que se dirigían hasta mí posición me hicieron abrir los ojos nuevamente, y mirar en dirección a la puerta, que pocos segundos más tarde se abrió, mostrándome a una exaltada mujer que reconocí de inmediato como una de los médicos de turno de media noche, aunque realmente no habíamos hablado demasiado. — Haruno-san —dijo avanzando hasta mi posición y desconcertándome su actitud alterada.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Cuestioné enderezándome por completo en mi lugar.

— ¿Usted es buena con los niños cierto? — Las manos de la mujer se estrellaron contra el escritorio de mi pequeño consultorio, mostrándome su urgencia y al mismo tiempo transmitiendo su desesperación.

— Me manejo bien con ellos ¿Por qué? — Lentamente me coloqué en pie sin despegar mi vista de la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo preparada para salir corriendo.

— Bien, necesito que te encargues de unos, acaban de traerlos y tal parece que tienen algunas heridas, pero por diversas circunstancias no dejan que les atendamos — No entendía porque estaba tan alterada, el caso que me describía no sonaba a nada grave, de lo contrario ella me hubiera apresurado a salir, pero tampoco parecía algo para pasar por alto.

— De acuerdo, ¿Dónde están? — Con pasos lentos me dirigí a la salida, esperando la respuesta de la mujer.

— Sala de examen número siete, además Haruno-san, cuando este allá por favor trate de controlar al personal — Me confundió su apunte, pero no pregunté nada más y salí en dirección al lugar mencionado, el cual quedaba en el primer piso, a unos cincuenta metros de la recepción.

Con pasos firmes y seguros, caminé hasta el lugar indicado, pero a solo unos metros de llegar escuché murmullos, pequeñas risitas nerviosas y finalmente dos voces infantiles que parecían muy disgustadas. Acercándome más hasta el lugar pude ver que algunas enfermeras cubrían la entrada impidiendo el acceso y al mismo tiempo la visión del interior — Disculpen — pronuncié con la suficiente fuerza como para que me escucharan, pero para mí disgusto, fui ignorada por las mujeres.

— Que lindo… —dijo una para seguido a esto soltar algunas risillas más, lo cual me llevó a fruncir el entrecejo.

Decidida a que me dieran espacio, me acerqué hasta una de ellas y toqué suavemente su hombro — Disculpen, tengo que pasar — traté de apartarles amablemente, pero no conseguí la mirada de ninguna, en cambio la mujer a la que le había tocado el hombro en un brusco movimiento me empujo sin mirarme y luego proclamó — ¡Veté! ¡Estamos trabajando aquí!

Estuve sorprendida por su repentina acción, pero esta emoción solo duró un momento, puesto que pronto fue remplazada por ira, provocada al terminar de agotar la poca paciencia que conservaba debido al estrés de todos esos turbulentos días; por ello, por primera vez en mi vida me importó poco estar en medio de un hospital, y dejé salir el temperamento que había heredado de mi maestra. — ¿Trabajando…? ¡USTEDES! — Mi pie se estrelló contra el suelo haciendo temblar el pasillo y finalmente consiguiendo la atención de las mujeres, que cuando me vieron comenzaron a ponerse pálidas — ¡¿Es este su trabajo?! ¡Shannaro, tienen menos de diez segundos para regresar a sus puestos, de lo contrario podrán conseguir gratis una consulta en traumatismo! — Mi puño brilló con el chakra que había acumulado, y esto finalmente terminó dando el toque final a la amenaza.

— ¡L-lo sentimos Haruno-sensei! — Gritaron todas antes de salir despavoridas en toda dirección.

Chasqueé la lengua mientras contemplaba por unos segundos el lugar donde las mujeres habían desaparecido, pero luego de esto respiré profundo y aparté los disgustos de mi mente, preparándome para afrontar el caso que me habían solicitado. — Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Haruno Sakura y voy a ser… — Estaba pronunciando esas palabras con el mejor tono amable que tenía en esos momentos, cuando fui interrumpida abruptamente.

— Oh es Sakura-nee-chan — Me congelé en mi sitio cuando escuché la voz familiar, así que esta vez me dispuse a ver quiénes eran mis pacientes, pero el hacerlo me llevó a romper el poco control que me quedaba y mostrar mis emociones, siendo la preocupación y el enojo el más evidente.

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun, N-Naruto? — Los dos niños estaban enfrente de mí, sentados cada uno al lado del otro en una camilla. — ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Qué les pasó?

Me acerqué hasta quedar en medio de ellos y comencé a observarles mejor; Sasuke presentaba algunos cortes en brazos y piernas, además de ello tenía una mejilla hinchada, un corte pequeño en su frente, el cabello más revuelto de lo usual y lleno de ramas, hojas y tierra, su ropa no estaba mejor, el pantalón blanco que por lo general usaba estaba sucio y descocido dejando ver a través del agujero otra herida, su camisa no corría una mejor suerte, una de las mangas había sido cortada con lo que supe casi de inmediato había sido una Kunai, también mostraba como el material se había desgastado ante, supuse yo lo que habían sido golpes consecutivos y uno que otro arrastre. Naruto no estaba mejor que el Uchiha, de hecho estaba aún peor, ya que tenía el doble de golpes en su cuerpo, siendo su rostro el que había recibido gran parte del daño, llegando a tener un ojo morado e hinchado, también en la comisura de su boca se podía apreciar rastros de sangre, lo que significaba que probablemente le hubieran roto el labio, sus cabellos estaban similares a los de Sasuke, sus ropas igualmente estaban raídas, llenas de agujeros y cortes que mostraban que interiormente tenía otras heridas. Me estremecí viendo la escena, pero especialmente estaba tan molesta que podría ir a demoler un campo de entrenamiento, ¿Quién rayos le había hecho algo así a esos dos? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría y buscaría darles unas cuantas patadas por aquello.

— No fue nada —dijo Sasuke apartando el rostro, acción que terminó con mi compostura, así que fruncí el entrecejo fuertemente y me acerqué hasta el Uchiha, el cual me veía receloso. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué no fue nada? — Repetí entre dientes, y asegurándome de que mi rostro estuviera justo enfrente de él, lo cual noté le puso nervioso, aunque no lo demostró fácilmente — ¿¡Llegan al hospital bañados en tierra, sangre, y moretones… y dices que no es nada!? ¡No bromees conmigo Sasuke, sé que alguien les lastimó! Así que puedes ir diciendo que fue lo que pasó o me aseguraré de llamar a tus padres para que te hagan hablar.

Un fuerte sonrojo junto al entrecejo de Sasuke se posaron en el rostro del chico — ¡No te atreverías! ¡Solo harás que se preocupen innecesariamente! — Mientras él decía aquello dirigí mi dedo hasta su mejilla hinchada y le pinche, provocando que el niño saltara en su sitio por el dolor. — ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

— Habla Sasuke-kun — Insistí con un suave tono bajo, el cual vi que perturbó a Naruto.

— S-Sakura-nee-chan, el teme no quiere decir que no lo dirá… ya sabes es que es raro… y bueno el… tu, ramen. — Naruto estaba balbuceando, por ello no pude rescatar mucho de lo que decía, pero de lo que estaba cada vez más segura es que el chico estaba tratando de cubrir al Uchiha, algo que hizo que mi ira se redujera y fuera remplazada por preocupación y… nostalgia.

— Bien, primero les curaré, luego hablaremos de la razón por la cual terminaron como sacos de boxeo — Me alejé un momento para traer en una mesa de metal rodante, todas las cosas que necesitaba, desinfectante, gasa, anestesia, hielo, agua, algunos paños, vendas y una pomada medicinal.

Miré a ambos chicos con cuidado y decidí iniciar con Naruto, quien tenía las heridas más severas, claro que mientras me encargaba de él, le entregué al Uchiha uno de los paños con hielo en su interior, esto para que se lo colocara en la mejilla, así adormecería el lugar y bajaría la hinchazón. Con cuidado le ayudé al pequeño rubio a quitarse su camisa, luego escaneando con mi chakra su cuerpo, busqué cualquier tipo de traumatismo interno, pero afortunadamente no encontré nada de eso, sus huesos estaban bien al igual que sus órganos internos, así que dejando aquello decidí encargarme del exterior, iniciando por limpiar todos los rastros de suciedad con la ayuda del agua y un paño, seguido a esto desinfecté los cortes, use un poco de chakra en los más profundos, apliqué la pomada y luego vendé; sus piernas pasaron por el mismo tratamiento, fue su rostro el que requirió mayor cuidado, así que me tuve que valer de otra compresa con hielo para adormecer el dolor y detener la hinchazón del ojo, luego use mi chakra en el sitio curando en su gran mayoría el daño, al menos lo suficiente como para que no tuviera demasiado dolor en los siguientes días, aunque considerando su alto nivel de sanación, probablemente se recuperara en día y medio. Cuando acabé con el rubio me giré hacia Sasuke, y comencé a hacer el mismo proceso, pero me detuve en seco cuando llegué a sus piernas, donde para mi sorpresa encontré una cortada de ocho centímetros arriba de su rodilla izquierda, por el lateral — ¿pero qué rayos…? Esto es claramente una herida con una kunai. — Había visto levemente la herida en mi primera evaluación, pero nunca había pensado que sería tan grave. — ¿Hay más de esas?

— No — Respondió el niño girando el rostro, al parecer avergonzado.

Le observe seriamente, tratando de encontrar mentira en sus palabras, pero no hubo reacción aparte de su pequeño sonrojo y ceño fruncido, así que para asegurarme hice una segunda revisión, pero al final resulto ser cierto, su herida más grave era aquella. Soltando un suspiro, tuve que regresar hasta el armario de suministros, de donde saqué una aguja e hilo, los cuales coloqué justo al lado de la anestesia, — No puedo sanar esa herida simplemente con chakra, necesitamos que tu cuerpo también busque recuperarse por sí mismo, así que tendré que aplicar puntos de sutura, la herida es bastante profunda así que daré asistencia con mi chakra regularmente para evitar que queden cicatrices y el proceso sea un poco más veloz, pero determinando el avance diré cuando te quitaré los puntos ¿Entendiste? —dije mientras limpiaba la herida y desinfectaba, más sin embargo no me perdí las emociones que cruzaron su rostro, desde el miedo hasta la resignación y finalmente un poco de valor en sus ojos

— Sí… ¿Dejará repercusiones? — Se apresuró a preguntar, tal parecía que estaba bastante preocupado por ello.

— No, pero tendrás que reducir el movimiento por al menos dos semanas para que sane correctamente, no posiciones que tensen el musculo, camina poco, y por favor no vayas a hacer locuras como entrenar, sé que te molesta porque es una de las cosas que más te gusta hacer, pero para eso voy a darte asistencia el tiempo que tardes en sanar. — Mi respuesta le sacó una expresión incomoda, pero no discutió.

— Bien, solo… terminemos con esto — Murmuró.

Asentí y entonces tomé la jeringa y apliqué la anestesia local, luego espere unos minutos para que el anestésico hiciera efecto, y cuando estuve segura de que ya no sentiría dolor, tomé la aguja e hilo, con la cual comencé a cocer la piel, mientras al mismo tiempo aplicaba chakra en cada parte cerrada, asegurándome de estimular las células para que comenzaran el proceso de regeneración muscular. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Naruto se había girado, tratando de ignorar completamente el proceso, lo cual era entendible, después de todo, el ver cómo se cocía la carne viva era algo que dejaba una fuerte impresión las primeras veces, claro que esa sensación se perdía luego de hacer el procedimiento repetidamente, algo que yo había hecho. Solo tardé unos minutos en suturar la herida y asegurar las puntadas, lo que me dejó libre para después limpiar la sangre que había salido del procedimiento, emplear nuevamente un poco de mí chakra para volver a estimular sus células y vendar el lugar, así que con lo más grave controlado, me dediqué a terminar de tratar el resto de las heridas, quedando el chico casi completamente envuelto en vendajes, claro que estos eran mucho menores que los de Naruto, quien por poco le hacía competencia a una momia.

— He terminado —dije soltando un suspiro profundo para después mirar hacia el reloj de pared, dándome cuenta de que había pasado dos horas en el tratamiento de ambos. — Ahora les llevaré a ambos a casa, y espero aunque sea escuchar por el camino la historia de cómo terminaron así.

Ignoré sus miras de incomodidad, y en vez de aquello me ubiqué frente a Sasuke, dándole la espalda y extendiéndole los brazos. — ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el niño con un tono de duda e incomodidad, dos cosas que me hicieron sonreír divertida antes de responderle. — No puedes caminar así, así que te cargaré.

— ¡No! —dijo decidido el niño — Puedo caminar, si quieres llevar a alguien lleva al Dobe.

— Oye — se quejó Naruto mostrando un claro gesto de molestia.

— Naruto a pesar de sus heridas, no tiene ninguna que le impide caminar. No seas orgulloso Sasuke-kun, si quieres recuperarte rápido acepta la ayuda y no te quejes — Escuché su gruñido a mis espaldas, pero poco después sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su pequeño cuerpo caer sobre mi espalda. — Buen niño, prometo que sanaras pronto, sé lo que esto le hace a tu orgullo. — Coloqué mis brazos tras sus rodillas y luego me erguí.

— Hm, también quisiera que Sakura-nee-chan me llevara en su espalda — Se quejó Naruto bajando de la camilla y parándose a mi lado, mostrando en su mirada la envidia que sentía.

— Hmp, ya escuchaste a Sakura, tu no lo necesitas — El agarre de Sasuke se intensificó y pronto sentí que se pegaba más a mí.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —gruñó entre dientes Naruto.

A pesar del estado de los dos niños, pude sonreír genuinamente y disfrutar de sus peleas mientras caminábamos. Los dos no cambiaban ni un ápice, siempre se mantenían discutiendo, peleando por cosas sin sentido, tratando de mostrar quien era el mejor, pero al mismo tiempo se apoyaban incondicionalmente cuando estaban en problemas; un claro ejemplo era verlos a ambos allí, aunque aún tenía que saber que era lo que había ocurrido, y la razón por la cual no me decían tranquilamente la situación ¿Sería solo su orgullo o había una razón más profunda? No tenía ni una pequeña idea, y algo me decía que en esta ocasión, el sacarle la verdad a alguno sería complicado; incluso Naruto quien era el más bocón, anteriormente había mostrado que no iba a decir nada y también trató de cubrir a Sasuke, lo cual me había dejado pensando que la gravedad de la situación era bastante alta. — Solo cállate Usuratonkachi —dijo Sasuke ya cansado, y colocando su barbilla sobre mi hombro derecho, quedando oculto tras el mío, evitando así que el rubio pudiera verlo.

— Teme, cuando te recuperes tendremos una competencia a ver si ganas. — Mis pensamientos finalmente se habían visto interrumpidos al escucharles hablar tan duro, pero especialmente se debió a que Naruto se adelantó un par de pasos y se detuvo un momento antes de volverse nuevamente hacia mí y sonreír ampliamente. — Gracias Sakura-nee-chan por traerme.

Me sorprendió que hubiera estado tan distraída que no había prestado atención al camino. — Sí, cuídate Naruto, mañana te haré un control, así que pasaré en la mañana, antes de la academia ¿De acuerdo? — Él asintió feliz antes de mirar a Sasuke y ahora dedicarle una incómoda expresión, pero que mostraba su preocupación — Sasuke, tu… recupérate pronto.

— Hmp — Fue la respuesta del chico, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pude ver una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hasta mañana Naruto —dije para comenzar la marcha hacia el distrito Uchiha.

Todo el camino de la zona comercial lo recorrimos en silencio, escuchando hablar a las personas pasar a nuestro alrededor, muchas de ellas comprando, otras paseando con sus familias y otras tantas solo se habían detenido en medio de la calle para charlar; toda la escena curiosamente me parecía casi irreal, especialmente porque mi cabeza en esos momentos estaba centrada en el niño que cargaba, quien por su silencio y respiración acompasada podía deducir que estaba bastante relajado, quizás pensativo por los acontecimientos vividos. Tener a Sasuke abrazándome por el cuello y recostado en mi espalda era algo que no pensé que ocurriría jamás, ni en el pasado y ni ahora, después de todo el pequeño tenía un orgullo prácticamente imposible de tratar, por eso el pensarlo me sorprendía; sabía que yo le había dado motivos para que aceptara, pero seguía siendo igual de sorprendente el tenerlo tan cerca. — ¿Por qué haces esto Sakura? —pronunció Sasuke muy suave, podría decir que con melancolía.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Llevarte en mi espalda hasta casa? — Curvé una sonrisa y giré parcialmente mi rostro para poder verle de reojo.

Su expresión era distante, realmente parecía que estuviera adentrado en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera masticando una idea varias veces, — Hn. Eso y… ¿Por qué insistes en estar involucrada con mi familia? — Me tensé ligeramente al escuchar su respuesta, puesto que eso me había sonado a que estaba dándose cuenta de la situación que se estaba presentando entre la aldea y su clan. Una idea escalofriante me llegó a la mente al imaginar que algún ninja de la aldea le había dado esa paliza, si esto era así lo más seguro era que Fugaku reaccionara en contra y se levantara junto con todo el clan, claro que Itachi tampoco se quedaría tranquilo, lo que llevaría al punto inicial de mis temores.

— Puedo responder a las dos preguntas diciendo que para mí es importante. — La mirada finalmente se posó sobre mí, cuestionándome el significado de mis palabras, así que sonriendo débilmente continué — Hablo de que las personas que están dentro de tu clan son importantes, hay mucha gente amable que valoro, pero también están las que quiero más, aquellas que deseo fervientemente que puedan ser felices, por ello quiero estar ahí prestando mi ayuda.

— ¿Personas que quieres? ¿Te refieres a Nii-san? — Solté una suave risa porque solo había pensado en él, aunque no estaba del todo errado, tampoco era correcto afirmar aquello, ya que si bien, Itachi si era una persona a la que se le había reservado un lugar especial en mi corazón, el tipo de querer era diferente al de los demás, claro que eso no era algo que yo iba a decirle al niño,

— Tu hermano no es el único Sasuke-kun, también están tus padres y tú mismo… — Iba a añadir otro, pero me mordí la lengua, ya que esa persona estaba descartada. — A los cuatro les quiero mucho.

Sentí su abrazo un poco más estrecho, y al mismo tiempo su cabeza se escondió detrás de mí cuello, aspecto que me sorprendió, ya que no sabía porque repentinamente se había ocultado de mi vista. — Dices cosas muy molestas —gruñó desde atrás, con un hilo de voz, pero que me hizo sonreír con tristeza, aunque no precisamente por lo dicho, sino por la nostalgia.

— Tu preguntaste —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Nuevamente el camino fue envuelto por el silencio de los dos, dándome tiempo para encontrar el significado de nuestra corta charla, la cual había levantado en mí varias inseguridades, convirtiendo mi cabeza en un mar de hipótesis y posibles soluciones a ellas, claro que ninguna podía ser cierta hasta que el pequeño contara los hechos reales. Cuando salimos finalmente del corazón de la aldea y empezamos a tomar el camino solitario que nos llevaría a su casa, sentí un par de presencias que nos seguían a cierta distancia; por su manejo de chakra podía decir que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por pasar desapercibidos, tratando de no alertarme de que estaban allí, por lo cual deduje que no podían ser simples ninja. Me puse nerviosa, y evalué mi situación, si eran ninjas de Danzo, lo más probable es que ya estuviera en un lío bastante grande, ya que si se dedicaban a atacarnos — _Lo que era más probable._ — significaría que Sasuke quedaría expuesto y consciente de lo que pasaba, cosa que no deseaba que ocurriera por ningún motivo; mis opciones se reducían solo a dos, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, con mi brazo izquierdo aseguré mejor a Sasuke y luego levante mi brazo derecho, como si quisiera aliviar algún picor en mi cabeza, pero en vez de eso, velozmente dirigí mi mano hasta Sasuke e introduje mi chakra, induciéndolo manualmente a un pequeño genjutsu, el cual le hizo caer completamente dormido sobre mi hombro, luego en lo que fue un segundo me moví rápidamente, comenzando a correr hacia el barrio Uchiha con todo lo que tenía.

No me sorprendió saber que las presencias que había sentido me perseguían, pero si me preocupaba el hecho de que me estuvieran dando alcance tan rápido, lo que significaba que esta vez los anbu venían a cazarme definitivamente y no me permitirían escapar. Evaluando mis opciones pude saber que estaba hundida hasta el cuello, no veía una forma muy buena para lograr evadirlos y poner a salvo al niño que cargaba, además si volvía a pensarlo, ir al territorio Uchiha no podría ser la mejor de mis opciones, ya que si llegaban a ver algo así lo más probable es que se levantaran como leones hambrientos y listos para dar caza a todo lo que se les cruzara en el camino. — Menudo problema —dije entre dientes justo cuando una Kunai se dirigió hacia mí, lo cual me obligó a saltar y salir del camino, cayendo en un árbol cercano, en el cual no duré mucho al sentir un ataque próximo desde atrás, así que para evitarlo justo a tiempo me deslicé hacia adelante por la rama en la que estaba apoyada, y me aferré a ella con chakra, quedando de cabeza, por algunos segundos, antes de que me soltara para poder dar un giro y caer suavemente en otra rama más abajo; mi movimiento previo me había permitido ver claramente a uno de los anbu que nos estaba cazando, el cual llevaba una capa que le cubría completamente, tenía máscara de oso y un arma que identifiqué como un Kanabo o Tetsubo. Con la primera vista de mi oponente reafirmé mis pensamientos sobre que la situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscura, ya que tal parecía habían enviado a alguien que podría neutralizarme en una batalla de corto alcance, después de todo su arma estaba diseñada para provocar un alto daño con solo un golpe que te alcanzara; su recubrimiento metálico en la punta y sus tachuelas recubriéndola, hacía que además de provocar daños internos en la estructura ósea y demás órganos, también dejara la piel bastante dañada, provocando incluso hemorragias de golpear en el lugar exacto, también de ser el caso, podría llevar a una muerte instantánea.

A pesar de que había podido tener una vista muy buena de mi perseguidor, mi objetivo de escapar seguía en mi cabeza, así que con una buena cantidad de chakra acumulado en mis pies me lancé en una rápida carrera hacia atrás, retrocediendo en mis pasos y tratando de regresar hacia la zona comercial, y de allí planeaba ir con el Hokage, claro que para ello tendría que planear muy bien mis movimientos, ya que por lo que presentía no me sería muy fácil huir de allí, al menos no ilesa, aunque eso no me importaba, lo único que me realmente era prioritario en esos momentos era sacar a Sasuke sano y salvo de allí. Aunque no podía comparar mis pobres movimientos con los de Shisui al momento de usar la técnica del shunshin no jutsu. Podía estar orgullosa de que al entrenar con él pudiera haber mejorado hasta el punto de darle problemas a mis perseguidores, los cuales habían tenido que verse en la necesidad de emplear más chakra para tratar de alcanzarme, haciendo que se me hiciera fácil percatarme de que sufrían algunas dificultades al hacerlo, lo que significaba que yo tenía una ventaja, ya que a pesar de que yo también estaba gastando energía en la técnica, la diferencia en el desgaste era diferente, después de todo mi control sobre el chakra era superior, haciendo que gastara solo lo necesario entre los veloces movimientos. Estaba tan concentrada en el camino y en los dos anbu que me seguían que casi no noto a un tercero, el cual había salido de la espesura del bosque circuncidante y me había lanzado un fuma shuriken, el cual giró violentamente y me flanqueó por la izquierda, llegando a tomarme en tan mala posición que al intentar esquivar, resbalé de la rama y caí directamente hacia el suelo; antes de chocar, había trasladado a Sasuke de mi espalda hacia el frente de mi cuerpo, de esa manera le abracé y protegí del impacto, el cual recibí completamente con mi espalda.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones y seguido a esto me sobrevino la conocida sensación de dolor y desorientación breve, haciendo complicado esquivar el siguiente ataque, esta vez efectuado por el anbu que hasta ahora no había visto, el cual cayó sobre mí con un Tanto. A pesar de mi momento de vulnerabilidad, de algún modo me las arreglé para girar justo a tiempo y resguardar a Sasuke, claro que eso conllevó que fuera cortada en la espalda, un corte que afortunadamente no fue tan profundo, pero que me sacó un pequeño quejido. Con la adrenalina corriendo fuertemente por mis venas, soporté el dolor tanto de la caída como del corte y antes de que pudieran volver a caer sobre mí, respiré profundo y me impulsé con mis piernas en un ágil salto que me permitió colocarme a una prudente distancia de mis oponentes, sin darles la espalda y tratando de mantenerles en la vista, aunque pronto me di cuenta que el hombre del maso no estaba por ningún lado, haciendo que un escalofrío de miedo me recorriera. — ¿Es así como siempre actúa la raíz? ¿Qué hasta involucra a un niño inocente en todo esto? — Los dos enmascarados, los cuales respectivamente portaban una máscara de pájaro y otra de gato, se irguieron sin apartar la vista de mi persona.

— Ese niño carga con la misma mancha que su clan, todos y cada uno de ellos. Ahora, para ti Haruno Sakura tenemos una pregunta antes de matarte. — Apreté los dientes pero no comenté nada ante las palabras de los hombres — ¿Qué pasó con el sharingan de Uchiha Shisui? ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo lo sé? —respondí consciente de que jugar con la información era mi mejor escape en esos momentos, al menos me daría tiempo para formular un plan.

— Tú estuviste con él, el día antes de que muriera. Todos vimos cómo te interpusiste ante Danzo-sama y cómo traicionaste a tu aldea al salvar a un Uchiha… ¿O solo lo hiciste por conveniencia? Tal vez para luego quedarte con su sharingan — El tema comenzaba a molestarme, después de todo hablaban de mi amigo como si su valor solo residiera en sus ojos.

— No sé qué pasó con su Sharingan, además pensé que había sido Danzo el que le había matado, ya que luego de salvarle nos separamos, lo siguiente que supe es que los Uchiha me pedían investigar su cuerpo… uno que ya no tenía ojos. — Lentamente mientras hablaba, mis manos habían logrado hacer un sello bajo el cuerpo del niño.

— Es difícil creer esa observación cuando te vez tan a la defensiva —dijo el de máscara de pájaro haciendo un leve gesto, casi imperceptible pero que con el entrenamiento que alguna vez recibí de Tsunade pude notar, era como una orden, una que no iba para su compañero de al lado, sino probablemente para el sujeto oculto entre la maleza, listo para atacar.

— Es difícil no estarlo cuando sabes que amenazan tu vida — La tensión crecía con cada respiración que daba, lo que significaba que el pequeño intercambio de palabras estaba por terminar.

— De todas formas no esperábamos mucho de ti, sin importar lo poco o mucho que sepas, este es el fin, al saber las circunstancias pasadas eres una amenaza potencial para la aldea y para el futuro de la misma, por lo cual se ha decidido tu eliminación — lentamente iban tomando posición de ataque, pero yo aún no me movía, tenía que esperar un poco más.

— A eso se le llama buenos camaradas —comenté con sarcasmo, justo antes de ver como ellos se lanzaban hacia mí, aunque ya me había quedado claro que esto solo era una distracción, y también un seguro ante un posible escape, el ataque real estaba justo encima de mí, cayendo apresuradamente y listo para destrozarme.

Antes de que alguno de los ataques pudieran llegar a mi posición efectué el Kage Bunshin, haciendo que el clon saltara hacia arriba y arremetiera contra mi atacante aéreo, el cual al no esperarse mi movida, no pudo evitar que el clon lograra pasar de su Kanabo, y golpearle, alejándolo de mi posición. Para los oponentes que tenía enfrente, el modo de contraataque fue más simple, ya que solo requerí estrellar mi puño contra el suelo y provocar un fuerte temblor, el cual esta vez me aseguré que levantara la tierra y con ello los árboles que nos rodeaban. Mientras ellos se ocupaban de esquivar el derrumbe y tratar de estabilizarse, yo salté de mi posición, junto con mi copia, a la cual le entregué a Sasuke, de esa manera mis manos quedaban libres para luchar, lo que fue bastante oportuno, ya que el anbu con máscara de gato, arremetió contra mí en ese momento, usando como arma su Tanto, el cual tuve que bloquear rápidamente con una Kunai. La desventaja numérica usualmente no era un problema para mí, pero esta ocasión parecía que se habían esmerado en mandar asesinos realmente aterradores, ya que no había pasado mucho desde que el anbu frente a mí me había atacado cuando el de la máscara de pájaro ya estaba de igual modo implementando su propio ataque, siendo en esta ocasión la combinación de shuriken y Kunai.

Chasqueando la lengua con irritación usé más chakra en mis brazos, para empujar a mi adversario hacia al frente y así poder dar un giro, con el cual traté de golpearle con el empeine de mi pie derecho, pero mi intento falló al él saltar hacia atrás, lo que me permitió formar los sellos para poder sustituirme justo a tiempo, impidiendo que el ataque de anbu de máscara de pájaro me tocara. Aparecí no muy lejos de allí dispuesta a tratar de emboscarles, pero antes de poder moverme la presencia del tercer hombre se hizo presente justo detrás de mí, haciéndome estremecer al sentir sus instintos asesinos. Apenas si conseguí correrme hacia un lado para evitar que la maza gigante se estrellara directamente en mí cabeza, pero a cambio de ello las puntas que envolvían completamente el arma, alcanzaron mi brazo derecho, cortando parte de la carne desde el hombro hasta la mitad del antebrazo, seguido a esto recibí una patada en mi abdomen, la cual me hizo escupir sangre y me lanzó hacia el claro dónde estaban los otros dos hombres. Caí sobre mi costado izquierdo y luego rodé casi dos metros antes de finalmente detenerme cerca de donde estaba mi clon protegiendo a Sasuke, claro que sabía que como iban las cosas mi replica se desvanecería en cualquier momento, lo que me dejaba solo una opción viable. Coloqué mis manos en la tierra y traté de incorporarme, pero justo en ese momento me quedé helada al notar que mi cuerpo comenzaba a fallarme, quedándose lentamente inmóvil. — ¿Qué…? —balbuceé luchando contra la sensación de parálisis, pero cada segundo esta se hacía más fuerte.

— Parece ser que finalmente el veneno hace efecto. — El hombre de la máscara de gato habló, y yo me esforcé por mirarlo. Estaba girando su Tanto en su mano mientras tenía su mirada clavada sobre mí, probablemente tras su máscara se estaba burlando. — Es una pequeña retribución por el veneno que trataste de usar en Danzo-sama la otra vez. Espero te guste que una de las causas de tu muerte sea por veneno, claro que antes de ello, podemos hacer que tu agonía se vuelva peor.

Fruncí el entrecejo sin pronunciar palabra, de hecho estaba buscando la manera de alcanzar mi bolsa trasera, donde sabía que tenía un antídoto para ese tipo de veneno, pero antes de poder alcanzarla el hombre se movió, y en un parpadeo acabo con mi clon, dejando a Sasuke indefenso, mientras posicionaban la pequeña espada sobre él. Mi corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo al ver lo que planeaban hacer, y no pude hacer otra cosa que entrar en desesperación, — N-no se atrevan —pronuncie con dificultad, tratando de moverme, pero no conseguía que mis miembros respondieran.

— De una u otra forma todos va a morir, solo que algunos antes. — El terror me invadió mientras veía como en cámara lenta la Kodachi descendía hasta el indefenso cuerpo del niño, ni siquiera me importó que el hombre con el Kanabo estuviera justo a mi lado listo para darme el golpe final, al mismo tiempo que acabarían con la vida de mi amigo y de aquel que alguna vez fue mi compañero de equipo.

— ¡SASUKE-KUN! —grité cuando solo quedaba menos de un centímetro de separación entre el su pecho y el arma.

Mi esperanza había terminado en esa escena, o al menos así fue durante esos momentos angustiosos, puesto que antes de que siquiera pudiera saber que ocurría, me vi cambiando de lugar en un parpadeó, ni siquiera había sentido en que momento había sido tomada, lo único que me quedó claro es que Sasuke había desaparecido de mi vista y que al mismo tiempo sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello, con el cual lentamente mis capacidades motrices regresaron, así que cuando pude hacerlo miré a mi alrededor, solo para encontrarme con un cuarto en mascarado, la diferencia es que este no era de la raíz, todo lo contrario, él era alguien que conocía muy bien y que a juzgar por su postura estaba muy enojado. — ¿Dónde está…? — Intenté preguntar, pero él no me dejó terminar, solo me señaló hacia al frente, así que con algo de temor a lo que encontraría fije mi vista en esa dirección, quedando impresionada de ver la escena.

Sasuke había sido apartado del lugar por un perro ninja, probablemente ocurrió justo antes de que el hombre frente al anbu de máscara de gato le atravesara con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo tenía agarrado el brazo del anbu muerto, el mismo con el que segundos antes estaba amenazando la vida del niño. La escena era algo brutal, la sangre corriendo bajo los pies del peli plata, además de ello que podía verse con claridad la carne quemada bajo los efectos de la técnica eléctrica. — Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu — El uso de la técnica de fuego llamó mi atención, especialmente porque reconocía esa voz, y eso solo podía significar problemas, y unos muy grandes. Me giré al lugar donde se escuchó el estallido y quedé helada al ver a Uchiha Fugaku, sus ojos refulgiendo con el sharingan y mostrando claramente su enfado, claro que eso podía apreciarse más claramente al ver cómo le dio una paliza al anbu que antes me había amenazado con el Kanabo, esquivaba perfectamente el arma, mientras propiciaba con un kunai, golpes tan precisos y letales que me ponían los pelos de punta, hacía ver como una pequeña cuchilla como aquella podía ser bastante peligrosa.

El tintineo te otras armas al chocar me hicieron desviar nuevamente mi atención, viendo ahora al último anbu ser asesinado en solo unos instantes, por otro enmascarado que conocía muy bien. — ¿Ya puedes moverte? — La voz junto a mí me sobresaltó un poco, especialmente porque su tono era tan frio como el acero, algo que no era común escuchar en alguien como él.

— Sí. No tienes que decirlo, se lo que tengo que hacer — No quería que estando de tan mal humor se esforzara en dictar ordenes, después de todo, creía que era mejor que él se calmara antes de hablar con él.

Corrí hacia Sasuke y me arrodille a su lado, para seguido a esto verificar su condición con mucho cuidado y sin mi chakra, ya que sentía que me sería difícil controlarlo al encontrarme en proceso de desintoxicación. Solté un suspiro de alivio al notar que no tenía ningún otro daño, aparte de las heridas que ya le había revisado y sanado en el hospital. — ¿Cómo se encuentra? —dijo con suavidad el peli plata, que en esos momentos se encontraba junto a mí

— Está bien, no sufrió más daño del que ya tenía. — Levanté mi mirada y la enfoqué en la máscara del hombre.

— ¿Estás diciendo que esas heridas ya las tenía antes de que les atacaran? — Antes de que pudiera responder, el chakra de Fugaku llenó el lugar, abrumándonos por completo, así que posé mi atención en la dirección en que él se encontraba, quedándome aterrorizada de ver cómo se dirigía con pasos largos hasta nuestra posición.

— ¿Cómo está Sasuke? — Demandó con su sharingan aun mostrándose en sus ojos. — Y quiero una explicación de todo esto.

A pesar del miedo que sentía al estar tan cerca de un padre molesto, abrí mis labios para responder, pero fue otra persona la que lo hizo. — Fugaku-san, creo que no es conveniente hablar aquí, es demasiado arriesgado —dijo el enmascarado que me había salvado, el cual se había colocado cerca de nosotros, — Atacaron no solo a Sakura, sino también a Sasuke, por lo cual podemos decir que probablemente envíen más de ellos en su caza. Apuesto que Sakura dirá los detalles en un lugar donde no tengamos problemas de ser escuchados.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — El líder del Clan Uchiha no se había calmado, pero estaba interesado en algún punto y yo sabía cuál era.

— Sakura, tu casa sigue fuera del radar — Suspiré y negué a las palabras del varón.

— Lo más probable es que la tengan vigilada, después de todo enviaron anbu para matarme. — Mis palabras hicieron negar al enmascarado.

— La he revisado antes de venir, no había nadie allí y tampoco la estaban vigilando, será un buen lugar para que tengamos nuestra charla. — Su contradicción me hizo fruncir el entrecejo, pero antes de que pudiera replicar él se adelantó — Para nadie aquí es un misterio que el complejo Uchiha está siendo vigilado por esos sujetos, así que es más peligroso.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar un momento, en el cual aproveché para mirar hacia el último miembro del escuadrón de rescate, el cual estaba recostado contra uno de los árboles, pero sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke. — Solo vamos —dijo Fugaku rompiendo finalmente el incómodo silencio — De todas formas está más cerca.

Realmente no creía que mi casa fuera el mejor lugar para una reunión con tres enmascarados y el líder de los Uchiha, pero igualmente entendía que ir a otro lado levantaría sospechas en Sasuke cuando despertara, también si íbamos como estaba ahora a los terrenos del clan, la voz correría anunciando el estado en el que me encontraba; reuniendo cada uno de estos motivos, la idea de ir a mi residencia era la opción más viable. Iba a levantar a Sasuke, pero Fugaku se me adelantó y me observó con seriedad, cosa que me estremeció y logró hacer que me preguntara si acaso el me culpaba de aquello. Irguiéndose con su hijo en brazos el mayor me dio la espalda y fue alejándose con su hijo menor en brazos, sosteniéndolo de tal forma que pude ver la verdad tras su áspero comportamiento, siendo esta una devoción por su familia que jamás pensé que podría contemplar, claro que… eso no evitaba que cayera en cuenta que esa misma devoción era lo que lo llevaba a quedar cegado hacia afuera, y tomara las decisiones de agresión contra la aldea. Saliendo obligatoriamente de mis pensamientos pesimistas, me levanté dispuesta a seguir el camino a casa cuando repentinamente me sentí mareada, así que terminé trastabillando un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de que perdiera la consciencia por un segundo, la cual recuperé poco después, pero lo primero que sentí en lugar del suelo, fueron cuatro brazos que me tomaban, unos me envolvían en un abrazo desde atrás y los otros dos habían sujetado mis muñecas tratando de que no cayera. — Puede que estés más lastimada de lo que estimas Sakura — Levanté mi vista hacia el frente viendo la figura alta del primer enmascarado, — La adrenalina ha dejado de correr por tu cuerpo, así que no vas a reaccionar como antes.

— Gracias por el dato médico. — Me burlé suavemente al sentirme tan débil, — Gracias a los dos por evitar que aumentaran mis heridas.

— Necesitas descanso y sanar. — Bufé ante el comentario obvio, aunque estaba agradecida de que esos dos se preocuparan por mi estado.

— Cuando recupere la capacidad de controlar correctamente mi chakra podré reparar la mayoría de los daños — Traté de levantarme, pero los brazos que me rodeaban impidieron que lo hiciera, en cambio de ello me jaló más hacia él mientras que el que estaba frente a mí soltaba mis muñecas.

— Trátala con cuidado Itachi — Incluso si sabía quién era cada enmascarado, eso no evitó que mi corazón diera un pequeño brinco al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo.

— Hn — el brazo derecho del primogénito Uchiha se reafirmó a mí alrededor mientras que me giraba y me tomaba por detrás de las rodillas, de esta manera me levantó y acunó contra su pecho.

— Como siempre ustedes dos se llevan muy bien — El peli plata pasó junto a nosotros, y casi podía apostar que estaba sonriendo tras su máscara, pero decidí no comentar nada, o mejor dicho no tenía energías para ello, así que simplemente en esos momentos suspiré y me dejé caer completamente en los brazos que me sujetaban.

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, casi como el plomo, aunque también temblaba ligeramente, producto del síndrome de abstinencia de adrenalina, claro que tal y como habían dicho antes, eso pasaría con reposo. Itachi se había asegurado de que el trayecto hasta mi casa fuera tranquilo, daba saltos suaves entre las ramas de los árboles, también había evitado tocar mi brazo derecho, después de todo la carne aún estaba abierta, mostrando claramente los músculos desgarrados y la sangre aunque no brotaba en grandes cantidades, seguía saliendo, lo que me significaría un problema a futuro si no me encargaba de la herida. Nos detuvimos abruptamente frente a mi residencia, entonces para sorpresa de Fugaku, Itachi sacó una llave de repuesto, la cual le entregó al primer enmascarado y este velozmente desbloqueo la entrada, dándonos acceso al interior. Mi amigo fue veloz para ingresar y llevarme directamente hasta el baño más cercano, donde me dejó sentada sobre la bañera — ¿Dónde están tus instrumentos de primeros auxilios? —preguntó aguardando en la puerta.

— En mi habitación, sobre la cómoda esta una caja con todo lo necesario — Él asintió y poco después desapareció del lugar, mientras tanto yo di una profunda respiración antes de moverme y retirar mi chaleco, quedando solo con mi camisa de malla de color negro. Dejé caer la prenda, la cual estaba mojada por mí sangre y luego tomé con mi mano izquierda la manguera junto a la bañera, abrí la llave dejando que el agua corriera y luego la acerqué hasta mi brazo derecho. Me estremecí al sentir como el líquido se llevaba consigo gran parte de la sangre y se filtraba entre la carne; temblé mientras aguantaba el dolor, y solté uno que otro quejido ahogado, pero no me atreví a gritar o mostrar más debilidad que aquello.

— Deja que yo me encargue de eso. — La voz profunda de Itachi, me hizo mirar nuevamente hacia la puerta. Se había quitado su máscara y ahora llevaba en una mano la caja, y en la otra una camisa, la cual deduje era para mi propio cambio cuando terminara de ayudarme con mis heridas.

— Lo apreciaría —dije suavemente antes de cerrar la llave de la manguera y dejarla en su lugar, aunque mi brazo no dejó el interior de la tina.

Mi amigo se acercó hasta mi posición y dejó mi camisa y la caja sobre la parte superior de la cisterna, luego se sentó junto a mí y se colocó una toalla sobre sus piernas antes de tomar con suavidad mi brazo y dejarlo frente a él. En el tiempo que habíamos trabajado juntos, yo le había ayudado a perfeccionar sus habilidades en la parte de primeros auxilios sin ninjutsu médico, así que él fácilmente podía evaluar esa situación y darme un tratamiento adecuado incluso para una herida de esas proporciones. — Están muy callados —dije intentando crear algún tipo de distracción para no pensar en el dolor que sentía mientras él desinfectaba mi herida.

— Papá esperará hasta que estés estable, así que puedes estar tranquila por el momento. — Su voz sonó tan suave como sus manos mientras trabajaba con dedicación en el corte, pasando con suavidad el algodón y girando mi brazo lentamente mientras lo hacía, dándole mejor acceso a ciertas zonas. — ¿Aparte de esta tienes otra herida?

— En la espalda —respondí — Aunque no me duele tanto como el brazo.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada y la clavó justo sobre la mía — ¿Qué me dices del veneno? — Sabía que estaba preocupado y también molesto, claro que esta última no era necesariamente conmigo.

— El antídoto está funcionando bien, así que en al menos una hora espero recuperar el control sobre mi chakra. — Frente a mi respuesta él asintió conforme y siguió con su trabajo.

— ¿Sasuke fue noqueado? —preguntó.

— Le dormí, use un pequeño genjutsu sobre él para evitar que viera toda la batalla, aunque no sé si fue mi mejor decisión considerando que estuvo a punto de morir por no poder defenderse — Fruncí el entrecejo con amargura — Fue una equivocación bastante seria de mi parte.

— Si hubiera estado despierto hubiera sido peor, le hubieran perseguido y también tendría información clasificada en sus manos, véalo como lo veas sería demasiado para manejar — Sentí un pequeño tirón en el brazo cuando colocó las gasas sobre la herida y luego empezó a vendar.

— Bueno, era una situación para temer, pensé que no la contaba —admití con tristeza.

Itachi se detuvo una fracción de segundo cuando dije aquello, pero luego retomó su trabajo, solo que esta vez con más presteza, terminando en un minuto — Date la vuelta, trataré el corte de tu espalda. — Me sonrojé fuertemente al escucharle, todo debido a los nervios que se apoderaron de mí.

— N-no es necesario, yo lo sanaré luego —dije en un intento de disuadirlo, pero su seria mirada me daba a entender que no habían opciones — Itachi, en serio… no es…

— Sakura — me interrumpió, ablandando un poco su expresión —Confía en mí.

Me removí en mi sitio, bastante incómoda por esa mirada, pero al final, consciente que no había nada que hacer para persuadirlo, acepté, así que me giré dándole la espalda, luego lentamente levanté mi camisa y la pase sobre mi cabeza, para luego abrazarla contra mi pecho y mantenerla allí, tratando de con esto tener a raya mis nervios y vergüenza. Incluso si sabía que Itachi era serio en mantener todo aquello con una actitud profesional, no podía evitar sentirme indefensa mientras él pasaba una toalla húmeda por los alrededores del corte; era tan raro, nunca había necesitado ser tratada así, siempre me encargaba de mis propias lesiones y también procuraba que nunca fueran tan serias como para requerir asistencia de otra persona, por eso la sensación aumentaba su rareza, claro que el que fuera Itachi quien estuviera tratándome era lo que le daba mayor impacto. — Por fortuna no fue profundo, así que sanará en poco tiempo —dijo cuándo colocaba el ungüento medicinal — Supongo que lo más serio de esto fue el veneno.

— Sí, el Tanto solo me rozó, pero fue suficiente para que el veneno entrara — Sus manos se detuvieron cuando colocó la última parte del vendaje, lo que me indicó que había terminado.

— Te esperaremos en la sala. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Solté el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo y luego terminé por desprenderme de la camisa, la cual deje tirada junto a la otra, mientras que estiraba mi brazo izquierdo y tomaba la que Itachi había dejado sobre la cisterna. Con cuidado de no abrir las heridas me coloqué la prenda, la cual era una vieja camisa sin mangas de color verde oscuro, seguido a esto recogí la ropa que estaba en el suelo, la hice una pequeña bola y la lancé hacia la canasta de ropa que estaba en una esquina. Sin nada más que hacer allí me dirigí a la sala donde me esperaban los cuatro hombres y un niño inconsciente en el sofá — ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el peli plata, quien se encontraba recostado contra la pared que daba a la cocina.

— Tengo un buen enfermero. — Traté de sonreír, pero solo me salió una pequeña mueca.

Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba Itachi y miré a Fugaku, quien estaba de pie frente a mí, aun manteniendo su expresión disgustada — Quiero una explicación ahora —exigió el hombre — ¿Por qué Sasuke está herido? ¿Y por qué los anbu te estaban persiguiendo?

Respiré profundamente, sabía que todos queríamos saber la verdad tras las heridas de Sasuke, pero yo no era la mejor para decirlo, sin embargo tenía la información posterior a ellas. — Realmente no sé porque Sasuke está herido. Esta tarde apareció en el hospital junto a Uzumaki Naruto, ambos tenían serios cortes y heridas, los cuales como podrá ver traté. A pesar de que le pregunte a ambos como se hicieron dichas heridas, no me respondieron, así que procedí a escoltarlos a casa, esperando que a usted le dijera lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo poco después de que salí de la vista de los aldeanos, me asaltaron los anbu que vio en el bosque. — El entrecejo del hombre se frunció aún más y casi podía decir que estaba por activar de nuevo su Sharingan.

— ¿por qué te perseguían? — Los nervios comenzaron a asaltarme, pero traté de mantener la compostura.

— Pensaban que sabía dónde estaban los ojos de Shisui — La tensión creció, y pareció como si la temperatura descendiera.

— ¿por qué pensarían ellos que los tenías? Pasamos un informe claro que estos fueron destruidos, así que a no ser que hubieras ocultado algo y ellos lo supieran, no hay razón para que te busquen por ello. — Estaba claro que el sospechaba de mí, sus facciones habían comenzado a mostrar desconfianza.

Abrí mis labios para responder, pero se me adelantaron — Eso es mi culpa — Todos giramos hacia el primer enmascarado, quien soltó un suspiro para seguido a esto desprender su máscara y mostrar sus facciones, acción que dejó sorprendido a Fugaku, el cual se enderezó completamente y contemplo con incredulidad al muchacho — Yo hice que Sakura me cubriera.

— Shisui ¿Realmente eres tú? — El comandante de la policía Uchiha no podía creérselo, — No es posible, vimos tu cuerpo, también… tus ojos.

— Como dije Fugaku-san, yo le pedí a Sakura que me cubriera, después de todo tenía que comprobar algo y era peligroso de otro modo. — Mi amigo volteó a verme y me dirigió una mirada de disculpa — Debí prever que cuando se sintieran acorralados irían por ti pensando que eras quien estaba tras sus pasos.

— No tienes que disculparte conmigo, Itachi y yo habíamos intuido que algo así podía pasar, por otro lado lo único que lamento es que incluso si teníamos la idea, sin querer casi involucro a Sasuke-kun — Miré al niño que dormitaba en mi sala y luego levanté la mirada hacia Fugaku — Lo siento mucho de verdad, lo que menos quiero es que alguien salga lastimado, sinceramente debí enviar algún mensaje para que fuera por él en vez de encargarme yo, realmente lo siento Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun.

Me incliné profundamente, pero pronto la mano de Itachi cayó en mi hombro, haciendo que levantada la mirada para verlo — No teníamos como saber que atacarían hoy, y es probable que aun así fuesen más tarde por Sasuke, no lo sabemos, como sea arriesgaste tu vida tratando de proteger la de él —comentó suavemente.

— ¿es acaso esto una declaración de guerra de Konoha? —Los cuatro nos tensamos, y pasamos a mirar a Fugaku.

— No, de hecho el tercero no tenía la mínima idea de esto, claro que eso fue hasta hace unas horas. — Miré hacia Shisui quien mantenía una expresión severa en el rostro, muy diferente a la siempre jovial que mostraba — Si deja que le expliquemos entenderá de dónde provenía todo la presión sobre el clan Uchiha y al mismo tiempo… se sabrá sobre el responsable del ataque del Kyubi hace ocho años.

Este último dato nos sorprendió solo a tres, incluido entre ellos el peli plata, quien finalmente intervino — ¿Encontraron al culpable? — En esta ocasión no fue Shisui quien respondió, en cambio fue Itachi quien lo hizo. — Sí, y también se conoce que ha estado lanzando piedras para que se ponga la mirada sobre los Uchiha.

Nuevamente el silencio cayó, pero solo era porque esperábamos a ver lo que decía Fugaku al respecto, después de todo estaba observándonos con sumo cuidado, determinando si mentíamos o no. — Primero quiero saber cómo es que estas vivo Shisui y en una pieza, puesto que la última vez que te vi estabas completamente muerto.

— En ese caso es mejor que yo lo explique. — Me adelanté a decir, haciendo que el hombre me observara críticamente —Después de todo fue cosa mía que Shisui pudiera fingir su propia muerte. — Al no recibir ningún tipo de contradicción respiré profundo y comencé a narrar los hechos de ese día.

 **Flash back**

 _El silencio a mí alrededor se hizo más pesado a medida que seguía observando el cuerpo de mi amigo, pero además de ello al encontrarme finalmente sola los sentimientos reprimidos salieron a flote, llegando a ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para que algunas lágrimas se me escaparan, pero no me impidió que contemplara la escena con mayor detenimiento. A simple vista podía ver claramente que no solo su rostro tenía manchas de sangre, sus manos también las poseían y parte de sus cabellos, sus ropas aún estaban húmedas y presentaba algunas manchas de tierra en varias zonas del cuerpo, pero no había señales de lucha previa. Para profundizar mi diagnosticó use el chakra en mis manos y comencé a pasarlo por su sistema, dándome una mejor visión del interior de su cuerpo y finalmente los datos faltantes a todo el análisis. — Cómo pensé, era una mala idea —murmuré retirando mi mano de su cuerpo y juntándola con la otra, haciendo con esto el sello del carnero, luego concentré chakra en mi cuerpo y pronuncié suavemente — Dispersión. — Tan pronto como dije aquello, las manchas de sangre desaparecieron, además de ello en sus parpados apareció la pequeña curvatura que daba forma a sus ojos; lo único que prevaleció de todo aquello fue la palidez del chico, claro que eso tenía una explicación más. Saqué de mi bolsa trasera una pequeña jeringuilla, la cual inyecté directamente en el pecho del Uchiha y de ahí volví a usar mi chakra para distribuir el líquido a todo el cuerpo._

 _Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos cuando finalmente sentí que el latir del corazón era más constante, al igual que su respiración, la cual en unos momentos se hizo notar con la expansión y contracción de su pecho. Ahora solo faltaban los efectos secundarios, que comenzaron justo en esos momentos, siendo algunos espasmos musculares y el incontrolable temblor de su cuerpo, que finalmente lo llevó a despertar de un sobresalto, saltando de la cama casi instantáneamente y con todos los sentidos listos para presentar batalla; Ante la reacción repentina de mi amigo, solo me quedó usar la fuerza para devolverlo a su estado de reposo, aunque siendo el más grande que yo, me hizo usar toda mi fuerza amplificada con chakra, claro que gracias a eso terminé estrellándole contra la mesa. —_ _ **Shisui**_ _—proferí en un murmullo casi ahogado, tratando de mantener la discreción y al mismo tiempo por mis sentimientos encontrados —_ _ **Cálmate**_ _._

 _En un principio el pelinegro forcejeó, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos, lentamente comenzó a relajarse, hasta que finalmente se quedó tendido, sudoroso y agitado por todo el ajetreo de hacía unos momentos. —_ _ **¿S-Sakura?**_ _— Murmuró por lo bajo, sin apartar su vista de la mía, cosa que me hizo estremecer por dentro y soltar interiormente un grito de alivio que exteriormente se expresó en las lágrimas que caían sin cesar por mi rostro, consiguiendo con ello hacer que mi amigo mostrase una expresión preocupada —_ _ **O-oye ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?**_ _— No respondí a sus palabras inmediatamente, primero relaje mis músculos y me permití caer sobre su pecho, que aunque se sentía húmedo al estar la ropa mojada, me alegro de sentir que se movía bajo mi peso._

— _**Solo aliviada**_ _—murmuré sorbiendo mi nariz._

— _**¿Aliviada? ¿Qué paso para que digas eso?**_ _— Sentía su cuerpo sufrir de leves espasmos debido al frio y la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo al recuperar sus funciones corporales normales._

— _**Hiciste un genjutsu demasiado brutal, demasiado para mi pobre corazón ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Sabes el terror que me dio al pensar de que podrías realmente estar muerto?**_ _— Su gran mano se apoyó tras mi cabeza, acariciando mis cabellos y al mismo tiempo le escuché soltar una risilla suave y tímida._

— _**Lo siento, pero así el rumor de que me deshice de mis ojos se esparcirá deprisa.**_ _— Las caricias en mis cabellos se detuvieron y él se tensó ligeramente. —_ _ **Sakura, aunque me gustaría decir que podemos quedarnos así mucho tiempo, lo cierto es que no, sabes que parte del plan sigue y además me estoy congelando.**_

 _Suspiré al mismo tiempo que gruñía, pero igualmente me senté y sequé mis lágrimas —_ _ **¿Preparaste todo?**_ _— dije en un tono bajo y mostrando mi desacuerdo con todo el asunto, aunque ya que estaba en eso, no podía simplemente echarme para atrás._

— _**¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que lo hice**_ _— Dicho esto se sentó lentamente y luego con el mismo cuidado se puso en pie, aunque al estar aún en su estado debilitado tuvo que apoyarse en mí. —_ _ **¿Vez aquella pared?**_ _— Me señaló el lado contrario a la sala y continuó —_ _ **Acércame a ella.**_

 _Con cuidado y pasos lentos le lleve hasta ella, entonces él se separó un poco para poder usar sus manos, con las cuales hizo algunos sellos que para mi sorpresa revelaron en la pared un cajón amplio, el cual identifique como uno de los que se encontraba en las morgues, preservando los cuerpos._ — _ **Enserio hay algo como esto aquí**_ — _Dije para luego tomar de la manija y jalarlo hacia afuera, dejando ver un cuerpo, el cual me fue fácilmente identificar como uno de los anbu que eliminamos la noche anterior._

— _**Bueno esto está diseñado para eso. Ayúdame con esto, tenemos mucho trabajo**_ — _Bufé ante su eufemismo, después de todo "trabajo" era solo una palabra bonita para sustituir el "engaño y trasformación de un cadáver en otra persona", lo cual me tocaría hacer mayormente a mí._

— _**Los dos sabemos que estoy haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo**_ — _Busqué en mi mochila y saqué un pergamino el cual le pasé a mi amigo_ — _ **Tu ropa, cámbiate donde no pueda verte mientras trabajo.**_ — _Él me dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de dirigirse con pasos torpes hacia mi punto ciego,_ — _**Deja de burlarte, recuerda que aún estas tan débil que podría derribarte con solo un dedo.**_

— _**Es reconfortante escucharte tan entusiasmada, ahora temo que desees voltear**_ _ **a espiar**_ — _Enrojecí ante su insinuación, más no me atreví a gritarle, principalmente porque no era el lugar ni el momento, pero también se debía a que escucharle, me significaba un alivio para mi corazón aunque también el inicio de mis preocupaciones por su seguridad, en todo el tiempo que le levara conseguir los datos que necesitábamos._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Omitiendo ciertos detalles, había narrado el evento lo mejor que pude, siempre atenta a la expresión de Fugaku, aunque de igual modo consciente de la presencia y atención de Kakashi en todo el asunto. — El día anterior le entregué a Shisui una droga, la cual simula una parálisis mortal, pero que es completamente inofensiva, esto le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido y a engañar a cualquiera que intentara revisar su cuerpo antes de que yo lo hiciera. — La conclusión de mis palabras dejaron un ambiente extraño, difícil de describir a ciencia cierta, pero que no disminuía mi estado de alerta.

— ¿Por qué armar todo este teatro? — La agresividad del Uchiha mayor no había disminuido, algo que no ayudaba en lo absoluto a que bajáramos la guardia.

Pose mis ojos sobre Shisui, esperando a ver si él decidía contar los eventos pasados o si simplemente permanecería en silencio. — El motivo es porque queríamos solucionar los problemas con la aldea de otra forma — Me sorprendió que Itachi fuera quien contestara, después de todo estábamos entrando en temas bastante delicados, unos que tanto Itachi como Shisui habían tratado de evitar hablarlos con miembros de su clan.

— ¿de qué hablas? — El tono que empleó su padre para hablar fue uno de advertencia, una que hizo que esta vez fuera Shisui quien interrumpiera. — Fugaku-san, hablamos sobre la desconfianza que viene creciendo estos últimos años sobre el clan. Teníamos una teoría y resulto que en parte era la causa de que nos encontremos relegados a una esquina de la aldea, para averiguar lo que necesitábamos necesitaba pasar completamente desapercibido, es por eso que le pedí a Sakura que me ayudara con mi cubierta.

— Si dices aquello eso quiere decir que… — Me observó de forma fulminante, como un animal que está en guardia por si le van a atacar.

— Estoy al tanto de la situación —confirmé consiguiendo que el hombre se tensara, así que automáticamente añadí — Fugaku-san con todo respeto, era difícil no darme cuenta, la agresión que hay entre el clan Uchiha y la aldea es algo que salta con facilidad a la vista.

La mirada del hombre no se despegó de la mía, y sabía que buscaba mentira en mis palabras, lo que no se me hacía raro, después de todo ya antes le había engañado con lo de la "muerte" de Shisui. — Entiendo bien que necesitan hablar seriamente sobre este asunto, así que yo me retiro — Kakashi repentinamente rompió la atmosfera tan sofocante que se estaba formando, consiguiendo que pusiéramos nuestra atención sobre él — De todas formas aún tengo que dirigir mi escuadrón.

— Gracias por ayudarnos — Comentó Shisui — Por favor dile a Hokage-sama que luego hablaremos de los detalles.

— Dalo por hecho — El peli plata comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, claro que antes de marcharse se giró a mirarnos tras su máscara — Cuida de esas heridas Sakura, e Itachi luego nos veremos. Fugaku-san. — Con esto como despedida desapareció del lugar.

— Se que se está preguntando de que es lo que hablábamos Fugaku-san, tenga por seguro que se lo explicaré detalladamente —dijo Shisui mirando al hombre mayor, quien parecía ahora más tenso.

— En ese caso estoy escuchando — El hombre se cruzó de brazos sin despegar su atención de mi amigo mayor.

— Sakura, sé que es molesto pedirte esto sabiendo que estas herida, pero ¿Podrías traer un poco de té? Después de todo, esta conversación va para largo. — Asentí ante la petición de mi amigo y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, claro que al no estar lejos de la sala no me perdí detalle de lo que hablaban.

Shisui comenzó a narrar los hechos que pasaron la noche en que Danzo había tratado de arrebatarle los ojos, omitiendo algunos detalles por obvias razones, como el hecho de que pensaba lanzar el Kotoamatsukami en la reunión que tenían aquel día. De igual modo le había relatado que esa noche yo había confirmado mis sospechas, pero a pesar de ello decidí ayudarles con sus locos planes para encontrar otro método de hacer que la aldea les diera un mejor trato y encontrar al responsable de que la desconfianza solo creciera. Fue cuando comenzó a explicar lo que había descubierto en esos meses cuando entré con la bandeja de té, claro que no había dado dos pasos con ella fuera de la cocina cuando Itachi ya estaba frente a mí recibiéndola — No te sobre esfuerces —murmuró solo para mí mientras se giraba y se dirigía al centro de la sala, donde depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa, luego le entregó respectivamente a cada uno sus tazas de té, y al final quedándose él mismo con una.

— ¿Estás diciendo que desde el ataque del Kyubi Danzo-sama conspiro para que nos sacaran de servicio, solo porque nuestro clan tiene la manera de controlar al Kyubi con su sharingan? — Fugaku interrumpió el monologo de Shisui, mostrando claramente su enfado por lo que escuchaba.

— Esa fue una de las cosas que averiguó Sakura, yo confirme aquello luego de que lograra colarme en las instalaciones de Raíz y lograra entrar en la mente de algunos anbu, claro que no fue nada fácil, Danzo tiene muy bien resguardados sus sucios secretos. Claro que no es la única cosa que ha hecho para iniciar un conflicto, aparte de aquello también plantó dos espías dentro de la policía militar — Esta información sorprendió a Fugaku, quien se sobresaltó enormemente.

— Es por eso que sabían que había sido yo quien dio el diagnostico de tu supuesta autopsia ¿Cierto? — Shisui confirmó mis palabras con un asentimiento.

— ¿Qué espías? — Exigió Fugaku.

— Dos miembros de raíz. Hace algunos meses mataron a Uchiha Kagen y le suplantaron — El hombre mayor abrió los labios para comentar algo, pero mi amigo prosiguió antes de dejarle hacerlo. — No necesitaron usar Jutsus de transformación ya que cambiaron su aspecto luego de someterse a algunas cirugías. Como sabrás últimamente "Kagen" no se ha presentado y eso es porque al casi descubrirme cierta noche acabe con ambos miembros de raíz.

— Eso no lo habías dicho —dije algo alterada al saber que él se había encontrado en peligro.

— Ahora lo estoy haciendo Sakura, además no pasó nada ¿No me vez en una pieza? —respondió dedicándome una corta sonrisa que me hizo rodar los ojos, pero no le interrumpí ya que en esos momentos decidió continuar con la narración — Hay algunos casos más en los que Danzo se ha visto involucrado, incluido entre ellos nuestra reubicación y además de ello él es quien ha estado empujando la desconfianza, desde arriba, y bueno con lo que saben sobre nuestros movimientos solo le hemos hecho el trabajo más fácil.

— ¿Exactamente que quiere con nosotros? — Fugaku golpeó con furia la mesa, haciendo que un poco de té saltara de los vasos y cayera sobre la superficie.

— No confía —respondí — Él quiere defender la aldea cómo cree que es mejor, pero según su mente conspiratoria el clan Uchiha no es de fiar, es por eso que busca arrinconarlos.

— Danzo-sama sabía que empujarnos hasta el borde llevaría a que el clan se levantara, de esa manera podría justificar que fuéramos eliminados. Eliminaba lo que le preocupaba y posiblemente con ello podría hacerse con algunos sharingan; todo un plan bastante detallado que en gran parte tenía ganado. — Shisui cruzó sus brazos y se recostó contra el sillón. — Al menos hasta hoy, ya que en estos momentos Hokage-sama se está encargando de desmantelar raíz anbu y también pondrá bajo arresto domiciliario a Danzo, claro que para ello ha pedido la ayuda de la policía militar, después de todo este tema nos concierne.

— ¿Y simplemente así? No crean que la desconfianza desaparecerá así como así, ellos ya nos tienen arrinconados desde un principio — Me estremecí al escuchar a Fugaku hablar con tanta ira; tal parecía que aún no renunciaba a la idea de defender a su clan, de hacerle Salir de las sombras.

— Pensar de esa manera es limitada —dijo Itachi esta vez mostrando cierto brillo peligroso en la profundidad de sus ojos, era el mismo brillo que había mostrado el día en que le acusaron de haber matado a Shisui. — Si solo miras el panorama desde abajo no verás lo demás.

—Itachi —profirió el hombre mayor levantándose de su lugar y fulminando a su hijo con la mirada.

— Si el clan va por ese lado, eventualmente no se distinguirá entre amigos o enemigos — Shisui y yo observamos la discusión que se desataba frente a nosotros, era como haber levantado la tapa de una olla caliente y poder ver salir todo el vapor que se había estado conteniendo en su interior.

— Antes que Shinobi de la hoja eres Uchiha, ¿Entiendes aquello? — La paciencia de mi amigo estaba llegando a su límite, podía verlo claramente al detallar sus facciones.

— ¿Qué hay de Sakura? Ella no es una Uchiha, sabes bien que si quieres lanzar un golpe de estado los ninja de la hoja lucharan, así que te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué pasaría con ella? — La rotundidad en las palabras de Itachi me hizo estremecer, pero no solo a mí, puesto que todos los presentes habíamos quedado de alguna forma impactados, casi podía decir que había sido como rociar agua fría sobre cada uno de nosotros.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, de hecho solo podía ver a Fugaku quedarse impávido, como si repentinamente no supiera que decir o al menos no se atrevía a decirlo conmigo allí, por lo cual Shisui luego de un rato soltó el último dato que debía — Hace algún tiempo se ha presenciado como una presencia a estado entrado y saliendo de la aldea, principalmente se la ve cerca de nuestro clan. Itachi investigó al respecto y descubrió a un hombre enmascarado, el cual posee el sharingan. Tal parece que este hombre juega un papel importante en todo esto y sospechamos que ese hombre es el responsable del ataque del Kyubi, después de todo según se dice, una de las últimas palabras que dijo Uzumaki Kushina antes de morir fue acerca de un responsable identificado con una máscara, por consiguiente es probable que haya tenido planes más afondo para desarmar la fuerza de Konoha lanzando pequeñas piedrecillas en esta tormenta, de esa manera nunca se reconocería quien es el verdadero responsable. — La nueva información me hizo estremecer, ya que recordaba a un hombre enmascarado, uno que pertenecía a Akatsuki, en un futuro quizás no tan lejano.

— ¿Ahora dice que ese sujeto nos está manipulando para que lancemos un golpe de estado? — Escepticismo eso era lo que había en las profundidades de la voz del Uchiha mayor.

— No podemos descartar la posibilidad, después de todo esto parece demasiado conveniente para enemigos de la aldea y de nosotros — Había duda en la mirada de Fugaku, un detalle que me hizo darme cuenta de que él ya no estaba tan convencido en sus propias convicciones, pero que no daría un paso atrás si no tenía algún tipo de seguro, algo que por el momento no creía que tuviéramos.

— Aunque así fuera, eso no alivia el hecho que lastimaron a Sasuke — El ambiente lúgubre volvió a nosotros.

— No sabemos qué pasó con Sasuke —dije suavemente mirando al niño — Solo él nos puede decir cómo adquirió sus heridas.

— ¿Sugieres que le despertemos? — Asentí confirmando la pregunta de Shisui.

— Le preguntaremos y afrontaremos las consecuencias de lo que diga, si desea puede hablar con el Hokage al respecto Fugaku-san, sé que él le escuchara — El hombre no parecía muy de acuerdo con esto último, pero no se opuso a que despertáramos a Sasuke, por ello, con cuidado yo me acerqué hasta él y dispersé el genjutsu en que lo había puesto.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el menor comenzara a moverse hasta finalmente abrir los ojos, completamente desorientado. — Sasuke-kun… ¿Me escuchas? —pregunté suavemente, logrando captar su atención, aunque aún mantenía una expresión adormilada y confundida.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasó? — Lentamente se fue incorporando mientras que se frotaba los ojos.

— Bueno… te dormiste por el camino y yo tuve un pequeño accidente así que paramos en mi casa, oh llamé a tu padre y a Itachi-kun para que vinieran por ti, pero… — Él sorprendido por mis palabras comenzó a buscar con su mirada a las dos personas mencionadas, y cuando las vio se quedó impávido, prácticamente parecía como si no supiera cómo reaccionar, cosa que me sorprendió — Ellos quieren saber lo mismo que yo…

Me detuve en lo que decía y esperé a que alguno dijera algo; mientras tanto Shisui se había colocado a espaldas de Sasuke, de esa manera solo se enfocaría en su familia, y no se sorprendería por ver al chico vivo. — Sasuke, ¿Quién te lastimo? — Finalmente fue Fugaku quien habló, imprimiendo en voz cierto tono de acero, el cual no aceptaría ningún tipo de evasión — ¿Fue un ninja de la aldea? ¿Eso fue? Te insultaron por ser un Uchiha o simplemente…

— No fue nada de eso —murmuró Sasuke, quien mostraba para mi sorpresa una expresión de angustia — No fue nadie de la aldea o… bueno sí pero no fue… — Me miró de reojo, tal parecía que le incomodaba decir aquello si yo estaba allí.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero como tú médico también tengo que saber. — El pequeño frunció el entrecejo ante mi respuesta.

— Es un asunto del clan, no tienes que ver en eso —gruñó en un intento de contradecirme, pero fue su padre quien desechó sus palabras. — Habla Sasuke.

— Pero Padre… — El niño se detuvo ante mirada dura de Fugaku, la cual le dio a entender que no había discusión que valiera al respecto, sin embargo seguía dudando si hablar o no, una conducta que me desconcertaba.

— Sasuke, mencionaste que fue alguien de la aldea pero al mismo tiempo no… a lo que te refieres es que no fue un shinobi externo al clan ¿Me equivoco? —dijo Itachi con seriedad, haciendo que Fugaku y yo le observásemos con sorpresa, puesto que estaría infiriendo que el responsable de las heridas era un Uchiha.

— ¿Pero que rayos dices Itachi? No es posible que… — El Uchiha mayor se interrumpió al ver la actitud que había adoptado su hijo menor, quien había fruncido el ceño y mostraba signos de nerviosismo, lo cual confirmaba de forma no verbal lo que Itachi decía — ¿Es cierto? ¿Un miembro del clan te lastimo?

Incredulidad adornaban las facciones del mayor, incapaz de creer que alguien había levantado la mano contra su hijo. — S-sí —respondió Sasuke agachando el rostro en un intento por impedir que viéramos su expresión de enojo, pero fue algo que no consiguió que no notáramos, después de todo, sus hombros temblaban y sus manos se agarraban entre ellas con fuerza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién y por qué? — Fugaku seguía sin poder asimilar lo que escuchaba, pero por sus preguntas parecía dispuesto a tratar, encontrando más información.

Sasuke no respondió, parecía que estaba reflexionando al respecto, una actitud que no sería propia en un niño a no ser que le hubiera impactado tanto, lo cual sería el camino más probable en ese rompecabezas. — Sasuke-kun, si temes que pueda decir algo al respecto sobre este asunto, quiero que sepas que no lo haré, pero como tú médico y… como tu amiga necesito saber también, por favor…trata de decir la razón por la que terminaste así, tú y Naruto —supliqué, ya que no deseaba salir para que pudieran hablar, yo también quería escucharlo por boca del pequeño, quien finalmente levantó el rostro y me observó fijamente.

— Creo que más bien tendrás una impresión diferente sobre el clan —respondió el niño en un gruñido, mostrándome una mirada preocupada y a la defensiva.

— No juzgo a todo un clan solo por el juicio de una persona Sasuke-kun, tampoco doy por hecho las cosas si no han pasado, por supuesto que tengo mis inquietudes, pero no huyo de estas inseguridades, por eso sin importar lo que digas no cambiaré mi opinión sobre todo el clan. — Sonreí al final de mis palabras, tratando de con esto mostrarle mi resolución, cosa que conseguí, ya que sus ojos se suavizaron un poco y luego soltó un suspiro.

— De acuerdo —murmuró antes de tomar aire y comenzar a relatar lo que había pasado esa tarde — Naruto y yo salimos de la academia temprano, así que iba a ir a entrenar, pero el Dobe interrumpió en mi camino e insistió en que fuéramos a jugar, le dije que no, pero el insistía así que… bueno… — Se sonrojó un poco y frunció fuertemente el entrecejo.

— Se pusieron a discutir ¿cierto? —dije conociendo el temperamento que ambos tenían, especialmente cuando cada uno tenía deseos diferentes.

—Hn — Confirmó Sasuke para luego volver a mostrarse un tanto preocupado — Estaba tratando de que me dejara en paz cuando…

 **Flash back**

— _**Teme, eres un amargado, nunca juegas con nadie y solo estás pensando en entrenar**_ — _dijo el niño rubio mientras caminaba frente al Uchiha, quien ya estaba exasperado por todo el show de su amigo._

— _**Eres un pesado, ya déjame, si quieres ir a jugar y perder el tiempo ve solo, a diferencia tuya yo quiero ser un buen ninja**_ — _Ante la respuesta seca del pelinegro,_ _Naruto contrajo su frente hacia el centro, formando un par de líneas de molestia entre ceja y ceja, además de ello también torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto, dejando en claro lo ofensivo que le había parecido el comentario._

— _**Yo también quiero ser un excelente ninja, y lo seré… ya lo verás algún día seré Hokage.**_ — _Sasuke rodó los ojos ante las ocurrencias del rubio._

— _**Si ese día llegara, creo que la aldea se caería a pedazos**_ — _comentó burlón el Uchiha mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado._

 _Sasuke esperaba un grito en forma de respuesta, y quizás con ello la rendición del testarudo rubio, pero en cambio se sorprendió al notar que Naruto ya no le seguía, y tampoco le estaba prestando atención, en cambio tenía la mirada clavada hacia uno de los callejones que se separaban del camino principal y guiaban hacia una zona cubierta por parte del bosque, era un camino que según el pelinegro recordaba guiaba hacia uno de los miradores de la aldea, una zona apartada y poco frecuentada por la población, a no ser que quisieran dar un paseo. Intrigado por lo que sea que haya llamado la atención del más despistado rubio de la aldea, se acercó al niño y se posicionó a su lado_ — _**Oye, Usuratonkachi ¿Qué rayos haces ahí?**_ — _No hubo respuesta verbal, en cambio Naruto se movió_ _velozmente, capturando a su amigo por el cuello, tapándole la boca y guiándolo justo detrás de unas cajas, las cuales usaron como cobertura. Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su entrometido, fastidioso y poco convencional amigo, pero eso no evitó que apartara bruscamente la mano que impedía que hablara y se decidiera reclamarle, claro que no alcanzó a salir nada de sus labios cuando el rubio le interrumpió murmurando en voz baja_ — _**Esos hombres están hablando de Sakura-nee-chan.**_

— _**¿Y eso qué?**_ — _respondió fastidiado, aunque con la ligera punzada de curiosidad, claro que eso no bastaba como para que se interesara lo suficiente como para espiar la conversación_ — _**Sakura es conocida entre algunas personas, después de todo es una kunoichi muy buena, así que es lógico que las personas hablen de ella.**_

 _Naruto rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su acompañante, ya que era obvio que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que esos sujetos decían, claro que aparte de sus palabras había algo en ellos que se le hacía familiar, aunque no era propiamente su aspecto físico, sino sus ropas, había algo en ellas que estimulaba su cabeza, y le hacía tratar de identificar lo que era_ — _**Su conversación es sospechosa, no me parece que estén hablando cosas amables de ella, además… hay algo que me intriga, ese símbolo en sus bandas laterales...**_ — _Sasuke enarcó una ceja, mostrando su total confusión al ver que su amigo parecía realmente intrigado con los sujetos que había más adelante, claro que siendo él podría tratarse de cualquiera, por consiguiente decidió que no tenía sentido quedarse allí y que era mejor aprovechar el momento para marcharse, pero antes de dar un paso a fuera, el rubio proclamó_ — _**Por supuesto, es el mismo símbolo que tienes en la espalda.**_

 _Se congeló en su sitio y casi alarmado se asomó un poco por la parte de arriba de las cajas, distinguiendo ahora a uno de los hombres que se encontraba allí, siendo aquel Yashiro Uchiha, el cual portaba su uniforme regular de la policía militar, al otro hombre no le reconoció en lo absoluto, de hecho iba encapuchado y tenía una máscara amarilla con detalles en negro en su rostro por lo que podía ver, aunque se mantenía en las sombras, haciendo imposible que pudiera ver algo más. Sintió su garganta seca, y por primera vez en esa tarde hizo lo que Naruto quería y se quedó dónde estaba, agudizando sus sentidos y poniendo atención a las voces que trataban de mantenerse abajo._ — _ **Honestamente esa chiquilla parece que tiene algún tipo de atención especial por parte de Fugaku, tal vez ese sea otro de los motivos por los cuales se frene y no de la orden para atacar**_ — _dijo el enmascarado con aburrimiento, casi arrastrando las palabras._

 _La voz del sujeto le hizo dar un escalofrío a Sasuke, ya que su tono era profundo y frío, rayando la arrogancia en él, pero además una pizca de maldad coloreaba sus alrededores, dejando en claro que lo que hablaba no era con intensiones rectas_ — _**Según se sabe esa chica es amiga de Itachi, incluso le cubrió para que nadie sospechara de él, pero sobre todo es complicado acercarse demasiado, tal parece que no solo es una buena Kunoichi, sino que además el maldito mocoso tiene un ojo sobre ella, aunque no lo parezca siempre está lo suficientemente cerca y cuando esta fuera ella permanece siempre acompañada, no hay modo de conseguir un "accidente" para apresurar las cosas.**_ — _Yashiro decía esto con soberbia, escupiendo el nombre tanto de su hermano como el de la joven médico, claro que esto no era lo único que lo aquejaba, sino que el tema principal en el que rondaban las palabras, parecía demasiado oscuro, y por lo que decían su padre era una pieza importante en toda esa conversación._

— _**Eso no será un problema, parece que alguien tiene planeado conseguir ese "accidente", así que los Uchiha no tienen de qué preocuparse, es más esto sería conveniente para impulsar los planes**_ — _El hombre enmascarado se enderezó mostrando señales de marcharse._ — _ **Si todo sale como quieres no tendrás siquiera que preocuparte por tener que asumir alguna responsabilidad, toda recaerá sobre Fugaku.**_

 _Yashiro sonrió por las palabras del sujeto_ — _ **Los Uchiha deben levantarse, y para ello es necesario un par de sacrificios, y bueno, la cabeza se lleva la mayoría de las responsabilidades. Como siempre gracias por tu información, en caso de que falle el pequeño atentado contra Haruno Sakura me aseguraré de apartarla del camino.**_ — _Sasuke sintió que el miedo era remplazado por algo más, algo que reconoció como ira, ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba pensando en amenazar la vida de la peli rosada? Eso era algo que él no podía concebir. Miró a Naruto y notó que él también había comenzado a mostrar signos de molestia, siendo sus mejillas coloreadas por el más fuerte rojo, además sus ojos se habían estrechado, y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada como sus puños._

— _**Bien, en ese caso nos volveremos a ver cuando tenga algo más para decirte**_ — _Dijo el hombre enmascarado, para luego, comenzar a desvanecerse en una espiral que salía por el único hueco de su máscara, hasta que finalmente se marchó._

 _A pesar de que ambos niños estaban molestos no pudieron evitar estar sorprendidos con tal visión, ya que el sujeto se había desvanecido de una manera muy extraña, ni siquiera pudieron discernir qué tipo de técnica era aquella; como fuera habían estado tan distraídos en aquello que no notaron que el hombre se había girado hacia donde se encontraban y repentinamente se había quedado quieto observándoles. El primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke, quién al notar la mirada del hombre supo lo que estaba pensando, lo cual le hizo retroceder, intimidado al ver que él no les iba a dejar ir con esa información._ — _**El hijo menor del capitán… Si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Sasuke ¿Cierto?**_ — _Yashiro dio un paso hacia adelante, lo que alertó al pequeño Uchiha y le hizo tensarse_ — _ **Dime… ¿Escuchaste algo?**_ — _Era lógico que lo había hecho, de otra manera no estaría tratando de conservar su distancia._

— _**¿Sobre qué?**_ — _Le devolvió la pregunta Sasuke, tratando de hacer tiempo, quizás si fingía demencia, él pensaría que no diría nada a nadie, cuando lo primero que pensaba hacer era relatarle los hechos a su padre._

— _**Es inteligente que trates de ocultarlo, pero déjame decirte algo… esto lo hago por el bien del Cl…**_ — _Yashiro_ _no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando una bola de lodo se estrelló en su rostro, cortesía del rubio, quien furioso se había levantado de su lugar, aunque él mismo sabía que estaban en peligro, por eso su pequeño cuerpo no paraba de temblar._

— _**Sasuke, ¡Corre!**_ — _El instinto de Naruto reacciono mejor que el de Sasuke, así que tomando la muñeca de su amigo, le jaló de regreso a la calle principal, donde seguramente podrían despistar al hombre. El tiempo que llevaba el rubio sobreviviendo solo, aguantando burlas, castigos, golpes, machacaduras y demás comportamientos agresivos por parte de los habitantes de la aldea, le habían hecho muy perceptivo al grado de peligro que enfrentaban, por ello no dudaba que ese hombre les haría cosas horribles si les atrapaba._

 _Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Naruto y trató de seguirlo, sin embargo, él siendo más rápido y teniendo mayor resistencia, le sobrepasó en cierto punto, haciendo que los dos se perdieran entre el mar de gente. El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que su amigo faltaba unos segundos más tarde cuando dejó de escuchar los jadeos del niño, así que se giró en su búsqueda, preocupado de no verle por ningún lado_ — _**¡Naruto!**_ —g _ritó ignorando a la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor, las cuales le estaban observando algo sorprendidos. Sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría, se decidió a dar la vuelta y volver entre sus pasos, tratando de hallar a su amigo. Por algún motivo desde que Sakura había sido su instructora y les había enseñado a trabajar juntos, la sensación de familiaridad que había surgido en su interior le incomodaba, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir en familia, por ello el saber que sus vidas corrían peligro en esos momentos, le traía preocupación. Dio un largo recorrido por el mercado hasta que escuchó un quejido ahogado que provenía de uno de los callejones, así que apresuradamente se dirigió al lugar donde provenían los sollozos, pero trato de mantener su presencia abajo, o al menos lo intentó lo mejor que pudo._

— _**De todas formas nadie extrañará tu existencia, solo eres la paria del pueblo**_ — _Sasuke se asomó por una de las paredes y se quedó atónito cuando vio la golpiza que estaba recibiendo el rubio. Si planeaba matarlo sería de forma lenta y dolorosa, ya que tal parecía que Yashiro no planeaba usar ningún tipo de arma, al menos no por el momento._

— _**S-Sakura-nee-chan…**_ — _Pronunció Naruto levantándose solo unos centímetros del suelo solo para ser regresado a él, cuando el Uchiha mayor le pisó la espalda, aplastándolo en el acto._

— _**¿De qué te servirá llamarla? No es como si le importara o te escuchara**_ — _Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios_ _de Yashiro_ — _**Como sea ella es una pieza clave en estos momentos, así que es probable que se reúna contigo pronto.**_

 _Sasuke apretó la mandíbula al sentirse impotente, era un niño, sin habilidades extraordinarias que pudieran plantarle cara a ese hombre, uno que era miembro de su mismo clan y el cual parecía decidido a seguir con sus planes._ — _ **Si tan solo fuera como mi hermano**_ — _pensó con frustración, mientras veía como seguían lastimando a su amigo, preguntándose que podía hacer, en esa situación ¿Llamar a alguien? ¿A quién? No había quien les socorriera en esos momentos, y tratar de exponer a un hombre que podía desaparecer en un instante no era posible._

— _**¡Te equivocas!**_ — _La voz del rubio le sacó de sus cavilaciones angustiosas, y se quedó pasmado de ver cuánto coraje había tras aquellos ojos azules, que observaban con furia a su familiar_ — _ **Sakura-chan no es una pieza clave en nada, ella es una persona importante, una amiga importante y por eso… no me importa cómo, prometo que yo… no permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima.**_

 _Yashiro rio por las palabras del niño, las cuales para cualquiera sonarían como disparates, pero que albergaban tanto sentimiento en ellas que repentinamente el miedo e impotencia de Sasuke fue remplazado por la más pura determinación e ira, casi podía sentir como si una fuerza extraña creciera en su interior, ardiendo con un sentimiento muy familiar, casi vengativo podría decir, que le exigía a gritos que sacara a su estúpido amigo de allí y le enseñara a Yashiro que no había que subestimar a un equipo. El pensamiento le sorprendió, ya que no tenía idea de donde había surgido el término "equipo", sin embargo sentía una fuerte unión al pensar en ello, como si de algún modo él pudiera verse formando equipo en el futuro con el Dobe, ¿O acaso ya lo eran? No tenía idea porque su cabeza era un mar de confusión, lo que si sabía era que por algún motivo su cuerpo sabía que hacer, por eso, sin durarlo más tomó de su mochila algunas Kunai que Itachi le había obsequiado en su anterior cumpleaños, y moviéndose rápidamente las arrojó al hombre, el cual alertado por el movimiento dirigió su atención a las armas, atrapando cada una de ellas sin problema, su único error fue no ver cuando a Sasuke,_ — _quien sin saber cómo._ — _se movió a una velocidad imposible para su edad, pero gracias a esto consiguió con ello alcanzar el pie izquierdo del anciano Uchiha, el cual era el que tenía atrapado a Naruto y que justo en ese momento fue apuñalado por el kunai sobrante del pequeño pelinegro._

 _Yashiro soltó un gemido de dolor, y retiró su miembro herido, dando acceso a Sasuke, para que tomara a Naruto de la solapa y lo ayudara a levantar_ — _**¡Muévete Usuratonkachi!**_ — _Le gritó Sasuke mientras empujaba al rubio, el cual estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido bajo el peso del hombre. Ambos niños trataron entre trompicones de salir de allí, pero antes de que lo consiguieran el pelinegro fue tomado por el cuello de la camisa y arrojado contra una pared, haciendo que expulsara abruptamente el aire, claro que eso no termino allí, ya que automáticamente fue golpeado en un ataque sucesivo, iniciando con el abdomen, luego el rostro y por último fue tomado de los cabellos y nuevamente arrojado, esta vez contra el otro muro._

— _**Entiendo que no lo comprendas aún porque eres un niño, pero lo que haces afectará al clan más adelante, todo esto es por un bien común, así que te pido que me disculpes y trates de no estorbar. ¿Qué ganaste con salvar a esa paria? Simplemente se marchó y te dejó aquí**_ — _Sasuke se sentía mareado mientras trataba de recuperarse ante la falta de aire, además de ello sentía como su mejilla ardía y comenzaba a hincharse lentamente._

— _**El que no comprende eres tú… estas traicionando a mi padre, al clan…**_ — _Apenas si podía hablar, más sin embargo en su arrebato de ira y sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas se lanzó contra el hombre, claro que no consiguió mucho de inmediato, aparte de ser tomado por el brazo con el que planeaba atacar, y levantado en el acto, quedando suspendido y a simple vista indefenso, lo que no se esperaba Yashiro era que el niño, motivado nuevamente por aquel extraño impulso, uso su fuerza para empujarse hacia adelante, consiguiendo levantar su pierna derecha y golpear en el rostro al hombre, seguido a esto usó su brazo derecho para golpear con toda su fuerza en el punto de conexión entre el brazo y antebrazo, haciendo que el agarre se aflojara al instante y él pudiera liberarse, aunque esto solo duró un momento ya que antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, fue nuevamente apresado, solo que esta vez lo tomaron por su pierna, quedando de cabeza._

— _**Realmente, no se puede razonar contigo**_ — _Dijo Yashiro con fingida lástima, cosa que fue lo último que escuchó Sasuke antes de sentir un intensó dolor que le recorría la pierna. No pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito, aunque no por ello su enojo disminuyó, en cambio solo logró aumentar cuando el hombre retomó la palabra_ — _**Necesitamos regresar a nuestra gloria, para ello hay sacrificios que son necesarios.**_

 _La sangre escurría por su pierna, lo cual hizo que comenzara a colarse entre su camisa y a manchar su pequeño torso; eso era lo único que podía sentir mientras su consciencia se disipaba, producto del dolor que sentía. No quería desmayarse, pero ahí se encontraba, cediendo a los deseos de su cuerpo, que finalmente terminó por alejarlo de la realidad y llevarlo a un mundo diferente, un mundo de terror, el cual le parecía familiar, rodeado solo por oscuridad y soledad, hundiéndose rápidamente en la desesperación que traían las escenas tan brutales, llenándose de los sentimientos que parecían tan ajenos y al mismo tiempo tan propios, al ver cómo lo perdía todo, su familia a manos de alguien que parecía tan familiar, pero que no logró identificar a tiempo, puesto que antes de conseguirlo, algo lo llevó de vuelta, como si le jalaran con fuerza, algo que identificó poco después como una negación propia a vivir algo así, por ello mismo, imbuido por el terror y desesperación anteriores, logró retomar el control de sus sentidos, justo a tiempo para sentir como caía con dureza al suelo y escuchaba una maldición por parte del hombre. Desorientado, casi no logra identificar el tacto familiar que trataba de ayudarle a ponerse en pie_ — _**Teme, rápido eso no nos dará mucho tiempo**_ — _parpadeando confuso observó inquieto como a su alrededor había una nube de humo de un color rojo, pero además de ello podía identificar un irritante olor que se colaba rápidamente por sus fosas nasales, haciéndole arrugar la nariz en el acto y que comenzaran a salirle lágrimas por los ojos._

— _**¿Pero qué…?**_ — _logró murmurar antes de que sintiera como el rubio le jalaba con fuerza y lo ayudaba a apoyarse en su hombro, justo antes de comenzar a correr fuera del callejón mientras arrastraba al pequeño Uchiha._

— _**Estúpido mocoso**_ — _Escuchaba decir a Yashiro desde atrás, imaginaba que muy irritado por lo que sea que hubiera usado Naruto para distraerle._

 _Siguiendo una corazonada mientras se abrían paso entre el estrecho callejón, miró hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para ver como el Uchiha les arrojaba algunas kunai, entre ellas las que Sasuke había empleado antes. Sin saber de cómo podía ver los objetos dirigirse a ellos con lentitud, simplemente se dedicó a tomar a su amigo de la solapa y hacer que se moviera para esquivar las armas, claro que al encontrarse él herido de una pierna y Naruto más torpe de lo usual por la paliza previa, apenas si lograron esquivar las cuchillas para que no les diera en un punto crítico, más sin embargo recibieron algunos cortes en sus ropas. Casi cuando estaba fuera, la última oleada de kunai llegaron, pero en esta ocasión el pequeño Uchiha, aprovechando que podía ver el ataque, consiguió detener una de las armas antes de que llegara y emplearla para desviar las siguientes, por último cuando ya no quedaba nada, lanzó la herramienta contra Yashiro, lo cual les dio un poco más de tiempo para finalmente salir a la calle principal, donde llamaron la atención de más de un transeúnte, sin embargo solo un extraño hombre de cabellos plata y rostro cubierto fue quien se les detuvo, luego de que ya habían recorrido gran trecho desde su punto de escape._

— _**Parece ser que ustedes dos acaban de tener una riña bastante fuerte**_ — _Sasuke estaba cansado pero en alerta, al igual que Naruto, quien podía notar estaba completamente tensó, principalmente porque aquel hombre solo tenía descubierto su ojo derecho_ — _ **Necesitan atención médica inmediata.**_

 _Sasuke abrió los labios para protestar, pero el sujeto los tomó sin mucho esfuerzo y en un parpadeo les traslado al hospital de Konoha, donde les dejó un momento sentados en la recepción, mientras él iba a hablar con alguna enfermera._ — _**Sasuke**_ — _pronunció Naruto en un susurro._

— _**Naruto promete que no le dirás a nadie lo que oíste, ni siquiera a Sakura**_ — _A pesar de su cansancio el Uchiha dirigió su mirada más firme hacia su amigo, quien por un momento parecía que iba a replicar, pero en cambio de eso sus ojos se ensancharon por unos momentos y comenzó a abrir y cerrar los labios, como un pez fuera del agua, aunque debido a tantas emociones del día y su cansancio extremo,_ — _el cual parecía que había aumentado luego de despertar._ — _el pelinegro no podía siquiera preocuparse por la actitud de su amigo_ — _ **¿Qué?**_

— _**T-tus ojos, hace un momento… hace un momento estaban rojos**_ — _La repentina información del niño le hizo sorprenderse brevemente, aunque no pudo siquiera demostrarlo ya que su cuerpo parecía no dar más, así que solo se dejó caer en ese lugar, sin importarle que los gritos de Naruto se escucharan a lo lejos tratando de hacer que abriera los ojos, a él solo le importaba en esos momentos poder recuperar aunque sea solo un poco de energía, una que se vería interrumpida una media hora más tarde cuando una horda de locas enfermeras le despertaran tratando de examinarle._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

No podía decir que la información no me había sorprendido, de hecho me asombraba enormemente que el niño hubiera conseguido toda esa información, la cual por su contenido había dejado completamente en shock a Fugaku, quien parecía haber perdido toda habla; pero no era la única reacción que había provocado, puesto que ahora mismo Itachi tenía una expresión terrorífica, sus rostro parecía estar completamente impasible, pero su leve contracción en la frente, sus ojos oscurecidos ante la más pura ira, los músculos tensos alrededor de la mandíbula y la inclinación de su cabeza hacia adelante ponían en claro que si llegaba a atrapar a Yashiro, lo más probable es que sufriera una tortura ejemplar o una muerte dolorosa. — Parece ser que el hombre enmascarado ha estado manipulando los hilos desde las sombras — la voz de Shisui nos sacó a todos de nuestras cavilaciones, pero específicamente hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera enormemente al verlo.

— ¿Shisui-san? — Pronunció sin creerse realmente lo que veía.

— Hola Sasuke, creo que luego se te informará del porqué estoy vivo, pero por el momento hay otros asuntos que atender ¿Cierto Fugaku-san? — El nombrado lentamente recobraba la compostura, consciente de lo que a trasfondo quería decir Shisui.

— Sí —dijo en respuesta para luego darnos una mirada a Sasuke y a mí, pero luego de nosotros sus ojos se detuvieron sobre su hijo mayor — Lleva a Sasuke a casa, y también ve con Sakura, no es conveniente que se quede aquí sola, especialmente en su condición.

— Hn —respondió Itachi.

Todos comprendimos que no había necesidad de que el primogénito Uchiha dijera algo más que aquello, o mejor dicho, éramos conscientes de que no pronunciaría algo más debido a que su paciencia estaba en el borde, probablemente cualquier cosa que le molestara haría que buscara a los responsables de todo ese alboroto y terminara dándoles una dolorosa lección. No se pronunció palabra luego de esto, simplemente los dos mayores se retiraron del lugar, dejándonos a los dos hermanos Uchiha y a mí en medio de la sala, en un silencio sepulcral, que ni siquiera se rompió cuando Itachi se acercó a Sasuke y con cuidado le levanto del sofá. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer sin que él me lo dijera, por ello simplemente le seguí, sin buscar o recoger nada, consciente de que cualquier cosa podría esperar hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que no habría ni una revolución por parte de los Uchiha ni un ataque directamente hacia ellos.

* * *

Dos semanas de tensión dentro de las paredes del complejo Uchiha, dos semanas que habían sacado cualquier rastro de energía en mis amigos, y en la cabeza del clan, pero todo ese cansancio finalmente parecían dar frutos, en los acuerdos que se habían presentado, los cuales habían sido revisados con cuidado y aprobados por el 90% del clan, quienes a pesar de que no se habían enterado de todos los problemas que habían surgido de trasfondo con Danzo o con el hombre enmascarado, se sintieron conformes con la propuesta de volver tener un lugar en el concejo de la aldea, además de permitírseles ampliar su radio de trabajo; Por consiguiente los humos comenzaban a bajar, ahora solo quedaba hacer que se volvieran a forjar los lazos rotos en todo ese tiempo de desconfianza, claro que eso era algo que llevaría tiempo, pero que no era imposible. Por mi parte a petición de mi amigo me había quedado esos días en un lugar seguro, que al final concordamos sería la casa de Shisui, donde en las noches dormía mientras que en el día iba hasta la casa principal y ayudaba a Sasuke en su rehabilitación. Mis propias lesiones, sanaron óptimamente luego de una semana así que las preocupaciones de mis amigos se habían reducido un poco, permitiéndoles enfocarse en los diálogos y reuniones que habían tenido, claro que en esos momentos podían darse el lujo de decir que lo peor había pasado y ahora solo quedaba mantenerse alerta para ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas, ya que nunca se sabía sí el pequeño balance logrado se podría romper.

— No puedo creer que pudiéramos salir vivos de esta — Murmuró Shisui con los ojos cerrados, — les aseguro que aquella noche que Danzo me atacó pensé que todo esto tendría un final diferente.

Estábamos en el acantilado que daba al rio Nakano, aquel donde comenzó toda esa pesadilla, llena de días estresantes, momentos de peligro y más que una tentativa de asesinato, los cuales afortunadamente terminaron solo en intentos infructuosos. — Se me olvidó preguntarles —dije mirando a ambos chicos simultáneamente, siendo el mayor quien se encontraba al frente, mientras que Itachi estaba a mi lado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del campo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —murmuró Shisui.

— ¿Qué pasó con Yashiro? Luego de lo que contó Sasuke-kun no supe nada más, a pesar de que soy consciente del resto de eventos — Vi a Itachi fruncir el entrecejo, pero finalmente me observó, aunque su expresión era una molesta.

— Mi padre le encerró por intento de asesinato, además de conspirar con un enemigo de la aldea. — Por su tono sabía que el castigo no le parecía suficiente, pero por el momento estaba satisfecho.

— Entiendo. — Sonreí suavemente antes de permitir que el silencio nos volviera a rodear.

Pude haberles perdido, pude haberme quedado sola y haber visto a Sasuke hundirse de nuevo, pero por un increíble milagro, las historia no se había repetido, habíamos logrado detener un golpe de estado y salvar muchas vidas, solo con el hecho de trabajar juntos y mantener siempre la vista debajo de lo de debajo, encontrando la clave que nos condujo a estar allí disfrutando de la brisa del amanecer. Shisui bostezó mostrando su evidente cansancio, justo antes de que su respiración se volviera más acompasada y sus músculos se relajaran completamente, indicándonos que se había quedado dormido. — Parece ser que finalmente hubo algo que terminara con su energía —dije bostezando también, para luego sonreír — Creo que hemos recibido demasiadas emociones.

— Hn. — Dirigí mi vista hacia Itachi y me sorprendí que de igual modo me estuviera devolviendo la mirada, solo que esta era mucho más cálida y agradecida de lo que jamás pudiera haber visto. — Gracias Sakura.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestioné nerviosa, pero increíblemente encantada con el momento.

— Por permanecer con nosotros en todo esto. A pesar de que pudiste simplemente evitar tantos problemas, decidiste meter las manos al fuego y quemarte con nosotros, por eso… gracias — Pensé que eso sería todo, por ello cerré mis ojos y le regalé una amplia sonrisa, pero esto solo hizo que poco después fuera sorprendida por un cálido beso sobre mi frente, el cual me hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente y mirar sorprendida a Itachi, quien poco después se separó algunos centímetros para regalarme su propia sonrisa, una que hizo saltar mi corazón de alegría, terminando por destapar los sentimientos que había contenido todo ese tiempo en que nos vimos acorralados, pero ahora que no había una sombra gigante sobre nosotros, estos llenaron mi corazón, haciendo que finalmente me rompiera en llanto, uno que poseía todos los miedos que había encerrado, pero también otro sentimiento, uno que no hacía más que crecer día a día y que reafirmé al sentir como me envolvía en su cálido abrazo, ocultando mi rostro entre su pecho y consolándome suavemente. No había dudas que me hicieran pensar lo contrario, especialmente mientras me encontraba allí, así que podía decir claramente que yo estaba enamorada de Uchiha Itachi, aquel que en una línea temporal antigua tenía que haber sido el verdugo de su clan, pero que en esos momentos me tenía entre sus brazos y era alguien en quien podía confiar con mi vida, alguien a quien podía llamar mi amigo.

* * *

 **Bueno, primero que todo gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, como siempre he quedado feliz de ver que conseguí mi objetivo al plantear los escenarios de tal forma que se sintiera el ambiente lúgubre, claro que sin quitar los pequeños detalles de humor y uno que otro romántico, permitiéndoles respirar entre partes.**

 **Antes de entrar en detalles de la saga como dije arriba, diré brevemente:**

 **Dulcecito311:** _Gracias, siempre eres considerada y comentas el fic, incluso si ya lo leíste, tus apuntes sobre el capítulo siempre me hacen sonreír, me encantan los comentarios donde me exteriorizan lo que más les gusto, sus inquietudes y reacciones. Es un lindo detalle y que siempre aprecio con todo el corazón que me hayas acompañado hasta ahora._

 **Tenshin anime:** _Tus apuntes siempre van al punto, cortos concisos pero que me transmiten tu gusto por la historia, y aprecio mucho escucharlos. Honestamente escribir inicio como un hobby que se convirtió en una pasión que quería compartir y al mismo tiempo dar buenos momentos, por ello soy feliz de ver que hasta ahora la historia te guste y cumpla con tus expectativas. Gracias por dedicar un poco de tiempo para esta escritora :D_

 **Pchan05:** _Eres una comentadora frecuente desde que entre a esta plataforma, y aunque tus comentarios son cortos, siempre son expresivos con lo que te gusta y las dudas que tienes, eso para mí es un indicativo de que voy por buen camino. Gracias por regularmente comentar, realmente me alegro mucho de poder contar con tu comentario ^^_

 **Noemitg-chan:** _Tengo que decir que me encantan los comentarios largos, usualmente respondo respecto a la cantidad de palabras, hoy seré breve porque escribo esto tarde y quiero dormir, ha sido un largo día para mi. Te agradezco tu apoyo, tus detalles al expresarme lo que piensas sobre el capítulo, y tus emociones impresas cuando aseguras lo difícil que es esperar, realmente me hace tratar de apresurarme con la continuación. Gracias, realmente muchas gracias, espero que las preguntas hayan sido respondidas con este capítulo, si no las notas finales dirán todo al respecto. Espero poder seguir con tanto con tu amplia visión sobre el capítulo, disfruto mucho contestar el comentario._

 **Marcela:** _A ti tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero seré breve en el momento. Estoy agradecida por contar con tu amistad, me alegro de siempre poder apoyarme en ti para comentarte todas mis locas historias, soportas los momentos en que estoy ocupada, pero permaneces a mi lado, eres una gran amiga y hermana, por eso nunca lamentare el día en que te permití leer esta historia, eres la primera persona que conozco cara a cara que la leyó con paciencia, y aún me apoyas con tus regalos, sonrisas, con tu escucha y paciencia, por eso te doy infinitas gracias! Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y espero que por favor me sigas prestando tu oído cuando quiera contarte alguna nueva idea._

 **Tsuki-chan06:** _Aprecio los comentarios, siempre. Me encanta leer las emociones que se tienen en el transcurso del capítulo, las partes que les parecieron importantes, e incluso las que no les gustaron o les trajeron malestar. Siendo honesta con todo esto, te agradezco por poder proporcionármelo en tus comentarios, realmente te lo agradezco, y espero poder seguir contando con ellos, siempre me traen emoción, alegría y más de una idea._

 **Yaleth:** _Has venido desde el anterior foro y aún me acompañas, incluso si reinicie el fic hahaha. Me encantan tus apuntes, posdatas, noticias y felicitacions. Oh me encantaría responder a ellas ahora mismo, pero tengo que ser breve, sin embargo diré que acertaste, con tu postdata número uno, hahaha sabía que deje la descripción lo más sencilla para los que ya conocen al personaje. Segundo con tu posdata numero tres acertaste también, y te agradezco tus palabras, claro que de eso hablare en un momento, sin embargo estoy contenta de que lo recordaras, gracias por acompañarme y espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo._

 **Ahora hablo para cada lector y comentador del fic, les doy las gracias por su apoyo, muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Me encanta poder haber creado esta historia y continuarla. El motivo de que publicara hoy es que efectivamente es mi cumpleaños, pero quería darles este pequeño detalle de mi parte, como si fuese un evento especial del año ya que no tuvimos ninguno en navidad o año nuevo, valio la pena las noches de trasnocho. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Ahora con respecto al capítulo, fue largo, de hecho inicialmente eran 60 páginas, con como 30.000 palabras, por eso decidí dividir el capítulo en dos, y convertirlo en tres capítulos en total de este especial. No les voy a mentir, trasnoche estudiando los capítulos que contaban sobre la masacre del clan, la muerte de Shisui, y además de ello en la naruwki, la cual me proporcionó la información sobre Yashiro; el dato de que él había tenido información sobre el hombre enmascarado y con ello manipulaba a Fugaku para que lanzara el golpe de estado, también mantenía cierta distancia para que no recayera ninguna culpa sobre él. Sinceramente me pareció un personaje tan despreciable que le incluí como villano.**

 **Pensé muchas formas de solucionar el golpe con las pistas que tenía y esta fue la que mejor me resultó, por el momento estoy bastante conforme con el resultado.**

 **Las escenas de Shisui, ohhh Dios, tuve que inducirme a un largo periodo de insomnio para que mi cabeza sacara todo el plan a relucir. Tenía una idea general, pero con el paso de lo que escribía tuve que pulir los eventos, después de todo quería inducir terror para quienes no habían leído, al pensar que Shisui estaba muerto. La escena con los niños, Sasuke y Naruto anteriormente en mi fic no salieron a relucir lo suficiente, especialmente Naruto, pero prometo que lo trataré con mayor cuidado en esta ocasión, por ello estos eventos fueron realmente inspiradores para escribir.**

 **Ups voy como en desorden hahaha, realmente debería empezar por el principio, pero me emocioné. Cof cof, diré lo siguiente, las escenas entre Itachi y Sakura en la casa de Shisui, cielos, hahaha quería darles algo para divertirse y lo conseguí, después de todo de ahí empezaba todo el rollo más incómodo ¿Disfrutaron de cada escena? Cuando la cargó, los pequeños intercambios de palabras, que se defendieran entre los dos… cada uno de esos eventos deseaba que fueran sutiles pero al mismo tiempo cálidos.**

 **Hay tantas cosas, el encuentro de Sakura con "la niña", su conversación con Shin… el ataque de ambu. Son tantas cosas pero no me queda tiempo, así que esto será todo. Si desean preguntar al respecto pueden hacerlo.**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo y espero poder seguir contando con todos. Probablemente el capítulo 6 venga en un mes también, no lo sé, pero como siempre me esforzare en traerlo antes, a ver si me organizo con esto.**

 **Su escritora se despide, Shirorina FUERA!**


	10. CAPITULO 6 — ALGUIEN MÁS —

**Hello people! Hahahaha ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, sino miren! ¡Estoy al menos siete días antes de la fecha! Eso es algo extraordinario ¿no creen?**

 **Espero seguir mejorando los tiempos, pero claro eso solo se hará a su debido tiempo :3 hasta entonces seguiré experimentando con las fechas de entrega, siendo el plazo máximo hasta un mes :3 (a no ser que ocurra algo extraordinario.**

 **Bueno no siendo más haremos el protocolo de siempre, respuestas al final junto con pequeñas anotaciones sobre el capítulo. Sin más DISFRUNTEN!**

* * *

CAPITULO 6 — ALGUIEN MÁS —

Me desplomé en medio del campo de entrenamiento, completamente agotada luego de haber estado más de cinco horas entrenando sin parar; en esos momentos sentía como si mis extremidades fueran de plomo y mi piel se sentía caliente, casi como si estuviera en llamas. — Record completado. — Me dije con una corta sonrisa cruzando mis labios mientras cerraba un momento mis ojos y me permitía disfrutar del ambiente fresco de los mediados de primavera mientras mi mente divagaba libre por los recuerdos de esos últimos cinco años. Tantas cosas habían pasado, muchas de ellas me traían a la memoria buenos y malos momentos, pero que no me arrepentía por haber las vivido, puesto que gracias a ello podía estar allí acostada. Abrí nuevamente mis ojos y observé el cielo azul; realmente las experiencias habían traído muchas cosas, especialmente aquel sentimiento que había crecido en mi interior, pero que era incapaz de expresar con palabras, quizás por temor a ser rechazada o a que todo se tornara complicado. Suspiré y sonreí tristemente recordándome que antes lo había hecho y las cosas no habían salido bien, aunque si fuera a reprocharme mi cobardía podía atribuir que a pesar de que ambos eran hermanos, eso no significaba que fueran iguales, de hecho podía decir que Itachi podría tomar todo con mayor madurez, pero… aun sabiendo aquello seguía manteniendo mis pensamientos para mí misma, disfrutando solo de la compañía y el calor de amistad que mi amigo me brindaba.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para bloquear cualquier otra línea de pensamiento, me obligué a recordar la segunda parte de mi entrenamiento allí, luego podría continuar perdida en mis memorias, por el momento tenía un pequeño trabajo que llevar a cabo; para ello cerré mis ojos nuevamente, respiré profundo y dejé mi mente en blanco, adentrándome hasta las profundidades de mi interior y permitiéndome caer voluntariamente hasta que sentí el cambio sutil en el ambiente, fue entonces que volví a abrir los ojos y me quedé observando con una sonrisa triunfante el campo de flores que rodeaba aquel majestuoso árbol que ya había comenzado a florecer, pero que aún le faltaba para estar en su máximo esplendor.

— Felicitaciones Sakura, tal parece que finalmente has aprendido a acceder a este sitio por voluntad propia. — Rodé los ojos al escuchar el leve tono de burla oculto tras las palabras del albino.

— Nunca quisiste enseñarme, así que tuve que aprender deduciendo a través de las sensaciones y momentos previos a hundirme aquí —respondí sentándome en mi lugar y mirando al hombre frente a mí. En todos esos años él seguía siendo el mismo, no había cambiado ni un ápice de su apariencia, lo cual me era un tanto extraño incluso si sabía que él era una especie de fantasma. — Se honesto ¿Acaso es por qué planeas algo o simplemente es porque haces cosas vergonzosas que no quieres que vea? — Los ojos azules de él hombre brillaron previamente a una sonora carcajada que escapó de sus labios, haciendo que me sonrojara levemente ante la vergüenza y la molestia.

— S-sí que eres divertida Sakura —soltó entrecortadamente. — ¿Cosas vergonzosas? ¿Qué podría hacer aquí? Estoy solo ¿Insinúas que me paso mis ratos libres en ropa interior? Sería lo más vergonzoso que podría hacer y aunque así fuera, siempre sé el momento en que vienes, por ello estaría listo antes de que arribaras.

— ¡Nunca se sabe! —proferí incómoda con su mirada burlona — No sé cómo funciona nuestra extraña conexión, por consiguiente, cualquier cosa podría ser.

— Bueno, tienes un punto; nunca te he explicado a totalidad nuestra relación, sin embargo tampoco es algo que deba preocuparte. — Rodé los ojos, puesto que me intuía que diría algo así; como siempre él era alguien misterioso que solo decía lo necesario.

— Claro, estoy muy tranquila sabiendo que alguien con la capacidad de manipular el tiempo vive en mí o… bueno tiene una relación extraña conmigo —mencioné.

El semblante de él cambió solo un poco, ahora casi desinteresado, — Bueno, gracias a eso las cosas cambiaron ¿No es así? Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tu vida también cambió y ahora cuentas con cosas que jamás imaginaste poseer ¿no estas conforme? — Sonreí por su pregunta.

— La verdad estoy satisfecha, aunque no puedo negar que enfrentar todos los problemas fue realmente… estresante —respondí para poco después mirar hacia el cielo. — No puedo creer que ya tenga la edad con la que todo inició.

— Efectivamente mi poder te ha alcanzado, ahora el único que falta es el que pidió el deseo —comentó con aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa cuando alcanzamos la misma edad que teníamos cuando alteraste el tiempo? — Mi pregunta no tuvo ningún efecto en él, por el contrario parecía que se adentrara más en sus pensamientos. — ¿Shin?

— Lo sabrás luego, por el momento sería bueno que regresaras, después de todo si alguien llega al campo de entrenamiento y te ve allí, podría pensar que sufriste un desmayo por agotamiento de chakra. — Fruncí el entrecejo, pero concordaba con su opinión.

— Detesto cuando tienes razón. Pero no solo eso, tengo otras cosas que hacer… —dije respirando profundo y preparándome para regresar a mi estado consciente.

— Oh, lo dices porque esos dos se graduaron hace poco ¿No? Quieres ver si regresaron a la aldea y saludarlos, después de todo no pudiste estar el día en que se convirtieron en genin puesto que estuviste de misión. Es una lástima que cuando regresaste te enteraste que habían partido. — Me observó con una sonrisa de medio lado casi burlona.

— A veces me pregunto si lees la mente —murmuré para luego respirar profundo y cerrar mis ojos —. Como sea, nos vemos luego Shin.

— Tenlo por seguro. — Fue su respuesta justo antes de sentir como la oscuridad me volvía a envolver.

Cuando abrí los ojos, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, marcando con ello el medio día e indicándome con esto que había estado inconsciente alrededor de media hora. Sonreí levemente antes de estirarme en mi lugar, para seguido a esto ponerme en pie, colocarme mi protector ninja y luego sacudir mis ropas, que solo diferían en las botas ninja estándar y el pantalón corto, ambos de color negro. Con pasos lentos comencé a salir del campo de entrenamiento mientras acomodaba mis cabellos en mi peinado de siempre, el cual solo había cambiado en un aspecto, y ese era la longitud, llegándome ahora hasta la cintura en la parte de atrás; no era muy diferente del que solía tener cuando me gradué la primera vez de la academia, solo difería en los mechones que caían sobre mi frente, ocultado el byakugou cuando no llevaba mi protector. Agotada y hambrienta tomé la decisión de dirigirme a cierto puesto de dulces, donde primero recibiría una tanda de mi comida favorita para recuperar fuerzas y luego iría hacia la aldea a buscar mi verdadero almuerzo. El campo de entrenamiento no quedaba muy lejos del barrio Uchiha, por eso, a pesar de mi cansancio y mis pasos torpes pude llegar a este en menos de diez minutos, y allí busque la tienda de dango que solía frecuentar con Itachi luego de los entrenamientos.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —escuché a la señora saludarme antes de que entrara en su establecimiento.

— Buenas tardes —respondí con una corta sonrisa cansada, acercándome hasta una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada y desplomándome en ella.

— ¿Agotada de tu entrenamiento? —preguntó y yo en respuesta asentí, haciendo que ella soltara una corta risilla antes de girarse hacia la cocina — En ese caso traeré lo mismo de siempre, espera un momento.

Con pasos ligeros se perdió tras la cortina que separaba la tienda de la casa; mientras tanto yo me relajé completamente contra mi asiento y me quedé observando la calle por la que transitaban los miembros del clan. El ambiente era tranquilo y reconfortante, nada comparado a lo vivido hace unos años, después de todo, se estuvo a una gota de que toda esa escena no fuera más que un deseo, y la masacre del clan se repitiera, pero gracias a cada uno de los esfuerzos dados, se consiguió mantener la paz, y ahora el clan gozaba de una relación estable con la aldea y sus miembros. A veces me parecía irreal todo, llegando a sorprenderme de ver a Shisui e Itachi vivos, compartiendo los días conmigo y llevando tanto tiempo siendo mis amigos; eso era algo que podría decir que era un milagro, y uno que agradecía desde lo profundo de mi corazón. La última vez me había prometido protegerlos, después de todo, jamás quería que volviéramos a experimentar un estado de tensión como ese, aunque tenía que admitir que gracias a ello, los acuerdos se llevaron a cabo, y con ello se había restablecido la voz del clan en el concejo, además de que ahora los Uchiha se habían partido en dos facciones, siendo una de ellas los que se encargaban de continuar con el trabajo de la prisión y el resto ayudaban en la zona central de la aldea reforzando la seguridad; todo esto había desembocado en que la dura coraza del orgulloso clan comenzara a abrirse y lentamente dieron paso a los diálogos con otros clanes, llegando a forjar nuevas amistades y fortalecer las que se habían resquebrajado.

— Parece que has llegado muy agotada Sakura-chan. — La voz de la señora se escuchó justo a mi lado, y con ella iba el pequeño sonido seco del plato de dulces al ser depositado sobre la mesa.

— Ha sido un pesado entrenamiento, pero no me quejo, gracias a ello podré mantenerme en forma —respondí mientras apartaba mi mirada de la calle y la volvía hacia ella.

— Bueno, podemos estar agradecidos por ello, tus habilidades han ayudado mucho a nuestros miembros, de hecho escuché que la mayoría se niegan muchas veces a recibir tratamiento de otro médico. — Ella soltó una alegre risita que me hizo devolverle la sonrisa mientras me llevaba uno de los dangos a los labios para comer.

— Realmente no es que tengan problemas con los médicos, simplemente que algunos que llevan tiempo sin asistir a mi consulta solicitan que les atienda. Honestamente el repertorio de médicos que asisten al clan Uchiha ha aumentado en estos cinco años, algo que me alegra bastante, ya que siempre me preocupaba cuando no estaba en la aldea, por si ocurría algún tipo de incidente y no había nadie quien pudiera encargarse del caso. — Metí otra bola de masa hervida en mi boca y esperé a que ella hablara.

— Es bueno escucharlo. Oh, claro que también escuché un pequeño rumor —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, algo que me confundió, más no comenté nada, solo le lance un pequeño gesto para que continuara, a lo cual ella sonrió más ampliamente — Escuché que solo hay una excepción entre los pacientes que tratas… una persona que no permite que ningún otro médico le atienda, solo a tu. — Hizo una pausa como para darle emoción, pero al ver que mi mirada confusa prevalecía ella solo lo soltó sin más — ¡Itachi-san! ¿Es cierto que ustedes dos tienen una candente relación y por eso solo permite que tú lo veas?

Inevitablemente me atraganté con el dango que estaba comiendo, provocando que comenzara a toser y me viera obligada a tomar un poco del té que estaba junto al plato de dango. Tarde un momento en recuperarme, pero cuando lo hice tenía todo mi rostro rojo y mis ojos abiertos de par en par — ¿De dónde salió ese rumor? —pregunté escandalizada, nerviosa y sorprendida, y bueno ¿cómo no estarlo después de semejantes palabras?

— Mucha gente lo dice, de hecho creo que es lo más lógico, después de todo ustedes dos no se separan por mucho tiempo y siempre se les ve frecuentando los mismos lugares. — Ella me lanzó una pequeña mirada traviesa antes de añadir — No tienes que negar nada Sakura-chan, después de todos ustedes dos se ven bien juntos.

Decir que lo último no me gustó sería una mentira, puesto que realmente mi orgullo femenino se elevó un poco, llevando a mi mente a recrear una vez más las escenas del cómo nos veríamos él y yo juntos, claro que al igual que siempre que se presentaban, tuve que echarlas rápidamente para poder concentrarme en la mujer que estaba frente a mí y en la respuesta que le daría, por lo cual respiré profundo y coloqué mi cara más seria. — No sé de donde surgió ese rumor pero no es cierto, Itachi-kun y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación. Es cierto que él prefiere que sea yo quien le examine, pero eso solo es porque en el hospital suelen acosarlo, también es porque somos buenos amigos. También se equivoca en una cosa, él no es el único que me pide que cuide de su salud, Shisui también lo hace y si todos se dieran cuenta, nosotros somos amigos desde hace años, compartimos muchos hábitos y costumbres, también nos asignan misiones de vez en cuando, — _solo cuando la presencia del médico era necesario_ — Así que créame cuando le digo que no tenemos una relación "candente".

Ella frunció los labios y estrechó la mirada con mi negativa — Si es de esa manera… ¿Qué esperas para ir por él? — Parpadeé aún más confusa y con la sangre retornando a mis mejillas. — Escucha Sakura-chan, ese chico es todo un espécimen masculino, Inteligente, fuerte, guapo, de élite, próximo líder de este clan. Es lógico inferir que tiene un mar de mujeres tras él; tú misma lo dijiste hace un momento, así que si no te apresuras será seducido y arrebatado de tus manos.

Honestamente no sabía cómo responder a eso, principalmente porque lo sabía de antemano, pero como había dicho esa mañana en mis pensamientos, me aterraba la idea de repetir las experiencias pasadas, pero además… no quería molestarle, sin embargo lo que esa mujer me decía hacía que mi estómago se revolviera y me embargara la horrible idea de verlo con otra mujer. — Hm. No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero le agradezco sus palabras, aunque no sé exactamente tomar todo esto, ya que no recuerdo haber dicho que Itachi-kun me interesara de esa forma —dije torpemente, tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos.

— Si fuera de ese modo, en ese caso serías una tonta —comentó, haciéndome tensar bajo su mirada seria, pero que para mi asombro se transformó en una amable expresión — Pero como sé que no lo eres, puedo afirmar que a pesar de que en el momento diga que no lo ve así, eventualmente lo hará.

Consciente de que esa conversación sería difícil de evadir si continuaba, decidí terminar rápido con ella y con mis dulces, para luego dejar sobre la mesa un poco de dinero y levantarme con lentitud, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer. — Gracias por la comida y los concejos. Ahora debo irme, pero vendré de nuevo —fingí una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

— Cuando quieras Sakura-chan. Vuelve pronto. — Le escuché decir cuando ya estaba afuera y comenzaba mi camino de regreso a la aldea.

Realmente todo me había tomado con la guardia abajo, recordándome que hacía mucho no tenía una conversación como aquella ¿El motivo? Simplemente no me relacioné con chicas de mi edad, de hecho con ningún tipo de persona de mi rango de edad, con excepción de Itachi y él no era alguien para discutir cosas del corazón, y menos si se el sujeto que recibía mi atención era él; Shisui, a pesar de que era mi amigo y alguien en quien podía confiar, tampoco era una buena opción, de hecho lo más seguro es que hiciera algunos comentarios vergonzosos de saber que Itachi me gustaba, por lo cual era completamente descartado. Ahora es que extrañaba a las chicas, a Ino, Hinata, Tenten… ellas eran grandes amigas con las cuales seguramente hubiera podido consultar mis dudas románticas, sin embargo en esos momentos eran unas recién graduadas genin, con las cuales no tenía ni siquiera una mediana relación.

— Menudo problema —murmuré soltando un fuerte suspiro mientras mi mente vagaba alrededor de las palabras de la mujer.

Estaba sumergida tanto en mis pensamientos, que casi tropiezo con una bola de pelos de color blanco que estaba justo en frente de mí, afortunadamente el animal me ladró antes de que ocurriera el pequeño accidente. Mi mirada bajó hasta el perro que batía su cola mientras me ladraba alegremente, lo que me llevó a enarcar una ceja y curvar una sonrisa, — Pero miren quien está aquí ¿Dónde está tu revoltoso compañero? —pregunté acuclillándome para luego acariciar la cabeza del perro.

— ¡Akamaru! — Mi sonrisa se amplió al escuchar al aludido, el cual pronto apareció corriendo junto a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo. — ¿Qué rayos haces Akamaru? Disculpé, de pronto salió corriendo.

— No hay problema — respondí levantando mi mirada para observar a los tres miembros del equipo Kurenai. — siempre es refrescante cambiar la rutina con un evento espontáneo. — Volví nuevamente mi atención al cachorro, el cual olfateaba mi mano con esmero, mientras hacía pequeños sonidos, casi como estuviera indeciso. — ¿me olfatea porque huelo mal? Si es así lo siento, pero acabo de salir de un entrenamiento.

— No, no es eso —me contradijo Kiba mirando atentamente al perro —. En realidad dice que su aroma le es familiar, pero realmente no recuerdo haberla visto antes.

Me tensé solo un poco, pero atribuí el reconocimiento a el sexto sentido animal —. Realmente es bastante curioso que él retenga mí aroma, aunque tengo que diferir con tus otras palabras, después de todo anteriormente nos hemos visto, aunque solo fueron un par de veces hace años cuando yo tuve que dirigir unos ejercicios de Naruto y Sasuke-kun. — Retiré mi mano del alcance de Akamaru y me erguí completamente, posando nuevamente mi atención en los tres genin.

— ¿En serio? — Kiba parecía escéptico, pero trataba de hacer memoria.

— E-es C-cierto Kiba-kun. Y-yo… la recuerdo —murmuró Hinata mientras jugaba con sus manos.

— ¡Oh, claro! Ahora recuerdo, fue en ese juego… — El peli café torció una enorme sonrisa arrogante. — Bueno, solo fue un par de veces que la vimos, era casi imposible que pudiera recordarlo a la primera.

— Es gratificante que lo recuerdes ahora, sin embargo tengo que decir que yo si les recuerdo a cada uno. — Le escuché gruñir por mi respuesta y soltar un _"Pues que buena memoria"_ , dos cosas que me hicieron soltar una suave risa, pero pronto me apresuré a cambiar de tema, para evitar molestar más al Inuzuka — Bueno… ¿Y ustedes no tienen misiones? Según escuché hubo nueve graduados de genin este año, y como veo sus protectores puedo decir que ustedes tres son parte de ellos.

— Eso es correcto… —dijo Shino en voz baja, pero automáticamente fue interrumpido por Kiba. — Regresamos hace poco, pero nos dieron el día libre.

— N-nos íbamos a reunir con todos para comer — completó Hinata.

La información me hizo pensar dos cosas, una era que tal parecía Naruto y Sasuke habían regresado, lo que significaba que estarían por algún lado de la aldea, y lo segundo, era que otra cosa había cambiado, puesto que en el pasado nosotros no habíamos tenido reuniones previas a los exámenes chunin, lo que significaba que los novatos estaban más unidos ese año, un pequeño detalle que me alegraba pero al mismo tiempo me enviaba una pequeña punzada de celos al verme — _por obvias razones_ — excluida de la reunión. — Ya veo, en ese caso les deseo suerte en su encuentro y en las misiones que les seguirán. Bueno, no les retendré más, principalmente porque tengo algo que hacer, así que nos veremos en otra ocasión. — Les rodeé mientras me despedía con la mano y escuchaba por parte de ellos una apresurada respuesta, que se perdió entre los sonidos de la calle.

Con mi camino retomado y un nuevo propósito en mente, me di prisa en ir hasta el lugar, donde presentía que encontraría a mis objetivos; por ello y para no molestar a nadie salté entre los edificios hasta llegar a la calle que conducía a Ichiraku, donde, luego de un rápido escaneó encontré a mis dos genin favoritos. Naruto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras llevaba a rastras a Sasuke, quien a diferencia del rubio mantenía una mueca de desagrado en su hermoso y juvenil rostro. Una pequeña risa de diversión se escapó de mis labios antes de decidirme a posicionarme detrás de ellos. — ¿Van a almorzar? —pregunté suavemente, consiguiendo que ambos dieran un respingo al verse sorprendidos.

— ¡Sakura-nee-chan! —pronunció Naruto en primer lugar, completamente distraído al verme, cosa que aprovechó Sasuke para soltarse.

— Parece ser que regresaste —comentó el pelinegro con indiferencia mal actuada, ya que por sus ojos pasó un pequeño brillo de lo que identifiqué como interés.

— Hace como una semana; Es una lástima cuando lo hice me enteré de que se habían graduado y asignados a una misión. No pude asistir a su ceremonia — Hice un pequeño puchero.

— No hay problema Sakura-nee-chan, ya que queríamos mostrarte lo geniales que somos cuando regresaras. ¡Ahora somos ninja oficialmente! ¡Como tú! — La alegría de Naruto me fue contagiada inevitablemente así que terminé suavizando mi expresión y mostrando claramente mi orgullo.

— Los felicito, realmente estoy muy feliz de que hayan dado el primer paso para realizar sus respectivos sueños. — Ambos chicos sonrieron por mis palabras, pero Sasuke decidido a no mostrarme aquello, giró la cabeza en otra dirección, permitiéndome ver a cambio un par de vendas que envolvían su cuello. — Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Cayendo en cuenta de que al mostrar aquello inevitablemente yo indagaría, frunció el entrecejo y retrocedió dos pasos. — No es nada —contesto haciendo que yo en reacción entrecerrara mis ojos y colocara mis manos en mi cadera, inclinándome un poco y comenzando a acercarme.

— Si no fuera nada, no tendrías aquellas vendas, así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —terminé colocándome a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro, observando claramente sus reacciones.

— Te digo que no es nada, son solo algunas heridas sin importancia —respondió mostrando claramente su nerviosismo.

Iba a decirle algo más, pero Naruto se adelantó a cualquiera de los dos. — No le creas Sakura-nee-chan, en realidad lo volvieron un alfiletero, nos preocupó porque casi muere. — La comprensión me alcanzó y entonces pude deducir cual tipo de misión tuvieron, haciendo que el estómago se me revolviera con los recuerdos del país de las olas.

— Sasuke-kun… —comencé ahora con voz suave y buscando su mirada, pero al no conseguir contacto visual, le abracé con suavidad, haciendo que él se tensara ligeramente — No digas que no es nada, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte porque yo misma se de lo que eres capaz, pero hay una diferencia entre eso y en ocultar las heridas, lo cual no es bueno, así que te lo pido, permíteme curar tus heridas.

Luego de mis palabras lentamente me separé de mi acompañante para poder volver a mirar su rostro, quedándome sorprendida al ver un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus facciones. — Has lo que quieras —gruño consiguiendo que yo le regalara una amplia sonrisa por su aceptación, seguido a esto dije —: Iré luego a tu casa y me encargaré de ellas ¿De acuerdo?

—Hn. —soltó como respuesta.

Antes de que dijéramos algo más una cuarta persona se involucró en nuestro encuentro, llamando la atención de nosotros. — No me esperaba encontrarte por aquí Sakura. — Sonó a mis espaldas la voz despreocupada y serena de cierto peli plata.

— Ha pasado un tiempo Kakashi-san —pronuncie con una sonrisa antes de enderezarme y voltear a verlo de reojo. — Parece ser que sigue igual que siempre ¿no?

— No creo poder decir lo mismo, después de todo a ti te resaltan los cambios. — Pareció sonreír tras su máscara antes de continuar. — También he escuchado sobre tus misiones, incluso tu título se ha extendido ¿No es así? "cerezo destructor". — Me sonroje ante su burla, después de todo no me gustaba mucho ese sobrenombre, sin embargo él tenía un punto, puesto que en esos últimos años mis puños parecían haber recibido un reconocimiento similar a los de Tsunade-sama.

— Hm. Supongo —gruñí.

— Aunque tal fuerza solo debe ser otro atractivo para algunos hombres. — Ahora me mostré confusa por sus palabras, pero no fui la única con esta reacción, Naruto y Sasuke también lo hicieron.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Me atreví a cuestionar.

— Bueno, mis palabras son claras ¿No? Estoy diciendo que te has convertido una hermosa muchacha y además excelente kunoichi. — Me sonrojé completamente al escuchar al hombre decir aquello, pero no fui yo la que dijo o hizo algo, en cambio Sasuke y Naruto se colocaron frente a mí colocaron una expresión amenazante.

— ¡Pervertido! —gritó Naruto señalándole con el dedo. — ¡Quité sus ojos lascivos de encima de Sakura-chan!

— Esa lectura ha freído sus neuronas —Gruñó Sasuke acercándose un poco a mí y observando con clara agresividad a su sensei.

— Oigan ¿De qué hablan? —cuestionó Kakashi notablemente incómodo con las acusaciones. — Yo solo le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

— ¡Cumplido el santo ramen! — Naruto parecía listo para pelear.

— Hn.

La escena me hizo olvidarme de mi vergüenza, conmoviéndome rápidamente y causándome una sonrisa divertida al ver a los dos niños defenderme con tanto empeño. — Parece ser que está en un serio aprieto Kakashi-san —comenté a gusto y mostrando mi clara diversión, la cual hizo que la atención del adulto volviera a mí.

— Considerando que puedes defenderte sola, pero no me esperaba que un alago fuera a despertar a dos pequeños gatitos —comentó mostrando igualmente su diversión y consiguiendo que yo riera suavemente.

— ¡No somos un par de gatitos! —gritaron ambos niños, consiguiendo solo que la risa del peli plata y la mía aumentara.

— Sin embargo Kakashi-san, créame que estos dos pueden ser más aterradores de lo que parecen, así que es mejor no subestimarlos. — Los dos jóvenes sonrieron, orgullos por mis palabras.

— Pareces muy confiada para afirmarlo de esa forma, parece como si los conocieras de toda una vida, o dos. — Su comentario me hizo tensarme y entrecerrar ligeramente la mirada, después de todo aunque parecían palabras inocentes, me hacían sospechar de que en realidad había algo oculto tras ellas.

— Pues les conozco casi de toda la vida —comenté con cuidado, manteniendo una sonrisa en mis labios y sin permitirme mostrar cuanto me habían afectado sus palabras. — En fin cambiando de tema ¿No iban a Ichiraku?

Mencionar el restaurante hizo que Naruto cambiara su expresión a una completamente eufórica, mientras que Sasuke bufó por lo bajo y mostró claramente su molestia con lo dicho, quizás por el recuerdo de haber sido arrastrado hacía solo unos momentos. — ¡Sí! ¿Vienes con nosotros Sakura-nee-chan? —preguntó el rubio, mirándome con ojos de cachorro.

— De hecho iba decirles que hoy les invito yo la comida, después de todo quiero felicitarles por su graduación. — La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió momentos antes de que saltara en un grito de júbilo y celebrara mi respuesta.

— Así que invitaras la comida, en ese caso creo que yo también… —empezó a decir Kakashi, pero yo le interrumpí de inmediato, — Usted paga lo suyo, no voy a caer en su juego de pagarle lo que come, yo solo me encargaré de lo que consuman Naruto y Sasuke-kun.

El albino soltó una risa nerviosa, pero no me contradijo en cambio se encogió de hombros. — Bueno, en ese caso ¿Qué esperamos? —proclamó Naruto iniciando la marcha al puesto de ramen, donde arribamos en menos de tres minutos al estar solo a media calle de nuestra posición; allí, cada uno ordenó el tipo de ramen que comería y mientras esperamos nuestras ordenes inicié una nueva conversación —: Por cierto… ¿Quién es su otro compañero de equipo? —. Tan pronto como dije aquello los dos menores se tensaron e hicieron correspondientemente una mueca de fastidio e inconformidad, siendo la primera del Uchiha y la segunda del rubio; ambas reacciones me hicieron enarcar una ceja y dirigir mi atención al mayor, el cual le estaba prestando más atención a la comida que preparaban que a la conversación, aunque yo sabía que eso solo era en apariencia, ya que realmente no se estaba perdiendo ningún detalle.

— Realmente en su caso es cuestionable la palabra "compañera" de equipo —contestó Sasuke, un comentario que me sorprendió un poco, pero decidí a escuchar lo que dirían.

— En la última misión casi sale huyendo, dejo al viejo solo y se nos complicó la misión —gruñó Naruto mientras permitía que Ayame colocara su orden en la mesa, — ¡En serio, de no ser porque Sasuke y yo estábamos allí probablemente la misión hubiera sido un desastre!

— Que humilde —contesté soltando una corta risita.

— Aunque suene prepotente en parte tienen razón —aportó Kakashi con fingido desinterés, — Aunque no podemos que decir que sea mala, de hecho tiene talento, pero no ha conseguido coordinar con los métodos de Sasuke y Naruto, lo cual entorpece mucho el trabajo en equipo.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, ella salió huyendo! — Naruto Pronunció luego de que consiguiera pasar un pedazo carne de cerdo, entonces miró enfurruñado al hombre de cabellos plata.

— Es normal que en la primera misión estén nerviosos. — Tenía que darle en parte la razón a Kakashi, nosotros la primera vez estuvimos bastante estresados.

— Para Sasuke y para mí también fue la primera vez y no salimos corriendo —contradijo el rubio, logrando captar mi atención por tal detalle, ya que recordaba bien que la primera vez él había tratado de ocultarse, claro que eso fue solo al principio, puesto que después mostro más valentía de lo que se podría esperar de él.

— Según recuerdo no es la primera vez que enfrentaban algo así —respondió Kakashi con simpleza haciendo que los niños y yo le mirásemos interrogantes, de hecho su particular tono oculto me inquieto, haciendo que naciera en mí la semilla de la duda.

— ¿Pero que dice Sensei? ¿Cuándo un loco ha tratado de matarnos? — Naruto había dejado de comer al igual que yo, pero la mirada del rubio era genuinamente ingenua, a diferencia de la que teníamos Sasuke y yo, ya que las nuestras eran más suspicaces, tomando con un poco de sal las palabras del peli plata.

— ¿hm? Bueno, creo que hace algunos años les recogí en la calle con un montón de golpes ¿No eran de una pelea? — Aunque su argumento parecía lógico no me convencía del todo, de hecho podía apostar que Sasuke tampoco había aceptado la explicación.

— ¿Eso cuando paso? — Naruto trató de hacer memoria, sin embargo al quedarse un buen rato tratando de recordar, Sasuke le refrescó la memoria —: Fue el día en que tuvimos ese pequeño encuentro con mi familiar ¿Se te olvidó? Fue Kakashi quien nos recogió por el camino luego de que escapamos y nos llevó al hospital.

— ¡Oh! El día en que tu sharingan despertó… —comentó Naruto consiguiendo que me sorprendiera y Sasuke le mirara de mala forma. El día en que él había comentado al respecto, se había limitado a los detalles superficiales del encuentro, sin embargo no recordaba que hubiera mencionado que ese día su sharingan había despertado.

— Eso no lo habías mencionado Sasuke-kun. — La mirada oscura del Uchiha cayó sobre mí, consiguiendo que pudiera notar un pequeño atisbo de inseguridad ¿O quizás era presunción? No lo sabía realmente, pero era algo que me indicaba que el que yo supiera sobre aquello le causaba algunas emociones encontradas.

— Solo fue un momento, no es como si hubiera podido usarlo antes, como sea ese no es el tema de conversación. — Retomó su atención hacia Kakashi y continuó —: ¿Usted sabía que estábamos en problemas ese día y no ayudo?

— Realmente no lo sabía, de hecho yo estaba dando un paseo cuando les vi saliendo de ese callejón, así que simplemente les intercepté y ayude a llegar a sitio seguro. — Esta vez el albino no parecía mentir, sin embargo decidí mantenerme atenta a todas sus reacciones. — De todas formas, por cómo manejaron la situación puedo afirmar que no era su primera vez enfrentando la muerte. Son pocas las personas que pueden reaccionar correctamente ante una nueva situación, por ejemplo si hipotéticamente Sakura hubiera sido su compañera en esa misión, y también hubiera sido su primera vez enfrentando el peligro, por su carácter puedo decir que se hubiera puesto en medio de la amenaza y hubiera permanecido cerca de Tazuna-san, después de todo su naturaleza es la de proteger, pero igualmente ella hubiera estado nerviosa y preocupada.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Pero como usted dice ella no hubiera escapado! —dijo Naruto nuevamente, aunque yo ignoré el comentario y seguí observando a Kakashi, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, ¿Acaso él tenía alguna idea? No estaba segura, y menos luego de sus siguientes palabras. —: Dije hipotéticamente Naruto, puedo inferirlo porque he trabajado con ella antes, claro que también puede que me equivoque ya que aparte de mantenerse atrás en la defensa, también puede llegar a atacar directamente, así ha sido desde pequeña ¿O no? — Ese hombre me confundía, puesto que parecía usar datos verídicos de la realidad anterior, pero al mismo tiempo añadía datos actuales.

— Como sea. — Decidí cambiar el tema que me estaba incomodando — Estábamos hablando de su compañera. Aparte de su problema inicial con ser la primera vez en una batalla ¿Qué otras cosas pueden decir? Me refiero también a cosas bue…

— Es una obsesiva con Sasuke, solo me ignora si se trata de hacer equipo, se le arrima, pega e insulta todo lo que no sea Sasuke. — El rubio parecía frustrado, — En realidad… parece como si ella no debería estar allí, el equipo no se siente completo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió y la sensación de nostalgia me invadió, sin embargo me esforcé para no mostrar que sus palabras me habían afectado —. Creo que es solo porque tú y Sasuke compaginan muy bien cuando se trata de hacer equipo, sus técnicas se complementan bien, por eso les es complicado trabajar con alguien que hasta ahora estaba en solitario. Ustedes dos ya antes aprendieron la lección sobre lo importante que es el trabajo en equipo, por eso… sientes como si ella fuera solo un agente externo.

— No lo sé Sakura-nee-chan —contestó el rubio colocando la cabeza sobre la mesa y haciendo un mohín, — realmente falta algo.

Iba a decir algo cuando fui interrumpida por Sasuke, el cual chasqueó la lengua antes de decir —: Con cuerdo con el Dobe con que ella no parece del equipo, pero tengo que protestar con eso de que "nuestras técnicas se complementan", después de todo su mejor truco parece ser esa estupidez de técnica erótica que siempre llama "jutsu sexy". — Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con un poco de malicia, mientras yo miraba fríamente a Naruto.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —pronuncie suavemente pero con un pequeño timbre de advertencia. El rubio en reacción levantó las manos frente a él como si tratase de protegerse, acción que en parte se me hizo tan familiar que inevitablemente troné mis dedos como una amenaza.

— S-Sakura-nee-chan, eso no… eso… — Estuve por golpearlo, tal y como acostumbraba en el pasado, pero me detuve antes de levantar la mano y en cambio proseguí a regañarlo fuertemente.

Una conversación que inició como un intento de enterarme de lo que había cambiado en sus vidas, nos llevó a las pequeñas peleas y conversaciones que antaño compartimos cuando fuimos el equipo siete. Me sentí casi como si volviera a tener doce años, pero sin llegar a comportarme del mismo modo que en esas épocas, sin embargo la sensación de frescura en la interacción me trajo varias sonrisas mientras los tres manteníamos una amena charla. Estaba enfrascada escuchando a Naruto y Sasuke comenzar a discutir, que casi no me percato del pequeño murmullo del albino —: Y pensar que pudieron terminar mal, pero al menos parece que hay cosas que no cambian. — Miré de reojo al hombre y me sorprendí que él tuviera su mirada sobre mí, como si me estuviera murmurando silenciosas palabras que hacían que mis sospechas crecieran y que al final me impulsaran a tomar una decisión arriesgada.

— Oh, ahora que recuerdo, me encontré con Hinata, Kiba y Shino… mencionaron algo de que se iban a reunir o algo así ¿No es así? —solté repentinamente y suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los dos niños.

Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando escucho aquello y se puso en pie en un salto — ¡LO OLVIDE! ¡SASUKE, MUEVETE SE NOS HIZO TARDE! —. Sin siquiera permitir que el pelinegro le contestara le tomó por el cuello de la camisa y tiro de él de tal forma que terminó por hacerle caer de la silla, y estrellarse de espaldas contra el suelo.

— Usuratonkachi, ¡suéltame idiota! —exigió el Uchiha, pero fue ignorado por Naruto, el cual siguió tirando de él y comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras lo sacaba del local de ramen.

— ¡Lo siento Sakura-nee-chan, Kakashi-sensei, luego nos vemos! — Estas fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de desaparecer con Sasuke entre la multitud.

Reí nerviosamente, puesto que sabía que cuando Sasuke lograra estabilizarse lo más probable es que golpeara a Naruto con tanta fuerza que provocaría inevitablemente una de sus tantas riñas. — Realmente no maduran —murmuré antes de pedir la cuenta.

— ¿Y bien? Parece que quieres decir algo —mencionó el peli plata mientras yo pagaba lo que los menores habían comido y mi propia comida.

— Me pregunto si aquí es el lugar más correcto para charlar —respondí, para finalmente enfocarme en el hombre a mi lado. — ¿le gustaría dar un paseo?

Pareció sonreír tras su máscara, pero su real respuesta la dio cuando colocó el dinero por la mesa y se puso de pie. — Creo que sería adecuado, hace mucho que no tenemos la posibilidad de charlar. — La implicación tras sus palabras me hizo estrechar levemente la mirada, y luego contesté —: Sí, hace mucho no hablamos.

Siguiendo las acciones de mi viejo sensei me puse de pie, entonces empezamos una silenciosa caminata por las calles de la aldea. Ninguno de los dos parecía dirigir el camino, simplemente estábamos andando sin un rumbo determinado, pero sorprendentemente al final terminamos llegando hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde me volví genin por primera vez. Kakashi se detuvo justo en frente de los tres postes y yo un poco atrás de él, quedando momentáneamente perdida en los recuerdos del lugar. — ¿Ese día pensaste que terminarían de esta forma? — La voz del peli plata me sacó de mis cavilaciones y me hizo volverme a enfocar en él.

— Así que… después de todo también lo sabe —respondí sintiéndome nerviosa, puesto que aún tenía dudas al respecto, pero estaba al mismo tiempo algo emocionada por la posibilidad.

— ¿Saber qué? — él se giró parcialmente para verme con su único ojo visible, algo que me hizo estremecer ¿Acaso me había equivocado? La posibilidad realmente me espantaba, ya que eso significaría que estaría metiéndome en una explicación sin sentido, larga y que probablemente terminara haciendo que el albino pensara que estaba fuera de mis cabales. Kakashi pareció notar mi nerviosismo y mi falta de palabras ante su pregunta, así que continuó — ¿la razón por la que al final nos engañaste y te marchaste con Naruto? ¿O tal vez tengo que saber el motivo por el cual parece como si ya hubiéramos vivido esto pero de otra forma?

El pequeño tono de reproche tras sus palabras menguo mi alivio por haber acertado, recordándome que en la última misión que tuvimos como el equipo Kakashi, yo había desobedecido las órdenes del albino, prácticamente le había traicionado y había expuesto la vida de Naruto y la mía para ir por Sasuke. — Por tu falta de palabras puedo decir que parece que no soy el único con esa impresión, y tengo la corazonada de que sabes que fue lo que ocurrió u ocurre —dijo suavemente consiguiendo que mi culpa incrementara.

— Hm. Parece que no era la única con corazonadas. — Kakashi se encogió de hombros ante mis palabras.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes Sakura? —preguntó seriamente.

Dudé un momento, pero al final respondí —: La gran mayoría. — El hombre se cruzó de brazos y levanto la mirada al cielo, parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para continuar con la conversación.

— En ese caso no fue un sueño… ¿Siempre has tenido tus memorias o fue algo más reciente? — Ante la pregunta baje mi mirada y esperé un momento antes de responder, tratando de tomar el valor para afrontar la conversación con Kakashi, el cual probablemente estaría decepcionado por mis acciones imprudentes.

— Desde los tres años… un día desperté y me encontré atrapada en el cuerpo de tres años, entonces pensé era un sueño o el tiempo se había devuelto, pero todo se tornó muy confuso cuando me di cuenta de que yo… bueno, había nacido algunos años antes, pero luego de algunas averiguaciones bueno, supe que todo se había torcido —dije para luego soltar un suspiro.

Esperé pacientemente a que Kakashi dijera algo, pero pasaron algunos minutos antes de que le escuchara hablarme. — Yo recuerdo que iba tras su rastro, cuando de repente todo se puso blanco por lo que me pareció fueron solo unos segundos, pero cuando los colores retornaron me impresionó ver que me encontraba de vuelta en mi completa juventud, entre mi viejo escuadrón de ambu. Pasé algunas semanas dándome cuenta de que algunas cosas eran idénticas a lo que recordaba, las misiones, mis compañeros, todo parecía seguir el mismo patrón que antes, hasta que un día apareciste en el cuartel acompañada de Shisui. No tienes idea del estado de confusión que pasé al verte allí, siendo candidata para Jonin, tan cercana a Itachi y Shisui pero además con una edad que no deberías tener. Llegué realmente a pensar que solo había soñado que ibas a ser mi estudiante, hasta que comencé a percatarme de que no podía ser tanta coincidencia, así que te observé y me di cuenta de que tenías actitudes un tanto… peculiares. He pasado todos estos años preguntándome la razón de todo esto, y parece ser que tú conoces la respuesta. — Tragué saliva insegura, pero sabía que merecía una explicación, por ello respiré profundo y tomé el coraje para narrarle todos los eventos.

— Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, usted tenía razón en algunas cosas, el precio que pagamos fue este, pero realmente no puedo lamentarlo, después de todo… — Él me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera continuar.

— Han pasado otras cosas buenas, sin embargo por tu interacción con Naruto y Sasuke puedo decir que aún extrañas al equipo siete. — Sonreí con tristeza y entonces me decidí mirarlo a los ojos.

— Siempre quise que Sasuke-kun fuera feliz, Naruto igual, y siempre deseé que pudiéramos regresar a los tiempos en que pudimos ser un buen equipo, sin embargo ahora estamos así y aunque quisiera que hubiera sido de otra forma, me alegro de que las cosas hayan cambiado a este punto, porque pude conocer a tantas personas maravillosas, y pude ayudar un poco para que la tragedia del clan Uchiha no se repitiera —comenté con firmeza, teniendo siempre presente en mi mente a mis amigos.

— Entiendo todo ello, pero quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó para que termináramos así. — Su tono no era duro, pero igual hacia que los nervios me recorrieran.

— Bueno… como sabrá logramos encontrar a Sasuke-kun… —empecé desde el comienzo, narrando el enfrentamiento que habíamos tenido con él, hasta la parte en que la realidad se rompió, luego procedí a narrarle superficialmente el cómo había averiguado sobre Shin y lo que él me había dicho con respecto al manejo que le había dado al tiempo. Traté de ser lo más breve que pude pero igualmente me llevó un tiempo decir todo lo importante sin omitir algo que pudiera ser malinterpretado más tarde. Kakashi escuchó atentamente y no me interrumpió en ningún momento, sin embargo por la mirada que tenía sabía que estaba analizando cada uno de los hechos, además parecía que algo le inquietaba.

— Así que ese sujeto Shin fue quien cambió todo, usando principalmente los sentimientos que tenías. También mencionó que no se podía revertir —repitió suavemente antes de cerrar brevemente los ojos. — Parece un sujeto peligroso, no tienes detalles de su vida ni de él mismo.

— Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, dijo que eso era lo que podía hacer, aunque no dudo en que tendrá otros trucos bajo la manga.; pero, también me ha ayudado en momentos cruciales así que… — Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio así que eso hice.

— Entiendo, solo que alguien que pueda manipular el tiempo de esa manera me imagino que tendrá algún tipo de control sobre las memorias, de lo contrario ni tu ni yo podríamos recordar o sería el caso contrario, todos sabrían que algo anda mal. Bueno, claro que eso es solo una hipótesis —dijo ahora volviendo a mirarme. — Aunque me gustaría recriminarte tus acciones, lo cierto es que es una historia vieja, de la cual ya no puedo decir nada, además parece ser que aprendiste la lección.

— En serio lo siento Kakashi-sensei, no era mi intensión llegar a tanto —dije esto y automáticamente me incliné, después de todo le había causado muchos problemas al albino, tanto en el pasado como ahora. La mano de Kakashi se posó en mi hombro y luego con un suave y amable tono dijo —: Está bien Sakura, no es toda tu culpa, en realidad los tres deberían ser los responsables, pero como ellos dos parece que no recuerdan nada, por el momento cargas con la mayoría del peso; a pesar de todo estoy orgulloso de ti, has demostrado más madurez de la que esperaba, también has conseguido superarte en más de un sentido. Creo que no podemos decir que fue del todo una catástrofe, aunque es una lástima que no podré volver a acogerte bajo mi mando. — Yo había levantado la vista y me emocioné cuando le vi su amable expresión, la misma que me dedicaba cuando era más joven y trataba de calmar mis nervios.

— Siempre será Kakashi-sensei para mí, y ahora que oficialmente es un Jonin a cargo de tres genin puedo decirlo sin que sospechen. — Él soltó una corta risa ante mi ocurrencia y poco después se separó un poco.

— Supongo que hay hábitos que no se quitan ¿No? —comentó divertido — Aunque no me molesta en lo absoluto.

— Llamarlo de otra forma siempre ha sido extraño, ahora que sé que tiene sus recuerdos de regreso me siento más cómoda. Espero seguir contando con usted de ahora en adelante. — Volví a hacer una corta inclinación, la cual provoco que el peli plata riera nervioso y proclamara —: Vamos Sakura, que seas tan formal me hace sentir viejo.

— Técnicamente lo es, tiene el doble de experiencia —solté en forma de burla.

Kakashi pareció ligeramente insultado, pero luego sonrió —, Podría decir lo mismo que tú, de hecho, me preguntaba si te gustaban los menores. — Le miré confundida y añadió — Considerando tienes la experiencia de tu vida pasada y la actual, eso quiere decir que serías mayor de lo que lo son Shisui e Itachi… y considerando que a ti…

— ¡Oh ya entendí! —proclamé avergonzada y frunciendo el entrecejo — No puedo creer que usted también haga esos comentarios sensei.

Le escuché reír y luego decir —: ¿tienes a tu propio hostigador? Déjame adivinar… Shisui. — Torcí los labios en una mueca mientras recordaba cuantas veces por semana él soltaba uno de sus "inocentes" comentarios, acciones que terminaban por desencadenar uno de mis golpes que la mayoría del tiempo no acertaban en su blanco.

— Es un molesto amigo… —admití, pero luego tuve que cambiar mi expresión por una más suave — Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que también es excepcional, casi como un hermano.

— Oh, eso suena casi como si hablaras de Naruto. — Ahora fui yo la que rio.

— Sonó, pero Naruto es casi como un hermano pequeño, Shisui es un hermano mayor. Desde que era niña a cuidado de mí —contesté mientras sonreía y recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto y todo el tiempo que había invertido entrenándome cuando no estaba en misión.

— La verdad estoy sorprendido de la forma en que lograste formar amistad con esos dos, creo que nunca lo hubiera esperado, después de todo antes no pudiste conocer a Shisui, e Itachi era nuestro enemigo, así que llegué a pensar que serías demasiado recelosa en acercarte al hermano mayor de Sasuke. — Se encogió de hombros y yo me lo pensé un momento.

— La verdad no creo haber tenido nunca ningún problema con Itachi-kun. Es increíble, pero puedo decir que la verdad nunca me he sentido de esa manera con él, de hecho… le conocí cuando éramos niños así que le vi con otros ojos. — Me abstuve de decir la palabra "tierno" o "adorable" para calificarlo, ya que no quería que Kakashi se burlara, porque seguramente lo haría. — Aunque a Shisui le conocí antes, creo que puedo decir que me salvó de la soledad.

— Entiendo. Bueno, supongo que podré dejarte en sus manos por el momento, aunque siempre que quieras puedes hablar conmigo. — Parecía más tranquilo ahora y su mirada me trajo recuerdos cálidos.

— No dude que lo haré. Oh por cierto… quería saber sobre la misión que tuvieron ¿Hubo más diferencias que las mencionadas? — Realmente estaba un poco curiosa al respecto, y ya que él recordaba todo al igual que yo, era perfecto para que me respondiera mis dudas.

— Hm. Un par. Sasuke y Naruto desde el principio mostraron un excelente trabajo en equipo, también evite que me capturaran a la primera, aunque igual el chakra me falto. El entrenamiento de los árboles ellos dos lo terminaron antes que su compañera… ¿Le enseñaste algo al respecto del control de chakra? — Me quedé pensando un momento pero no recordaba haberlo hecho. — No, pero puede que Sasuke lo adquiriera de Itachi-kun, y Naruto le copiara… oh, claro que recuerdo una vez hace unos meses que ambos me preguntaron algo al respecto.

— Bueno, sea lo que sea, pasaron los primeros días en eso, pero lo consiguieron más rápido que antes; tengo la teoría de que puede ser que inconscientemente sus cuerpos traten de adaptarse al ritmo anterior, lo pienso porque avanzan más rápido de lo que se esperaría, como si hicieran las cosas por inercia. — Su comentario me hizo reflexionar al respecto, llegando a pensar de que era posible en cuanto a cosas familiares, después de todo en más de una ocasión cuando algo se asemejaba al pasado terminaban diciendo cosas que les dejaba desconcertados.

— Es probable que sean cosas familiares, igualmente trataré de averiguar lo que pueda por mi lado y le diré si me entero de algo ¿De acuerdo? — Él asintió y después soltó un suspiro.

— Ha sido agradable Sakura, pero tengo un informe que terminar, así que marcho ahora. Hablaremos de nuevo pronto —comentó haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

— Sí, solo no se pierda de nuevo en el camino de la vida Kakashi-sensei —dije soltando una pequeña risilla.

Él asintió para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer en un pequeño estallido, dejándome en medio del campo de entrenamiento, aunque solo me quedé unos segundos antes de ir hacia la casa de Sasuke. Mi sonrisa prevaleció gran parte del camino, pero cuando iba llegando a la entrada principal de los dominios del clan, las palabras de Kakashi comenzaron a rondarme en la cabeza, consiguiendo que las dudas con respecto a las memorias del peli plata y las reacciones de los menores, me hicieran poner una nota mental sobre el asaltar más tarde a Shin con preguntas, las cuales esperaba que contestara y no precisamente con evasivas.

— Al parecer finalmente "alguien" aparece por estos lugares. — Una voz profunda y fácil de reconocer sonó justo atrás de mí, provocando que la sonrisa retornara a mis labios y me girara para enfrentar a mi interlocutor.

— Considerando que paso más tiempo aquí que en mi casa, el comentario está fuera de lugar, Shisui —comenté observando al Uchiha, el cual me devolvía la sonrisa y tenía un brillo de diversión en sus ojos oscuros. En esos años él se había vuelto todo un hombre, pegando su último estirón de dos centímetros, volviéndose sus facciones más maduras y su contextura más fornida; igualmente sus cabellos habían crecido un poco, pero mantenían el mismo estilo. Sus ropas no habían cambiado mucho, con excepción que ahora usaba más frecuentemente sus ropas de Jonin y casi nunca se le veía casual, pero por lo demás seguía casi igual.

— El tiempo que pasas fuera es mayor, casi no vienes por aquí y eso… — Un tic apareció en mi ceja derecha mientras le escuchaba hacer un breve monologo consigo mismo sobre lo cruel que era que yo no pasara cada día de mi vida en los dominios del clan.

— Shisui —interrumpí sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras — Cuando no estoy de misión siempre estoy por aquí, y eso es casi todos los días. Obviamente no puedo estar las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana, ¡ni siquiera tú puedes y eso que vives aquí! Además nos vimos hace dos días, así que deja de quejarte.

Su sonrisa burlona me dejo en claro que como siempre solo buscaba molestarme un poco, algo que no se me hizo raro en lo absoluto. El comenzó a andar y yo le seguí, sin embargo nuestra conversación no se detuvo, — Sabes… no soy el único que lo piensa, pero creo que es mi deber decir que… espero algún día vivas por aquí — su pequeño e insinuante tono me hizo pensar brevemente en Itachi, cosa que llevo a mi corazón a acelerarse y me hiciera poner ligeramente nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que mis sentimientos fueran descubiertos por él, y no es que no confiara en que guardara el secreto, mi problema era que cuando se enterase lo más probable es que me molestara hasta que me confesara y eso era algo que no iba a hacer.

— Sabes que prácticamente lo hago —respondí fingiendo desinterés en el comentario, sin embargo también me apresuré a cambiar la conversación. — Por cierto ¿Qué tal tu misión?

— Estuvo bien, tuvimos que rescatar a un príncipe y devolverlo a casa —comentó encogiéndose de hombros, y haciéndome reír interiormente al saber que habían cosas que él podía tomárselas a la ligera, aunque eso solo era fuera de misiones porque cuando estaba en ellas, nunca subestimaba a su oponente y estaba abierto a cualquier tipo de situación.

— ¿Hubo resistencia? — Le miré con curiosidad.

— Solo un poco, pero pudimos solucionarlo sin eliminar a nadie. Por otro lado Sakura… — Ahora él fue quien cambió el tema, cosa que me llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Hace un rato te vi hablando con Kakashi… — Me tensé un poco cuando inició a ahondar por ese tema ¿Acaso nos había escuchado? — Parecían muy amigables, ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

— ¿Me estabas siguiendo? —dije en un intento de desviar un poco su atención, por ello también le miré con agresividad.

— Solo iba de camino a casa y te vi con él… — No me creía mucho sus palabras.

— ¿En serio? ¿Pasando por un campo de entrenamiento? — Le acusé mientras posaba mis manos en mis caderas.

Le vi suspirar y ponerse ligeramente Incomodo — Bueno te seguí un poco, tengo que admitir que te vi caminando con él, algo que me pareció un tanto curioso, así que te seguí, pero te aseguro que no escuché nada, solo les vi ser muy amigables — Esta vez no mentía, me lo decían sus ojos, así que un poco más tranquila suspiré y le respondí a sus preguntas no del todo formuladas. — Hablábamos sobre Naruto y Sasuke-kun, ya sabes, sobre su última misión. Estaba u poco preocupada porque esta tarde vi un par de heridas en el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, así que le pedí un poco de detalles.

Me desconcertó un poco que a pesar de que había terminado de hablar, Shisui no había dicho palabra en unos cuantos segundos, por ello me volteé a verlo, encontrándome la sorpresa de que estaba observándome fijamente, cosa que me incómodo. — ¿Q-qué? —cuestioné nerviosa y algo alerta, después de todo, tal mirada no podía significar algo agradable, o al menos no para mí.

— Sé que dije que quería que vivieras aquí, pero Sakura… creo que deberías buscar a alguien de tu edad en vez de desear pervertir a Sasuke, él es aún muy pequeño para ti. — Parpadeé incrédula mientras procesaba las palabras de mi amigo, pero luego de entender lo que me quería decir enrojecí completamente, fruncí el entrecejo y tensé cada uno de mis músculos.

— ¡Shannaro! ¡¿Pero que estupideces dices?! ¡No veo a Sasuke-kun de esa forma! ¡Él es como un hermano menor para mí! —pronuncie a medio grito y tratando de contener el golpe que quería lanzarle.

— Hm… ¿En serio? — Su sonrisa se amplió levemente y añadió — No se… después de todo eres una pervertida, tus deseos de corromper la joven mente de Sasuke, siendo él tan inocente.

— Shisui —gruñí estrechando aún más mi mirada ¿De dónde sacaba que era una pervertida? No recordaba haber hecho algo para ser llamada así, siempre había respetado la privacidad de mis amigos. — ¿de dónde…?

— Solo recordar como Itachi y tú estaban hace tiempo en mi casa… —fingió un suspiro de pena y añadió — A pesar de que estábamos en una situación crítica, ustedes simplemente se olvidaron de mí y…

— ¡Fue un accidente! — Proferí avergonzada — Simplemente le confundí con un enemigo y él se defendió, además ustedes dos…

— Mira que seducir a Itachi, y ahora vas a corromper a su hermano menor… Eso está mal Sakura… — Chasqueé la lengua molesta y cansada de que estuviera avergonzándome, así que sin pensarlo más lancé mi puño hacia su cuerpo, pero él en un ágil movimiento me esquivo para luego reírse desvergonzadamente. — Bueno, si quieres atraparme tendrás que entrenar más.

— Si en verdad quisiera mandarte al otro lado de la aldea lo haría —murmuré irritada.

— Solo bromeaba Sakura, desde hace un tiempo eres más intolerante —soltó una última risa antes de relajar su postura y mirarme de forma más seria, aunque sin perder del todo el brillo de alegría en su mirada. — Como sea, entrando en temas serios, escuché que pronto iban a ser los exámenes chunin.

— Sí. — Aún no estaba calmada, pero para mí ya era costumbre que nuestras conversaciones cambiaran de bromas a temas realmente serios, por ello me obligué a relajarme un poco y concentrarme en el tema principal. — Aún no es del todo oficial, pero el Hokage ha estado pensando en mandar las solicitudes a las aldeas aliadas, claro que para ello falta un poco.

Realmente ya tenía una idea previa de ello, después de todo recordaba perfectamente el tiempo en que se anunciaron los exámenes chunin y con ello los acontecimientos que se desataron; No sabía si el intento de invasión del sonido y la arena volverían a darse, pero esta vez me encargaría de estar preparada y evitar que Orochimaru fuera por Sasuke o cualquiera de mis amigos. — Parece ser que también te preocupan los exámenes —dijo mi amigo observándome con seriedad — realmente abarcará mucho trabajo y por algún motivo este año me inquieta algo, por ello te iba a pedir que estuvieras alerta pero parece ser que ya lo estas.

— Pensé que era la única que se sentía de esa forma. — Sonreí suavemente a mi amigo.

Shisui se encogió de hombros y luego miró hacia adelante, deteniéndose justo en frente de nuestro destino. — Bueno, hemos llegado —dijo el pelinegro par a continuación llamar a la puerta del lugar.

— Por cierto Shisui —proclamé ahora mirándolo con curiosidad, y él en respuesta me hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para indicarme que continuara — ¿Por qué tengo la leve impresión de que vienes por algo más que visita?

Él sonrió y me miró con un pequeño destello de travesura en sus ojos. — Podría decir lo mismo que tú ¿No crees? —. Consciente de que probablemente lanzaría algún tipo de comentario burlón me apresuré a decir —: Aparte de visitar, prometí a Sasuke-kun que pasaría para echarle un vistazo a sus heridas.

— Oh, y afirmas que no estas tras Sasuke —comentó y yo rodé los ojos, como única acción de reconocimiento en cuanto haber escuchado a sus palabras, ya que justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver para nuestra sorpresa a la cabeza del clan Uchiha.

— Fugaku-san buenas tardes —saludamos los dos haciendo una corta reverencia.

Él nos observó un momento antes de hacer un leve gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza y retirarse un poco para permitirnos el paso. — Es agradable verlos de nuevo Shisui, Sakura —pronunció sin mucha parsimonia — Itachi está en su cuarto. — Dicho esto se marchó en dirección a su despacho.

Shisui y yo suspiramos y luego nos dirigimos una corta mirada, con la que nos dijimos silenciosamente un _"Aún no lo supera"_ , seguido a esto reímos suavemente y nos retiramos las sandalias para finalmente entrar en la residencia y comenzar el camino hacia la habitación de nuestro amigo. Luego del incidente de "la muerte de Shisui", Fugaku era más cauteloso con nosotros dos, claro que no nos guardaba rencor, simplemente tenía esa mirada expectante y alerta por si hacíamos una travesura como la pasada, pero por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo hombre estoico pero educado de siempre. La distancia entre nuestro destino se redujo rápidamente y pronto la reconocida sensación de nerviosismo y felicidad escaló desde mi estómago, trayendo a mis labios una corta sonrisa, que traté de mantener oculta ante la presencia de mi amigo, el cual aunque iba unos pasos por delante, sabía que estaba pendiente de mí. La puerta pronto apareció delante de nosotros, y yo estaba esperando a que Shisui llamara al ser el más próximo a ella, sin embargo me sorprendió ver cómo él, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o respeto por la privacidad de nuestro amigo, abrió de un tirón la puerta e ingresó al interior de la instancia mientras proclamaba —: ¡¿Qué tal Itachi?!

— ¿Shisui? —escuché decir a nuestro amigo con un tono de sorpresa, justo antes de que yo inocentemente entrara, claro que poco después me arrepentí de hacerlo… o quizás no tanto, no, tenía que estar arrepentida, sin embargo no sabía si lo que pasaba era un castigo una bendición del cielo.

— Oh… te estabas cambiando —comentó el pelinegro mayor como si no lo hubiera notado hasta ahora, pero eso era algo imposible cuando eso se notaba con solo darle un ligero vistazo.

Yo estaba en Shock, mientras observaba con detenimiento a Itachi, el cual estaba junto a su cama, luciendo sobre su cuerpo solo sus pantalones de color gris, los cuales caían sobre sus estrechas caderas de forma irregular, dejando claro que acababa de ponérselos hacía unos momentos y era probable que estuviera por acomodarlos; su pecho estaba al descubierto dejando complemente a la vista su figura delgada pero tonificada, marcando solo lo suficiente sus pectorales y abdominales, su cabello largo estaba mojado, suelto y caía irregularmente tanto por su espalda como en frente, permitiendo que algunas de las gotas se escurrieran por su piel, por último en su hombro derecho reposaba una toalla de color blanco, la cual tenía sujeta por la parte de abajo mientras su mirada estaba clavada sobre Shisui, manteniendo una expresión interrogativa ante el inesperado allanamiento de su privacidad. Cuando salí de mi momento de estupor mi rostro enrojeció completamente y comencé a temblar, hasta que finalmente perdí la batalla contra los nervios y en arrebato entre la ira y vergüenza no pude evitar lanzar un puñetazo a Shisui mientras proclamaba —: ¡IDIOTA PRIMERO LLAMAS A LA PUERTA! — Ante mi acción precipitada mi amigo no me eludió a tiempo y terminó estrellándose contra la pared contraria a la entrada, lo cual me significó más tarde un alivio, ya que al no usar toda mi fuerza, no había destruido la propiedad privada de los Uchiha.

— Sakura… —pronunció Itachi con un tono suave pero con un ligero atisbo de sorpresa, lo que me provocó agachar mi cabeza al suelo mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, pareciendo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a salir.

— L-lo s-siento I-Itachi-kun —murmuré entre tartamudeos, producto de mi nerviosismo — Y-yo no quería… no sabía…

— Oye Sakura… ¿Por qué me golpeaste? — Shisui se estaba levantando y parecía adolorido, además de ello se frotaba el lugar en el cual había impactado mi puño.

— Eres un irrespetuoso ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar de ese modo? Primero llamas a la puerta antes de entrar, ¿Acaso en tu última misión perdiste el sentido común? —dije mirándole con molestia mientras le reclamaba, sin embargo una parte de mí cantaba alabanzas por su falta de delicadeza, claro que eso era algo que no quería admitir o se exteriorizaría con facilidad en mi rostro, y siendo ellos tan diestros en el arte de leerme, lo más probable era que lo notasen, y eso era un riesgo que no planeaba correr.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? Itachi solo se estaba cambiando — Mi incomodidad creció a pasos agigantados, especialmente cuando añadió — Eres médico, has visto un montón de hombres parcialmente desnudos y desnudos, ver a Itachi no debería incomodarte.

— ¡Estamos violando su privacidad Idiota! — Estaba dispuesta a darle otro golpe, pero la vergüenza me detenía.

Shisui miró un momento a Itachi y luego volvió su mirada hacia mí, después de unos segundos sonrió maliciosamente y dijo —: Oh, así que… realmente eres una pervertida mirar a Itachi con esos ojos… — Mi rostro pasó a un rojo más intenso y comencé a sentir como si mi rostro fuera a estallar en llamas.

— ¡Fue tú culpa! ¡Sabías que iba detrás de ti! Yo… yo no quería violar su privacidad de esa manera. — Lo último lo murmuré volviendo mi vista al piso.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el suspiro de Itachi nos silenció, — Shisui… realmente ¿qué rayos te pasa? — El tono grave y ligeramente irritado de mi amigo, me hizo sentir peor, incluso si no había sido previsto y yo no hubiera tenido la intensión, el simple hecho de sentir una pizca de agrado por el accidente me hacía pensar que no estaba siendo considerada con los sentimientos del Uchiha.

— Vaya, ahora son los dos contra mí… ¿Quieres actuar como un príncipe? — Shisui se burló y yo levanté mi puño, consiguiendo intimidarlo y hacerlo reír levemente. El movimiento frente a mí me distrajo y poco después Itachi nuevamente habló —: Ya puedes levantar el rostro Sakura.

Lentamente levanté mi rostro y le miré, se había puesto la camisa y acomodado la ropa de mejor forma, sin embargo mi sonrojo no disminuyó, al contrario tuve que volver a apartar la mirada, incómoda aún con la situación vigente; al instante noté a Shisui a mi lado, el cual me observaba con detenimiento, — ¿Q-qué? —cuestioné, desconfiada del brillo divertido en sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Quién diría que solo por ver el pecho desnudo de Itachi tu rostro se tornara tan rojo como tu ropa? Si te colocas así solo por su pecho, no me imagino si le hubieras visto sin panta… — No le dejé continuar con sus palabras, contrario a eso le lancé un puñetazo, que en esta ocasión esquivó sin mucha dificultad.

— ¡Shisui! —grité justo antes de sentir como una especie de bruma me embargaba, haciéndome sentir desorientada y débil, sensaciones que identifiqué que eran previas a un desmayo, que pronto me llevaron a trastabillar hacia atrás, provocando que casi cayera al suelo, afortunadamente para mí unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron por los hombros, impidiéndome caer.

— Shisui es suficiente —demandó Itachi con un tono enfadado, luego con cuidado me guio hasta su cama, donde me ayudó a sentar. — Respira profundo Sakura y no tomes demasiado personales las palabras de él.

Como él me había dicho respiré profundo tratado de regular mis latidos y oxigenar mi cuerpo como era debido, mientras tanto Itachi fue hasta su mesa de estudio, donde conservaba una jarra con agua. — Lo siento Itachi-kun —murmuré avergonzada.

— Hn. Descuida —respondió mientras me tendía un vaso con el líquido cristalino adentro.

— Gracias —dije cohibida, pero tomando el valor suficiente como para levantar el rostro y verlo a la cara, encontrándome una amable expresión.

— Bueno, omitiendo todo lo que acaba de pasar —dijo Shisui ahora seriamente, sentándose en medio del lugar y ganando con esto toda nuestra atención. — Ahora hablando en términos completamente serios, la verdad es que hoy he venido porque tengo que hablarles sobre cierto asunto.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Itachi mientras que tomaba asiento junto a mí.

— Bueno, cuando regresé de mi última misión el Hokage me informó sobre cierta misión, me dijo que tomara a dos ninjas conmigo y los escogí a ustedes dos, así que mañana iremos a un pequeño pueblo en una isla en el interludio del país del agua y del fuego. — En ese momento sacó un mapa y señaló el punto específico — Si mi memoria no me falla, ya has estado ahí antes ¿Verdad Sakura?

Asentí suavemente sin apartar la mirada del lugar, recordando que aquella isla había sido el sitio donde Tenryu había fallecido. — ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —cuestioné en un intento de apartar los amargos recuerdos.

— Se supone no es nada complicado, o al menos eso es lo que aparenta, ya que inicialmente nos contratan para echar a unos forasteros, y en esencia es cierto, el problema es que esos "forasteros" han estado llevando varios tipos de asaltos y asesinatos en la villa, incluso las comunicaciones estaban cortadas; solo pudieron mandar el mensaje de ayuda cuando un niño junto a sus padres lograron escapar, trayendo el llamado de auxilio del líder de la aldea; por consiguiente se nos dio la orden de investigar primero a los invasores y expulsarlos de allí. — Cuando él finalizo la explicación, Itachi frunció levemente el entrecejo.

— Hay algo más ¿Cierto? —preguntó el moreno a mi lado.

Shisui suspiró antes de responder — Se piensa que hay algo más profundo detrás de la misión, el tercero me dijo que tiene un espía cerca de allí y averiguo un poco al respecto, pero todo es algo secreto y no confirmado así que nos pidió precaución. — Agaché un momento la cabeza y me quedé pensando al respecto, ¿Tendría que ver con el extraño acontecimiento de la última vez? Nunca supimos quien había matado a Tenryu y por lo que recordaba las habilidades del sujeto eran bastante extrañas, no propias del lugar; la sola posibilidad de que tuviera algo que ver me aterraba, claro que también cabía la posibilidad de que podría ser otro tipo de cosa, aunque fuera lo que fuera no me daba muy buena espina. — Sea lo que sea, esta noche tenemos que reunirnos con el Hokage, para ultimar los detalles y todo quede claro. — Shisui guardó el mapa y luego nos volvió a mirar con una sonrisa — Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenemos una misión juntos.

— Eso es cierto —concordé, y aunque estaba feliz por este detalle aún me preocupaba la misión.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Itachi? Es un buen cambio de tus misiones habituales —preguntó Shisui y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia mi amigo, el cual tomó la toalla que había dejado a su lado y se estaba tratando de secar el cabello, frotándola constantemente.

— No está mal —respondió luego de unos segundos y reteniéndose en su acción, para a continuación dejar la toalla en su cuello.

— Vaya ¿Es así como secas tu cabello? — Shisui enarco una ceja incrédulo al ver la escena. — No me extrañaría que en un momento termines como una bola de pelos.

Ante el comentario la imagen de Itachi con el cabello esponjado apareció en mi mente e inevitablemente me encontré conteniendo la risa, claro que lo que a mí me pareció gracioso, al aludido le hizo fruncir levemente el entrecejo, y poco después dijo —: Lo dice el que parece como si nunca hubiera visto un cepillo. — Las palabras de Itachi finalmente me hicieron estallar en carcajadas, provocando que ambos pelinegros me vieran con expresiones interrogantes.

— L-lo siento —dije entre risas, tratando de calmarme y retomar la compostura, lo cual fue bastante complicado cuando ambos me observaban de esa manera, pero finalmente, luego de un rato lo conseguí, aunque en mis labios permaneció una amplia sonrisa. — Ven Itachi, te ayudaré con eso.

El aludido me observó unos momentos antes de darme parcialmente la espalda, y entregarme la toalla. Con una sonrisa comencé a trabajar de abajo hacia arriba en su cabello, asegurándome de recoger el exceso de agua en el tejido de felpa. — Realmente se ven muy tiernos —soltó Shisui con su típica sonrisa burlona, sin embargo yo no respondí verbalmente, solo le miré de mala forma y seguí con mi labor hasta que estuve segura de que ya no caería ninguna gota de sus hebras oscuras; luego de mi bolso trasero saqué una pequeña peineta, que comencé a pasar entre los mechones. Fui gratamente sorprendida de ver que el cabello de mi amigo no poseía ningún tipo de nudo, es más parecía seda al toque, cayendo como una cascada sobre su espalda. En todo el tiempo que le conocía jamás había hecho algo como aquello, por ello el poder tener la posibilidad de hacer aquello me hacía sentir feliz, y desear repetir la experiencia, incluso si sabía que era poco probable que el evento se volviera a presentar. Con cuidado tomé el cabello que caía siempre junto a su cara y lo eché hacia atrás, dejando el rostro de Itachi al descubierto por breves momentos, y permitiéndome detallar brevemente la imagen del pacífico rostro del chico, el cual mantenía todos sus rasgos relajados y los ojos cerrados, dejando una expresión completamente tranquila; inevitablemente mi corazón saltó y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

— Por tu expresión se puede inferir que lo estas disfrutando ¿O Sakura te está partiendo la cabeza de tal forma que has perdido el sentido? — A pesar de que Shisui lo decía en broma, me hizo fruncir el entrecejo y observarlo molesta, prometiendo venganza más tarde.

— Es… relajante y suave —soltó Itachi repentinamente, sorprendiéndonos a los dos por su admisión y el tono tan bajo que uso, casi como si fuera a caer dormido.

— Vaya… —murmuro Shisui — En ese caso Sakura, te pediré que más tarde me acompañes a casa, me daré una ducha y luego me peinas; Oh pero por favor no entres en mi cuarto antes de que termine de cambiarme. — Con su última oración la vergüenza regresó a mí al recordar el anterior suceso, así que en un acto reflejo tomé la toalla y se la arrojé.

— ¡Jamás! —respondí mientras él reía y mantenía el tejido de felpa entre sus manos.

— Shisui —dijo Itachi con un tono reprobatorio, mostrando ahora claramente lo mucho que le había molestado el comentario de nuestro amigo — esas proposiciones son serias.

— Cálmate, solo bromeaba. — Shisui mantuvo su expresión jovial antes de añadir — No veo a Sakura de esa forma y ambos lo saben.

Rodé los ojos por las burlas sin sentido del mayor y seguí con mi trabajo hasta que estuve satisfecha del resultado, consiguiendo al final que la sonrisa retornara a mis labios mientras veía ahora el cabello de Itachi completamente pulcro en la parte de atrás, aunque aún estaba un poco húmedo. — He terminado —solté con orgullo y algo de celos, después de todo mi propio cabello no era tan suave ni tratable como el del Uchiha.

— Gracias —dijo Itachi regalándome una corta sonrisa antes de ponerse en pie y arreglar un poco la parte de en frente, dejándolo como habitualmente lo tenía, eximiendo por obvias razones el agarrarlo con la liga.

Le devolví la sonrisa en respuesta justo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y la madre de él apareciera en el umbral. — Itachi, crees que podrías… — Mikoto se detuvo un momento en sus palabras cuando nos vio a Shisui y a mí — Oh, Shisui, Sakura-chan bienvenidos — pronunció para luego sonreír levemente.

— Buenas tardes — Saludamos los dos devolviéndole el gesto.

— ¿Decías madre? —cuestionó el dueño de la habitación, capturando nuevamente la atención de la mujer — Oh sí, quería ver si serías tan amable de traer algunas cosas para la cena. — Mi amigo asintió de acuerdo y entonces ella añadió —: Sakura-chan si pudieras acompañarle…

— Yo lo haré —interrumpió Shisui antes de que yo pudiera responder — Tengo que hablar un pequeño asunto con él en privado.

Enarqué una ceja ante la actitud tan extraña del mayor, pero no puse objeción alguna, después de todo ellos necesitaban su propio espacio. — De acuerdo —respondió la mujer para seguido a esto pasarle una lista a su hijo, quien luego de recibirla le hizo un gesto al mayor para que se encaminaran hacia el mercado; por mi parte me puse en pie y les seguí hacia el pasillo, dispuesta a ir hacia la sala y permanecer allí mientras regresaban. — Será mejor que no espíes los cajones de Itachi mientras no estamos —murmuró Shisui a mi oído cuando pasó a mi lado, provocándome un fuerte sonrojo y que frunciera el entrecejo.

— ¡Shisui! —solté dispuesta a lanzarle un golpe, pero él se había adelantado lo suficiente como para que no le alcanzara, así que me resigné a soltar por lo bajo un "idiota", el cual le provocó una sonrisa a la pelinegra.

Miré en dirección a la mujer, y ella me devolvió la mirada, acompañada con una suave expresión antes de decirme —: Ustedes tres realmente tienen una relación bastante estrecha. — Sus ojos pasaron hacia el pasillo por donde los dos chicos habían desaparecido hacía unos segundos — Tengo que agradecerles a ti y a Shisui, ya que han acompañado a Itachi por tanto tiempo. No sé qué hubiera pasado si ustedes dos no hubieran estado a su lado. — La mirada de la mujer se volvió un poco sombría, tal vez al recordar lo cerca que se estuvo de una guerra civil.

— No creo que sea simplemente cosa de nosotros —murmuré enarcando una triste sonrisa — Itachi-kun no es del tipo que le guste el conflicto.

— Pero por eso mismo buscará una manera de evitarlo. — Ella suspiro y me volvió a mirar — Conozco a mi hijo Sakura, y es del tipo que si no estás junto a él procurará hacer las cosas solo. Incluso si Itachi es complicado de entender, sé que es un chico que piensa demasiado a futuro, por eso estoy segura de que de no haber estado Shisui y tú quizás él hubiera quedado hundido. Sakura por eso estoy agradecida de que los tres sean un excelente equipo, y aquí entre nos… — Ella bajó la voz e hizo una pequeña expresión divertida — Aunque Fugaku no lo quiera admitir, apreció mucho que te arriesgaras con el pequeño truco de Shisui, gracias a que los tres trabajaron de aquella manera pudimos descubrir la alfombra y sacar la basura.

— Itachi-kun no es el único que ha recibido ayuda Mikoto-san, sin embargo me alegro de que las cosas terminaran de esta manera —dije recordando los eventos pasados, y una punzada de dolor me atacó el pecho de solo pensar en el sufrimiento que pudo haber pasado el Uchiha de haber repetido la historia.

— Yo también. — La mujer rio suavemente antes de añadir — Oh pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que te sobre esfuerces, recuerda que no estoy de acuerdo que termines agotada. — Sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse me recordaron el día en que me drogó e inevitablemente tuve que sonreír nerviosa.

— Sí, me quedó bastante claro —murmuré.

Cuando me quedé sola allí en medio del pasillo no pude evitar suspirar y comenzar a caminar hacia la sala, donde me senté en el sofá dispuesta a descansar mientras solucionaba ciertas dudas con cierto albino, claro que antes de aquello mi mirada se pasó por la habitación y pensé en las palabras de la mujer. Itachi y Shisui… no importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, seguía sorprendiéndome de lo cerca que estábamos, pero al mismo tiempo ya me era tan natural sus presencias, por ello siempre terminaba con una extraña sensación, casi como si no distinguiera realidades, — _Supongo que es la carga de saber tantas cosas_ —pensé mientras recostaba mi cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y cerraba los ojos, dejando que lentamente apareciera la duda que había tratado de ignorar por tanto tiempo, pero que gracias a Kakashi había tomado fuerza. Sí Kakashi había recuperado sus recuerdos ¿Alguien más podría? ¿Y qué pasaría si Itachi y Shisui se enterarán de la verdad? El solo pensamiento provocaba un vacío en mi estómago, trayendo consigo el miedo de que nuestra amistad se viera fragmentada por mi secreto más grande.

* * *

 **Bueno primero que nada diré lo debido en cuanto al capítulo:**

 **Primero que todo, para los que no habrán leído antes la historia, pero intuían que Kakashi recordaba… ¡Felicidades! Y bueno ¿Por qué permití que nuestro querido sensei recordara? Bueno, es porque cuando planteé el capítulo, pensé en alguien que inicialmente le apoyara y le conociera completamente, y bueno Kakashi sensei no podía quedarse fuera del fic, por ello su protagonismo al igual que Naruto y Sasuke es importante.**

 **Segundo ¿Por qué el salto de tiempo? Eso es porque cuando escribí la primera vez el fic, no quería extenderme en la infancia de Sasuke y Naruto, además de contar todo el proceso de crecimiento y etc etc etc… realmente no veía el caso cuando la historia tenía que continuar (créanme hay muuucho más para leer y no podíamos colgarnos con eso) Por eso los fragmentos de su infancia están en especiales que luego podrán leer con mejor detalle. Una cosa sobre los ESPECIALES estos no son como los ovas, estos cuentan parte de la historia y tienen coherencia con ella en varias partes así que es mejor que no se los salten.**

 **Ahora creo que no se me olvida nada así que entraré a responder comentarios :D :**

 _ **Tenshin anime:**_ _Hehehehe primero gracias por el saludo de cumpleaños :D segundo: tenía a medias la idea, pero no esperé que quedara tan bien! Afortunadamente todo se dio a su lugar y salió como tenía que hacer. Me alegro infinitamente que las escenas hayan sido de agrado, trataré con todas mis fuerzas de incluir más buajajaja pero hasta entonces seguiremos un hilo normal :3_

 _ **Pchan05:**_ _Gracias, un año mas sabia lo dudo pero aprecio el deseo xD Respecto a tu pregunta es, que ella si recuerda todo. Lo que pasó con el momento que olvidó, tiene una explicación que dará Shin en el próximo capítulo._

 _Respuesta pd: Yo estuve escribiéndola con los soundtrack de Naruto, así me inspiro hahaha. Pero me alegro que con otras canciones quede bien._

 _ **Daliapvperez:**_ _Me alegro mucho que te gustara, traté de ambientarla lo mejor que pude y darle un desenlace que calmara los nervios._

 _ **Desirees Wishes:**_ _Gracias por las felicitaciones, realmente las aprecio mucho. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ahí vamos, avanzando lento pero seguro. Así que no hay porque desesperar. Sin embargo estoy feliz de que te gustara hasta este punto :3 Por supuesto que lo seguiré, solo tengo que seguir organizando mi tiempo para ver si puedo actualizar más seguido._

 _ **Shuurei92:**_ _Hola! Me alegro mucho que el fic te guste, la trama, el contenido y demás. Pienso que Sakura no es que haya sido desvalorizada, es solo que se enfocaron más en desarrollar las habilidades de Naruto y Sasuke, ya que eran los protagonistas, por ello ella queda más como un soporte, sin embargo en los databook y entrevistas siempre se afirma que ha sido una kunoichi muy fuerte e inteligente, hasta Shikamaru y su padre admitieron de que era una mujer muy lista. Tomando todo esto quise plasmar esa esencia en la historia, contando y desarrollando sus habilidades hasta el punto de que podemos verla defenderse, luchar y tener un alto nivel. Todas las preguntas tendrán respuesta a su debido tiempo, así que no te angusties ;)_

 _ **Dulcecito311:**_ _Mi fiel comentadora :p me alegro de verte y te agradezco mucho por los buenos deseos hehehe. Bueno creo que puedo decir que he cumplido con esta parte ¿No? Encontrar tantas cosas nuevas en el fic que no fueron contadas antes. Es grato para mí decir que conseguí mi objetivo y espero alcanzar muchos más con la historia. Cada uno de los momentos fue pensado para deleite y preocupación, además de tratar de mantener la cordura de la historia, lo cual siempre es complicado con un tema tan ficticio, pero me alegro de haberlo conseguido sin mayores dificultades. Tengo que decir que siempre quedé con ese mal sabor de boca cuando no conté esta historia en el fic original, sin embargo he encontrado gratificante el ver que conseguí relatarlo aquí. Creo que es algo que algunos se preguntaron siempre y que por fin pudimos cerrar, al menos por el momento._

 _ **Noemitg-chan:**_ _Gracias y descuida, las felicitaciones siempre son agradables, incluso si son tarde xD. Creo que muchas cosas de la saga no se las esperaban y eso es bueno, después de todo es complicado encontrar cosas para sorprenderles, sin embargo finalmente conseguí encontrar los pequeños detalles para que pudieran saltar en sus asientos, reír, llorar, sorprenderse… etc. Oh lo de Naruto y Sasuke, realmente quería una escena con esos dos, darles protagonismo es lo que había que hacer y me alegro de haber conseguido tal hazaña, puesto que considero que quedó bastante decente :D. Hahahaha nadie se esperaba a Fugaku buajajajaja se que fue sorpresivo y eso me alegró (definitivamente Mikoto y Fugaku en esta saga trajeron más de una sorpresa). La escena de Itachi, corrección las escenas de Itachi, realmente creo que fueron un flash de inspiración, ohhh como amé escribirlas y me emociona que les gustaran. Efectivamente los pensamientos de Itachi se revelaran mucho más adelante, ahora mismo comenzaremos otra parte de la trama buajajajaja soy mala. ¿No sabes quién es la niña? Hahaha Te daré una pista, aparece más adelante, Shin la conoce y se vuelve buena amiga de Sakura. Realmente traté que con la descripción pudieran identificarla fácilmente y dijeran algo como ¡Apareció desde antes! O algo así, pero bueno, supongo que me alegro más que no la reconocieran a la primera. (Si aún no sabes de quien hablo puedes enviarme un PM, ya sabes que seré feliz en responder). Ya vamos con Hayato, descuida, sabes que quedan unos capítulos para que el condenado vuelva buajajajaja. Ups si alguien que no haya leído la otra versión lee esto será un fuerte spoiler xD._

 _Honestamente también me sorprendió, pero cuando lo leí en la Naruwiki quede O.O, pero bueno, cuando aprenda Japonés o consiga los libros en inglés, entonces trataré de leer lo que pasó entonces._

 _ **Vanne:**_ _Me alegro que te gustara, con el tiempo veremos más cositas que espero te sigan gustado, pero claro eso solo se sabrá cuando las leas :D_

 _ **Fangirl1266:**_ _Gracias por las felicitaciones :3 Me alegro de leerlas, y mucho! Ya tranquila estoy haciendo todo lo posible para actualizar más seguido *risas*, daré lo mejor de mí para conseguirlo! Me seguiré esforzando y siempre es un placer escribir. Por supuesto trataré de poner mucho dramatismo a ese momento, solo espero poder hacer algo super!_

 _ **Mayleth:**_ _No sé como más decir gracias hahaha pero diré nuevamente gracias por felicitarme, :3. Me alegro que el esfuerzo valga la pena y puedas disfrutar de los detalles, después de todo es difícil tener en cuenta tantas cosas, pero con algo de paciencia se consigue. Seguiré dando lo mejor para que la coherencia permanezca y por supuesto, para que se disfrute todo lo que se pueda esta historia._

 _ **Jotitoboy:**_ _Muchas gracias. Trataré de seguir mejorando para que prevalezca el gusto por la redacción de la historia, además de su coherencia en capítulos._

 _ **Sakuritta Uchiha:**_ _Haha ya te he respondido antes, pero nuevamente te agradezco por tomarte tu tiempo para leer la historia y dejarme tan exquisitos detalles sobre lo que te gustó, sabes que cuando quieras charlar estoy disponible, siempre que quieras preguntar algo o recomendar algo, tengo los oídos abiertos. Espero que lo que viene te guste de igual forma._

 _ **Solem:**_ _Nunca es tarde para las buenos deseos (a no ser que hayas pasado a mejor vida). Oh las escenas contra los ambu, pensé y creí que serían bastante densas, eso para ponerle emoción al asunto y veo que lo logré; también quería que se notara toda la tensión por ello cada parte de conflicto fue narrada con el propósito de mantenerlos comiéndose las uñas buajajaja. Oh por supuesto que nadie se esperaba a Kakashi o Fugaku, por eso los puse xD pero también porque consideraba que todo debía ser lo más secreto posible, igualmente Kakashi tenía doble función en la escena, la primera era como representante viejo del equipo siete y quien ayuda a Sakura en un momento crítico, incluso sin saber que eso iba a ocurrir de esa manera; del mismo modo ser como la mano que presta la ayuda a un problema como aquel demostrándole a Fugaku que en la aldea tienen camaradas y que no vale mucho la pena perderlos, incluso si no sabes que están allí. Creo que entiendo porque no narran la historia, en realidad darle solución a la masacre del clan Uchiha es complejo, demasiado como para pensar que se puede escribir en tres palabras, por ello muchos pasan de contar la historia, por eso y el estrés que conlleva pensar cada detalle y que suene coherente. Yo misma estuve preocupada al respecto, sin embargo me dije que no podía dejarlo como en la anterior versión, que tampoco toqué el tema; quería mostrar cómo pensaba que se había resuelto, claro que para ello tuve que verme algunos capítulos de relleno, leer al respecto, ver la perspectiva de Kakashi, Itachi y Shisui en los correspondientes capítulos del Shippuden… todo fue un proceso extenso pero divertido, claro que en varias partes me quedé nublada e inconforme con lo escrito, por ello tuve que cortar partes, volver a escribir etc. Como sea me alegro de que quedara tan bien. Quiero decir muchas más cosas hahaha pero creo que he escrito un sermón xD. Podrás ver un bosquejo de Shin que subí ayer (si porque es actualmente es media noche pero quería subir lo más pronto posible xD. Lo de los comentarios está casi resuelto, aunque tengo que admitir que sin querer ofendí a alguien, pero bueno con ella ya solucionamos las cosas, ahora faltara los que en las sombras lo dicen hahaha, pero mi decisión está tomada, sin embargo tomaré la precaución para tratar de no ofender a nadie más._

 _ **Mar 90:**_ _Hola! Me alegro que encontraras el fic y te haya gustado :D eso es realmente una buena noticia para mí hahaha. La idea principal del fic se torció hace mucho, pero no me arrepiento, ya que ha tomado un color que me encanta. En la versión anterior este fic solo iba para los 10 capítulos y tenía otro tipo de temática, pero con forme iba escribiendo el repertorio se amplió e inevitablemente terminé haciendo la historia más larga de mi vida hahaha, juego mucho con el manga, los Uchiha, las situaciones y el tiempo porque nunca había narrado una historia tan ficticia, pero me alegro de que este saliendo bien. No quise romper la relación del equipo siete, ya que considero que los lazos pueden superar muchas cosas, por ello aunque al principio no pareciera, el equipo siente es una parte muy importante dentro del fic, y lo seguirá siendo. Aún faltan muchas cosas por escribir, no puedo decir que pasará en el futuro, puesto que solo resta leerlo, pero espero que sea lo que pase lo disfrutes al igual que estos pocos capítulos. Cof cof Shin hahahaha a su debido tiempo se desvelaran una y más cosas de este enigmático personaje. La niña como dices es importante, en la versión anterior aparece (no digo que la leas o te harías un serio spoiler y la verdad te perderías de ciertas cosas que voy a colocar en esta versión), pero a su debido tiempo sabremos que relevancia tiene ella en la historia y la función que cumple en ella. Cof cof hay muchas cosas ¿no? Advierto de una vez que no soy una romántica empedernida, así que me cuesta infinitamente escribir las escenas románticas, sin embargo ahí voy ¿no? Le di mucha más prioridad a la trama pero igual habrán sus escenas dulces (por así decirlo). Bueno te doy la bienvenida y espero seguirte leyendo por estos lados, cualquier cosa estoy disponible para charlar, preguntas sugerencias y demás que no contengan spoiler siempre responderé! (si no me crees, por ahí hay unas lectoras del viejo foro ellas pueden dar fé de que por lo general siempre contesto) xD_

 _ **Marcela:**_ _¿Tengo que decir más? Solo me cuentas tus secretos para que actualice hahahahahahaha xD sabes a lo que me refiero :p. Emmm diría que los comentarios soltando los nombres de los personajes que no han aparecido aún en esta versión se mantengan contenidos xD. Querida hermanita, espero estés pasando un excelente inicio de universidad, extraño poder llamarte entre semana y pedirte que vinieras, pero estoy más orgullosa de verte en la U. Sabes que así como tu estas para mí, yo estoy para vos, así que no dudes en pedirme ayuda con los trabajos si necesitas una mano extra. Te quelo! Y agradezco que siempre me apoyes._

 _PD: me encanta ver como te alteras cuando os amenazo con no publicar xD_

 **Bueno esto es todo, si desean charlar conmigo saben como contactarme. Yo espero volver a publicar antes de la fecha! Fueron seis días antes! Yey! Osea tres semanas, un nuevo record para mí. Veremos si puedo mejorar el tiempo o que pasará. Les mando un abrazo enorme queridos lectores y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización bye bye!**

 **Shirorina Fuera!**


	11. CAPITULO 7 — TIEMPO —

**Hola querida gente hermosa! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy relativamente bien hahaha, pasando por una que otra decepción y frustración, pero por lo demás bien :D Lamento atrasarme un par de días, pero no me ha quedado de otra. Afortunadamente el capítulo es largo así que tienen que leer (es más largo que el anterior :P) No les aburriré con mis diálogos al inicio de la historia, así que solo añadiré un ¡Disfruten! Y nos leemos en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 7 — TIEMPO —

— Si no te conociera pensaría que quieres golpearme —gritó Shin desde la parte superior de uno de los pilares que rodeaban su palacio.

— Honestamente pienso que te lo mereces, sin embargo si llegara a golpearte, lo más probable es que tenga que esperar a que despiertes —dije colocando mis manos en mis caderas y tratando de verle desde mi posición. — Baja de una vez y explícame exactamente qué es lo que ocurrió ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei tiene sus recuerdos?

Casi podía jurar que desde su lugar se estaba riendo de mí, pero me era imposible confirmarlo por la distancia. — Me gustaría darte una explicación supremamente elaborada pero la realidad es más simple de lo que parece. — De un salto se bajó desde su puesto y aterrizó a mi lado — ¿Recuerdas que días antes de la misión con Kakashi tus memorias se mezclaron? — Asentí en respuesta y esperé a que continuara — Bueno, en mi afán por evitar que terminaras por olvidar ciertas cosas y a mí, digamos que sin querer liberé las de tu maestro.

— Sé que puedes mantener los recuerdos y que permitiste que conservara los míos, sin embargo me sorprende que cometieras un error como ese. — Realmente su explicación no me convencía, y el pareció notarlo puesto que automáticamente proclamó —: No es como si no pudiera cometer errores, inicialmente es muy complicado mantener los recuerdos de aquellos que se involucraron con el tema del tiempo, ya que siempre buscarán zafarse. Tratar de contener los problemas me desgasta bastante Sakura, es por ello que incluso yo puedo terminar cometiendo errores de este tipo.

Se cruzó de brazos, observándome con seriedad, y al no hallar ni un atisbo de duda en sus palabras no pude hacer más que creer en él. — En ese caso estás diciéndome que Naruto y Sasuke-kun... —. Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera finalizar mis palabras. — No, lo de Kakashi fue un error, sin embargo es uno que te ha favorecido ¿No es así? Ahora tienes con quien hablar las cosas que te aquejen. Por otro lado lo que corresponde a Naruto y Sasuke, son memorias que he puesto bajo llave, no les será fácil salir de mi control.

— Si es así ¿Por qué ellos parecen recordar algunas cosas? A veces hablan tan propiamente, como si supieran que todo no es cómo debería, casi me insinúan que soy de su equipo, pueden prever con anterioridad las situaciones —comenté preocupada por su respuesta.

Shin bufó por mis palabras y luego negó con la cabeza, — Eso es lo que parece Sakura, pero realmente ellos solo siguen un instinto. — Se detuvo un momento cuando notó que no comprendía sus palabras, y luego de un suspiro empezó a explicarlo de otra forma — Veamos, te lo explicaré de esta manera: sin importar que yo haya reseteado el mundo y cambiado ciertas cosas, las personas siguen siendo las mismas, lo único que varía es lo que pueden recordar. Básicamente hablo de haber tomado sus consciencias y rejuvenecido sus cuerpos para que se adapten al entorno, por lo demás sus experiencias prevalecen, esto es lo que los lleva a tener pequeños momentos donde reaccionan como en el pasado.

— Hablaste antes de tener sus memorias guardadas… —comencé a decir, aunque realmente aún no comprendía del todo su explicación.

— Bueno… es más complicada esa parte. Digamos que las memorias son como personalidades sin desarrollar para la persona actual, pero al estar ya definidas suelen ser como entidades apartes, por esto mismo podrían a adoptar una forma. En el caso de que las experiencias no se repitan y los recuerdos nunca se recuperen antes de llegar a la edad en que se reseteo el mundo, estas desaparecen o mejor dicho se adaptan a la actualidad y no hay posibilidad de que se manifiesten. — él se cruzó de brazos cuando terminó de hablar y me observó expectante.

— Un ejemplo de ello sería… —insistí para que continuara hablando.

— Shisui. Como sabrás antiguamente él debió haber muerto ese día cuando Danzo trató de arrebatarle los ojos, sin embargo con tu intervención su vida se alargó y desde ese instante él perdió la capacidad para recobrar sus memorias. — Me quedé un momento en silencio asimilando sus palabras, hasta que estuve medianamente segura de entender lo que trataba de explicar.

— Bien. Esos eran los datos que quería que me aclararas, sin embargo aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y que espero que en algún momento me expliques. — Se encogió de hombros y poco después se giró dándome la espalda.

— No es algo de lo que tengas que angustiarte, eventualmente revelaré más mi presencia hacia ti —dijo para poco después mirarme de reojo, lo que me hizo notar un pequeño brillo de advertencia, casi se podría decir que estaba preocupado por algo, pero sabía que no me lo diría en esos momentos, por ello solo asentí indicándole que medianamente había comprendido el mensaje. — Que tengas suerte Sakura, luego hablaremos de nuevo.

— Sí —respondí antes de cerrar los ojos y lanzarme hacia la conocida oscuridad, claro que cuando me estaba marchando alcancé a escuchar unas últimas palabras por parte de Shin — _"Casi lo olvidaba, si no quieres que te ataquen, no vuelvas a violar la privacidad de un chico"_ — No regresé a golpearlo solo porque la sensación de caída ya era muy fuerte, pero tomé nota de hacerlo cuando lo volviera a ver.

Las sensaciones me embargaron en unos segundos, sintiéndome en primer lugar cómodamente recostada sobre algo mullido, en segundo lugar un agradable calor me envolvía y por último una presencia cercana, la cual me llevó a abrir los ojos y a retroceder al instante, por encontrar a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro a cierto pelinegro de mirada seria y casi acusadora. — ¡Sasuke-kun… por favor no me asustes así! —proferí confundida por la intensidad con la que mantenía sus ojos clavados sobre mí-

— ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el cuarto de Nii-san? — Inicialmente parpadeé notablemente confundida por la pregunta de Sasuke, y luego lentamente me senté para observar a mi alrededor, quedando pasmada al ver que el menor tenía razón, ya no me encontraba en la sala sino en la habitación de su hermano mayor.

— Yo… —murmuré antes de ser abruptamente interrumpida por una voz más profunda, — Sasuke. — Itachi apareció repentinamente en la puerta, trayendo nuestra atención sobre él y un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro.

— Hermano, ¿Qué…? — Trató de pronunciar menor, pero al igual que paso conmigo fue interrumpido, — Mamá te necesita —contestó con aparente calma, pero yo había logrado rescatar de las profundidades de su tono un pequeño timbre de incomodidad, solo que no pude identificar exactamente cuál era el sentimiento que quería mantener bajo el radar.

Sasuke frunció levemente el entrecejo, luego me miró un par de segundos antes de levantarse y salir de allí, dejándonos solos. Extrañamente me sentí nerviosa en presencia de mi amigo, el cual se había recostado contra el marco de la puerta y me observaba con un semblante tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando que estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos. — ¿Itachi-kun? — Le llamé suavemente, intentando no incomodarlo por sacarle de sus cavilaciones, en las cuales estaba tan sumergido que casi parecía ausente; sin embargo como de costumbre demostró al no alterarse, que estaba más pendiente de su alrededor de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —respondió.

— Bueno… ¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta aquí? — En un movimiento fluido pero no agresivo, aparté la manta que me había estado cubriendo y me deslice de medio lado, hasta que mis pies terminaron apoyándose contra el suelo de madera.

— Te quedaste dormida en la sala, así que decidí traerte hasta aquí, de otra forma pudiste resfriarte —argumento mientras se impulsaba ligeramente hacia adelante y comenzaba a acercarse, permitiéndome ver que para ese momento ya había recogido su cabello, lo que me indico que quizás había pasado mucho más tiempo inconsciente del que esperaba.

— Gracias Itachi-kun —dije regalándole una amplia sonrisa, la cual se tambaleo al percibir que me observaba de forma extraña. — ¿Qué sucede? — Me atreví a preguntar, aunque realmente un sentimiento de nerviosismo había comenzado a escalar por mi estómago haciéndome temblar.

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi estaban clavados sobre mí, no había agresividad, ni molestia, sin embargo el sentimiento que transmitía me hacía sentir diminuta, como si su presencia me envolviera lentamente, dominándome por completo y evitando que fuera incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los de él. Con cada paso que daba hacia mí yo tenía que levantar aún más la cabeza para poder mantener el contacto visual, pero al mismo tiempo la sensación de estar frente a una especie de depredador comenzó a aparecer, claro que no era algo que me molestara, de hecho mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, quizás emocionado ante la expectativa de las enigmáticas acciones del pelinegro. Sin darme cuenta su mano derecha había ahuecado mi rostro, enterrándose dentro de mis cabellos y brindándome una suave caricia, al mismo tiempo, se inclinó sobre mí, acercando nuestros rostros hasta dejarlo a unos escasos centímetros, donde podía sentir con claridad su respiración, lo que me llevó a tragar saliva instintivamente y entrecerrar los ojos. — Itachi, estas… — La voz de Shisui se detuvo tan repentinamente como el cómodo y extraño momento que estábamos teniendo con mi acompañante, al mismo tiempo llevó a Itachi a separarse con rapidez y a mí a abrir ampliamente los ojos y sonrojarme completamente, sorprendida y confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. — Ustedes dos… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —cuestionó Shisui, mostrando claramente en su voz que sospechaba de nosotros y que deseaba indagar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque… ¿Quién sabía aquello? Yo me encontraba sin palabras o explicaciones que dar, caso contrario a Itachi, quien soltó un suave suspiro antes de girarse y mirar a nuestro amigo.

— Sakura tenía una hoja en el cabello, simplemente estaba retirándosela. — Dicho esto extendió la mano derecha, y mostró que en la palma residía el pequeño objeto descrito.

Inevitablemente sentí como una ola de decepción y reproche me golpeaba con dureza, haciéndome despertar y plantarme claramente en la tierra, consciente de lo ingenua que había sido al siquiera esperar por un instante que el Uchiha frente a mí me besara. — _El solo estaba siendo amable, no le des muchas vueltas al asunto y deja de sentirte decepcionada._ — Me dije con firmeza.

— Si es de esa forma ¿Por qué te apartaste cuando entré? — Tal parecía que Shisui no se creía ni una palabra de lo que Itachi había dicho, y no solo lo decía con sus palabras, sino que su expresión incrédula y su postura reafirmaban el mensaje.

— Me queda muy claro que malentenderías las cosas y tratarías de salirte con alguno de tus comentarios. — Itachi caminó hasta donde se encontraba el mayor, mostrándose firme con sus palabras, algo que fue como una señal para mí para terminar con los abrumadores y deprimentes pensamientos; así que mientras ellos se mantenían la mirada, yo organicé la cama donde había dormido, me estiré y luego me acerqué a los dos, colocando en mi rostro una sonrisa para evitar el momento incómodo.

— Bien, te creo —dijo Shisui encogiéndose de hombros — Venía a decirte que despertaras a Sakura, puesto que la cena estará en breve, pero ya que lo hiciste como todo un caballero, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer.

Rodé los ojos al intuir que Shisui estaba deseando hacer otro tipo de comentario, sin embargo, en esos momentos yo no me encontraba de ánimos para oírlo, por ello al pasar junto a él dije —: Realmente no cambias ni un poco. — Finalizadas mis palabras salí de la instancia dispuesta a buscar a Sasuke, quien era la persona por la que principalmente había ido allí. Iba caminando por el pasillo que daba al jardín cuando Sasuke apareció en mi camino, mostrándose algo molesto y preocupado, ¿el motivo? Realmente no lo sabía, ya que su mirada estaba en el suelo y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Sasuke — Le llamé para atraer su atención, cosa que conseguí de inmediato — Te estaba buscando.

— No creo que sea complicado encontrarme en mi propia casa —gruñó.

— Nunca se sabe, podrías querer evitar que traté tus heridas y huir. — Enarcó una ceja ante mi insinuación.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Solo escaparía si pensara que vas a dejarme peor de lo que estoy, y eso seguramente no ocurrirá nunca. — No pude evitar que una sonrisa cruzara mi rostro, él realmente hablaba como si estuviera fastidiado, pero había aprendido a ver que esas actitudes eran más por la vergüenza que por que realmente yo le molestara.

— Bueno en ese caso vamos a sanarte. — Me dispuse a regresar sobre mis pasos, pero él me detuvo antes de que diera cualquier paso. — ¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó.

— ¿A dónde más? Pues a tu habitación. — Sonreí divertida y añadí — ¿O acaso quieres que te sane en medio del pasillo?

El entrecejo de Sasuke se frunció, antes de que soltara un gruñido de molestia y comenzara a caminar hacia su habitación, a donde yo le seguí mientras contenía las ganas de reír por ver su comportamiento infantil. Al no estar tan lejos del cuarto, llegamos en menos de un minuto a nuestro destino, donde Sasuke lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer sentado sobre la cama antes de observarme con seriedad, esperando mis órdenes. — Por favor quítate la camisa Sasuke-kun —dije arrodillándome frente a él, lista para verificar su estado. El joven Uchiha sin mucha ceremonia acató mi petición, permitiendo que pudiera ver los múltiples vendajes que se ceñían a su cuerpo, y de los que pronto me deshice. Sin ningún esfuerzo se podían apreciar los lugares en los que las senbon habían sido clavadas, dejando la piel como si fuera un alfiletero, — Pudiste haber muerto —proclamé pasando mí mano con suavidad por cada uno de los pequeños agujeros, y así detallando mejor las heridas que estuvieron más cerca de tocar un punto vital.

—Pero estoy vivo —respondió en un tono bajo, casi un murmullo.

Sonreí con tristeza al recordar aquel instante en que los sentimientos desesperación me embargaron, todo provocado por el haber visto el cuerpo frio e inmóvil de Sasuke; ese había sido el primer susto que me hizo pensar en lo impotente que era y en lo fácil que era perder a mis preciados amigos, a la persona que más quería. — Y es un alivio que así sea. — Con algo de esfuerzo corregí mi expresión a una más suave y alegre, todo para que no pudiera ver a través de mí y no me interrogara demasiado mientras sacaba lo que necesitaría para brindarle tratamiento a las heridas antes de cerrarlas con mi chakra.

Mientras que me encontraba aplicando un desinfectante por cada herida, él permaneció en silencio, como reflexionando sobre algo que le molestaba, sin embargo no fue hasta que no comencé a usar mi chakra que me él me habló sobre aquello, sorprendiéndome claramente no solo por su acción, sino por lo que decía. — Cuando estuve inconsciente sentí como si alguien llorara sobre mí, pero cuando desperté… pensando que me encontraría con esa persona, no vi nada y sentí… — Se detuvo un momento e instantáneamente se aclaró la garganta — como si algo faltara, como que algo no estaba bien con todo eso, y realmente esperaba encontrar a alguien a mi lado.

No levanté mi mirada de sus heridas y permanecí unos segundos en silencio antes de proclamar —: Tal vez sentiste que nunca has estado solo, y es normal porque incluso si estas lejos, muchos estamos conectados contigo, por ello ten por seguro que muchos hubiéramos llorado si no hubieras regresado. — Pensaba en cada una de mis palabras mientras las heridas sanaban luego de que mi chakra pasara sobre ellas, recordándome que cada uno de esos agujeros eran una lección, para él y un recordatorio sobre la perdida para nosotros.

— No me refiero a eso Sakura, estoy hablando de que realmente hacía falta alguien allí, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero parecía como si ya hubiera vivido eso, solo que… las cosas eran diferentes. Alguien importante hacía falta en esa misión —soltó lo último en un murmullo, como si no quisiera que escuchara lo último, lo cual si era su intención no funcionó, porque al estar tan cerca capté perfectamente sus palabras, consiguiendo con ello que mi estómago terminara revuelto.

— Naruto —dije fingiendo humor, cuando realmente estaba nerviosa por sus palabras, claro que antes de poder seguir con ese lineamiento de emoción tuve que adoptar una postura más seria, después de todo la mención del rubio parecía que no le había hecho gracia y ahora me observaba con molestia. — Solo era una broma Sasuke-kun. De todas formas sobre tu inquietud sigo pensando que no debes darle tantas vueltas, ya que es probable que haya sido un presentimiento o simplemente no es importante.

— Estoy seguro de que es importante, solo que es probable que no recuerde lo que deba ir allí porque es algo obvio. — Parecía irritado por esto — Las cosas cotidianas son las más difíciles de recordar.

— Eso o solo es la sensación de déjà vu, algo que ocurre a menudo con cosas que no podemos recordar de nuestra infancia, pero que en determinado punto se presentan en otras situaciones, así que da la sensación de familiaridad… o tal vez tuviste hace mucho un sueño parecido. — Traté de evadir toda posibilidad de que él siguiera indagando, por ello me apresuré en la curación, mientras hablaba, terminando de sellar las ultimas heridas, — Bueno, aunque si estas preocupado por ello, puedo decir que eventualmente encontraras la respuesta.

— Me pregunto si eso pasara —respondió ahora clavando su mirada sobre la mía.

— De todas formas estoy contenta de que decidieras compartir esto conmigo, usualmente siempre eres reservado, así que nunca hemos podido conversar de algo que te pase, por eso que me confíes esto me hace muy feliz. — Esta vez sonreí con toda sinceridad, procurando transmitirle completamente mis palabras.

La mirada de Sasuke pareció oscurecerse un poco más, e igualmente su intensidad pareció aumentar enormemente, llegando desconcertarme un poco. — Sakura… —comenzó a decir, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver claramente a mis dos amigos.

— Oigan ustedes dos, Mikoto-san está esperándolos para la cena —pronunció Shisui mientras entraba en el lugar.

— Ya vamos —respondí soltando un suspiro y recogiendo las cosas que había usado para sanar al menor.

— ¿por qué miras a Sakura de esa manera? — Me sorprendió la pregunta de Sasuke, así que antes de guardar el desinfectante giré hacia Shisui, quien, tal y como decía el más joven, me observaba como si quisiera entender algo más allá.

— Sakura… —comenzó seriamente, consiguiendo que me tensara y comenzara a ponerme nerviosa ante lo que diría. — ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ningún tipo de reacción cuando vez a Sasuke medio desnudo? Con Itachi…

No le permití continuar, ya que le arrojé el tarro de desinfectante hacia la cabeza y en un movimiento rápido me lancé en su contra, consiguiendo acertar un golpe justo en su abdomen, el cual le hizo estrellar contra la pared. — Te lo advertí Shisui —proclamé con un tono amenazante, que poco después suavicé cuando me dirigía hacia Sasuke, el cual estaba observando todo con sorpresa — Las heridas han sanado por completo, así que mi trabajo está hecho. Ponte la camisa, y luego ven al comedor. — Con esto dicho comencé a marcharme del lugar, pasando junto a Itachi, que aunque no había dicho nada, podía notar que su mirada no me había dejado desde que golpeé a Shisui, aunque lo que sea que se ocultara tras sus ojos era algo que no podía descifrar y en el momento tampoco tenía el humor para hacerlo.

Fui la primera en llegar a la mesa, donde Mikoto estaba llegando con los platos que serviría esa noche. Dándole una corta sonrisa me acerqué y tendí mis brazos en un gesto para ofrecerle mi ayuda, — Ayúdame con los que aún están en la cocina —dijo mientras organizaba lo que llevaba en las manos. Rápidamente me dirigí al lugar dicho y tomé una de las ollas que esperaban en el mesón, luego regresé al comedor donde para mi ligero asombro ya se encontraba Fugaku sentado, el cual cuando entré me dirigió una rápida mirada en reconocimiento y luego retomo su atención a algún punto indefinido de la instancia. Con un encogimiento de hombros interior, deje el recipiente en el centro de la mesa y volví sobre mis pasos trayendo otro recipiente; nuevamente cuando entré ya estaba otra persona en el lugar, en este caso fue Shisui, a quien ignoré cuando vi que había comenzado una amena charla con la cabeza del hogar. Por tercera y última vez regresé a la cocina donde tomé junto a Mikoto los últimos platos con comida y efectué el mismo proceso; como las anteriores veces se había incrementado la gente que estaba en la mesa, llegando en último lugar los dos hermanos, los cuales parecían ligeramente más serios que cuando les había dejado.

Con un encogimiento de hombros y dando los últimos toques a la mesa, nos sentamos todos a comer. La cena tuvo un ambiente baste ameno, solo acompañada de algunos comentarios sobre las misiones y las relaciones que se tenían actualmente con el resto de clanes, todo sonaba bastante bien y el tono de satisfacción de Fugaku me dejó en claro que estaba bastante contento con la forma en que avanzaban las cosas; Shisui e Itachi quienes eran los faros fuera de todo los asuntos del clan podían hablar más fácilmente sobre cómo se reflejaban los cambios dentro de los aldeanos y varios miembros del cuerpo Shinobi, claro que al yo estar ahí los tres varones se limitaron a información superficial.

— Todo estuvo delicioso —dijimos Shisui y yo a coro, regalando una amplia sonrisa a la madre de nuestro amigo.

— Me alegro que les haya gustado —respondió ella colocándose de pie y comenzando a recoger la mesa.

Iba a ayudar a la pelinegra cuando Itachi dijo —: Sakura, es hora de irnos. — Miré por un momento confundida a mi amigo y luego recordé que teníamos que hablar con el Hokage sobre la misión del día siguiente. — Cierto… —murmuré para luego dirigirle una sonrisa de disculpa a la mujer.

— Descuida Sakura-chan, Sasuke me ayudará aquí ¿cierto? — Ella volteó a mirar a su hijo menor y él en respuesta asintió.

— En ese caso me marcho. — Hice una reverencia a los dos adultos y luego añadí — gracias por todo.

— Vayan con cuidado y vuelvan pronto —respondió ella.

Fugaku nos dirigió una mirada a los tres antes de decir — Los tres son un buen equipo, así que solo puedo decirles que cumplan como siempre. — Parecían unas palabras muy secas, pero considerando como era el hombre, realmente era una afirmación que confiaba en nosotros.

— Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun —mencioné con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a su lado y revolvía sus ya alborotados cabellos, para luego intentar marcharme, pero antes de que me pudiera alejar mucho, el chico me tomo por la muñeca deteniéndome en el sitio, algo que me sorprendió bastante y me hizo fijar nuevamente mi atención sobre él. — Ten cuidado Sakura… — Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados sobre mí, como tratando de transmitirme algo importante, un "algo" que no pude comprender.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté alarmada por su repentina advertencia.

— Solo… cuídate. — al decir esto me soltó, dando finalizada la conversación de forma superficial, porque realmente sabía que él deseaba decir algo más, pero se había abstenido de hacerlo.

— Es una promesa Sasuke-kun —respondí con una corta sonrisa antes de seguir a Itachi y Shisui.

* * *

El anciano frente a nosotros nos observaba con mucho cuidado, pero especialmente mantenía gran parte de su atención sobre mí, dejándome en claro que yo era quien más le preocupaba allí. — ¿Entienden muy bien cómo es la misión? ¿Verdad? — Los tres asentimos en respuesta y el Hokage suspiró un tanto agotado. — Según le expliqué a Shisui anteriormente hay forasteros que están atacando el pueblo, sin embargo esto es solo la mitad del problema, ya que realmente es un hombre y un pequeño grupo los que decidieron armar un estilo de guerra civil, pero al no contar con la fuerza suficiente contrataron a un grupo de Ninja para que realizaran el trabajo sucio. No se sabe que es lo que quieren, pero según tengo informado el problema es mucho más serio de lo que aparenta.

— Por eso nuestra misión no es solo ir a expulsar a los forasteros, también quiere que averigüemos de que trata el golpe de estado —afirmó Shisui.

— Sí, eso es lo que quiero, aunque sé que lo que les pido es muy arriesgado, después de todo solo envió un pequeño escuadrón de tres personas, cuando probablemente tendría que enviar más, pero la situación para que no empeore tiene que ser tratada con la mayor delicadeza que se pueda; si enviamos a más ninja, cabe la posibilidad de que la situación empeore y terminemos involucrados en una guerra, algo que queremos evitar a toda costa — Era lógico lo que decía el hombre, no podíamos actuar descuidadamente.

— Con esa información me parece increíble que alguien haya podido traer un mensaje —comenté algo preocupada.

— La pequeña familia que se embarcó lejos dijo que recibió ayuda de un ninja desconocido, él les ayudo a escapar y aseguró su seguridad hasta que estuvieron en un lugar seguro — El anciano se recostó en la silla y nos observó seriamente. — He revisado con cuidado esta información y parece no haber mentiras de por medio, sin embargo les recomiendo que tengan cuidado, no tenemos ninguna idea de que es lo que se encontrarán allí.

— Entendido —pronunciamos los tres.

— Si no es más Hokage-sama, nos marcharemos, mañana tenemos que partir temprano así que iremos a preparar lo que necesitaremos. — Shisui pronunció esto para luego hacer una profunda reverencia, la cual Itachi y yo imitamos instantáneamente antes de que nos dispusiéramos a marcharnos.

— Sakura. — Me detuve al escuchar al tercero hablarme — Quédate un momento.

Mis dos amigos me observaron un momento antes de salir de allí, dejándome sola con el anciano. — ¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama? —pregunté cuando él hizo evidente la seriedad de lo que quería decirme.

— Sé que eres una Kunoichi excepcional, sin embargo quiero saber cuáles son tus sentimientos con respecto a la misión, ya que fue allí donde uno de tus compañeros de equipo falleció. — Su expresión fue grave, mostrando cuanto realmente le preocupaba el asunto.

No había manera que no me sintiera inquieta, de hecho el recuerdo de ese día seguía en mi memoria casi tan vivido como el día en que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea. — No puedo negar que me preocupa un poco el regresar, pero al mismo tiempo esto me motiva a estar más preparada y atenta a lo que ocurrirá. Así que puede estar seguro que no permitiré que los amargos recuerdos se apoderen de mí —dije con toda seriedad, asegurándome de que viera mi convicción.

El hombre me observó unos instantes antes de soltar un suspiro de cansancio y volver a recostarse contra su silla. — Me alegro que tengas esa vitalidad Sakura. Espero grandes resultados y que regresen a salvo, aunque estoy seguro de que lo harán bien. — Los labios del hombre se curvaron formando diminuta sonrisa — En ese caso no tenemos más de que hablar.

Con un suave gesto de su mano me despidió de su despacho, y yo luego de una corta reverencia salí del lugar. Caminé por los solitarios pasillos, pensando en regresar a casa y alistar una maleta con todos los elementos necesarios para la misión, algo que seguramente mis dos amigos ya debieron haber ido a hacer, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de salir de la torre del Hokage, donde mis ojos fácilmente detectaron al primogénito Uchiha, el cual se encontraba recostado contra la pared al final de la escalera. — Itachi-kun —murmuré sorprendida — ¿no habías ido a casa? —. Su mirada oscura cayó sobre mí segundos antes de sonreír con suavidad y apartarse de la superficie de concreto.

— No precisamente —contestó con cierto brillo de diversión en su mirada — ¿no tienes nada pendiente? —. Negué ante su pregunta y él asintió conforme con mi respuesta, — En ese caso vamos, mañana será un largo día.

Me dio la espalda pero no se movió, hasta que yo descendí hasta su lado, lo cual fue unos segundos más tarde, luego de que lograra procesar debidamente las acciones de mi amigo. Le dediqué una mirada tímida antes de que emprendiéramos la marcha y él me la devolvió junto a una amable sonrisa que me tomó desprevenida, provocando que inevitablemente mis mejillas se colorearan de un fuerte rosa. Pasos suaves y constantes, eso era lo único que se escuchaba entre los dos en esos momentos en que nos dirigíamos hacia las afueras de la aldea, sin embargo no era algo que me molestara, ya que mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos sobre el día, más específicamente, los que involucraban a mi acompañante, ¿por qué todo había terminado así? En todos nuestros años de amistad, nunca había pasado por tantos altibajos en nuestras interacciones, pero sobre todo su actitud me era inquietante, principalmente porque no se lo había tomado de mala forma, sino que en cada uno de los eventos él nunca se vio molesto o perturbado, simplemente mantuvo la calma y eso era algo que me sorprendía, después de todo conocía a Itachi, y sabía con certeza que ese tipo de conductas siempre le hacían enfadar, incluso si no lo demostrara.

— ¿no estás muy adentrada en tus pensamientos? — La profunda voz del chico me trajo de regreso.

— ¿En serio? — Me detuve un momento en mis palabras y espere.

— Hn. Hoy en particular pareces tener muchas cosas en la cabeza, que no creo que sea solo de la misión —mostró su preocupación tras sus palabras y no pude evitar sentirme un tanto culpable por estar ocultándole cosas, sin embargo habían temas que no podían ser tocados, principalmente por su salud mental y la mía propia.

— Supongo que sí, y la noticia de la misión solo consiguió distraerme más ¿no? —solté con un poco de amargura, que luego se transformó en una sonrisa divertida. — Lo siento, ver a Sasuke volver de su misión herido, el pequeño incidente de la tarde y la misión, creo que han sido varios los eventos los que me han hecho caer en cuenta lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté como mi acompañante levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo y se cruzaba de brazos. — Entiendo lo que dices —dijo en un suave tono, mismo que empleaba cuando quería tranquilizarme, pero que en esos momentos parecían más bien como una tonada tranquila que conservaba el agradable ambiente entre los dos. — Sin embargo tengo que admitir que me alegro que sea de esta forma, ya que de no ser por esos cambios, no estaríamos justo aquí.

Sus palabras me dieron un pequeño consuelo consiguiendo que curvara una nostálgica sonrisa, producto de los recuerdos y emociones que me embargaban. — Da un poco de vértigo, pero espero que lo que venga podamos enfrentarlo todos juntos, si es de esa forma, estoy segura de que sin importar que sea, conseguiremos superarlo. — Ahora le dirigí una de mis más brillantes sonrisas, algo que él me devolvió a su manera, portando a cambio una suave y dulce mirada, que llenó mi corazón con emoción y alivió parte de mis dudas.

— No había podrido decirlo mejor… —soltó con un pequeño índice de burla amistosa en sus palabras.

Puede que nunca había planeado acercarme a él de esa forma, o incluso encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba en los Uchiha, pero… tal y como él lo había mencionado, solo me quedaba aceptar que agradecía el día en que tanto Shisui como él, se habían puesto en mi camino y también admitir el creciente miedo que se guardaba en mi corazón, al pensar que eventualmente mi pequeño secreto se revelara y el castillo de cristal que estaba construido alrededor de nosotros terminara rompiéndose en mil pedazos, trayendo consigo sin igual de verdades que muy probablemente ocasionarían un verdadero alboroto en nuestras vidas. Apretujando con fuerza los desalentadores pensamientos, traté de permanecer lo más tranquila que podía, evitando así el revelar lo evidente.

* * *

Ya llevábamos un largo tiempo saltando entre los árboles, al menos unas cinco horas de camino desde que habíamos salido de la aldea rumbo al puerto que nos llevaría a la isla, y era en esos momentos que el cansancio comenzaba a aparecer, sin embargo no nos detendríamos hasta que Shisui diera la orden, aunque conociéndole probablemente eso sería pronto. Otro salto más y volví a mirar a mis dos amigos que estaban solo un par de ramas frente a mí, siendo Itachi el más cercano y a quien desde que comenzamos la asignación no podía dejar de mirar con curiosidad, después de todo hacía mucho no le veía en una misión con otra ropa que no fuera la armadura de ambu; llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas, sus antebrazos estaban vendados como cuando era niño, dejando la parte superior al descubierto, permitiendo que su musculatura resaltara, los pantalones eran de color azul oscuro y finalmente en su espalda reposaba una Kodachi. Estaba intrigada por no ver su tatuaje de ambu, un detalle que me hizo pensar que probablemente lo había cubierto con un jutsu de transformación, lo cual sería lo más lógico, considerando que no debía revelar su afiliación con la organización de espionaje y asesinato.

— Descansemos por aquí —pronunció el mayor deteniéndose abruptamente y luego descendió, acción que poco después Itachi y yo imitamos. Shisui se sentó en un tronco caído y suspiró — A este paso estaremos llegando al puerto en una hora, y si todo sale como debe, quizás estaríamos llegando un par de horas después de mediodía.

— Esperemos que así sea, no creo que sea conveniente arribar en la noche — dije buscando entre mi equipaje un par de botellas de agua, las cuales repartí poco después entre nosotros. — También me preocupa cuando arribemos a la Isla, es probable que estén vigilando los puntos de embarcación o cualquier zona de fácil acceso.

— Es cierto, pero no tenemos de otra más que intentar entrar. — Shisui sacó un mapa del terreno al que nos íbamos a enfrentar. — Estuve observando el mapa y me parece más seguro tratar de entrar por esta zona, — Señaló la costa norte de la Isla — Tiene algunas formaciones rocosas que nos servirán como cubierta, además es probable que no esperen que alguien llegue por allí, sin embargo si nos atacan tendremos como resguardarnos y contraatacar.

— Ese lugar según recuerdo posee una niebla natural que nos puede mantener ocultos —aporté con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios — Me parece un buen lugar para que nos colemos.

— Si vamos a hacer eso, necesitamos un barco que nos deje en un punto medio, lo suficientemente lejos para que la nave no sea vista o detectada, luego de eso tenemos que acercarnos a pie. Yo sugiero esta ruta. — Itachi fue trazando la ruta sugerida hasta llegar al punto donde tendríamos que seguir a pie, de ahí indicó la ruta que seguiríamos hasta la isla. — No deberíamos tardar más de lo necesario.

— Sin embargo debemos estar preparados, incluso si tenemos la ventaja táctica de la niebla y nuestro tamaño, no nos exime de no ser notados. — Shisui estaba observando con cuidado el mapa, repasando lo que hasta ahora habíamos dicho — Me gustaría contar con una forma de camuflaje extra, sin embargo usar chakra descuidadamente podría revelar nuestra posición y presencia,

— Un genjutsu no sería efectivo en este caso, a no ser que nos atacaran —dije.

— Bueno solo nos queda implementar el plan y resolver los pormenores sobre la marcha, sin embargo los quiero a los dos alerta por si ocurre cualquier cosa —terminó Shisui ahora envolviendo el mapa y guardándolo en su mochila. — No creo que deba preguntar si recuerdan bien las advertencias de la misión ¿Cierto? — Ambos negamos a su pregunta y entonces sonrió.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir al respecto? —cuestionó Itachi, observando detenidamente a nuestro amigo, como determinando el grado de gravedad de lo que quería decir.

— Así que viste a través de mí. — Shisui soltó una pequeña risita entre los dientes antes de aclararse la garganta y girar su atención hacia mí. — Sakura… la verdad estuve investigando un poco y estuve pensando que quizás nuestra misión tenga algo que ver con aquella asignación que tuviste cerca de kumogakure; aquella en la que según recuerdo tu compañero de equipo desertó.

No disimule mi sorpresa y menos mi confusión, — ¿Qué te llevó a esa conclusión? —dije haciendo una mueca, producto de mis malos recuerdos con respecto al tema.

— Bueno, es más que nada una corazonada, pero está basada en una pequeña charla que tuvimos con el Hokage el día en que me dio la asignación; él mencionó algunas misiones al respecto junto con una breve lista de ninja desertores. Entre las cosas que hablamos insinuó brevemente el encuentro que tuviste con algunos de ellos en esa misión, así que prácticamente me dio a entender que él mismo tiene la sospecha; no se todos los motivos, pero puede que su espía le haya dado una referencia de aquello. — Me observó con gravedad, como midiendo el alcance del impacto que tendrían sus palabras en mí, sin embargo a esa altura pocas cosas de esas podrían sorprenderme o alterarme lo suficiente.

— No entiendo porque el tercero no lo mencionó antes, pero de ser el caso no me preocupa lo suficiente —dije con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en mis labios — Después de todo voy con los dos, así que sé que todo irá bien.

— Me alegra que nos tengas tanta confianza —pronunció Shisui mientras se colocaba en pie — sin embargo no bajemos la guardia, e informa de cualquier irregularidad ¿De acuerdo? — Asentí a su demanda y entonces él me dedicó una mirada aprobatoria — Bien, con esto claro podemos retomar nuestra marcha.

Sin decir otra palabra los tres volvimos a movilizarnos, sin embargo mi mente permaneció en las palabras de Shisui, preguntándome que tanto de esa pequeña corazonada sería acertada ¿O probablemente no importara demasiado? De un u otro modo no podía negar que interiormente la curiosidad me había picado, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparme, ya que como había afirmado, esos dos estaban conmigo.

* * *

Bajamos del barco justo en el punto indicado, y con una señal no verbal iniciamos nuestra marcha por agua; pasos rápidos y constantes fueron los que usamos para avanzar hacia la isla que se dibujaba pequeña en el horizonte, rodeada de una capa de niebla que empezó a envolvernos en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca. La vista nos fue arrebatada ante la protección natural, así que inevitablemente nuestros otros sentidos se agudizaron mientras avanzábamos lo más silencioso posible. Entre más cerca estábamos de la isla, grandes rocas puntiagudas y algunos arrecifes comenzaron a aparecer en nuestro campo de visión, obligándonos a estar más atentos y a movernos con precaución evitando cualquier tipo de accidente. Íbamos inmersos en nuestro camino que por poco no notamos el ataque que nos sobrevino desde el cielo, de no ser por el ligero aroma a combustión, y el calor que emanaba de la bala envuelta en fuego, no nos hubiéramos percatado de que estábamos bajo ataque, y no hubiéramos conseguido esquivar a tiempo, cada uno separándose en una dirección diferente y cayendo a unos metros de distancia de la zona de impacto.

El agua salpicaba en todas direcciones y la niebla a nuestro alrededor se había espesado gracias a la evaporización, lo cual nubló aún más nuestra visión e impidió que pudiéramos distinguirnos. Chasqueé la lengua molesta y reduje mi presencia todo lo que pude mientras me ocultaba tras uno de los picos rocosos, esperando poder sentir cualquier cosa que me indicara la posición de mis enemigos o de mis dos amigos, al mismo tiempo estaba planteando las opciones que teníamos para cumplir con nuestro objetivo de derrotar a nuestros hostigadores, introducirnos a la isla y llegar a la aldea. Un escalofrío me recorrió, despertando mis instintos de supervivencia al máximo, todo esto provocado por un silbido que rasgó el aire, era justo el mismo que se escuchaba cuando los proyectiles habían sido lanzados y se estaban aproximando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Levanté la vista y solté una maldición por lo bajo cuando noté la gran cantidad de armas y balas en llamas que estaban descendiendo sobre todo el campo, dándome solo unos momentos para comenzar a moverme entre saltos y a esquivar con rapidez.

Con cada segundo que pasaba el panorama se volvía más lúgubre, dando pocas probabilidades como para que pudiéramos ubicar el paradero de los agresores. Su estrategia parecía al azar, pero lo cierto era que los ataques nos obligaban a movernos en diversas direcciones mientras esquivábamos, esto inevitablemente nos haría terminar desorientados entre la niebla, evitando con esto que consiguiéramos llegar a nuestro destino, cansándonos, dejándonos vulnerables y donde seguramente esperaban conseguir exponernos al adivinar que trataríamos de salir para conseguir una mejor visión, lo cual nos quitaría nuestro resguardo y la única posibilidad de mantenernos ocultos. Apreté mis puños con frustración mientras retrocedía, justo antes de que un puñado de Kunai cayera en el lugar donde había estado, entonces, en mi movimiento choqué contra otro cuerpo, el cual reconocí sin necesidad de verlo directamente. — Parece ser que nos esperaban —gruño Shisui tomándome del brazo y asegurándose de que no me fuera lejos cuando volvimos a esquivar.

— Están usando nuestra ventaja en nuestra contra, lo que significa que estarían preparados para ejecutar este tipo de ataque, ahora el punto es saber cómo nos vieron. — Itachi apareció a nuestro lado mientras desviaba con su kodachi las armas enemigas.

— Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es acabar con ellos antes de que lo hagan con nosotros, necesitamos un Jutsu de gran potencia y alcance que consiga derribarlos. — Sin necesidad de que lo dijera directamente, sabía que Shisui se refería a mí, y al jutsu que había estado practicando por meses.

— No sé si es una buena idea, no he terminado de dominar el Jutsu, además necesito saber en qué dirección usarlo, de lo contrario quedaríamos atrapados en fuego amigo —repliqué, pero al ver la mirada brillante de mi amigo sabía que no teníamos muchas opciones sin arriesgarnos los tres.

— Úsalo hacia allí —dijo Itachi, tomándome por la cintura y ubicándome en la dirección adecuada, aunque solo fue por unos segundos, ya que al instante tiro de mi hacia su cuerpo y me envolvió con sus brazos, justo antes de saltar y apartarnos de otro ataque.

Mi corazón se aceleró no solo por su tacto, sino por la adrenalina que estaba esparciéndose rápidamente por mí cuerpo, — ¡SAKURA! —gritó Shisui como demanda, cargado en trasfondo con seguridad, ¿De qué? Lo más seguro fuera que confiaba más en mí y en mi capacidad para manejar el jutsu, de lo que en esos momentos yo lo hacía, sin embargo su orden y la burbujeante necesidad de hacer algo por ponernos a salvo, hizo que tomara el coraje y la suficiente confianza como para comenzar a formar los sellos de la técnica que tan fervientemente me había dispuesto a tratar de dominar.

— Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu —pronuncié mientras mi chakra salía disparado para completar la técnica, comenzando a levantar el agua, hasta formar una especie de ola gigante, que pocos segundos más tarde, dirigí en la dirección que Itachi me había indicado. El agua se movió rápidamente, perdiéndose parcialmente entre la niebla, justo antes de chocar contra la isla donde pronto escuchamos unos gritos de sorpresa, junto con algunos más de terror, muy probablemente provocados por el inesperado contraataque.

— ¡Andando! —profirió Shisui poniéndose a la cabeza; por nuestra parte Itachi y yo no tardamos en unirnos, corriendo listos para enfrentarnos a nuestros hostigadores, sin embargo me sorprendió que cuando ya estábamos frente al peñasco que teníamos que escalar, Shisui, moviéndose a su infernal velocidad, se apresuró en llegar a la cima antes.

El miedo me golpeó un par de segundos cuando vi a mi amigo hacer aquello, pero pronto mi inseguridad se vio desvanecida cuando, en unos segundos un destello naranja junto con algunos gritos se escucharon en la parte superior, luego Shisui se asomó ligeramente por la pendiente y nos hizo un pequeño gesto con para que subiéramos. Suspiré más tranquila y luego acaté la silenciosa orden del Uchiha, saltando apresuradamente con chakra entre las malformaciones de rocas y tratando de mantenerme sujeta lo mejor que podía, hasta que finalmente estuve en la parte superior. — No había más enemigos —dijo nuestro amigo cuando nos señaló a cinco sujetos, todos con muestras de quemaduras en sus ropas y uno que otro corte profundo, marcando las heridas como fatales. — Los otros parece que fueron arrastrados junto con las armas por el Jutsu de agua.

— Es un ligero alivio —respondí observando alrededor, notando que algunos árboles aledaños habían sido arrancados de sus raíces, algo que me recordó la terrible potencia que podía tomar ese Jutsu, claro que no había sido nada comparado con el que alguna vez le había visto usar a Kakashi.

— Sin embargo no podemos quedarnos aquí. — Itachi estaba escaneando los alrededores con su Sharingan y aunque mantenía la calma podía notar la tensión en sus hombros, indicando que estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de amenaza.

— No estamos muy lejos del punto de encuentro con el cliente, solo tenemos que ir hacia la parte alta. — Shisui señalo al norte — Así que vamos a movernos, permanezcan alerta, no sabemos si nos vuelvan a interceptar.

— Entendido —respondimos con Itachi.

— Bien. — el Uchiha mayor se giró en dirección a la zona anteriormente señalada.

Itachi ya había dado dos pasos cuando yo me propuse a ir tras ellos, pero repentinamente la vista se me nubló y las piernas me fallaron, haciendo que inevitablemente cayera de rodillas al suelo, al encontrarme completamente débil; afortunadamente no terminé de desplomarme, ya que Itachi había llegado a mí antes, sujetándome por los hombros y permitiendo que mi cabeza se recostara en su pecho. Esa era el la razón principal por la que no deseaba usar esa técnica, aún no conseguía perfeccionar la cantidad de chakra que necesitaba usar para no quedar totalmente agotada, necesitaba bastante de mis reservas regulares y era por ello que siempre tardaba un rato en recuperarme. — Sakura… — El aliento cálido de Itachi acarició mi oreja derecha, provocándome un leve escalofrío, pero al no tener suficientes energías solo me resigné a permanecer en la misma posición.

— Lo siento, es un efecto secundario de la técnica —respondí respirando profundo y tratando de controlar el palpitar creciente de mi cabeza. — Como dije aun no domino la cantidad de chakra que debo emplear, no había caído antes porque la adrenalina corría con más fuerza.

Abrí los ojos justo en el momento en que sentí a Itachi moverse, dándome la espalda para a continuación tomar mis muñecas y pasarlas sobre sus hombros, dejándome recostada en su espalda, un pequeño acto sorpresivo que hizo que mi corazón saltara. — ¡Itachi-kun…! —solté en protesta, pero fui silenciada cuando en un veloz movimiento me tomó por detrás de las rodillas y me levantó, haciendo que por acto reflejo, para evitar caer le abrazara por el cuello y me apretara más contra él.

—No debes forzarte en estos momentos, necesitas recuperar tus energías. — Mi amigo me miró con una suave expresión, consiguiendo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza en mi pecho.

— De acuerdo —murmuré inclinándome un poco más y ocultando mi avergonzada expresión tras su cuello.

— Bien, si ya están listos ustedes dos vámonos, Sakura, cuida nuestras espaldas mientras estas allí —dijo Shisui regalándome una corta sonrisa antes de que diera inicio a nuestro camino.

Con velocidad avanzamos entre la espesura del bosque, siempre procurando mantener la mayor cantidad de discreción, algo que aunque se suponía debería ser difícil para Itachi por llevarme en su espalda, consiguió cumplir sin mayores problemas, una capacidad que era fácilmente envidiable, pero que en esos momentos disfrutaba. Aunque mi corazón palpitaba emocionado en mi pecho, mi mirada se mantenía en el follaje que nos rodeaba, y la mayoría de mis instintos estaban alerta por si percibía algún tipo de actividad sospechosa, algo que afortunadamente no se había presentado hasta el momento. — Recuérdame no pedirte que uses ese jutsu de nuevo. — La voz de Shisui sonó suave, casi como si quisiera que las palabras se las llevara el viento, pero esto no ocurrió, ya que tanto Itachi y yo pudimos rescatar cada silaba que salió de sus labios.

— Solo necesito un poco de reposo, en menos de una hora podré estabilizar mis reservas de chakra—gruñí un tanto molesta, aunque también comprendía que mi amigo solo estaba preocupado.

— Ya sé, pero es peligroso en estos momentos… —suspiró sin apartar la mirada de enfrente — Aunque es mi error por pedirte tal cosa, quizás debimos usar otro tipo de Jutsu.

— Ya no te lamentes por ello, la verdad no teníamos muchas opciones, y aunque la técnica me afecte, no quiere decir que vaya estar así por siempre, no use todo mi chakra, así que si descanso puedo regular el que tengo ahora, no se te olvide que soy muy buena con su control. — Mi replica pareció convencerlo un poco, por lo que no discutió más.

Sonreí por mi triunfo en la discusión, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa se borró al ser sorprendida con un brusco movimiento por parte de Itachi, el cual me obligó a terminar abrazándole con mayor fuerza, llevándome a enterrar mi nariz justo en la parte posterior de su cuello, donde su cabello estaba atado. El aroma de Itachi me golpeó con fuerza, y pronto me encontré respirando profundamente, llevándome al final a conseguir un fuerte tono carmín en mis mejillas producto de la vergüenza de haber hecho tal acción. Definitivamente existían cosas que no cambiaban, y una de ellas era la forma en que reaccionaba frente a mis sentimientos, incluso las cosas más pequeñas, el tacto, palabras o cualquier tipo de cosa que tuviera que ver con la persona entre mis brazos, me producía diversos tipos de emociones, haciéndome olvidar por un momento que habían ciertas cosas que me podían poner en evidencia. Me aparté un poco del cuello del pelinegro y negué levemente con la cabeza, tratando de recobrar la compostura y volviendo a fijar mi vista en los alrededores, justo en el momento en que, por una fracción de segundo, pude divisar una figura de un hombre de cabellos blancos, el cual nos observaba con un par de ojos verdes, y mantenía una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

— ¿Shin? —murmuré justo cuando la figura desapareció de mi vista.

— ¿Dijiste algo Sakura? — Sobresaltada, me giré hacia Itachi y negué rápidamente a su pregunta, golpeándome mentalmente por haber olvidado por unos instantes la cercanía que teníamos.

— Creí ver algo, pero parece que fue solo mi imaginación. — Podía sentir que quizás no me creía del todo, pero realmente ni yo sabía que había visto, ya que la figura era muy parecida al albino que había alterado el tiempo, pero… haciendo una rápida comparación sobre las características entre la persona que había visto y Shin, podía acotar que no solo diferían en el tono de ojos, sino que la figura misteriosa llevaba el cabello más corto, y el rostro se veía más juvenil. ¿Coincidencia? No lo sabía, lo que si quedaba claro es que esa pequeña vista me hacía sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago.

— No me esperaba que tu falta de chakra fuera tan mala, si estás viendo cosas significa que realmente estas mal —dijo Shisui, — Cuando lleguemos descansaras como se debe ¿de acuerdo?

— Como digas capitán —solté rodando los ojos, muy consciente de que cualquier tipo de negativa desencadenaría una conversación incómoda y molesta, la cual evitaría que me concentrara realmente en los hechos.

Los árboles repentinamente comenzaron a escasear, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron, dando paso a una planicie encima de la montaña donde se alzaba la pequeña aldea del lugar, la cual era custodiada por algunos nerviosos y armados aldeanos, que al vernos mostraron claramente su miedo. — ¡No se muevan! — Amenazó uno de los hombres, apuntándonos con una lanza — ¿Quiénes son y que vienen a hacer aquí?

Shisui haciendo alarde de su posición de capitán se puso recto frente a nosotros y con un tono autoritario proclamó —: Somos ninja de Konoha, hace unos días su líder envió un mensaje a nuestra aldea para pedir un escuadrón, nosotros somos los que hemos sido asignados a cumplir con la misión solicitada. — El hombre escuchó pero no parecía creernos, incluso cuando Shisui levantó claramente su rostro y señaló el protector ninja, el guardia conservó su expresión desconfiada.

— Si es de esa forma, debieron recibir una contraseña —pronunció un pelirrojo que custodiaba la parte de arriba, de la improvisada muralla de madera.

— Rosa negra —declaró el Uchiha mayor sin dudarlo, algo que pareció calmar a los hombres nerviosos.

— Bien —murmuró uno mientras se apartaban de nuestro camino — Nuestro señor está al fondo en la última casa.

Con una corta reverencia cruzamos las puertas principales, — Itachi-kun — Le dije antes de que avanzara más — Ya me siento mejor, así que puedes bajarme. — Su mirada se volvió escrutadora, determinando si estaba mintiendo con esa declaración, sin embargo yo, realmente me sentía con la suficiente energía como para caminar por mí misma. Luego de unos segundos asintió y me dejó sobre mis pies, pero a pesar de que me mantuve firme mientras caminaba, él no se despegó de mi lado, procurando mantener un ojo sobre mí. El lugar no se parecía en nada a la aldea que había visitado hacía años, se notaba que el conflicto había afectado bastante al pueblo, las antes sencillas pero lindas casas mostraban un claro deterioro, muchas de ellas tenían daños estructurales fuertes haciendo imposible habitarlas, debido a esto varios de los habitantes estaban por las calles, muchos de ellos mostrando rostros hambrientos, cansados y enfermos, otros más se juntaban en grupos, tratando de brindarse calor; los niños permanecían en rincones, algunos apaleados, sucios y con las miradas perdidas en el suelo. La escena de pobreza era desgarradora, me recordaba vagamente a la aldea de las olas, solo que al este lugar ser más pequeño, la crisis era mucho más palpable, llegando a ser desesperante.

— Parece ser que la situación es mucho peor de lo que imaginábamos —comentó Shisui en un murmullo.

— No puedo creer que una aldea tan animada terminara así —dije frunciendo el entrecejo y sintiendo la ira escalar por mí estomagó. — No puedo imaginar el tipo de personas que hicieron esto.

— Eso lo averiguaremos después. — Shisui se detuvo frente a lo que era una gran casa, la cual era custodiada por más guardias. Alrededor habían aparcadas algunas mesas en donde reposaban varias cajas cargadas con provisiones, las cuales tenían un par de tablillas al frente, donde ponía lo que había en el interior, la cantidad, la forma de racionarlo y el tiempo para el que estaba dispuesto.

— Entendido, sigan, Kazuma-sama los estará esperando. — Mi atención volvió al frente cuando escuché a los hombres darle autorización a Shisui para que pasáramos. El interior estaba lleno de refugiados, algunos se estaban encargando de distribuir mantas o mantener el lugar medianamente presentable, buscando acomodar a las personas que pudieran en la amplia instancia.

La incomodidad era palpable y las miradas curiosas nos rodearon casi inmediatamente, sin embargo, haciendo alarde de su gran control sobre las emociones, Shisui no dudo en preguntar a algunas personas sobre el paradero de nuestro cliente, mostrándose siempre cordial y sereno, algo que le dio fácilmente acceso a la información que buscábamos y nos puso nuevamente en marcha. Los pasillos eran largos y estaban tan atestados de gente como el recibidor, una visión que cada segundo me reafirmaba que las cosas estaban demasiado mal en ese lugar, un detalle que solo gritaba que nuestra misión se complicaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando finalmente llegamos al lugar que nos habían indicado, una puerta entre abierta se presentó ante nosotros, permitiéndonos escuchar una voz que salía del interior. — Hemos perdido más de la mitad del territorio, en un par de semanas la comida comenzará a escasear, y las personas están cada vez más débiles, tenemos que conseguir darle la vuelta a la batalla como sea.

— Es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo… —comentó otra persona.

No vimos motivo para quedarnos de pie afuera, así que luego de intercambiar unas cortas miradas para asegurarnos de que estábamos de acuerdo con irrumpir, Shisui llamó a la puerta, consiguiendo que los que estaban en el interior se quedaran repentinamente en silencio. — Pase —ordenó la primera voz luego de unos segundos, y nosotros para evitar hacerles esperar más acatamos la demanda.

Entramos haciendo una reverencia antes de fijarnos realmente en lo que nos rodeaba y frente a las personas ante las que estábamos. La habitación era amplia y rectangular, rodeada de mesas en las que habían armas, pergaminos, mapas, pinceles, tinta, armaduras, y demás instrumentos que dejaban en claro que esa habitación servía exclusivamente para las estrategias y tácticas de combate; en el centro de todo había una mesa rectangular, más grande que las demás, con seis sillas en cada lateral y dejando el centro para que fuera más fácil ver un enorme mapa con el territorio de la isla, donde se podían apreciar varias X de color rojo rodeando las zonas, exceptuando el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea y por lógica este mismo lugar. — ¿Quiénes son ellos? — La voz profunda y tosca de un hombre me hizo fijarme finalmente en nuestros anfitriones.

Habían tres personas frente a nosotros, pero el primero que detallé fue al hombre que había hablado, siendo este alguien alto y robusto, de pecho amplio y musculatura prominente; sus facciones eran poco amigables, cabellos grises y cortos eran lo que iniciaban la inspección, siguiéndole a esto un rostro cuadrado marcado con una cicatriz en su barbilla, además de ello un parche cubría su ojo derecho, dejando solo el izquierdo como referente del tamaño pequeño y color verde oscuro del Iris. Sus ropas consistían en un chaleco gris de bordes negros, el cual portaba completamente abierto dejando ver su musculatura; sus pantalones combinaban con el chaleco, eran un poco más grandes que él, quedando holgados en la parte inferior y siendo sostenidos solo por un obi de color blanco en la cintura.

— No pueden ser enemigos o los guardias no les hubieran dejado pasar. — La siguiente en hablar fue una mujer rubia de cabellos cortos y ojos negros, la cual vestía en la parte superior con un top azul oscuro que solo cubría sus pechos, dejando completamente a la vista su cintura; en la parte inferior, usaba una pantaloneta corta, unos elásticos que bajaban desde la mitad del muslo y unas botas, todo de color negro.

— Son ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja, yo les mande a llamar — El último en hablar era un joven de cabello café oscuro, el cual sobrepasaba los hombros y estaba trenzado en la parte trasera, dejando al frente un flequillo rebelde que caía sobre la frente y dos mechones más que enmarcaban su rostro; sus ojos eran de color violeta oscuro. Vestía en la parte superior con una chaqueta con cierre frontal, y cuello alto de color negro; en la parte inferior usaba unos pantalones blancos y sandalias azul oscuro.

Me había sorprendido de ver a nuestro empleador, y no era porque fuera solo unos años mayor, sino porque la última vez que había estado allí lo había conocido. — Pero Kazuma… —dijo la rubia como un quejido, mostrándose claramente disgustada.

— Es mi decisión. — El peli café se mostró firme con sus palabras, desechando cualquier tipo de réplica por parte de ella — Anteriormente hemos pedido ayuda a Konoha y no nos han decepcionado, así que no te atrevas a discutir. — Cambió su enfoque hacia nosotros, más específicamente a Shisui quien estaba enfrente, — Disculpen esto, estamos bastante tensos por todo lo que está pasando.

— No tiene que disculparse, entendemos perfectamente la situación, —Mi amigo mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza — Nos hemos podido hacer una idea de la situación en la que se encuentran.

— Sí. — Kazuma suspiró con agotamiento y revolvió la parte frontal de su cabello — Como sea, creo que antes de tocar cualquier tema deberíamos presentarnos como es debido. Mi nombre es Shinori Kazuma, actualmente soy el líder de la aldea y quien envió la solicitud a Konoha. En cuanto a ellos son Ringo y Teki, son mis asesores y guarda espaldas. — Señaló a la mujer y luego al hombre, y ambos cuando escucharon su nombre hicieron un leve gesto de reconocimiento. — ¿En cuanto a ustedes…?

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Shisui, soy el capitán del equipo y ellos son Uchiha Itachi — El nombrado se colocó al lado derecho del mayor permitiendo que le vieran mejor. — Y Haruno Sakura. — Imitando a mi amigo tomé lugar al otro lado de Shisui, e hice una corta inclinación antes de volver a dirigir mi mirada sobre el joven líder, quien me miraba algo sorprendido.

— ¿Solo ustedes? —soltó la mujer enarcando una ceja y posando la mirada sobre mí, escrutándome con la mirada y mostrando una actitud despectiva que pronto cambio a una de interés cuando hizo lo mismo con mis amigos, algo que me hizo fruncir levemente el entrecejo y despertó mi instinto de protección.

— No se ven muy fuertes. — Teki intervino y su expresión se endureció aún más luego inspeccionarnos. — Kazuma realmente no veo que haya sido una buena decisión.

— Entendemos que busques ayuda pero los oponentes a los que nos enfrentamos son fuertes, si ibas a gastar los recursos que tenemos al menos pedir a alguien más calificado —exclamó la rubia colocando una mano sobre su cadera y otra se apoyó en la mesa mientras observaba firmemente al peli café.

Kazuma les había ignorado completamente, en cambio, para mi sorpresa se acercó hasta nosotros y se puso de pie enfrente de mí. — Casi no puedo creerme que seas tú Sakura-san. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos ¿No es así? — El tono del hombre fue cordial mientras especificaba su reconocimiento.

— Así es, han sido casi nueve años —confirmé — Y por lo que veo has tomado el liderazgo del pueblo en cambio de tu padre — Mi mirada se suavizo, debatiéndome si preguntar lo que había pasado con el hombre, una duda que fue respondida por él sin que yo siquiera decidiera decir algo más.

— Tuve que, luego de que falleciera — Se detuvo un momento en sus palabras antes de añadir — Murió antes de que todo esto comenzara, algo que en parte me alivia ya que no tuvo que ver cómo sufre el pueblo en estos momentos.

— Lamento tu perdida. — Él se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia y luego respondió a mis palabras —: Gracias.

— Kazuma… —llamó Ringo mientras me observaba despectivamente — ¿La conoces?

— Sí, ella es una Kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja, hace años vino aquí por un encargo de Masamune-san, ¿Lo recuerdas? estaba siendo amenazado por ninjas desertores. Mi padre le brindo los fondos para que contratara algunos escoltas, y fue Sakura con su equipo los que acudieron al llamado. Se quedaron en la casa norte a las afueras de la aldea por si surgía algún tipo de pelea. Nos conocimos cuando ella hacía uno de sus tantos reconocimientos del terreno. — El peli café sonrió suavemente antes de volver a mirar hacia la rubia — Ella en el tiempo que estuvo hizo algunos remedios para mi padre que aliviaron sus dolencias.

— Oh… así que era ella, ¿acaso no perdieron un miembro en ese encargo? — Soltó ella con lo que identifiqué fue burla — Si fue así entonces no me quiero imaginar a hora.

Apreté los puños y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de responder a esas palabras, pero en cambio fue Shisui quien para mi sorpresa habló, — Vidas se pierden todo el tiempo, pero le pido el favor que no hable de la vida de un compañero de nuestra aldea de esa forma, ya que podemos considerarlo bastante ofensivo, — A pesar de que parecían palabras respetuosas, tenían un claro tono de acero, mostrando claramente el disgusto que sentía por lo escuchado.

— ¿Eso que sentí fue…? — Ella al parecer no se dejó engañar y percibió la pequeña amenaza oculta tras la petición de mi amigo.

— Ringo basta —ordenó Kazuma con fiereza, — Si no puedes controlarte te sacaré de aquí. Lo que pasó con el compañero de equipo de Sakura en aquella época no es nada para tomar a la ligera. Ellos cumplieron con su misión, pero por desgracia costó la vida de alguien. — La mujer se quedó impávida ante el tono de su líder, el cual cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no argumentaría nada más, se volvió hacia nosotros y dijo —: lamento eso, estamos muy tensos y ella lo que menos desea es que hayan más problemas, queremos dar por finalizado este asunto lo más rápido que podamos.

— Descuide —respondió Shisui en representación mía. — Ahora, no quisiera ser el que coloque un mal ambiente aquí, pero creo que será mejor que nos puedan explicar la situación actual y a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Kazuma asintió de acuerdo y nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos a la mesa, donde nos mostró más claramente el mapa. — Realmente sabemos poco, pero de lo que sabemos es que el hombre que inició con todo esto se llama Fion; hace unos meses llegó a la isla buscando algo, no especificó que, solo sabemos que se encuentra en territorio prohibido y que además se nos ha encargado por generaciones custodiar. Como intuirán, cuando nos pidió acceso allí se lo negamos, fue entonces que comenzó el infierno, claro que eso no lo sabíamos en un principio, ya que a nosotros solo nos mandaban algunos mercenarios de poca monta; el problema realmente se presentó cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos defendiendo el frente mientras que las verdaderas cartas de triunfo se encargaron de cerrar cualquier tipo de comunicación con el exterior, por consiguiente la zona comercial quedo bloqueada y nosotros con lo poco que habíamos guardado, sin embargo con el tiempo la comida a comenzado a escasear y los pocos y reales guerreros que tenemos no han podido mantenerse por el hambre y falta de descanso. —La mirada violeta del chico se oscureció levemente.

— Así que han estado usando la técnica del desgaste —dijo esta vez Itachi mirando con cuidado el mapa — los distraen para que no noten el ataque a la fuente de alimento, controlan las costas donde será más fácil pescar y además de ello les atacan constantemente para no permitirles bajar la guardia y cansarlos, de esa manera cuando estén lo suficientemente débiles puedan atacarlos con todo lo que tienen.

— Básicamente es eso. — Kazuma miró a sus dos guarda espaldas, y entonces detallé con mejor claridad el cansancio en los ojos del joven.

— Mencionaste que tenían unas cartas bajo la manga, unas que no notaron antes. — Shisui frunció el entrecejo levemente.

— Sí. De hecho parecería una broma porque son solo cinco personas, eso en comparación con todos los mercenarios que tienen es como un cero, sin embargo es completamente lo contrario, ya que a los mercenarios podemos vencerlos sin problemas, en cambio los otros se puede ver con facilidad que son ninja entrenados. — El joven líder mostró una expresión sombría — Desde que aparecieron nos han estado aplastando en cada encuentro, una y otra vez; aunque hemos averiguado sus habilidades lo cierto es que no tenemos a nadie que logre igualarles.

— Sería de gran ayuda saber a quienes nos enfrentamos —acotó Shisui con gravedad.

— Bueno lo que sabemos es que cada uno ellos usa un elemento diferente, también son bastante veloces, especialmente una mujer que se hace llamar Tohoru, es la única dentro del equipo pero es bastante problemática, se especializa en el elemento fuego y es buena en taijutsu. Hay hombre de cabellos verdes que controla el viento, otro un pelirrojo que controla la tierra, un hombre de cabellos lila es quien maneja el agua y por último es un joven pelinegro, no puedo decirlo con certeza pero creo que antes lo he visto por aquí, usa el elemento rayo. Oh también sabemos que tienen una rehén, la vimos cuando llegaron aquí, recordamos que tenía los cabellos blancos, y ojos azules; por sus ropas sospechamos que es algún tipo de princesa, pero no sabemos más allá de aquello. — Fruncí el entrecejo ante las descripciones y una pequeña inquietud comenzó a surgir en mi pecho con las dos últimas descripciones.

— Una princesa de cabellos blancos y un pelinegro que maneja el elemento rayo… —murmuré, ganándome la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¿Algo de esto tiene sentido para ti Sakura? —preguntó Shisui.

— Eso creo —respondí levantando mi mirada y observando los ojos violáceos de Kazuma — El joven, el que maneja el rayo… ¿pudieron ver si tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha en forma de luna creciente?

— Sí… —respondió la mujer en un gruñido y observándome con sospecha.

— También… quiero saber si de casualidad les ha parecido que ellos pueden prever sus movimientos, me refiero si arman una estrategia, pero parece ellos que ya tienen una contra medida incluso antes de que salga a relucir lo que planearon, algo como si siempre fueran un paso adelante. — Esta vez fue Kazuma quien frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos ante mis palabras.

— Sí, es algo que hemos pensado… por eso tenemos cuidado de la información que damos, porque no sabemos quién puede estar pasando la información. — Ante la respuesta del peli café mordí mi labio inferior y apreté los puños.

— Sakura… no me digas que estás pensando que es… —pronunció Shisui.

— No esperaba que tuvieras razón —le respondí a su pregunta sin formular, y luego miré a mis dos amigos, quienes mantenían una expresión neutral, pero podía saber bien que interiormente estarían preocupados,

— ¿Saben algo al respecto? —preguntó Kazuma con gravedad.

Suspiré con cansancio antes de responder —: Sí. Lamento tener que decir que el ninja pelinegro lo más probable que sea Shiratora Hayato, fue mi compañero de equipo tiempo antes de que desertara de la aldea en una misión que involucró a la chica que tienen por rehén. — Lo más probable es que estuvieran usando a Kazumi para poder ver el tiempo cercano, eso explicaría porque ellos no podían defenderse de sus atacantes, claro que esto era una información que no podía regalar fácilmente.

— Espera… y él que tiene que ver con que nos predigan fácilmente, no le hemos dejado entrar —exclamó la rubia.

— No creo que se refiera a él —gruñó Teki apuntando algo por primera vez. — Estará hablando de la mujer ¿No es así?

Las miradas volvieron hacia mí — Hace años, en la misión donde Hayato me traicionó, teníamos que protegerla a ella. No tengo todos los detalles pero sé que el clan del que proviene le permite predecir los movimientos. — La gravedad de la situación aumentaba por segundos con cada cosa que se sabía, aunque por mi parte estaba realmente nerviosa y preocupada al saber que lo más probable era que me encontrara cara a cara con Hayato.

— Eso suma más problemas. — Kazuma se mostró claramente cansado — ¿Hay alguna forma en que podamos ganar contra ellos?

Lo cierto es que yo no tenía la respuesta, incluso si sabía a los que medianamente nos enfrentábamos. — Lo primero sería recaudar más información de combate contra ellos, de esa forma podríamos adaptarnos al campo de batalla… — Shisui se detuvo abruptamente en sus palabras cuando repentinamente una extraña perturbación se había hecho notar en el lugar.

— Shisui… —pronuncie irguiéndome por completo.

— Lo sé, tal parece que tenemos comitiva de bienvenida. — El mayor nos hizo una señal con la cabeza para que nos dirigiéramos hacia la salida.

Las voces de nuestros anfitriones quedaron atrás rápidamente mientras atravesábamos toda la residencia. Antes de alcanzar la entrada principal del lugar, una fuerte explosión hizo retumbar el lugar, rompiendo los vidrios frontales y causando el caos en el interior de la residencia. Las personas a nuestro alrededor gritaron temerosas mientras trataban de resguardarse de los vidrios y pedazos de madera que caían a su alrededor, otros más estaban paralizados del miedo y los más pequeños lloraban desconsolados. El ambiente era pesado e interiormente me producía desazón, pero en esos momentos lo importante era neutralizar la amenaza que estaba afuera, por ello, con mis dos amigos terminamos nuestro recorrido hacia el exterior entre trompicones mientras esquivábamos a los civiles. Cuando finalmente logramos salir, nos encontramos un escenario peor que el de adentro, la visibilidad era complicada al rodearnos una nube de tierra, pero de lo poco que podíamos ver era terrible, la comida estaba desperdigada por todo el campo, varias personas estaban tendidas en el suelo gimiendo de dolor con serias quemaduras y heridas sangrantes, y las casas cercanas estaban completamente destruidas.

— Esto es horrible —susurré escandalizada con el grado de crueldad de quien había hecho aquello.

— Hay movimiento al frente —proclamó Shisui ignorando mi anterior comentario.

Nos pusimos en guardia, poniendo mi pie izquierdo en frente e inclinándome ligeramente, lista para atacar o contratacar, por parte de mis dos amigos, activaron su línea de sangre y tomaron sus armas. Una risilla se escuchó en algún lugar frente a nosotros y a ello le siguió un fuerte viento que nos obligó a posicionar nuestros brazos frente a nosotros para protegernos, igualmente se llevó la nube de tierra, algunos escombros y árboles. Cuando el viento se detuvo nos mostró más claramente cómo había quedado la zona, llevándome una aterradora sorpresa al ver que los daños se extendían por todo el centro, al igual que los heridos que habían quedado dispersos por todo el lugar. En el centro de todo, había un cráter enorme y en medio de él había tres personas.

— Realmente hay caras nuevas —soltó el hombre que estaba más próximo a nosotros de largos cabellos verdes, y aspecto afeminado. Su expresión era una sonrisa amplia y macabra, mostrando claramente sus diversión por el paisaje que había a nuestro alrededor.

A ambos lados de él estaban sus otros compañeros. A su derecha estaba un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos miel, el cual me recordó a Sasori, claro que estas fueron las dos únicas características que me hizo pensar aquello, ya que este llevaba una marca en su rostro, además su contextura física y facciones faciales eran muy diferentes al del akatsuki. A su izquierda había un hombre de cabellos lila y mirada verde oscuro, el cual portaba un kimono blanco impecable y parecía completamente imperturbable. La presencia de los tres sujetos no me daba un buen presentimiento, sin embargo no me dejé amedrentar por sus enigmáticas auras, en cambio mi concentración aumento, recolectando cualquier tipo de detalle de sus presencias.

Un suave quejido pareció llamar la atención del peli verde que controlaba el viento, y entonces enfoco su atención en un joven niño que arrastrándose trataba de alejarse de la zona de conflicto, mostrándose completamente aterrado al encontrarse justo en medio del campo. — Vaya… ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa amigo? ¿No quieres quedarte a jugar con nosotros? — El miedo escaló por mi estómago cuando vi que en menos de un instante el hombre se encontraba sobre el menor, apuntándole directamente al pecho con su mano derecha, donde una pequeña briza comenzaba a formarse tomando fuerza hasta finalmente formar lo que parecía un taladro de viento.

El grito de terror del niño no tardó en escucharse, al igual que el quejido del agresor al yo haberme lanzado sin dudar hacia el frente y haberle golpeado directamente en el rostro, lanzándole de vuelta hacia sus compañeros, los cuales le esquivaron y permitieron que se estrellara contra el otro lado del cráter. Sin perder tiempo tomé al pequeño en mis brazos y me aparte del lugar, dejándolo a una distancia prudente para que pudiera buscar refugio. — ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?! — La voz del hombre al que había golpeado retumbó por todo el lugar, así que dirigí atención sobre él y quedé horrorizada cuando note que su rostro, aunque había quedado desfigurado comenzaba a acomodarse rápidamente, dejándole como antes de que le golpeara.

— No recuerdo que ella haya mencionado que una mujer iba a aparecer ¿Nos habrá ocultado información? — El de cabellos lila habló mostrando un leve atisbo de curiosidad en la profundidad de sus ojos.

— Igual, aparte de su monstruosa fuerza no parece fuerte, los otros dos tampoco parecen la gran cosa —dijo el pelirrojo con sorna.

— No les subestimes, esos dos hombres son del clan Uchiha, no son como las basuras que hemos estado enfrentando —soltó el hombre de cabellos lila.

— ¡Eso me importa poco! Ella tiene que pagar por golpearme. — La ira refulgía en el interior del peli verde, sin embargo permanecí erguida, mostrando una fuerte determinación.

Por mi vista periférica pude ver cómo mis dos amigos se habían tensado con la declaración, y ahora parecían aún más dispuestos a saltar en cualquier momento y luchar en una fiera batalla. — Ninjas de la Hoja mi nombre es Fen'ju — declaro el de ojos verdes, — Venimos a dejarles esta pequeña advertencia. Si no se marchan lo pagaran con sus vidas, no crean que tienen posibilidad de vencernos, porque el tiempo corre a nuestro favor — Antes de que pudiéramos preverlo los tres ninja hicieron unas extrañas posiciones de manos y en medio de ellos concentraron una gran cantidad de energía, una que me hizo sentir un escalofrío y como si algo fuera sacado de mi interior, dejándome mareada.

— ¡SAKURA! — El grito al unisonó de Itachi y Shisui me previno de que ellos habían lanzado su extraño ataque contra mí, así que luchando con mi reciente malestar traté de apartarme del camino, pero para mi sorpresa mis pies habían sido atrapados por un extraño tipo de líquido, que se había endurecido e impedía que fuera más allá.

Vi cómo los dos Uchiha trataron de llegar a mí, pero para mi sorpresa cuando iban a mitad de camino repentinamente volvieron al punto inicial; entonces, al ver ese fenómeno comprendí sus palabras anteriores — _Tiempo_ —. Chasqueé la lengua molesta, pero decidida a no caer en ese lugar sin pelear; así que segura de lo que tenía que hacer, golpeé el suelo con mi puño, fragmentando no solo lo que me tenía atrapada sino que de igual modo hice ceder varios centímetros la tierra que estaba debajo, dándome esto un margen suficientemente amplio para evadir el ataque cuando me tendí completamente al suelo.

Cuando sentí que el peligro pasó levanté mi rostro y observé con cuidado el resto del campo. Itachi y Shisui habían cambiado sus direcciones de movimiento llegando hasta el hombre que se había auto presentado como Fen'ju y el pelirrojo del cual aún desconocíamos el nombre. — Sí que son testarudos —gruñó el pelirrojo mientras paraba el golpe de Shisui — Les dijimos que era inútil luchar contra nosotros, sabemos exactamente lo que harán.

— Toda técnica tiene su punto débil —respondió Itachi con fingida calma, porque realmente sus ojos mostraban claramente su enojo.

El hombre de cabellos lila sonrió socarronamente ante las palabras — Eso si tienen tiempo para encontrarlo. — Terminado de decir aquello le hizo un gesto a su acompañante, el cual se interpuso entre los dos Uchiha y pasó de defenderse a atacar directamente, mostrando fácilmente su capacidad para controlar cualquier tipo de ataque que pudieran lanzarle los dos Uchiha. Fen'ju mientras tanto había retrocedido, poniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos, para así de esa manera comenzar a formar posiciones de manos, las cuales reconocí con facilidad. Sin quedarme a mirar cómo mis amigos eran amenazados, yo misma comencé a formar los sellos propios de la técnica, los cuales finalicé justo en el momento en que el hombre lo hizo, entonces al mismo tiempo ambos proclamamos —: Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu. — Ambas técnicas se formaron con rapidez y pronto tomaron el camino que cada uno les habíamos dado, siendo la de él dirigida hacia los dos pelinegros los cuales, habían sido dirigidos hasta un lugar entre las construcciones donde les sería difícil evadir el ataque; afortunadamente mi dragón de agua logró interceptar a tiempo el de él, chocando de tal forma que sobre sus cabezas el agua cayó como una fuerte llovizna, pero que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirles perder de vista a sus oponentes y tampoco lastimarles.

— Buena cubierta Sakura. — Me felicito Shisui cuando se volvió a lanzar contra el pelirrojo, quien esta vez, distraído por mi interrupción recibió el golpe de Shisui directamente en el abdomen, lanzándole a varios metros. Por su parte Itachi había atacado al usuario de agua con una gran bola de fuego, la cual se vio obligado a esquivar.

— Tsk. Esa chica es un problema… ¡Itaro! —profirió Fen'ju con enojo.

— Estoy en ello —escuché a mis espaldas. Sorprendida por no haber sentido la presencia antes, giré instintivamente, levantando mi pierna izquierda en el proceso, lista para propinarle a mi agresor un buen golpe, sin embargo el peliverde esquivo mi patada, pasando por debajo de ella, para luego de esto intentar apuñalarme con su mano, pero yo ya habiendo previsto algo así, me había encargado de hacer algunas posiciones de manos, así que cuando su mano impacto contra mi abdomen, mi cuerpo fue remplazado por un tronco.

— Que truco tan viejo, ahora… ¿Dónde crees que vas? —preguntó el sujeto, levantando la cabeza, como un claro indicativo de que siempre supo a donde iba a ir, sin embargo no fue una reacción lo suficientemente rápida como para que pudiera siquiera intentar defenderse o esquivarme.

— A ningún lado —respondí mientras caía sobre él con mi puño, — ¡Shannaro! — Mi grito resonó con la misma fuerza que lo hizo el ruido sordo de la tierra al quebrarse bajo nosotros, formando un cráter muy similar al que ellos habían hecho antes, solo que el mío no llego a ser tan amplio.

Consciente de su extraña habilidad de regeneración, me alejé en un salto y caí a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, lugar donde pocos segundos después mis dos amigos se reunieron conmigo. — Parece ser que sus técnicas no pueden predecir todo —soltó Shisui como una burla, aunque realmente sus palabras era una pantalla, ya que podía ver que en realidad estaba preocupado porque solo habíamos conseguido hacerles retroceder un poco, por lo demás parecían bastante preparados como para enfrentarnos.

— Estúpida mujer —gruñó Itaro mientras salía completamente ileso del cráter donde lo había dejado momentos antes, — ¡Voy a matarte! — Sus palabras demostraban los deseos claros de asesinato, algo que me hizo estremecer, pero intenté no demostrar.

— Basta Itaro, no malgastes fuerzas, recuerda lo que dijo el jefe, no nos quería aquí por mucho tiempo, así que les dejaremos "eso" como un regalo de despedida. — Fen'ju sonrió suavemente, provocando que automáticamente nos pusiéramos en guardia, acto que fue completamente inútil, ya que ellos desaparecieron al instante, aumentando nuestro mal presentimiento.

— Igual, le mataré si sobrevive a esto —se escuchó como ultima cosa antes de que notáramos que a unos cinco metros de nosotros había una pelota repleta de sellos explosivos, los cuales comenzaron a brillar en el instante en que pusimos la mirada sobre ellos.

— ¡Muévanse! — Apremió Shisui.

Sin pensárnoslo nos giramos y comenzamos a correr, sin embargo la bomba estalló lazándonos en diferentes direcciones, claro que yo al ser más lenta y estar más cansada, había quedado más cerca, por consiguiente la intensidad con la que fui arrojada lejos fue mayor que la que recibieron mis dos amigos. Uno de los pensamientos que tuve mientras aún me encontraba suspendida en el aire, era el infinito dolor que se esparciría por mi cuerpo cuando terminara de volar, claro que esto no era lo que principalmente me preocupaba, ya que en realidad la mayoría de mis pensamientos estaban sobre mis amigos, los cuales esperaba que hubieran podido salir ilesos de esa. Me había sumergido tanto en esto que por poco no noto que llevaba mucho tiempo en el aire… aunque ¿Realmente estaba avanzando? Me centré un poco más y caí en cuenta que realmente no escuchaba nada, tampoco me estaba moviendo a la velocidad que esperaba, es más ¿Cuándo había cerrado los ojos? Probablemente fue en el momento en que sentí el empuje, pero… eso no explicaba el resto de sensaciones que me estaban envolviendo. Decidida a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba me dispuse a levantar los parpados que bloqueaban mi visión, pero antes de hacerlo, todo pareció dar una sacudida, seguido a esto mi cuerpo se desplazó un par de metros, antes de chocar contra algo firme y suave, que pocos segundos después comprendí que era una persona, la cual me había sostenido entre sus brazos segundos después de impactar contra ella.

Inicialmente me sentí mareada por el repentino cambio, pero no dudé en abrir los ojos cuando escuché una voz familiar sobre mi cabeza, — A salvo por un poco. — Lo primero que vi al conseguir enfocar la mirada fue que me encontraba en medio del terreno donde inicialmente se había producido el ataque, sin embargo para mi confusión y sorpresa, el lugar estaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, de hecho los civiles estaban completamente sanos, aunque se veían algo confusos al observar hacia mi dirección. Lo segundo que capto mi atención fueron los dos Uchiha corriendo hacia mí, mostrándose claramente dispuestos a luchar, claro que podía ver con claridad que su agresividad no iba contra mí, ya que sus ojos estaban enfocados en la persona que me sostenía. — Definitivamente esos dos son muy protectores contigo. — Y con estas palabras llegué a enfocarme en la persona que me sostenía, y que me dejó completamente en shock. Detalle su rostro, reparando especialmente en el brillo de diversión que había en sus ojos zafiro, y en la pequeña curvatura de sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa casi imperceptible. — Te vez sorprendida.

— ¡Shin! —solté en un grito de sorpresa cuando conseguí recobrar el habla.

— Hola Sakura… parece que te has metido en un hermoso lio —comentó con burla, y girando el rostro levemente.

Nunca había estado tan cerca del hombre, pero ahora que podía verlo de cerca podía detallar mejor sus facciones aristocráticas, además de las pequeñas anomalías que presentaba su apariencia, unas que principalmente residían en sus ojos azules, los cuales en las profundidades del iris tenían un pequeño toque de carmesí, algo que normalmente no se podía ver a simple vista, pero me recordó que él no era alguien normal. — ¿Quién rayos eres? — Mi inspección se vio interrumpida por la voz de Shisui, el cual junto con Itachi, finalmente habían llegado hasta nosotros.

Shin observó un momento a los dos pelinegros antes de depositarme suavemente en el suelo, — gracias —pronuncie suavemente mientras me apartaba dos pasos y me acercaba a mis amigos, tratando de poner espacio entre ellos y el albino, quien aún parecía un poco divertido con todo.

— No hay problema, solo la próxima vez procura no gastar la mitad de tus reservas de chakra antes de que comiencen los verdaderos problemas. — Se cruzó de brazos y esta vez adoptó una postura más seria y firme.

Bufé por lo bajo, ante el comentario pero no argumenté nada, en cambio dirigí mi atención a mis dos amigos, quienes sabía estaban observando al albino con sospecha. — ¿Le conoces Sakura? —cuestionó Itachi.

—Bueno… sí… más o menos —respondí con honestidad.

— ¿Más o menos? — Shin sonrió con burla y se cruzó de brazos — Creo que nos conocemos muy bien.

Me sorprendí por su repentino comentario, pero cuando vi la diversión en sus ojos entendí que la afirmación de "conocer" iba en una sola dirección, pero él, en favor de gastar algún tipo de inoportuna broma en contra de los dos Uchiha, se había decidido a usar las palabras en un contexto común, tratando de insinuar que yo también le conocía, cuando en realidad las únicas cosas que sabía sobre él eran sus nombre, habilidades, donde había vivido, que actualmente era algún tipo de espíritu — _Que podía por algún extraño motivo podía tomar forma_ —, y las dos cosas más evidentes que no podría permitirme no saber, que él era el responsable de que la línea temporal se viera afectada hasta los puntos en los que estábamos y que por algún extraño motivo estábamos conectados. Sin necesidad de mirar, podía saber que mis dos amigos esperaban una explicación, pero ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo siquiera pensar en explicar lo poco que sabía de él? Seguramente una vez terminara mi relato enviarían un mensaje a la aldea para que me prepararan una habitación en el hospital mental más cercano.

— ¿Sakura? —preguntó Shisui con seriedad, muy seguramente tratando de ocultar la pequeña nota de inseguridad que apareció en su voz.

— Eso no es del todo correcto… realmente no… —la falta de palabras me hizo balbucear hasta que finalmente soltando un grito de frustración admití para mí misma que no podría realmente explicar el asunto. — ¡Oh… realmente! ¿Vez lo que haces? ¿Exactamente cuál es el propósito por el que estás aquí Shin? Y aclaro de una vez que no es que no esté agradecida por salvarnos el pellejo, pero no entiendo tus motivos.

— ¿Realmente no tienes idea? — Esta vez su semblante cambio, mostrando una expresión grave, algo que me recordó la naturaleza de la misión.

— Kazumi —respondí — Pero la última vez no interrumpiste…

— La última vez no era tan precaria como esta Sakura. La gravedad de las circunstancias me impide quedarme de brazos cruzados. Es necesario inclinar la balanza hacia este lado y quitarles su ventaja. — El peso de sus palabras me golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera y un mal presentimiento me embargara.

— Agradecería si nos tuvieran en cuenta en su conversación y respondieran alguna de nuestras preguntas. — Esta vez Shisui no dudo en hacer notar su enojo en sus palabras, algo que solo aumentó mi creciente malestar.

— No tienes que gritar y patear el suelo como un niño para que te pongamos atención. — Mi boca casi cae al suelo cuando Shin respondió de esta forma, ¿Acaso realmente quería aumentar el enojo de los pelinegros? Entendía que no conocía toda la fuerza real del albino, pero estaba segura de que no era prudente hacer enojar a los Uchiha. Y tal y como había pensado, cuando giré mi rostro para ver las expresiones de mis amigos solo pude ver cómo sus sharingan brillaban con más intensidad que antes, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo permanecieron observando al hombre frente a mí, el cual aprovechando la falta de reacción verbal continuo hablando. — Mi nombre es Shin, y en cuanto a quien soy, pues puedo decir que soy el hermano de la chica que tienen esos idiotas.

— ¿Por qué dices que conoces a Sakura? —cuestionó esta vez Itachi, manteniendo un tono de voz neutral, sin embargo podía notar claramente su ira.

— Eso no les compete saberlo… al menos no en este momento y menos aquí, claro que si quieren una respuesta inmediata puedo decir que es por el mismo motivo por el que ustedes la conocen. — Parar alguien como Shisui o Itachi, esta respuesta no significaba mucho, es más podría atribuirse a que la respuesta fuera "coincidencia", sin embargo para mí esto era un signo de alarma, ya que entre más hablaba, parecía seguir insinuando que iba a revelar mi mayor secreto.

No hubo forma en que la conversación continuara por este camino, al menos no por el momento, ya que antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra, Kazuma, Ringo y Teki aparecieron. — ¿Por qué salieron de esa manera? ¿Pasó algo? — La pregunta del peli café pareció confundir a mis amigos, los cuales, parecía que antes de sus palabras no se habían percatado de que todo estaba como antes del ataque. Aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que había ocurrido, no dudé en mirar a Shin para confirmar mis pensamientos, y él en respuesta a mi muda pregunta me devolvió la mirada y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Sentimos una presencia, pero no era nadie peligroso, solo fue él. — Me adelanté a responder, antes de que mis compañeros decidieran comentar algo al respecto — Como les comenté anteriormente yo tuve una misión que involucraba a la chica que tienen cautiva, este hombre se llama Shin y es su hermano mayor, tal parece que viene a tratar de recuperarla. — Mientras presentaba al albino me aseguré de mandarles una mirada de advertencia a mis dos amigos evitando así que comentaran algo al respecto de lo que habían oído o visto anteriormente.

— Me disculpo por entrar así, simplemente sentí el Chakra de Sakura y pensé que podía saber algo de mi hermana. Claro que ahora que sé que se están enfrentando a los imbéciles que la secuestraron pido que por favor me permitan unirme para poder rescatarla, de igual modo proporcionaré ayuda e información pertinente, que seguro sé que necesitaran para poder manejar el problema que tienen con las estrategias, después de todo sé cómo contrarrestar la técnica de mi hermana. — La mirada de sospecha de Kazuma y sus compañeros no cambió rápidamente, pero luego de estar observando a Shin por un rato, el peli café relajó levemente su semblante.

— ¿confías en él Sakura? —preguntó el joven líder.

— Lo suficiente como para saber que dice la verdad y que puede ayudarnos a solucionar esto en poco tiempo y quizás asegurar que no tengamos demasiadas bajas. — Ante mi respuesta contundente, Kazuma suspiró y terminó por relajarse casi por completo.

— Entendido. En ese caso creo que podemos continuar nuestras conversaciones en la mañana, por el momento necesitan recuperar fuerzas. Ringo… — La rubia se sobresaltó un poco pero se quedó atenta a cualquier orden de su líder. — Llévalos a su residencia temporal.

Terminadas las palabras, el peli café junto a su musculoso guarda espaldas se retiraron, dejándonos a solas con la mujer. — Síganme —dijo Ringo luego de inspeccionar un rato más a Shin, el cual fingió no darse cuenta de su mirada y permaneció detrás de mí con una expresión aburrida. — Supongo que Kazuma contaba con que enviaran a un escuadrón pequeño, por eso alisto una pequeña cabaña, sin embargo es bastante pequeña, incuso para tres, por eso creo que cabe decir que estarán algo apretados, sin embargo si desean, mi casa tiene…

— Estaremos bien —pronunciaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, un pequeño detalle que me sorprendió bastante.

La mujer pareció un tanto ofendida por ser rechazada simultáneamente, pero no dijo más al respecto, en cambio nos guio en silencio entre las calles hasta una cabaña cerca al borde del pueblo. La construcción, como ella había dicho era pequeña, no pasaba de los treinta metros cuadrados y podía verse con claridad que estaríamos bastante apretados. — Lamentamos si es muy pequeña, pero no hay más disponibles, como sabrán nuestra situación no es muy estable y necesitamos priorizar a los más vulnerables, así que solo tenemos este lugar para ofrecerles. — Aunque la rubia no estaba muy contenta con la respuesta anterior, la honestidad en sus palabras fue evidente, aunque probablemente fuera provocado más por el sufrimiento de su pueblo que la incomodidad que nosotros seguramente pasaríamos esa noche.

— No hay problema, estamos acostumbrados a adaptarnos a este tipo de circunstancias —dijo Shisui con calma, tratando de apaciguar el mal ambiente que había comenzado a surgir.

— Lo importante es que sirve para su propósito —añadió Shin para luego comenzar a caminar hasta la casa, perdiéndose pocos segundos después en el interior.

— No es por nada pero su amigo es muy extraño —comentó Ringo para luego encogerse de hombros y dirigirnos la mirada a nosotros — Tengo que marcharme. Más tarde vendrá alguien a darles algunas raciones, y mañana antes del alba les recogerán para llevarles a nuestra reunión.

Luego de que ella se fue iba a ir seguir los pasos del albino, pero fui detenida por Shisui. — Espera Sakura, antes de que entremos quiero que hablemos un momento. — Temblé un momento porque intuía de que quería hablar mi amigo y porque yo sabía que no podría responder sus dudas sin formular más. — ¿Sabes algo de lo que pasó allá atrás? Parece que estas más informada que nosotros sobre la gravedad de los hechos y además de ello sobre nuestro improvisado compañero.

Mordí mi labio inferior un momento antes de girarme y enfrentar a los dos Uchiha, los cuales me observaban con gravedad. — Es algo complicado de explicar, además de que todo puede parecer salido de un cuento —inicié suavemente, midiendo cada palabra que decía y tratando de ir controlando el cambio en la reacción de cada uno.

— Bueno, si no comienzas a decirlo no sabremos cual va a ser nuestra reacción. — Las palabras bruscas de Shisui eran ciertas, no podía simplemente asumir que no me creerían, sin embargo estaba el factor del tiempo, algo que no era un asunto que se pudiera asumir con facilidad.

— Incluso si siguieran hablando a mis espaldas tratando de desenmarañar los misterios que oculta esta misión, no lograrían comprender ni una palabra de lo que Sakura diga, después de todo esto está mucho más allá de lo que ella misma sabe. — La interrupción de Shin, quien estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, puso en alerta a mis amigos, y a mí me revolvió el estómago, aumentando mi malestar y sospecha — Si realmente quieren una explicación detallada será mejor que entren, no es bueno hablar de esto con la probabilidad de que alguien molesto nos escuché.

Ninguno de los tres podía discutir su lógica, y menos cuando él parecía completamente serio al respecto; quizás fue por esto que finalmente mis amigos decidieron dejar de interrogarme y entrar a la cabaña para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el albino. El interior era tan estrecho como lo esperaba, constaba de una pequeña cocina en un rincón, una especie de sala sin muebles y al fondo dos puertas, una que podía ver era el baño y la otra deduje era la habitación. Shin tomó lugar al fondo de la pequeña sala, sentándose en flor de loto y recostándose contra la pared, de esa forma podía permitirnos verlo y también que él nos viera — ¿Y bien, que es lo que vas a explicar? — Mis amigos no parecían dispuestos a tomar asiento, más bien seguían tensos y con la desconfianza impresa en sus oscuros ojos.

— Creo que querrán sentarse, lo que les voy a contar podría ser algo… impresionante, o incluso traumático —dijo Shin, con toda calma, una que yo no pude compartir en lo absoluto, porque ante sus palabras las alarmas de alerta sonaron en mi cabeza y la sangre pareció como si se espesara en mis venas, mandando una sensación horrible de entumecimiento; fue por esto que inevitablemente le miré asustada, cuestionándole si realmente estaba insinuando que iba a hablar de eso, y él recibiendo claramente mi interrogante, suavizo la mirada y respondió mi pregunta. — Lo siento Sakura, créeme que si la situación no lo requiriera, no diría nada, ni siquiera me hubiera arriesgado a aparecerme, pero esta vez es algo que no se puede dejar pasar.

Frente a las palabras del albino mis amigos nos miraron intercaladamente, mostrándose claramente confundidos y molestos, y no era para menos, ya que era evidente que yo les había mantenido oculto algo. — ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Exactamente de qué trata todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que has estado ocultando Sakura? — Casi nunca escuchaba el tono duro de Shisui, menos dirigido hacia mí, por ello el miedo y la sensación de estar cayendo en un abismo oscuro aumentó, trayéndome al borde de la desesperación; sin embargo no dije nada, de hecho no podía, mis labios estaban sellados por el miedo y mi cuerpo paralizado en el lugar en el que me encontraba.

El momento que más había temido en todos esos años había llegado y yo ni siquiera podía moverme ni un poco, no podía mirarles a los ojos y tratar de explicarme, solo estaba ahí, suspendida, sintiéndome como aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte o como aquella noche en la que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea, muerta de miedo ante la posibilidad de perder a las personas que más quería. — ¡Sakura! — Inevitablemente me encogí ante la demanda del Uchiha mayor, incluso si solo había levantado un poco su tono… para mí era como si estuviera gritando, el miedo solo hacía las cosas peor.

— Shisui —pronunció Itachi — Cálmate.

— Que tacto para tratar con ella —soltó Shin sarcásticamente — ¿Quieres saber sobre que oculta y mi relación con ella? ¿Quieres saber sobre la misión y porque ella sabe más que ustedes? Si es así siéntate y cállate.

El silencio rondó aproximadamente un minuto pero finalmente escuché a mis amigos moverse, tal parecía, acatando la orden del albino. — Hablas como si Sakura tuviera que ver con todo esto —pronunció Shisui más tranquilo, sin embargo aún podía notar la molestia en su tono.

— Bueno, tiene que ver bastante en ello, y al mismo tiempo resulta que ella es la razón por la que aún están vivos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Esta vez el que habló fue Itachi, aunque para mi sorpresa, se escuchaba aún a mi lado y su tenor de voz permanecía tranquilo.

— Bueno, Kazumi no puede ver a Sakura en la línea de tiempo, por consiguiente no puede predecir lo que hará, tampoco pudo ver que ella llegaría con ustedes.

— Espera ¿Por qué? — Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando mis labios se movieron por su cuenta y hablé sin pensar, aunque aún me negaba a levantar la mirada para enfrentar a mis amigos.

— Es por tu condición, ni las habilidades de Kazumi, ni las que traten de extraer de ella podrán hacerte nada. — Ante su respuesta fruncí levemente el entrecejo y levanté parcialmente la mirada para poder enfocarla en él.

— Querrás decir… que es por ti —corregí, a lo cual él sonrió levemente.

— Chica lista, aunque como sabrás se podría decir más que es porque compartimos un vínculo, así que al no podernos separar mis habilidades te protegen. — Iba a pedirle que se explicara mejor, pero Shisui interrumpió diciendo —: Nuevamente, ¿De qué están hablando?

— Oh lo siento, cierto. Tengo que explicarlo desde el principio. — Shin sonrió con un poco de sorna antes de volver a su siempre tranquilo semblante — Iniciaré volviéndome presentar, como ya dije mi nombre es Shin, y aunque anteriormente dije que Kazumi es mi "hermana", lo cierto es que es solo de título, porque realmente ella solo es una chica que pertenece en la actualidad a mi clan, pero con el tiempo tomó la manía de llamarme "hermano", aunque realmente yo no pertenezco a este tiempo ni a este plano.

— ¿A que te refieres con que no perteneces a este plano ni tiempo? — Itachi no permitió que las palabras se asentaran del todo, simplemente tomó la palabra que Shisui había perdido momentáneamente mientras se encargaba de analizar lo que había escuchado.

— Bueno, me refiero exactamente a eso. —Si quería aclarar dudas, sus palabras no era una respuesta, aunque afortunadamente ahí no acabó la explicación — Yo viví hace mucho tiempo, por las épocas en que el chakra hasta ahora estaba apareciendo en el mundo. La razón por la que estoy aquí fue porque mi poder sobrepasó los límites de lo conocido y terminé atrapado en el tiempo, al menos hasta que cumpla con ciertas condiciones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué te refieres con tu poder? —cuestiono Shisui.

— Mi clan no es común, desde hace años tenemos una gran afinidad con el flujo del tiempo. Inicialmente nuestras habilidades se reducían a cosas básicas como el ver parte del futuro cercano a una hora o incluso retroceder un poco el tiempo, sin embargo en la historia también existieron quienes fueron más allá, consiguiendo alterar el flujo temporal a su antojo, logrando controlar incluso la vida de las personas; Los sujetos que tienen a Kazumi pensaron que ella tenía esa habilidad, pero lo cierto es que ella no la posee, su poder se reduce al estándar de todo el clan, claro que el descubrir que estaban equivocados no les evitó saber cómo emplear sus línea de sangre para su propio beneficio. — Shin se detuvo en sus palabras y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por brevedad.

— Hay algo que no cuadra en tu historia —dijo Itachi, llamando la atención de todos nosotros, sin embargo no hubo interrupciones en lo que decía — Mencionas que pudiste sobrepasar tus límites, tu poder te condenó a estar estancado en la línea temporal, sin embargo de ser de ese modo ¿Por qué te materializas ahora? ¿Por qué conoces a Sakura? ¿Por qué con tu propio poder no te liberas? De ser simplemente que tu cuerpo haya quedado atrapado podrías haber encontrado eventualmente una solución para librarte, pero por lo que insinúas lo que nos estás diciendo es que no deberías tener cuerpo físico, deberías ser como un fantasma, así que mi conclusión es que en realidad, más que "atrapado" en el tiempo, fuiste sellado por algún motivo, lo cual se supone no debería permitirte vagar con libertad, sin embargo aquí estas, lo que nos lleva a mis preguntas iniciales y añadir una más ¿Cómo y por qué ahora fuiste capaz de librarte?

El análisis de Itachi me sorprendió enormemente, yo misma no había llegado a esa conclusión, pero en realidad, si lo pensaba un poco tenía lógica; en un principio los monjes que custodiaban el pergamino que llevó a Sasuke hacia Shin, nos habían mencionado que un poder ancestral se encontraba sellado en esas runas, algo que hacía desaparecer a las personas. Miré a Shin, quien para mi sorpresa me observaba directamente a mí señalándome con sus ojos, — ¿Yo que tengo que ver? —pregunté confundida y recibiendo claramente su mensaje — No recuerdo haber hecho nada para liberarte y aparte de lo que me explicaste antes no tenía idea que en realidad estabas restringido en ese lugar.

— Si recuerdas bien lo que te dije aquella vez, sabrás en que ayudaste; aunque tienes razón en pensar que no fuiste quien levantó el sello que me mantenía dormido, de eso se encargó Sasuke. — La reacción frente a sus palabras no se hizo esperar, ya que mis dos amigos se vieron conmocionados con la noticia. — Por ustedes dos es que yo estoy aquí ¿Lo olvidas?

— Espera ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke con todo esto? — Esta vez la voz de Itachi mostró claramente su agitación.

— Tiene que ver todo, de hecho creo que pueden agradecerle el estar vivos a él y Sakura —respondió el albino y con esto sabía que habíamos llegado al punto culminante.

— ¿Qué? Deja de hablar a medias y explica. — Los dos Uchiha, como muy pocas veces estaban mostrando su agitación, lo que significaba que entendían el peso de las palabras que estaban por escuchar.

— Bueno, si tengo que comenzar diría que originalmente este flujo de tiempo no se debió haber dado —proclamó finalmente Shin, haciendo callar a los dos pelinegros, silencio que él aprovechó para continuar —: Como afirmas Uchiha Itachi, yo fui sellado por mi negligencia en cierto incidente, por eso me quedé pagando por mi error, sin embargo también se me concedió la posibilidad de mantener mi esencia en mi vieja casa, completamente solo y en una especie de letargo, que duró mucho tiempo, hasta que apareció tu hermano en mis dominios cargando con la clave para liberarme y al mismo tiempo obligarme a cooperar con él.

— Espera. — Le interrumpí — ¿Cómo que te obligaba a cooperar? ¿Acaso no lo habías hecho por capricho? ¿Cómo una recompensa por haber encontrado el lugar?

— ¿Me veo como un genio de los tres deseos Sakura? Por supuesto que no le hubiera ayudado por capricho, apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerme a mí mismo —soltó un suspiro de frustración y luego añadió — Ese pergamino era una maldición, tanto para la persona que lo usara como para mí, la persona que me selló se aseguró de que me encontrara entre la espada y la pared si llegaba alguien avaricioso a mí, al mismo tiempo era un método de prevención en caso de que quisiera hacer algo estúpido. — Se detuvo en sus palabras brevemente cuando notó que los tres estábamos pidiendo una silenciosa explicación. — Apenas podía existir, cualquier acción que tuviera por mi propia voluntad me haría desaparecer, y aferrarme a los deseos egoístas no serviría de nada, contrario a eso, esos sentimientos se volverían en contra del que pidiera algún cambio; sin embargo había solo un pequeño hueco que me permitiría mantener mi existencia… y era si los sentimientos que usara para formar el deseo eran puros, si era un deseo no egoísta lo que saliera del corazón de la persona.

— Entonces… cuando Naruto y yo aparecimos… y Sasuke… — Él asintió ante mi incompleta implicación.

— Retomando lo de antes. Sasuke llegó pidiendo un deseo, uno que si bien no era del todo egoísta, aún mantenía deseos que oscurecían su intención; afortunadamente para él, Sakura y Naruto llegaron hasta nosotros e impidieron que yo cumpliera lo que me pedía, sin embargo eso solo fue el retraso, ya que aún estaba atado por las palabras del pergamino, por eso esperé hasta que él soltó su segundo deseo, el cual si bien era egoísta por su parte, por parte de Sakura era otro asunto.

— ¿Estás diciendo que usaste lo que sentía Sakura para cumplir los deseos de Sasuke? —preguntó Shisui frunciendo el entrecejo — ¿Acaso no tenías que usar los de él?

— En teoría sí, pero siempre existen huecos legales y de no haberlo hecho, probablemente esta sería otra historia. — El albino cerró unos segundos los ojos antes de volver a mirarnos — Antes de que pregunten, lo que hice fue reescribir todo, es por eso que no pueden recordar nada de eso, claro que aunque trataran tampoco podrían hacerlo, ya que ninguno de los dos llegó a vivir para entonces.

— Espera… aunque digas que nosotros no vivimos para entonces, según todo esto, los que estuvieron presentes en aquella época deberían saber algo, sin embargo, no parece como si Sasuke o Naruto recuerden aquello —alegó Shisui.

— Eso es porque no pueden recordarlo, si todo el mundo recordara algo así el caos estaría por todas partes, y también tengan por seguro que la mayoría buscaría el poder de cambiar el tiempo y eso nos llevaría a un ciclo sin fin. Sakura puede recordar porque yo le regalé ese pequeño don, fue mi forma de disculparme por causarle tantos problemas; por otro lado Kakashi fue un accidente, pero uno que ha conseguido a ayudar al final con el propósito — Los ojos de ambos Uchiha se abrieron.

— ¿Kakashi-san…? Él sabe de todo esto —cuestionó Itachi.

— Sí. Como dije fue un accidente, claro que eso no es lo importante y tampoco el tema que nos interesa ahora. — Shin se aclaró la garganta y luego continuo — Para responder el cómo estoy aquí es porque comparto una conexión con Sakura y Sasuke. Con el paso de los años, he conseguido restaurar un poco de mi fuerza así que conseguí materializarme, claro que no lo hago a menudo, pero este es un caso especial.

El silenció cayó sobre nosotros, permitiendo que las palabras se acentuaran en nuestras cabezas, o al menos en las de ellos, porque yo en esos momentos me debatía interiormente por controlar el terror de haber sido revelado los secretos. — ¿Sakura, tu sabías que esto iba a pasar? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor suavemente.

— No —respondí en un susurró, pero luego tomé un poco de valor para añadir — Nunca hice esta misión, de hecho… de mi vida no sabía absolutamente nada, solo tenía conocimiento de algunas cosas pero que en el pasado no tenían relación directa conmigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Esta vez preguntó Itachi.

Iba a responderle cuando Shin se me adelantó diciendo —: La vida de Sakura es diferente. Inicialmente ella no debió conocerlos y ustedes tampoco a ella. — La sorpresa se dibujó en los rostros de mis amigos, pero no fueron capaces de preguntar nada porque el albino volvió a retomar la apalabra, — Originalmente Sakura era, junto a Sasuke y Naruto miembro del equipo siete, comandado bajo Kakashi Hatake, sin embargo ante el segundo deseo de Sasuke, decidí que era mejor apartarla de allí, por ello alteré un poco su vida, haciendo que naciera un poco antes de lo que en un principio se tenía planeado.

— Si todo eso es así, eso quiere decir que Sakura siempre ha sabido todo esto. — temblé ante el tono acusador de Shisui.

Frente al miedo e incertidumbre agaché la cabeza por completo y bloqueé cualquier vista que pudiera tener de ellos. Era lógico que estuvieran molestos, les había mentido, había ocultado información importante y sobre todo fingí ser algo que realmente no era. Los recuerdos de mi reclamó la noche en que Shisui casi muere, vinieron a mi cabeza y repentinamente mi malestar aumentó; aquella noche había afirmado que me dolía que no hubieran confiando en mí como para compartir su carga, pero eso yo lo había dicho de dientes para afuera, y eso era algo que ellos probablemente recordarían bien y estarían reprochándome mentalmente. No, lo más seguro es que se sintieran traicionados por mí y yo no podía culparles por ello. — Ella tiene sus recuerdos desde los tres años, pero no era algo que pudiera simplemente decir a esa edad ¿No creen?

Incluso con las defensas de Shin yo sabía que había ya era tarde, el jarrón de los sueños se había roto y ahora solo quedaban los fragmentos de una relación fracturada, en donde un aparente abismo comenzaba a abrirse. Era demasiado doloroso, para simplemente afrontarlo con valor, no podía cuando sentía como si me hundiera en una profunda oscuridad, muy parecida a la que sentí cuando el mundo cambió, y que solo me dejaba el sabor amargo de la soledad, una soledad de la que había huido desde el día en que había conocido a Shisui, y que solo quedó en mis memorias cuando Itachi se sumó a mi lista de amigos. — _Las mentiras no pueden construir algo real_ —pensé para mí misma mientras sentía el ardor en mis ojos, producto de las lágrimas que querían caer. No podía soportar más estar allí, tenía que darme mi propio espacio y tratar de asimilar todo, tenía que conseguir calmarme antes de poder confrontarlos.

— Iré a verificar el perímetro. —dije para luego apresurarme a salir de allí, sin importarme que alguien pudiera tratar de detenerme, solo dejé que mi cuerpo me llevara lejos de allí, saliendo de la cabaña e internándome en el bosque, donde al asegurarme que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me derrumbé contra el suelo y desaté el llanto de angustia que había estado conteniendo. — ¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar así? — solté entre sollozos desesperados, mientras me encogía contra la corteza de un árbol y abrazaba mis piernas, ocultando mi rostro entre el hueco que quedaba entre ellas y mi pecho, un mero e inútil intento para aferrarme a algo. Incluso si había deseado fervientemente que ese día no llegara, sabía que eventualmente, mi secreto sería revelado, recordándome claramente que el tiempo ni las situaciones nunca iban como uno quería…

* * *

 **Bueno gente bella y hermosa, hoy cambio el protocolo y responderé primero los comentarios, luego diré las anotaciones sobre este capítulo. Oh pero antes de que se me olvide sugiero leer esos apuntes traen algunos datos importantes sobre el siguiente capítulo (nada de spoiler, pero que es importante para que se preparen mentalmente)**

 **Daliapv perez:** _Aunque me gustaría decir que está próximo a descubrirse lo que piensa Itachi, lo cierto es que no. Lo que pasa por la cabeza de nuestro pelinegro es algo que se dará por los capítulos 24 o 25 más o menos, pero hay una buena razón para ello y lo sabrán a su respectivo momento. (Espero este capítulo haya sido lo suficientemente entretenido :p)_

 **Mayleth:** _Creo que no tengo mucho por decir, pero es precisamente porque no estoy segura si lo que leíste en este capítulo habrá abierto o cerrado algunas dudas. Honestamente me gustan las pequeñas muestras de afecto, no me gusta hacer que todo sea supremamente evidente pero tan poco tan parco, porque de lo contrario se tornaría aburrido, el balance perfecto entre la emoción y el arroz lento hahaha._

 **Dulcecito311:** _Si antes había llegado antes hoy llego después que vergüenza, pero bueno ya he dicho que han sido cosas que no he podido evitar. Ya sabes cómo es esto, doloroso por muchos lados y que deja preocupado a quienes no leyeron la versión del otro foro, sin embargo quería darle más dureza a la situación, en la otra versión habían muchas cosas que no conectaban y solo hacían todo un problema mayor para poder entrar en el drama del momento. Creo que salgo de un problema a otro ¿No? Pero bueno se sabe que al no contar lo del clan Uchiha antes, los sentimientos de terror ante la posibilidad que alguien muriera o todo el desenlace de la batalla, este problema fue el más próximo a lo que estaba en la historia, sin embargo espero que haya mantenido la gravedad necesaria. Me encanta que comentes esta versión de la historia, siempre es agradable recibir tu apoyo y apuntes de los cambios._

 **Desirees Wishes:** _Bueno inicialmente el salto en el tiempo se debió a mi falta de espacio para escribir, sin embargo también fue una decisión que involucraba la prontitud del desarrollo. Hay muchos detalles en el fic que van avanzando conforme la historia sigue su rumbo. Hummm sé que hay muchas dudas en el momento, y sé que la de Sai es una que se tendrá que resolver, pero como se intuye falta pelo para ese moño, después de todo si bien Sakura ya es mayor y tiene unos 16 años, Naruto y Sasuke siguen en su tierna edad, por consiguiente por línea de tiempo aún falta algunos capítulos, pero descuida eventualmente se sabrá sobre él._

 **Jotitoboy:** _Hmm bueno en gran parte me alegra que solo conozcas esta versión, después de todo son varias cosas que faltan en la anterior que siempre hacían falta aclarar. No diré mucho al respecto del equipo 7 actual, eso lo verán más adelante. Me alegro que la historia vaya bien, realmente como dices el romance es lento, pero es porque pongo a priori la trama, y los problemas que desencadena todo este asunto del tiempo._

 **Fangirl1266:** _Espero que este capítulo no te haya desanimado. Me gusta escribir algunas escenas chistosas y bueno Shisui da hincapié para varias. Kakashi pensé que podría ser el apoyo de Sakura en varias circunstancias, además es un personaje que considero siempre ha pensado en sus pequeños pupilos, incluso si no vemos demasiado de esto en la serie, de todas formas son como una pequeña familia que es complicada de romper._

 **Noemitg-chan:** _Hahaha la escena de sobre protección de los dos menores fue cosa especial de esta versión, anteriormente no había tal reacción, sin embargo me alegro de haber colocado esas interacciones, después de todo me encanta el equipo siente original, por ello no dudo en mostrar ese tipo de cosas. Bueno Shin es una figura misteriosa y nunca revele mucho al respecto, claro que eso no significa que eventualmente no lo haga, él también tiene su pedazo de pastel en esta historia. Cof cof, creo que me esforcé lo suficiente con la descripción de Itachi, quería hacerlo ver sexy sin llegar a pervertirlo demasiado hahahaha no soy buena en eso, pero estoy satisfecha de cómo quedo. Como veras hay detallitos limados en esta saga, como que Kazuma y ella se conozcan, se hara una brave explicación de eso en el capítulo 8._

 **Missy-2412:** _Gracias, espero que siga gustándote el como van a irse desarrollando las cosas :3_

 **97Lilly:** _Se hace lo que se puede con las personalidades, no me gusta cambiarlas demasiado y prefiero mantener el canon en esto. Trato de publicar una vez al mes, aunque esta vez me retrase por algunos motivos pesonales hahaha TT._

 **L0nildowe:** _Hola, gracias de verdad por leer esta versión de la historia, honestamente contiene algunas cositas que son importantes y que en la otra plataforma no pude comentar. Hmmm apreció que seas fan de la pareja y que el fic en las partes de Itachi y Sakura te emocionen, sin embargo quiero aclarar que la historia no es puramente romántica, soy más del tipo de autora que deja pistas en los detalles, entiendo que es una lata tener que leer ciertas cosas, pero te digo que probablemente te saltes algo que luego sea relevante, sin embargo apreció la intención. No es que no tenga cuenta, de hecho tengo una página, sin embargo no he colocado mis datos porque en mi página cuento con alguno que otro material que podría traer a spoilers futuros, así que hasta no abarcar las partes importantes, no planeo colocar mis datos, sin embargo puedes estar tranquila que no desapareceré, y en dado caso pues hay ciertas lectoras que saben como encontrarme, así que no hay lio, por el momento no diré información que pueda con llevar a arruinar sorpresas. Cof cof creo que sabrás que no fue Hayato quien arruino el momento. Honestamente te advierto que has de tener paciencia, porque yo no soy una persona de hacer las cosas rápidamente, me gusta disfrutar los diversos escenarios y explicar la trama como se debe, por ello sé que es difícil pero inevitablemente la prioridad esta en el contexto de la historia más que en el romance mismo, sin embargo no niego que tienen sus escenas importantes. Espero sigas disfrutando de lo que hay y espero poder hacer algunas escenas más emocionantes para evitar el aburrimiento._

 **Solem:** _Tiempo viene y tiempo va, honestamente no se como le hago a veces para terminar antes y ahora que termino después, supongo que no se puede tener todo en piedra, sin embargo se hace lo que se puede *Cof cof*. No me gustaría hacer a Shin como el amo y señor de todo, por eso su personalidad, aunque es misteriosa, también da cabida a las conversaciones normales, de un ser humano con otro, sin llegar a nada ni tan profundo ni tan básico, sin embargo tiene sus aspectos bellos y divertidos (para mí en su mayoría la burla). Quiero darle drama a esto! Y lo haré buajajajajajaja ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo en general? Superó la tensión del primero ¿o fue como lo mismo?_

 **Between White and black:** _Continuaré, descuida, es solo que me lleva algo de tiempo hahaha por mis responsabilidades, sin embargo es seguro conmigo que publico cada mes._

 _ **Tenshin anime:**_ _Ohh descuida, entiendo, me alegro que pudieras comentar el capítulo :D te deseo mucha suerte con tu tesis de grado! Como he dicho, Kakashi es… bueno uno de mis personajes favoritos y siempre dije que quería que estuviera más involucrado en la historia, al menos mostrando como es de fuerte la conexión entre el equipo siete, que sin importar las dificultades siguen estando juntos de alguna forma, incluso si solo es de apoyo. Ohhh la escena del cabello, creo que fue una cereza de pastel escribirla, especialmente porque abarca un momento suave, cálido y casi hogareño, donde se puede mostrar la confianza que hay entre ellos, además de su conexión. Hmmm creo que tu pregunta sobre Shisui está siendo contestada… él no tiene ni idea hahaha, y bueno, es de esperar, las cosas que sospecha son diversas. Hmmm seguiré repitiendo lo mismo, la trama por delante el romance a su debido momento, sin embargo tenemos escenas de escenas, pero ya verán porque de todo (eventualmente)_

 **Karen:** _Siii, Kakashi tiene un motivo para saber todo y eso se sabrá más adelante, aunque sabemos que nuestro maestro de cabellos plata es relevante en la historia. Ouu me alegro que pudieras recordar algo bonito con la historia, realmente quería esa sensación suave y dulce, además de cálida y hogareña, esos eran los sentimientos principales que buscaba al escribir sobre lo del cabello. Gracias, realmente me anima mucho que aprecien mi trabajo y claro que seguiré esforzándome por avanzar aún mas y traer la continuación._

 **Guest:** _Me hubiera gustado leer el testamento, pero bueno, me alegro que puedas darme tu opinión hahaha así sea corta para mí es un gran honor recibirla. (Realmente si puedes en algún momento apreciaría saber lo que querías decir) Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi todos esos momentos fueron gratos de escribir y me gusta saber que gustaron lo suficiente._

 **Bueno, primero que todo tengo que decir gracias por sus comentarios, son bastante agradables. Segundo ya saben me disculpo por la tardanza pero he estado realmente ocupada y ahora tengo algún par de cosas que hace hahaha pero igual me tomaré mi tiempo para explicar esto.**

 **Primero que todo, originalmente este capítulo no tenía tanto detalle, y se pensó para ser un gran shock. Como no tenía pensado que el fic fuera muy largo siempre traté de hacer las cosas lo más rápido que podía, por eso ellos se enteran de la verdad en el capítulo 7, sin embargo también esto dio posibilidades para más detalles que verán más adelante, cosas que son de suma relevancia y que no podían desarrollarse de la manera en que lo hicieron si simplemente les dejaba en la ignorancia. Actualmente, y conociendo el alcance de la historia me hubiera gustado que este momento se desatara después, pero bueno, es mi historia y hago lo que quiero buajajajaja xD. La relación que tienen Shisui, Itachi y Sakura se ve fragmentada al final, y aunque sé que esto es como salir de un agujero para entrar en otro, pues… ya que, realmente el drama y yo no somos muy amigas, pero por algún motivo tiendo a ir en esa dirección *risas*. Caí en cuenta de que aquí vemos la angustia del clan Uchiha antes de entrar en esta saga y ahora salgo con esto… creo que realmente fui mala, pero bueno, que puedo decir aparte de "para mí el desarrollo de la historia es más importante, me gusta que las cosas no se den esporádicamente".**

 **Shin es un personaje misterioso, sin embargo siempre trato de mantener su personalidad lo más tranquila y arrogante, detalles que le quedaron de su tiempo sobre la tierra y el estilo de vida que llevó. Las palabras que él dijo son ambiguas, realmente solo explica la superficie de lo que realmente ocurrió con él, pero bueno esa es historia para otro capítulo.**

 **Ahora quiero ser enfática en un pequeño detalle. Inicio dando gracias a todas las personas lindas y hermosas que me escriben, que me muestran su apoyo y además de ello me inspiran a continuar, de corazón les digo que sus comentarios me alientan a darme prisa hahahaha, aunque sé que no siempre puedo traer a tiempo (como esta vez). Segundo, para los que habrán leído la versión anterior sabrán que hay un capítulo especial entre el 7 y 8, esto porque en esa época estaba subiendo estos capítulos por junio, y bueno el especial fue uno para celebrar el cumpleaños de Itachi, sin embargo quiero aclarar** **que esto no quiere decir que estos estén fuera de contexto con la historia,** **todo lo contrario, me gusta que estos especiales tengan contenido importante y relevante para el desarrollo de la misma, igualmente usualmente tienen cosas para endulzar la vista haha por ello no cambiaré el orden en que publiqué, pero como prometí a mis lectores de la otra página no cambiaré mucho de esos capítulos, caso contrario a lo que hice con los regulares; claro que si voy a hacer algo diferente y eso es interconectar la saga con el pequeño especial, debido a que la fecha en que es ahora publicado difiere del motivo original de la creación.**

 **Tercero y último:** **Aunque no se ha dado el caso hasta ahora (cosa que agradezco), quiero decir que no pienso cambiar la rapidez con la que vayan los hechos. Aclaro que no es que alguien me haya dicho nada respecto al desarrollo, pero frente a posibles preguntas futuras quiero poder dejar esto en claro desde antes. Entiendo que usualmente en este tipo de historias románticas acostumbren a tener… más acercamientos, me queda muy claro cuando me afirman que el desarrollo del romance va lento, sin embargo esta es la menor de mis preocupaciones, para mí el concepto de amor en este tipo de historias y especialmente en esta debe darse con el tiempo, y bueno luego entenderán porque. Otro punto es que me gusta más narrar el contexto de como van solucionando los problemas que se irán apareciendo, y créanme que no es fácil, después de todo estamos jugando con el factor "tiempo", entonces díganme si no trae problemas. Itachi y Shisui tenían que enterarse, y otros secretos tienen que desvelarse, así que les pido paciencia para todo esto. Si aún luego de leer esto deciden leer la historia pues sean bienvenidos, de hecho siempre lo serán, pero pido que sean tolerantes y pacientes hahahaha, sino me creen pregunten a alguien que me haya leído antes.**

 **Bueno por el momento es todo, solo tengo que añadir que el motivo de mi retraso fue que las últimas tres semanas fueron caóticas, y consumieron mí tiempo enormemente. De hecho llevo haciendo la corrección tres días. Ahora seguiré con mi trabajo y luego procuraré ir a descansar, una gripa me está acosando y la verdad no quiero estar enferma.**

 **Shirorina Fuera!**


	12. Capitulo 7-1 — Recuerdos de antaño —

**Bueno, no esperaba tardarme, pero fue inevitable, lo que para muchos son santas vacaciones de una semana (llámenle semana santa o semana de pascua o lo que sea en sus países) Para mí es una semana movidita donde quedo más exhausta que tortuga en maratón.**

Otro pequeño… contratiempo fue que me sacaron las cordales, hahaha ya estoy bien, pero aún quedan unos días antes de que me quiten los puntos. (No sé por qué carajos me metí en eso, pero al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por esas cosas). No había podido comer bien y la verdad estaba muy adolorida y estresada como para querer escribir, o corregir cualquier cosa, por eso me disculpo de antemano.

 **Bueno no interrumpiendo más les dejo el capítulo extra, abajo explico brevemente sobre esto y responderé comentarios.**

* * *

CAPITULO 7.1 — RECUERDOS DE ANTAÑO —

La conocida bruma de los recuerdos me invadió mientras estaba allí acurrucada, haciéndome temblar en el proceso y consiguiendo que nuevas lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas, sin embargo las memorias eran tan abrumadoras que simplemente me perdí en las profundidades de ellas, mostrándome remembranzas que habiendo sido alegres en el pasado, en esos momentos se clavaban dolorosamente en mi alma. Uno de tantos prevaleció sobre los demás, uno de la época antes de que mi equipo se disolviera y yo lograra terminar el Byakugou, por aquellas épocas donde el compartir mi vida con los muchachos era mucho más fácil y donde los problemas no parecían existir más allá de la vida básica del Shinobi.

* * *

El ruido sordo de la última Kunai al clavarse contra el centro del blanco fue punto final para que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formara en mis labios y diera por finalizada la demostración de puntería. — Nada mal Sakura, realmente de los tres tienes la mejor técnica de shurikenjutsu—comentó Ken-sensei con aprobación, misma que me hizo sonrojar levemente ante el cumplido, y al mismo tiempo me hizo reafirmar lo mucho que agradecía los entrenamientos espartanos que muchas veces tomaba con Shisui. Un bufido me hizo salir de mi momento de regocijo y voltear a mirar a mis dos compañeros. Tenryu, que era quien había soltado el sonido, estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol observándome con ojos celosos pero al mismo tiempo llenos de sorpresa; mientras tanto Hayato, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y recostado contra el mismo árbol, mantenía una expresión aburrida, sin embargo no agresiva.

— ¿Algo que decir Tenryu? —cuestionó el hombre mayor, manteniendo una ceja enarcada.

— Nada más allá de lo que se sepa —refunfuñó el nombrado — Pudimos enfocarnos en otro tipo de entrenamiento en vez de lanzar Kunai y Shuriken todo el día.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Ken-sensei, — Hemos dado prioridad a aprender y controlar las técnicas que conocen, tú con el viento y Hayato con el rayo, de igual forma Sakura ha iniciado su entrenamiento para controlar el agua, sin embargo en nuestra última asignación, me percaté que hay bases shinobi en las cuales se tambalean, un ejemplo claro es el Shurikenjutsu, así que por hoy me tomé la libertad de profundizar en este tema.

— Si claro… seguro no fue para admirar las dotes de su estudiante favorita. — La implicación que soltó el Peli café, hizo fruncir el entrecejo del mayor, e incluso hizo que Hayato enarcara una ceja con diversión, sin embargo el hombre mayor mantuvo la compostura.

— Creo que las últimas dos semanas te hemos dado una mano con tu entrenamiento Tenryu, tratando de ayudarte a perfeccionar tus técnicas de viento. Tu comentario me afirma que te sientes inseguro con el lanzamiento de Shuriken y prefieres regresar a tu elemento, sin embargo un ninja debe salir de su zona de confort y adaptarse a las circunstancias. — Palabras firmes para el chico, quien pareció más disgustado pero no argumento en contra de lo que dijo el sensei — Bien, si ha quedado claro, nos veremos de nuevo mañana temprano para seguir con el entrenamiento.

El hombre nos dedicó una mirada a todos antes de asentir y desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejándonos solos. Un leve cosquilleo de incomodidad por quedarme con mis compañeros me recorrió, y pronto me vi girando una kunai en mi mano, tratando de distraerme de la creciente presión que se formaba. No es como si siempre fuera así, pero gracias al comentario y mirada intensa de Tenryu era más consciente que nunca de la molestia que yo le significaba. — ¿Cómo rayos lo haces? —. El repentino comentario de mi compañero me hizo sobresaltar en mi lugar y girarme para verlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —. Mi interrogante hizo fruncir el entrecejo a Tenryu, quien finalmente se puso en pie y se acercó quedando a metro y medio de distancia.

— Eso… Tú entiendes… darle con tanta facilidad a los blancos. — A pesar de mi malestar por tenerlo tan cerca iba a responder a sus palabas, sin embargo nuestro compañero de cabello negro se me adelantó, — No tiene caso que le preguntes Tenryu, ya sabes que ella es un prodigio. — A pesar de que no era cierto y que me molestaba tal afirmación, no podía negarla, de hecho, aunque en una ocasión había tratado de rebatir ese argumento contra Shisui e Itachi, nunca había logrado nada.

— Aunque afirmes eso, lo cierto es que no, solo es práctica, me dedico a esto desde los tres años, así que es normal que consiga acertar —comenté con honestidad, pero las miradas incrédulas de ambos me afirmaban que no creían ni una palabra de lo que decía.

— ¿También lo es el que tengas tan perfecto control de chakra? ¿O esos niveles en taijutsu y genjutsu? — Ante el comentario de Tenryu solo podía morderme la lengua, eran ese tipo de comentarios los que desarmaban mi verdadero esfuerzo, y no me quería imaginar si llegaran a saber que también era ninja médico, probablemente las casi nulas posibilidades de que me creyeran quedarían reducidas a cero y con ello la probabilidad de que me dejaran de ver como un bicho raro y quizás, solo quizás, llevarnos mejor.

— Yo he entrenado muy duro desde muy pequeña, nada ha sido por suerte, mis habilidades las he ganado con esfuerzo. — Tenryu rodó los ojos y por segunda vez en el día soltó un bufido.

— Todo lo que haces es fácil para ti —replicó, haciendo que mi enojo sobrepasara mi incomodidad, así apreté mis puños a mis costados y fruncí el entrecejo, mostrándole claramente mi molestia.

— Acabo de decir que llevo años con eso, pero si quieres un concejo para mejorar, antes de lanzar el shuriken prueba calcular el ángulo de dirección y la fuerza requerida —. La mirada de incredulidad de ambos me hizo exasperar y soltar un quejido de frustración; Oh, como extrañaba a Naruto y Sasuke, con ellos nunca tuve ese problema, incluso si muchas veces me sentí inferior, sabía que éramos un equipo y contábamos los unos con los otros para ayudarnos en las dificultades, nunca se dudó que uno iría al frente para proteger al otro, o al menos así fue hasta que Sasuke se marchara. Con Hayato y Tenryu la mayoría de veces no podía saber si iban a cuidarme las espaldas o esperar a que yo hiciera la mayoría del trabajo, o bueno esa era la sensación que tenía con Tenryu, ya que Hayato a pesar de su personalidad tan… repelente solía acudir a mi ayuda y tratar medianamente de llevarse bien conmigo en las misiones, a pesar de que la otra mitad del tiempo parecía realmente decidido a molestarme.

— O eso es lo que ella dice, —comentó Hayato con una sonrisa de medio lado consiguiendo que mi molestia aumentara, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa respecto a su comentario él volvió a hablar, — Ya oíste Tenryu, es mejor que te pongas a practicar, quejarte no te ayudará para alcanzar a la enana.

— Ena… —pronuncié insultada antes de estallar — ¡No soy una enana! ¡Mi estatura es promedio para mi edad!

La risa de Hayato me hizo sonrojar furiosamente, y además fue todo lo que necesité para entender que era hora de marcharme, así que completamente indignada y con la nariz en alto me giré y comencé mi marcha hacia la entrada del campo de entrenamiento. ¿Quién rayos se creía? Él y sus estúpidos comentarios nunca ayudaban, de hecho solo empeoraban la situación, aunque… si tuviera que ser honesta me alegraba que aunque sea un poco pudiera interactuar conmigo de forma más natural de lo que Tenryu lo hacía. — ¿Qué ahora tratas de marcharte así nada más? Vamos S-a-k-u-r-a, no podrás deshacerte tan rápido de nosotros, aunque sea mira a Tenryu y dile que puedes ayudarle un poco con su entrenamiento, mira que parece que te ruega con la mirada. — Por la cercanía de su voz sabía que venía siguiéndome, eso quería decir que ellos también planeaban marcharse o sus intenciones eran fastidiarme; me inclinaba más por la última opción.

— No quiero que me tomen como una presumida, sin embargo… — me detuve justo cuando ya comenzaba a ver la calle que conducía a la aldea y me giré levemente para mirar a mis dos compañeros con una expresión avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo tratando de transmitirle mi honestidad — Si puedo ayudar en algo, me gustaría poder hacerlo, sin embargo si solo significo una incomodidad para Tenryu, pues… prefiero no molestarlo.

El peli café gruño ante mis palabras y mostró cierta reticencia por ellas, algo que me hizo hundir aún más el pensamiento de que llegaríamos algún día a llevarnos bien, esa meta se veía muy lejana. Iba a dirigir mis palabras a Tenryu, cuando noté la mirada de mi otro compañero, así que dirigí mi atención hacia él, quedando sorprendida de ver la profundidad con la que me observaba, parecía como si hubiera visto algo interesante; indudablemente me sentí nerviosa por tal atención, por ello sin siquiera reparar demasiado en el pensamiento pronuncié —: Hayato.

— ¿He? — Ante mi llamado pareció salir de un momento de sopor, algo que me confundió más.

— ¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué estabas…? — Mordí mi labio sin estar segura de cómo continuar la frase ¿Me miraba a mí o estaba simplemente perdido en sus pensamientos? Por su reacción supuse que podría ser la segunda, pero no estaba segura.

— N-no es nada —murmuró ahora girando su rostro en otra dirección, de esa madera impidió que pudiera ver sus facciones. Era raro ver al pelinegro nervioso, y aunque tenía curiosidad de indagar en el tema, algo me decía que no sería buena idea, por ello decidí dejar pasar el asunto.

Por el extraño evento nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, siendo solo acompañados por el viento y uno que otro gruñido molesto del peli café. Miré nuevamente a los dos chicos, y decidí que no quería rendirme tan fácilmente en la cuestión de mejorar nuestra relación como equipo, por ello tomando un poco más de valor, les propuse — Oigan, ya que terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy… ¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres juntos por un helado? —. Tenryu me observó como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza y aunque Hayato aún no volteaba del todo pude notar que se tensó levemente.

— No gracias —respondió el peli café finalmente — No soy un bebito, así que no necesito de helado. — Se detuvo unos momentos en sus palabras para dedicarnos una mirada tanto a Hayato como a mí, — Me marcho, ya nos veremos de nuevo mañana.

Estaba decepcionada por la negativa de Tenryu, y esto me hizo automáticamente asumir que Hayato iba a responder de la misma forma, después de todo ambos acostumbraban a llevar el mismo hilo de reacción, — Bueno, supongo que eso quiere decir que nos veremos luego —suspiré derrotada y luego torcí una pequeña sonrisa para mi compañero pelinegro antes de volverme hacia la calle que me llevaría hacia las afueras de la aldea.

—Sakura. — Me sorprendió cuando el pelinegro me detuvo tomándome suavemente por el brazo, así que me giré para verlo nuevamente, encontrándome con el rostro sonrojado del chico y una expresión incómoda.

— ¿Hayato? ¿Qué pasa? — Lentamente comencé a preocuparme.

— Bueno… —comenzó a balbucear, detalle que me desconcertó aún más — Sobre eso…

Cada palabra que trataba de decir solo conseguía confundirme más y reafirmar que algo malo le ocurría, por ello me acerqué a él y me puse de puntitas para poder alcanzar a tocar su frente, acción que vi le hizo sobresaltar en su lugar. — ¿Estás bien Hayato? Estas muy rojo. — Mis palabras parecieron afectarle de alguna manera porque al instante se apartó un par de centímetros, giró la mirada y colocó una mano en su frente, revolviendo sus cabellos.

— N-no me pasa nada, es solo… sobre ese Hela…— No pude escuchar lo último porque al instante alguien me llamó, poniendo fin a nuestra conversación. — Sakura. — Reconocía fácilmente ese suave tenor, así que sin dudarlo me giré de regreso.

— Itachi-kun —solté alegre de verlo caminar tranquilamente hacia nosotros, aunque sus movimientos gráciles no concordaban con el brillo molesto de su mirada. — Pensé que tenías una misión.

— Ya terminó —respondió para luego posar su atención sobre mi compañero, en quien volví a colocar mi atención.

Hayato había cambiado completamente su expresión, mostrando ahora una ira tan profunda que jamás había visto en él, algo que me preocupo al pensar que tal vez quisiera pelear con mi amigo, sin embargo al final el no mostró tal intento, contrario a lo que esperaba se giró hacia el lado por donde sabía siempre tomaba para regresar a casa. — Luego nos veremos Sakura —murmuró mi compañero antes de marcharse, sin siquiera permitir que me despidiera.

— ¿Qué le pasará? —me pregunté sintiéndome completamente perdida con lo que había ocurrido, realmente parecía como si hacía un momento fuera a decir algo realmente importante, pero su actitud cambió cuando había visto a Itachi. Realmente no le comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que tratar de averiguarlo probablemente me llevaría a un callejón sin salida, por ello decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento y concentrarme en mi amigo. — Lamento eso, Hayato es realmente extraño.

— No hay problema —relajó su semblante y ahora me observó más tranquilo.

— Entonces, ya que terminaste tu misión ¿estabas de regreso a casa? — Me acerqué hasta él y sonreí suavemente.

— Sí —afirmó.

— En ese caso ¿Vamos juntos? Así podrás contarme cómo te fue. — Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios mientras asentía.

Con un suave andar emprendimos nuestro camino, lado a lado mientras yo esperaba pacientemente a que él comenzara con su breve y característica charla de limitadas palabras, de las cuales esperaba cosas un "bien" y pequeños detalles que relataran la estructura y desarrollo de la misma. Para alguien que nunca hubiera convivido con ello, estas palabras podrían sonar casi mínimas, pero realmente significaban más de lo que aparentaban, ya que había que considerar que los otros temas de conversación del chico se reducían muchas veces a palabras como "entrenamiento, misión, familia, gracias, Hmp, Sasuke, si y no". —Atrapar a un gato —comenzó a informar repentinamente, consiguiendo que yo remontara automáticamente a una de las primeras misiones que tuvimos con el equipo siete, pero… No podría ser el mismo gato Tora ¿O sí? — Se trataba de un cachorro que había escapado de su dueña, aunque luego de ver la interacción de ella con el felino, no puedo dudar de sus motivos para huir. — tal parecía que si podía ser el mismo gato.

— ¿Y cómo te fue atrapándolo? —pregunté tratando de alejar los pensamientos sobre esa vieja misión.

— El cachorro aún era joven así que sus movimientos aún eran algo torpes, por ello no me llevó mucho tiempo dar con él. — Quizás sonara a poca modestia, pero las palabras de mi amigo siempre iban al punto y no guardaban ningún tipo de segunda intención, por consiguiente solo podía pensar en: "lo que se esperaba de Itachi".

— Siento que no será la última vez que soliciten esa misión —comenté mientras reía suavemente.

— Tengo la misma impresión —respondió mi amigo justo antes de cambiar de tema — ¿Qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento?

Su pregunta me entusiasmo más de lo que podría haber ocultado, por ello sin evitarlo me permití ampliar mi sonrisa antes de responder — El entrenamiento ha ido bien, hoy estuvimos practicando shurikenjutsu. Hicimos un circuito de trampas, así que mientras esquivábamos teníamos que acertar a los blancos dispersos por el campo. Gracias a los entrenamientos me fue muy bien aunque… —Mi sonrisa desapareció y fue intercambiada por un puchero —Tenryu insistió que solo es porque son un "prodigio". — El tema anteriormente ya lo habíamos tocado, y siempre habíamos llegado a la conclusión que nuestra relación con los demás se vería perjudicada muchas veces, porque a nuestra tierna edad habíamos superado con creces las expectativas, aunque él siendo de un clan tan antiguo y prestigioso la pasaba peor, aumentando la distancia entre los demás mucho más de lo que yo, siendo de un clan pequeño y no reconocido, pudiera llegar a sufrir.

El silencio nos rodeó mientras más pensamientos un tanto desalentadores sobre mi amigo me rodeaban, llegando a hasta el hecho rememorar la dura desintegración de su grupo, de la cual sabía aún no se había recuperado del todo pero siempre trataba de mostrar como si estuviera completamente bien. — ¿Quieres ir a comer algo antes de regresar? — Su tranquilo tono de voz me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos y me trajo de regreso al presente, llamando completamente mi atención hacia su repentina sugerencia.

— ¿Comer algo? —repetí un segundo antes de que mis ojos brillaran entusiasmados y la emoción me embargara — Me parece bien, hace mucho no vamos a comer algo juntos. ¿Qué te parece helado? Está haciendo el suficiente calor para disfrutar uno.

Le vi enarcar una pequeña sonrisa ante mi efusividad, algo que me hizo sonrojar. — Parece que tenías ya la intensión de ir por uno —afirmó con diversión.

— Sí —admití avergonzada — la verdad es que se lo había propuesto antes a mi equipo, pero… ya sabes que no importa si quiero estrechar los lazos con ellos, siempre terminan rechazando cualquier propuesta que les haga —suspiré antes de volver mi mirada hacia el suelo.

— Es probable que algún día deseen acercarse, pero también es probable que… — La mano de Itachi envolvió la mía en un segundo trayendo mi atención de regreso hacia él. Mi corazón saltó ante la sorpresa de encontrar en su rostro una expresión que jamás imaginé, sus ojos brillaban con una extraña emoción y su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa amplia y confiada — para entonces ya no desees estar con nadie más.

Antes de poder preguntar sobre lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras, él ya me estaba jalando rápidamente y con suavidad hacia el barrio Uchiha, en donde al llegar, me guío hacia la heladería más cercana; allí un amable hombre nos recibió listo para tomar nuestra orden. Mi pregunta quedó perdida en mis pensamientos al estar viendo los diferentes sabores que podía pedir, en ese momento todo fue remplazado solo por la compañía que tenía y mi decisión por comer algo de lo que había allí. Al final me decidí por un helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate, mientras que Itachi pidió uno de vainilla con una cereza coronando arriba. — Gracias —pronunciamos ambos luego de pagar y salir de la tienda con nuestros pedidos.

— Deberíamos ir un buen lugar para comerlos —sugerí momentos antes de que se me ocurriera el sitio perfecto y entonces me atreviera ahora ser yo la que tomara a mi amigo de la mano y lo llevara hacia el lago cercano. — ¿Qué te parece? — Le solté para girarme y poder ver su reacción frente al lugar que había escogido.

— Es agradable —concedió mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta sentarse junto a la orilla, justo debajo de un árbol que daba una buena cubierta, luego me hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento a su lado, y yo sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, acaté su petición, quedando a su izquierda.

Acompañados solos del sonido del viento y el agua, comenzamos a comer nuestro postre, dejándonos llevar del ambiente relajado que nos brindaba el lugar, permitiéndonos tomar un merecido descanso de todas las agitaciones de nuestra vida ninja. Me sentía tan tranquila y perdida en el momento que no reparé de inmediato el instante en que había terminado de comer, sin embargo cuando lo hice solo la decepción de no tener más me embargó, aunque solo duró un par de momentos, ya que pronto fue reemplazado por la curiosidad. — Itachi-kun —mencioné en el momento en que me había girado y había descubierto que mi amigo, a pesar de estar cerca de terminar con su helado no había tocado la cereza, contrario a eso la había depositado con delicadeza sobre una servilleta a su lado. — ¿No te gustan las cerezas? — Me atreví a cuestionarle cuando su mirada curiosa cayó sobre mí.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rosa, y luego apartó la mirada hacia el lago. — No es eso —murmuró incómodo, de hecho parecía reacio a responder, pero al sentir que yo no apartaba mi mirada de él, se resignó a no poder ocultar la información — Me gustan, por eso las dejo de último.

— Eso es nuevo —comenté con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero él mal interpretando ligeramente mis palabras, se volvió a verme con una expresión cautelosa, así que yo me apresuré a añadir —: No me malinterpretes Itachi-kun, simplemente me gusta saber algo nuevo sobre ti.

Su semblante se relajó pero no comentó nada, en cambio tomó el último bocado de su helado y luego tomó el pequeño fruto en sus manos observándolo con cuidado, detalle que llamó mi atención. — ¿Pasa algo Itachi-kun? —cuestioné, interesada por saber la razón de su repentino interés en la frutilla.

—Estaba pensando en porque te va tan bien el rojo. — La simpleza de sus palabras me hizo sonrojar pero antes de que pudiera cuestionar su afirmación, él continuó —: Los cerezos en flor por lo general no tienen fruto, sin embargo estaba pensando que si estos realmente pudieran dar fruto al mismo tiempo en que florecieran, sería una forma más para apreciar sus diversos tonos, se parecerían mucho a ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres Itachi-kun? —los nervios calaban dentro de mí, el escuchar sus palabras me era grato y me provocaba indudablemente aquella sensación de inquietud.

— A que a diferencia de los árboles de donde proviene tú nombre, tú, aparte de estar floreciendo, vas dando un fruto, sumando mucho más a la apreciación. — Itachi se metió la cereza a la boca mientras yo apartaba mi rostro, dispuesta a no permitirle ver lo mucho que me afectaron sus palabras, llevándome a desear reír o gritar por las fuertes emociones que me había dado. Mi amigo era alguien que no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía tenía las palabras exactas para poder llegar muy dentro de ti, dándote lecciones o ese tipo de agradables sorpresas.

* * *

Era pasada la media noche cuando sentí que alguien tocaba en la puerta que daba a mi balcón, sin embargo al estar tan cansada, y medio consciente de lo que me rodeaba, concluí que era solo mi imaginación y que pronto se detendría, por ello abracé con más fuerza mis cobijas y me encogí contra ellas para mayor comodidad. Luego de lo que me parecieron fueron menos de cinco minutos, dejé de escuchar el molesto sonido y pude sonreír satisfecha respirando profundamente, decidida a retomar mi sueño brevemente perturbado; desgraciadamente mi tranquilidad solo duró un par de momentos, porque antes de poder caer completamente en manos del sueño, la sensación de que alguien me observaba hizo que abruptamente mis sentidos despertaran y me hicieran girar por inercia hacia el lugar donde sentía la presencia. Probablemente si no fuera un ninja entrenado hubiera gritado, sin embargo al ver la sombra que se ceñía sobre mí, mi reacción fue atacar con mi puño izquierdo, acción que tomó inicialmente desprevenido al intruso, pero que al final consiguió sujetar mi mano antes de que se estrellara contra él.

Iba a saltar de la cama y a atacar de nuevo cuando la sombra habló —: Sakura espera. — Me detuve en seco y parpadeé repetidamente para poder acostumbrar mi vista a la oscuridad. Cabellos cortos y rebeldes resaltaban más que las demás facciones, pero lentamente, y gracias a la poca luz que se colaba por una pequeña rendija de la cortina pude detallar mejor las facciones de mi acompañante.

— Shisui —pronuncie cuando finalmente lo reconocí — ¿pero que rayos haces a estas horas? ¿Y por qué te colaste a mi habitación?

Me relajé ligeramente y mi miedo inicial pasó a ser molestia por el allanamiento. — Lo siento Sakura, pero no respondías, así que decidí entrar, después de todo lo que tengo que decirte es importante y no puede esperar —dijo soltando mi mano y dirigiéndose hasta el interruptor de luz.

El clic del interruptor fue el precedente antes de que mi cuarto se iluminara y yo tuviera que cerrar fuertemente los ojos ante el cambio. — ¿Qué es tan importante como para no poder esperar? —gruñí sentándome en mi cama y frotando mis ojos antes de abrirlos en dos rendijas y enfocarme en mi amigo.

— Bueno, venía avisarte de que tenemos una misión. — Shisui se sentó en mi silla de escritorio.

— ¿Una asignación a media noche? Espera ¿Y desde cuando trabajamos en el mismo equipo? — No es como si me molestara, pero era muy raro que fuera tan repentino.

— ¿No quieres trabajar conmigo? —soltó ofendido.

— N-no es eso —corregí antes de que pudiera colocar uno de sus pucheros de cachorrito ofendido — Es solo que me sorprende lo repentino y la hora en que avisas ¿No podías esperar a que amareciera?

— No, tenía que venir ahora porque necesitamos prepararnos para ello. — Su expresión era seria, pero por algún motivo presentía que esa gravedad fuera tan necesaria.

— Bien, entonces ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —suspiré resignada y relajándome en mi lugar.

— Bueno, como debes saber en tres días es 9 de junio y… —se detuvo en sus palabras, observándome con cuidado, tal parecía era por mi falta de reacción sobre lo que mencionaba — No sabes que pasa ese día ¿cierto?

— ¿Pasa algo? —devolví la pregunta.

Shisui rodó los ojos y se revolvió los cabellos notablemente frustrado — No pensé que nunca te lo haya mencionado, con todo el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos. — Estreché mi mirada cuando él comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo —pero aun así debiste averiguarlo.

— Shisui, explícate de una vez —pedí ya exasperada de tanto misterio, además su forma de mostrar su inconformidad ante mi falta de información me provocaban ganas de golpearlo con toda mi fuerza, aparte de eso, y empeorando gradualmente mi malhumor estaba el hecho que me había levantado en medio de la noche para una supuesta misión que me olía como a esas asignaciones que a veces se inventaba Naruto.

— Ese día es el cumpleaños de Itachi —contestó en un gruñido. Mi irritación se redujo notablemente al escuchar aquello, ya que efectivamente en cinco años ese dato se escapó de mis manos una y otra vez, al principio fue porque nuestro contacto era mínimo, pero luego, cuando conseguimos hacernos buenos amigos y se lo pregunté, algo o alguien siempre irrumpía, impidiendo que consiguiera enterarme.

— Así que en tres días —comenté para luego sonreír — ¡Shannaro al fin lo sé! — Shisui se abalanzó sobre mí y tapo mi boca una octava antes de que mi voz se volviera un grito, luego me observó con seriedad, recordándome que mis padres dormían en otra habitación. Dedicándole una mirada de disculpa por mi imprudencia, él finalmente me soltó y se retiró, regresando a su lugar.

— Mira que eres descuidada — soltó él en un susurro y luego retomó el tema posterior, — Siendo tu amigo al menos deberías saber eso de él.

Fruncí el entrecejo cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a ir hacia mí, — No eres quien para decir eso Shisui, después de todo de las diez veces que le pregunte al año, nueve de esas veces tú fuiste quien nos interrumpió y no permitiste que escuchara la respuesta.

— Eso no es cierto —me contradijo, respuesta que me hizo poner una expresión de reproche.

— ¿En serio? —cuestioné acusándolo y retándole a decir lo contrario.

— B-bueno, quizás fueron una o dos veces pero… —empezó a tratar de contradecirme, a lo cual estreché más mi mirada, consiguiendo que finalmente suspirará derrotado — Está bien, tengo la culpa.

— Me alegro que lo sepas —sonreí triunfante por algunos segundos, pero luego volví a una expresión neutra — Bien y… ¿Qué tiene que ver el cumpleaños de Itachi-kun con todo esto?

— Bueno ese día tenemos una misión de rango bajo fuera de la aldea, la solicite por ciertos motivos, pero especialmente porque creo que será bueno para los tres, oh, además hay una sorpresa. — Todo lo que decía mi amigo me hacía tener el presentimiento de que nada de lo que el planeara sería saludable para nosotros.

— ¿Por qué siento que terminaremos en mal estado? —gruñí por lo bajo, haciéndole notar con clara intención mi desagrado y desconfianza sobre el tema.

— Vamos Sakura, no seas pesimista, solo es una misión rango C, no es nada peligroso. ¡Hasta puede que te diviertas! — Mi desconfianza no disminuyó, contrario a eso solo consiguió que aumentara, algo de lo que él era muy consciente, por ello añadió — Solo es cuidar a un par de niños.

— ¿Por qué solicitaste una misión ese día? ¿No es más sano celebrar su cumpleaños como las personas normales? En vez de provocarle estrés ese día —repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

— Eso es demasiado cliché; además Fugaku-san tiene cosas que atender ese día, por consiguiente la familia no estará completa. — Hizo un puchero ante mis negativas.

— Sasuke-kun y Mikoto-san estarán allí, ellos tienen derecho a celebrar el cumpleaños con él —insistí en hacerle mirar que su idea no era muy buena, pero él en cambio pareció más decidido a mantener su postura.

— Por una vez que lo robemos para nosotros no pasará nada, además pueden celebrarlo cuando regresemos. Vamos Sakura, coopera un poco conmigo, te prometo que no pasará nada. — Su expresión entusiasta y segura me hizo dudar sobre mi propia lógica hasta que finalmente me resigné a que nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar lo que pensaba.

— Bien, pero luego no vengas a decir que no te advertí que no era buena idea. — Shisui asintió conforme con mi respuesta y luego dijo —: bien ahora solo falta concretar un par de cosas, así que escucha con atención Sakura.

* * *

Inevitablemente solté un suspiro al ver el lugar en el que Shisui nos había metido, mientras que al mismo tiempo rogaba que no termináramos mal parados. Por su parte mi amigo mayor parecía bastante a gusto con la situación, mientras que Itachi siempre permaneció neutral, manteniendo la calma, lo que me impedía saber lo que realmente opinaba al respecto. — Entonces se los dejo a su cargo —dijo el hombre frente a nosotros, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que trajeran a los niños de los cuales estaríamos pendientes ese día. Unos minutos más tarde por la puerta entraron corriendo dos menores de unos siete años, una niña y un niño, aparentemente gemelos por sus aspectos casi exactamente iguales, diferenciándose solo por el largo de sus cabellos rojos, siendo los de la chica de mayor longitud; por lo demás tenían el mismo rostro redondeado, piel pálida y ojos violeta.

— Akari, Akane, estas son las personas que cuidarán de ustedes hoy, mientras yo asisto a una reunión de comerciantes. — El padre de los niños se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta — Pórtense bien, nos veremos más tarde. — Terminadas sus palabras el mayor abandonó el lugar, dejándonos con un par de ojos jóvenes que nos miraban con curiosidad e inconformidad, dos cosas que solo reafirmó mi pensamiento acerca de que no sería una misión muy agradable, sin embargo tal parecía que alguien no compartía mí mismo punto de vista.

— Bueno, supongo que nos presentaremos primero —empezó Shisui jovialmente — Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha, él es Uchiha Itachi y ella Sakura Haruno. Como dijo su padre hoy seremos sus guardaespaldas.

— No somos sordos —respondieron ellos al mismo tiempo, pero luego fue la niña la que tomo la palabra — Y esperamos que ustedes no lo sean, pero solo para que les quede claro yo soy Akari y mi hermano es Akane, así que no se atrevan a confundirnos.

Y ahí estaba la confirmación de mis preocupaciones, esos dos eran un par de niños mimados, lo que quería decir que mantener los ojos sobre ellos sin que quisieran hacer su voluntad sería realmente problemático. — Tú… —empezó el niño señalándome — ¿Por qué tienes ese color de cabello tan poco práctico? —. Su pregunta me molestó. ¿Quién era él para hablar? ¿Acaso él no tenía un tono de cabello tan intenso como el fuego?

— Nací con él —respondí tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque realmente quería mostrar mi enojo — es una herencia familiar.

— ¿Ustedes dos son realmente ninja? —cuestionó ahora la niña, señalándonos a Itachi y a mí — No son más que niños, solo tienen un par de años más que nosotros.

— Lo son. — Shisui se adelantó a hablar — son tan buenos que fueron los primeros de su clase, por ello se graduaron muy jóvenes.

— Hm —soltaron los niños melódicamente mientras intercambiaban miradas, algo que solo sonaba a problemas futuros. — Juguemos… —decidieron entre ellos para luego intercambiar una sonrisa cómplice — al escondite.

Sin esperarnos los niños se giraron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación obligándonos a ir tras ellos. Mientras salíamos Shisui nos dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, algo que me hizo rodar los ojos y posar mi atención sobre mi otro amigo, curiosa de saber cuál sería su reacción, sin embargo para mi decepción solo encontré la misma expresión neutral del principio. Los niños nos llevaron a la parte trasera de la mansión, en donde coligaba una gran arboleda que daba inicio a una amplia zona boscosa, de dónde provenía el suave susurrar de lo que supuse era una quebrada. — Bueno, vamos a iniciar, el primero en buscar va a ser él. — Ambos niños señalaron a Shisui y entonces supe que ese juego no duraría demasiado.

— La zona es todo el patio trasero hasta la quebrada, no pueden ir más allá —ordenó Akari. — Si todos entendieron, entonces ¡comencemos!

En un instante habían iniciado a correr hacia el bosque y Shisui se giró para comenzar a contar. Con una última mirada hacia Itachi ambos nos dispersamos en direcciones diferentes, internándonos en el bosque, en donde busqué un árbol bastante frondoso para trepar y quedarme oculta; una vez encontré lo que buscaba salté hasta la parte superior donde me aseguré que las ramas y hojas me cubrieran de la vista de cualquiera, al mismo tiempo reduje mi chakra y presencia para evitar ser detectada, algo que me daría un poco más de tiempo, ya que sabía que eventualmente Shisui nos encontraría a todos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mis sospechas fueran reales, ya que pronto se escuchó el primer grito de inconformidad, y casi al instante le siguió un segundo, lo que por obviedad indicaba que los dos hermanos habían sido atrapados — _después de todo Itachi no gritaría al ser descubierto_ —, dejándonos solo a Itachi y a mí en el juego. Ante la seguridad de que mi amigo pronto estaría por los alrededores, mi concentración y atención por mi entorno aumento, llevándome a conseguir notar una extraña firma de chakra detrás de mí, lo que me llevó a reaccionar rápidamente, tomando una kunai de mi bolsa y girándome hacia donde había sentido la presencia, sin embargo para mi desconcierto no había nadie allí.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —susurré bajando ligeramente la guardia, pero con el presentimiento de que no podía dejar pasar aquello. Iba a salir de allí e ir a buscar a los dos Uchiha cuando sentí un suave golpe en la espalda que me hizo moverme un poco hacia adelante.

— Se supone que son las escondidas Sakura, eso quiere decir que nada de armas contra el que busca. — Shisui me había encontrado, y por su tono parecía decepcionado.

— Ya lo sé —gruñí mientras descendía del árbol junto a mi amigo — pero distraerme de esa manera…

— ¿Distraerte? —. Ahora él se veía confundido con mi declaración, lo que hizo que mi sentido de peligro volviera a aparecer.

— ¿No estabas allí? —señalé el lugar donde anteriormente había sentido la extraña presencia.

— Yo acabo de llegar —respondió ahora algo más serio, adoptando la postura de un líder de grupo — ¿Pasó algo?

— Estoy segura que sentí una firma de chakra cercana. — La gravedad de la situación comenzaba a ser más notable, especialmente cuando la mirada de Shisui cayó en el lugar mencionado y segundos más tarde se endureció.

— Regresa al inicio del bosque con los niños, yo iré a verificar —ordenó antes de desaparecer de mi vista, haciendo alarde de su increíble velocidad.

Sin meditarlo o cuestionar la demanda de mi amigo, me dirigí al lugar indicado, donde encontré a los gemelos con un par de expresiones molestas e irritadas, pero que demostraban completamente que ignoraban completamente el posible peligro. — Apuesto a que hizo trampa —decía la Akari — No hay posibilidad de que pudiera saber dónde estábamos, menos en tampoco tiempo.

— Nuestro escondite era infalible —concordó su hermano. Su conversación me dejaba muy claro que no estaban conformes con el modo en el que fueron encontrados, sin embargo no se podía esperar otra cosa de uno de los mejores ninja de la aldea. Caí cerca de ellos y automáticamente la atención de los gemelos se posó sobre mí, — Oh regresó la niña de pelo chicle. — El comentario del menor fue menos que agradable, algo que expresé con claridad cuando fruncí el entrecejo con fuerza.

— Mi nombre es Sakura —repliqué.

— No te escuché… fea —contestó como burla Akane, mostrando una sonrisa de arrogancia, algo que me obligó a contener mis deseos de darle un buen golpe.

— Tu amigo hizo trampa —interrumpió Akari, dándole más importancia a su molestia previa que al intento de su hermano por fastidiarme — Es imposible que alguien nos encuentre tan rápido.

— No hizo trampa —contradije — él simplemente usó sus habilidades para rastrearos.

— Estábamos muy bien ocultos, nunca hubo alguien que nos haya podido localizar antes en nuestro escondite. — La niña busco defender su punto, pero eran solo pobres intentos de refutar la realidad.

— Desde que escogieron a Shisui estaba destinado a que pasara. — Aparte mi vista del bosque y luego añadí —: desde un principio debieron tener en cuenta que los tres somos ninja, se nos entrena para rastrear y para su desgracia Shisui es un experto en el tema, puede encontrar a las personas fácilmente solo unos momentos después de haber observado el terreno.

— Eso suena a trampa a toda regla, así que como penalización tendrán que hacer lo que les digamos. — La demanda de Akari era irracional, simplemente una excusa barata para suplir su malestar por haber sido superada en un juego que estaba destinado a perderse; y a pesar de que quería negar su petición no pude decirle lo que pensaba ya que en esos momentos alguien más llamó mi atención.

— Sakura. — Me giré para enfrentar a Itachi que acababa de aparecer.

— ¿Shisui también te encontró? —pregunté, pero él en respuesta sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, dando una clara negativa. Iba a cambiar mi pregunta sobre si le habían enviado de apoyo cuando la pelirroja se lanzó sobre Itachi, abrazándole con fuerza para a continuación proclamar —: Tú serás mi príncipe.

— ¿P-príncipe? —. Itachi se vio incómodo con el repentino acercamiento y palabras, mientras que yo estaba completamente escéptica con las ellas ¿Itachi cómo príncipe? Realmente no podía imaginarlo, o bueno… sabía que él tenía un lado amable, pero ¿principesco? Eso era algo que no podía concebir del todo, incluso si era heredero de su clan y sus modales eran muy buenos, su talento para ser ninja y la leve impresión que aún me quedaba del viejo Itachi prevalecían en mis memorias impidiendo que pudiera plasmar una imagen como la niña decía. — Yo… — El pelinegro se removió tratando de apartarla sin llegar a parecer grosero, un detalle que me sacó de mis locas cavilaciones y me devolvió al momento, decidiendo interceder por él.

— Oye, no somos juguetes para que quieras usarnos a tu antojo —proclamé acercándome a ellos y plantando mi mano en el hombro de mí amigo.

— Cállate y déjanos frentona. — La chica golpeó mi mano, retirando mi toque de Itachi y sorprendiéndome un poco por su reacción agresiva,

— Dices que eres un ninja, pero ni siquiera viste venir eso, además ¿No que los ninja deben ser capaces de mantenerse ocultos? Si es de esa forma ¿Cómo le haces con ese estúpido cabello rosa? —dijo esta vez Akane, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras se acercaba y se ponía frente a mí.

Mi molestia se había disparado más allá de los límites primarios, así que no dudé cuando dije —: Sin embargo, a pesar de tener este tipo de cabello me mantuve mucho más tiempo oculta que ustedes dos. — Como reacción a mis palabras el chico en un movimiento rápido alcanzó a tomar uno de mis mechones de cabello, para seguido a esto jalarlo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué dijiste fea? —profirió con enojo.

Decidida a apartarlo moví mi mano izquierda, pero antes de poder completar mi acción, fui retirada del alcance de él con la suavidad y gracia de un gato, para seguido a esto ser abrazada suavemente por mí cintura. — Si no te gusta no lo toques. — Giré mi rostro hacia Itachi, quien se había librado de su prisión y era el que me había apartado del alcance del chico. Indudablemente quedé sorprendida de ver su expresión molesta, — Si insisten en molestarla no duden que habrán consecuencias. — La mirada de mi amigo brillaba con una clara amenaza y sus siempre tranquilas facciones ahora estaban tensas, mostrándome un leve reflejo de su yo adulto, aquel hombre imponente que algún día llegaría a ser.

— S-solo estábamos jugando, no hablábamos enserio —dijo la chica, pero fue callada cuando mi amigo estrechó un poco más la mirada.

—Si quieren jugar o burlarse de alguien, háganlo entre ustedes, pero no se atrevan a volver a hacerlo con Sakura. — Era la primera vez desde que cambiaron las cosas, que veía en él expresar con tanta claridad su sangre Uchiha, y aunque anteriormente, en su versión mayor me había provocado escalofríos, ahora al verlo defenderme con tanto ahínco solo pudo causarme una profunda alegría; sin embargo sabía que no era correcto seguir provocándoles terror a los niños, por ello con delicadeza toqué el brazo que me mantenía junto a él, llamando su atención en el acto.

— Gracias Itachi-kun —susurré con una suave sonrisa cuando él poso su mirada sobre mí. Itachi ante mi acción relajó su semblante hasta volver a su siempre estado tranquilo, y entonces fue la señal para mí para apartarme un poco y cambiar radicalmente de tema, — Querías decir algo cuando llegaste ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Notaste algo extraño? — Fue directamente al punto algo que me hizo cambiar radicalmente mi postura a una más seria.

— Sí, se lo dije a Shisui y él me dijo que iría a revisar, claro que antes me ordenó regresar y quedarme con ellos. — Por la pequeña contracción de los músculos de su frente sabía que estaba pensando al respecto y al mismo tiempo estaría preocupado.

— Voy a buscar a Shi… — se quedó a media oración, porque justo en ese momento sentimos que nos sobrevenía un ataque.

En menos de un segundo nos habíamos movido; tomando cada uno a uno de los dos menores, saltamos para esquivar el ataque de un gran grupo de Kunai, quedaron clavadas en el lugar donde hacía unos momentos habíamos estado. Cuando caímos nuevamente al suelo, nos pusimos frente a nuestros clientes y desenfundamos cada uno una kunai, listos para enfrentar a los tres ninja encapuchados que acababan de aparecer frente a nosotros. No hubo intercambio de palabras en los pocos momentos que tuvimos antes de que volvieran a lazar algunas Kunai contra nosotros, en cambio solo se escuchó el grito de Akari mientras mi amigo y yo repelíamos las armas e intentábamos mantener nuestra atención sobre nuestros agresores y nuestros protegidos. Unas cuantas armas más desvié, antes de notar que uno de ellos se había lanzado hacia Akane y ahora estaba a menos de cinco metros por nuestro lateral. En una reacción rápida me lancé frente al pelirrojo y bloqueé a tiempo el arma de mi adversario, para a continuación golpearle el pecho con mi brazo libre, empujándole un par de centímetros antes de agacharme y girar sobre mi propio eje, para luego levantar mi pierna y golpear al hombre. — ¡Shannaro! —solté como grito de guerra cuando impacto mi ataque en las costillas, mandando al sujeto varios metros más allá.

A pesar de que mi oponente primario no podría moverse en un rato, no pude celebrar aquello, ya que al estar un tanto absorta en mi previo intercambio, no conseguí notar a tiempo al sujeto que caía sobre mí, por ello fue tarde cuando me moví, adquiriendo con mi descuido una pequeña, pero dolorosa herida en mi pierna. Conteniendo un quejido de dolor me apresuré en apartarme del agresor, quedando más cerca de Akane, el cual se mantenía acurrucado mientras temblaba. Desde mi posición pude observar mejor la situación y pronto llegué a la conclusión que aquellos sujetos no estaban peleando en serio, simplemente parecían estar jugando el papel de distracción, quizás estaban esperando algo que no sería bueno para nosotros, sin embargo hasta no conocer mayor información, sería peligroso quedarse. — ¡Itachi-kun! —grité en un intento de transmitirle lo que pensaba, y él, como siempre tan receptivo consiguió entender sin necesidad de que dijera algo más. No reparé demasiado en los movimientos de mi amigo, al estar enviando algunas notas explosivas contra mi contrincante, pero lo que supe fue que el Uchiha había conseguido apartar a su oponente, permitiéndole crear un clon de sombra que ayudaría a cargar a Akane, mientras que él tomaba a la niña.

Una vez que vi que se alejaban lo suficiente, me moví, dando un salto hacia arriba mientras cargaba en mi puño una gran cantidad de chakra. Los ninja enemigos, trataron de derribarme en el aire con shuriken y kunai, pero yo conseguí maniobrar bastante bien en el aire mientras caía en picada. — ¡A ver cómo les parece esto! ¡Shannaro! —solté cuando golpeé el suelo y libere mi chakra, logrando destruir el lugar en un radio de cincuenta metros y dejando un fuerte temblor cómo secuela.

Mientras que los ninja trataban de estabilizarse en el terreno irregular, yo había salido del alcance de ellos en un amplio salto, permitiéndome estar a salvo de nuestra siguiente movida. — ¡Ahora! —dije mirando a Itachi, quien desde el aire, ya había terminado de formar los sellos de su técnica y en esos momentos se disponía a desatarla. — Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu. — La enorme bola de fuego salió de los labios de mi amigo y pronto envolvió todo el lugar donde estaban los intrusos; mientras ellos se quemaban o buscaban la manera de salir de la técnica, nosotros tomamos a los niños y salimos de allí, internándonos en el pequeño bosque donde comenzamos con la búsqueda de un lugar seguro donde pudiéramos ocultarnos, mientras nos reorganizábamos y evaluábamos la situación.

— Desde que Shisui menciono esta misión sabía que no iba a ser de ensueño —murmuré molesta mientras cuidaba nuestra retaguardia.

— Él tiene la fea costumbre de hacer este tipo de cosas —respondió Itachi justo cuando la quebrada apareció a nuestra vista, — ¿No es así Shisui?

Tal y como lo mencionó el Uchiha menor, nuestro amigo salió de la espesura del bosque luciendo una seria expresión, sin embargo esto no menguó mi molestia. —Sakura, Itachi —mencionó como reconocimiento a nuestra presencia y al habernos escuchado.

— Shisui… —gruñí como reclamo una vez descendimos juntos, junto a la fuente de agua.

— Lo siento, antes de llegar a ustedes tuve que deshacerme de tres de ellos. — Nos evaluó físicamente con una rápida mirada antes de pasar a los dos niños que aún estaban muy asustados por lo anterior.

— ¡Te dije que había algo raro en esta misión! —comenté, pero él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a los hechos.

—No todo puede salir como esperamos, es por eso es que los ninjas somos adaptables, para enfrentar cualquier tipo de situación que cambie drásticamente. — En principio parecían palabras normales, sin embargo algo en ellas me hizo consciente de que había otro significado oculto, algo que tenía que ver con el verdadero motivo del porque decidió tomar esa misión. Inspeccionando con cuidado a mis compañeros y recordando lo que él había dicho la noche en que me visitó, llegué rápido a descubrir parcialmente sus intenciones.

— Como sea, los sujetos que faltan no deben tardar en venir —dije — esos sujetos no pudieron morir con tampoco.

— Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Itachi soltando un suspiro inaudible.

— En ese caso tenemos que comenzar a trabajar. Sakura, nosotros iremos a limpiar la zona, te encargaré que cuides a esos dos mientras no estamos ¿de acuerdo? —. Asentí de acuerdo con la petición aunque un poco inconforme, sin embargo entendía porque teníamos ese tipo de estrategia; Itachi y Shisui eran mejores rastreadores que yo, además sus habilidades y línea de sangre les permitía manejar mejor la situación desconocida, yo por mi parte podía asegurar el terreno a gran escala y mantenerlos a raya, cubriendo las espaldas y asegurando a los niños.

— Dejen este asunto en mis manos —comenté colocándome frente a los dos menores y dándoles una mirada segura a mis acompañantes, quienes luego de confirmar mi determinación, se marcharon.

Un silenció incómodo cayó sobre nosotros, todo debido al ambiente tenso que se había formado a raíz del ataque; claro que esto solo aumentó mi concentración, permitiéndome estar más atenta de lo que nos rodeaba. — Nos mataran —escuché que murmuró Akari desde su posición encorvada, mostrando en su postura y voz los claros indicios de miedo.

— No lo harán, ni Shisui, ni Itachi-kun, ni yo dejaremos que les pase algo —comenté suavemente para tratar de calmarla, sin embargo eso no sirvió de mucho.

— Eso no es cierto… no podrán con ellos… nos mataran. — Se acurrucó más y estrelló sus manos contra sus cabellos, mientras alzaba un poco más la voz.

— Akari, cálmate —pidió su hermano, aunque él no lucía en mejores condiciones, de hecho podía ver los espasmos en su pequeño cuerpo.

— Ambos tranquilos, como dije no vamos a… — Me detuve en mis palabras y estreché la mirada mientras formaba sellos rápidamente y observaba hacia atrás. — Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu —proclamé al tiempo en que un dragón de tamaño mediano se formaba con el agua de la quebrada — Vayan hacia las piedras y no salgan de allí —ordené mientras mi jutsu salía disparado hacia el lugar en donde había sentido el peligro.

Un ninja salió en un salto del lugar en que mi técnica había impactado, y luego cayó sobre mí con un Tanto apuntando directamente hacia mi cara, así que para repeler el ataque tuve que sacar mi propia kunai, y ponerla en la misma dirección que el arma de mi oponente. El choque de armas me hizo doblarme un poco bajo su peso, pero con la mejora de chakra en mis extremidades pude mantenerme bastante bien contra él, permitiéndome así poder detallar el rostro de mi atacante, encontrándome a un hombre de cabello azul oscuro, ojos diminutos y que portaba en su frente el símbolo de Kirigakure, lo que para mí solo significaban malas noticias, claro que esto solo eran la mitad de los problemas, ya que por la leve vista de su chaleco bajo la capucha pude saber que estaba al menos en un rango chunin, en el peor de los casos un Jonin.

— Tan jóvenes… y ya los mandan a morir como cerdos —dijo el hombre segundos antes de sacar de debajo de su sus ropas una kodachi con la que pasó bajo de mis defensas, acción que me hizo ahora alejarme para esquivar a tiempo y luego volver a bloquear ante un nuevo movimiento del Tanto.

Mis opciones eran limitadas para salir bien parada de esa lucha; los dos ataques efectuados anteriormente habían gastado parte de mis reservas de chakra, dejándome solo lo necesario para una corta batalla, además de ello y sumando a mis desventajas tenía aún una herida en la pierna que seguía sangrando, aunque no tan copiosamente, pero igualmente ralentizaba mis movimientos. Si no estuviera ahorrando chakra para mi sello probablemente tendría más reservas que las actuales y podría curarme mientras batallaba, sin embargo el "si tuviera" no existía en la actualidad, por ello solo me quedaba el "con lo que tengo" ingeniar un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para repelerlo. — Y a ustedes cada vez más viejos —respondí con una sonrisa arrogante mientras lanzaba una bomba explosiva en el suelo, haciéndonos separar y retroceder al mismo tiempo, justo antes de que finalmente estallara.

Me movilicé rápido por el campo, lanzando kunai a varios de los árboles alrededor, tejiendo con esto una red de delgados hilos de acero, que serían imposibles de ver fácilmente, pero que esperaban que cumplieran con la primera parte de mi estrategia. — ¿Dónde apuntas? —escuché que decía el hombre antes de efectuar un nuevo ataque en mi contra, el cual esquivé de un salto hacia atrás, e inmediatamente después le lancé algunas shuriken, que chocaron entre sí a su alrededor, distrayéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que no notara otro pequeño grupo que se acercó por detrás y logró hacerle daño en la pierna.

El hombre no se inmutó ante mi ataque, al contrario me observó con una expresión burlona. — Eso no te servirá de nada —pronunció justo antes de moverse a una velocidad sorprendente y aparecer justo detrás de mí, sin darme el tiempo suficiente como para esquivar por completo el ataque con la kodachi.

— Rayos —solté como quejido cuando mi brazo izquierdo fue dañado con una profunda herida, sin embargo consciente de que no debía permitirle permanecer tanto tiempo cerca, reaccioné de inmediato, dando un giro con mi pierna derecha y lanzando una patada con la izquierda, la cual evadió con un salto hacia atrás que puso distancia entre nosotros y me permitió lanzarle con mi brazo derecho un par más de kunai.

— No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿No? Como sea acabaré ahora con tu sufrimiento — Una sonrisa y la posición de manos frente a él fue lo único que me alertó de sus intenciones, así que en un intento por pararlo le lancé algunas shuriken, pero él las desvió sin ningún tipo de problema — Cualquier intento es inútil, ya que con esto acabaremos en un segundo.

Terminadas sus palabras una espesa niebla cayó sobre el lugar, impidiéndome ver más allá de mi propia nariz. Chasqueé la lengua con molestia, pero me mantuve serena, no por nada había entrenado con dos de los Uchiha más fuertes, si algo había aprendido de ellos era que la vista pasaba a segundo plano cuando se trataba de enfrentar a usuarios de un límite de sangre como el de ellos, por eso la dependencia hacia mis otros sentidos se había desarrollado bastante bien; así que ignorando definitivamente lo que podía ver me concentré en pensar como mi oponente y en sus deseos de sangre, esas dos cosas serían la clave para encontrarlo o repeler cualquier intento de asesinato. Cerré mis ojos un momento y me concentré en escuchar y sentir lo que me rodeaba. El agua, el viento, el leve crujir de las hojas… todas y cada una de esas cosas me ayudaron a identificar el instante en que se posicionó detrás de mí, dándome la oportunidad para abrir los ojos y girar a tiempo para esquivar y luego alejarme un poco de él.

Iba a volver a moverme cuando sentí como algo me jalaba por mis pies, tumbándome de espaldas contra el suelo. — Ugh —solté al sentir el impacto, pero no cerré los ojos, al contrario pude ver el instante en que la espada descendía sobre mí mientras que al mismo tiempo decía —El juego terminó.

— Tienes razón —pronuncié con una sonrisa cuando el arma se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi pecho — El juego terminó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó mientras trataba de moverse.

— En serio no creyó que estaba lanzando todas esas kunai y shuriken porque sí. — Levanté mi mano derecha y le mostré con burla la cantidad de hilos que habían enredados en los dedos, dejando en evidencia la trampa bien armada en la que había caído. Aunque honestamente las peleas eran lo segundo para mí no pude evitar disfrutar la cara de incredulidad en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que me había subestimado; mi satisfacción solo aumentó más cuando en un movimiento de mis dedos, le arrebate el arma que tenía, permitiéndome levantarme y retroceder solo un par de pasos — Ahora es mi turno —proclamé en el momento en que solté los hilos de acero, y me lancé en un momento contra él, golpeándolo en el estómago con mi puño cargado en chakra y dirigiéndolo hacia arriba en donde pocos segundos después le recibí con el que sería el golpe de gracia — ¡Shannaro! —grité en el momento en que le estampé con todas mis fuerzas contra el suelo. Estaba segura de que había roto más de un hueso en el proceso y probablemente provocado varios daños en sus órganos vitales, haciendo que por defecto la batalla se diera por concluida.

La niebla cayó y pronto volvió la visibilidad sobre nosotros, mostrando el claro daño que el lugar había recibido con nuestra corta confrontación. Luego de soltar un suspiro y haber cerrado un poco mi herida me giré para ver a los dos niños que seguían ocultos entre las rocas. — Ven, les dije que todo saldría bien. — Sonreí para mostrarles confianza, pero ellos aún parecían preocupados, afortunadamente no tuve que lidiar con eso, ya que en ese momento aparecieron mis dos compañeros.

— Parece ser que aquí también estuvo movida la cosa —mencionó Shisui mientras inspeccionaba el área — Como siempre un escenario para recordar.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —dije ignorando el intento de burla sobre el desastre.

— Bueno, eliminamos a todos los restantes, ese supongo que fue el que intentó buscar un salva guardias, un claro intento de ir por los más "débiles", sin embargo no contó con que aquí no había un guardián débil —Shisui rio un momento antes de continuar —Como sea interrogamos a uno y nos reveló que en realidad iban por la fortuna de la casa, sin embargo al estar nosotros cerca pensaron que sería más fácil tener de rehenes a los niños, sin embargo como vemos no consiguieron nada y eliminamos al grupo que venía, así que concluiremos la misión en las horas de la tarde como lo teníamos planeado.

Rodé los ojos y luego miré a Itachi, lamentando el hecho que haya tenido que pasar por semejantes cosas el día de su cumpleaños, pero claro en parte comprendía cuales habían sido las intenciones de Shisui con toda esa idea de la misión. Entre mi corta inspección a Itachi conseguí notar que estaba cojeando y una delgada línea de sangre caía a lo largo de su pierna, dejando en claro que había sido herido en su batalla previa. — Itachi-kun —dije acercándome, sin despegar la vista de su pierna herida.

—Luego la curaré me dijo con calma, fingiendo que todo estaba en orden, algo que me hizo fruncir el entrecejo y olvidarme completamente de ciertas restricciones que me tenía.

— Nada de eso, de aquí a que regresemos a la aldea lo más probable es que termines con la herida infectada. — No iba a cambiar mi decisión, por ello le tomé de la mano y le hice sentarse en una de las rocas que rodeaban la fuente de agua.

— Sakura…—trató de decirme, pero yo le silencié con una mirada firme.

— Nada de "Sakura", vas a dejar que sane tu herida, te guste o no. — Sin permitir otra discusión me apresuré en sacar algunas gasas y desinfectante, luego metí mis manos en el agua y las lavé rápidamente, para evitar que yo misma infectara el corte. Cuando estuve lista, tomé con suavidad su pierna, y él en reacción se tensó un par de segundos, pero poco después se relajó en su lugar, dejándome trabajar con mayor comodidad. Inicie lavando la herida para retirar cualquier rastro de sangre, luego empapando las gasas con el desinfectante las pase suavemente sobre el corte, el cual comenzó a soltar un poco de una espuma blanca que posteriormente lave con agua de la quebrada; por último coloqué mi mano sobre la herida y permití que mi chakra saliera y comenzara a cerrar la herida.

— Sakura… —escuché decir a Shisui, así que le miré de reojo encontrándome con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro — ¿Desde hace cuánto haces eso?

En un principio no comprendí lo que quería decir, pero luego recordé que ellos jamás me habían visto emplear mis técnicas de curación, lo que hacía que esa situación se tornara bastante extraña para mis amigos. Me sonrojé levemente y me reprendí mentalmente por mi descuido; al ver a Itachi herido mis instintos de médico habían salido a la superficie, haciéndome olvidar por unos instantes la edad que poseía en esos momentos, sin embargo ya era muy tarde como para retroceder así que solo pude suspirar mentalmente y volver a concentrarme en la herida mientras respondía — He estado leyendo y aprendiendo sola algunas técnicas de sanación desde hace algunos años, hasta ahora no me sentía muy preparada, pero últimamente había estado pensando en presentarme para los exámenes de ninja médico.

— Genial… tu equipo tiene mucha suerte, te tienen para que sanes sus heridas en caso de que se lesionen. — Las palabras de Shisui guardaban cierto tono de molestia, quizás por no haberle informado de aquello.

— Cuando quieras curo tus heridas —respondí con una sonrisa asomándose por mis labios, después de todo el malestar de Shisui solo significaba que estaba haciendo una pataleta como un niño pequeño, algo que sin lugar a dudas me causaba gracia —tristemente no estas herido y hoy específicamente estoy al servició de Itachi-kun.

Cuando concluí con mis palabras, también lo hizo el tratamiento, dejando la piel de mi amigo completamente lisa, como si jamás hubiera sido dañado; entonces me atreví a levantar la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, quedándome encantada de ver que él me observaba con asombro, casi como si no reconociera esa nueva faceta mía, pero que sin embargo consiguió hacer que su mirada brillara con orgullo. — Gracias —dijo finalmente para seguido a esto regalarme una sonrisa, y ponerse en pie.

— Cuando quieras Itachi-kun —respondí devolviéndole el gesto e imitando su acción, mientras cambiaba mi opinión definitiva sobre mi descuido.

* * *

Cuando estuvimos de regreso en la aldea, tuvimos que ir directamente a la torre del Hokage, donde, bajo las órdenes de Shisui nos quedamos esperando abajo, mientras él entregaba el informe por su cuenta. — Desde un principio le dije que esa misión tenía gato encerrado —murmuré con cansancio, mientras removía el interior de mi mochila en busca de algo.

— Al menos todo ha salido bien. — Le sonreí a mi acompañante, tenía razón, al menos las heridas, al igual que los problemas habían sido menores.

Paré un momento lo que estaba haciendo y miré hacia el cielo, viendo como lentamente como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar lentamente, de un tono naranja a uno violeta, indicando claramente la hora del crepúsculo. — Tardamos todo el día en ello —dije volviendo a bajar mi mirada y reiniciando mi acción anterior, siendo consciente de que mi acompañante silencioso estaba expectante de lo que estaba haciendo.

— No es raro en una misión así —dijo con calma, aunque no disimulado su cansancio.

— Sí, y aunque era inevitable, me hubiera gustado… que fuera más tranquilo — Me detuve en mis acciones al hallar lo que buscaba — Pero supongo nunca es lo suficientemente tarde.

Saqué de mi mochila dos paquetes envueltos, el primero era pequeño, no más de veinte centímetros de largo y quince de ancho, empacado en papel de color azul y con una cinta en blanco, el segundo era más grande y gordo, de largo al menos cuarenta centímetros y ancho unos quince, su envoltura en papel rojo y una cinta de color plata — Feliz cumpleaños Itachi-kun — Le dije extendiéndole ambos paquetes, y él me observó sorprendido ante mi acción.

— Sakura… — Parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró lo que le tendía.

— Vamos, tómalos —dije con una sonrisa amigable, incitándole a acatar mi petición, lo cual hizo lentamente unos segundos más tarde. — Shisui me dijo hace tres días, lamento no habértelo dicho en estos años. — Me disculpé algo afligida por esto, pero él rechazó mis disculpas de inmediato con un suave meneo de su cabeza.

— No es un evento tan importante. — Le miré de mala forma por su respuesta.

— Claro que es importante, en este día naciste tú Itachi-kun, es un día para celebrar que tenga a uno de los mejores amigos. — Esta vez me aseguré de sonreírle muy ampliamente.

— Gracias Sakura —murmuró regalándome una cálida mirada, entonces pasó sus manos por los obsequios y después me miró con su expresión serena — ¿Puedo abrirlos ahora? —. Me pareció divertida su pregunta, quien imaginaría que Uchiha Itachi fuera con algo impaciente.

— Por supuesto, para eso son —respondí.

Él asintió y con delicadeza comenzó a abrir el primero, retirando con suavidad las cintas, una por una cayeron, hasta que solo quedó el papel envolviendo el objeto, entonces retiró lo que impedía la vista y se quedó mirando el primer regalo, noté un tanto de sorpresa en su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo un brillo que identifiqué como alegría cayó en sus ojos. — Pensé que te gustaría —dije aún con una sonrisa.

— Hn — Su respuesta aunque parecía confusa y demasiado corta, solo me confirmaban que le había gustado.

Paso con delicadeza sus manos por el marco de la fotografía, en donde estaba Shisui sentado mientras sonreía, a su lado estaba Itachi con una suave sonrisa siendo abrazado por un pequeño Sasuke, que sonreía ampliamente mientras estaba en un acto eufórico, al casi saltar en su puesto; por último estaba yo a un lado riendo ante la escena. Esa foto nos la habían tomado mis padres un día en que habíamos ido a entrenar luego de graduarnos, y aunque en un principio era un entrenamiento serio, termino convirtiéndose en aquella relajada foto luego de que llegara Sasuke tratando de reclamar a su hermano y pidiéndole jugar con él. Luego de que por fin logró apartar la mirada de la imagen se dirigió al segundo regalo, aunque esta vez se demoró menos en destaparlo, dejando frente a él una caja de color marrón, que miró con curiosidad y luego me observó, pude entender su pregunta silenciosa.

— No son dulces —dije con calma — Aunque sé que te gustan, no soportaría si por mi culpa terminas enfermo.

— No soy de los que me los como en un momento —respondió y yo me sorprendí un segundo ante sus palabras, pero luego reí por el comentario, era raro que revelara algún tipo de reproche frente a sus deseos.

— Lo sé, pero… pensé en algo que te fuera un poco más duradero —informé luego de calmarme tras ver su expresión algo avergonzada y molesta.

Él aparto la mirada de mi rostro y volvió su atención a la caja, entonces la abrió dejando a la vista dos cosas, un kit médico y un libro — Sé que ya tienes uno, pero… este es especial, lo dote de todo tipo de cosas que puedes necesitar en caso de una grave emergencia. El libro es más como para que pases el tiempo, es de historias. — En ambos casos era para su salud, la física y la mental, pues sabía que llevaba mucho en sus hombros, y necesitaba en ocasiones despejarse de sus propios pensamientos atroces sobre el mundo ninja, después de todo él a diferencia de lo que aparentaba, no era muy aficionado a los conflictos

— Los aprovecharé. — Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro por breves momentos mientras examinaba la portada del libro.

No comenté más al respecto, y fue una suerte, porque justo en ese momento Shisui volvió a aparecer, aunque se quedó mirando lo que ahora llevaba Itachi en las manos, e instantáneamente me lanzó una mirada inquisidora, pero yo la ignoré, después de todo nunca dije que no fuera a entregar mis regalos al final de la misión, y yo ya había cumplido con mi parte del trato al no mencionar ni una palabra en el transcurso de esta.

— Mira que me voy un momento y te adelantas, yo quería que se los entregamos juntos —comentó Shisui entre gruñidos, pero mientras tanto rebuscó en su bolsa trasera, hasta que sacó un par de orejas de conejo, las cuales por un momento las miré interrogativamente; claro que eso fue antes de que las sintiera en mi cabeza.

— ¿Shisui qué haces? —dije sonrojándome con rapidez.

— Dándole mi regalo —informó con calma el mayor, para después sacar de su bolso una caja de dango, la cual depositó rápidamente en mis manos— Una agradable y dulce vista a la orden.

Mi amigo mayor me empujó hacia Itachi tan repentinamente que no pude evitar chocar suavemente contra él. Inevitablemente el color rojo y la vergüenza se apoderaron de mí por algunos momentos, pero luego, al ver el suspiro de Itachi, junto a una mueca que parecía de molestia, entendí una cosa… la verdad era que, él estaba a su modo disfrutando el momento, feliz de vernos hacer ese tipo de cosas por él; aunque el método de Shisui era poco ortodoxo y siempre nos sacaba de nuestros cabales.

Al final la lección del día para nosotros era que al ser ninjas, era probable que no siempre contáramos con el tiempo para convivir como personas normales, especialmente en las fechas especiales, pero incluso así, con el cargo del deber, el final del día podía ser mucho más interesante, en todo caso y con todo lo ocurrido…aún al final podía decirle — _Feliz cumpleaños Itachi._

* * *

No sabía porque había surgido ese recuerdo en específico, pero lo que sabía es que ellos tenían en ese momento la última palabra, dejando nuestra amistan en sus manos. Ahora me preguntaba si realmente, algún día podríamos volver a reír como aquella época, ¿Ellos me perdonarían? La pequeña mentira había sido descubierta, las cosas que ocultaba y que mostraban quien era realmente yo, eran algo que probablemente a ellos les hiciera sentir engañados, y traicionados llevándonos a un punto de quiebre.

— _Ya antes lo perdí todo, no quiero repetir lo mismo… por favor_ —murmuré, inconsciente de que una sombra oculta entre los árboles estaba escuchando cada palabra, observándome atenta con ocultas intensiones, que en esos momentos para mí guardaban secretos, de los cuales nunca pude llegar a prever.

* * *

 **Bueno breve explicación luego respuestas. Este capítulo, como dije en el anterior, fue subido un 9 de junio, fecha del cumpleaños de Itachi, especial que se planteó por esos momentos, sin embargo eso no quiere decir (OJO) que sea irrelevante, varias cosas de mis especiales tienen que ver con el hilo normal de la historia, asi que aunque no lo quieran leer ahora y esperar al siguiente para saber que ocurre, no olviden leer este, puesto que más adelante se perderán de algo.**

 **Originalmente el título de este capítulo era "el cumpleaños de Itachi", pero ya que no estamos en junio decidí cambiarlo y agregar solo dos pequeñas cosas a principio y fin que conectaran con la saga. El resto del capítulo es prácticamente el mismo, exceptuando algunos detalles, entre ellos diálogos y demás cosillas. Preguntaran ¿Entonces porque tardaste tanto? Y responderé, "porque no tuve tiempo de hacer las debidas correcciones y reescripción" además este capítulo tuvo que tener dos verificaciones, la de la narrativa original y la mejorada que es esta.**

 **En fin eso es todo de ese tema, ahora ¡ Respuesta de sus Comentarios!**

 **Daliapv perez:** _Va, sinceramente no me esperaba demorar tanto, pero las circunstancias me negaron el tiempo haha. Inicialmente el fic no estaba diseñado para ser largo, por eso la revelación fue en el capítulo 7, sin embargo esto da hincapié para que los temas futuros sean tratados de una mejor forma, después de todo cuando seguí, las ideas fluían como agua, por ello pienso que fue la mejor decisión._

 _ **Tenshin anime:**_ _Mejoré rápido de la gripe hahaha, actualmente no enfermo demasiado, pero cuando lo hago siempre es horrible XD. Hm honestamente espero traer pronto el capítulo donde aliviamos dudas, pero todo depende de mi horario y que no hayan contratiempos. Shin juega un papel muy importante en toda esta historia, y que haya aparecido en una situación como esta solo demuestra que es un principio. No creo poder decir más al respecto, sabrás todo el otro capitulo, al cual añadiré un par de cositas buajajajaja cof cof ok eso me hace ver mal._

 **97Lilly:** _Hehehe el drama es lo mio! Ok no, pero casi, de cualquier manera, buscaré que solventen dudas el siguiente capítulo, el cual trataré de hacer más extenso (sin matarme en el proceso xD._

 **Between White and black:** _Pues ¿Así? Hehehe lo siento en verdad, pero mi tiempo no me da para publicar más seguido (lo he intentado). Hmmm no se, Nunca he visto a Shisui como alguien obtuso, sin embargo la situación amerita que confronten demasiados sentimientos a la vez, por lo cual habrá que ver cómo se desarrolla todo. Te sonará chistoso, pero lo he estado leyendo hehehe lo siento, siempre que quiero comentar lo olvido porque lo leo muy entrada la noche ¿Creeras que soy tan despistada que lo leí, me gusto pero por el cansancio no relacionaba nombres? Haha ¡Lo siento! En verdad he estado con la cabeza en las nubes. La temática que tratas me gusta, estoy a la expectativa de saber que pasa con Sakura ahora que Orochimaru la mordió a ella (pervertido!). No me preocupa el plagio (ok si me preocupa) pero tu historia es completamente diferente, exceptuando solo una cosa… Shisui insiste en ser un loquillo no hahaha. Amo esa personalidad abierta que tiene, además amo que sea el hermano de Sakura en el fic… ok podría hablar horas al respecto hahaha pero no es el momento, sin embargo anotaré todas las cosas relevantes y prometo colocártelas en un comentario descente, solo dame tiempo porque en verdad ya no se a dónde mirar con tanto que hacer._

 _No te preocupes por la extensión del fic, de hecho es largo actualmente, mucho (no se en que estaba pensando al rescribir 60 capítulo, pero no me arrepiento!) en general falta muuuuuuuuucho, así que hay mucho por leer. Cuando dije "originalmente" es porque esta historia va a cumplir dos años de ser iniciada y publicada en otro foro, (sin embargo no la busques, de lo contrario te perderas de cositas que pondré en esta versión), cuando inicie no tenía pensado que llegara a tanto, pero bueno ahora vemos que no todo es como lo planeo._

 **Noemitg-chan:** _No creas, yo me muero cuando no puedo publicar cuando quiero, realmente es agotador pensar en eso._

 _Que observadora hahaha y descuida, hay algunas cosas de otras que cambiaron y otras que prevalecen, sin embargo así es como quisiera manejar el fic, dándole el sentido futuro y que no había pensado bien cuando lo escribí por primera vez. Hmmm ¿Tú crees? Hahaha quiero que se muestre la relación de Itachi y Sakura más cercana, lo suficiente como para que no se sufra por el retraso tan grande que llevo para llegar a donde iba._

 _Sí, anteriormente no lo coloqué en el fic, por cuestiones de espacio y porque no había pensado bien el asunto, pero Kazuma conoce a Sakura en la misión que tuvo con su equipo. En cuanto a medianamente el transcurso de la misión y como murió Tenryu nos podemos referir al capitulo 3 de este rework. El como se conocieron Kazuma y Sakura y el rollo ligero de la misión supongo que lo colocaré en el siguiente capítulo, como pequeñas escenas y anexos._

 _Lo menos que puedo hacer es responder a los comentarios que me hacen, disfruto mucho leyéndolos y me da ideas para continuar hahaha de no ser por ellos probablemente no hubiera llegado tan lejos hahaha. Gracias, realmente, me anima mucho saber que puedo no sobre esforzarme con esto haha, pero bueno daré lo mejor para avanzar!_

 _Me gusta sorprenderles hahaha veremos que traeré de nuevo en el siguiente capítulo, este quedó con una nueva interrogante al final y eso se solucionará más adelante, pero será importante que sepan que esto es importante._

 _Yo ya estoy bien, exceptuando las cordales, pero esas ya están por terminar de sanar así que pronto espero estar al 100%!_

 **Dulcecito311:** _Hay dulce! La paciencia es una virtud ¿no? Hahaha_

 _Definitivamente quería dar un impacto más profundo con la revelación, por ello me esforcé en traer cosillas nuevas y detallar sus reacciones, cosa que no hice en la anterior versión pero que definitivamente tratare de tomar con más seriedad aquí. Sabemos que han pasado muchas cosas que han cambiado el flujo del tiempo, y por supuesto ellos estarán algo en shock, sin embargo de tomar las cosas con calma no sería tan realista. Itachi es el más parco de los dos en el asunto, pero es debido a su carácter analítico, sin embargo sabemos que no dudará en mostrar su sorpresa de ser necesario ;)_

 _Ya estoy relativamente bien! Solo los dientes que no me dejan comer, pero eso ya pasara, a su debido momento._

 **Pchan05:** _Me alegro que te gustara, ese era el punto de ese capítulo! Me gusta traer cositas nuevas buajajaja y emocionantes._

 _Te lo agradezco, le tengo apreció a la anterior, pero estoy consciente que si se lee esa es probable que deseen la continuación en esa plataforma y bueno, no tengo ni el tiempo ni la energía para continuar allí, además que aquí tengo la libertad de detallar todo lo que no pude allí por la falta de espacio._

 _Ya estoy bien, como dije solo tengo las cordales fuera y me recupero de la cirugía, pero por lo demás estoy oki doki!_

 **L0nildowe:** _Bueno, hay cosas que no toqué de momento, pero recuerda que aún los tres no hablan de eso, así que hay muchas cosas que aún faltan por hablar. Parece apresurado, pero como dije, originalmente no tenía pensado que el fic fuera largo, y añadir más capítulos solo haría que los que esperan porque adelante el fic, se desesperaran, ya tienen suficiente paciencia como para leerlo dos veces hehehe. Como sea el siguiente capítulo espero que soluciones algunas de tus inquietudes._

 **Marcela Mendoza:** _En serio Marcela, sabes que me tienes a unas casas para contarme hahaha, pero bueno respeto el que quieras decirme las cosas por este medio._

 _Jmmm ¿Qué estarías pensando de Itachi-kun para que te sangrara la nariz? Hahahaha y por supuesto que te gusta que golpeen al pobre de Shisui, ya sabemos que los golpes quitan tensión acumulada hahaha ¿no? Sino remitámonos a la cachetada de hace dos años xD. En fin, Shisui es Shisui y no me molesta la descripción dada, es más puedo afirmar que me gusta pensar en él como un bromista mayorcito._

 _Me pregunto si puedo poner las cosas más dramáticas… no se me gustaría saber de lágrimas, hahahaha pero bueno veremos el momento en que este inspirada para tal cosa._

 _Ya me acostumbre a tu nerviosa escritura, y aun así la aprecio ¿no? Como siempre digo es mejor ir mejorando con el tiempo, para mejor en vez de peor. Lamento lo del domingo, pero realmente no estoy de mis mejores animos en estos momentos, y honestamente mi paciencia es nula, especialmente cuando ando toda dopada por las drogas esas que tengo que tomar, el no dormir como quiero, el no comer como quiero o lo que quiero, también estaba Irritada con Angela por lo molesta que estaba siendo, entiendo que es joven, pero hay momentos en que yo pido respeto y si solo consigo un "para que esta en el grupo" cuando solo estoy tratando de ayudar con una opinión valida, en ese caso creo que debería reconsiderar seriamente con quien habla, soy paciente y divertida cuando no me retan a sacarme el mal genio y honestamente es algo que no me gusta frecuentar, no está bien y entiendo perfectamente que en ese estado y peor que una mala persona. Por ello me disculpo contigo por hacerte pasar ese momento incómodo, pero realmente no estoy del mejor de los humores. En fin esa es mi disculpa honesta y frente a mis lectores que carajos!_

 **MayuraKarin:** _Gracias, entiendo lo de la falta de tiempo, a mi me pasa en la actualidad hahaha._

 _Mmm eso lo sabras el siguiente capítulo, este como dije fue un añadido ya que estoy siguiendo el orden original con el que publique en la anterior plataforma, principalmente porque de esta forma mantengo una coherencia. Buahaha, en cierto modo amo a Shin, es mi pequeña creación, pero de los personajes hay uno que amo más, aunque aún no aparece y no aparecerá en un buen rato hahaha. Ya veras lo que hay debajo de la alfombra a su debido momento. El mundo de Sakura aún es pequeño, pero eso es un tema a tratar en otro momento, descuida, puedo decir que todo se dará a su debido tiempo._

 **Solem:** _Oh mi Dios, por supuesto que quería que quedara más estresante, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, y me alegro de que lo consiguiera, aunque sea un poco._

 _Imagínate cómo quedará la de la perspectiva de Itachi buajajaja tengo miles de planes para este rework, que espero poder llevar a cabo con disciplina!_

 _Hmm nunca pensé en dejar a Sakura siendo la niña protegida, sin embargo como afirmas Itachi y Shisui aunque confían plenamente en las habilidades de ella, también la mantienen en el radar, ya que es su persona preciosa, su amiga y la que completa el trio; por ello sin lugar a duda estarán al frente velando por ella y siendo acompañados del mismo modo._

 _En respuesta a tus preguntas:_

 _Hace mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo hubo un fic que llamó mi atención, era de Itachi y Sakura, no finalizado y que aunque no tiene la mejor de las redacciones, para mí lo leí justo en la época y el momento, por eso es uno de mis fic favoritos. También siempre me ha gustado Itachi, y Sakura fue un personaje con el que pude conectar bastante bien, su fuerza para salir adelante me gusto, por ello no me gusta alterar su personalidad, como está esta bien hahaha, aunque trato de que madure en ciertos puntos y muestre sus fortalezas. mmm el fic es fácil de encontrar se llamaba_ _ **"Seriamente ¡Eres irresistible!"**_ _. Como dije nunca finalizó eso que la autora había afirmado que le quedaba un capitulo TT.  
_

 _Hmmm en cuanto a Izumi, bueno inicie el fic cuando apenas había salido el Itachi shinden en anime si mal no recuerdo, y bueno viendo a Itachi siempre soltero, pues como que no tragaba eso de que tuviera una novia como Izumi, además no muestran mucho de ella en el anime y las novelas están en japonés, por ello ni modo de saber su personalidad exacta, así que como no me sentía comoda con ella decidí no agregarla en este fic, sin embargo si en un futuro llego a escribir otro puede que intente añadirla._

 **Fangirl1266:** _Lo siento tendrás que esperar otra actualización hahaha pero ya expliqué porque. Esto calma algo los nervios (si es que no los aumenta)_

 **Ariadna** : _Mmm comentaste el capítulo 1 y vi el comentario de pura casualidad haha lo siento. No se si leeras esto en estos momentos, pero si tengo que decir algo es gracias por seguir la historia, me esforzare para traer continuación pronto :3 hasta entonces será un hasta pronto!_

 **Es todo por esta noche, me ire a descansar porque estoy que caigo de sueño (si consigo dormir) Os mando un abrazo y me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza y la intriga, se que no son buenas para los nervios.**

 **PD: para los que notaron el fic tiene portada nueva hahaha si, la hice yo, las ilustraciones son mias al igual que el resto, tengo que decir que me agrada mucho lo que se consigue con arduo trabajo.**

 **Un abrazo, les quiere su autora!**


	13. Capitulo 8 —MAMORITAI—

**Hola! Me disculpo por la tardanza pero como he explicado a algunas personas, me han ocurrido un par de percances este mes. También pues presento algunas situaciones un tanto serias que requieren mi atención así que estaré ocupada un tiempo. Por eso el capítulo puede presentar irregularidades en la fecha de publicación. Espero no tardarme demasiado, realmente no es mi intensión pero necesito solucionar mis asuntos pendientes.**

 **Sin embargo una vez al mes publicaré a eso me refiero que en algún momento de los meses publicaré solo que no se si antes, después o que. Todo depende.**

 **Bueno no les agobio más, les dejaré con el capítulo y abajo notas finales y respuestas a sus comentarios :D**

 **IMPORTANTE (SIGNOS DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA)**

* * *

CAPITULO 8 — MAMORITAI —

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la misma posición dejando derramar mi angustia y tratando de bloquear los pensamientos pesimistas, que finalmente llevaron a mi cuerpo a sentir los efectos de cansancio y a dejar caer levemente mi guardia. Mi descuido me llevó a no percatarme de la presencia que se acercaba por mi espalda, la cual solo advertí en el momento en que una mano que se posó sobre mi hombro sobresaltándome. Giré bruscamente esperando encontrar un enemigo, pero en cambio mi mirada se cruzó con la de Itachi; me congelé en mi lugar y sentí como mi respiración mermaba hasta el punto de dejarme solo con pequeñas cantidades de aire que llenaran mis pulmones, que pronto fueron el inicio de un abrumador dolor de cabeza. Había llegado el momento, era el tiempo para salir de mi duda existencial y enfrentar las consecuencias de haber ocultado información, pero aunque lo sabía, no podía dejar de sentir las ganas de salir huyendo; lo único que me mantenía en mi sitio eran esos enigmáticos ojos oscuros y la voz que en mi cabeza exigía respuestas; ambas me ordenaban reunir lo poco que quedaba de coraje en mí y enfrentar la situación, después de todo, tenía que confiar un poco más en ellos y respetar la forma en que tomarían todo.

El silenció se estaba prolongando, la incomodidad que escalaba desde mi estómago y se arremolinaba en mi garganta, estaba haciéndose más pronunciada, causada especialmente por no lograr descifrar que ocultaba Itachi tras esa máscara estoica, en donde esta vez no podía ver nada. Abrumada por la presión pensé en decir algo, lo que fuera que hiciera que todo eso terminara de una vez, sin embargo, antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera salir de mis labios, el moreno se me adelantó. — Creo que tengo que pedirte disculpas —pronunció suavemente, consiguiendo que mi miedo se redujera y fuera reemplazado por confusión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Itachi-kun? —. Realmente no tenía idea a que se refería, ya que debería ser yo a la que le correspondería decir esas palabras.

— Shin nos contó brevemente lo que ocurrió en el pasado. — Se detuvo un momento, mostrando ahora lo mucho que le había impactado la noticia — Fue mi culpa que Sasuke les traicionara y se hundiera en la oscuridad. Creo que ahora comprendo mejor las razones por las que siempre has mantenido la distancia con mi hermano, pero al mismo tiempo has sido permisiva con él. — No me atrevía a decirle nada, pero estaba algo confundida por sus palabras ¿Qué era lo que Shin les había dicho? La duda me hacía sentir insegura y curiosa sobre la conclusión a la que había llegado mi amigo. Quizás al leer mi rostro o por voluntad propia él me dio la respuesta a mi interrogante, alarmándome en el acto, — Estas enamorada de mi hermano ¿cierto?

— ¡No! —salió rápidamente de mis labios, ni siquiera me había detenido un momento para pensar antes de responder, sin embargo él no parecía convencido de aquello, algo que me preocupaba ya que no deseaba que mis sentimientos fueran confundidos; la persona que me gustaba, aquel que sabía que amaba en esos momentos no era Sasuke, era él, pero eso era algo que no podría decirle sin confesarme, por lo que opte por disuadirlo de la idea tratando de explicarme de otra forma. — Es cierto que en el pasado… me refiero a antes de que la línea temporal se viera afectada; yo estaba enamorada de él, pero desde hace años comencé a verlo más como un hermano pequeño. La razón por la que soy "permisiva" con él, es porque no quiero que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo, ya antes fui una piedrita en el zapato, en esta ocasión me prometí que me esforzaría para proteger a los que me importan.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? —. Su expresión era dura, casi me hizo retroceder de angustia, algo que él pareció confundir con duda, ya que automáticamente añadió — No parece que lo estés. — Incluso si sus ojos eran oscuros, luego de que terminó de pronunciar aquello su mirada se ensombreció más, haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrío — Lo siento por todo, creo que te he puesto en una incómoda situación. También es comprensible el motivo por el que no nos dijiste lo que pasaba contigo, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Lentamente se giró para darme la espalda, pero yo previendo sus intenciones de marcharse lo apresé por el brazo deteniendo su acción y asegurándome de apretarlo lo suficiente con mis manos para que no pudiera zafarse. Repentinamente la adrenalina me había llenado, infundiéndome de valentía suficiente como para ignorar mi miedo anterior y enfrentarlo. — ¡No saques conclusiones así! Tampoco te atrevas a adjudicarte la culpa de lo que pasó, incluso si cometiste errores, no tienes la responsabilidad de todas las decisiones que tomó Sasuke-kun. — él aún no me miraba, haciéndome temblar por dentro, pero no lo suficiente como para no estar decidida a solucionar todo ese malentendido. Prefería que me odiara, a tener que verle sufrir de nuevo, especialmente por cosas que no habían pasado en esa ocasión, por un pasado no escrito y que aunque me marcaba con fuego, no podía extrañar lo suficiente como para reemplazar todas las cosas buenas que ahora tenía. — Itachi-kun, ya antes sufriste demasiado, ahora tienes una vida, opciones, no estás sumergido en un mundo oscuro, puedes vivir en paz con las personas que quieres, permanecer en tu amada aldea, protegiendo a los más inocentes y luchando por un sueño diferente, sin tener que ahogarte en una organización oscura en la que tenías que andarte con cuidado.

— ¿Pero a costa de qué? —refutó amargamente — ¿Estás diciendo que no te importa lo que perdiste? ¿Tratas de decir que está bien que tú te sacrifiques? Incluso has tenido que vivir lejos de tus amigos y emocionalmente alejada de la persona que… amas, es evidente que el estar relacionada con nosotros te ha hecho más daño que bien.

Mis manos temblaron y él aprovechó para soltarse, haciéndome sentir vacía ¿Era esa su forma de decir que se iba a apartar? Nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos mientras veía como terminaba de darme la espalda y comenzaba a marcharse caminando lentamente en dirección a la cabaña. — Cuando finalicemos la misión no vas a tener que preocuparte más de verte involucrada en los problemas que trae nuestro clan, así que puedes estar tranquila. — Mis piernas se sintieron de plomo cuando él confirmó mi duda y mi corazón se estrujó mientras se alejaba.

— " _Él siempre hace lo mismo, el mismo aleja a las personas que no quiere lastimar más, pero al mismo tiempo, al hacerlo comete la contradicción más grande."_ — suavemente pasaban estas palabras por mi mente y entonces, como si el mundo se distorsionara pude ver en una imagen, la misma espalda marchándose de la aldea, solo que más joven, manchada de sangre y pareciendo soportar un gran peso sobre ella. La escena fue desgarradora, pero al mismo tiempo despertó en mí la desesperación y la ira, una que refulgió con fuerza en mi interior y me llevó a olvidar mi tristeza, solo sentía un impulso en esos momentos, el cual me llevó a apretar mis puños antes de salir corriendo, tomar con fuerza a Itachi por su brazo para luego girarlo hacia a mí y finalmente agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo en un brusco movimiento.

La expresión sorprendida de mi amigo no se hizo esperar, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo proclamé —: ¡Escucha bien estúpido Uchiha, deja de sacar conclusiones absurdas y de soltar despedidas sin sentido, porque te juro que si vuelves a decir algo como eso te estamparé contra el suelo y te golpearé hasta que dejes de soltar ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto! — Sus ojos se abrieron más ante mi repentino ataque de ira, pero eso poco me importaba en esos momentos, las emociones retenidas en mi interior finalmente habían estallado así que sentía como rápidamente pasaban por mí cuerpo, llevándome a llorar entre mí mismo arranque, sin embargo yo no me detuve en lo que iba a decir. — Primero quiero que te quede claro algo, ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun! Segundo, ¿Cómo puedes decir que solo me sacrifiqué? ¿Cómo puedes desvalorar tanto tu propia vida? ¿Acaso no vez todo lo que tú y Shisui han hecho por mí? Lo que pasó con tu clan es lo de menos, lo que pasó con Sasuke-kun es un asunto que aunque no se puede resolver ahora, no desencadenó las peores cosas, contrario a eso me dio muchas oportunidades, iniciando por conocerte, también por poder ser amiga de Shisui, de poder mejorar mis habilidades, me dio la oportunidad de velar por mis amigos, cuidándolos y ayudándoles, me dio autoestima cuando me di cuenta de que podía estar a vuestra altura. ¡Han pasado tantas cosas buenas en mi vida y de los que amo que simplemente no puedo permitir que de repente digas que sufrí y me sacrifique como si todo lo anterior no valiera nada! Lo que menos quiero ahora es que tú y Shisui… yo no quiero… ¡No quiero que se alejen de mí! ¡Es por eso que tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo porque quería decirles, pero inevitablemente les oculté la verdad!

Me detuve en mis palabras mientras tomaba aire y trataba de evitar que mis lágrimas se interpusieran en el camino de mi discurso, especialmente ahora que había quemado la mayoría de mi enojo y comenzaban a quedar el resto de emociones, impotencia, tristeza… confusión. Lentamente mi agarre se deshizo y agache mi mirada para fijarla en nuestros pies, todo esto mientras mi mano se deslizaba hasta quedar nuevamente a mi lado. — Siento que debí confiar más en ustedes, por eso me siento tan culpable, porque una parte de mí sabía que me creerían, pero aun así temía que eso cambiara nuestra relación. Entiendo que estén molestos y confundidos, pero Itachi-kun… realmente… incluso si me llegan a odiar por eso, prefiero esta realidad en la que ustedes viven, que en la que murieron, incluso si dices que sufro por ello, lo cierto es que, aunque extrañe algunas cosas de mi vieja vida, hay muchas otras muy valiosas para mí aquí… por eso… yo… — No pude continuar, mi voz se quebró mientras mis sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

Por un largo tiempo, en el que mis esperanzas de que Itachi se quedara lentamente se desvanecían, no escuché nada, no sentí nada y no noté nada más que a mí misma, por ello me sobresalte cuando unos suaves labios repentinamente se posaron sobre mi frente y unos fuertes brazos me envolvieron hasta estrecharme contra el pecho de mi amigo. Parpadeé anonadada de sentir en esos momentos tan tensos la amable calidez y la suavidad con la que estaba siendo tratada; fue tan espontáneo que por unos momentos temí que fuera a desaparecer, algo así como aquella noche en que Sasuke se marchó con un simple "gracias", pero afortunadamente para mí no hubo un golpe que me noqueara, tampoco esas fueron las palabras que escuché, en cambio de eso Itachi cuando dejó de besar mi frente, deslizó su cabeza hasta el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello, profundizando el abrazo. — Lo siento Sakura, no tenía idea de que estuvieras tan asustada por eso. Entiendo tu temor y lamento haber insinuado que nos separáramos, realmente pensé que era lo mejor, pero creo que ambos estábamos siendo cabezas duras, ya que realmente ninguno piensa en alejarse. — Sus palabras me tocaron en lo más profundo y me llevaron a devolverle el abrazo con fuerza, pidiendo consuelo como cuando un niño busca refugio en brazos confiables.

— Itachi-kun… no vuelvas a marcharte —pedí en un murmullo contra su pecho.

— No lo he hecho y dudo que trate de hacerlo. — Su voz me trajo tranquilidad y sus brazos me sostuvieron cuando finalmente mi cuerpo cansado se sintió como arena.

Usualmente mi amigo era cariñoso, pero nunca había llegado a ser tan dulce, así que atribuí este repentino acto, a un incentivo para calmarme por todos los problemas e información que se habían destapado en tan poco tiempo. Permanecimos así un poco más hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo cercano, seguido de unas palabras —: No sé ustedes dos, pero si realmente fuéramos hermanos, esta escena sería realmente perturbadora. Ahora entiendo porque querías verlo desnudo — Inevitablemente me sonrojé y pronto me giré en su dirección; aunque no fui soltada por Itachi, quien solo reafirmó su agarre, impidiendo con esto que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Shisui! —chillé avergonzada, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa la culpa por é,l me consumió haciéndome callar y apartar la mirada.

— ¿Hm? ¿Esta vez no hay reacción? —cuestionó, y por lo que logré percibir al escucharse más fuerte su voz, pero sin cambiar el nivel con el que producía las palabras, se estaba acercando a nosotros.

— ¿Eres masoquista? — Fue el turno de Itachi para preguntar, y por el sonido ahogado en su pecho pude decir que soltar esas palabras le había hecho gracia, sin embargo Shisui ignoró el comentario de mi captor y proclamó con un tono más serio y suave —: ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Me encogí más contra Itachi y respiré hondo antes de atreverme a decir —: Lo siento… yo antes hablé de dientes para afuera, a pesar de que siempre les exigí que confiaran en mí y no me ocultaran las cosas yo… yo no les dije mi mayor secreto, lo siento… —. El agarre de Itachi se intensificó momentos antes de que escuchara un suspiro por parte de Shisui.

— Acepto tus disculpas y extiendo las mías —dijo el mayor, sorprendiéndome e incitándome a mirar su ahora suave expresión, la misma mirada que dedicaba cuando oficiaba su papel de "hermano mayor" y quería calmar la situación.

— ¿Tú disculpas? Pero… —intente decir, pero fuí abruptamente interrumpida por mi amigo. — Sí, me disculpo por mi actitud anterior. — Volvió a suspirar y se revolvió sus ya alborotados cabellos — No reaccioné de la mejor manera, pero la verdad es que me preocupé. Ese sujeto apareció de la nada y te trató con tanta familiaridad, más de la que nosotros podríamos considerar en alguien desconocido. El solo ver que eras vulnerable a sus palabras y que te conocía mejor que nosotros empeoró las cosas… ¡Rayos! Es que sentí como si no pudiera hacer nada Sakura, repentinamente sueltan una bomba en la que todo parecía falso. Siempre pensaba que de haber nacido en otra dimensión, igual encontraríamos la forma de ser amigos, y luego enterarme que ni siquiera llegamos a conocernos antes, además de que originalmente estabas con Sasuke, Naruto… y además que Kakashi sabe de todo, fue algo frustrante, molesto y aterrador; pero luego de que te fuiste… y escuchamos un poco más de lo que dijo Shin, puedo entender claramente tus motivos, por eso lamento el haberte asustado antes. Sin embargo nos tienes que dar crédito por digerir tan rápido esta información, aunque aún hay cosas que nos hace falta saber y que contamos para que de ahora en adelante nos compartas, no quiero que Naruto y Sasuke sepan más que nosotros.

Terminadas sus palabras hizo un puchero bastante infantil, el cual me hizo soltar una pequeña y tímida risa que pronto quedó como una sonrisa constante en mi rostro. — Acepto tus disculpas, aunque no comprendo porque los celos contra Naruto y Sasuke-kun ¡Ellos son solo niños! No tienen una mínima idea de lo que pasó. — Shisui rodó los ojos ante mi declaración, antes de refutar —: Igualmente, es irritante pensar que han estado tan cerca. Para compensar el hecho que nos hayas ocultado por tanto tiempo este secreto, queremos que nos cuentes sobre tu vida pasada, quiero saber todo el proceso que has tenido para llegar hasta este punto.

— ¿En serio con eso estas bien? Después de todo…

Mis palabras fueron silenciadas por mi amigo cuando levanto una mano para pedirme silencio, así que cerré mis labios y esperé. — Sakura, en serio está todo bien, no vamos a abandonarte por algo como esto, lo único que aquí nos afecta es la falta de información que tenemos sobre tu vida, por eso pienso que es lo justo y necesario. Lo que ambos queremos saber son tus inicios, ya que lo que sabemos a ciencia cierta es el progreso que has tenido con nosotros, el cual por lo que dijo tu extraño amigo, ha sido bastante alto, así que por ese lado estamos cubiertos y yo bastante satisfecho de ver que has crecido más a nuestro lado. — Sus celos eran increíbles, pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba poder presenciar una faceta de ese tipo en él.

— ¿Itachi-kun, también quieres saber? —pregunté mirando al nombrado, quien ahora tenía una expresión más tranquila.

— Sí —respondió con un tono tan suave que parecía mantequilla, algo que hizo retumbar mi corazón con fuerza.

— En ese caso no me reservaré nada —murmuré recostando mi cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. — Gracias chicos, los quiero.

Me sentí reconfortada al encontrarme entre los brazos de Itachi, aliviada cuando Shisui acarició mis cabellos con suavidad y alegre al saber que mis miedos habían sido ahuyentados por esos dos, demostrándome una vez más que ellos tenían un corazón de oro. Finalmente, bajo sus cuidados me permití caer en esa cálida, tentadora e irremediablemente atrayente bruma del sueño, donde mis pensamientos se llenaban una y otra vez de la pequeña idea de que ese era mi lugar, entre esos dos, donde me sentía claramente en casa.

* * *

— Oigan ustedes tres, despierten.

Me removí en sueños y fruncí el entrecejo cuando comencé a escuchar esa voz. Estaba demasiado cómoda y no quería moverme de mi lugar, en el momento no me importaba nada más que el reconfortante calor que me envolvía gentilmente. — Sakura… —. Escuché esta vez la voz de Shisui, detrás de mí mientras al mismo tiempo sentía como era suavemente zarandeada por el hombro.

—Hm cinco minutos más —gruñí ahora usando mis manos para aferrarme a lo que creí en mi inconsciencia que era una manta.

Una suave risa se propagó en el lugar, pero hubo una que la sentí más cercana al estar justo delante de mí, de hecho parecía provenir de lo que sostenía con tanto esmero, lo cual había comenzado a moverse en cortas contorciones. — ¡Oye! puedes estar muy cómoda, pero aferrarte de Itachi como si tu vida dependiera de ello… Al menos deja que él comencé a prepararse para trabajar. No arrastres a otros contigo —dijo Shisui con aparente reclamo, pero fallaba miserablemente al transmitir tal sentimiento debido al suave tono de burla en sus profundidades, claro que eso no fue a lo que le di importancia, en cambio mi mente se quedó en el nombre de nuestro amigo, el cual sirvió de empuje para que mi mente comenzara a despertar de su estado letárgico y al mismo tiempo pudiera percatarme del resto de sensaciones a mi alrededor. Lo primero que capté fue que el calor que me envolvía parecía estar abrazándome por la cintura; lo segundo fue la diferencia entre texturas, siendo la que sostenía diferente a la que casualmente parecía recubrir ciertas partes; lo tercero y último fue el aroma, estaba tan pegada a la fuente de calor que podía enterrar mi nariz en la tela, la cual despedía un aroma bastante agradable y familiar para mí, era como la combinación a agua lluvia con pino… o algo similar, bastante suave, sutil y que pronto me llevó a abrir los ojos.

Mi primera visión fue algo negro, pero conforme fui enfocando mi mirada identifique que era la tela de una camisa. Me tensé inevitablemente cuando comencé a asimilar mi situación — _Oh por favor, no puede ser cierto_ —pensé mientras levantaba mi rostro, aunque ya sabía que mis palabras interiores eran inútiles, la realidad era una y en esos momentos me era imposible evadirla. Ojos oscuros y divertidos me observaban al final, iban acompañados de una sonrisa y una expresión afable, un poco somnolienta y despeinada, pero que en el portador solo podía verse bien, extraño pero bien. — Me alegro que hayas podido descansar tan bien Sakura —pronunció Itachi suavemente.

Quería decir algo, pero me vi rápidamente consumida por los nervios, así que solo acertaba con abrir y cerrar los labios como un pez mientras que mi rostro adquiría el color de un farolillo de festival. — ¿Hm? Parece ser que Sakura ha perdido la capacidad de hablar… —. No podía ver a Shisui pero podía saber que estaba cerca, además que efectivamente estaba burlándose.

— Bueno, no lo ha soltado así que supongo que querrá pedir privacidad pero no sabe cómo decirlo. — Las últimas palabras fueron de Shin, quien ni siquiera disimulaba la burla — Oye Shisui, ¿No tienes que recordarles que están de misión? Este tipo de actividades deberían estar completamente fuera de cuestión.

Lo último me hizo soltar abruptamente a Itachi, sentarme y alejarme medio metro, como si de repente me hubiera recorrido una corriente eléctrica. — L-l-lo siento —le dije a Itachi quien mientras tanto se sentó y al mismo tiempo revolvió sus cabellos, — yo no… bueno, es que… yo…

— Está bien Sakura —interrumpió él antes de dirigirme una perezosa sonrisa, algo bastante raro en él y que solo podía ser producto de los rezagos del sueño, un privilegio que parecía que yo había perdido en el momento en que me vi entre los brazos de él. — ¿Dormiste bien? Estabas bastante cansada anoche.

— S-sí, dormí bien —murmuré en respuesta, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero mis memorias iban solo hasta el momento en que la discusión con ambos habían terminado.

— Eso era una pregunta con respuesta evidente, después de todo dormiste entre las mejores cobijas y almohadas del mundo. — Shisui se acuclilló junto a Itachi y me dedicó una expresión burlona, una que fácilmente podía interpretar y que me hacían desear golpearlo, sin embargo me contuve por decencia a la construcción donde nos alojábamos.

— Prometo dolor en tu futuro Shisui —dije antes de mirar hacia la parte de atrás, donde Shin estaba de pie, mostrando claramente su diversión, — a ti me gustaría decir que también pero supongo que puedes desvanecerte cuando te dé la gana.

— Buenos días a ti también Sakura, y me alegro de ver que seas tan lista. — En ese momento Shin miró hacia la puerta y lentamente borró su sonrisa, ahora adoptando una postura más rígida. — En media hora llegara la persona que los escoltará hasta Kazuma, así que les sugiero que desayunen algo.

Como si él lo hubiera evocado mi estómago gruño y en defecto la vergüenza regresó. — Creo que tomaremos ese consejo —dijo Shisui poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cocina, donde había una caja con algunas provisiones — Sakura ¿Qué quieres? Hay algunos paquetes de comida instantánea udon… oh ramen…

— Cualquier cosa esta bien Shisui —contesté mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia el baño.

— No creo tener de ese tipo de comida. — Estreché mi mirada y volteé a ver a mi amigo, advirtiéndole que no estaba de humor para bromas. — Bien, te dejaré algo de udon con vegetales.

Sonreí victoriosa antes de internarme en el baño, en donde me encargue de hacer una versión breve de mi rutina matutina, la cual duró solo cinco minutos, priorizando la higiene y necesidades fisiológicas. — El desayuno está listo —dijo mi amigo mayor pasándome un plato con lo prometido cuando salí.

— Gracias. — Tomé lo que me ofrecía y me senté en un rincón.

Esperé a que mis amigos terminaran de hacer sus propias rutinas y se reunieran conmigo, cada uno con un plato, exceptuando a Shin, quien en cambio parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el exterior desde la pequeña ventana junto a la puerta. — gracias por la comida —dijimos al mismo tiempo antes de comenzar a tomar nuestros alimentos. Para estar tan grave la situación en la aldea los alimentos no estaban tan mal, o al menos no tanto como me lo esperaba, porque mientras comía pude notar la sutil textura pastosa que comenzaban a adquirir los fideos cuando habían iniciado su proceso de envejecimiento, igualmente las verduras eran más secas y estaban tomando un sabor agrio lo que hacía que fuera incómodo comerlas.

— Sakura. — Levanté mi mirada del plato y me enfoqué en mi amigo pelinegro, el cual parecía estar dudado si decir lo que pensaba.

— Solo suéltalo Shisui —apremié mientras me metía otro bocado de pasta a la boca.

— Quería preguntar sobre la misión que tuviste aquí, no todos los detalles obviamente pero quería saber cómo conociste a Kazuma. — El ambiente se tornó tensó y no era para menos, considerando que esa misión en específico era un recuerdo amargo para mí; sin embargo lo que me preguntaba no era algo que me obligara a evocar los más duros momentos de esa misión así que hice un esfuerzo por conseguir responder a su duda.

— Bueno… supongo que puedo decir que esa fue la parte… divertida de la misión, incluso si no tenía idea de lo que vendría después —murmuré con una amarga expresión que luego transformé en una sonrisa más amable. — Si tengo que empezar por algún punto supongo que será dos días después de que llegamos aquí. Fue en un reconocimiento del área…

* * *

— _**¡Al fin! —**_ _soltó Tenryu cuando Hayato y yo llegamos a su posición —_ _ **Ya era hora que se decidieran a venir, llevo un buen rato esperando al cambio de turno.**_

— _**Solo estuviste aquí al menos dos horas**_ _—replicó el pelinegro —_ _ **nosotros estuvimos anoche en vela.**_

— _**Y yo la noche anterior a esa, sin embargo eso no significa nada, quedamos en turnarnos ciertas horas, y llegaron tarde ¿Qué les entretuvo?**_ _—. Las palabras de Tenryu estaban sacando la poca paciencia de nuestro otro compañero, y eso podía verse claramente en sus tensas facciones._

— _**El sensei nos pidió que dejáramos lista la merienda, así puedes llegar y descansar más a gusto.**_ _— Me apresuré en contestar, antes de que se desatara una lucha verbal entre esos dos. —_ _ **Así que ya puedes ir sin problemas.**_

 _Tenryu me dirigió una mirada agresiva, pero no me dijo nada, en cambio se encogió de hombros y comenzó a marcharse del lugar, dejándonos a Hayato y a mí solos. —_ _ **Estúpido perezoso**_ _—gruño mi acompañante mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque. —_ _ **No te quedes ahí Sakura, tenemos trabajo que hacer.**_

 _Rodé los ojos en un gesto de cansancio, pero agradecí que al menos el lugar no hubiera terminado siendo testigo de uno de los tantos pleitos que desencadenaban esos dos cuando sus egos chocaban. Casi era como tener una especie de Naruto y Sasuke juntos, y decía casi porque lo único que tenían en común eran sus constantes discusiones y raros momentos de compañerismo, donde se hacían cómplices para concretar alguna travesura o idea que terminara por incomodar a nuestro maestro; por lo demás… tenían personalidades completamente diferentes. —_ _ **Hayato, Ken-sensei dijo que fuéramos por los rededores de la aldea, no que nos internáramos en el bosque**_ _—reprendí cuando él en vez de tomar el camino pactado parecía más centrado en ir hacia el corazón del lugar._

— _**No eres nada divertida Sakura**_ _—soltó Hayato deteniéndose en el acto y girándose un poco para poder verme mejor. —_ _ **En realidad iba a tratar de escaquearme del trabajo.**_

 _Fruncí el entrecejo y coloqué mis manos en mis caderas antes de reclamarle —:_ _ **¡Tómatelo en serio! ¡Shannaro! El cliente nos contrató porque está amenazado así que puede que en cualquier momento le ataquen.**_ _— El pelinegro sonrió con diversión antes de acercarse hasta mí e inclinarse, quedando cara a cara conmigo._

— _**Relájate Sakura, no he bajado la guardia ¿Por qué te tomas todo lo que te digo tan enserio?**_ _—dijo para luego reír divertido._

— _**¿Estas bromeando? ¿En serio?**_ _—Estaba incrédula de lo que escuchaba, ¿Por qué justo ahora él había soltado aquello? Sabía que no nos llevábamos tan mal, pero al mismo tiempo el nunca bromeaba conmigo, por lo general se dedicaba al trabajo y ya, quizás entablar una conversación pero no había mayor interacción entre ambos._

— _**¿Nunca has escuchado bromear a nadie?**_ _—preguntó apartándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la zona en la que tendríamos que vigilar —_ _ **Oh, espera cierto que tus mejores amigos son Uchiha, las personas con menos sentido del humor del mundo.**_

 _Hice una mueca de disgusto mientras emprendía una carrera para quedar al lado de mi compañero. —_ _ **Eso no es cierto, Shisui es el amo y señor de las bromas estúpidas**_ _—refuté recordando al Uchiha mayor, al que la última vez había tratado de golpear al insinuar que un día terminaría siendo contratada por algún aldeano que deseara demoler su casa para volver a levantarla. —_ _ **Mi sorpresa es porque jamás bromeas conmigo.**_

 _Hayato había hecho una mueca cuando hablé de Shisui, y repentinamente su humor se ensombreció. —_ _ **Siempre hay una primera vez… además a ti parece que se te pega la actitud de la mayoría de esos… estoicos, petulantes, arrogantes y…**_ _—. Reprimí un suspiro y rodé los ojos._

 _Aunque usualmente saltaría por todos esos sobrenombres hacia mis amigos, con Hayato había aprendido que eso era casi pan de cada día; pelear con él por aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, especialmente porque la primera vez que había intentado discutirle había notado que sus ojos mostraban un odio escalofriante, algo que me hizo razonar que probablemente tenía sus propios motivos para pensar así de ellos, solo que eso era un asunto tan delicado que era mejor que no inmiscuirse. —_ _ **¿Por qué de repente estamos hablando de eso? Honestamente estoy más interesada con saber porque decidiste jugar un poco**_ _—dije cambiando abruptamente el tema, buscando que la tensión de él bajara y dejara de pensar en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los Uchiha._

 _Hayato me observo de reojo, como buscando falsedad en mis palabras, pero al no encontrar nada relajó notablemente sus facciones y curvó una pequeña sonrisa._ _ **— ¿No has notado que eres un objetivo para burlas? Haces expresiones divertidas cuando te enfadas o avergüenzas.**_ _— Parpadeé un momento mientras procesaba sus palabras antes de fruncir el entrecejo e inflar mis cachetes, completamente dispuesta a replicar sus palabras, pero fui interrumpida inmediatamente por él, quien soltó una sonora carcajada y dijo entre la risa —:_ _ **V-vez a-ahí está…**_

— _**¡Hayato!**_ _—solté levantando mi puño dispuesta a golpearlo, pero él me esquivo mientras seguía riendo, aumentando mi malhumor._

— _**Siendo tan pequeña, con esas mejillas rojas y esos pequeños puños pareces un pequeño animal indefenso, lástima que solo sea apariencia.**_ _— No comprendía el buen humor de mi compañero, ¿Acaso se había golpeado con algo antes? Honestamente no entendía lo que le pasaba, sin embargo eso no evitó que por su comentario comenzara a perseguirle. Fue un extraño tipo de juego que cuando menos me di cuenta nos llevó hasta la parte norte de la aldea, llegando a los límites del territorio que teníamos que vigilar y donde volví a la realidad al ver a un chico sentado en una cerca, siendo rodeado por algunos más, quienes parecían estar burlándose de él._

— _**¿Sakura?**_ _—dijo Hayato notando mi distracción, pero yo no respondí, en cambio seguí observando la escena._

 _Pronto mi compañero se reunió conmigo y detalló lo mismo que estaba mirando, —_ _ **Abusadores, los más comunes en este tipo de ambiente**_ _—dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro para a continuación mirarme de reojo —_ _ **¿Te trae recuerdos?**_ _— Gruñí en respuesta y fruncí el entrecejo antes de comenzar a moverme hacia allí._

— _**Sí y no me agradan**_ _—murmuré antes de cambiar completamente mi tono y proclamar con voz potente —:_ _ **¡Hey ustedes! ¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo?!**_

 _La sorpresa inicial no se hizo esperar y girando en mi dirección finalmente pude detallar completamente sus facciones. Eran tres bravucones aproximadamente de unos 20 años, dos de ellos altos, morenos y larguiruchos, que por su piel bronceada, manos callosas, postura ligeramente encorvada, brazos que comenzaban a mostrar musculatura y ropas llenas de tierra, llegue a inferir que trabajaban en los campos; el tercero era más bajo y fornido, teniendo brazos más gruesos y poco cuello, sus ropas tenían varias manchas y entre más me acercaba pude detallar sobre la tela pequeñas escamas, claros signos de que si no trabajaba de pescador, al menos se mantenía cerca de los peces, quizás en la venta de ellos. El último muchacho y quien era el que estaba siendo acosado, tenía unos trece o catorce años —_ _ **siendo solo un año mayor que Hayato**_ _—, cabello café oscuro y ojos violeta._

— _**Tú no te metas niña**_ _—dijo el más bajo de los tres —_ _ **Ve a jugar con muñecas o algo.**_

 _Fruncí el entrecejo cuando me dieron la espalda, pero no desistí en mi decisión de apartarlos del muchacho más joven, por eso terminé de acortar nuestras distancias y toqué sus brazos, llamándoles de nuevo._ _ **— Oigan ustedes, déjenlo ya ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo?**_

— _**Mira niña, no te metas en lo que no te importa, vete ya o asume las consecuencias.**_ _— Esta vez el que me habló fue uno de los dos agricultores, el cual me observó de reojo con una expresión despectiva._

— _**Eso debería decirles yo, además ¿Qué es eso que tengan que venir tres a acosar a un solo joven, que por cierto no ha dicho una palabra y solo les está observando? A mí me parece demasiado cobarde de su parte.**_ _— Con solo estas palabras parecía haber prendido su sangre, porque inmediatamente vi cómo los tres se tensaron y como si fuera en cámara lenta se giraron con toda la intensión de atacarme por mis palabras. Siendo una Kunoichi entrenada de tantos años, pude ver a través de ellos, así que estaba lista para defenderme, pero antes de conseguir hacer algo alguien más se puso frente a mí, deteniendo los golpes y contraatacando rápidamente, desviando los embates y re direccionándolos para que terminaran golpeándose entre ellos._

— _**Y atacar a una menor así sin más, que falta de modales.**_

— _**¡Hayato!**_ _—proferí sorprendida por su interrupción y ayuda._

— _**Si, sé que te puedes defender sola, pero creo que no queremos dejarles al borde de la muerte por uno de tus golpes, además tienes que recordar que son simples civiles.**_ _— Me sonrojé por sus palabras, un poco por molesta y otro poco porque sabía que estaba cubriendo sus acciones "caballerosas" con sus palabras._

— _**Tú niño…**_ _—dijo el muchacho bajito y regordete mientras que al igual que sus compañeros se frotaba el área impactada, —_ _ **¿Cómo te atreves?**_

— _**¿Es lo único que saben decir?**_ _— Se burló Hayato con una sonrisa socarrona —_ _ **Creo que deberían ser más intuitivos y darse cuenta de con quien están tratando. No juzguen por la apariencia que tenemos.**_

— _**Me importa un rábano**_ _—dijo ahora otro de ellos, lanzándose de nuevo hacia mi compañero, esta vez apuntándole hacia el rostro._

 _El pelinegro no se inmutó y en cambio, cuando tuvo el puño lo suficientemente cerca se inclinó hacia la izquierda para esquivarlo, luego tomó el brazo del joven para mantenerlo cerca mientras que al mismo tiempo se agachaba y atacaba con una patada a sus piernas, haciéndole caer en el acto. Estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Hayato, ya que nunca le había visto hacer ese tipo de cosas; al mismo tiempo un pequeño sentimiento de alegría surgió en mi interior, claro que esto no obnubiló mi consciencia de que no debíamos dejar que eso fuera más lejos, por ello cuando los otros dos brabucones se lanzaron contra mi compañero proclamé —:_ _ **¡Ya basta ustedes!**_ _— Con un golpe de mi pie en el suelo la tierra a nuestro alrededor tembló, haciendo caer a los otros dos chicos y casi al peli café de la valla._

— _**¿Qué rayos…?**_ _— Soltaron al mismo tiempo que me observaban y notaban el cráter debajo de mí, comenzando a perder el color de sus rostros —_ _ **Ustedes…**_

— _**¿Qué si somos ninja? Sí**_ _—respondió Hayato en cambio, mostrando aburrimiento en sus facciones._

 _Los jóvenes adultos retrocedieron en el suelo antes de mirarse entre ellos y finalmente asustados salir huyendo de ahí. —_ _ **Y así huyen las ratas.**_ _— Le di un suave golpe en el brazo al pelinegro por su comentario pero no pude evitar darle una sonrisa cómplice, una de las pocas que podíamos compartir pero que curiosamente me fue devuelta junto con una mirada divertida._

— _**Gracias por eso… pero ¿Por qué lo hicieron?**_ _— La voz del muchacho frente a nosotros nos llevó a posar nuestra atención sobre él._

 _Una tranquila pero no menos seria mirada nos estaba dando, además de ello sus ojos parecían estar estudiándonos con detalle. —_ _ **Yo solo intervine porque ellos amenazaban a mi compañera y quería evitar que nos metiéramos en problemas**_ _—respondió Hayato sin darle mucha importancia al asunto._

— _**Yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados ¡No estabas haciéndoles nada pero ellos estaban molestándote!**_ _— El chico giró la cabeza hacia un lado y luego curvo los labios en una sonrisa divertida._

— _**Puede que yo les haya molestado antes ¿Cómo sabías que no era el caso?**_ _—cuestionó._

— _**Tu lenguaje corporal y el de ellos**_ _—respondí sin dudar, causando sorpresa en el chico y que Hayato rodara los ojos._

— _ **Genial… ¿Podríamos dejar el tema?**_ _—gruñó el pelinegro. —_ _ **Creo que en vez de que le des una explicación extensa de tus motivos es mejor que te presentes, estas siendo descortés ¿No crees?**_

 _Hice un puchero por el regaño, pero en parte tenía razón, incluso si le había ayudado éramos desconocidos, técnicamente ni siquiera debería haberme metido, no era mi problema o misión, sin embargo del mismo modo me excusaba en mi propia moralidad, donde no me era posible dejar que alguien que no había iniciado un conflicto fuera molestado. —_ _ **Tienes razón**_ _—murmuré a regañadientes antes de dirigirme al peli café —_ _ **Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y él es Hayato Shiratora somos ninja de Konoha. Fuimos contratados por el señor Masamune para protegerlo de una posible amenaza.**_

 _Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron por unos segundos con sorpresa, pero luego cambió su expresión, tratando de mostrarse más solemne y amigable al mismo tiempo. —_ _ **Así que ustedes forman parte de la cuadrilla que Masamune-san pidió. La verdad quería conocer qué tipo de personas habían enviado y ahora que he tenido la oportunidad me siento con algo de suerte, incluso si las circunstancias no fueron las mejores.**_ _— Sonrió por sus palabras y luego añadió —:_ _ **Mi nombre es Kazuma, soy el hijo del actual jefe de la aldea. Les agradezco por su intervención, a ambos, así que ofrezco mi ayuda por si necesitan algo en la aldea.**_

— _**Gracias Kazuma-kun, lo tendremos en cuenta. Igualmente si necesitas algo puedes decirlo**_ _— Antes de conseguir continuar con la conversación un chakra familiar se hizo presente, así que Hayato y yo desviamos nuestra atención hacia el bosque, de donde salía nuestro sensei, mostrándose un tanto molesto._

— _**Sakura, Hayato ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué pasó con el reconocimiento del área?**_ _— El reclamo del hombre me hizo sonrojar, recordándome lo que habíamos estado haciendo antes de toparnos con Kazuma._

— _**Hicimos el reconocimiento, corrimos por todo el sendero hasta aquí**_ _—mintió en parte Hayato, ya que lo último era completamente cierto._

— _**El punto no era correr, era observar y sentir si había amenazas**_ _—reprendió Ken-sensei._

 _Tenía razón, yo lo sabía, pero por algún motivo me había dejado arrastrar por Hayato en su estúpido juego, algo de lo que no me sentía arrepentida, quizás porque nunca había conseguido interactuar de esa manera con mi compañero y eso inconscientemente me dio la esperanza de que finalmente estuviéramos acercándonos. Lo más probable es que fuera esto último lo que me llevara a seguirle el juego a Hayato y terminar mintiendo, —_ _ **aprovechando la oportunidad decidimos entrenar nuestra percepción. En batalla o cuando nos trasladamos siempre necesitamos estar alertas de nuestro entorno, por eso decidimos entrenarnos mientras nos movíamos a altas velocidades. Por eso Hayato dijo que hicimos ambas cosas. Nos detuvimos aquí porque vimos a Kazuma-kun y bueno… le ayudamos un poco.**_ _— El hombre nos observó con sospecha, pero yo me mantuve firme procurando no mostrar en lo absoluto nerviosismo interno, algo que pareció funcionar, ya que su expresión se relajó pocos segundos más tarde._

— _**Bueno en ese caso me alegro. Igualmente les felicito porque al parecer están mejorando su relación como equipo y eso es algo que necesitaremos en esta misión; sin embargo me gustaría que en vez de ensayar nuevas técnicas que no saben si van a funcionar, se enfocaran en hacer su trabajo como siempre, después de todo, un solo fallo podría conllevar un riesgo mayor.**_ _— Agaché la cabeza algo avergonzada, porque no solo tenía razón sino que mi mentira era algo que en lo que no quería reparar en esos momentos._

— _**Lo siento Ken-sensei, buscaremos no volver a hacer algo así.**_ _— El hombre asintió conforme con mi respuesta y luego se dirigió a Kazuma —_ _ **Nos disculpamos por el momento.**_

— _**Entiendo. Hasta luego Hayato, Sakura**_ _— El muchacho nos dio una despedida cordial, y nosotros la devolvimos antes de que nos moviéramos de allí y nos pusiéramos en marcha de regreso hacia la casa fronteriza donde el cliente y Tenryu nos esperaban._

 _En un silencio parcialmente incomodo nos movilizamos entre los árboles, intentando mantener siempre la atención en nuestro alrededor y evitando más distracciones que pudieran hacer que nuestro sensei nos diera una nueva reprimenda; por eso al llegar inevitablemente Hayato y yo soltamos un suspiro ahogado, como un claro gesto de alivio luego de habernos mantenido tanto tiempo tensos. —_ _ **Bienvenidos**_ _—saludó con aburrimiento Tenryu desde su lugar, manteniendo los ojos cerrados sin llegar a mirarnos._

— _**Que cálida bienvenida**_ _—bufó Hayato con ironía antes de acercarse a la concina y sacar un par de platos llenos, muy seguramente ya previamente preparados por nuestro sensei. —_ _ **Oye Sakura ven aquí y toma tu comida, no pienses que voy a ir hasta allá a dártelo.**_

 _Rodé los ojos ante el nuevo cambio de actitud, pero luego de los eventos del día podía sentirme más a gusto con su huraño y cambiante humor; por ello luego de arrojar fuera de mi mente los pensamientos en que quería refunfuñar, me acerqué con una pequeña sonrisa y_ _recibí lo que me ofrecía, luego le susurré—:_ _ **Gracias Hayato, por todo lo de hoy.**_ _— Mi compañero por unos instantes abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego desvió su rostro hacia un lado, tratando de evitar que viera el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro; sin embargo ya era tarde porque yo había conseguido percatarme de la vergüenza de mi compañero._

— _**No fue la gran cosa**_ _—gruño en un bajo murmullo._

 _No pude responder a ello ya que al instante la voz irritada de Tenryu nos interrumpió —:_ _ **¡¿Saben que tenemos reunión ahora?! Dejen de holgazanear en la cocina.**_ _— Hayato súbitamente cambió su expresión a una enojada y pronto me dejó de pie en medio de la instancia, para irse luego a discutir con el otro miembro de nuestro escuadrón._

* * *

Luego de mi relato, mis dos amigos se quedaron en silencio, pareciendo analizar lo que había dicho como si hubiera algo oculto en mis palabras, lo cual no me parecía en lo absoluto, más bien comenzaba a preguntarme exactamente que era en lo que ellos estarían tan enfrascados. Afortunadamente para evitar que ahondara en asuntos que parecía que no comprendería en el momento, llamaron a la puerta, sacándonos del ambiente extraño que nos rodeaba y dirigiéramos completamente nuestra atención hacia el lugar. — Ninjas de la hoja, he venido a recogerlos. — Era la voz de uno de los guardaespaldas de Kazuma, si mi memoria no fallaba — _y casi nunca lo hacía_ — el nombre del sujeto tras la puerta era Teki, el hombre fortachón y de mala mirada.

— Bueno, es hora. — Los tres nos levantamos simultáneamente y luego nos reunimos con Shin que estaba parado junto a la puerta, listo para abrirla, dejando ver del otro lado al hombre que había reconocido solo con su tono de voz.

Sin decirnos palabras Teki solo nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiéramos, y fue de esta manera que comenzamos un recorrido incómodo y tenso junto al guardia de nuestro empleador. Caminar por ese sendero comenzó a traerme más recuerdos y pronto una sensación de amargura me llenó, evocando el hecho de que probablemente estaba a unas horas o días de toparme con Hayato, todo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos viéramos y termináramos enfrentados, probablemente tratando de concluir nuestro asunto pendiente. Ahora una duda surgió en mi cabeza, producto no solo del aberrante sentimiento de desazón provocado por la traición del pasado y posible enfrentamiento contra mi viejo compañero de equipo, sino que también lo hizo el pequeño fragmento de recuerdo que había narrado esa mañana; ¿Desde cuándo las cosas se torcieron de esa forma? Si me ponía a detallar con cuidado mis recuerdos sobre el muchacho, nunca tuve un indicador que me revelara tal estado de locura o inconformidad con la aldea, contrario a eso, aunque siempre se portó de manera extraña, nunca fue realmente desagradable o mal compañero, caso contrario a Tenryu, quien siempre me había mostrado su reticencia a acercarse a mí y con ello un leve rezago de lo que muchas veces interpreté como odio puro, un sentimiento que siempre me dejo completamente aturdida, ya que nunca supe a que se debía su agresividad contra mí, y ese era un misterio que seguiría guardado por siempre, ya que el joven había muerto en esa isla hacía ya varios años.

Apartando el tema de Tenryu, Hayato aún estaba vivo, y su deserción y motivos seguían siendo un misterio; después de todo, una parte de mí siempre se había negado a creer su versión de los hechos y por lo general me susurraba y evocaba los recuerdos agradables con él para hacerme dudar, pero claro que luego de eso volvía al punto en que rememoraba la forma en que había tratado de matarme y además de ello la persecución en la que me había envuelto para salvar a Kazumi, a quien por cierto volvía a poner en riesgo al ayudar en su captura. El bucle en búsquedas de respuestas volvía y me vi pronto aburrida de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, solo tenía que resumir las cosas en que si él atacaba a mis amigos, me agredía a mi e interrumpía inevitablemente con la misión, en ese caso yo no podía dudar en detenerlo.

Llegar a nuestro destino me hizo centrarme en lo que vendría, teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer si queríamos concluir esa misión pronto; fue por ello que no reparé demasiado en mi entorno y solo camine tras mis compañeros hasta la habitación en la que nos habíamos reunido el día anterior, y en donde en esos momentos ya estaba Kazuma sumergido en algunos pergaminos y sobretodo el mapa. A su lado Ringo sostenía algunos documentos más y le dictaba —: Hay ocho escuadrones de cuatro hombres en los puntos costeros, no se ha localizado aún su base y comenzamos a notar que se han infiltrado pequeños grupos en la última parte de la zona restringida. — Kazuma chasqueó la lengua con frustración y retiró la vista de los papeles justo cuando entrabamos.

— Buenos días —dijo y nosotros al instante respondimos del mismo modo.

— Parece que no hay buenas noticias —comenté tratando de darle una mirada de ánimo, pero sabía que mis esfuerzos serían infructuosos.

— No. En la noche se han movilizado y han alcanzado el punto medio, entrando por uno de los últimos lugares importantes que tenemos que resguardar, pero al estar tan lejos no podemos hacer mucho para cuidar la entrada.

— Ahora mismo nos han bloqueado acceso en la zona para pararlos, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lleguen al lugar que buscan —soltó ringo.

— Por lo que mencionan esa zona debe ser realmente importante o hay algo muy peligroso ahí —pronunció Shisui con sospecha.

— Realmente no sabemos mucho, solo tengo el conocimiento que ha pasado de generación en generación a cada líder de la aldea. Pero si sirve de algo les diré lo que sé. — Ringo y Teki abrieron los labios para protestar, pero Kazuma les silenció con una mirada, dejando en claro que había tomado su decisión.

— Apreciaríamos que nos contara al respecto —respondió mi amigo mayor — creo que será relevante saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Kazuma asintió de acuerdo y poco después respiro profundo, tomando la energía que necesitaba para comenzar la historia. — Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la aldea apenas se estaba fundando, se dice que apareció alguien de una extraña presencia. No se conoce los detalles ya que se ha perdido casi por completo el relato, con excepción de los eventos principales; el punto es que esa entidad pidió a los aldeanos de esa época construir una tumba laberíntica en la isla, pero ellos atemorizados y confundidos se negaron, así que ella pasando de ellos simplemente se marchó cómo llegó en un silenció abrumador y desconcertante. — se remojó los labios unos momentos mientras parecía meditar lo siguiente — Algunos meses después se escuchó un estruendo en la isla, así que los pueblerinos fueron a verificar que era lo que había ocurrido, pero al llegar quedaron sorprendidos de encontrar no solo a la persona que les había pedido el complejo, sino también la tumba misma, completamente hecha. Alarmados buscaron echar a la persona de allí, sin embargo ella les detuvo solo con una mirada, y advirtió que si se acercaban más quedarían enrollados en un asunto que no deberían; sin embargo el líder del pueblo, armado de un extraño valor fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la entidad y le advirtió que había violado el territorio, algo que curiosamente hizo reír a la presencia. Confundido por la reacción pidió una explicación, pero ella simplemente enfatizó que esas tierras no le pertenecían realmente, pero que como había desobedecido a su orden ahora ella le encomendaría una pequeña tarea; entonces ligó el destino de la aldea comentándoles que el cuerpo que se guardaba en las ruinas era especial, y por ello el lugar no debía ser profanado de ningún modo, de lo contrario habrían repercusiones en el mundo; así mismo nos legó el deber de mantener el secreto y vigilar el recinto, advirtiéndonos que nunca entráramos. Pero ahora como ven, hemos fallado en la encomienda, ellos han explorado gran parte de los túneles, lo que nos deja pensando que es probable que ya hayan llegado a la cámara principal.

— Espera ¿Cómo saben la estructura interna del sitio si nunca han entrado? —cuestioné confundida. — No es lógico.

— Bueno… para probar la veracidad de la historia, la persona que nos dejó la encomienda también nos legó un mapa del interior. — Kazuma hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Ringo, quien le pasó un pergamino viejo, pero que para mi asombro y curiosidad se mantenía bastante conservado, dejando ver que el papel era de una calidad superior, muy probablemente de los que usaban los antiguos terratenientes o gobernantes para sus cartas. — Todo está aquí, bastante detallado por cierto.

Al abrirlo, mi sorpresa se escapó en mi expresión; allí dibujado sobre el papel, en una caligrafía bastante fina y elegante, estaba el dibujo interno de un completo laberinto, detallando con exactitud los pasajes secretos del mismo y la forma segura de cruzarlo. — Tiene una inscripción en la esquina ¿Saben lo que es? —dijo Itachi captando la atención de la mayoría de nosotros, exceptuando a Shin, quien observaba el papel con aburrimiento.

— ¿YY? —murmuré pasando mis dedos por el papel, y notando una pequeña irregularidad junto a las iniciales, como el contorno borroso de un pétalo.

— No sabemos que es, pero si esa cosa o persona tiene la decencia de firmar un trabajo de ella, debe ser alguien interesante —respondió Kazuma.

— Lo interesante es que dejara un mapa si no quería que entraran. — Miré hacia Shisui cuando pronunció aquello, parecía bastante enfrascado en sus pensamientos — Es incoherente y absurdo, pero al mismo tiempo brillante.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ello? —cuestionó Ringo, mostrando una expresión de curiosidad.

— Exactamente a lo que digo ¿Por qué molestarse en dejar un mapa si no querían que entraran allí? La respuesta a esto es un poco confusa pero se me ocurren dos posibles motivos: el primero es que había previsto esta situación y hubiera dejado la forma de que alguien se guiara allí en caso de tener que proteger la tumba; la segunda opción es que esperaba que alguien bajara, si bien no ustedes, es probable que fuera alguien que conocía y le dejara la forma de bajar a la cripta. Esto último se descarta posiblemente porque no dejó ningún aviso previo de que fuese a pedir que alguien viniera después, así que lo más lógico en este caso es asumir que había pensado la primera. — La explicación de mi amigo tenía lógica, sin embargo solo lo era para nosotros, ya que Shin parecía debatirse entre creer aquello y otro pensamiento.

— Una posibilidad, pero no creo que esa "entidad" o "persona rara" pensara realmente en ello. Es más fácil asumir que dejó el mapa como un salva guardas, ¿para qué? Eso es algo que solo esa persona nos diría, pero como no se ha aparecido en mucho tiempo no tenemos pistas al respecto, solo podemos amoldarnos a lo que sabemos y tratar de solucionarlo, agradeciendo que evidentemente nos dejó un modo de hacerlo. — El albino miró el mapa mostrando una extraña emoción, y luego señaló una zona en específico del lugar — Hay una cámara reservada cerca de aquí, Sakura puede tumbar la entrada para entrar en una línea cercana a nuestro destino, el único problema es que al hacerlo atraeremos la atención, por ello necesitamos que hayan refuerzos arriba; al mismo tiempo y para evitar ser acorralados de alguna forma sería bueno que despejáramos la zona este para que no pudieran emboscarnos y en dado caso contar con una ruta de escape segura.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? No podemos despejar esa ruta, está plagada y no tenemos suficientes hombres para… —protestó Ringo, pero calló cuando Shin levantó la mano pidiendo silencio para luego decir —: Estas olvidando que los que custodian en esa zona son solo tres grupos de mercenarios. Han estado tanto tiempo arrinconados que han perdido la misma fuerza que los puede sacar de este lio. Incluso si te preocupa que los cinco ninjas que les dan problemas aparezcan, lo cierto es que no lo harán, ya que concentraran sus fuerzas en la puerta que abriremos para entrar a la tumba, por eso necesitaremos refuerzos que nos cubran en la parte superior.

— Espera, parece que has decidido el orden de cómo debemos ir —mencioné con perspicacia.

— No lo he decidido, pero tengo la sugerencia, claro que es si al final desean ir de este modo; sin embargo tengo motivos para decir que vayamos de esta manera. — Miré a Shisui quien parecía analizar al albino y sus palabras. Igualmente Itachi parecía expectante por el plan que tenía el hombre, pero no demostraba por completo su interés, en cambio siempre mantuvo una expresión de fingida apatía.

— Bien… en ese caso escuchemos lo que tienes que decir —proclamó finalmente mi amigo, con un semblante tan serio que intimidaría a cualquiera, pero que a Shin solo le hizo sonreír a gusto con su respuesta.

— Bueno este es mi plan…

* * *

—Déjame decirte que este plan es suicida —gruñí mientras que corriendo recorríamos los largos pasillos de la antigua construcción, que para mí disgusto presentaban tal deterioro que parecería que se derrumbarían en cualquier momento. — ¿Cómo puedes esperar que todo salga a pedir de boca si les dejamos solos arriba?

— Sakura concéntrate, tus amigos son lo suficientemente mayorcitos para cuidarse solos, además si todo sale según lo previsto no estarán solos, los refuerzos llegaran en breve. — Shin giró en una esquina mientras decía aquello y continuó con confianza recorriendo el intricado laberinto que para mí no tenía otro significado más que era extraño y demasiado preciso en su propósito, llenando cada pared de un entramado similar, dando la sensación que estabas corriendo en círculos entre más avanzabas, o que simplemente no avanzabas, además algunos pasillos estaban tan bien camuflados que simplemente pasaban desapercibidos; quizás esa era la razón más evidente como para que pudieras perderte en ese lugar.

— No me preocupan Itachi y Shisui, sé que ellos son fuertes, sin embargo todo esto es demasiado arriesgado, especialmente si no conocemos la posición de nuestro enemigo en este lugar, además no puedo luchar cómodamente porque este lugar podría derrumbarse de la nada. — Mi queja hizo reír abiertamente al albino antes de girar levemente la cabeza para verme de reojo, notablemente divertido con mis palabras.

— Para responder a tus inquietudes, sé dónde están nuestros enemigos y sé a dónde vamos, no olvides que tengo un ojo aquí y en el posible futuro. Por otro lado este lugar no se derrumbará tan fácil o al menos no por ahora, a no ser claro que golpees los lugares exactos, después de todo la persona que lo hizo no es estúpida, sabía lo que hacía al hacer este lugar tan complejo; dispuesto para guardar sin problemas el pequeño recado que dejó al pueblo. — Lo último lo soltó con sorna impresa en su tono, además de que parecía de algún modo irritado con lo que decía.

— Si lo que dices es cierto en ese caso confiaré en ti, así que démonos prisa por rescatar a Kazumi y evitar que encuentren el ataúd —dije apresurando el paso para quedar al lado del albino.

Duramos otros tres minutos corriendo y virando entre los amplios pasillos hasta que mi acompañante nos condujo hasta un callejón sin salida, donde momentos antes de llegar proclamó —; Sakura, cuando giremos destruye la pared. — Sin necesidad de pedir explicaciones, simplemente hice lo que me pidió en el momento exacto, dando un fuerte golpe a la piedra y haciéndola estallar inmediatamente.

Gritos ahogados y de sorpresa quedaron atrapados bajo el peso de los escombros que atravesamos pocos segundos después, dejándonos ver otro pasillo pero más amplio y a una pequeña cantidad de mercenarios que habían muerto de forma instantánea al recibir el impacto de la roca. Sin detallar la escena demasiado, seguimos nuestra marcha por el pasillo y doblamos a la derecha donde la visión de otro grupo de enemigos que venía hacia nosotros se hizo presente. Lista para luchar apresuré el paso y me lancé sobre el primer grupo, al que inhabilite de inmediato al golpearlos con fuerza; mientras tanto, para mi sorpresa Shin se encargó del otro grupo, mostrándome claramente una forma de luchar tan rápida y elegante que casi no pude ni ver sus movimientos, dejándome no solo extrañamente encantada sino que con la sensación de que un entrenamiento con él probablemente terminaría en mi derrota, una majestuosa derrota.

— Vamos Sakura, no te quedes ahí de pie, tenemos que continuar. — La demanda de mi acompañante me sacó de mi momento de estupor y me hizo seguirlo entre los pasillos hasta un abismo, del que colgaba un puente destruido.

— Oh genial, llegamos hasta aquí… ¿Y ahora qué? —gruñí molesta mientras buscaba la manera de pasar.

Shin soltó una risa divertida justo antes de que levantara una mano hacia lo que quedaba del puente, y este — _para mi asombro_ — comenzó a reconstruirse con rapidez, dejándolo como nuevo. — Las damas primero —señaló mi acompañante.

— Honestamente para que pregunto —murmuré antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha y atravesar el lugar.

El pasillo que precedió al puente mostraba al final un destello azulado, que me hizo presentir que estábamos llegando a nuestro destino; así que para asegurarme dirigí mi mirada hacia Shin, el cual me confirmó mis pensamientos con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Con la ansiedad revolviéndome el estómago, terminé de recorrer el camino, donde al final quedó a la vista una amplia cámara, iluminada — _para mi asombro_ — por unos cristales azules, que estaban incrustados en el techo.

— Kazumi… — La voz de Shin me hizo despegar mi vista de los curiosos minerales y luego dirigirla hacia donde él tenía la mirada clavada, haciéndome quedar horrorizada con lo que veía.

— Pero que… ¿Qué le están haciendo? —murmuré.

La joven princesa estaba encadenada de brazos y piernas, y reposaba sobre una improvisada mesa de piedras, junto a lo que evidentemente era el ataúd que custodiaba la tumba; sin embargo esta visión era lo de menos, ya que en los brazos y piernas de la chica habían conectados varios tubos por vía intravenosa; los cuales unidos a una máquina, extraían su chakra, dirigiéndolo a dos partes, uno al ataúd de piedra y otro a unos pequeños contenedores, que supuse eran los que usaban aquellos ninja para controlar parte de su tiempo y regenerarse. — Idiotas… eso de todas formas no funcionará —gruñó mi acompañante, mientras con pasos firmes se acercaba a la máquina y comenzaba a oprimirle algunos botones. — Sakura, quítale esos infernales tubos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando escuché el tono de voz que empleó, siendo frío y cargado de resentimiento, una combinación en el muchacho que jamás pensé escuchar; sin embargo por eso mismo fue que me moví más rápido y acaté la orden, para a continuación emplear mi fuerza y romper las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas. Cuando estuvo libre de sus ataduras, con cuidado la levanté y la deposité con en el suelo, permitiéndome que pudiera revisar con mayor cuidado cualquier daño que tuviera. Fruncí el entrecejo al notar las heridas profundas que presentaba debajo de sus ropas, siendo un claro indicio de tortura, que afortunadamente no dejó ninguna infección, pero que a pesar de ello dejaron su pulso y respiración más bajo que el promedio, pero no lo suficiente como para poner su vida en un riesgo inminente, — ¿qué trataban de hacer? —solté luego de mi diagnóstico preliminar y mientras comenzaba a sanar las heridas de la joven.

— Trataban de romper un sello sobre la tumba y de esa manera podrían tratar de usar el mismo poder para tratar de revivir… — Shin se sentó a mi lado cuando se interrumpió a sí mismo, como corrigiendo lo que iba a decir, algo que me reveló lo que realmente había allí. — De todas formas son idiotas, simplemente se lanzaron como si nada pensando que el poder de mi clan les serviría de algo; lo que no saben es que la persona que puso ese sello no es tan descuidada y que aunque lograran abrir el ataúd, ya no serviría de nada.

— Shin… tu cuerpo, el original está allí ¿No? — Me atreví a preguntar, ignorando completamente parte de sus palabras finales.

—Sí —respondió luego de un momento de silencio — lo alejó de mi hogar porque era peligroso que yo intentara recuperarlo, así que para hacer el castigo más rotundo se aseguró de sellarlo, aunque al mismo tiempo dejó una brecha, algo que me sorprende, ya que no pensé que cometiera un error cómo aquel.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue un error? No pudo simplemente…

— No Sakura, no pudo pensar que me vería en la imperiosa necesidad de revaluar mis convicciones. No es el tipo de persona que piensa realmente en dar terceras oportunidades, especialmente cuando en el pasado mi poder llegó a superar las expectativas y se convirtió en un verdadero problema, llevando a mi propio pueblo a una inevitable destrucción; Es por esto que actualmente aún me temen, y los pocos externos que han averiguado de mi existencia han tratado irremediablemente de traerme de regreso para tratar de usar mi poder; lo que no saben es que ya no soy el mismo, y que mi viejo cuerpo ya no sirve de nada, después de todo mi alma ha dejado de existir como una entidad que prende de un hilo y conseguí por algún extraño motivo mi propio cuerpo, aunque ahora pueda estar en este plano solo con una gran cantidad de energía. — Sonrió con burla antes de mirarme — Hay muchas cosas que me siguen sorprendiendo de ese guardián, incluso luego de siglos de haber visto su poder.

— ¿Guardián?— Me atreví a cuestionar, tratando de ser muy cuidadosa de no presionar, ya que el chico parecía dispuesto a hablar un poco de su pasado.

— Sí, no entraré en detalles profundos, pero te diré que la persona que me detuvo en el pasado no era normal. — Una sombra apareció en sus ojos mientras hablaba de esto.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras continuaba con mi labor y me preguntaba ¿Qué tipo de persona haría que el albino colocara una expresión como esa? Incluso si no lo conocía demasiado sabía que no era fácil que alguien le afectara de tal forma, lo que significaba que conocía al guardián, no era un simple hombre que había aparecido de la nada y lo había condenado. — ¿no crees que vuelva para cambiar el cuerpo de ubicación ahora que se descubrió el lugar donde reside? — Shin negó ante mi pregunta.

— ¿No te dije que el sello que colocó es aprueba de idiotas? Probablemente dejó ese mapa como una cruel broma, quizás una cascara, para que me entiendas es una prueba para ver quien se atrevía a buscar mi cuerpo en el interior de este ridículo e insufrible laberinto que por cierto parece dotado de otro tipo de protección. — Señaló los cristales azules del techo — Son un tipo de mineral especial, no estoy enterado por completo sobre su función, pero sé que serán la tumba de quien los active. Otro punto a rescatar es que como dije esa cascara vacía ya no sirve de nada, tengo mi propio cuerpo aquí — Me extendió una mano para que comprobara que no era un simple fantasma.

Con cuidado toque su extremidad y sentí calidez, algo no propio de una aparición sino de un ser vivo, así que era evidente que tenía razón en sus palabras. — Es bastante extraño —dije, curiosa por saber cómo era posible que fuera de este modo, pero eso fue algo que no logré confirmar ya que en ese momento Kazumi despertó.

— Nii-san —soltó ella débilmente mientras trataba de enfocar su vista sobre Shin. — Yo no sabía…

— Tranquila, ya estás bien, Sakura ha sanado la mayoría de tus heridas y solo necesitas reponer parte de tu Chakra. — Con suavidad acarició los cabellos de la chica, tratando de reconfortarla.

El acto tan familiar y de cariño me sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo enarcar una corta sonrisa. Shin no era un hombre que demostrara ese tipo de afectos, pero ser merecedora de una vista como aquella me hacía sentir cierto respeto por él. — Será mejor que la saquemos de aquí —comentó el albino mientras tomaba a la joven en brazos.

— Espera, deja que tome algo de agua antes de llevarla. — Rápidamente saqué de mi bolsa trasera un recipiente hecho de bambú, el cual, luego de destapar coloqué sobre los labios de la chica y vertí despacio el líquido.

— Cuida mucho de Nii-san, Sakura-san —murmuró la joven luego de que terminara de consumir el líquido.

— Siento que el cuida más de mí. — Realmente no comprendía las palabras de la joven, pero intuía que era importante que las guardara.

Cuando Shin se estaba levantando con la chica en brazos, sentí una presencia justo detrás de nosotros, y con ella el silbar de un arma cuando rasgaba el aire en un ataque directo. Siguiendo mis instintos de supervivencia me movilicé a las espaldas del albino y detuve el kunai enemigo con uno propio; a continuación me coloqué en una posición defensiva y dirigí mi atención hacia la pared del fondo, encontrando fácilmente a nuestro atacante. — Y pensar que antes estaba diciendo que sería aburrido cuidar a la mocosa, pero ahora creo que voy a agradecer por eso. — Me tensé y estreché mi mirada cuando reconocí no solo la figura y voz de quien estaba frente a mí — Ahora sé que lo que estábamos haciendo era completamente inútil porque la persona que buscamos reside en otro lugar.

— Hayato —pronuncié lentamente.

Mi excompañero de equipo me sonrió de medio lado mientras yo detallaba con cuidado sus facciones y lo mucho que había cambiado en esos años. Su cabello negro alborotado había crecido lo suficiente como para caer sobre sus mejillas, cubriendo la ya casi extinta cicatriz en forma de media luna, un detalle que me dejó en claro que probablemente había estado mucho tiempo expuesto al poder de Kazumi. De pies a cabeza vestía de negro, llevando una camisa de manga larga que se ceñía a su cintura con un obi gris y pantalones largos atrapados al final por sus botas ninja. — Ha pasado tiempo Sakura ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco, seis años? — Lentamente se separó de la pared en la que estaba recostado y comenzó a acercarse.

— Seis años, y la verdad me sorprende que lo recuerdes, ya que esperaba que siendo mi compañía tan poco importante para ti lo hubieras olvidado —respondí sin apartar la mirada de cada movimiento que hacía.

— Me ofendes, nunca dije que tu presencia no fuera importante. — Fingió una expresión herida, la cual me hizo molestar aún más y apretar con más fuerza mi arma.

— De ser lo contrario no me hubieras traicionado y tratado de matar mientras dormía —gruñí sintiendo como el sentimiento de amargura me embargaba, sacando a flote los viejos recuerdos y con ello un pequeño atisbo de duda en mi corazón.

El pelinegro no respondió de inmediato, simplemente me observó con una expresión indescifrable para mí, casi como si sopesara mis palabras. — Estás viva ¿No es así? Algo que en estos momentos tengo que decir que me alegra, ya que parece ser que el objeto de nuestra búsqueda se encuentra habitando dentro de ti. — Me estremecí cuando su mirada se estrechó y pasó en unos segundos de mí a Shin y de regreso, — Me parece bastante apropiado, ya que de esta forma será más sencillo.

— Sakura —dijo el albino detrás de mí, pero automáticamente interrumpí sus palabras diciendo —: Saca a Kazumi de aquí, yo me encargaré de Hayato.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja con escepticismo mientras que a mis espaldas Shin respondía —: No te arriesgues demasiado. Trataré de regresar lo más rápido que pueda. — Terminadas sus palabras lo sentir desaparecer sin dejar rastro, probablemente usando alguna de sus extrañas técnicas.

— Estás demasiado confiada Sakura, y eso no es bueno ya que no será como en el pasado.

Sonreí arrogante por sus palabras y ajusté mis guantes — Bueno… eso no lo sabremos hasta no retomar nuestra lucha así que… ¿En dónde estábamos? Oh sí en la paliza que te iba a dar por haber roto mi confianza —golpeé mi puño contra mi palma abierta y le mostré mi mejor expresión de desafío.

— Creo que deberás corregir tus palabras, ya que lo que realmente debes decir es que estábamos en el punto en que te derrotaba y te llevaba conmigo.

La presión cayó como un baldado de agua fría sobre nosotros y pronto nos estábamos viendo calculadoramente. Estar en esa posición, esperando a que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso para atacar se sentía casi como si hubiéramos retrocedido en los años y estuviéramos preparándonos para una sesión de entrenamiento; lástima que esto último solo fuera una ilusión vana que jugaba mi mente, casi como un lastimero intento de empujarme hacia un pensamiento en que él no iba a ir enserio; sin embargo yo sabía que la realidad era diferente. Nuestras miradas no se despegaron ni un instante antes de que él en un veloz movimiento cargara contra mí, haciéndome saltar hacia un lado para esquivar el Tanto que había blandido en mi contra.

Sin miramientos y tratando de aprovechar la posición contraataqué con mi puño izquierdo, pero este fue desviado con una acertada intervención de su propio codo. La posición me dejaba ligeramente en desventaja al terminar tan cerca, pero también era una oportunidad, la cual aproveche para mi propio beneficio al atacar ahora con la kunai que mantenía en mi otra mano. Hayato viendo rápidamente a través de mi ataque consecutivo se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de girar su cuerpo y retroceder un poco para conseguir bloquear con su pequeña espada. Ambos forcejeamos cerca de treinta segundos antes de separarnos al menos dos metros de distancia, que aproveché para lanzarle tres kunai como un incentivo para que decidiera atacarme luego de desviarlas y así poder mirar mejor sus movimientos.

Efectivamente mi plan funcionó porque él se lanzó hacia mí a una velocidad que sabía que había adquirido en esos años, pero que no tenía nada en comparación con la de Shisui, así que no me fue difícil seguirla y conseguir esquivar los embates que trató de darme, dándome la posibilidad de posicionarme justo debajo de su brazo extendido y poder conectar uno de mis golpes en su abdomen, el cual terminó por lanzarlo contra la otra pared. Jadeando salté hacia atrás y esperé a que la nube de tierra se dispersara, lista para enfrentar cualquier ataque si se daba el caso, pero a cambio de eso recibí la sorpresa de ver cómo Hayato salía del cráter totalmente ileso. Mi confusión de segundos fue aprovechada por él quien en un instante se había movido apareciendo frente a mí, sacándome un jadeo ahogado cuando me di cuenta que su Tanto ya estaba cortando mi carne por un costado.

— _Estúpida, por supuesto que estará usando la misma habilidad que esos idiotas_ —me regañé mentalmente mientras saltaba y me apartaba de allí hacia un lateral, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos y comenzado a sanar la herida.

— Es interesante cómo funciona el poder de ese clan, retrocede y elimina cualquier daño que haya recibido. Ahora que lo sabes ¿no es mejor rendirte? Te evitará más sufrimiento y te prometo que te trataré bien. — Estiró su mano hacia mí y mantuvo una sonrisa de medio lado, esperando a que yo la tomara, acción que por obviedad no realice, contrario a eso mi ira se disparó mientras pasaban los rostros de Itachi y Shisui por mis ojos.

— En verdad el único que está subestimando al otro eres tú. No me creas inferior solo porque conseguiste una gota del poder del tiempo, ya que sobre mí recae una fuerza mayor, una que va ligada de la mano a los dos Uchiha que seguramente me reñirían si me atreviera a perder aquí y contra alguien como tú. — En el momento en que terminé mis palabras y sin preocuparme por su expresión molesta, saqué varias kunai y las arrojé mientras me movía por el espacio, asegurándome que en su trayectoria, — _y mientras él trataba de desviarlas_ — consiguieran interceptarse entre ellas, cambiando ligeramente su trayectoria y consiguiendo que dos de ellas le rasgaran la ropa cuando el trató de esquivar.

La última acción de mi oponente me hizo formar automáticamente una teoría, la cual busque confirmar al lanzarme nuevamente contra él con kunai en mano e iniciar una serie de golpes veloces, que en su mayoría esquivo, hasta que uno finalmente se coló en su defensa y logró conectar con su abdomen, o mejor dicho, él no vio la necesidad de evadirlo. — _Treinta segundos_ —pensé cuando le vi volver a levantarse sin daño alguno — _Ese debe ser el límite de intervalo entre lo que puede usar la técnica._

Mi emoción por el descubrimiento solo duró unos segundos, antes de que un estallido que provenía del exterior retumbara por la cripta, haciendo temblar todo y provocando un visible daño en la estructura del lugar, formando grietas en el techo que comenzaban a expandirse por las paredes. — Parece ser que se nos agotó el tiempo —murmuré en el momento en que un pedazo de techo se desprendía y me obligaba a saltar hacia adelante para esquivarlo. La situación crítica en la que estaba al ver como todo comenzaba a caer, me impidió sentir a tiempo la presencia del pelinegro, que me sorprendió tomándome del brazo y la cintura, para a continuación jalarme hacia él y llevarme hacia atrás, justo cuando otro pedazo de piedra caía en el lugar en el que antes me encontraba. Alarmada por la proximidad de mí enemigo y además por la situación que apremiaba por salir de ahí, use chakra concentrado en mis pies para romper el suelo bajo nosotros y así provocar que Hayato perdiera el equilibrio y aflojara su agarre permitiéndome soltarme y girar para golpearlo por tercera vez en ese día; a continuación, comencé a correr hacia la entrada por la que Shin y yo habíamos llegado, mientras esquivaba los pedazos de roca que caían cada vez más frecuente.

Era una carrera contra el tiempo que esperaba ganar, por eso use chakra en mis músculos para mejorar el rendimiento y rapidez con la que me movía; una sabia decisión de mi parte en el momento adecuado, porque cuando iba por la mitad del puente este comenzó a colapsar, obligándome a saltar en el último tramo y caer pesadamente al otro extremo del lugar, mientras rodaba un par de metros, antes de impulsarme con uno de mis brazos para enderezarme y así detener mi forzado y doloroso avance. Dándome solo un segundo para reponerme, volví a moverme entre los pasillos hasta que alcancé a visualizar el lugar por el que nos habíamos colado al interior; ahí, impulsándome con todas mis fuerzas di un salto para pasar por el agujero en el techo y finalmente salir al exterior. A pesar de mi resiente alivio por poder salir de esa peligrosa ratonera, no pude respirar mucho tiempo tranquila, ya que toda la zona estaba envuelta en una feroz batalla entre aldeanos armados, mercenarios, los ninja renegados y mis dos amigos; siendo estos últimos junto con nuestros enemigos los que tenían toda la zona boscosa convertida repentinamente en un desértico paisaje rodeado por algunos árboles arrancados y arrojados alrededor, además de pequeños incendios.

Shisui e Itachi, cada uno a nivel individual estaba encargándose de dos ninja por separado, siendo el mayor quien se había tomado la libertad de enfrentar a la única mujer del grupo y al hombre de cabellos lila, estando este último ya inhabilitado al haber caído en un genjutsu de mi amigo, probablemente uno de los más fuertes, puesto que en esos momentos se revolcaba en el suelo mientras soltaba gritos lastimeros; contrario a él, y siguiendo la descripción que nos habían dado, la mujer era más fuerte, llegando a igualar parcialmente la velocidad de Shisui mientras que al mismo tiempo lanzaba poderosos ataques de fuego en contra del Jonin. Dejando de lado la pelea del Uchiha mayor, Itachi parecía estar llevando a sus rivales a la desesperación, ya que el pelirrojo y el hombre de cabellos verdes tenían en sus rostros expresiones tensas que comenzaban a dejar filtrar gestos de desesperación.

— ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Acaben con ellos de una vez, para eso les pago! — Dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la fuente de tan reclamantes palabras, llegue al otro extremo del campo donde en medio de un grupo de mercenarios estaba de pie un hombre que deduje, se trataba del que lideraba toda esa invasión sin sentido.

— ¡No retrocedan! Redúzcanlos hasta que deseen nunca haber pisado estas tierras. — Escuché la voz de Kazuma retumbar en medio del fulgor de la batalla, así que dejando de lado al objetivo principal para finalizar esa incursión, me giré para ver cómo llegaba el joven líder acompañado de Teki y Ringo junto al resto de sus tropas; tal parecía que como había dicho Shin habían logrado despejar la zona encargada y ahora venían a respaldarnos.

Los hombres se lanzaron hacia adelante, rodeando completamente la batalla que libraban mis amigos y comenzaron a tratar de reducir el número de tropas enemigas. Consciente de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar y ya habiendo despejado mis vías respiratorias, me lance hacia el frente de batalla en un veloz movimiento, pasando de largo a mis amigos y adentrándome a terreno enemigo, donde al llegar — _asegurándome que no hubiera tropas aliadas cerca_ — Levanté mi puño derecho y con un grito de batalla destruí el campo, atrapando a la mayor cantidad de mercenarios que pude; luego y para limpiar los alrededores hice rápidos sellos y proclamé con voz potente — Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu. — En el acto un dragón de agua se formó y arrastró a todo aquel enemigo que estuviera en un alcance de cinco metros desde el final del cráter.

— ¡Sakura! —proclamó Shisui desde su lugar justo cuando esquivaba otro ataque devastador y contraatacaba con una bola de fuego.

— Pedir ayuda a tu amiga no servirá de nada —soltó en burla la mujer, al no percatarse de la verdadera intención tras el llamado del Uchiha, caso contrario a mí que le conocía muy bien.

Con una respiración profunda volví a moverme, esta vez procurando llegar a una distancia conveniente para mis propósitos. Esquivando el embate de dos espadas enemigas salté hacia arriba, saqué algunas kunai y las lancé contra Fion y sus guardaespaldas; estos no vieron a tiempo el ataque, provocando que los guardias fueran heridos de gravedad al intentar proteger al hombre, quien al caer el primer hombre buscó y aprovecho la primera oportunidad que tuvo para salir de allí y ocultarse tras algunas rocas. Chasqueé la lengua con molestia mientras caía, pero no dejé de pensar mi siguiente movimiento para poder cumplir con mi objetivo; por eso antes de tocar tierra, y para asegurarme de que ningún enemigo que estuviera cerca fuera a tratar de detenerme, acumulé chakra en mi pie izquierdo y lo expulse al aterrizar, eliminado así amenazas próximas y dándome la posibilidad de seguir avanzando.

— ¡Oh no lo harás! —profirió la mujer contra la que peleaba Shisui, que ignorando brevemente a mi amigo se arriesgó en lanzarme un ataque de fuego, acción que aprovecho el Uchiha para finalmente golpearla e inmovilizarla; sin embargo las acciones de mi amigo no habían detenido a tiempo su ataque contra mí, por ello me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de volver a formar sellos — Suiton: Suijinheki. — A mi alrededor se formó una barrera de agua que detuvo la técnica y provoco una pequeña capa de vapor, que se volvió una desventaja más peligrosa cuando el muro de agua cayó y quedé a la merced de mis enemigos; por ello y para evitar ser tomada por sorpresa, tuve que moverme hacia atrás y salir de la espesura blanca.

Mientras la niebla termino por dispersarse, apreté mis puños con frustración y me preparé para volver a ir hacia adelante, pero antes de dar un paso sentí repentinamente como el aire a nuestro alrededor cambiaba. — Imposible que con esto no puedan hacer nada ¡Les va costar el haber hecho hacerme gastar esto, estúpidos inútiles! — Fion más allá sostenía en sus manos algo, no alcanzaba a ver que era, pero sabía que no era nada bueno para nosotros, por ello me giré dispuesta a avisar a Itachi y Shisui, pero quedé sin habla cuando me di cuenta que era un poco tarde para avisar. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho el hombre, había puesto a todo y todos los que no tenían algo del chakra de Kazumi — _O en mi caso el de Shin_ — en un estado ralentizado, dejándoles vulnerables; algo que el peli verde aprovecho de inmediato al lanzarse sobre Itachi con el brazo en alto, listo para atravesarlo de inmediato.

Con el miedo escalando por mi estómago corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi amigo, sin detenerme a pensar de ningún modo en las consecuencias de mis próximas acciones, solo me enfoqué en llegar a tiempo para empujar a Itachi hacia atrás y quedar en la trayectoria del ataque. Los ojos de Itaro brillaron con malicia al verme enfrentarlo de frente, muy consciente de que no tenía tiempo para detener el ataque que había lanzado. — La venganza es dulce —pronunció el hombre cuando el taladro de viento que envolvía su mano estaba a solo un par de centímetros de mi abdomen; al mismo tiempo la voz de Hayato se hizo presente como una advertencia, pero ya era tarde para que se detuviera. — ¡No idiota! ¡Ella tiene lo que buscamos!

Ahogué un grito de dolor en el momento en que sentí que la carne de mi vientre era atravesada y desgarrada, mientras que al mismo tiempo, la sangre escapaba de mis labios y la herida; sin embargo, aguantando el daño sostuve con fuerza el brazo del hombre y le mire a sus ojos sorprendidos. El aire a nuestro alrededor volvió a la normalidad y lo primero que escuché fue el grito de Shisui a mis espaldas, — ¡Sakura! — La angustia era palpable en su voz, y aunque quería girarme y tranquilizarlo, en esos momentos estaba más enfocada en Itaro, aquel que había tratado de lastimar a Itachi.

— Lo que buscan, no será de ustedes ni hoy… ¡Ni nunca! —proferí en el momento en que de un movimiento partía el brazo que estaba en mis entrañas y el sello de mi frente se liberaba envolviéndome por completo y deteniendo la posible muerte. El grito desgarrador del sujeto resonó y se combinó con mi propio grito de guerra en el instante justo en que con mi mano izquierda saqué su miembro de mi cuerpo y con la derecha le golpeé justo en el pecho aplastándolo contra el suelo. — A ver si te funciona tu truco esta vez ¡Shannaro! —solté despectivamente antes de retroceder un par de pasos y volverme hacia mis amigos.

— Encárguense del resto, yo iré por su líder. — Mis amigos me miraban sorprendidos y parecían deseosos de decir algo al respecto, pero yo no me quedé a escucharlos, en cambio con la mejora de velocidad y fuerza que me proporcionaba el Byakugou, retomé mi objetivo inicial y me movilicé entre los mercenarios sin problemas, llegando a atravesar el campo en menos de un minuto.

Vi al hombre que buscaba a solo unos metros más allá, pero antes de poder llegar a él, fui atacada por Hayato con su Tanto, así que me vi obligada a esquivar y retroceder un metro. — Eso ha estado cerca —dijo él montando guardia como un cancerbero, listo para atacar en cualquier momento — aunque supongo que no hubiera servido de nada cortarte, ya que tienes la misma habilidad que nosotros. — chasqueé la lengua irritada pero sonreí con arrogancia al comprobar claramente que seguía subestimándome.

— Lamento decirte pero mi sello no tiene nada que ver con el poder del tiempo que han tratado de controlar. Yo no soy de usar métodos fáciles para ganar fuerza. — con cuidado observé a mi excompañero, tratando de encontrar una abertura en su defensa o algo que me permitiera tomar ventaja de la situación; al mismo tiempo por mi mente pasaban algunas estrategias que podía usar contra él. — Además… —continué en el momento en que noté un pequeño destello entre sus ropas, del mismo color que el chakra que habían estado extrayendo de Kazumi; fue entonces que terminé de resolver el rompecabezas. En una breve reunión que habíamos tenido antes de partir a la batalla, llegamos a la conclusión el uso de esa técnica tenía sus limitantes al igual que todas las demás; Shin había explicado que no se podía combinar el chakra propio con el de su clan ya que traería repercusiones serias, por ello al extraerlo deberían almacenarlo de otra forma. La máquina que habíamos visto anteriormente había sido la evidencia de la extracción, lo cual nos había dejado solo con la incógnita de averiguar donde lo guardaban, sin embargo ahora lo sabía. — El mío no requiere un truco que puede ser eliminado tan fácilmente.

Terminadas mis palabras me lancé hacia él con una kunai en mano, obligándolo a defenderse con su propia arma; a continuación, rápidamente deslice la hoja de mi cuchilla debajo de su Tanto y empujé hacia arriba, dándome espacio suficiente para romper su defensa y acercarme lo bastante para que le fuera imposible evadir el golpe de mi puño contra su pecho, justo en el lugar donde sabía que estaba el objeto que contenía la fuente de sus trucos. Paralelo a la destrucción del artefacto, inserté mi chakra como medida preventiva, en caso de que quedaran rezagos de la técnica que le ayudaran a revertir los efectos de mi golpe. Hayato cayó unos metros más allá, soltando un quejido de dolor — Quédate ahí mientras termino con esto —dije pasando de largo y acercándome a Fion.

— T-tu. — El hombre temblaba mientras me acercaba con kunai en mano, dispuesta a someterlo o matarlo, cualquier opción que hiciera que terminara esa estúpida pelea; sin embargo antes de que lograra alcanzarlo él sacó otra vez el extraño objeto y lo dirigió hacia mí para a continuación proclamar —: ¡Detente ahora! — Pronunciadas estas palabras una luz dorada salió de allí, encegueciéndome en el acto, provocándome un fuerte mareo, haciéndome desactivar el byakugou y llevándome a caer de rodillas.

La risa triunfante del hombre en un principio llegaba a mí como ecos lejanos; ecos que pronto se hicieron mejor audibles cuando lo que expresaba con su voz ya no era jubilo sino terror. — ¡N-no puede ser! — La luz se extinguió tan rápido como apareció, al igual que mis nauseas, las cuales parecían haber sido arrancadas de mí con rudeza, dejándome un poco temblorosa y quizás algo desorientada. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme levanté mi rostro para mirar que era lo que había asustado al hombre, pero casi me arrepentí de hacerlo.

— ¿Eso piensas Fion? — Inicialmente pensé que el suave tenor del albino era terrorífico, pero cuando me fijé en su rostro me faltó el aliento. Sus ojos habían adquirido una coloración violácea, mostrándose fríos, crueles y transmitiendo con claridad las intenciones que tenía. — Parece ser que alguien no leyó algo de historia, o al menos sí lo hizo no le prestó atención a las letras menudas. — El albino dio un paso al frente, llevando al otro a temblar con anticipación, — Bueno… deberías haber deseado que el guardián te encontrara antes, al menos tu castigo hubiera sido la muerte, eso en el mejor de los casos.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Shin se había inclinado y le había arrebatado lo que tenía en la mano, mientras que al mismo tiempo rompía su brazo y para mi sorpresa, con solo un chasquido le arrebataba su juventud, dejándole como un anciano que apenas parecía que podía respirar. Ahogué un grito de terror y temblé en mi lugar mientras pasaba mi mirada de Fion a Shin. — No me mires así Sakura, solo estaba recuperando lo que me pertenece y anulando la influencia del chakra de Kazumi sobre él. ¿No te había dicho que tratar de jugar con nuestra línea de sangre era peligroso? Lo mismo pasa con los objetos que roban, absorben su vida dependiendo de la cantidad de veces que lo use. — La mirada del albino se suavizo y se inclinó frente a mí, permitiéndome ver lo que le había quitado, tratándose de una especie de guardapelo de oro, con un grabado bastante peculiar.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté cautelosa y sin perder aún el miedo que había comenzado a sentir gracias a él.

— Un regalo antiguo. No entrando en detalles de historia y solo explicando su propósito es un roba almas. — Le miré confundida por su extraña descripción, pero él notando esto añadió una breve explicación —: Este objeto fue uno de los que emplearon para sellarme Sakura. Como dije fue un regalo, uno con el propósito de menguar mi fuerza y devolverme mis propias técnicas contra mí. Fue parte del caballo de Troya que logró tumbarme. Estaban usando esto para almacenar el poder de Kazumi, esto le robaba su vida y al usuario; ahora que lo recuperé solo tengo que devolverlo a su lugar para que restablezca el poder de Kazumi.

— Pero…

— Respecto a tu pregunta no formulada es un no. No hay repercusiones para ella puesto que no fue la que uso el relicario, tampoco estaba empleando mal sus habilidades. Esta cosa tiene una especie de sello que verifica ese tipo de cosas, es por eso que necesito dárselo. — Había algo que no me estaba diciendo, quizás era algo que no comprendería o el tema era bastante denso y escabroso como para que él deseara hablar de ello.

Aunque quería indagar un poco más al respecto no conseguí decir nada, ya que de mis labios en vez de palabras salió un jadeo de sorpresa, cuando me encontré siendo rodeada por un par de brazos, que repentinamente me levantaron y me dejaron suspendida en el aire. Presa del pánico, y siguiendo mis instintos me dispuse a golpear a mi captor con mis piernas, pero me detuve en el momento en que reconocí el chakra que me envolvía, — Por el amor… ¡Itachi ya la tengo, prepara las vendas y la aguja! Descuida Sakura, te ayudaremos, así que quédate quieta para que tus órganos no terminen desparramados por medio campo. — Casi pude reír de las ocurrencias de mi amigo, pero como bien sabía que se ofendería si me burlaba por su sincera preocupación opte por tratar de calmar sus angustias.

— Shisui tranquilízate, estoy bien.

— No, no lo estas Sakura, acabas de ser atravesada y…

— Y ya me curé gracias, si me soltaras un momento y no trataras de zarandearme por medio lugar sabrías que tenía un plan de respaldo para evitar morir. — Shisui se detuvo justo cuando Itachi iba llegando hasta nosotros, luego suavemente me dejó en el suelo y retiró sus brazos de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome girar y enfrentarme a ambos.

— A ver, muéstranos —exigió el Uchiha mayor sin abandonar su preocupación.

Rodando los ojos, levanté mi camisa lo suficiente como para permitirle ver la piel lisa en el lugar donde debería haber quedado una herida. Los ojos abiertos y la incredulidad den sus miradas no se hizo esperar, pero decidí ignorar este detalle al recordar que aún había un cabo suelto que resolver; por ello dirigí mi mirada al lugar en que había dejado a Hayato, pero quedé igual de sorprendida que mis amigos, cuando no lo hallé por ningún lugar. — ¿Pero qué…? —murmuré al ahora ampliar mi búsqueda a todo el terreno y tratar de sentir su chakra, sin embargo fueron intentos infructuosos que solo dejaron en mi boca un sabor amargo.

— Es realmente impresionante, aunque supongo que tendremos que esperar para que nos digas el secreto. — Asentí algo distraída a las palabras de Shisui, mientras bajaba mi camisa y miraba a Shin, pidiéndole explicaciones sobre el paradero de mi excompañero.

— Parece ser que tu amigo tenía alguien que lo cubriera, se lo llevó cuando Fion trató de activar el relicario —explicó el albino antes de guardar el objeto en su bolsillo. — Por el momento no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Kazumi necesita que le lleve esa cosa así que el tiempo apremia; en cuanto a ustedes les recomiendo marcharse de este lugar lo más pronto posible, incluso si los aldeanos son buenas personas, no deben enterarse de ningún detalle, de lo contrario solo se pondrían en la mira de muchos fanáticos estúpidos.

— Tomaremos en cuenta tu sugerencia, aunque realmente no planeó quedarnos otra noche, incluso si solo nos queda parte de la tarde para cruzar el mar —respondió Shisui.

El albino asintió conforme con la respuesta, luego me observó por un par de segundos antes de darme una sonrisa petulante y desaparecer en un parpadeó dejándonos a los tres en medio de un campo de batalla, que poco a poco estaba vaciándose, dejando solo a unos cansados pero satisfechos pueblerinos. — Pensé que esto nos llevaría más tiempo —comentó Shisui, ganando mi atención y la de Itachi.

— No te vez muy contento —afirmé detallando su expresión y la de mi otro amigo, quien estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que intuí que no hablaría pronto.

— Sakura, nada nunca es tan fácil, especialmente una invasión como la que tenían. — Su expresión completamente centrada y suspicaz era solo signo de que había algo que le molestaba, un dato que probablemente no dejaría ir tan fácilmente. — Solo tengo que añadir que tu amigo no parece que nos haya dicho todo, y eso Sakura no es algo que se pueda dejar en la oscuridad…

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Shisui, no nos quedamos otro día en la aldea a pesar de las insistencias de Kazuma para que descansáramos; sin embargo el joven líder fue persuadido finalmente de dejarnos marchar cuando mi amigo mayor había declarado que había una cosa que teníamos que reportar a la Hokage de inmediato y no había forma en que pudiéramos esperar, por ello debíamos ponernos en macha. Luego de unas cortas discusiones y rápidas despedidas, Kazuma nos extendió sus agradecimientos, un paquete con comida y nos facilitó una barca que nos llevaría de regreso hasta el puerto, donde retomaríamos nuestra carrera hacia la aldea.

El camino dio la impresión de ser dolorosamente lento, y lo cierto era que no fue por el ritmo que llevábamos, al contrario, procuramos mantener una velocidad constante en todo el trayecto por el bosque y no detenernos hasta que comenzamos a ver los bosques tan familiares que rodeaban la aldea, solo entonces nos dimos el gusto de reducir la velocidad y permitir que nuestros cansados músculos pudieran tomar una especie de descanso. Fue cerca de las diez de la noche cuando llegamos a la aldea y a las diez en punto cuando terminamos de reportar los detalles de la misión — _Omitiendo por supuesto algunas cosas, como la verdadera identidad de Shin_ — , y salimos de la torre, encaminándonos a un paso perezoso hacia el complejo Uchiha ¿El motivo que escogiéramos ese lugar? Realmente no había uno en especial, solo estaba tan cansada que iba en piloto automático; así que fue tarde cuando caí en cuenta que hacía mucho había pasado de largo mi casa y había terminado justo delante de la casa de Itachi.

— ¿Tienen aún un poco de energía? —dijo Itachi girándose hacia nosotros antes de abrir la entrada. —o esperamos a mañana para limar las dudas más evidentes.

— Yo aún puedo seguir un rato, pero necesitaré verdadera comida antes de charlar —respondió Shisui para ahora posar su atención sobre mí, después de todo yo era la que tenía que aclarar esas dudas.

— Supongo que puedo aguantar algo más, pero secundo tu moción Shisui. — La verdad estaba con ganas de apoyar mi cabeza en una almohada y quedar profundamente dormida, pero por otro lado les debía varias explicaciones así que me esforcé un poco más para mantenerme consciente y en funcionamiento.

Itachi con nuestras afirmaciones asintió y luego nos dio paso a su casa. El lugar estaba un poco silencioso, pero por las firmas aún activas de chakra sabía que la familia seguía despierta; así que para dar aviso de nuestra llegada, los tres dejamos de mantener el férreo control sobre nuestras presencias y nos relajamos mientras nos quitábamos las sandalias. Los pasos tranquilos pero firmes de alguien que se acercaba llamaron nuestra atención, así que levantamos la mirada para encontrar los ojos sorprendidos pero tranquilos de Uchiha Mikoto. — Vaya, volvieron bastante pronto ¿Cómo fue su misión? — Ella sonrió suavemente y cruzó delicadamente sus manos sobre su vientre — _Una falsa inocencia_ —. Desde que me había encontrado drogada por la mujer, era cautelosa en su presencia, especialmente cuando me encontraba en un estado agotado; no recibía nada sin haber tomado con anticipación algún antídoto básico que retrasara o neutralizara los efectos de cualquier sedante que pudiera aplicarle a su deliciosa comida; antídotos que tuve que fabricar luego de haber hecho una exhaustiva investigación sobre los tipos de sedantes que tenía almacenada la familia Uchiha. Shisui se había reído por días cuando me había visto obligada a contarle los detalles del incidente con la madre de Itachi, solo para que me ayudara a recolectar muestras sin ser demasiado sospechoso; aún recordaba que las palabras que había empleado y habían sido motivo de mi irritación por meses — _"El medico se chuza con su propia aguja"._ — La verdad no era cierto del todo, pero había entendido el contexto de sus palabras; era la explicación para algo que manejaba bien y confiaba reconocer, pero por mi confianza en el tema había pasado por alto la trampa que saltaba a la vista.

— Algo sorpresiva pero conseguimos resolver el problema —contestó Shisui con una sonrisa cansada —Decidimos volver lo más rápido que podíamos para evitarles las molestias a los aldeanos, ya tienen suficiente con tener que reconstruir su pueblo.

La mujer asintió conforme con la respuesta e iba a decir algo más cuando detuvo su mirada sobre mí. Abriendo los ojos con algo de sorpresa y un leve destello de preocupación proclamó — Sakura-chan… ¿Qué te pasó? — Seguí el punto de su mirada y me encontré con el hueco en mi camisa, rodeado de la sangre seca que había salido de mi herida ya sanada.

— Oh… eso, fue una pequeña imprudencia, sin embargo nada de lo que preocuparnos ya la sané hace tiempo, no tiene repercusiones y el único rastro que hay de que me hirieron es la suciedad y sangre de mi cuerpo y ropas —dije tratando de sonar despreocupada y calmar las preocupaciones de la mujer, sin embargo la mirada seria que me dio me puso inmediatamente en alerta y en sobre aviso de lo que vendría a continuación.

— Prepararé un baño de agua caliente en el baño de invitados y algunas ropas para que cuando termines te cambies. No quiero replicas al respecto, de los tres pareciera que tu hubieras estado en otro tipo de enfrentamiento. Como sé que vinieron juntos para tratar algo sobre su misión, llevare comida a tu habitación Itachi cuando todos estén más frescos. Shisui, sé que vives a unas calles, pero para evitarte la ida supongo que pueden compartir el baño principal con Itachi y tomar la muda de reserva que siempre dejas en su cuarto. ¿Objeciones? — Los tres negamos, estando Shisui y yo más apresurados en responder a sus demandas. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, la mujer asintió antes de indicarme que la siguiera por los pasillos, algo que hizo que mi amigo mayor soltara una risita divertida, y yo me sintiera incómoda por quedarme sola con una mujer que si me negaba a cumplir con sus órdenes, probablemente me desvestiría y bañaría ella misma.

* * *

El baño había sido como el canto de los ángeles para mí; mis músculos casi habían gritado agradecidos con la sensación del agua caliente; también me había refregado toda la suciedad de la misión y ahora mi piel estaba suave, limpia y con un decicioso aroma a lavanda ¿Entonces cuál podría ser mi disgusto actual? Bueno, todo se debía al momento cuando salí de la bañera y me encontré con una ropa bastante familiar doblada en una esquina sobre una mesa. En el momento en que había visto las "inocentes" prendas, había recordado que esa mujer no tenía hijas y la ropa que había conseguido para cambiarme eran cosas que su hijo mayor ya no usaba; de ahí derivaba mi incomodidad creciente y mi debate mental sobre si ponerme lo que me habían llevado o mantenerme en toalla por la casa — _Porque "misteriosamente" mi ropa de misión había desaparecido en el instante en que había puesto un pie en la tina_ —, era claro cuál sería la opción menos vergonzosa, así que con un gruñido por lo bajo dejé caer mi única defensa y me puse rápidamente la camisa y pantalones.

Tenía que admitir que la elección de la mujer me traía comodidad, de hecho podía usar esas prendas fácilmente como pijama. La camisa era negra, de manga corta y cuello alto, como cualquier referencia estándar de ropa que llevaran los Uchiha — _Incluido el abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda_ —; estaba hecha de algodón, era suave al tacto y lo suficientemente cálida como para no ofuscarme y permitirme un descanso tranquilo. Los pantalones eran grises, de un material parecido al de la camisa pero más ligero, permitiendo una apropiada ventilación y mejorando la movilidad con ellos; al mismo tiempo parecía que la mujer los había adecuado en un momento a mi estatura, ya que a la hora de ponérmelos habían quedado fácilmente sobre mis tobillos. Con un sonrojo aún persistente en mi rostro me decidí a salir de mi seguro lugar en el cuarto de baño — _no sin antes dejar la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia_ —, y comenzar mi camino hasta la habitación de Itachi.

— Oh Sakura-chan ¿Qué tal te fue con tu baño? — Frente a la habitación de mi amigo me topé nuevamente con la mujer, esta vez al mirarme parecía genuinamente satisfecha y feliz, emociones en ella que en ese momento no deseaba analizar, por consiguiente las desplacé a algún rincón de mi cerebro donde estuvieran seguras hasta el momento en que tuviera energías como para darme el tiempo de tenerlas en cuenta.

— Estuvo bastante relajante, le agradezco por ello y por las ropas, me aseguraré de lavarlas y devolverlas cuando terminé de usarlas. — Hice una corta reverencia y ella en respuesta soltó una risa divertida, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Descuida, sé que las tratarás bien. Bueno, los chicos te esperan adentro con la comida así que no te quito más tiempo. No olviden dormir un poco luego de que terminen de discutir lo que sea que necesiten discutir. — No me perdí el claro tono de advertencia en sus profundidades, casi retándome a desafiarla en su clara demanda de que nos quedáramos a pasar la noche.

— No se preocupe, no creo que tardemos demasiado charlando, estamos cansados por el viaje. — Tenía mis ideas claras y retar a la matriarca Uchiha en una pelea que de antemano sabía que no podía ganar, no estaba en mis planes próximos, por ello me limité en seguir la corriente y solo sonreír con cansancio.

— Bien.

Conforme con mi respuesta ella asintió y luego desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a su propia habitación. Soltando un suspiro cansado abrí la corredera y miré al interior del cuarto, quedándome un momento sin palabras al ver dos futon extendidos en el piso con sus respectivas colchas; además de ello en la mesa de estudio de Itachi había una gran bandeja con tres platos con arroz, tres pequeños tazones con encurtidos y carne en salsa, y tres vasos con lo que supuse era té caliente. — Nosotros hicimos la misma expresión — La voz de Shisui sacó a mi mente del estado de aturdimiento en que había caído, y me obligó a fijarme en ellos.

Itachi se encontraba sentado en su cama apoyándose contra la pared, cabello mojado, suelto pero ya peinado como el día en que nos asignaron la misión, su ropa no era muy diferente a la que siempre usaba, así que no había nada extraño aparte de que la camisa no tenía cuello. Shisui por su parte estaba junto a la ventana, a los pies de los colchones que había llevado Mikoto, y al igual que el primogénito de la mujer, llevaba su cabello mojado, solo que el de él estaba aplanado hacia abajo, quedando solo un par de mechones rebeldes en los costados; sus ropas eran similares a las que yo llevaba puestas, la única diferencia era el color de los pantalones, siendo los de él completamente blancos. — En serio Itachi-kun tu madre puede ser aterradora —solté tratando de ignorar sus intensas miradas sobre mí, donde sabía que estaban evaluando la ropa que llevaba en esos momentos.

— Te dije hace años que ella es una Kunoichi a pesar de su apariencia, y puede llegar a ser mucho más aterradora que mi padre. — Tenía que estar de acuerdo cuerdo con la respuesta de Itachi, ella había conseguido que yo considerara tres veces mi posición, a comparación con su esposo que solo su mirada me daba una idea de lo que pensaba. La naturaleza amable y sutil que empleaba la mujer dejaba en claro quién de los dos podría llegar a acorralar a su presa sin ponerla en sobre aviso de sus acciones, llevando al final a que cuando se diera cuenta de la trampa fuera tarde para reaccionar.

— Dejando de lado lo peligrosa que puede ser Mikoto-san, ¿Qué acaso no es esa la ropa que usabas a los 15 Itachi? — Aunque no había burla en lo que decía Shisui no evité desear golpearlo.

— Hn.

— Sakura, no has crecido mucho —apuntó el mayor.

— ¡Si gracias lo tengo! No tienes que ir por ese punto de conversación. — Nuevamente se alzaba mi irritación; el cansancio me impedía tener alguna pizca de paciencia con él — De todas formas si quieres que apunte algo al respecto tengo que admitir que la ropa es muy cómoda.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron, pero solo Shisui mostró su diversión al curvar una sonrisa, sin embargo no continuó con ese carril de conversación. — Bueno los tres estamos cansados así que comamos agradecidos lo que Mikoto-san nos trajo, hablemos mientras tanto sobre nuestro pequeño tema y luego durmamos tranquilos, no quisiera ser yo el que provocara que nos drogaran solo porque no seguimos las instrucciones dadas. — Sabía que trataba de molestarme un poco per decidí ignorar su intento y a cambio me acerqué a la mesa y tomé la bandeja para dejarla en medio de los tres, donde cada uno se sirvió su respectiva porción.

Mientras comíamos empezamos una charla amena, repasando los acontecimientos de la misión y sacando un par de teorías con respecto a forma tan fácil en que concluyeron las cosas. Shisui había contado que en un momento en su batalla había sentido algo extraño, una presencia diferente que no había podido localizar; sin embargo que después de aquello una gran parte de los mercenarios se habían desplegado por el campo y habían dejado demasiados puntos ciegos para fácil acceso y eliminación inmediata. Todo esto ocurrió antes de que los ninjas enemigos llegaran al campo que ellos protegían y empezaran a luchar contra ellos. Itachi por otro lado añadió a la información que también había notado un comportamiento extraño en los ninja, algo les había menguado el uso de sus habilidades sobre el tiempo, detalle del cual no estaba enterada cuando estampé al peliverde contra el suelo; además antes de que Shin se marchara él se había percatado de que su mirada vagaba perezosamente entre el campo, como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien, un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido por mí.

Reuniendo todos los puntos en conjunto, cada vez la suposición de Shisui sobre su desconfianza sobre la información que no nos había dado Shin se extendía, pero al mismo tiempo llegamos a la misma conclusión que yo; había algo que le frenaba hablar, si no era desconfianza contra nosotros o que tramara algo, simplemente podía atribuirse a que no era el momento de decirlo, no podía o no quería hacerlo por motivos personales; como sea volvimos al punto de partida con nuevos datos que probablemente permanecerían en nuestra cabeza hasta que armáramos el rompecabezas que había alrededor del albino y su manipulación sobre el tiempo. Cuando quemamos por completo el tema anterior, ellos finalmente cuestionaron el misterio tras mi sanación repentina; para entonces ya habíamos terminado la cena y dejado la bandeja en el corredor, quedándonos solo con el cansancio que nos aquejaba pero al que tercamente negábamos escuchar, al menos hasta que termináramos ese tema.

Luego de un bostezo me decidí comenzar la explicación —: Se llama Byakugou no Jutsu. — Lentamente aparté el flequillo de mi frente y les permití ver el pequeño rombo violáceo que descansaba en mi frente, — Si tengo que hacer una breve explicación tengo que decir que Tsunade-sama creo el Jutsu a partir de la técnica de regeneración del primer Hokage. Como el nombre lo sugiere el sello aumenta las habilidades físicas, mayor velocidad, fuerza y nivel de sanación; sin embargo una técnica así tiene sus complicaciones, tanto por usarlo como para conseguir completarlo. Al ser una habilidad que aumenta tus condiciones físicas, asegura la regeneración de cualquier tipo de herida y detiene la muerte, requiere una gran cantidad de chakra, por ello mismo y para suplir la carencia de él se tiene que refinar, reunir y almacenar por dos años una gran cantidad de este, sin embargo para llegar a esto requiere de un excelente control. — Di otro bostezo y froté mis ojos con cansancio, sintiendo como estaba siendo jalada lentamente hacia el sueño, sin embargo me negué a ceder hasta que terminara la explicación.

— La razón por la que no les dije de este Jutsu es porque Tsunade-sama lo desarrollo en el tiempo en que se marchó de Konoha, eso quiere decir en este tiempo, así que nadie aparte de Shizune-san conoce está técnica. Y bueno como Tsunade-sama lo emplea para esquivar a sus deudores…

— Espera ¿Cómo esquiva sus deudores con eso? — Interrumpió Shisui levantando levemente la cabeza de la almohada

— Oh bueno, el selló te permite adoptar una forma más joven, así que ella lo usa para cambiar de aspecto. El uso de chakra es mínimo y constante como si llevara la edad que muestra, así que eso le permite evitar ser descubierta. No es fácilmente detectable ya que no es un jutsu de transformación común. — Sentí mis parpados pesados con cada palabra, pero aún traté de mantener mi consciencia activa — En cuando a porqué Tsunade-sama creo el Jutsu, fue para permitirse luchar y curar al mismo tiempo en batalla. Solo el ninja médico que posea la capacidad para emplear el Byakugou no jutsu puede romper las tres reglas impuestas para ellos.

— Pero… tú siempre has luchado al frente, incluso antes de que nos revelaras tus habilidades como médico —replicó Shisui — ¿Así que cuanto tiempo llevas encima esta carta secreta?

— Lo completé justo después de la muerte de Tenryu —respondí amargamente — Antes usaba una fuente secundaria de chakra que me permitía combatir, sin embargo… en aquella misión cuando fui a tratar de salvar la vida de mis compañeros, el chakra me faltó, gasté todo en la curación de Hayato y cuando traté de ayudar a Tenryu… mi chakra mermó.

— Eso quiere decir que en los exámenes chunin pudiste haberlo empleado —analizo Itachi.

— Sí pero eso hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso… y además… solo es para casos de emergencia, no me urgía… emplearlo como en un examen, no era una necesidad... darte una paliza —terminé balbuceando, y eso fue lo último que recordé que dije porque después de estas palabras la oscuridad cayó sobre mí.

* * *

Shisui alcanzó a tomar a Sakura antes de que cayera bruscamente contra el futon, — Vaya, parece que la llevamos al límite —comentó el muchacho mientras con suavidad la acomodaba sobre el colchón y se aseguraba de cubrirla con la manta. Por su parte el genio Uchiha estaba observando con cuidado los movimientos de sus dos amigos, y al mismo tiempo las preguntas volvían a asediarlo junto con una leve ansiedad. — ¿Aún te preocupa lo que mencionó ese tal Shin?

— Hn.

— Lo he estado pensando y creo que debemos tener un ojo en las circunstancias, algo me dice que es demasiado pronto como para que bajemos la guardia con este tema, cosas de ese tipo no son naturales así que es probable que el mismo mundo trate de corregir los errores o cambios, y si no buscara la forma…

— Si te refieres a los recuerdos de otras personas, creo que es posible que ocurra en un futuro o simplemente no lo haga. Shisui… sé que lo que en realidad te incomoda es que en caso de que Naruto y Sasuke recuperen los recuerdos ella se aleje; lo sé porque es lo mismo que me preocupa, pero tú mismo la escuchaste ¿No es así? Después de todo nos estabas espiando cuando hablamos en el bosque, ella quiere permanecer junto a nosotros. — Shisui suspiró y revolvió sus cabellos. No podía con el razonamiento de Itachi, ambos se conocían perfectamente y sabían lo que les aquejaba, por eso también sabían cómo alejar los pensamientos estúpidos y llevarse mutuamente a ser objetivos; y en esos momentos era como él decía.

— No la dejaremos sola —declaró el mayor acariciando con cariño los cabellos de la joven Haruno — No lo sabíamos y ella sufría en silencio, temía en silencio, lloraba en silencio. Rayos… que incluso sabía lo que podía pasar con nuestro clan, ella sabía todo y había vivido en carne propia el hueco que pudimos haber dejado ¿Te imaginas todas las noches que pasó temiendo aquello? Incluso para nosotros no era tan duro porque no sabíamos que iba a pasar al día siguiente, sin embargo ella…

— Lo sé. — Itachi sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar en ello, el solo ver sus lágrimas y la desesperación con la que se aferró a él en el bosque lo hizo sentir como un idiota. — Será difícil que se deshaga de nosotros.

Shisui soltó una suave risa por el comentario de Itachi y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz — Sí, y ahora que sabemos su sucio secreto no dejaremos que vuelva a ocultar nada. — Itachi sabía que la mirada de su amigo no tenía nada que ver con sus palabras, pero poco importaba ahora; en esos momentos solo pudo mirar cálidamente a la chica que dormía en medio de ellos, agradeciendo silenciosamente el día en que se había cruzado con ella. — _"_ … _ahora tienes una vida, opciones, no estás sumergido en un mundo oscuro, puedes vivir en paz con las personas que quieres…"_ — Sakura había mencionado aquello en el bosque y cada una de sus palabras se habían clavado dentro de él, porque sabía que era cierto, de no ser por la intervención de ella y el trabajo en conjunto que realizaron como equipo lo más probable es que su historia fuera muy distinta…

* * *

No supe cuánto dormí pero cuando desperté me encontré siendo abrazada. Fue un despertar muy similar a la mañana en que me encontré entre los brazos de Itachi, sin embargo ese día era diferente, porque en esta ocasión en vez de avergonzarme terminé conmovida. Itachi había dejado su cama en algún momento de la noche y se había dormido detrás de mí, abrazándome desde mi cintura, como una promesa tranquila y en recordatorio de que estaba allí; igualmente Shisui frente a mí había pasado sus brazos sobre mi hombro y me resguardaba cerca de su pecho, dándome la sensación como si realmente fuera un hermano que tratara de espantar los malos sueños y cuidarme al mismo tiempo. — Los quiero a ambos —susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, completamente contenta de ver que finalmente pude descargar ese peso en mi corazón y ellos siguieran allí para mí — _Yo también les protegeré, lo prometo._

* * *

Solté un suspiró de comodidad y disfruté un poco más del agradable clima que hacía ese día, permitiéndome centrarme exclusivamente en la suave brisa que agitaba mis cabellos y las hojas de los árboles que bordeaban el pequeño claro del campo de entrenamiento. Ese lugar siempre me traía agradables recuerdos y al mismo tiempo me hacía mantener algún tipo de contacto con mi pasado; pero ese día no había venido a visitar ese sitio por simple ocio o nostalgia. No, ese día mis intereses se combinaban bien con los propósitos principales tras mi citación hacia las dos personas que finalmente habían arribado al lugar; por ello solo me había dedicado en esos cinco minutos a dejar que mis memorias navegaran y mi consciencia se relajara antes de tomar la suficiente energía como para llevar acabo mi misión.

Las voces agitadas de los dos menores me llevaron a abrir los ojos y a levantar la vista, pero antes de completar mi acción el fuerte grito de cierto rubio hiperactivo me obligó a volverlos a cerrar con fuerza y tapar mis oídos. — ¡Te he dicho! ¡Ya no la soporto! — Estaba segura de que tal berrido debió haberse escuchado hasta la aldea de la arena, o al menos sus ecos, porque incluso con mis manos resguardando mi cavidad auditiva, la potencia con la que había gritado consiguió aturdirme brevemente.

— También me da gusto verlos —gruñí ahora molesta, posando finalmente mi mirada en los dos miembros del equipo siente — Y me da tanta alegría que te sugiero Naruto, que no vuelvas a gritar de esa forma, a no ser que quieras darte una vuelta hasta el hospital.

— ¡Pero Sakura-nee-chan! —protestó el niño, mostrándome claramente su enfado.

— Cállate tonto. Irritas a cualquiera y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de saludar. — Esta vez Sasuke intervino, pero por algún motivo su lenguaje corporal de alguna manera, parecía apoyar a Naruto. —Hola Sakura. Y en cuanto a tu queja idiota, sabes que tenemos que tolerarla.

— Dices eso pero apuesto a que te gusta que te idolatre, pero sabes tan bien como yo que ella está arruinando nuestras misiones. — Sasuke rodó los ojos molesto y soltó un suave siseo de irritación al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

— ¿Crees que disfruto que esté pegada a mí como un lastre? Entorpece mis movimientos siempre que puede; el único motivo por el que digo esto es porque Kakashi lo enfatizo. Ella es nuestra compañera de equipo así que tenemos que tolerarla. — A pesar de sus palabras la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del Uchiha prevaleció y comprobó que realmente no pensaba lo que decía.

— Pero… — Ya harta por su discusión, interrumpí las palabras de Naruto al dar un fuerte golpe al suelo con mi talón.

— Basta ustedes dos —resople cruzándome de brazos — entiendo que al parecer estén frustrados, también agotados y probablemente exasperados de su compañera actual de equipo, sin embargo creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para iniciar una conversación al respecto, especialmente cuando lo que deberían hacer en vez de quejarse, es buscar una solución viable para que su trabajo en equipo no se vea comprometido.

— ¡¿Cómo, si ella no coopera?! — Entrecerré los ojos cuando el rubio volvió a elevar la voz, y con ello logré advertirle que se abstuviera a las consecuencias si volvía a hacerlo.

— Aunque no me guste admitirlo el idiota tiene razón —gruñó Sasuke, ahora adoptando una postura más solemne, intentando verse más maduro y serio respecto al tema.

Suspiré agotada y masajeé suavemente mis ojos. Aunque les había extrañado mucho en esos últimos días, me sorprendía mucho que no cambiaran demasiado; sus emociones nunca estaban por debajo de cuerda, incluso Sasuke tenía problemas para controlar su temperamento en cuanto a su equipo se refería. — _A saber cómo van a ser estos días_ —pensé mientras terminaba de acomodar los últimos pensamientos de la pequeña lección que quería impartirles. — Escuchen chicos, los equipos inicialmente siempre tienen falencias, pequeñas cosas que evitan que puedan trabajar juntos. Son asperezas que tienen que limar juntos, no sirve de nada que solo traten de quejarse al respecto. Ustedes dos, como bien saben, trabajan muy bien, se sincronizan casi a la perfección y prácticamente llegarán a ser imparables conforme vayan creciendo como ninjas; por eso sé que esta prueba pueden superarla, sé que encontrarán la manera para que funcione, de eso estoy segura. — Les dediqué una pequeña sonrisa a ambos.

— ¿Tú también tuviste que acoplarte a Shisui-san y Nii-san? Que yo recuerde desde que tengo memoria ustedes tres se llevan muy bien. — Más que refutarme mis palabras, Sasuke parecía curioso por saber al respecto.

— Yo digo lo mismo —soltó Naruto con la mirada brillando — ¿Cómo era todo eso Sakura-nee-chan? ¿Ustedes discutían?

Una suave y refrescante brisa pasó entre nosotros, bajando el calor de la discusión previa y finalmente instalando una agradable, confortable y familiar sensación, que pronto me llevó a sentarme sobre uno de los tres troncos del campo, mientras reunía los recuerdos previos de mi relación con los dos Uchiha. — Realmente no es como si no hubiéramos tenido cosas que hacer antes de que pudiéramos sincronizarnos, especialmente tuvimos muchas horas de entrenamiento, aprendimos a ver nuestros gestos y reacciones, lo que nos ayudó a pulir nuestro trabajo en equipo; sin embargo más que algunas discusiones no llegamos al punto de la separación o entorpecer nuestro trabajo.

No parecían del todo conformes con mi respuesta; eso se notaba en sus expresiones y en que ambos intercambiaron silenciosas palabras con la mirada, así que decidí hacer un ejemplo un poco más doloroso pero que podía ayudarles con ese tema. — Creo que puedo poner un ejemplo mejor sobre su situación. Miren, en mi caso con Itachi-kun y Shisui puedo decir que no cuenta el ejemplo porque crecimos juntos, nuestra compatibilidad en batalla es por años de experiencia y convivencia acumulada; algo muy similar a lo que les ocurre a ustedes dos que se conocen y comparten desde que eran niños.

— Si, pero entonces ¿cómo vas a explicar lo de aprender a trabajar en equipo con alguien como...? — Naruto no continuó con sus palabras, en cambio frunció su frente, se puso en cuclillas e hizo un puchero, mientras iniciaba a arrancar pedazos de pasto.

— Bueno… tu respuesta se responde en que yo estuve en su situación y empeorada por tres —dije curvando una sonrisa sardónica.

— ¿Espera a que te refieres con ello? — Comentó esta vez Sasuke, mostrándose realmente interesado por declaración, sin embargo yo no respondí inmediatamente a ello, en cambio retomando una expresión más neutral, levanté mi mirada al cielo para hacer una aproximación a la hora exacta en la que estábamos.

— Les diré en el camino, por el momento tenemos que ponernos en marcha si no queremos llegar tarde. — En un pequeño salto me bajé del tronco y rodeé a los niños confundidos — Andando muchachos.

— Espera Sakura-nee-chan ¿A dónde vamos? — Naruto arrojó el pasto de sus manos y se me acercó rápidamente, seguido de cerca por Sasuke.

— Bueno, tenemos que ver al Hokage. — Volví a sonreírles, esta vez divertida por sus expresiones desconcertadas — ¿Qué? ¿No creyeron que esta era una simple reunión por ocio o sí?

Se mostraron incómodos ante mi pregunta y esto solo aumentó mi diversión, por ello solté una suave risa y me permití disfrutar el momento, al menos lo haría mientras caminábamos tranquilos hasta nuestro destino. — Espera ¿Para qué quiere vernos el Hokage? ¿Y por qué contigo? — la pregunta de Sasuke salió agresiva, pero no fue algo que me afectara demasiado, estaba bastante acostumbrada a su temperamento como para ser influenciada por él.

— Oh, eso es una cuestión que discutiremos allí —respondí — y ahora retomando el tema anterior les diré lo prometido.

— ¿Sobre qué? — soltó Naruto.

— Idiota, sobre su declaración sobre que la paso tres veces peor que nosotros. — Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras que Naruto en reacción le dirigió una mirada molesta. — La pregunta ¿Es con quién?

Anticipando que en cualquier momento se terminarían peleando me adelanté a hablar —: Oh bueno, creo que la respuesta se responde perfectamente sola. — Atraje su atención y nuevamente sus expresiones expectantes y confusas — Sasuke-kun, creo que olvidas que yo también tuve un equipo de genin, y en él no estaban ni Shisui, ni Itachi-kun.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con sorpresa y pronto el rubio se apresuró a decir —: Pero yo siempre pensé que Itachi-Nii-chan había estado en tu mismo equipo. — Negué ante las palabras de Naruto y pronto sonreí con nostalgia.

— No. Ambos éramos graduados jóvenes de la academia así que nos separaron en otros equipos para mantener un equilibrio. Pero eso es un asunto menos complejo, aquí los puntos a comparación con su situación es que al tener siete años cuando me gradué, inevitablemente terminé con dos compañeros mayores que yo, y bueno, ya se imaginarán los problemas que eso desencadenó. Ellos al tener a alguien más joven se sentían amenazados y también incómodos, lo que nos llevaba a discutir constantemente y terminar en un ambiente asfixiante. — Dejé que mi mirada vagara por el camino mientras hablaba, dejando que los recuerdos con Hayato y Tenryu regresaran lentamente — No solucionamos todos nuestros problemas personales pero cuando se refería a las misiones solíamos cubrirnos las espaldas, aunque para conseguir una sincronización decente nos costó demasiado, entre compartir demasiadas horas de entrenamiento entre misiones y otros tipos de peleas.

— ¿En serio lograron hacer que funcionara su trabajo en equipo? — Dijo Naruto incrédulo — Lo que dices suena como si hubieras estado luchando por sobrevivir en el equipo.

Pensé un momento al respecto, y llegué a la misma conclusión que antes, realmente nuestro equipo fue un pequeño desastre, pero sabía que incluso con el comportamiento agresivo y poco cooperativo de Tenryu, y los cambios de humor repentinos de Hayato, en varias de nuestras misiones pudimos conseguir que nuestra extraña relación funcionara. — No puedo negar que exteriormente a las misiones, nuestra… convivencia dejaba mucho que desear, sin embargo en las misiones no recuerdo que termináramos entorpeciéndonos entre nosotros, sabíamos que hacer y en qué momento. Por eso les digo que no es imposible, solo tiene que encontrar la forma para que funcione. — Les di una sonrisa al terminar y fue lo último que intercambiamos a fuera, ya que finalmente habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

El edificio del Hokage como siempre estaba siendo ocupado por chunin y Jonin que iban y venían, por eso tuvimos que esquivar un par mientras subíamos las escaleras que nos llevaría hasta el despacho del hombre. Naruto y Sasuke se habían calmado, quizás porque ahora estaban más intrigados por saber que hacíamos allí, sin embargo no consiguieron preguntarme nada ya que, luego de que habíamos atravesado el arco interior vislumbramos la figura relajada de Kakashi esperando un par de metros más allá junto a una joven de la misma edad de mis pequeños muchachos. El albino levantó su mirada del libro que siempre llevaba con él cuando estuvimos solo a dos metros de distancia; su mirada oscura destellaba las emociones que su rostro cubierto no dejaba ver del todo, había nostalgia y alegría impresos en él, dos emociones que yo interiormente compartía con gusto. Antes de poder saludar como correspondía, la miembro restante del equipo siete saltó en un chillido emocionado y se acercó hacia el joven Uchiha con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el lindo rostro del Uchiha mientras que yo tenía mi atención clavada en la joven. La adolecente era de la misma estatura de Naruto, tenía la piel bronceada, un poco más oscura que la del rubio; su largo cabello era de color verde y estaba atado en dos coletas bajas que caían por su espalda hasta su cadera; sus ojos eran de color chocolate y brillaban con emoción mientras observaba a Sasuke. Llevaba puesto una camisa violeta larga de manga corta, la cual sostenía con su protector ninja en su cintura — _De la misma forma en que Ino lo llevaba_ —; en la parte inferior usaba una falda blanca, medias negras que se escondían debajo de ella y unas botas estándar del mismo color que su falda.

Ignorando levemente la escena incómoda entre los tres jóvenes me dirigí hacia Kakashi, quien no había apartado la mirada de nosotros y en parte parecía decepcionado, pero no disgustado. — Es raro que usted llegue primero Kakashi- _sensei_ —pronuncié con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Siempre hay ocasiones especiales —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su mirada hacia el libro entre sus manos —Hoy por ejemplo.

Un gruñido irritado nos hizo volver nuestra atención hacia los menores, y no fue sorpresa para nosotros el comprobar que había sido el Uchiha el que había soltado el sonido. Reí entre dientes, totalmente en un acto de burla contra Sasuke. — Eres un amargado Sasuke-kun —dije abiertamente para a continuación revolver sus cabellos. La mirada molesta que me lanzó el pelinegro no se hizo esperar y esto solo aumentó mis ganas de reír; sin embargo, al ahora contar con la atención del miembro femenino del grupo mantuve solo una sonrisa.

— Sakura… —pronunció lentamente el chico como advertencia, pero nuevamente hice oídos sordos a sus palabras y dejé toda mi atención sobre la chica.

— Tú debes ser la compañera de Naruto y Sasuke-kun. Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. — Busqué ser amable para tantear el terreno en el que jugaba y determinar mis próximas acciones respecto a su respuesta.

La chica me recorrió con la mirada y frunció el entrecejo con molestia, mostrándome claramente que mi presencia no era bien recibida por ella. — ¿Quién más si no yo podría ser compañera de Sasuke-kun? Es lo más evidente. — Mi labio inferior tembló cuando aguanté las ganas de reír, y al mismo tiempo mi sangre se calentó un poco con la actitud petulante de la chica.

— Creo que la que peca por no olvidar lo fácilmente deducible eres tú —respondí suavemente pero con el tono de acero impreso en mis palabras. Por mi vista periférica vi a Naruto estremecerse y a Sasuke tensarse, reacciones naturales al ambos ser conscientes de que mi temperamento estaba cerca de la superficie y que seguramente yo ya tenía preparada algún tipo de futura repercusión. Lástima que la chica no lo supiera y solo se dedicó a mirarme escandalizada, ofendida y furiosa por mi comentario.

— ¿En qué? ¿Qué olvidé que es lógico? Ni siquiera te conozco. — Mi sonrisa se ensanchó mientras que ella colocaba sus manos en las caderas y fruncía más profundamente el entrecejo.

— En eso mismo; no me conoces y ya me he presentado antes, así que la correcta introducción a tu comentario hubiera sido el presentarte primero, de lo contrario solo seguirás siendo a mis ojos una mera niña dentro del equipo siete, no tendrás nombre y no serás reconocida como una kunoichi, al menos no por mí, y déjame decirte que eso no te conviene ni ahora ni en un futuro próximo. Los modales siempre son importantes —declaré esto último más seriamente.

El rostro de la niña enrojeció por la ira y parecía querer reclamarme, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca pareció pensárselo mejor, así que enarcando una sonrisa arrogante respondió. — Mi nombre es Midori Dasoyo y grábate esto ahora _"señora buenos modales"_ , soy muy importante ya que en un futuro seré la señora Uchiha. — El rostro de Sasuke se contorsionó en una mueca de espanto y fue entonces que no pude aguantar más la risa, algo que pronto contagió a Naruto. Principalmente no me reía de las palabras de ella, mi ataque de risa fue provocado por la incomodidad del Uchiha, pero como era de suponerse la chica lo vio como una ofensa directa a ella.

— Me alegro de ver que se estén llevando tan bien pero creo que en estos momentos tenemos una reunión —interrumpió Kakashi sin apartar su atención de su libro naranja, en cambio se giró hacia el corredor y comenzó a caminar.

— L-lo siento Kakashi- _sensei_. — Entre espasmos me detuve y busqué alcanzar al hombre, dejando a los tres niños unos metros más atrás antes de que nos siguieran.

Con una distancia prudente entre nosotros dos y el nuevo equipo siete — _quienes parecían que habían iniciado una nueva discusión_ —, el albino se dirigió a mí en un susurró —: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para traerlos hasta aquí. ¿Hablaron de algo interesante? ¿Viejos recuerdos? — Como siempre el albino era demasiado suspicaz, sin embargo los recuerdos de los que hablaba no eran de los que pudiera realmente compartir, al menos no con otra persona que no fuera él o mis dos amigos Uchiha.

— Solo hablamos un poco del trabajo en equipo — respondí — te agradezco que me permitieras venir con ellos; hace mucho no les veía, y aunque son molestas sus peleas, tengo que admitir que también las extraño.

— Aún pienso que los tres hace un buen equipo. Viéndote con ellos puedo decir que a pesar de las apariencias su lazo no se ha roto, incluso si ahora tienes que velar por ellos como un superior. — Kakashi me dirigió una mirada pasiva por el rabillo del ojo, midiendo mi reacción a sus palabras.

— Creo que nunca lo hará —contesté un poco melancólica pero orgullosa —incluso cuando Sasuke-kun se marchó nuestro lazo no se rompió gracias a Naruto, ahora… incluso si está un poco cambiado quiero que permanezca de alguna forma.

— Como siempre una actitud bastante madura de tu parte. — El albino nuevamente posó su atención en las páginas de su lectura — Esta será una charla interesante, me pregunto qué caras harán.

Curve mis labios y le mostré una mirada divertida al hombre, pero no respondí a ello, en cambio seguí el camino junto a él, solo acompañada de los sonidos que hacían los más jóvenes detrás. El pasillo como siempre era largo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a nuestro destino y nos viéramos dentro del despacho, siendo observados por el Hokage. A pesar de que había hablado con el anciano el día anterior, cuando me informó de la situación y al respecto de mi nueva misión, mi memoria iba al recuerdo de la mañana siguiente del día en que regresamos con Itachi y Shisui, donde habíamos estado hablando un poco al respecto de mi encuentro con Hayato y su escape; probablemente estuviera más ligada a ese recuerdo porque luego me había librado de misiones hasta ese día.

— Los estaba esperando —sonrió el tercero luego de soltar una bocanada de humo de su pipa.

— ¿Para qué nos llamó viejo? — Sin siquiera voltearme a verlo, le di un golpe a Naruto en la parte de atrás de su cabeza con motivo de su irrespeto. — ¡Sakura-nee-chan! — Se quejó en consecuencia, pero nuevamente lo ignoré, simplemente hice una pequeña reverencia al hombre tras el escritorio y declaré — Le pido como siempre que perdone su falta de modales Hokage-sama, ya me encargaré de darle unas clases particulares y repasar lo básico.

El rubio palideció y se quedó rígido en su lugar, haciendo que Kakashi y Sasuke soltaran cada uno una risa disimulada. — Descuida Sakura, sé que te encargarás de ello — dijo el hombre jovialmente, pero luego se aclaró la garganta, listo para abordar el tema principal — Ahora, el motivo por el que los traje aquí es porque deseo un poco de refuerzo en sus próximas misiones.

— ¿Un refuerzo? — Esta vez fue Sasuke quien preguntó, mostrándose cauteloso con la información.

— En otras palabras que su trabajo en equipo es un desastre y las misiones están terminando con las quejas de los clientes y otros inconvenientes como bien saben—respondió Kakashi con calma — Y quiere darles una mano con ello.

— Que yo sepa estamos muy bien —dijo Midori, haciendo que sus dos compañeros rodaran los ojos y el Hokage suspirara.

— Creo que tenemos que decir las cosas como son Midori. — Kakashi cerró su libro y de inmediato la sala se llenó de una abrumadora tensión. — Las misiones no van bien, el trabajo en equipo de los tres es torpe y llevamos así algunos meses. Si tengo que mencionar entre algunos errores está la misión de la hija del mercader, el gato que escapo y que seguiría de esa forma de no ser por el perro que le asusto y le llevó hasta Naruto, también está el techo roto del lado norte de la aldea y otras más.

— ¡Pero terminamos las misiones! —refutó ella — ¿qué importa cómo fue su desarrollo si al final estuvieron completas?

Enarqué una ceja y miré a la chica sin creer lo que escuchaba ¿Acaso realmente no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de esas palabras? Si esto era como lo imaginaba el problema que enfrentaba Kakashi y los chicos era un tanto más complejo, aunque no significaba que no fuera solucionable. — ¡Eso es culpa de Naruto! Nunca hace su trabajo y entorpece la perfecta sincronización con Sasuke-kun, todos sabemos qué es un idiota que no debió graduarse.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó el aludido.

Esta vez me enojé por su comentario y le lancé una fría mirada ¿cómo se atrevía a inculpar al rubio? Iba decirle un buen par de cosas a la niña ingenua, pero para mi sorpresa Sasuke se adelantó —: ¿Perfecta sincronización? Jamás hemos tenido tal cosa. Aquí la que no hace su trabajo eres tú. Incluso si Naruto es un idiota impulsivo no se puede negar que su participación en las misiones ha sido una de las cosas que nos ha mantenido en la línea del éxito; así que en base a tus palabras condenadoras, si fuéramos a decir quien no se debió graduar, en ese caso la respuesta cambiaría hacia ti. — El Uchiha estaba molesto, sus ojos lo mostraban con toda claridad y su postura tensa delataba perfectamente que se estaba controlando para no añadir algo más hiriente.

La tensión había crecido tanto que casi se podía palpar con los dedos. Las duras palabras del Uchiha habían dejado a la chica con una expresión herida y tratando de replicar, pero no le fue permitido hablar; en cambio el Hokage intervino. — Bueno, sabemos de antemano que tienen problemas, pero tengo que decir que he revisado los niveles independientes de cada uno de ustedes, así que sé que tienen talento, su problema es más a nivel de cooperación; pero eso ya lo han expresado — El anciano tomó otra bocanada de su pipa y luego la exhaló — Como bien sabemos si el equipo sigue así tendría que desintegrarse, sin embargo con Kakashi hemos llegado a una posible solución.

— ¿Qué solución? — Cuestionaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo y luego se dirigieron miradas desafiantes.

— Me han asignado a su equipo por un tiempo —respondí simplemente, pero con una corta sonrisa adornando mis labios, la cual desee extender cuando noté las miradas sorprendidas y entusiasmadas de los dos menores.

— Como Sakura afirma hemos decidido que ella participe un tiempo en sus misiones, les observará en este tiempo y buscará ayudarles con su problema de equipo. La razón de que la escogiéramos es porque su sinergia con Naruto y Sasuke es alta, ya han trabajado antes así que conoce sus puntos fuertes y débiles, de esta manera es más fácil que pueda guiar las relaciones entre los tres. — Se detuvo en sus palabras un momento para dirigirse a mí — Confío en que me reportarás todo los cambios y sé que podrás trabajar bien con Kakashi.

— Por supuesto Hokage-sama —respondí solemne mientras hacía una reverencia.

— En ese caso los despido por hoy. — Luego de una rápida reverencia los cinco salimos de la instancia y comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo para salir al exterior.

— ¡Sí, volvemos a estar en el mismo equipo! — Saltó Naruto con euforia y me miró con sus honestos ojos azules — Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Reí por su comentario espontáneo — Solo es un mes Naruto, pero estoy feliz de poder trabajar de nuevo con los dos, aunque ahora será en misiones reales. — El rubio no pareció importarle aquello simplemente mantuvo su amplia sonrisa. Por su lado Sasuke parecía bastante satisfecho; incluso si no comentó nada, su mirada suave sobre mí decía mucho más, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la femenina del grupo, y que provoco rápidamente que su hostilidad en mi contra se elevara. La agresividad de la joven no me molestaba en el momento, o mejor dicho mi propósito no era que me importara, estaba allí para asegurarme de que el equipo pudiera funcionar y no terminaran muertos por la imprudencia de sus miembros. Si ella iba a ocupar mi puesto como miembro del equipo siete, tendría que esforzarse por merecerlo.

— ¡Sakura-chan deberíamos ir a celebrar! — Gritó Naruto.

Iba a responder pero me detuve un momento al notar la forma en que me había llamado, pero no fui la única, los otros dos varones también se habían quedado pasmados en su sitio. — Naruto tu… — El pasillo quedó en silencio mientras observábamos al rubio, que ahora se mostraba confundido por nuestro repentino mutismo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran como si tuviera otra cabeza?

— Es porque parece que te haya salido… ¿Desde hace cuánto llamas a Sakura sin el "nee-chan"? — Señaló Sasuke seriamente.

— Bueno yo… no sé, suena más natural —balbuceó Naruto antes de posar su atención sobre mí y sonrojarse — Esto… ¿T-te molesta que te llame así Sakura-nee-chan?

— No, no, solo me sorprendiste. — Sonreí para relajar el ambiente pero en mi interior sentí una suave y sobrecogedora presión — No me molesta que me llames solo por el "chan" Naruto, está bien, de hecho como dices, se escucha más natural ahora que han crecido tanto.

El rostro del niño se ilumino y pronto se pavoneó frente a Sasuke, consiguiendo inmediatamente que el chico se molestara. — Bien, entonces ¿Vamos a celebrar esta tarde Sakura-chan? — Negué a la pregunta de Naruto y esta vez le mostré un gesto de disculpas antes de decir —: Lo siento Naruto, pero ya quedé esta tarde en ir a cenar a casa de Sasuke-kun. Su madre me invitó esta mañana cuando fui a dejar un recado y bueno… es difícil decirle que no a ella. — Ni en mis sueños pensaría en volver a llevarle la contraria a la mujer, y menos sabiendo que sabía dónde vivía.

En esta ocasión fue el turno de Sasuke de sonreír arrogante y dedicarle a Naruto una mirada de victoria, acción que provocó que el rubio frunciera el entrecejo y le gritara. — ¡Tú! Estas monopolizando a Sakura-chan! — El Uchiha rodó los ojos por su infantil acción, pero le fue inevitable continuar con la discusión.

— Yo no la monopolizo. Mi madre prácticamente la considera de la familia así que es normal que esté más cerca de mi familia.

— En ese caso deberías invitarnos también —siguió su queja el rubio.

— Cierto, podemos conocer a tu familia Sasuke-kun —apoyó Midori lanzándome una mirada de ira.

— No —respondió él, antes de que entre los tres comenzaran una discusión un tanto acalorada.

Lentamente mientras avanzábamos atraíamos algunas miradas de los que nos rodeaban, algunos chunin y Jonin se quedaban mirando a los tres genin que iban adelante y luego posaban su atención sobre Kakashi y yo que les observábamos en silencio desde atrás. No era como mis días de genin pero era inevitable no sentirme como en casa, solo que esta vez observaba silenciosa las discusiones de los niños y oraba porque crecieran y avanzaran en un mejor futuro. Antes de llegar a la salida de la torre y por donde el sol se filtraba en un pequeño halo de luz, Kakashi se volvió a dirigir a mí, teniendo cuidado de que los tres escandalosos no escucharan lo que me diría. — Creo que sería bueno que iniciaras hoy a conocerles como equipo. — Miré de reojo al hombre y sonreí.

— Aunque quiere actuar como si solo fuera de la misión… Admita que quiere ir a leer ese libro sin interrupciones —chasqueé la lengua alegremente porque solo bromeaba, realmente sabía que me quería dar un poco de tiempo con ellos — Gracias sensei, tendré un agradable rato con ellos antes de que comencemos oficialmente mañana con las misiones.

— Te los encargo Sakura. — Me dio una sonrisa antes de desaparecer de allí y dejarme con los tres revoltosos que no se habían percatado aún de que el hombre de cabellos plata nos había dejado. — _Bueno, es hora de trabajar_ —pensé antes de entrometerme en su discusión y proponerles ir a entrenar; sugerencia que los dos varones aceptaron de inmediato, haciendo en consecuencia que la chica se viera obligada a seguirnos.

* * *

En el poco tiempo que llevábamos entrenando Midori soltó por quinta vez una queja, producto de los constantes tropiezos que tenían entre ellos al tratar de tocarme con alguna de sus técnicas; pero todo intento había sido infructuoso, causando el cansancio en los tres genin y en mí una mueca de aburrimiento. No es que fueran malos, de hecho las combinaciones de Naruto y Sasuke eran para admirar, y Midori a nivel individual me había sorprendido ligeramente con algunos lanzamientos, aunque nada que no pudiera evadir; sin embargo cuando traban de juntar sus habilidades entre los tres, terminaban chocando y marchándose por lugares separados, dejando muchas aberturas en sus defensas. Actualmente los tres jóvenes estaban de rodillas jadeando mientras yo permanecía de pie en medio de ellos — Si no consiguen serenar sus mentes y pensar como un grupo en conjunto en vez de uno a nivel individual no podrán tocarme —advertí ganando la atención de los tres y una mirada despectiva por parte de la joven.

— Sakura-chan es muy fuerte —le dijo Naruto al pelinegro y este chasqueó la lengua de acuerdo.

— Presumida —gruñó la peli verde.

— Tienen muchas cosas que pulir. Si no comprenden la estrategia entre ustedes están condenados en las próximas misiones —declaré con una mirada decidida. — _No permitiré que mueran estúpidamente, así que vamos a lograr que este equipo funcione._ — Me dije acomodando mis guantes, lista para pasar a la ofensiva.

* * *

 **Bueno, tengo que decir que me ha llevado más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Inicialmente este capítulo no tenía tantas cosas, pero como dije, les iba a dar detalles.**

 **Si comienzo por el principio, para los que han leído el capítulo original pues sabrán que cambiaron algunas cosas en la conversación de Sakura e Itachi; un ejemplo es que inicialmente el grito y amenaza de Sakura no iba, ella solo gritaba pero no sufría del arranque de violencia.**

 **Segundo, la escena de la mañana tampoco ocurría, hahaha eso es completamente nuevo al igual que el recuerdo de Sakura y la planeación sobre la incursión. Lo del laberinto no es del todo nuevo aunque los diálogos cambiaron, al igual que el encuentro con Hayato. Sí se que hay personas aquí que lo odian pero amé escribir esa parte buajajaja. Hubo pequeñas correcciones aquí y allí, algunos desvaríos, y explicaciones demás. Si pensaron que esto iba a ser una saga de unos ocho capítulos están equivocados, personalmente he dicho que estoy reescribiendo los capítulos, así que sigo la línea de tiempo y bueno que les digo, hay misterios dentro de esto pero que serán desvelados mucho más adelante y que dan para que la misión se realizara en de dos a tres días.**

 **Tercero, cuando regresan. Esta parte la pensé demasiado y bueno sé que es casi imposible que ellos hagan un viaje continuo después de una batalla así, pero igualmente el recorrido que hicieron el día en que viajaron no fue tan largo. Por otro lado la escena donde se reúnen en casa de Itachi está modificada, eso no pasaba de esa forma, pero lo consideré apropiado. Oh y el leve cambio de narración, de una vez advierto, seguirá pasando en el futuro en ciertas partes pero siempre habrán signos para advertir de aquello, luego los colocaré con su respectivo significado.**

 **La charla de Sakura con Naruto y Sasuke se extendió un poco al igual que acorté otras partes del final, unas que no consideré necesario enfatizar por el momento.**

 **En fin eso es todo de ese tema, ahora ¡ Respuesta de sus Comentarios!**

 **Dulcecito311:** _Lo siento, hahaha ha pasado más de un mes T.T pero bueno, al fin tengo tiempo para pasar por aquí. Estoy muy bien aunque como dije ocupada y con algunas cosas en mente._

 _No cambie mucho el capítulo especial, solo diálogos honestamente hahaha, pero me alegro que te gustaran esos pequeños. Este tiene más cosillas que espero te hayan gustado. Lo siento por la tardanza, eres una de las lectoras a las que no quiero dejar a oscuras, pero buscaré la manera para poder publicar más rápido. ¡Debe haber una forma!_

 _ **Tenshin anime:**_ _Estoy cómo nueva, pero mas atareada tristemente, por eso me tardo en contestar, quizás encuentre la forma de hacerlo pero por el momento me toca así. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Hay cosas de cosas en este capítulo que espero hayan acelerado tu corazón tanto como las orejitas del anterior._

 **Between White and black:** _Fue hecho como dije para el cumpleaños de Itachi (que por cierto es en unos días hahahaha. El punto inicial era un capítulo especial, pero bueno se convierte en un recuerdo en esos momentos de angustia._

 _La persona que estaba espiando a Sakura se dirá luego, por el momento dejaré que se imaginen o deduzcan quien es por su cuenta buajajaja xD_

 _¡LO SIENTO! En serio lo siento, te prometi algo y no he podido cumplir, he estado tan de aquí para allá y ahora más que no se donde mirar. Sin embargo créeme que me gusta tu historia, y me quedé un poco preocupada luego de que mordieron a Sakura. Mira, de hecho se que te lo debo porque eres una lectora fiel y debo esforzarme en también dejarte comentario, (no digo que me reclames es una cuestión propia de que reconozco tu talento y aprecio también como lo haces con el mio, así que a mis ojos no es justo hacerte eso), pero en este mes ha sido una locura y bueno, entre una u otra cosa me he visto envuelta en un mar de pendientes._

 _Bueno creo que tu respuesta está dada, ya viste como se desenvolvieron las cosas entre los chicos y ella, la verdad estoy satisfecha._

 _Hhahaahah que triste que este en un lio para poder actualizar continuo, pero lo intentaré (lo mejor que pueda) Sin embargo te digo lo mismo, porfa actualiza pronto._

 **Mayleth:** _No soy malvada! OH y gracias realmente me esforcé en hacerla :D_

 _Estoy bien, pero como raro mi vida comienza a cambiar, así que me he visto obligada a solucionar mis problemas, y espero que sea pronto T-T. Pero no es nada de que alarmarse, solo que no podré decir con exactitud en que parte del mes acualizare._

 **Pchan05:** _Si, estoy muy bien! Hahahaha bueno, es como cuando te van a inyectar, te preparan te pinchan, pasa un momento de incomodidad y luego el dolor del líquido. De igual modo el capítulo anterior fue como el momento incomodo o previo al dolor, pero luego viene la calma hahaha. Siempre hay una respuesta para todo, ella debió estar lista para poder enfrentarse a preguntas por las cosas raras que podía llegar a hacer, por lo que su ingenio debió moverse rápido y solucionar dudas._

 _Lindo Shisui y sus regalos extraños pero tiernos buajajaja, me alegro te gustara ;) ya dije que no se cuando publicaré pero será en algun momento del otro mes._

 **Flemy speeddraw:** _Hola! Bueno respect al comentario:_

 _No dudes en que Itachi es dulce, él tiene sus momentos y no dudara en decírselo a Sakura si tiene ocasión y lo considera necesario._

 _Mmm, no es propiamente relleno, pero tampoco sigue con la línea temporal actual. He mencionado antes que estos capítulos especiales guardan pistas futuras, si consiguen ver a través de ellos podrán deducir cosas en los próximos capítulos, pero claro todo depende. Hmmm posiblemente sea cierto en que la reacción careció de cositas pero pensé en la costumbre que tienen ellos y bueno… hay cosas que no se mencionan ahí pero que en otro capítulo lo harán._

 _Respecto a tus preguntas es un "no" para la primera, aunque no diré más al respecto. Y para el miedo que siente ella, bueno… solo por si lo de este capítulo no lo explicó del todo pues diré que se basaba en el temor que puedes llegar a tener al reservar un lado tuyo que no sabe nadie, y este lado con información puede llegar a hacer que quien lo descubra piense que no eres lo que eres. Sakura temía porque ella siempre les pidió confianza a ellos, pero en cambio ella no fue del todo honesta; igualmente la información que se reservaba era muy grave, imagínate cómo se habrán sentido Itachi y Shisui al enterarse de que ella sabía todo el tiempo como pudo acabar el clan. Para ella el que ellos descubrieran su secreto equivalía a que no la verían igual, cambiarían con ella y nuevamente iniciaría un siclo en solitario._

 _Aunque como ya habrás visto las cosas se torcieron un poquito pero se solucionaron._

 **Daliapv perez:** _Espero que este también te haya gustado._

 **Noemitg-chan:** _Me alegro que te gustara volver a leerlo, y que aprecies los nuevos detalles. Les dije que les pondría cositas! Dulces cositas que moverían sus corazoncitos. Itachi es un amor incluso siendo celoso, posesivo y un tanto atemorizante; creo que la dulzura de Itachi siempre puede ir bien acompañada de sus sentimientos dominantes, por eso no cabe duda de que estas escenas fueron partes que me encantaron escribir._

 _Gracias, hago lo que puedo, especialmente tratando de corregir mi problema redundar palabras o situaciones. Pronto volveré_

 **Maryori:** _Hola! Gracias por las palabras, realmente me alegro de que te guste la narrativa, detalles de la historia, largo de los capítulos etc. Para mí es un gusto poder compartir mi historia con vosotros._

 _Vaya! Mi poder de convertir a las parejas crack ha vuelto! Hahahaha ok no, pero ya a la parte seria, me alegro que disfrutes del fic tanto como lo hago yo. Itachi y Shisui son personajes complejos a manejar, pero me gusta como hasta ahora he conseguido mantenerlos lo bastante fieles a sus caracteres, aunque Shisui necesita un ajuste en sus bromas hahaha, ya que en el canon suele también ser serio; en otras palabras es un ninja confiable y maduro que usa su humor solo como distracción, algo que estoy tratando de afinar, pero que me siento contenta hasta donde voy con eso._

 _No me gusta cambiar a Sakura demasiado, no soy fan de los super poderes y que se salga de sus habilidades, que de por sí ya son muy buenas, solo que en el canon no las mostraron como deberían. Igualmente la Sakura dulce de buen corazón, pero con carácter es la que creo como la verdadera. Ella es una leona cuando ha de defender a los que ama, pero no es una sádica super fuerte que va a ir demoliendo a quien quiera (como la ponen en algunos fic); no, yo quería mostrar la debilidad humana y al mismo tiempo la fortaleza. Ella no es toda poderosa como vemos, necesita ayuda y eso es lo que me gusta ver, que ella pueda defenderse pero igualmente no pierda su esencia humana, ya que todos siempre necesitamos ayuda en algún momento, no somos todo poderosos._

 _Estoy bien y la verdad te agradezco tu tiempo para dedicarme estas palabras ;)_

 **Fangirl1266:** _Gracias y por supuesto que Shisui es un loquillo ¿Si no quien hará las veces de payaso xD?_

 _Buajaja la sombra; todo a su debido tiempo._

 _De nada y haré lo que pueda para continuar._

 **YuEvk:** _Waw gracias. No creo que sea increíble, aun le faltan detalles, pero aprecio mucho que lo creas, realmente me gusta mucho saber de esto, porque me hace desear mejorar aún más! Descuida, aunque tardo en traer capítulo, por lo general traigo uno por mes, y espero seguir así. No abandonaré el fic aspi que respira tranquila. Nuecamente gracias y espero volver a verte por aquí._

 **Solem:** _Me alegro que te gustara. Y sí mi historia con el Itasaku no es muy larga pero me gusta, aunque también me gusta el Indrasaku (del que espero algún día hacer un fic ya que no se encuentran muchos por ahí) el Madasaku (buajajaja no recuerdo cual fic me llevo a que me gustara pero bueno, me es inevitable) el Izusaku (este es más resiente y por un fic que se llama Stich in time, uno de mis favoritos *.* pero que es un fic de múltiples parejas, así que no es el único ahí por Sakura, sin embargo me gusta como lo describen allí. Y También el Sasusaku (por supuesto, apoye a la pareja todos estos años), pero como hay tantos fic de estos, preferí dedicarme a las parejas crack._

 _¡Claro que me acuerdo de la página, era una de mis favoritas! Casi lloro cuando cerraron la página, pero bueno, le agradezco mucho porque gracias a eso cuento con más lectores y fieles como vos. Descuida, hahaha si fuese pensado de Sasusaku al inicio pues se darán cuenta que la historia tiene trama y romance (más trama que romance pero bueno se complementan entre ellos)._

 _Seriamente me tengo que poner a adelantar esto, pero será cuando solucione mis cosas. Me alegro que te gustara la idea de enlazarlo, consideré que era necesario y eso hice, ahora me siento más feliz por ello._

 **Sandwich de pollo** : _Bueno, que tengo que decir, creo que ¡GRACIAS! Hehehe me alegro que te gustara._

 _Waw ¿En serio? Gracias, realmente me alegro que lo consideren tan bueno, incluso si aún me falta mucho para ser una gran escritora, pero es mi meta y por eso escribo! Me alegro que le dieras la oportunidad al fic, como se dice "no sabes si te gustará hasta no haberlo probado", es por eso que soy fan de las parejas crack, aunque soy seguidora del canon hahaha._

 _Bueno ahora sabes cómo reaccionaron y créeme que cuando te digo que el próximo capítulo se pondrá mejor buajajajaja. Inicialmente como no planeaba hacer el fic largo pues trate de darle los momentos lo más menudos, sin embargo no me arrepiento porque aún hay mucho material en esta joya en bruto. Hay más historias que contar que merecen este desarrollo._

 _Los momentos emotivos son lo mio!_

 _Respuesta pd: Me dedico más a la trama que al romance, pero te aseguro que tienen sus momentos importantes A mi igual no me gusta todo tan rápido, especialmente porque quiero que sea coherente, y puedan adaptarse a las circunstancias como se debe. Y sí se a lo que te refieres, igual me disgusta a no ser que sea un one-shot (y bueno sabemos porque)_

 **Es todo por esta noche, Trataré de adelantar el siguiente capitulo lo más rápido que puedo.**

 **Como recompensa por su espera les daré el pequeño spoiler del nombre del siguiente capitulo:**

 **Capitulo 9** — **Neko Mimi** —

 **Ahora saquen sus conclusiones buajajajaja**

 **Son más les mando Un abrazo. Les quiere su autora!**

 **PD: Gracias por esperar.**


	14. CAPITULO 9 PARTE 1 —NEKO MIMI —

**Me disculpo, he estado muy ocupada este último mes, por eso he traído el capítulo tarde. Realmente lo siento, es más tengo que añadir que tuve que dividir el capítulo, no solo por comodidad, sino que hahaha sonara chistoso pero me volvi a exceder con la cantidad de páginas. Como sea es bueno porque eso quiere decir que lo que me falta por escribir puedo tomarlo con más calma, además que son eventos más complejos que requieren mi atención. Bueno no les aburro más, para eso están las notas finales, así que nos vemos abajo donde presentaré una explicación detallada de este asunto. POR FAVOR RESPONDER LA PREGUNTA QUE ESTA AL FINAL.**

* * *

CAPITULO 9 – PARTE 1 — NEKO MIMI —

Luego de dos horas de entrenamiento, me dije que habían tenido suficiente, así que relaje mi postura y contemplé el paisaje a nuestro alrededor, quedando satisfecha por el resultado del encuentro. Incluso si no se comparaba al panorama que usualmente dejaba cuando entrenaba, era bastante sorprendente lo que veía. El suelo bajo nuestros pies se había vuelto inestable, lleno de resquebrajaduras y pedazos de tierra elevada, producto no solo de mis golpes, sino que, en medio de la refriega, Midori en un intento por golpearme había demostrado que su naturaleza de chakra era la tierra; así que al final había solo aumentado el desnivel del terreno, dándome la ventaja por experiencia al poder moverme entre los estrechos tramos y tomarlos desprevenidos más de una vez. Otra evidencia de nuestro entrenamiento eran las marcas de quemaduras en el suelo, añadidas evidentemente por el Uchiha al intentar en dos ocasiones, cerrar mis escapatorias, donde trató de combinar su jutsu junto a Midori y Naruto; ayudando este último a rodeándome con sus clones de sombra. Lástima que el producto de esta combinación fue un fracaso al yo sustituirme sin problemas, para a continuación caer con mi puño extendido sobre ellos, rompiendo no solo el suelo, sino que también su equilibrio y defensa, lo que los terminó arrojando varios metros más allá.

A pesar de su fracaso intentando golpearme — _y evidentemente tratando de evadir mis ataques_ —, estaba satisfecha de que después de una hora y media, finalmente habían avanzado un paso, consiguiendo lanzar ataques en conjunto, aunque el tiempo de ejecución estuvo mal planteado, permitiéndome escapar sin problemas y dejándoles sin chakra suficiente como para moverse a tiempo y evadir mi ataque. Actualmente los tres estaban en el suelo, cada uno presentando síntomas diferentes por agotamiento, pero ninguno tan mal como para no poder volver a casa. — Bien, es todo por hoy —anuncié con una amplia sonrisa adornando mi rostro — No consiguieron golpearme, pero me alegro de ver que los últimos dos planes trataron de hacerlos en conjunto.

— ¿Eso es un alago? —balbuceó la joven desde su lugar, mientras forzaba a su cansado cuerpo a levantarse y salir de entre los pedazos de tierra en los que había quedado enredada — Debería ser más, terminé embarrada y sudada por tu culpa.

Sabía que en su debido momento yo tuve una actitud similar, o bueno, eso fue antes de mis primeros exámenes de chunin, donde aprendí que cuidar de la belleza por un muchacho no era lo más importante; de hecho, esto fue desplazado a un objetivo terciario en mi cabeza, y en cambio fue remplazado por la búsqueda de poder, pero del tipo con el que deseaba proteger y apoyar a quienes me importaban. Aunque sabía esto, no pude evitar enarcar una ceja, cruzarme de brazos y soltar un pequeño comentario al respecto —: Si los ninjas estuvieran para verse todo el tiempo lindos, limpios y bien arreglados, seguramente tu apariencia sería desastrosa, sin embargo, los Shinobi estamos para proteger la aldea y hacerla crecer a través de misiones; para eso el ninja debe ser fuerte y útil, por ello debe entrenar duro. Como bien sabrás entrenar involucra sudar, despeinarse, ejercitar los músculos hasta que duelan y pasar horas puliendo tus habilidades, así que no creo que debas quejarte mucho por actuar como un ninja real. — La mirada furiosa de la chica no se hizo esperar y con ella nuevamente trató de replicar mis palabras.

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué tú te vez tan fresca? Si en verdad…

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Es porque Sakura-chan es fuerte! — Le interrumpió Naruto.

— La respuesta correcta idiota es porque sobre pasa nuestro nivel — Sasuke aunque magullado se había puesto de pie y caminaba en pasos lentos pero firmes hasta mi lugar, sin apartar su mirada de sus dos compañeros. — En la actualidad solo hay algunas personas que pueden hacer que tome la descripción que dio.

— Hay muchos ninjas que pueden Sasuke-kun, y no dudo que, en un futuro, si siguen esforzándose llegaran a darme problemas. El asunto actual es que necesitan más experiencia, entrenamiento y trabajo en equipo. — Respondidas las inquietudes resultantes de nuestro encuentro, levanté mi mirada al cielo para hacer una aproximación de la hora.

Tomando como primera referencia la línea fronteriza que marcaba el horizonte, y como segunda el actual ángulo del sol, que estaba en un ángulo de 35 grados sobre el oeste, podía determinar que estábamos a solo una hora y media del crepúsculo y solo a unos minutos de que comenzara el cielo a cambiar de tonalidad. — Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, así que es momento de decir adiós por hoy —dije mientras regresaba mi atención sobre los tres niños.

— ¿En serio no puedes venir a comer hoy a Ichiraku? —cuestionó Naruto con un puchero.

Negué a su pregunta causándole pesar, así que decidí añadir —: Lo siento Naruto, prometo que iremos mañana luego de las misiones ¿De acuerdo? — El rubio no parecía muy contento, pero al final aceptó mi propuesta, algo que me hizo suspirar internamente de alivio. — Bien, en ese caso es hora de que Sasuke-kun y yo nos marchemos; a no ser que quieras quedarte un rato más con… — no conseguí terminar mi oración cuando ya tenía a Sasuke tomando mi muñeca y jalándome en dirección hacia su casa.

— Adiós idiota, Midori —se despidió el pelinegro sin dedicarles otra mirada a sus compañeros.

Sasuke mantuvo su agarre sobre mí hasta que salimos del campo de entrenamiento y apareció la calle que nos guiaría hacia las afueras de la aldea; allí cambió su postura por su siempre relajada combinación de manos y bolsillos, mientras que se acomodaba a mi lado despreocupadamente. El comportamiento de Sasuke a mi alrededor había cambiado desde hacía unos años, mostrándose mucho más cómodo y abierto, dos aspectos que creí imposibles cuando llegué a esa realidad, pero que ahora disfrutaba con gran alegría; lo único que siempre podía sorprenderme era ese extraño impulso de llevarme con él tomándome de mi mano o brazo. La acción era tan esporádica que cuando ocurría, solía preguntarme por unos minutos ¿Qué era lo que él había pensado al hacer aquello? Nunca llegaba a una respuesta que me complaciera lo suficiente, y ese día tampoco fue diferente, por ello cuando comenzamos a perder de vista los edificios continuos y comenzaron a aparecer ocasionalmente uno que otro, dejé el asunto en paz y me concentré en repasar los hechos del día mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa tarde.

— Sakura —me llamó Sasuke cuando finalmente el distrito Uchiha estuvo a la vista.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

Dirigí mí mirada al niño mientras atravesábamos las puertas que daban inicio al barrio Uchiha, y detallé su expresión, que, aunque trataba de mostrarse tranquila podía notar con facilidad que estaba luchando contra las palabras que quería decir. La vergüenza de Sasuke era un detalle lindo en él, pero para evitar incomodarlo contuve la sonrisa que quería aparecer en mi rostro y esperé. — Bueno… yo… quería decir… que… — se detuvo en sus palabras y le vi fruncir el entrecejo antes de enfrentarme directamente, clavando sus ojos directamente sobre los míos y mostrándome la expresión más seria que tenía. — Es bueno tenerte de vuelta en el equipo.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por su declaración, tanto que me detuve en medio de la calle sin importarme que cualquiera de los que en ese momento pasaban por allí pudiera vernos, solo me quedé observando la intensidad de esos ojos ónix, trayendo hacia mí recuerdos de las otras veces que había visto hacia ellos, siendo todas tan parecidas y a la vez diferentes. El día en que todo ese lío se había desatado, había deseado que nunca hubiera estado en el equipo siete; Ahora mismo él estaba diciéndome que era bueno que estuviera de regreso, incluso si solo fuera para evaluarlos y ayudarles con su pequeño problema. Por algún motivo mientras observaba los inocentes ojos del niño de 12 años, también pude ver los del adolecente de 16, todo en una superposición que me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, donde no sabía si sentirme feliz o triste.

— Yo me alegro de poder volver a estar con ustedes. Aunque ahora es un poco diferente a cuando eran niños, pero eso lo hace más interesante, podré ver de primera mano cuanto han avanzado hasta genin. — Opté por darle una amable y cálida sonrisa — Al menos tratemos de dar lo mejor mientras estemos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos de Sasuke como si fuera posible se oscurecieron un poco más, cambiando parcialmente el tipo de palabras silenciosas que transmitían; al mismo tiempo sentí un pequeño escalofrió recorrerme y una sensación de vértigo se instaló en mi estómago. No comprendí que pasaba en esos momentos, pero casi me vi tentada a encarar al niño como si estuviera tratando con mi viejo compañero; de no ser por el repentino agarre sobre mi cuello y el peso que se cargo sobre mi espalda hubiera visto al pequeño Uchiha con otros ojos, unos con los que no lo había visto desde que le vi en las ruinas.

— ¡Vaya que las coincidencias existen! — Shisui que había sido el autor de la interrupción en la incómoda atmosfera, me mantuvo sujeta a él en un abrazo casi asfixiante, — Que raro verlos juntos a esta hora.

— Shisui… —gruñí lanzándole un golpe hacia su babilla, pero él lo detuvo en un solo movimiento. Había perdido toda concentración sobre Sasuke, pero en gran parte me alegraba; no me había gustado en lo absoluto la sensación tan extraña que se había formado y que ahora, gracias al mayor se había disipado.

— La agresividad no es buena Sakura- _chan._ — Su lengua enredada en el honorifico solo me provocó escalofríos. No me llamaba así desde que salí de la academia, de hecho, podía afirmar que rara vez lo hizo, en el pasado tenía la manía de llamarme así algunas veces, pero rápidamente se olvidaba del honorifico y usaba mi nombre como tal, por ello ahora era muy raro escucharlo por parte de él.

— Es tu culpa por llegar por detrás de esa forma ¿Qué no te enseñaron a saludar normalmente? — Su sonrisa de burla se amplió y lentamente se retiró, dándome el suficiente espacio.

— Quería sorprenderlos, ya que me encontré que estaban muy distraídos en medio de la calle. — Su mirada era suspicaz, y rápidamente me percaté de la intensión tras sus palabras, haciéndome rodar internamente los ojos. — ¿Por cierto cómo estás Sasuke? ¿Disfrutando tu vida como genin?

El joven ninja, quien ahora parecía enfurruñado y casi haciendo el mismo puchero que hacía de niño cuando Itachi no iba a jugar con él; respondió lentamente mientras se daba la vuelta para emprender de nuevo el camino, — He estado bien Shisui-san. — Ambos observamos por unos momentos al menor que se alejaba lentamente de nosotros, antes de seguirle.

— Entonces ¿También iras a cenar hoy? —pregunté a Shisui.

— De hecho, me mandaron a buscarlos. Mikoto-san estaba preguntándose si llegarían a tiempo para la cena. — El Uchiha parecía estar aclarando alguna idea, porque su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido al frente y al mismo tiempo mantuvo una expresión de completa concentración.

Atendiendo a la solicitud no presentada de mi amigo, permanecí en silencio y me dediqué a observar nuestro alrededor, sin realmente observar algo en particular. Desde que el conflicto se apaciguo entre el clan y la aldea todo era tan pacifico ahí, que a veces me preguntaba si no era un sueño. El ver a las personas caminando tranquilamente por allí, a los niños jugando despreocupadamente, los comerciantes vendiendo o abasteciéndose; todo eso con el orgullo del clan aun impreso, pero siendo más suave, prácticamente mostrando de lo que eran capaces esas personas si se interactuaba debidamente con ellas. Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa y respiré profundamente disfrutando de ese momento, llenándome de los pensamientos alentadores y los buenos momentos que siempre había pasado recorriendo esas calles; si bien en ocasiones fui sola, muchas más estuve acompañada de Sasuke, Shisui e Itachi; incluso en una ocasión había acompañado a Mikoto a comprar y en el proceso nos entretuvimos dando un paseo por allí, antes de detenernos a beber un poco de té en una de las tiendas de su clan. — _Es casi irreal si lo pienso demasiado_ —me dije mirando hacia la espalda de Sasuke.

Él había estado tan solo en el pasado que verlo ahora rodeado por su familia, teniendo amigos sin el tener que preocuparse por su venganza, compartiendo en ocasiones con su hermano y consiguiendo ser parte de un equipo, sin otra cosa que pensar aparte de cumplir sus misiones como se debía y crecer como ninja, era prácticamente milagroso. Quizás para mí aún era un poco doloroso el enfrentarme a la realidad de que, para verle feliz tuve que perder el lazo de compañeros que teníamos y remplazarlo por otro, más alejado de lo que antes estuvimos; todo esto puyaba un poco en mi pecho, pero no era nada comparado con la felicidad de lo que ahora había a nuestro alrededor, por eso ya no importaba realmente si yo tuve que enfrentarme sola a las consecuencias egoístas de su pedido, si tuve que aprender a caminar y volver a iniciar con temores; todas las dificultades, momentos de soledad, tristezas, desilusiones, todas y cada una de esas problemáticas habían sido superadas lentamente y con la ayuda de aquellos que vieron a través de mí y me ayudaron a levantar, los que limpiaron mis lágrimas y rodillas raspadas, para luego tenderme la mano que me llevaría a acompañarlos.

— _Ya no estamos solos_ —pensé mientras por mi mente se pasaba la imagen del equipo siete, la que alguna vez tuve en mi habitación y aprecié tantas noches incluso después de que Sasuke se fuera. — _Incluso ahora podemos sostenernos entre nosotros._ — Había ayudado a Naruto, librándolo de su infancia solitaria y dándole un empujón para conseguir a su mejor amigo antes de tiempo; yo misma me encargue de acompañarlo en su crecimiento, procurando cuidarlo y brindándole una mano que lo pudiera levantar cuando cayera dolorosamente, así que el sacrificio valía la pena.

Como si Shisui hubiera leído mi mente, colocó una mano en mi cabeza para llamar mi atención, así que me giré a mirarlo, para encontrarme con su amable sonrisa, aquella que conseguía calentar mi corazón y hacerme sentir en familia. — Los esfuerzos valieron la pena, aunque aún no haya acabado el proceso, aún necesitamos avanzar —murmuró para mí y yo asentí confirmando sus palabras.

— Shisui-san ¿Planeas seguirnos a casa? — La voz de Sasuke nos sacó de nuestra pequeña y casi muda conversación, así que nos dirigimos al joven. Tal parecía que no había escuchado a Shisui cuando había mencionado la petición de su madre para buscarnos.

— Así es, tu madre fue tan amable de invitarme a cenar también. Tal parece que está algo ansiosa porque hace mucho no cenamos todos juntos. — El mayor se encogió de hombros antes de que sus ojos destellaran, trayendo un pensamiento que seguramente estaba por compartir. — Hablando de cosas, no pude evitar que venían los dos juntos cuando los encontré ¿Estuvieron la tarde juntos?

— Algo así. — Me adelanté a contestar — Estuve entrenando con el equipo siete.

— ¿En serio? ¿Decidiste entrenarlos? ¿O es simple curiosidad para ver cuanto a avanzado Sasuke? — La pupila oscura de Shisui se contrajo levemente al aumentar su concentración sobre mí, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus parpados se estrechaban unos milímetros.

— Es una misión, el tercero me pidió que les diera una mano con su trabajo en equipo —dije tratando de sonar desinteresada, pero sabía que el mayor no estaba muy a gusto, un sentimiento que me hizo debatirme si reír o golpearle por sus injustificados celos. — Kakashi pidió que les ayudara, después de todo ya anteriormente he trabajado con Sasuke y Naruto.

— Que considerado de parte de Kakashi-san. — Arrastrando las palabras el Uchiha me lanzó un pequeño reproche; pero decidí ignorarle, ya que estaba siendo infantil con sus palabras.

— Es una de las mejores ideas que se le ha ocurrido —gruñó Sasuke, pero poco después se puso rígido, al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras desencadenarían a continuación.

Con una sonrisa ahora un poco malvada, Shisui se acercó a Sasuke y colocó su brazo alrededor de los brazos del muchacho, asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar. — Tus palabras suenan tan hermosas. Dime ¿Has desarrollado otra afición por Sakura? Porque si mis memorias no me fallan antes hubieras preferido tenerla lejos, así que ¿Qué cambió? ¿A caso comienzas a apuntar a chicas mayores? — El joven Uchiha cada vez se veía más incómodo y molesto; y no era para menos, sin embargo, por mi parte no pude evitar disfrutar brevemente la escena, diciéndome que era bueno que Shisui encontrara a alguien más para ser su enfoque directo de bromas diarias.

El interrogatorio entre los dos Uchiha continuó el resto del camino, probando la paciencia del menor, hasta que finalmente Shisui consiguió sacar a Sasuke de sus cabales cuando estábamos justo en la puerta de su casa. Fue divertido ver como el niño trató de huir del agarre del mayor, pero en su intento de soltarse y de abrir la puerta tropezó y cayó directamente de cara contra el recibidor. A pesar de mis ganas de mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro, me obligué a correr al lado de Sasuke y asegurarme que estaba bien, pero él simplemente rechazó mis cuidados. Cuando se puso de pie, soltó un gruñido avergonzado y molesto, y se apresuró a internarse en su casa, desapareciendo completamente de la zona. — Vaya sí que ha de ser inmaduro. Solo tenía que responder — Shisui se hizo a mi lado mientras retiraba sus sandalias; acción que solo imité luego de soltar un suspiro.

— Eres un dolor de cabeza Shisui… ¿No podías dejarlo? Sé que te incomoda que esté asignada a su equipo, pero solo será un mes. — Terminados de descalzarnos, comenzamos a caminar hacia la cocina.

— Un mes es mucho tiempo Sakura. — El hombre suspiró y adoptó ahora una actitud más seria, un tanto más acorde a su edad, pero sin llegar a verse demasiado severo. — De todas formas, déjame permitirme hacer de vez en cuando un berrinche. No siempre puedo disfrutar este tipo de cotidianidades sin involucrar algún tipo de misión.

Eso era cierto, de hecho, desde que habíamos crecido, sus bromas habían aumentado y disminuido en diversas circunstancias; un ejemplo claro son las misiones que habíamos tomado en los últimos dos años. Cuando éramos niños, sin importar que el momento fuera crítico, él hubiera soltado algún tipo de comentario listillo para mantener la tensión abajo; pero lo que había visto la última vez, fue la seriedad que siempre adoptaría con cualquier otro escuadrón. — Sasuke-kun no lo verá de la misma manera, pero al menos no será a mí la que dirija sus miradas asesinas. — Una sonrisa burlona apareció en mi rostro y luego añadí — Oh y ya sabes cómo se puede colocar cuando está molesto con alguien.

— No me preocupa —respondió justo antes de detenerse en uno de los baños auxiliares e indicarme que tomara el primer turno para lavarme, acción que ejecuté en menos de un minuto y luego le cedí el lugar. — Siempre que trate de hacer algo puedo desaparecer en menos de un segundo.

— Shunshin no Shisui —dije rodando los ojos y luego dedicándole una sonrisa — Siempre muy rápido para escapar de los problemas.

Él soltó una suave risa y luego retomamos nuestro camino, avanzando lentamente entre los pasillos de madera, que daban una agradable y relajante sensación de frío en la planta de los pies. — Yo le llamo reposición estratégica. — Ambos mantuvimos nuestra sonrisa luego del comentario, pero no hubo necesidad de comentar nada más al respecto, en cambio terminamos nuestro recorrido y nos embriagamos con el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha. Mi boca se hizo agua en pocos segundos y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo, compartiendo su ansiedad por probar los manjares que seguramente Mikoto había hecho.

— Vaya, ya han llegado —comentó casualmente la pelinegra cuando estuvimos a la vista — Los estábamos esperando, así que tomen asiento, la cena ya está servida.

— Gracias Mikoto-san —respondimos los dos antes de corregir nuestra dirección y seguirla hacia el comedor, donde efectivamente la mayoría de los miembros de la casa ya estaban allí, exceptuando al menor que seguramente estaría terminando de limpiarse en sus habitaciones.

—Buenas tardes Fugaku-san, Itachi-kun — Saludé a la par con mi amigo, con el cual, poco después aprovechamos para sentarnos, quedándome tranquilamente al lado izquierdo de Itachi y el derecho de Mikoto; mientras que Shisui se sentó justo en frente de mí, dejando el lugar al lado derecho de Fugaku desocupado para Sasuke. Pasamos cerca de dos minutos en un incómodo ambiente antes de que el menor se hiciera presente en el lugar y ocupara su puesto; acciones que finalmente nos permitieron iniciar con la cena que había planeado la mujer Uchiha.

La explosión de sabores en mi paladar, como siempre me hizo sonreír y alejó cualquier tipo de pensamientos oscuros que pudieran habérseme pasado por la cabeza; lo único que quedaba registrado en ese momento, era la comida y que aún estaba rodeada de Uchihas; que, si bien con tres de ellos interactuaba, solo con dos podía relajarme completamente, por eso mis modales y postura se mantuvieron en su lugar. — ¿Qué tal van las misiones Sasuke? — Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que me había perdido parte de la conversación que como siempre había iniciado el patriarca del clan; pero gracias a la mención del nombre del menor, mi consciencia se trasladó nuevamente a la mesa, prestando cuidado a lo que estaban diciendo.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, pero respondió entre dientes —: No van como deberían. — Lo dicho parecía no haber agradado a Fugaku, ya que su entrecejo se frunció y se abstuvo de comer el bocado que había estado sosteniendo.

— ¿Siguen llegando quejas? ¿Qué no pudieron colocarte en un mejor equipo? A este paso te quedarás como genin o terminarán siendo asesinados en una misión. Lo mejor es que hable con el Hokage para que te reasignen.

— No es todo mi equipo —protestó Sasuke — Solo la chica es un problema; pero no tienes que preocuparte, el tercero ya se ha encargado de poner una solución en la mesa.

— ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es? Porque espero que sea muy buena. — la mirada reprobadora del hombre no disminuyó.

— Han asignado a Sakura temporalmente a nuestro equipo. Kakashi y el tercero dicen que como ha trabajado con nosotros antes, puede ayudarnos mejorar las relaciones entre nosotros. — La atención de toda la mesa cayó sobre mí, así que me vi obligada a interrumpir el bocado que planeaba llevar a mis labios y esperar a ver quién sería el primero en hablar, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera el más interesado en la conversación.

— ¿Crees que puedas ayudarles? — Fugaku me miró directamente a los ojos, manteniendo toda su atención por mi respuesta tanto física como verbal ante su escrutinio. Quizás pensaba que de ese modo podría intimidarme y no poder ocultar nada de su vista, pero para su infortunio ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia dominante; por ello, me tomé el tiempo para responder.

— Estoy segura de que lograremos de que funcione de algún modo. Sasuke-kun tiene talento y junto a Naruto son un dúo casi imparable; si conseguimos que su compañera se acople a ellos, apuesto que en un futuro sus misiones serán mucho más sencillas. — Mientras hablaba pase un momento mi mirada por el joven Uchiha y le sonreí, convencida de lo que decía, o al menos por ellos.

— Sé que eres una Kunoichi talentosa, pero no sé el alcance de tu destreza para solucionar este tipo de problemas. Será interesante poder verlo —dijo Fugaku ahora dedicándome una expresión que mediaba entre el desafío y la curiosidad. — Sasuke aprende todo lo que puedas.

— Si padre —respondió el menor con un gruñido.

A pesar del creciente malhumor de Sasuke, la cena me parecía tan familiar que me hizo dar una punzada de nostalgia al recordar a mis padres; así que mientras Fugaku intercambiaba algunas palabras más con su hijo, me fue inevitable quedarme pensando en que hacía algunos meses no sabía de ellos; lo último que había escuchado era que su misión probablemente ese año concluyera y regresarían, pero que no había nada confirmado aún. — Espera entonces ¿Esta es la primera misión de Sakura-chan desde que fueron ustedes tres…? — Nuevamente fui sacada de mis pensamientos, esta vez por Mikoto que en esos momentos mostraba en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa por la información suministrada.

— Oh eso es porque ha estado ocupada con otras cosas ¿No es así Sakura- _chan_? —sonrió Shisui divertido tras su vaso té.

Estreché mi mirada con sospecha mientras tomaba otro bocado de comida ¿Qué estaría planeando para molestar ahora? — Hum… sí, he tomado algunas responsabilidades nuevas, pero que se mantendrán en suspensión mientras que termino mi misión. — Parpadeé y luego me dirigí a la mujer con una suave expresión — Hokage-sama me pidió que me encargara de esto y bueno… no pude decir que no, después de todo se trataba de Sasuke-kun y Naruto; por ello no me importa aplazar el encargo. — Especialmente porque si no tenían un buen equipo, lo más probable es que fueran asesinados en los próximos exámenes chunin.

Esta vez no participaría con Naruto y Sasuke, por eso para asegurarme de que las cosas no se torcieran como la última vez, y que el Uchiha menor no terminara siendo perseguido y reclutado por un psicópata con complejos de científico loco roba niños, me había apuntado para supervisar la seguridad de los exámenes. — Cuidado Sakura, dicen que muchas tareas te pueden hacer envejecer antes de tiempo, oh, pero si eso es lo que buscas pues… — Estreché mi mirada y la clavé sobre mi amigo mayor, lanzándole la muda promesa de que cuando pudiera lo golpearía; sin embargo, él aprovechó esto para añadir más leña al fuego — Si miras así por una broma puedes estarte despidiendo de conseguir marido, porque lo más seguro es que le espantes.

— ¡Shannaro Shisui! —Proferí enojada y avergonzada por lo dicho.

— Un punto débil —añadió.

Aumentando mi ira quise responder a sus provocaciones, pero antes de conseguirlo sentí una presión en mi hombro derecho, así que volví mi atención hacia Itachi, quien miraba a nuestro amigo con una clara expresión de molestia. — Shisui, estas actuando como un niño, creo que sería conveniente que dirijas tu interés de bromas en otra dirección. — Los ojos del mayor brillaron y justo después curvó una pequeña pero astuta sonrisa; era una expresión que había visto en sus ojos muchas veces, del tipo en que analizaba a profundidad las implicaciones a futuro y cuál sería su movimiento más prudente para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Aunque la mesa estaba tranquila y el ambiente familiar no había cambiado, fue inevitable que la atención del resto de los presentes cayera sobre nosotros tres, esperando a ver como se desarrollaba nuestra pequeña discusión. — Es probable que sea cierto —concedió el mayor con calma — Pero es porque ustedes dos siempre serán como mis hermanitos menores, eso no es ajeno a nadie aquí. En fin, nosotros tenemos aún unos asuntos que solucionar ¿No es cierto?

Vimos como Shisui se levantó y dirigió su atención hacia Mikoto, dándole las gracias por la cena y luego se dirigió hacia mí, dándome la mirada de "Es hora de nuestra charla". Soltando un suspiro agotado dejé mi taza de té vacía sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Itachi colocaba las manos sobre la superficie de madera y se impulsaba hacia arriba. — Gracias Mikoto-san, todo estaba delicioso. Fugaku-san, como siempre un gusto. Sasuke-kun nos veremos mañana. — Los tres nombrados se despidieron a su modo, siendo la mujer la más espontánea y los dos varones simplemente con un vago monosílabo.

— Volveré más tarde —dijo Itachi para a continuación seguirnos hacia la puerta.

Inicialmente nos quedaríamos en esa casa, pero luego de meditarlo conjuntamente decidimos que para asegurarnos de que nadie escuchara por accidente alguno de mis relatos, lo mejor sería ir a un lugar más tranquilo, por ello tomamos como centro de reuniones provisional la casa de Shisui —Y en ocasiones la mía—; Ese día por lo menos lo más seguro es que no fuéramos a salir del complejo, así que la opción más cercana era la casa del mayor. Con personas aun transitando por las calles y el sonido que hacían ellas mientras comerciaban entre ellas o simplemente caminaban, caminamos en completa tranquilidad, o al menos esa era la apariencia exterior de los tres, porque realmente podía sentir que el mayor aún quería seguir molestando, pero se contenía seguramente porque Itachi, con su sola presencia estaba lanzando mudas advertencias sobre su comportamiento; y bueno por mi parte aunque parecía tranquila, realmente estaba preparando un golpe para mi amigo si se atrevía a decir algo inapropiado.

A medida que avanzamos, dividí mi atención, pensando en lo que hasta ahora les había contado sobre mí, y lo que aún faltaba. En la mayoría de casos Shisui siempre había mostrado gran interés por conocer cuál había sido la historia tras mi verdadera infancia y como me llevaba con los chicos en esa época, aunque no había mucho de esto último que rescatar, aparte de lo que ya sabían. Como sea las charlas siempre se tornaron agradables, con los comentarios aledaños que introducía mi amigo, y también los pequeños análisis que prodigaba Itachi. — _Familia es familia, incluso si no es de Sangre_ —me dije mentalmente, recordándome que en el pasado o ahora siempre había contado con ello; Equipo siete antes y ahora… aunque no teníamos un título definido para nosotros, éramos un equipo… una familia.

* * *

— Lastima que no todos sean afines entre ellos ¿No es así? —comentó casualmente Kakashi a mi lado mientras observábamos como sus pequeños subordinados iban tras una banda de ladrones, tratando de cazarlos.

Era la tercera semana desde que ingrese a su escuadrón, tres semanas que habíamos empleado en el control y coordinación como equipo, dos cosas que medianamente ahora rendían sus frutos, pero que aliviaba un poco las preocupaciones sobre su seguridad grupal. Mientras los genin estaban maniobrando en la parte inferior del bosque, con Kakashi los vigilábamos, ocultos entre las ramas de los árboles y listos para intervenir en el momento indicado. — Me sorprende que no confíe un poco más en su combinación _Sensei_ , ellos son niños capaces, lograrán solucionarlo de algún modo —dije mientras apartaba suavemente una de las ramas que desde hacía un momento obstruía mi visión y me provocaba cosquillas sobre mi nariz.

— Hm. Pienso que les falta mucho para ello —respondió él, pasando la página de su libro pervertido. — Sin embargo, desde que llegaste Midori ha estado particularmente competitiva.

Sonreí por el comentario y entorné más mirada sobre los jóvenes; Naruto acababa de usar sus clones para distraer a los bandidos, mientras que Sasuke preparaba una trampa desde arriba y Midori parecía estar formando sellos para un Jutsu de tierra. — Bueno, como sabe nuestros chicos han estado ocupándome en los entrenamientos, y como ella se ha percatado de nuestra buena sincronización ha optado por no dejar que le gane su lugar en el equipo; lástima que ella no sepa que ese puesto no lo tengo que ganar, ni tampoco me lo darán de regreso. — El único ojo de Kakashi me observó con abatimiento, muy seguro por mi tono despreocupado al admitir mi desligue con el equipo.

— Hay cosas que por mucho que parezcan cambiar no lo hacen. Incluso si luego te irás de nuevo, el lazo que tienes con ellos dos no desaparece ni se altera, eso es algo que incluso esta realidad no puede cambiar —comentó casualmente cerrando el libro y permitiendo que su mirada se quedara fija sobre los dos varones del equipo. — Lo sé porque lo has demostrado en estos días, te restringes en ciertos tratos habituales que tenías con ellos, pero mantienes el mismo parámetro para convivir con ellos.

— No niego aquello, sin embargo, usted y yo sabemos que las misiones que tomemos juntos serán esporádicas. Soy un compañero de Konoha, una amiga, pero ya no pertenezco al equipo siete, al menos no ahora. — Me enderecé y ajusté en mi lugar cuando noté que otro grupo de ladrones se dirigía por la parte trasera de los genin, tratando de emboscarlos. — Como sea es un asunto que luego discutiremos Kakashi-sensei.

Sin esperar respuesta di un salto entre los enemigos y los menores, cayendo con mi pierna extendida hacia abajo, golpeando el terreno y frenando su avance. Una nube de tierra se levantó bloqueando la vista, pero yo ya había fijado las posiciones enemigas, así que lo siguiente que hice fue moverme rápidamente hacia adelante, justo frente a uno de los ladrones, que sorprendido retrocedió dos pasos tratando de alejarse de mí; pero fue inútil, puesto que mi puño ya había salido disparado hacia su rostro, estrellándose en su mejilla izquierda y lanzándolo en dirección contraria hacia uno de sus compañeros. La nube aún no se había disipado cuando el ataque de un tercer ladrón me sobrevino por la espalda, sin embargo, yo consciente de esto esperé al último segundo esquivar hacia la derecha, girando sobre mi pierna derecha y apoyándome en la izquierda que quedó más atrás, dejándome bien posicionada para poder golpearle con mi otra mano sin que él pudiera o tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

Sacudiendo mis manos miré mi obra satisfecha; tal como lo había planeado la tierra había sido resquebrajada por el impacto de mi entrada, solo lo suficiente como para permitir el desequilibrio en mis oponentes y darme la pantalla de humo que necesitaba A unos diez metros de la zona de impacto los primeros dos ladrones de los que me encargué, se encontraban en medio de dos árboles derribados, rellenados de ramas, tierra y algo de sangre, aunque por mi diagnóstico superficial no era nada que pusiera su vida en riesgo, así que luego de atarlos correctamente podría sanar lo que considerara necesario. Por último, el sujeto que acababa de golpear había terminado estrellado contra una roca, y esta a su vez se había partido, dejando probablemente algunos fragmentos enterrados en su espalda.

— Bueno… esto definitivamente simplificó las cosas. — Kakashi cayó a mi lado con aire despreocupado, e inspeccionó el lugar — Los otros tres también terminaron con los suyos.

— Lo sé —respondí iniciando mi camino para apresar a los hombres en el suelo. — Si ellos no hubieran logrado su cometido, seguramente usted seguiría allí.

Fui primero por el hombre incrustado en la roca, al cual, luego de asegurarme de que estaba fuera de combate, tomé por la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo incliné hacia adelante, dejándolo reposar en una perfecta curva en mi brazo izquierdo; Asegurado ahí, le levanté y luego de un salto lo llevé junto a Kakashi, donde lo dejé boca abajo para luego sanar algunas de sus heridas más serias y asegurarme de que no muriera en el proceso. — Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto cuando llegaba hasta nosotros, acompañado de cerca por el Uchiha.

Ambos menores estaban cubiertos de una capa de sudor que perlaba sus frentes, además de ello su piel y ropas estaban llenas de tierra, hojas y un poco de sangre, esta última siendo de algunos cortes en sus manos, pero nada de qué preocuparse. — Buen trabajo ustedes, lograron emplear bien sus habilidades para capturar a esa parte de los bandidos. — Terminando mi trabajo, retiré mi chakra, saqué una soga y rápidamente até al hombre de manos y piernas. Me erguí lista para ir por los otros dos, pero antes les di una pequeña mirada a los dos muchachos, asegurándome de que vieran mi sonrisa de orgullo.

— Pero aún nos falta mucho —soltó Sasuke apartando el rostro y secando parte de su sudor con el protector que llevaba en su brazo derecho.

— Sí, Sakura-chan los acabó en unos pocos segundos, con un ¡Bam! ¡Push! ¡UGH! — El último sonido que soltó el rubio fue de dolor, al recibir un coscorrón por parte de Sasuke. — ¿Por qué me golpeaste estúpido Sasuke?

— Porque te movías como idiota.

Me reí de las ocurrencias de los niños mientras iba por los dos enemigos restantes, a los cuales les hice el mismo proceso que le hice al primero. Cuando terminé mi trabajo me estiré y volví a enfocarme en los genin; esta vez a la ecuación se había sumado Midori, llevando al equipo a una de sus muchas confrontaciones, en las que Naruto y Sasuke olvidaban sus diferencias y ponían una barrera entre ellos y la chica. — ¡Dejen de idolatrarla! Mi madre me lo dijo, ella solo se ve buena en esto porque tiene experiencia, si estuviera trabajando con alguien de su misma edad probablemente quedaría abajo. — Las mejillas de la joven kunoichi estaban rojas, sus ojos destellaban frustración, irritabilidad y enojo.

Suspiré agotada de sus quejas, pero sobretodo resignada en tratar de explicarle a ella los conceptos de un buen trabajo en equipo, había estado esas tres semanas tratando de que se diera cuenta de que los errores que cometía eran principalmente por su testarudez. — ¡Eso es porque nunca la has visto en acción! — Protestó Naruto — estos bandidos no eran nada.

— Hn. Sakura ha llevado acabó misiones más peligrosas —apoyó Sasuke — y en compañía de buenos ninja.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero puede que ella solo hubiera estado presente en esas misiones, que haya aportado algo a ellas es algo que no se puede saber, después de todo no la viste allí, así que es una información no verídica. — Midori me miró con un aire de superioridad e ira, dos combinaciones que ignoré completamente al dedicarme a observar la copa de los árboles, pendiente de cualquier eventualidad que pudiera presentarse.

— Eso no es real Midori, en este equipo si hay alguien que la ha visto pelear en una misión real, trabajando en equipo con más compañeros, e incluso de mayor edad que ella. — Kakashi llegó cargando al resto de los enemigos, y luego los dejó junto a los que yo ya había detenido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién? — Esta vez fueron Naruto y Midori los que cuestionaron aquello, mientras que Sasuke nos miraba suspicazmente.

— Yo —contestó el mayor — Y solo para que dejen de una vez esta charla sin sentido. Creo Midori que deberías saber que fui yo quien recomendó a Sakura, y eso es porque antes he trabajado con ella; la he visto emplear sus habilidades desde una temprana edad. Ahora aclarado esto necesitamos llevar a estos bandidos de regreso, así que apresúrense y comiencen a hacer su trabajo en vez de cuestionar las decisiones de sus superiores al mando.

Con la mirada ofendida y avergonzada de la chica quedó el tema cerrado, y entonces dimos comienzo a la parte final de la misión. Cada uno tomó a un ninja, exceptuando a Kakashi que en vez de encargarse de llevar alguno, invocó a dos de sus perros ninja para que le ayudara a llevar el peso muerto. El camino de regreso a la aldea fue inicialmente silencioso e incómodo, especialmente porque el hombre que llevaba colgado al hombro olía infernal; su hedor era una combinación enfermiza entre alcohol barato, tabaco, sudor, tierra, colonia y lo que parecía agua estancada; sin embargo, eso solo era un pedazo del pastel, ya que ese día en especial el clima era bastante caluroso, lo que aumentaba el gasto de energía y que inevitablemente el sudor apareciera mientras nos movíamos, por ello no me fue extraño que pronto mi ropa comenzara a pegarse a mi cuerpo, y que mi piel, desde la cabeza hasta los pies estuviera húmeda, llegando a ser pegajosa e incómoda mientras me movía. La única fortuna era que nuestro punto de entrega estaba cerca de las puertas de la aldea, siendo exactamente uno de los nuevos cuarteles fronterizos de la policía militar.

Gracias a los acuerdos, cerca de cada entrada se había establecido un pequeño cuartel con tres escuadrones de cinco hombres. Las funciones de ellos aparte de reforzar la seguridad de estos puntos era el procesar e interrogar los criminales, antes de ser trasladados a la sede central donde se daría el debido castigo para cada uno. Los Uchiha habían estado encantados cuando les autorizaron la supervisión más allá de las zonas civiles, un movimiento que había beneficiado no solo al orgulloso clan, sino que la aldea había mejorado también su seguridad no solo a nivel interior sino también exterior.

Cuarenta minutos luego de iniciar la marcha, las puertas de la aldea aparecieron a la vista, cinco minutos después estábamos aterrizando frente a la puerta de la sede Uchiha, donde el comandante a cargo nos recibió, luego ordenó a sus subordinados que tomaran en custodia a los criminales que habíamos traído. — Gracias por traerlos Kakashi-san. Nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora —dijo el hombre a cargo.

— No fue nada. Les agradecemos que terminen el trabajo, nosotros nos reportaremos con el Hokage. — Dándose correspondiente una cordial despedida el albino nos indicó que le siguiéramos, esta vez fuimos a un paso más moderado, pero sin dejar de correr hacia nuestro destino.

— ¡Al fin! No entiendo porque teníamos que cargar a esos sujetos —se quejó la joven. — Pudieron mandar a alguien para que los trasladara.

— La misión se ejerce hasta el final. No hay personal suficiente como para pensar en sustituir a los ninjas en cada parte de la asignación. Todos deben encargarse de completar los requisitos necesarios para asegurar la aldea, de esa forma el resto de los Shinobi tendrán las manos desocupadas para cumplir con más responsabilidades y cubrir un mayor número de asignaciones —respondí dando un salto más amplio y cayendo en un tejado cercano.

Quería con urgencia un baño para quitarme el sudor y cualquier aroma extraño que se hubiera quedado en mis ropas, pero no me quedaba más remedio que esperar, ya que aún teníamos que dar el informe preliminar de la misión y al mismo tiempo recibir nuevas instrucciones, así que la sensación pegajosa en mi cuerpo permanecería por un rato más. — Sakura tiene razón, tu trabajo no es en estar cómoda. Los ninjas solo cumplen con su misión y eso es todo, no hay quejas al respecto. Si lo que querías era confort debiste escoger otro tipo de profesión Midori. — Nuevamente las palabras despectivas de Sasuke entraban en escena y con ello una nueva mirada de molestia y vergüenza que se dibujaba en las facciones de la chica.

— Terminen las discusiones ahora, en este momento necesitamos informar —intervino Kakashi antes de que se desatara otra ronda de protestas por parte de la peli verde.

En pocos segundos la torre del Hokage se alzó a nuestra vista, y con ella cualquier posible nueva discusión quedó en el olvido. A pesar de que no estaba cien por ciento agotada, si estaba deseosa de un descanso y quizás una ronda de entrenamiento para despejar cualquier tensión producida. Una vez aterrizamos en la puerta principal del edificio nos dirigimos mecánicamente hacia el despacho del Tercero, donde finalmente allí el control de Naruto se rompió y comenzó a gruñir.

— Terminemos con esto para que puede ir a cenar —dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras Kakashi daba dos golpes sobre la superficie de madera.

—Todo a su tiempo Naruto —solté mostrándole una mirada seria.

No recibí respuesta del menor, ya que en ese momento nos dieron la autorización de ingreso. Como de costumbre el anciano estaba sentado tras su propio escritorio, observándonos desde debajo de su gorro blanco y fumando con parsimonia su pipa. — Llegaron antes de lo esperado ¿Asumo que les fue bien? —preguntó el Hokage con una pizca de suspicacia en su mirada.

— La misión fue un éxito, aún hay algunas cosas que ajustar, pero en general consiguieron acertar algunos golpes en conjunto. — Kakashi luego de esto procedió a Narrar los hechos, estimando en detalles, desde el momento en que localizamos a los fugitivos, hasta que intervine.

— Entiendo. — El tercero nos dirigió una mirada antes de sonreír de medio lado — Kakashi espero un informe completo de la misión antes de que salgas en tu próxima asignación. En cuanto a ustedes cuatro. — Nos enderezamos cuando plantó su atención para nosotros — Mañana irán a una misión rango A.

— ¿Rango A? — Cuestioné confusa —No es normal que se asigne una misión de tan alto grado a genin.

— ¡Al fin reconocen nuestras habilidades! ¿De qué es viejo? ¿Una súper ultra mega misión de rescate en medio de un ejército de ninja? O quizás sea liberar a un pueblo entero de las garras de un dictador… O tal vez… — El parloteó incesante de Naruto fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke, quien ya irritado decidió poner fin a sus dolores de cabeza.

— Cállate idiota —gruñó molesto, volviendo a enfocarse en el anciano e ignorando la mirada asesina que le prodigaba el rubio.

— ¡TEME! — Naruto trató de lanzarse de lleno contra el Uchiha, pero antes de que consiguiera dar más de un pasó lo agarre por la parte trasera de su chaqueta, deteniéndolo en un brusco tirón.

— Naruto —le llamé con voz sedosa, misma que empleaba cuando quería dejar en claro que mi paciencia estaba en el borde, sentimiento que le transmití con éxito y que le hizo congelarse antes de girarse a verme — compórtate. — Complementé con una sonrisa.

— S-si Sakura-chan —balbuceó para a continuación colocarse completamente derecho en su lugar.

Una pequeña risa escapó por parte de los otros miembros de la habitación, pero no se comentó nada más allá del tema, en cambio yo misma me encargue de retomar el tema anterior —: Hokage-sama podría explicarnos los detalles de la misión. — El hombre asintió de acuerdo y se aclaró la garganta.

— En realidad el contenido de la misión alcanza para ser rango C, eso si fuera en unas circunstancias normales, sin embargo, según reportes y a petición del cliente mismo se pidió que esta asignación se tomara con seriedad; es por eso que decidí conceder dos ninja que puedan o alcancen el rango jonin, así la integridad de la misión estará asegurada.

— Pero usted dijo que Kakashi-sensei tiene su propia misión, en ese caso solo iríamos con… Haruno-san. — La intervención de Midori por una vez no fue conflictiva, en cambio parecía genuinamente confundida.

— Es cierto que Kakashi será asignado en otra misión, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a colocar a otro a cargo.

— ¡Espere! ¿Por qué Sakura-chan no dirige la misión? Ella es lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo, ¿Por qué decirle a otro que lo haga? — La queja de Naruto hizo sonreír a su compañera y mirarme con burla, claramente insinuando que no me creían a la altura; sin embargo, ignoré por completo su intención, en cambio continué atenta para escuchar la respuesta que daría el tercero.

—Sakura es supervisora, se supone que debe ayudarles con su trabajo en equipo, para ello se mantiene en la posición de subordinada, de esa forma pueden ver su manera de trabajar desde su mismo lugar. Otra de mis razones es porque el cliente de esta misión es especial, por ello enviaré a alguien que conoce y ha tratado antes con el cliente, de esa manera será más fácil el desarrollo. — El hombre se inclinó hacia atrás y nos observó detalladamente — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Dónde nos reuniremos con nuestro líder y a qué hora? —terminé por cuestionar.

— A las seis en el puente habitual donde se reúnen, allí él llegará y les compartirá la información —asentí conforme con la respuesta y los genin me imitaron. — Bien en ese caso, equipo siete se puede retirar, Sakura tu quédate un rato más tengo algo de qué hablar contigo.

— Espere viejo ¿por qué solo Sakura-chan tiene que quedarse? ¿No puede decirnos lo que sea de lo que…? — Tapé los labios de Naruto y suspiré agotada.

— Naruto… hay asuntos personales de misiones pasadas que son confidenciales, asuntos de los que siendo genin aún no deben preocuparse, así que es normal que me llamen para estas cosas. — El niño hizo un puchero, pero antes de que se le ocurriera protestar, Sasuke lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo jaló hacia la salida.

— Vámonos idiota, apuesto a que tu cerebro le hace falta esa enfermiza comida tuya para usar las dos neuronas que aún te quedan. — A pesar del insulto impreso en las palabras del pelinegro, fue una sorpresa que el iniciara la marcha a Ichiraku, — _aunque fue evidente que lo hizo para alejar al rubio y dejar la vía libre_ — pero aún con esto el brillo que se posó en los ojos de Naruto fue inevitable, junto con el arrastre al que poco después sometió al muchacho.

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes Sasuke! ¡Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan! — Con algunos improperios por parte del Uchiha, los dos niños se perdieron tras la puerta, dejándonos con una sonrisa divertida a Kakashi, el tercero y a mí misma, y a Midori con un puchero al no verse invitada a la movida, aunque seguramente por el brillo en su mirada, les seguiría.

Cuando finalmente se marcharon los miembros restantes del equipo siete, el Hokage aprovechó para soltar un suspiro y tomar una bocanada de humo de su pipa, luego, lentamente la exhaló, llenando la habitación del típico aroma a tabaco. — Me sigue sorprendiendo como puedes llevarte de bien con esos dos. A las únicas dos personas aparte de ellos que he visto que te tratan con tanta familiaridad son Itachi y Shisui, pero siendo amigos desde hace tanto es evidente la relación tan estrecha que tienen. — Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en el rostro del anciano — Si hubieras sido de su promoción seguramente te habría puesto en su equipo.

Solté una pequeña risa nerviosa por su declaración, sintiendo claramente la ironía — Creo que puedo ver aquello. — Me detuve por unos breves momentos en el pensamiento pasado de verme con ellos, pero pronto descarté el recuerdo y me enfoqué en lo importante, — Pero de todas formas Hokage-sama, creo que no es ese el motivo por el cual me pidió quedarme ¿O me equivoco?

—No, tienes toda la razón. — Repentinamente el hombre se vio más cansado y me observó con compasión, dos combinaciones que me ponían en alerta. — Son dos cosas que tengo que advertirte, la primera es sobre la misión de mañana. Como ya sabes la misión puede que llegue a presentar dificultades, pero esto no es una simple corazonada del cliente, de hecho, afirmó por fuentes confiables que lo más seguro es que ocurra un asalto contra ustedes, por eso voy a recomendarte lo mismo que a la persona que asigné para liderar mañana, que si ven que la situación es agravante, mantengan a los genin al margen.

— Entiendo, me aseguraré de que estén a salvo si algo ocurre. — Normalmente se pensaría que siendo ya ninjas la situación había que enfrentarla sin importar nada, pero de ser posible se evitarían perdidas innecesarias — ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?

El anciano intensificó su mirada cuando pregunté y mi atención se duplicó, — Hace unos días mandé a Shisui a una misión de reconocimiento, tenía que averiguar sobre algunos rumores que se estaban esparciendo por la zona, algo que tenía que ver con la misión que tuvieron juntos la última vez. — Mi entrecejo se frunció con la información que estaba recibiendo. Tenía mis sospechas sobre a donde desembocaría el tema, pero permanecí en silencio esperando a que el hombre terminara — Hace unas horas, antes de que llegaran ustedes presentó un informe, en él notificó que se había topado con Hayato, pero que además de ello le sacó alguna información que quizás te interese, ya que has estado tan cerca de Kazumi, es por eso que he dado mi autorización para que él comparta los detalles de lo que encontró.

—Ya veo, así que aún está causando problemas — En cierto modo escuchar que estaba bien me significaba un alivio y una preocupación más — Lo siento, debí detenerlo antes.

Observé con detenimiento los ojos oscuros del Hokage, tratando de transmitirle toda mi honestidad con mi declaración, y esperando algún gesto que delatara mi error anterior al posponer la captura de mi viejo compañero de equipo, pero en cambio solo recibí una expresión neutra, cansada y preocupada. — No es necesario, eventualmente lidiaremos con lo que esté haciendo Hayato, por el momento es mejor que te enfoques en ti misma. Dejando eso de lado, será mejor que busques a Shisui, lo que quiere decirte es importante.

Tomando sus palabras con un poco de sal, asentí de acuerdo con su sugerencia, así que sin argumentar nada en contra, hice una reverencia, me despedí del hombre y salí de la oficina. Cuando estuve en el pasillo y comencé mi marcha hacia afuera, mis pensamientos recayeron en toda la información recibida, tratando de verificar si había algo de lo que me estuviera perdiendo, porque tenía la sensación de que la reacción del tercero hacia lo que tenía que ver con Hayato era demasiado tranquila, ¿O quizás no quería angustiarme? Esto último tenía lógica considerando que siempre se había mostrado preocupado cuando tocaba el tema, siempre parecía querer evitar que tuviera una confrontación directa con él y siempre preguntaba por cómo me tomaba las cosas. Suspiré y pasé mi mano entre los cabellos de mi frente; era una manía adquirida con la que expresaba mi frustración, esta vez por ser tratada con tanta delicadeza, aunque en cierto modo también agradecía la atención. Como fuere seguiría el concejo y me concentraría en lo que tenía al frente, y lo primero en la lista era encontrar a cierto amigo escurridizo.

* * *

La amplia explanada rodeada del bosque, junto a la cascada que desembocaba en el profundo acantilado que daba la continuidad al río Nakano, era una visión a la que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña; siempre me traía muchos recuerdos y una profunda paz cuando llegaba a pisar esos terrenos. Era el lugar que acostumbraba frecuentar con los muchachos, y donde por lo general nos reuníamos para entablar conversaciones serias, por eso era uno de los primeros lugares en los que siempre buscaría a alguno de los chicos. Ese día en particular, el claro se veía bellamente iluminado por los rayos de la tarde, mientras que la brisa cepillaba la copa de los árboles, el verde césped bajo mis pies, el cabello de Shisui y el mío.

No había tardado mucho tiempo en determinar el lugar a donde tenía que ir, por eso en solo media hora de camino — _que era el tiempo de desplazamiento entre la torre y el claro si usabas el shunshin_ —, me posé en la entrada de nuestro campo "secreto", donde rápidamente localicé a mi amigo. El Uchiha estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado sobre una roca cercana al borde del abismo, justo en frente de la caída de la torrencial fuente de agua; lucía por primera vez en mucho tiempo su ropa de civil, solo que esta vez omitió las mangas en su camisa, su kodachi, su porta shuriken en la pierna y lo que podía decir fue su protector ninja. A pesar de su apariencia relajada y que parecía ignorante de su entorno, era bien sabido que él era un ninja muy peligroso que nunca bajaba la guardia, por eso lo más seguro es que me hubiera sentido llegar incluso antes de que pudiera salir de la protección de la arboleda.

Con pasos tranquilos me acerqué hasta el joven adulto, hasta que estuve a solo un metro de distancia. — Parece que recibiste mi mensaje —dijo con calma, sin apartar su mirada de la caída de agua y mostrando en su perfil una expresión tranquila, casi aburrida pero que ocultaba una regia concentración.

— Imposible no hacerlo, después de todo, fuiste muy enfático con el Hokage para hacerme llegar la razón. — Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios del chico antes de finalmente dirigirme una mirada.

— Es importante, de lo contrario hubiera esperado. — Mientras hablaba se giró hacia mí, dándome toda la atención requerida.

— Y por tu expresión siento que en estos momentos solo quieres ir al grano. — El asintió respondiendo a mi afirmación.

Eran raras las veces que el abordaba un tema así de rápido, lo que significaba que la gravedad de lo que tenía que decir era lo bastante significativa como para llevarlo a no irse con rodeos. — ¿Alguna vez han hablado con Shin sobre la relación que tienes con él? ¿Qué tan conectados están? ¿O por qué de entre todos solo tú puedes hablar con él en un espacio diferente a la realidad? — Abrí los labios para responder de inmediato, pero me detuve antes de que saliera cualquier palabra, pensando detenidamente las preguntas que me acababa de hacer; ¿Realmente por qué? Sabía que como decía Shisui, Shin y yo compartíamos un vínculo provocado por el usó de mis sentimientos como base para alterar toda esa realidad y cumplir sin represarías los deseos de Sasuke.

— No, realmente nunca hemos hablado al respecto de eso, siempre que trato de preguntar él evade los detalles y terminamos hablando de trivialidades. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Shisui? ¿Acaso averiguaste algo?

— No precisamente; más bien extraje la información que ya se había adquirido —dijo dedicándome una mirada, con la que caramente me transmitió el nombre de la persona a la cual le había sacado lo que sabía.

— ¡¿Hayato?! ¿Por qué…?

— Como habrás escuchado del Hokage me lo encontré en mi última misión. — Su interrupción me hizo callar y sentarme lentamente sobre el césped, algo me decía que para escuchar las noticias debería estar segura de que no caería al suelo. — Extraje de él toda la información que pude y si tengo que decir algo, en resumidas cuentas, es que tu excompañero estuvo averiguando sobre Shin y sobre ti, cosas que no creo que sean muy alentadoras.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Cuestioné apretando los puños sobre mis rodillas.

— Bueno si tengo que iniciar diría que lo que Shin nos contó a medias sobre él es cierto, pero también hay un dato que se le escapó decirnos y es que realmente él no murió cuando le sellaron. — Parpadeé confundida pero no dije nada, puesto que sabía que él notaría mi confusión interior y respondería a mis dudas no formuladas — Parece ser que el sello que emplearon para separar su cuerpo y alma no era letal, o al menos esa era la intensión principal. El punto es que su alma es lo importante, es su vida misma, así que simplemente mientras se mantenga existiendo puede recuperar su cuerpo eventualmente, o al menos eso es lo que averiguó Hayato, no hay detalles del cómo podría hacer tal cosa, pero era claro que el sello, aunque lo mantiene pendiendo de un hilo también le da la posibilidad de librarse… al menos como él dijo, con condiciones específicas.

— Sin embargo, Shin mencionó que el cuerpo que había en el ataúd era historia, y ya debes saber que, aunque no tiene un cuerpo que pueda usar todo el tiempo en nuestro plano, él…

— Soy consciente de que su estado es algo extraño, demasiado, a decir verdad, y eso lo hace aún más preocupante. — Mordí mi labio inferior, pensando detenidamente en la inquietud de mi amigo; si era honesta conmigo misma, también me había preguntado la razón por la cual Shin tenía un cuerpo cuando era evidente que antes se lo habían arrebatado ¿Cómo lo había recuperado? En la cripta había afirmado que su cuerpo original ahora era innecesario, por ello los esfuerzos de nuestros enemigos habían sido inútiles. — dejando de lado eso, tu conexión con él es lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos, ya que te pone una diana directamente en la espalda para cualquiera que busque su poder y además te está involucrando en los errores… no, no creo que deban ser descritos como errores, más bien los crímenes que cometió antes de que le pararan.

— Espera ¿Por qué me involucraría? Él solo me usa como puente… —traté de refutar sus palabras, pero me interrumpió con un dato que no me esperaba.

— Sakura, lo tuyo no es simplemente ser un "puente", tu relación no se queda como una mera conexión, es totalmente erróneo llamarlo así cuando la realidad es que en el sentido literal de la palabra él está viviendo dentro de ti. — Mis labios habían quedado abiertos y mis palabras murieron en el fondo de mi garganta, incapaz de salir mientras procesaba la información y la mezclaba con la que sabía. Como midiendo mi confusión Shisui agregó un detalle más que me despertó de mi estado de Shock — Más o menos con los datos que recolecté se entiende que él hizo una especie de nido junto a tu alma, de esa manera parece mantenerse al margen pero al mismo tiempo está enterado de todo.

— Espera si eso fuera de esa manera, sería como Naruto con el Kyubi, entonces su poder…

— Es por eso que no te afectan cosas externas que tengan que ver con el tiempo Sakura, su influencia te mantiene a salvo de eso, pero en peligro de todos los demás que quieran obtener esa fuerza; pero como dije no es todo, ya que es probable que aquel que quiera o quiso erradicar a Shin vaya detrás de ti. — Ahora entendía la repentina reunión y su urgencia; no era por compartir la información, eso era solo de segundo plano, lo que realmente quería hacer Shisui era advertirme del peligro y las implicaciones de todo eso.

— En ese caso mantener el secreto de Shin es una prioridad, buscaré llegar a una forma de ocultar su poder si llegara a manifestarse, también le pediré que me diga todos los riesgos —respondí.

— Me parece bien, pero aún no terminamos Sakura, esta solo era la primera cosa de los temas que quiero tocar con respecto a él. — Los ojos de mi amigo se estrecharon un poco, cambiando el ambiente entre nosotros, poniéndose de alguna forma más tenso. El silencio se extendió por algunos momentos mientras que al mismo tiempo una fuerte ventisca pasaba sobre nosotros, agitando con fuerza los árboles a nuestro alrededor y moviendo nuestros cabellos. Como si hubiera estado esperándolo, el Uchiha no habló hasta que el viento se detuvo y nuestro alrededor se asentó en el silencio. — La falta que mencionó Shin, aquella por la que lo sellaron, no fue "una", de hecho, fueron varias, pero una de las que se resaltó sobre las demás fue la erradicación de su propio clan.

Me congelé unos segundos mientras la sangre se enfriaba en mi cuerpo y una oleada de incredulidad aparecía en mi cabeza. — Espera… ¿Cómo que erradicó a su clan? Yo misma vi a Kazumi, tu probaste y viste su poder en acción así que… —balbuceé. Era un hecho de que luego de conocerle por tanto tiempo algo como aquello se me hacía difícil de concebir; él no se veía como el tipo de persona que arrasaría con su familia, de hecho, estaba tratando de protegerla. Shin era un idiota, pero era uno tranquilo y por algún motivo mantenía un aire sabio a su alrededor, su preocupación por Kazumi también era genuina; las dos veces donde la seguridad de la chica estuvo en peligro siempre se mostró demasiado protector, y completamente dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea como para rescatarla.

— Sakura, no olvides de que este es un mundo completamente diferente al original, ha sido cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo preserva ciertas cosas que no pueden ser borradas. Hayato parece ser que encontró viejos papiros donde relataban por fragmentos la historia de Shin, no todos estaban claros y no pude ver mucho por falta de tiempo, pero lo que rescate fue suficiente para enterarme de que él los eliminó del plano existencial. Actualmente parece ser que consiguió de alguna manera traerlos de regreso, pero… ellos no son de esta época, de hecho, se puede decir que los sacó de un pasado de siglos atrás y los trasladó hasta la época contemporánea.

No podía refutar su argumento, de hecho, no supe porque no había pensado en ello antes, después de todo, sabía bien que hacía años, cuando había visto el lugar completamente diferente a las ruinas que encontramos con Naruto, me había quedado estupefacta y confundida, cuestionándome el por qué el lugar estaba así, si se suponía que era un lugar desolado.

Mordí mi labio inferior y enfoqué mi atención en un punto indefinido de la hierba. Había tantas cosas de Shin que no sabía, que eran detalles importantes y que probablemente no solo me pondrían a mí en riesgo sino también a los que quería; Debería haber indagado más, preguntar más, insistir más y mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre las circunstancias, sin embargo, todos esos años él albino me había ayudado a su manera, lo que me hizo confiar en él, una decisión que no sentía que fuera incorrecta, pero si imprudente. — ¿Shin busca redención? Me usó para corregir su metida de pata en el pasado, pero al hacerlo me dejó involucrada en sus asuntos. ¿Realmente es eso? — Murmuré.

— No lo sé. Eso es un tema que solo tu amigo podría resolvernos, sin embargo, de ahora en adelante tienes que tener cuidado con cada persona externa que sepa sobre Shin, especialmente con Hayato. — Retomar el tema de mi viejo compañero, me ayudo a salir de mis caóticos pensamientos y concentrarme en una pregunta que había surgido.

— ¿Qué hiciste con él? Mencionaste que no lo eliminaste así que… — Shisui bufó, impidiéndome continuar con mis palabras y llevándome a levantar la vista hacia su rostro. Mi amigo había mostrado su molestia en un gesto enfurruñado, viéndose bastante infantil y consiguiendo con su actitud que sonriera burlona.

— Logré sellar la información con un genjutsu, así que no podrá compartirla con nadie, pero antes de poder capturarlo, recibió refuerzos y escapó. — No dudé en mostrar mi sorpresa por su breve explicación; Shisui casi nunca finalizaba una misión a medias; el que Hayato haya escapado solo significaba que la situación se había desenvuelto de forma inevitable. — Hay pocas cosas que me sorprenden, pero tengo que admitir que Shiratora tiene mucha suerte, siempre tiene una salvaguarda que lo mantiene a salvo, en ocasiones me pregunto si es simple coincidencia o tendrá que ver con algo más.

No tenía como responder a ello, porque en ocasiones me había hecho la misma pregunta, especialmente luego de la última vez que lo había visto. — Como sea, si se marchó, solo me queda tener cuidado como dijiste y esperar alerta por si viene por mí para llegar a Shin. — Mi amigo asintió e hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando el aire tuvo un ligero cambio, trayendo consigo la repentina presencia del albino.

— Dudo mucho que se atreva a hacerlo, y aunque lo hiciera no le serviría de nada. — abruptamente me levanté de mi lugar y me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con Shin.

El hombre estaba parado con una postura relajada, manteniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos y los ojos parcialmente cerrados. — ¿En qué momento…? —dije sin poder creer que solo bastaron unos segundos para que apareciera de la nada.

— Desde el principio, solo que no puedes sentirme porque siempre estoy contigo ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste a tu amigo?

— Así que después de todo lo admites —gruñó el Uchiha — Aunque me gustaría iniciar una larga discusión sobre tus motivos para todo este enredo primero preguntaré a que te refieres con lo anterior.

— Me refiero exactamente a lo que dije. Aunque ellos me buscaran en Sakura, sería estúpido que lo hicieran y de hecho solo se condenarían a sí mismos. — Shin levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, reflejando el cielo en sus ojos y mostrándoles más azules que antes. Su mirada suspendida mostraba que se encontraba recordando algún detalle del pasado.

— Siempre mantienes las cosas enigmáticas, creo que para variar puedes aliviar nuestras dudas —reprendí acercándome al albino y tratando de encontrarme con su mirada, situación que conseguí luego de algunos segundos.

— Supongo que puedo, al menos lo que se me está permitido — El albino levantó su mano que pronto brillo de un tono azul violáceo, muy parecido al color de sus ojos. — Antes de responder realmente a su pregunta, les contaré una pequeña anécdota. Bien como dijo Shisui, hace años cometí el más horrible crimen y terminé con las vidas de toda mi gente, llevándolos a desaparecer del plano existencial, esto pasó cuando mi poder me cegó por completo; Fue en ese momento y sin demora en que recibí mi castigo. El ser que me selló se aseguró de cubrir cada forma de escape que pudiera tener, pero al mismo tiempo me dio libertad ¿Por qué? Eso fue algo que no comprendí hasta la primera vez que casi desaparezco cuando traté de salir de su control; Entonces descubrí que, si bien podía escapar, la forma en que lo hiciera desencadenaba un evento en consecuencia, sea bueno o malo siempre tiene una repercusión en mi forma.

— Eso lo habías explicado antes con otras palabras —comentó Shisui.

— Sí y no. Porque antes mencioné las repercusiones de mi liberación, pero incluso ahora sigo atado bajo otras cadenas, las cuales no son visibles a no ser que las toques. Si bien recuperé una forma de cuerpo y puedo materializarme en el plano normal, solo se puede dar por ciertas condiciones y nunca por mucho tiempo. La primera es en mis tierras, el lugar donde habita mi clan, la segunda se dio cuando Sakura se acostumbró a mi presencia dentro de ella; claro que digo esto, pero realmente mi unión con Sakura es como si fuera una sombra, conviviendo con ella, pero siendo ajeno de igual forma. Ahora aclarando esto puedo decirles que incluso si permanezco ligado a ella, mi influencia se limita a un poco de chakra que evita que el poder del tiempo de mi clan le afecte, otras acciones son inútiles, incluyendo el que traten de extraer más de mi poder de ella, esto no funcionará de ningún modo porque soy una entidad aparte de ella, incluso si compartimos espacio, y aunque consiguieran hacerlo siempre queda una línea de defensa demasiado amplia como para que la atraviesen.

— ¿Existe algo así? —cuestionamos.

— Sí, es un sello especial que se puso como medio para evitar la tentación de cualquier incauto, que si alguien trata de atravesarlo terminará con un juicio personalizado y probablemente un castigo similar al mío o peor, todo depende del rango de su falta — Se detuvo un momento y sonrió amargamente — Es frustrante en varios puntos, pero tengo que admitir que dejó cubiertos varios posibles escenarios, solo por si se tenía que ocupar de otros asuntos.

— Eso quiere decir que por el momento estoy a salvo. —Shin asintió en confirmación y luego enfocó su atención en Shisui.

— Igual hay cosas que no deseas decirnos, así que no creas que no seguiré indagando.

— Me parece justo, de hecho, es admirable que ustedes dos sean tan unidos, y por ello mismo es apreciable la preocupación que sientes por Sakura. No diré que no busques más pistas, es más, sigue haciéndolo, así me evitas tener que explicar más de estos temas, aunque te advierto que tengas cuidado, hay otro tipo de ojos que puedes llamar si no caminas con cuidado. — Terminadas sus palabras Shin se acercó hacia el acantilado, y se quedó observando la caída del agua, volviéndose a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

Miré a mi amigo, pensando preguntarle si comprendía en su totalidad las palabras del albino, pero al ver como se había sumergido completamente en sus pensamientos, mi impulso inicial para cuestionarle aquello quedó en el olvido. La advertencia de Shin solo auguraba nuevos problemas en un futuro, era como si a cada paso de desear conocer la historia del albino nos estuviéramos adentrando en un pasado lúgubre y asfixiante que posiblemente podría llegar a consumirnos. — Shin, ¿hay algo más que quisieras decir? — Las palabras salieron repentinamente de mis labios, impulsada por la repentina inquietud sobre su aparición ¿Solo había venido a explicarnos o había algo de tras fondo? Sentía una pequeña espinita que me incomodaba lo suficiente como para preguntar aquello.

El nombrado no respondió de inmediato, pero pude notar que sus hombros se habían tensado y sus dedos se enroscaron parcialmente. Su reacción fue un fuerte indicativo para levantar mis sospechas sobre que algo había ocurrido. — No es nada de qué preocuparse, solo estoy algo cansado. — Girando su rostro parcialmente hacia mí, Shin me observó aparentando aburrimiento, sin embargo, su intento de hacer que no pasaba nada solo me hizo sentir mayor inseguridad y desconfianza — Claro que, si quieres recibir una advertencia más, supongo que puedo decir que tengas cuidado con tus sueños, nunca se sabe que puedas terminar soñando.

Enarqué una ceja confundida por sus palabras, aunque luego de ver que curvaba una sonrisa de medio lado, casi burlona solo pude tomar sus palabras como una fanfarronería. — Tu… ¿Podrías tomar algo enserio? — la risa de él me hizo inflar mis cachetes en un puchero de molestia.

— Lo digo muy enserio Sakura. Yo solo vine ahora para aclarar algunos puntos, ya que no quisiera que vivieras caminando por este mundo con temor, o incluso que tus amigos terminaran volviéndose paranoicos y más sobreprotectores de lo que ya son. No es conveniente mostrar el miedo o desconfianza abiertamente, de lo contrario podría ser contraproducente es por eso que vine aquí, para calmar las dudas abiertas. — Finalmente Shin se dio la vuelta en su totalidad y miró hacia Shisui; mi amigo le devolvió la mirada con precaución, pero luego de algunos segundos finalmente se relajó.

— Te agradezco la aclaración —dijo Shisui — Tendremos cuidado con tus advertencias. Ahora supongo que te marcharas de nuevo ¿No es así?

— Bien deducido Uchiha. — El albino sonrió — Tengo algunas tareas que hacer y solucionar, así que como dices me marcho por el momento. Suerte en tu misión Sakura, estaré fuera un tiempo en mi propia casa así que no te acompañaré en esta ocasión.

Sin esperar respuesta Shin se desvaneció en una ráfaga de viento, dejándonos a Shisui y a mí solos en medio del claro, con el sonido del agua al caer y el susurro de las copas de los árboles. — Me pregunto cuanto es de fiar —comentó mi amigo apartando la mirada del lugar donde había estado hacía un momento el albino y dirigiéndola hacia mí — Parece muy amable, pero a veces me da escalofríos su forma de aparecer y desaparecer.

— ¿Crees que tenga algo que le impida hablar de sí mismo? Siempre que se le pregunta algo importante hace una expresión como… dolorosa o molesta, luego da respuestas vagas o simplemente no lo hace. — Mi amigo medito mis palabras un momento y poco después respondió. — cabe la posibilidad de que eso ocurra, sin embargo, eso solo significaría que la información que pueda dar es peligrosa y el averiguar al respecto solo nos indicaría que es peligroso indagar demasiado.

— Pero tenemos que hacerlo porque la situación lo amerita ¿cierto? — Completé sus palabras, y a cambio recibí una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Siempre puedo jactarme de lo lista que eres Sakura. — Mi amigo finalmente se estiró en su lugar y en un movimiento grácil se acercó en un paso hasta mi lugar, para a continuación acariciar mi cabeza. — Definitivamente serás una Uchiha admirable.

Sin esperar mi reacción y manteniendo una sonrisa astuta, Shisui comenzó a marcharse, dejándome con el comienzo de un fuerte sonrojo, que pronto se propagó por todo mi rostro. — O-Oye… ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Shisui! —proferí girándome hacia él, pero al estar de espaldas a mí solo pude escuchar su risa divertida mientras avanzaba. Apretando los puños y tratando de mantener mis nervios abajo me apresuré en seguirlo, decidida a que hacerle explicar sus palabras… poco sabía que sería una tarde bastante infructuosa y cargada de un par de bromas más.

* * *

El lugar regular de reunión del equipo siete; el puente sobre el rio, junto a la solitaria puerta tori que custodiaba la entrada y donde usualmente Kakashi se paraba al llegar tarde; este era el escenario solitario que encontramos Sasuke y yo al llegar temprano en la mañana, un poco antes de que el sol saliera completamente y media hora antes de la hora propuesta. Mi silencioso compañero de camino cuando finalmente nos detuvimos en medio del puente, se recostó como de costumbre contra la baranda y cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho, mientras que yo simplemente me mantuve de pie en el otro lado, esperando pacientemente el momento en que llegaran el resto de los integrantes del equipo. Mirando hacia los árboles que rodeaban el camino que habíamos recorrido y por el que esperaba que llegara Naruto, repasé lo que sabía de la misión y me mentalizaba para trabajar en equipo con la persona que enviaran como líder de escuadrón; no podía dejar que la situación fuera superior a mí, tenía que trabajar bien con quien quiera que asignaran, de lo contrario todo el trabajo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora sería igual a nada.

— Espero que no se decidan tardar —pronunció Sasuke como primeras palabras desde que nos habíamos encontrado para llegar al punto de encuentro, — No sería conveniente comenzar la misión tarde.

Con cuidado observé la postura casi desinteresada del menor, hallando en ella un pequeño tic en sus dedos, lo que indicaba una leve ansiedad, además sobre sus ojos cerrados, una traviesa ceja derecha se movía en pequeñas contracciones, lo que me hizo deducir que igualmente estaba un poco molesto ¿El motivo? Solo él lo conocía. Con una sonrisa condescendiente concordé en parte con sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo difería, debido a que aún quedaba tiempo para que llegara la hora acordada. — Estas un poco más impaciente de lo usual ¿Pasa algo? —cuestioné.

La mirada oscura del joven se posó sobre mí mientras reacomodaba su postura, enderezándose y bajando sus brazos hasta que pudo meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. — No pasa nada, solo no quiero terminar esperando. — Su respuesta me sonó poco convincente, así que estreché mi mirada y lo observé con más detenimiento, hasta el punto en que le incomodé por mi acción. — ¿Qué?

— Sasuke-kun, no estas siendo muy honesto —le contradije volviendo a adoptar una postura más tranquila, pero manteniendo la mirada fija sobre él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —gruñó, pero agregando cierto interés en las profundidades de su tono.

— Te conozco desde hace años, así que en ocasiones puedo leerte muy bien. — Su mirada se estrechó por unos milímetros, pero no comentó nada, en cambio su intensidad aumentó, dejándome como señal que deseaba escuchar cuales eran mis suposiciones. — Lo más probable es que hablaste con Fugaku-san esta mañana sobre la misión, por eso desde que nos reunimos en el camino has estado más inquieto y centrado que de costumbre, quieres hacer esta misión pronto y bien hecha para evitar una confrontación verbal más tarde ¿Cierto?

La tensión en su cuerpo aumentó, confirmando mis palabras antes de que él pudiera hacer la mueca de fastidió que acostumbraba cuando había sido descubierto. Mis labios se apretaron en una línea, y mis dedos entrecruzados al frente se apretaron. Pocas veces pensaba en la carga que Sasuke cargaba en sus hombros, pero este tipo de momentos me recordaba que, aunque el niño finalmente había conseguido vivir con su familia, aún era acechado por otro tipo de problemas, que si bien, no eran tan graves como el odio y oscuridad que le había rodeado en el pasado, si le producían grandes momentos de estrés, frustración y soledad. Ser el hijo menor del líder de un clan tan antiguo, el tener un hermano mayor que era prodigio en las artes ninja, tener un equipo actualmente en periodo de prueba, estas cosas y más eran fuente constante de los malestares del menor, lo que usualmente le llevaba a tener siempre ese deseo irremediable de sobresalir, incluso si a veces se llevaba a rastras a otro. Afortunadamente, así como tenía esos eventos que alimentaban sus emociones negativas, así mismo tenía un polo a tierra que le recordaba el valor de apoyarse de vez en cuando en los demás y que incluso se podía crecer rivalizando con alguien.

La oscuridad de Sasuke solo podía ser manejada por una luz intensa y cálida, y aunque yo no lo era, siempre había tendido mi mano para observar y acompañar al menor en los momentos cruciales, del mismo modo que seguía haciéndolo con mis amigos.

— No hay nada de malo con querer hacer las cosas bien, al menos una vez sería bueno que el equipo funcionara como debe —dijo el chico.

— Los imprevistos nos hacen crecer mejor como ninja. — Finalmente aparté mi mirada y la enfoqué en la línea de árboles que bordeaban el camino. — Sería ideal que todo saliera como el mecanismo de un reloj, que los equipos desde el principio estuvieran tan bien alineados como los engranajes y trabajaran tan fluido como cuando está bien engrasado el sistema; sin embargo, la realidad es completamente diferente Sasuke-kun. Las misiones siempre van a tener imprevistos que retrasen o adelanten el funcionamiento, por ello es importante que la diversidad en el equipo complemente las falencias del otro, cubran los puntos muertos y unan sus voluntades para que la asignación salga adelante; el problema es que para ello tienes que borrar de tu cabeza la ilusión de control e individualidad, comenzar confiar ciegamente en que tu compañero cubrirá tus espaldas y al mismo tiempo tu estar dispuesto a arriesgarte para defenderle; esto es algo que solo se consigue luego de varios tropiezos, entrenamientos, misiones complicadas, peleas, convivencias, observaciones y sin fin de cosas molestas, pero que finalmente te lleva a conocer las fortalezas y debilidades propias y de los demás. Sé que no debo recordarte que cuando iniciaste a entrenar con Naruto, ustedes dos no podían poner juntos un pie delante de otro sin caerse, tampoco llegaron a coordinarse, ni a conseguir rápidamente los objetivos de los ejercicios; les llevó tiempo acoplarse a la personalidad del otro y aprender a combinar sus movimientos; y gracias a eso es que ahora juntos han llegado a superar dificultades que harían sudar a un chunin.

Sentí el movimiento de él frente a mí, pero no volteé en cambio permanecí en la misma posición, disfrutando de la mañana y permitiendo a mis recuerdos vagar libremente entre los momentos más significativos que compartí con Naruto y Sasuke como miembro del equipo siete. — ¿Llegaste a ese entendimiento con tu equipo genin? Porque de ser así ¿Por qué les separaron? — La pregunta me sorprendió y me tomó con la guardia baja, lo que permitió que mi rostro mostrara el flujo de emociones que me provocaban esas preguntas.

— No llegamos a ser una entidad tan unida y me pregunto si alguna vez llegaríamos a ello; pero, puedo afirmar que en las misiones solíamos coordinarnos bien, incluso si en algún momento hubo algún tipo de descuido, mientras estuvimos juntos conseguimos acoplarnos lo suficiente. — Cerré mis ojos y al instante pasaron breves imágenes de mis palabras, sin embargo, no pude sumergirme demasiado tiempo en ellas, ya que antes de ello o de que Sasuke se decidiera preguntar algo más, un ruidoso bostezo llamó nuestra atención.

Naruto había llegado caminando con pasos lentos y perezosos, mientras que al mismo tiempo se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Balbuceando incoherencias incomprensibles, terminó de acortar la distancia, deteniéndose en medio de ambos y dio un último bostezo antes de enfocar su mirada zafiro sobre nosotros. — Buenos días Naruto —saludé suavemente, intrigada por la falta de energía que presentaba el niño a esa hora.

— Buenos días Sakura-chan, Sasuke —respondió como un autómata.

El Uchiha y yo cruzamos miradas un momento, intercambiando la misma duda sobre la repentina falta de euforia. — Oye idiota ¿Acaso dejaste la mitad de tu voluntad en casa? —soltó Sasuke como un intento de prender la sangre del rubio, acción que pronto dio sus frutos en un brusco movimiento de cabeza, en el que Naruto aprovechó para mostrar con su expresión lo ofendido que estaba por el comentario.

— ¿Qué dijiste estúpido? Entre todos nosotros yo soy el de mayor voluntad aquí. — Suspiré cuando anticipé la habitual lucha verbal, aunque agradecía que la intervención de Sasuke hubiera mostrado la energía oculta del chico.

— Lo que Sasuke-kun quiere decir Naruto es si dejaste tu energía en la cama. — Mi intervención vino acompañada de un suave toque sobre la coronilla del rubio, quien giró su rostro en mi dirección y me observó con un puchero. — ¿De casualidad de trasnochaste ayer?

— No lo hice apropósito, simplemente soñé cosas raras que me despertaron en medio de la noche —respondió, adquiriendo en el proceso un sonrojo sobre su expresión enfurruñada.

— ¿Cosas raras? —repetí confundida.

— A puesto que fueron esas cosas pervertidas que siempre te metes en la cabeza —opinó Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¡No fue nada de eso! —gritó Naruto antes de mirarme a mí con una expresión nerviosa — En serio Sakura-chan no fue nada de eso.

— En ese caso ¿Qué fue tan extraño que te hizo desvelarte? — Me crucé de brazos y esperé pacientemente a que hablara.

El joven Uzumaki dudo un momento, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces hasta que frunció el entrecejo y se mostró molesto, confundido y un poco avergonzado de lo que diría. — Bueno… no recuerdo la mayoría, pero sé que uno de ellos fue sobre la misión con el viejo Tazuna. — Atentos, Sasuke y yo nos quedamos esperando a que continuara y revelara la razón de sus múltiples emociones — Digo… parecía como si estuviera recordando lo que pasó, pero… había algunas diferencias, aunque la mayoría no las recuerdo bien; solo sé que en mi sueño Midori no estaba en nuestro equipo, en cambio de ella Sakura-chan estaba trabajando con nosotros.

Me tensé en mi lugar, pero traté de que mis emociones no volvieran a mostrarse en mi rostro, en cambio busqué mostrarme un tanto divertida por la anécdota. — Eso es halagador Naruto —dije lentamente, buscando aplacar mi agitación interna.

— Fue raro pero familiar ¿Quizás sea una señal que nos diga que debes quedarte en nuestro equipo? — Olvidando su incomodidad inicial, su humor cambio radicalmente a uno lleno de entusiasmo, gesto, que agradecí para mis adentros, porque se llevó los segundos de tensión que había provocado. — Así como en mi sueño puedes aplastar de un golpe a los malos, mientras que el idiota de Sasuke y yo les rematamos con nuestras súper técnicas.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota, perdedor? Se nota que has de haber comido algo raro anoche —gruñó Sasuke, estrechando la mirada.

— No soy un perdedor, idiota. ¿Acaso quieres pelea? — Nuevamente Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke y se remangó, listo para lanzar el primer golpe de ser necesario.

— No necesito gastar mis energías tan temprano barriendo el piso contigo.

Suspiré aliviada de que el tema se desviará con tal prontitud, pero me apresuré a detener a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa antes de que iniciaran una pelea absurda, donde seguramente terminarían malgastando fuerzas. — ¡Sasuke-kun! — El repentino grito del miembro faltante del equipo siete hizo callar a los dos menores, quienes al unísono soltaron un gruñido de molestia.

Midori llego corriendo, agitando violentamente sus dos coletas de lado a lado mientras se acercaba con toda la intensión de abrazar al Uchiha, quien, previendo el movimiento, en saltó grácil le esquivo, cayendo con la suavidad de un gato sobre la barandilla de madera. — que malo —dijo la chica haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

— Eres realmente un dolor de cabeza —respondió el moreno, volviendo a saltar y colocándose a espaldas de Naruto y a mi lateral derecho, lo suficientemente cerca como para que percibiera su calor.

La muchacha torció la boca en un gesto de molestia, pero no dijo nada contra las palabras del joven, en cambio finalmente nos dedicó a Naruto y a mí, un poco de su atención. — Hola Naruto, Sakura-san. — mi nombre salió de sus labios en un tono despectivo, pero al ser costumbre ignoré aquello.

— Buenos días Midori-chan —respondí, mientras que al tiempo soltaba la chaqueta de Naruto y le permitía moverse con libertad.

Hubo unos incomodos segundos de silencio entre los cuatro, que fueron rotos cuando repentinamente el rubio exclamó — ¡Ahora que recuerdo! Ustedes dos — se giró y nos señaló al Uchiha y a mí, que pronto nos mostramos algo confusos y sorprendidos por su arrebato — Estaban aquí desde antes.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —soltó Sasuke en un gruñido molesto — Si no te diste cuenta antes no es nuestro problema.

— No es a lo que refiero idiota —replicó Naruto —Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes dos llegaron antes, eso quiere decir que volvieron a venir juntos.

La atención de la chica fue llamada con la declaración de mi pequeño amigo, y en el Uchiha y en mí, solo provocó aún más desconcierto. ¿Por qué importaba aquello? Era normal que de vez en cuando nos reuniéramos en el camino o incluso yo le esperara frente a mi casa para acompañarnos, así que la sorpresa o reclamo no debería existir. — Si lo hicimos, pero ¿Por qué es tan importante Naruto? —cuestioné.

— El idiota de Sasuke te está monopolizando —respondió el chico.

— Yo no hago tal cosa, simplemente nuestras casas quedan cerca, así que es normal que nos encontremos para venir. — Asentí de acuerdo con el Uchiha, quien antes de que Naruto pudiera añadir alguna replica, cambio drásticamente de tema — Lo que importa ahora es ver quien dirigirá nuestro equipo. Solo quedan cinco minutos y aún no aparece.

— Espero no sea como Kakashi-sensei y nos haga esperar —dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Lo que hay que esperar a ver es como ella trabaja con otra persona. — Midori sonrió con sorna, una actitud que crispó los nervios a los dos varones, pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo al respecto, la presencia de la persona que faltaba, junto con su voz se hicieron presentes, haciéndonos callar a todos.

— Eso es solucionable.

En un movimiento rápido levanté mi vista hacia la puerta Tori. Allí sentado con toda la frescura característica de su familia, estaba Itachi, quien cuando se aseguró de que lo hubiéramos visto, bajó de un saltó de su lugar y cayó a solo metro y medio de nosotros. Mis mejillas se pintaron de un suave rosa, e inevitablemente mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al comprender la razón de la que él estuviera allí. — Itachi-kun —exclame acercándome un par de pasos a su persona — Debiste decirlo.

— No estaba de más el querer dar una pequeña sorpresa —respondió, devolviéndome una amable sonrisa antes de enfocarse en el grupo de genin.

Como era de esperar los tres estaban sorprendidos, la diferencia era que los dos varones salieron rápidamente de su asombro; en cambio Midori, siguió confundida e intrigada por la nueva presencia. — Itachi-nii-chan ¿Acaso hoy vas a ser nuestro capitán? — La amplia sonrisa de Naruto apareció con rapidez en su rostro, junto con el característico brillo de euforia que adoraba sus facciones.

— Si —respondió tranquilo antes de volver su mirada por unos segundos hacia Sasuke, antes de decidir a presentarse formalmente. — Sé que la mayoría me conoce, pero seguiré el conducto regular. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y seré su capitán por hoy, espero podamos trabajar sin problemas.

Los tres menores le observaron en silencio, siendo la mirada de Midori la única que mostraba curiosidad, la de Naruto en mostraba entusiasmo y finalmente la de Sasuke estaba estudiando con cuidado a su hermano; podría decir que estaba determinando las ventajas y desventajas de tenerlo liderando la misión, claro que eso eran solo mis suposiciones, ya que el joven Uchiha podría estar analizando otro tipo de aspectos. — ¿Eres un pariente de Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la joven, mostrando abiertamente el interés que le causaba ver a mi amigo.

— Sí, pero eso no viene al caso ahora. — Mi amigo poso su atención sobre mí y me tendió un pergamino con la información que se me había prometido; Sin necesidad de una confirmación verbal, y solo siguiendo el comando oculto en su mirada, fácilmente comprendí la tarea que tenía en esos momentos; por ello aceptando el rollo me aparté un momento para leer y analizar los datos.

En el interior del pergamino estaban bien organizada la información sobre nuestros posibles atacantes; siendo un pequeño, pero potente grupo de cinco, reconocidos como criminales clase A; mercenarios que vendían su alma por dinero, pero que eran buenos en su trabajo como recolectores, llegando a ser una molestia para ninjas de rango chunin y unos poco jonin. Según la información, el escuadrón contaba con tres ninjas que manejaban jutsus elementales, correspondiente cada uno a fuego, viento y rayo, una combinación poderosa si se empleaba de la manera adecuada; los otros dos, pero no menos hábiles, según la ficha, eran usuarios de genjutsu y expertos en combates a media y corta distancia, que valiéndose de su primera habilidad solían aprovechar la abertura que dejaban en sus enemigos, para matarlos rápidamente.

Parecía que el panorama negativo de la misión no era alentador, pero al menos con Itachi al frente, siendo el capitán, las circunstancias pintaban una esperanza de éxito mucho más amplia, en comparación a si hiciera equipo con alguien completamente desconocido, donde debería haberme acoplado a estrategias desconocidas, y si bien, podría llegar a superar las pruebas, el margen de respuesta entre movimientos sincronizados, aumentaba lo suficiente como para hacer que la misión fuera más peligrosa, especialmente con tres genin detrás.

— ¿Entendieron claramente? — Mientras me había sumergido en la lectura y análisis de datos, Itachi se había dedicado a explicar los detalles bases de la misión, la formación que emplearíamos para el desplazamiento optimo durante y después de esta, las precauciones a tener en caso de emboscadas o complicaciones, igualmente, y siendo una de las últimas cosas, enfatizó especialmente en el seguimiento de las ordenes — _esto último asegurado por las constantes disputas por el dominio que solían tener los tres, rayando en el olvido absoluto de los problemas que podrían llegar a causar por un movimiento egoísta_ — y el pensamiento crítico sobre las circunstancias.

— Sí —respondieron los tres menores, aunque por la expresión de Naruto pude deducir que la mitad de las cosas habían quedado volando en el aire para él.

— En ese caso estamos listos para partir. — Mi amigo me miró y yo asentí, sellando el pergamino en el proceso y devolviéndoselo. Sin mediar más palabras, juntos nos encaminamos a la salida de la aldea, donde comenzamos nuestro viaje.

* * *

Di gracias al cielo cuando finalmente entramos al desértico paraje, donde la vieja y aparente abandonada ciudad apareció a la vista. Incluso si el viaje no llevaba más de cuatro horas de camino, los chicos habían conseguido hacer que el trayecto se tornara molesto cuando comenzaron a discutir por banalidades. Solo al final de la última hora había logrado hacerles callar de un grito y una amenaza explícita, donde aseguré darles un entrenamiento espartano, que les llevaría a no levantarse de cama en una semana.

— ¿Es este lugar? — Midori no sonaba muy alegre de ver el descuidado y asfixiante lugar; y no era para menos, considerando que todo daba la sensación abrumadora — _desde que se veía, hasta cuando se ingresaba_ —, de que estábamos siendo vigilados.

— Encontraremos a nuestro cliente adentro. — Itachi respondió la pregunta sin necesidad de entrar en un dialogo directo, algo que solo hacía cuando realmente estaba irritado y deseaba poner fin rápidamente a una conversación no iniciada.

Los niños ante el comando silencioso de nuestro capitán no comentaron nada, de hecho, podría decir por sus expresiones que habían entendido muy bien que la paciencia del pelinegro estaba cerca del límite, y que cualquier acción imprudente finalmente les llevaría a enfrentar una mirada peligrosa y seguramente un peor castigo que el mío. Quien conociera por primera vez a Itachi podría pensar que era un hombre paciente, pero realmente él simplemente tenía un buen control sobre sus emociones, siempre apoyado por su lógica inquebrantable, su buen análisis de las circunstancias y su corazón amable, lo que le llevaba a mantener continuamente ese semblante neutral y que aparentaba tranquilidad; sin embargo, la realidad que se ocultaba tras esa máscara bien puesta, era la de un hombre que sentía como cualquier otro, llegando en ocasiones a ser bastante volátil cuando se enojaba, era leal, amable y amoroso con su familia, claro que esto último solo lo demostraba pocas veces y cuando estaba completamente cómodo con las circunstancias, el resto del tiempo se presentaba como alguien cordial.

Dejando mis pensamientos y observaciones sobre el comportamiento del equipo, volví mi atención a nuestro entorno. La ciudad era un lugar en el que anteriormente ya había estado junto a Naruto y Sasuke, solo que aquella ocasión solo yo la podría recordar; como fuera, el lugar no difería en lo absoluto a lo que había visto aquella vez. Líneas de abandonados, bloqueados y maltratados edificios se repartían en una amplia explanada que seguía a unos pocos kilómetros. Las calles, si bien tenían inicialmente una proporción normal, al ser rodeadas por las deterioradas estructuras daban una sensación de inseguridad y casi de peligro, haciendo que la tensión al caminar por ellas solo fuera aumentando; igualmente uno de los detalles más notables, aparte de la pintura corroída, el polvo que cubría cada esquina, los vidrios rotos de varios departamentos, los estrechos y oscuros callejones, los cables de luz cortados y varios postes caídos, era el horrible aroma que rodeaba el lugar, un claro factor que terminaba por desvanecer los deseos de entrar de cualquier incauto.

Cualquier persona que no fuera versada en conocimiento sobre la ciudad, o que fuera su primera vez en pisarla, estaría notablemente incómodo por el solo hecho de pisar el lugar; un claro ejemplo era Midori, que desde que empezamos a recorrer las calles hasta la entrada subterránea, mantenía siempre una mueca de molestia. — ¿Realmente esto es una ciudad? —preguntó Naruto, observando con cuidado el estrecho pasillo que nos llevaría hasta nuestro cliente. —Parece más bien que fuera aparecer un fantasma de la nada.

Una sonrisa curvo mis labios al escuchar al niño. Tal parecía que Naruto no era afectado por toda la apariencia del lugar, de hecho, podía estar segura que su propia personalidad distraída y volátil, lo llevaba a enfocarse solo en el detalle que más significado tuviera para él, en este caso su miedo hacia los fantasmas. — Lo es —gruñó Sasuke en respuesta — Se llama sora-ku.

— Parece que sabes mucho al respecto Sasuke-kun ¿Has venido antes? —preguntó la femenina del grupo, esta vez mostrando abiertamente su pura curiosidad, sin coqueteo detrás, algo que era de admirar, considerando sus constantes intentos para acercarse al pelinegro.

— Mi clan consigue sus armamentos en información en esta ciudad, así que conocemos bien la zona —declaró el muchacho sin realmente prestar atención a sus compañeros, en cambio mantuvo todo su enfoque por enfrente de su hermano, quien se había detenido abruptamente y se había quedado mirando exactamente el mismo punto que Sasuke.

Si bien los rostros de Naruto y Midori mostraban su abierta confusión cuando nos detuvimos, no preguntaron nada, en cambio solo se quedaron lanzando miradas confusas entre los dos Uchiha y mi persona. Yo había sentido lo mismo que los dos Uchiha, por ello me mantuve serena y no me sorprendió cuando repentinamente una voz chillona salió de las profundidades del pasillo.

— Parece que tenemos visitas-nya.

— ¿O serán intrusos-nya?

— Buenos días Denka, Hina. — Antes de que nuestros anfitriones siguieran con sus apresuradas conclusiones, la voz tranquila de Itachi se hizo presente, mostrando un tono amigable mientras pronunciaba los dos nombres.

— Oh, pero miren quien es… definitivamente amigo. Ha pasado tiempo, Itachi-nya. — Bajo la mirada sorprendida de los dos genin, la pasiva de los Uchiha y mi propia mirada divertida, apareció un gato de color café claro, con manchas más oscuras en patas, orejas, cola y mejillas; igualmente, en su frente había un kanji. Iba vestido con una camisa de malla y sobre este un yukata azul, sostenido por un obi blanco.

— También vino con tres cachorros, entre ellos está también el pequeño Sasuke-nya. — Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar a la compañera del primer gato, que apareció segundos más tarde. En esta ocasión una gata de color beige claro se hizo presente, manteniendo solo un par de manchas en su frente y mejillas, y vistiendo casi exactamente igual que su compañero, solo que su yukata era de color rojo.

Un bufido salió de los labios del Uchiha menor, y consigo un puchero de molestia se posó en sus jovenes facciones aristocráticas, clara referencia a que el comentario de la minina no le había hecho gracia. Una corta sonrisa se formó brevemente en mis labios, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que Naruto habló luego de que su risa se calmó —: ¿Nuestro cliente es un gato?

— No son gatos cualesquiera Naruto —respondí mientras miraba a Itachi sacar una pequeña botella de su bolsa — son gatos ninja, así que te sugiero mantener el respeto si no quieres una hermosa marca de garras en tu rostro. Y por cierto no, ellos no son los clientes.

— Como siempre muy listo-nya. Gracias Itachi-nya —dijo Denka dando un salto y tomando la pequeña botella que le ofrecía el Uchiha mayor — Sigan nos-Nya, Neko-baa está esperando nya.

El camino por el que nos guiaron los pequeños felinos, viro dos veces entre derecha e izquierda, pero siempre mantuvo el mismo panorama de un pasillo viejo, oscuro y estrecho, al menos hasta que frente a nosotros apareció una puerta de madera, la cual Itachi abrió y atravesó, dejándonos a nosotros para seguirle a través de ella y la cortina de color naranja pastel y huellas de gato, que colgaba en la parte superior de la entrada. La tienda era un cuarto de proporciones medianas, lleno de gatos de todos los colores y formas; rodeado de varias estanterías donde descansaban libros, pergaminos, cajas, placas ninja sin ninguna marca, flechas, paquetes de sellos explosivos y otra gran cantidad de artículos que no pude descifrar. En las paredes colgaban repisas con todo tipo de armas, kunai, Tantō, kodachi, katana. Shuriken y muchas otras que si bien conocía, serían demasiado para incluso mencionar en mi cabeza. El lugar olía a gato y a polvo; incluso si era una tienda activa, no era posible evitar que parte del desértico lugar de afuera no quedara impreso dentro de las paredes del lugar.

— Oh, los estaba esperando. Me alegro de verte de nuevo tan pronto Itachi. — Posamos nuestra atención a la mujer que saludo al Uchiha. Nuestra vista quedó posada en una anciana corpulenta, de ojos pequeños, cabello largo, grueso y grisáceo, recogido hacia atrás en un moño que le daba la apariencia de una melena de león; sobre su cabeza, casi como si fuera una parte más de ella, descansaba una diadema negra de orejas de gato, lo que le hacía aumentar su apariencia felina. En su rostro arrugado y de aspecto severo, poseía la pequeña particularidad de una nariz pequeña y pintada de negro, lo que daba hincapié a pensar, que al lado de esta existirían los gruesos bigotes que poseían los felinos; sin embargo, esto era algo que quedaba faltando en la imagen de la mujer. Vestía con una bufanda de color rosa pálido, una bata naranja con bordes verdes y pantalones grises.

— También ha venido con tres cachorros, Sasuke incluido entre ellos, y una jovencita —dijo Hina saltando sobre una de las mesas cercanas a la anciana.

— Ya veo. — La mujer nos miró a los recién ingresados — Sus nombres ¿Son…?

Ahorrándonos en tiempo Itachi fue quien respondió a cambio de nosotros —: El equipo de mi hermano menor. Él es Naruto Uzumaki y Dasoyo Midori — Hizo una corta pausa antes de prestarme atención a mí — Ella es Sakura Haruno, esta como apoyo para la segunda parte de la misión y es supervisora actual del trabajo del equipo.

La mirada de la anciana nos recorrió a todos hasta caer sobre mí, quedándose un par de momentos más antes de que una sonrisa pequeña se formara en sus arrugados labios. — Así que tú eres Sakura, ya era hora de que estos dos te trajeran a la tienda — Mi mirada de confusión ante el conocimiento de ella sobre mí, pareció reflejarse bastante bien, porque automáticamente añadió — Itachi y Sasuke me han comentado algunas cosas sobre ti en las visitas que cada cuando me hacen.

Me dirigí hacia ellos, pero solo me encontré con miradas perdidas en cualquier punto del lugar, fingiendo clara demencia por las palabras de la anciana. — Así que es eso… —comenté arrastrando las palabras y enfocando la mayor parte de mi atención en el mayor de los dos Uchiha, quien ahora parecía estar bastante interesado en ver como un gato se bañaba con su lengua. No es como si me molestara que hablaran sobre mí, de hecho, en parte me sentía alagada, pero por otro lado se me hacía algo incómodo no haberme enterado antes de que en sus viajes de compras solía ser tema de conversación.

— Mencionaron que eres su amiga de la infancia —nuestra atención fue nuevamente desviada hacia una nueva persona, siendo en esta ocasión una chica de cabello corto de color castaño, que vestía con una camisa sin mangas, una pantaloneta corta de color vinotinto, mallas de un gris casi transparente y botas negras.

— ¿Has traído lo que te pedí Tamaki? —preguntó la mujer.

— Si abuela — La chica de mirada amable y alegre se acercó, y le entregó una caja Neko-baa.

— Imagino que ya conocen los detalles de la misión ¿No es así? —trató de confirmar la anciana.

— Lo básico, pero sería mejor si nos comentara los detalles para evitar que se nos pase algo por alto —respondió Itachi, retomando con facilidad su actitud de liderazgo.

— Bueno. Hace unos días un grupo de soldados me encargaron hacer algunas armas con un mineral que encontraron, a mi parecer de muy alta calidad y de difícil acceso; sin embargo, luego de confirmar el pedido, los clientes perdieron el mineral ante un grupo de gatos ninja. Se rindieron en ir por él y se marcharon, sin embargo, me han dejado con el trabajo extra de recuperar sus cosas. Denka y Hina han logrado rastrear al grupo de gatos hasta una de las fortalezas adyacentes a la pequeña ciudadela donde vive Nekomata.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que entrar y quitarle el mineral a un grupo de gatos? —dijo Midori, mostrando claramente su molestia cuando hablaba — Eso suena fácil ¿Por qué no ir ustedes?

Itachi giró levemente su rostro para observar a la niña, y sin alterar ni su rostro ni su tono de voz contestó —: Si subestimas a un oponente por su tamaño puedes terminar gravemente herida, este grupo de gatos no son como las mascotas que acostumbras, si bajas la guardia terminarás seriamente lastimada. Y respecto a porque Neko-baa no manda a Denka y Hina es porque afectaría al negocio. Los gatos suelen ser rencorosos y el entrar en una confrontación directa solo les traería problemas futuros. Somos ninja, no críticos de misiones, así que solo nos corresponde el hacer y cumplir las asignaciones que nos delegan, no entrar en un debate abierto con el cliente.

La ignorancia no es un pecado, sin embargo, era claro que el desafío imprudente que había enviado la joven podría habernos traído problemas si Itachi y Sasuke no tuvieran una conexión comercial con nuestro cliente. — Bueno… en ese caso tenemos que infiltrarnos y buscar a la pandilla ¿no? —intervino Naruto — si es necesario podemos transformarnos en un gato, no sospecharan nada.

— No funciona de esa manera —denegó la mujer — Transformarte no te ayudará a entender el idioma de ellos y eso a su vez revelará tu intento de engañarlos.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

— Tranquilos, para ese problema solo necesitaran de estas. — Neko-baa extrajo del interior de la caja cinco diademas esponjosas de color blanco, cada una de ellas con un par de orejas de gato en la parte superior.

— Con esas cosas podrán entender el idioma de los gatos sin problema, y hacerse pasar por uno sin malgastar chakra en transformaciones sin sentido-nya —dijo Deka con un pequeño tono burlón.

— ¿es así de fácil? En ese caso ¿Qué esperamos? — Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o impedimento, tanto Naruto como Midori se colocaron la diadema en el instante en que la tuvieron entre sus manos; caso contrario a Sasuke quien se quedó observando el accesorio con profunda irritación e incomodidad.

— ¿Qué estas esperando Sasuke? Vamos, colócate esas cosas de una vez —riño Naruto, una acción que me causó gracia en el menor, especialmente porque solo hizo aumentar la molestia del pequeño Uchiha.

— Cállate perdedor —contestó Sasuke girando el rostro para tratar de evitar que se viera su sonrojo.

— siegue el ejemplo de Itachi-nii, hace siglos se las puso. — Tal declaración nos hizo girar tanto a mí como a Sasuke en dirección del mencionado, encontrando efectivamente el hecho descrito por Naruto.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas al ver sobre la cabeza de Itachi las pequeñas y esponjosas imitaciones de los apéndices gatunos; le quitaban cualquier rasgo intimidante a su persona, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, en combinación con sus facciones aristocráticas y aspecto sereno y seguro, le daban un toque atractivo. — ¿Sakura-chan? — Me sorprendió lo cerca que sonó la voz de Naruto, así que inevitablemente di un respingo en mi lugar mientras que apresuradamente me colocaba la diadema y apartaba la mirada de mi amigo.

— ¿Q-qué sucede Naruto? —pregunté mientras intentaba regular el nerviosismo en mi voz.

— ¿Estas bien? Tienes la cara roja. — Maldije interiormente al niño cuando la atención de todos los presentes cayó sobre mí.

— Bueno… repentinamente sentí calor —murmuré mientras que apartaba la mirada y me enfocaba en observar una pequeña decoración del gato de la fortuna que reposaba sobre una repisa.

— Bueno, ya que estamos listos, es mejor partir ahora. — Itachi se giró ahora a Neko-baa —traeremos el mineral pronto.

— Confío en ello Itachi. — Con este intento de despedida, todos nos dimos vuelta y siendo guiados por Denka y Hina, partimos.

* * *

Tardamos cerca de hora y media en llegar a la fortaleza, y en todo el camino estuve reprendiéndome por mi reacción previa, sin embargo, eso también me ayudo a volver a enfocarme en la misión presente. — bien, ¡vamos a buscar a esos gatos! — Naruto iba a emprender la marcha hacia la entrada principal, pero fue detenido por Sasuke, quién leyendo bien la expresión de su hermano, comprendió de inmediato que él tenía algunas cosas de las cuales hablarnos.

— Espera perdedor.

— ¿Ahora qué? —gruñó Naruto, mostrándose claramente molesto.

— Escuchen con atención — Intervino Itachi antes de que pudieran desatar una de sus tantas batallas campales. — La fortaleza es como una zona de paso, tanto para gatos viajeros como para gatos mercenarios, así que nuestro argumento para entrar será una excusa para divertirnos, sin preocuparnos de que cualquiera nos siga. Cuando ingresemos nos dividiremos en dos grupos. El equipo siete irá hacia el este, Sakura y yo oeste, revisaremos e investigaremos todo lo que podamos y nos comunicaremos a través de radios de largo alcance.

— ¿Por qué Sakura-chan no viene con nosotros? Después de todo está supervisándonos —dijo Naruto con curiosidad pura.

— Incluso si estoy a cargo de verificar su desempeño, el que les acompañe aumentaría el número de integrantes, lo que disminuiría su ventaja táctica. Siguiendo este orden de ideas y considerando que efectivamente necesitan aprender a trabajar juntos es mejor que vayan por su cuenta —expliqué con calma, dedicándome a darles a cada uno una mirada, tratando de asegurarme que estuvieran comprendiendo lo que significaba aquello.

— De acuerdo —aceptó Sasuke en nombre de su equipo, aunque por la tensión en sus hombros podía decir que no estaba muy de acuerdo.

— Si todo está claro, en marcha. — Finalmente Itachi dio la orden y los cinco, luego de colocarnos las radios inalámbricas y configurarlas, nos dirigimos a la entrada de la fortaleza, donde tres gatos con armadura y lanza a la mano, hacían guardia.

— Alto ahí ¿Quiénes son y que asuntos vienen a tratar aquí-nya? — Cuando fuimos visibles para ellos, los tres felinos saltaron en sus puestos y se pusieron en guardia, amenazándonos cada uno con su propia lanza. Sin detenerse por la amenaza, Itachi se acercó ofreciéndoles una botellita similar a la que les había dado a Denka y Hina, y luego dijo —: Venimos de paso, solo a divertirnos un poco en un sitio seguro y libre de humanos.

— Pues conocen bien las reglas para entrar-nya —dijo un gato blanco mientras tomaba lo que Itachi le ofrecía. — De acuerdo entren, y como sugerencia les recomiendo el bar cascabel que está en el centro, es perfecto para conocer otros gatos y pasar un buen rato.

— Gracias-nya —contesté regalándoles una sonrisa.

Sin más impedimentos, nos abrieron paso al interior de la fortaleza, donde lo primero que nos recibió fue una pequeña plaza circular, rodeada de farolillos con formas de garras que custodiaban el paso a los diferentes caminos que iban al resto de barrios de la pequeña ciudad gatuna; en el centro como forma de adorno y representando su orgullo había un gato levantando en su pata derecha un pescado, del cual salía un chorro de agua. La decoración era bonita, pero en vez de quedarnos a contemplarla más de lo necesario, buscamos un punto ciego en el sitio, para asegurar nuestra privacidad sobre cualquiera, pero especialmente de los tres gatos de la entrada. Una vez encontramos el lugar preciso y estuvimos lejos de la vista de los guardias, con una última mirada intercambiada con los niños, los cinco nos separamos y finalmente dimos inicio a la misión.

* * *

 **Honestamente no sé como me extendí a tanto. He pasado semanas… días mejor dicho tratando con este capítulo y no conseguí terminar todo el tema en concreto, faltan partes que espero finalizar pronto.**

 **Ahora, el mes pasado y el inicio de este he estado… muy ocupada y enferma, no se preocupen ya estoy bien, pero siento que debo explicar mi retraso (de nuevo). No me fui de vacaciones el mes pasado, estaba en otra ciudad ayudando a mi familia con unos asuntos, más que todo haciendo de hermana mayor (porque no me considero niñera de nadie) Amo a esos dos pequeños que me correspondió cuidar *risas*. Como sea fueron dos semanas donde escribía en las noches o tiempos medianamente libres que tenía, sin embargo, muchas veces estaba agotada, así que no avanzaba mucho.**

 **Al volver pues me regalaron mi propio pc así que ahora puedo escribir sin interrupciones. El problema fue que enfermé de gripa el mismo día al regresar así que se imaginaran.**

 **Cuando finalmente me recuperé pasé por un… momento desagradable, asuntos que duele decir y que me llevaron a una situación donde una amistad de años se vio comprometida. Todo esto y presión por parte de mi padre me llevaron a irme otros tres días a un campamento (la pase bien), era un retiro así que no había forma de conectar con nada. Al volver (hace semana y media) enfermé del estómago por cuatro días. Así que bueno… cuando me recuperé adelanté todo lo que pude, pero me di cuenta de que me llevó más páginas de las planeadas, así que decidí dividir el capítulo de orejas de gato en 2.**

 **En fin, esa es mi historia. Les agradezco los comentarios, me han animado mucho hahaha y bueno, les doy bienvenida a los lectores nuevos ;3 lamento demorarme tanto, pero a mi edad los deberes llaman. Como sea iniciaré a responder comentarios:**

 **Between White and black:** _Me alegro que el capítulo te gustara. En un principio no quería separar a los chicos de Sakura, hahaha tengo mis motivos para ello, pero quería darle drama, claro que no soy del drama extenso, lo odio de hecho, tanto en mi vida como en mis historias, por eso voy al punto XD. Oh gracias, realmente crear a Shin es… complicado, su personalidad es buena, pero hay que saber darle los debidos matices en las circunstancias, por eso muchas veces me peleó con él hahaha, mostrar y no mostrar, ese es el tema con él. Dar una pequeña vista a su pasado sin llegar a mostrarlo todo para poder ver más adelante. Me alegro que sientas el amor (yo tengo el corazón roto actualmente hahahaha, así que no tengo idea de cómo le hago). Hmmm no se si ya publicaste, lo siento, como menciono arriba mi vida ha sido algo… difícil hahaha así que leer fics poco, o bueno como que se me pasa (como cierta lista que tengo que entregar desde hace dos meses y no la he impreso). En fin revisaré y esta vez buscaré comentar bien! Lo prometo, pero será luego de descansar, quiero dedicarme a un par de cosas antes._

 **Tenshin anime:** _Agradezcamos a mi corazón medio bueno y malo que odia el drama. Hahaha sin embargo, les di de que preocuparse ¿o no? Oh el grito de Sakura también es mi favorito, escribirlo fue un deleite *.* dije como "al carajo ella también puede molestarse con él, no va a ser una chica pasiva que no le plante cara cuando él esta por embarrarla". La pasividad no es lo mejor siempre hahaha. Quería hacer el paralelo, cuando despierta abrazando a Itachi y luego entre los dos. El primero como el sentimiento de "amo a…" y el de "familia". Shisui e Itachi en el fic, ante todo, con ella son como familia, es por eso que sus momentos tienen relevancia y ternura (me estresa no escribirlos juntos hahaha, lo noté en la última parte de este capítulo XD)._

 _Creo honestamente que hay unas respuestas a tus preguntas, claro que aún falta tiempo para que se revele más sobre Shin y quien le selló y las circunstancias de aquello. Este fic es largo, por ello no hay duda de que tardaremos en saberlo, pero los capítulos tienen pistas significativas. Buajajajaja Inicialmente Midori está planeada para ser el karma del equipo siete, no es porque diga "Sakura es la única que puede ocupar el lugar", sino por castigo al deseo de Sasuke, es como "tenías algo y lo perdiste ahora sufre" hahaha, así que sí el personaje no es para simpatizar demasiado._

 _Ohhh no has visto nada, el próximo capítulo creeme que pasarn cosas más interesantes con estas orejas de gato buajajajaja ¿Te esperabas que Itachi formara parte de la misión?_

 **Dulcecito311:** _Imagínate para mí, quiero tener todo escrito, pero la paciencia hace las buenas obras. Ya dije todo lo que me pasó así que no entraré en detalles, pero diré que sufrí mucho por no poder publicar el mes pasado, es doloroso y además odio atrasarme, pero así es mi vida T-T_

 _Faltan recuerdos, estoy decidida a mostrar más de ellos, como equipo, Hayato como sabes es un personaje que tiene trascendencia en la historia, así que veremos más de él y las cosas que pasaron en los años de genin de ambos, sin embargo, eso será en el otro capítulo (si hay añadiduras). Antes no lo había especificado, pero ahora quiero que todo quede sobre la mesa, que es como debió ser en un principio._

 _La escena del abrazo luego de la charla es nueva hahaha ambas de hecho, pero no puedo negar que no disfrute de escribirla también (inserte risa malvada), me imaginaba las caras de algunas personas, si yo salto con algunas historias, vosotros también tienen que hahaha._

 **Daliapvperez:** _Me alegro que te gustara, veremos más cosas como estas pronto._

 **Noemitg-chan:** _¡No les abandonaré, terminaré esta historia, aunque me cueste! Aunque si tardaré en publicar *inserte alma fuera del cuerpo* Eso me desanima un poco, pero solo me queda continuar, tengo que encontrar la forma de que el fic prospere!_

 _Rayos que quiero salir con la historia ya hecha me desespera ver que no avanzo y como estoy también en proceso creativo donde hay un bloqueo de pensamientos, entonces termino estancada en ocasiones. Tengo que mejorar algunas cosas y desechar otras, así que por eso también me demoro. Sin embargo, me alegro de escribir en esta plataforma, es mejor para mí y puedo contarles mucho más de lo poco que antes podía._

 _Sentía que Sakura se estaba quedando corta con Itachi, muy voluble, así que la hice estallar hahaha era lo mejor. Este capítulo no tuvo tanto de aquello, pero es porque no esperaba que me comiera ¡36 páginas! Digamos que es como una introducción hahaha, veremos más Itasaku en la segunda parte, además de añadidos especiales._

 **MysticWM:** _Gracias, seguiré esforzándome para continuar con la historia._

 **Yaleth:** _Suele pasar, mírame a mí hace rato que no subo capítulo y eso me deprime T-T. En fin son cosas de cosas._

 _Siempre trato de ser lo más fiel a sus personalidades, creo que es necesario y me gustan como son por eso me siento a pensar como reaccionan o como no, los escenarios, reacciones y demás, es importante para mantener una coherencia, por eso cuando me di cuenta que a Sakura le hacía falta un "bum", me vi obligada a dárselo hahaha._

 _Mikoto… pienso que antes no le di mucha relevancia, ahora quiero que se muestre a Mikoto como una madre sí, pero también como una kunoichi, así que en cierto modo también tiene que infundir miedo hahaha. Difícil, Mikoto hace todo con un propósito amoroso, no de mala persona así que no creo colocarla en una situación así; pero además porque ella es astuta, una planeadora mejor que su esposo (hey de algún lado Itachi debió sacar su perspicacia)._

 _Para los que conocemos a Hayato tendremos más de él, después de todo no falta tanto para que vuelva a aparecer en nuestras vidas._

 _Hahahaha Shin el personaje misterioso y demasiado denso, es normal desconfiar de alguien como él, no te culpo por ello, de hecho, así está diseñado el personaje, para que deje sospechas de como actua._

 **Ale:** _Gracias, estoy contenta de que los personajes e historia te gusten :D_

 **Tsuki-chan:** _¿En serio? Vaya, agradezco que hayas vuelto y lo siento si demoro en actualizar, no es como si quisiera, pero las circunstancias son abrumadoras para mí._

 _Gracias por esperar, rayos, que es horrible, pero tengo que hacer algo con mi problema, no puedo permitirme no actualizar seguido, me estreso yo y se lo que es esperar._

 _Ouuu si, definitivamente quería algo así, donde ellos mostraran su afecto, donde se diera la impresión de una familia difícil de separar, y que donde el lazo que formaron fuera evidente para cualquiera que mire; por eso las escenas estaban planeadas de esa forma, sin embargo, siempre hay cositas por hacer aún._

 _Hmm ¿Eso crees? Hayato es un personaje raro hahaha, al menos por el momento, sus intenciones se irán desvelando con el pasar de los capítulos, sobretodo porque no es un personaje secundario, contrario a eso, es un personaje que tiene relevancia en la historia, por consiguiente sabremos más de él, aunque pasará un tiempo para que vuelva a aparecer definitivamente._

 _Tendrás esos capítulos, créeme y no será uno sino varios, pero resumiendo considerablemente todo el primer arco, sin embargo, aún hace falta para ello, primero deben pasar ciertas cosas para que el impacto sea mejor._

 _Cosas de cosas, la profundidad en ciertos temas no es lo mío, pero la catedra para con los personajes parece que si._

 **Amixia:** _Hmmm ¿puede que lo haga? No sé hahaha cada uno puede amar una historia de diferentes formas, pero me anima saber que te gusta tanto, especialmente por el tipo de historia que es, no es fácil sobresalir en el mundo del paring crack, aunque, parece ser que lo estoy haciendo bien y a mi gusto, dando una historia con un poco de todo._

 _Ne, me gusta el drama pero para romper la amistad entre ellos hace falta más que un secreto. Los ninja de Konoha son bien conocidos por sus vínculos hoho, así que es complicado que se separen._

 _¡Sí! No me gusta que el romance sea de la noche a la mañana, hay problemas y cosas que solucionar antes._

 **Gorrionfantasma:** _¡Gracias! Es bueno saber que mi historia llega tan alto en tus estándares._

 **Fangirl1266:** _Parece que salgo de un lio para meterme en otro hahaha, pero bueno._

 _Ufff, menos mal que el capítulo fue bueno en cuanto a romance, estoy realmente trabajando en ello, incluso si este no pone en profundidad aquello, tengo mis motivos *sonrisa malvada* pero bueno, el otro capítulo si vamos a tener muuucho de nuestra parejita, en este quería mostrar más que todo al equipo siete (tiene que tener relevancia)._

 _Sí, Hayato es raro *risa sádica* y es un personaje que seguirá apareciendo, cosas de la vida, pero esperemos a ver para mostrar su linda carita de nuevo. Por el momento serán parte de recuerdos aquí y allá de parte de Sakura y alguna soltada de información._

 _Reitero, Shisui, Itachi y Sakura son unos buenos amigos, así que se cuidan entre ellos._

 _Sí, anteriormente no había mostrado ese lado de Mikoto, pero pensé que ella es una Kunoichi después de todo, así que puede hacer la de la cara amable, pero sabe reaccionar como una leona cuando algo le molesta, claro que su técnica es más sutil que la de cualquier otro ninja._

 _Para eso está el personaje, para intrigar. Ya viste parte del inicio de la misión, la segunda parte va a ser más emocionante. Espero subir pronto, quizás una o dos semanas (Aunque como están las cosas es dudoso)._

 **Sandwichdepollo:** _Dios es que tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin poner algo de drama con esa parte. Yo igual me esforcé por hacerlo emotivo, pero bueno, no soy de que los problemas nublen el juicio, soy emocional así que se como se sienten las despedidas de ese tipo, sin embargo, a mí me falto la circunstancia y carácter para hacer lo de Sakura hahahaha._

 _Sí, quiero que el equipo siete mantenga un lazo, aún hay mucho que ver con ellos, pero tendrán su momento preciso para hacer lo que corresponde. Bueno, Mikoto es una kunoichi muy capaz, así que su rostro lindo y amable oculta bien su carácter, algo que heredó su hijo mayor, así que ambos son perspicaces y suaves con sus movimientos, pero si les llegas ha hacer enfadar… correr sería la mejor opción._

 _Hayato y Shin… hahaha parece que Shin aquí ha ganado mucha sospecha, no es como si no quisiera eso, el personaje debe ser así, después de todo su pasado es lúgubre y cometió pecados que llevaron a un castigo peor que la muerte, un juego de voluntades. Hayato por otro lado parece que luego del último capítulo recibe bastante sospecha hahaha, antes solo escuché odio por él, XD Ahora es algo como ¿Qué esconderá?_

 _Respuestas:_

 _Proteger, eso significa. Incluso si no es explicito o dicho con palabras claras, ellos se están protegiendo. Sakura, Shisui, Itachi… cada uno muestra sus emociones y arman un tipo de barrera para cuidarse entre ellos, tanto física como emocionalmente._

 _Soy fan del Sasusaku, los apoye con ganas desde siempre. De hecho la mayoría de parejas canon son lo mio, Ino y Sai me parecen tiernos, amo el Shikamaru u Temari, siempre me causa gracia. Naruto y Hinata… me parece pobre en algunos puntos pero su relación también me da ternurita, especialmente por Naruto. Karui y Chouji… ni idea de que pensar sobre ellos, pero me cae bien su hija._

 _Un fic. Hace años, leí uno que me hizo enamorar de la pareja, no finalizo y era corto, pero habían partes que llenaron mi corazón, y repentinamente me vi escribiendo Itasaku. No sé el concepto de Itachi que es tan maduro y misterioso, me gusto cuando giró alrededor de Sakura, que es una bomba corazón, llena de determinación y al mismo tiempo nobleza para querer a las almas oscuras._

 _Honestamente cada que puedo T-T, mes, mes y medio, todo depende de los eventos que se me presenten y la libertad para escribir que tenga, sin embargo, trato de hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo. Me gusta tu nombre, me dan ganas de comer un Sándwich._

 _Respuesta pd: Me regañan, mis amigos y familia cuando me ven que digo que estoy colgada con la actualización o que estoy respondiendo comentarios, siendo que eso aumenta el tiempo para actualizar, algo como "no te pagan, puede hacerlo como quiera, no es necesario que respondas y demorarte lo que quieras", pero valoro a cada uno de los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme su opinión, ya que yo sé lo que es comentar y no hacerlo, por ello no escatimo ni en espacio ni tiempo para responder. Quiero a mis lectores, porque también me tienen paciencia._

 _No te preocupes me gustan los comentarios largos ;3_

 **Maryori:** ¡ _Trato! Pero no me permite el tiempo T-T Claro que doy gracias por la espera. Siempre responderé, a no ser que pase algo extraordinario que no me lo permita._

 _No tienes idea, faltan muchas papas a esta sopa y el pollo ni siquiera ha sido comprado. (lindas mis analogías). Sin embargo, todo a su debido tiempo resolverá las dudas._

 _Bueno vez que hay cosas que faltan, el otro capítulo será el que cuente mejor lo que pasará y tendrá más escenas buajajaja lindas escenas. Sin embargo, hay quien dice que esperar solo hace que la emoción se acumule. Además, por eso los hago largos, para que los disfruten por mucho tiempo._

 **Ari isa:** _¡No se puede subestimar la nueva versión! Yo dije que a esta le estaba poniendo más cositas, incluso si tardo más, lo capítulos son más largos y he quitado lo que siento era innecesario, añadiendo detalles y profundizando en los esquemas del lugar e historia, creo que eso ayuda a comprender mejor el entorno y los misterios que se desvelarán más adelante._

 _Bueno, es genial que las costumbres se mantengan, lastimablemente hasta que no adelante lo que debo no tengo planeado hacer especiales, no creo que sea justo. Uff descuida yo mejor que nadie entiendo lo que se siente que un fic se reinicie de esa forma, sin embargo, prometí que haría que las cosas fueran más pasables para ustedes, considerando los eventos dados, así que estoy en procesos creativos para mejorar los momentos de oro y aumentarlos, así puedan divertirse más._

 _Yo buscaré como, en serio tengo que prever los hechos y anteponerme a ellos, sin embargo, también se me complica cuando tengo que pensar considerablemente en la redacción, ahora que he decidido cubrir mis falencias como escritora. El siguiente capítulo va a ser la bomba buajajajaja ya sabemos que viene, pero lo pondré más interesante, buscaré hacer la segunda parte más emocionante y con nuestros momentos favoritos detallados._

 **Kazuyaryo:** _hahaha ya llego ya me fui, a ver cuando subo otra parte._

 **Solem:** _Leí parte del fic que me recomendaste y casi muero cuando Shizune descubrió el cuaderno. Es que en verdad ¿Por qué salen de un problema a otro? Finalmente estaban dándose besitos, hahaha, en serio mi pobre corazón no aguanta tanto, pero admitió que el fic es bueno. También leo fic en ingles actualmente uno que se llama…"Sacrifice for peace" "sacrificios para la paz" pero esta en ingles así que no lo busques en español, es algo así Itasaku y es muy bueno *.* además actualizan seguido y es ambientado en la época de las guerras entre clanes y los inicios de la aldea de la hoja, así que aparecen Madara, Hashirama y compañía._

 _Es que no soy buena con el romance, hahaha aunque me defiendo ¿No? Prefiero entrar en detalles de personajes e historia, sin embargo, a cada cosa le doy su lugar._

 _En el otro fic me di cuenta que la había hecho voluble con Itachi y me dije "ella no puede ser así, tiene que plantarle cara" así que las situaciones se dan con ella esforzándose, después de todo Itachi no es Sasuke, así que la relación igual debe ser diferente. Otro punto es que las relaciones tienen sus problemas, que ellos no peleen o tengan dudas es algo antinatural, por eso me dije que debían incluso tener una discusión por ello. La diferencia y lo que hace que se pueda manejar una relación como la de ellos es que Itachi es el pensador lógico, así que antepone la situación a sus sentimientos, por ello puede escuchar más fácilmente (en especial si le amenazan con golpearlo si no lo hace). Sasuke contrario a su hermano es más emocional, evoca sus sentimientos sobre la razón, así que solo piensa con el corazón, es por eso que cometió tantos errores y se dejó consumir por el odio, algo que no ocurrió con Itachi a pesar de que Danzo mato a su mejor amigo, y se vio obligado a masacrar a su clan. Sin importar el dolor, ira y deseos de acabar con el estúpido anciano, no lo hizo, después de todo eso no ayudaría a nadie y solo empeoraría la situación para los Uchiha._

 _En fin, me gustó escribir las escenas, me dieron un corazoncito para ello y me inspiré en varias partes, además de eso quería hacer consciente de que los chicos igual pensaron en los sentimientos de ella y las implicaciones que conllevó el guardarse todo eso._

 _Shin… más de él se sabrá con el tiempo, aunque solo soltaré los detalles muuuuucho más adelante, pero igual esta vez habrá pequeños flashes, *risa malvada* como siempre hay que agregar cosas hermosas al fic._

 _Por supuesto que sospechan, pero no saben que está mal con las circunstancias, claro que ese es el chiste, la separación por memorias que aprovecha Shisui para tener ventaja sobre ellos y teme por igual._

 **Pchan05:** _Nee, inicialmente, la primera vez que escribí ese capítulo lo pensé, es más alcancé a colocar una declaración, pero no me parecía fluido asi que esperé, y no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Sí, es una escena para enternecerse, igual cumplí con el objetivo si les gustó tanto y eso es lo que importa :D_

 _Ya veremos que nuevas aventuras les depararán a estos pequeños, mientras tanto… habrá que disfrutar._

 **Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora, hahaha, como ULTIMO MENSAJE, Quiero ver que tan participativos es tan, así que dejaré una pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza últimamente. Para las personas SOLO para las personas que no han leído el fic completo. ¿Cómo se imaginan a la persona que sello a Shin? Tengo la duda existencial, espero resuelvan mi duda. Luego haré preguntas en general para todos, pero quienes ya leyeron pues son mis complices en el fic buajajajaja.**

 **Sin más que agregar les mando un abrazo y espero poder leernos pronto.**


	15. CAPITULO 9 PARTE 2 —SUEÑOS PELIGROSOS —

**Esta vez llegué antes de lo que esperaba, aunque esta vez el capítulo solo consta de 28 páginas más o menos jojojo. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta.**

 **Al final agregaré algunos datos curiosos sobre el capítulo, mientras tanto disfruten.**

* * *

CAPITULO 9 PARTE 2 — SUEÑOS PELIGROSOS —

A pesar de ser una fortaleza que priorizaba la seguridad de sus habitantes, me sorprendió ver que la mayoría de los edificios estaban diseñados para el goce y disfrute de los gatos; casi parecía un parque de juegos para ellos. Iniciando mis observaciones mientras caminaba junto a Itachi, pude detallar que las calles eran estrechas y tenían en la parte superior plataformas, pocos eran los senderos amplios que desembocaban en tiendas de conveniencia, artículos de deleite gatuno y otras tantas a las que no les vi el sentido, por consiguiente, no repare demasiado en ellas. Un detalle que me llamó la atención era que los edificios, aunque eran grandes, en su mayoría tenían forma ovalada, haciéndoles parecer como grandes cuevas o madrigueras; además de ello, tenían decoraciones de diferentes tipos, como pescados, pájaros, huellas… era una hilera de varios y eso siempre me recordó que no nos encontrábamos en cualquier lugar.

Itachi a mi lado se mantenía silencioso, pero sabía que estaba observando todo con el mismo detenimiento que yo lo hacía, buscando, analizando y planeando al mismo tiempo cual sería el mejor curso de acción; él siempre había sido así y era una de las cosas que me gustaban y exasperaban con la misma frecuencia. Había evitad

o levantar mi vista más allá de sus ojos, no quería volver a quedarme estupefacta mientras le veía, ya había tenido suficiente humillación por mí anterior falta de delicadeza, sin embargo, era necesario que pronto empezáramos a compartir nuestras propias impresiones sobre el lugar al que deberíamos dirigirnos.

— Ita… — Las palabras murieron en mis labios cuando repentinamente fui jalada por mi amigo, haciéndome tropezar y caer entre sus brazos. Fue sorpresivo el movimiento, así que no lo procese tan rápido como para pedir explicaciones en el instante, algo que fue bueno ya que la respuesta de la acción llegó en la forma de cuatro revoltosos gatitos que segundos después pasaron dando tumbos mientras que jugaban, atropellando todo lo que encontraron en el camino.

— No solo debemos tener la mente en la misión Sakura. — El tono rico en humor del pelinegro me hizo sonrojar y levantar mi vista, quedando a solo diez centímetros de su rostro.

Un cosquilleó surgió en mi estómago y me tensé bajo su presencia. Al estar tan cerca pude ver las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos cuando estrechaba su oscura mirada, aquella que en esos momentos destellaba diversión, mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una suave sonrisa que le hizo perder cualquier rasgo del ninja poderoso y amenazante podría llegar a ser. — Y-yo… lo siento —conseguí murmurar, mientras trataba de refrenar mis emociones, — y gracias, no quería terminar siendo arrollada por un grupo de mininos.

— Nadie quiere eso. — Lentamente se apartó, hasta quedar a una distancia más moderada, algo que ayudo a que mi corazón se calmar a y mi mente se despejara, retomando el enfoque en la razón por la que estábamos allí; aunque no olvidé del todo el evento. — Hasta ahora hemos pasado por algunas locaciones, pero aún no hemos encontrado nada sobre nuestros objetivos, así que creo que sería bueno comenzar a entrar en algún lugar ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Aclaré mi garganta al percatarme que en esos momentos la sentía seca, y poco después respondí a la pregunta —: Bueno… hay una alta probabilidad que hayan ido a un bar— Itachi pareció meditar un momento mis palabras mientras me observaba con detenimiento, haciendo que regresaran mis nervios — ¿Qué?

— No es mala idea, solo me sorprende que haya sido tu primera opción; me hace preguntarme si hay algún antecedente. — Parpadeé y ponderé las implicaciones que daban sus palabras, casi llegando a una penosa conclusión. Midiendo mi futura reacción aclaró — Me refiero a si ya habían participado en una misión así.

— Oh —solté relajándome visiblemente. — Bueno… sí, algo así, pero no es el único motivo por el que lo sugiero.

Itachi hizo un suave gesto con la cabeza para que continuara con mi explicación; al mismo tiempo comenzó a caminar, guiándonos hasta nuestro nuevo destino. — Los bares son mayormente conocidos por su fácil acceso a la información; es el lugar fijo donde las reuniones clandestinas se efectúan con mayor frecuencia, el ruido, el ambiente… todo lo hace propicio para que la información se intercambie o se escape. Es casi un cliché que se escojan ese tipo de lugares, pero también es efectivo. — El pelinegro todo el tiempo mantuvo en su rostro una expresión tranquila, mirando siempre al frente, pero sin perderse ningún detalle de mi explicación.

— Buen razonamiento —me felicitó, — Por mi parte secundo tu decisión por los datos que me dieron Denka y Hina.

— Espera ¿Tienes más información?

— Hn.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — Fruncí los labios en un puchero y le miré con reproche — Si sabías algo más, eso quiere decir que desde el principio pudiste escoger el lugar. Y sobre todo ¿Qué más sabes?

Vi como sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y a continuación escuché su respuesta —: No lo mencioné antes porque no lo consideré prudente en el momento, sin embargo, le facilité la información a Sasuke para que pudiera emplearla para armar el rompecabezas de la misión; ellos necesitan llegar juntos a sus propias conclusiones. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta: Denka y Hina mencionaron que los gatos que robaron el mineral se caracterizan por ser bandidos por gusto, disfrutan arrebatando las cosas de los humanos y luego se regodean y burlan de los incautos a los que se los arrebataron; por lo general cuentan sus "hazañas" a otros gatos mientras se divierten, así que un bar es una buena opción para ellos. — Mi inconformidad por desconocer la información que me daba, no desapareció rápidamente, pero, al menos le di crédito por la explicación actual.

— Insisto que debiste decirme antes, hubiéramos ido directamente ahí si lo hubiera sabido —dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

— Es probable, pero de haberlo hecho no podría comprobar que nuestra opinión iba hacia el mismo sitio. Siempre he sabido que eres una kunoichi muy diestra y que puedo apoyarme en ti, pero eso no evita que a veces quiera conocer tu propia visión. Otra de mis razones es darles tiempo a Sasuke y los demás para que lo resuelvan, más que nosotros, ellos están aprendiendo, así que seguirles el paso nos hará ver que tan buenos son para resolver acertijos. — La lógica de mi amigo me irritaba, pero tenía razón, la misión de búsqueda y encuentra era más para los tres genin, nosotros solo estábamos más como un tipo de salva guardas en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

— Bien… —gruñí, para a continuación volverme para mirarlo.

No me fue extraño encontrar su tranquilidad habitual, pero, por algún motivo sentía que había algo diferente en él, quizás lo veía muy cómodo con las circunstancias; hecho que en realidad me alegraba. El camino hasta el bar cascabel no nos llevó más de diez minutos, y lo recorrimos en un agradable silencio, solo siendo acompañados por el sonido de lo que nos rodeaba. La construcción para mi sorpresa era grande, completamente circular al tomar la forma del objeto por el que fue nombrada, además de ello se habían asegurado que el exterior brillara como plata, siendo completamente fácil de reconocerla desde la distancia; otro aspecto característico que identificaba la edificación, fue el tintineo de tres cascabeles que colgaban de la entrada, chocando entre ellos cuando el viento les movía.

Siguiendo el plan ingresamos al interior del establecimiento, y cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver que incluso a una temprana hora del día, el sitio ya estaba lleno, dejando solo algunos asientos libres en la barra. El ambiente era bastante excéntrico, mostrando gatos riendo, otros tantos ya medio borrachos, estaban tumbados sobre las mesas durmiendo y algunos más bebían lo que distinguí era matatabi líquido mientras discutían alegremente. Para mí era inesperado ver que el lugar no difería mucho de un bar humano, las únicas cosas fuera de línea era la distribución de mesas, donde muchas quedaban suspendidas en la parte superior por una plataforma y que no había hombres sino gatos ocupando los lugares.

Sentí la mano de Itachi tomar la mía, interrumpiendo mis observaciones del entorno y logrando captar toda mi atención. Sin mirarme me jaló con él, llevándome justo a dos asientos libres frente a la barra, sin embargo, incluso cuando nos sentamos no soltó mi mano, consiguiendo que mis nervios volvieran a elevarse. — dos vasos de leche por favor —pidió mi amigo cuando el barman gatuno se acercó a recibir nuestras órdenes.

— I-Itachi-kun…

— Hay algo que quiero saber Sakura —me interrumpió, ignorando completamente mi incomodidad — Confirmaste que antes ya habías venido a una misión similar, quisiera saber sobre eso.

— ¿No deberíamos buscar a nuestros objetivos? — Traté de desviar el tema, pero su sonrisa de medio lado y el brillo divertido de sus ojos me dijo que no iba a dejarlo pasar, así que soltando un suspiro derrotado decidí aliviar su curiosidad. — Fue una misión con Naruto y Sasuke-kun. Neko-baa nos contrató para que completáramos un álbum de huellas de gatos que le colocaste a Sasuke cuando era niño. Nuestro objetivo fue Nekomata, así que tuvimos que infiltrarnos en su fortaleza. Realmente no hicimos mucho; Sasuke-kun estaba resoluto a conseguirlo por sí mismo, así que hizo la mayoría el solo.

— Así que logrará completar el álbum. — El pedido llegó, y con mi mano libre tomé el vaso y le di un sorbo. Itachi por su parte tomo el recipiente y se quedó mirando el líquido blanco, como si ahí hubiera algo particularmente interesante — Mi otra inquietud es ¿Por qué te sonrojaste en la tienda?

Casi escupo la leche e instintivamente traté de retirar la mano que él tenía atrapada, pero, previendo mis movimientos me tomo con más firmeza; a continuación, me jaló hacia él, asegurándose de que no pudiera apartar mi mirada de su rostro. Ahora comprendí el propósito de no soltarme, había previsto mi reacción a sus palabras y se había asegurado de que me fuera imposible evadirle de cualquier forma. — _Maldito listillo_ —pensé.

— B-bueno… es que… — traté de mirar a cualquier punto detrás de él para así intentar volver a tomar algo de control sobre mis emociones.

— ¿por qué apartas la mirada? —Su expresión era neutra, esta vez ni siquiera pude distinguir algún brillo travieso en sus ojos; esto solo significaba que hablaba en serio y que cualquier cosa que hiciera para evadir la pregunta sería inútil. Tomé una respiración profunda y volví a enfocarme en sus ojos, diciéndome internamente que ya que estaba allí solo me quedaba la honestidad. — Tu… bueno… te vez bien con esas orejas. N-nunca te había visto con ellas así que me sorprendí.

— Incluso si la apariencia de un ninja no es importante para realizar la misión, tengo que admitir que esas orejas te sientan igual de bien. — Con esta declaración y una sonrisa amable, finalmente el moreno me dejó libre, ajustándose nuevamente en su lugar y tomando un poco de su bebida. Quedé en estado de Shock; no podía procesar bien las palabras que había escuchado y tampoco podía quitarme la imagen de su sincera expresión al elogiarme.

Itachi parecía ignorar mi estado de aturdimiento, porque siguió observando el resto del lugar con cierto disimulo, como si tuviera una simple curiosidad por su entorno. Incluso si quería responder a sus palabras no encontraba fuerzas para que algo saliera de mi garganta, era una situación frustrante y que me hizo reconsiderar seriamente mi forma de enmascarar mis emociones. — _Estúpido Itachi y sus mil formas de sacarme de mi zona de confort_ —gruñí en mis pensamientos. Era imposible no haber notado lo bien que había crecido en esos años, dejando de ser el niño que alguna vez conocí en medio de una catástrofe, pasando de ser mi amigo prácticamente inseparable, hasta finalmente llegar a ser el apuesto joven sentado a mi lado; sin embargo, de todo aquello lo peor de todo eran mis sentimientos por él, cada día haciéndose más fuertes, y siendo puestos a prueba cada vez que él hacia ese tipo de acciones.

— ¡Y si hubieran visto sus caras-nya! — El fuerte grito y estrepito de algunas risas llamaron nuestra atención e hicieron que olvidara por completo la escena anterior.

Cinco gatos estaban en la parte superior del bar, bebiendo y riendo mientras les hablaban a los vecinos de sus mesas. La escena era típica de un grupo de borrachos engreídos, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue su conversación —: Los humanos no pudieron ver nada-nya, solo se quedaron parados como tontos mientras su preciada mercancía desaparecía-nya. — Más risas estallaron y pronto se vio a los gatos tambaleándose sobre la plataforma en la que reían.

Miré de reojo a mi acompañante, y este hizo un asentimiento confirmando mis sospechas. Esos cinco gatos eran nuestros objetivos; así que de ahí en adelante teníamos que proceder con mayor cautela, no solo para descubrir el paradero del mineral, sino también para evitar levantar sospechas. Ahora la interrogante era ¿cómo descubrir la información que necesitábamos? ¿Un acercamiento sería prudente? ¿O quizás solo esperábamos? Ellos parecían bastante cómodos en esos momentos y no se les veía las intenciones de abandonar el bar. — ¿Y ahora qué? — le murmuré a Itachi.

— Su conversación se ve interesante —comentó con calma, para a continuación ponerse en pie y hacerme un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que le esperara allí.

Confiando en el plan que seguramente ya se había maquinado en su mente brillante, le vi posicionarse debajo de la plataforma; entonces aumentando el tono de su voz les dijo —: ¿en serio burlaron a unos humanos? — Inmediatamente capto la atención de los cinco, haciendo que se asomaran desde la parte superior.

— Por supuesto que si-nya ¿Acaso no nos crees-nya? — Los ojos oscuros de Itachi brillaron y poco después mostró una expresión interesada, casi aduladora.

— Contrario a eso, su historia me ha llamado la atención, hace mucho no escuchaba de alguien lo suficientemente astuto para burlar a los humanos. — Cada palabra dicha por mi amigo les hizo dibujar una sonrisa complaciente — Me gustaría saber más de ello, así podré contarles a mis amigos sobre su increíble hazaña, apuesto a que la próxima vez serán ellos los que vengan para saber más.

Uno de ellos, quien parecía el de la lengua más floja soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de contestar a la solicitud de Itachi. — Me agradas cachorro, sube, te contaremos más de ello. — Ganada su confianza el moreno de un salto cayó en medio de ellos y compartió su mesa, sentándose para escuchar el relato de los gatos. No alcanzaba a escuchar mucho más desde allí, solo palabras sueltas e inconclusas, como algo de una hierba, bombas y arañazos; sin embargo, ese no era mi punto de interés, contrario a eso estaba enfocada en ver como mi amigo se desenvolvía en medio de los cinco pillos, preguntándoles más cosas, invitándoles más matatabi y siempre manteniendo su actitud interesada; lo que finalmente, luego de media hora le llevó a ganar por completo el favor de ellos, y a conseguir que se levantaran de la mesa y comenzaran a guiarle, muy probablemente hacia el mineral.

Consiente de cuál sería el siguiente paso, dejé que pasaran algunos segundos desde que les vi dejar el bar antes de ponerme en pie y seguirles. El aire frio golpeó mi rostro al salir y el murmullo de los demás locales adyacentes se escuchaba claramente en el lugar, pero eso no me impediría poder localizar a mi amigo y a los cinco gatos. Siguiendo la firma de chakra de Itachi, me encontré pronto caminando entre calles más estrechas y solitarias, adentrándome cada vez más en el corazón de la pequeña ciudad; al mismo tiempo me había puesto en contacto con los tres genin a través de la radio, asegurándome que pudieran reunirse pronto con nosotros.

Habían pasado diez minutos de camino cuando detrás de mi cayeron los tres niños. Naruto y Midori jadeaban suavemente, expresando su cansancio con claridad, en cambio Sasuke mantuvo como siempre su aire fresco. — ¿Y bien? —Cuestionó el moreno en un susurro, mientras seguía mi paso, solo un par de centímetros atrás.

— Itachi-kun está con ellos, un poco más adelante, pero estén alerta por si es una trampa —respondí, sin apartar mi mirada del frente y manteniendo mi concentración sobre el punto de chakra que en esos momentos era mi amigo.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos y los confrontamos? — Esta vez el que preguntó fue Naruto, adelantándose hasta quedar al lado de Sasuke.

— Preferiblemente queremos evitar confrontaciones directas, especialmente si no sabemos dónde está lo que buscamos. Un paso en falso y ellos podrían complicar las cosas; recuerda que los gatos son agiles, y si son gatos entrenados, lo son aún más — fruncí el entrecejo y di unos pasos más largos hasta llegar al final de la calle, donde me agazapé y miré sobre la esquina de la pared.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó Sasuke, mientras que los tres me imitaban en una fila justo detrás.

— Se detuvieron frente a un almacén —susurré en respuesta, enfocándome en la escena que tenía adelante.

— Yo quiero ver —gruñó Naruto, tratando de pasar a Sasuke, pero este le bloqueo el paso con un brazo. — Oye…

— Déjate de tonterías perdedor, y quédate quieto.

— Sasuke…

—Silencio ustedes dos —reprendí, mientras les dedicaba una mirada mortal; para evitar que comenzaran una batalla campal —Si hacen que nos descubran, me aseguraré de devolverlos a Konoha de un golpe ¿Les quedó claro?

Los dos niños asintieron, estando Naruto más pálido por la amenaza, sin embargo, no fue el único, ya que Sasuke, si bien no se mostró a simple vista afectado, un pequeño tic, más una gota de sudor que escurrió por su sien, me confirmaron que mis palabras habían hecho el efecto deseado en ambos. Una vez segura, de que no comenzarían a pelear, volví a dar mi atención a la escena que se desarrollaba más allá.

Los cinco gatos estaban hablando entre balbuceos, mientras mi amigo observaba con ojo crítico la instalación, llegando muy probablemente a la misma conclusión que yo. Era demasiado pequeña como para que él y yo nos movilizáramos sin problema, sin embargo, era perfecta en tamaño para los tres genin. Itachi pareció preguntarles algo más y ellos sin problema en medio de risas contestaron. Parecía que no había mucho más por hablar así que mi amigo les hizo una corta inclinación antes de comenzar a marcharse en nuestra dirección, dejando a los mininos frente a la bodega. Retrocediendo hasta evitar que pudieran notarnos, esperamos en silencio a que llegara el mayor.

— El mineral está escondido en algún lugar en medio de un laberinto de trampas en ese almacén —dijo Itachi, apareciendo repentinamente justo detrás de Midori y Naruto, quienes saltaron en su lugar y se giraron para ver al Uchiha. El moreno tenía los brazos cruzados al frente de su pecho y observaba un punto indefinido sobre nosotros; estaba calculando nuestro siguiente arco de acción, las diferentes posibilidades en que podría terminar cada decisión que tomáramos y la forma más efectiva de cumplir. — Sakura y yo no podemos entrar, así que les corresponde a ustedes tres encontrar y recuperar el mineral.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de que esta allí y no te mintieron? Quizás sea una trampa para saber si querías robarles. — Curiosidad, ese fue el sentimiento que transmitió Midori al cuestionar aquello; algo que, de ella, por primera vez sonó como una pregunta genuina hecha por un ninja.

— Use un pequeño genjutsu en ellos, de esa manera soltaron rápido la lengua. — Eso resolvía parte del misterio de cómo no habían sospechado de él. Itachi, luego de Shisui era uno de los usuarios de genjutsu más fuertes que conocía, así que no era de extrañar que pudiera realizar uno pequeño y prácticamente imperceptible.

— ¿La parte superior del almacén esta sellado? ¿O podemos montar guardia desde allí? —pregunté.

— Sellada, pero en la parte posterior hay una ventana amplia que podemos usar para ver el interior, tendremos que adherirnos con chakra pero funcionará —respondió Itachi, para a continuación mirar a los más jóvenes — El genjutsu durará otros diez minutos, si para entonces no logran conseguir el mineral, y entran en combate directo con ellos, asegúrense de atraparlos y noquearlos, de esa forma evitaremos que 6nos sigan.

— De acuerdo —dijeron los tres poniéndose en pie.

— Muy bien entonces, andando.

Con la orden dada, los cinco partimos hacia nuestros respectivos lugares, quedando Itachi y yo ocultos junto a la pared del fondo, donde un ventanal enorme nos daba una visión entera del interior. Sasuke, Midori y Naruto entraron sigilosamente, evitando la vista perdida de los cinco gatos que estaban al frente, aun riendo y balbuceando cosas incoherentes. El almacén en sí era un laberinto rectangular, lleno de cajas apeñuscadas, que solo dejaban entre sus pasillos el espacio idóneo para que pasara una persona, por eso los tres niños tuvieron que moverse uno detrás de otro. El espacio que separaba las cajas del techo era apenas de un metro sesenta, no había mucho para hacer si tenían que subir, pero al menos conseguirían maniobrar sin demasiados impedimentos.

El tiempo corrió mientras les indicábamos qué camino tomar para llegar a las cajas sospechosas, pero al tener que moverse lento y evitar algunas trampas ocultas, el plazo límite se cumplió; entonces no pasó mucho tiempo para que escucháramos y viéramos la puerta volver a abrirse, dando paso a los cinco gatos. — Bueno… aquí va a comenzar la parte más dura para ellos —murmuré antes de abrir el canal de comunicación — Oigan, tienen compañía y por lo que se ve saben que están ahí.

— Rayos… —gruñó Sasuke levantando la vista y sacando una kunai de su bolsa trasera; al mismo tiempo Midori se giraba para cerrar la formación y Naruto se ponía en posición defensiva, listo para actuar. — ¿por dónde vienen?

— Les están rodeando, han subido a la parte superior y se están distribuyendo en una formación pirámide, les obligaran a arrinconarse cuando consigan ubicarse frente a ustedes —respondió Itachi tranquilamente, esperando pacientemente y observando lo que harían los niños.

— ¿qué hacemos? — La voz de Midori sonaba nerviosa, tal parecía que no estaba cómoda con la situación.

— Eso lo dejo en sus manos. — Casi pude ver a la chica gruñir por la respuesta del Uchiha mayor, pero seguramente cansada de las reprimendas permaneció en silencio — nosotros solo seremos sus ojos, ustedes solucionaran sobre la marcha.

Quizás sonaba demasiado duro, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo Itachi; su objetivo era poner a prueba la capacidad de los tres como equipo, en una situación donde el ingenio y comunicación era el único medio para resolver los problemas. Un equipo común probablemente se hubiera sentido intimidado, pero como siempre, dos miembros de este grupo eran supremamente competitivos; por ello no fue una sorpresa para mí cuando vi el fuego en los ojos de Naruto y la sonrisa satisfecha de Sasuke, ambos complacidos con el poder moverse como les plazca.

— Naruto —soltó el Uchiha menor.

— Ya estoy en ello. — Terminadas las palabras, el rubio creó una veintena de clones, que no tardaron mucho en salir del espacio estrecho y subir al mismo nivel de los gatos, que al verse interceptados se detuvieron en su sitio y soltaron un bufido.

— Un pequeño ladrón-nya.

— Ha querido venir a jugar-nya.

— Espero que sepa a lo que se enfrenta ahora, porque no habrá piedad-nya.

Los cinco gatos se lanzaron contra los clones, mientras que abajo los tres genin seguían con sus planes. — Naruto y yo los atraeremos a una trampa, pero primero necesitamos salir de aquí y reposicionarnos. Midori ¿puedes crear un túnel para movernos por debajo? — La chica se sobresaltó en su sitio cuando Sasuke la mencionó, y casi parecía dispuesta a adularlo, pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca, la mirada del pelinegro le dio una advertencia silenciosa.

— Y-yo… puedo hacerlo, solo necesito saber en qué dirección hacerla.

— Desde aquí les guiaremos —dijo Itachi con su sharingan ahora girando perezosamente en sus ojos. — Inicia haciendo el túnel hacia su derecha; se apartarán de los gatos y podrán tomar ventaja sobre ellos si usan bien su posición.

No hubo respuesta por parte de ella, pero cuando el moreno termino de hablar, la joven ya había empezado a hacer los sellos para el Jutsu de tierra. Pronto un agujero se había formado y los tres genin descendieron por él, perdiéndose de mi vista y quedando solo en manos de Itachi, quien seguía su pista con su Sharingan. Dejando que mi amigo se ocupara de los tres menores me enfoque en los gatos, que habían destruido la mitad de los clones del rubio, pero aún se mantenían entretenidos y contenidos en el mismo lugar en el que habían sido interceptados.

— Deténganse ahí, y salgan a la superficie. — Retiré mi atención de los gatos y comencé a buscar el lugar donde emergerían los niños.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la cabeza de la chica se asomara cerca al final de la pared; seguido de ella fue Sasuke y por último Naruto. Ahora que estaban lejos del alcance era el momento para que contraatacaran, pero eso ahora les correspondía a ellos, nosotros solo podíamos librar soporte visual. — Bien vamos a atraparlos y hacer que nos digan donde escondieron esa cosa —profirió Naruto listo para subir, pero antes de llegar demasiado lejos, fue detenido por sus dos compañeros.

— No podemos ir así —regañó Sasuke — No sabes dónde están y necesitamos un plan para atraparlos, no es tan sencillo ir contra cinco gatos, y menos si no son normales.

— Si, no seas apresurado tonto —apoyó Midori, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y apartando algunos mechones de su cabello que habían caído sobre su rostro.

— ¿Bien entonces cual es el plan? — El rubio hizo un puchero y esperó.

Sasuke activo su propio Sharingan y comenzó a recorrer con la vista el lugar en el que se encontraban, deteniéndose unos momentos donde la batalla de los gatos contra los clones restantes se desarrollaba, luego siguió hasta que llegó a nosotros. — Tengo una idea… ¿Sakura, me puedes hacer una aproximación de las dimensiones de este lugar? También los puntos exactos para montar una trampa. — Sonreí suavemente porque el pedido me trajo algunos recuerdos, pero eso no me evitó enfocarme en la tarea que me había puesto.

— El almacén tiene aproximadamente unos 350 metros cuadrados, su altura estimo que son solo tres metros y de distancia entre las cajas solo unos cincuenta centímetros. Afortunadamente el espacio es ideal para montar trampas en casi cualquier lugar, claro que si no tienen cuidado podrían terminar haciendo un desastre.

— Bien —respondió, y en lo que alcancé a ver sonrió con su típica arrogancia. — Escúchenme ustedes dos…

Sasuke cerró el canal de audición para nosotros, dejándonos en claro que quería sorprendernos con lo que sea que estuviera planeando, algo que solo pudo hacernos sonreír. Palabras rápidas intercambiaron los tres menores, pero fue justo cuando el último clon estalló que los tres comenzaron a moverse, corriendo a sus respectivos lugares. Naruto saltó sobre las cajas y se ubicó frente a la entrada de la bodega; entonces creó diez clones más, colocándolos en una línea y quedando como un cancerbero que custodiaba la entrada. Midori por otro lado permaneció en parte de abajo, pero moviéndose hacia ellos, tratando de al mismo tiempo mantener su presencia oculta. Por último, Sasuke, había dado a conocer su presencia quedando en el mismo nivel superior que ellos, y se había puesto a flanquearlos desde el otro lado, quedando en una formación punta de lanza.

— Interesante —comentó Itachi con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

— Planea engañarles ¿no? — Yo misma sonreí por el ingenio de Sasuke — Esperemos que esta vez consigan mantener el ritmo adecuado.

— Hn. Creo que el trabajo con ellos dará sus resultados, han estado mejorando, ahora solo necesitan poner en práctica lo que aprendieron. — Asentí de acuerdo cuando vi como los cinco gatos se quedaron mirando a los dos muchachos, ignorando que su tercer miembro se ocultaba, esperando el momento justo para actuar.

Podía comprender medianamente la estrategia de los muchachos. Sasuke y Naruto les daban la seguridad de que aún tenían dos rutas de escape en el lugar, siendo el lateral por donde Midori se ocultaba y la ventana en la que Itachi y yo nos encontrábamos ocultos. Eso les dejaba el factor sorpresa en caso de que trataran de marcharse por allí, y con ello una brecha que podrían usar a su favor para efectuar la trampa. Ahora, en el plan solo había un posible fallo y era la rápida reacción que tenían los felinos frente al peligro, lo que siempre les llevaba a tomar una ruta de escape aleatoria y de difícil predicción; al menos ese detalle sería un problema para Naruto y Midori, ya que los ojos de Sasuke le harían ver hacia dónde ir. Aún con todo esto faltaba algo que pudiera pararlos el tiempo suficiente, un ataque que los dejara incapaces de seguir.

— Prepárate —me dijo Itachi, tal parecía que él había comprendido mejor lo que planeaba su hermano — Ellos te incluyeron en sus movimientos.

— ¿He? No puedes hablar en serio —respondí sorprendida por su declaración — No se supone que…

— Incluso si ellos tienen que hacer la mayor parte nunca mencionamos que no podrían usarnos como respaldo o incluso incluirnos. — Itachi me mostró una sonrisa astuta y divertida, transmitiéndome las intenciones ocultas que había guardado desde el principio.

— ¡Usaste un hueco legal! Eso es trampa —dije soltando un chillido ahogado.

Le vi reír suavemente por unos instantes antes de que me señalara al frente y me indicaba que nuestra conversación había terminado por ahora. Interiormente quería seguir discutiendo, pero le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no me respondería, en cambio dedicaría toda su concentración a la tarea actual.

El ruido del kunai al chocar llamó mi atención, así que observe la batalla que habían desatado frente a nosotros. Sasuke había comenzado disparando las armas, las cuales fueron esquivadas ágilmente por los animales antes de que tres de ellos decidieran lanzarse contra el moreno; los otros dos restantes tomaron dirección hacia Naruto, quien esperándolos preparado, inició mandando a la mitad de sus réplicas para enfrentarlos, mientras que desde atrás arrojaba sus propias armas como una línea más, de defensa.

Sasuke se movió hábilmente esquivando a sus tres oponentes, demostrando la experiencia que tenía de antemano; Al mismo tiempo se encargaba de hostigarles con sus armas en cada movimiento que trataban de hacer, llegando un par de veces a conseguir rozar y cortar parte de su pelaje. En un salto atrevido por la derecha uno de los gatos trato de llegar al Uchiha y rasguñarle con sus garras, pero antes de conseguir darle el moreno desapareció de su vista y apareció por detrás, tomándole con fuerza de la cola y con un giro lo lanzó contra sus compañeros.

— Eso debió doler —murmuré por lo bajo al ver la expresión adolorida del minino.

— Hay diferentes maneras de enfrentar a un gato, pero para hacerlo tienes que saber las fortalezas de ellos y al mismo tiempo sus debilidades, así sabes dónde atacar —comenzó a explicar Itachi sin apartar la vista de la batalla, que a ese punto estaba llegando a la parte en que entre Naruto y Sasuke estaban haciendo retroceder y enojar a los mininos. — Los gatos son agiles por naturaleza, sus sentidos les permiten percibir su entorno mucho mejor que los demás, por eso tienen una rápida reacción a las situaciones inesperadas; al mismo tiempo cuentan con una flexibilidad superior, consiguiendo rápidamente desplazar la energía del impacto y salir menos dañados de una caída o golpe; sus bigotes les dan una mejor percepción espacial, de esa manera pueden desplazarse entre espacios estrechos sin necesidad de detenerse a observarlos por mucho tiempo, por último su cola, les da equilibrio, es por ello que no tienen problemas en esquivar.

— Pero incluso con todas esas ventajas, acciones sorpresivas y continuas como las de Naruto y Sasuke-kun les cansa, así que lentamente se van quedando rezagados —añadí viendo como Sasuke había pasado por debajo de los tres gatos para luego saltar por arriba y en esta ocasión lanzar algunas shuriken en su dirección, haciéndoles retroceder mientras él volvía a caer frente a ellos, manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios e irritándolos más.

Naruto por su parte parecía haber encontrado un tipo de diversión al asustarlos sorpresivamente. Su formación era más bien un tipo de juega al topo combinada con un grupo de obstáculos que dificultaba el paso hacia la muralla final. Primero venía su aún forjada muralla de cinco clones junto a su cuerpo original, seguido estaba el pequeño grupo de clones que luchaban con ellos y cuando alguno era destruido Naruto rápidamente le remplazaba, de esa forma mantenía la continuidad; por último y lo que parecía agregarle un toque divertido a la causa del rubio, eran un grupo de tres clones más, quienes esperaban ocultos en algún lugar abajo y cuando los gatos menos se lo esperaban, saltaban por algún lado y les asustaban, consiguiendo que perdieran la concentración y dándole la oportunidad de golpearlos.

— Eso es cierto, una de las debilidades de los gatos es su misma energía. Por lo general están hechos para gastar grandes cantidades, pero esto solo lo hacen en un corto periodo de tiempo. Por lo demás los gatos adultos necesitan recobrar su energía durmiendo así que, entre más tiempo pases haciéndoles perder su energía, más probabilidades tienes de que traten de tomar un respiro, lo que da una abertura directa a un ataque. — Itachi se detuvo en su explicación por unos momentos mientras veía a los dos genin. Ambos muchachos habían conseguido alcanzar a sus contrincantes con un golpe directo, que finalmente llevo a los cinco a chocar en el centro. — Ahora vendrá la segunda parte de su plan y con ello probablemente el final. Prepárate para ello.

Iba a cuestionarle para qué, pero la mirada que me dio me llevó a comprender finalmente cual sería mi función. — _Pequeño listillo_ —pensé mirando hacia Sasuke y sintiendo un pequeño calor que calentaba mi pecho.

Los gatos abrumados por la excesiva energía de los dos genin bufaron molestos, pero en sus miradas había una muda comprensión para escapar de allí, por eso rápidamente retrocedieron en dirección opuesta a Sasuke, directamente hacia donde la chica se escondía. Me quedé observando cual sería el siguiente paso, ya que Naruto y Sasuke no se movieron de sus lugares, contrario a eso parecían estarse preparando para algo más. Los gatos corrían hacia una ventana pequeña, pero antes de conseguir llegar a ella, se estrellaron contra un muro de tierra, que en un momento se había levantado frente a ellos; a continuación, una ráfaga de kunai, con hilos de acero salieron de la parte de abajo clavándose en el techo. Los mininos apenas consiguieron esquivar el ataque, pero ahora aturdidos y sintiéndose cada vez más arrinconados tomaron dirección hacia nosotros.

— ¡Sakura, Nii-san! — Escuché a Sasuke gritarnos, claro que no había necesidad para ello, ya que nosotros ya estábamos preparados para actuar.

Algunos metros antes de que los gatos llegaran, Itachi saltó hacia atrás y usó sus propias armas para destruir la ventana, dejándoles vía libre para que intentaran escapar por allí; lástima que, para ellos, la suerte no estaba de su lado. — Suiton: Mizurappa —proferí en el instante en que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para no poder evitar el ataque.

Una pequeña ola de agua golpeó con fuerza a los mininos, enviándolos de regreso hacia el centro del almacén; allí terminaron enredados con la elaborada trampa que Sasuke, Naruto y Midori habían entretejido disimuladamente con sus armas. Los cinco gatos, temblando y atrapados por los hilos de acero, finalmente declararon su derrota entre espasmos y maullidos lastimeros. — ¡Lo hicimos! — Soltó Naruto en un grito eufórico.

— Finalmente un plan que sale como debe —concordó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a los gatos y comenzaba a atarlos con nudos formales, de esa manera se aseguraría de que no hubiera posibilidad de que nos siguieran.

— Aún no acabamos, no hemos encontrado lo que vinimos a buscar —recalcó la chica con fingida molestia, sin embargo, la sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios contradecía su tono.

— Lo averiguaremos ahora. — Dicho aquello Sasuke escogió a uno de los felinos y uso su sharingan sobre él. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el chico finalmente se irguiera y luego saltara hacia la parte central de la laberíntica bodega; allí se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, perdiéndose brevemente, para dos minutos más tarde emerger con una bolsa de tamaño medio. — Misión cumplida.

La emoción de los miembros del equipo siete era evidente, casi se podía decir que habían reconciliado sus diferencias, pero eso era algo que dudaba demasiado; de todas formas, verlos celebrar su victoria con una sonrisa, me trajo inevitablemente un sentimiento nostálgico, casi doloroso y que me revolvió las entrañas; era la combinación de anhelo con orgullo, dos emociones que casi me parecían contradictorias para el momento. — Mirarlos crecer tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos debe ser doloroso —murmuró Itachi a mi lado, atrayendo mi atención hacia su tranquila figura.

Verlo observarme con comprensión, ahogo completamente cualquier sentimiento doloroso que me estuviera rondando, en cambio una especie de alegría me inundó, haciéndome sentir más bien afortunada. — Siento más orgullo al verlos. Quizás sea extraño y una parte de mí, al igual que ellos piense que es insólito, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo estar insatisfecha. Más que dolor, siento felicidad, porque puedo ver otro tipo de futuro para ellos, en vez de una constante batalla para regresar a tu hermano a casa; porque como llevo recordándote, tú y Shisui pueden verlo conmigo. Además, sin importar el cómo sean ahora, siempre me quedarán los recuerdos de cuando fuimos el equipo siete, pero solo será esto, ya que mi tiempo en su equipo, como su compañera definitiva ya ha pasado. — Me había quedado viendo a los niños mientras terminaba mis palabras, por eso no pude prever la caricia que Itachi deslizó desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta mi mejilla, siendo esta última una acción que me hizo regresar a verle a los ojos. Una mirada amable y cálida me estaba esperando, junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

Por extraño que pareciera, la acción no hizo que mi corazón saltara nervioso, en cambio su ritmo se tornó en un compás suave y emocionado, llenándome de los mismos sentimientos que me transmitía su mirada. El toque duró solo unos momentos más antes de que el moreno finalmente diera por terminado el contacto, y regresara la atención a los niños que habían comenzado a salir del almacén. Aún teníamos una parte de la misión sin terminar, y la noche en esos momentos nos lo recordaba; era ahora que comenzaba nuestra parte, así que de ahí en adelante nuestra concentración debía estar completamente sobre la mesa; por eso mismo llevé mis sentimientos y pensamientos sobre mi amigo a un rincón de mi mente, claro que cuando tuviera la oportunidad, me permitiría emocionarme por las acciones de él, pero hasta entonces solo mantendría la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mis labios.

* * *

Habíamos hecho un trabajo excelente saliendo de la fortaleza sin que nadie lo notara; sin embargo, para nosotros era evidente que los genin habían usado demasiado chakra en la primera parte de la misión, así que solo nos quedaba reducir la velocidad en el regreso. Para compensar la inseguridad de velocidad, Itachi optó por movilizarnos en una hilera, iniciando con él, guiando el camino y verificando el perímetro con su sharingan; luego le siguió Sasuke quien llevaba el mineral y verificaba la parte derecha; detrás de él se encontraba Midori manteniendo una expresión cansada pero trataba de concentrarse en vigilar la izquierda; en penúltimo lugar estaba el rubio, quien teniendo mayor energía sería un respaldo en caso de que los dos de adelante necesitaran una mano; Yo era la que finalmente daba concluida la formación y la que estaba encargada de cuidarles las espaldas.

El frio de la noche era como una fuente tranquilizante en el recorrido, pero no lo suficiente para evitar mantener nuestra guardia arriba y que fuera apaciguado el augurio de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Desde hacía un rato tenía el presentimiento de que las sombras se estaban ciñendo sobre nosotros como un manto oscuro, mientras que ojos amenazantes seguían nuestros movimientos. Incluso si se me pasara un momento por la cabeza que podría simplemente estar paranoica, el mismo pensamiento perdía fuerza al ver la figura de Itachi más adelante; El Uchiha parecía avanzar tranquilo y sin problemas, pero los hombros rígidos, la mano antinaturalmente cerca de su porta shuriken y la regularidad con la que su cabeza hacía pequeños movimientos hacia los lados, me dejaban en claro que mi amigo tenía el mismo presentimiento que yo.

Pero como siempre, tratándose de una vida shinobi, lo esperado siempre llega de forma repentina, alterando tu control y sobresaltándote, haciéndote pensar mil y un formas en que el ataque fue efectuado y aun así no poder comprender del todo el acto, al tener que verte obligado a responder por el simple instinto de supervivencia y protección, o simplemente caer bajo la trampa firmemente elaborada. Lo único que separaba la vida y la muerte de un ataque, era lo despierta que era tu mente y la determinación que marcaban tus actos para superar las dificultades, por ello incluso lo inesperado podía ser repelido con la suficiente astucia y rapidez para reaccionar, manteniendo tu mente clara ante las circunstancias más apremiantes. Todo esto era algo que se adquiría con la experiencia y el tiempo, cosas que los tres genin aún no poseían del todo, pero que afortunadamente mi amigo y yo, habíamos adquirido con las difíciles pruebas que se nos presentaron en el camino.

Ante la sorpresa de los tres niños, Itachi, en un segundo había detenido el avance y se había lanzado en un rápido retroceso, tomando a Midori y Sasuke respectivamente en cada brazo. Por mi parte había puesto más chakra en mis piernas y me había encargado de agarrar a Naruto por la espalda. Nuestro repentino movimiento concluyó con la técnica del cuerpo parpadeante, en la cual desaparecimos del lugar, justo en el momento en que una ráfaga de kunai y shuriken caía en el sitio en que momentos antes habíamos estado. Nuestros movimientos nos llevaron hasta un pequeño claro, unos metros más allá, llenado apenas por algunos parches de luz de luna que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles; sin embargo, decidimos permanecer ocultos entre las sombras, entre tres árboles que nos permitían una cobertura decente sin alterar nuestra visión del entorno.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Profirió Midori, asustada por el repentino cambio — ¿Dónde estamos?

— Shhh —solté, escaneado la zona con la mirada y sacando un kunai de mi bolsa. — Itachi-kun ¿les vez?

— Hn. Vienen hacia aquí —respondió con voz tranquila, manteniendo muy bien el control sobre sus emociones y luciendo como si aún continuáramos en aquel almacén.

— Naruto, Midori, Sasuke-kun. Manténganse al margen de la pelea —ordené en un murmullo — Ocúltense y protejan el mineral.

— Pero Sakura-chan… —trató de rebatirme el rubio, pero una mirada mía basto para que callara.

— No es una sugerencia, es una orden —afirmé en el momento en que la postura de mi amigo cambio, listo para atacar.

— Les crearemos una pantalla para que puedan ocultarse. Creo que no tengo que añadir que su chakra debe estar todo el tiempo enmascarado y no permitir que les detecten. No pierdan de vista al enemigo; son cinco, así que si uno de ellos desaparece cuiden sus espaldas. — Cuando terminó de hablar, empezamos a ser iluminados y calentados por una luz naranja, que, con cada segundo se iba haciendo más grande, hasta casi envolvernos.

Sin cruzar palabras, Itachi cambió de lugar conmigo, poniéndose a mis espaldas, mientras que yo terminaba las posiciones de manos para lanzar mi técnica. — Suiton: Suijinheki. — Una barrera de agua se levantó frente a nosotros, cubriéndonos del ataque de fuego y dándoles a los menores la pantalla de humo que necesitaban.

Un sonido agudo y parecido al de unas uñas sobre el pizarrón, fue el único indicativo que nos advirtió del siguiente ataque. Mi amigo me tomó del brazo para instarme a saltar hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evadir el jutsu de rayo que cayó, destrozando la tierra y dejando una severa quemadura sobre la superficie. Juntando espaldas, esperamos con Itachi hasta que nuestros oponentes se hicieran presentes; algo que ocurrió solo unos segundos más tarde, cuando nos vimos rodeados por los cinco ninjas; Cuatro de ellos siendo hombres, dos de ellos altos y robustos, mientras que los otros dos tenían una complexión más delgada, de apariencia ágil y ropas ligeras. La última era una mujer alta de cabello rojo y ojos rosa. Los cinco vestían el mismo tipo de ropa larga, cerrada y oscura; cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con una máscara de tela.

— Me impresiona que Konoha solo enviara dos de sus ninjas para hacernos frente —pronunció la mujer.

— Te equivocas, había tres genin con ellos. Se habrán escabullido con el choque de técnicas —dijo uno de los hombres, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y mostrando una expresión amenazante, — aunque en un rato podremos ir por ellos, primero tenemos que encargarnos de estos.

— No tardaremos mucho. Esta vez Konoha nos ha subestimado, si cree que solo ellos pueden pararnos. — Uno de los que se veían más fuertes físicamente apretó sus nudillos, haciéndolos crujir como una técnica común de intimidación.

Los cinco parecían entretenidos con su ventaja numérica, tanto que se convirtió en su debilidad, al no reconocer el sharingan en los ojos de mi amigo o el pequeño movimiento que hizo con su mano antes de lanzar un pequeño genjutsu sobre ellos; técnica, que, al ellos poseer dos expertos en ilusiones, los mantuvo entretenidos solo unos segundos, pero fueron segundos que nosotros empleamos bastante bien. Antes de que despertaran, Itachi ya había hecho los preparativos para su próximo movimiento; entonces, coordinándonos, movimos nuestras piernas y giramos al mismo tiempo, cambiando de posiciones, quedando él frente a la mujer, el hombre que nos había amenazado y el bocón que nos subestimaba. — Katon: Goryuka no jutsu —dijo él, lanzando sobre ellos algunos dragones de fuego.

Apenas habían conseguido reaccionar, cuando el jutsu elemental estaba por alcanzarlos, dejándoles aparentemente indefensos. — _Vienen ahora_ —murmuró Itachi cuando vio como uno de los sujetos que estaba en mi diagonal derecha, se movía y lanzaba una técnica de agua para tratar de salvar a sus amigos; por otro lado, el ninja sobrante se había lanzado hacia nosotros empuñando una ninjato. — _Ahora, que comience_ —le respondí al moreno, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cerraba mi mano en un puño.

Terminadas mis palabras, la técnica de Itachi chocó con la de agua y el vapor volvió a expandirse a nuestro alrededor, cubriéndonos parcialmente, y con ello nuestros movimientos. Por segunda vez cambiamos lugares, Itachi sacando su kodachi, se encargó de repeler al sujeto que caía sobre nosotros; mientras que yo habiendo reunido el chakra necesario en mi puño derecho, me lancé hacia adelante usando la técnica del cuerpo parpadeante, y me posicioné justo detrás del sujeto grande del centro. — Fueron ustedes los ingenuos —solté suavemente a mi víctima, haciendo que se sobresaltara; sin embargo, no le di tiempo para reaccionar — ¡Shannaro! — Mi golpe estalló en todo el centro de su espalda, arrojándolo contra el sujeto que Itachi había mantenido detenido.

Midiendo perfectamente el tiempo y distancia, el Uchiha empujo a su oponente lo suficiente como para que un segundo más tarde fuera aplastado por el cuerpo de su compañero. — ¡Azu! — Gritó la mujer momentos antes de dirigirme una mirada de odio — Tú… ¡Te mataré! Rápidamente se lanzó contra mí, aprovechando que en esos momentos estaba cayendo sobre la misma rama en la que su compañero estuvo antes. Desafortunadamente para ella, antes de conseguir alcanzarme, su avance fue cortado por Itachi, quien había arrojado a sus piernas algunos shuriken con hilos de acero en redados en sus centros, mismos hilos que se enredaron en sus tobillos y le permitieron al moreno jalarla y arrojarla contra el suelo.

Con aquella amenaza momentáneamente neutralizada, concentré mi atención sobre el usuario de agua, quien esta vez atacó con proyectiles líquidos. Para esquivar las peligrosas balas, salté hacia atrás y di un giro sobre mi misma antes de caer de pie sobre la tierra, entonces miré hacia mi amigo, que en vez de moverse se había quedado a recibir el ataque. La euforia apareció en los ojos del ninja, y al mismo tiempo soltó un grito de júbilo; dos reacciones que duraron solo los segundos previos a que el cuerpo de mi amigo se desintegrara en una parvada de cuervos, que por unos momentos alzaron vuelo a nuestro alrededor, y luego se volvieron a juntar detrás del sujeto. Itachi apareció, y con un golpe limpio de su espada acabó con la vida del hombre.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo mi rostro momentos antes de que mi alrededor cambiara. Los árboles parecieron hacerse más estrechos, hasta cubrirme en una especie de circulo. — _Genjutsu_ —reconocí de inmediato, pero antes de poder concentrar chakra para tratar de disiparlo, sentí como repentinamente era cortada en brazos y piernas. — Han eliminado a tres de nosotros, pero no seremos fáciles de vencer. — Chasqueé la lengua con irritación, pero estaba decidida a no convertirme en un pedazo de carne cortado, así que concentré chakra en mi centro y proclamé —: liberar.

Mi entorno volvió a cambiar, apareciendo ahora rocas alrededor. Entre cerré los ojos momentos antes de comprender lo que habían hecho; en unos segundos ellos habían entretejido una red de genjutsu sobre genjutsu, ampliando el tiempo de escape y el desgaste de chakra de la víctima si trataba de salir. El trabajo de la ilusión comparado con las de Shisui, eran insulsas, fácilmente reconocibles y de rápidos contraataques, pero tenía que darles puntos por convertir algo pequeño en una técnica a tener en cuenta cuando se combinaba con el asesinato.

Un golpe me sobrevino por la espalda, haciéndome caer de bruces contra el suelo, a continuación, me flanquearon por la derecha, y me arrojaron contra una falsa roca. Ahogué un quejido, impidiéndome mostrarles debilidad. Mis opciones para escapar en un movimiento del Jutsu, se limitaban a dos; la primera sería que Itachi me despertara, pero esta quedaba descartada al saber que probablemente estaría lidiando con alguno de los dos ninjas restantes; así que en realidad tendría que aferrarme a la última. Sin sentarme a meditarlo por más tiempo saqué una Kunai de mi bolsa. — No te servirá de nada —escuché esta vez la voz femenina. — No puedes dañar lo que no puedes ver.

— No planeo usarla en ustedes —respondí con algo de gracia surgiendo en mis entrañas; esas palabras eran las mismas que había pronunciado hacía mucho tiempo, solo que las circunstancias eran otras.

Antes de poder ser detenida, giré el filo de la hoja en mi dirección y la clave en mi pierna, asegurándome de sumergirla lo suficiente como para que mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaran con brusquedad por el dolor auto infringido, pero no lastimara ningún tipo de arteria importante. Al instante la oscuridad me en volvió y solo fue remplazada por el campo de batalla momentos después, acompañado de los quejidos de mis enemigos. Saqué el arma de mi miembro y levanté mi rostro, solo para ver como Itachi, valiéndose solo de su kodachi y taijutsu atestaba golpes continuos al hombre y la mujer, manteniéndolos — _hablando analógicamente_ — contra las cuerdas.

A pesar de encontrar un tanto entretenido el panorama, no tuve tiempo para quedarme parada, ya que para mi sorpresa una sexta presencia había aparecido detrás de mí, desbordando intenciones asesinas. Solo tuve unos segundos para reaccionar, así que me lancé hacia el frente en un saltó bajo, apoyé las manos en la tierra, introduje mi cabeza en el hueco entre mis brazos e impulsé mi cuerpo hacia adelante, doblándolo para que mientras giraba no sufriera daño y me permitiera levantarme sobre mis pies al instante. Me giré hacia mi oponente con toda la intención de lanzarme de vuelta, pero al efectuar mi ataque, apoyé mi peso sobre mi pierna herida, haciéndome sisear de dolor, incluso luego de que logré golpear al enorme hombre. Respiré profundo, y traté de relajar mi tenso cuerpo, mientras miraba a mi nuevo oponente.

No había reaccionado al embate, en cambio mostraba una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, y mantenía los brazos abiertos a los lados. — Impresionante fuerza, pero no me dañaras con eso. — Contradiciendo cualquier apariencia que tuviera, el sujeto se movió más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar y me devolvió el golpe que le había dado, lanzándome contra uno de los árboles circundantes. La explosión de dolor se desató en mi abdomen y espalda; mi boca quedó impregnada con el sabor férreo de la sangre y mis labios fueron pintados por su color escarlata. Caí de rodillas al suelo, agarrándome el lugar del impacto y tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido.

— Parece que eres una mujer resistente. — Los pasos del sujeto se acercaban, parecía seguro de que me había inhabilitado con ese golpe, y bueno tenía que admitir que yo también lo pensaría si no supiera que mi contrincante es un ninja médico; detalle que el hombre había omitido. — Pero no lo serás por mucho tiempo más.

Cuando sus pies entraron en mi campo de visión, fue el momento en el que el hombre atacó desde arriba, tratando de aplastarme con sus puños; pero al mismo tiempo, fue en ese instante en que me erguí en mi posición arrodillada y detuve su golpe, agregando chakra a la palma de mi mano y agarrándolo al mismo tiempo. La sorpresa al verme reaccionar tan rápido, fue mi ventana para conseguir arraigarme con mi otra mano a la parte inferior de su brazo y con todas mis fuerzas levantarlo en un abrupto giro, con el que finalmente terminé arrojándolo, hacia lo que anteriormente había estado a mi espalda. Con la respiración entrecortada y sanando mi golpe en las costillas, me permití hacer una rápida evaluación de mi situación y el curso de acción que ahora debía tomar.

El hombre parecía tener una fuerte resistencia a los golpes, podría ser incluso un jutsu para fortalecer el exterior de su cuerpo, haciéndole parcialmente inmune a mis devastadores ataques, lo que me significaba una desventaja si empleaba mi forma de lucha normal. Ahora, su velocidad, tampoco debía ser subestimada —algo que ya había comprobado de antemano—, pero no era algo que luego de haber visto una vez no pudiera seguir; por algo era buena en la evasión. Comprobando las circunstancias y al hombre, por mi mente pasaron un par de ideas para conseguir solucionar el asunto antes de que siguiera recibiendo más daño del que pudiera aguantar. Apenas había terminado mis conjeturas, cuando mi enemigo se movió, volviendo a ir directamente por mí en un movimiento rápido, lo que me obligo a responder con la misma rapidez para poder evadirlo. Me agaché cuando usó su pierna para tratar de golpearme por un lateral, pero, aprovechando mi altura y complexión me deslicé entre sus piernas con un giro por tierra; luego, quedando justo detrás, toqué su muslo izquierdo con mi mano derecha, —ahora envuelta en el tono azulado de mi chakra—, y a continuación, con este apoyo me impulsé por su lateral, levantando mis piernas, usando la izquierda para golpear su mandíbula y la derecha para, de una patada a su pecho apartarlo y apartarme de él.

Antes de tocar el suelo, doble mi cuerpo hacia abajo, luego, apoyándome en mis manos, las use para impulsarme hacia arriba, lo que me facilito el movimiento para caer sobre mis pies. Sin permitirme demasiado descanso me volví hacia mi enemigo y reuniendo parte de lo que quedaba de mi chakra, lo distribuí en mis piernas y manos, lista para los últimos movimientos. Pocas veces había intentado realizar esa técnica de manera continua, y casi nunca salía bien, principalmente por el recargo que ponía en mi cuerpo al tratar de moverme a una velocidad que no acostumbraba; sin embargo, Shisui había puesto demasiado empeño para que la aprendiera, y con un poco de esfuerzo de los últimos años había desarrollado una forma de emplearla en el campo, incluso con mis limitaciones.

Sin dar cuartel usé la técnica del cuerpo parpadeante para trasladarme frente al hombre, que pensando que iba a golpearlo nuevamente trató de pararme con un embate de su puño derecho, pero antes de que llegara a tocarme volví a moverme con el jutsu, colocándome sobre su espalda, donde aproveche para tocar sus hombros; luego me arqueé hacia atrás para dar un giro y caer en el suelo, nuevamente entre sus piernas, donde esta vez toqué su cadera y ambos muslos. La contracción en los músculos de su la espalda, fueron un aviso previo al giro que dio sobre sí mismo, algo que me obligo a dar un salto hacia atrás, cuando trato de golpearme con su ahora colgante brazo.

Me deslicé torpemente mientras soportaba el dolor de mis heridas, manteniendo mi vista sobre el hombre. El cuerpo frente a mí se balanceó e hizo una insinuación de movimiento hacia adelante, pero no consiguió otra cosa más que desplomarse contra el suelo, sin poder mover sus brazos o piernas en el proceso, solo estrellándose irremediablemente contra la dura y polvorienta superficie del bosque, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. — ¿Q-qué me hiciste? —preguntó.

— Tu cuerpo tiene una capa exterior bastante dura, sin embargo, esto solo pasa con la parte exterior de ti. Lo que me importaba era tu interior, donde es más fácil cortar o dañar, si se conoce la técnica adecuada. — Detuve mis palabras y levanté mi mano, asegurándome de que viera la coloración azul que la envolvía — El bisturí de Chakra, bien empleado, puede cortar no solo el exterior, sino que puede introducirse en el interior sin ocasionar daño físico evidente; y eso es lo que acabo de hacer.

Mi chakra dejo de ser visible en mi mano cuando comencé a juntarlo en mi puño — Y como pensabas, esto terminó. — Con un movimiento de mi mano hacia abajo, aplasté su cuerpo y solté mi chakra, asegurándome de que se colara en su interior, destruyendo todo lo que tocara. Mi enemigo cayó finalmente con un quejido ahogado, quedando su cuerpo inerte sobre la tierra y finalmente dando por terminada la refriega.

— Sakura. — Itachi llegó en un salto hasta mi lugar mostrando claramente su preocupación al ver mis heridas.

— Estoy bien —gruñí con cansancio adornando los bordes de mi voz, aunque realmente mi atención se centraba en la visión perfectamente ordenada del moreno; aparte de algunas manchas de tierra en su ropa, parecía como si no acabara de tener una pelea, sin daño alguno en su persona y presentando una apariencia bastante disonante con el campo de batalla que dejó atrás. — _Y yo he de parecer una diana de tiro._ — Internamente bufé con el pensamiento que me quedó al observarlo.

— Parece que algo en mi te molesta —comentó suavemente, enarcando una ceja en el proceso y cruzándose de brazos.

No me había percatado de que mi rostro mostró mis emociones mortificadas, pero no fue algo que negué a su conocimiento, en cambio le dije —: Me reprendo mentalmente por terminar llena de arañazos que pude haber evitado si hubiera tenido más cuidado. Y estoy celosa de que parezcas tan fresco, a pesar de que detrás de ti esta la prueba del infierno que desataste cuando estaba ocupada con el genjutsu y este tipo, a quien por cierto no teníamos previsto. — La sonrisa divertida y la mirada amable que me dedicó solo consiguieron hacerme profundizar mi puchero.

— Efectivamente no conocíamos a su otro añadido, pero asumo que por sus acciones era la salvaguarda en caso de caer en emboscada o fallar con sus técnicas, así que no es raro que no se haya detectado inicialmente en nuestra inteligencia sobre el enemigo; sin embargo, creo que habrá que añadir al reporte de la misión, la sugerencia de que la próxima vez haya una verificación correcta de los miembros. — Sus brazos se colocaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo antes de que su mirada volviera cambiar a una más seria — ¿Puedes curarte lo suficiente para llegar?

— Puedo hacerlo —confirmé concentrando lo que me quedaba de energía en mis heridas más graves, siendo el caso del abdomen y mi pierna. — Creo que será mejor que cuando lleguemos pidamos alojamiento, dudo poder ir a Konoha en este estado, y más si es de noche.

— Concuerdo con la petición — respondió, para a continuación mirar hacia los árboles, de donde descendían los tres genin, ahora mostrando su asombro con el escenario ante sus ojos.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —Alabó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, corriendo hasta alcanzarnos por completo — E-es que fue tan… no… quiero decir, es que fue…

— Una sincronización perfecta —completó Sasuke rodando los ojos ante el arrebato del rubio; luego me dedicó una mirada algo preocupada — ¿Estas bien?

— Sí, nada de qué preocuparse Sasuke-kun. — Mis manos dejaron de brillar y le mostré ahora la pequeña cicatriz en mi pierna, — Mañana podré terminar de arreglar el tejido y entonces no quedará evidencia de que alguna vez estuve herida.

Mi respuesta pareció complacerlo por el momento, ya que no siguió preguntando y su expresión se relajó. Los ojos azules de Naruto, al mirarnos destellaban admiración y un poco de celos; este último sentimiento me hizo sentir un pequeño nudo en mi estómago, un recordatorio de la actual diferencia de poderes que en ese momento nos separaban. Por último, Midori, aunque se mantenía en silencio no podía dejar de mirarnos con una emoción que no pensé que se reflejaría en su rostro; no era propiamente alegría, o como en el caso de Naruto, admiración; no, ella mostraba una combinación de fascinación y miedo, emociones que llegaron a hacerme preguntar lo que en esos momentos estaría pasando por su cabeza.

— Es mejor movernos, quedarnos aquí sería muy peligroso. Apresuraremos el paso hasta Sora-ku, así llegaremos en unos quince minutos. — Los menores miraron a Itachi, y este a su vez se aseguró de devolverles la atención — ¿Alguno de ustedes no cree tener suficiente chakra para llegar? — Los tres negaron a la pregunta y mi amigo asintió satisfecho.

— En ese caso andando.

* * *

Quizás habíamos llevado a los chicos cerca de su límite, porque al llegar a la pequeña ciudad no protestaron cuando pedimos pasar la noche allí, en cambio parecían ansiosos y preocupados con que la anciana nos negara el alojamiento; afortunadamente para nosotros no nos vimos enfrentando tal respuesta, en cambio, fuimos sorprendidos por Neko-baa, quien nos tenía preparadas tres habitaciones, y aseguró que incluso si no le hubiéramos dicho nada, ella misma nos habría tendido la propuesta. Así que, en esos momentos, luego de distribuir rápidamente las habitaciones, me encontré sentada sobre el futon, despojada de mi chaleco rojo, con solo mi top negro y dando tratamiento a los cortes menores que no había sanado antes. En aquella intimidad me pude finalmente permitir revivir los momentos más significativos de ese día, aquellos que fingí pasar por alto para luego, poder sentarme un momento a ver sobre ellos. Las acciones de Itachi ese día me habían confundido, pero al mismo tiempo me llenaban de emoción, e incluso expectativa sobre lo que estaría pasando en las profundidades de esa brillante cabeza; sin embargo, mi reflexión de sus actos solo tuvo lugar en la primera parte de mi sanación, ya que pronto, mi mente se inundó con los recuerdos del trabajo del equipo siete.

No podía sentirme más orgullosa de ver cuánto habían crecido Naruto y Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación inquietante y desconocida había comenzado a apoderarse de mí. Al principio la identifiqué como nostalgia, quizás incluso un poco de dolor por la distancia que se estaba formando entre el pasado y el ahora, pero… en esos momentos que estaba sola, la sentía como la calma previa a una tormenta. Algo no estaba bien, y me molestaba darme cuenta de que no podía llegar a una conclusión, solo andaba en círculos alrededor, probando y empapándome de la sensación.

Habiendo terminado de tratar mis heridas, solté un suspiro y comencé a devolver todo a mi mochila. No servía de nada darle vueltas al asunto, solo conseguiría agotarme más de lo que ya estaba y quedarme con una espinita que no me dejaría dormir como debía, y eso no era un lujo que me pudiera dar en esos momentos; así que, guardando aquellos pensamientos en una caja en lo profundo de mi mente, terminé de arreglar todo y me tendí sobre el futon. Mañana cuando regresara a Konoha podía preocuparme; hasta entonces, despejé mi mente, me relajé y dejé que el cansancio me sedujera, hasta que al final terminé cayendo en lo que en un principio creí era un sueño.

 **-0-**

El aroma del bosque estaba opacado bajo el hedor de la sangre, sudor y tierra. Los árboles alrededor, que deberían habernos protegido de la vista, en esos momentos me parecían figuras aterradoras que se alzaban frente a mí, sofocándome, aumentando el miedo y la impotencia que sentía; haciéndome lamentar el hecho de que se habían puesto en nuestra contra, siendo los carceleros que nos impedían el escape de nuestros enemigos. Pasé saliva y remojé mis labios partidos, sintiendo el sabor ferroso de la sangre mientras trataba de mantenerme consciente, en pie y lista para saltar al frente y defender a mis dos preciadas personas; sin embargo, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, no era rival para esos tres, no podría mantenerme el tiempo suficiente pero aun así tampoco podía simplemente abandonar a mis amigos de esa forma.

Mi mente estaba cubierta por una niebla blanca, solo siguiendo el camino y los hechos precedentes, sin realmente tomar decisiones, solo sintiendo lo mismo que había sentido en aquella época; el dolor, el miedo, el coraje, la protección, la impotencia, el cansancio… la frustración. Todo era un mar de situaciones que me pusieron en el lugar en el que estaba, en medio del claro donde presenté por primera vez la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin, donde en esos momentos volvía a ver recreada el alma vengativa de Sasuke, levantándose cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida, arrasando con nuestros enemigos con una loca sonrisa cruzando sus labios. Era lamentable lo poco que podía hacer; solo estaba allí, mirando con terror como la persona que quería daba el primer paso para hundirse en la oscuridad, fundiéndose con el inevitable destino que finalmente nos llevaría a separarnos. Pero… ¿Cómo sabía aquello? ¿Cómo podía afirmarlo si todo parecía tan real?

La neblina fue despejándose de mi cabeza cuando finalmente el pelinegro soltó los brazos del desafortunado ninja del sonido, y ahora enfocaba su atención en su compañero. ¿Estaba soñando? Ahora mismo no lo parecía, de hecho, ahora con mi mente libre, las sensaciones se multiplicaron, los sonidos se aclararon, mi libertad de movimiento retornó a mí y el pánico me embargo. Mi delgado y adolorido cuerpo temblaba, incapaz de comprender la magnitud de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor; sin embargo, eso no me impidió levantarme como en tiempos pasados y correr hacia Sasuke, intentando detenerle y evitar que cayera en la guarida de la serpiente.

Mi cuerpo dolía con cada movimiento que hacía, pero aun así continué corriendo sin reparar en mis heridas o incluso en las personas que nos rodeaban, solo mantuve fijo en mi mente, mi objetivo — ¡Sasuke-kun! —grité cuando finalmente le alcancé, rodeándole con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda — basta por favor.

El moreno se había detenido en el mismo lugar en que lo había tomado, mientras yo oraba internamente para que el sello retrocediera y volviera a ser el mismo muchacho que conocía. — Sakura… —salió suavemente de sus labios.

Siguiendo la esperanza de que había regresado a la normalidad levanté la vista, pero para mi decepción y terror me sorprendí de ver que nada en su apariencia había mejorado; contrario a ello, Sasuke ahora lucía un brillo malicioso, satisfecho y arrogante en su mirada. Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi sangre pareció congelarse, haciéndome incapaz de apartar la vista de su rostro o moverme de mi lugar. — Sasuke-kun… por favor… —balbuceé como un ruego, incapaz de saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero que por su mirada sabía que no era nada bueno.

— ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? — Sus palabras salieron como una cruel caricia, una aterradora e inquietante caricia que me hizo estremecer — ¿O estás confundida?

— El sello… —respondí — ¿Por qué?

— Oh, eso. — Su sonrisa se amplió y sus manos se levantaron hasta tomar mis muñecas que aún estaban en su pecho. Una voz de alarma se disparó en mi cabeza, diciéndome que necesitaba alejarme de él, pero mi cuerpo, parecía decidido a no responder a esa demanda; al contrario, se encogió más en su lugar cuando Sasuke se giró y quedó de frente a mí, alzándose como un halcón sobre su presa. — No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y dio un paso más cerca, dejando la distancia entre nosotros reducida a solo un par de centímetros. Había algo en él, diferente a el sello de maldición, algo que me ponía los pelos de punta, y me estimulaba para tratar de recordar. — El sello… debió retroceder —murmuré como si estuviera en un trance, — Nosotros… esto se supone que tenía terminar.

— ¿Terminar? ¿De qué hablas _Sakura_? — Deslizó mi nombre entre sus labios casi como una burla mientras que al mismo tiempo tomaba uno de mis cortos mechones de cabello y lo acariciaba entre sus dedos. — Si esto hasta ahora es el comienzo. — Un destello breve, donde su imagen se vio remplazada por un Sasuke más adulto me hizo finalmente reaccionar; entonces en un brusco movimiento me aparté de su agarre y traté de poner distancia entre nosotros, pero, mi cuerpo debilitado y tenso por la situación, solo alcanzó a permitirme dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, antes de que mis piernas fallaran y me hicieran caer de espaldas.

La sonrisa burlona y el brillo de malicia en sus ojos, solo pareció profundizarse más desde mi ahora nueva y vulnerable posición. — Esto no es real… —murmuré intentando calmarme.

— ¿A no? — Sasuke no dio señales de desear moverse de su lugar, en cambio se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza hacia un lado — A mí me parece que es muy real Sakura, y creo que me aseguraré de que siga siendo así.

Su sonrisa murió con la misma rapidez con la que me vi tomada por mi cuello y levantada de mi sitio, quedando suspendida en el aire y siendo lentamente estrangulada por el moreno. Ahogué un grito de desesperación mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre, pero mi pequeño y roto cuerpo no podía competir contra el alma oscura que estaba frente a mí, asfixiándome, no solo con su mano sino también con su presencia. — Sa…su…ke-kun —pronuncié cuando mis fuerzas comenzaron a mermar, dejándome solo con la sensación de las lágrimas calientes que caían por mi rostro y el dolor punzante en mi pecho.

— _Este no es Sasuke-kun, esto solo es un sueño, despertaré…_ —pensaba, pero por algún motivo mis palabras no conseguían convencerme, en cambio la angustiante sensación de que estaba por perder todo de nuevo me dominaba.

— Vuelve con nosotros Sakura… —las palabras del Uchiha me sonaban casi lejanas, mientras mi conciencia se desvanecía y mis ojos luchaban por no cerrarse, tratando de mantener la batalla que mis manos, hace un momento habían dejado de pelear.

Mi estado no me permitió percatarme en que momento paso todo, o de qué forma, solo supe que repentinamente el agarre en mi cuello se había desvanecido, y una cálida y tranquilizadora presencia me rodeó. Mi cuerpo se retorció cuando naturalmente me obligo a toser y buscar el aire que se me había negado; sin embargo, mi cansancio solo me permitió ver unos ojos negros que flotaban sobre mí y escuchar unas últimas palabras antes de que me entregara por completo a la oscuridad —: _Todo está bien… Sakura._

 **-0-**

Abrí los ojos y automáticamente me senté en el futon, agitada, buscando llenar mis pulmones de aire, tal y como había hecho hace un momento. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado y una capa espesa de frio sudor recubría todo mi cuerpo, pegando no solo mis cabellos a mi frente y cuello, sino que igualmente mi ropa se adhirió en cada parte que cubría. Había sido un sueño aterrador, tan real… tan vivido que casi podía decir que aún sentía la palma de Sasuke recubriendo mi cuello, mientras mi vida se escapaba de mis manos.

— Solo un sueño —empecé a repetir como un mantra, mientras buscaba mi propia paz, algo que no lograba conseguir por más que lo intentaba. — Sasuke no es así… no tiene el sello, ya no soy esa misma niña asustada.

Acerqué mis piernas a mi cuerpo hasta que pude dejar mi cabeza caer sobre mis rodillas y me abracé, respirando profundamente, esperando con paciencia a que mis nervios disminuyeran y pudiera volver a pensar con claridad. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en esa posición, tampoco sabía con exactitud el momento de la noche en que había despertado; lo que si sabía es que, incluso con el miedo latiendo en cada miembro de mi ser, en algún punto de mi desesperación fui jalada nuevamente por el cansancio y arrojada al mundo de la inconsciencia, llevándome esta vez a un lugar desconocido.

 **-0-**

 _Un chasquido de impaciencia, pasos apresurados que chocaban contra la madera y algunos sonidos agitados eran las cosas que escuchaba con mayor claridad y lo que me llevó a tomar consciencia de mi nuevo entorno. Estaba sentada en el borde de un pasillo que daba hacia un amplio jardín, que parecía no tener fin. La vista era hermosa, siendo una explanada plena donde se abría una gran variedad de caminos que conducían a lugares desconocidos; bordeando los pasajes en piedra y dando la sensación de calle de honor, había varios arbustos, de no más de cincuenta centímetros de alto, que para mi sorpresa parecían estar hechos de hojas de plata, cambiando de colores con el brillo del sol, siendo los más visibles el azul, el violeta, el rojo y el naranja. A pesar de la hipnótica visión decidí seguir mirando más allá, encontrando, en la mitad de cada sección del jardín un árbol, cada uno de una especie diferente; siendo algunos pinos, abetos, robles, olivos, fresnos… cada uno alzándose con orgullo en la sección que le correspondía y distinguiéndose de los demás al tener colgando de sus ramas cintas de diferentes colores, que con el toque del sol destellaban, y con el viento iniciaban una danza tranquila y hermosa; era un espectáculo abrumador, pero que no me detuvo de seguir mirando el lugar, donde finalmente, en medio de todo encontré una fuente casi oculta, hecha en mármol, alzándose majestuosa y brillando en un intrínseco blanco; sus aguas cristalinas y puras, caían con suavidad desde el pistilo de un hermoso lirio tallado hasta el estanque inferior, que tomaba la forma de la mitad de una enorme concha._

 _Faltaba tanto por ver, podía percibirlo no solo desde mi visión periférica, sino también algo en mi interior me lo decía; sin embargo, al sentir como alguien colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro no pude continuar con mi inspección. Alarmada por el repentino acto me giré para mirar quien se encontraba a mi lado._ — _**Linda vista ¿no forastera?**_ — _A mi derecha había un niño de unos diez años, de piel bronceada, cabellos rubios que caían por debajo de sus hombros y ojos dorados; vestía un sencillo kimono de color gris sin mangas, que caía hasta sus rodillas y estaba atado con un obi violeta oscuro; para completar, en cada brazo tenía un brazalete hecho en cuero y sujetado por un tipo de hilo a base de cabello de caballo. Su apariencia tosca y sencilla me hacía pensar que era algún tipo de trabajador, quizás un sirviente o cuidador de establos._

— _**Es lindo**_ — _admití suavemente, tratando de determinar mi situación._ — _**Disculpa, pero…**_

— _**Lindo… la verdad es una pobre palabra para describir tal belleza**_ — _me interrumpió el muchacho, ahora enderezándose y cruzando sus brazos en frente de su pecho, mirándome ahora con un atisbo de irritación_ — _**Pero supongo que está bien para ser un comienzo.**_

 _Le miré con curiosidad, mientras las preguntas comenzaban a aparecer en mi cabeza, hilándose una a una y tomando lentamente un lugar de prioridad. Como comprendiendo el estado saturado en el que se encontraban mis pensamientos y toda la cantidad de cosas que quería averiguar, el muchacho continuó hablando_ —: _**Este jardín fue hecho como una ofrenda, un recuerdo para alguien preciado. Se le llamo**_ _ **dritën e shpirtit**_ _ **que en tu idioma vendría siendo algo como "luz del alma". Usualmente no está abierto a nadie más que al dueño, pero si estás aquí significa que te han dado paso.**_ — _Parpadeé confundida._

— _**¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso esto no es un sueño? Recuerdo que estaba tratando de tranquilizarme y… luego…**_ — _detuve mis palabras al notar una sonrisa divertida en sus labios._

— _**Puedes verlo como un sueño, no es mi problema. Como sea, si lo que dices es así eso solo quiere decir que estas aquí para encontrar la paz que te fue arrebatada, quizás un poco de paz para un momento horrible…**_ — _sus labios bajaron y ahora dirigió su vista hacia el jardín, mostrándome una expresión casi triste_ — _**Todos los que se abren paso hasta el jardín encuentran un momento de paz, por eso recibe el nombre de "luz del alma".**_

 _Giré mi rostro hacia un lado sin despegar mi vista de sus facciones, era un niño peculiar, y parecía muy encariñado con el sitio._ — _ **¿Cómo te llamas?**_ — _pregunté, volviendo a llamar su atención._

— _**Malka Angelska Svetlina.**_ — _Su respuesta me hizo parpadear confundida ¿Acaso…? ¿Qué rayos había dicho?_ — _**Malka Angest… ange… ¿Cómo?**_ — _Mi intento de decir su nombre le hizo gracia y pronto le escuché reír._

— _**Malka Angelska Svetlina. Puedes decirme solo Malka. Soy el encargado de cuidar este jardín mientras su dueño no está.**_ — _El niño se sentó a mi lado en flor de loto, sin despegar su mirada dorada de la mía_ — _**¿Cuál es tu nombre, extranjera?**_

— _**Sakura Haruno, soy… un ninja.**_ — _Malka asintió conforme con mi respuesta y me tendió la mano, la cual acepté luego de dudar un poco._ — _**Un gusto Sakura, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea de otra forma, pero por ahora tu tiempo aquí a terminado, mi amo volverá pronto y tú ya has encontrado lo que buscas, así que regresa a casa.**_ — _Dicho esto,_ _una suave brisa me acarició el rostro antes de que la luz me envolviera por completo, desvaneciendo todo a mi alrededor y volviéndome a dejar caer en la oscuridad._

* * *

 **He notado que la primera parte del capítulo recibió muchos comentarios *aplausos*, bravo, un éxito total *.* Ejem, pero claro eso quizás sea porque no publicaba desde mes y medio hahahaha descuiden no es que me guste hacer eso, si no miren llegué unos días antes del mes, lo cual es bueno y malo para mí, ya que esto solo me dice que sigo sin progresar mucho en los tiempos de entrega.**

 **En estos momentos mi gata está impidiéndome escribir lo que quiero :/ ¡Auxilio me atacan! En fin, si pierdo los dedos y no vuelvo a publicar ya saben de quien fue la culpa XD**

 **Ahora entrando en detalles de capítulo, en un principio quería darle unos recuerdos más, pero decidí dejar casi toda la estructura del capítulo como estaba, añadiendo solo un par de cosas nuevas, como la mayoría de las interacciones de Itachi y Sakura, sumando las descripciones más claras, la parte final en el jardín. Con respecto a esto último, los que ya han leído antes el fic sabrán que esto no estaba y bueno, se los dejé como un suvenir para el futuro, a ver si toman las piezas del rompecabezas y comenzan a armar la no complicada pero confusa historia que he creado.**

 **Ahora con respecto a los extraños nombres como el de Malka y el jardín, solo coloqué en el traductor google las palabras de como quería que se llamaran y busque un idioma que me gustara hahaha.** **Malka Angelska Svetlina** **Esta en búlgaro y quiere decir** **pequeña luz de Ángel** **; no diré mucho de su existencia ya que no quiero soltar spoiler a los que leen la historia por primera vez, así que dejaré que lleguen a sus propias conclusiones.**

 **El fic que estaba leyendo me dejo traumada con el final, aunque es bueno, no diré que paso si lo están leyendo, pero afirmaré que me gusto y traumo por partes iguales. Esa noche me quedé con la mirada perdida en el infinito luego de terminarlo y ahogué un grito (cabe resaltar que no dormí esa noche).**

 **Bueno, no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero sé que empezaré a escribirlo… supongo que ahora mismo ya que mis planes de dibujo acaban de ser frustrados. Ara ara que se puede hacer.**

 **En fin ahora la hermosa sección de "respondiendo a comentarios" ya saben que si me dijeron algo lo responderé ahora así que allí voy!**

 **Tenshin anime:** _Hahahaha si algo así, Midori esta planteada para ser el "Karma", no es un personaje que me guste haber creado, pero era necesario para hacer sufrir un poco a Sasuke, al menos la primera parte de sus penas buajajaja ok no xD_

 _Que no me ha pasado, se han sumado más cosas en este mes, esto es realmente una especie de… no se ¿karma? No lo sé, sea como sea todo es un nuevo aprendizaje así que por mi parte ¡que venga!_

 _Cuando hice el capítulo la primera vez me debatí siempre sobre quien hacerlo, si Shisui o Itachi, pero el fic es un Itasaku, un poco de cliché no hace daño, además tiene que haber un acercamiento, y eso solo se puede dar con la convivencia._

 **Daliapvperez:** _Si… creo que un día de estos agotaré mi palanca de inspiración, pero hasta que eso pase… seguiré escribiendo capítulos así de largos. Bueno, tampoco es como si no quisiera ser evidente en ese punto, después de todo, reitero que en el fic si quiero que haya romance en ciertas partes, sí o sí tiene que haber convivencia de los dos personajes, además Itachi le daba un plus para que el equipo siete viera un poco del trabajo en equipo de ellos dos :3_

 **Fangirl1266:** _¿Satisfecha? Aún faltan cosas, pero me alegro de como salieron las escenas._

 _Sigue ideando teorías, veré si el otro capítulo meto algo de recuerdos de Sakura sobre su equipo en ese mundo, es algo que necesito tocar, y quería hacerlo en este, pero al final no lo consideré prudente. Hay muchas cosas en esta historia que tengo que poner en las bases para que tengan una mejor fluidez en el futuro._

 _Seee Shisui apoyando el Itasaku en el fic hahahaha es mi compinche para juntarlos *risa malvada*_

 _Shin… hay Shin… hay tantas cosas que luego sabremos de él, pero por el momento nos quedamos con una imagen superficial, sin detallar mucho en sus motivos._

 _Hahaha sí, Shisui es un hombre maduro y adulto, pero no puede evitar ser sobreprotector con Sakura, ya que a pesar de… ups nop no diré eso, me reservaré lo que iba a decir porque estaría soltando spoiler y hace mucho prometí hacer un capítulo de Shisui, pero eso será dentro de muuuuucho, así que os dejaré con las ganas de más. La verdad la escena de Sasuke fue tan espontánea que cuando la volví a leer me dije "fue un poco humillante para alguien como él, casi fuera de su carácter" pero bueno, era necesario, ya que el también es humano, no puede ser perfecto y menos lucir bien todo el tiempo._

 _Gracias por responder mi pregunta :3 Ohhh soy feliz cuando responden mis preguntas. (Ya debes saber que no dirpe nada del tema, es secreto buajajaja)_

 _Te agradezco tu preocupación, la verdad es que no me gusta desaparecer, cuando veo un comentario me encantaría salir corriendo y contestar con continuación en mano, pero me aguanto hasta publicar, todo a su debido tiempo._

 _Mis problemas son… no complejos pero molestos, pero puedo solucionarlos, nuevamente gracias por los buenos deseos._

 _Abrazo!_

 **Between White and black:** _¡Ha si deje un super ultra comentario en tu fic! Si cumplí mi promesa! (Estoy siendo pinchada en mi estomago por las garras de mi gata, si escribo algo raro o mal es culpa de ella *dolor*)_

 _Gracias por responder la pregunta, insisto que amo cuando me responden mis preguntas buajajaja. No afirmaré o negaré nada porque todo se revelará a su debido tiempo._

 _Emmm explicaciones en el próximo capítulo? Hahaha no puedo responder lo que le pasa a Sasuke, eso sería spoiler, asi que dejaré que salten conjeturas hasta que todo salga en la historia. Tampoco puedo responder completamente lo de Midori, solo afirmaré que sí su actitud esta del asco, pero es necesario._

 _Shisui… ha amado y sensual Shisui, hace poco lo consegui en Naruto Online y es mi consentido junto con Itachi. Todos amamos los celos de Shisui, no creo haber podido plasmar su personalidad mejor, al menos no por ahora, supongo que evolucionará con el tiempo._

 _Amo mi pc, no me la pueden quitar *aplausos* Y Dios bendiga a mi tío que me la regalo, sin eso no podría estudiar a mi antojo o escribir igualmente a mi antojo._

 _PD: No he terminado la historia pero el final esta medio hecho en mi cabeza, digamos que la primera versión fue un… boceto de lo que quería hacer, ahora vuelvo a leer y me sorprende lo mucho que he avanzado y lo que me hizo falta, definitivamente el rework es más… completo, no perfecto pero ahí vamos, incluso ahora mi escritura en comparación al prologo ha evolucionado bastante._

 **Sasusakulove14:** _Hola mi vecina boliviana… ok quizás no tan vecinas. Me alegro de conocerte? Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar, este fic consume tiempo de mi vida para escribir, pero lo hago con amor y al paso que se me permite hahaha, pero puedes tener fe de que no abandonaré la historia, solo quisiera ir más deprisa, para poder llegar a donde debo, pero no me apresuraré para que tengan una excelente experiencia leyéndolo. En fin saludos desde Colombia! :3_

 **LittelCurly21:** _Estas contenta? Hahahaha creo que hice un buen trabajo ¿Tu qué opinas?_

 **Vanne:** _Ouuu gracias! Seguiré dando lo mejor para que sigas considerándola como tal._

 **ANGeux:** _Me alegro que te guste! Nunca la describieron como adictiva, pero si así lo dices lo creeré._

 **Pchan05:** _Seee Itachi es muy lindo buajajajajaja ¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Lindo no? Espero te hayan gustado las escenas románticas._

 _Gracias por responder mi pregunta, realmente lo aprecio. Aunque no diré nada sobre el ente imaginario que ahora imaginan, prefiero que siga por el momento a su imaginación hasta que sea necesario._

 **Dulcecito311:** _Holi mi dulce! Hohoho siempre pienso en cosas dulces cuando leo tu alias me dan ganas de comer chocolate o algo con crema *babeando*_

 _Las dos primeras cosas fueron excelentes, en cuanto a mi amistad la doy por perdida, de hecho, aunque me duela, no deseo saber más de ese muchacho, por mí que se vaya al Tíbet. Lo siento pero él fue quien tiró la amistad por el escusado y con todo lo que ha pasado no planeo recuperarla, ya me hirió profundamente y rompió mi confianza así que… "que le den". (si aún estoy molesta)_

 _Trampa! Hahahah ok no, se que sabes quien es, pero shhhhh hahahahaha es nuestro secreto Xd Colocaré las cosas más emocionantes buajajaja._

 _Tantas cosas agregadas ¿no? Podríamos hablar de ello, como ¿Qué te pareció la escena del bosque o la del jardín? ¿O las nuevas interacciones de Itachi y Sakura? Crees que me pasé o quedaron mejor, yo creo que están mucho mejor hahaha._

 _Ya sabemos que pasará con Midori… pero bueno… es cierto que es un personaje irritable._

 _Si, estoy soltando más cosas de Shin, lento pero seguro, y me alegro que lo notes, eso habla muy bien de lo que hago. *risa malvada* Mi gata esta en mi brazo hahaha casi no puedo escribir Xd Pero bueno, es mejor que hace un rato que me mordía._

 **Desirees wishes:** _Gracias! No diría 100% porque me faltan horrores para ser una buena escritora, pero en cuanto al amor que le pongo si está al 100% sin embargo, estoy feliz de que la historia sea considerada en tan altos estándares, me inspira a continuar._

 _Jmmm interesantes ideas, agradezco que me contestes la pregunta, me alegro realmente de que lo hagas, pocas personas lo hacen y eso a veces es como si te dejaran en visto hahaha. Se sabrá de este tema en un futuro, si bien no muy próximo, si lo hará._

 **Guest:** _Bueno… está planteado de que lo haga, pero no ahora, el tiempo rompió el contrato y la única persona que lo tiene es Tsunade así que… por el momento Sakura no posee a Katsuyu, aunque si tiene una invocación preliminar. Luego verán porque y que, aunque no es muy asombroso._

 **Daniela:** _Este fic es más aventura que romance, sin embargo, ¿Qué te parecieron los momentos del principio? Espero que te hayan gustado._

 **Lena045:** _¡HOLAAA! Bienvenida Lena :3 me alegro de que te hayas quedado en el fic, y bueno, que te digo me parece increíble que lo hayas adelantado en tres días, hahaha siendo que es laaargo pero escribo así para que disfruten más._

 _Te agradezco los cumplidos, estoy seriamente tratando de poner mi corazón en el fic, me gusta ser coherente, asi que sufro cuando veo que me equivoque en algo, pero igualmente de los errores se aprende y para eso estoy escribiendo. Saber que la historia es considerada de calidad me enorgullece y me hace proponerme seguir avanzando en ella con todo el corazón. Sí, escribir tiene sus… dificultades, sin embargo, con practica se llega lejos, creéme si leyeras un fic mio de hace años y lo coparas con Cerezo de otro tiempo, me pregunto si pensarías que lo escribió la misma persona *risas* me avergüenza un poco pero no me retracto de ello y les dejé donde corresponden, para así recordarme que el camino que he avanzado es amplio y que seguiré evolucionando con el tiempo. (por cierto si buscas mis fic no lo encontrarás en esta plataforma, yo inicie en una más pequeña y bajo otro seudónimo, si tienes curiosidad te daré los nombres de ellos, si me los pides, claro que pido paciencia ya que entonces era una adolecente que iniciaba en los parajes de la escritura)._

 _Responderé con gusto, no te preocupes si ya respondí algunos, para mí es un gusto poder solucionar toda duda que no ocasione un spoiler más adelante._

 _Sip es a Sasuke, como intuirás es como un monólogo de Sakura que le dedica a nuestro querido Uchiha._

 _Hmmm no precisamente, no puedo responder sin tocar una vena delicada de la historia, pero te aseguro de que este y el otro capítulo solucionaran tus dudas, claro que si persisten puedes volver a preguntar y con gusto con un pm (si tienes cuenta en esta plataforma) te responderé de una forma en que no te haga spoiler, pero tampoco te deje con dudas demasiado profundas._

 _No, no lo hace. Pero juega un papel importante con el tema, aunque no diré el qué._

 _Pfff ni idea, en la otra plataforma (por favor no vayas allí porque es como un borrador, hay cosas que cambiaré y mejoraré así que es para no… dañarte lo que viene o pienses que sabes lo que ocurrirá), iba como por el capítulo 62 y no había terminado. No es que me guste dejar las historias a medias y cambiarme de lugar, pero el problema fue que en la otra plataforma sufría de problemas para responder comentarios, al mismo tiempo en ocasiones se caía y no me dejaba publicar, y por último limitaba mis palabras, así que por ello dejé muchas cosas sin tocar, aquí en cambio puedo detallar y dejar la historia de forma más continua y fluída._

 _Tristemente (y esto me desagrada) quizás dos años? Noooo no quiero pensar en ello. La verdad si tengo posibilidad de agilizar el proceso, lo haré pero por el momento no se cuánto tiempo me lleve. Claro que si las cosas van como lo planeado y consigo alcanzar mis metas no tendré reparos y me calmaré con el tema, como sea la historia es larga aunque claro, siempre puede que cambien cosas y recorte otras._

 _Gracias por responder la pregunta :3 yey soy feliz! Dejaré esa imagen hasta que vean lo que tengo hahaha. No importa si tus comentarios son largos, me gustan, y puedes preguntar lo que quieras, soy feliz con ello. Por supuesto que te esperaré en mis comentarios, de hecho me siento honrada con ello, así que si desapareces me preguntaré donde estas._

 **Marcela Mendoza:** _Tus palabras pueden ser mal interpretadas hahahaha, pero si se cómo eres y siempre agradezco que me sobornes y me acompañes. ¡Soy feliz con ello! Eres con quien pudo reírme cuando corrijo y a la que le cuento mis planes de conspiración, así que donde sea aprecio tus comentarios, incluso si se te dificulta face to face; ojo que no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir preguntando, quiero que algún día puedas argumentar sin preocuparte, con la cabeza en alto, no dejándote llevar de tus nervios. Porque se que puedes lograr grandes cosas si confias más en ti misma, si organizas tus ideas y creces con nobleza._

 _Eres una amiga en quien confío y te agradezco que soportes mis comentarios sarcásticos, mis bromas y mi genio infernal hahaha. Creo que sin tu apoyo todos estos procesos serían más difíciles, por eso soy feliz de contar contigo._

 **Noemitg-chan:** _¿En serio? Tendré que escribir como cuarenta páginas si es de esa forma hahahaha. No mentiras no podría con tanto._

 _Hay Shisui, el amor de tantas y el pseudo karma amoroso fraternal de Sakura hahaha. Insisto, es un personaje que amo, él y su personalidad. Como dije antes, ni me di cuenta como es que hice caer a Sasuke, solo se que luego de ponerlo lo sentí… algo anti natural, pero también dije "no es perfecto", así que disfruté ver un poco de su humillación._

 _Buajajajajaja Midori… no diré nada hahaha, solo… veremos que ocurre a futuro._

 _Neko-baa, así se llama, pero sí, pensé esa escena para que causara entre ternura a risa y una reacción de "ahí quien los ve", quizás en otra ocasión coloque cositas al respecto hahaha pero no será ahora._

 _Como dije, que se **** ese muchacho, no mentiras no le deseo el mal, pero esa amistad se fue al desague, no hay nada que hacer, el me dejo muy claro con sus acciones que yo como amiga valgo un rabano, así que… "que le den", no seré yo la que vaya a buscarlo, ya rompió mi confianza, me mintió y colocó en el mismo costal que cualquier chica, así que… por mí que no vuelva a aparecer en mi presencia. Lo siento es un asunto que me duele porque yo le quería mucho, pero bueno, ya aguas pasadas._

 _Hahahaha si algunas son las privilegiadas de conservar el secreto de quien sello a Shin, aunque en esta historia veremos más del asunto y lo que pensaba al sellarlo._

 **Ari isa06:** _Me alegro que te encante, eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino. Enganchar los sentimientos de quienes ya saben que va a pasar es difícil, así que me alagues de esa forma me hace reafirmar que voy por buen camino. Bueno no se si paso pronto pero aquí está el capítulo :3 buajajajaja espero te haya gustado._

 **Nuzaku:** _Si, son muy extensos los capítulo, pero es porque tienen detalle y además están hechos para que duren un mes con ellos hahahaha._

 _Estoy bien, aunque agotada y decidida a aprobar mis metas, además el asunto de mi amigo quedo cerrado, no voy a ir por allí otra vez (no me ofende que me pregunten si suena así, solo me expreso con dureza hahaha)_

 _Si, el viejo truco de que parezca Sasusaku hahaha amo la pareja, pero me gusta escribir de parejas crack, es que Sasuke y Sakura ya tienen muchos fic. Pero bueno, si no lees un poco de crack no tienes nuevas visiones ¿no? Por eso estoy feliz de que disfrutes la historia con todos los detalles (especialmente mi visión de Itachi y Shisui). Ese es el punto, controversia sobre el antes y el ahora, pero el punto es que ambos chocan hahaha. Que le vamos a hacer soy malvada con eso de escribir._

 _Siempre eres bienvenida y cuando quieras extenderte, bien puedas hacerlo, me encanta escuchar opiniones :3 espero verte pronto por aquí._

 **Sandwichdepollo:** _Hay mi sándwich, ¿Sabes que amo los sándwiches? Por mí me casaba con uno hahahaha, son mi tentempié favorito, lastima que solo puedo comerlos de vez en cuando, *Pucheros*_

 _Sip capítulo largo equivale a comentario largo ¡Como debe ser!_

 _Midori es un Karma, pero no para Sakura, hahaha ella solo tiene que soportarla mientras esta con el equipo siete, pero por lo demás disfruta con Shisui e Itachi. Midori viene siendo el karma es del propio equipo siete._

 _Hmmm de Sasuke, sabrás pronto, esta parte el capítulo lanza una pista y el otro la soluciona, así que no te afanes, *risa malvada* aunque siempre lanzar ese tipo de indirectas deja pensando ¿no es así? Todo a su tiempo, lo de Naruto se resuelve, con la respuesta que había dado Shin, ellos intuyen que hay algo mal, pero no saben al respecto, la razón de esos sueños o impulsos se resolverá luego._

 _Shin de por sí esta hecho para ser un personaje enigmático, de esa manera entran en controversia con él. Hmmm hay varios motivos por lo que no suelta información, pero tiene que ver con el sello y otras cosas complicadas, no necesariamente se le restringe el contar, pero tampoco es que pueda… es complicado, pero te aseguro que la duda se resolverá._

 _*Risa malvada* Hay un motivo y también lo de quien lo selló, pero no es algo que pueda decir sin spoilear, por eso me reservo lo que pienso. Claro que tus dudas se resolverán, no te preocupes._

 _¿Acaso quieres a Shisui para ti? *Sonrisa picara* hahahaha No puedo prometer lo de que Shisui se quede solo. De shisui vamos a saber, no hay afán así que descuida, llegara el momento en que veamos a nuestro pelinegro en su propio arco. Después de todo es uno de los coprotagonistas del fic. Hmm otra vez no puedo responder lo de "llamar a tención por busca información", eso es algo para luego._

 _¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? A mí en lo personal me dejo satisfecha (solté mas intrigas hahahaha)_

 _Gracias por responderme la pregunta, para mí es un honor que lo hagas, ;3 sin embargo, como raro no afirmaré o denegaré nada al respecto, solo quiero ver que visión tienen de nuestro personaje misterioso._

 _Los exámenes chunin están a la vuelta de la esquina, de hecho, es una trama… bastante interesante *más risas malvadas* solo diré que te prepares, porque es una saga que disfruté escribiendo por diversos motivos._

 _No soy muy romántica, si habrá otras parejas, pero no será como el super mega ultra drama con múltiples situaciones empalagantes, ne, eso lo resuelvo conforme va avanzando la trama de la historia, para mí el contenido es más importante que los besitos y situaciones románticas diabéticas. Así que no te angusties, no tendremos multi pareja, solo lo esencial y nada que choque demasiado. (por eso me demoré siempre en la primera versión en darles los momentos románticos a Itachi y Sakura, porque el romance no es lo mio, al menos no para que quede natural hahaha)_

 **Solem:** _Holi! Pues de largo lo juzgaras tu hahahaha yo pienso que toque lo esencial, pero dándole profundidad. Cierto y hasta ahora he hecho un excelente trabajo ¿no?_

 _Hmmm Lo del deseo de Sasuke no era tendido a que Sakura sufriera, sin embargo, lo hizo y eso es uno de los puntos emocionales del fic, el contraste en el que ella tuvo que despegarse por completo de su vieja vida y aceptar la nueva._

 _De shisui no hay mucho, por eso tuve que construir una personalidad en base a lo poco que hay de él en la serie, siendo un hombre alegre pero maduro, poniendo en prioridad a los que ama, avanzando para proteger la aldea y a todos los que pueda._

 _Shin… bueno dejemos es que es un hombre misterioso, con años de experiencia. Lo de su personalidad me lo reservo porque estaría desvelando cosa de él que aún no se deben saber._

 _See Itachi y Sasuke haciendo de las suyas y siendo atrapados con las manos en la masa._

 _Bueno, igual agradezco que tuvieras la intensión de responder._

 _Si sacrificios para la paz es muy bueno, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice *risas* no he podido sacar la historia de mi cabeza y eso es algo difícil de lograr._

 **Lucia acuna555:** _Seguiré descuida :3_

 **Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora, hahaha, como ULTIMO MENSAJE EN SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS DE LA AUTORA Esta vez quiero conocer su opinión sobre la escena del jardín, esto es para todos, ya que esto es nuevo ¿Qué opinan al respecto? Y ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Sin más que agregar les mando un abrazo, una cordial bienvenida a los nuevos y espero poder leernos pronto.**

 **Les quiere su autora Shirorina.**


	16. CAPITULO 10 — SOMBRA —

**Vengo una vez temprano y ahora tarde, claro que si se me permite argumentar a mi favor, estuve ocupada preparándome para un examen de ingreso, del cual… bueno me dan resultados mañana. Por otro lado me había enfermado y eso retraso un tanto el proceso de escritura, pero… como raro, al final vuelvo con los capítulos.**

 **Por cierto al final daré un anuncio importante, que creo les… bueno, me conviene les conviene, y con el cual si alguien sabe espero recibir asesoramiento. Sin más disfruten!**

* * *

CAPITULO 10 — SOMBRA —

Mi atención fue recuperada cuando escuché el golpe de la pipa contra el cenicero, entonces volví a mirar al Hokage, que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo el pergamino que Itachi le había entregado. La mirada del hombre se levantó del papel y se enfocó en nosotros, poniendo particular énfasis en el equipo siete, — Según dice su capitán al mando, no hubo mayores problemas en la conclusión de la misión, e igualmente consiguieron recuperar el mineral, sin necesidad de que se les dieran mayores indicaciones. Eso, con el reporte constante de Sakura me hace pensar que finalmente han conseguido llegar a un convenio entre ustedes. — Una sonrisa satisfecha se posó en los labios de Sarutobi, profundizando las arrugas de su rostro — Con esto claro creo que ya sabrán que han conseguido superar la prueba, así que pueden respirar tranquilos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir viejo que no nos va a devolver a la academia? — Cuestionó Naruto.

— En un principio nunca hable de regresarlos a ella, pero si estaba pensando en la disolución del equipo, pero ahora que han conseguido alcanzar las expectativas, creo que no será necesario, y eso me da la tranquilidad de que estarán bien en las próximas misiones —respondió el hombre, recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

Los ojos de Naruto y Midori brillaron, pero en Sasuke no hubo tal cosa, contrario a eso parecía algo disgustado, sin embargo, no comento nada, contrario a sus dos compañeros, que pocos segundos más tarde saltaron en su lugar. La escena quizás debería de haberme sacado una sonrisa, pero en esos momentos no tenía la energía para ello, de hecho, mi cabeza aún buscaba ausentarse del momento y regresar a mis cavilaciones sobre los últimos eventos. — Bueno, con todo esto resuelto, cabe decir Sakura, que tu misión con el equipo siete ha terminado. Mañana en la mañana te espero para que discutamos sobre tu nuevo equipo. — La revelación del hombre sobre mi asignación a un nuevo escuadrón me sorprendió, no había tenido un equipo fijo desde que Hayato se marchó, y él no se había visto particularmente interesado por agregarme a uno, por ello, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podría ocurrir. Como previendo mi desconcierto por la noticia el Hokage añadió —: Es normal que te sorprenda, pero dado que tus próximas misiones no pueden darse en solitario, tomé la decisión de asignarte a un escuadrón; pero eso será algo de lo que discutiremos mañana, cuando hayas recobrado toda la energía.

— Entiendo —respondí casi mecánicamente, pero con la suficiente cantidad de entendimiento sobre la situación.

— Bien, entonces pueden marcharse.

Los cinco hicimos una corta reverencia y luego acatamos la orden. El camino iba liderado por Naruto, quien era seguido de Midori y Sasuke, —este último manteniendo una distancia prudente con sus compañeros—, y finalizando la marcha estábamos Itachi y yo. — Deberíamos celebrar —dijo Naruto cuando salimos de la torre del Hokage — podemos ir a Ichiraku a comer.

— ¿Otra vez ramen? Por favor, si vamos a comer algo que sea algo delicioso, quizás carne o ir a un buen restaurante, pero ramen no. — Midori hizo un gesto de fastidio y luego miro al Uchiha menor —¿Cierto Sasuke-kun?

— Me da igual —respondió el moreno, mostrando con ello claramente su descontento.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Pareciera que no estas satisfecho con el resultado de la misión. — Naruto se detuvo y se plantó frente al Uchiha, haciendo que este a su vez detuviera su paso y le devolviera la atención.

— Parece ser que finalmente aprendes a leer entre líneas —dijo Sasuke, estrechando la mirada y sonriendo de medio lado, pero sin permitir que la sombra de molestia en sus ojos desapareciera, de hecho, parecía aumentar.

— _Ahí está de nuevo_ —pensé, mordiéndome el labio inferior y respirando profundo, esta vez moderando mis emociones y permitiendo que el miedo que me había aquejado en la mañana se viera aplastado por la indignación. No me dejaría sorprender dos veces de la misma forma, tampoco me iba a permitir confundirme y quedarme paralizada solo porque aún no comprendía todo lo que había pasado.

— ¡Por fin estamos lejos de peligro de ser separados y tu solo dices…! — Naruto parecía dispuesto a pelear, algo que Sasuke comenzaba a compartir.

— Oigan… ¿Qué les pasa? — Midori trató de intervenir, mostrándose insegura con la situación, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando Sasuke ya le había lanzado una mirada mordaz.

— No te metas en esto —ordenó el joven, consiguiendo intimidar a la muchacha — en un principio no…

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Proferí en un todo demandante, dispersando ligeramente el ambiente tenso que se había formado alrededor de los menores. El moreno posó su atención sobre mí y al instante le ordené — sígueme.

Sin detenerme a mirar a nadie más, le llevé hasta una calle aledaña, lo suficientemente lejos del oído de los demás, pero no de su vista. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente estas tan molesto y atacas verbalmente a tus compañeros? — Cuestioné, buscando un punto medio en mi tono para no provocar que la irritación del chico aumentara.

— Esto está mal —pronunció con un tono seco, muy en desacuerdo con cualquier tipo de actitud que haya visto antes en él, al menos hasta esa mañana; sonaba más parecido a su versión oscura, pero sin llegar a producir los mismos estándares de odio; no, en esta ocasión sonaba más como la inconformidad y desacuerdo puro en una situación desagradable. — No me molesta Naruto, tampoco me importa que finalmente algo haya salido bien, pero no esperen que este feliz por saber, que todo el mundo está de acuerdo con que ella se quede en el equipo.

Ante su firme respuesta, vacilé un par de segundos en mis próximas palabras, tratando de encontrar algo adecuado que decir, sin que terminara involucrando una discusión acalorada. — Sasuke-kun, no entiendo tu desprecio por Midori, comprendo tu fastidio, pero eso no justifica que la trates como una desconocida en el equipo; el tercero los colocó juntos por un motivo, así que debes aprender a convivir con ella… — El moreno chasqueó con fastidio, impidiéndome continuar con mi pequeño discurso, en cambio me quedé esperando a que argumentara en contra.

— Ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida Shinobi, pero ella no es quien debe estar en el equipo siete. — Su mirada fue dura y casi desesperada — Ella no es el punto correcto, no conseguirá complementar nuestros avances. Naruto, Kakashi… y yo, no necesitamos de alguien como ella, necesitamos a alguien que pueda pararse a nuestro lado y…

— Entonces ¿Qué sugieres Sasuke-kun? Dices que necesitan a alguien más, pero realmente ¿Quién puede ocupar el puesto? — Fruncí el entrecejo, agobiada por tantas emociones y preguntándome como una misión que parecía tan normal podía terminar de aquella forma.

El moreno abrió los labios para responder, pero la duda pareció embargarlo, haciendo que sus siguientes palabras salieran poco convincentes —: Aún no estoy seguro, pero sé que ella no es quien debe estar aquí. — Mi mirada se ablandó, pero traté de mantener una expresión firme, ignorando completamente los sentimientos que evocaban sus insinuaciones y concentrándome en la realidad actual.

— Escuchaste al tercero antes ¿no? Mañana se me asignará un equipo nuevo. — El chico se tensó, pero no interrumpió — No sé qué tipo de hechos has armado alrededor del concepto de vida ninja, pero puedo asegurarte que en el transcurso de tu carrera como tal, tendrás que trabajar con todo tipo de personas, muchas veces que no son tu equipo de genin original, pero que serán tus compañeros en el campo de batalla, por ello debes aprender a trabajar y convivir con ellos.

Parecía que el Uchiha quería refutar, pero luego de abrir sus labios, vaciló, deteniéndose instantáneamente para poco después volver a cerrar la boca. — No pelees con ellos. Sabes qué si necesitas algo, puedes buscarme, siempre estaré feliz de poderte brindar algún tipo de apoyo, especialmente si eso te hará más fuerte y mejor ninja en el futuro. — Traté de que mi sonrisa saliera lo más honesta posible, incluso si en esos momentos no tuviera el humor suficiente. Sasuke no dijo más y yo dando por concluida nuestra charla, regresé al lugar donde nos esperaban el resto de nuestros compañeros.

Itachi me observaba impasible, pero sabía que tenía preguntas para mí, sin embargo, no era un asunto que iba a tocar en medio de tres genin. — ¿El idiota se calmó? — Preguntó Naruto con un gruñido, mostrando claramente su molestia por la actitud del moreno, que pocos segundos más tarde estaba llegando a nosotros.

— Esta irritado —respondí con simpleza, evitando entrar en detalles sobre sus verdaderos motivos — No le presiones Naruto, no todos estamos siempre en nuestro mejor momento.

El rubio me dirigió por unos segundos, una expresión incrédula, que luego se convirtió en un puchero. — Y yo soy el regañado, él es quien está de mal humor todo el tiempo, mostrando siempre una cara de estreñimiento; si no le conociera diría que nació con ella. — En otras circunstancias quizás hubiera reído a carcajadas por el comentario de Naruto, pero en esos momentos, en que podía ver claramente renovada la expresión de molestia de Sasuke, decidí que lo más prudente era solo soltar un suspiro derrotado e ignorar irremediablemente la batalla campal que esos dos armarían.

— Al menos no tengo cara de idiota —contraatacó el Uchiha, ganando automáticamente la atención de su amigo.

— ¡Y al menos la mía no asusta a los niños! — Naruto estrechó la mirada y apretó los dientes.

— Por supuesto que no, nadie le teme a un bocazas con cara de tonto, y es por eso que tampoco intimidas a ningún ninja.

Decidida a ignorar deliberadamente el intercambio verbal — _más por mi agotamiento mental y todos los asuntos que necesitaba pensar_ —, tomé la decisión de murmurar una rápida despedida, y emprender la marcha hacia mi casa. Aunque sabía que probablemente los más jóvenes no me habían escuchado, seguí caminando, acompañada de cerca por Itachi, quien al igual que yo, había discernido que lo más prudente que podíamos hacer en esos momentos era evitar involucrarnos en una pelea de grupo.

Aunque eventualmente me había acostumbrado a caminar junto a mi amigo, ese día casi podía sentir que, de algún modo, la sensación extraña de tenerlo tan cerca era irreal, aunque al mismo tiempo podía decir que mi lado lúcido agradecía profundamente que él se encontrara allí, trayéndome de mis confusos y aún aterradores pensamientos, que, con el paso de los segundos, mientras más me sumergía en ellos, se hacían peores y más angustiantes. Como midiendo mi abstracción y duelo interno, el joven heredero me dio una suave palmadita en el hombro, trayendo al instante mi atención de regreso y al mismo tiempo, consiguiéndola sobre él. — ¿Me dirás que te inquieta desde la mañana? — El tenor de su voz fue suave, casi midiendo la intensidad que en ese momento podía soportar respecto a mi estado.

— No sé ni por dónde empezar —respondí con sinceridad — pero honestamente no creo que deba guardarme lo que paso, de hecho, no creo que pueda.

La mirada de Itachi mostró preocupación por mi declaración, pero intuía que no deseaba iniciar una charla tan privada en un lugar que aún era mayormente público, así que simplemente asintió de acuerdo con el asunto y se dispuso a seguirme hasta mi casa, pero manteniendo su cercanía lo suficiente como para que me fuera difícil ignorar su presencia, evitando de esta forma que me sumergiera de regreso en desalentadores escenarios. Si bien, mental y emocionalmente no estaba del todo estable, tenía que admitir que la muda estrategia de mi amigo estaba funcionando de maravilla; el sentimiento cálido y que hacía revolotear mis entrañas estaba distrayéndome bastante bien, consiguiendo que una sonrisa disimulada cruzara mis labios y que mis mejillas se pintaran de un sutil rosa.

Mi casa apareció en nuestra vista alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, y diez minutos después estábamos los dos sentados en mi sala de estar con una humeante taza de té en las manos. No era necesario resaltar que la pequeña e improvisada reunión inició en silenció, a la espera de que yo misma me decidiera a narrar los eventos consecuentes y espeluznantes que había vivido en esas últimas doce horas. Sabía que mi amigo era paciente y que me daría mi respectivo tiempo, pero por eso mismo, hacía que me pateara mentalmente por hacerle esperar; él también estaba agotado y necesitaba el descanso tanto como yo, por ello, respirando profundo y mirando a los ojos a mi amigo, finalmente deslicé las palabras fuera de mis labios —: Anoche mientras dormía pasó algo muy extraño. — Miré su expresión para ver si me interrumpiría para preguntarme algo, pero lo único que recibí de regreso fue toda su silenciosa atención, por ello continué —: Tuve un sueño —uno bastante real si me preguntas—, donde revivía los acontecimientos de mi primer examen de chunin. Parecía todo demasiado consecuente, hecho tras hecho repitiéndose como si lo viviera en un dejavu espeluznante; al menos así fue hasta que Sasuke-kun despertó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Su tono esta vez salió con un interés serio y casi alarmado, pero dejando este último oculto, prácticamente imperceptible.

— En mi primer examen, peleamos contra Orochimaru; batalla que por cierto no ganamos, y solo dejó a Naruto y Sasuke-kun fuera de combate; añadiendo el hecho que el motivo de la indisposición de tu hermano se debió a un sello de maldición, que esa serpiente puso en su cuello. — Me detuve unos segundos al recordar el evento, pero rápidamente me recuperé de mi segundo de abstracción y retomé el relato —: Con ellos fuera, la única persona que podía protegerlos era yo, la antigua y débil yo, que al final, cuando fuimos atacados necesitó ayuda para poder defenderlos, y además de ello terminé débil y herida por la confrontación.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y me recosté contra el respaldo del sofá, dejando mi vista vagar sobre la textura del techo, aislada en los recuerdos. — Sasuke-kun despertó rodeado de una extraña aura, marcas que recubrían la mitad de su cuerpo y deseos de Sangre; fue contra nuestros enemigos sin pensarlo dos veces y les lastimó severamente. Yo… no podía soportar ver en lo que tu hermano se estaba convirtiendo a causa del sello, entonces, me levanté y lancé a detenerlo. Originalmente el sello retrocedió y él volvió a ser como siempre, pero… anoche, en ese sueño no ocurrió lo mismo.

— Te atacó. — Me sorprendió que Itachi añadiera las palabras, pero luego alejé el sentimiento, recordándome a mí misma que por algo él era un genio; con la información suministrada y mi reacción desde la mañana podía llegar fácilmente a una conclusión.

— Sí, dijo cosas extrañas y luego simplemente se lanzó contra mí. Mi cuerpo se sentía tan débil como aquella vez, así que no hice nada para defenderme, solo terminé dejando que me hiriera, casi hasta el punto del desmayo. — Inconscientemente llevé mi mano a mi cuello, rememorando la sensación por unos segundos, antes de apartarla y volverme para mirar a mi amigo — Aunque al final no consiguió hacerlo; lo último que recuerdo es que alguien me separó de él y después desperté.

La expresión del moreno fue un momento indescifrable, pero luego relajó sus facciones. — Entiendo —dijo, — ¿Y con respecto a nuestra llegada a la aldea? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — Esta vez, frente a su pregunta mi corazón latió inquieto y coloqué en mi rostro una sombría expresión.

— No lo sé, no estoy segura, pero… —mordí mi labio inferior para distraer la creciente ansiedad que llenó mi estómago — Sasuke-kun… era… no, no estoy diciéndolo correctamente, no creo que haya sido él o… realmente no sé… todo es tan confuso.

—Trata de explicarte Sakura, tranquila — Miré sus amables ojos oscuros, tratando de mermar mi confusión.

— Vi al Sasuke-kun que conocía, no a tu hermano presente, sino a mi compañero de equipo, lo que quiero decir es que vi a su versión de 16 años. — Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no podía culparlo, ni siquiera yo comprendía que era lo que había pasado, pero si sabía que había sentido terror de encontrarme nuevamente con aquella mirada obsidiana, tan fría y muerta como la última vez que me había cruzado con ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Cuando regresé a buscarte, solo estabas petrificada mirándolo, pero él físicamente estaba igual que siempre. — Sacudí mí cabeza para negar. pero no a su afirmación.

— No estaba en él, estaba detrás, pero no era corpóreo… o al menos no se veía como tal, de hecho, se veía como una especie de fantasma, gris, algo transparente. No sé si fueron imaginaciones mías o si simplemente es una especie de trauma por lo de anoche, pero sé que de alguna manera sentí como… me sentí como si volviera a aquel valle donde peleamos y nada hubiera cambiado. Fue algo inquietante, me robó el aliento y no pude ver más que su figura observarme casi con diversión por… solo por verme así. — Terminé con un gruñido frustrado y encorvándome hacia adelante, plantando las manos contra mi rostro y ocultándome en ellas, intentando vanamente de retirar mi frustración.

No hubo comentarios inmediatos por parte de mi amigo, lo que me brindó unos segundos para sumergirme en los recuerdos de la mañana, empapándome de las imágenes frescas que aún revoloteaban en mi cabeza. No hubo aviso previo, no hubo cambios que me llevaran a discernir que algo disparara un tipo de trauma, tampoco existió comportamientos raros en el menor; sin embargo, la visión había aparecido momentos después de que me encontrara sola con el Uchiha menor. Poco después de nuestra llegada, nos habíamos quedado hablando un momento frente a las puertas de la aldea; solo habían sido palabras triviales, que terminaron en un aterrador silencio cuando la figura espectral de Sasuke apareció; Luego de eso no había podido reaccionar, solo me había sumergido como en una especie de letargo, donde lo que me rodeaba pareció desaparecer, dejándome solo frente a mi excompañero.

La sensación inquietante y asfixiante, que escaló lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, era fácilmente comparable como la de una serpiente que te envuelve, esperando el momento en que te tenga completamente a su merced para después aplastarte, acabando con cualquier tipo de posibilidad de escape. Solo la repentina aparición de Itachi rompió el mórbido hechizo y me trajo de regreso, haciendo desaparecer en el acto, el espejismo viviente. Cuando regresé en mis sentidos, había estado temblando y casi no podía mantenerme en pie, por ello mi amigo disimuladamente, y para no alarmar más a su hermano, había posado su mano en mis hombros, para luego soltar una breve y mentirosa reprimenda, donde acotaba mi descuido al no vigilar mis reservas de chakra. Solo eso había servido como arma contra las preguntas que seguramente Sasuke quería formular, pero que se guardó ante el comando silencioso de su hermano.

— Quizás sea bueno que le preguntes a Shin, si eso quiere decir algo. — Para mi sorpresa la voz de mi amigo sonó a mi lado. Había usado un tono sereno, casi aburrido pero que tenía como objetivo hacerme regresar con delicadeza, dándome un colchón seguro donde caer sin golpearme demasiado duro. Levanté mi mirada y giré a mi derecha para encontrarme con su figura tranquila, observándome con una pizca de preocupación.

— Él mencionó algo —murmuré — La última vez que hablé con Shisui, él apareció y nos dio un par de… explicaciones, al menos la mayoría, ya que antes de irse me lanzó una advertencia, dijo… _"Cuidado con los sueños"._ No entendí a qué se refería, pero ahora creo que tiene que ver con los hechos actuales.

— Si es de ese modo, entonces, con más motivo, en la primera oportunidad que tengas habla con él. — No había demanda en su tono; si estaba de algún modo inquieto por mi relato no lo demostró, por el contrario, se aseguró de que su semblante me transmitiera seguridad.

— Lo haré —respondí.

— Bien. — Itachi se levantó de su lugar, anunciando sin palabras que era momento de partir, sin embargo, antes de marcharse dijo — Ven esta noche a cenar, apuesto que mi madre estará feliz de verte, y eso también asegura de que no tengas que preocuparte esta noche por la cena, así podrás descansar mejor.

Sonreí suavemente por su "propuesta". Itachi solía extender ese tipo de aparentes sugerencias, que a final de cuentas tenía oculta una demanda intrínseca, con cero probabilidades para negarse. — Estaré allí —me detuve un momento, perdiéndome unos segundos en sus ojos oscuros, antes de añadir — gracias por escucharme Itachi-kun.

Mi amigo asintió, aceptando mi gratitud, — Nos veremos más tarde, llega con tiempo, apuesto a que Shisui también se pasará por allí, y si es de esa forma, ya sabes que querrá charlar. — Solté una pequeña risa al recordar la intensidad con la que nuestro amigo mayor, había insistido en conocer mi vida pasada.

— En ese caso pasaré a las cuatro, así tendremos tiempo de sobra para que hablemos ¿Esta bien?

— Es un horario propicio —Mi amigo me dio una última sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de comenzar a hacer los familiares sellos manuales — Nos veremos entonces Sakura, descansa un poco. — Finalizadas sus palabras, el Uchiha desapareció en una nube de humo, habiendo efectuado con éxito su técnica.

Un suspiró agotado escapó de mis labios y luego froté mi rostro con ambas manos. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? No creía que fuera el caso, y mi amigo tampoco había dado indicios de lo pensara, ¿Entonces por qué me sentía tan abatida? Era como si hubiera perdido en una batalla o incluso como si me hubieran golpeado estúpidamente, causando que mi orgullo resultara herido. Itachi tenía razón, necesitaba descansar, en esos momentos darle más vueltas al asunto no me traería las respuestas que quería, solo aumentaría mi ansiedad y me mantendría como un perro siguiendo su cola; hasta no recuperar algo de energía y calmar mi agitada mente, no podría pensar con lógica y menos podría conectar con Shin, ya que para esta última acción necesitaría mi cabeza en blanco, algo que por desgracia en esos momentos no conseguiría.

Golpeé mis mejillas con fuerza, causando que un chasquido seco resonara a lo largo de la sala. — Un muy merecido baño de agua caliente, unos dulces y quizás un paseo me ayudé con eso — me dije, ahora decidida a no dejarme agobiar por más tiempo y dejando a un lado la resonante inquietud, me puse en pie y empecé a dirigirme hacia el baño; definitivamente el agua caliente sería un buen comienzo.

* * *

Exhalé con comodidad, luego de haber disfrutado del suave aroma del té de jazmín que habían traído como acompañamiento para mis dangos. Después de mi caminata, había terminado arribando en la tienda de dulces que habitualmente visitaba, lista para consentir mi paladar y tomarme un breve descanso antes de ir a casa de Itachi. El lugar estaba casi totalmente vacío a esa hora del día, solo se mantenían ocupadas dos mesas más aparte de la mía, donde residían dos parejas de Uchiha, cada uno de ellos enfrascados en sus propios mundos, ignorando completamente lo que les rodeaba.

Tomé uno de los palillos de madera y lo dirigí a mis labios, luego atrapé con mis dientes una de las bolas de masa y a continuación la saqué por la parte superior, alejándola de su antiguo retenedor y permitiéndome comerla sin problemas. La dulce explosión de sabor, me hizo enarcar una sonrisa y cerrar los ojos. La suave textura del bocadillo, el fuerte y delicioso sabor del jarabe, cada uno me traía agradables recuerdos de la época en que al salir de la academia o finalizar un entrenamiento difícil con Itachi y Shisui, terminábamos en ese lugar, comiendo y descansando mientras charlábamos amenamente. Me abstraje tanto en mis pensamientos que no noté el momento en que a mi mesa se acercó un visitante inesperado.

— ¿Sakura-chan? — El tenor suave y alegre de una clara voz femenina, me llevó rápidamente a abrir mis ojos, para buscar la fuente de la misma.

A mi lado, había una joven claramente Uchiha, de largo cabello castaño, que caía con suavidad por su espalda hasta tocar el final de sus caderas, y que enmarcaba su rostro y ojos; sus ojos eran de color gris oscuro, brillantes y expresivos; bajo su ojo derecho y siendo un contraste agradable con su blanca piel, había un pequeño lunar. Vestía una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas de color morado oscuro, sujeta a la cintura por una delgada faja de color vino tinto; sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por un par de protectores, del mismo color de su faja; en la parte inferior vestía con unos pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro, que hacían juego con sus sandalias ninja y el protector que orgullosamente reposaba en su frente.

— ¿Izumi? —respondí tentativamente.

— ¡Ha pasado un tiempo! — La morena se sentó frente a mí, claramente alegre con nuestro encuentro casual. — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, sin novedades aparentes —respondí tranquilamente, más cómoda ahora que había superado mi sorpresa inicial. — Tú… ¿cómo te encuentras? No te he visto desde hace algunos años ¿Tres? ¿Dos?

La chica soltó una alegre risa y se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomando una postura más relajada, — Dos años. Estuve de misión en la tierra del agua, llegué hace dos semanas. — Asentí conforme con la respuesta, mientras que al mismo tiempo reclamaba otro de mis dulces.

Aunque no podría considerarla una amiga cercana, conocía a Izumi desde la academia, aunque no precisamente fue allí donde entablamos la primera conversación; medio año luego de graduarme, en uno de mis paseos por el complejo Uchiha luego de una misión, me encontré casualmente con un grupo de vegetales y frutas, esparcidos en una calle solitaria. Los hechos llamaron tanto mi atención que decidí investigar, por ello, mientras levantaba algunos de los alimentos que me topaba, terminé adentrándome más en la calle, hasta que me encontré con una anciana y la joven Uchiha, que diligentemente estaba ayudando a la mujer a recoger los alimentos dispersos. Comprendiendo la situación de inmediato y sin necesidad de que me dijeran algo al respecto, me di a la tarea de ayudar a completar el objetivo, entregando pocos minutos después lo recolectado. La sorpresa en los rostros de las dos no se hizo esperar, pero luego de que consiguieron asimilar la información, tanto Izumi como la anciana sonrieron y dieron las gracias.

Luego de conseguir ayudar a la mujer, las dos le acompañamos a su casa, ayudándole con sus compras en el proceso. Fue a partir de ese evento, que empezamos a charlar casualmente, cada vez que nos cruzábamos; con el tiempo fuimos formando una especie de relación cordial, que, si bien no llegaba a ser una amistad en toda regla, si nos dejaba un pequeño sabor de respetuosa camaradería. — Me alegro de que regresaras a salvo —comenté luego de unos segundos.

— No fue nada de qué preocuparse, solo era asegurar y custodiar a una familia rica. — la joven se inclinó un poco más cerca y me observó con un pequeño destello de curiosidad — Por otro lado… ¿Cómo han estado los chicos? Tampoco les he visto en un tiempo ya que no he podido asistir a las reuniones del clan.

Vacilé por unos segundos mientras consideraba si responder a la pregunta, pero luego de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y filtrarlas por un canal seguro dije —: Han estado… bien, supongo. Shisui ha optado por bajar sus bromas un poco y adoptar esa actitud madura la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando esta relajado vuelve a su siempre ser alegre; por su parte Itachi-kun sigue igual, ya sabes, tan distante para los demás y ocupado con las misiones; y Sasuke-kun… bueno, superando la crisis de equipo. — Tomé un sorbo de mi té y esperé a que ella hablara, mientras que al mismo tiempo exprimía mi instinto sobreprotector para con mis muchachos, — _Y yo diciéndole a Shisui que es infantil_ —me dije mentalmente, reprendiéndome por adoptar las conductas posesivas de mi amigo.

— Veo que sigues tan cercana a ellos como de costumbre —comentó ella, riendo divertida — La tienes un poco difícil si tienes que lidiar con tantas personalidades complicadas.

Sonreí de acuerdo con eso — Tienen sus momentos buenos, e incluso son más que los malos. — La morena asintió y me dio una brillante expresión.

— Eres buena para ellos, los mantiene en cierto modo alineados, claro que no solo a ellos, incluso a los testarudos que terminan en el hospital; siempre les hace falta un carácter fuerte que les recuerde que son humanos. — No pude evitar reír por eso, ya que era algo casi completamente cierto. Los Uchiha eran pacientes difíciles, especialmente cuando creían que eran todo poderosos y exigían su salida del hospital, causando siempre más de un disturbio; por eso, en cada una de esas situaciones me veía obligada a terminar interviniendo y persuadiéndolos con "explicaciones" contundentes.

— No creas que son los únicos, hay muchos ninjas que detestan el hospital, aunque no puedo culparlos — Mi expresión se suavizó y dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en mi vaso de té casi vacío — Ese lugar es donde nacen tantas vidas, pero al mismo tiempo se pierden, no es de extrañar que cause tanta controversia e incomodidad dentro de las filas.

Por un momento, ambas permanecimos en silencio asimilando la afirmación. — A ti… parece gustarte estar allí ¿Algo en especial? ¿O simplemente es una costumbre? — Izumi parecía genuinamente interesada en mi respuesta.

Con cuidado de mantener mis motivos originales ocultos, desarrollé una rápida respuesta, pensando en los hechos que me podrían haber desarrollado la motivación de aprender ninjutsu médico. — No me disgusta estar allí si puedo hacer algo para ayudar a nuestros compañeros y personas que viven en la aldea, incluso si en ocasiones es difícil ver como la vida se escapa. — Me detuve un momento y pensé en Tenryu, a quien no pude salvar.

— Suena a una gran carga… tener que llevar no solo las vidas de tus compañeros en el campo sino también en la seguridad de su aldea —dijo Izumi.

Observé su expresión, parecía tranquila y comprensiva, pero si me enfocaba más en su mirada podía captar la inquietud de alguien que tenía un motivo más profundo, que una simple charla casual; ahora el asunto sería ver hasta qué momento llegaríamos al verdadero punto que ella quería tocar. — Creo que para mí sería peor no llevarlas —respondí con calma, dando el último sorbo a mi bebida y tomando otro dulce.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué te llevó a ser médico?

— La impotencia —respondí sin vacilar, sin embargo, mis palabras eran tan ambiguas que mi acompañante no las comprendió, por ello decidí continuar con una pequeña narración — La primera vez que vi a Itachi-kun fue aquella noche en que el kyubi atacó — me detuve tentativamente, ya que ese día para ella fue uno demasiado triste, pero al no ver una reacción demasiado negativa continué — ese día, aparte del terror sentí impotencia de no poder hacer nada, no poder ayudar a quienes estaban heridos o quienes necesitaban protección. Luego de eso estaba aún más decidida de volverme fuerte, así que en los tiempos en que no entrenaba aproveché para estudiar archivos, buscando encontrar mi propio estilo de lucha; entonces, un día leí sobre el ninjutsu médico y sobre Tsunade-sama, quien hasta ahora es considerada la mejor kunoichi médico del mundo. Esta información me hizo sentir que ese era mi camino, esa era la fuerza que buscaba, el poder sanar y ayudar a los que me rodeaban, dando hasta lo último de mí en la batalla. Ahora mismo agradezco esto, ya que, aunque Shisui e Itachi-kun sean ninjas extraordinarios, no se les exime de resultar heridos, por ello estoy feliz de poder serles de ayuda.

— Tienen suerte. — Izumi soltó una pequeña risa sin burla, solo divertida — creo que todo el clan lo tiene, has sido nuestro médico principal por años.

La joven frunció los labios y su mirada se tornó ligeramente preocupada, dos acciones que junto a mi último dulce declararon el fin del juego para los rodeos. — Izumi, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? Creo que por tu mirada realmente me estabas buscando para decirme algo. — Dejé el palillo que había estado atravesando los dulces en el plato y me enfoqué en la joven, quien no parecía sorprendida por mi declaración, por el contrario, estaba divertida por ella.

— Tanto a ti como a Shisui e Itachi-kun es imposible mantenerles los asuntos ocultos ¿Es acaso algo que se contagia? — Hizo un puchero que me sacó una sonrisa — Tienes razón, pero la verdad no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación sin que sonara entrometida.

— Bueno, ahora que lo sé, solo tienes que decir lo que te preocupa — Me recosté en mi asiento y esperé.

— ¿Cuántos amigos tienes Sakura? — Me sorprendió la pregunta, pero más aún, que ella finalmente mostrara en su semblante serio los rasgos de la sangre Uchiha que había heredado de su madre, eso quería decir que esperaba una respuesta sincera y clara.

Mentalmente repasé con cuidado a cada una de las personas que conocía, incluidos entre ellas mis viejos amigos, pero ellos actualmente no podrían entrar en la lista que tenía que enumerar, así que solo me enfoqué en las personas con las que más hablaba en la vida, llegando a un total de cinco personas, sin contar realmente a Mikoto y Fugaku, quienes tenía más en un concepto respetuoso. — Cinco. —dije finalmente. La mirada de Izumi se estrechó y se cruzó de brazos.

— Imagino que todos son chicos y entre ellos están incluidos Itachi-kun, Shisui y Sasuke-kun. — Por algún motivo su afirmación me hizo sonrojar y sentir incómoda, casi culpable.

— Eso no es malo —gruñí a la defensiva.

— No dije que fuera algo malo, pero ya sabes los chicos no son precisamente sensibles o consientes de temas que solo las chicas podemos entender. No te estoy juzgando Sakura-chan, pero desde hace mucho tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar que necesitas una perspectiva diferente — La mirada de la joven se hablando y me mostró una expresión preocupada — Como dije no quiero parecer demasiado entrometida.

— Descuida, entiendo de lo que hablas —miré mis manos unos momentos, recordándome las veces en que acudía a Ino o a las chicas para hablar, incluso las salidas que emprendíamos y los disparates que armábamos juntas.

— ¿Hay algún problema, por el que no puedas…?

— No tengo ninguno —le interrumpí, pero realmente me preguntaba aquello ¿Por qué nunca me había dado a la tarea de compartir con alguien más? No podía simplemente excusarme en que estaba satisfecha con Shisui e Itachi, ya que incluso si ellos eran las personas que mejor me conocían, había cosas — _como afirmaba Izumi_ — que no podía hablar con ellos, un ejemplo claro serían mis abrumadores sentimientos o incluso pequeñas inquietudes femeninas. ¿Entonces por qué nunca llegué a formar lazos con nadie más? Tenía la pequeña sensación de que conocía la respuesta, pero no quería enfrentarla — Supongo que simplemente me enfoqué en lo que tengo en el momento, no es como si rechazara a todos los que se me acercan, pero…

— Nunca llegas a abrirte lo suficiente a otras personas, es como si le temieras a algo —afirmó Izumi con comprensión — Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque he hablado lo suficiente contigo como para notarlo.

— _Fin del juego para mí_ —pensé, aunque eso no significara que revelaría mis secretos, eso era algo exclusivo de dos Uchiha sobreprotectores. Solté un suspiro de resignación — Supongo que es algo que viene luego de pasar tanto tiempo alejada, además, nunca fui muy buena conectando con las personas de mi edad; pero eso no es relevante ahora. ¿Qué quieres decir con esta charla Izumi?

Saqué de mi bolsa algunas monedas para pagar, pero las mantuve entre mis manos, esperando la respuesta de la morena. — ¿Qué no es lógico? — Ella sonrió amablemente — Parece ser que tienes cierta afición por nosotros los Uchiha, y además de eso nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, así que creo que podemos llevarnos bien.

— Es una rara forma de decir que quieres que confíe en ti —bromeé.

— Es una forma adecuada, es más no viene aquí a esperar un no como respuesta, así que, en dos días, a las seis de la mañana nos vemos en los campos de entrenamiento. — Izumi se levantó con una expresión severa, como si estuviera ejerciendo una demanda, pero, luego de unos minutos sonrió con diversión — Será un buen cambio para ambas ¿No lo crees? Tanta testosterona en tu vida puede ser agobiante.

No sabía si reír con ella o contradecirla, de hecho, estaba profundamente sorprendida de encontrar no solo sinceridad en sus ojos, sino además un claro sentimiento de camaradería que solo había visto reflejado en mis amigos. — Incluso si me negara, conociendo el carácter distintivo de tu clan sé que terminarías buscándome con una reprimenda en mano. — Ella asintió, dándome toda la razón al respecto.

— No somos conocidos por nuestra paciencia al ser ignorados, incluso si no usamos los mismos métodos para conseguir lo que queremos, siempre vamos tras ello —dijo sonriendo amablemente, aunque con una pizca de burla en sus ojos. — Bien, me marcho ahora, saluda a los muchachos de mi parte.

No sabía cómo interpretar ese encuentro, de hecho, mientras veía a la joven desaparecer del lugar y me dirigía a pagar mi comida, me cuestionaba sobre la breve charla que habíamos tenido. Izumi no era una persona con la que interactuara regularmente, por eso el intercambio me hacía sentir extraña, como si repentinamente me hubieran dado una cachetada, donde me reclamaban que incluso ahora seguía ciega, dormida en el pasado y sin reconocer que mi pequeño mundo no era lo único que me rodeaba. ¿Valdría la pena? Aún no conocía la respuesta, y al mismo tiempo la reticencia de empezar algo nuevo prevalecía, ya que, una parte de mí, en lo profundo de mi corazón, temía terminar olvidando por completo los sentimientos y lazos que alguna vez compartí con el resto de los novatos.

* * *

Me removí incómoda en mi lugar y volví a preguntarme por quinta vez en esos cinco minutos la razón por la que terminé allí; realmente ese día no podía ser más extraño, de hecho, podía afirmar que este no era mí día. Primero las visiones de Sasuke, luego la "propuesta" — _Exigencia_ — de Izumi; y a ahora, ser interceptada en mi camino y prácticamente obligada a acompañar al líder del clan Uchiha hasta la estación de policía, donde me pidió que esperara sentada en su oficina mientras terminaba un pequeño asunto. Bien podía esperar que lo siguiente en ocurrir, fuera ver aparecer repentinamente a Hayato vestido con un tutu, mientras declaraba su amor por el clan Uchiha; está bien, eso era exagerado, pero con el flujo actual de las cosas sería como la cereza del pastel. Solté un suspiro agotado y retiré los pensamientos absurdos, retomando mi atención en la situación actual. Era muy extraño que Fugaku decidiera pedirme un momento para charlar en privado, claro que esto no era lo único fuera de lo usual; su anticlimática y repentina forma, de aparecer en mi camino cuando iba hacia su casa, solo profundizaba mi inquietud, y me hacía plantearme la posibilidad de que el tema en cuestión fuera lo suficientemente grave o urgente, como para solicitar mi presencia en tales circunstancias.

— Disculpa la espera. — La puerta había sido cerrada, y con ella, el imponente capitán tomo su lugar al otro lado de la mesa.

— Está bien, entiendo que aún tiene trabajo pendiente —respondí volviendo a moverme, esta vez procurando enderezarme en mi asiento, intentando con esto no parecer demasiado nerviosa.

— Son solo algunos pendientes, la aldea nos ha puesto un poco de trabajo adicional con los próximos exámenes chunin, así que estamos trabajando un par de horas extra. — El Uchiha sacó de su escritorio una carpeta mientras hablaba y la colocó frente a mí — Y sobre esto, quería hablar contigo. Estamos organizando estratégicamente un par de escuadrones por toda la aldea para maximizar la seguridad; sin embargo, para mejorar el desempeño y reducir la probabilidad de bajas en caso de un ataque, quería saber si es posible conseguir que algunos médicos tomen posiciones en un punto medio entre cada tres o cuatro escuadrones.

Haciéndome una señal para que revisara el archivo, lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé a examinarlo; en el interior, había un mapa detallado de la aldea, donde se resaltaba en rojo los lugares donde se planeaban ubicar los susodichos equipos; al mismo tiempo, adyacente al mapa, había un esquema de los puntos fuertes y débiles de las calles, junto con las contramedidas a tomar y el nombre de los posibles candidatos a patrullar la zona. Como siempre, el trabajo de la policía era meticulosamente calculado, procurando evitar que se les escapara algún detalle u imprevisto; sin embargo, saber esto no lo hacía menos impresionante, ni menos digno de alabar y respetar.

A pesar de que desearía poder cumplir la petición, sabía que no teníamos suficientes médicos de campo como para suplir tal necesidad sin dejar desprotegido el hospital; por ello comencé a pensar en una posible y rápida solución al problema propuesto. — Tener médicos en el campo actualmente es difícil; no tenemos suficientes para distribuir entre la aldea y el hospital, sin dejar este último desprotegido. — Me detuve en mis palabras para ver la reacción del Uchiha, pero como siguió mirándome expectante, decidí continuar con mi propuesta — Claro que la opción que se me ocurre es entrenar a un miembro de cada grupo para tratar las heridas graves de batalla, esto evitará la muerte instantánea y posibilitará el traslado hasta el hospital; también creo que podemos pedir a la aldea uno o dos escuadrones de patrullaje, que se encarguen del traslado de heridos. ¿Qué opina?

— Como dices es una opción viable, pero ¿Qué miembros podrían hacer eso? El entrenamiento probablemente les lleve tiempo y eso es algo con lo que no contamos, el examen se realizara en solo un par de meses, tenemos el tiempo justo para presentar un esquema de la organización, luego de eso estaremos ocupados con el desarrollo. — Parecía que el decirlo lo molestaba, aunque por su conducta sabía que no era necesariamente conmigo.

— Es cierto que se requiere un entrenamiento e instrucción previa, pero no estoy hablando de grandes cosas como operaciones, estoy hablando de tratamiento de emergencia. Si bien, para ahorrar tiempo no puede trasladar a sus hombres al hospital, en ese caso podemos armar un plan de trabajo aquí mismo, haríamos un horario adecuado para los miembros que escoja, se les imparte la instrucción de una a tres horas y automáticamente cuando sean liberados de las responsabilidades, pueden regresar rápidamente al trabajo general, de este modo ahorraremos tiempo. — Mi respuesta pareció relajar las dudas del hombre y al mismo tiempo un brillo de interés pintó la profundidad de sus ojos, algo que se asemejaba a la luz que aparecía en los ojos de sus hijos cuando surgía algo que deseaban.

— Creo que esa solución es más viable para experimentar. En caso de que se apruebe te pediré los requisitos mínimos que requieren tener los miembros que envié, también quiero ver el plan de trabajo que van a seguir en sus sesiones y cuánto tiempo completo requerirán para finalizar —decidió, mientras que al mismo tiempo por su rostro se posó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Trabajaré en los detalles y en el transcurso de esta semana se los presentaré —acepté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Devolví la información que me había suministrado y esperé a que me diera la señal de salida, sin embargo, esta no llegó; en cambio me quedé observando como el hombre, luego de tomar su carpeta, comenzó a hacer pequeñas anotaciones en la última hoja, llenando por completo la habitación del áspero sonido de la pluma al deslizarse sobre el papel. Pasaron alrededor de cinco a diez minutos, antes de que Fugaku se detuviera y finalmente guardara el archivo; luego, nuevamente para mi sorpresa, se colocó de pie y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. A pesar de mi desconcierto, no dudé en acatar la silenciosa orden, que poco después nos llevó a salir de la estación y a iniciar el camino de regreso a su casa.

Nuevamente una sensación de incredulidad se asomó en mis pensamientos y las preguntas clamaron a gritos ser respondidas, ¿Cómo terminé caminando junto al líder del clan Uchiha? Aunque conocía al hombre desde que era una niña, la situación se tornaba tan extraña, que incluso los eventos de los últimos dos días no consiguieron hacerme inmune a los nervios. Internamente suspiré y miré disimuladamente al hombre a mi lado; No había momento en que Fugaku no inspirara en cada movimiento autoridad, siempre firme y recto al caminar, con los hombros tensos mostrando que se mantenía en alerta, su rosto severo y ojos calculadores; sin embargo, para mi sorpresa y distracción, esta vez conseguí notar algo diferente en él, pero, que al mismo tiempo se me hacía bastante familiar. Sus ojos estaban levemente estrechados, y la línea de su boca estaba más pronunciada, además había un pequeño tic en su mandíbula; los tres rasgos los había visto antes reflejados en sus hijos. Los dos primeros los hacía Itachi cuando quería decir algo que rondaba su cabeza, pero estaba organizando sus pensamientos; era un hábito que tenía desde pequeño y que siempre me había hecho algo de gracia. El tic particularmente era propio de Sasuke, cuando bloqueaba las palabras que buscaban salir sin un filtro seguro.

Descubrir el parentesco intrínseco que hasta ese día no había notado, consiguió relajarme, hacerme sonreír y recordarme que a pesar que el hombre era una figura de fuerza y poder, también era humano, y uno que, no podía evitar tener manías similares a su progenie; Con este pensamiento claro, comencé a pensar que tratar de descubrir que otras similitudes guardaba con mis amigos, no sería solo interesante, sino también divertido.

— Sakura —finalmente habló, aunque su postura aún mostraba sus dudas por el tema.

— ¿Qué sucede Fugaku-san?

— ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Sasuke? — Aunque escuché su pregunta fuerte y claro, me tomé unos segundos para responder, pensando brevemente en la reacción del Uchiha ante la última misión.

— Bueno, finalmente consiguieron trabajar como equipo sin necesidad de que Itachi-kun y yo llegáramos a guiarles o intervenir severamente por algún error. — La oscura mirada del hombre cayó sobre mí, analizando mi conducta y respuesta; por eso no fue una sorpresa cuando comentó —: Hubo un tipo diferente de problema.

Como se esperaba del padre de Itachi, era tan perceptivo frente a las circunstancias, que en una situación normal era difícil ocultarle algo; conocer esta cualidad del hombre siempre me había hecho preguntarme ¿Cómo habíamos conseguido engañarle con lo de la supuesta muerte de Shisui? Eso era todavía un misterio que se quedaría sin resolver, porque dudaba que en algún momento de mi vida llegara a cuestionarle el motivo — _igualmente era casi imposible que Shisui o Itachi lo hicieran_ —, eso solo sonaría como una mofa a su inteligencia y desembocaría en nefastas consecuencias.

— Digamos que no se lleva bien con su compañera de equipo, lo que causa tensiones. Entiendo que Midori ponga a Sasuke-kun en una situación incómoda por ser una fan, pero creo que, si no llega a aceptarla como un miembro de su escuadrón, solo terminará mentalmente agotado y amargado —respondí suavemente.

— Entiendo. — Fugaku retomó su atención al frente, pero siguió hablando — Desde que fue asignado al equipo siente he visto una actitud rara en él, siempre que se toca el tema de su equipo parece disgustado y en ocasiones afirma que no están bien balanceados. Pensé que se debía a la totalidad de su equipo, pero con la defensa de él a su otro compañero y con la confirmación de tus palabras, puedo finalmente acercarme a sus razones.

— Supongo que es complicado para Sasuke-kun, después de todo no es muy adepto a tolerar a todas las personas; ya sabe yo misma tuve problemas con él en el pasado —apunté con una sonrisa conciliadora.

— Eso solo era porque estaba en conflicto consigo mismo, no sabía cómo acercarse. — Mi sonrisa se borró automáticamente con su afirmación, y fue remplazada por una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, que no pasó desapercibida por él, que pronto se explicó — Aunque al principio se portaba agresivo y reticente contigo, luego de que te marchabas siempre mostraba una mirada inconforme y melancólica; creo que el mismo no se daba cuenta que en realidad quería acercarse a ti.

— Es… un poco difícil creerlo; pero no me malentienda, no quiero decir que mienta, es solo que… Sasuke-kun siempre actuó de forma tan fría; nuestra relación solo mejoró hace algunos años y, sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que aún se aleja. — Volví a curvar una sonrisa, esta vez un poco tímida y con la que buscaba suavizar mis palabras —: Muchas veces me pregunté si mi presencia era demasiado sofocante, oh, también está el hecho de que por lo general acaparo el tiempo de Itachi-kun; eso solía sacarle de sus casillas porque quedaba menos tiempo para que compartieran.

Fugaku había retornado la mirada sobre mí, y con ello su escrutinio también había regresado, aunque, esta vez fue más suave. — Los Uchiha somos posesivos y protegemos a nuestras familias, eso es cierto; pero es el mismo motivo por el que afirmo que Sasuke no sabía que hacer contigo. Puede que no lo parezca Sakura, pero estoy pendiente de mis dos hijos, y aunque no puedo comprender todo lo que piensa Itachi, es caso contrario con Sasuke, que deja algunas de sus emociones sobre la superficie. Incluso si no lo notaste, para él, tu presencia de algún modo le hizo confrontar emociones; su familia o una amiga de su hermano; creo que de algún modo te considera especial y eso hacía que deseara apartarse, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar cerca, — curvo una pequeña sonrisa de burla, un gesto sorprendente para alguien como él, o al menos lo era para mí que jamás le había visto hacer algo así. — Mi hijo permanece en constante contradicción de sus emociones, lo que lo hace no aceptarlas y confundirse.

Algo en sus palabras me hizo pensar, que quizás él lo entendía porque había pasado por algo similar. El pequeño hallazgo me emocionó, pero fue una reacción que decidí no mostrar, en cambio suavicé mi mirada y asentí dándole la razón. — Te agradezco que le ayudaras y también por decirme un breve reporte. Te pido que sigas cuidando de mis hijos como vienes haciendo —su pequeño acto de humildad junto con ahora su mirada apartada, fue la estocada de emoción y que finalmente me hizo sonreír plenamente, sin importarme ahora, que hacía solo una hora hubiera estado preocupada por terminar hablando a solas con él.

— Con gusto lo haré —respondí.

No hubo más platica en el poco camino que nos quedaba por recorrer, pero esta vez el silencio fue agradable y me dio la oportunidad para organizar mis descubrimientos sobre el poderoso hombre. Incluso con sus actitudes siempre frías me había sorprendido con un lado completamente humano, donde mostraba que también era un padre, que si bien, no era perfecto, se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus preciados hijos. Quizás en mucho tiempo, no tendría una oportunidad como esa, pero hasta entonces, disfrutaría de la tranquilidad que había conseguido adquirir en su presencia. En ese momento, poco sabía de un detalle que estaba pasando por alto y que solo media hora más tarde, me reprendí por haberlo olvidado.

* * *

Mentalmente pude haber deseado estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared de la habitación de Itachi, pero realmente ese deseo era imposible cuando mi irritación superaba con creces mi auto recriminación. Al llegar a la residencia junto a la cabeza del clan, Shisui e Itachi ya habían estado preguntándose por mi tardanza de casi una hora; que llegara con el padre de este último no ayudó a calmar sus ansiedades, al contrario, parecían haberse incrementado con creces, lo que finalmente nos llevó a la habitación de Itachi, donde mi amigo mayor y yo tuvimos una "pequeña" discusión donde finalmente, luego de un severo grito y amenaza de mi parte, me permitió explicarle mis motivos para llegar tarde y además acompañada. Y ahora estaba allí, sentada en la cama de nuestro anfitrión, masajeando mis sienes mientras ignoraba la mirada calculadora de Shisui y la mirada en blanco de Itachi.

— Es muy raro que Fugaku-san no espere para hablar contigo, que te tome en medio de la calle… —gruñó Shisui.

— Dímelo a mí, estaba tan sorprendida y nerviosa, que todo el tiempo que estuve sentada en ese despacho, permanecí preguntándome si había hecho algo indebido. Afortunadamente no fue nada y solo quiere mi ayuda para organizar una pequeña fuerza médica —suspiré y finalmente levanté mi mirada para clavarla en los dos varones frente a mí — También quería hablar de la misión con Sasuke y como estaba.

— Siendo así es comprensible —interrumpió Itachi, antes de que Shisui hiciera otro escándalo. — Déjalo Shisui, no sirve de nada discutir por un asunto que ella no pudo prever.

El mayor suspiró derrotado mientras Itachi tomaba asiento junto a mí. — Bien, en ese caso y cambiando de tema, ¿Has terminado las misiones con el equipo siete? — Internamente rodé los ojos al percibir el leve tono de emoción oculto en su tono, pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitar sonreír. Shisui realmente era un hombre demasiado celoso y sobreprotector, aunque ese rasgo podía ser muchas veces adorable.

— Sí, aunque eso ya lo sabías ¿no? —dije con una astuta sonrisa — Después de todo es imposible que hayas tolerado las ganas de esperarme y le habrás preguntado los detalles a Itachi-kun.

Un pequeño sonrojo al haber sido atrapado, pinto sus pómulos, pero no cambió su tranquila expresión. — ¡Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer! Estaba preocupado de que te hubieran asignado más misiones con ellos —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No pude evitar reír por su actitud infantil, que al mismo tiempo provocó en Itachi un suspiró y una mirada de aburrimiento. — Ellos no van a comerse a Sakura, Shisui, así que deja de actuar como un niño —soltó Itachi.

— Dices eso, pero apuesto que también estas aliviado —replicó el mayor, consiguiendo que el joven capitán anbu rodara los ojos.

— Cambiando de tema —dije antes de que continuaran divagando — Me encontré con Izumi, les envía saludos.

Los dos pelinegros se detuvieron en su plática para colocarme atención, mostrando su sorpresa con claridad. — ¿Desde hace cuánto tienes tanta confianza con Izumi? — Preguntó Shisui — Según recuerdo no intercambiabas más de tres palabras con ella.

— Para tu información nos llevamos relativamente bien, aunque como afirmas nuestras charlas no son nada del otro mundo. Además, nadie dijo que tuviéramos confianza, o al menos aún no. — Inflé mis cachetes y traté de ignorar la mirada inquisidora de los dos.

— Ese "aun no", es por una expectativa —afirmó Itachi —¿Pasó algo?

— Bueno… —lentamente comencé a narrar e hilar los detalles de mi encuentro con la Uchiha, enfatizando claramente en las intenciones de ella por acercarse a mí y entablar formalmente una amistad. Mientras la anécdota era contada, mis amigos permanecieron con una aparente expresión en blanco; misma que usaban cuando algo había despertado su mente aguda, donde filtraban, organizaban y creaban estrategias con la información suministrada. No sabía cómo interpretar la falta de reacción que presentaban, y esto solo me ponía un tanto nerviosa, debido a que sus futuros comentarios o planes de acción quedaban fuera de mi conocimiento.

Cuando mis palabras cesaron, hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos pelinegros se miraron entre ellos, intercambiando una opinión que no conseguí alcanzar o comprender. Sus acciones silenciosas me recordaron que incluso con todos los años de conocernos, ellos compartían un vínculo único, donde la comunicación podía volverse exclusiva si así lo deseaban, impidiendo que se escapara hacia el exterior cualquier cosa que quisieran transmitirse. Lo único que sabía de su extraño método de comunicación era que se basaba en una serie de pequeños gestos visuales, prácticamente invisibles para cualquier persona; cosas como un minúsculo movimiento de cabeza, fruncir el entrecejo o una casi imperceptible contracción de los parpados, tenían grandes significados ocultos, descifrables solo entre ellos.

— ¿Van a decir algo o se quedaran hablando entre ustedes? Porque de ser el caso me puedo retirar —comenté un tanto ofendida al ser ignorada de esa forma.

Al tiempo en que terminé de hablar ambos pelinegros se giraron a verme, sin embargo, el primero en hablar fue Shisui, quien para mi desconcierto había colocado una expresión preocupada —: ¿Tú qué opinas de su demanda? ¿Te agradaría tener una amiga? — Su interrogante me desconcertó y me llevó a evaluar el significado tras su pregunta.

— No es como si me oponga a la idea… bueno me refiero ¿Qué chica no quiere una amiga? Es solo que… — mi voz se apagó llegando a las últimas frases y muy pronto me vi sumergida en los recuerdos de mi pasado, donde los rostros de Ino, Hinata y Tenten pasaban con mayor frecuencia, mostrando los momentos que vivimos juntas en nuestros tiempos libres, las veces que discutía con mi amiga rubia o cuando secretamente apoyaba a Hinata.

— No te sientes cómoda —afirmó Itachi con suavidad, completando parte de mis palabras.

Sacudiendo una vez mi cabeza y volviéndome a ver a mi amigo respondí —: No creo que sea adecuado, siento como si de repente fuera a terminar olvidándolas y… creo que eso me asusta. Izumi es una buena chica, es amable, fuerte y confiable, pero no estoy segura de si podré abrirme a ella. — Junté mis manos en mi regazo y las observé un momento, enfocándome claramente en las líneas que se cortaban entre ellas, tratando por un momento de perderme en ellas, pero, antes de conseguirlo dos manos más grandes se posaron sobre las mías, cada una apretando suavemente, en un gesto cálido de apoyo.

— Puedes ir a tu ritmo Sakura, debe ser difícil para ti estar dividida en dos vidas tan diferentes y es lógico que trates de conservar algo que te até a tus preciosos recuerdos, incluso si aún no te sientes lo suficientemente cómoda con Izumi o incluso si no puedes contarle todos tus problemas, sabes que nosotros estamos aquí para ti, para bien o para mal, recuerda que nosotros nunca te traicionaremos. — El suave tono de Shisui tenía incrustado el cariño y convicción que se esperaría de un familiar, pero al mismo tiempo de un ser precioso; estos rasgos y el apretón que ambos chicos mantenían en mis manos me conmovieron profundamente, llevándome a finalmente mirarles a la cara, donde me esperaban un par de sonrisas únicas, que finalmente calmaron mis preocupaciones.

 **-00-**

— Necesitas dejar de ver a Sakura como una niña —susurró Itachi mientras unos metros más allá, veía a la mencionada interactuar fácilmente con su madre.

— Lo sé —respondió el mayor por lo bajo, dedicando su atención al estanque, donde unas cuantas carpas doradas asomaban la cabeza antes de chapotear de regreso al fondo — ¿Crees que soy demasiado inmaduro por sentir celos? Incluso cuando fui yo el que hace años le sugirió que consiguiera una amiga… y ahora temo que se marche.

— Si mal no recuerdo solo lo sugeriste en ese entonces porque no sabíamos que iba a ser de nosotros. — Un suspiro escapó de los labios del joven anbu — Creo firmemente que en realidad te preocupa que salga lastimada.

— Piensas demasiado bien de mí Itachi; pero en parte tienes razón. — La mirada del mayor se endureció — No quiero verla sufrir de nuevo. Al menos sé que nosotros podemos protegerla de la mayoría del dolor y si no es de esa manera al menos seremos de apoyo para sostenerla cuando este en el suelo; sin embargo, eso es algo que no puedo asegurar de las demás personas.

— Pero a pesar de ello le diste alientos para que fuera y probara suerte siendo amiga de Izumi —apuntó Itachi con cierta diversión oculta en sus palabras.

— No lo hice por gusto sabes, pero reconozco que ella necesita enfrentar sus miedos —gruñó el mayor volviéndose hacia el lugar por el cual la joven había desaparecido, — como sea, mantendré un ojo sobre Izumi.

Itachi rodó internamente los ojos y comenzó a preguntarse si realmente su amigo era consciente de las consecuencias de sus palabras, — Creo que habías dicho que finalmente te calmarías cuando ella terminara la misión con el equipo siete; pero contrario a eso ahora pareces más paranoico. — Shisui sonrió por las palabras de su amigo, y retomó una postura más relajada, una más propia de su siempre carácter tranquilo y empático.

— Sí, lo dije, pero eso fue antes de que Izumi decidiera acercarse a Sakura.

— Te preocupa que solo quiera usarla… —el mayor interrumpió la posible pregunta de Itachi, y a cambio dijo —: Incluso si ella es buena, como la describió Sakura, eso no evita que no pueda tener otras intenciones, especialmente si es posible que ella quiera llegar a ti.

En silencio Itachi meditó esas palabras, reviviendo la muda conversación que habían tenido con su amigo unos momentos antes en la habitación, luego de que la joven les narrara su encuentro con Izumi. Incluso si Shisui fue el primero en expresar su desconfianza y celo por la situación, él no podía negar que no estaba un poco preocupado, de hecho, compartía casi la misma opinión que su amigo, la única diferencia variaba en el hecho que él confiaba en el criterio y ojo de Sakura; ella sabría a su debido momento si la querían usar o si realmente Izumi quería entablar una amistad sincera con ella; como fuere, él estaría listo para confrontar cualquiera de las dos respuestas. Con esto meditado, finalmente miró a su amigo y único aliado en esa empresa, — Lo sabremos con el tiempo, hasta entonces solo podemos observar.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y más amplia que la anterior, el Uchiha mayor respondió a la afirmación —: Bien dicho. — Ambos eran un par de Uchihas listos, bien podrían juntos desenmarañar, calcular y solucionar los eventos venideros, evitando la mayor cantidad de efectos negativos que podrían llegar a alterar sus apreciadas vidas.

 **-00-**

* * *

El hermoso paisaje de Konoha podía detallarse con facilidad a la distancia, mostrando la antigua gloria de un posible futuro, que traía a mi mente nostalgia y añoranza, dos sentimientos que eran bien aceptados, mientras sentía la suave brisa golpear mi rostro y los cálidos rayos del sol acariciar mi piel. ¿Cuántas veces había visto esa escena y nunca la había sabido apreciar? Ahora, para poder presenciar el lugar de mis memorias, tenía que tratar de reconstruirlo en mi imaginación o encontrarme imbuida en mis sueños, como lo estaba en ese momento.

Un suspiro perezoso escapó de mis labios, me estiré en mi lugar y luego volví a recargarme contra la barandilla del mirador. Abajo, en lo que alcanzaba a ver de las calles, los aldeanos parecían como pequeñas manchas que se movían en las concurridas calles de la aldea ilusoria. — _¿Qué hora podría ser?_ —me pregunté mirando el aparente sol que se alzaba en lo alto, casi llegando al centro del cielo.

— Pronto será medio día.

— Eso parece —respondí, ignorando inicialmente el hecho de que mi pregunta no había abandonado nunca mis labios y que la voz que había respondido, no solo estaba demasiado cerca, sino que además era dolorosamente familiar. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando sentí la intensa mirada sobre mí, me di cuenta de mi pequeña falta de atención, y del hecho que marcaba, que no estaba tan sola como imaginaba.

Con un escalofrío recorriéndome giré hacia mi derecha, solo para encontrarme a dos metros de distancia, la figura aparentemente relajada de un Uchiha Sasuke mayor. Estaba recostado sobre el barandal, dándole la espalda a la aldea y apoyándose principalmente en sus antebrazos flexionados; sus piernas estaban cruzadas y apenas a una distancia mínima del barandal; sus ropas no habían cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto, sin embargo, estos detalles solo los tomé parcialmente en cuenta luego de un rápido vistazo, ya que lo que realmente me había dejado impávida en mi lugar fue su expresión arrogante y su fría mirada. La aparición, aparentemente falsa, evocó en mí sentimientos de miedo, confusión e incredulidad, que iban acompañados de una gran variedad de preguntas, pero que derivaban de mi duda sobre la veracidad de la visión. Era un sueño, era normal que habiendo tenido últimamente un ligero trauma con él, lo viera en mi estado de inconsciencia ¿Cierto? No podía haber otra explicación más que fuera una reproducción fantasmal de mis memorias, que se empeñaban en marcar nítidamente cada rasgo que hubiera tratado de borrar y suplantar con su actual "niño feliz".

— Ya quisieras que fuera de esa forma —gruñó el moreno, sorprendiéndome y aumentando mi estado de alarma, ¿Acaso había leído mi mente? Bueno, en los sueños solía ocurrir que tus temores podían ser fácilmente absorbidos y reproducidos, incluso si lo que buscabas era evadirlos; de hecho, entre más pensaras en ello más nítida se volvía la pesadilla.

Mi pequeña distracción al pensar mi actual situación fue derribada cuando lo sentí moverse y proclamar —: Aunque quieras que esto sea un estúpido sueño Sakura, no lo es. — Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando dirigí mi atención a su ahora erguida forma, alzándose sobre mí como un halcón y mirándome con una sagacidad solo propia de un cazador que ha marcado su objetivo. — Deberías disfrutar un poco el ver tu vieja aldea, en vez de los rezagos pasados de lo que es ahora.

— Hablas con mucha convicción. — Mi voz salió ahogada e insegura, mostrando claramente mi incomodidad con su presencia — Pero, aunque un espejismo diga aquello, afirmar que seas real es igual de inverosímil que pensar que Shisui podría llegar a ser un ninja mediocre.

La mirada oscura se estrechó y su sonrisa arrogante murió en sus labios, siendo remplazada por un semblante oscuro. — por muy "imposible" que creas que sea la realidad es esta Sakura… o lo que queda de ella. — Mi mirada confusa ante sus palabras le hizo retomar su sonrisa de superioridad, pero sin perder su aura oscura — Parece ser que ese idiota no te lo ha dicho… sobre las condiciones de ese estúpido Jutsu de tiempo que uso, o sobre mí.

Un paso que dio en mi dirección me alertó, entonces automáticamente enderecé mi postura y adquirí una posición defensiva, preparándome para cualquier tipo de intención que tuviera. — ¡No te acerques! —proclamé un poco más firme, — No entiendo de lo que hablas, pero sé que cualquier cosa que digas no debe ser algo bueno.

El Uchiha soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, — Parece que finalmente admites que no soy una ilusión provocada por tu letargo. — Su presencia aumentó, llevándose consigo cualquier sentimiento de seguridad que pudiera albergar, y remplazándola por la tensión previa a una batalla. Dudaba, sus palabras, sus acciones, eran y no eran cosas que esperaba que salieran de él, ¿Realmente era Sasuke o simplemente era mi imaginación? La pregunta seguía rondando mi mente, pero el instinto me decía que tomara sus palabras enserio, incluso mi sentido común estaba siendo aplacado por el presentimiento de que mi viejo compañero de equipo estaba allí de pie y que sus intenciones, si bien eran desconocidas, no me significarían ningún tipo de alegría conocerlas.

— Nunca dije aquello —murmuré.

— ¿En ese caso por qué estás tan tensa? — Soltó con burla justo antes de lanzarse en un movimiento rápido hacia adelante.

Apenas tuve tiempo para reaccionar, impulsándome hacia atrás para aumentar nuestra distancia; sin embargo, no había previsto que su impulso había sido impreso con la fuerza suficiente como para recorrer incluso el espacio que traté de poner entre nosotros, así que pronto me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de bloquear un golpe que fue lanzado a mi rostro. — Veo que has mejorado, tus reflejos son más agudos que la última vez que nos enfrentamos —comentó mientras ejercía presión sobre mi forma, tratando de hacerme retroceder.

— Que te puedo decir —empecé con voz temblorosa antes de retomar la dureza en mi tono —Itachi y Shisui no son oponentes que te den opciones, si realmente quieres medirte con su fuerza tienes que aprender a ver más allá.

Mi afirmación pareció molestarlo, porque luego de que las palabras terminaron de deslizarse, una patada me flanqueó por la izquierda. Rápidamente me agaché y deslicé por debajo de su miembro oscilante, quedando la baranda del mirador a unos centímetros de mi espalda y con ella, la pendiente que se alzaba sobre uno de los bosques internos del pueblo. — Hablas con tanta familiaridad de ellos, cuando realmente no tienes derecho ¿O acaso es costumbre tuya remplazar y olvidar tan fácilmente a los miembros de tu equipo?

— Podría regresarte la misma pregunta —respondí mordazmente, hallando finalmente con su comentario una excusa para que mi ira comenzara a aplacar mi miedo — aunque por mi parte yo nunca he remplazado u olvidado al equipo siete, a diferencia de ti.

La llama de la ira refulgió en el interior de sus ojos, justo antes de que me viera obligada a repeler un golpe de su mano derecha. — Tú no sabes nada —gruñó el Uchiha, volviendo a atacar, esta vez, moviéndose rápidamente para acortar nuestra distancia y colarse debajo de mis brazos.

Ante la cercanía volví a retroceder, pero al hacerlo, quedé atrapada entre su cuerpo y el frío metal de la baranda. Sus brazos se clavaron a mi alrededor, cerrando mis salidas y su figura alta se cernió sobre mí, dándome la sensación de haber sido abrigada por un manto oscuro y asfixiante. Su mirada se clavó sobre la mía, renovando mi miedo al ver el vacío que se adentraban en esos pozos oscuros. — Me juzgas por irme de la aldea, pero yo tenía motivos para hacerlo, yo tenía razones para alejarme de ustedes, sin embargo, aquí estamos ¿No? Siempre retornamos a la misma situación —soltó Sasuke con voz suave, pero impresa de ira — Siempre terminas metida donde no debes estar.

— No entiendo que quieres decir —pronuncié, intentando controlar mi voz, evitando que mostrara toda la influencia que tenía en esos momentos sobre mí — No he hecho nada para agobiarte más, me alejé como pediste, te di tu espacio ¿Acaso eso no fue lo que deseaste?

Apoyé las manos en su pecho e intenté apartarlo, pero parecía como si de repente Sasuke fuera una roca inamovible, que iba aumentando su peso al acercarse cada vez más, obligándome a arquearme para tratar de mantener la distancia. — Aléjate de Itachi y Shisui —declaró rotundamente, no obstante, en esta ocasión en vez de intimidarme despertó en mí un instinto de bravuconería.

— ¿De dónde vienes a exigir eso? —declaré entre dientes, aumentando el chakra en mis brazos y comenzando a empujar con más fuerza — Estas muy equivocado si piensas que acataré una orden tan absurda. Si quieres que me aleje de ellos tendrás que pelear primero y matarme, porque no estoy dispuesta a separarme de ellos… ¡Son mis preciados amigos y eso es un lazo que ni siquiera tu puedes romper!

Habiendo reunido el coraje que me faltaba, me incliné más hacia atrás, levanté las piernas hasta la altura de su abdomen y le golpeé en la zona, consiguiendo apartarlo; no obstante, el movimiento me había impulsado sobre la baranda, y esto a su vez me dejó en una posición peligrosa sobre la pendiente, donde para no caer, tuve que apresurarme en agarrar con mis manos la barra metálica y volverme a impulsar hacia adelante. Dando una respiración profunda me preparé para enfrentar al Uchiha, quien, a pesar de haber recibido mi patada, ya estaba otra vez en movimiento, usando en esta ocasión su espada como forma de ataque. Corriendo hacia adelante me deslicé en el último segundo por debajo de su espada y ataqué el suelo bajo sus pies, destruyendo no solo el suelo sino también su estabilidad; consecutivo a mi ataque, me apoyé en mis manos, giré sobre ellas y lancé una patada con mi talón izquierdo; sin embargo, Sasuke fue más rápido y consiguió evadirlo por un par de centímetros.

Rápidamente, luego de mi ataque, me reubiqué en el espacio, dando un salto hacia mi derecha. Sasuke permaneció un momento inmóvil en su lugar, pero no bajé la guardia, en cambio doblé mis rodillas y preparé mis puños para defenderme o atacar; todo dependía de lo siguiente que él hiciera. — Lazos… hablas de ellos con tanta facilidad, pero la verdad es que, por tu comodidad abandonaste lo que tuviste, y para no sentirte culpable modificaste la verdad y te excusaste en un patético pretexto. — el pelinegro se giró a verme con fingida indiferencia y luego añadió —: Solo estas con Shisui e Itachi por pura casualidad, tu realmente no perteneces a su mundo, así que deja de jugar Sakura y regresa de una vez a tus raíces.

— ¿Se te olvida que ya no hay vuelta atrás? Tu deseaste esto, así que deja de hacerme ver como la mala; además te equivocas, yo no he olvidado a nadie, tampoco pongo excusas, y sobre todo… yo sí pertenezco al mundo de Shisui e Itachi-kun, mi lugar es a su lado, no importa lo que digas —pronuncie con convicción, pero interiormente sentía que él había tocado una fibra sensible, había llegado a estimular esa pequeña venita que siempre me recriminaba por seguir adelante y dejar a todos atrás, la misma que temía olvidar mi pasado y remplazar todo por el ahora.

— Si no quieres volver por las buenas… en ese caso, que sea por las malas —dijo, antes de que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, paralizándome en mi lugar y sacándome un quejido ahogado. No había visto el momento en que Sasuke había usado su espada como un conductor de energía, afectando el área para poder inmovilizarme; entonces, añadido a las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo, fui golpeada en el estómago, lanzada contra el suelo y finalmente capturada bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, que había previsto cualquier futuro ataque de mi parte y había inmovilizado mis manos sobre mi cabeza con una propia, dejando la otra reposar sobre mi cuello, sin ejercer presión.

— S-suéltame —clamé con dificultad, sintiendo aún el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo.

— No lo haré, no permitiré que regreses —declaró con firmeza y quizás algo de aburrimiento — No volverás con ellos.

Mi ira no había menguado, pero con mi cuerpo inmovilizado en el momento no podía luchar; no obstante, esto no fue impedimento para que le mirara con fiereza y declarara en una constante lucha por hacer que mi voz sonara firme —: Ya me has quitado todo antes, no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer… además… ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí? No comprendo que buscas. — La mirada de Sasuke pareció vacilar por breves momentos antes de retomar su estado impasible, cubriendo cualquier emoción que pudiera revelar lo que pensaba.

— No necesitas saberlo ahora, por el momento solo… duerme. — Para mí consternación, vi sus ojos cambiar con el Sharigan, mientras que al mismo tiempo la mano que se cernía sobre mi cuello comenzaba a brillar débilmente con los pequeños inicios del chidori.

¿Iba a morir? No, presentía que no era propiamente la muerte lo que me esperaba si completaba su cometido, pero tampoco era algo que me beneficiara. Traté de luchar contra él, retorciéndome debajo y buscando liberar mis manos de su agarre, pero esto no sirvió de mucho, solo aumentó mi desesperación en esos segundos y el dolor de mis articulaciones. Mi mirada se clavó en la de él, y busqué con esto suplicar que se detuviera, sin embargo, lo único que encontré fue un pequeño brillo de triunfo que cruzó brevemente por sus ojos, justo antes de que fuera apartado bruscamente de mi persona.

A mis ojos todo ocurrió demasiado rápido; alguien — _De quien solo vi un destello blanco_ —, lanzó lejos al Uchiha, liberándome momentos antes de que fuera cegada por la penumbra y arrojada en una familiar sensación de caída, que duró unos segundos, antes de que las sensaciones retornaran a mí.

De forma abrupta y soltando un grito ahogado me senté. Mi cuerpo temblaba bajo una capa de sudor frío, me faltaba el aliento y no dejaba de temblar ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Por segunda vez en esos dos días había sido atacada en sueños por la misma persona, pero eso no era todo, incluso si trataba de convencerme de que solo eran sueños, de algún modo sabía que no era cierto, esos episodios no eran simples juegos de mi cabeza. Apreté las sabanas de mi cama y dejé mi mirada vagar sobre cada superficie de mi cuarto, tratando de llenarme de la imagen que veía ahora y dejar atrás las horribles imágenes; intenté llegar a un convenio con mi mente cansada. — Sakura.

La repentina presencia y voz me hicieron sobresaltar, así que me giré para encarar a la persona que se había colado en mi cuarto, sin embargo, al encontrarme con la preocupada y un poco culpable mirada de Shin, mi alarma se convirtió en estupefacción. — Shin… —balbuceé antes de que la indignación se sobrepusiera a cualquier otra emoción, provocándome un pequeño arrebato de ira — ¡¿Qué rayos ha sido todo esto?!

— Un… —parecía reacio a responder, pero yo no tenía intenciones de permitir que esta vez esquivara mis preguntas.

— Si piensas ocultar lo que ha pasado te informo que no estoy de humor para aceptar tal respuesta, exijo que me digas de que tratan esos… episodios.

— Bien, trataré de explicarlo —suspiró resignado antes de recostarse contra la pared junto a mi puerta. — Es una manifestación del pasado, ponlo como una sombra del pasado o futuro que debió ser.

— Estas diciendo que ese Sasuke-kun era… — Mi color fue disminuyendo con la realización de sus palabras.

— ¿Real? Sí y no. El Sasuke que viste es… como un respaldo de memoria del mundo pasado. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé un poco de ello antes? Las memorias guardadas, son como fantasmas inactivos; sin embargo, cuando una de ellas se sale de los dominios y busca conectar con su forma física se vuelven sombras tras su yo real. — Lentamente iba conectando la explicación con los hechos de la mañana anterior, el Sasuke que había visto.

— Pero… tu habías dicho que no iba a pasar… que Sasuke ni Naruto… — Me detuve cuando me hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, pidiéndome silencio.

— Yo dije que ellos no recuperarían sus recuerdos, y eso es algo que aún prevalece; sin embargo, yo nunca dije que no podría darse este caso en específico. Especialmente con Sasuke que al igual que nosotros, comparte un… tipo de vínculo especial, después de todo él fue la fuente de esta situación. La buena noticia es que he vuelto a conseguir dominio sobre él, así que no te molestará nuevamente… o al menos por un tiempo. — Frente a sus palabras mis hombros cayeron a mis costados y mi expresión se tornó incrédula.

— ¿Crees que las cosas se resuelven así? Sigo sin comprender ¿Por qué se manifestó en sueños? o ¿por qué yo? e incluso ¿A qué se refiere con que vuelva? No entiendo nada… antes simplemente comentaste una advertencia sobre que tuviera cuidado con los sueños, pero ¿Cómo te preparas para algo como esto? Mi cabeza esta ahora hecha un lio, mis nervios son un desastre y además también me duele el cuerpo, es como si verdaderamente me hubiera electrocutado. Si realmente quieres que me tranquilice vas a tener que dar una explicación real y no solo unas palabras de consuelo. — Me crucé de brazos y me enfoqué en centrar toda mi atención sobre su mirada.

Luego de un rato Shin suspiró y se encaminó hasta la silla de mi escritorio, allí, tomó asiento y se enfocó en observar las fotos que residían sobre la cómoda. — Trataré de explicarme sin que todo suene… demasiado extraño —murmuró con cansancio — Pero no prometo que entiendas todo Sakura y tampoco puedo prometer dar detalles del modo en que funcionan las cosas, eso no me está permitido.

— Solo… hazlo —pedí.

— Para comenzar puedo decir que actualmente hay dos tipos de mundos, del que todo se originó y este. Cuando alteré el flujo del tiempo esa realidad quedó subexpuesta a esta, quedando como el reflejo cambiante; dicho de una forma más simple es como pararse frente a un espejo y ver tu reflejo, la diferencia es que este último tiene diferencias evidentes de tu yo normal, y al mismo tiempo está desapareciendo lentamente; esto se debe a que esta imagen solo durará hasta el momento en que alcances la línea temporal donde se rompió el curso normal de los eventos; dicho de esta forma, entender que actualmente las personas están divididas en dos no es tan complicado de ver. — Shin se detuvo un momento para ver si le seguía, y aunque me hubiera gustado afirmarlo, lo cierto era que era un poco complicado imaginar lo que me decía; no obstante, sin tomar importancia en el tipo de respuesta u estado que le transmití, siguió con su explicación. — Los sueños que recientemente has tenido están conectados a ese mundo, es el lugar donde a Sasuke se le hace más fácil conectar contigo. Explicando ahora esta parte, tú y Kakashi a diferencia de otros no están tan ligados a la otra realidad, esto debido a que sus memorias están con su cuerpo físico, sin embargo, lo poco de conexión que mantienes te hace vulnerable a este tipo de "ataques", lo cual, también gasta una gran de energía y te afecta directamente cuando despiertas, he ahí porque te duele el cuerpo. En cuanto a tu pregunta de ¿por qué te busca? Eso es quizás por egoísmo; él desea desligarte de este mundo, devolverte a tus raíces, pero lo que él aún no sabe es que al hacer eso podría poner tu vida en riesgo, dejándote en estado de coma en la realidad o en el mejor de los casos, amnésica. Por último, solo te advertí de los sueños para que lucharas en ellos; realmente esperaba conseguir devolver a Sasuke a donde pertenece, antes de que lograra dañarte, pero como vez, él fue más escurridizo de lo que preví.

Con su explicación finalizada, me encontré masticando con detenimiento las palabras presentadas, buscando escenarios que me ayudaran a comprender mejor la situación y así evitar que se me pasaran grandes detalles. Básicamente comprendía el concepto, pero a profundidad, el tema de los mundos y cómo funcionaban nuestras memorias, me hacía dar dolor de cabeza. — Tenías razón, no es algo que se pueda digerir fácilmente. — Mi admisión no significaba mi completa tranquilidad, de hecho, las preocupaciones aumentaban junto con el sentimiento de que solo estaba rascando la superficie de algo mucho más complejo y grande.

— Solo los que diseñan laberintos pueden comprenderlo —admitió con lo que me pareció fue desagrado, como si esas palabras abarcaran más significado del que dejaran ver. — Como sea, trataré de que esto no se repita, y cuando el momento llegue te diré más, hasta entonces tendrás que conformarte con esto.

— Antes de que te vayas ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Me anticiparé a ella —respondió ahora poniéndose en pie y dándome una mirada en blanco — Rompí las reglas la primera vez para salvar a alguien y las siguientes por poder, sin embargo, por eso mismo mi carcelero se encargó de darme el castigo adecuado.

— Siempre que hablas de esa…persona o ser, parece casi demasiado… — No sabía que palabra soltar para expresar mis pensamientos; no obstante, no fue necesario.

— ¿Fuerte? ¿Místico? — Ahora su voz sonaba rica en humor —Podría afirmar que es… diferente, abarca casi todas las descripciones y a la vez es un ser extraño, único y al mismo tiempo tan común, no podrías verlo a no ser que se revelara a ti.

— Suena a alguien a quien no quiero hacer enojar. — él asintió de acuerdo con mi declaración.

— No, nadie quiere hacerlo. Como sea, te veré pronto, trata de descansar las pocas horas que te quedan antes de ir a ver al Hokage, lo necesitarás si no quieres levantar sospechas en alguien más. — Sin esperar contestación, el albino se desvaneció tan repentinamente como apareció dejándome nuevamente sola y con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Definitivamente, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con mis amigos sobre la nueva información, solo esperaba que ellos no lo tomaran peor de lo que yo lo había hecho.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, luego de la turbulenta noche, me dirigí al despacho del Hokage como me lo había ordenado el día anterior. Para hacer mi encuentro con mi nuevo equipo más ameno, y no dar una impresión errónea, me había acondicionado desde la mañana para borrar cualquier tipo de emoción que reflejara mi estado abatido o preocupado; por eso, no tuve en problemas en fingir una expresión tranquila frente al tercero. El hombre frente a mí, me había dado paso a su despacho hacía solo un par de minutos, en los cuales terminó de clasificar un par de expedientes antes de dirigirme su completa atención.

— Me alegro de ver que hoy estas mejor Sakura —empezó afablemente, dedicándome una mirada condescendiente — El descanso es importante, aunque tu siendo médico lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— Itachi-kun fue bastante enfático para que lo recordara en caso de que lo hubiera olvidado—comenté con humor, — Pero como afirma, ya me encuentro en un estado óptimo para trabajar.

Hiruzen me sonrió complacido por mi respuesta, antes de adoptar una postura más solemne y tomar uno de los expedientes frente a él. — Bien, aclarado esto supongo que es mejor que demos cabida al tema principal. Como sabrás te he llamado para informarte sobre tu asignación a un escuadrón, uno, que finalmente me he dado el lujo de hacer permanente. — Su sonrisa se amplió justo en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta y dio la orden de ingreso.

Un tanto curiosa por su reacción me giré para ver la razón por la cual su humor se había elevado, entonces me llevé la gustosa sorpresa de ver ingresar a Shisui e Itachi, ambos Uchiha, vestidos con sus ropas de misión estándar y manteniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros, siendo la de Shisui una de diversión. — ¡Sakura, pero que sorpresa! —declaró el mayor con fingido asombro.

— Ustedes… — Mis labios se abrieron con incredulidad al comprender la situación, y poco después me encontré afirmando—: Lo sabían.

— Sí —confirmó Itachi con tranquilidad, lo cual, me llevó a cruzarme de brazos y hacer un mohín, un tanto indignada por habérseme ocultado la información.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron? —reclamé.

— Poco antes de que comenzaras la misión con el equipo siete, les consulté la posibilidad de establecer el escuadrón. Hubo inicialmente un par de asuntos para resolver, como el asunto de anbu para Itachi y un par de temas de la policía militar con las responsabilidades de Shisui —explicó el tercero con calma, — Los tres se desenvuelven bien como equipo, así que no vi necesidad de aplazar más su integración definitiva.

— Y en cuanto a porqué no te lo dijimos, es sencillo, queríamos sorprenderte. — Shisui se acercó a mí y me colocó una mano en el hombro, transmitiéndome su alegría.

— Pues gracias, supongo —murmuré por lo bajo, ahora dedicándome a regresar mi completa atención hacia el Hokage, quien ahora nos miraba divertido.

— Bien, presumo que no tengo que darles las razones por las forme este escuadrón, sin embargo, si explicaré como funcionaran. — Los tres nos formamos en una sola fila, finalmente tomando una postura solemne — Por sus capacidades, está contemplado que trabajen en misiones tácticas y de bajo perfil, no obstante, eso no quiere decir que no adquieran responsabilidades como cualquier otro escuadrón, incluso si son asignaciones dentro de la aldea. Los tres tienen madera de líder, así que, dependiendo de la esencia de la misión, puede que varíe el liderazgo, sin embargo, hasta no determinar lo contrario, Shisui será el líder registrado ¿Esta claro?

— Sí —respondimos en conjunto.

— Bien. Ahora saltándonos los protocolos menores, gracias a que ya se conocen, les asignaré oficialmente su primera misión. Como sabrán los tres, los exámenes chunin están a la vuelta de la esquina, pero aún hay muchos detalles de seguridad, participantes y otros pendientes en los que estamos trabajando; su misión, aparte de apoyar estos procesos, se extenderá hacia la seguridad de las pruebas; dicho de otra forma, monitorearán en las sombras tanto a participantes, como al resto de extranjeros que vendrán a presenciar las pruebas. Sakura desde hace un tiempo ya ha venido trabajando en esto, así que tiene algunos detalles previos de la preparación y el acceso a los archivos que van a necesitar. Espero un reporte de los avances que hagan con los diversos frentes que tenemos a cargo. Eso es todo, ¿Tienen alguna duda? — Los tres negamos a la última pregunta y, con una sonrisa de complicidad y satisfacción, Shisui dio un paso al frente, aceptando con esto nuestra primera misión como equipo.

* * *

 **Antes de responder comentarios, les comentaré. Hace poco, pensando las cosas y meditando con cuidado, me dije que debería haber una forma de poder hacer que me encontraran más fácil. Como estoy decidida a dejar Facebook, porque siempre es lento y es molesto entrar (además me siento ignorada por mi ausencia), estuve viendo plataformas, de paso puedo hacer un blog y demás, subir pequeños extra del fic para que no se aburran en el mes. Dibujos si me da el tiempo de terminar todos los que me hacen falta, y por supuesto, será más fácil que responda dudas si surgen en el mes, saber si sigo viva o si me retraso. Así que al final me abrí una cuenta en Tumbrl, no he puesto nada aún, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Bueno, entonces, con respecto a esto, tengo ****cero experiencia** **en algo así, por eso, si alguien quiere darme un par de consejitos, los apreciaría bastante.**

 **Sin más que añadir, a responder comentarios! Oh y al final otra pregunta de las mias ;)**

 **Daliapvperez:** _Ni idea de donde, la verdad el jardín salió de mi imaginación, aunque quizás tenga referencias pasadas en cuentos y demás._

 **ANGeux:** _Lamento la demora, como expresé estuve ocupada, pero bueno siempre escribo mucho para suplir mi ausencia_

 **Tenshin anime:** _Nya, pues ya vez, el esfuerzo parece que valio la pena_

 **Mayura Karin:** _Cielos, yo podría decir lo mismo, me ha costado conseguir libertades que fácilmente son arrebatadas por pataletas sin sentido, estuve cumpliendo un acuerdo tácito y además de eso las promesas que me hicieron se convirtieron en palabras vacías *Suspiro* ha sido un mes de locos honestamente, he ahí del porque llego con la actualización tan tarde. Cambiando de tema, ¡Gracias! Realmente es un alago que consideres mi redacción buena, aunque siento que aún me falta mucho para llegar al lugar que debo estar, por eso en mis pocos tiempos libres trato de leer mucho._

Escribir un buen romance es difícil, sobretodo porque luchas contra tus instintos para adelantarte a ciertos escenarios que deseas tocar de una vez, no obstante, es más divertido cuando todo sale natural y sin prisas. Por eso escribir One-shot es poco de lo que puedo hacer *risas*, pero es algo que he intentado en mis propias historias.

Hay pobre Shin, gana sospechas fácilmente por sus acciones… sospechosas hahahaha, realmente es un buen personaje pero aún falta mucho que exprimir de él.

 _Sasuke tiene sus ¿motivos? Es complejo, si bien Sasuke no es un villano infame, si es un tanto inmaduro y egoísta. ¿Quién sabe? Esa es una pregunta que se resolverá con el tiempo._

 _Si, espero me puedas responder pronto por bandeja T-T (bromeo, tomate tu tiempo)_

 **Marcela Mendoza:** _Ya sabías lo que iba a pasar… o en su gran mayoría, ahora me toca empezar el capítulo 11 *Cansancio* Quiero vacaciones hahaha, pero NO! ¡Tengo cosas que adelantar, dibujos por crear y terminar y una vida que hacer!  
Como siempre, gracias por tu apoyo para acompañarme a corregir, siempre es un alivio poder hacer sátiras de mi propia historia mientras la narro :p. ¡Suerte con los niños cansones!_

 **Nuzaku:** _Uf, pequeños momentos para Shipear el canon. Un poco oscuro ¿No crees? Ambos casos son como una cachetada *risas* claro que lo escribí con ese propósito._

 _Yey! Espero poder seguir cumpliendo mis sueños y mantenerles entretenidos por el tiempo que haga falta._

 _Sí, si bien ya no estoy molesta con él, igual pienso que la distancia es lo mejor para nosotros, le hará bien a él para formar su vida y apreciar a la persona que escoja y a mí me hará bien para saber escoger mejor a mis amigos de confianza._

 _Recientemente recibo algunas miradas de "WTF" cada vez que les digo que escribo paring crack de Sakura con Itachi. Muchas personas no conciben que puedan haber fic de este tema o incluso de Sakura con algún otro personaje, esto usualmente desencadena comentarios ofensivos hacia ella y bueno, son del típico arsenal viejo donde "Sakura ni siquiera merece acercarse a Itachi" o "Es una tabla fea que no debería tocarlo" o "Es inútil"; Cada una de estas frases puedo contra argumentarlas perfectamente, sin embargo, no hay peor necio que el que no quiere oír, y no hay peor irrespetuoso que aquel que se basa en un comentario genérico para maltratar uno de tus gustos. Sin embargo, nada de esto importa cuando existen personas como tú, a las que he podido encantar con mi historia basándome en una trama agradable. Ser una autora que consigue atraer a una nueva y rara perspectiva es todo un honor, por eso también me esfuerzo por hacer que este viaje sea tan agradable para ustedes como para mí._

 **Noemitg-chan:** _Uf. Lamento tardar tanto, pero así es mi vida, años atrás escribía por semana y ahora un mes largo. Es una pesadilla para mí, pero inevitable al mismo tiempo._

 _Me pregunto cómo terminarán las cosas para el equipo siete *sonrisa complice* hahaha tu sabes yo sé, aunque bueno, siempre puedo cambiar de opinión._

 _Dios, a veces me siento culpable de conseguir hacer una historia adictiva, pero luego recuerdo los tiempos en los que poco lograba hacer eso y se me pasa; sin embargo, no recomiendo trasnochar si hay que hacer cosas *risa* me pasa a menudo con buenas historias y luego, cuando me toca madrugar me arrepiento._

 _Escuchar historias como la tuya, del como llegaste a mi fic, como te enganchaste y al mismo tiempo fuiste adquiriendo el sentimiento de cariño por los personajes, enternece mi oscuro corazón *sollozos*. Creo que no he podido pedir mejores lectores, releer sus comentarios, siempre me anima y me da fuerzas para tomar mi tiempo del día y seguir avanzando en la historia, llegando a buscar más información para conseguir sorprenderles y emocionarles; para mejorar mi redacción. Te agradezco que incluso ahora me acompañes en este foro, que soportes mis tiempos de actualización y comentes lo que piensas, me compartas tu historia y me hayas concedido el honor de haberte inducido en el maravilloso mundo de los fanfic; para mí, saber esto es una alegría y ayuda de gran tamaño._

 _Cof cof, ahora, como sabrás no podré responder al respecto sobre quien es el jardín, ya que eso se revelará con el tiempo *risas*, pero como siempre te agradezco por participar, eso me hace saber que no estoy hablando sola (como me pasa en Facebook que me siento ignorada). Bien me dije que si iba a repetir el fic, bien podía darles cosas nuevas, ¿Quién dice que no puedo? Pensé el Jardín como un lugar mágico, hermoso, en paz… reuní parte de mi imaginación y una experiencia cercana a la muerte que tuve alguna vez *risas* Insisto que me morí aunque de eso no se mucho, solo se que fue hermoso._

 _Malka, es un personaje que he creado especialmente *sonrisa "inocente"*, le veremos de nuevo, pero no en estos momentos, llegará en pequeños interludios lejos de la narración normal._

 _Nuevamente te agradezco, me honra ser una autora favorita de alguien *.* Me da ilusión para el futuro, ¡algún día escribiré un libro! Yo lo sé. Aun me falta concretar muchos detalles al respecto, pero bueno. ¡Abrazos!_

 **Sandwichdepollo:** _Me puse triste cuando no vi tu habitual comentario largo, pero entiendo que a veces no se puede evitar, no obstante, me alegro de que te dieras un par de minutos para decirme que te gusto el fic *bailando*, eso habla de lo mucho que te gusta la historia, ya que te tomaste la molestia de aparecer y hacerme saber que seguías con vida *felicidad*. ¡Abracitos!_

 **Dulcecito311:** _¡DULCE! También te extraño *sollozos* lo siento, soy tan mala autora, desearía poder publicar más a menudo, en serio, pro mi vida es un tren de carga. (a veces odio ser adulta)_

 _Trataré de que te diviertas más con la historia, me seguiré esforzando, solo déjame exprimir mi cerebro sangrante *mirada oscura*._

 _Habrán: cosas nuevas, cosas que cambie, otras que quite y demás, pero la esencia de la historia es la misma, solo que resolviendo algunas cosas que me parecían no tenían sentido o no tenían lugar de ser. ¡Te mando abracitos!_

 **Imperial - doll:** _Cof, cof. ¡Gracias! Nunca esperé una bendición celestial por crear una historia adictiva, me imagino que eso es señal de que voy bien. Me gusta que mis lectores pasen por un carrusel de emociones, considero que esto te hace conectarte con la historia y apropiarte de lo que sienten los personajes, por eso es un orgullo para mí leer que lo he logrado maravillosamente. Aprecio tus palabras y me seguiré esforzando para mantener la calidad de la historia, de esa manera podrás seguir disfrutando de ella._

 **Chazyman:** _Trato de actualizar cada mes, todo depende de mis caóticos horarios o los problemas de mi casa ¬¬, ojalá dispusiera de paz para escribir._

 **Fer Davis 12:** _Lo siento… No quería desaparecer de la otra plataforma así no más, pero ¡Me tenía harta! *tos* Lo siento, pero es la verdad, se dañaba cuando quería, me cortaba los capítulos, me hacía desear arrancarme el cabello cuando me aparecía "sitio no seguro", Dios que era frustrante. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de contar la historia de mejor manera, no lo dudé, agregué lo que hacía falta, di lugar a explicar algunas cosas que había dejado de forma superficial._

 _Agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo para dejarme un comentario, es un gusto conocerte… creo que debí iniciar por ahí *risa nerviosa*, lo lamento, no obstante, hablo sinceramente que me alegro de conocerte. Descuida no dejaré la historia a medias a no ser de que pase algo extraordinario, no sé, que me de amnesia o… yo que sé, algo muy malo, Dios no quiera que pase, porque detestaría dejarles así. Trato de nivelar mi vida, No sé en que resulte pero bueno, hacia algún lado apuntaré, al mismo tiempo buscaré subir mis defensas que están en la inopia._

 _Respuesta pd: ¡LO SIENTO! Trataré de no volverlo hacer… probablemente._

 **Mayori:** _Oh, se lo que es eso, responder a chats, comentarios y demás siempre es más cómodo desde la pc. Descuida lo entiendo, el punto es de que aquí estas!_

 _Hay la escena del jardín, es hermosa me gusto escribirla, e imaginarla. Malka… bueno sabremos de él eventualmente, su historia y demás, *risas malvadas* Mis preguntas siempre tendrán su debida respuesta y las de vosotros lectores, espero que se solucionen con el tiempo._

 _Cuando escribí de los gatos pensaba en la mía (pequeña bestia del mal), además añadí pequeñas observaciones que salieron en el Itachi shinden, cuando va a por el gato, esto me dio una referencia para hacer las descripciones, y darme a la idea de lo que diría nuestro Uchiha._

 _Mi misión en este fic es equilibrar el cariño de ellos dos, para que sea natural, suave y agradable a los ojos, así que me alegro de que te guste y no te parezca demasiado dulce (empalagosa). Aunque soy firme seguidora de Sasuke y Sakura como pareja, estoy orgullosa de conseguir darle vida a una pareja crack como lo es Itachi y Sakura, eso significa que mi visión como escritora, para darle forma es acertada (al menos por el momento)._

 _Mira que un primo mío que comparte mi pasión por la escritura, solo que él escribe su historia propia a puntada y dedal (y de quien estoy profundamente orgullosa y respeto por partes iguales), me dio una crítica constructiva en la que mencionó que me enfoco demasiado en los sentimientos *risas* y nada al entorno, honestamente no le veo nada de malo y en su defensa, leyó un pequeño one-shot de mi historia original no fanfic; allí me enfoqué como siempre en lo que pensaba y sentía la protagonista, y di por sentado que el lector, con la poca descripción que di deduciría el lugar donde estaban y al mismo tiempo lo acomodaría a su imaginación en una zona de confort. No obstante, tomé la crítica y la estoy acoplando lentamente, combinando ambas formas para mejorar mi narrativa._

 _Me esfuerzo en las peleas, son los escenarios que menos me gusta para narrar, pero donde me enfoco más en hacerlos reales, buscar palabras que concuerden para la descripción y que no sea muy… seco, básico y sin forma._

 _¡Si! El sueño perturbador cumplió su objetivo *risa malvada*. Sasuke no es malo en la historia, o bueno… no es la intención, sin embargo, es un cabeza dura que necesita madurar y aprender a dejar de ser tan egoísta._

 _Me alargué con la respuesta, pero ya sabes, entre más me escribes, más te respondo :p así soy yo *risas* Abrazos!_

 **Pchan05:** _El balance entre peleas, romance y aventura… esa es mi meta a conseguir con el fic, de esa forma no se vuelve una historia solo centrada en un aspecto, sino que se da el tiempo para crecer y verse real._

 _Itachi… tiene su propio humor, ¿Quién dice que nuestro prodigio no puede tener un pequeño gusto mórbido por molestar a Sakura? Él a su modo, siendo cordial, amable y respetuoso como es, también posee una afición por las expresiones de Sakura, avergonzada, tímida… Él tiene sus motivos personales._

 _Mi gata es una pequeña… cof cof, digamos que voluntariosa, hace lo que se le da la gana como se le da la gana, ¡Ni siquiera se deja peinar tranquila!, jugar con ella me ha costado la integridad de mis dedos e incluso cuando menos lo espero está saltando sobre mi espalda. Por cierto ¿Algún concejo para quietarle las pulgas? He intentado de todo, pero nada funciona, siempre regresan (y eso que no sale), además a este paso consideraré seriamente, llevarla a una veterinaria y pedir que me la rapen._

 **Solem:** _Itachi puede ser un poco malo de vez en cuando ¿No? Aunque me encantó escribir esa escena, fue tan… hahaha no sé linda pero al mismo tiempo divertida. Pobre de Sakura._

 _Sí, lástima que Sasuke no acepte a su equipo, pero por algo el karma es perro. ¡Bien, otra victoria para mí en cuanto a peleas! Consideraré hacer algunas escenas más de peleas sincronizadas, creo que no me he dado a la tarea de hacerlo._

 _¡Malka! El niño de nombre raro se llama Malka hahahaha, descuida yo misma terminé como… "¿cómo fue que le puse?", pero luego de repetir su nombre una centena de veces me lo aprendí. Luego veremos de que va todo el asunto del jardín, si tiene algo que ver con Shin, y la historia de este niño extraño, pero eso será algo secundario, es más quizás lo ponga de algún extra en mi tumbrl cuando sepa que poner allí._

 _¿Cómo vez mi introducción de Izumi-chan? Tuve mis problemas para quedar satisfecha con esto, pero al final lo hice. No la veremos regularmente, pero estará presente, sin embargo, eso será solo para tocar un punto en específico._

 _¡Igualmente espero estés bien!_

 **Ariadna:** _He estado pensando hacer anexos mini de eso, Ya que para saber que piensa Sasuke es necesario narrar hacia su modo de vida. Antes he hecho ejercicios para entrar en la mente del personaje así que creo que lo conseguiré._

 _Veremos a ver como manejo todo esto :3_

 **Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora, hahaha, como ULTIMO MENSAJE EN SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS DE LA AUTORA En esta ocasión hablaremos de Izumi, esta pregunta es abierta para todos ¿Qué opinan al respecto? ¿Qué papel creen que jugará en la historia?**

 **¡CASI LO OLVIDO! Empezaré a subir contenido en Tumbrl Hoy, pequeñas imágenes de mis dibujitos, por eso pueden buscarme con este mismo seudónimo** **Shirorina** **, tengo mi misma imagen de perfil así que espero sea fácil encontrarme.**

 **Espero esto nos haga más fáciles las cosas para comunicarnos y sepan como va el avance del fic, trataré de dejar algo diario, comentarios al respecto, mini textos, quizás chibi bosquejados,, yo que sé! Algo he de hacer hahaha, pero sé que tengo intenciones de hacer algo.**

 **Sin más que agregar les mando un abrazo, una cordial bienvenida a los nuevos y espero poder leernos pronto.**

 **Les quiere su autora Shirorina.**


	17. Capitulo 11 — EXAMEN CHUNIN —

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Al fin he terminado, Dios no tienen idea de lo difícil que ha sido. El tiempo que tenía se esfumo y si antes no tenía tiempo de escribir ahora mucho menos.**

 **Llevo casi tres meses trabajando, y si me he divertido, sufrido, llorado y estresado, no obstante, ya era hora de comenzar.**

 **Como algunos sabrán he hablado de esto en tumbrl, mientras agrego algunos capítulos extra. En algunos momentos la plataforma ha sido un método más certero para comunicarme y liberar estrés.**

 **Estoy tanto tiempo frente a la pc pero sin poder escribir que tuve que comprar gafas, ahora trabajo con ellas y tengo que admitir que son casi indispensables.**

 **Con el tiempo que tengo he estado pensando si reducir los capítulos en varias partes, a ver si puedo publicar más seguido. Lo estaré pensando y luego informaré, por el momento disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 11 — EXAMEN CHUNIN —

Diligentemente, desde el día en que nos habían oficializado como un equipo, habíamos estado trabajando en todos los pendientes que aún había por concretar; desde llevar a revisión los documentos de los próximos participantes, hasta organizar jornadas de patrullaje junto a la policía militar, por los puntos de seguridad que se habían establecido; de esta forma buscábamos adelantarnos a cualquier tipo de imprevisto. Todo este ajetreo me había llevado a olvidar levemente los hechos ocurridos hacía ya una semana, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que los dos pelinegros que me acompañaban lo hubieran hecho también; Era bien sabido por mí, que desde el día en que les expliqué brevemente lo que había pasado, ellos a su modo, habían estado preocupados por lo pudiera pasar en un futuro, pero al mismo tiempo, comprendían al igual que yo, que no había mucho que pudieran hacer en el momento.

— Los participantes de la aldea de Amegakure ya han sido revisados, esperamos que arriben al pueblo la semana que viene —informó Shisui, dejando el expediente sobre una pequeña fila de carpetas y tomando otra del montón restante, que descansaba a su derecha. — Parece ser que Hanzo escogió dos grupos.

— Kusagakure envió solo un grupo, aunque por las cartas que enviaron, llegaran a la aldea, a solo una semana de que empiecen los exámenes. — Fue el turno de Itachi para hablar, quien a diferencia de Shisui tenía prolijamente organizados los expedientes, manteniendo sin mirar una perfecta simetría en el orden, y habiendo revisado ya más de la mitad de su trabajo.

— En ese caso debemos avisar a los inspectores para que estén listos para procesar sus documentos cuando lleguen —dije desde mi lugar en la cocina, donde preparaba la cena. — Claro que eso nos obliga a replantearnos los horarios para recoger las confirmaciones de los participantes.

Ese día habíamos estado trabajando desde temprano con las rondas, el equipo de investigación, y otras entidades más; sin embargo, aunque la tarde llegó rápido y habíamos conseguido avanzar en nuestro trabajo exterior, el trabajo de escritorio se había acumulado con rapidez, lo que al final nos llevó a encerrarnos en mi departamento y comenzar a hurgar en los archivos, organizando, planeando y verificando cada una de las tareas pendientes a realizar, eso incluía nuestro trabajo actual: revisar la lista de participantes. — No creo que tengamos problemas ya que somos tres. Yo siendo el más rápido puedo ir y regresar a mi siguiente punto de acción. En caso de que ocurra algún retraso podemos comunicarnos por nuestra invocación —dijo Shisui estirándose y acomodándose mejor en el sofá, sin despegar su mirada de los archivos que revisaba. — Por cierto, Sakura, ¿Qué tal van las sesiones de ninjutsu médico con la policía?

— No hay muchos adeptos al control de chakra, así que lo que se imparte principalmente son métodos convencionales, reconocimiento inicial de heridas por medio del tacto, en caso de envenenamiento se imparte también la manera de reconocer la gravedad de la sustancia, se les explica que antídotos ayudan a qué tipo de veneno, entablillar, suturar, inmovilizar… cosas como esas se están comenzando a impartir, Oh y también teoría sobre el cuerpo humano. Como sabrán he ido a revisar e impartir un par de sesiones, y puedo decir que todo avanza óptimamente. — Mientras respondía di vuelta a las croquetas de pescado que estaba preparando y luego revisé el caldo de miso.

— Bueno, Fugaku-san debe estar feliz por ello —dijo Shisui, justo antes de que se escuchara el sonido seco del pasar de las páginas.

Como una de tantas veces, la concentración que le dedicábamos a nuestra investigación nos dio uno de tantos silencios, dejando de fondo el sonido del aceite al chispear, la sopa burbujeante y mis movimientos al dejar o tomar utensilios. El trabajo hasta ahora había sido duro, dejándonos despiertos y absortos hasta altas horas de la noche, algo que parecía que también iba a ocurrir ese día. — Otogakure enviará un equipo también. — La repentina información me perturbo en el instante en el que salió de los labios de Itachi, así que pronto me vi asomándome por la puerta la cocina con una expresión alarmada.

— ¿Sus nombres son Kinuta Dosu, Tsuchi Kin y Abumi Zaku? — Interrogué.

Ambos varones se giraron a verme desde sus lugares. Shisui se encontraba recostado en el sofá amplio, piernas estiradas hasta debajo de la mesa de café, su brazo derecho colgando del reposabrazos, mientras que el izquierdo permanecía sosteniendo la carpeta; su aspecto relajado daba casi la sensación de que viviera allí, había dejado olvidado a su lado su chaleco de Jonin, quedándose solo con su camisa de cuello alto de color negro; las vendas de sus piernas habían corrido un destino similar, solo que estas habían sido guardadas dentro de la bolsa de suministros. Itachi, contrario al mayor, estaba de espaldas a mí, ocupando el sofá más pequeño y conservando algo de "decencia", al permanecer sentado aún en una postura recta, donde la planta de su pie derecho aún tocaba el suelo, mientras que el izquierdo reposaba sobre su muslo; los únicos rasgos que indicaban que estaba relajado, era su mejilla que descansaba sobre su puño derecho, la falta de tensión en su figura y la mirada perezosa, que hasta ese momento había conservado.

— ¿Les conoces? —preguntó Itachi.

— Eso… creo. La primera vez que presenté el examen Chunin, fueron nuestros enemigos. Habían sido enviados por Orochimaru para poner a prueba a Sasuke-kun; también fueron parte del primer paso de él para indicar que lanzaría un ataque contra la aldea. — Mi respuesta causó en los dos varones expresiones graves; tal parecía que no sería la única en tomar aquello con seriedad.

— Nunca hemos llegado a hablar de eso —reprochó Shisui — La última vez nos quedamos en la vieja misión de la aldea de las olas.

— Lo siento, debí comentarlo antes de que nos asignaran esta misión, pero… aún no estoy segura si todo se desarrollará de la misma forma —repliqué, mientras que regresaba a la cocina y terminaba de darle los últimos toques a la cena. — No es como si no fuera a contarles, pero dar información que podría no volverse real es peligroso.

— Más peligroso sería no hacerlo —me contradijo mi amigo — Afortunadamente aún no comienzan los exámenes, así que podemos enterarnos las posibilidades de peligro que nos aguardan.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero eso solo será luego de que cenemos. — Finalmente apagué la estufa y comencé a buscar en los estantes los recipientes donde colocaría las raciones de comida; para mi sorpresa, cuando estaba alcanzando los tazones que estaban en el estante superior, dos manos y brazos más grandes se elevaron por encima de mí y tomaron los utensilios; al mismo tiempo la cálida presencia que había aparecido tan repentinamente, permaneció unos segundos antes de retirarse lo suficiente como para permitirme girar. A menos de medio metro y alzándose por unos centímetros sobre mí, Itachi permanecía en pie, mirándome con afabilidad y una corta sonrisa. Su presencia y expresión tardaron solo unos segundos en ponerme nerviosa, provocando que internamente me reprendiera por no haberle sentido entrar.

— Itachi-kun —murmuré.

— Al igual que nosotros, has estado ocupada con la misión; alimentarnos y servirnos no es algo que tengas que hacer sola, recuerda que somos un equipo. — Con la breve explicación y luego de regalarme una sonrisa un poco más amplia, el heredero Uchiha, se acercó a las ollas y, dejando los tazones al lado de estas, uno a uno, comenzó a derramar en el interior de ellos cada uno de los alimentos que había preparado. La calidez que había comenzado a sentir hacía unos momentos, solo se extendió más al poder admirar la acción tan hogareña que estaba ejecutando el pelinegro; incluso en algo tan banal como aquello, su firma distintiva en los movimientos que ejecutaba, era inconfundible; cada uno de ellos era fluido y constante, sin ningún tipo de duda que los apañara, siempre mostrándose seguro de lo que hacía. La imagen me tenía tan absorbida que cuando Itachi habló, terminé dando un respingo en mi lugar —: Shisui, sería adecuado que ayudaras con la mesa en vez de vernos desde allí.

Para mi consternación el nombrado había estado recostado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándonos con una sonrisa divertida, lo que seguramente más adelante auguraba una sesión de incómodos comentarios. — Por supuesto. — Mostrando claramente su conocimiento sobre mi casa, el mayor ubicó y adquirió sin problemas los objetos necesarios para preparar el comedor.

— Sakura, puedes ir y sentarte, en un momento llevaré esto. — Itachi me regresó su atención por unos momentos y me dedicó una mirada suave — descansa un rato.

Siendo imposible contener mi sonrojo, por su consideración, decidí que la mejor forma de disimular el efecto completo que había tenido sobre mí, era regalarle una alegre sonrisa, antes de acatar su sugerencia. Como se esperaría de Shisui, cuando llegué, el comedor ya se encontraba perfectamente arreglado y con él pelinegro sentado en una de las sillas, manteniendo los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y una sonrisa burlona. — Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo —advertí, sentándome a su lado.

— ¿Yo? No planeaba decir absolutamente nada. — Su expresión traicionaba la veracidad de sus palabras, así que no fue extraño cuando añadió —: Creo que mirar tan fijamente a Itachi te ha alterado tu sentido de predicción, o quizás solo esperabas que él…

— Ya está bien —gruñí — Si quieres que te golpeé solo tienes que pedirlo.

Shisui no añadió más, pero el sonido de su risa remplazó su voz. Eran ocasiones como esas que me preguntaba si el mayor no tenía obstruido su sentido de la diversión, ya que solía emplear ese tipo de escenarios para su goce personal; claro que también podría ser un canal para aliviar las tensiones, pero en ese momento lo único que conseguía era pulsar los botones que ataban mi paciencia, provocando que deseara darle un buen golpe que lo dejara en la puerta de su casa; no obstante, esto quizás no ocurriría en un futuro próximo, el hombre era demasiado escurridizo, pocas veces podía agarrarlo con la guardia abajo y estaba segura que ese día no conseguiría hacerlo; Tenía razones de sobra para desear permanecer, no solo el trabajo inconcluso sino que ahora se sumaba la historia de mi pasado. La no conversación fue interrumpida por Itachi, quien, para acelerar el proceso de traer la comida, había hecho cuatro copias para que le ayudaran a trasportar los cuencos y platos ahora llenos, de esa forma en solo un minuto estábamos los tres finalmente sentados y listos para comer.

— Olvidando las amenazas previas —dijo Shisui luego de que tomara el primer bocado — Te agradezco por preparar la cena Sakura, está muy bueno.

— De nada, aunque la próxima vez cocinas tú. — Cocinar para otras personas, era una acción que podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano, y en ninguna de estas ocasiones — _a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde hacía años_ —, lo había hecho para ellos, esta era la primera vez; incluso los días anteriores no había encontrado la necesidad de hacer nada, ya que siempre compramos algo por el camino o cenamos fuera, no obstante, ese día, gracias a la acumulación del trabajo lo habíamos olvidado, por ello, esa ocasión en particular me había puesto en la tarea de hacerles la cena.

— Supongo que podría, eventualmente creo que sería lo mejor. — En esta ocasión, por sus palabras, le lancé una mirada de sospecha ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Como midiendo mis palabras, se apresuró en añadir — No estoy diciendo que cocines mal, pero sería un inconveniente si alguien más probara tu comida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestioné ahora curiosa, algo que compartí en común con Itachi, que, al escuchar tales palabras de nuestro amigo, se había quedado observándolo con cautela.

— Bueno, si cocinaras para otros hombres, definitivamente les darías otro motivo para estar en su radar. ¡Eso solo nos complicaría más las cosas! Itachi y yo tendríamos que estar vigilando cada rincón para evitar que algún lobo salte sobre ti. — Parpadeé confusa por los siguientes segundos, donde procesé con cuidado audaces palabras de mi amigo ¿Acaso me estaba alagando? No podía creerlo debidamente gracias a su seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo fue un poco reconfortante saber que él pensaba así.

— Creo que puedo defenderme de los "lobos" bastante bien, aunque aprecio mucho el cumplido y la preocupación —comenté con una sonrisa.

— Sé que te puedes cuidar sola, pero en cuestiones de chicos, eres tan obtusa como…

— ¿Cómo tú con las chicas Shisui? — Me fue inevitable interrumpirle, antes de que terminara por decir algo que probablemente me quitaría mi buen humor — Si mal no recuerdo siempre has tratado con fanáticas bastante peculiares… como aquella vez que…

— ¿Quieres tratar de hacerme sentir mal? Solo intervinieron una vez y luego de aquello he sabido arreglármelas muy bien —gruñó el mayor.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa y satisfecha con la conclusión de la conversación, decidí terminar mi cena, para que pudiéramos dar paso al tema importante de la noche. Luego de levantar los trastes y dejar todo en orden, regresamos a la sala con tres vasos humeantes de té; allí me senté junto a Shisui en el sofá largo, quedando Itachi al frente de nosotros. — Bien, somos todo oídos —exclamó el mayor, esta vez manteniendo su semblante serio, como si estuviera recibiendo un reporte de misión. — Oh y no omitas la misión de la aldea de las olas, sería muy confuso tener que organizar eventos.

— Tardaré un poco más si hago eso —gruñí.

— Cuenta lo importante, si quieres detallar podrás hacerlo luego. — Shisui no parecía dispuesto a ceder y por la expresión de Itachi, sabía que también estaba de acuerdo con la petición, así que no tuve más remedio que consentir el pedido.

Inicié narrando los detalles iniciales de la asignación, las mismas palabras que nos habían dicho cuando nos pidieron proteger a Tazuna; una misión que aparentaba ser rango C, pero que más tarde nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad sería clasificada como rango A. Comenté el peligro que corrimos al enfrentar a Zabuza, el como Naruto y Sasuke lograron formar una estrategia sólida para engañar al hombre; el entrenamiento de chakra en los árboles, y finalmente el encuentro final en el puente, donde pasé por primera vez la experiencia de casi perder a una persona importante, y donde comencé a darme cuenta de mi debilidad, aunque en ese momento traté de acallar esa consciencia con otro tipo de pensamientos. Mi relato había despertado el interés de los dos pelinegros, mostrando leves gestos de sorpresa, concentración o gravedad, en determinados puntos de la narración; sin embargo, en ningún momento, mientras estuve hablando, se atrevieron a interrumpir; en cambio, esperaron a que terminara con la forma en que al final murieron Haku y Zabusa y también el cómo los aldeanos superaron su miedo y se decidieron a enfrentar a los mercenarios contratados por Gato.

— Sasuke… mencionó un poco al respecto de esa misión —dijo Itachi cuando finalmente me dediqué a tomar un sorbo de mi bebida — pero creo que cambiaron algunos puntos, como evidenciando el hecho que los dos estuvieron mejor preparados para enfrentar al enemigo.

— Sí, Kakashi-sensei dijo lo mismo cuando hablé con él, sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que se mantuvieron, como las heridas de Sasuke y los arranques de Naruto. — Me recosté en mi lugar y pensé en los eventos posteriores con una nostálgica sonrisa — Incluso esta vez se valió de sus palabras para que Zabuza mostrara sus emociones. Además de que parece ser que su camino del ninja sigue surgiendo tras el mismo evento.

— Suena un poco idealista —acotó Shisui un poco sombrío — El camino del ninja es aún más denso de lo que parece.

— Eso es cierto, pero Naruto tiene un extraño poder… hace que quieras apoyarlo en su meta y creer en sus palabras; prácticamente te inspira a mejorarte a ti mismo y buscar otras soluciones. — Ambos pelinegros intercambiaron una mirada suspicaz antes de que Itachi dijera —: Tus palabras los días críticos…

— Sí, mi inspiración para no rendirme y ayudarles a encontrar una solución para el golpe de estado, además de mi imprudencia, fueron inspirados por las enseñanzas que tuve en el equipo siete y el ejemplo tan inamovible que recibí de Naruto. — Esta vez les dediqué una mirada burlona. — Aunque no lo crean aún yo sé que eventualmente conseguirá encontrar la respuesta que nosotros estamos buscando.

Nuevamente los dos intercambiaron miradas y mudas palabras, pero cuando terminaron pude notar el destello de interés que bordeaban sus ojos. — Bien, si tú lo dices, lo creeremos, aunque solo has despertado el interés por ver lo que hará más adelante; supongo que tendremos que mantener un ojo sobre él. — Asentí de acuerdo con la conclusión de Shisui quien poco después añadió —: Aclarado esto, creo que podemos iniciar con el tema que nos concierne para nuestra misión.

Nuevamente, compartiendo su punto de vista, me apresuré en abrir y rescatar de mi memoria cada uno de los eventos ocurridos antes, durante y después del examen. Igual que la vez anterior, los dos muchachos permanecieron atentos a la narrativa, mostrando solo expresiones en determinados puntos. Shisui se mostró gratamente sorprendido y divertido cuando se enteró de que Naruto había conseguido pasar la parte escrita sin responder nada, y de su respuesta a la presión mental ejercida por Ibiki; esa vez logró demostrar frente a todos, que no era un ninja de mente débil, como algunos prejuzgaban, contrario a eso, tenía mucho más espíritu que cualquier otro y que sería difícil derrotar esa voluntad. Sin poder evitar que las palabras se deslizaran de sus labios, el mayor por primera vez en la noche, interrumpió la narración —: Sí Naruto hace lo mismo esta vez, prometo invitarle a comer; sería un verdadero espectáculo presenciar la expresión de Ibiki.

— Incluso si no ocurre igual (aunque tengo la pequeña impresión de que lo hará), ten por seguro que encontrará el modo de sorprendernos. Kakashi no le colocó su sobre nombre por nada. — Nuevamente los dos Uchiha mostraron interés en mi acotación, así que me apresuré en aclarar —: Le nombró "En sorprender a la gente es: El Ninja número uno, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca". — Las carcajadas de Shisui no se hicieron esperar; fue una alegría contagiosa que pronto compartí con menos escándalo, pero que no evitó que dejara en mis labios una sonrisa feliz.

— Es… bastante apropiado diría yo —apoyó Itachi con su propio humor oculto — Kakashi-san ha de conocerlo bien.

— Bueno, creo que Kakashi-sensei siempre suele llevar las cosas a los límites, pero con Naruto, todo es posible —afirmé, antes de regresar al tema principal, quitando parcialmente, los rastros de humor alrededor — Como sea, las cosas solo fueron buenas entonces, ya que a partir de la segunda prueba comenzaron los verdaderos problemas.

Sumergiéndome de lleno en los eventos del bosque de la muerte — _tema que Itachi conocía parcialmente_ —, y en las rondas de eliminación, traté al mismo tiempo de que no me abrumaran los recuerdos, enfocándome en solo dar las explicaciones más significativas y relevantes, desde nuestro encuentro con Orochimaru, también la forma en que Naruto y Sasuke trataron de enfrentarlo, el sello de maldición, el ataque de los genin del sonido, las preliminares, las finales…

Cada palabra que salía de mis labios, era como un ladrillo pesado que ya no tenía soporte, pero que esperaba su turno para ser colocado en un intrincado esquema que ya no seguía su patrón original. La gravedad de los hechos solo podía ponerse peor cuando, añadí la amenaza que había presentado el legendario Sannin en contra de la aldea, además de la falta de alguien que pudiera medirse a su fuerza. Fue evidente para ellos que lo que pasó a continuación no fue precisamente un acuerdo de tregua; Orochimaru como fue de esperar, atacó junto con los de la aldea de la arena, en medio de la ronda de la primera fase de las rondas finales, y no solo causó un gran daño en la infraestructura de la aldea, también había lastimado a varios compañeros Shinobi y había reclamado la vida del tercer Hokage. Añadido a los eventos generales que afectó a la aldea, me tomé mi tiempo para explicarles la amenaza que Naruto terminó enfrentando prácticamente solo, al Sasuke estar debilitado por falta de Chakra y yo inconsciente. Esta parte tuve que explicarla en base a los detalles que había recibido, enfocándome en compartir mi preocupación sobre lo peligroso que sería para la aldea si el evento se repitiera dentro de los terrenos habitados.

Cuando finalmente terminé el té había desaparecido y el sonido de la noche se había acentuado, signo claro de que era un poco más allá de media noche. Los Uchiha permanecieron un momento en silencio, digiriendo con cuidado la explicación presentada y posible problema futuro; no obstante, siendo unos expertos tácticos y de rápida adaptabilidad, no dieron un margen de tiempo muy amplio en su análisis, así que pronto la voz de Shisui se escuchó en la instancia —: Como dijiste antes, no podemos asegurar que vaya a ocurrir lo mismo, después de todo, en ese entonces Konoha no contaba con el clan Uchiha para reforzar la seguridad; sin embargo, creo que no está demás ser precavidos. — De acuerdo con sus palabras, asentí.

— Sería conveniente pedir que una patrulla anbu deambule por el bosque para mayor seguridad —aportó Itachi, manteniendo su mirada fija en los expedientes; casi podía ver como su mente maquinaba todas las opciones y contramedidas que teníamos que tener en cuenta para enfrentar cualquier tipo de situación peligrosa.

— En ese caso, seremos nosotros —afirmó Shisui con seriedad, mostrando el capitán que realmente era. — Los tres somos capases de enfrentar las situaciones más inverosímiles si nos preparamos de antemano, por otro lado, si surge cualquier inconveniente el tener un escuadrón que cuente con apoyo táctico, de combate y médico, aumentará las probabilidades de éxito en comparación a uno que solo cumpla con un solo patrón de respuesta; esto aplica especialmente si estamos hablando de alguien tan versátil como Orochimaru.

Me sorprendieron las palabras y actitud Shisui, porque, incluso si ambas tenían sentido y un fundamento lógico de base, sabía que, en las profundidades de su razonamiento, había una intención personal para decidir la toma de esa decisión; lo cual, era sumamente raro si hablábamos de él, quien por lo general era un hombre compuesto de decisiones puramente neutras y donde los deseos personales quedaban subyugados; No obstante, el escuchar aquello, había alimentado mi determinación.

— Solo reafirmas el motivo original por el que Sakura decidió ser parte de la organización y supervisión del examen —acotó Itachi enarcando una sonrisa, y adquiriendo una postura que casi parecía burlarse del mayor, — Aunque ciertamente estoy de acuerdo, creo que es mejor que nos encarguemos de eso nosotros mismos. Sakura conoce los posibles puntos donde puede atacar, los tres hemos entrenado anteriormente en el bosque de la muerte, lo que nos ha permitido conocer a fondo su estructura interna y además somos conscientes de la posible amenaza, algo que nadie más, aparte de Kakashi-san en estos momentos sabe. Todos estos motivos, junto a los de Shisui son ventajas tácticas añadidas que solo nosotros poseemos.

— Estudiaremos los puntos clave, nos dividiremos las funciones y crearemos una red de comunicación con nuestra invocación ¿De acuerdo? — Itachi y yo asentimos a la orden, entonces el Uchiha mayor relajó finalmente su semblante, — Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, pero ya no es momento para adelantarlos, tendremos días agitados de ahora en adelante, pero eso no es motivo para no ahorrarnos unas merecidas horas de sueño. — El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar y poco después le imitó Itachi. — Hablaremos en la mañana, Sakura.

— Descansa —completó Itachi regalándome una cálida sonrisa.

— Cuidado en el camino —me despedí segundos antes de que ambos se esfumaran en una bocanada de humo.

Al fin sola, suspiré y me recargué completamente contra el sofá, agotada no solo físicamente por todas las actividades, sino también me encontraba exhausta por la expectativa de los eventos venideros. Cerré los ojos unos solo unos segundos, pero en estos, las imágenes repetitivas de mis traumas más viejos se presentaron; sin embargo, esta vez, en lugar de sentir el característico miedo o la agitación interna provocada por la ansiedad, me llené de determinación. Esta vez no sería igual, el apoyo estaba dentro de la aldea, éramos más fuertes y estábamos preparándonos para la mayoría de circunstancias problemáticas. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y sonreí.

— Estamos un paso adelante…

* * *

— Solo queda una semana para los exámenes chunin, y tú pareces acabada ¿No se supone que esa expresión es la que deben tener los que van a presentarse? — La broma juguetona de Izumi provocó que soltara un gruñido por lo bajo.

— Hemos tenido mucho trabajo, creo que, si no estuviéramos los tres, estaría peor —murmuré, levantando mi rostro de la superficie de la mesa, — por cierto, gracias por el cumplido. — Mi comentario sarcástico provocó una sonrisa más amplia en la morena, quien se ocultó tras su taza de té.

— Vamos Sakura-chan, sabes que solo estoy diciendo que necesitas un descanso. — Su mirada se ablandó y añadió —: He tratado de que tomes un par de respiros entre horas, pero casi tan pronto como cambias de actividad, regresas al trabajo. Me preocupa que estés tirando tan fuerte de ti misma y apuesto a que Itachi-kun y Shisui-kun piensan igual.

Esta vez sonreí al recordar a mis dos amigos. Ellos habían tratado de aplicar la técnica de sobrecarga de trabajo, solo para que yo no tuviera que hacerlo, no obstante, fue irónico que su preocupación por mi agotamiento, se había transformado en su propia condena física cuando casi se derrumban por falta de sueño, o al menos fue el caso de Shisui, Itachi había sido más precavido y bajo un poco el ritmo cuando sintió los primeros síntomas de agotamiento, — _al menos alguien sensato_ —. El descuido del mayor, al final no solo le cobró a él un regaño y golpe de mi parte, también era uno de los tantos motivos por los que me encontraba actualmente agotada.

— Itachi-kun se preocupa, pero no puede reprocharme mi conducta porque él hace lo mismo. Por otro lado, Shisui ya no puede discutir al respecto, porque él mismo se sobre exigió, y por su descuido es que Itachi y yo terminamos saturados de trabajo —dije en medio de un suspiro —Afortunadamente ahora es él quien está ayudando con el papeleo.

Izumi mantuvo cierto aire de comprensión a su alrededor, pero no borró su sonrisa, contrario a eso pareció ampliarse cuando comentó —: Pero eso les da tiempo de descanso ¿No es así? Puedes tomar un momento para ti misma, comer algo, buscar ese amor no encontrado. — Casi podía bufar en mi mente con lo último; incluso si amar fuera uno de mis pensamientos constantes, el saber de quien lo estaba era completamente diferente. No había que encontrar un amor, ya que el que deseaba y apreciaba estaba por lo general a mi lado.

— Aunque no tenga el recargo del papeleo, Itachi-kun y yo aún tenemos trabajo; tenemos que peinar y verificar zonas, especialmente las de residencia temporales; También tenemos la reunión con los examinadores y supervisores, volver a solicitar la confirmación de la policía militar en los puntos norte y este, hablar con los anbu sobre el sondeo general… —volví a suspirar antes de abandonar la superficie de la mesa y recostarme mejor contra mi asiento. — Son pocos detalles, pero pueden llegar a ser peligrosos si no se concluyen y se piensan con cuidado.

El sonido de un suspiro junto al golpe suave y seco de la taza de té contra la mesa, precedió la intervención de la morena, que había pasado a observarme con seriedad. — Ustedes tres siempre llevan sus deberes a los extremos, como médico deberías buscar un equilibrio, también para ellos, de esa manera no terminarán exhaustos. — Su reclamo me removió por dentro, causándome un poco de molestia.

— No busco que ninguno de nosotros termine sobre esforzándose, también vigilo los límites de los tres; sin embargo, ocurren ocasiones en que alguno de nosotros trata de cargar con más, por algún motivo está en nuestra naturaleza testaruda. — Mi expresión se ablando antes de añadir —: No puedo decir que soy la que más se preocupa por ellos, pero si puedo afirmar que haría lo que fuera para salvarlos, su seguridad y bienestar son una de mis prioridades.

Izumi se quedó un momento en silencio, dándome una mirada en blanco que pronto se convirtió en un suspiro de resignación. — Definitivamente ustedes tres son un grupo problemático, pero entre todos tu eres la peor. Te preocupas y pones en prioridad sus estados, pero… ¿Quién cuida de los tuyos? Entiendo que Itachi-kun y Shisui-kun busquen cuidarte, pero siento que no es suficiente, hay cosas que estoy segura que no puedes confiarles con facilidad, o incluso que no lograran comprender porque ellos son chicos, así que siempre quedas desprotegida en algún punto y eso te hace ignorar tus prioridades.

— Te sorprendería saber las cosas que saben. Shisui es especialmente protector, de hecho, en ocasiones siento que me miman demasiado —repliqué con una sonrisa agradecida. — Aprecio que te preocupes Izumi, pero en serio estoy bien.

La chica pareció no creerme del todo, no obstante, no discutió mi afirmación y decidió cambiar parcialmente de tema, enfocándose ahora en un asunto más trivial. La conversación esta vez fluyó sin problemas, adentrándonos en análisis pequeños de misiones estándar, hasta discutir sobre el sabor de algunos dulces. Este tipo de ambiente formado con ella, me traía recuerdos y al mismo tiempo me daba una sensación confortable, recordándome que ella con sus reprimendas solo mostraba una preocupación normal. Casi era hora del atardecer cuando un graznido familiar nos sacó de la charla, obligándonos a enfocarnos en un hermoso cuervo que descendió sobre nosotras y termino apoyándose en mi brazo izquierdo.

— Kazu —dije en reconocimiento al animal, que al escuchar su nombre levanto la cabeza y batió las alas, poco después levantó la pata y me mostró una pequeña nota escrita, la cual, sin tanta ceremonia tomé pocos segundos después.

— ¿De quién es la invocatoria?

— Itachi-kun —respondí un poco distraída mientras repasaba la nota, donde indicaba coordenadas y una pequeña oración que decía _"reunión estándar ahora"_. Habiendo recibido la siguiente actividad en mi agenda, volví a mirar a la morena, comprendiendo su pregunta no formulada — Los tres compartimos contrato con cuervos, aunque ellos fueron los que me enseñaron. A pesar de que no uso muy a menudo sus servicios, reconozco fácilmente a la mayoría.

— Por invocatoria de ellos supongo —apuntó la Uchiha, manteniendo su mirada sobre el animal — ¿Siempre usan los mismos?

— No, no siempre —pronuncie, al mismo tiempo que arrugaba la nota y comenzaba a ponerme en pie, mientras que el cuervo se movía hasta posarse sobre mi hombro — Tengo que irme, hay una reunión protocolaria a la que no puedo faltar.

Izumi soltó un bufido y frunció el entrecejo, — Otra vez… solo trata de esta no quedarte demasiado, o eventualmente te mataras a ti misma —dijo dejando un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, el suficiente como para pagar por lo que había comido.

— Gracias por la preocupación —contesté con una pequeña sonrisa — nos veremos luego Izumi.

Luego de darle un gesto de despedida con mi mano, me encaminé a toda velocidad hacia la torre Hokage. El cuervo en mi hombro graznó y levantó el vuelo poco después de que inicie la marcha, permaneciendo cerca hasta que crucé el umbral de mi destino, fue entonces que con un último chillido desapareció en una nube de humo. Una sonrisa adornó mis facciones mientras recorría los pasillos, la razón de esta se derivaba de la intención particular de la invocación, quien seguramente había sido encargada de la tarea secundaria de hacerme de guardia; este tipo de acciones solo se presentaban cuando teníamos tareas apremiantes que consumían nuestra energía, entonces, Itachi solía encargar "sutilmente" esta tarea secundaria para corroborar mi estado. Al menos él era prudente, ya que Shisui solía enviar a una parvada para hacerlo, consiguiendo que sus intenciones no solo fueran evidentes, sino también terroríficas.

Al llegar a la sala de reunión, anuncie mi llegada con un pequeño estallido de chakra, lo que me dio una autorización rápida para ingresar al lugar. El lugar era una habitación pequeña, donde solo cabía una mesa larga y doce sillas, que, en ese momento, solo cinco estaban siendo ocupadas por el Hokage, Fugaku, Ibiki, Shisui e Itachi.

— Llegas justo a tiempo Sakura —dijo el tercero, mostrándome una amable expresión, mientras que al mismo tiempo me indicaba con un gesto que tomara asiento. — Estábamos a punto de ultimar los detalles sobre la seguridad de las primeras dos pruebas del examen.

— En ese caso me alegro de haberme apresurado —respondí.

Me ubiqué en medio de Ibiki y Shisui, al lado izquierdo de la mesa, dejando al frente a Itachi y Fugaku, y al Hokage justo en la punta. — Bien, como estábamos concretando, habrá dos escuadrones de la policía militar vigilando exteriormente la academia, a unos cien metros del establecimiento; al mismo tiempo, por solicitud de Ibiki, se ha pedido que dos Uchiha de rango chunin formen parte de los asistentes del examen, que ayudarán a detectar a los infractores, así que, si surge algo tendremos respaldo interno también. — Miré sutilmente al Jefe de Interrogación y me pregunté hasta qué punto tomaría medidas drásticas para complicar aún más la prueba. Aquella vez en que había presenciado los métodos de examinación del hombre, había comprobado la crudeza con la que jugaba con la mente, colocando todos los factores de engaño para hacernos perder el objetivo real. Sea como fuere, el panorama no se escuchaba favorable para los candidatos, especialmente con los dos nuevos pares de ojos que vigilarían a los genin; no obstante, los cambios drásticos que se presentaban en esa nueva línea temporal, no me sorprendían, contrario a eso era de esperarse, considerando que en comparación al pasado había mayor cantidad de candidatos que estaban presentando el examen, así que sería lógico, que Ibiki buscara poner las cosas difíciles para ellos.

— Ya he escogido y he proporcionado a Ibiki, la información sobre los chunin solicitados, también los dos escuadrones están seleccionados y listos para el día —declaró Fugaku con un estoico tono, dejando solo profesionalidad en él.

— Como siempre los Uchiha son eficientes en su trabajo. — Ibiki le dedicó una mirada de conformidad al comandante y poco después se dirigió al Hokage — No hay más que preparar, todo está listo para la próxima semana.

— Bien, en ese caso pasemos al siguiente punto — El tercero nos dirigió a mis dos amigos y a mí, una mirada rápida, que pronto quedó suspendida en el mayor de nosotros tres.

— Hemos hecho la verificación pertinente de todos los candidatos; también etiquetamos la información relevante y disponible que conseguimos de cada extranjero, al mismo tiempo compartimos y consultamos con los equipos de seguridad las contramedidas en caso de cualquier disturbio por parte de los participantes o sus maestros a cargo. Por otro lado, Sakura ha brindado capacitaciones tanto en el hospital como en la policía para formar pequeños grupos de asistencia de emergencia en caso de lesiones de gravedad; y entre las últimas novedades, Itachi contacto con anbu, con su autorización, para hacer una línea directa de comunicación y apoyo en caso de necesitarlo, lo cual ya está verificado y en orden, solo falta que usted concrete los últimos detalles.

El anciano sonrió por la respuesta, luego volvió a pasar la mirada por la sala, como para comprobar el estado de entendimiento de cada uno, pero al no recibir respuesta o confirmación verbal, declaró —: Hay unas últimas cosas que me gustaría apuntar, pero antes de eso informaré al equipo Shisui el modo en que procederán en el transcurso de los exámenes. — Atentos, los tres esperamos expectantes las nuevas órdenes — Serán una red de apoyo exterior, quiero total discreción en sus movimientos. Su apoyo quedará reflejado solo en situaciones de emergencia, quiero que recopilen datos y presenten informes periódicos de lo que ocurra. Trabajarán en conjunto con anbu, así que tendrán que tener cuidado, los detalles de sus acciones se les darán antes de finalizar esta semana.

— Entendido —pronunciamos los tres.

Con esto dicho, el tercero procedió a verificar y ultimar detalles preliminares de las acciones por venir. Cada palabra intercambiada en esa sala, me abstrajo en la irrealidad, haciéndome por momentos divagar en el pasado, preguntándome ¿cómo debió ser la preparación para nosotros? Sabía que habían cambiado cosas, pero aún me sorprendía ser parte del inicio de una etapa que sería inolvidable para los muchachos y quizás para mí, lo sería nuevamente.

* * *

El viejo edificio era un signo de nueva vida para unos, para otros se convertía en la oportunidad de proteger el pueblo y a sus familias, otros buscaban la gloria y otros más iniciaban con un sueño que se convertía en un estilo de vida; claro que todo eso no importaba en el momento, ya que la función que estaba cumpliendo en esos instantes era torturar las mentes de un gran número de ninjas que aspiraban alcanzar el rango de chunin; una tortura que en esos momentos los nueve novatos estaban compartiendo.

Mi mirada viajo lentamente sobre los pequeños grupos, concentrando mi atención en los movimientos que realizaban para pasar las respuestas sin que los supervisores de la sala lo notaran; este era un detalle que la mayoría compartía, exceptuando a Naruto que era la única persona que permanecía estática en su lugar, mirando la hoja de respuestas como si esta fuera a prenderse en llamas repentinamente y entregarle las respuestas. Podría decirme que su comportamiento no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, pero esto sería una mentira; cada vez que veía actuar al rubio terminaba anonadada por la forma en que manejaba las cosas, haciendo que me preguntaba si era mera suerte o tenía algún tipo de don para conseguir salir de los problemas en los que terminaba enredándose.

El cuervo que reposaba en mi hombro izquierdo aleteó y picó suavemente el costado de mi rostro; esto era una pequeña señal que hacía para comunicarme que Shisui estaba dando nuevas indicaciones, así que, apartando mi mirada de la sala de examen, dirigí mi atención hacia la izquierda donde a unos cien metros, oculto en la cima de uno de los edificios se encontraba el Uchiha mayor. Con un movimiento rápido y solo perceptible para un ojo entrenado, hizo una señal para indicar el tiempo faltante para que terminara el examen y al mismo tiempo lo que faltaba para que nos reuniéramos en el punto de encuentro. No me fue una sorpresa que solo quedaran diez minutos, siendo estos los dados para la supuesta decima pregunta.

La emoción de la anticipación burbujeó con mayor fuerza en mis entrañas, pero no permití que tomara partido en mi lenguaje corporal. No era momento de mostrar mi agitación por ver si Naruto y Sasuke conseguirían superar nuevamente las pruebas; si llegaba a permitir que se mostrara mi estado interno, lo más probable es que terminara con toda la atención de Shisui sobre mí.

— _Fase final, Ibiki va a ponerlos contra las rejas_ —rodé los ojos al escuchar a través del intercomunicador el tono lúdico del Uchiha mayor.

— _¿Qué pasó con las palabras "comunicación solo a través de los cuervos"?_ — Regañó Itachi, que se encontraba a trecientos metros, cubriendo la zona contraria del establecimiento.

— _Hemos prácticamente terminado, y nuestras invocaciones han estado más de dos horas con nosotros, así que es hora de…_

— Estas dando excusas —acusé rodando los ojos y acariciando distraídamente el lomo de mi cuervo, un intento de desfogar mis nervios.

— _Contradictorio_ —apoyó Itachi.

— Que líder de equipo tan poco confiable —comenté con malicia, sonriendo sutilmente al prever lo que vendría a continuación.

— _Habrá que reevaluar si está entrando en una edad senil._ — El comentario aparentemente serio de Itachi, causó que mi sonrisa se ampliara y me viera obligada a contener la risa que lentamente iba formándose en mi pecho y buscaba escapar.

— _Ya basta ustedes dos_ —soltó el mayor con un tono ofendido — _Mis decisiones están en perfecto estado y no sufro demencia senil como amablemente sugieres Itachi._

El pequeño murmullo de nuestra risa apagada fue el hecho revelador de nuestras inofensivas bromas; un hecho que aplacó a Shisui, lo suficiente, como para que luego de soltar un suspiro riera con nosotros. Pocas veces Itachi se sumaba a una broma contra el mayor, pero cuando lo hacía sus apuntes solían ser puntuales y devastadores para Shisui. — _Cambiando de tema, parece que Ibiki finalmente está rompiendo sus pequeñas mentes._ — El tono lúdico de nuestro amigo revelaba la pizca de sadismo que ocultaba tras su sonrisa amable; un hecho poco sorprendente para nosotros.

— No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu diversión es un poco torcida —respondí, causando que la risa retomara a mi amigo.

— _No es de esa manera, solo me parece emocionante ver el prospecto de la nueva generación._

— _Nuevamente Excusas_ —refutó Itachi.

— Siendo cierto o no, esto termina ahora. — Mi mirada estaba clavada sobre el rubio que repentinamente se había puesto en pie y había comenzado a gritar.

La escena transcurrió a la par que la última vez, hecho que me causó alivio y una sonrisa en el momento en que Anko entró amenazando con la derrota de muchos en la segunda prueba, que se realizaría al día siguiente. — _Aunque escuchar a Anko es inspirador, creo tenemos asuntos más urgentes. Es hora del reconocimiento final, nos encontraremos en la torre central en una hora que para entregar el reporte._

— Entendido —respondimos junto a Itachi antes de levantarnos de nuestros lugares y comenzar la última parte de nuestro trabajo.

Luego del fuerte aleteo del cuervo al emprender vuelo comencé a correr y saltar entre los tejados, manteniendo siempre la discreción y procurando no permitir que mi presencia fuera notada. Se había planeado cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno alrededor de la zona de examen debido a la diversidad de personas que esta vez habían acudido, llegando a superar casi por el doble a la asistencia del último año. Con tantos ninjas de aldeas extranjeras rondando por la aldea, la seguridad debía ser lo más estricta y dura posible, por ello los escuadrones de patrullaje y nosotros mismos teníamos extensos horarios de preparación y vigilancia.

Pasada la hora acordada, luego de asegurar cada rincón de mi sector, me detuve en una atalaya, a trecientos metros de mi punto original de vigilancia y busqué con la mirada a mis otros dos compañeros; no obstante, solo conseguí detectar sus presencias en el momento en que finalmente cayeron en la parte trasera de la academia. Con un suspiro de derrota, ante mi intento de rastrearlos, finalmente decidí reunirme con ellos, así que en rápidos saltos llegué hasta su lado.

— ¿Novedades? — Cuestionó Shisui al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

— No.

— Ninguna —finalicé yo.

— Por el momento son excelentes noticias, pero aún no debemos bajar la guardia. — Sabíamos bien a qué atenernos con las palabras de Shisui, por eso es que estábamos allí, listos para defender nuestra aldea.

La sala de reuniones sobre el examen quedaba en la segunda planta del edificio en la zona norte. Estaba recubierta con varios sellos y barreras contra intrusos, de esta manera se trataba de mantener en secreto toda la información recolectada y los pasos que daríamos para garantizar la seguridad. — No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos —resonó la queja de Anko en el momento en que entramos en la habitación.

El interior era un cuarto sencillo, de paredes color ocre que lucían sucias y algo desgastadas; allí solo había una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas y una pila de documentos, cada uno clasificado de alto secreto y donde se conservaba la mayoría de información de los participantes. En el interior estaban reunidos junto al Hokage dos anbu, Ibiki y finalmente la ruda mujer de cabellos violeta, que giraron a vernos cuando atravesamos el umbral del lugar. — Pero miren quienes decidieron aparecer, el grupo de niñitos prodigios —se burló Anko lanzando hacia la mesa, la carpeta que hasta ahora había sostenido y dándonos una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Cómo les fue en el reconocimiento? — Cuestionó el anciano, omitiendo el comentario de Anko y evitando que la conversación controversial que seguramente ella quería desatar.

— De nuestro lado no hay novedades que reportar, pero no es como si los problemas fueran a aparecer el primer día. — El Uchiha mayor se encogió de hombros y luego miró hacia Ibiki, quien aún mantenía entre sus manos, los exámenes de la primera parte.

La pregunta no formulada fue entendida sin problemas por el hombre terrorífico que sonrió de medio lado. — Tienes la misma pregunta que Anko ¿Cierto? — Una risa entre dientes precedió la explicación — Un chico bastante interesante levantó la moral de todos cuando se enfrentó a mí — Mientras hablaba de aquello sacó una hoja entre el montón que reposaba entre sus manos y nos la mostró. Allí, de forma enorme y con una horrible caligrafía ponía el nombre "Uzumaki Naruto".

— Creo, que si mal no recuerdo dijo que no importaba si se quedaba como genin toda su vida… él no faltaría a su palabra porque ese es su camino ninja. — La burla en sus palabras junto con la clara satisfacción en sus facciones hizo evidente que la respuesta había sido completamente de su agrado.

— Es mi impresión o ese examen no tiene nada resuelto —comentó Shisui nuevamente, esta vez acercándose para mirar mejor la hoja — Según recuerdo uno de los objetivos de la prueba era el robo de información… así que ¿Cómo pudo aprobar sin responder?

— Que estupidez… pasar de esa forma, ¿En serio se puede convertir en un buen ninja? — Se burló Anko. — Quizás la prueba fue demasiado fácil.

En el pasado me hubiera enojado por la displicencia con la que hablaba de mi amigo, no obstante, estaba ansiosa por ver como él cerraría la boca de todos cuando demostrara por sí mismo su valía; por ello solo sonreí internamente e ignoré el comentario, enfocándome en volver a ver a Ibiki, quien para sorpresa de todos no había cambiado su expresión burlona, en cambio su diversión había aumentado. — Siempre es preferible no dar información errónea a una que pueda destruir tu aldea. Es cierto que no contestó nada, pero enfrentó la presión psicológica con valentía e infundió la misma para sus compañeros. Un equipo puede balancear su falta de habilidades para recaudar información, así que no esta tan mal como aparenta. Aunque aún falta ver que tal lo hará con las últimas dos pruebas.

— No creo que pase del bosque de la muerte, necesitará más que agallas para sobrevivir allí —contradijo Anko, a Ibiki, antes de voltear a mirar a Itachi con diversión — Según recuerdo este año también se presenta un Uchiha, ¿No era tu hermano? Esperemos ver que talento oculto trae o si puede superar el record de ustedes dos.

— Lo importante no es el record —dije, finalmente interviniendo en la conversación y asegurándome de ver directamente a los ojos de la mujer — Cada uno crece a su ritmo y consigue sus metas en tiempos diferentes a los demás, no obstante, esto no es que te haga mejor o peor ninja, la experiencia de cada encuentro es lo que construye al ninja. Alguien que pueda ver todos los escenarios, puede llegar a superar a un genio que solo conoce la parte de arriba; así que no importa si ellos completan rápido el examen, lo importante es que consigan la experiencia para futuras batallas.

— Es un buen apunte, pero hay que agregar que no se puede llegar a ser excelente si se está muerto —refutó Anko en un intento para continuar con la discusión, no obstante, esta ya había finalizado para nosotros.

Shisui, haciendo alarde de su liderazgo e ignorando completamente el espíritu de lucha de la mujer, intervino dirigiéndose esta vez hacia el tercero —: Hemos finalizado nuestro turno, ya he enviado el mensaje a la guardia nocturna, así que nos retiraremos por hoy. — Finalizadas sus palabras los tres hicimos una reverencia hacia el hombre mayor, y luego, siguiendo a nuestro capitán, comenzamos a dejar el lugar, aunque no sin antes dirigir una mirada cordial a los otros presentes.

Nuevamente a fuera y con el inicio de la noche que comenzaba a abrirse paso en lo que quedaba del día, comenzamos a caminar, sin una dirección en específico. — Anko es bastante pesada, aunque supongo que será divertido verla llevarse una sorpresa con Naruto y Sasuke comentó despreocupadamente el mayor — Por otro lado… ¿Dónde crees que estén esos dos? Prometí comprarles la cena si conseguían pasar la prueba de Ibiki.

— Solo mira hacia el camino que conduce a Ichiraku y los verás —respondió Itachi señalando hacia el frente, donde claramente se podía ver a los dos aludidos caminando mientras discutían como siempre, en tanto a su lado Midori había comenzado a tomar el brazo de Sasuke para tratar de hacer que le prestara atención.

— Rayos, esperaba que fuera más complicado encontrarlos ¿Qué tan predecibles pueden ser?

Sonreí por el comentario del mayor, que, aunque parecía molesto en sus palabras, realmente estaba un poco decepcionado. — Siempre será así, si no les encuentras entrenando estarán en Ichiraku o de camino a él. Que no te sorprenda Shisui, aún les falta un largo camino que recorrer antes de que nos sea complicado saber dónde están —dije, aunque realmente sabía que la facilidad para encontrar a Naruto no cambiaría, él siempre sería una persona predecible dentro de la aldea, no importaba que fuera todo lo contrario en batalla.

— En fin, vamos a terminar con esto. — Shisui se adelantó hasta alcanzarlos, mientras que nosotros fuimos a un paso más tranquilo, observando la escena amistosa que pronto se desarrolló entre nuestro amigo mayor y los más jóvenes.

— No sabe lo que le espera… Naruto le hará gastar hasta la última moneda en ramen —comenté casualmente, mirando con cariño la interacción.

— Siempre podrá desaparecer en un parpadeo y dejarles pagando… aunque ese no es el estilo de Shisui. — Reí suavemente por el comentario y miré hacia el rostro tranquilo de mi acompañante, que me devolvía la mirada — Probablemente venga a quejarse después.

— No creo que quieras perderte una vista como aquella, será interesante ver cómo reacciona a la actitud de Naruto. — No es como si disfrutara ver sufrir a mi amigo, pero por lo general las reacciones de Shisui a ese tipo de casos eran hilarantes y compensaban en gran medida sus constantes burlas.

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡ITACHI-NII-CHAN! — El grito de Naruto atrajo nuestra atención de regreso al frente, donde ahora los cuatro nos observaban. — ¡¿Vienen a comer con nosotros?! ¡Shisui-nii dijo que invitaba!

A diferencia de sus dos compañeros la felicidad era palpable en la expresión del rubio, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas y sus ojos brillaban con cierta cantidad de orgullo que solo podría ser causado por los logros del día. Su efusividad no solo era contagiosa, sino que de igual forma me hacía reconsiderar dos veces advertirle que este solo había sido el comienzo del examen y que no debía bajar la guardia. — ¡Claro que iremos! —respondí con una sonrisa, para luego mirar con astucia a Shisui; era un claro mensaje de advertencia que deseaba transmitirle intencionalmente, una advertencia sobre mi posible travesura.

— Sakura… —intento advertir cuando llegamos a su lado, no obstante, yo le ignoré y miré hacia los menores.

— Si vamos a comer deberá ser pronto. Recuerden que tienen que prepararse para la segunda prueba y...

— Si, lo sabemos Sakura-chan,.. pero ahora es momento de comer, ¡Así que vamos! ¡El ramen espera! — Naruto no había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba arrastrando a Sasuke nuevamente.

— ¡Sueltame Idiota! —profería el pelinegro, pero no había hecho mayor cosa por soltarse, aparte de algunos movimientos.

Con los chicos tomando la delantera y Midori siguiéndoles el paso de cerca tuvimos un momento para intercambiar miradas con mis dos compañeros de equipo. No fue una sorpresa comprobar que Shisui estaba haciendo pucheros y que Itachi, aunque mantenía una expresión tranquila tenía un brillo de diversión en sus ojos oscuros. — Por mucho que haya dicho que les gastaría la cena, no aceptaré abusos contra mi estado financiero Sakura —gruñó el mayor.

— No tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedo cuidar de mi cuenta… pero debes preocuparte por Naruto, en cuestión de ramen, no hay quien lo detenga… me pregunto en cuanto terminará su record del día —comenté con fingida inocencia, ganándome una mirada de terror por parte de Uchiha.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

— No lo hago… pero claro, tú fuiste el que decidió ofrecer la comida. — Mi comentario solo hizo que Shisui palideciera un poco más y luego frunciera el entrecejo.

— Debiste advertirme —pronunció derrotado.

— No preguntaste —me mofé.

El chico parecía apunto de reclamar mi respuesta cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un nuevo grito del rubio, que nos ordenaba apresurarnos. Aprovechando la abrupta intervención y siguiendo un vano instinto, sorprendí a los dos pelinegros cuando les tomé de la mano repentinamente y con una amplia sonrisa les jalé para apresurarles en nuestra marcha. — Ya escucharon al niño, estamos retrasados. — Así con Itachi a mi derecha y Shisui a mi izquierda, comenzamos a seguir los pasos de los menores. Desde mi posición un poco adelantada no podía ver sus expresiones, pero… lo que suplantó tal evento, fue el apretón de Itachi, que envolvió mi mano con la suya; este simple acto, me dejo completamente claro lo mucho que habíamos crecido; su mano ya no iba a la par con la mía, contario a esto, ahora podía envolverme con facilidad, mostrándome la clara diferencia de tamaños que ahora presentábamos.

Era una extraña sensación de seguridad y alegría lo que me embargaba en esos momentos, era casi doloroso poseer el sentimiento, sin embargo, esto solo me motivó para girarme parcialmente para regalarles una sonrisa a los dos antes de decirles —: Realmente, estoy feliz de que estén aquí. — No me permití ver sus expresiones, solo regresé mi mirada al frente y traté de controlar los sentimientos que tenía; no obstante, mi acción no me permitió ver las sonrisas y el sonrojo que pintó los rostros de los dos Uchiha, y tampoco me ayudó a ser capaz de notar la mirada herida que nos observaba más adelante.

* * *

— _Parte norte despejada_ —dijo Itachi a través del intercomunicador.

— Por el momento aquí también todo está despejado —respondí.

Tenía un mal presentimiento desde esa mañana, por eso le había pedido a Itachi y Shisui que dobláramos nuestra atención en la segunda parte del examen. Externamente Itachi y yo estábamos vigilando, mientras que nuestro capitán estaba controlando las cosas desde la torre central en el bosque. Entre nuestras medidas adicionales cada uno había convocado una parvada de diez cuervos, ordenando a nueve que se dispersaran por el campo como vigías y quedándonos con uno, que nos comunicaría la información que recolectaran sus compañeros. El sistema de comunicación con nuestra invocatoria era bastante sencillo, las aves se comunicaban a través de chillidos en una especie de cadena que finalmente llegaba a la que nos acompañaba y esta con pequeños picoteos nos refería el mensaje; Un picoteo era que nada pasaba, dos que había movimiento sospechoso, tres que una amenaza estaba presente y cuatro que habían encontrado un cadáver; la dirección de las incidencias las indicaban con un aleteo y girando su cuerpo en la dirección correspondiente, de esta manera nos hacíamos a la idea de adonde dirigirnos si había algo erróneo; la posición exacta de las anomalías ellos las dirigían al emprender vuelo.

Sí, habíamos tomado medidas preventivas para cubrir la mayor cantidad terreno y hacerle soporte al otro grupo de anbu que vigilaba con nosotros, sin embargo, la sensación de que algo no estaba en su lugar aún me aquejaba e impedía que me tranquilizara por completo. La molesta picazón en mi pecho además de la angustiante ansiedad que carcomía mis entrañas a fuego lento, solo me mantenía más alerta, pendiente de los indicios de una previa tormenta; era la misma sensación que había sentido momentos antes de que Sasuke se marchara de la aldea o cuando Pain invadió la hoja; era el aviso de que algo no estaba en su lugar y que era mi deber no bajar la guardia para conseguir prever lo peor.

El grupo de genin que aspiraba a sobrevivir la segunda prueba estaban comenzando a replegarse, alejándose del punto de encuentro con Anko y comenzar a dirigirse a sus entradas asignadas; finalmente el examen iba a dar inicio. El nuevo equipo siete caminaba como siempre, pareciendo ignorar la tensión del momento y enfocándose en sus propios asuntos, no obstante, desde mi posición pude percatarme que Sasuke a pesar de estar discutiendo con Naruto, mantenía una postura tensa mientras caminaba, tal parecía que uno de los tres guardaba algo de sensatez con respecto la prueba, claro que, si tuviera que añadir algo a favor del rubio parlanchín, sería que, a pesar de su falta de reacción angustiante, su respuesta a situaciones peligrosas siempre era magnífica, además que su actitud les ayudaría a mantener la cabeza fría.

— _Te escuchas preocupada ¿Aún tienes un mal presentimiento?_ — Me cuestionó Itachi al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí. Por algún motivo presiento que hay algo fuera de lugar —respondí, apartando mi mirada de los chicos, justo antes de comenzar a moverme a mi siguiente posición de vigilancia, siendo seguida por mi propia invocatoria. — ¿Crees que estoy paranoica por lo que me ocurrió la primera vez?

Itachi no respondió de inmediato, la línea permaneció en silencio alrededor de veinte segundos antes de que escuchara un suspiro y luego su respuesta —: _No creo que estés paranoica, de hecho, tengo que darte la razón de que el ambiente se siente diferente, como si algo se nos escapara de las manos justo frente a nosotros. No obstante, hasta comprobar que es no podemos intervenir en el examen_ — Sonreí débilmente y en parte deseé poder ver la expresión de mí amigo, sabía que con eso mis inseguridades serían aplacadas.

— Si estamos omitiendo algo debe ser algo evidente… algo que nos cueste darnos cuenta hasta que no…—me detuve en seco cuando un pequeño flash del pasado se pasó por mi memoria, trayendo la aterradora imagen del primer encuentro que tuve con Orochimaru, aquel donde su sed de sangre provoco que viera reflejada mi muerte si llegaba a enfrentarme a él. La idea surgió tan esporádica que me fue imposible creer que mi mente lo hubiera recreado de un momento a otro; no, esto evidentemente era un aviso para que prestara atención al detalle — Itachi, creo que necesitamos volver a revisar toda la zona exterior, si es posible extiende algunos cuervos más.

— _¿Exactamente que buscamos?_ — Cuestionó al tiempo en que escuchaba al otro lado un pequeño estallido junto al graznido del nuevo grupo de invocatoria que mi amigo había llamado.

— Rastro de ninjas de la hierba, quizás sus cuerpos. Tengo el presentimiento de que es posible que los que estaban hace un momento frente a Anko no sean los verdaderos. — Ahora, volando entre los árboles empecé a dirigirme hacia los lugares cercanos donde era posible que hubieran asestado un golpe sin que nos percatáramos. — Es probable que estén por zonas…

— _Hay dos posibles registros que estaban siendo cubiertos por anbu pero no hay registro de una alta seguridad. Cerca al campo de entrenamiento 12 hay uno y otro no muy lejos; ya he enviado cuervos a revisar la zona del campo de entrenamiento, también envié uno a la torre para que Shisui esté atento._

— Entendido, avísame si algo ocurre —contesté cerrando por el momento el canal de salida y volviendo a mi búsqueda.

El cuervo que me acompañaba permanecía sobrevolando desde arriba, ampliando mi rango de percepción, pero en todo el tiempo que estuve recorriendo los alrededores no hubo ningún tipo de aviso; solo cuando ya había pasado más de una hora y cuando finalmente me había detenido para descansar un momento y pensar en las otras posibilidades, el animal descendió en medio de un fuerte graznido, dando la alarma que tanto temía. En menos de un segundo me había incorporado y extendido mi brazo para permitir que el pájaro se posara allí.

— _Los cuervos encontraron algo_ —dijo Itachi al mismo tiempo en que mi propia invocación comenzaba a apuntar a la dirección donde sabía, mi amigo se encontraba más cerca. — _Y no es bueno._

— ¿Son ellos? — Fue más una pregunta para corroborar lo que ya sabía, una evidente verdad que solo podía significar peligro para las personas que más amaba.

— _Sí, y llevan algunas horas muertos, eso quiere decir que quien los haya matado debe estar en el bosque con los demás participantes._ — Definitivamente no eran buenas noticias, de hecho, eran las peores que podría escuchar.

Chasqueando la lengua con irritación tomé una decisión un tanto imprudente, pero que en este caso sería nuestra mejor opción. Con un movimiento suave de mi brazo hice que nuevamente el cuervo emprendiera vuelo, luego administrando una pequeña cantidad de chakra en mis pies me lancé de regreso hacia el bosque de la muerte. — Da la alarma Itachi-kun, yo me encargaré de la búsqueda en el bosque y en dado caso neutralizar o retrasar las acciones del enemigo. — A pesar de que sabíamos quién era el responsable, ninguno de los dos afirmaría nada hasta que viéramos a la serpiente frente a frente.

— _Ten cuidado, no hagas nada precipitado hasta que lleguemos y si lo confrontas… no vayas a ser imprudente._ — A pesar de que trataba de sonar tranquilo, pude reconocer la preocupación tras su tono, dato que me dio más fuerza para afrontar el reto que iba a tomar entre mis manos.

— Lo sé… tú también ten cuidado, puede que hayan subordinados cerca.

— _Lo haré_ —sus últimas palabras marcaron el final de la conversación y con ello mi entrada en la zona del examen.

Como la última vez que estuve allí, el ambiente lúgubre del bosque marcaba de forma premeditada los hechos aterradores que podían ocurrir allí o que probablemente ya estuvieran ocurriendo. Ese lugar era el nido de bestias y criaturas que no dudarían en eliminarte si tuvieran la oportunidad; esa prueba era una clara constante de cazar o ser cazado; este último pensamiento lo había escuchado antes de boca de Orochimaru, él mismo se consideraba un cazador y no era para menos, sus mismas intenciones retorcidas eran simplemente egoístas y solo buscando su propio bienestar. Era por esto que no podía darme el lujo de dudar en esos momentos y detenerme allí, tenía que encontrar a los chicos.

— Avisa a los demás, que busquen a Sasuke-kun —ordené a mi invocatoria que al instante soltó un fuerte chillido y emprendió un vuelo más alto.

Recordaba bien el lugar donde se había llevado el encuentro original con la serpiente, pero dudaba que ellos se encontraran allí, por ello mi avance por el bosque fue entorpecido mientras esperaba respuesta de mis invocatorias, mis únicas herramientas para localizarlos mientras confirmaba la localización a través de mis aves, eran mi percepción de chakra, — _que en comparación con un verdadero sensor era demasiado pobre, solo conseguía percibir pequeñas presencias alrededor de diez metros_ —; la ubicación por la que sabía que ellos habían entrado, y los pequeños rastros de destrucción que había por la zona. Mi preocupación giraba en una vorágine incontrolable en mis entrañas y avivaba la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, no obstante, los años de entrenamiento resguardado con recelo, mantuvieron mi mente fría y mi ser impulsivo bajo llave, esperando el instante en que mi cuervo regresó con un graznido de advertencia, indicando lo que había estado esperando.

— Guíame —ordené segundos antes de que él diera un giro majestuoso y acatara mi petición.

Esta vez poniendo todo mi empeño en llegar, atravesé el bosque como una mancha borrosa de color rosa. Mis saltos no flaqueaban y cada empuje tenía la fuerza suficiente como para permitirme atravesar sin problema cualquier tipo de resistencia menor que tratara de reducir mi paso, como lo fue el caso de algunas ramas bajas y lianas. Saltos largos y prolongados, me llevaron hasta la epitome del conflicto, aquella que desató en mí recuerdos amargos, junto con un fuerte instinto de protección.

Solo pude dar un vistazo a la escena, pero su estado quedó grabado en mi memoria sin problemas. El claro estaba destruido, había arboles carbonizados, partidos por la mitad y astillados bajo la fuerza de lo que supuse había sido una serpiente. Dispersos por el campo se encontraban Naruto y Midori; el rubio estaba suspendido inconsciente sobre una rama, mientras que la joven, se encontraba hecha un ovillo tras unas ramas, completamente paralizada del miedo. En el centro de caos, la imponente figura de Orochimaru se alzaba como un depredador, esperando el momento justo para atacar, riéndose entre dientes del Uchiha que jadeaba agotado a solo unos metros de él. La escena era muy familiar a la que había vivido, claro que las diferencias también resaltaban a la vista, siendo la primera que en este caso el viejo Sannin no estaba usando mascaras sino mostraba con total naturalidad su rostro; otra diferencia era la mirada de Sasuke, no había temor o dudas al respecto, solo una fría y cansada resolución que se endurecía a cada segundo, su postura era más refinada, astuta y dejando pocas aberturas a su oponente, no obstante, la diferencia de experiencia era palpable junto al nerviosismo que Sasuke inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

— El hijo menor de Fugaku… parece que la sangre Uchiha corre sin problemas por tus venas, pero tu fuerza aún no es la gran cosa. — La fría risa de Orochimaru resonó por el claro e hizo estremecer a todos los presentes que estábamos allí.

— Cállate —gruñó el Uchiha enderezándose en su lugar y lanzándole una mirada mortal.

— He escuchado que ni siquiera alcanzas a tomar una décima parte del poder de tu hermano mayor —soltó Orochimaru con malicia — es una pena la diferencia de talento que hay en una generación, a pesar de que provienen de la misma familia.

— He dicho que cierres la boca. — El joven Uchiha estaba cambiando sus ánimos, mostrando claramente su enojo, lo que no era una buena señal considerando que su oponente era un Sannin.

Sasuke aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, era un niño impulsivo, que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones en la toma de decisiones. Esa era su desventaja sobre su hermano, era su debilidad más notoria y de la que su oponente podía fácilmente tomar partido para controlar la dirección de la batalla. Antes lo había escuchado de Shisui, que los Uchiha solían mantener sus emociones por debajo de la superficie, debido a que sus sentimientos eran más intensos que los de cualquier otra persona, esos eran la razón por la que el orgullo dominaba en los corazones del clan y siempre permanecían cerrados hacia el exterior. Los sentimientos podían ser un impulso que te diera la ventaja en una batalla, o la debilidad que te volvía manipulable, y que te arrebataba no solo la victoria sino también la vida.

— Tienes la mirada de alguien que desea ganar algo, que siente que te han arrebatado un derecho pero que al ser débil no puedes rescatarlo… ¿Acaso tu hermano te ha robado algo que te pertenece? — La intensidad con la que esta vez se burló terminó por romper la paciencia del niño, que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su enemigo, ignorando completamente que había caído en su trampa; sin embargo, yo si había visto a través de su sucio truco.

Sin perder otro segundo me incliné hacia el frente y di un salto con todas mis fuerzas hacia el frente. El viento zumbó en mis oídos, el tiempo pareció pasar en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, mientras que, al tiempo que sacaba una kunai con un sello de mi bolsa trasera, Orochimaru estiraba su cuello y apuntaba hacia Sasuke. La reacción fue calculada con demasiada precisión, un segundo más o un segundo menos hubiera costado un alto precio, que no estaba dispuesta a permitir, no de nuevo. Calidez, dolor, suavidad, precisión, confianza y determinación, fueron las sensaciones y emociones que cruzaron por mi ser en el momento en que abracé a Sasuke alrededor de su cintura y lo arrastré conmigo hacia el lado contrario, mientras que al mismo tiempo lanzaba la Kunai a la cara del hombre, la cual estalló en el momento en que estuvo a una corta distancia.

Aprovechando la distracción di un giro en el aire con el muchacho a mi costado, para luego caer en una rama baja, donde tome nuevamente impulso para volver a saltar, esta vez en dirección a Naruto, al cual tome con mi brazo libre y arrastre con nosotros en un movimiento hasta el lado de Midori, quién sorprendida, saltó en su lugar y nos observó con ojos temerosos. No podía culparla, Orochimaru no era un oponente que se pudiera tomar con tranquilidad la primera vez que lo veías, era un ser desagradable que dejaba una impresión amarga, duradera y escalofriante; yo misma había sucumbido la primera vez al terror, haciendo que Sasuke se lastimara para poder salvarnos.

Con una mirada comprensiva la observé antes de dejar a Naruto a Su lado y soltar suavemente al Uchiha a quien dirigí toda mi atención antes de que pudiera estallar en reclamos. — Cuídalos Sasuke-kun —dije con calma antes de girarme a mirar hacia la escurridiza serpiente, que ahora, con el humo disipado estaba observándonos con notoria diversión y una pizca de molestia.

— Una interrupción en los exámenes, un evento bastante inesperado… ¿Acaso este grupo en particular tiene algún tipo de trato especial? — Su sonrisa se amplió y dio un paso al frente —la necesidad de proteger a esos tres… no hay mucha confianza en sus habilidades si es que tuvo que venir apoyo ¿Ayuda a un Uchiha? Es un poco lamentable que carezcas de poder Sasuke-kun.

— Tu… Sakura aparta esta es…

— Cierra la boca Sasuke-kun —ordené con dureza, no dispuesta a concebir que Sasuke se expusiera solo porque decidí ser condescendiente y hablarle con dulzura. Si tenía que ejercer presión sobre él y mostrar la diferencia de rango para protegerlo, lo haría sin dudar; ya no éramos iguales y al ser su superior tenía la responsabilidad de protegerlo de sus propias imprudencias, enseñarle, guiarlo y mostrarle la diferencia entre la Sakura que no podía hacer nada y la que estaba allí en esos momentos, dispuesta a enfrentar a uno de los ninjas más fuertes. — Ya hiciste suficiente, ahora mantente atento para ser mi apoyo mientras proteges a tus camaradas.

El Uchiha parecía querer protestar, pero no mencionó nada, solo permaneció temblando en su lugar mientras apretaba los puños y me observaba. — En cuanto a ti, creo que estas confundido. — Di un paso al frente y ajuste mis guantes — No estoy aquí porque desconfíe de las habilidades de Sasuke-kun y Naruto; yo mejor que nadie se de lo que son capaces y lo que pueden llegar a ser, el único motivo por el que vine es porque su oponente no es parte del examen, y tampoco un hombre que debe estar en esta aldea… ¿No es así Orochimaru? — Estreché mi mirada y fruncí el entrecejo — Eres un criminal rango S, eres un problema que no debe ser tratado por ningún ninja que participe en este examen.

— ¿Y tú sí? — El hombre soltó una risa fría, que en vez de intimidarme encendió aún más mi espíritu de lucha — Un muerto más solo ayudará a bajar más la moral de esta aldea, y con esto, ellos podrán entender más fácilmente, que es inútil cualquier tipo de acción que traten de ejecutar en mi contra.

Su postura cambió, alertando mis sentidos y trasladando mi concentración ahora al campo de batalla, esa no sería una pelea fácil, pero tenía confianza en mí misma; solo tenía que luchar hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, retrasarlo lo suficiente y evitar que cumpliera su cometido de atraer a Sasuke. — Lo único inútil en este momento es que creas que puedes matarme —sonreí con reto y me incliné hacia adelante mostrando mi determinación — Creo que debes tener cuidado porque si me subestimas puede que seas tú el que termine siendo asesinado.

Sabía que él aún no lo había notado, que yo ya había comenzado a jugar, por eso, en el momento en que las palabras sobraron e invoco una enorme serpiente, permití que esta me atacara y se estrellara en el lugar donde se suponía me encontraba. Mi nivel aún no era suficiente como para matarlo como valientemente había afirmado, sin embargo, las herramientas y experiencia adquirida me daban las suficientes herramientas como para luchar, además la forma en que estaba siendo subestimada era mi mejor arma contra el Sannin.

Sin que Orochimaru lo hubiera previsto, segundos después de haber efectuado el ataque con su víbora, yo aparecí justo detrás de él consiguiendo conectar con mi pierna izquierda un golpe certero que le lanzó contra su invocación. — Eres demasiado lento para ser un Sannin —me burlé cuando caí sobre la rama, no obstante, sabía que mi ataque no le había afectado lo suficiente como para herirlo de gravedad, solo había conseguido captar su atención que era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

El albino, como lo había previsto se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y se instaló encima de la cabeza de la serpiente. Su expresión cambió, ahora adoptando una postura más seria mientras me analizaba con aquellos orbes dorados. — Un genjutsu de alto nivel… ¿En qué momento…? — Sus ojos se abrieron cuando consiguió comprender el instante en que había ejecutado la técnica — Parece ser que eres una niña inteligente.

— Gracias por notarlo, claro que saberlo no te servirá de mucho —respondí.

La ejecución de la ilusión había sido relativamente sencilla. Antes de lanzarme a sacar a Sasuke del peligro había formado los sellos respectivos para usar el genjutsu de alto nivel; luego había esperado el momento justo para lanzarlo sin que se diera cuenta, que terminaron siendo los segundos en que ajusté mis guantes y le reté; una distracción efectiva para alguien con el ego demasiado alto. Cuando Shisui me había enseñado a ejecutar genjutsu, había dicho que las cosas sutiles eran lo que permitían engañar más fácilmente a los ninjas, eran cosas donde la realidad no se viera alterada, que el curso permaneciera como una corriente que sigue un patrón indefinido y donde se le puede permitir al enemigo ver fácilmente su entorno, dándole confianza en lo que percibe. Alguien como Orochimaru era difícil de engañar, pero no significaba que fuera imposible.

— Formaste la ilusión con una marcada precisión, mientras hablabas aprovechaste los dos factores para cubrir tus movimientos, creaste un clon de sombra que te ayudó a apartar a los tres genin para así poderte concentrar en la batalla —dijo mientras que al mismo tiempo estrechaba su mirada y sonreía sombríamente, parecía que esta vez se tomaría las cosas enserio, eso quería decir que yo también tenía que estar atenta a cualquier tipo de ataque en mi contra y que de ser necesario no podía reservarme nada de mis mejores técnicas.

El sonido del viento y la extraña sensación de peligro fue lo único que me alertó del ataque furtivo que la invocación de Orochimaru ejecutó por mi espalda. Su cola se movía con rapidez y una gran fuerza destructora que seguramente abrumaría a cualquier persona normal, sin embargo, esta no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a criaturas desagradables. Antes de que pudiera ser dañada por el enorme animal, esquive en un salto el arrollador ataque, no obstante, no preví a tiempo la técnica de viento que el Sannin usó contra mí.

Fui arrojada contra uno de los tantos árboles que nos rodeaban, pero antes de que terminara impactada de espaldas contra este, conseguí darme la vuelta y reunir chakra en mis manos y pies, que sirvió como un colchón y dispersor del impacto. Mi pequeño triunfo solo duró unos segundos más antes de que volviera a concentrarme en mi oponente, que había aprovechado esos segundos para ordenar a su mascota que me atacara desde abajo mientras él lo hacía desde arriba.

— _No creas que soy ingenua_ —pensé al tiempo que terminaba de formar los sellos de mi siguiente técnica, — Suiton: Mizurappa. — El agua se reunió a mi alrededor en un instante y luego en un estallido la dirigí hacia el Sannin, que la repelió con su propia técnica de viento; sin embargo, mientras él se ocupó de aquello, yo me había lanzado con mi puño cerrado sobre el animal.

La serpiente abrió sus fauces, lista para tragarme, pero yo ya había previsto esto, así que dejé caer un par de sellos explosivos que estallaron frente a ella y la obligaron a soltar un alarido de dolor y agachar la cabeza, lo que me dio el ángulo exacto para estampar mi puño contra su cráneo, que justo antes de que desapareciera sentí que se partió bajo mis nudillos con un asqueroso sonido. Con la desaparición de la invocación, mi trabajo se redujo a enfocarme en Orochimaru, quien había vuelto a atacar, esta vez invocando varias víboras pequeñas que, arrastrándose por el suelo a una alta velocidad, me obligaron a saltar varias veces para evitar que me alcanzaran y pudiera preparar mi siguiente movimiento. Tomé un par de sellos de mi bolsa y arrojé uno a las serpientes, el otro lo dejé en el último lugar en el que había caído y luego volví a saltar, mientras que al mismo tiempo hacia estallar los explosivos.

Mi movimiento me dio tiempo suficiente para lanzar algunas shuriken en el aire, las cuales el hombre esquivó con facilidad. — ¿Es todo lo que tienes? — Se burló, aunque por la contracción en sus ojos pude saber que estaba sorprendido por mis movimientos, además de que probablemente mi uso de fuerza sobre humana le recordaría a Tsunade-sama.

— Me pregunto si así es —comenté con una sonrisa, cayendo de pie sobre una rama a unos metros; al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto, las shuriken que antes había lanzado se encontraron en un punto y chocaron entre ellas, redirigiendo su trayectoria y esta vez tomando a Orochimaru desprevenido por la parte de atrás, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas con los hilos de acero que habían estado todo ese tiempo atados a sus centros y conectados a mis dedos.

Jalé los hilos intentando inmovilizarlo, pero él anticipando mis acciones transformó sus extremidades en una larga cola, tomando una apariencia más similar a sus invocaciones. Comenzó a arrastrarse rápidamente hacia mi dirección, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, sacaba por su boca una serpiente, que al igual que su dueño, abrió sus fauces para sacar la espada personal de Orochimaru; esta arma fue dirigida hacia mí como si fuera una lanza. Tuve apenas un par de segundos para esquivar, así que salté hacia un lado, lejos del camino, sin embargo, el sannin no me dejaría ir tan fácil, ya que a continuación uso una técnica de fuego para atacarme.

— Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu. — Mi dragón de agua salió disparado hacia la técnica, repeliéndola en el acto y dándome la oportunidad para usar el jutsu de shunshin, con el que me aparté lo suficiente como para permitirme pensar mi siguiente movimiento.

Orochimaru no era un oponente sencillo, a pesar de que era un hombre con más de un tornillo zafado, había que admitir que su sed de conocimiento lo había llevado a aprender tantas técnicas que sus puntos débiles eran escasos; ¿Cómo derrotar a un oponente así? Respiré profundo y traté de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre el Sannin. Era tan fácil de matar como a una cucaracha, sus técnicas principales eran con jutsus de viento, el cambio de su cuerpo, sus técnicas de invocación, sellado, su experiencia, conocimientos, jutsus prohibidos… era un hombre aterrador en más de un sentido, pero según mis memorias del pasado, él había sido derrotado antes. Los archivos que se habían rescatado sobre Akatsuki, decían que él había sido un miembro de la organización, pero luego de cierto incidente con uno de sus miembros desertó y fundó la aldea del sonido. ¿Qué pudo hacerlo desistir de estar allí? Ya no había necesidad de quedarse, no había beneficios y además uno de los miembros le había derrotado, no era seguro quedarse en medio de ellos. Miré nuevamente hacia el hombre y luego dirigí mi vista hacia Sasuke. El sharingan era su ambición, siempre lo había sido, lo había deseado desde hacía años, pero antes que fuera tras Sasuke…

Entonces lo comprendí, la razón por la que trataba ir tras el niño en vez de otro Uchiha. Con seguir cualquiera no bastaba, los que tenían una línea de Sangre más fuerte eran la familia de Fugaku, su sharingan era uno de los más fuertes, y sus hijos también habían heredado esos rasgos. Si poníamos por línea directa, Itachi era más fuerte, talentoso y con unos ojos ya desarrollados y con capacidades que sobrepasaban la media, de hecho, Shisui sería uno de los pocos que lo sobrepasaba en capacidad visual; sin embargo, ambos pelinegros tenían una fuerza que sabía sobrepasaba la del Sannin, algo que intuía, que él también sabía, así que… sus opciones terminaban dirigiéndose a quien podría superar la capacidad de su hermano si seguía entrenando. — _Un remplazo con capacidad y manipulable por sentimientos_ —pensé al tiempo que me ponía de pie y me preparaba para mi última jugada.

— Bueno al menos sé porque no puede ganar contra ellos, y lamentablemente para él, aunque no tenga unos ojos maravillosos,mi estilo se deriva del poder de ellos dos. — Parte de mi chakra se acumuló en mis piernas y otro tanto lo mantuve para dispersarlo en mi siguiente técnica — Esta vez no te dejaré robar a Sasuke-kun, incluso si tengo que usar mi último aliento, protegeré su felicidad, la de Naruto y la de Itachi-kun, no dejaré que nos arrebates a una persona preciosa, así que me convertiré la pared que no podrás derribar.

Nunca había tratado de ejecutar algo como eso, pero debido a que mis genjutsu no serían gran cosa por si solos tenía que intentar hacer algo diferente, un poco más desgastante, pero no menos poderoso. Había un patrón en mis anteriores deducciones, y eso era con lo que planeaba luchar. Itachi siempre usaba un método de ataque que no proyectaba violencia física, era todo psicológico, su técnica preferida al igual que Shisui era el genjustu, en el pasado su mismo Mangekyo Sharingan tenía uno bastante fuerte como para torturar a tu oponente y dejarlo inhabilitado, era una técnica que ni siquiera un Sannin podía evitar, no tenía escapatoria a no ser que tuvieras unos ojos tan potentes. Esa era la debilidad de Orochimaru, las ilusiones, pero no cualquier tipo, tenían que ser demasiado poderosas como para inhabilitarlo, así que solo tenía que conseguir algo similar para retenerlo mientras me encargaba de herirlo.

— Si la presa permanece perdida en sus pensamientos, es más fácil cazarla. — La voz del hombre llegó a mi desde atrás, pero yo ya estaba preparada; cuando el filo de la espada me atravesó mi cuerpo se desvaneció convirtiéndose en agua, una reacción que el hombre no se había esperado, no obstante, no había sido un clon lo que había usado.

Ese fue el primero. Cuando le había sentido ir por mi había calculado el tiempo perfecto para lanzar el primer genjutsu, de esa manera el hombre no había notado que había vuelto a usar el shunshin para moverme a otro sitio, donde me quedé brevemente antes de volver a usar la técnica para posicionarme detrás de él y lanzar la segunda capa de la técnica ilusoria. Repetí la acción tres veces más, asegurándome de enjaularlo en la técnica el suficiente tiempo para saltar sobre él y caer en picada con mi puño cargado en chakra — _¡La única presa que cazaras será la de tus entrañas! ¡Porque yo definitivamente no te permitiré volver a tocar a mis amigos!_ —grité en mi mente, con la adrenalina desbordando en mi corazón y la euforia surgiendo cuando conecté el golpe en su cuerpo, llevándolo conmigo todo el camino hacia abajo — ¡Sasuke-kun no te pertenecerá nunca! ¡SHANNARO! — El estruendo que se produjo no fue nada comparado con la destrucción que provoqué; arboles a nuestro alrededor, fueron arrancados del suelo y cayeron pesadamente, la tierra se elevó en altas columnas de escombros, lo animales desaparecieron en un mar de humo negro que se elevó tras el impacto y el temblor que precedió el choque seguramente fue sentido en toda el área de entrenamiento.

Salí del cráter con la misma técnica del cuerpo parpadeante, y me aleje lo suficiente, pero sin perder de vista a mi enemigo, que sabía que no había muerto, pero al menos había resultado afectado por mi ataque, después de todo, no solo había usado mi fuerza, también había usado mi ninjutsu médico para lastimarlo internamente, incluso si usaba una de sus técnicas raras, su cuerpo sentiría la diferencia.

Entre jadeos y algo de fatiga al habar usado técnicas como esas, escuché la voz de Sasuke llamarme, tal parecía que mi lucha había llegado bastante cerca del pequeño escondite en que los había puesto. — ¡Sakura, tú…!

— Quédate donde estas Sasuke-kun —ordené tomando un nuevo respiro y volviendo a erguirme.

Mi reserva normal de chakra estaba por debajo de la mitad, si atacaba de nuevo con una técnica poderosa, me quedaría cerca del borde, aunque si usaba taijutsu y solo mi fuerza, lo más probable es que consiguiera mantenerme más tiempo en el juego, o al menos sería así de llegar a necesitarlo, pero en esos momentos ya no importaba. — ¡No podrás sola con él! ¡Mírate estas cansada! — Mientras el Uchiha pronunciaba aquello Orochimaru ya se había puesto de pie, y aunque tenía una línea de sangre resbalando por la comisura de su boca, sus ojos reflejaban la curiosidad que tenía, ahora parecía interesado y divertido por algo.

—Escucha a Sasuke-kun, estas agotada, no podrás usar el mismo truco dos veces —dijo el hombre, estrechando la mirada y pasando su lengua por sus labios. — Aunque estoy impresionado, ese tipo de fuerza solo la he visto una vez en una mujer… es curioso que uses los mismos trucos.

— ¿Los mismos? — Sonreí de medio lado y esta vez me permití comportarme arrogante — Puede que sean familiares, pero mi estilo solo me pertenece a mí, si no pregúntaselo a tus órganos internos.

El Sannin me miró unos momentos sorprendidos antes escupiera sangre y terminara aferrándose a su abdomen, entonces levantó la mirada hacia mí, mostrándome esta vez sus ansias de sangre. — Ninjutsu medico… es demasiado para ser coincidencia, verdaderamente eres un estorbo, así que debo eliminarte. — Parecía que esta vez iría enserio, pero ya era tarde para eso y eso no solo yo se lo transmití con mi sonrisa confiada.

— Eso si tienes suerte pasando sobre nosotros. — La voz llegó de lo alto, pero no con menos fuerza.

— Creo que antes de hablar debes saber que nunca estoy sola, yo solo te estaba retrasando y evitando que afectaras a cualquiera de los que estamos aquí —di un paso al frente y levanté mi dedo hacia un lado, observando mi entorno con confianza — Si yo soy problemática sin tener que haber usado todo mi arsenal contra ti, ¿Puedes imaginar lo que hacemos los tres juntos?

Terminadas mis palabras Itachi y Shisui cayeron a los otros lados, quedando en un triángulo perfecto, rodeando al hombre. Los sharingan relucían con fuerza, amenazando silenciosamente al hombre, retándolo a que intentara hacer algo, que pusiera a prueba su control, su fuerza y paciencia. Era evidente que no era prudente quedarse, dos Uchiha prodigio eran demasiado para manejar, y menos cuando tenían un soporte médico en sus filas, era mejor desistir o morir en ese mismo lugar. — Parece que el juego ha terminado. — Si estaba preocupado no lo demostró, en cambio permaneció con una expresión confiada — No me esperaba que llegaran los dos, supongo que solo queda decir que nos volveremos a ver pronto…

— Detente ahí. — Shisui iba a saltar a atraparlo, pero antes de que lo lograra, el hombre abrió la boca de donde salió una nube de gas venenoso, que nos obligó a retroceder, y le permitió al Sannin escapar. — Maldita sabandija escurridiza.

Ignorando la maldición de nuestro amigo, Itachi saltó con gracia hasta mi lado, y luego de hacerme una rápida inspección visual, preguntó —: ¿Está todo bien? — Sonreí para tranquilizarlo y poco después asentí.

— Solo tengo un par de magulladuras, pero nada que no pueda sanar más tarde —respondí ahora girándome hacia Sasuke.

El niño nos observaba con aprensión, su joven cuerpo estaba tenso y sus puños apretados, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos de reprimenda contra sí mismo, su disgusto ante la necesidad de ayuda, su impotencia ante la falta de fuerza, el no haber hecho más para proteger a sus compañeros. La carga que se cernía sobre sus jóvenes hombros era algo que siempre se auto infringía; eran sentimientos que fueron siempre el inicio de su ambición por búsqueda de poder, aquello que lo alejó de nosotros en un principio y nos convirtió en enemigos, era una carga que quería apartar de él, que quería ayudarle a sopesarla.

Con pasos tranquilos me acerqué hasta Sasuke, no obstante, no lo toqué como acostumbraba, al contrario, solo lo miré a los ojos, que ahora estaban expectante a mis palabras. — Gracias Sasuke-kun —pronuncie, consiguiendo tomarlo con la guardia abajo y haciéndole cambiar su terrorífica expresión por una de sorpresa.

— ¿qué estás diciendo? — Soltó suavemente antes de volver a mostrarse tenso — ¿Te estas burlando? Yo no hice…

— Si me estuviera burlando lo sabrías de antemano Sasuke-kun —interrumpí con seriedad, para luego agregar — Y aunque no lo sepas hiciste más de lo que crees, no solo mantuviste a tus compañeros a salvo mientras llegaban refuerzos, sino que no caíste en la primera oportunidad contra un enemigo como Orochimaru. Creo que… tendré que tomarme más enserio mi entrenamiento o a este paso en un par de años me habrás sobrepasado.

— Deja de tratar de animarme. — El Uchiha no creía mis palabras, pero yo lo decía enserio, sabía de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz, sabía que fuerza se ocultaba en su interior y también sabía que de algún modo esa misma fuerza llegó a asustarme.

— Eso sería faltarte al respeto —dije seria, esta vez consiguiendo perturbarle — Nunca diría algo que no es cierto Sasuke-kun. Aunque puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta aún, la fuerza que estas desarrollando es abrumadora, solo que eres demasiado impaciente como para notarlo. Incluso nosotros hemos necesitado ayuda en ocasiones, hemos tenido enemigos que no podemos vencer de inmediato, pero por eso nos seguimos esforzando.

El joven agachó su cabeza como si estuviera resignado, pero de algún modo sabía que realmente solo estaba pensando en mis palabras, ahora con más calma. — Lindo discurso Sakura, pero tenemos que informar —intervino Shisui, acercándose.

— En un momento. Antes tenemos que hacer algo. — Consiente de que mi amigo mientras me dirigía hacia Naruto, que aún estaba inconsciente al lado de Midori y era custodiado por mi clon.

Ya junto a él me arrodillé y usé mi ninjutsu médico para ayudarle a despertar, asegurándome en el proceso que no tuviera ningún daño irreversible. Lentamente el rubio tomo conciencia y entre gruñidos abrió sus ojos, mostrando aquellos dos orbes azules, completamente desorientados. — ¿Sakura-chan? — murmuró parpadeando.

— Sí —respondí con una sonrisa — ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

— Hum… si… pero… ¿Qué paso…? — Como si repentinamente le hubieran colocado hierro hirviendo en su cuerpo el joven genin saltó en su lugar y profirió en un ensordecedor grito — ¡Cierto! ¡Tengan cuidado todos, ese hay un tipo contorsionista que nos quiere matar!

Sorprendidos por su declaración repentina, por el golpe suministrado por parte de Sasuke y por la imagen mental que nos fue suministrada al pensar en Orochimaru como un fenómeno de circo, nos perdimos en una corta pero aliviadora risa. Itachi y Shisui trataron de disimular con fingidas toses, pero era evidente que el comentario del rubio había soltado parte de nuestra incomodidad con los hechos pasados. La única persona que parecía ausente de su entorno era la joven genin, que permaneció tan quieta silenciosa como cuando había llegado. — Idiota, ya todo terminó. Sakura llegó para ayudarnos y luego ese sujeto huyó cuando llegaron Shisui-san y Nii-san.

La expresión de Naruto se calmó un poco y luego recorrió su mirada por el resto, quedando notablemente sorprendido de encontrar a los otros dos Uchiha. — ¿Vinieron a interrumpir el examen? ¿Por recibir ayuda quedamos descalificados? — El rostro del Jinchuriki se tornó pálido, pero no fue el único, Sasuke también pareció tomar las palabras reflexivas del niño y ahora nos miraba con cautela, con el terror apunto de atravesar sus ojos oscuros.

— No, no quedarán descalificados —se apresuró a responder Shisui antes de que armaran mayor escándalo — Esto fue un asunto externo a la prueba que nosotros como parte de la seguridad debíamos encargarnos. En cuanto al curso del examen esa decisión tendrá que tomarla el Hokage, pero hasta nuevo aviso, todo continuará su curso.

— Eso es cierto —apoyé.

— En ese caso está bien. — Naruto se sentó más tranquilo, aunque poco después su expresión volvió a cambiar por una de inconformidad —aunque me hubiera gustado patear a ese tipo.

— Eso ya es muy temerario —reprendí poco antes de cambiar de tema. — Como sea, antes de que nos vayamos y les dejemos en este bosque lleno de peligros, enemigos y bestias horribles que pueden matarlos. Quisiera la versión corta de lo que ocurrió antes de que llegara.

Mi atención pasó por los tres niños hasta detenerme nuevamente en Sasuke, quien parecía el que tenía la mayor cantidad de detalles sobre lo sucedido. — Fue poco después de que entramos al bosque… —Comenzó a narrar el Uchiha.

Los hechos eran muy similares a los originales, pero al mismo tiempo, para mí las diferencias saltaban a la vista. Iniciaba por el hecho que cuando se habían enfrentado al ninja de la lluvia, no había sido porque hubiera capturado a Naruto, contrario a eso, ellos fueron los que lo habían tomado con la guardia baja, haciendo que huyera. Luego de eso se había desatado el infierno; la ventisca les había separado, pero no por mucho; Sasuke había encontrado rápidamente a Midori, que había sido la primera en tener contacto directo con Orochimaru y ya estaba bajo la influencia de sed sangre el Sannin. Fue el Uchiha quien la salvó de ser asesinada en dos ocasiones y quien comenzó haciéndole frente al hombre, que según contó el niño, quedó sorprendido por la entereza del chico al soportar su abrumador poder y mantenerse con fría lógica ante su ataque.

Pocos minutos después de que Sasuke hubiera iniciado su defensa para sobrevivir y mantener a la chica asustada a salvo, Naruto hizo su aparición, apoyando al Uchiha en la lucha. Se habían mantenido bien juntos, hasta que Orochimaru logró capturar a Naruto, a quien noqueó cuando había impreso algún tipo de técnica en su estómago. Ya me había imaginado que había hecho, pero no comenté nada mientras el chico terminaba de contar, como había tenido que usar su kunai para evitar que su amigo terminara completamente estampado contra el suelo. Aunque no había conseguido mantenerlo adherido al árbol, si disminuyó el impacto del chico cuando se estampo contra la rama baja en la que había caído. Luego de aquello, la batalla que continuó fue exactamente idéntica a la que había visto, con las únicas diferencias en que Sasuke no había entregado el pergamino desde el principio, así que aún lo conservaba, que no había sido afectado por el jutsu de parálisis y en que gracias a mi intervención no le habían marcado, dando una ruta diferente a la historia.

— De acuerdo, informaremos al respecto de lo que ha pasado —comentó Shisui luego de que el niño hubiera finalizado de hablar. Al mismo tiempo miró a Midori, que aún no daba indicios de que estuviera escuchándonos. — Les recomiendo que descansen, especialmente porque luego de lo que han pasado, es probable que no todos los ánimos del equipo estén en orden, así que necesitan un tiempo para digerir los hechos antes de continuar.

— No hay más ayudas, el resto corre por su cuenta —completó Itachi, esta vez dirigiendo una mirada a su hermano.

El menor pareció comprender lo que quería decirle el primogénito, ya que su expresión se vio renovada, apareciendo una nueva luz de desafío en sus ojos ónix. — ¡Ya verán, terminaremos este examen! — Declaró Naruto con voz potente, poniéndose en pie y compartiendo la misma mirada de determinación que su amigo — Si se descuidan llegaremos a la torre antes que ustedes.

— Eso sería divertido de ver. — Shisui hizo un gesto para que nos reuniéramos, y como escuadrón acatamos la orden sin más preámbulos. — Nos veremos entonces.

— Confío en que lo harán bien chicos —murmuré como despedida, antes de que nos marcháramos de allí en un borrón.

El camino hasta el centro fue relativamente tranquilo, si no contábamos que era evidente que Shisui estaba mirándome cada dos minutos, como esperando a ver si realmente estaba bien, algo que comenzaba a tocarme los nervios, por ello al final decidí tranquilizarlo. — Déjalo de una vez Shisui, estoy bien, no recibí mayor daño en el enfrentamiento — Di un salto amplio y caí a su lado, asegurándome de que me viera mejor.

— Tu chakra… disminuyó demasiado ¿Qué pensabas al ir a enfrentarlo sola? — Su preocupación era evidente.

— Pensaba en evitar una mayor catástrofe y también sabía que llegarían como refuerzo, contaba con eso cuando me interné en el bosque. Claro que si las cosas se hubieran tornado muy serias, hubiera usado el Byakugou y hubiera despejado la zona de un golpe, de esa manera todos lo ninja en la aldea hubieran llegado al lugar —sonreí con burla, un pequeño detalle para animarle — si no funcionan los métodos convencionales para alertar a todos, siempre puedo desaparecer un campo de entrenamiento.

Mi pequeña broma hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, trató de no hacerlo tan evidente. — Afortunadamente no tuvimos que llegar a eso. Me alegra que los tres tengamos el mismo animal de invocación, no me imagino lo difícil que hubiera sido para nosotros llegar a ti de no ser por ello. — Las palabras de mi amigo en cierto modo me alentaban y me traían recuerdos de aquella época en que me enseñaron una forma para conectarnos, incluso si estábamos lejos o en diferentes equipos, ellos buscaron la manera de cuidar de mí, de mantener algún tipo de conexión.

— Yo también… me siento de esa manera… —respondí en un murmulló que se llevó el viento.

* * *

Para mi disgusto, cuando llegamos a la torre descubrimos que el tercero aún no había llegado, lo cual se volvía problemático considerando la situación. Era importante presentar el informe lo más rápido que podíamos, pero al ya haber enviado un mensaje para llamarlo, hacía que salir a buscarlo fuera una decisión infructuosa y que probablemente nos retrasaría más, por ello era mejor esperar tranquilos pero atentos en el lugar; así que, luego de solicitar que nos convocaran cuando el Hokage hubiera llegado, nos dirigimos a uno de los salones solitarios del edificio, donde solo había un par de sillones y una mesa central. Allí, con un mohín adornando mis cachetes, me dejé caer en uno de los asientos y comencé a curar mis heridas.

— No se puede hacer nada Sakura, estoy seguro que el tercero tiene sus motivos para aún no haber llegado —dijo Shisui sentándose frente a mí y soltando un suspiro. — Lo único que me preocupa es como esto puede terminar desarrollándose, porque es seguro que no será igual que la primera vez que lo viviste.

— Es lo más seguro, las cosas han cambiado demasiado, yo misma quien estaba junto a Naruto y Sasuke-kun en ese tiempo, no podía siquiera imaginar que llegaría el día que retaría a esa víbora, pero hoy lo hice y puedo decir que conseguí más de lo que esperaba. — Detuve la curación y miré a mis amigos — Esta vez… espero haber llegado a tiempo para tocar el corazón de tu hermano, antes de que él lo corrompa.

— Ahora Sasuke-chan tiene cosas que mantener, será más difícil que se marche, además… ¿Cómo podría no escuchar la dulce voz de su sempai? — agaché mi cabeza un par de centímetros y miré mis manos unos instantes, embebiéndome del amargo recuerdo de aquella noche de luna llena.

— Puede. Sasuke-kun tiene una fuerte ambición, si tocas los lugares precisos llegará a ser capaz de no escuchar a nadie más que así mismo, antes paso y temo que vuelva a ocurrir, porque, así como tiene ahora cosas por las que vivir aquí, también puede tener muchos motivos para ansiar poder.

— Aún es joven, está en una edad muy voluble. Claro que eso no nos excluye a nosotros —comentó Itachi, quien permanecía mirándonos desde su lugar junto a la puerta. — Incluso si consiguiera lo que está buscando ahora, siempre existiría otra meta más alejada que desee tomar, por eso solo nos resta esperar y vigilar.

— Itachi tiene razón, Sasuke necesita crecer, pero no solo como ninja, sino debe empezar a verse más en lugar de los demás. Todos tenemos falencias, cosas que nos disgustan de nuestras habilidades y que sabemos debemos perfeccionar, es por eso que entrenamos. En algún momento eliminará ese complejo de inferioridad que tiene. — El apoyo de Shisui tenía sentido y claridad que lo que afirmaba, sin embargo, yo había visto lo que la ambición del menor había hecho con él, por eso las palabras esta vez no conseguían tranquilizarme del todo.

— Espero que vea la realidad antes de que llegue a cometer un error —dije en medio de un suspiro.

— Bueno, tu superaste el tuyo con Itachi —soltó el mayor con simpleza.

— Yo rivalizaba con él, no me sentía inferior —refuté —Además, esto siempre me ayudó a mejorar mi propio estilo y en mi defensa, éramos niños.

— Considerando que tanto lo eras. — No había reproche en la afirmación del Uchiha mayor, pero me hizo sentir mal porque tenía razón, yo había sido una niña de cuerpo, pero de mente era completamente diferente.

— Sakura nunca demostró que fuera menos, y sus actitudes y emociones en la mayoría de los casos eran normales para la edad, así que podemos afirmar que tanto su consciencia como su edad se entremezclaban. — la acotación de Itachi me sorprendió, no solo porque era una defensa innecesaria, sino que al mismo tiempo era algo cierto, algo que no había expresado muy bien a ellos, pero que parecía ser que con solo mis acciones podían definirlo.

— Bueno, ustedes dos iniciando estaba prácticamente a la par. ¿Era por falta de costumbre? ¿O te contenías por la falta de experiencia de Itachi?

— Ni una ni la otra. Realmente mi cuerpo no tenía entrenamiento, no tenía chakra y tampoco acostumbraba el trabajo duro; así que necesité volver a adaptarme. Trabajar con tan poco chakra y un cuerpo más pequeño es como tratar de estirar una roca, se siente como si chocaras constantemente contra una pared. Me llevó tiempo hacer que mi cuerpo volviera a poder producir los mismos resultados que antes y luego empezar a romper mis límites. — Los dos Uchiha intercambiaron miradas y casi al instante supe que era lo que estaban pensando, no fue necesario que lo dijeran en voz alta, era evidente que se preguntaban cómo hubieran reaccionado en mi lugar, trataban de imaginarse con sus pequeños cuerpos sin entrenamiento, pero con toda la experiencia y habilidad acumulada en sus cabezas.

— Es admirable que no hayas sucumbido a la frustración —concedió el mayor.

— No tenía tiempo para ello, aunque tengo que admitir que no fue una de las mejores sensaciones, pero tengo que admitir que gracias a ello pude avanzar con los dos —dije sonriéndoles.

No pudimos continuar con la pequeña charla, ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Anko, seguida del tercero y una escolta formada por algunos anbu. Por la expresión que traía la mujer y la seriedad del anciano, se podía fácilmente deducir que ya estaban al tanto de quien era el intruso en el examen. Antes de que el hombre hablara, los tres nos colocamos en una hilera frente a él e hicimos una reverencia. — Me informaron que ya estaban aquí y que necesitaban informarme sobre una violación a nuestra seguridad… ¿Ya saben quién se infiltró en la aldea?

— Sí. Como le informamos a través del cuervo, Sakura fue en búsqueda del intruso cuando se descubrieron los cuerpos. De hecho, tuvo un enfrentamiento con él momentos antes de que nosotros llegáramos —informó Shisui.

Anko volteó a verme con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, pero no podía culparla, de quien hablábamos era un legendario Sannin, uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo, alguien a quien a toda costa evitarías si te lo llegas a encontrar frente a frente; no obstante, yo en vez de huir había optado por arriesgarme a una muerte casi segura. — ¿Te enfrentaste a él sin ayuda? — Soltó la mujer — ¿cómo es que sigues…?

— Me enfoqué en soportar, ahorrando todo el chakra que podía y manteniéndolo a raya el suficiente tiempo. No tenía intención de matarle, no creo que sea del tipo de persona que se dejara matar tan fácil, así que me valí de mis habilidades para mantenerle ocupado hasta que llegaron Itachi-kun y Shisui —respondí un tanto ofendida por la forma en que había insinuado que sería un tanto imposible que le hiciera frente; era cierto que era un Sannin, pero yo era la discípula de uno, un dato que era ignorado por ellos.

— ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Te dijo algo? — Esta vez el tercero volvió a hablar, mostrando su claro interés en los puntos claves del encuentro, no en verificar los detalles.

— Estaba buscando a Sasuke-kun, según entendí esta algo obsesionado con conseguir a un miembro del clan Uchiha para arrebatarle sus ojos; desconozco la forma en que lo planee, pero estoy segura que no será agradable. Cuando llegué él ya había luchando con el equipo siete, así que interrumpí el duelo y me apropié del deber de continuar con la lucha y evitar que consiguiera su objetivo. — Con la mirada que nos dio a los tres supe que ya estaba enterado del ataque a Sasuke, sin embargo, algo más parecía preocuparlo al respecto.

— Anko se encontró con él hace un rato, nos amenazó con destruir la aldea si detenemos el examen chunin. Esto solo quiere decir que es probable que busque un segundo ataque contra el clan Uchiha o tenga otros planes aparte de conseguir el sharingan. — Ya tenía una idea de que era lo que buscaba, pero no había manera de decirlo, era la misma situación de siempre; si presentaba una situación en falso solo conseguiría levantar sospechas o incluso malentendidos.

— ¿Qué nos garantiza que realmente no atacará? Es evidente que su palabra no vale demasiado en este caso y es probable que solo haya dicho eso porque necesita el examen como una excusa —soltó Shisui.

— Eso también nos da tiempo a nosotros —dijo esta vez Itachi — incluso si estamos en desventaja, conocer sus deseos nos da vagamente una idea de cómo tenemos que prepararnos, ahora solo falta ver si esto será suficiente.

— Los tres son ninjas de mucho potencial, por eso creo que saben que en los eventos que vendrán de ahora en adelante jugarán un papel importante. En el próximo tiempo tendremos que ser cautelosos y prepararnos. — Esta vez la gravedad de las circunstancias era más densa, tal vez era porque estaba justo al frente. — Mientras tanto, mantengan ambos ojos en el examen, yo reforzaré la seguridad en el bosque.

—Entendido —dijimos los tres al tiempo.

Crucé miradas con mis amigos, y compartimos un mismo pensamiento. Ahora tendríamos mucho más trabajo que antes, pero definitivamente no dejaríamos que Orochimaru se saliera con la suya, estábamos resolutos a evitar una catástrofe o a que la paz que tan arduamente habíamos luchado fuera destruida con tanta facilidad, por un hombre que decidió abandonar la aldea que le enseño sus primeros pasos en el mundo ninja.

* * *

Llevábamos más de cinco horas en la torre, cada uno había estado haciendo una verificación diferente y enviando mensajes a los equipos exteriores, al mismo tiempo me había encargado de preparar la enfermería para los ninjas que llegaran en terribles condiciones o simplemente hayan quedado descalificados por haber caído en el genjutsu de los pergaminos. Hasta ahora, según informes de Shisui, solo dos equipos habían llegado a la torre, tres más habían quedado a mi cuidado cuando los trasladaron desde el bosque, pero en esos momentos ya permanecían estables.

No había sido una sorpresa que el equipo de la arena hubiera llegado tan rápido, y los motivos de esto fue algo que les comuniqué a los dos Uchiha cuando finalmente estuvimos solos. Habían quedado sorprendidos por mi breve relato de quien era Gaara y el cuidado que debíamos tener inicialmente con él. Con un quejido por parte el mayor, la promesa de Itachi por vigilarlo y mi advertencia sobre sus técnicas, habíamos cerrado rápidamente el tema, y no habíamos dedicado a repasar de nuevo el plan y las rondas de vigilancia que llevaríamos a partir del día siguiente; estábamos seguros que terminaríamos exhaustos con el ritmo que llevaríamos, por ello luego de concluir el tema Shisui se marchó del lugar diciendo que iría a descansar antes de que terminara como la última vez.

De alguna manera, a pesar de que estaba en gran medida preocupada por nuestro futuro, quedarme sola con Itachi me llevo a sentir un familiar cosquilleo en el estómago, cálido y a la vez inquietante. ¿Cómo podían aparecer tales sentimientos en una situación crítica? No era el momento ¿Qué pensaría Itachi al respecto? Eso era más importante, ¿Cómo se sentiría él con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Estaría preocupado? Probablemente, incluso podría decir que molesto también definiría bien sus sentimientos, después de todo habían atacado a su hermano.

Estaba tan absorbida en mis turbulentos pensamientos que no noté en que momento Itachi e había acercado tanto, solo me percaté de ello cuando sentí como me acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla izquierda. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió al tiempo que levantaba mi rostro para encontrarme atrapada bajo la presencia tranquila, alzándose sobre mí pasivamente, pero envolviéndome por completo bajo un dominio silencioso y reconfortante. Su toque era casi como el de una pluma, sin presiones evidentes, pero reafirmado bajo su mirada preocupada. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero como siempre él era más de acciones que de palabras, por ello sintiendo como era consolada por dentro y reanimada bajo otro tipo de fuerza dije con una sonrisa—: Estaremos bien, mientras permanezcamos juntos.

— Lo sé —respondió al tiempo en que sentí como su pulgar se movía, acariciando suavemente la superficie de mi mejilla, — solo estoy agradecido que estés bien.

Siempre había sabido que el pelinegro frente a mí era amable, demasiado que casi contradecía su carácter como ninja, pero, delo que podía estar segura es que el comportamiento que estaba teniendo en esos momentos era fuera de lo común, una faceta que podía comparar con otras anteriores, pero, al mismo tiempo no era lo mismo, había algo que hacía que ese momento fuera algo completamente diferente. En primer lugar, él no acostumbraba a buscar el contacto físico, de hecho, como la mayoría de su clan — _Exceptuando a Shisui por motivos evidentes_ —, era más propenso a resguardar su espacio personal y no permitir que cualquiera entrara con facilidad, era como un mecanismo de defensa que jamás había comprendido, incluso cuando éramos niños y al mismo tiempo empezamos a ser amigos, él solía mantener la distancia hasta cierto punto, o al menos así había sido… porque luego de que el tiempo pasó, él comenzó a abrirse más, pero nunca hasta esos límites.

— Itachi-kun…—mi voz salió ahogada, casi inaudible y débil pero que estaba segura que él había escuchado, después de todo su mirada nunca vaciló y su caricia permaneció por un tiempo más — Creo que estarás cansado de escucharlo, pero en serio estoy feliz de que aún estés a mi lado.

Su pulgar se detuvo y con ello la caricia, sin embargo, en lugar de alejarse pareció que su distancia se acortó un poco más, ya que repentinamente fui consciente del calor que desprendía su cuerpo tan próximo al mío. — Yo soy el que debería decir eso —susurro al tiempo que deslizaba su mano hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me acercaba a él, haciéndome recostar mi cabeza contra su pecho y envolviéndome en un abrazo, que al igual que todas sus demás acciones y palabras se sentía diferente, de alguna manera más íntimo y cercano que cualquiera que hubiera recibido por parte de él. — A pesar de saber todos los problemas de mi clan nunca te marchaste, luchaste con nosotros cuando todo estaba por salirse de control y nos aceptaste. — Parecía que quería decir mucho más, pero se limitó a ocultar su propio rostro entre el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuello y hombro.

No estaba muy enterada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero de hecho no me importaba, en esta ocasión me dejé envolver por el extraño ambiente. Deslicé mis brazos por sus costados y correspondí su abrazo, aceptando lo que él estaba tratando de transmitirme y embebiéndome de su calidez; todo esto me permitió escuchar más claramente su corazón, que para mi sorpresa latía a un ritmo más acelerado de lo común, permitiéndome entender que él estaba más nervioso de lo que dejaba ver, no obstante, el sonido era curiosamente melódico llenándome de una inexplicable felicidad. — Después de conocerlos y ver como son realmente ¿En serio creíste que los dejaría? Jamás podría hacer algo como aquello, contrario a eso desee protegerlos, quería que tuvieras otra opción, una vida que realmente merecieras, no la que te tocó vivir.

— Sabías lo que pude haber hecho, y aun así te quedaste, dejaste que esa noche te tomara de la mano y te guiara entre las personas, en vez de desconfiar de mí te acercaste a hablarme…

— Ya antes he prejuzgado a las personas, y recuerdo bien que cuando nos conocimos no pude verte más allá de quien eras —sonreí con nostalgia al rescatar el recuerdo del niño sucio de cabellos negros que cargaba con tanta devoción a su hermano — si en algún instante desde que supe quien eras, tuve alguna duda o prejuicio, lo resolví al instante en que te vi proteger a Sasuke-kun, al tomar mi mano con tanta delicadeza, al guiarme con paciencia y al tratar de calmarme en el refugio. Itachi-kun, estas reclamándome por ver una realidad en vez de la mentira que creaste en el pasado. Después de ver aquello, solo podía temer que tuvieras que sacrificarte nuevamente por salvarnos, no podría abandonarte y si no lo hice entonces, ten por seguro que no lo haré ahora.

Su abrazo se intensificó nos instantes antes de levantar el rostro para poder encontrarse con mi mirada. Sus ojos oscuros, mostrándose más expresivos que otras veces, oscilaban entre la delgada línea del agradecimiento y admiración, y al mismo tiempo, ardiendo en sus profundidades estaban marcados por una pequeña llama, cálida y suave, que comunicaba mudas palabras que fueron para mí en esos momentos fueron imposibles de descubrir. — Cuando todo esto termine Sakura, tengo un secreto que decirte —pronunció, dejando en evidencia que el repentino cambio de tema, guardaba más de lo que realmente dejaría ver en esos momentos.

Me estremecí entre sus brazos, y al tiempo nació en mí un deseo ferviente de conocimiento, que solo aplaqué al pensar que no era el momento y que ya habría tiempo para ello. Con eso en mente le sonreí ampliamente y asentí de acuerdo, guardando emocionada aquella promesa en el fondo de mi corazón.

* * *

 **Nuevamente antes de responder cualquier comentario, diré que de ahora en adelante seré concreta con las respuestas, desearía decirles más, pero como dije mis tiempos han cambiado, y aunque hoy pedí el día para descansar, no quiere decir que no tenga pendientes, no obstante, mi prioridad del día era esta.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, por su motivación, realmente me han ayudado muchísimo en estos meses que inicie el trabajo. He tenido muchas experiencias, y como ahora estoy siendo casi independiente, pagando todo como un adulto debe hacer, pues… ya se imaginaran hasta que puntos he llegado *risas* Sin embargo, no quiere decir que les he olvidado, ni por el asomo, solo que adaptarme ha sido difícil y encontrar el tiempo para escribir igual.**

 **No les molestaré más, solo les recuerdo, hay referencias en los capítulos que se conectan con los especiales que subo en tumbrl, son cortos y cuentan las historias de como paso que. En este caso son dos:**

 **la referencia inicial de la que hace alusión Sakura cuando afirma que Shisui no trataba con sus fans.**

 **Como sakura aprendió la invocación de cuervos (esta esta en proceso) Estos especiales los escribo en mis momentos libres en el trabajo, en el correo de la empresa *risas*. La razón por la que no avanzo el fic en el trabajo es porque en casa tengo el archivo y porque tengo limitantes laborales para ciertas cosas.**

 **Bueno sin más las respuestas!**

 **Saralour-tita:** _Amo los comentarios largos, y usualmente contesto con el mismo fervor, pero como comenté arriba seré breve._

 _Me alegro que te animaras a dejar tan delicioso comentario, reflejas muy bien lo que piensas de mi historia y eso solo me da más fuego interno para meter más cosas. Como dices habrá mucho tiempo para el romance, ahora lo que me importa es el desarrollo de la historia y publicar en tiempos correctos y más frecuente, sin descuidar calidad :D._

 **Sayurihatake1702:** _Ten por seguro que buscaré actualizar más seguido es mi sueño y mi meta, pero hasta no cuadrarme bien con el horario espartano que tengo y con mi cabeza que termina como puré, no puedo prometer nada._

 _También soy fan de las parejas crack, son como más dinámicas *risas*, leo algunas pero son de Madara y Sakura, es interesante los escenarios planeados en cada historia y es refrescante lo que se encuentra._

 **Daliapvperez:** _Sasuke es… tonto *risa malvada* en realidad tiene sus propios pensamientos al respecto y ten por seguro que tanto esto como lo el papel que Juega Izumi en el fic se revelará._

 **Carols2497:** _Seas bienvenida! O eso es lo que quería decir hace dos meses *suspiro* lo siento por la tardanza, pero como explique arriba ha sido un caos estos dos meses._

 _Veremos que ocurre en el futuro, creo que será interesante jugar con todos estos personajes y mostrarles las situaciones que tengo planeadas, pero hasta el momento veremos el dulce examen chunin *estrellitas visuales*. Creo que les gustará el arco, especialmente con lo que pienso implementar._

 **Dulcecito311:** _Me siento fatal, no publicar seguido ha sido mi perdición, no solo se juega con mis nervios sino que extraño mucho a mis queridos lectores._

 _Creo que el aditamento de Izumi en la historia me ayudará con varios escenarios y también se jugará como un personaje importante. Estoy próxima a conseguirme las novelas de Itachi para investigar más, será reconfortante ver que hay de nuevo con ellas y que puedo usar._

 **YuEvk:** _Yo me volveré loca por no poder escribir, es un martirio que suplo con mis pocos días de descanso y horas no laborables._

 _No dejaré la historia, aunque temo que me tardaré mucho en actualizar. Sin embargo, como afirmas espero conseguir darles una historia agradable, que puedan disfrutar y tener entre sus opciones para leer cuando lo deseen._

 **Tenshin anime:** _Shin siempre dejará dudas, ese es su hermoso papel en la historia buajajaja. Bueno lo de Sasuke será explicado a su tiempo, por el momento es una sobra un tanto problemática que vaga por ahí._

 _Pues ya vez lo que pasará con Midori, este capítulo solo es la apertura._

 _Gracias por responder a mi pregunta, me gusta ver como ven la intervención de Izumi en la historia. Me da una mejor imagen de lo que trae ella a sus mentes con su repentino debut._

 _Estará por verse lo que opinan los Uchiha *cof, cof* pero ten por seguro de que habrán momentos hermosos con la familia Uchiha._

 **Nuzaku:** _Incluso si no es la prioridad, el Sasusaku aparece en el fic porque sin estos dos no hubiera empezado la historia._

 _Espero conseguir mi sueño, a este paso es difícil, pero sé que eventualmente lo haré, además me alegra de contar con vuestro apoyo._

 _Ya las cosas se solucionaron, en cierto modo, solo que ya no hablamos *risas* digamos que quedamos por el lado amable pero no nos juntamos como antes, de hecho evito cualquier charla con él, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario._

 _Pienso que el personaje da mucho para ver, las personas solo se quedaron con lo básico y no ven a profundidad la intención del personaje. No todos los personajes tienen que destacar en las series para ser realmente útiles, así que prefiero quedarme con las lecturas y mi propia opinión, y si alguien me pregunta, con argumentos todo se saca._

 _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para responder la pregunta, Izumi es un personaje que no tiene muchos datos de los que pueda sacar, por eso será un reto incluirla, sin embargo, estoy entusiasmada._

 **Fer Davis 12:** _No dejo un comentario sin responder, y ¡menos les doy poca importancia! Vosotros son los que me inspiran a continuar, un comentario es un pensamiento de alguien que se tomo el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, por supuesto que lo tomo en cuenta, es por eso que me esfuerzo por responder a cada uno. Me alegro mucho de que decidieras comentar, y ten por seguro que aunque me demore siempre responderé._

 _Izumi tiene su propósito… o no? Ese es el dilema de muchos y la verdad estoy feliz de que así sea. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y darme tu opinión, me esforzare por continuar con la historia y brindarles una actualización más seguido._

 **Noemitg-chan:** _Tristemente mi trabajo no se adapta a los horarios, así que he decidido ahorrar y pagarme el japonés *risas*_

 _Mis planes con Izumi son secretos de estado *risa macabra*, pero ten por seguro que esto dará una frescura a la historia que antes no tenía. Siempre contestaré incluso si es brevemente._

 _Quiero plasmar lo de Midori un poco diferente, no tan simple, a como lo hice la primera vez, sin embargo, esto y lo de la sombra de Sasuke mantendrá la escencia._

 _Ese es el punto, poner picante! No puedo dejar todo igual o sería aburrido, hay que cubrir huecos dejados y añadir alegría y color a la vida de nuestros personajes e Izumi es algo que pensé mucho tiempo en incluir, pero al final me decidí._

 _Esa escena de Fugaku fue el acabose de risa para mí, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vosotros pensarían al respecto, así que ver que he cumplido mi objetivo me alegra un montón._

 _Shisui es… el amor de hermano mayor encarnado, creo que nunca dejaré de amar a este personaje, cada día lo quiero más *.*_

 _La pelea esta remasterizada, dejando a Sakura con los pies mejor plantados, algo que en el original no se vio, sino que ella reaccionaba con miedo cuando lo veía_

 _Veremos que ocurre de ahora en adelante._

 **Maria Camila818:** _Eso se sabrá con el tiempo, pero te prometo que si habrá cambios, que sean mayores o menores son muy dependientes de mi humor… ok no, eso es dependiendo como lo vean, pero si serán cambios evidentes._

 _Tomaré en cuenta tu apunte, no obstante, aunque Mikoto sea una mujer de carácter fuerte nunca pensó en intervenir en las decisiones de Sakura o su hijo, así que incluso si deseara enseñarle etiqueta de clan antiguo, sentía que eso sería como imponerse, y ya vemos más adelante como Itachi se tomaba este asunto, así que prefirió esperar y ver que ocurría, por supuesto ella estaba disponible cuando se presentara el caso, no obstante, pues se lo negaron cuando se presentó._

 **Chazyman:** _Me fue bien en el examen, pero no puedo estudiar este semestre porque los horarios no se adaptan a los de trabajo, así que por el momento toca ahorrar._

 **Syuri9:** _También les extraño, espero hacer algo pronto con mi tiempo para actualizar más seguido._

 **Mayleth:** _Como he dicho espero poder pronto ser más constante en mis actualizaciones, tanto aquí como en Tumbrl, pero por el momento estoy ajustándome, espero que no me lleve demasiado tiempo, así podemos seguir descubriendo los secretos de esta historia._

 **Ofelia O:** _Siempre busco que sea fácil imaginar la historia, los escenarios, por eso en ocasiones redundo en algunas cosas, aunque eso es algo en lo que he ido mejorando, espero en algún momento conseguir ser más acertada con la narración._

 _Incluso yo estoy enamorada de Shisui, es tan… hahahaha no tengo palabras, incluso cuando trato de hacerlo serio, me sale naturalmente empático y bromista. Pienso que puse a Sakura mas madura, pero trato de rescatar algunas cosas características de ella, para que no quede tan fuera de su carácter, no obstante, pienso que si ella hubiera sido la protagonista de su historia sería algo así, ya que las habilidades que le dieron daban para ello._

 _Habrá más profundidad, pero primero el desarrollo de las circunstancias. Gracias por contestar mi pregunta :D estoy realmente agradecida y por eso voy a poner más de mi esfuerzo para hacer los siguientes capítulos un deleite._

 **Victoria Uzumaki:** _Como dices ella no salió antes, Izumi es exclusiva de esta versión, al igual que otros personajes. Sin embargo, aún queda un largo camino para el desarrollo de su personaje aquí._

 _Gracias por leer tantas veces la historia, me alegra conocer a fans que hacen lo mismo que yo con las historias que sigo xD_

 **Briyitt:** _Gracias por comentar, me alegro de conocerte, aunque lamento mucho responder hasta ahora cuando finalmente comentas *sollozo*, no esperaba que el trabajo me consumiera tanto._

 _No les abandonaré, lo aseguro, simplemente ha sido difícil adaptarme a mi nuevo ritmo de vida, después de todo trabajo en un turno de 4:00 de la mañana a 2:30 de la tarde, asi que me tengo que levantar a las 2:00 porque me recogen a las 3:00… es duro, pero me doy espacios para escribir cuando llego, antes de dormir._

 _Pienso que me arriesgue en un proyecto así, pero me alegra que tenga coherencia, y salga del cliché convencional. Estaré tratando de mejorar todos los días así podrán disfrutar de esta historia por más tiempo._

 **Pchan05:** _Pienso que incluso Itachi puede tener un lado lúdico, solo que muchas veces prefiere evitarlo._

 _Me alegro que las descripciones jueguen un papel importante en tu imaginación, así es más sencillo que puedan ver más o menos como me lo imagino y reproducirlo sin problemas._

 _Conseguí una medicina para las pulgas y ahora estoy libre de ellas, al fin mi gata es de confianza cuando se acerca XD es increíble como las mató. Los collares pueden lastimarlos, asi que evitó ese tipo de técnicas, pero si hubiera llegado el caso lo hubiera hecho._

 _Gracias por contestar mi pregunta, luego veremos cual será el papel de Izumi en la historia._

 **BellaHikari:** _A ti se te hace eterno? Imagina como estoy yo, creo que mi alma saldrá por mi boca en cualquier momento, solo pensar que mañana trabajo… no es un karma, pero me gustaría contar con más tiempo para poder escribir más deprisa._

 _En serio que me he pensado terminar la del otro foro, pero en el momento solo puedo con mi propia alma, es triste pero si en algún momento consigo energía ilimitada y un cerebro que no se funda luego del trabajo ten por seguro que avanzaré sin problemas en este proyecto. Por el momento necesito entrenamiento para manejar el cansancio._

 **Guest:** _Seas bienvenida! Lamento responder y subir hasta ahora, pero la vida es dura en el momento y hasta no organizarme no puedo hacer mucho._

 _Gracias, realmente apreció tus palabras y me alegro que mi historia haya entrado en tu categoría de buenas historias respecto a esta hermosa pareja. Tienes razón no hay muchos fic con esta pareja y los que hay están inconclusos desde hace años…_

 _Gracias por responder a mi pregunta, tomare en cuenta tus apuntes, esto me ayudara a imaginar nuevas escenas *risa macabra*, pero como siempre, buscare sorprenderos con algo._

 **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** _No lo dejo olvidado, pero el tiempo que tengo es poco, me gustaría escribir más rápido pero no puedo. Mi horario es demasiado pesado y cuando llego a la casa es para dormir, cuando rescato energías escribo un poco y los fines de semana trato de avanzar lo más rápido que puedo, pero en ocasiones me es imposible._

 _Sin embargo, ten por seguro que no dejaré el fic._

 **Solem:** _Descuida, mírame a mi apareciendo dos meses después, pero bueno… he vuelto!_

 _Me alegro de que regresaras por estos lares, ya te extrañaba. Gracias por responder la pregunta, me costó decidirme pero finalmente le daré un papel en este enredo._

 _Shisui siempre será celoso, es protector con ella porque no quiere que salga nuevamente lastimada, él trata de siempre proteger a quienes aprecia, es por eso que es muy cauteloso._

 _La conversación con Fugaku fue mi musa hahahaha, literal estaba muy entusiasmada con ponerla, que creo que siempre me encantará el intercambio que tuvieron._

 _Si, cuando juego Naruto ninja Storm, trato de ponerlos juntos, así puedo imaginar su sinergia como equipo._

 **Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora, hahaha, como ULTIMO MENSAJE EN SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS DE LA AUTORA Esta vez será el turno la autora de ir al paredón ¿Qué concejos recomiendan para distribuir el tiempo? ¿Si tuvieran la posibilidad de pedir algo en la historia que sería?**

 **Eso es todo, ire a buscar alimento ;3**

 **Les quiere su autora Shirorina.**


	18. CAPITULO 12 —CERCA —

**Lo siento, es todo lo que diré por el momento, ya he dado explicaciones de que el tiempo no me alcanza, para nada, así que no repetiré lo mismo, simplemente he añadido tantas cosas a mi vida diaria que escribir se ha convertido en un reto, como sea les dejaré el capítulo, discúlpenme si soy breve pero tengo que prepararme para mañana que tengo que ir a trabajad *risas* De hecho trabajo horario español así que tengo que levantarme a la 1:00 am (si me corrieron el horario una hora más arriba)**

 **Sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 12 — CERCA —

Estaba molesta… o más bien incómoda mientras observaba al hombre que casualmente había irrumpido en la habitación, mostrándose aparentemente indiferente, pero manteniendo un brillo de suspicacia en su único ojo visible. Itachi a mi lado había vuelto a su expresión imperturbable y aunque aún mantenía una mano sobre mi cintura, se había reposicionado a mi lado izquierdo, asegurando una distancia prudente y respetable frente a la actual situación. Por mi parte, mantenía mi entrecejo fruncido, junto a mis brazos cruzados frente a mi pecho, tratando de desviar la atención del color rosado que ahora pintaba mis mejillas.

— Bueno… dicen que el amor puede surgir en muchas partes, pero no me lo esperaba de ambos en una torre como esta y en medio de una misión, casi parecía una de las escenas de Icha...

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — Proferí en medio de un grito de protesta.

— Es bueno verlo aquí Kakashi-san —soltó Itachi sin problemas, pareciendo ignorar el comentario anterior, aunque cuando habló mantuvo un pequeño tono de advertencia tras sus palabras.

— Bien, no diré nada, aunque realmente no tengo que hacerlo, después de todo no eres mi estudiante. — Vacías, sus palabras sonaban a una completa farsa, ya que era evidente que si deseaba decir algo al respecto; no obstante, este no fue el dato más relevante tras su oración, ya que su acotación de que no era su estudiante, trajo a mi memoria el dato respecto a que nunca le había dicho que tanto Itachi como Shisui estaban enterados de las circunstancias. No me había dado a la tarea de contarle de aquella misión, debido al poco tiempo que hubo realmente para hablar del tema, mientras estuve con el equipo 7, y en las últimas semanas, el verlo había sido prácticamente imposible.

— Oh… yo…

—Olvidaste decirle —afirmó mi amigo ahora lanzándome una mirada de reojo.

— Sí… No hubo tiempo antes y como Kakashi-sensei estaba enterado de todo desde el principio, por algún motivo sentí como si ya lo supiera. — Inflé mis mejillas en un puchero y miré al pelinegro a los ojos, pidiendo disculpas por mis acciones descuidadas.

— No es común en ti dejar pasar ese tipo de cosas, pero creo que puedo entenderlo —dijo mi amigo, ahora volviendo a posar su atención sobre el albino, quien nos observaba con curiosidad.

—Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, había olvidado decirle que desde hace algún tiempo Shisui e Itachi-kun se enteraron de la verdad. — Bajo la mirada tranquila de mi viejo maestro, conté los detalles relevantes de la misión que había tenido con los dos Uchiha, además de la forma en que se habían hecho con la verdad. No hubo muchos cambios en el semblante del hombre, aunque eso era evidente, ya que la única forma en que consiguiera saber si de algún modo lo que decía le afectaba, era mirando a su único ojo visible, el cual solo se había estrechado un par de veces en el relato.

— Entiendo, así que al final se han enterado. — Kakashi cerró su ojo un par de segundos cuando termine de hablar y luego soltó un suspiro, — creo que puedo decir que esto es verdaderamente conveniente en este caso. Eso quiere decir que puedo confiar en que cuidaran aún más de Sakura… ¿No es así?

— Nuestra intención siempre será apoyarla, somos un equipo después de todo —respondió el Uchiha, inicialmente tranquilo, pero luego su mirada se tornó más seria y añadió — Kakashi-san creo que lo sabe mejor que nadie, no vamos a dejar a Sakura sola y menos luego de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

El albino se quedó un momento meditando las palabras del heredero Uchiha, tal parecía que estaba trazando una línea, sin embargo, eso era algo que no podía saberse con certeza, lo único que en esos momentos percibía y de lo que estaba segura era que ambos estaban analizando al otro, tratando de descifrar lo que estaban pensando.

Finalmente, luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Kakashi se giró hacia la salida y dijo —: Confío en ti Itachi. Luego nos veremos Sakura. — Con estas últimas palabras el hombre se marchó, dejándome curiosa por saber qué tipo de entendimiento habían tenido y por qué repentinamente yo me había vuelto objeto de una discusión que sonaba demasiado seria.

— Incluso ahora Kakashi-san se preocupa por su equipo —comentó Itachi repentinamente, atrayendo inmediatamente mi atención — No importa que haya cambiado el tiempo, él te sigue considerando un miembro del equipo siente, incluso si no lo admite en voz alta.

No parecía muy contento con decirlo, pero había aceptación en su mirada. — El equipo siete es… difícil —murmuré con una débil sonrisa cruzando mi rostro — No hay como colocar en palabras la extraña relación que mantenemos. Operamos mucho tiempo separados, pero creo que de algún modo sabemos que siempre seremos un equipo, uno correrá hacia otro para salvarlo. Les dije una vez que Kakashi nos enseñó esa filosofía, de no abandonar a un amigo, y esa es la forma en que siempre operamos, incluso ahora…

— Creo que puedo entenderlo. — El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y permaneció unos momentos mirando hacia la puerta por la que el albino había desaparecido. — Incluso Shisui sabe que hay una pared y algo que te conecta de vuelta a ellos; es lo mismo que siente Kakashi-san, aún tiene la noción y el sentido de que debe protegerlos, asegurarse de que estén bien.

— Creo que es más conmigo —dije — Ya sabes, antes no era tan fuerte y siempre sufría porque Naruto y Sasuke-kun peleaban demasiado. En ese entonces no podía hacer nada, así Kakashi-sensei solía tratar de tranquilizarme diciéndome que todo iba a ir bien, creo que hoy… luego de escuchar lo del bosque de la muerte intuyo que me afectaría de algún modo y…

Un suave toque en mi mejilla me hizo detener mis palabras y volver a enfocarme en mi compañero. El dorso de su mano aún permanecía suavemente puesto sobre el lado derecho de mi rostro mientras que me observaba con una expresión firme y al mismo tiempo amable. — No es eso, él sabe que ya no eres la misma de antes, pero quería estar seguro que estuvieras bien y al mismo tiempo, quería estar seguro de que estabas en buenas manos, de hecho… creo que la presencia constante que tenemos con Shisui le pone inquieto, sin embargo, no es algo que vayamos a abandonar, después de todo… — esta vez se acercó a mi rostro quedando a solo unos centímetros, donde me mostró una de sus raras pero hermosas sonrisas — Ahora estas con nosotros y no es como si fuéramos a permitir que regresaras.

Mi rostro se incendió y permaneció de esta forma incluso luego de que el Uchiha hubiera retrocedido. ¿Acaso había hecho un comentario posesivo? Lo había esperado de Shisui, pero nunca de mi amigo presente, no obstante, por su forma tan natural para decirlo, por primera vez pude ver que era algo inherente en él, no había esfuerzo ni tensión en su postura, sus palabras se habían deslizado sin dificultad y sus ojos mostraban firmeza aristocrática; simples comandos, una base característica de su clan.

— I-Itachi-kun…

— Será mejor que vayamos a descansar ahora, de lo contrario mañana no podremos rendir como deberíamos. — Con pasos tranquilos el pelinegro se dirigió a la salida, pareciendo fingir que no me había interrumpido momentos antes y había mostrado una nueva faceta.

Confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir le seguí rápidamente, esperando ver si podía encontrar más pistas en su postura, sin embargo, al llegar a su lado, su semblante había vuelto al siempre tranquilo y controlado. El pequeño sonrojo se mantuvo en mis mejillas, miré hacia el suelo y me pregunté porque me sentía inquieta, ¿estaba feliz solo porque mi acompañante hubiera expresado levemente su posesividad? No debería, incluso ahora ilusionarme no serviría de nada, pero… con todo lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros, sus ambiguas palabras y promesas, solo me hacía sentir expectación, deseo y esperanza; sentimientos que solo me distraerían si no los mantenía abajo.

— _Espera al final del camino, todo se sabrá entonces_ —me dije internamente justo en el momento en que llegábamos a las habitaciones de descanso, donde Shisui estaba esperando con una somnolienta sonrisa en los labios.

 **-0-**

La vista hermosa del jardín era algo que pocas personas podían apreciar, y allí, sobre uno de los altos árboles, una figura encapuchada reposaba tranquilamente en una de las gruesas ramas. Apoyada contra el grueso tronco, mantenía una pierna flexionada hacia su cuerpo, mientras que la otra colgaba despreocupadamente en el vacío; sus brazos compartían una función similar al de los demás miembros, estando uno reposando sobre su rodilla próxima y el otro cómodamente suspendido a un lateral, el único detalle que diferenciaba este último, era que cargaba en su mano una hermosa manzana roja ya marcada con dos mordidas. Cualquiera que le viera allí sabría de antemano que desentonaba completamente con el lugar, encontrándole sospechoso.

— Sé que está en todo su derecho de venir aquí, pero… ¿Está bien que no haga nada? —dijo una joven voz a su lado.

No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte del encapuchado, contrario a eso el sonido crujiente y el suave desliz de la manzana al ser perforada fue lo único que resonó en el claro. Jugosa, así estaba la fruta y lo demostró al dejar caer sus líquidos por la corteza ya profanada, y por el rededor de los labios del desconocido, que sin ningún decoro, limpió su boca con el dorso enguantado de su mano libre, antes de finalmente dirigir su atención al joven en cuclillas frente a él,

— ¿Te preocupa Malka? —Un tono suave y desinteresado salió del ser oculto bajo la capa.

— Por usted, en un principio parece que está jugando ¿Por qué le dejó entrar al jardín? Usted me dijo que jamás dejaría que ese sujeto pisara ese lugar —profirió el rubio molesto, pero sin llegar a levantar la voz y siempre procurando dejar el suficiente respeto en su tono.

— No le dejé entrar —respondió tranquilamente la figura — le dejé entrar a ella.

— Es lo mismo, ellos son uno.

— Malka, creo que no comprendes mi intención y tampoco mis acciones, de hecho, parece que olvidas mi capacidad. — Incluso si no había molestia en su voz o reproche, el joven se tensó en su lugar y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

— Solo me preocupa que se lo tome con tanta calma, ¿Acaso no había mencionado que ese hombre es peligroso?

— Depende de la perspectiva en que lo veas. Sin embargo, eso no importa ya, estamos avanzando en un punto sin retorno y como van las cosas, parece ser que tendré que involucrarme de nuevo. — La manzana giró en su mano enguantada pocos momentos antes de desaparecer en medio de un destello de plata, que dejó tras de sí un polvillo blanco, que se desvaneció luego de unos segundos.

— Pensé que ya lo había hecho —murmuró el joven cruzándose de brazos y presentando un mohín de molestia.

Una risa suave y relajada brotó sin problemas del interior del encapuchado, trayendo automáticamente la atención del joven, — Eso no es involucrarme, solo he estado observando y apareciendo aquí y allá, realmente no he actuado a profundidad, no obstante, como van las cosas me temo que el tiempo de estar bajo las sombras ha terminado — La atención de la entidad misteriosa se posó en el centro del jardín, justo donde la fuente se erguía como un foco de luz para todo el lugar, — Me pregunto si será lo correcto o simplemente debería silenciar el asunto.

— Dígamelo usted, en un principio usted dejó todo ese montón de pistas sin sentido, así que si usted no sabe cuál es el siguiente paso a dar, dudo mucho que alguien lo sepa. — Malka se relajó un poco más en su lugar, observando la reacción de la figura misteriosa.

Nuevamente la risa salió bajo la capucha, llenado el lugar de un reconfortante y cálido sonido. — El aislamiento con ese montón de viejos no ayuda en lo absoluto a mi cordura —dijo la persona, ahora poniéndose en pie y mirando al cielo, — Habrá que retomar los viejos hábitos. Malka, quizás pronto vuelvas a tener invitados, solo asegúrate de mantener todo bajo la superficie mientras resuelvo el resto de pormenores, y también se amable, se aproximan tiempos oscuros.

— Para usted el tiempo esta denigrado… algo que dices que puede ser "cerca" realmente puede estar a años de pasar, pero si es una orden… solo queda cumplirla —respondió el rubio, ahora mirando con preocupación — Sé que no debo decirlo, pero tenga cuidado.

— Con armar más problemas… lo tendré en cuenta.

Malka puso los ojos en blanco uno segundos. Esta era la razón por la que su amo era en ocasiones inmanejable, no obstante, era esa misma frescura lo que hacía que fuera fácil llevarse con él, sin presiones y siempre confiados de que serían escuchados sin problema. Lanzó una última mirada sobre él, justo antes de que una ráfaga de viento pasara, levantando parcialmente la capucha y revelando un par de ojos azules violáceos que miraban divertidos al chico antes de desaparecer junto con su portador en un destello de luz plateada. El rubio sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y bajar del alto lugar de un salto, cayendo exitosamente de pie sobre el suave césped. — Aún queda mucho por hacer antes de que nuevamente regrese. — sin más preámbulos de por medio el chico corrió de regreso a la residencia, dispuesto a terminar los pendientes del día.

 **-0-**

Con la fortuna contando de nuestro lado, no hubo más incidentes que ameritaran una atención especializada por parte de los altos mandos ni nosotros. La segunda fase del examen se desarrolló tan tranquilamente que fue casi alarmante, solo hubo unos cuantos heridos y descalificados más, pero nada que fuera grave. Incluso para mi sorpresa el equipo siete había conseguido pasar la prueba con mejor tiempo que la última vez, llegando un día antes del plazo límite. Tal parecía que el fuego de competitividad se había encendido luego de nuestro encuentro en el bosque, porque a pesar de que habían pasado por una horrible experiencia se habían logrado levantar, o al menos eso era lo que mostraban Naruto y Sasuke, quienes desde que habían puesto un pie en la torre habían mostrado una seguridad que no tenía nada que ver con sus estados anteriores a los exámenes.

— _Te vez ridículamente orgullosa_ —dijo Shisui en son de burla a través del intercomunicador.

— Lo estoy, no solo porque lograron llegar hasta aquí solos, sino que Sasuke-kun no tiene el sello maldito que lo aflija; aunque… —ahora mi mirada cayó sobre la femenina del grupo quien en la formación seguía sin mover un músculo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto inconcreto del suelo y parecía abstraída en otra realidad.

— _Sí, también lo noté, ella no parece muy estable desde su enfrentamiento con Orochimaru_ —afirmó Shisui seriamente.

— _Aun tiene oportunidad de retirarse_ —intervino Itachi, aunque sabía que los tres dudabamos que fuera a hacerlo.

— Espero que lo haga —dije, consciente de que en su estado era peligroso que luchara, no solo para ella misma sino también para su oponente, sin embargo, sin pruebas que demostraran aquello no podría intervenir en sus decisiones.

El silencio en la línea fue más que todo incómodo, expectantes a los hechos que seguirían en las ahora preliminares, y pendientes de cualquier tipo de acción precipitada que pudiera revelarnos que algo se encontrara fuera de lugar. Mi memoria me superponía las imágenes de mis recuerdos junto a las nuevas escenas que presenciaba desde mi escondite, observando desde la distancia lo diferente que se veía todo, sintiendo a aquellos niños como inexpertos, evasores de la realidad en la que finalmente se estaban imbuyendo por voluntad propia.

Una de las sorpresas que me mantenía a la expectativa era un equipo en particular, formado exclusivamente por tres jóvenes desconocidas de aparentemente entre diez y doce años. La que iba a la cabeza aparentaba los doce, tenía el cabello negro, que caía en cascada hasta el final de su espalda baja, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo un flequillo rebelde que cubría hasta el inicio de sus pómulos; su ropa era un yukata de color negro con bordeados en rojo, y unas botas del mismo color que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus gemelos.

La segunda chica también figuraba entre el mismo rango de edad, pero difería bastante de su compañera, iniciando por el cabello, que era más corto cayendo hasta la cintura y siendo recogido por la mitad en una trenza que caía sobre el resto del cabello, su rostro estaba completamente descubierto, aunque sus ojos permanecían parcialmente cerrados como en un constante aburrimiento, así que solo podía verse un pequeño destello dorado en aquellos dos orbes; Sus ropas eran más casuales y poco atractivas, hallándose vestida con la parte superior de un kimono sin mangas de color rojo con destellos grises, unos pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro y botas ninja del mismo color.

Por último, la que era la menor de las tres y por ende la última en la línea, con aparente diez años mostraba una expresión inocente y entusiasta, completamente opuesta al ambiente a su alrededor. Sus cabellos eran de color gris claro, un intermedio donde parecía que se volvería negro con el pasar de los años o que terminaría completamente blanco en el mismo periodo de tiempo. Sus ojos eran de un color café claro que parecía cursar el mismo destino de su cabello, aparentando que podrían llegar a oscurecerse o aclararse. Sus ropas eran igualmente diferentes a la de sus compañeras, siendo de su elección llevar un chaleco con capucha de color blanco, pantalones azul claro que terminaban justo dos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas y por último sus sandalias completaban el conjunto siendo de color azul oscuro. No parecía que fuera a durar mucho en la prueba, no obstante, esas serían las primeras impresiones ya que realmente por su mirada entusiasta y mejillas sonrojadas podría también decirse que estaba confiada en pasar la prueba.

Aparte de aquel nuevo e inusual grupo, el resto seguía siendo igual, Estaban entre los equipos de la hoja El equipo 3 comandado por Guy, El equipo 7 comandado por Kakashi, el equipo 8 comandado por Kurenai y el equipo 10 comandado por Asuma. Entre los del Sonido había dos equipos, uno de ellos disfrazados de ninja de la hoja, siendo este el equipo de Kabuto, acompañado de Yoroi y Mizumi; el segundo equipo y siendo el único oficial en sus líneas era el equipo de Dosu, que para mi sorpresa contaban con heridas similares a las que Sasuke les había infligido con el sello de maldición. Por último, estaba el equipo de la aldea de la Arena, contando con Gaara y sus hermanos entre sus filas, tal y como la última vez.

Había un total de 24 personas, lo que significaría que si ninguno se retiraba serían un total de 12 combates. — _Hay algo extraño en la sala_ —dijo repentinamente Itachi por el intercomunicador, atrayendo rápidamente la atención tanto de Shisui como la mía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestioné tratando de ver lo que él también había visto, sin embargo, aparte de los maestros abajo, los examinadores y el Hokage hablando no pude percibir nada.

— _Hay una presión de chakra, demasiado sutil para ser percibida con facilidad, pero se nota ansiosa, muy similar a lo que experimentamos en el bosque de la muerte._

Nuevamente el silencio nos precedió, al menos por unos momentos antes de que Shisui hablara —: _Dices que Orochimaru está entre los presentes._ — No era una pregunta y por la inquietud de su voz parecía que compartía su opinión.

— _Sí, aunque es admirable cómo consigue camuflarse incluso en estos momentos y en medio de tantos ninjas de alto nivel_ —comentó Itachi en respuesta.

— _Tenemos que localizarlo antes de que esto se vuelva un problema, dejarle tantos detalles para observar es demasiado arriesgado._ — No había impaciencia en la voz del mayor, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera comenzado a buscar entre los presentes.

— _Tengo la corazonada de creer que alguien sabe quién es._ — Levanté mi mirada y la dirigí hacia Itachi quien estaba oculto al otro lado de la sala. Su Sharingan me devolvió la mirada y en mudas palabras me transmitió su sospecha.

— Kakashi-sensei… mencionó algo una vez y recuerdo que en ese entonces luego de que selló la marca de Sasuke-kun regresó fingiendo tranquilidad, pero algo le inquietaba. — Terminadas mis palabras los tres buscamos al albino entre los maestros y le encontramos fingiendo indiferencia ante las circunstancias, aunque su atención sutilmente recaía sobre el hombre que parecía ser el maestro de los del sonido.

— _Viéndolo bien se parece demasiado_ —confirmó Shisui, quien poco después añadió —: _Sakura cuando todos se separen ve junto al equipo siete, vamos a jugar nuestras cartas contigo como médico a cargo, nosotros lo vigilaremos desde las sombras si intenta algo o si sale de la sala ¿De acuerdo?_

— Entendido.

Esperamos un poco más, hasta que dieron la posibilidad de retirarse, sorprendentemente Kabuto esta vez no anunció su dimisión, contrario a eso fueron las dos chicas nuevas de doce años quienes anunciaron al tiempo que se retiraban de las preliminares. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre me llenó y comencé a preguntarme qué sería lo que cambiaría ahora ¿Por qué el albino no se había marchado? ¿Por qué había optado por permanecer en la lucha? ¿Tenía algo que ver con Orochimaru? Como fuera el percibir que el hombre estaba dentro del juego no me era algo agradable, eso solo quería decir problemas.

Los primeros nombres para el combate aparecieron en la pantalla y con ello el resto de los participantes comenzaron a abandonar la arena. — Uchiha Sasuke vs Yoroi, al frente y prepárense para la lucha. — Los nombrados no esperaron y se posicionaron justo en medio de la arena, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Primer combate, parecía que no habría cambio en la formación, claro que eso no quería decir que no lo haría en el desarrollo de la batalla. Con todos posicionados, de un salto bajé hasta la zona de no combate, quedando justo al lado de Kakashi y detrás de sus dos estudiantes. El albino me dedicó una mirada aburrida pero que escondía una pequeña emoción de euforia — ¿Lo han notado? — Susurró solo para mí.

— Itachi-kun, aunque creo que debería ser evidente —comenté cruzando mis manos frente a mí y viendo hacia Sasuke que aun esperaba a que dieran inicio a su batalla. — Luego de que irrumpimos en el bosque debe estar deseoso de recaudar más información.

— Y ahora que hay cambios aún más. — La atención de mi viejo maestro se dirigió a Kabuto que observaba el combate con atención y poco después voló en la otra dirección, donde la niña de cabellos grises se reclinaba sobre la baranda y miraba con expectación la batalla. — Ni siquiera sé quién es ella, pero parece ser que con su equipo igualaron la velocidad de Gaara por llegar a la torre, el tercero tampoco me brindó detalles de a qué aldea pertenece, aunque dijo algo del norte del país.

— Es un cambio drástico en la línea temporal… lo que me lleva a pensar que puede ser un enemigo si está aquí ¿Qué más podría ser si ni siquiera tenemos datos de su aldea? Tampoco recuerdo que estuviera en los archivos que revisamos. — Kakashi permaneció un momento en silencio, parecía sopesar mis palabras y las consecuencias de estas en nuestra línea temporal, claro que si le alarmaba la posibilidad no lo demostró.

— Ya veremos sus intenciones, por el momento solo podremos esperar a que se presente en la prueba. — Terminado su diálogo, su atención se fue directamente hacia Sasuke.

Finalmente, el combate iba a iniciar, así que imité sus acciones y me preparé para ver cómo se desarrollaría la lucha, aunque interiormente gritaba para que el pequeño Uchiha consiguiera superar la prueba con todas las expectativas, tal y como la última vez lo había conseguido.

 **-0-**

Su oponente se levantaba justo enfrente de él, pero eso no era lo más importante en su cabeza en esos momentos, de hecho, por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que todo estaba controlado, pero al mismo tiempo la ansiedad y deseo de lucha lo embriagaban con fuerza. Él ganaría esa batalla, él demostraría a Sakura y su hermano que estaba listo para convertirse en chunin, que él también tenía la fuerza para seguir adelante y alcanzarlos.

Con la frente en alto y sin perder de vista a su oponente, el joven Uchiha espero el segundo en que dio inicio al combate, entonces con la gracia de un felino se movió en un salto hacia atrás, a tiempo para conseguir esquivar el primer ataque enemigo lanzado directamente en un golpe frontal y contraatacar lanzando algunas Kunai en su contra. Yoroi viendo a través del intento del joven pelinegro, desvió las armas con facilidad con su propia indumentaria, asegurándose de apartarlas sin perder de vista al muchacho.

Era evidente que el propósito del espía del sonido era acercarse lo suficiente al chico, los motivos aún eran desconocidos para la gran mayoría de los presentes, incluso para el Uchiha, sin embargo, Sasuke tenía el presentimiento corriendo por su mente de que no debía permitir que el hombre le tocara a voluntad, tenía que permanecer a una distancia prudente y atacar en los momentos precisos, eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos para conseguir su victoria.

Yoroi se lanzó con rapidez contra el joven Uchiha, acortando la distancia en solo un par de segundos y comenzando un ataque sucesivo con sus manos ahora infundidas de chakra. Sasuke sin bajar su guardia esquivó hábilmente los embates, retrocediendo paso a paso y girando su cuerpo justo a tiempo para verse olvidado por el chakra del sujeto, por unos centímetros. Evidentemente no podía esquivar para siempre, entre más tiempo estuviera a la defensiva, era más probable cometer un error al acostumbrarse a los bruscos movimientos del ninja enemigo, fue por esto que en su último movimiento para esquivar, en vez de volver a moverse hacia los lados, se dejó caer hacia abajo, volteando su cuerpo hacia la derecha y apoyando su mano derecha en el suelo, lo que le sirvió como soporte antes de impulsarse hacia su enemigo y atravesar su posición al cruzar entre sus piernas, quedando posicionado justo detrás de él.

Aprovechando su posición y sin detenerse en sus movimientos Sasuke deslizó en su mano izquierda, una Kunai oculta que se había alojado en el protector de su antebrazo. Luego se lanzó hacia adelante, justo en el momento en que Yoroi se giraba para tratar de confrontar al niño, sin embargo, fue tarde, ya que Sasuke ya estaba justo debajo de él, lanzando hacia el abdomen una estocada con el filo de la hoja. El Espía apenas si tuvo tiempo de moverse hacia atrás para evitar un daño severo, no obstante, la kunai le alcanzó en el lateral, consiguiendo rasgar la carne hasta el otro lado en una fina cortada que sobresalió notablemente, gracias a la rápida respuesta de la sangre al empapar la ropa del hombre y parte de las manos de Sasuke.

— Mocoso —gruñó Yoroi, que contrario a rendirse o a maldecir su suerte, en un ataque de rabia al verse superado en un movimiento básico, descendió sobre él, sin importarle que el kunai se clavara un poco más en su carne.

No esperando la acción impulsiva y vengativa del hombre, Sasuke apenas si consiguió girar hacia la derecha para evitar la mayor parte del daño, pero su pierna quedó atrapada en la línea por unos segundos, que fueron suficientes para hacerle sentir como una pequeña fracción de su chakra salía repentinamente de su cuerpo y era inevitablemente robado por su enemigo. Con un chasquido de lengua y un quejido el joven pelinegro se separó de su oponente antes de tambalearse un par de pasos y jadear ante la desagradable sensación.

— Se siente mal ¿No es así? Esta herida no será nada comparada con lo que mis manos pueden provocar en tu red de chakra. — Un paso amenazador del hombre hizo temblar ligeramente a Sasuke, pero no era necesariamente miedo, contrario a eso podía sentir una fuerte agitación de euforia; un oponente para probar su fuerza, alguien que podía derrotarlo si lo atacaba descuidadamente.

No era tan difícil como el hombre en el bosque de la muerte, pero luego de haber fallado en proteger a sus amigos y a él mismo, se había dispuesto a superar sin ayuda las siguientes pruebas, él mismo se probaría que tenía la capacidad para superar dificultades con su poder actual. Con la confianza creciendo en su interior, sintió otro arrebato, uno más salvaje que anidaba en su pecho y que parecía guiar su resolución, casi diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer y gritando que tenía la fuerza como para acabar con esa batalla con relativa facilidad.

— _Ya he sentido esto antes_ —pensó mientras se enderezaba y lanzaba una sonrisa burlona a su oponente, — _Es como aquella vez contra Yashiro, esa inexplicable confianza en mí fuerza… como si supiera a donde ir._

— Prepárate para sentir la frustración y demostrar que tu clan no es más que habladurías en cuestión de fuerza.

Yoroi se lanzó nuevamente en un arranque rápido, apareciendo justo frente a Sasuke y lanzando su embate directamente al pecho del niño. El pelinegro vio todo demasiado rápido, y aunque usualmente estaría sorprendido por el movimiento, su interior permaneció apacible, consiguiendo darle la oportunidad para lanzar su brazo justo por debajo del que lo amenazaba, y así en un brusco movimiento desviar el embate hacia arriba; a continuación percibió el otro ataque por su derecha, así que se agacho y en un juego de pies paso por el lado de su oponente, justo por debajo de su brazo izquierdo y a tiempo para solo sentir el aire mover los cabellos que se alojaban en su coronilla.

Con un movimiento fluido giró sobre su eje en un barrido por el suelo que busco tratar de golpear las piernas de su enemigo y romper su postura, pero Yoroi consiguió saltar antes de que el ataque del pelinegro conectara; así que al no encontrar un enlace Sasuke volvió a saltar lejos de él, solo que esta vez al caer en vez de esperar un ataque directo, el chico movió sus manos formando los sellos de su próxima técnica.

— Katon, Housenka no Jutsu. — Llamas diminutas salieron de sus labios y en ellas sutilmente lanzó Shuriken ocultas, algo que Yoroi extraño al esquivar las llamaradas, por ello cuando se decidió a esquivar la tanda de shuriken que el niño le lanzó, no alcanzó a percatarse que el objetivo de Sasuke en su segundo ataque nunca fue golpearlo directamente, contrario a eso, sus armas chocaron contra las llamas y desviaron las pequeñas estrellas ardientes, que pronto rodearon al espía.

Para cuando el hombre se dio cuenta del peligro fue tarde, por eso no consiguió esquivar las afiladas estrellas que se ensartaron en la carne de sus brazos y una de sus piernas, añadiendo a las heridas el escozor ardiente del acero expuesto al calor; él definitivamente quería acabar con ese niño, pero parecía que desde el principio él había llevado muy bien sus pensamientos, manteniendo una distancia prudente y observando lo que haría. Sus opciones se reducían a manipular su confianza en la batalla, por ello se permitió apoyar su rodilla en el suelo y soltar un quejido, llamado así al inocente y confiado Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba al frente del hombre, listo para tratar de golpearlo y lanzarlo hacia arriba, cuando Yoroi se movió, tomándolo esta vez desprevenido al lograr agarrarlo por la pierna y lanzarlo sobre su cabeza, directamente hacia el suelo, mientras que al tiempo robaba su chakra, sacándole un quejido al pelinegro.

Un sonido de sorpresa retumbó en la audiencia que observaba el partido, sin embargo, hubo dos personas que permanecieron impasibles y con toda la concentración puesta en el hijo menor de Fugaku; Sakura e Itachi estaban pendientes de la siguiente jugada de Sasuke y de hecho confiaban en que el chico sabría cómo resolver el asunto y ganar la batalla.

Sasuke se reprendió por bajar su guardia mientras sentía como su chakra era drenado y su enemigo aprovechaba su cubierta para posicionarse completamente sobre él e inmovilizarlo por los hombros. Retorciéndose bajo su peso trató de pensar en algo para zafarse del agarre y asegurar un poco de su energía que ahora sentía que se le escapaba como si hubieran dejado un grifo abierto. Su mente comenzaba a sentirse nublada y sus miembros estaban perdiendo movilidad y fuerza. — _Esto es malo_ —pensó con frustración mientras sentía su respiración menguar y sus sentidos convertirse en un torbellino inconcluso, haciéndole perder parte de su conciencia y orientación sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba tan imbuido en las sensaciones, sintiendo las náuseas y asfixia ante la falta de chakra que sus esfuerzos comenzaron a menguar, junto con las voces de los presentes a su alrededor.

Casi cuando repentinamente creía que estaba perdido escucho algo dentro de sí, casi como una reprimenda y frustración de su estado patético. Al mismo tiempo creyó escuchar la voz de Naruto reprendiendolo por pensar en acabar con su enemigo, parecía decir que no tenía nada que ver ¿Por qué pensaría aquello? Era ridículo, considerando que esa era su pelea, él la iba a ganar, no dejaría que lo vieran como un niño inútil que se escondía bajo las faldas de su clan, él le demostraría a ella que no podía ignorarlo. Como si una bobina en su pecho se hubiera encendido, el chakra repentinamente se disparó en un estallido y las emociones de ira, frustración y venganza le llenaron internamente, casi dominándolo por completo y dándole fuerzas renovadas .

Su mente rugía en una sensación tan familiar, calmante y en control que, sin realmente planearlo, permitió que su cuerpo se moviera solo, consiguiendo en un movimiento liberar sus piernas al juntarlas hacia el centro de su cuerpo, lo que le permitió en un arrebato violento golpear con todas sus fuerzas al hombre en el abdomen. Yoroi había sentido el desgarrón embravecido de chakra que había embargado al Uchiha momentos antes de sentir como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y el dolor se disparaba en su centro, junto con la fuerza que lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo rodar por el piso.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Se preguntó el ninja del sonido, el chakra del chico había cambiado, fluctuando ahora en una masa inconstante, abrumadora, errática y agresiva, casi podía decir que era maligna, como si repentinamente estuviera al borde de que sus instintos básicos de masacre se despertaran. El niño provocó en él un estremecimiento interno, llevándolo al miedo primario y haciéndole retroceder un paso, incluso si aún no pudiera ver su expresión al estar su rostro cubierto por sus oscuros mechones, debido al ángulo de inclinación en el que estaba su cuerpo, ahora encogido y arrodillado.

Sasuke jadeaba mientras sentía la adrenalina y euforia correr por sus venas, era extraño, era como si repentinamente se hubiera inyectado en su sistema una fuerza arrolladora que se ocultaba en su ser. Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro justo momentos antes de limpiar con el dorso de su mano el sudor que se escurría por su rostro y enfocar su mirada ahora carmesí sobre su oponente; Era hora de acabar con esa batalla.

Como si su cuerpo también hubiera sido llenado con un nuevo tipo de fuerza extraña, su velocidad aumentó en un parpadeo, ahora quedando frente a Yoroi, que esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la patada que vino desde abajo, levantándolo por los aires y dejándolo vulnerable. Se sentía de tal manera que casi juraba que ya había vivido ese momento antes, por eso el Uchiha sin dudarlo se posicionó detrás de su víctima y a continuación ejecutó un ataque consecutivo de golpes. Inició apoyándose con su mano derecha en un costado para luego girar la mitad de su cuerpo y atacar con su pierna izquierda el flanco de su oponente, que al instante bloqueó su iniciativa en un desesperado intento de no recibir más daño, no obstante, esto no sirvió de mucho porque al instante Sasuke maniobró en el aire, girando por detrás de él y aprovechando su movimiento para conectar un golpe con el dorso de su brazo izquierdo que lanzó a Yoroi hacia abajo y dejó al pelinegro sobre él, dándole la facilidad de seguir con dos ultimos golpes que le asegurarían su victoria. El primero fue una conexión directa con su brazo derecho que volvió a darle el impulso para girar sobre su eje y rematarle finalmente en su abdomen con el talón de su pierna izquierda, lo que terminó por estrellar al hombre contra el suelo de la arena.

— Shishi rendan —pronunció Sasuke al terminar su ataque de forma limpia y segura, ganando sonidos sorprendidos de los que le rodeaban.

Finalmente, Sasuke se impulsó hacia atrás, derrapando levemente antes de detenerse y quedarse mirando a su oponente ahora derrotado. Su explosión de chakra había retrocedido y ahora su flujo de energía normal volvía haciéndole sentir levemente mareado y agotado por la repentina retirada. A pesar de que no sabía que había ocurrido, poco podía importarle ahora ya que en esos momentos podía escuchar con claridad cómo el examinador anunciaba su victoria, lo que provocó el grito eufórico de Naruto desde las gradas y uno que otro comentario de sus antiguos compañeros de academia. Su estado feliz era lo único que sentía ahora, ya no había rastros de sus turbulentos sentimientos de antes, y también descubrió que poco le importaba en esos momentos.

Solo cuatro personas le observaban ligeramente inquietas al haber notado su repentino cambio de humor, sin embargo, al examinar ahora al agotado chico y no encontrar nada sospechoso en su estado agotado, decidieron guardarse sus conjeturas para más tarde, por el momento se encargarían de prestar la debida atención al resto de los exámenes.

 **-0-**

Me había inquietado al sentir el pico tan familiar de chakra, de hecho, casi esperaba que repentinamente de la nada el joven Uchiha se transformara en su versión adolescente enloquecida y matara de un movimiento a su oponente. Fue un alivio ver que mis impresiones fueron erróneas y que aparte del movimiento austero y demasiado refinado que usó al final para acercarse a Yoroi, hubiera salido muy similar a su enfrentamiento primario, terminando de hecho con el mismo combo magnífico que se había inventado sobre la marcha, pero que había sido inspirado en algún momento por Lee.

— ¡Bien hecho Sasuke! —gritó Naruto con entusiasmo desde su lugar, justo en el momento en que el joven era proclamado vencedor.

— _Eso fue realmente extraño_ —dijo Shisui con seriedad — _¿Pasó lo mismo antes?_

— Casi —murmuré —solo que… ese arrebato de chakra nunca ocurrió originalmente.

El silencio en la línea me hizo entender que mis compañeros pensaban igual, estaban originalmente preocupados, pero al mismo tiempo mantenían la calma sin llegar a mostrar su turbación, algo que agradecí; ya me era suficiente con mi propia ansiedad por el momento, saber que ellos podrían llegar a estar igualmente ansiosos solo podía significar que era un problema serio.

Esta vez sin ayuda de Kakashi, Sasuke volvió al lado de sus compañeros de equipo en pasos simples y confiados por su victoria, no obstante, cuando estaba a solo unos metros de ellos se detuvo abruptamente al notar mi presencia silenciosa detrás del equipo siente y justo al lado de Kakashi. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sakura? — soltó casi sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, trayendo con sus palabras los ojos curiosos de los genin que aún no se habían percatado de mi presencia silenciosa.

Con una sonrisa amable y amplia me retiré de mi cómoda postura contra la pared para a continuación acercarme a su figura. — Buen trabajo allá abajo Sasuke-kun, fue realmente impresionante ver tu combate y con creces superaste las expectativas. Por otro lado, el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí es simple, soy el médico principal a cargo, así que estoy supervisando el examen. — El niño parecía casi reacio a creer mis palabras, por ello se quedó observandome un largo rato, pero al yo no regalar nada más en mi expresión que mi felicidad por su victoria, se relajó y sonrió con suficiencia.

— Te dije que puedo cuidarme bien.

— Nadie dijo lo contrario. Ahora ven, restableceré tus energías. — Con una mueca de disgusto el chico se acercó a mí, permitiendome colocar mis manos sobre su pecho y comenzar mi trabajo, asegurandome al mismo tiempo que no tuviera lesiones internas.

— Sakura-chan, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? — Soltó Naruto mientras se acercaba a nosotros con una mirada brillante.

— Todo el tiempo —respondí para finalmente apartarme del Uchiha y darle una amplia sonrisa — Listo, con lo que he hecho podrás ver el resto de los combates sin problemas.

Sasuke se giró y me dio una mirada en blanco antes de proclamar en un susurro —: gracias, Sakura. — Luego se dirigió hasta el borde de la zona de espectadores y allí se recostó contra el barandal, esperando a que se anunciara el segundo combate.

Desviando mi atención del joven pelinegro me dispuse ahora a observar a los otros dos menores. Naruto luego de un rato me había dado una amable sonrisa y había ido directamente a reunirse con su amigo, contrario a Midori, que solo se había quedado observandolos con inseguridad, mientras trataba de controlar los pequeños espasmos que su cuerpo estaba teniendo.

Estaba preocupada por ella, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a ver qué ocurría, aunque deseaba que pudiera reponerse de su lamentable estado. — Kakashi… —murmuré cuando me reuní nuevamente con él, esperando a que comprendiera mi preocupación.

— Sí, lo sé. — El hombre de cabellos plata mostró con su único ojo la cruda expresión de nostalgia y lastima — No todos pueden superar un evento como aquel. Orochimaru consiguió quebrar su voluntad, ahora parece que está con un pie aquí y otro en el mundo en que la introdujo Orochimaru, aquel donde ve una y otra vez su muerte.

— Pero yo…

— Midori no eres tú Sakura, ella posee una voluntad más voluble. ¿Recuerdas que te impulsó a enfrentar ese miedo? ¿Qué te hizo reaccionar? — Mi mirada se desvió hacia los dos niños del equipo siete, antes de que comprendiera por completo qué era lo que él quería decir. — Exacto, tu aunque no conocías la profundidad de los sentimientos y sufrimiento de Naruto y Sasuke tenías una profunda conexión con ellos, tu valentía se generó a raíz de que deseabas complementar su trabajo de equipo, querías protegerlos cuando se lastimaron y no pudieron luchar más. Midori no tiene esa convicción, aunque quiera ser fuerte para ayudarles lo cierto es que no puede hacerlo, ella no cree que pueda hacerlo y tampoco tiene la iniciativa de alcanzarles.

— ¿Quieres decir que se estancara? Ella debería poder crecer como el resto —dije casi con un tono de reproche, sin embargo, esto no afecto al hombre de cabellos plata.

— Sabes que se necesita algo más que haber nacido en una familia ninja para poder avanzar, hay cosas que son inherentes en las personas. No todos pueden enfrentar el mundo ninja con la misma fuerza y no todos tienen las agallas para crecer ¿no lo aprendiste con Tsunade-sama?

Mordí mi labio inferior cuando por mi mente pasaron los compañeros de Itachi; Luego de la muerte de su compañero, su grupo se disolvió, su única compañera femenina terminó tan traumatizada luego de aquella misión que se retiró por completo de la vida Shinobi y decidió empezar a trabajar en un restaurante de mesera. Kakashi tenía razón, no todos conseguían superar las pruebas de aquella vida y los que lo conseguimos adquirimos cicatrices permanentes. — Siempre pensé que la única que podía ayudar a esos dos eras tú, incluso ahora que no estás tan cerca procuras velar por su bienestar, apartando de su camino las preocupaciones que puedan molestarlos.

— Quería que alguien pudiera ayudarles, aunque sea que fuera su apoyo en el equipo. — Cerré mis manos en dos puños cuando sentí la frustración y dolor al pensar en el daño que nuevamente había provocado aquella serpiente viperina.

— ¡El ganador es Aburame Shino! — Nuestra concentración en el tema se vio interrumpido por la declaración del examinador trayendome a la realidad y en donde finalmente me percate que la figura de Orochimaru había desaparecido completamente de la arena, pero, no solo había sido él, la presencia de Itachi también se había esfumado en el tiempo en que había estado dialogando con Kakashi.

Mi instinto de alarma se levantó, así que automáticamente revisé los alrededores mientras volvía a abrir la línea de comunicación con mi amigo mayor. — Shisui —susurré tratando de conseguir la información que me faltaba.

— _Orochimaru se movilizó, así que Itachi fue tras él._

Un escalofrío me recorrió y mis sentimientos de protección se elevaron con rapidez. Si esa estúpida serpiente se atrevía hacerle algo al pelinegro me aseguraría de que sus días estuvieran contados, aunque lo más probable es que Shisui pensara lo mismo. Por el momento solo nos quedaba confiar en nuestro amigo y que diera pronta solución al problema que se desarrollaba en sus manos.

Siguió el tercer combate, que al igual que el anterior tuvo el mismo desarrollo, quedando Kankuro como vencedor contra su oponente. Fue una batalla rápida y que me recordó los viejos tiempos; se suponía que a continuación vendría mi batalla con Ino, pero… ahora que yo no estaba participando de forma activa, me preguntaba quién sería el que finalmente sería el oponente de Ino.

— _Eso es evidente._ — La voz de Shin casi me hizo pegar un brinco en mi lugar, pero al encontrarme rodeada de tantas personas conseguí controlar mi reacción lo suficiente como para que mi respiración se viera entrecortada solo un instante.

— _¿Shin? ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…?_ — Sutilmente observé a mi alrededor, esperando ver al albino, pero para mí sorpresa parecía que esta vez su comunicación era completamente mental, clara como el agua, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido. Usualmente cuando contactaba de esa forma su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, como un radio mal sintonizado, pero en esos momentos parecía como si me estuviera hablando directamente al oído.

— _Una sincronización perfecta, pero eso ahora no importa, te recomendaría que estuvieras atenta a lo que viene._ — Confundida dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla que había comenzado a moverse buscando los próximos nombres para la batalla. — _El flujo del tiempo, aunque cambie trata de mantener ciertos patrones, entre ellos, el orden de los espacios temporales que se han dejado, así que a no ser que una entidad más fuerte alterara el orden, estos no cambiarán._

— _Dices eso, pero el tiempo ya se ha alterado…_

— _Si, estas en lo cierto, pero para cubrir tu espacio en la línea temporal se colocó un señuelo, un reemplazo que tenía que cumplir con darle sentido a ciertos eventos._ — El entendimiento comenzó a aparecer en mi justo cuando la pantalla de enfrentamiento se detuvo, dejándome con una sensación abrasadora en mi garganta y el escozor de la preocupación en mis entrañas. — _Incluso ahora tú debes saber que este enfrentamiento tiene que terminar sin ningún tipo de ganador, Entonces ¿qué será lo que cambiará?_

— Tienes que estar bromeando —salió de mis labios, mientras observaba las brillantes palabras escritas en la pantalla "Yamanaka Ino vs Dasoyo Midori".

Las dos niñas se dirigieron a la arena de combate, cada una con una actitud, postura, convicción y emociones completamente diferentes. Ino lucía feliz, dispuesta a arrollar en el examen y se notaba confiada, lista para enfrentar el desafío; ella era todo lo contrario a lo que Midori era en esos momentos, solo una muñeca que parecía moverse porque alguna fuerza externa la impulsaba a caminar, pero que se encontraba completamente ausente de su alrededor. — _Será mejor que te prepares por si eres necesaria_ —mencionó el albino justo al mismo tiempo que dio inicio la batalla.

No habían intercambiado palabras, pero tampoco ninguna se movió de inmediato; Ino estaba observando a su joven rival que aún seguía sin responderle a sus miradas, contrario a eso permaneció con la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto en el suelo. — Eso no se ve muy bien. — Nuevamente fui sorprendida por una voz cercana, solo que esta vez tenía forma para que pudiera posar mi mirada sobre la dueña de la voz.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con la joven niña de 10 años a solo unos metros del lugar donde me encontraba. Sus ojos parecían aburridos y casi tristes mientras observaba a las dos niñas abajo. — Esta batalla parece que no durará mucho más tiempo que un par de minutos. — Mi estado de aturdimiento fue reemplazado por confusión y preocupación ¿Qué era lo que quería decir esa niña? ¿Por qué se veía tan segura de sus palabras cuando no conocía el alcance de la fuerza de esas dos?

Mis preguntas parecía que serían respondidas visualmente, porque antes de siquiera conseguir preguntar el examinador dio comienzo al encuentro, inmediatamente mi mirada se dirigió a la arena y allí a los acontecimientos que se desataron.

Ino se veía fuerte y orgullosa, manteniendo la frente en alto, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado en una posición de espera, ya sea para atacar o defender y los ojos clavados en Midori. Ante la falta de iniciativa de la joven miembro del equipo 7 la rubia comenzó a moverse, iniciando por un ataque frontal, que su oponente apenas si esquivo entre torpes pasos mientras obligaba a su pequeño cuerpo a tratar de posicionarse en una postura defensiva, que tenía tantas aberturas que hasta un niño de academia podría pasar a través de ellas.

— ¡Vamos Midori! ¿qué pasa? — Naruto contra todo pronóstico estaba animando a su compañera que parecía no oírlo, porque en ningún momento su expresión o movimientos cambiaron, de hecho, con cada segundo que pasaba esquivando los intentos de embates de la rubia, su cuerpo parecía volverse más errático

— Ha cedido a la presión —pronunció Kakashi con un tono lánguido que pronto tomó una seriedad implacable al añadir—: Este combate… debe ser detenido.

— ¿De qué habla Sensei? Midori puede ganar —refutó Naruto, quien como siempre levantó la mirada con fiereza y confianza absoluta en el miembro de su equipo.

— Él habla de lo evidente, el problema no es que gane si no si está calificada para hacerlo —dijo la niña, que mostró evidentemente que había escuchado la conversación, — Solo mira el desarrollo y verás.

Los cuatro miramos a la pequeña que tenía las mejillas hinchadas en un puchero lamentable y con ojos tristes observaba el combate, mostrando así un comportamiento más adecuado a su edad. Volviendo nuestra atención a la arena, vimos justo el momento en que finalmente Ino, luego de lanzar una patada de barrido por debajo de las piernas de Midori, logró asestar un golpe en el pecho de su oponente, quien salió disparada hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas a solo un metro de su posición original.

El impacto había herido sus miembros con pequeñas raspaduras que sangraron solo lo suficiente para escurrir una delgada línea de sangre a través de su piel. Solo fue necesario este pequeño estímulo visual para que repentinamente la niña rompiera en incontrolables espasmos que pronto se volvieron un agudo grito y en un deliberado ataque asesino contra la joven heredera Yamanaka. Con sus ojos desorbitados, los embates de renovada y desesperada fuerza de Midori, tomaron por sorpresa a Ino, quien había conseguido esquivar la primera parte de los ataques, que pronto dejaron de lado de ser simple taijutsu para ahora verse reforzados por el ataque a mano armada con kunai.

Para protegerse Ino tuvo que verse obligada a sacar su propia arma y chocar acero con acero mientras forcejeaban en una danza mortal. Fácilmente se podía ver la confusión de la rubia, que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando con la que había sido su compañera de academia, que ahora desprendía fácilmente un aura mortal y casi demente mientras luchaba contra ella.

Apoyé mis manos en la baranda y apreté el hierro, doblandolo bajo mi agarre en un intento de controlar mi agitación interna y mis deseos de saltar en medio de la arena y detener el combate, el problema es que hasta que el examinador no lo demandara no podía hacer nada más que observar. Podía sentir a Kakashi igual de tenso a mi lado, como esperando también la señal que lo llevaría a intervenir.

En un movimiento brusco por parte de Ino, al repeler el ataque con kunai de su oponente, consiguió herir superficialmente a Midori, cortando en un rasguño largo el dorso de su mano y parte de su antebrazo. Esto llevó prácticamente al final de la pelea, ya que al sentir nuevamente la herida abierta, la joven profirió un desgarrador y gutural sonido antes de dejar que su chakra saliera en una masiva técnica de tierra, que removió los cimientos del lugar. Picos afilados se levantaron desde el suelo y buscaron conectar con la rubia, quien en un intento desesperado por escapar no se percató de que Midori ya había empleado otra técnica de tierra justo detrás de ella, así que fue tarde cuando sintió el peligro de la mano rocosa que la golpeó por la espalda y la llevó al suelo.

Era evidente lo que planeaba la mente obnubilada de Midori, que a pesar de haber dejado a Ino fuera de combate con el ataque furtivo parecía decidida a acabar con su vida, al continuar controlado el ahora puño de tierra que descendía sobre el joven cuerpo de la Yamanaka. Esta vez no hubo nada que me detuviera para saltar, era evidente el desequilibrio emocional y el peligro que representaba la chica.

Había sentido el movimiento de algunos Jonin más, pero habiendo sido entrenada junto a Shisui mi respuesta al problema había sido más rápida, por ello con el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante no tarde en aparecer justo encima de Ino y debajo del puño de tierra, con el que me enfrenté de inmediato al contrarrestarlo con uno de mis golpes mejorados de chakra. — ¡Shannaro! — Proferí en el instante en que el montón de tierra estalló en una explosión masiva de rocas voladoras que cayeron a nuestro alrededor. Sin siquiera mirar a la joven miembro del equipo siete supe que había vuelto atacar, esta vez volviendo a usar su técnica terrestre de picos masivos, que se dirigían peligrosamente hacia nosotras, pero que antes de que llegaran a nosotras, neutralice al volver a estrellar mi puño, esta vez contra el suelo que temblando derribó todos los peligrosos picos que amenazaban nuestras vidas y le hizo perder el equilibrio a la joven atacante.

Mi posición de defensa no se rompió e iba a lanzarme a detener a la chica descontrolada, cuando para mi sorpresa la sombra del Uchiha mayor se ciñó sobre ella, neutralizandola con uno de sus genjutsu más fuertes, que finalmente la llevó a desmayarse. Antes de caer al suelo mi amigo consiguió atraparla entre sus brazos; poco después me miró para que diera el anuncio oficial. — Como supervisor médico del examen en progreso y miembro activo también dentro de los examinadores, declaro que Midori no es psicológicamente apta para continuar, ni este examen ni en su carrera como ninja. — Una ola de exclamaciones y murmullos resonaron alrededor, pero lo que valió fue la mirada de aceptación que me brindó el Hokage y el examinador de la prueba.

— Como ninguna de las dos puede continuar declaro que es un doble KO, por lo cual ninguna de las dos pasará a las preliminares.

Con el anuncio oficial, me encargue de ver por las heridas de mi vieja amiga, asegurandome de escanear cada parte donde podía tener una seria contusión; mientras tanto Shisui se dirigió hasta los médicos que venían a atender a los heridos y les entregó a Midori para que pudieran disponer de ella. — ¿cómo está? — Preguntó Asuma llegando a mi lado.

— Sólo algunas contusiones y una costilla fraccionada que ya casi termino por arreglar, pero por lo demás todo está bien, sin problemas que le impidan ver el resto de los encuentros si despierta —respondí mientras mis manos terminaban de sanar a la chica, entonces, cuando estuve segura de que su vida no correría riesgo me aparte para que el hombre pudiera recogerla.

Casi al instante sentí la presencia reconfortante de Shisui a mi lado — Menuda faena —murmuró él — No sé quién hizo peor daño, si ella con sus técnicas o tu respuesta a ellas.

— Si lo deseas puedo dejarte en medio de los escombros para que les hagas compañía, eso en caso de que quieras seguir con ese hilo de palabras. — Al instante que terminé mis palabras le dirigí una sonrisa amenazante a mi amigo, que me devolvió la sonrisa con una más suave y burlona.

— Eso sería un inconveniente para la misión y creo que costaría más tiempo del pensado arreglar el campo —respondió mientras se giraba para ahora acompañarme a las gradas, donde nos esperaba el resto del equipo siete.

Entre cerré mis ojos y le lancé una mirada mordaz a mi amigo, pero no hice nada más, ya era lo suficientemente mala la escena protagonizada por las dos genin, como para que nosotros mostráramos una de nuestras tantas riñas de niños, eso se limitaba exclusivamente a nuestros ratos libres. Llegados a nuestro lugar fui abordada por un rubio molesto que incluso antes de abrir la boca, transmitía muy bien lo que quería decir con su próxima rabieta. — ¡¿Por qué Sakura-chan?! Ella…

— Basta Naruto, Sakura solo hizo lo que fue correcto —interrumpió Kakashi al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del niño, — Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero Midori no podía continuar.

Nuevamente el rubio quiso refutar, pero en esta ocasión fue Shisui quien intervino mostrando en esta ocasión una expresión grave. — Antes de que intentes objetar la decisión de Sakura, te pido que pienses un momento si en algún instante en el bosque de la muerte pensaste en observar el comportamiento de tu compañera. — La mirada azul de Naruto vaciló al igual que su intento de pelear, entonces fue el momento de Shisui para continuar hablando —: Si lo hubieran notado con Sasuke podrían haber evitado que participara en la prueba, ella ha estado perdida en su mundo desde ese día en el bosque, su mismo cuerpo estaba mostrando signos de agotamiento mental y su desequilibrio emocional. Rasgos como aquellos en un ninja solo llevan eventualmente a la muerte.

— Lo que Shisui quiere expresar es que médicamente Midori no es estable —agregué tratando de suavizar un poco el tono que estaba empleando el mayor — El trauma que sufrió la hace vulnerable, así que para evitar futuras bajas o problemas es mejor que ella sea retirada de las filas para que pueda recuperarse, aunque es probable que luego de aquello no desee volver a ser ninja.

Naruto frunció nuevamente el entrecejo y enfurruñado murmuró — Eso no lo sabes, puede que eso no es lo que ella quiera, le estás negando la posibilidad de regresar, puede que ella…

— Calla perdedor —interrumpió Sasuke, colocándose frente nosotros y lanzando una mirada seria a su amigo — Sakura sabe lo que hace, ella es médico y un Jonin, su experiencia le da el derecho de intervenir y dar un diagnóstico, si ella dice que Midori no debe seguir, eso significa que es por su propio bien ¿O acaso quieres que muera? O peor ¿que en una misión nos maten a los tres por protegerla?

— Yo no dije que deseo eso… pero ella debería ser capaz de decidir por sí misma —gruñó el rubio con una expresión triste.

— Naruto —Intervino Kakashi, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del menor — Midori desde el bosque no estaba bien, ella no es psicológicamente tan fuerte como otras Kunoichi, esto no es necesariamente malo, simplemente no está hecha para la vida ninja; no es a la primera persona que le pasa y tampoco será la última.

Me rompía el corazón ver la expresión decepcionada y abatida de mi amigo. No me era ajeno su sentimiento de no rendirse y especialmente como siempre contaba con que sus camaradas no se rompieran, sin embargo, en esta ocasión era inevitable. Miré a Shisui de reojo y vi el entendimiento en su mirada, él podía ver lo que estaba pensando y compartía mi opinión al respecto, pero, tal y como lo imaginaba no era momento de añadir nada más.

Con la situación dejada de lado por el momento, con Shisui permanecimos cerca de la arena junto a los demás genin de Konoha. El siguiente combate que resultó ser Temari contra Tenten transcurrió sin mayores novedades, siguiendo el mismo patrón, donde la hermana mayor de Gaara triunfó sin mayores complicaciones y con una enorme sonrisa de arrogancia, dejando atrás no solo el apaleado cuerpo de Temari, sino que al mismo tiempo un par de insultos contra las kunoichi de la hoja, que hasta ese momento no estaban demostrado ser gran cosa. Nuevamente, mientras la rubia abandonaba la arena, yo me acerqué a brindar los primeros auxilios a la castaña y luego permití el cuerpo médico se la llevara a la sala de recuperación.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? —gruñía Naruto desde su lugar cuando regresé al lado de ellos y mi amigo mayor.

— No ha dicho nada que no pueda Naruto —soltó Sasuke, aunque su tono no iba de acuerdo a sus palabras, el desagrado ante las circunstancias era palpable — Hasta ahora no se ha demostrado gran cosa en las batallas y la pelea de Midori solo hizo pensar que mentalmente también hay un déficit en las líneas de batalla de los miembros femeninos de nuestra promoción.

El rubio iba a replicar, pero para sorpresa de nosotros fue el Uchiha mayor quien se adelantó —: No hay derecho ¿Cómo se atreve? — Miré con sorpresa a mi amigo, hallando la ira en sus rasgos.

— Shisui… Creo que sabes que eso no es cierto, todas las kunoichi aquí pueden avanzar aún más y lo más seguro es que ella termine llevándose una sorpresa de ellas cuando lo menos lo espere —dije en un intento de apaciguar su molestia.

Los ojos oscuros del mayor se posaron sobre los míos justo cuando decía —: No es necesario esperar tanto tiempo, después de todo ella generalizó. Es evidente que es una ignorante si nunca ha oído de ti, pero eso es lo que más me molesta.

Parpadeé sorprendida por su lógica, pero no fui la única, podía percibir las miradas del equipo siete y Kakashi sobre nosotros. — ¿Estas molesto en mi nombre? —Murmuré aún incrédula de sus palabras.

— Evidentemente —bufó para luego añadir —Te has esforzado tanto por mostrar tus propias habilidades, hacerte un nombre, que el permitir que te subestimen de tal forma es inaceptable. Además, eres un miembro de nuestro equipo, mi amiga… no soy lo suficientemente tolerante como para dejar pasar un insulto así.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis rasgos y dije —: Gracias, pero me basta con tu reconocimiento y el de Itachi-kun. Mis habilidades hablaran por sí solas cuando sea necesario, por eso permite que esta vez sea subestimada. — Suavemente le di un pequeño empujón con mi codo y me acerqué un poco más a su persona.

Naruto y Sasuke no habían dicho nada más, pero sus miradas sobre nosotros parecían un poco conflictivas, casi eran pucheros inconclusos, que pronto se ocultaron tras el aparente interés tras la nueva pelea que estaba por ser anunciada. Fue cuando apareció el nombre de Shikamaru contra Kin que el Chakra de Itachi se hizo presente, aunque fue tan sutil que de no ser porque lo conocía bien, no lo hubiera notado.

La emoción me embargó, pero al igual que nuestro capitán no moví ni un músculo, en cambio esperamos pacientemente a que él mismo se reportara. — _Orochimaru se escapó._ — No era el inicio que esperaba, pero por su tono de voz podía inferir que había algo más para contar en esa historia — _Tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento, que terminó con un brazo de él cortado, sin embargo… antes de finalizar la tarea hubo quien nos interrumpió y le ayudó a escapar._

Mirando alrededor Shisui retrocedió sutilmente y se aisló en la parte posterior, donde se aseguró que su voz saliera en un murmullo tan suave que de no ser por el intercomunicador que tenía en mi oído, no me hubiera enterado de lo que hablaba. — _Eso suena a inesperado, ¿Es alguien de la sala?_ — Silencio por un momento, hasta que poco después un suspiro sonó del otro lado.

— _Kabuto, usa una técnica para mover cuerpos muertos, lo ha hecho para ayudarle a Orochimaru en su escape. Algo me dice que no se rendirá tan fácilmente, aunque su herida retrasará cualquier plan que tenga._

— _Tenemos que mantener un ojo sobre él, no podemos bajar la guardia, por el momento esperemos el enfrentamiento de Kabuto, me gustará ver lo que puede hacer, aunque… con tantos ojos sobre él dudo que se arriesgue a mostrar demasiado._

Yo también creía que Kabuto no iba a ser tan idiota como para mostrar sus habilidades en medio de tantas personas, de hecho, era seguro que él específicamente buscara retirarse en el encuentro o fingir que se inhabilitaba en medio del combate. La pregunta real que me formulaba entorno al albino era sus razones para no haber desistido en esta ocasión ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho quedarse en el combate si esto solo le haría mostrar parte del arsenal de estrategias que tenía bajo la manga?

— El combate de Shikamaru ha terminado —soltó repentinamente Naruto, acción que provocó que saliera de mis pensamientos y me enfocara en el resultado, no sorprendida realmente de ver nuevamente que el vencedor era el Nara.

— Fue más rápido de lo que pensaría, aunque siendo el hijo de Shikaku Nara debería ser normal. — Shisui sonrió a mi lado y luego añadió —: los genin de este año tienen algo… interesante.

— _Ciertamente_ —concordó Itachi.

— Son una promoción llena de sorpresas —dije mirando con cariño a los que fueron mis compañeros en alguna ocasión hace tiempo. — Solo acaban de empezar con su camino.

Lo sabía, conocía la fuerza de cada uno y su corazón dispuesto, solo faltaba el empuje para que siguieran avanzando. Nuevamente el tablero volvió a cambiar, y para cuando finalmente se anunciaron los nombres del siguiente encuentro, un grito de júbilo se escuchó en la arena.

— ¡Al fin en es mi turno! — Declaró Naruto mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia la arena.

— Más te vale no perder idiota —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Por supuesto que no lo haré.

Antes de continuar su camino se detuvo en su camino y me dirigió una mirada llena de determinación — Definitivamente ganaré, solo mírame Sakura-chan. — Con dichas palabras retomó su marcha con más apremio.

— Lo sé —murmuré.

Por algún extraño motivo, aunque sabía que el resultado era más probable que se repitiera, tenía deseos de ver que tanto había avanzado mi rubio amigo, quería poder presenciar nuevamente su encuentro, mezclarme con la emocionante sensación de euforia por verle dejar a todos con la boca abierta. Era un sentimiento que pude ver que mi amigo a mi lado parecía compartir conmigo, estaba deseoso de ver si mis historias eran tan ciertas como las pintaba, quería comprobar la motivación del pequeño rubio.

 **-0-**

No era una opción perder en ese lugar, tampoco estaba pensado retroceder en su palabra o desviarse del camino como le pasó a su compañera; ya era suficientemente malo los hechos presentados en ese examen como para que, además decepcionara a una de sus personas más importantes. Tampoco iba a dejar que Sasuke terminara haciendo una sátira de su batalla, no, él llegaría al final, lucharía con todo lo que tenía y vencería demostrando que el equipo siete estaba más vivo y funcional que nunca. Lo que pasó con Midori era algo que no esperó y también era frustrante, pero tenía que confiar en el criterio de Sakura y Shisui, ellos sabían de lo que hablaban, ellos podían ver algo que él no, incluso si sintiera que no era lo correcto.

Kiba estaba de pie delante de él junto a su fiel compañero Akamaru, su sonrisa socarrona no le sorprendía, pero si irritaba sus nervios, consiguiendo que su impaciencia y deseos de lucha aumentaran considerablemente. — ¡Mas te vale no perder Idiota! —escuchó que Sasuke le decía desde la tribuna con un tono de reto, donde casi podía saborear un trasfondo de sus intenciones donde ponía _"atrévete a perder esta ronda y no tendré piedad para humillarte"._

Su arrogancia era desesperante, aunque, no es como si planeara permitir tal cosa, después de todo, ellos tenían pensado llegar juntos a las finales para poder enfrentarse y ver de una vez por todas quién era el más fuerte de los dos.

— Keh, Parece que Sasuke tiene demasiadas esperanzas, o quizás simplemente no quiere quedar mal frente al otro Uchiha, ya sabes debe ser frustrante mostrar que sus compañeros de equipo no están a su nivel.

La burla del Inuzuka logró turbarlo un poco más ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de la pelea de Midori? Si era así, era un comentario demasiado excesivo, considerando que los hechos que la llevaron a quedar de tal forma fueron… inevitables. — Sasuke no se deja amedrentar por tonterías, y podría importarle menos que Shisui-nii-chan viera nuestro combate, porque sabe que yo ganaré. — Mientras terminaba sus palabras golpeó su puño derecho contra su palma, y sonrió con confianza.

— No creas que será tan fácil Naruto, no estamos en la academia —dijo Kiba dándole una mirada de molestia, — eres demasiado impertinente para tu nivel.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, Hayate, el supervisor del combate interrumpió su charla dando el primer aviso para que se prepararan antes de iniciar. Con pasos lentos y controlados ante su euforia, Naruto se colocó frente a su oponente, ambos dándose miradas de desafío. — ¡Comiencen!

— Akamaru, mantente atrás yo puedo acabar con esto de un golpe. — Ahí iba nuevamente aquella sonrisa socarrona del Inuzuka mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y colocaba las manos sobre el suelo, justo luego de reunir una parte de su chakra alrededor de él.

— Si quieres venir con Akamaru, puedo luchar contra ambos al tiempo. — No sabía que lo impulsaba a hablar así, pero sentía una fuerte confianza en sus palabras, un impulso que lo llevaba hacia adelante — ¿O tienes miedo que Akamaru se lastime?

Las palabras de Naruto provocaron un gruñido en conjunto entre el cachorro y su domador, había tocado un punto sensible que internamente le hizo sonreír. Oh… eso sería un buen truco para molestarlo. — _"Desequilibra a tu enemigo y mostrará sus puntos débiles, sus pensamientos se entorpecerán y sus acciones serán más erráticas y desesperadas"_ — Una vez había escuchado a Sakura decir aquello cuando estaban de misión hace algún tiempo, y la verdad no comprendía bien su significado, pero por algún motivo, en ese momento sentía como si estuviera cerca de comprenderlo.

—Di lo que quieras, pero luego no estés llorando cuando estés derrotado en el suelo, además Akamaru no necesita mancharse las patas con un tonto como tú.

— Eso veremos —respondió Naruto.

— ¡Te lo mostraré! — En medio de un grito, Kiba finalmente se lanzó hacia Naruto, en un movimiento tan rápido que lo llevó frente al rubio en segundos, e impidió que cualquier genin normal pudiera realmente verlo en su trayecto hasta su destino.

Confiados en el segundo en que vieron el movimiento, la mayoría de los espectadores dieron por terminada la batalla, no obstante, este no fue el caso de cierto joven Uchiha que sonrió de medio lado justo en ese momento. —Perdedor —murmuró justo en el instante en que el codo de Kiba impactó en el centro del pecho de Naruto.

— Esta batalla sí que fue veloz, aunque de todas formas Naruto no tenía posibilidad de ganar —soltó Chouji al aire.

— Bueno… siempre ha sido un poco… sin talento. —La que respondió en esta ocasión fue Ino quien acababa de despertar, aunque su expresión era adolorida y frustrada.

— Realmente no están viendo nada —contradijo Sasuke llamado la atención de los presentes, — no hay forma que el idiota pierda.

La sorpresa en los que le rodeaban era algo que esperaba, pero no era como si le importara, él sabía de lo que hablaba, después de todo ese imbécil de cabellos dorados era su rival y su mejor amigo desde hacía años, sabía el alcance de la testarudez que podía tener y también conocía su nivel actual, por eso no le sorprendió cuando, en vez de él ser arrojado hacia atrás, fue Kiba el que salió volando por donde vino, trayendo las atenciones y murmullos de incredulidad en la audiencia. Esa sería definitivamente una batalla interesante de presenciar.

Abajo Naruto sentía una sensación extraña de confianza recorriendo su joven cuerpo. Él había podido ver perfectamente el ataque de su oponente, había conseguido anticipar su movimiento y detenerlo para luego desviarlo y contraatacar. — Bien… esta vez no dejaré que tome la delantera, yo seré quien dirija el combate —dijo aquello y al instante se lanzó hacia adelante, haciendo alarde de su problemática impulsividad.

El joven Inuzuka quien no se había recuperado del todo miró a Akamaru, y este dando un paso al frente interceptó a Naruto con un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago que le hizo retroceder. El cachorro ladró en defensa de Kiba y se posicionó para atacar, inclinándose hacia adelante y soltando furiosos gruñidos.

— Pensé que Akamaru no intervendría. — Naruto sonrió mientras se frotaba el lugar afectado.

— Cállate, tú dijiste que podías con los dos, así que vas a tener lo que pediste.

Un segundo después Kiba había tomado algunas bombas de humo y las había lanzado en dirección al rubio, cubriéndolo por completo. — Ve Akamaru —ordenó el joven.

El pequeño perro blanco en un arranque de velocidad se internó en el humo y dejó a la audiencia con solo pequeños sonidos de golpes y quejidos. Nuevamente parecía que el rubio había hablado de más, o al menos eso parecía. Finalmente, luego de unos momentos el sonido se detuvo y la nube comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver a Naruto en el suelo y al cachorro sentado a su lado, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro con alegría. — Bien hecho Akamaru —felicitó Kiba haciéndole un gesto para que fuera hacia él.

La pequeña bola de pelos nuevamente hizo lo que le pedía, pero justo cuando estaba a su lado el can le mordió en el antebrazo, sorprendiendo nuevamente a los presentes. Kiba estaba tan aturdido que no notó a tiempo el ataque por su espalda, solo cuando el dolor explotó y fue arrojado hacia donde estaba Naruto, cayó en cuenta del ataque fortuito — ¿Quién es el tonto ahora?

El Uzumaki estaba de pie donde él había estado, el que supuestamente era Akamaru había desaparecido en una bola de humo cuando le golpearon y ahora sobre su cabeza aparecía otro Naruto con su pequeño compañero peludo siendo sostenido por sus patas delanteras. ¿Desde cuándo el inútil de la academia se había hecho tan perspicaz? Realmente no parecía él, pero al mismo tiempo sus jugadas eran demasiado… aleatorias como para decir que no era realmente el rubio. — Naruto, vas a pagar eso — gruñó Kiba con frustración, al tiempo que le lanzaba una píldora de soldado al cachorro, el cual se la tragó en un solo mordisco.

— No lo creo —la réplica soltó al perro antes de que terminara su transformación y se alejó, aún no era momento de desaparecer, aún quedaban cosas que hacer.

Algo le impulsaba hacia adelante, sabía que lo que venía sería doloroso si no lo paraba, por eso rápidamente Naruto convocó otra pequeña Horda de clones que se lanzaron hacia adelante, empuñando sus propias bombas de humo. Tendría que deshacerse de Akamaru primero, pero para eso tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, de lo contrario no podría pillar desprevenido a Kiba.

Entrenar con un bastardo con el ego hinchado traía sus ventajas, después de todo se había acostumbrado a movimientos violentos. Que Sakura fuera una de sus principales amigas y además que le ayudara a entrenar también había dado su fruto, ella era una chica brillante y fuerte, además… huir de sus monstruosos golpes era siempre un tipo de logro único que sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros de academia había tenido el privilegio de disfrutar. Ella tenía una velocidad endemoniada cuando se lo proponía y su taijutsu era tan bestial que erizaba incluso a Shisui, que de no ser por ser un maldito dios en el uso del jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante, seguramente hacía mucho tiempo se encontraría bajo tierra.

Tener que pensar en cosas complicadas no era su fuerte, pero de alguna manera en sus entrenamientos había conseguido salir con vida y en una pieza, así que una batalla con un novato como él no debería siquiera significarle miedo. Quizás fuera por esto que estaba tan tranquilo y podía prever los movimientos como si ya los hubiera vivido… porque ¿De qué otra manera podía explicar esa sensación de familiaridad? Como dijo él no era de pensar cosas complicadas y por ello solo se enfocaría en lo que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Justo cuando Kiba había empezado ejecutar su jutsu de clon de hombre bestia, donde Akamaru tomó su forma exacta. Las bombas de humo cayeron a su alrededor cubriendo a los dos compañeros. El pequeño lapsus de tiempo Naruto lo uso para mezclarse con sus clones y preparar su pequeña técnica suprema, presentía… lo sabía incluso antes de que lo pudiera ver, por eso no le costó esquivar el famoso colmillo sobre colmillo del clan Inuzuka.

En un torbellino, el peli café y su réplica se lanzaron contra todos los clones, destruyendo uno a uno en el proceso, sin embargo, parecía ser que no habían anticipado que con cada uno de los clones destruidos la nube de humo aumentaba, haciendo que pronto la arena fuera solo un mar blanco y gris. El sonido de la explosión de las réplicas se detuvo justo unos segundos después, y momentos antes de que la visibilidad volverá con la dispersión del humo.

Tres Kiba estaban de pie en un triángulo perfecto mientras se miraban. El de cabellos café sonrió — Me estas subestimando Naruto, mi olfato no puede ser engañado — Al instante, llevó un ataque directo con su puño hacia la réplica que estaba a la derecha. En un estallido el pequeño Akamaru salió despedido hacia atrás luego de que su transformación cayera y con él. La confusión en todo el lugar fue inmediata, y la reacción agresiva de Kiba ante la visión le hizo girar y atacar a su otra copia, no obstante, si posteriormente estaba sorprendido ahora la confusión pasó a ser parte fundamental de su rostro en esos momentos.

Nuevamente un Akamaru había salido despedido por el golpe. Casi nadie parecía comprender lo que había ocurrido, los novatos estaban tan absortos con la vista que nadie noto que el supuesto primer Akamaru que había sido golpeado, había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

Fue tarde cuando Kiba sintió el ataque por debajo de él. Cuatro copias de Naruto le golpearon y levantaron con sus piernas preparándolo para ser rematado por el original que estaba arriba. — ¡Toma esto! — Con un grito el rubio impacto el cuerpo del joven Inuzuka con su pierna derecha, lanzándolo contra el suelo donde nuevamente sus copias lo recibieron con un combo de golpes, iniciando con cuatro puños que se ensartaron en su estómago y un par de patadas que finalmente lo arrojaron junto a su compañero peludo.

Los cuatro clones desaparecieron al instante en que Naruto Aterrizó, y con ello el silencio que se tomó la arena fue tan denso que por un momento nadie se movió. ¿Por qué el último de la lista de novatos había ganado con tanta facilidad? Ninguno de sus viejos compañeros de clase lo comprendía qué era lo que había ocurrido, la única certeza que había era respecto era que el chico de cabellos rubio había ganado, y sin tener muchas dificultades. — ¡Ganador Naruto Uzumaki! — El silencio finalmente fue roto por Hayate y aunque la mayoría estaba absorto con el resultado, otra voz rasgó el silencio.

— ¡Bien hecho Naruto! — Sakura le vitoreó sin poder controlarse, dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

A su lado Shisui también mantuvo una sonrisa, aunque principalmente esta era de complacencia e iba dirigida hacia su escandalosa amiga. Le gustaba que fuera feliz y además tenía que admitir que él también había sido uno de los sorprendidos, en realidad no esperaba que Naruto pudiera manejar la situación con tanta fluidez, casi era como si supiera que vendría en cada momento, lo que le ayudó a anticiparse bastante a los ataques. Era un poco… extraño considerando la personalidad del rubio, aunque por su actitud no podría decir con certeza que realmente hubiera algo extraño en él.

 **-0-**

Casi toda la batalla había sido como la última vez, pero la velocidad en la creación de clones de Naruto había aumentado, también su capacidad de reacción era algo para tener en cuenta, realmente estaba muy orgullosa de él, fue por eso que no me detuve en lanzarle un vitoreo bien merecido cuando anunciaron su victoria, tampoco me contuve al revolver sus cabellos cuando finalmente llegó a nuestro lado, mostrando una brillante sonrisa. Podía decir que Sasuke también estaba satisfecho con el resultado, porque sus palabras hacia al joven rubio cuando regresó, aunque fueron burlonas cargaban mucho sentimiento por sí mismo y no sonaban amargadas, contrario a eso estaban dándole una amistosa y oculta felicitación.

— _Lo ha hecho bien_ — pronunció Itachi, aunque su tono guardaba cierto halo de misterio.

— _¿Pareces sospechar de algo?_ — La acotación de Shisui me hizo estremecer ¿Qué querían decir con ello?

— _Me pregunto que tanto sus instintos reaccionan. Parecía conocer bien los movimientos enemigos y aunque Naruto no sea tonto, es más del tipo de recibir golpes antes de saber cómo responder. Pero en esta batalla parecía más… consciente, instintivo._

Por unos momentos me senté a pensar en sus palabras y traté de ver su lógica frente a esto. En realidad, ambos chicos, tanto Naruto como Sasuke habían conseguido llevar sus batallas a una rápida resolución, mostrando una capacidad de intuición amplia que usualmente, en circunstancias nuevas pocas veces demostraban. — _Shin…_ —traté de contactarlo como hacía un momento, pero solo hubo silencio en respuesta. Tal parecía que el hombre se había vuelto a marchar.

Shisui parecía que había notado cual había sido mis intenciones, puesto que colocó mi mano en mi cabeza y me dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

— Sigue Hinata, Sakura —dijo Kakashi casi con aburrimiento, sin embargo, bajó su tono era fácilmente detectable la preocupación por el enfrentamiento. Ya sabíamos cómo había acabado la última vez por ello era mejor mantener un ojo en la mira de los dos hyuga.

— Entendido.

Nuestra mirada cayó sobre la pareja de Hyuga que ahora estaban ingresando a la arena. La extraña sensación de vacío apretó mis entrañas y mi concentración en la batalla aumentó; necesitaba estar alerta para intervenir en caso de una lesión seria, de esa manera podría neutralizar cualquier daño que podría llevarse en el encuentro.

 **-0-**

No había nada más que aportar o decir. Las batallas parecían continuar el mismo punto que el original, independientemente de mi estadía y participación externa que solo podía rasgar y alterar parcialmente la situación incómoda que varias batallas dejaban a su paso. Nuevamente las peleas posteriores terminaron con desastre para los jóvenes genin de la hoja. Los único positivo que se podía aportar a todo aquello era que podía brindarles soporte médico antes de que las heridas sobrepasaran la gravedad que inicialmente habían llevado. Solo Lee fue imposible para tratar en esos momentos, pero sabía que podía hacerse algo al respecto para que su carrera como ninja no quedara en el olvido. Tsunade-sama lo había logrado y yo como su vieja discípula sabía que podía darle una solución por mi propia mano, pero para ello tendría que tener tiempo para estudiar con cuidado su caso.

Chouji no resultó realmente herido, pero el sentido del equilibrio fue afectado lo suficiente como para que su batalla no continuara; nuevamente nada diferente al hilo original del tiempo. Lo único por lo que en esos momentos habíamos permanecido en la arena era el combate que se desarrollaba frente a nuestros ojos, el evento exclusivo que no se había dado en la primera línea y del cual desconocía completamente el resultado.

— Lo hizo de nuevo —murmuró Shisui a mi lado, inclinándose sobre el borde para ver claramente el desarrollo.

— Honestamente no entiendo esto —respondí a cambio, igual de confundida y estupefacta ¿era realmente necesario? No sabía si catalogar la pelea como una de las más tontas que estaba visualizando o también la más conveniente.

 **-0-**

Kabuto parecía estar realmente en problemas con la pequeña niña de cabellos grises, que hasta el momento solo se había dispuesto a esquivar, tropezar e impartir uno que otro golpe a su oponente, sin embargo, no es como si permaneciera ilesa, tenía un par de rasguños aquí y allá, y además, por alguna razón que aun no lograba comprender, había conseguido que el joven médico mostrara su habilidad con la creación del bisturí de chakra, lo cual había dado nuevos datos a todo aquel que no supiera las habilidades de combate de Kabuto y le había provocado a la niña que su brazo izquierdo fuera inmovilizado.

— _Hay algo raro en los movimientos de ella, es casi como si jugara._ — Itachi al otro lado de la línea parecía ligeramente sorprendido, sin embargo, el control sobre su tono podía ser engañoso.

— No se tu, pero parece todo menos un juego —gruñó Shisui — Habrá que ver como ambos parecen exhaustos y el dolor en sus rostros.

— ¿Pero porque Kabuto? — Murmuré sin comprender realmente — Los golpes que ha recibido son… básicos nada que ver con los que le ha dado a ella.

— De hecho parece molesto —acotó Shisui.

Tenía razón, Kabuto desde que inició la pelea había estado más concentrado de lo usual, tratando de terminarla rápido, no obstante, cada vez que parecía que iba a dar un golpe contundente, milagrosamente la niña conseguía evitarlo o en su defecto tropezarse. todo era un constante círculo vicioso que desembocó en una partida… absurda.

Abajo la joven de cabellos plata miraba con una sonrisa jadeante a su contrincante mientras se tomaba el brazo, sus ojos brillaban con muda diversión y reto, detalles que ningúno en la arena podría realmente notar desde la distancia desde donde observaban. Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y los cabellos se pegaban a su frente — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que sepan que hay un ratón entre las filas? — el murmullo salió tan suave que nadie en si podría escucharla, sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera Kabuto podía oírla claramente, como si estuviera justamente a su lado susurrando a su oído.

— ¿Quieres terminar peor de lo que ya estas? — Amenazó el muchacho mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante y hacía un corte horizontal con su mano bañada en chakra, hacia la cabeza de la niña, que cuando vio el ataque se agacho y lanzó adelante, saltando por un lateral del chico para traspasarlo y evitar la patada que había tratado de suministrarle al tomar esa dirección.

Cayendo con dureza la niña dio dos vueltas antes de usar su brazo funcional, para impulsarse nuevamente hacia arriba y quedar en cuclillas detrás del joven. Automáticamente efectuó otro movimiento hacia la derecha, evadiendo una estocada del albino, que al instante volvió a emitir un movimiento de corte horizontal, obligando a la niña a reiniciar sus movimientos. — Miedosito, gatito asustadizo —se burlaba la niña mientras torpemente esquivaba a Kabuto — Eres demasiado evidente, demasiado… manipulable.

Con el último comentario, en un arrebato violento, el joven efectuó con sus brazos un combo consecutivo de golpes veloces, que dejaron un silbido de sonido con cada embate. Para el cuarto intento de conexión, la niña se había colado justo debajo del brazo del albino, y automáticamente contraatacó con su pequeño puño en el hombro de Kabuto. Un chasquido crudo se escuchó momentos antes de que el brazo del muchacho cayera inerte a su lado. Sorprendido, el muchacho apenas consiguió esquivar la patada a dirigida a su barbilla. Dando un paso hacia atrás se impulsó lo suficiente para guardar una distancia prudente con la niña, que nuevamente luego de su ataque había perdido el equilibrio y había caído al suelo con un golpe seco. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Por unos instantes ella había sido más veloz y había podido dejar de percibirla incluso si estaba frente a ella.

Iba a dirigir su mano hacia su hombro incapacitado para curarlo, pero ante la mirada burlona que le dedicó la pequeña desde el suelo se detuvo ¿Le estaba retando a curarse? ¿Quién diablos era esa mocosa? Desde el principio había recibido sus golpes y había esquivado otros tantos, de hecho sus movimientos lentos hacian que sus evasiones fueran por pura suerte, toda esa batalla había sido un absurdo que solo empeoró cuando comenzó a provocarlo con sus comentarios, donde ponía en evidencia su conocimiento de quién era él. Tenía que Matarla, un "accidente" en ese tipo de pruebas era fácil de provocar, sólo tenía que tocar el lugar exacto y la testigo sería eliminada.

— Oh… que miedo tu mirada —nuevamente la niña se levantó con dificultad, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios. —Pero… no lograras nada si no peleas enserio Kabuto-chan.

Nuevamente el albino apretó los dientes y dedicó a la niña una feroz mirada, con promesas ocultas que prometían dolor. — Pareces muy confiada para alguien que está casi al borde del colapso —el joven se irguió para a continuación enderezar sus lentes.

— ¿Realmente lo estoy? — ella pareció evaluarse un momento, contando su herida en el brazo, no obstante, luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a su oponente; entonces dijo con displicencia — Sacrificios vienen y van, de todas formas creo que iba a retirarse desde el principio y yo solo estoy… aprovechando el tiempo… ¿Por cierto porque se quedó? Ya no había acabado…

La pequeña no acabo de hablar cuando tuvo que volver a esquivar, esta vez una kunai lanzada por el albino. — Tienes una lengua muy… fácil ¿no? Parece que necesitas que te enseñe a guardar silencio.

Los ojos café de la niña perdieron por un momento su brillo y su sonrisa se ensombreció gradualmente. — Pienso que… es todo lo contrario, aquí el entrometido es otro. Quien tiene una mano fuera de lugar no soy yo. — La imagen pequeña y frágil de la menor no parecía lo suficientemente intimidante como para provocar algún tipo de sensación de peligro, y en esos momentos menos que estaba completamente apaleada, sin embargo, los instintos de supervivencia de Kabuto se dispararon, tomando la amenaza silenciosa con cuidado.

— ¿Quién eres? — Gruñó él, tomando un kunai con su mano — ¿Qué sabes tú?

La niña imitó al albino al erguirse, solo que su presencia frente a los demás no cambió en lo absoluto, no hubo sombra de amenaza en su expresión y lo único que delataba el cambio en su presencia era su mirada confiada. — ¿Yo? ¿No leíste la pantalla? —la infante soltó una suave risa y señaló el enorme tablón detrás de él — Hikari-chan… asi me llaman.

— No es lo que pregunto.

No esperando realmente una respuesta el albino se acercó a la pequeña con toda intención de enterrar la cuchilla en su tierna carne, pero antes de llegar el objeto fue repelido por el arma propia de la joven, que aprovechando el acercamiento se impulsó hacia al frente y golpeó con la coronilla el pecho del muchacho; rápidamente se dejó caer de cabeza, asegurándose de arquear su cuerpo a tiempo, para que fuera su espalda la que recibiera el impacto de la caída, mientras que con sus piernas buscaba golpear la ingle de Kabuto. Dándose cuenta a tiempo, entre traspiés el muchacho se retiró a tiempo para que el borde del talón apenas si consiguiera rozar parte de su ropa.

La nombrada Hikari permaneció en el suelo con los brazos y piernas extendidos mientras miraba con curiosidad el techo. — Me pregunto si él tuvo tantos problemas en una batalla. Es tan problemático, no tengo la edad para esto. —el bufido de la menor fue mínimo, ya que al instante fue intercambiado por una risilla divertida.

— ¿De qué hablas?

La niña no respondió, solo hizo un puchero antes de volver a ponerse en pie con las rodillas temblorosas y prepararse para el ataque. — Nada Kabuto-chan, solo… prepárate para una caída doble. — Empuñando su arma, esta vez fue la niña la que se lanzó hacia adelante.

 **-0-**

— No entiendo qué ha ocurrido allá atrás.— Finalmente la fase de preliminares había terminado con el empate entre el médico de Orochimaru y la joven niña. Un hecho desconcertante en más de un sentido; no sabíamos si Kabuto había perdido a propósito o si realmente la niña había hecho suficiente presión en él, después de todo en medio de la batalla se mostró tensó y también recibió golpes severos en su cuerpo que a cualquiera lo dejaría fuera de combate.

— Ella salió muy lastimada, pero en todo momento en la batalla no demostró fragilidad alguna — murmuré recordando su expresión adolorida luego de que el combate finalizara — al final del combate fue el único momento que pensé que iba a llorar por sus heridas.

— Fue increíblemente valiente, ¿Y cómo logró irritar a un ninja como Kabuto? Parecía como si él llevara la ventaja física de la pelea pero ella llevaba la psicológica. — Shisui se cruzó de brazos mientras recorríamos los pasillos olvidados de la torre dispuestos a ir a la salida.

— Si hay alguna deficiencia física se puede compensar con lo mental, probablemente esa niña sea muy buena para percatarse de las debilidades psicológicas de sus oponentes. — Itachi se volvió hacia nosotros — quizás un Jutsu como el clan Yamanaka, si vimos en toda la batalla ella solo empleó shuriken y taijutsu, no hubo ningún otro tipo de ataque, ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu, sin embargo Kabuto permaneció todo el tiempo nervioso, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—No necesita otras técnicas si puede romper a su oponente.. así que mejora su estilo de lucha física —dije recordando sus movimientos —Sería un oponente de temer en ese caso.

— Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué participó? No teníamos mucha idea de esas tres kunoichi, no estaban en los registros, pero el tercero autorizó su participación ¿No es extraño? — Aportó Shisui.

— Pregunté sobre eso… parece ser que son de una pequeña aldea al norte de aquí. El líder de esa aldea pidió autorización de última emergencia y el tercero accedió ya que parece que en la tercera guerra brindó apoyo económico a Konoha y suministros. Posiblemente sea un ajuste temporal…

— Cierto… Shin dijo eso, el tiempo trata de acoplarse a su hilo original de acontecimientos. Exceptuando los cambios completamente reescritos, los hilos sueltos y que no fueron tocados, se tratan de adaptar tomando los cambios y siguiendo un hilo regular. Si Kabuto desde el principio iba a participar, el tiempo brindó alguien que le impidiera quedar en las finales, eso tiene más sentido. — Con mi pequeño complemento de hipótesis, Shisui me observó incrédulo antes de suspirar y tomar su cabeza con una mano.

— Dame un respiro, esta cosa del tiempo es demasiado compleja para entender por completo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que eventualmente esto podría llamar la atención. —Ahora fue el turno de Itachi y mió de dirigir una mirada curiosa a nuestro amigo, quien leyendo bien nuestra expresión procedió a explicarse —: Una ruptura temporal… si antes Shin tuvo problemas con alguien que lo limitó ¿Por qué ahora mismo no hay alguien que modere este cambio? Debe estar enterado y debe haber una razón por lo que no se ha hecho nada. Shin también mencionó que era mejor no rascar demasiado hondo.

— Quizás… sea porque sabe que nuevamente está en la mira. — Los tres nos detuvimos cuando el bosque apareció tras la puerta e intercambiamos miradas de comprensión.

— Si eso es de esa manera tendremos que tener cuidado, no sabemos qué tipo de carácter tiene el ser que selló a Shin, así que no sabemos qué hará, si intervendrá y volverá a dejar el flujo de tiempo igual o… peor aún se enfocará en volver a sellarlo, lo que te involucraría a ti en todo esto.

La advertencia de Shisui me picó en lo profundo, consciente de que tenía razón, cualquier posibilidad era demasiado peligrosa, especialmente en esos momentos de incertidumbre. — Por el momento no bajemos la guardia y enfoquemos nuestra energía en el problema que tenemos enfrente. No podemos descuidarnos de los problemas actuales sin conocer los detalles de un futuro incierto —dijo Itachi dándonos una mirada de seriedad — Tenemos que estar preparados para las finales, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

— Eso no lo discuto, hay diferentes planes que armar y establecer las bases suficientes como para proteger la aldea. Imagino que Sakura también estarás planeando algo con respecto a los chicos heridos en las preliminares.

— Sí. —respondí.

Los tres nos manteníamos una sonrisa de decisión y comprensión mutua. Siempre había sido así desde que éramos niños, incluso cuando tuvimos nuestra peor temporada buscamos mantenernos unidos.

* * *

Finalmente, luego de horas podía recostarme contra la incómoda pero reconfortante silla de mi propio despacho en el hospital. El sudor se pegaba a mí como una segunda piel mientras mis miembros se sentían como gelatina. Con toda la preparación e investigación que había realizado antes de lanzarme a ejecutar ese tipo de cirugía, había entendido que no solo sería arriesgado sino también agotador, por eso mi falta de chakra en esos momentos no me era una sorpresa, tampoco que mi cuerpo se sintiera entumido o que desesperadamente me aferraba a la conciencia. No obstante, nadie podría borrar de mi rostro la sonrisa de éxito que surcaba mis labios, ni siquiera el cansancio o el horrible dolor de estómago que tenía debido a la falta de comida.

Mi mente una vez repasó todo el procedimiento que había llevado a cabo junto con las heridas principales que habían dejado al niño en una precaria situación. La fractura en los huesos había sido a nivel micro, quedando pedazos de los huesos incrustados como pequeñas astillas en los nervios de su espalda. Un solo error al eliminarlos mientras se regeneraba el tejido y los huesos, era causal de muerte o parálisis; como fuera en ambos casos su vida como ninja era historia si no se encontraba una forma de aumentar las probabilidades de la operación. Fue por ese motivo que en mis tiempos libres estudie cada tomo de medicina que pude encontrar en la aldea, tomé apuntes, hice simulaciones de la operación, todo para conseguir que esta fuera un éxito rotundo y garantizar la tranquilidad del joven maestro de Taijutsu.

Había costado convencer al niño para que se quedara en cama, pero cuando le dije que encontraría el método de ayudarle, sus impulsos de entrenamiento disminuyeron parcialmente, permitiendo que consiguiera concentrarme en los preparativos no solo de su cura, sino también en las finales de los exámenes chunin por venir. Todo eso se resumió en tres agotadoras semanas que finalmente daban sus frutos.

Con una probabilidad del 65% de éxito, me había imbuido junto a cuatro asistentes en una operación de 6 horas continuas, en las que mi chakra fue la fuente constante de trabajo, modulando gradualmente el proceso de localización, extracción y eliminación de cada astilla del hueso incrustado; luego tuve que estimular el proceso de creación de células para aumentar la regeneración hasta un estado estable donde el cuerpo pudiera continuar sanando sin problemas hasta su estado original.

— Sakura-sensei —dijo una enfermera que entraba a mi despacho con una taza caliente de té verde que colocó en mi escritorio mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.— Felicitaciones por la operación y gracias por su trabajo.

— No hay problema —respondí con voz ronca, reseca ante la falta de hidratación.

Tomé la bebida y le di un sorbo largo, disfrutando de la sensación punzante y cálida que se extendía por toda mi garganta, calmando el dolor que previamente la había abordado. — ¿Hay algo más que quieras informarme? —pregunté tratando de corregir mi postura descuidada.

— Sí, Guy-sensei está esperando afuera, quiere saber cómo ha ido la operación. Le he dicho que estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar, pero ha insistido en querer verla… ¿Le digo que…?

— Haz que pase, seguramente estará preocupado por Lee, y conociendo su carácter lo más seguro es que intente adquirir la información sin importar nada. — Con una sonrisa debilitada despedí a la mujer que una vez recibidas mi instrucción, salió a buscar al maestro del taijutsu.

Suspirando, reuní las pocas energías que me quedaban y pensé minuciosamente lo que diría, abarcando datos puntuales para asegurar que la curiosidad del hombre fuera saciada y pudiera recobrar un poco de mi tiempo libre. Al mismo tiempo tomé los documentos del reporte médico que aún me esperaba, y el expediente de Lee donde tenía que actualizar los datos y añadir los cuidados que debe mantener mientras se recuperaba. Mientras estaba repasando los datos y añadiendo los apuntes iniciales, la puerta volvió a abrirse y el hombre vestido con mallas de color verde entró.

— ¡Sensei! ¿Cómo está Lee?

Omitiendo la forma tan extraña como sonaba el título en boca del hombre, le dediqué una sonrisa reconfortante para apaciguar sus nervios desatados. — La operación fue un éxito, Lee se recuperará y podrá volver a entrenar una vez haya finalizado su tiempo de rehabilitación —hice una pausa para esperar si el hombre tenía algo que decir, sin embargo, al ver que esperaba a que continuara, añadí — Su camino ninja puede ponerse nuevamente en marcha, podrá cumplir su sueño…

Fue en un instante que mi cansado cerebro no registró a la misma velocidad que acostumbraba. En un momento había estado sentada explicando la situación y al siguiente estaba siendo abrazada en el aire entre los fuertes brazos de Guy, que lloraba como un niño pequeño sobre mi hombro. —¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias! Por apoyar a Lee… pensar que pudo… —sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un aullido lastimero que se desprendió detrás de su garganta.

Notablemente incómoda pero de algún modo conmovida traté de zafarme del abrazo, no obstante, en mi estado debilitado apenas si pude moverme un poco dentro de ese abrazo de Oso, por eso al final opté por tratar de razonar con él. — Guy-san… me está aplastando, podría… soltarme.

Aunque mis palabras parecieron tardar en registrarse en su memoria, al final lentamente me volvió a dejar sobre mis pies. Tambaleante volví a sentarme en mi silla y observé cómo el hombre trataba de recobrar la compostura. — P-por favor… vaya a visitar a Lee cuando despierte, a-apuesto que también deseará darle las gracias. Y por supuesto si necesita algo sabe que puede pedirlo, estaré dispuesto a ayudarle en todo lo que requiera.

— Descuide… y por supuesto que iré a ver a Lee cuando despierte.

Finalmente con una sonrisa Guy abandonó el despacho. Sentía como si mi energía restante hubiera sido drenada con esa visita, a pesar de que solo duró un par de minutos. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi cansancio el papeleo aún aguardaba por mí, por ello reuniendo la suficiente voluntad, me concentré en rellenar los reportes.

El tiempo se escurrió entre mis dedos como el agua, la noche ya había caído cuando terminé de escribir y la sensación abrupta de cansancio se había multiplicado exponencialmente, haciendo sentir mi cuerpo de plomo. No tenía idea de cómo conseguiría regresar a casa, y tenderme en mi cama, de hecho aún tenía que cenar algo si quería que el agotamiento no me provocara un severo dolor de cabeza en la mañana. Aún estaba debatiendo mentalmente el asunto cuando una voz profunda y familiar se hizo presente en el lugar — ¿Has terminado?

En un sobresalto al no haber percibido que alguien más estaba allí, me erguí en mi silla y posé mi atención en la persona que había ingresado. Allí tranquilamente recostado contra el marco de la puerta, Itachi se encontraba mirándome con una expresión mayoritariamente serena, pero ligeramente divertida. Con una parcial pérdida de palabras y aún aturdida por la repentina aparición, lentamente recobré el dominio de mis pensamientos y logré balbucear una torpe respuesta —: Si… creo… yo… hm. Sí he terminado.

Itachi asintió y se acercó a mi escritorio con pasos tranquilos, manteniendo su semblante tranquilo. — Supongo que te has perdido la hora de la cena —comentó cuando estuvo frente a mí.

Iba a contestar cuando mi estómago se impuso en la conversación con un gruñido de queja. Mis labios quedaron a medio camino de soltar palabra y mi rostro se tornó rojo en ese preciso momento. Avergonzada por el sonido tan poco femenino y de la expresión divertida de Itachi, agaché la mirada y use mis manos para ocultar mi expresión. — No te burles —murmuré.

— Tu propio cuerpo reclama tu falta de cuidado. — Su reprimenda fue dada con comprensión, usando un tono suave que solo me hizo sentir peor.

— Ya sé… lo siento no quería...

— Esta bien Sakura. De todas formas venía a llevarte a cenar. — Con más velocidad de la que me hubiera gustado reaccionar, levanté mi rostro. Estaba sorprendida por su declaración, y al mismo tiempo la emoción me embargó por unos instantes, antes de reconsiderar sus palabras. Solo se preocupaba por mí, él sabía lo poco cuidadosa que en ocasiones era con respecto a mi propia salud, en especial cuando era luego de atender el caso de algún paciente. Pareciendo notar mi debate interno Itachi dijo —: Aunque también me preocupo por tu estado, el motivo de invitarte a cenar a casa no es solo ese.

— ¿He? — perpleja por su declaración y sus crípticas palabras, me llené de preguntas infinitas de los mil motivos por los cuales había declarado aquello, sin embargo, antes de que se me ocurriera preguntar, Itachi me tendió la mano y dijo —: Vamos mi madre tiene lista la cena desde hace un rato.

Cohibida, acepté su ofrecimiento, dejando mi silla atrás y apoyándome en mis temblorosas piernas. Con su repentina visita había olvidado completamente que mi energía seguía abajo, por ello, el movimiento me sentó como un balde de ladrillos sobre mi cuerpo. No fue de extrañar que terminara apoyándome más tiempo del requerido sobre mi amigo, que pacientemente me envolvió con sus brazos para ayudarme a estabilizar. — Gracias, Itachi-kun —murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa cruzando mi rostro.

— Descuida, pero creo que es mejor que evitemos que camines en estos momentos. — Terminadas sus palabras me dio la espalda, ofreciendo cargarme en ella.

— N-no creo que sea necesario… ya sabes si vamos a un paso moderado puede que…

La mirada que me dirigió hizo morir el resto de la oración en mis labios, y así con la sangre corriendo nuevamente hacia mi rostro, acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo y le abracé por el cuello. Un segundo más tarde había sido levantada desde mis rodillas y estaba recostada contra él. Aunque pensé inicialmente que iba a terminar cargándome por los pasillos del hospital de tal forma, fue una sorpresa agradable descubrir que estaba equivocada; el Uchiha me ahorro la vergüenza al decidir salir por medio de la ventana y usando el Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante que pronto nos puso en la ruta exterior a la aldea.

Cuando el camino que nos llevaba a su casa se hizo presente, sus pasos fueron suaves, manteniendo un ritmo tranquilo pero constante, casi como si estuviéramos dando un paseo. Aunque al principio fui reacia a aceptar que me llevara, lentamente la comodidad me embargó, siendo obnubilada por la ola de cansancio y el silencioso ambiente nocturno que nos rodeaba, mi cuerpo se relajó y me recosté más cómodamente en su espalda, cerrando lentamente los ojos como si escuchara una canción de cuna.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la cirugía? —En medio del sopor escuché su pregunta, formulada con un tenor suave y casi arrullador.

— Fue un éxito, Lee… podrá volver a entrenar en algunas semanas. — Una alegre sonrisa cruzó mi rostro.

— Buen trabajo. Sabíamos que lo conseguirías.

Había un rezago de orgullo en la profundidad del tono que empleó mi amigo que calentó mi corazón. Inevitablemente la emoción que explotó en mi pecho me dio una pequeña carga de energía que tuve que suprimir antes de terminar abrazando fuertemente a mi amigo. — Aunque tenía fé en que lo lograría, saber que lo logré es… asombroso. Gracias por creer en mí.

No hubo más respuesta de su parte, pero por el pequeño apretón en su agarre, pude entender que me había escuchado fuerte y claro. Cuando íbamos llegando al barrio Uchiha me tomó por sorpresa el movimiento repentino que realizó, cruzando todo el barrio en un parpadeo, para al final solo detenerse frente a su hogar, donde sin dudar ingresó luego de un segundo.

Tardé en registrar en mi memoria los acontecimientos siguientes, por ello cuando regresé en mí misma, apenas si reconocía que estaba de pie en frente del lavabo del baño de invitados de la casa, con Itachi esperando afuera con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? mi cansada mente trataba de recordar qué había pasado luego de que pasaramos por la puerta. Recordaba brevemente que el pelinegro anunció nuestra llegada, luego Mikoto había hecho su aparición, su mirada había sido brillante con un pequeño destello de complacencia que pocas veces había visto, pero que ese día parecía albergar más de lo que aparentaba, su sonrisa cordial había sido transformada, casi como si mostrara su participación en alguna travesura que picó mis nervios. Su voz, siempre suave tenía una nota cantarína cuando declaró que la cena estaba lista y su comando amable para que fuéramos a lavarnos, justo antes de desaparecer, ocultaba una emoción similar al estado de alegría cuando veía algo particularmente interesante en el mercado o tiendas. Aún confundida y sin haber podido pasar más allá de los saludos formales, fui llevada a cuestas hasta el actual baño, donde pestañeaba confundida mientras veía el jabón en mis manos.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves confundida —comentó Itachi girando el rostro hacia la derecha.

— Yo… creo que me he perdido de algo. Itachi-kun… tu madre estaba muy… como decirlo...

— Feliz —afirmó él con simpleza — Casi eufórica. Lo sé.

Juague mis manos y me giré a ver su expresión, esperando a que continuara, — Recibió una noticia… de su agrado, algo que esperaba con ansias desde hace mucho tiempo, eso es todo. — Por algún motivo intuía que no era la única razón, no obstante, no le cuestioné al respecto, contrario a eso me acerque con pasos sencillos y sonreí.

— No se que pensar de su expresión, me hace recordar un poco aquella vez que me drogó… puede ser engañosa. — Mis palabras causaron que mi acompañante riera con suavidad al tiempo en que me ofrecía su brazo como apoyo, lo cual me provocó otro sonrojo de sorpresa. — Itachi… no es necesario que…

— Preferible dirigir un descanso bien efectuado que ser obligado a tomarlo ¿No crees? — Sus ojos mostraron la referencia que él no había expresado, una advertencia que me recordó que él siendo hijo de Mikoto era imposible que no hubiera sacado algo referente a su madre.

— Bien… —murmuré a regañadientes, enredando mi brazo alrededor del suyo y apoyándome contra él.

Una vez se aseguró que estuviera segura sobre mis propios pies, inició una marcha tranquila hasta el comedor, donde los alimentos calientes nos esperaban ya servidos junto a Mikoto que acababa de terminar de colocar el último plato sobre la mesa. Me sorprendió percatarme que solo habían sido preparados sólo dos lugares en el comedor, ¿Qué pasaba con el resto? — Han estado todo el día trabajando así que será mejor que coman bien, iré a preparar la habitación de invitados mientras terminan de cenar. Ligeramente alarmada ante la declaración abrí los labios para cuestionar sus palabras, sin embargo, la mujer fue más rápida en responder a las preguntas no formuladas — Fugaku aún está en la estación, Sasuke está entrenando con Kakashi, yo ya cené y ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que te dejaremos ir a casa en ese estado vulnerable.

— S-si, entiendo Mikoto-san… gracias por su amabilidad. — Presintiendo que si presentaba cualquier réplica sería noqueada sin dudar, decidí tomar el camino que no me provocara una jaqueca más tarde, suficiente tenía con el agotamiento de chakra.

Complacida por la respuesta la mujer se giró dejándonos solos en medio del lugar. Una vez estuve segura de que no podría escucharnos solté un suspiro de alivio. Mientras tomaba asiento junto a mi acompañante. — Tu madre puede ser aterradora sin necesidad de proponérselo ¿no es así? — Nuevamente Itachi sonrió mientras tomaba los palillos.

— Sueles ser una de sus preocupaciones, y en su defensa no puedes culparla tiendes a ser un poco descuidada con tu propia salud, siempre exigiendote de más — Su mirada se suavizó.

— Lo siento… supongo que aún tiendo a pensar que me hace falta dar más de mí, pero también soy feliz cuando puedo ver que tu familia se preocupa tanto por mí. Ni siquiera pertenezco al clan, pero siempre he podido contar con su apoyo, a veces siento como si todo fuera algo… irreal.

— No eres alguien ajeno al clan Sakura — Itachi se había detenido en sus movimientos y ahora parecía estar medianamente perdido en sus pensamientos, como si un recuerdo lo hubiera tomado en esos instantes — Todo el tiempo estuviste consciente de nuestro pasado y aun así buscaste acercarte, la mayoría del clan te reconoce y aprecia, esto ya te hace alguien cercano, así que es natural que nos preocupemos por ti.

— Nunca pensé que pasaría… —murmuré recordando mi primera vida — no me malentiendas, pero cuando todo era diferente, el pensar que podría interactuar con todos ustedes era como… un sueño fantástico. Apenas conocía a Sasuke, no me podía imaginar cómo era su vida antes de quedar solo, por eso… cuando me detengo un momento a pensar en ello esta realidad se vuelve casi como un espejismo y me provoca temor pensar que repentinamente pueda desaparecer. Aquí he podido hacer cosas que antes no pude, he podido conocerlos, ayudar a Naruto, he mejorado como ninja… no me puedo imaginar si de repente me despertara un día y viera que todo fue un sueño.

— Puedo asegurarte que no lo es, pero creo que comprendo lo que sientes.

El silencio se instauró entre nosotros brevemente mientras tomábamos pequeños bocados de nuestros alimentos. Aunque el tema era demasiado denso el impacto que provocó en nosotros fue menor del que se podía esperar, quizás por el hecho de que la compañía era agradable o quizás nos habíamos acostumbrado demasiado a la situación, no podía decirlo con certeza, pero de algún modo lo sentía así. Pronto los alimentos fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo quedaron los platos casi completamente vacíos, solo un par de granos de arroz se mantuvieron reposando en el fondo de las tazas.

Con un suspiro de agrado me estiré en mi lugar y proclamé —: Oh tu madre cocina como los ángeles. — Sentía como si una pequeña parte de energía hubiera sido agregada a mis fuerzas, sin embargo, también el sopor del sueño me golpeó con dureza, provocando en mí un bostezo que pronto cubrí con mi mano derecha.

— Bien, es hora de dormir —dijo Mikoto repentinamente desde la entrada.

Por tercera vez ese día fui sorprendida, ¿En qué momento había llegado? ¿Mis sentidos estaban tan mal? Quizás ellos tuvieran razón, no era conveniente quedarme sola esa noche y menos con la amenaza de Orochimaru rondando por la aldea, debería agradecer aún más poder contar con el apoyo de la familia, pero no sabía qué hacer para poder expresar mi gratitud, al menos no en esos momentos. — Con la operación que realizaste hoy necesitarás todo el descanso que puedas si quieres recuperar tu chakra para mañana. — La mujer se acercó y me extendió un juego de ropa limpia para que usara esa noche. En esta ocasión, su préstamo fue un Yukata de color azul oscuro.

— ¿Cómo…? —Iba a cuestionar cómo sabía aquello, pero a mitad de mis palabras me detuve y me giré y clavé mi atención en Itachi.

De manera extraordinaria y pocas veces vistas, Itachi estaba aparentando dirigir su atención a un punto inexacto en la cocina, y aunque su expresión permaneció neutral fue evidente que estaba buscando evitar mi mirada. Omitiendo mis palabras iniciales y buscando ocultar la sonrisa que deseaba aparecer en mis labios volví a dirigirme a Mikoto —: Lo aprecio mucho Mikoto-san, trataré de descansar todo lo que pueda.

Satisfecha con la respuesta la mujer sonrió abiertamente y luego se dirigió a su hijo mayor —: Asegurate de escoltarla hasta su habitación, y dejen ahí los platos, ya me encargo yo, ustedes dos han estado trabajando demasiado duro.

—De acuerdo. — Con la respuesta rápida, el pelinegro se incorporó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

Con una última despedida de buenas noches seguí a mi acompañante por los pasillos. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz mientras caminaba junto a mi persona preferida, que casi había olvidado mi condición, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no lo había hecho; entonces al estar tan concentrada en el momento no distinguí a tiempo el instante en que me desvanecí por breves segundos. Cuando recobré el control sobre mis sentidos me sentí en el suelo en una posición extraña, la mitad superior de mi cuerpo se hallaba parcialmente elevado y siendo envuelto bajo un abrazo cálido, mientras que mis piernas se encontraban apoyadas sobre una superficie fría y dura. — Sakura… — La voz preocupada de Itachi sonaba justo sobre mi cabeza, tan cerca que avivó aún más mis adormilados pensamientos.

Abriendo los ojos me hallé recostada contra el pecho de Itachi, siendo sostenida alrededor de mi cintura por su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho estaba apoyado contra el suelo, justo detrás de su espalda; sus piernas estaban dobladas a los costados de mi cintura, sirviendo como una pared inamovible para evitar que mi cuerpo terminará cayendo a algún costado. Abrumada, busqué incorporarme, apoyando mis manos contra los costados de él, sin embargo, su brazo se apretó con más fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, así que, levantando mi rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza dirigí mi atención a su mirada oscura.

Su mirada suavizada por la preocupación me examinaba con cuidado, su corazón agitado confirmaba esta verdad, lo único que me confundía era su agarre, que aunque no me hacía daño parecía ser un abrazo casi posesivo. — L-lo siento Itachi-kun, no esperaba encontrarme tan cansada —murmuré insegura, incapaz de determinar qué acción tomar a continuación, no tenía la fuerza o la energía para romper su agarre e internamente tampoco lo deseaba.

Inesperadamente se movió hacia adelante, sentándose por completo y casi dejando inexistente la distancia entre nosotros. Podía sentir claramente su respiración sobre mi rostro, cálida suave, manteniendo un ritmo constante y pausado; no podía creer que él no mostrara reacción alguna por la cercanía que manteníamos. — ¿Estas bien? — Su mano derecha, que antes había estado manteniendo nuestro peso se posó sobre mi mejilla, acariciando suavemente la zona, lo que ocasionó que mi corazón comenzara a golpear frenéticamente mi caja toráxica, robándome el aliento, de hecho podría jurar que él también podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón desbocado.

— Y-yo… si, tu… esto… yo no estoy… — La lengua se enredaba en mi paladar, no conseguía enhebrar un solo pensamiento coherente y formular la oración que quería decir, ante la nueva posición mis manos habían terminado aferradas fuertemente a los costados de su camisa, no obstante, el agarre era contrarrestado por el temblor que empezaba a atacarme. Jamás, en mis dos vidas había pasado por tal situación, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, y aunque la sensación era en parte agradable, en su mayoría era aterradora.

Estaba tan imbuida en la espiral de emociones que no me había percatado de la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del moreno. — Es bueno que no te hayas lastimado. — Luego de murmurar aquellas palabras Itachi junto nuestras frentes y cerró los ojos.

El tiempo a mi parecer pareció congelarse, mi respiración se detuvo y de no ser porque seguía viva diría que mi corazón había corrido la misma suerte, sin embargo, esta vez no fueron los nervios lo que me había provocado tal reacción, al contrario el sentimiento que surgió fue diferente, suave y conmovedor. Por algún motivo que aun no comprendía, sólo con ese simple gesto mi agitación anterior había desaparecido, era cierto que mi corazón seguía latiendo por fuerza, pero las ganas de sonreír y disfrutar solo de ese instante fueron más intensas, por ello lentamente cerré los ojos y me relajé en su abrazo. No se cuanto tiempo pasó para nosotros, solo supe que así como repentinamente habíamos sidos absorbidos por el ambiente, así mismo todo se rompió en pedazos.

La tranquilidad a nuestro alrededor fue abruptamente interrumpida por los pasos que se habían detenido en seco una vez la presencia del propietario había llegado a nuestra posición. Nuevamente alarmada busque moverme para ver de quien se trataba, pero esta acción había sido nuevamente interrumpida por la mano en mi cintura, que no me permitió el movimiento brusco. Itachi se había separado lo suficiente como para erguirse y mirar a la persona que había entrado, su expresión ahora completamente en blanco era la máscara que siempre usaba para ocultar sus intenciones, la defensa perfecta para protegerse y responder a cualquier situación. Con movimientos más suaves y cuando finalmente sentí que el abrazo de Itachi se suavizaba, me giré a ver a la persona que recientemente había llegado.

Ahí completamente inmóvil, con la mirada clavada sobre nosotros y una expresión impávida, estaba Sasuke. Por algún motivo, la sensación de peligro apareció en mi pecho, en conjunto con el cambio en nuestro entorno que quedó completamente en silencio, cayendo en una presión anormal que incluso pareció silenciar los animales nocturnos. Algo estaba muy mal allí, no sabía qué cosa, pero lo que fuera había cortado cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de mis labios, un hecho contrario al del Uchiha mayor, que con un tono de voz completamente controlado y parejo finalmente pronunció el nombre que dio paso al inicio de la tormenta —: Sasuke…

* * *

 **Me disculpo por no contestar los comentarios esta vez pero en estos momentos es hora de dormir para mí, pero quería dejar esto subido antes de ir a dormir para ir a trabajar mañana.**

 **Les contestaré eventualmente, lo prometo, quizás a la mayoría por PM y a quienes están en cuenta de invitado pues… en el siguiente capítulo espero.**


	19. CAPÍTULO 13 — FIRME —

**Muy buenas noches queridos lectores impacientes y pacientes.**

 **Es una hermosa noche de Julio en la que finalmente aparezco es hermoso y aunque deseo decir muchas cosas con detalle para ustedes lo cierto es que no tengo energía, de hecho, no me esperaba poder subir capitulo hoy, pensé que sería el Domingo pero… bueno que les digo he estado tan enrollada y me he sentido tan culpable que me dije, aguanta un poco más y explicate, asi que lo haré, pero no en esta sección.**

 **Les pido por favor lean las notas finales con detenimiento ya que creo les será ilustradoras y bueno, la verdad apreciaría que lo hicieran ya que en serio hay unas cosas que me preocupan, pero me gustaría expresar.**

 **Sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13 — FIRME —

Sasuke parecía perdido en sí mismo, sus ojos no reflejaban nada y no parecían estar fijos en ningún lugar en específico, incluso si en estos simplemente estábamos reflejados. Solo cuando su hermano pronunció su nombre el niño parpadeó y enfocó su mirada, esta vez, permitiendo que las emociones se reflejaran en sus ojos. Una neblina Oscura había caído sobre su expresión, la ira fue solo una de las tantas emociones que parecían embargarlo, no obstante, esta era la más visible y la que más me preocupaba en esos momentos. — Nii-san, Sakura. — Prácticamente escupió nuestros nombres cuando habló, usando un tono despectivo y cargado de odio.

Para mí fue un shock escuchar su tenor de voz tomar matices tan oscuros, no obstante, si a mi compañero también lo afectó no lo demostró en lo absoluto, al contrario, manteniendo su mismo estoico semblante, procedió a ignorar por completo la forma en que su hermano menor se había dirigido a nosotros y le dijo —: Ya que has regresado de tu entrenamiento, ve a cenar, lo necesitarás si quieres seguir con el entrenamiento.

El mayor se movió, poniéndose de pie al tiempo en que me levantaba en brazos, lo que me sacó un grito ahogado de sorpresa mientras, por inercia me aferraba a él, abrazándolo por el cuello para mantener el equilibrio. — ¡Itachi-kun! — Con fingida indignación proferí, pero mi protesta no fue respondida, de hecho, lo único me aseguraba que había registrado mis palabras, fue el movimiento leve de sus ojos, y el pequeño apretón en mi cintura. La atención del mayor estaba puesta en su mayoría sobre su hermano, así que, consciente de que en el momento no conseguiría más respuesta que la ya suministrada, solté un suspiro inaudible y también miré hacia Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha parecía estar en una pérdida de palabras total, ya fuese por la impresión del momento o la cólera que reflejaban sus ojos de obsidiana, el punto era que esto no podía significar nada bueno. Desviando mi mirada, en un intento de evitar afrontar el estado de ánimo del niño, me dedique a evaluar su estado en general. Sus ropas estaban llenas de tierra, cortes y alguno que otro rastro de sangre seca muy seguramente de sus magulladas manos y de los arañazos que rondaban sus brazos y piernas, sus cabellos negros tenían pequeñas tonalidades de café terroso, además de estar más despeinados de lo usual. En circunstancias normales me ofrecería a sanar aquellas heridas, pero en mi condición actual dudaba que consiguiera sellar un rasguño sin desmayarme. Como si pudiera acceder a mis pensamientos finalmente Itachi me observó y dijo —: Ya mi madre se encargará de sanarlo por ahora tienes que descansar.

—L-lo sé, solo…

—Te preocupa, lo entiendo. — No podía discutirle, si usualmente era fácil de leer, incluso cuando estaba en guardia, en esos momentos en que no tenía energía para fingir, sería aún más sencillo, por ello solamente hice un puchero.

Como si mágicamente el menor hubiera recobrado el don del habla, pronunció con inquietante tono controlado — ¿Exactamente qué estaban haciendo? —Tanto mi amigo y yo no respondimos de inmediato, al contrario, posamos nuestras atenciones sobre él y le observamos unos instantes antes de que yo me decidiera a contestarle —: Yo… me desmaye hace un momento por falta de chakra e Itachi-kun detuvo mi caída, solo se aseguraba de que no me hubiera lastimado.

Su expresión se convirtió en una mueca de burla arrogante, — ¿Eres tan torpe como para permitirte perder tanto chakra? Pensé que eras más lista que eso. — su tono tenía algo ácido detrás, lo que me hizo estremecer.

La presencia de Itachi cambió repentinamente, se elevó levemente haciendo que el ambiente fuera aún más pesado, al tiempo pronunció de forma pausada —: Sakura tenía un trabajo pendiente que requería que ella fuera el médico de cabecera, como sabrás es una de los pocos médicos calificados para hacer una intervención quirúrgica, fue la única fuente constante de chakra así que es normal que haya terminado más agotada que el resto. — Su mirada no era dura, al menos no para su hermano, pero si guardaba una firmeza inquebrantable que pareció turbar al menor, no obstante, no fue suficiente como para que desistiera de su ataque verbal.

— No es motivo para que te vuelvas su burro de carga…

— Itachi-kun no es ningún burro de carga —intervine yo, esta vez, molesta por la comparación le mostré una expresión desafiante al niño — él está siendo amable, además somos un equipo, amigos desde hace mucho… creo que sabes bien que cuando un compañero o amigo está teniendo problemas lo normal es prestarle tu hombro para ayudarle. Si aún no has entendido algo tan básico como esto entonces eso quiere decir que Kakashi y yo hemos fallado en darte esta lección.

Se hizo un profundo silencio entre los tres, puesto que era la primera vez que le hablaba con tal dureza al menor. Desde que era niño le había concedido el respeto y lugar que desde antaño le había prodigado, pero ahora, escuchando sus palabras hirientes contra su hermano y contra mí, la sangre había comenzado a hervirme. Realmente no me importaba ser objeto de su ira, pero en cuanto a su hermano mayor la situación era diferente, él no había hecho nada malo, no merecía el trato que el niño estaba expresando, ni el desprecio de sus acciones. — No eres quien para… — Antes de que el menor consiguiera terminar sus palabras fue interrumpido por la severa voz de su madre, que había llegado al lugar.

— ¿Aún están dando vueltas por ahí? Creo que había dicho que fueran a descansar. Si no quieren afrontar las consecuencias les recomiendo que se den prisa. — La mirada amenazante de la mujer me hizo correr un escalofrío y sentirme enferma.

— Por supuesto madre. — Escuchar el suave y controlado tono de Itachi me provocó una dosis de envidia, No podía imaginar cómo conseguía no salir intimidado con tal amenaza y menos si provenía de una mujer como ella.

Con una última inclinación de cabeza y lanzando una mirada a su hermano, Itachi nos giró y condujo a través de los pasillos que daban hacia las habitaciones. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la familiar puerta corredera se hiciera presente y me encontrara siendo depositada sobre el tatami, justo al lado del futon que su madre me había preparado. Una vez abajo un suspiro escapó de mis labios junto con la tensión que habíamos experimentado momentos antes — Shannaro —murmuré mientras me giraba para ver a mi acompañante.

— ¿Estás bien? — El suave tenor en la pregunta mitigó levemente el sentimiento de inquietud formado en mi cabeza, sin embargo, no retiró la molestia causada por su hermano.

—Sí, solo algo desconcertada por el comportamiento tan… infantil de Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué tiene que comportarse como…?

— Un niño —complemento mi acompañante acercándose lo suficiente como para que tuviera que levantar la mirada para ver sus ojos — Y lo es Sakura, aún es un niño.

Tenía razón, pero algo en mi interior no podía simplemente dejar que esta se convirtiera en la excusa perfecta para que no asumiera la responsabilidad de los hechos, había sido tan grosero, tan poco lógico que hacía que mi sangre se encendiera. —Entiendo que sea un niño, pero… ¿Por qué se molestó? En primer lugar, no estábamos haciendo nada malo y… bueno es cierto que podía ser confuso para él al principio la forma en que nos encontró, pero le explicamos así que no tiene que ser tan grosero.

— Sasuke suele ser irracional en ocasiones, especialmente cuando siente que le están arrebatando algo, suele ser posesivo con lo que considera propio. — Sus ojos guardaban palabras que no parecía dispuesto a pronunciar y que poco logré comprender… ¿Acaso insinuaba que le molestaba que estuviera cerca de él? Pensaba que hacía mucho había borrado aquel complejo de hermano y se había dispuesto a aceptar finalmente que era normal que Itachi y yo compartiéramos tiempo juntos.

— No lo entiendo —dije soltando un suspiro.

— No tienes que hacerlo ahora, solo trata de descansar, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo — una pequeña y amable sonrisa atravesó su rostro brevemente, justo al tiempo en que se giraba para marcharse — Descansa Sakura.

— Descansa Itachi-kun y gracias. Nos veremos en la mañana —me despedí dándole una tímida sonrisa.

Con el cierre de la puerta corredera, mi humor cambió radicalmente y finalmente permití que el cansancio obrara en mí, por ello no tardé en prepararme para dormir y caer completamente sobre la almohada. El aroma a pino fresco y hoguera inundó mis fosas nasales, y pronto mi mente se dejó llevar a la inconsciencia.

 **-0-**

Una brisa suave y cálida acariciaba mi rostro y hacía mover mis cabellos. Los rayos del sol caían con ligereza, una que casi podía pensar que estaba premeditada para no lastimar a quien tocara, su brillo era reflejado en el familiar río que en esos momentos estaba observando desde el puente. Aquella imagen era tan nostálgica que me sumergí de lleno en los recuerdos que abarcaban ese lugar, por ello no fue una sorpresa que no me percatara inmediatamente de que no me encontrara sola o que alguien venía corriendo directamente hacia mí; solo cuando mi nombre fue pronunciado con fuerza mi cerebro salió de su estado letárgico y me obligó a buscar al dueño de la voz.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¿Naruto? — Pronuncié sorprendida al ver a mi viejo amigo correr hacia mí con una expresión decidida. Lo que me mantenía confundida no era este pequeño hecho sino su apariencia adolescente que en pocos momentos me alcanzó — ¿Qué estás…? — Las palabras murieron en mi garganta, al muchacho tomarme por la cintura y arrojarme al suelo junto a él.

Incluso si no comprendí inicialmente que era lo que había ocurrido, poco segundos después si entendí la razón de sus acciones impulsivas y poco delicadas. Un destello electrificado claramente de un jutsu cayó con un estruendo, justo en el sitio donde momentos antes había estado de pie; esto evidentemente era una de las formas de chidori. Que Naruto de 16 años estuviera allí y el inminente ataque me hizo consciente de la situación y de quien era el perpetrador, incluso antes de que el rubio pronunciara su nombre. — ¡Idiota! ¡Casi lastimas a Sakura-chan!

Justo después de sus palabras el rubio se levantó y se posicionó delante de mí. Alarmada por la agitación de Naruto inmediatamente me puse de pie y observé con horror como Sasuke se acercaba a nosotros con una expresión que mostraba claramente su ira. Un escalofrío me recorrió y mis instintos de supervivencia se elevaron ¿Qué acaso Shin no había dicho que eso no podía ser posible nuevamente? De todas formas, era inútil pensar eso en esos momentos, ahora lo que importaba era enfrentar la presente situación.

— Callate perdedor y apártate — El Uchiha se detuvo al inicio del puente, su sharingan resplandeciendo con un destello amenazador que helaba la sangre, lo cual me llevó a tomar una posición defensiva en caso tal que se requiriera la defensa.

— ¡Y luego te quejas de la razón por la que Sakura-chan permanece lejos de nosotros! Tu actitud es insoportable. — Naruto se acercó más, ocultandome de la mirada del pelinegro. Su recriminación en vez de hacerle reflexionar lo que provocó es que el estado de ánimo del aludido empeorará, y aumentó la presión a nuestro alrededor.

De forma inconsciente acumulé chakra en mis puños, esperando el siguiente movimiento. — Naruto, si no te apartas, no responderé si terminas herido —dijo Sasuke dando un paso al frente, justo al tiempo que el sonido del chakra electrificado comenzaba a aparecer, incluso si no tomo forma del chidori.

— Si tratas de herir a Sakura-chan no te lo perdonaré… ¡La última vez provocaste todo este desastre por tus acciones irreflexivas! — Incluso aunque sus palabras sonaban a advertencia, el rubio se lanzó directamente hacia Sasuke, quien le esquivó con facilidad y luego le pateó, arrojándole contra los cedros que rodaban el puente.

— Y buscas pelear conmigo. Si cuando estabas en tu máxima capacidad no pudiste vencerme ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás ahora que tus fuerzas están sesgadas por el imbecil? — Se burló el Uchiha dándole la espalda y ahora enfocándose en mí.

— Aun así, no dejaré que dañes a Sakura-chan… ¡Ya has hecho suficiente con…!

— ¡Cállate! —rugió Sasuke ocultando su mirada de nosotros tras su flequillo, al menos así fue por el tiempo que tardó Naruto en ponerse en pie. — He escuchado tus primeros cien reclamos, así que guardate tus propias opiniones para ti mismo, en este momento mi asunto no es contigo.

— Oh claro… te quejas de la falta de actividad mientras estamos aquí y lo que se te ocurre cuando Sakura-chan aparece es directamente armar un peor escenario, me parece muy inteligente… ¿Y yo soy el idiota? — Naruto se burló.

— Quieres llamar la atención a pesar de que no podrías ni provocarme un rasguño en tu estado actual… bien, si quieres que te recuerde a donde debes ir lo haré antes de que continues estorbando. — El violento chakra del pelinegro se hizo presente en la forma del chidori en su mano izquierda, al tiempo que su mano derecha se dirigía a la espada que reposaba en su cinto.

Previendo que este enfrentamiento podría resultar contraproducente en más de un sentido, tomé la decisión de intervenir. Algo que Sasuke estaba en lo correcto era que, si tenía algún problema conmigo, yo no iba a esperar como antaño a que Naruto lo solucionará mientras esperaba atrás, espacio temporal roto o no, yo tenía mis propios principios y si mi apariencia inalterada a la actual decía algo, significaba que yo tampoco estaba limitada a mi antiguo yo. Por ello, antes de que el pelinegro consiguiera ejecutar su técnica, en una explosión de velocidad ataque directamente. El Uchiha notando mi repentino arranque se giró a tiempo para conseguir ver y esquivar por solo unos milímetros mi devastador puño, no obstante, para garantizar que tomara una distancia prudente mi siguiente ataque lo ejecuté con mi pierna izquierda al girar por mi espalda e intentar conectar mi talón con su mandíbula.

Chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos antes de tomar real distancia de mí, distancia que aproveche para saltar y posicionarme en medio de Naruto y él. — Sakura-chan… —dijo el rubio — No tienes que…

— Naruto, sé que quieres protegerme y lo agradezco, pero si Sasuke tiene algún problema conmigo no esperes que me quede detrás esperando a ver como tratas de razonar con él y sacarme de la ecuación. Tengo la fuerza para luchar mis propias batallas; y… también odio ver cuando los dos terminan peleando, asi que dejame manejar esta situación a mí. — No había retirado en ningún momento mi atención sobre Sasuke, que, aunque trataba de ocultarlo parecía ligeramente sorprendido por mi reacción, claro que eso no cambió su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Así que quieres pelear Sakura? ¿No aprendiste de la última vez? — Su espada fue desenfundada y luego de un giro en su mano me apuntó directamente con ella.

— No va ser igual que aquella vez —respondí dando un paso al frente y apretando mis puños — Si es necesario te daré una buena lección.

Repentinamente Sasuke desapareció de la vista para reaparecer justo a solo un par de centímetros de mi rostro, sin embargo, yo ya estaba preparada para esto. Antes de que él pudiera usar su espada para dañarme giré mi cuerpo hacia la derecha y use mi mano izquierda para tomarlo de la muñeca, deteniendo su movilidad, lo que me permitió enfocarme ahora en el ataque de su puño izquierdo, con el que trato de golpearme por la parte superior de mi cabeza, sin embargo, conseguí bloquearlo con mi antebrazo, desviarlo y asirme de su brazo. Aprovechando mi movimiento Sasuke imito mi agarre y buscó jalarme hacia él, quizás para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, pero ya acostumbrada a combatir con dos expertos del sharingan, me enfoque en mantener mi mirada en su pecho, al tiempo que doblaba mi pierna derecha en medio de los dos y le pateaba con fuerza en el abdomen.

Mi reacción fue tan veloz que esta vez mi embate consiguió conectar sin problemas, empujando a Sasuke con el feroz golpe varios metros más allá, hasta que finalmente se detuvo junto al río. Un quejido escapó de sus labios al tiempo en que comenzaba a toser, parecía que esta vez mis ataques surtían el efecto deseado en él, no le sería tan sencillo esta vez golpearme. — Al parecer tu confianza ha crecido más de la cuenta —escuché que dijo el pelinegro, al tiempo que se reía, aunque este sonido no era para nada alegre, no había nada de gracioso en las profundidades de su voz, lo único que podía percibir allí era un vacío oscuro que convergía en mis recuerdos del último enfrentamiento.

La imagen mental me distrajo unos segundos, segundos que él aprovechó para moverse y atacarme por la espalda, devolviendome el golpe y arrojandome en la misma dirección en la que él había estado momentos antes. Afortunadamente mi respuesta ante el dolor fue rápida y pude prever el siguiente intento de ataque. Volviendo a moverse hacia adelante en busca de esperarme en el lugar donde iba a caer, Sasuke intentó tomarme por el cuello, pero antes de lograrlo alcancé a tomarlo por la muñeca y jalarlo hacia mí, haciéndonos chocar y llevándolo conmigo hasta el suelo donde rodamos un par de metros antes de detenernos, quedando yo sobre él. A pesar de que la cabeza me daba vueltas por el choque, busque levantarme y asegurarme de inmovilizarlo, desafortunadamente para mí, luego de conseguir tomar su muñeca con mi mano izquierda e intentar ir por la derecha. mis intentos se vieron incompletos al él adelantarse y tomar mi mano libre desde la muñeca con su propia mano.

A horcadas sobre él, la posición incómoda fue llevada a una serie de forcejeos entre nosotros en las que en todo momento evité fijarme en sus ojos, siempre llevé mi atención por debajo de su cuello. — Oigan… paren — cerca de nosotros escuché a Naruto que se acercaba, probablemente buscando detener nuestro pseudo combate, que a este punto me parecía más una pelea de niños que una real batalla a muerte, no obstante, quizás fuera así porque hasta el momento no habíamos conseguido dar un golpe sólido, o tal vez porque aunque mi corazón temblaba ante su sed de sangre una parte de mí aún lo apreciaba y le veía como aquel joven gruñón que se estaba preparando para las finales de los exámenes chunin.

— Finges que has cambiado, pero sigues siendo la misma Sakura… te metes donde no te concierne y levantas la cabeza mientras contienes las lágrimas. — Las palabras hirientes del Uchiha no fue lo único que me golpeó, habiéndose inclinado sobre su espalda, sus rodillas golpearon con fuerza mi espalda y me empujaron hacia adelante, arrojandome sobre su cabeza. Mi espalda golpeó el suelo con dureza, sacando el aire de mis pulmones junto a un quejido seco.

Aturdida y tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido me giré sobre mi estómago y comencé a levantarme. Sasuke ya hacía unos segundos estaba en pie, listo para volver a atacar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, dije en un arrebato de ira —: Al principio me sentí tan mal de que solo significara eso en tu vida un estorbo, pero ahora, me alegro tanto que hayas pedido este cambio… este deseo. — Aturdido el Uchiha se detuvo al igual que Naruto quien mostró una expresión herida.

El momento de estupor del pelinegro lo aproveche para levantarme y darle una mirada feroz. Aún no estaba recuperada del todo por el golpe, pero eso no significaba que fuera a quedarme de brazos cruzados permitiendo que me atacara, podía ser que para él seguía siendo la misma niña de antes, pero yo mejor que nadie conocía mis límites actuales. Recobrando el control sobre sus pensamientos, Sasuke estrechó su mirada y permitió que sus ojos pasaran de su sharingan básico al Mangekyo. Al instante que vi sus renovadas fuerzas para la lucha, me tensé y preparé por si se decidía a usar alguna de sus técnicas visuales, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se movió, tampoco sobrevino ninguno de sus habilidades especiales; no, su ataque fue completamente verbal, al contestar —: ¿Feliz por tener quien te recoja con lastima? Solo porque ellos te hayan permitido formar parte de su círculo no quiere decir que realmente tengas algo que ver con ellos, eventualmente Itachi y Shisui formarán sus vidas dentro del clan ¿Y entonces qué? Es evidente donde quedarás no, un extraño siempre será eliminado del clan, así que deja de interrumpir el orden de… — No permitiendo tolerar sus venenosas palabras y con lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, sin que se lo esperara le planté una fuerte cachetada en su rostro, dejando a los dos muchachos sorprendidos.

— ¡Qué tú no desees que permanezca cerca no quiere decir que ellos sean iguales! Itachi-kun y Shisui siempre han estado cerca, incluso cuando estuvimos separados en diferentes equipos, cuando ocurrió todo el asunto de tu clan… sé que incluso si en el futuro… si en el futuro ellos consiguen alguien que amen y con quien estar, va a estar bien porque estaré feliz por ellos y también les apoyaré, incluso si no nos podemos seguir viendo seguido… Para mí ellos son personas importantes y sería capaz de sacrificar mi vida para salvar la de ellos ¡Al igual que lo haría con vosotros!

— ¡No puedes! — Rugió Sasuke dando un paso al frente.

— ¡Sasuke! — Profirió Naruto cuando el moreno terminó de hablar. — Déjalo ya.

— He dicho que cierres la Boca Naruto, te he dicho que este es nuestro problema.

— Yo también soy miembro del equipo siete, tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso y creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos. — El rubio se colocó a nuestro lado casi en medio de nosotros, lo que nos dejó en un triángulo perfecto.

—Pues adivina que… Sakura parece ser que ha decidido jugar a que no es miembro del equipo siete, así que tu opinión para ella es irrelevante. — Lastimaban, sus palabras me lastimaban más de lo que quería admitir.

— ¿Quién fue el que deseó en primer lugar que Sakura-chan nunca hubiera pertenecido al equipo siete? Tú fuiste quien en se marchó primero de la aldea y causó todo este disparate —respondió Naruto con frustración, — Ella siempre buscó ayudar y tu…

— Siempre se mete en donde no le concierne —interrumpió el Uchiha — especialmente en nuestras batallas, y ahora mismo tu estás jugando su papel idiota, así que apártate.

— Sakura-chan sería bueno que trates de regresar, yo me encargaré de Sasuke así que…

— No —dije finalmente, aun conteniendo las lágrimas — Esto me concierne, aunque Sasuke no lo vea de la misma manera, sigo pendiente del equipo siete incluso en estas circunstancias. Además… ¿Acaso ejercer este tipo de presión no les arrebata chakra a sus cuerpos físicos? Si continúan así no tendrán fuerzas para los exámenes chunin. Shin lo mencionó una vez… si salen de su control sus cuerpos reales comienzan a…

— Es cierto… pero…

— Esta conversación no tiene sentido si solo les perjudica.

— ¿Y de qué otra manera esperas que "hablemos"? — Se burló Sasuke — No hay manera de hacerlo que no sea en este mundo, el que tú abandonaste.

— No abandoné nada —refuté — en un principio yo no fui la que deseé ser arrojada fuera a un lugar desconocido y completamente sola, al menos si hubiera aparecido en la misma línea temporal podría haber entendido que hacer. Tú te quejas de lo que yo hago, pero por mi parte me he tenido que hacer un lugar para sobrevivir en donde no conocía a nadie y todo era… diferente.

— Sakura-chan… —Pronunció Naruto suavemente, pero antes de que continuara con un tono condescendiente le interrumpí. — No me estoy quejando, pero es injusto que me critiques cómo he vivido cuando inicialmente decidiste que no merecía la pena que permaneciera con ustedes. Así que si vas a seguir encaminando tu discurso a que debo alejarme de Itachi-kun y de tu clan, te digo que de una vez puedes desistir porque no te escucharé.

La repentina velocidad con la que el Uchiha me tomó por los brazos nos tomó por sorpresa tanto a Naruto como a mí, sin embargo, no me aparté de su agarre, al contrario, me erguí con toda mi altura y enfrente ahora su mirada, en esa instancia no me importaba correr el riesgo de ser atrapada por su sharingan en un genjutsu, si lo hacía buscaría destruirlo, pero de lo que estaba segura es que en esos momentos prefería enfrentarlo. — ¡No perteneces ahí! En un inicio no debiste relacionarte con ellos.

— ¡¿Tu que sabes de mí?! ¡¿Qué sabes de lo que debí o no debí hacer?! — Introduje mis brazos en medio de nosotros y de un manotazo hice que me soltara, sin embargo, di un paso al frente — Ellos vinieron, ellos aparecieron en mi vida y de ahí las cosas simplemente se dieron, ellos fueron los que me ayudaron cuando más sola estaba. Shisui… Itachi-kun, siempre han estado ahí y de corazón se los he agradecido cada día que puedo. En estos momentos te estás comportando como un idiota, culpandome por algo que no he hecho.

— ¿Eso crees? Eres demasiado ingenua — Un destello cruel alumbró las profundidades de sus ojos. — Has entrado a alterar el tiempo con tu sola existencia. Creo que sabes que el flujo del tiempo mantiene un parámetro, ya te lo he dicho pocas cosas se quedan sin ser alteradas y eso implica el deseo original.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Murmuré.

— Lo que te digo es que ese nunca fue, es y será tu lugar. Los únicos amigos que Itachi se relacionó originalmente fueron Shisui e Izumi, cordialmente se relacionaba con sus compañeros de equipo, pero por lo demás no tuvo otra conexión. Es más… sé que Itachi tuvo en algún momento sentimientos por Izumi eso antes de que masacrara al clan. Tu solo eres un error en el espacio temporal de ellos que alteró su relación, pero incluso hay cosas que no cambian ¿No es así? Si ellos tomaran esos recuerdos de sí mismos ¿Dónde te dejaría? — Como si me hubiera apuñalado sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho ¿Izumi? Era cierto que ellos se relacionaban entre sí, de hecho, lo que había observado en el poco tiempo que los veía interactuar es que mantenían una relación formal y amigable, pero… ¿Realmente ella había tenido algo con Itachi originalmente? La lógica de Sasuke era aceptable, de ser así podía volver a ocurrir, pero… hasta el momento no había ocurrido nada. La inseguridad me golpeaba con fuerza, pero traté de reprimir el impulso de mostrar lo mucho que sus palabras me habían afectado.

— En el mismo lugar donde estoy —respondí — te lo dije soy su amiga, ahora pertenezco a su lado.

— No pareces muy segura de tus palabras. ¿Te afecta saber la verdad del pasado? No puedes mofarte de que los conoces si ni siquiera puedes saber realmente cómo eran originalmente, solo te queda lo que has vivido, pero mientras ellos conocen tu pasado tu no tienes nada de ellos — Dio otro paso al frente, entonces me estremecí, mi mente se sentía abarrotada de pensamientos negativos mientras que mi lado luchador gritaba que le golpeara, que no escuchara nada de lo que decía. — Sigue existiendo un fallo en su relación ¿No crees? ¿Qué puedes esperar realmente del futuro si no sabes cómo fue su línea temporal inicial?

— ¡Basta! — Naruto finalmente intervino colocando un brazo sobre Sasuke en un intento de apartarlo y ponerse en medio, no obstante, su intento fue inútil.

Lo que pasó a continuación fueron hechos desarrollados en tan solo un par de segundos. Sasuke se había deshecho del agarre de nuestro amigo rubio, había girado por su derecha, terminó de acortar la distancia entre nosotros, me tomó por la cintura y me estrechó contra su costado, al tiempo que Naruto era arrojado hacia el río por el estallido de poder que el Susanoo de Sasuke emitió al ser invocado a nuestro alrededor, atrapandonos en su interior.

— ¿qué estás haciendo? — Coloqué una mano en su hombro y le aparté de mí.

— Si te reclamo aquí no hay posibilidad de que regreses con ellos, estarás tal y como nosotros en ese mundo. — Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, la boca se me secó y el miedo ante su afirmación se posó en mi estómago, como una horrible araña que trataba de escalar por mis entrañas.

— ¿Qué dices? — Haciendo a un lado mi evidente estremecimiento, me aferré a la valentía que trataba de escaparse entre mis dedos, con una fiera mirada le enfrenté y añadí — ¿Piensas que te dejaría hacerlo? Es más no puedes… no hay posibilidad alguna de que puedas hacerlo.

Sasuke sonrió con burla. Era claro que no estaba bromeando él intentaría mantenerme retenida en ese mundo. Apreté los dientes al tiempo que la tensión a nuestro alrededor aumentaba, no sabía exactamente que planeaba, pero me acordaba que Shin había afirmado que sería imposible que algo así ocurriera, no había posibilidad alguna que él rompiera la protección de Shin ¿o sí? ¿Acaso sabía algo que desconocía? El movimiento al frente me sacó de mis abarrotados pensamientos oscuros y me regresó a ese preciso instante, preparada para la lucha incliné mi cuerpo hacia el frente y abrí mis piernas para tomar una postura defensiva. El susanoo, erguido a nuestro alrededor como una barrera inamovible que limitaba el espacio en que podía actuar; era una estrategia bastante razonable considerando mi forma de combate.

Fue cuando estaba pensando exactamente como solucionar mi inconveniente que él atacó. Con su mano brillando con el chidori, dio una estocada limpia al frente. Por mi parte di un salto a la derecha para apartarme, pero choqué abruptamente contra el costado del guerrero espectral que evocaban sus ojos. Maldije por lo bajo al encontrarme limitada ante ese espacio tan estrecho, no obstante, antes de que el Uchiha comenzara un nuevo ataque junte mis manos y forme rápidamente sellos — Arte ninja: Estilo de agua jutsu gran dragón de agua.

Mi técnica predilecta se arremolinaba alrededor de mí al tiempo que tomaba forma y me protegía de cualquier intento del chico por acercarse. Con un rugido espectral mi invocación elemental se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha, que en medio de mi ataque había hecho los signos para su propia técnica de fuego, la cual se estrelló contra mi dragón en un ruido inicialmente seco y que pronto se transformó en el sonido vaporoso del agua al cambiar su estado líquido. En medio de la ceguera autoproducida desaté el sello de mi frente y golpeé con toda mi fuerza la figura esquelética que nos rodeaba, rompiendo su lateral y dándome la abertura para escapar del confinamiento.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando mi muñeca fue aprisionada y fui jalada hacia atrás, dentro de la nube de vapor enceguecedora. Sabía que era Sasuke quien había impedido mi escape, también sabía que era la persona que ahora me tenía inmovilizada contra una de los lados de su Susanoo y su cuerpo; lo que no conseguía procesar y que me había provocado un shock tremendo fue la sensación de unos labios posados contra los míos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La inexplicable sensación de pavor estaba suspendida en mi estómago, mis músculos estaban tensos y entumecidos, pasando por ellos el familiar hormigueo de pesadez. Mis ojos estaban abiertos y enfocados en los dos orbes rojos que me devolvían la mirada, retandome a moverme, desafiando mi cordura y apuñalando mi pecho.

Solo era un rose, pero fue suficiente para que la explosión de emociones contundentes se abriera paso a través de mí, provocando que la más cruda ira, indignación, miedo y tristeza se reflejarán en mis facciones. No fue de extrañar que cuando finalmente se separó un par de centímetros yo aprovechara para darle un fuerte golpe en su cabeza con mi frente y darle una patada en el estómago para apartarlo de mí. — ¡¿Que rayos crees que estás haciendo?! — proferí en un grito ahogado, mirando al Uchiha tendido en el suelo.

El Susanoo se tambaleó ligeramente al tiempo que Sasuke comenzaba a reír, aunque no había nada de humor en su tono. —Eres una molestia Sakura… —dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba y me dedicaba una mirada mordaz.

— Tu has perdido la cabeza —refuté molesta al tiempo que las lágrimas de ira se asomaban en mi rostro — ¿Piensas que con un… beso vas a atarme a ti? Llegas tarde Sasuke, llegas 16 años tarde. Te lo dije ya tengo una vida.

— Una vida que no debes tener —murmuró oscuramente —No lo entenderás hasta que no lo veas.

La ira escaló como una serpiente por mi pecho y se sintió como si se enredara en lo profundo de mi pecho. Quería hundir su hermoso rostro bajo tierra y golpearlo hasta que comprendiera, hasta que su fantasma dejará de atormentar mis pensamientos, sin embargo, antes de moverme o siquiera reaccionar ante mis turbulentos pensamientos, la armadura de Susanoo cayó al tiempo que Sasuke se apartaba de un salto, ahora mirando con desconfianza a nuestro alrededor; no comprendí qué le ocurría hasta que una voz familiar se hizo presente. — ¿Buscas a alguien en particular? — Repentinamente Shin se materializó detrás de Sasuke, al tiempo que le tomaba del cuello, inmovilizando sus movimientos.

— Tú… —gruñó el pelinegro intentando moverse e ir contra el albino.

— Mantener tus impulsos abajo siempre es complicado ¿No es asi Uchiha? — La mirada azulada del albino se posó sobre mí y con una sonrisa de disculpa proclamó — No es mi mejor jugada tengo que decir, lo siento.

— Me esperaba algo menor que todo esto ¿No afirmaste que esto jamás volvería a ocurrir? De todas formas, te agradezco tu intervención, estaba casi controlado, pero no creo que soportara más insensatez.

Una sonrisa de medio lado cruzó el hermoso rostro de Shin antes de volver su atención al chico entre sus manos. —Hora de regresar a casa chico —murmuró el manipulador de tiempo, antes de recibir una mirada mordaz por parte del pelinegro.

— Incluso si me miras así, fuiste tu quien deseó esto, asi que estas son las consecuencias. — Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del pelinegro hizo que el Uchiha desapareciera en un pequeño destello azulado.

Casi al mismo tiempo Shin cayó de rodillas y soltó un jadeo intermitente. — ¿Estas bien? —Cuestioné ligeramente preocupada al ver su estado y finalmente sintiendo mi ira descender, al igual que mi creciente estado de alerta.

— Lo estaré cuando tu amigo deje de causarme dolores de cabeza… perseguirlo cada vez que se zafa de mi control es una situación desgastante.

Casi sentí lástima por el hombre, pero conociendo su situación entendía que él mismo se había ligado a ese destino al cometer tantos errores; la lastima solo le ofendería y no serviría de nada, por ello solo pude brindarle una amable sonrisa. — Me alegro de que hayas venido, probablemente esto no hubiera terminado tan bien de no ser por tu intervención. — Miré a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar a Naruto, quería despedirme de él antes de regresar, pero no pude localizarlo por ningún sitio.

— No podía dejarlo fuera —respondió Shin a la pregunta no formulada, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se sentaba más solemne. — La inconsciencia de ambos no evita que sus miniaturas no pierdan chakra. Es más como un estado constante de drenaje, diminuto pero que eventualmente termina por causar estragos si se prolonga; esto es algo que a Sasuke no parece importarle en el momento y por eso se vuelve tan imprudente.

— No puedo creer que se perjudique de esa manera… —me detuve un instante en mis palabras y luego miré al hombre aterrorizada — Espera, eso quiere decir que yo también…

— No, tu situación es diferente —respondió antes de que yo pudiera continuar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera respirar tranquila por sus palabras una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro y añadió — Mientras que para ellos drenar chakra solo significa un flujo pequeño pero constante, tu estas completamente ligada a tus reservas en tu estado inconsciente, así que es probable que…

— ¡Y ahora es momento de decirlo! —Mi terror le hizo reír y entonces sentí ganas de poner mi bota en su hermoso rostro — ¡Shin! Ayúdame a regresar, ya me había desmayado por el cansancio y mañana tengo patrulla, esto no es divertido…

— Tranquila —El albino dejó de reír un momento, aunque no dejó su mirada burlona de lado — Me he hecho cargo de eso mientras estabas peleando con tu viejo romance. Aunque tengo que agregar que debes dejar de meterte en ese tipo de problemas, no siempre podré restaurar tus reservas de chakra.

— Espera ¿Cómo que has restablecido mi chakra? ¿Cómo?

El albino se encogió de hombros — ¿Tiempo? Sakura no hagas preguntas que tienen una respuesta evidente. Como sea deseo evitar más problemas así que te enviaré de regreso, hasta pronto Sakura…

— No, espera… — Mis palabras no terminaron de ser pronunciadas antes de que todo se desvaneciera y yo cayera en la oscuridad.

 **-0-**

El albino se quedó solo en medio del puente destruído por la batalla previa. Su rostro ahora inexpresivo y ojos que se clavaron en un punto detrás de él. — Decir que no estoy en problemas ya es una mentira ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Solo te quedarás allí observando lo que hago? Sé que has estado pendiente desde hace un tiempo así que no comprendo porque...

— Bastantes divagaciones niño.

Los ojos zafiro de Shin se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir su error. — Tu… no eres.

— Eso es evidente —respondió una figura oscura entre las sombras, donde solo un par de destellos carmesí destellaban como un par de faros — Aunque me gustaría ser yo quien te diera el escarmiento, solo me quedaré a ver qué es lo que pasará — La voz era profunda, aburrida, pero con un matiz de advertencia tras su tono. Definitivamente el albino sabía que no tenía que provocar la ira de su interlocutor.

—Espero que te diviertas.

— Oh, lo estoy haciendo… creelo solo espero comprobar el plan de acción que se llevará a cabo, y lo que pasará con tu… pequeña protegida.

— No tocaran a Sakura, ella no tiene…

—No me lo digas a mi, yo no tengo responsabilidad contigo, solo reviso lo que pasa como un pasatiempo. Tengo un gusto macabro por seguir la pista de su trabajo, pero como sea… tu sabes de primera mano cómo trabajamos, solo espero que no olvides las reglas, a no ser que desees terminar involucrando a personas inocentes. — Shin lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero que alguien se lo advirtiera solo quería decir que las cosas estaban peor de lo que estimaba ¿Que tanto ya se habían movido? Mientras estuviera ligado a la promesa y deseo de Sasuke estaba a salvo por los pelos, pero la suerte era caprichosa y retorcida, así que no sería de extrañar que en cualquier momento las reglas del juego cambiaran.

— _Lo tengo en cuenta todos los días de esta maldición_ —respondió a nadie en particular, después de todo su acompañante le había abandonado tras sus últimas palabras.

— Será mejor que estés lista Sakura.

 **-0-**

Oh, separar las dos visiones de Sasuke que tenía era prácticamente un desafío cuando acababa de tener una de las peores experiencias de mi vida junto al fantasma del pasado y la discusión con el menor la noche anterior. Un completo desastre podía prever; no estaría cómoda cerca de él y tampoco podía asegurar que no estuviera con la guardia en alto en todo momento. Incluso si sabía que Shin había vuelto a ponerlo bajo una barrera restrictiva, no podía estar segura que no se zafaria nuevamente, por ello la mañana siguiente me había dispuesto a tomar mis pensamientos, hundirlos lo más abajo para tratar de parecer normal frente al resto de la familia y evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento directo con el Uchiha menor. Lastima que mis planes nunca salían como quería, y menos cuando estaba en pleno terreno Uchiha y siendo ordenada por una matriarca espeluznante, de hermosa y amenazadora sonrisa. Fue por ello principalmente que ahora tomaba mi desayuno en total silencio y justo frente a la razón de mis molestias actuales. Quizá la buena noticia de todo esto era el hecho de haber recobrado cada gota de energía empleada el día anterior; tal y como lo había previsto Shin antes de enviarme de regreso.

Enfocada en los alimentos que tenía al frente y mis turbulentos pensamientos, por poco no escucho la voz del Uchiha menor, sin embargo, su balbuceo incómodo en el manejo de sus palabras fue lo que me sacó de mi ensoñación y me llevó a fijar mi atención en él, aunque permanecí desconfiada. — Mamá… me dijo que tuviste una operación desgastante ayer, dijo que ese era el motivo por el cual colapsaste. — Le ví apretar sus palillos justo antes de levantar su mirada hacia mí — Yo… lo siento por lo de ayer, no estaba pensando claramente.

Su sincera disculpa rompió mis defensas y causó que soltara un suspiro de derrota. No podía enojarme mucho tiempo con él, nuestra dinámica nunca fue de esa forma y dudaba que en un futuro próximo cambiara, así que decidí ser más específica con lo ocurrido.

— Sabes cual es el resultado del combate de Rock Lee y Gaara ¿Cierto?

— Se que terminó seriamente herido, algo de que no podría ser ninja —respondió sinceramente.

— La técnica que Usó Gaara destrozó sus huesos hasta el punto en que pequeñas esquirlas quedaron incrustadas en los nervios de su columna, cualquier tipo de operación para retirarlos podría poner su vida en riesgo, o peor dejarlo parapléjico de por vida. O eso fue hasta ayer — Bebí un sorbo de mi té y continué — La operación fue de alto riesgo, ya que se trataba de eliminar y regenerar de forma continua, no hay muchos médicos que puedan mantener un control de chakra continuo y en uso por largos periodos de tiempo, solo dos personas podrían haber llevado esa operación, Tsunade Senju-sama y yo. Ya que Tsunade-sama no está en la aldea, yo era la única que podía tratar de salvarlo. Es por eso que al final del día estaba sin una gota de chakra. A veces sacas conclusiones demasiado rápido Sasuke… Lo que hiciste ayer, insultando a tu hermano y a mí, sigo sin comprender porque, desde que eras niño te ha disgustado que acapare la atención de Itachi-kun pero comienza a ser molesto no poder hacer nada sin que te enfades.

Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon al tiempo que hacía una mueca de incomodidad. — Esa no fue la razón de mi disgusto —gruñó entre dientes.

— Si no fue aquello ¿Qué fue? Si no me lo dices no podremos encontrar una solución.

Sus jóvenes manos se apretaron sobre sus palillos, y se vio casi perdido en lo que respondería, no obstante, su mirada y voz no vacilaron cuando dijo — No es mi hermano, no estoy molesto contigo por acaparar su atención. — Sus palabras me confundieron, pero esperé a que continuara — Itachi siempre ha estado en su propio ritmo, tan lejano. En cambio de alguna manera, tu, que estas a su nivel te sientes tan cerca… familiar que, ver ese tipo de interacciones entre los dos es molesto, casi como si de repente fueran a romper algo que está ahí.

No había más molestia, pero sus palabras me parecieron una tergiversación amable de las palabras que empleaba el mayor; no, de hecho sonaban completamente diferentes, no había nada en su tono donde me negara acercarme a su familia o compartir su espacio, contrario a eso parecía más temeroso de perder la relación que manteníamos todos hasta el momento.

Aliviada por sus palabras, mi corazón se calentó y cualquier tipo de pensamiento oscuro que me hubiera rondado en la mañana por culpa de su ser alterno se desvaneció en el aire. — Gracias —dije conmovida, ganándome una mirada de confusión por parte de él, así que me aclaré — Pensé que me odiabas por estar alrededor. Escucharte decir que realmente te disgusta que… bueno las cosas puedan cambiar me alivia un poco; en realidad estaba muy preocupada porque desearías que no me acercara a ustedes, no quería terminar peleando por algo así.

— ¿Por qué desearía que no te acercaras? Eso es ridículo. — Por un momento su expresión formó un mohín de disgusto, haciendo que recordara su rostro cuando era un niño pequeño.

Una sonrisa atravesó mi rostro y casi deseé que regresara a su tierna infancia. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina presencia de Itachi, quien ingresó a la cocina tranquilamente y se quedó observándonos. — Buenos días Itachi-kun —saludé.

— Hermano —gruñó Sasuke antes de retornar su atención a los alimentos.

— Buenos días Sakura, Sasuke. — Se detuvo un momento en el nombre de su hermano antes de retornar su atención a mí — ¿Has descansado bien?

— Perfectamente, mis reservas estan practicamente al 100% y estoy lista para el trabajo.

— Eso es aceptable, después de todo tendremos mucho más trabajo el día de hoy — El joven se cruzó de brazos al tiempo en que yo formaba una mueca de disgusto.

— Había olvidado que correspondía en la agenda.

— Shisui nos esperará en la torre principal en una hora. Así que tenemos tiempo para pasar a recoger las listas y comprobar la planificación de seguridad para el exámen.

— No hay manera de escaquearse el trabajo —respondí con una sonrisa luego de dejar de lado mi plato ya vacío.

— ¿Vendrán a Cenar? — Dijo Mikoto ingresando a la residencia.

— No creo que podamos. — Contestó Itachi — Tenemos varios trabajos extra hoy, creo que tampoco llegaré para cenar.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y nos mostró una mirada aguda. — No vayan a descuidarse solo porque tienen trabajo, si escucho que alguno de ustedes se desvaneció por falta de alimento…

— Le aseguramos que no lo haremos. Somos muy conscientes de las consecuencias —dije murmurando lo último.

La sonrisa divertida de la mujer y la mirada lúdica que me dieron los dos hermanos me hizo sonrojar de vergüenza. — Me iré ahora, quiero entrenar algo más antes de que Kakashi se decida a aparecer —dijo Sasuke.

— Suerte con el entrenamiento, espero que nos sorprendas en las finales.

Con un asentimiento de su parte el chico salió del lugar, lo que prácticamente fue una señal para nosotros para también comenzar a movernos. El tiempo apremiaba y con las amenazas que se alzaban como una serpiente en las sombras, era mejor estar preparado y ser preciso en los detalles de seguridad.

 **-0-**

— No debería ser un crimen cortarle la lengua —gruñó Shisui por lo bajo mientras salíamos a almorzar. — Recuérdeme la próxima vez solicitar trabajar en el detalle estratégico de defensa, esta es la última vez que aceptó atender a los estúpidos y pomposos sirvientes de los señores feudales.

Con pasos largos y directos íbamos hacia el centro del pueblo, buscando aprovechar esos escasos minutos de libertad para buscar algo de comer. — Concuerdo contigo, aunque… me divirtió ver su cara de terror luego de tu mirada "sutil" de asesinato —dije sonriendo — Aunque la cereza del pastel fue la intervención de Itachi-kun, creo que sin eso no hubiéramos conseguido escapar a tiempo para almorzar.

— Tenemos poco tiempo libre antes de iniciar nuestra patrulla de la tarde, permitir que el hombre dominara por más tiempo la conversación hubiera sido perjudicial.

Itachi permaneció mirando al frente con su expresión impasible, sin embargo, Shisui y yo sabíamos que realmente sus palabras no eran tan profesionales como lo hacía parecer. Con un par de sonrisas y miradas que intercambiamos entre nosotros, supimos que pensábamos que nuestro amigo realmente había estado al borde de perder la paciencia. — ¿Qué? — Nos preguntó con sospecha.

— No es nada. — respondimos al tiempo entre una pequeña y cómplice risa.

Pronto llegamos a un pequeño restaurante de sushi. Allí tomamos asiento cerca a la entrada y ordenamos un poco de su especial del día. Pronto, buscando un cambio de tema fuera de nuestro trabajo diario, iniciamos una charla un poco más trivial, donde el principal tema fueron pequeñas anécdotas de nuestros recuerdos más significativos de la infancia, como aquella vez en que recién graduados de la academia ninja habíamos ido a una aldea cercana a visitar una pequeña pensión con termales. Mis dos acompañantes estaban sentados junto enfrente de mí sonreían con nostalgia cuando los detalles del viaje se volvían más claros, y poco a poco la tensión que habíamos acumulado en las pocas horas de la mañana se disolvió, trayendonos de regreso nuestra tranquilidad.

Fue cerca del final de la cena que nuestra conversación se vio repentinamente interrumpida — Vaya, es raro encontrarlos comiendo a tiempo a los tres. Oh solo me refiero a comer, porque la parte de estar juntos no es rara — al tiempo los tres dirigimos nuestra atención a la alegre morena que nos saludaba justo al lado de nuestra mesa.

— Izumi…

— Hola a ustedes también. — Con un movimiento suave la chica se sentó a mi lado — ¿Cómo va todo con las preparaciones para el examen?

Al tiempo soltamos un suspiro de agotamiento, pero Shisui respondió — bien en general, pero creo que terminaremos enloqueciendo si tratamos con otro pomposo y…

— Lo que Shisui quiere decir —interrumpió Itachi notando que nuestro amigo mayor iba a comenzar a hablar con desdén y probablemente con algún tipo de referencia oscura sobre nuestros no agraciados visitantes de los meses venideros — es que ha tenido sus inconvenientes, al tiempo que nuestra paciencia ha sido puesta a prueba.

— Realmente no me quiero imaginar qué expresión consiguieron que colocaran —dijo Izumi en medio de una suave risa — Si uno de ustedes tres ya es aterrador no me imagino lo que provocaron los tres.

— No hicimos nada —repliqué, aunque realmente ella tenía razón. Al final de las conversaciones habíamos adquirido una mirada tan tenebrosa y nuestra voz se había tornado tan fría que fue el motivo más evidente para que el último emisario del señor feudal saliera corriendo despavorido — _Eso y las palabras casi amenazantes de Itachi_ —.

— Sí claro —respondió ella, para nada convencida en mi afirmación. — Por otro lado, me alegro de verlos, casi pensé que ya no vivían en la aldea con todo el poco tiempo que se dejan ver.

— Bueno, ser ermitaños no suena tan mal, aunque lo más seguro es que cuando pase esto me llevaré a estos dos a un viaje a unas termales muy lejos de aquí, unas merecidas vacaciones es lo que necesitaremos. — Shisui se recostó contra su asiento y mostró una mirada suave y determinada.

— Eso sería extraordinario. — Estuvo de acuerdo Izumi — Por cierto… Sakura, ¿Luego tendrás unos minutos? Quisiera que saliéramos un rato de compras.

— Pues… tengo que pasar primero por el Hospital a revisar a mi paciente, luego de eso iremos a patrullar.

— Entonces qué te parece si te acompaño al Hospital, de hecho, quiero hablar un rato contigo.

— No me importaría, de hecho, tu compañía es apreciada. — Le sonreí amablemente.

— De alguna manera salimos de la ecuación —murmuró Shisui — Solo asegurate de llegar a tiempo a la patrulla Sakura, e Izumi, asegurate de reportarte con Fugaku-san esta tarde, escuché que estás a cargo de un escuadrón, asi que no vayas a dejarlos desamparados.

— Como si pudiera —respondió ella — Después de que Fugaku-san me pido ayudarle. Simplemente tengo un poco de tiempo libre antes que reportarme en la sede ¿Acaso te pone celoso que me llevé a Sakura-chan? Eres demasiado pegajoso Shisui…

— Oye… —gruñó mi amigo mayor.

— Pareces un padre preocupado por la integridad de su hija ¿No te parece Itachi-kun?

Itachi dio una mirada rápida entre nosotros y poco después respondió — Sakura es una persona importante para nosotros, Shisui solo esta siendo natural con su preocupación. — Su mirada me causo un sonrojo y una tonta sonrisa que no pude evitar que atravesaran mis rasgos.

— Casi olvido lo unidos que son —no hubo cambio aparente en Izumi con su afirmación, pero me causó un pequeño estremecimiento — No me extrañaría que si Sakura algún día se casará ustedes lo harían con ella, incluso en contra de la voluntad de sus padres.

— No exageres —refutó Shisui, pero la morena soltó una risa divertida por su respuesta.

— ¿Enserio? Quiero ambos se imaginen a Sakura-chan en un hermoso vestido blanco de boda y junto a ella algún hombre, que no sea alguno de los dos y diganme con honestidad que no tratarían de saltar al frente y evitar la boda.

Los dos Uchiha pusieron una expresión similar, cada uno con una mueca que parecía sopesar la posición que la chica les estaba haciendo tomar. No hubo respuesta pasados unos segundos y de hecho sus expresiones se agravaron a sombras oscuras que adornaban sus hermosos rostros, lo que me causó un revoltijo de emociones, desde la emoción más profunda hasta un pinchazo de molestia. No obstante no estaba en mis planes casarme con nadie — _Que no fuera Itachi_ —, así que sus preocupaciones eran completamente adorables y ridículas.

— Lo ven —respondió la chica con un tono suave y burlón, inclinándose hacia al frente para encarar a ambos chicos. — Si son tan protectores con Sakura, ni siquiera conseguirá más amigos y probablemente nunca pueda casarse con alguien, sería condenada a pasar el resto de sus días como una soltera mientras que ustedes adquieren vidas dentro del clan.

— Oye detén tu carrera —proclamó Shisui — Estas asumiendo como si Sakura se fuera a casar fuera de…

— Osea que asumes que se desposará con un Uchiha —le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa socarrona — Ya estas armando su futuro sin su consentimiento.

No fue una pregunta, pero la contundencia de sus palabras fue como un golpe en el estómago para los tres. Yo realmente no había pensado a profundidad la realidad que Izumi me planteaba, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke lo sugirió la noche pasada lo medite demasiado a causa de mi ira, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si mis amigos se casaban? Es evidente que no dejaríamos de ser amigos, pero… yo no quería alejarme de ellos, si ellos hacen sus propias vidas, solo iría de visitas ocasionales y probablemente fuera doloroso entrar en las vidas de sus matrimonios. Shisui había insinuado varias veces que me casara dentro del clan, pero yo solo quería asumir ese compromiso con Itachi, pero la pregunta era ¿Él quería? ¿Sus padres estarían de acuerdo con que se casaran con una persona externa? Una cosa era ser un activo y amigo de la familia y otra muy diferente que dejaran que alguien externo se casara dentro del clan. ¿Acaso los padres de Izumi no tuvieron el mismo problema? La madre de ella había terminado saliendo de los alrededores de su familia para vivir en el exterior con su esposo, hasta que ocurrió la tragedia del ataque del Kyubi que la obligó a ella y a Izumi a regresar con su clan, y a ella solo la reconocieron porque a partir de esa fatídica noche sus ojos se vieron dotados con el kekkegenkai del clan. Dicho todo esto ¿qué posibilidades tenía yo?

— Nunca tomaríamos decisiones por Sakura. — Itachi rompió el silencio repentino y pesado que la situación planteada había provocado y con un tono suave añadió — Ella es libre, al igual que Shisui y yo lo somos, te aseguro que el futuro no está escrito y los tres sabemos que sin importar las decisiones que tomemos en nuestras vidas buscaremos protegernos entre nosotros. Además, puede que Sakura no esté tan lejos de ser adoptada dentro del clan, después de todo… mis padres la estiman bastante, casi tanto como nosotros mismos.

La mirada que me dió al decir sus últimas palabras conservaba un brillo misterioso que apartó la nube oscura en mis pensamientos y la hizo reemplazar por una calidez esponjosa y emocionante que me hizo sonreír. Él tenía razón era demasiado pronto para pesar cosas sin sentido — No dudo que tu Madre tendrá un cuarto de secuestro para ella — añadió Shisui, habiendo recobrado sus emociones alegres.

— Con sus acciones de los últimos años no lo dudo en lo absoluto —concordé.

En el rostro de Izumi cruzó una sonrisa de chesire y sus ojos brillaron antes de proclamar — En serio los tres son demasiado lindos cuando se hablan como si fueran inseparables. Ojalá la mitad de las asociaciones tuvieran su confianza, en serio dan ganas de apoyarlos. Son como dos príncipes que custodian ferozmente a su dama, no obstante, esta princesa también tiene amigas que la reclaman, así que… por el momento la robaré de sus manos.

Izumi se puso de pie al tiempo que tomaba mi mano — Espero se encarguen de pagar también la cuenta de ella caballeros, la regresaré a tiempo para su patrulla.

— Oye… no puedes venir, abrir un tema asi e irte —protestó Shisui, sin embargo, ella solo le sonrió y me jaló con ella.

— Izumi… —dije siguiéndola al tiempo que me giraba y les daba una despedida con la mano a los dos muchachos — Oye…

— Lo siento Sakura, pero ver sus expresiones es sumamente divertido, además los verás más tarde ¿no es así? — No bien terminó sus palabras le di alcancé por completo y me igualé a su ritmo que nos conducía hacia el hospital. No sabía que pensaba Izumi o porque había planteado esas preguntas sobre la mesa, pero bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo me hizo sentir insegura sobre mi futuro y el de los chicos. — Tienes suerte de tenerlos.

— Mucha —estuve de acuerdo — Creo que ya antes lo habíamos dicho.

— Sí, pero creo que no me cansaré de recordarlo cuando estemos las dos. Como sea no era por eso que quería hablar contigo. — Su expresión cambió a una más seria que me provocó un par de escalofríos — En realidad quería hablar de algo que escuché recientemente.

— ¿De qué trata?

— Ya sabes que hay una alerta de peligro desde el segundo exámen, bueno mejor dicho fue tu equipo que se percató. Pero parece que eso no es lo único, dicen que ha habido una anormalidad alrededor del perímetro de seguridad que protege la aldea, no saben que lo provoca pero viene y va, así que se ha estado avisando a los escuadrones que tengan cuidado. Ahora el asunto y el porque te remito esta información solo a ti y no a los chicos es porque ellos ya la conocen. — Me sorprendió lo que me decía, y ella como previendo mis pensamientos añadió — No les juzgues por no decirte aún, Fugaku-san pidió discreción para no asustar a nadie fuera de tiempo, especialmente porque aún no sabemos si es una violación del perímetro y si es peligroso, ya que la barrera ni siquiera se ve lastimada. Lo extraño es que esas irregularidades están pasando cerca del complejo Uchiha, es por eso que se ha mantenido solo para algunas personas, pero ya que eres prácticamente del clan pensé que era mejor decirlo. Y ya que Shisui e Itachi-kun tuvieron alguna vez planes fuera del conocimiento del clan es mejor que no vuelvan a causar un alboroto, así que esta vez pensé ser yo la que te diera la noticia, así ellos no se meterían en problemas y los ancianos no puedan argumentar que puedes provocar que se vuelvan contra el clan.

— Gracias Izumi —dije en respuesta luego de unos segundos de pensar en sus palabras.

— No es nada, solo asegurate de cuidar de esos dos.

La morena era una chica misteriosa en ocasiones, especialmente luego del tipo de argumentos que usaba, sin embargo, solía ser muy amable también, por eso… quizás su compañía me provocó una dolorosa punzada de nostalgia. Romper el castillo de cristal no era una prioridad en esos momentos y de hecho no me podía siquiera imaginar que en algún momento cercano las circunstancias serían las que hablaran por si solas…

 **-0-**

La revisión de Lee fue más que satisfactoria, el chico llevaba lágrimas en los ojos cuando había entrado a su habitación, y de no ser por Tenten que lo había ido a visitar estaba segura que habría saltado de la cama solo para abrazarme — _Si de alguna referencia sirven los incontables elogios que me dió en mi estadía y mi control médico_ —. La joven de moñas también se había mostrado feliz y agradecida, pero sus palabras fueron más cortas y modestas a comparación de su compañero.

Mi apoyo mientras hacía el control también había provocado una fuerte impresión en ambos muchachos, pero especialmente en el de cabellos oscuros que con una sonrisa me sorprendió al repetir la misma promesa que había hecho en el bosque de la muerte, aquella que me aseguró que cumpliría a cabalidad para protegerme. Su sinceridad removió mis entrañas, así que con la promesa de regresar pronto le deje en claro que apreciaba su promesa pero que lo importante para cumplirla en el futuro era la paciencia en la recuperación, que como sospeché solo le había amargado cuando se enteró el tiempo que llevaría, pero que aseguró que cumpliría para recuperarse pronto.

Mi acompañante Uchiha se mostró interesada en el intercambio, no obstante, no argumentó nada mientras estuvimos con los menores, solo cuando salimos de la habitación me elogio por mi trabajo. No preguntó los detalles, pero sus acciones y palabras me dieron a entender que había podido entender más de lo que necesitaba una explicación, por ello me relaje pensando que simplemente que al menos no reciiría otra cantidad de pregutas por mi situación. Así que, con ese encuentro y luego de despedir a Izumi en la entrada del Hospital, me había llevado a mi misma hasta el punto acordado con los muchachos. Aún era temprano así que mis pasos se movieron un poco más hacia el norte, hacia el río que cruzaba la aldea. El verano estaba entrando a su apogeo alto así que el calor era más intenso, por eso mismo tomé la decisión de refrescarme un poco mientras esperaba. Con cuidado retiré mi chaleco rojo, quedándome solo con mi camisa negra de malla, al tiempo me retiré mis botas y los guantes; pertinentemente doblé y dejé todo en una roca cercana. metí mis pies al agua y me senté en una de las rocas de la orilla, a la sombra de un árbol circundante. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi mente se espaciara en el lugar, sin perder por completo mi estado de alerta. Fue pasados unos instantes que sentí dos presencias cercanas, no me eran desconocidas pero tampoco eran de las personas que esperaba; por algún motivo me daban una mala espina, así que cuando reconocí de donde venían sus presencias, me levanté de un salto y lancé una Kunai hacia el lugar indicado, lista para entrar en combate de requerirlo.

Un grito espantado salió del otro lado de los arbustos al igual que una voz bastante familiar — ¿Y esto de donde salió 'ttebayo? — La conocida referencia me hizo bajar la guardia y acercarme al lugar.

— ¿Naruto? — Murmuré al tiempo que atravesaba los matorrales para al final encontrarme cara a cara con el espantado niño nombrado, que con una cara de terror miraba la kunai incrustada en la roca a solo unos milímetros de su pierna derecha, sus manos apoyadas en la parte de atrás al tiempo que sus piernas se recogían hacia su cuerpo, tratando de poner distancia entre el objeto asesino y él. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Levantando la mirada el niño me observó y aunque su expresión se relajó un poco su miedo no se fue del todo, lo que me hizo sospechar de sus motivos de estar allí, sin embargo, no iba a juzgarlo antes de recibir una respuesta. — S-Sakura-chan… tú q-que estás haciendo aquí… y… así —lo último lo balbuceó mientras me recorría con la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

Fue entonces que recordé cómo estaba vestida en esos momentos. No es como si estuviera desnuda, o si algo fuera de lugar se viera, pero aún era un poco incómodo mostrarme en mi camisa de malla; esto solo me recordaba que era una fina tela lo que me separaba de estar en ropa interior. Fue mi turno de sonrojarme, aunque ante el nivel de confianza con Naruto mi incomodidad no se exaltó tanto como lo hizo cuando escuché hablar a la segunda persona que había sentido — Nada mal señorita, pero creo que esto le pertenece…

Cuando me giré, y vi quien sostenía mi ropa, creo haber soltado un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para que incluso lo escucharan en Suna, fue una fortuna no haber alterado la paz de la aldea, porque de otra manera mi vergüenza y circunstancias podrían haber sido peor.

* * *

 **Si el capítulo es corto, muchísimo más corto que los demás pero hay un motivo específico para no añadir leña al fuego *risas***

 **Antes de comenzar cualquier tipo de explicación creo que tengo que decirles gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y seguido en estos meses de espera, especialmente a quienes han dejado un comentario de aliento. Me han subido mucho la moral. Tengo que decir que doy especial gracias a Fangirl1266, por escribirme esta semana y recordarme que están todavía ahí para mi, oh en serio no tienes idea de lo feliz que estaba y como me ayudaste a expresar lo que me estaba comiendo por estos meses de silencio.**

 **A pesar de que a Fangirl le doy infinitas gracias no quiere decir mis queridos lectores que no sean ustedes tan especiales, es solo que me frustraba no hallar el tiempo para responder sus hermosos comentarios, sus elogios, apoyo, preocupaciones. A pesar de que están los PM de fanfiction, no he tenido tiempo de nada, sin embargo, he leído cada uno de sus comentarios y los guardo en mi corazón, especialmente a las personas más antiguas que me han acompañado desde el anterior foro.**

 **Nombro a todas a quellas personas que han comentado los últimos dos capítulos,** **Asura** **,** **Angelzafir0** **,** **Tenshin Anim** **e,** **Yuevk** **,** **xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx** **,** **Dulcecito,** **mis lectoras anónimas** **,** **Mishi** **,** **Sol** **,** **Noemitg-chan** **,** **Maribalza** **,** **Faena** **,** **Girl-chan,** **CompassionateKunoichi** **,** **Janis Gry** **,** **Tsuki** **,** **Pchan** **,** **AliceTedy-chan** **,** **Lulyta,** **Rhaenyss,** **Valu,** **Feli** **,** **Mary1322** **,** **Senbonzakura19** **,** **Polala0** **,** **Briyitt** **,** **daliapv perez** **,** **Between White and black** **,** **Carols2497,** **SNC,** **Imperial doll,** **Selenekou 13** **,** **fer Davis 12,** **Sayuri** **Hatake1702,** **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

 **Hay muchas mas personas a las que les debo un saludo y responder comentarios, no obstante honestamente no tengo la misma energía de antes ni el tiempo, es por eso que me siento tan impotente.**

 **Este espacio no solo lo reservé para decir gracias, sino también porque quiero ser clara con algunas cosas, ya que he visto que parte de la preocupación de algunos se dirige a fuentes turbulentas que afectan mi estado de animo.**

 **Primero que todo, quiero aclarar que esta historia la cree si bien para compartir, también para mi misma. Es algo que se olvida con facilidad cuando se tiene éxito, pero, es importante recordarme que mi ritmo a pesar de verse alterado no me debe significar replantearme mis decisiones. Asi que para tan amables personas que me han exigido, perdón, esa no es la palabra, es más bien sugerido, subir la versión anterior les informo que no planeo hacerlo, al menos no ahora o en un futuro próximo, porque hay cosas que dejé sin tocar y sin darle su lógica que estoy corrigiendo en esta versión.**

 **Se que es desesperante porque me estoy tardando tres meses en publicar, créanme cuando digo que no es como si quisiera tardarme TRES sagrados meses. Dios es que es frustrante no poder tener al menos unas 35 horas al día para poder hacer lo que me plazca, sin embargo, soy humana y me canso y más con todo lo que estoy pasando en este momento, y aunque trato de justificar el hecho de que es una historia que gusta y que por eso hay personas que ya habiendo leído la versión anterior quieren saber como termina, no dejo de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza cada vez que siento que desean presionarme psicológicamente para que deje de hacer lo que hago ahorita para subir algo que probablemente no me sienta satisfecha de terminar si no la estructuro bien. Tomenlo como que la historia original era el borrador, lo siento si mis palabras suenan… duras, pero creo que estoy en mi derecho de decir también como me siento.**

 **Ahora para mis hermosos seguidores que se preguntan porque no he subido capitulo tan rápido y porque esta vez es tan corto, les seré muy clara y concisa con respecto a mi estilo de vida actual.**

 **Iniciaré diciendo que trabajo de Lunes a Viernes desde las 3:00 de la mañana hasta la 1:30 y eso si no me quedo enrollada con una llamada de último minuto. En un horario de 10 horas.**

 **Si bien diré que me acuesto a las 7:00 p.m por tarde, y las condiciones de trabajo me proveen de 3 descansos y una hora de almuerzo, no quiere decir que no salga mentalmente agotada.**

 **Los días que puedo programo clase de ingles d de la tarde, en lo cual no almuerzo hasta que no llegue a mi casa (no planeo almorzar a las 8 como dicta mi horario, moriría, asi que tomo alimentos regulares en mi turno). Por lo general eso es Lunes a Miercoles.**

 **Al tiempo todos los jueves tengo clase de catequistas de 7:00 a 8:45 de la noche, lo que significa acostarme tarde. Cada dos semanas también tengo una reunión los miércoles a las 5:30 de catequistas de confirmación.**

 **¿Y ahora Los fines de semana que hago? Pues en la mañana voy a Karate que es como mi forma de relajación física. Y los sabados me paso fuera de casa en dos tipos de catequesis, donde yo soy la que dirige un grupo. El domingo es el único dia para estar con mi familia o dormir lo que me haga falta antes de tener que madrugar al dia siguiente.**

 **Ahora creo que sabrán que no tengo tiempo para nada, los días que tengo un poco en las tardes cabeceo sobre el teclado del computador mientras escribo un par de líneas y entre mi trabajo el poco tiempo que tenga libre escribo asi sea un párrafo que tengo que corregir varias veces por las interrupciones.**

 **Tengo asuntos familiares precarios en estos momentos también asi que mi moral esta en el traste, sin embargo, no me he quejado hasta ahora y es simplemente porque aunque no sean todas las personas, hay quienes que hacen entender que mi esfuerzo por corregir y hacer bien lo que amo es… demasiado lento *risas*. Dios… es que en sus comentarios que se dice que se sabe que estoy ocupado pero que lo que estoy haciendo no es bueno para lo anterior… que es mejor simplemente dejar como estaba todo y seguir allí. ¿No creen que lo he pensado? Seria todo mas simple solo tomar lo escrito y darle "subir" ¿Pero me sentiré satisfecha? ¿Será suficiente claro para los que no habían leído la historia?**

 **¡Si! Se que me arriesgaba mucho al hacer eso pero por el amor de Cristo, lo hago porque ME GUSTA, pero ser simplemente responsable de preguntar por la historia y recriminar el hecho de que no he subido no quiere decir que este bien. Para los que escriben saben de lo que hablo, el estado del escritor es importante también, nadie nos paga por esto y tampoco me importa si se hace, con sus comentarios sus apoyos me es suficiente, pero cuando empiezo a ver que es más… importante la historia que siquiera preguntar si es que estamos vivos es como.., no se ¿Egoísta? No estoy regañándoles, pero en serio, cuando veía algo como "¿para cuando vas a subir?" pensaba en** _ **"Pues estoy bien gracias, quizás en un pozo pero lo importante es que sacie su curiosidad"**_ **.**

 **Me llenaba de alegría quienes decían "no te presiones, tómalo a tu ritmo, esperaremos" Oh como quería abrazar a quienes comprenden los sentimientos encontrados en el momento oscuro de las vidas del escritor y esto me motivaba a escribir más rápido, a encontrar mis momentos a pensar nuevas ideas.**

 **Yo también soy lectora, me frustro cuando veo una historia que no continua y que amo. Personalmente estoy siguiendo una en la que no han actualizado igualmente hace 4 meses, pero como entiendo que no se puede forzar un acto creativo, espero impaciente sin decir nada, entonces cuando suben un capitulo celebro. No les miento cuando afirmo que estoy en ambos lados de la moneda.**

 **Me disculpo por mi rudeza pero todo el tiempo trato con gente que exige cosas como si se les debiera y si, se que son pocas personas que han dicho esto y probablemente no con intenciones de lastimar o de hacerme sentir así, pero esta es la realidad. Lamento escribir un testamento y probablemente ni la mitad lea esto *bufido* Si estoy usando asteriscos para que sepan que cara estoy poniendo en este momento.**

 **Creo que lo peor de todo es que deseaba hacerles saber como me sentía y que estaba trabajando en el capitulo sin olvidar la historia, que realmente me interesa terminarla, sin embargo, no podía, por eso inicie agradeciendo a Fangirl quien amablemente me contacto esta semana por tumbrl y me dejo su preocupación por mi sobre la mesa. Dios como me encantó tener ese foro abierto, incluso si ahora también me es imposible decir hola allí lo tengo para comunicarme, y pude decirle que efectivamente estaba viva que no, no he dejado la historia. Charlar asi me ha ayudado y me hace pensar que desearía una manera de comunicarles en que estoy, pero tampoco quiero tomar tumbrl para andar publicando mi vida, lo hice aquí no para que me compadezcan sino para que entiendan que no es que "tenga una vida", es que realmente no tengo vida *risa sarcástica*, al menos no una social, porque amo lo que hago pero me frustra no hacer todo lo que quiero.**

 **En resumen, para no aburrirles más con pretextos que a la mayoría ni le importará. No, no dejaré la historia aunque me tarde en terminarla, y TAMPOCO voy a cambiar de editar los capítulos como a mi me de la… ejem ustedes entienden. Disculpen pero no he dormido bien solo 3 horas, además que estuve recibiendo a clientes molestos por cosas comunes, y entenderán que estoy un poco de mal humor. Estoy entusiasmada por escribir el otro capitulo y el siguiente a ese y a ese… asi que si alguien tiene una sugerencia de como puedo comunicarme con todos en un mensaje general estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

 **Nuevamente disculpen y que tengan una buena noche yo he terminado por ahora, ire a dormir lo que me queda de la noche porque mañana tengo convivencia todo el día *suspiro* si alguien quiere hablar estoy disponible por tumbrl por el momento.**


	20. CAPITULO 14 — ANGUSTIA —

**Buenas tardes queridos seguidores ¿Cómo les trata agosto? Personalmente pesqué un resfriado y estoy incapacitada, lo cual me molesta porque justo acababa de regresar de unas breves vacaciones… y si la mayoría del capítulo lo escribí en estas breves vacaciones.**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que comentaron el capítulo pasado, Dios, que fue una sorpresa bastante grande como en menos de un día doblaba la cantidad de personas que se habían detenido a leer y darme su apoyo.**

 **Se los agradezco, aunque lo haré más profundamente al final del capítulo como siempre, aunque ya no responda directamente cada comentario trataré de hacer una respuesta general.**

 **Ahora por favor disfruten el capitulo :D**

* * *

CAPITULO 14 — ANGUSTIA —

Si no supiera lo fuerte que era el hombre mayor, probablemente me hubiera atrevido a golpearle, sin embargo, luego de mi grito lo que acerté a hacer fue a tomar rápidamente mis ropas y dar varios pasos hacia atrás, buscando poner la mayor distancia entre mí y sus manos escurridizas. — Jiraiya-sama —dije apretando mis pertenencias contra mi pecho, — Así que era por eso que me sentí repentinamente incómoda.

— ¿He? Sakura-chan ¿le conoces? —pronunció Naruto poniéndose en pie.

— Que cruel señorita, solo estaba dándole su ropa, no es como si hubiera hecho algo malo. — El hombre de cabello blanco era tal y como lo recordaba antes de morir, su excéntrica personalidad, combinada con su ropa ninja de color rojo gris, su largo cabello erizado como un puercoespín, su mirada sabia y al mismo tiempo lasciva. Era… al igual que tantas personas que habían muerto originalmente, increíble verlo de nuevo, casi doloroso por no decir menos.

— Sentí que alguien me observaba hace un momento, mirada fija y luego sentí las dos presencias, si no era usted ¿Quién más podría ser? Con su reputación…

— Mi reputación... — repitió Jiraiya, no obstante, me enfoque en mirar a Naruto en esos momentos.

— Si Jiraiya-sama está aquí quiere decir que estás en medio de un entrenamiento —afirmé mientras dejaba mis botas en el suelo junto a mis guates y comenzaba a colocarme nuevamente mi chaleco.

— Sí, estoy aprendiendo el Jutsu de invocación. — Naruto me sonrió ampliamente y emocionado preguntó — ¿Sakura-chan puede hacer alguna invocación? ¿Tienes contrato con algún animal?

— Lo tengo —respondí al tiempo que subía el zíper, entonces añadí — Al igual que Shisui e Itachi-kun tengo contrato con los cuervos.

— ¿Enserio? Pensé que tendrías algún otro animal de invocatoria... ¿Cómo hiciste contrato con ellos? — Reí entre dientes ante su pregunta y con cariño el recuerdo vino a mí.

— Ellos me enseñaron, ya tenían contrato al principio y me vincularon a su convocatoria, de esa manera podríamos comunicarnos cuando alguno estuviera en problemas en una misión difícil. Fueron muy insistentes en esa época. De hecho, creo que… es una historia bastante peculiar que algún día te contaré.

— Debió ser divertido… aparte ellos si eran serios. — Hizo una mueca y señaló al anciano que nos escuchaba atento — En cambio Ero-sennin se la pasa viendo mujeres en traje de baño mientras se bañan en el río.

— Como dije no me sorprende… viniendo del hombre que escribió las novelas Icha Icha Paradise. — Esta vez acomodé mis guantes y las botas, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada mordaz al hombre. — Es lamentable viniendo de un hombre de su fuerza

— Soy un hombre con impulsos que no se pude negar a la vista de una hermosa dama. Pensar que no hay hombre que se deslumbra por una hermosura es ser demasiado inocente, todos tienen pensamientos calientes con las chicas —dijo acercándose y mirándonos con seriedad, casi como reprendiendo mis palabras anteriores.

— Que les gusten las mujeres no justifica espiarlas —reclamé con enojo, además no creía en sus palabras, había visto lo respetuosos que eran los hermanos Uchiha, incluso Shisui quien tenía sus momentos de comentarios inapropiados, nunca se había dedicado a ser un hombre que se dejara guiar por sus pasiones, invadiendo el espacio de intimidad de una mujer. Muchas veces había visto a Naruto tratar de distraer a Sasuke con su Jutsu sexy pero nunca consiguió una reacción de su parte; al igual su hermano que había recibido incontables acosos por parte de muchas muchachas, no había mostrado más que la fría cordialidad en todas sus acciones. — Hombres que hacen ese tipo de acciones son desagradables, escoria sin nombre.

La expresión de Jiraiya cayó a una mueca adolorida, mientras que Naruto soltaba una risotada tan fuerte que casi pudo lastimar nuestros oídos. — Si ve Viejo cochino, Sakura-chan misma lo dice.

— Cállate, tu eres el que inventó aquel Jutsu pervertido. ¡Apuesto que te la pasabas viendo chicas desnudas para crearlo!

— Al menos no me la paso espiando en las termales y en el río. Ponerse a violar la privacidad de Sakura-chan de esa forma —contraatacó el niño.

— ¡No hice tal cosa! ¡Además no hay mucho que ver! — Refutó el hombre, causando que mi humor empeorara y mi instinto asesino apareciera.

— ¡Puede que Sakura-chan no tenga muchos atributos, pero es muy bonita! — Entendía que el rubio tenía buenas intenciones, pero no me hizo sentir mejor, al contrario, me sentí más irritada, hasta el punto en que mi chakra se dirigió a mi puño izquierdo.

— Bonita o no, no tiene delante…

— ¡Shannaro! ¡Basta ustedes dos! —Proferí al tiempo que mi puño conectaba con la tierra, formando un cráter y levantando la tierra de alrededor.

Cuando el humo se despejo y pude mirar a los involucrados tenían expresiones iguales de horror, aunque la de Jiraiya poseía un pequeño destello de reconocimiento que me hizo sentir incómoda, así que me apresure a decir. — Es suficiente de que estén hablando de mis propios atributos cuando los dos deberían concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Naruto te quedan solo cinco días y Jiraiya-sama, si se está responsabilizando del entrenamiento de él debería ser serio con ello, ahora más que nunca necesita la guía de alguien. Si llega sin un buen entrenamiento solo provocará ser un blanco fácil para sus oponentes.

— T-tienes toda la razón Sakura-chan, me esforzaré.

— Mas te vale. — Esta vez le sonreí para darle ánimos — Espero con muchas ansias tu combate.

— Tu… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? — Esta vez dediqué mi atención al hombre de cabello blanco que había perdido su expresión aterrada y ahora me observaba con suspicacia.

— Yo…

— Ella aprendió por sus propios medios. Siempre ha sido un monstruo en el control de chakra, muy aplicada en la lectura e inteligente, con el tiempo ha desarrollado un estilo de pelea muy brusco pero que funciona para ella. Aunque esto es lo único que controla con precisión, ya que su carácter es una historia diferente — Los tres levantamos la mirada al tiempo para encontrarnos con Shisui sentado sobre una de las ramas de un abeto, su mirada divertida no concordaba con su seria expresión o su postura relajada — Aunque eso lo habrá podido comprobar usted mismo Jiraiya-sama.

— Shisui —gruñí por su comentario. — ¿Desde hace cuánto estas ahí?

— Estamos aquí desde que gritaste la primera vez, aunque no quisimos interrumpir la conversación.

— ¿Estamos…? —Me tensé al tiempo que enfocaba mi chakra y localizaba el de Itachi justo detrás del tronco en que estaba sentado Shisui. Pensar que me habían visto casi semi desnuda hizo que la sangre corriera a mis mejillas y el grito interno de la vergüenza saltara en mi cabeza — D-debieron decir algo.

— Como dije no quisimos interrumpir, además… esperamos a que estuvieras presentable, no queríamos que te sintieras más incómoda o que nos tomaras por unos Pervertidos mirones que les sangra la nariz solo por ver que expones más piel de la que usualmente te vemos mostrar ¿Cierto Itachi? — No sé por qué sentí que su "sutil" burla no iba para mí, no obstante, la resentí de igual forma, aunque no respondí a su comentario al escuchar que el nombrado había gruñido algo por lo bajo que hizo reír a Shisui y luego salió de detrás del árbol.

— ¿Estas bien Sakura?

— S-sí, solo un poco avergonzada, aunque me alegra que hayan llegado.

— Vaya quien diría que vería a dos de los mejores Uchiha aquí —comentó Jiraiya — Uchiha Shisui y Uchiha Itachi.

— Nos honra con esas palabras Jiraiya-sama —respondió mi amigo mayor, ahora bajando del árbol junto a Itachi — Es un gusto verlo por los alrededores de la aldea.

— Estaba en un viaje de investigación cuando me topé a este mocoso y decidí ayudarlo con su entrenamiento. Quien diría que esta jovencita fuera su compañera, aunque con sus habilidades creo que no me extraña; de hecho, me recuerdan a alguien.

— Definitivamente, el talento de Sakura es abrumador — Sentí su mano en mi cabeza como cuando éramos niños — Imaginé mi sorpresa cuando a los seis años de una patada derribó un árbol.

— Shisui… —dijimos Itachi y yo al tiempo.

— Lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitar alardear, encontrar una compañera tan fuerte desde tan temprana edad ha sido una sorpresa sin precedentes. — Nuevamente no sabía si sentirme alagada o insultada, pero para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias al igual que gastar mis propias reservas, tomé la decisión de dejarlo pasar.

— Por cierto ¿Qué hacen los tres aquí? — Cuestionó Naruto.

— Una misión —fue la respuesta, esta vez declarada por Itachi.

— ¿Con tantas cosas que hacer en la aldea? Pensé que estarían con sus equipos para los exámenes…

— Y lo hacemos —respondí al tiempo que sentía las intensas miradas de mis amigos, casi como reclamándome la razón del porqué el niño parecía ignorar los hechos, entonces me dirigí a ellos. — No le he dicho porque no ha habido tiempo.

— ¿Decirme qué? — Inquirió curioso.

— Bueno… que Itachi-kun, Shisui y yo antes de que oficialmente comenzarán los exámenes Chunin hemos sido un equipo oficial, así que nos estamos encargando juntos de todo lo que haga falta. Ahora mismo vamos de patrulla. — La mirada azul pareció opacarse con un pequeño índice de tristeza, sin embargo, nos dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

— Eso es genial, no debería ser extraño ya que los tres forman un equipo excelente.

— Él lo dice, él lo sabe —dijo Shisui con una sonrisa socarrona — De hecho, el tercero ya había hecho planes para que formáramos un equipo, pero Kakashi pidió que Sakura le ayudara un tiempo, así que pospuso la noticia para ella.

— Un equipo sólido —murmuró Jiraiya antes de regresar su atención a Naruto y proclamar — con tan buenos ejemplos sobre el mundo ninja… ¿Acaso ahora te quedarás atrás?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque algún día seré Hokage —La mirada apasionada de mi amigo volvió con fuerza a sus rasgos — Sigamos con el entrenamiento. Sakura-chan, Shisui-nii-chan, Itachi-nii-chan, esperen y verán, pronto les alcanzaré.

— Lo esperamos con ansias Naruto —respondió Itachi para luego hacer un gesto de despedida que nos indicó que era hora de irnos.

Con una última mirada a mi amigo rubio y una sonrisa de esperanza le dejé con el anciano, para luego dar un salto y partir junto a mis dos amigos. No quería admitirlo, pero sus palabras me habían hecho estremecer en lo profundo de mi corazón, ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles? Antes era yo la que miraba su espalda y ahora él decía que veía la mía, eso era realmente… irónico. Ahora las espaldas que aparecían frente a mí no eran lejanas, estaban justo a mi lado y me trataban como su igual ¿Sería así por siempre o algo cambiaría?

Entre saltos llegamos a una zona frondosa del bosque donde daríamos inicio a nuestra patrulla, no obstante, antes de que alguno de los tres nos moviéramos, mis amigos me observaron con comprensión, parecía que intuían lo que estaba pensando, no obstante, esperaban a que yo les dijera algo. — Me sorprendieron sus palabras —admití con suavidad — Nunca… esperé que algún día realmente vieran mi espalda, Naruto y Sasuke-kun y escuchar que van a mejorar, aunque quiero que lo hagan, en parte también me hace desear no querer perder.

Shisui soltó una risa suave y por el rostro de Itachi cruzó una sonrisa amable. — ¿Qué? —pregunté sonrojada por sus miradas ¿Acaso había dicho algo extraño?

— Casi es hilarante… que hayamos pensado casi exactamente lo mismo —dijo Shisui. — Solo que creo que nosotros, aunque no los subestimamos, tampoco hemos visto sus espaldas.

— Compartimos tú mismo sentimiento, no queremos perder tan fácilmente. — Itachi se cruzó de brazos y mostró una de sus raras sonrisas arrogantes.

— Es bueno que estemos de acuerdo. ¡Bien, una vez terminemos esto entrenaremos hasta que no puedan alcanzarnos! — En medio del grito y con una sincronía perfecta los tres invocamos tres hermosos cuervos que despegaron junto a nosotros cuando tomamos las rutas separadas para iniciar nuestra patrulla, dando por finalizada nuestra conversación.

* * *

Me dejé caer en el sofá mientras ocultaba mi boca tras mis manos ¿Acaso había oído bien? — Entonces, mientras Lee se recupera dices que el chico de la arena lo atacó —comentó Shisui con seriedad mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

Solo quedaba un día para el examen final y en esos momentos estábamos sentados en la sala de mi casa escuchando el último reporte de Itachi. — Naruto-kun y Shikamaru-kun llegaron antes de que pudiera pasar a mayores, poco después llegué yo y por último Guy-san. Esto lo disuadió de atacar, pero está claro que buscaba asesinarlo mientras dormía.

No recordaba que eso hubiera ocurrido antes ¿O si lo había hecho y nunca me había enterado? Realmente no lo sabía, pero me sorprendía pensar que la seguridad pudo ser burlada tan fácil por Gaara. Tendría que verificar los protocolos del Hospital nuevamente; ¡Eso no podía quedar así! — Fue buena idea que decidieras vigilarlo, sin embargo, no podemos estar tranquilos, esto podría haber provocado una disputa política. — El Uchiha mayor cruzó los brazos frente a él y permaneció mirando un punto fijo en la mesa central — Una nueva guerra podría ser abierta.

— Eso sería espantoso —murmuré, recordando la destrucción provocada por el Kyubi y por Pain, que en esos momentos era lo más cercano que tenía en referencia a una guerra. En el anterior mundo estuvimos a solo un hilo de que se desatará el desastre, pero antes que eso apareció Sasuke con su deseo egoísta, que al parecer nos salvó por los pelos.

— Por eso mañana tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea. — Itachi se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana a la calle principal.

No sabía por qué pero tenía una fuerte ansiedad al solo pensar en mañana. Veía a mis dos amigos y esta aumentaba, aunque sabía que si los tres estábamos juntos no podríamos ser derrotados con facilidad, además Itachi y Shisui eran muy fuertes por sí solos; Sin embargo, aunque sabía esto mi preocupación no se iba, quizás se deba a que sabía lo que podría esperarnos. Era la maldición de conocer lo que podría ser de nuestro futuro. — De todas formas, Sakura… ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos esta noche? — La pregunta de Shisui fue tan espontánea que me sacó rápidamente de mis turbulentos pensamientos.

— ¿He? Bueno… por supuesto que pueden hacerlo —respondí.

— ¿En serio? ¿No crees que no lo pensaste mucho? Estás dejando quedar a dos hombres en tu casa. — Esta vez mi amigo mayor habló seriamente e Itachi me dio una mirada igualmente de reprimenda.

— Oigan, que no estoy dejando quedar a cualquier persona, son ustedes dos de quienes estamos hablando, no son cualquier persona. Si alguien más me lo hubiera pedido hubiera dicho que no, pero fueron ustedes, confío en que no son un par de acosadores pervertidos de los que tengo que cuidar mi espalda —respondí con calma, regalándoles una sonrisa a cada uno.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus rostros junto a una expresión avergonzada. Entonces Shisui dijo suavemente al tiempo que sonreía —: Tu… ¿Quieres matarnos? Es demasiado, eres realmente asombrosa; nos quitas las armas sin proponértelo ¿Lo sabías?

— Por supuesto, soy la que mejor les conoce ¿Hace cuánto creen que estamos juntos? — Los tres soltamos una risa en conjunto, ya que esa era una de las frases de Shisui, aunque, todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Esa noche ellos sacaron de sus pergaminos sus ropas de repuesto para dormir y sacaron los futones para colocar en el cuarto de huéspedes, mientras que yo preparaba la cena. Fue algo sencillo y agradable pasar un momento con ellos tratando de olvidar el mañana que nos esperaba. Cerca de medianoche, en lo que ellos levantaban la mesa y lavaban los platos de la cena, me retiré para dar los últimos toques a la habitación de los chicos, llevándoles un par de mantas a cada uno para que pudieran estar más cómodos, estaba dejando lo que había llevado sobre cada cobija cuando escuché a Itachi hablarme desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté, levantándome y acercándome un par de pasos hacia él.

Su mirada fija sobre mí me provocó escalofríos, esa noche parecía un poco inquieto por algo, pero al tiempo decidido. — Quería darte las gracias —murmuró para mí al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ambos y quedaba a menos de un metro de distancia — Sakura… gracias.

Escuchar esas palabras provocaron en mí un creciente miedo que me llevó a ser impulsiva y abrazarlo con fuerza, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Sabía que se había sorprendido, porque su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente, pero poco me importaba; tenía esa horrible sensación de preocupación en mi pecho y además ahora pronunciaba palabras similares a las de su hermano la noche en que se marchó. Era… una sensación de vértigo horrible que no pude desprender de mi corazón, y menos cuando se trataba de él, era casi como estuviera declarando una despedida. — Por favor… no… no lo menciones — mi voz temblaba, era casi una tortura que no podía soportar.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Sus brazos me rodearon cuando le hablé y aunque me dieron algo de calma también me atemorizaba que terminaran desapareciendo.

— Suenas como si te despidieras, no quiero… me da miedo solo pensar…

— No iré a ningún lado —reclamó con voz potente — Solo sentía que tenía que decirlo, siempre nos has ayudado, ahora estamos aquí gracias a tus esfuerzos y a que no te rendiste con nosotros cuando nosotros mismos veíamos solo oscuridad. Pase lo que pase, se que lo solucionaremos.

Sus palabras me dieron un poco más de tranquilidad, la suficiente para levantar mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos que ahora me observaban ablandados con calidez en sus profundidades —Somos un gran equipo ¿No es así?

— En eso no se equivocan — Shisui había llegado, pero esta vez no había burla en su voz, sólo la más clara firmeza y amabilidad en su tono, estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. — Si algo pasa, protegeremos la aldea juntos, pero por ahora, necesitamos dormir, mañana será un día importante.

— Tienes razón. — Lentamente me separé de Itachi y les sonreí a los dos.

Verlos allí me hacía sentir más tranquila, probablemente sin ellos lo más seguro habría sido que mis nervios no me hubieran dejado descansar. — Si quieres puedes dormir con nosotros si te sientes más tranquila —ofreció Shisui con una sonrisa — Oh, tiempos de la infancia que…

— No gracias, como dijiste tenemos que descansar y no quiero terminar desvelándome por tus ronquidos —refuté entre risas.

— Yo no ronco —gruñó el mayor chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

— Eso es porque no te has escuchado —me apoyó Itachi con un brillo de malicia en sus acciones.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! — Profirió el mayor, antes de lanzarse hacia nosotros.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de risas mientras esquivábamos los ataques inofensivos de nuestro amigo. Tropezando y burlándonos del mayor, que más que estar ofendido parecía disfrutar el pequeño juego improvisado que habíamos iniciado. Fue un momento refrescante que casi me devuelve a mis años de infancia, donde mis preocupaciones no habían llegado a alcanzarme y donde aún podía disfrutar como alguien normal. La noche estaba avanzando, pero no tuvimos intención de parar hasta que nos vimos obligados; no obstante, el juego había conseguido enterrar mis temores en lo profundo de mi mente… al menos por esa noche.

 **-0-**

No muy lejos de ahí en lo profundo de los bosques de Konoha, en medio de la oscuridad de los más altos árboles, una figura encapuchada observaba con aburrimiento la luna que se alzaba en medio del cielo nocturno y casi sobre las cabezas de los Hokage pasados. Aquellos ojos azules bajo la capucha brillaban con el reflejo del astro, pero no había emoción en ellos, parecían ensimismados y congelados en el momento, lo único que revelaba que pertenecían al alguien vivo era el eventual parpadeo que los refrescaba. — Una hermosa noche ¿No es así? — Una voz profunda y suave salió entre los árboles que rodeaban a la figura encapuchada, y esta al instante soltó un suspiro y apartó su atención del cielo.

— ¿También estás aquí? —respondió la figura encapuchada, con un tono de cansancio.

— Por supuesto, me intriga saber… qué harás. — Una sombra se movía entre la espesura como un lobo hambriento, pero esta solo era visible por la poca luz que alcanzaba a alcanzarlo.

— Puedes irte aburriendo, porque no haré nada por un buen rato. — La figura encapuchada se giró a mirar a su acompañante, que finalmente se detuvo y finalmente dejó ver su mirada escarlata, que a diferencia de la azul mostraba con claridad su diversión.

— Si quieres tratar de engañarme, te digo que no funcionará. Se perfectamente que ya has hecho algo, solo me pregunto porque colocas esa expresión tan lamentable ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

El tono de la sombra era lúdico, con claras intenciones de molestar al encapuchado, al que se le escuchó chasquear la lengua al instante. — De lo único que me arrepiento es de no estrellar tu cara contra el suelo. ¿En serio qué quieres?

La mirada escarlata perdió su rastro de humor y se volvió petulante y aburrida, entonces se dirigió a otro lado — Ya una vez lo dejaste con un castigo menor, las cosas ahora se han torcido y nuestra presencia ha salido a la luz, igual que antes. Si le hubieras matado entonces… arrebatado todo de un solo tajo como corresponde, en vez de darle un sufrimiento prolongado. Esos niños no estarían involucrados y todo este enredo no hubiera pasado ¿Qué tipo de juego retorcido estás jugando?

— ¿Juego? No es ningún juego, aunque es cierto que tengo mis motivos. Igual que lo de hace años — Esta vez los ojos azules adquirieron un brillo de diversión — Un rompecabezas… además no he roto ninguna regla; y él solo se puso la diana en la cabeza, al igual que a esa niña. De todas formas, el tiempo sigue corriendo y corrigiendo lo alterado, una realidad que no puede ser mantenida por algo tan frágil, una imitación… — Nuevamente la atención de la figura encapuchada miró hacia la aldea — Los humanos son personas frágiles que persiguen sus pasados, incluso cuando tienen algo mejor. Entonces la medicina se vuelve el veneno y el veneno medicina, es un ciclo ininterrumpido que aqueja a sus frágiles corazones.

— Asi que finalmente esta en ellos… ¿Y tu deber es vigilarlos incluso cuando ya han salido del fondo del abismo? No parece muy claro considerando que hay uno que no falleció cuando debia —dijo la sombra con un tono incredulidad.

— Corregir el tiempo no tiene que ver con matar personas que murieron antes… aunque eso ya lo sabes. Hay algo más complejo en eso. De todas formas, solo queda esperar y ver a dónde lleva.

— Y ahí es donde concordamos… Una de las pocas veces. — _Bueno cachorro del tiempo perdido, veremos si podrás seguir el paso_ — Espero que tengas un buen motivo para postergar todo esto... Yoru…

— Lo tengo…

 **-0-**

Estar tras bambalinas organizando todo era completamente diferente a cuando te encontrabas abajo esperando tu turno para luchar. Ambas eran dos formas diferentes de estresarte y perseguir la ansiedad. Por parte de los participantes, tenían que demostrar sus habilidades frente a un amplio público como si fueran animales de circo, además de ello derrotar a su oponente y asegurarse de pasar el examen. Ahora los que organizaban tenían que estar alerta por si se originaba cualquier problema y asegurar la seguridad de todo el público. Nuestra posición era la última, junto a la de los demás anbu, la policía militar y el resto de los chunin y jonin.

Esa mañana había amanecido con todos mis sentidos en estado alerta, aunque no fuí la única en estar ansiosa, mis amigos mantenían su concentración al máximo. Esa mañana no hubo bromas por parte de Shisui, aunque su cordialidad amistosa permaneció, se dedicó a centrarse en su trabajo. Itachi por otro lado aunque parecía sereno, tenía esa mirada de estar pensando en muchas cosas al tiempo, calculando cualquier posibilidad, contraataques, peligros… por ello la conversación mientras nos ceñimos el uniforme anbu fue nula, cada uno tenía una tarea asignada y aunque trabajáramos como equipo en esta ocasión nuestro trabajo estaba dividido en diferentes áreas.

Mis dos amigos estarían ocultos custodiando al tercero en la parte superior del edificio principal, además mantendrían un ojo sobre el Kazekage de quien sospechábamos, no por complot —que era una evidencia más palpable— sino por la alta posibilidad de que fuera Orochimaru.

Por mi parte tenía asignada la parte del estadio. Mi lugar de custodia era el punto más alto, de donde podía observar sin problema todo. Custodiando los alrededores había pequeños escuadrones de anbu. Por las calles principales la policía había hecho puestos de vigilancia y patrullaban constantemente la zona. Además de ello teníamos a las principales cabezas de los clanes revueltos entre la gente del estadio para brindar mayor apoyo en la seguridad interna. Dos pequeñas patrullas también los acompañaban, una de ellas era el pequeño grupo dirigido por Izumi y el otro por Fugaku-san.

La seguridad estaba doblada por todas partes, pero eso no me haría bajar la guardia. Pronto en nuestros lugares y asegurando la primera ronda, ocultos entre las sombras, vimos desde que comenzó a llenarse el estadio, hasta la inauguración de la última fase del examen. Finalmente, los participantes estaban al frente. Eran exactamente los mismos que la primera vez que presencie los combates de Naruto y Sasuke, los únicos cambios que se veían era la evidente presencia de Sasuke, y que, en vez del traje negro de la primera vez, iba usando una camisa sin mangas de cuello alto de color blanco con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda; también llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro y llevaba en los brazos protectores del mismo color. El último cambio era el orden de los combates que tenía una alteración, quizás para que todo fluyera igual que la línea temporal normal, como sea eso no podría afirmarlo, lo que si estaba claro era que Sasuke no sería el segundo en presentar batalla; No, su combate contra Gaara era el último de la lista y quien nuevamente varios de los espectadores habían ido a ver con ilusión.

La ceremonia había dado inicio y la muchedumbre estaba profiriendo alaridos de euforia ante los nominados a presentar el examen. Mientras que todos estaban concentrados en la arena, yo me encontraba evaluando los alrededores y enviando a mis invocaciones a comprobar más allá del perímetro; no podíamos dejar que nada se pasara de largo. — Lado norte en orden. Informe regular de invocación —murmuré a mis amigos a través de la radio que pendía de nuestros cuellos.

— _Sin novedades por nuestro lado también, el tercero está asegurado e igualmente los señores feudales no presentan incidencias_ —proclamó Shisui.

— _Todavía no han notado la presencia de los anbu. La policía militar se está encargando de la ubicación y seguridad del perímetro externo, tampoco reportan novedad._ — La voz de Itachi era demasiado suave, casi era difícil escucharlo, aunque la razón se debía a la cercanía que mantenía con el Kazekage. Lo más seguro que evitara hablar en todo el evento, así evitaría levantar sospechas.

Los participantes comenzaron a moverse de la arena y dejaron a Naruto y Neji en medio. Finalmente iba a comenzar el combate; y aunque la mayoría de las personas se mostraban interesadas por el joven Hyuga, la expectativa real para quienes conocíamos al rubio era el resultado que mostraría en la batalla, esta vez ¿Qué haría para vencer? ¿Sería la misma pelea o saldría con algo nuevo? Genma desde abajo dio la señal de preparación, entonces todo el estadio se sumió en el silencio de la espera, la tensión levantándose como una bestia lista para clavar los colmillos.

Desde mi lugar no podría asegurarlo, pero mi amigo parecía ansioso, su joven cuerpo parecía temblar, aunque no podría asegurar que fuera por emoción o preocupación. Con un puño cerrado sobre mi pecho, esperé al igual que todos hasta que Genma dio inicio a la lucha, que se desplegó con un ataque inicial de clones de sombra por parte de Naruto.

— _Suerte_ —pensé con la atención dividida entre mi joven amigo y mi deber.

 **-0-**

Enfrentar a Neji era realmente un reto. Con sus habilidades actuales sabía que no podía dedicarse a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo o de lo contrario se vería con todos sus puntos de chakra bloqueados, ahora, si fuera tan fácil como distraerlo para conectar un buen golpe esa batalla sería pan sobre una bandeja, pero nuevamente esto tampoco era posible gracias a los ojos que poseía, si no tuviera la posibilidad de cuidar su espalda y todos sus flancos probablemente sería mucho más sencillo, pero nuevamente ese no era el caso.

Las opciones se reducían a atacar y ver algún error, algo que marcara la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota inminente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer en ese momento? Sorprenderlo no era una opción, a no ser que sacara un conejo de su oreja lo cual dudaba que también funcionara.

Sus clones habían sido derrotados fácilmente y ahora el Hyuga tenía su atención sobre él ¿Bien… que carta podría sacar ahora? Se preguntó tomando una postura defensiva mientras ponía su mano sobre algunas shuriken en su bolsa, esquivó el ataque directo del castaño y lanzó algunas de sus estrellas en su dirección. No fue una sorpresa cuando estas fueron bloqueadas sin problema por el propio Kunai del muchacho, sin embargo, el rubio no se detuvo ahí, creo otra docena de clones que envió a distraerlo mientras trataba de pensar cómo derrotar al muchacho.

¿qué dirían los genios en una situación así? Creía recordar una vez a Shisui mencionar algo de mirar los puntos fuertes, ya que allí también podría estar la debilidad, pero… en Neji no parecían existir aberturas, de hecho, él no estaba hecho para pensar tanto las cosas, era más intuitivo, porque si de la razón dependiera podría irse dando por vencido como la mayoría que enfrentaría a un Hyuga, pero él no se rendiría ante la lógica, sabía que podía derrotarlo, solo tendría que encontrar el momento, un instante de debilidad.

Con esto en mente, se lanzó junto a sus clones, tratando de observarlo más de cerca. El joven de mirada perlada estaba sonriendo con arrogancia, mientras que se movía con gracia, casi danzando con cada golpe que brindaba a sus clones. Cada vez que desaparecía una de sus réplicas sentía una sensación de ardor, como si le hubieran inyectado chakra, aunque eso no era una sorpresa, los Hyuga eran buenos en el control de este y como había visto en la batalla que tuvo con Hinata, un golpe podría ser muy peligroso. — _Podría destruirme si me toca._ — Un pequeño flash de un entrenamiento que vio realizar a los Uchiha con Sakura pasó por su mente y las palabras borrosas de Itachi se filtraron en su cabeza.

— _Aguante…_

En el momento en que pensaba esto, tuvo que esquivar un golpe de Neji que iba dirigido a su brazo derecho. Poniendo su concentración nuevamente en el momento movió su pierna derecha hacia atrás y llevó su cuerpo hacia su izquierda, luego bloqueó y desvió hacia afuera con su brazo izquierdo el otro ataque del Hyuga dejando la oportunidad de contraataque al centro, lo cual aprovechó al inclinarse y dirigir su puño derecho. Neji lo vio venir con facilidad, entonces siendo más rápido que el joven Uzumaki procedió a retroceder y esquivarlo hacia un lateral, igual que como Naruto había hecho al principio.

El rubio quedó al descubierto en esa postura y pronto recibió un golpe por su flanco derecho, que lo arrojó contra el otro lado de la arena. Su distracción le causó un daño que podría significar su derrota si no se recuperaba pronto, por eso ignorando el dolor punzante en su costado giró en el suelo a tiempo para escapar del nuevo ataque de Neji y conseguir ponerse de rodillas, de lado a su enemigo. — Será mejor que te rindas, este combate se decidió desde el momento en que te emparejaron conmigo, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

— Pff ¿Por qué no cierras la boca y peleas? No puedes decidir quién gana o pierde solo porque crees que así será. Independientemente que seas un genio, el talento no define un combate, incluso los más talentosos pierden —dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie y lanzando una mirada desafiante al Hyuga — Y tú lo harás por subestimarme a mí y tratar a Hinata como basura.

Neji curvó una sonrisa arrogante e irritada para luego volver a tomar una postura de combate — si no quieres ver la realidad por ti mismo tendré que mostrarte la verdad — Al instante en que sus palabras fueron terminadas el chico se lanzó de frente.

No había muchas opciones a su favor, y probablemente esto no funcionara, pero no es como si Naruto fuera a cubrirse en excusas con esas palabras, por eso nuevamente volvió a formar clones que lo rodearon y cubrieron el tiempo suficiente como para escabullirse entre todos ellos. Cada clon fue derrotado sin poder intentar demasiado, pero entre más clones el chico Hyuga derrotaba, el joven Uzumaki producía más, hasta el punto de volverse molesto y hacerle usar al chico su siguiente técnica — _**Kaiten.**_ — Girando sobre sí mismo, los clones salieron despedidos hacia los lados al tiempo que una cúpula de chakra se formó alrededor de Neji.

— Te digo que es inútil… —soltó nuevamente el castaño, para luego darle una mirada de seriedad al rubio — No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora...

 **-0-**

Itachi y Shisui estaban atentos al combate, ciertamente el rubio tenía serios problemas, ellos mejor que nadie sabían lo que era luchar contra un Hyuga y la técnica del puño suave, de hecho, una misión casi había fallado cuando fueron contra uno que solo tenía un byakugan en un ojo. Les hubiera gustado ese día haber tenido más apoyo, especialmente cuando Shisui había recibido tres veces la técnica especial del clan, inhabilitando la mayoría de sus funciones. — _¿Cómo planea ganar?_ —murmuró el mayor, viendo como volvían a golpear a Naruto, y esta vez dejando al chico vulnerable. — _Ya luchar contra uno en un mano a mano es complicado, y Naruto no tiene experiencia contra ese estilo de combate._

— _Oh… si estás recordando esa traumática misión, deberías sostenerte en tu lugar, porque Naruto es un cabeza dura, él no piensa antes de prometer cosas, pero siempre cumple con su palabra_ —dijo Sakura desde la otra línea, justo al tiempo en que Neji se tomaba una postura familiar para los tres.

— _Si es así_ , _será interesante ver que hará_ —comentó Itachi.

En esos momentos Shisui hizo una mueca de dolor al ver como en el joven cuerpo del niño de cabellos dorados era golpeado sin piedad en sus 64 puntos de chakra y luego fue arrojado hacia atrás. Nuevamente las probabilidades para el chico para ganar, habían bajado hasta casi ser nulas, pero si lo que decía Sakura era cierto, algo debería hacer para ganar, al menos si todo tomaba su curso original. Al menos era cierto que era un cabeza dura, porque se había vuelto a levantar a pesar de que lo hubieran golpeado, bueno, aunque él no era quien para hablar, también se había negado a rendirse aquella vez; En cierta manera, ver su audacia hacia querer ver su victoria y le hacía sentir una corriente de adrenalina, especialmente al ver como discutía con Neji, negándose a dar su brazo a torcer, incluso luego de escuchar la historia oscura de los Hyuga, la fuerza de voluntad de Naruto fue… casi envidiable. — _Así que ese es el chico intrépido que tanto Sakura valora._

— _Aquí viene_ — murmuró la chica con emoción, al ver al joven rubio juntar sus manos al frente para tratar de moldear chakra.

La atención de los dos sobre el niño fue inmediata, sus sharingan girando suavemente mientras trataban de prever que era lo que haría… cómo fue su sorpresa al ver lo que nadie más podía ¿Ella lo sabía?

 **-0-**

—Es inútil, ya te lo dije —repitió Neji, al ver como su oponente desesperadamente aferrarse a una esperanza que él creía inútil. — ¿Por qué tener una batalla inútil, en un intento de desafiar lo inevitable?

—Por qué me has llamado fracasado —respondió el niño con una mirada segura. —Así que probaré que estás equivocado.

La ira en su interior era como una vorágine de problemas, pero al tiempo tenía la sensación de angustia, él quería ayudar a su contrincante, él quería salvarlo de su propia oscuridad, mostrarle que no se trataba de quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando simplemente a que las cosas pasaran o se quedaran así, no, se trataba de labrar tu camino con uñas y dientes, luchar contra la corriente de la vida hasta salir a flote y darte tu propio lugar. Quizás fue eso lo que le hacía sentir una sensación extraña, como si en su pecho hubiera una llama inquebrantable que le decía que podía hacerlo, que llamara el poder oculto dentro de su joven cuerpo y siguiera su instinto. — _Puedo volver a ganar esto_ —resonaba en su mente, inconsciente de la inexactitud de la misma oración que se había formado.

— _Es hora de cobrar el alquiler Zorro_ —pensó al tiempo que sentía como si estuviera tratando de destapar una cañería obstruida con agua nueva que empezaba a llenar su centro y a distribuirse por todos los canales. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la pequeña muestra de poder le llenara por completo, generando alrededor de él una capa de chakra, que produjo un fuerte ventarrón en la arena de combate.

Cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en su oponente, Neji se encontraba paralizado de sorpresa, podía ver con claridad cómo el sudor escurría por su cuello hasta perderse bajo su ropa, su cuerpo tensionado con anticipación a lo que venía, casi como si se fuera a enfrentar a una tormenta, algo que no estaría lejos de la realidad. Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, al tiempo en que sentía la descarga de adrenalina recorrerlo, sus heridas ya no dolían era como si se hubieran cerrado, su cuerpo no se sentía pesado, más bien era ligero, sentía que podría igualar y superar su velocidad actual, se sentía poderoso. — Bien, aquí vamos — se dijo antes de moverse nuevamente, desapareciendo del rango de visión de Neji.

 **-0-**

— _Es… ¿cómo…?_ —Escuché decir a Shisui al otro lado.

— _El entrenamiento con Jiraiya_ —mencioné con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios — _Eso no es lo más sorprendente de todo…_

— _No me refiero solo a eso…_ —dijo mi amigo — _su chakra… parece más viejo, no sé cómo explicarlo Sakura, si pudieras verlo, es casi como si no hubiera dos chakras actualmente reinando su cuerpo, sino tres._

Sorprendida por sus palabras me detuve un momento a ver a mi amigo pequeño y me quedé sorprendida al ver como sus movimientos eran diferentes de los primeros que vi, se suponía que él mantendría su distancia antes lanzando algunas shuriken y luego defendiéndose con Kunai, no que se acercara nuevamente al ser rodeado por el chakra del zorro, y entrara en la zona directa de Neji en una lucha de Taijutsu directa, que quizás por la sorpresa inicial del Hyuga, surtió el efecto deseado a favor del rubio.

Naruto había conseguido hacerle retroceder al atacarle directamente con una patada al abdomen, luego formando dos clones que distrajeron a Neji, cambio de dirección saltando sobre su cabeza y lanzando cuatro shuriken. En medio del ataque de tres flancos, el Hyuga usó su Kaiten para apartar la amenaza, no obstante, los clones lograron evadirlo a tiempo y luego se prepararon para atacar justo cuando acabó su rotación. En un arranque de velocidad, llegaron antes de que Neji pudiera volver a activar su técnica, así que se vio obligado a defenderse, e intentar conectar algún golpe a las creaciones de Naruto, sin embargo, cada vez que iba a tocarlos estos les esquivaban. Concentrado en su lucha casi no se percata de que el original se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él con una Kunai en su mano derecha. Consciente del inminente peligro, su chakra explotó a través de su cuerpo como un intento de formar su defensa definitiva, pero esta no consiguió completarse a tiempo, causando que el choque de ambas fuerzas formara una fuerte explosión que cubrió el campo de una nube de humo. Ni siquiera el sonido podía decir que era lo que pasaba allí, tampoco había conseguido escuchar las palabras que Naruto le había gritado a Neji antes de chocar contra él.

La máscara cubría bien mi rostro de la tierra y escombros que habían volado en todas direcciones, sin embargo, no me daban la posibilidad de saber que había pasado allí. Las palabras de Shisui retumbaron en mi cabeza ¿Sería posible que en Naruto hubiera pasado lo mismo que con Sasuke? Mientras esperaba que se aclarara el lugar mi concentración se dividió hacia el lugar oculto en mí y llamó a Shin.

— Adivina adivinador, tiene que ver con tu amigo allá abajo —La voz aburrida y prácticamente somnolienta del hombre sonó junto a mí, o al menos así dejaba la impresión porque realmente él no estaba allí, solo permanecía dentro.

— _Naruto… Shisui dijo que había otro chakra, ¿acaso él salió?_ —pensé para mis adentros.

— No precisamente — respondió, y por algún extraño motivo sentía que estaba concentrado mirando la arena —solo que sus emociones tomaron acciones sobre él, trayendo sus memorias. Además, creo que tienes una pequeña falta de información Sakura, Ellos no están precisamente encerrados en una dimensión aparte o al menos no de la forma en que te lo imaginas, ellos están consigo mismos guardados.

Confundidagiré la cabeza y me disponía a cuestionar su respuesta, pero él se adelantó a hablar. — Es como la dimensión que los dos compartimos en tu interior Sakura, todo pasa dentro y al mismo tiempo en un lugar aparte, pero eso no significa que estés fuera de ligamento con tu yo actual. Es complicado de entender, pero entre más emociones fuertes conectadas al pasado mantienes, más fácil será que tu mente asocie hechos y acciones, eso provoca que un vestigio de quienes son se muestre sobre la superficie, aunque ellos no recuerden nada. — Cuando sus palabras terminaron el campo finalmente se mostró ante nosotros, y para mi sorpresa, abajo victorioso estaba Naruto, su mirada no había dejado a Neji que estaba tendido en el suelo con los brazos sujetos por las dos réplicas del rubio, lo interesante era que igualmente en la tierra, habían quedado dos agujeros y el rostro de Neji se veía golpeado.

— Eso quiere decir que…

— Al igual que tú, ellos tienen ventaja sobre otros. Estar en el mismo lugar y que el deseo los involucrarse, su vínculo, hay muchas cosas que les dan la posibilidad de esto, como sea no significa que de repente vayan a manifestar las habilidades avanzadas que ya poseían, al menos no técnicas evidentes que tienen que reaprender, pero en cuestiones físicas, si poseen el nivel suficiente pueden manejarlo adquieren la sabiduría y destreza que pueda proveerles sus instintos de combate anteriores. — Su explicación me hizo pensar que nuestra situación actual guardaba secretos más profundos que simplemente un retroceso en el tiempo, no obstante, dudaba que fuera el momento para preguntar o que él me fuera a comentar algo al respecto. Por eso solo observé como Naruto se alzaba con la victoria y soltaba gritos de emoción mientras el público lo ovacionaba. — Todo sea por mantener parte de la coherencia en los hechos.

— Eso lo dices tú o la persona que te selló —pensé nuevamente.

Casi pude escuchar su risa amarga, y por un momento me sentí culpable por mencionar aquello, sin embargo, él no sonaba molesto cuando respondió. — Si, es algo que probablemente diría ese sujeto… aunque muchas veces pienso que hablaba de dientes para afuera, realmente no tengo idea de que tiene en la cabeza. No hay humano o criatura que realmente pueda comprenderle, así que solo sé que el flujo se mantiene con base a sus palabras.

— _Parece que hablaras de un dios…_

— No lo es, pero para cualquier mortal suena así la primera vez, yo mismo tuve esa impresión, sin embargo, cuando me refiero a que "el flujo se mantiene con base a sus palabras", realmente quiero decir que es preciso en lo que dice, como si conociera el tiempo mejor que nadie y al mismo tiempo como si no lo hiciera, pero como sea es algo que no es momento de profundizar, es momento para que prestes más atención, la necesitarán. — Nuevamente tenía razón, no era momento de saciar mi curiosidad, ya habría tiempo para ello.

Mi atención volvió al estado y a los alrededores, luego podría ocuparme del resto de mis asuntos. Con cuidado, volví a mandar un mensaje sutil a mis invocaciones para que elevarán vuelo y me pudieran informar si se había generado algún cambio. Aunque escuchaba algunos murmullos tras el comunicador que habían expresado la sorpresa de mis amigos sobre la lucha, sabía que estaban igualmente retomando su trabajo, especialmente ahora que se iba a retomar los combates. Cuando estaban anunciando la siguiente fase un graznido llamó mi atención, era uno irregular que por lo general era de advertencia, eso quería decir que los cuervos habían encontrado algo. — _Es del lado Oeste, dos más… significa un cuerpo_ —repentinamente la voz lúdica de Shisui había pasado a ser sombría, lo que temíamos estaba pasando más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

— _Según el mensaje sus prendas fueron robadas, eso quiere decir que hay un impostor cerca_ —completó Itachi, — _Sospecho que se oculta en algún lugar cercano a la arena o dentro del estadio, de esa manera podrá dar soporte rápido o lanzar un ataque sorpresa._

— ¿Pero quién y dónde? — Mi mirada recorrió entre los Anbu apostados en el interior del estado, cada uno estaba oculto entre capuchas, pero eran fácilmente reconocibles para nosotros, el problema era saber cuál de ellos era el impostor. — ¿Recuerdan cuántos iban destinados a la Arena?

— _Los del viejo grupo de Itachi eran Tres, pero el Tercero nos había dicho que había destinado algunos más del escuadrón Ro para apoyar. En el exterior debían apostarse diez alrededor en grupos de a dos y algunos más en apoyo de la policía militar. Tenemos poca información de la cantidad que destinó el tercero para la arena_ —respondió Shisui chasqueando la lengua.

— _Izumi lo sabe_ —dijo Itachi repentinamente — _Lo mencionó luego de la reunión del clan recuerdas, dijo que si llegáramos a necesitar la información podría proveérnosla, ya que estaba encargada de verificar los números interiores junto con mi Padre._

— _El asunto es llegar con Izumi sin levantar la atención…_

— Yo estoy más cerca de ella —murmuré por lo bajo — puedo fingir llegar tarde de ser necesario y acercarme a ella sin levantar sospechas, después de todo somos amigas.

Al otro lado hubo un momento de silencio, pero pronto la voz seria de Shisui sonó al otro lado — _Usa el Henge para cambiar tus ropas, gastaras un poco más de chakra, pero no tienes tiempo para cambiarte, con tu control será fácil engañar a los que estén en el estadio, quizás Fugaku-san y algunos ninjas sospechen que algo va mal por verte, pero eso al menos los pondrá en sobre aviso para que permanezcan alerta. Ten cuidado Sakura._

— Por supuesto.

Autorizada para dar el primer paso me deslicé por la cornisa externa al estadio y caí en medio de unos arbustos, ahí retiré mi máscara y usé el Henge para cubrir mi ropa anbu, llevando una apariencia más relajada. Así, con una camisa roja sin mangas y un pantalón blanco ajustado, ingresé al estadio lanzando una mirada al guardia de turno, tratando de transmitirle que permaneciera atento a cualquier cambio. Fingiendo calma y con pasos seguros me introduje en las gradas, donde caminé sutilmente muy cerca del muro final hacia mi objetivo, sin permitir que nadie que nadie cercano me viera.

Izumi estaba ubicada en una hilera superior cerca al ala derecha del estadio, donde había un pequeño pasillo restringido que conducía a la enfermería y a las cámaras superiores de los participantes. Allí portando un chaleco de la policía militar con pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa morada de manga corta debajo del chaleco, estaba la chica, observando como llamaban a Temari y Shikamaru a la Arena, tal parecía que nuevamente Kankurou se había retirado de la batalla. Formando una sonrisa en mi rostro, lo más creíble posible me puse al lado de Izumi y exclamé —: ¿Te diviertes? — La morena al escucharme volteó un tanto sorprendida, pero, con su agudeza de siempre captó rápidamente por mi sonrisa y mirada que necesitaba que me siguiera el juego.

— A ver y yo pensé que dijiste que no ibas a venir, ya sabía yo que un resfriado no te iba impedir ver el combate de Sasuke-chan. — Izumi me sonrió de vuelta y se colocó en pie, lanzando una rápida mirada a su escuadrón, que, aunque cautelosos me miraban entendieron que su capitana no dejaría su lugar porque sí. — Hubiera sido decepcionante para Fugaku-san que alguno faltara a ver a su hijo menor.

— Oh ya sabes que si se tratan de los dos miembros del equipo siete soy tan débil como una taza de cristal, sin embargo, creo que me apresure demasiado a venir y me estoy sintiendo un poco mareada, me pregunto si me puedes acompañar a la enfermería, solo será un momento —dije fingiendo un poco de mareo y tomándome la cabeza con una mano.

— Por supuesto que puedo. Pero te lo dije, te esfuerzas demasiado, si recibes otra reprimenda por estar fuera de cama y no descansar luego no vayas a venir llorando. — Su brazo se enredó con el mío y comenzamos a caminar hacia la parte interior del edificio. Las pocas personas que voltearon a mirar cuando había llegado habían perdido completamente el interés cuando nos escucharon hablar, así que nuestro camino fue tranquilo. Una vez adentro y lejos de cualquier atención indeseable que pudiéramos recibir, en la oscuridad de una esquina la Uchiha me soltó y me miró con seriedad — ¿De qué se trata?

Rompiendo el Henge y volviendo a poner la máscara en su sitio respondí —: Necesitamos saber cuántos Anbu de Ro estaban destinados al estadio Izumi, parece que alguien se infiltro entre nuestras filas. — La chica se tensó por lo dicho y sus ojos casi se tornaron rojos, pero respondió rápidamente.

— Siete en total, tres más apostados en el exterior junto con los Anbu que conocen ¿Exactamente qué es lo que está pasando?

— Ya oyeron, ¿Cuántos ven que hay actualmente en la arena?

— _Ocho, no dan los números, ahora tenemos que saber quién es el que está fuera de su puesto. Imagino que el Anbu asesinado pertenecía a Ro, así que sus compañeros no sospecharan si les dice que lo mandaron en último momento a vigilar el lugar_ —respondió Shisui desde la otra línea.

— Nuestras invocaciones encontraron a un Anbu muerto, probablemente sea uno de los del equipo Ro, así que ahora mismo no sabemos quién es el impostor, hay ocho Anbu en la arena en total y si son del mismo equipo no podemos arriesgarnos a descubrirles el rostro o apartar uno a uno de la Arena— informé a la muchacha.

Izumi pareció meditarlo un momento para luego decir —: Espera un momento aquí, creo que se cómo podemos comenzar a buscar sin llamar la atención.

Girando sobre sus talones salió del lugar de vuelta a su posición, con su larga cabellera castaña agitándose tras ella. Solté un suspiro de agitación y froté mis brazos inquieta ¿Cómo podría escaparse algo como eso? ¿El tiempo era de esa forma siempre? ¿Se repetiría completamente la historia? Ahogué esos pensamientos tan rápido como estaban apareciendo y me concentré en lo que tenía ahora al frente, no era momento de dudar, tenía que permanecer fuerte y centrada en mi misión. En medio de mi renovada concentración la morena regresó con una mirada feroz en los ojos. — verifiqué con Fugaku-san los puntos clave donde están apostados los Anbu y solo hay un lugar donde no coincide que haya dos guardias, incluso la posición del que se supone debería resguardar la zona está cambiada, lo que hace que posiblemente nuestro espía diera órdenes para alterar nuestro enfoque. En estos momentos los que estamos entre el público no podemos hacer grandes movimientos, así que...

— Necesitamos a alguien externo, alguien que pudiera identificar fácilmente… —de repente una idea surgió en mi cabeza — Necesitamos un Byakugan disponible, que sea de confianza.

— Eso sería imprudente, dar el rostro de Anbu… —me regañó Izumi, pero yo sabía en quien podía confiar para la tarea.

— Dijiste que solo había un lugar destinado a cambiar, si es correcto nuestro oponente está un paso adelante para hacernos trastabillar con nuestros propios pies, pero ahí está su debilidad — Alguien tan listo para infiltrarse, controlar su chakra hasta el punto de ser casi indetectable y hacerse pasar por otra persona, sin duda sabía quién podía ser.

— _Si bien es arriesgado y siguiendo la lógica que estas manejando eso quiere decir que el impostor está justamente en el cambio que hizo, alguno de los dos Anbu ubicados en el lado izquierdo del estadio_ —dijo Itachi a continuación.

— Exactamente, es del tipo de personas que no deja las cosas al azar, sabe que para confundirnos puede lanzar una orden aleatoria buscando reforzar un punto de inflexión y el enfocarse en otro, pero…

— _Es una trampa para que dudemos de si se cambió con alguien más, una pista falsa bien colocada si me preguntas, es justo como ese ejercicio. Comenzamos a dudar de nosotros mismos y perdemos tiempo valioso_ —completó Shisui, esta vez con una nota de humor tras su tono — _Bien Sakura, has lo que piensas, dile a Izumi que te acompañe asi puede estar enterada de primera mano sobre tus sospechas._

— Entendido —respondí ahora mirando a la morena que estaba inquieta esperando el veredicto. — Izumi acompáñame, tengo al Hyuga perfecto que nos puede ayudar, y necesitamos darnos prisa, porque puede que estemos corriendo en contra reloj.

— Ustedes tres son imposibles —Mencionó ella agitando su cabeza, pero sonriendo con determinación —Guíame.

Sin mediar más palabra, salimos en una carrera apresurada hacia la enfermería, donde antes de entrar comprobé que solo estuviera el chakra de la persona que buscaba, de esa manera no tendríamos que irnos con explicaciones largas. Al entrar vi a Neji con una expresión relajada en sus facciones mirando por la ventana, no obstante, cuando nos sintió dentro del lugar y giró a mirarnos su expresión cambió por una más alerta — ¿Qué hace un anbu y un miembro del clan Uchiha aquí? ¿Pasa algo? —Mi compañera me observó de reojo como preguntándome si enserio estaba planeando decírselo a él.

Ignorando por completo la duda en la expresión de Izumi me acerqué a Neji — En realidad sí, necesitamos que por favor nos ayudes Hyuga Neji-san, como sabrás no puedo darte mucha información al respecto, pero para no llamar la atención dentro de la arena he decidido venir a buscarte a ti.

— ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué? Aunque sea me puedes decir con que motivo ¿no? —El moreno se cruzó de brazos y estrechó la mirada con desconfianza, algo que interiormente me hizo reír al recordarme al viejo Neji, sin embargo, no estaba allí para recordar.

— Es un chico listo —apuntó Izumi desde atrás — No te hará caso hasta que no expliques porque viniste a buscarlo… me agrada.

— No por nada le dio tantos problemas a Naruto que es un cabeza dura —respondí automáticamente, no obstante, me apresure en retomar la conversación — Te puedo decir que tenemos una pequeña preocupación sobre la seguridad, pero como ni mis compañeros ni yo podemos movernos sin levantar sospechas o la atención de los civiles, necesitamos a alguien que pueda comprobar esto sin ser visto o detectado.

— Y como tengo una buena visión y estoy fuera del rango de visión soy la opción más viable —completó el muchacho.

— Bingo —dijo Izumi.

— Solo hay un problema en su lógica, yo acabo de salir de un combate, no tengo chakra para mantener mi Byakugan activado a no ser que quieran que muera. —El chico se cruzó de brazos.

— Eso no es un problema, soy un ninja médico, puedo restaurar tu chakra con facilidad y dejarte como nuevo. — El niño enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho y luego pareció pensarlo un momento.

— Bien, dime donde tengo que mirar y que tengo que hacer. — Su postura se relajó y yo con una sonrisa fácil tras mi máscara me acerqué a él y coloqué mis manos en su espalda, donde comencé a dejar fluir mi chakra con libertad para restaurar el de él, un proceso fácil, pero de gran precisión.

— Es al lado izquierdo del estadio, Hay dos anbu apostados uno en la sección media y otro al final del pasillo oculto entre la pared —inició la Uchiha indicando y entonces yo añadí —: Empieza por favor con el de la zona media, por favor comprueba si tras su máscara es un hombre con lentes y si lo has visto antes.

Dando un respingo el chico me volteó a mirar al igual que Izumi que ahora había estrechado su mirada — ¿Quieres que mire la identidad de un anbu?

— Desearía no, Neji-san pero es necesario en este caso y ante la pregunta no formulada la descripción que te estoy dando es de uno de nuestros enemigos, según su carácter es muy buen espía, por eso quiero comprobar primero que todo si mi corazonada es cierta, si es así eso quiere decir que no tendrás que mirar a otro que no sea él. — Una espina se había clavado en mi mente que me gritaba que estaba en lo correcto, suponía que tenía algo que ver con la influencia de Shin, como en antaño había pasado, pero eso no era algo que ellos debieran saber.

— ¿Por qué piensas que ese es el impostor? —Cuestionó Izumi.

— El carácter de ese hombre es así, Kakashi-san se enfrentó a él una vez y mencionó como deja que lo evidente sea pasado por alto, deja pistas falsas y enfoca la atención de los demás en un punto muerto, en el sentido literal, entonces el verdadero puede tomar la delantera. Con esto dicho sería lógico pensar que el que está oculto sería él, de esa manera no llama la atención y puede actuar con más naturalidad, sin embargo, allí está el error ya que eso sería lo primero que pensaríamos, entonces se oculta tras la fachada que no vamos a tomar en cuenta al estar visible a nosotros. Una apuesta arriesgada pero que podría entorpecer nuestros movimientos al en dado caso detener a un camarada y permitirle escapar a él. — La evidencia en mi lógica hizo imposible discutir el argumento por el momento, especialmente porque no teníamos tiempo que perder.

— De acuerdo —dijo Neji para cerrar los ojos y luego volverlos a abrir, esta vez con su dojutsu activado — Veamos si Anbu-san está en lo correcto.

— En serio es increíble, ustedes tres… imagino que ellos también lo habrán pensado de esa manera —dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa, que casi se veía triste.

— Aprendimos del mejor —murmuré recordando las lecciones de Shisui.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio cuando el moreno dijo —: Lo encontré, y parece que tu lógica no ha fallado, y si lo recuerdo, estaba con nosotros en los exámenes, de hecho recuerdo que luchó contra una niña en las preliminares…

Terminadas sus palabras retiré mis manos de su espalda y asentí complacida, entonces miré a Izumi —: Ya sabes ahora como tenemos que proceder.

— Por supuesto, gracias por tu ayuda Hyuga ahora descansa, has hecho más de lo que crees el día de hoy —terminadas sus palabras, Izumi salió de allí con rapidez, dejándonos solos con el joven.

—Fue un combate excelente el de allá, te agradezco por ayudarnos a pesar de tu cansancio, se de primera mano cómo puede ser luchar con cabezas huecas así que lo que has hecho hoy es casi de elogio. Esperemos que en algún momento podamos trabajar juntos Neji-san —dije dándole una corta inclinación antes de acercarme a la puerta.

—Creo que no será lo único ¿No es así? Por algo siento que mi chakra está nuevamente en sus niveles normales. — Entendía que sospechaba, por eso me detuve con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y respondí —: En estos casos donde hay algo fuera de lo normal, siempre es mejor guardar el peor escenario en nuestra mente y darle las herramientas a nuestros camaradas para que puedan luchar al frente.

No esperando una respuesta de su parte salí de allí y corrí por los pasillos directamente hacia mi objetivo, entonces escuché la voz de Shisui al otro lado —: _Incluso si no te lo decimos ya vas para allá ¿No es así?_ — Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y mis manos se sentían frías a pesar de los guantes que los cubrían.

— Él está aquí Shisui, Itachi-kun… por favor tengan cuidado no sabemos esta vez qué podría pasar.

— _Lo sabemos, pero por favor Sakura, tú también ten cuidado, Kabuto no es normal_ —respondió Itachi del otro lado.

— _La pelea de Sasuke va a comenzar así que creo que tu aparición no alertará a nadie más que no sea él_ — Añadió el mayor al otro lado — _Y si te preocupa tanto, quiero decirte que ya hemos alertado al tercero de que hay un intruso en la arena y de la alta posibilidad de que nos traten de tender una trampa._

—Rayos —gruñí tratando de apaciguar mis recuerdos de ese día, necesitaba mi mente concentrada en ese momento — Vamos por ello, cambio y fuera hasta nueva orden.

No dije más y ellos tampoco lo hicieron desde ese momento; mi concentración estaba en mi objetivo que pronto apareció ante mis ojos, no obstante, permanecí oculta, sin salir de mi escondite, ubicado al lado contrario de nuestro otro compañero Anbu. Las ovaciones del combate presente eran fácilmente ensordecedoras y aunque quería mirar la batalla de Sasuke, sabía que tenía que mantener los ojos bien puestos sobre el albino, solo rogaba que el joven Uchiha saliera bien parado de su combate, de hecho, confiaba en que lo hiciera mejor que la última vez.

 **-0-**

La primera impresión que tuvo de Gaara es que estaba loco. Había una sed de sangre única recorriendo sus ojos, una soledad que congelaría la sangre de cualquiera que le viera por primera por primera vez, pero al igual que en otras ocasiones lo único que sentía era apatía, como si ese sentimiento fuera igualmente familiar y aburrido, prácticamente no tenía ya nada que ver con él, incluso si su sed de sangre fuera dirigida exclusivamente a su persona. Él iba a ganar esa batalla, eso era lo que importaba ahora, no había nada que le impidiera mostrar que era un Uchiha igual de efectivo que su hermano, que podía llegar a alcanzarla a ella. Por algo había entrenado tan duro con Kakashi, sus heridas fueron lo de menos, el cansancio en sus articulaciones… todo se sintió tan natural incluso cuando aprendió su nueva técnica era como si fuera algo inherente en él, por eso se enfocó en su resistencia.

Cuando dieron la orden de inicio su mentalidad estaba directamente en su oponente que había comenzado a murmurar para sí mismo y actuar como un hombre sediento de sangre, acomplejado por algún tipo de trauma; como sea no era su problema, ahora solo tenía que esperar. Según lo que recordaba con su lucha contra Lee, la arena tenía una rápida reacción, pero no era lo suficiente como para seguir un Taijutsu avanzado, así que… el mejor campo de acción para atacar era este punto débil. Sus técnicas de fuego no funcionarían también contra un escudo como ese, así que necesitaba algo que perforara la armadura cuando llegara el momento justo.

Estaba haciéndose esas observaciones cuando finalmente Gaara se calmó, y le dedicó una mirada de muerte. Era el momento de jugar al gato y al ratón, lástima que él no fuera el que jugará el rol de ratón — _Esta vez, les alcanzaré_ —se dijo antes de iniciar con un lanzamiento de shuriken, que principalmente solo sirvió de distracción mientras se acercaba a él, entonces recordaba claramente las palabras que inspiraron la primera fase de su plan.

Fue hace años cuando aún era un pequeño, en esas épocas que se escapaba de casa para seguir a su hermano y ver los entrenamientos, fue casualidad que esa vez se encontrara con la sorpresa que al llegar no estuvieran realmente entrenando o en mejores palabras habían terminado hacía un momento, pero tanto su hermano como Sakura estaban de rodillas jadeando, mientras que Shisui estaba sentado al frente con una cansada sonrisa en su joven rostro.

— _Casi me tienen._ — Había declarado el mayor riendo claramente — _Que miedo ustedes dos…_

Itachi y Sakura en esos momentos le dedicaron una mirada irritada a Shisui, quien no se inmutó por el claro mensaje que transmitían con sus ojos. — _Creo que debería haber enfocado más chakra en ese golpe, a ver si deja de decir tonterías_ —murmuró la joven de ojos verdes.

— _Completamente de acuerdo, quizás hasta arregle más de un problema en su cerebro_ —concordó Itachi que luego sonrió malvadamente hacia su amigo que ahora los miraba escandalizado.

— _Son completamente malos, como sea ¿Qué aprendieron de este combate?_ — gruñó el mayor.

— ¿ _Aparte de que debimos evitar contenernos y que eres bueno escapando?_ — Sakura finalmente se sentó y contempló el cielo azul.

— _Nuestra estrategia fue ineficiente, nos diste confianza para luego voltear completamente el juego, lo que nos hizo ponernos ansiosos y al final te dio la victoria._

— _Como siempre muy listo Itachi_ —elogió Shisui con una sonrisa y ahora adoptando una postura más solemne — _Cuando peleen con alguien una buena estrategia mientras observan que hará su oponente es permitirle confiarse en su mejor técnica, de esa manera cuando muestren una contramedida a ella… su oponente perderá los nervios y dejará más aperturas…_

Esas fueron las sabias palabras de uno de los mejores ninjas que había conocido y quien podía presumir pertenecía a su clan, aunque no es como si fuese algo que en ese momento importara, solo podía asumir que su experiencia servía para cumplir con el propósito de ayudarle en esa batalla, bien se dice que la experiencia es el mejor consejero. Por eso cuando estuvo a punto de golpear por el frente, usó su nueva velocidad adquirida para aparecer detrás de él y conectar el primer golpe que arrojó a Gaara al suelo, siendo su arena lo único que amortiguó su caída. — Bien… ¿qué pasa es todo lo que tienes Gaara? Porque hasta ahora estamos comenzando — podía estar seguro, él ganaría esto.

 **-0-**

La asamblea gritaba emocionada y escuchaba con claridad los elogios que iban para Sasuke, todo parecía ir sin incidentes hasta que repentinamente todo quedó en silencio y el grito de Gaara se hizo presente en todo el lugar, fue a partir de ese momento que supe que el infierno nos había caído encima. Entonces vi a Kabuto formar los sellos del genjutsu que cayó lentamente en el estadio durmiendo a todos aquellos que no pudieran defenderse de él. Dispersando rápidamente la técnica me lancé contra él en un arranque de velocidad, no obstante, el muchacho percatándose de mi intención esquivó mi ataque en ese instante, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para poder asegurar su integridad física. — Vaya no esperaba que nos atacáramos entre nosotros, serás algún tipo de…

— Cierra la boca Kabuto —proferí tomando una postura de combate básico, con mi pierna flexionada al frente y la pierna atrás como base de apoyo en un ángulo de 45° — si realmente fueras uno de los nuestros por supuesto que no buscaría enterrarte vivo en este lugar.

Impulsándome hacia adelante busqué darle una patada, pero nuevamente él me esquivó, conservando siempre su distancia, parecía que era un buen practicante de las reglas principales de combate médico. Los gritos lejanos del combate que había iniciado comenzaron a escucharse a nuestro alrededor, pero yo no me perdí ningún movimiento del hombre frente a mí. — Cometieron el peor error al venir a atacar aquí —mencioné al tiempo que esquivaba su mano bañada en chrakra que me imaginé que tenía la intención de cortarme el cuello.

— Todo sea por el objetivo principal —dijo quitándose su máscara y mostrándome su sonrisa perversa — Orochimaru-sama estará complacido.

— Busca el sharingan —afirmé no sorprendida por esto, sin embargo, no me quedaba claro cómo pretendía conseguirlo cuando Itachi era más fuerte que su amo y Sasuke no estaba sediento de venganza, a no ser… — Sasuke… si buscan ir tras él de una vez te advierto que no les quedará el camino libre.

— A no ser que él sea quien se ponga en peligro —dijo volviendo a acercarse, esta vez empuñando en su mano izquierda un kunai con el que buscó dañarme al tiempo que usaba su bisturí de chakra. No me fue difícil esquivarlo en cada embate y contraatacar al tiempo, el problema era que cuando lo hacía él también me esquivaba o desviaba los embates, era como luchar contra un estúpido espejo.

— Esperas que solo él salte al peligro, pero él es más listo de lo que parece —dije, al tiempo en que replanteaba mi estrategia, si quería tocarle tendría que ser más contundente, cambiar un poco mi estilo.

— _Sakura…_ — La voz de Shisui me llegó del otro lado, se escuchaba ocupado — _Sasuke se marchó tras el chico de la arena, pero ni Itachi ni yo podemos movernos de aquí, estamos ligeramente ocupados._

Casi había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, el asunto con Gaara, quizás el momento de más vulnerabilidad que podría enfrentar si lo interceptaba un gran grupo, otro problema se sumaba si no conseguía resolver las cosa allí. — Parece que tienes malas noticias, si tu postura quiere decir algo. — Kabuto trató de aprovecharse de mi estado de confusión para tratar de lastimarme, pero fui más rápida en dejarme caer hacia atrás para esquivar su mano, donde apoyé mis manos en el suelo y aprovechando su acercamiento conecté mi pie en su abdomen, con el que de un movimiento rápido conseguí levantar al chico y lanzarlo sobre mí hacia el lado contrario del lugar. Caí de rodillas, pero al instante, saqué parte de mi arsenal de shuriken, las cuales le arrojé al hombre.

— Te mostraré no solo lo equivocado que estas sino que han cometido el peor error al venir hasta aquí.

— ¿Eso crees? Sabemos y previmos que tendrían a los Uchiha y Hyuga metidos en varias partes de la aldea, también sabemos que tratarán de proteger al tercero, pero la caída de Konoha es inevitable —Kabuto había tenido mis armas y mantenía una mano de color verde sobre su abdomen, justo donde le había golpeado.

— Sigue soñando en imposibles —mencioné al tiempo que formaba sellos rápidamente y convocaba una pequeña cantidad de agua en mi mano derecha, la cual usé como un látigo contra mi enemigo, que decididamente procedió a esquivar en zigzag, sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperó use el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante y desaparecí de su vista para aparecer justo detrás y finalmente conectar un sólido golpe en su rostro, el cual lo arrojó nuevamente hacia el otro lado del lugar, solo que esta vez terminó chocando contra el pilar, el cual se fraccionó tras el impacto. — No tienes idea con quien te has metido.

El albino lentamente se incorporó mientras se curaba, su mirada había cambiado, ahora claramente estaba decidido a eliminarme, sin embargo, yo no me inmute, estaba lista para usar su rostro como mi propio saco de boxeo, no obstante, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera volver a moverse para atacar una sombra gris cayó frente a nosotros deteniendo el combate, poco tiempo me demoré en reconocer quien era y mucho menos en entender la razón por la que había venido. — Parece que lo tienes bien controlado por aquí, pero necesito que te ocupes de otra cosa por mí. Naruto va a necesitar ayuda con Sasuke así que te permitiré irte mientras te relevo. — Kakashi no hablaba con ningún tipo de duda en su voz, era un comando simple y con autoridad.

— Y yo que empezaba a divertirme —solté con sarcasmo, pero alegre de saber que él había llegado para ayudar — Te lo dejaré a ti Kakashi, como me lo pides me ocuparé de lo otro.

Sin quedarme a mirar a Kabuto al instante me giré hacia la pared y de un golpe rompí el concreto que impedía mi camino hacia los muchachos. Mientras saltaba hacia el bosque contacte por última vez con mis amigos — _Itachi-kun, Shisui ¿Qué tal van?_

— _Todo está bien por aquí por el momento, el tercero está luchando contra Orochimaru en estos momentos y nosotros nos ocupamos de sus secuaces, logramos detener la creación de la barrera, pero Sakura, tengo un mal presentimiento._ — No era normal que mi amigo mencionara aquello, lo que significaba que era una advertencia para que permaneciéramos alertas.

— No eres el único, por ahora estoy dirigiéndome a buscar a Naruto y Sasuke, tengo la impresión que necesitarán una mano. Así que es probable que nuestra comunicación deje de funcionar pronto.

— _Ten cuidado Sakura_ —dijo Itachi con clara preocupación tras su tono.

— Ustedes también, por favor… —murmuré antes de dar un estallido de velocidad y cerrar la conversación.

Encontrar a los chicos no era algo difícil, solo tenía que seguir los rastros que habían dejado por su camino. Afortunadamente al ser genin aún no sabían cubrir correctamente sus huellas llegando a ser algo preocupante para el futuro en caso tal que necesitaran mantenerse apartados de los problemas; por el momento anotaría aquello en la parte trasera de mis pensamientos y me permitiría aprovechar la oportunidad de encontrarlos. A pesar de que estaba ahorrando chakra, mis piernas se impulsaban con fuerza a través de las ramas al tiempo que rogaba a los cielos que a los dos niños no se les hubiera ocurrido hacer algo estúpido, aunque siendo ellos lo más probable es que esto fuera lo más lógico que hubieran hecho.

Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos desde que había comenzado esa carrera cuando finalmente escuché los gritos de batalla, el inconfundible sonido de la madera al romperse y el quejido de alguien; entonces, sin dudar atravesé el follaje que me separaba de la batalla presente. Me esperaba ver algún tipo de escenario parecido al pasado, con Sasuke débil y Naruto dándolo todo para protegerle, sin embargo, lo que me recibió fue la combinación preciosa de los dos menores luchando contra Gaara y su versión medio transformada. Mientras Naruto le distraía y hostigaba con la gran cantidad de clones que podía producir, Sasuke reforzaba los ataques con kunai y explosivos que bien lanzados habían generado un daño considerable en la armadura de arena, luego cambiaban al Naruto alejarse y Sasuke usar sus técnicas de fuego para hacerle retroceder antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de mover su cola o brazos contra ellos.

Era un momento que me vi capaz de interrumpir, ellos también tenían derecho a luchar sus propias batallas, si intervenía sin necesidad solo les haría sentir inferiores, como algo inevitable que siempre les miráramos como niños y no como iguales. Esta vez me contuve en entrar directamente a la refriega y esperé a ver si llegaran a necesitar apoyo, solo entonces me mezclaría con ellos, antes no, incluso si en esos momentos viera que se encontraban cansados, tendrían que superar sus propios límites.

En un momento en la refriega, Gaara logró golpear al rubio y lanzarlo contra los árboles haciéndole sacar un quejido; seguido a esto dirigió su atención hacia Sasuke, que tuvo automáticamente que esquivar un ataque de su brazo derecho, que lo perdió solo por unos instantes. Jadeando el Uchiha se puso rápidamente en pie y se preparó para su siguiente movimiento, las piernas del moreno temblaban y si su sharingan parpadeante decía algo, era evidente que estaba llegando a su límite, su chakra se vería mermado pronto. Antes de que Gaara pudiera volver a atacar, Naruto volvió a salir de entre las ramas junto a su mini ejército de réplicas, y en medio de un grito hizo que su enemigo retomara la atención sobre él — ¡No me ignores imbécil! — A continuación, en todo el cuerpo de arena los pequeños pero fuertes puños del rubio se estrellaron, aplastándolo contra el tronco en el que estaba hasta terminar partiéndolo por la mitad.

Mi inquietud por los dos niños crecía, pero me contuve, no intervendría aún, tenía que confiar un poco más en ellos, hasta ahora lo habían hecho magníficamente y habían mantenido a raya al Jinchuriki de una cola, incluso si Sasuke estuviera en su límite, sabía que necesitaban algo más de tiempo, mientras tanto me prepararía para saltar al frente y enfrentándome a la posibilidad de terminar poniendo mi vida en mayor riesgo del necesario. La batalla continuó unos minutos más antes de que el gruñido del pelirrojo resonara en el claro, declarando que su paciencia había llegado a su fin, así que esta vez valiéndose de la totalidad de sus miembros consiguió destruir los clones que iban contra él e inmovilizar a Naruto con la arena, encerrándolo en un capullo que no se aplastó contra él de inmediato, solo porque había puesto toda su sed de sangre sobre Sasuke que apenas si consiguió esquivar el feroz ataque de Gaara con su brazo izquierdo, no obstante fue completamente ciego ante el ataque de la cola que lo arrojó contra el tronco de un roble cercano.

— Uhg —Cayendo pesadamente sobre las ramas, con un hilo de sangre saliendo desde la comisura de su boca y con el aire fuera de sus pulmones Sasuke quedó completamente vulnerable frente al enloquecido ninja de la arena, que se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha en medio de un grito trémulo —: ¡Muere de una vez!

En medio de la desesperación por el triunfo que parecía tan cercano, fue el instante en que intervine, usando chakra no solo en mis piernas que destruyeron la rama donde estaba apoyada, sino también en el puño que estampé contra su costado, conseguí arrojar al Jinchuriki a unos cien metros lejos del joven de cabellos negros, el cual rápidamente tomé por el abdomen y saqué de allí, poniendo la suficiente distancia entre nuestro enemigo y nosotros. — ¿Estas bien? —pregunté con suavidad, sin dejar de prestar atención al lugar donde había ido aparar Gaara, pero también examinando de reojo al joven

Sus ojos negros estaban sobre mí, sorprendidos y un tanto exasperados, no obstante, no parecía molesto por la intervención — Sakura… —murmuró.

— Sin nombres, es clasificado tonto —reprendí, aunque con algo de alegría y sorpresa — ¿Cómo supiste que soy yo? — Mi pregunta era válida en aspectos físicos, ya que mi rostro estaba cubierto y cuando solía llevar el traje de anbu procuraba hacer que mi largo cabello estuviera cubierto por un henge que lo volvía negro.

— Eres la única persona que debería estar aquí aparte de nosotros —respondió con seriedad y dándome una corta sonrisa.

— Cualquiera pudo estar aquí, no tiene sentido…

— Solo tres personas podrían habernos encontrado tan rápido, y los otros dos son hombres, además como dije, era evidente que estarías aquí con nosotros. — Con piernas temblorosas Sasuke se puso de pie, sosteniéndose al tronco que nos servía de cubierta — Como sea, tenemos que rescatar al idiota antes de que sea aplastado... —Él estaba diciendo aquello cuando la presencia de Gaara se materializó frente a nosotros, rápidamente me puse en medio de Sasuke y él, lista para protegerlo, solo que esta vez no me atraparían en esa masa de arena.

Contando los segundos exactos, con mi talón partí la rama que nos sostenía para crear una caída libre que nos sirvió de medio para conseguir esquivar al pelirrojo, el cual, pasó de largo de nuestra posición al no poder tocarnos. Al tiempo que esto ocurría y para asegurar un nuevo ataque tomé a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa y de un tirón lo arrojé al lado contrario de nuestro oponente —Oye… ¿qué…?— le había escuchado decir, no obstante lo ignoré y me enfoque en el problema presente, por eso no hubo problema con mi reacción, segundos más tarde cuando sentí la nueva rama conectar con la planta de mis pies, entonces, di un rápido giro hacia atrás para conectar una patada con el tronco del abeto, el cual se partió y tomé en mis brazos para luego girarlo hacia Gaara que nuevamente se había lanzado al ataque. — ¡No interfieras! — Rugió.

— Eres un pesado, a ver si aprendes con esto ¡Shannaro! —proferí cuando el tronco se estrelló contra el muchacho y lo arrojó lejos, como si se tratara de una pelota. En otras circunstancias eso sería algo divertido, y probablemente luego le contara la anécdota a Shisui para que pudiera usarlo de material de burla, no obstante, por el momento fue solo un medio para evitar el peligro.

Soltando mi arma improvisada di un salto hacia donde había arrojado a Sasuke, con la suerte de ver que había aterrizado a salvo en una de las tantas ramas recubiertas en un denso follaje. Con una mirada irritada fui recibida, pero poco me importó, de hecho, su estado me sacó una sonrisa tras la máscara. — No soy un costal de papas, pude haberlo esquivado —gruño mientras se ponía de pie.

— Oh, eso lo sé, pero preferiría ayudarte a recuperar antes de que sigas peleando, no es prudente en tu estado actual que ya ni siquiera puedes mantener tu sharingan activado — Miré hacia donde había arrojado a Gaara y parcialmente pude percatarme que todavía se estaba recuperando del golpe. — No es mucho tiempo y quizás no pueda restaurarlo por completo, pero aprovechemos.

Sin esperar una respuesta positiva de su parte mis manos fueron a parar en su espalda y con eso mi chakra se encendió y fluyo hacia su sistema, volviendo a realizar la misma técnica que use con Neji. Estaba en medio de la curación cuando nuestro se recuperó y se volvió hacia nosotros, me estaba hartando de su testarudez, e iba a volver a moverme cuando, en medio de su acercamiento fue interceptado por una ráfaga violenta de clones de Naruto que cayó pesadamente sobre él — ¡Déjalos en paz! ¡Yo me ocuparé de esto, haz que el idiota se recupere!

Realmente estaba orgullosa de ese niño, con su temperamento y fuerza de voluntad era imposible no confiar en él. — ¿A quién llama idiota? Le demostraré a ese perdedor... Por favor date prisa, no puedo dejar que él se salga con la suya.

— Ustedes dos… —murmuré en medio de un suspiro — Dejen de portarse como niños, esta es una batalla seria, sus vidas están en peligro.

— Lo sabemos, pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a dejarle el trabajo a uno solo ¿Somos un equipo no? —Sus ojos negros se clavaron sobre los míos y entonces mi corazón se agitó con orgullo, escucharle decir algo así calentaba mi pecho de una forma única, cuánto deseaba que hubiera dicho eso antes.

— Eso es verdad —respondí sin poder ocultar la alegría tras mi tono.

Estábamos enfrascados en eso cuando un estallido con un grito gutural rasgó el aire, así que deteniendo lo que hacía y adelantándome hasta el lado de Sasuke que se había puesto en pie observamos preocupados como frente a nosotros aparecía la figura del Shukaku, tal parece que nuestro tiempo se había acabado, y definitivamente yo no tenía algo para enfrentar aquello ¿Qué podía hacer? Mis invocaciones no le harían un rasguño y ya no tenía contrato con las babosas como para invocar a Lady Katsuyu, este definitivamente era un mal momento. — ¿Dónde está el perdedor? — Dijo Sasuke preocupado.

— ¡Yija! ¡Finalmente Libre! — La mirada del Mapache gigante se dirigió hacia nosotros y entonces supe que eso no podría significar nada bueno — Supongo que será buena hora para terminar el trabajo.

Solo tuve segundos para reaccionar cuando le vi exhalar una bala de aire a presión que iba hacia nuestra posición, destruyendo todo a su paso, apenas si tuve tiempo de darle un empujón a Sasuke para apartarlo del camino — Al menos tu… asegúrate de ayudar a Naruto — le dije al momento de dejarlo ir. Vi cómo su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de horror y sus labios titubearon justo segundos antes de que la ráfaga de viento me alcanzara. Lo último que escuché antes de ser arrojada fue el grito desesperado que provenía de él —: ¡SAKURA! — Luego de eso lo siguiente que supe es que estaba cubierta de heridas y había sido arrojada, avanzando sin detenerme por lo que me parecieron Kilómetros.

Para mitigar el impacto y evitar mi muerte, activé el sello de mi frente, que pronto me cubrió en un manto y comenzó a sanar mis heridas. Inmovilizada como estaba solo me quedaba esperar el inminente impacto y rezar para que mi cuerpo tolerara el dolor que recibiría, por ello me encogí para tratar de proteger mi cuerpo, pero, en el momento en que lo hice una voz resonó en el claro —: _Del viento, y gravedad detente en el tiempo, evita daño irreparable y conserva tu fuerza. Tu dolor no será necesario… no ahora Sakura._

Tan rápido y absurdo como sonaba cuando sonó la última sílaba de mi nombre todo a mi alrededor pareció detenerse en seco, el sonido, el viento, todo había quedado suspendido y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba de rodillas en medio de un claro, mi sello había retrocedido y mis heridas habían sido curadas, se mostraba el daño que me rodeaba, pero por todo lo demás no habría evidencia que casi había sido asesinada por una técnica de viento lanzada por el Bijuu de 1 cola. Lo que me desconcertaba aparte de la rapidez, fueron las palabras que había escuchado, la voz no era reconocible por mí, nunca la había escuchado, pero aun así sonaba gentil, algo completamente inesperado.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme a pensar más en ello, pero tenía otras prioridades, luego podría vagar en significados al respecto de quien pudo haber sido la entidad que me había salvado, por el momento tenía otras prioridades. Así que, levantándome volví a recorrer el camino de destrucción, esperando poder reencontrarme con los chicos. Los ruidos lejanos de la batalla podía escucharlos mientras me acercaba a mi destino, además eran fácilmente visibles dos enormes figuras que marcaban el horizonte, aunque por las ramas que se cruzaban en mi camino se me hizo difícil saber que era lo que estaba pasando y solo me preocupé más cuando todo quedó en silencio. Con el corazón en un puño recorrí el último tramo de distancia con el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, pero para cuando llegué todo había terminado, Naruto, aunque había acabado débil tras el combate había salido victorioso y estaba siendo ayudado por Sasuke a ponerse en pie, sentí que perdía al menos unos cinco años en el suspiro que salió de mis labios cuando los vi sanos y salvos. — Gracias a Dios están bien —dije al acercarme a los dos, estando en el suelo, Sasuke sosteniendo a Naruto por el torso y ayudándolo a caminar.

— Date prisa tenemos que encontrar a Sakura-chan pronto —escuché que decía el rubio.

— Tu eres el que nos está retrasando, si algo le ha pasado…

— Hey ustedes dos —dije interrumpiendo su posible pelea y cayendo frente a ellos.

Los rostros de los dos menores se giraron a verme y al instante se iluminaron — ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura! —soltaron al unísono.

— Oigan… paren con eso, ya saben las reglas —les reprendí, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo ya que estaba feliz de ver que estaban bien.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Estábamos preocupados, como fuiste lanzada…

Los dos varones se acercaron murmurando cosas y entre su afán por alcanzarme casi caen al suelo, así que me apresuré hacia adelante y los alcancé a detener abrazándolos por los hombros y permitiendo que mi pecho se convirtiera en su soporte y freno. —Ya ustedes, que estoy perfectamente bien —murmuré y les ayudé a enderezarse.

Mientras sostuve mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, mi chakra empezó a fluir hacia su cuerpo verificando si tenían lesiones serias y ayudando a restaurar un poco de sus energías, especialmente las de Naruto que era quien había gastado mayor cantidad de chakra en el combate y de quien no me había ocupado antes. Solo me aseguré de darles chakra suficiente para el viaje y para que en cualquier caso pudieran defenderse el tiempo suficiente, más que esto no podía hacer ya que no sabía si fuera a necesitar mi chakra más adelante para protegerlos o presentar ayuda médica. — ¿Em Anbu-san? —murmuró el rubio con duda, inseguro si serían las mejores palabras para preguntar.

— Escuchó —dije deteniendo mi trabajo y enfocando mi atención en el menor.

— Yo… me alegro que estés sana y salva, pensamos que estarías muerta, con un ataque como ese. — Casi parecía al punto de llorar de alivio, y esto me enterneció profundamente.

— Tengo mis formas de tolerar ataques mortales Naruto, estar en equipos donde usualmente van por mi cabeza me ha hecho buscar técnicas para poder mantener al frente, aunque agradezco tu preocupación. — Revolví sus cabellos dorados antes de volver a adoptar una postura profesional — Tenemos que regresar, probablemente necesiten nuestro apoyo en el estadio y en estas situaciones es mejor reagruparnos.

— Entendido —Se apresuró a decir Naruto, mientras Sasuke solo asintió, de acuerdo.

En un instante habíamos dejado atrás el lugar y nos encontramos saltando entre los árboles, de regreso al estadio. Al parecer lo peor había pasado por el momento, aunque aún no podíamos bajar la guardia, en esos momentos era necesario que tuviéramos nuestra cabeza sobre nuestros hombros, incluso si cabía la posibilidad de que todo hubiera terminado. Pasada media hora en que estuvimos movilizándonos finalmente el estadio apareció a nuestra vista, el lugar estaba extrañamente en silencio, lo que me hizo recorrer un escalofrío y provocó que los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaran, entonces dije lo suficientemente alto para mis acompañantes — No se separen de mí, permanezcan cerca.

— Si —respondieron ambos.

Flanqueándome por ambos lados, lo tres ingresamos a la arena, donde nuestros camaradas estaban finalmente limpiando el desastre causado. Los Uchiha se movían de un lado a otro junto con el resto de Chunin y Jonin organizando a la multitud que comenzaba a despertar de su letargo. — Miren ahí está Kakashi-sensei —comentó Naruto para a continuación señalar al hombre que se nos acercaba con una sombría expresión.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté cuando se detuvo justo frente a mí, su presencia me causaba inquietud.

— En el edificio central, te necesitan y Sakura… —su ojo se estrechó cuando pronunció mi nombre lo suficientemente suave como para que solo pudiera ser yo la que consiguiera percatarme que se había referido a mí — Ve rápido.

Por su tono no me detuve a cuestionar, mi instinto me decía que me diera prisa porque cada segundo contaba. Esquivando al albino y dejando a los menores con él atravesé el estadio e ingresé al edificio dicho, donde seguí las voces y la agitación interna. Ninjas iban por ahí gritando órdenes y movilizándose, no obstante, ignoraban completamente la puerta final donde dos robustos anbu vigilaban y donde podía sentir varias presencias poderosas. Allí era el lugar donde debía ir, por ello no me detuve hasta estar frente a los dos hombres que me observaron tras sus máscaras — ¿Eres? — Cuestionaron mientras reforzaban sus posturas.

— No se debe preguntar —respondí — Silencioso en el asesinato, uno con las sombras.

Asintiendo me permitieron pasar, sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral la voz de uno de los dos me detuvo — No hay mucho por hacer allí, solo un escuadrón médico podría…

— Yo soy médico —interrumpí, ignorando completamente la voz que trataba de enloquecer mis sentidos.

No me dijeron nada más y yo cerré la puerta tras de mí. Lo primero que apareció en mi campo de visión fue el tercero siendo rodeado por dos miembros de anbu y Fugaku-san de quien no pude ver la expresión. El anciano estaba cubierto de sangre, algo que me hizo estremecer, pero busqué permanecer centrada, así que me acerqué — Hokage-sama —dije lista para atenderle, no obstante, la mirada que me dio me hizo detenerme. Su rostro se veía diez años más viejo, quizás por su expresión grave.

— Lo mío es superficial, allá te necesitan más. — Me señaló hacia un rincón del lugar donde un puñado de Anbu se arremolinaban agitados sobre alguien.

Sin detenerme a pensar un momento me dirigí hacia allí, y sí que me arrepentí de haberlo hecho sin dudar. Un escalofrío me recorrió y por primera vez en ese día quedé paralizada, mi rostro perdió el color, mis piernas casi parecieron fallarme en sostenerme y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de terror, porque… eso tenía que ser un sueño, una horrible pesadilla donde solo la oscuridad me consumía, donde el frío fue quien tomó posesión de las circunstancias y dejó en mi ser solo la angustia.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estoy ¿Qué tal? En lo personal me pareció bastante rápido pero no había más que agregar a este capítulo, hahaha aunque hay escenas nuevas *risas* Ahora que hemos revelado un poco más de nuestros misteriosos personajes.**

 **Para las personas que decían que había agregado un nuevo personaje, realmente solo he agregado oficialmente dos, Izumi y Malka (que por cierto hace mucho no aparece, pero lo hará). Los otros personajes los que han leído la historia pasada ya sabrán quienes son o bueno uno de los nombrados, porque el otro solo lo mencioné por encima en la pasada historia y ni siquiera apareció correctamente.**

 **En fin, no quería dar muchas pistas, pero considerando en que parte de la historia vamos pues me pareció prudente revelar algo.**

 **Por otro lado, y ahora dejando de lado el tema del fic, realmente me sorprendió mucho todas las personas que expresaron su opinión en cuanto a mi pequeño llamado de atención. Aprecio mucho sus palabras de apoyo y lamento si alguien se vio molesto por esto, sin embargo, dije exactamente lo que quería decir.**

 **Las personas que me han apoyado, desde el principio y han sido pacientes, las personas nuevas, los que han tolerad mi ausencia, que han sido la gran mayoría, no tienen idea de lo agradecida que estoy, es por eso que me apresuré todo lo que pude con este capítulo, que dedico a todos aquellos que me han dado comentarios de aliento. En mi defensa me demoré ahora solo mes y medio *risas* y para los que ya leyeron diré ahora se viene lo bueno buajajajajaja**

 **He pensado mucho como tratar el siguiente arco y espero dar todo de mí para que puedan disfrutar mis pensamientos torcidos sobre lo que viene.**

 **Ahora, he comprado un computador nuevo. Bueno de hecho mi hermano me cedió algunas partes para poder armar uno propio, pero aun no me acostumbro al teclado, no sé, se siente demasiado duro cuando escribo, y se queda como estancado cuando estoy presionando algunas teclas, pero como estoy corta de dinero por lo que me costó pues… habrá que aguantar *risas*. Mi hermano me ayudó ya que quería que jugara ARK con el (es divertido) Conseguimos el otro día capturar un giganotosaurio, tiene muchos T-rex, y muchos más dinos, algunos son mios pero poco juego por mi trabajo, ya saben vida ocupada.**

 **Como sea, no les detengo más, iré a tomar mi medicina y dormir un poco, yo espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo.**

 **¡Un saludo y los quiero mucho!**


	21. Capitulo 15 — Olvidar —

**Hola a todos, he vuelto incluso antes de lo esperado ¿A qué están sorprendidos? Yo también lo estoy buajajaja fue antes de las 3 semanas, ¿iré mejorando?**

 **He puesto el corazón y mi cordura en escribir esto, pero oh que se pondrá más interesante luego.**

 **Honestamente este capítulo era corto, me sorprendido lo corto que era (para lo que usualmente escribo), pero estoy tratando de ir al punto en vez de dar tantos rodeos, por eso supongo que será un shock para quien lo lea.**

 **Preparen sus corazones para lo que vendrá porque habrán sorpresas, incluso para los que ya habían leído la versión anterior, bueno los molestaré al final del capitulo, por ahora disfruten**

* * *

CAPITULO 15 — OLVIDAR —

Lo más seguro es que la misma sensación de terror que me invadió fue la causante que saliera del mismo estado de aturdimiento en el que había entrado, permitiéndome acercarme y apartar a todo aquel que no fuera necesario en el sitio. Con mi actitud adoptando una profesionalidad helada, ladrando órdenes a todo aquel que solo estuviera estorbando, retiré mi máscara y me incliné sobre el frágil cuerpo delante de mí. Mi primer análisis había sido superficial, solo imbuido por el terror de la posibilidad de perderle, ahora mi enfoque radicaba en averiguar la seriedad de sus heridas dar tratamiento prioritario. — Así que al menos tu estas a salvo —la voz cargada con un poco de alivio me hizo tambalear por dentro, pero aun no miré su rostro, me dediqué solo a la herida que iba desde el hombro hasta la cadera, atravesando limpiamente el torso.

— Es menos grave de lo que imaginaba, pero has perdido mucha sangre, si la hemorragia no se hubiera controlado estarías muerto Shisui —murmuré retirando tanto mi chakra, como mi mano de su pecho y sacando un par de tijeras quirúrgicas para retirar el vendaje.

— Nada nuevo —murmuró fácilmente antes de hacer una mueca de dolor —como sea, solo ciérrala lo suficiente como para asegurar que no se abrirá y déjame con los demás para que me den primeros auxilios.

— Estas de broma si no hago el tratamiento completo… —estaba reprendiéndole, pero él me interrumpió de inmediato.

— Lo mío no es tan serio Sakura, Itachi… él te necesita más que yo en estos momentos. — La mención del muchacho y la mirada de gravedad en sus ojos casi me hace flaquear ¿Qué rayos había pasado mientras estaba con Naruto y Sasuke? La culpa me comenzó a escalar desde el estómago hasta el pecho y de ahí se dispersaba como una víbora venenosa hacia el resto de mi cuerpo; si no les hubiera dejado… no era momento para culpas, haría todo lo que pudiera.

— Dime ¿dónde está? y ¿qué pasó? —me apresuré a decir mientras rauda usaba mi chakra para cumplir con la demanda de mi amigo al tiempo que hacía señas a un anbu para que fuera limpiando los alrededores de la herida con agua.

— Se lo llevaron al hospital. Realmente no tengo claro que fue lo que ocurrió Sakura, todo pasó muy rápido, aunque puedo asegurar que fuimos descuidados, lograron, rodearnos y cruzar nuestras defensas hacia el tercero, así fue que terminé con esta herida. Inicialmente eran cuatro los enemigos, nada fuera de lo usual, pero… mientras nos ocupábamos de ellos y Hokage-sama luchaba con Orochimaru, un quinto apareció y trató de lastimar al tercero. Impidiendo aquello uno de mis flancos quedó al descubierto y me cortaron, tuve la suerte de que el arma no estuviera envenenada, así que pude terminar mi trabajo antes de caer; Itachi no tuvo tanta suerte… — Se detuvo un momento y me lanzó una mirada que indicaba que había algo que no podía decirme con tanta gente cerca, así que solo se enfocaría en los detalles relevantes. — Itachi tuvo que enfrentar a otro más, cuatro contra 1, mientras luchábamos; protegiendo al tercero lograron herirle, solo que el daño que le provocaron fue más severo porque el arma agresora estaba bañada en veneno.

— No se detuvo cierto —dije intuyendo que probablemente se había seguido moviendo a pesar de sus heridas, haciendo que el veneno se expandiera.

— En efecto. Él siguió luchando hasta que se retiraron, entonces se desplomó en el suelo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegara el escuadrón médico. A él lo llevaron de inmediato al hospital, es por eso que…

— Lo entiendo —le interrumpí al tiempo que dejaba de usar mi chakra y me levantaba — se lo que tengo que hacer, por eso no mueras idiota hermano mayor. Tampoco vayas a moverte demasiado o se abrirá la herida, como pediste ahora solo queda vendar y trasladarte, yo me encargaré del resto.

Shisui me dio una de sus miradas más suaves antes de que yo me girará para marcharme. Sin mirar a nadie más y con largas zancadas me dirigí a la puerta, mi henge habiendo caído hacía mucho y mi cabello rosa balanceándose en mi espalda era fácilmente reconocible, aunque por las circunstancias nadie se atrevió a reclamarme algo, él único que me detuvo antes de salir fue Fugaku, que, aunque su voz sonó con autoridad, pude escuchar un pequeño temblor en el fondo. — Sakura, por favor…

Con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta me giré a verlo a los ojos y con la mayor cantidad de valor que pude reunir en mi voz declaré —: Aunque me cueste mi última gota de chakra o mi vida le salvaré. — No me detuve a escuchar su respuesta, solo salí de allí y corrí, corrí como si fuera mi vida la que corriera peligro, ni siquiera me detuve cuando el equipo siete apareció a la vista he hicieron un intento por dirigirme la palabra.

Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, y prácticamente podía sentir las lágrimas picando tras mis ojos, no obstante, no me permití descomponerme allí, tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Estaba tan concentrada en llegar a mi destino que ni siquiera podía sentir el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba en esos momentos desempeñando mis extremidades, probablemente lo sintiera luego cuando la adrenalina bajara, pero lo que le pasara a mi cuerpo no era importante en esos momentos.

Cuando el edificio finalmente apareció a la vista, di el último empuje e ingresé al interior. Los pasillos del hospital estaban siendo transitados por algunos médicos y enfermeras que iban de un lado para otro atendiendo a los ninjas que habían salido heridos. En recepción un grupo de Uchiha, liderados por Izumi estaban hablando con la enfermera en jefe, que trataba de explicarse rápidamente, no obstante, la confrontación no parecía terminar en nada. Por primera vez no me distraje en nimiedades, simplemente me acerqué a la mujer acosada por los pelinegros y con una mirada fría me dirigí a ella.

— Uchiha Itachi, necesito todos los datos que tengan de su estado actual y su paradero, envía dos miembros del personal médico allá de inmediato, si no le han trasladado aún a la sala de operaciones necesito que sea inmediatamente referido al número dos. Le pido no haga preguntas y se dé prisa.

La mujer estaba sorprendida por mi comando, pero comprendiendo rápidamente que no aceptaría discusión procedió a darme un portapapeles con la información actual del Uchiha y al tiempo dijo —: Se encuentra de hecho en camino a la sala de emergencias, pero podemos solicitar rápidamente que se dirija a la sala de cirugía. Yoko-sensei y Yamazaki-sensei estaban en proceso de intervenir mientras llegaba alguien capaz de determinar un antídoto. La sala de preparación para cirugía está disponible, enviaré a una enfermera para que le ayude con eso.

— Bien, dos minutos como mínimo y necesito que estén listos para traer lo que necesite para la operación. — Giré sobre mis talones lista para marcharme cuando sentí que alguien me detenía por el brazo.

— Espera Sakura, déjame ir contigo…

— Ahora no Izumi, solo tengo minutos, probablemente tenga que realizar una operación de alto riesgo; entiendo tu preocupación, pero allí solo me estorbarías, por favor se paciente, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarlo. — No miré su rostro, solo me zafé de su agarre y comencé a correr a la sala de preparación contigua a la sala de cirugía.

Rápidamente al llegar, deseché mi chaleco quedando en una camisa negra, mis guantes negros también se fueron abajo, organicé mejor mi cabello en una coleta alta, me coloqué una bata azul para cirugía, un tapabocas, lavé mis manos y por último aseguré un par de guantes en mis manos. En circunstancias más adversas me encargaría de asegurar una cirugía con mis manos al desnudo, pero debido a las circunstancias, si podía evitar cualquier punto de inflexión respecto a la salud del pelinegro, tomaría todas las medidas necesarias.

Cuando había finalizado mis preparativos, entré en el atrio y en cierto modo me complació ver que ya estaba todo dispuesto y mis ayudantes también estaban allí. — Haruno-sensei —dijo Yoko acercándose — Hemos corrido la prueba de veneno antes de que llegara, no es algo a lo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes, tenemos un examen preliminar, pero creo que es mejor que usted misma lo revise, por si nos hemos saltado algo.

— Entendido, por favor prepare el cuadro del veneno mientras realizo mi evaluación. — Cortando cualquier otro tipo de palabras me acerqué a la mesa donde reposaba mi amigo.

Verlo allí tendido casi me rompe, lo que me mantuvo firme fue mi necesidad de salvarle. Itachi estaba sudando, su piel estaba más pálida de lo usual, sus cabellos de ébano estaban sueltos y se pegaban a su frente. En su torso tenía pequeños cortes sin importancia real, lo único que me interesaba allí era la herida en su costado, que, aunque ya no sangraba era evidente que había sido allí donde el arma había entrado. Hecho el primer reconocimiento, me dediqué a tomar sus signos vitales, a revisar la herida y demás señales corporales que pudieran darme pistas de qué tipo de veneno habían usado en él, desde sus pupilas, hasta las uñas, sus órganos internos igualmente.

Finalmente, luego de un minuto me levanté y dije —: Es la combinación entre el veneno de una serpiente y una planta venenosa, destruye los glóbulos blancos haciéndolos sólidos, sin posibilidad de defensa, su cuerpo comienza a auto destruirse, lo único bueno es que aún estamos a tiempo para revertir el daño, pero necesitamos actuar ya para salvarlo. — Entonces miré a la enfermera que nos acompañaba — Necesito que ordenes traer algunas cosas.

Rauda, la mujer me escuchó atenta y salió de la sala en busca de los implementos necesarios, además de una persona más que nos ayudara. En menos de cinco minutos teníamos todos los instrumentos necesarios, y yo me dediqué a explicarles cómo preparar la solución que necesitaba. Para asegurarme de que lo hicieran correctamente hice un clon que fue instruyéndolos al respecto, mientras tanto, para evitar que el veneno se propagara más allá, con los dos médicos iniciamos el proceso de extracción de veneno.

La técnica era prácticamente la misma que había usado con Kankuro, la única diferencia era que esta solo serviría para regular y controlar la expansión, reduciendo sus números y dejando solo la zona afectada como el abdomen. Para eliminar completamente el veneno y salvarle, tenía que usar un método más drástico y desgastante, ya que, en esta situación, una administración del antídoto vía oral no serviría; para que funcionara tenía que usar el antídoto directamente en la zona afectada y estimular la creación de anticuerpos, volviéndolo inmune al veneno. Esta parte era la más compleja, y la cual requeriría toda mi energía, presumía que incluido parte de mis reservas del byakugou, era ahí donde la vida de Itachi se decidiría, ya que dependía de su propio cuerpo aceptar el antídoto y crear los anticuerpos o al final rendirse al veneno.

— Sé que lo harás —murmuré cuando eliminaba otra porción de veneno.

— Está hecho —dijo mi clon trayendo consigo una de los recipientes con el antídoto.

— Bien — Levanté mi mirada y la enfoqué en mis ayudantes — Ahora viene lo complicado, prepárense.

Mi clon desapareció y yo coloqué mi mano derecha sobre el líquido oscuro, entonces lo hice adherirse con chakra, para a continuación colocarlo frente a la herida — Manténgalo firme — Mi propia mano izquierda se colocó sobre su pecho para darme estabilidad. Cuando estuve segura que estaba bien sujeto hice una señal a mis ayudantes y di inicio a una de las operaciones más largas que había hecho.

Itachi se estremeció y soltó un grito de dolor; su cuerpo inconsciente tensionado bajo nuestro agarre se sacudió levemente, y su cabeza se movió de un lado para otro mostrando claramente su sufrimiento. Aunque mis emociones querían aflorar en esos momentos en que le veía sufrir, no tuve reparos en ahogarlas pensando en la imagen de él vivo. Mientras me enfocaba en atacar el veneno con el antídoto y en ayudarle a crear anticuerpos, mi sello se deslizó como una serpiente por mi cuerpo y me dio una descarga de energía pura que casi podía saturar mis sentidos. Lástima que este pequeño destello de poder solo sirviera como una pequeña garantía para la operación.

La primera vez que había hecho una operación así, fue cuando aún estaba estudiando bajo la tutela de Tsunade, tenía 14 años cuando junto a mi maestra hicimos el procedimiento. En aquella época había sido desgastante, tanto que terminé durmiendo por tres días para restaurar mis reservas, no obstante, lo grave del asunto se derivó en que en ese entonces la operación había sido con mi maestra al lado, brindando el 60% del chakra; ahora yo estaba sola, acompañada solo de tres personas inexpertas en el tema y con mi sello como la única esperanza de mi parte.

No estaba realmente contando los minutos mientras continuaba en el tratamiento, pero en lo que luego comprobé que había sido una hora, enfocada solo en mi trabajo, sentí que algo andaba mal, Itachi había dejado de moverse y su respiración había disminuido. ¿Su cuerpo estaba en shock por el dolor? Él era fuerte, siempre había tenido una alta tolerancia al dolor y aunque este tratamiento era doloroso no creía que fuera suficiente como para provocar una reacción tan agresiva en él, a no ser que estuviera pasando por algo algún otro tipo de síntoma, lo cual, con mi chakra aun en sus cuerpo no detectaba. Como fuere tenía que hacer algo rápido — respiración y latidos disminuyendo, tanque de oxígeno y primeros auxilios, controlaré una descarga de adrenalina desde aquí, Yamazaki, atento a sus signos vitales.

— Sí.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a trabajar en lo solicitado, mientras yo con mi mano izquierda introducía una nueva cantidad de chakra y comenzaba a estimular sus glándulas suprarrenales para provocar pequeñas dosis de adrenalina. — Paro cardiaco, no responde — dijo Yoko mientras hacía compresiones torácicas — Haruno-sensei, no responde.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, y el miedo comenzó a tomar posesión de mis miembros inferiores, no obstante, no permití que me gobernara, no aún — Tú sigue, Megumi, su respiración…

—No respira, intento, pero…

— ¡Sin peros! Alinea su cabeza, que toda la zona cervical quede recta e inclina levemente su cabeza hacia atrás. — Mi concentración dividida en las funciones me hacía estar más tensionada en mi posición, el sudor corriendo por mi rostro y mi cuerpo temblando.

— Haruno-sensei, es poco probable —decía Yoko, pero yo le lancé una mirada mordaz antes de fijar mi atención en el rostro inhumanamente pálido de Itachi, mi ira y miedo ahora dirigido a él mientras mi chakra seguía intentando producir adrenalina y buscaba no abandonar mi tarea con el veneno.

— Escúchame Uchiha, sé que en algún lado en esa dura cabeza tuya puedes hacerlo, así que presta atención, no te puedes morir ahora, ¡¿Lo entendiste?! Vas a dejar de ser un cobarde y vas a regresar aquí pedazo de idiota. — Entonces me incliné hacia él, y lancé un pulso de chakra con mi mano derecha, al tiempo que con la izquierda retiraba mi tapabocas, apretaba su nariz, y posaba mis labios sobre los de él al tiempo que exhalaba aire.

En un principio no pasó nada, siguió igual de inmóvil, no obstante, intenté tres veces más lanzar mi chakra al tiempo que mi selló comenzaba a rodearlo y a suministrarle chakra, igualmente el tratamiento respiratorio no cesó de mi parte, incluso cuando los que me rodeaban me decían cosas que no quería escuchar. Fue cuando sentí la mano de Yoko en mi hombro que repentinamente Itachi comenzó a toser y a inhalar. Todos se habían quedado quietos a mi alrededor, yo misma tenía un pequeño alivio en mi corazón, pero no me detuve en mi tarea al contrario levanté mi mirada y dije —: Moveos, quiero que mantengan sus signos estables, ¡Ahora!

Como si les hubiera golpeado, Megumi, la enfermera colocó el oxígeno al Uchiha, mientras que Yoko mantuvo el control en sus pulsaciones. La pequeña descarga de adrenalina para mí me había hecho disminuir mi resistencia, no obstante, aunque mis piernas parecían a punto de colapsar, mantuve mi enfoque en mi tarea. —

Dos horas después desde que habíamos iniciado aquella tarea, finalmente el cuerpo de Itachi comenzó a formar los anticuerpos, y el cambio comenzó a ser notable. Incluso con la ayuda que le brindaba, su propio sistema inmunológico comenzó a expulsar y crear anticuerpos para el veneno, así que ahora solo tenía que acelerar el proceso y asegurarme de que fuera completamente erradicado el mal. Mis acompañantes no habían vuelto a cuestionarme, de hecho, parecían más dispuestos a ayudar a lo que les solicitara, por ello, no demoré mucho más que otra media hora en cerrar el procedimiento, entre cerrar heridas y extraer residuos.

Cuando finalmente pude detener el chakra que emanaba de mí, los rostros cansados pero brillantes de los que me rodeaban eran un claro recordatorio de que habíamos estado cerca del abismo, pero lo habíamos conseguido; entonces permití que mi sello retrocediera. La falta de chakra en mi cuerpo, se manifestó en mis miembros al hacerme tropezar hacia atrás y casi caer; afortunadamente Yamazaki me detuvo antes de que eso pasara. — Felicidades, ha salvado su vida —me dijo — Ya puede descansar.

— Me gustaría, pero todavía hay algo que debo hacer —respondí con una sonrisa cansada antes de erguirme mientras me apoyaba en su hombro — Por favor asegúrate de que sea trasladado a una habitación, estará en observación esta noche, tiene que hacerse controles regulares para evitar una recaída como la de ahora, suministren suero.

— Si es para avisar a la familia alguno de nosotros puede hacerlo, usted necesita descansar.

— Luego, y prefiero hacerlo personal. Su familia, son conocidos míos así que quiero ver que estén tranquilos. Es un capricho, pero prefiero que sea de este modo — Retiré los guantes de mis manos, junto al tapabocas y la bata y los deseché en riesgos biológicos, luego con pasos lentos fui a la puerta, sin embargo, no la abrí hasta que miré por última vez a Itachi, que estaba siendo vendado y limpiado.

Cuando salí al pasillo fui recibida por Mikoto, Fugaku y Sasuke, los tres me observaban expectantes, con diferentes matices en su preocupación por el muchacho. — Sakura-chan… — Dijo Mikoto acercándose insegura hacia mí — Itachi… ¿Cómo está?

Le di una sonrisa cansada a la mujer antes de decir —: fue duro y casi lo perdemos una vez, pero ya está fuera de peligro, ahora lo llevarán a una habitación y lo mantendremos en observación para asegurarnos de que no tenga una recaída en la noche, por eso mismo no… — no había terminado de hablar cuando la mujer se arrojó a abrazarme con fuerza, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— Gracias… enserio muchas gracias.

Sentirla dándome ese tipo de trato finalmente hizo que mis emociones me superarán, todo el peso de que casi lo pude perder, la sensación de vértigo y miedo me dominaron y me vi en la necesidad de aferrarme a algo, así que devolví el abrazo a la mujer y enterré mi rostro en su hombro. — También él es importante para mí, también lo sé… por eso… daría todo lo que pudiera para salvarlo —murmuré mientras las lágrimas de alivio escapaban de mis ojos.

— Lo sabemos —me respondió ella.

— Cumpliste tu palabra —Intervino Fugaku, así que levanté mi mirada para poder enfocarla en el hombre en el que su rostro, que por lo general se mantenía severo, se había suavizado con alivio.

— Es un hábito. — Mi respuesta pareció sorprenderle, pero yo por el momento recordaba a Naruto y su camino ninja. Pensar en él me hizo ahora enfocar mi atención en Sasuke, que, aunque no había dicho una palabra su expresión lo decía todo.

El tierno momento era algo que quería mantener, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por una enfermera que había llegado en esos momentos — Haruno-sensei. — Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y luego me enfoqué en la recién llegada, que, aunque incómoda por los ojos que la observaban procedió a decir — Sé que acaba de salir de una operación, pero Hokage-sama desea verla.

— Entiendo, iré a verlo inmediatamente —la despedí antes de ver a la familia — Itachi-kun tendrá visitas mañana, así que por hoy pueden marcharse tranquilos, cualquier cosa les será informada de inmediato. Por el momento me despido, tengo que terminar algunos pendientes como podrán haberse dado cuenta.

No parecían dispuestos a aceptar que me marchara, de hecho, Mikoto parecía lista para discutir, pero antes de que se le permitiera tal cosa fue Sasuke quien se adelantó diciendo —: Debes estar loca, estás pálida y tus rodillas tiemblan ¿a dónde crees que vas a ir así? Puedes decirle que luego lo irás a ver cuándo recuperes un poco de tu chakra.

— Sasuke-kun, aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero solo iré a hablar con él, no iniciaré otro proceso de curación lo prometo, pero parece urgente si necesita llamarme. — Me relajé y le di una sonrisa — Descansaré apropiadamente lo prometo.

— Si necesitas algo puedes pedirlo, estaremos cerca —intervino Fugaku, antes de que su hijo menor o su esposa pudieran detenerme más tiempo.

— Lo aprecio mucho y tenga por seguro que tomaré sus palabras.

Finalmente dando una pequeña reverencia, me despedí y me dirigí a la sala preferencial en la parte de arriba. Honestamente decirlo que hacerlo eran tareas diferentes, mi cuerpo me estaba gritando que lo dejara descansar, por eso mis pasos eran un poco temblorosos e inseguros, pero igual me obligué a mantenerme en pie hasta que llegué a mi destino. Nuevamente anbu custodiando la puerta me detuvieron hasta que pase su seguridad. Una vez adentro y luego de hacer una reverencia de saludo para el anciano, me percaté no solo que estábamos solos, sino que el cuarto tenía sellos de sonido, como para mantener la privacidad del lugar.

— Escuché que la operación de Itachi fue un éxito e imagino que cuando puedas curarás a Shisui —el anciano no parecía esperar confirmación de sus palabras, además de ello me miraba con una sonrisa, aunque no me dejé engañar por esto, había algo serio de lo que quería hablar — Toma asiento Sakura, y descansa un poco, podemos hablar mientras tanto.

Un poco insegura hice lo que me pidió, tomando asiento justo frente a él. — ¿De qué se trata Hokage-sama? — mire atentamente al hombre frente a mí, pero no pude encontrar ninguna señal que me diera una idea de que era lo que podría querer hablarme.

— Hoy casi muero, de no ser por Itachi y Shisui lo más seguro es que Konoha se hubiera quedado sin un Hokage, lo que me ha llevado a pensar que es hora de que sea nombrado un quinto. — Se detuvo en sus palabras y se quedó mirándome.

— Está… ¿Desde hace cuándo? — pregunté al percatarme que quería decirme más de lo que dejaba ver.

— Hace unos meses, aunque es incierto cuanto tiempo reste —respondió tranquilamente, pero por algún motivo tomé sus palabras con un poco de sal, había algo que no estaba diciendo y que probablemente nos dirigiera al punto central de esa conversación.

— Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué me está contando esto? Yo solo soy un ninja regular, los altos mandos deberían saber así…

— Cierto, normalmente esto no lo diría a una kunoichi en solitario, reuniría a los altos mandos, tomaríamos una decisión y luego se comunicaría esta información al resto de anbu, Jonin y chunin; sin embargo, tengo la impresión que sabes quién podría ser un buen candidato. — Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon y entonces sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, ¿Sería posible? — No muchas veces encuentras una kunoichi con las habilidades tan acordes a las de Tsunade o que puedan prever también los desastres internos de la aldea.

— Hokage-sama, ¿Qué trata de insinuar? — internamente temblé ante la posibilidad, pero sus palabras me hacían sentir arrinconada.

— Sakura… has tenido algún tipo de acercamiento con algún miembro del clan de la princesa Kazumi —no fue una pregunta, su afirmación me hizo temblar de terror.

— Yo… —mordí mi labio, pero sabía que era inútil mentir — sí, tuve un encuentro con un miembro de su clan, diferente al resto, aunque no fue aquí.

La mirada del hombre se suavizó y casi pude detectar lastima en sus ojos — Hace años, luego de esa misión con Hayato me preguntaste sobre si alguien de su clan podría alterar la historia; en ese momento no preste mucha atención, pero me pareció raro que parecieras interesada en saber. Luego pasó lo del clan Uchiha y aunque sé que eres una kunoichi muy aguda, era un más extraño que pudieras prever tantas cosas antes de que pasaran; lo del ataque de Danzo a Shisui.

— Realmente no sabía eso, pero tenía un mal presentimiento así que le busque y tuve la fortuna de encontrarles antes de que pasara algo malo —me defendí, pero sabía que era inútil, ahora la situación era que haría con esa información.

— Entiendo. No te preocupes, no te preguntaré muchos detalles de un pasado que no ocurrió de hecho me han advertido que no sirve de nada, porque todo sigue un patrón, incluso si algunas cosas cambian, el mundo vuelve a tomar los matices originales. La prueba de ello es mi estado. — Hiruzen se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la ventana, sus palabras me intrigaban.

— ¿Le advirtieron? ¿Quién? — Murmuré al tiempo que sentía ansiedad en mi estómago, ni siquiera mi estado agotado podría distraerme de la situación presente, aunque sospechaba que ese pequeño impuso tenía que ver con Shin.

— Hace dos meses llegó una carta de un monje de un templo de kumogakure, no ponía mucha información relevante, solo unos detalles de unos pergaminos que protegían que habían sido robados o al menos eso pensé al principio. No había solicitud de ayuda, solo información y una pequeña explicación que tenía que ver con el clan de Kazumi. — Se detuvo en sus palabras y ahora pareció meditarlo un momento — Nuevamente no me pareció prioritaria esa información, hasta hace un mes, cuando una noche recibí una… extraña visita.

 **-00-**

 _En la oscuridad y soledad de la noche, en medio de la torre del Hokage, Hiruzen había estado revisando los últimos detalles reunidos de la intrusión de Orochimaru. Estaba agotado y preocupado por el destino de la aldea; sabía que, aunque contaban con una fuerte defensa, era posible que su viejo alumno buscara la manera de destruir algún eslabón de sus planes. Si solo hubiera detenido sus actos antes, sí solo no hubiera sido tan blando; se reprendía mentalmente, siendo acompañado solo por el silencio que le rodeaba, o al menos eso pensó hasta ese momento._

— _**Puede que necesite reevaluar su situación actual y comenzar a pensar en nombrar un quinto Hokage.**_ — _La repentina intervención de una voz desconocida le sobresaltó e inmediatamente se dispuso a levantarse y ponerse en guardia, no obstante, se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo no le obedeció, sus movimientos eran perezosos, como si realmente no hubiera peligro alguno que lo rodeara, por eso, aunque en su mente se sintió innatural, cuando levantó la mirada lo hizo como si recibiera a cualquiera de sus subordinados_ — _**Realmente sería un inconveniente si se altera Hokage-san…**_

 _Había una figura encapuchada frente a él, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho al tiempo que permanecía relajado contra la puerta, su tono coloreado con cierto tono de humor._ — _**¿Quién eres y cómo entraste?**_ — _Consiguió decir el hombre._

 _No había notado su presencia, de hecho, aun frente a él le parecía como si realmente no estuviera allí, sin embargo, lo que sí podía saber es que esa persona frente a él era diferente, tenía algo que le hacía estremecer, incluso si su voz sonaba tan suave y casi cariñosa._ — _**Puede llamarme Yoru por el momento**_ — _respondió aquel mientras se acercaba_ — _**Y descuide no le vengo a quitar mucho tiempo, solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas y a advertirle.**_

— _**¿Estas amenazándonos?**_

— _**En lo absoluto, como sea solo escuche, no demoraré en mis palabras y entonces sabrá que mis acciones son meramente contemplativas**_ — _Como si le hubiera invitado, la persona se sentó frente a él, dejando solo la mesa de al frente como separación, entonces el anciano pudo ver levemente que bajo la capucha brillaban dos ojos de color azul._ — _**me disculpara si no le permito ver más detalles de mi aspecto, pero prefiero mantenerme lejos de involucrarme, al menos por ahora.**_

— _**Creo que el misterio solo hace que sea más desconfiado de tus motivos de estar aquí**_ — _Finalmente Sarutobi decidió relajarse en su lugar, no parecía que su interlocutor pareciera dispuesto a moverse de forma agresiva y su postura casi aburrida le daba un aire casi de una visita casual, como un viejo amigo que volvía de un viaje y deseaba pasar a tomar el té._

 _Una suave y lúdica risa salió debajo de la capucha antes de que la persona dijera_ —: _**Tienes razón, pero honestamente no creo que sea el momento. Aunque si te hace sentir mejor creo que lo sabrás… después, pero luego de que escuches mis palabras probablemente desearás que ese tiempo se aplace todo lo posible o quizás simplemente sentirás más inseguridad de la que sientes en el momento.**_ — _Algo se movió bajo la capa y poco después una mano surgió sosteniendo un pergamino, el cual se depositó sobre la mesa._

— _**Creo que recibió una advertencia de esto en una carta de un monje, un gran chico supongo, aunque imprudente al comentarle aquello.**_ — _Los ojos azules brillaron bajo la capa como invitándole a tomar el pergamino._

 _Con cautela Sarutobi extendió la mano y recibió el rollo, que le extendían y lentamente lo desenrollo. En el interior para su sorpresa contaba una historia, la misma que conocía sobre el clan de Kazumi, la leyenda de una persona que había cruzado sus límites, la única diferencia entre lo que sabía y lo que ponía el pergamino, era una ubicación, instrucciones para encontrar el poder perdido y un sello marcado con un lenguaje extraño que en el centro estaba teñido de sangre, junto a unas líneas borrosas que creía eran nombres._ — _**¿Qué significa esto?**_ — _Preguntó el hombre preocupado, volviendo nuevamente su atención a su inesperada visita, que para su sorpresa en esos momentos estaba manteniendo en sus manos una taza de té mientras bebía con tranquilidad._

— _**¿hm? ¿Pues qué será?**_ — _Respondió casi con sarcasmo divertido_ — _**Claramente habla de una historia y confirma una forma de adquirir… el poder.**_ — _los ojos se estrecharon casi con diversión antes de continuar_ — _ **El sello en la parte de abajo solo confirma un tratado efectuado, en otras palabras, un contrato o activación de este. Si la sangre en él no estuviera roja significaría que el usuario está muerto, pero como esta en rojo…**_

— _**Tu respuesta está incompleta, dices lo que en su mayoría es evidente a la vista, pero si mantienes el carácter como creo que lo tienes, has comprendido que no es lo que estoy preguntando**_ — _dijo el Hokage dejando el rollo y mostrándole una mirada más contundente._

— _**Eres un muchacho bastante apresurado Hiruzen Sarutobi**_ — _La figura encapuchada depositó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos para a continuación proceder a presentar una postura_ _más solemne_ — _**Bien, déjame ir al punto. Uno de tus ninjas decidió activar el sello hace más de 16 años ¿o podría decir en unos años? La percepción puede variar del entorno. Aquí el tiempo no ha alcanzado el punto culmen y allá se mantiene detenido.**_

— ¿ _ **De qué está hablando? Insinúa que en esa historia de aquel que manipulaba el tiempo ¿el poder no murió con su propietario? Si eso pasó hace siglos, nadie puede saber con exactitud qué es lo que ha ocurrido o como; estos papiros incluso fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, incluso puede ser solo una falsificación o un deseo de darle esperanzas a las personas una idea errónea para buscar algo imposible lo que está sugiriendo es que ese hombre sigue con vida o alguien…**_

— _**Se lo que estoy diciendo y si tengo que responde a alguna de sus teorías es que el rollo no miente ni es una leyenda y Shin está… vivo por decir algo en relación a su estado actual**_ — _El encapuchado fijo unos momentos su atención en la taza de té y luego volvió a mirar a su acompañante._

— _**¿Cómo puede saber usted eso? ¿Es un guardián del secreto o su lacayo…?**_ — _dijo Sarutobi con sospecha._

 _La figura ante la insinuación soltó una risa lúdica que casi se convirtió en carcajada, pero en vez de permitirlo optó por responder_ —: _ **Oh, nada de eso, lo sé porque fui yo quien escribió el pergamino hace más de ochocientos años, y al mismo tiempo...**_ — _Se detuvo un momento y le mostró al Hokage un brillo de diversión en su mirada_ — _**Fui yo quien lo detuvo en su reinado de poder.**_

 _En esos momentos el tercero se estremeció, si esa persona que estaba frente a él decía la verdad en ese caso Orochimaru era un problema menor para ellos, y su presencia solo decía que tenía asuntos pendientes con ellos._ — _**Antes de que sufras un ataque de nervios por mi presencia déjame aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de tu aldea, no obstante, como dije, uno de tus ninjas me causó más trabajo al formar el contrato que has visto en el pergamino, además involucró gente inocente en todo esto, por ello, voy a tener que estar cerca, tengo que vigilar que todo siga su curso.**_ — _Para sorpresa de Sarutobi el pergamino había desaparecido y en cambio de este quedó un pequeño recipiente de color café_ — _**Mientras tanto puede tomar eso, úselo luego de ir a que le hagan un chequeo médico, al menos esto reducirá los síntomas y le ayudará a mantenerse unos meses o años más, depende de su propio cuerpo, pero esto asegurará a que pueda participar en la elección de un sucesor.**_

— _**Estás diciendo que estoy enfermo**_ _._

— _**Originalmente así no debía ser, pero sí lo está. El mundo trata de reescribir la línea temporal a lo que era sin alterar la base que lo alteró. Pongo un ejemplo, y entonces comprobará que mis palabras son reales. En el examen final de chunin Orochimaru estará disfrazado del tercer Kazekage y tratará de matarlo cuando Kabuto lance un genjutsu en el estadio, será justo en el combate final de la primera ronda, Sasuke Uchiha contra Gaara de la arena. Inicialmente aparecerán cuatro subordinados de Orochimaru que tratarán de separarlo de sus guardias. El único motivo por el que sobrevivirá será porque Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha le protegerán para que usted pueda tener refuerzos contra él. El motivo por el que esté enfermo es porque la diferencia entre esta línea de tiempo y la original es que los Uchiha no estaban en el examen porque fueron masacrados en el incidente político hace años, así que no hubo quien le ayudara a reforzar la aldea y tuviera un nivel adecuado para mantener a raya a su pequeño error.**_ — _Nuevamente el encapuchado tomó su taza de té y dio un sorbo, esperando a que el tercero dijera algo, pero este estaba repentinamente sin palabras pensando detalladamente lo que ese ser le estaba informando._

— _**¿Qué cambió? ¿Por qué dices que originalmente los Uchiha murieron?**_ — _Sarutobi estaba consternado, pero los años le ayudaron a recuperarse parcialmente de su estado de aturdimiento._

 _Su acompañante se detuvo en sus acciones y pareció evaluar un momento si compartiría esa información o no; al final se encogió de hombros y dijo_ —: _**Bueno tendría que decir que no hubo un Uchiha Shisui que investigara en las sombras la conspiración de Danzo, y eso es porque nadie le salvó de que ese viejo le robara uno de sus ojos esa tarde, lo que provocó que él tuviera que tratar de comprar más tiempo quitándose la vida. Al final no pudieron parar las cosas y al borde de que esto pasara a una guerra civil uno de sus miembros, el único que no estaba del lado de su propio clan, pasó a sacrificar su honor y hogar en favor de salvar a la única persona que le importaba y a otros cientos de inocentes que no tenían idea de nada. Ahora… dígame donde está el cambio.**_ — _Esto último tuvo una tonada_ _más irónica al final._

— _**Sakura fue quien intervino esa tarde, ella parecía realmente consternada ese día y…**_ — _La realización lo golpeó como un bloque de ladrillos,_ — _**Ella no parece el tipo de persona que haría tal cosa, el tiempo… ella no se ve interesada en ello incluso con Kazumi...**_

— _**En eso tiene razón, Sakura no es del tipo de persona que desearía cambiar las cosas, ella solo fue la batería que con sus propias emociones puras alimentó el deseo egoísta de otro. De hecho, ella es una desafortunada víctima de todo esto, aunque su carácter le ha ayudado a superar esta prueba y se hizo un lugar aquí. Ahora… se estará preguntando en ese caso ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Dónde estaba en la línea temporal? Bueno eso es fácil de responder, ella no era la Sakura de aquí, en ese tiempo fue solo una niña ignorante y apartada de los Uchiha, el único con el que tenía trato era el hijo menor de Fugaku y eso solo era de presencia…**_ — _La taza de té desapareció y fue reemplazado por un marco de foto el cual mostraba a Kakashi sosteniendo las cabezas de un irritado Sasuke y un molesto Naruto, entonces en medio de ellos con una inocente sonrisa estaba Sakura._ — _**Creo que usted también lo pensó alguna vez, que ellos tres son un equipo bastante balanceado, y que les hubiera puesto juntos si ella hubiera sido menor ¿No es así?**_

 _Sarutobi aún estaba incrédulo, eso podía ser solo una falsificación, pero tenía que admitir que su invitado no deseado estaba dando demasiadas pistas._ — _**¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿No podría simplemente corregir todo?**_ — _Mientras la foto se desvanecía en manos de la persona un silencio diferente se impuso, parecía pesado._

— _**Probablemente pueda hacer muchas cosas**_ — _empezó él con cuidado_ — _**Pero para lo que ustedes los humanos significa algo indudable si podemos hacerlo, otros contamos con una responsabilidad diferente. Aunque si me pregunta porque le digo esto es porque en un futuro estaré muy cerca y quiero dejar claro que no voy a lastimar a nadie injustificadamente, además… esta es mi forma de trabajar, cuento con algunas personas de los involucrados para poder moverme de forma menos agresiva.**_

 _Entonces repentinamente se puso de pie_ — _**No tengo más por decir por el momento, puede hacer las preguntas a la persona adecuada. Vendré a verlo en otro momento, por el momento estaré fuera, los problemas de los niños que juegan con cosas que no entienden no son las únicas responsabilidades de las que me encargo**_ — _Ahora sonó divertido_ — _**Hasta otra, cachorro, cuida de tu salud hasta que nos volvamos a ver, por cierto nadie a parte de usted y otra persona sabe de mi existencia, ni siquiera nuestra kunoichi de cabellos rosados, así que le recomiendo discreción.**_

 _Realmente el desconocido no espero respuesta y se desvaneció en el aire tal y como había aparecido, dejando a Sarutobi con miles de preguntas, preocupaciones y de única prueba de su presencia un tarro con una medicina desconocida. No era momento de preguntar a nadie más, sus últimas palabras eran ambiguas, pero supuso que también tenía un doble propósito, quizás no era simplemente hora de tocar el tema con nadie más. Por ahora solo esperaría y vería si sus palabras se cumplían._

 **-00-**

— El guardián —murmuré recordando las palabras de Shin, sobre tener cuidado ¿Tanto habíamos llamado la atención? Eso no importaba ahora, que hubiera visitado al tercero y le diera esa información, significaba que estaba demasiado enterado de todo lo que pasaba en la aldea.

Mis manos estaban apretadas en puños y casi temblaba por no saber qué esperar de la situación actual. — Creo que ese ser está solo vigilando. Llegue a la conclusión luego de pensar sus palabras de porque no había hecho nada, es posible que alterar el tiempo tantas veces provoque consecuencias mayores, así que solo está pendiente que no vuelva a alterar nada, eso es probablemente la razón de su sugerencia, es por eso que te pregunto Sakura ¿Quién sería el quinto Hokage? — Aunque sus palabras no me tranquilizaron tuve que estar de acuerdo, era raro que solo presentara circunstancias en vez de amenazas, aunque no podría relajarme aún.

— Es uno de sus viejos estudiantes.

— Tsunade...y si me preguntas cómo lo sé es porque Jiraiya nunca aceptaría y Orochimaru está fuera de esta discusión.

— Sí, aunque primero consultaría a algunos miembros de la aldea para no armar otra polémica de estado. Y en cuanto a quien tiene que traerla solo conozco a dos personas adecuadas para ello, aunque eso será en otro momento ¿No cree? — El hombre asintió de acuerdo con mi sugerencia, entonces me atreví a preguntar algo que me inquietaba — Hokage-sama no desea preguntar… ¿Por qué mantengo mis memorias a diferencia del resto?

— Tengo la sospecha de que la razón es porque eres la clave para que todo este… cambio se haya dado, aunque no tengo los detalles claros, no preguntaré, siento que no debo o sería más peligroso para ti —El tercero me sonrió amablemente. — Luego hablaremos más cómodamente, por el momento necesitas descansar, necesitarás tus energías.

— Sí —inquieta por la revelación, pero más tranquila en cuanto al trato del tercero me levanté de mi lugar y le di una profunda reverencia al hombre — gracias por comprender.

— A ti Sakura, descansa.

Despedida salí de allí más exhausta de lo que pensé y con una sensación de ansiedad en mi pecho, aunque nuevamente no creía que fuera mía, sentía que era más los sentimientos de mi alborotado compañero de mente, pero no tenía ánimos de preguntar nada, luego… en otro momento podríamos hablar.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal te sientes Shisui? — Al día siguiente, luego de una merecida jornada de descanso donde oprimí mis preocupaciones, finalmente me di el tiempo para ir a hacer control a mis pacientes predilectos.

— Bueno, he estado mejor, aunque puedo decir que para tener una herida que me dejará una sexy cicatriz desde mi hombro hasta mi cadera, estoy bastante bien —respondió lúdicamente el pelinegro, aún recostado entre almohadas, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Es un alivio que primero perderás toda la sangre antes de que desaparezca tu sentido del humor —dije mientras retiraba delicadamente las vendas, aunque para hacerlo tuve que ayudarlo a sentar.

— Bueno, es ciertamente lo que más odiaría perder aparte de mis amados hermanos. — Luego de estas palabras repentinamente se puso serio y dijo — Escuché que la operación de Itachi fue un éxito.

— Fue un milagro, pero sí…

— ¿Ha despertado ya? ¿Has hablado con él? — No parecía que hiciera estas preguntas por simple curiosidad, así que me detuve un momento en mi revisión y le miré a los ojos.

— Por sorprendente que parezca me informaron que despertó esta madrugada mientras yo dormía profundamente, no hubo novedades así que lo trasladaron a una habitación más cómoda. Luego iré hablar con él, me aseguraré de que esté en una pieza antes de reprenderlo por el susto que me dio… — Me detuve en mis palabras ante su mirada de preocupación, así que me apresuré a decir — ¿Pasó algo?

— Pues, creo que sí, realmente no te conté todo ayer porque había mucha gente pero la forma en que Itachi terminó herido fue… extraña — Entonces miró por la ventana y continuó — Se detuvo repentinamente, se tomó la cabeza como si sintiera dolor, creo que murmuró algo como "no ahora" y luego cuando vio que iban a atacar el tercero simplemente se atravesó en el ataque, entonces se quedó unos momentos quieto antes de atacar nuevamente, aunque su movimientos fueron forzados, supongo que el veneno le estaba afectando. Así fue hasta que los reducimos y todo terminó, yo me derrumbé en mi lugar cuando se llevaron al tercero, pero el solo se quedó allí de pie antes de caer de rodillas y… bueno, parecía que estaba sufriendo un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza porque se la tomaba momentos antes de derrumbarse, murmuraba cosas Sakura, pero no entendí nada, yo también estaba muy cansado así que no lograba concentrarme, solo recuerdo que antes de desmayarme… había alguien sentado cerca de nosotros, solo recuerdo una larga cabellera blanca y un kimono blanco, solo su parte superior, pero no recuerdo que era.

Nuevamente mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿Podría ser que el guardián haya dañado a Itachi? — ¿Algo más que haya pasado? — Pregunté ahora dejando que mi chakra fluyera a su herida para asegurarme de curar un poco la zona y eliminar cualquier posible signo de infección antes de tener que volver a vendarlo.

— No, de hecho, no sé si realmente vi a alguien allí, todo es tan confuso pude estar alucinando, porque también creo haber visto un bosque, esa parte omítela Sakura, ya que fue cuando había perdido tanta sangre.

— Pero puede tener algo que ver con Shin —Murmuré, antes de mirar a mi amigo — Le preguntaré luego, y si no es nada pues al menos tienes una excelente imaginación.

Traté de sonreírle lo mejor que pude, pero sabía que él estaba consciente de que estaba preocupada, sin embargo, me dejó trabajar sin preguntarme al respecto, en cambio se relajó hasta que puse el vendaje, entonces, lo recosté con cuidado sobre las almohadas y dije —: Iré a ver a Itachi, descansa por ahora, te contaré si pasa algo ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, pero Sakura, no te sobre esfuerces —respondió tratando de sonar más tranquilo.

Con una suave despedida, me encaminé hacia la habitación asignada para Itachi, por el camino iba pensando en toda la información nueva que había recibido, y la sensación de preocupación hacia el Uchiha creció con mayor fuerza que antes. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? No era normal lo que decía, y si Shisui no había delirado como estaba tan convencido, significaba que el tiempo de paz podría estar llegando a su fin, en cualquier momento podría aparecer el guardián y complicar nuestras vidas, si ya no lo había hecho. Me detuve en medio del pasillo mientras la ansiedad y el miedo me golpeaban con fuerza, ¿sería posible que hubiera provocado algún tipo de daño en su cerebro? Según las enfermeras no presentaba ningún tipo de cambio o malestar, pero nuevamente ¿Qué probabilidades había que en medio de un combate sufriera un ataque de dolor de cabeza y uno que le impidiera reaccionar como siempre?

— ¿Sakura-chan? — Saliendo de mis pensamientos levanté mi mirada para encontrarme frente a mí a Mikoto junto a Sasuke, ambos me veían preocupados a su manera, así que me apresuré a darles una rápida sonrisa.

— Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun ¿Acaban de terminar su visita?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, pero como si imitara mi acción tranquilizadora la mujer me dio una amable sonrisa — Sí, acabamos de estar allí, en verdad luego de lo que pasó ayer, verlo tan rápido consciente es una sorpresa, pero así ha sido siempre Itachi ¿no? — Si no la conociera podría haberme convencido de su tranquilidad, pero había algo que la molestaba, aunque no parecía dispuesta a compartir lo que pensaba.

— Es por eso que tengo que cuidar de ellos dos, son un tanto obstinados para el descanso —bromeé fingiendo ignorancia — Es por eso que ahora iré a ver a Itachi-kun.

— Mira quien lo dice —gruño Sasuke interrumpiendo la conversación — Tú no eres quien para hablar considerando que sueles meterte en problemas cada vez que puedes, y en ocasiones incluso te han tenido que obligar a…

— Sí, no recordemos el pasado ¿De acuerdo? — Le corté inmediatamente.

— Los tres son tal para cual, no me extraña que estén en el mismo equipo —dijo Mikoto con cariño, casi nostalgia, —Aun recuerdo cuando se pusieron celosos de tus compañeros de equipo y para mantener un ojo sobre ti te enseñaron a firmar contrato con los cuervos.

—¿Disculpe? — Pregunté sorprendida por la información.

— Oh eso fue hace tiempo, volviste agotada de una misión, quizás en otro momento les puedas preguntar esa historia. — Ella amplió su sonrisa con cariño y luego dió un paso al frente — Tengo que irme, dejo en tus manos a mi hijo.

— Estará bien conmigo — Aseguré.

Ella asintió conforme y luego comenzó a alejarse, dejándome sola junto a Sasuke que por algún motivo no se había movido de su lugar, solo estaba ahí de pie mirando hacia al frente. — ¿Pasó algo Sasuke-kun? —Finalmente me atreví a decir — Parece como si hubieran visto algo.

— No precisamente —murmuró antes de mirarme, sus ojos parecían preocupados e incómodos incluso si trataba de ocultarlo tras su inexpresivo rostro — Solo… Itachi, estaba algo extraño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Cuando entramos a verlo, él solo nos miraba y luego simplemente pidió disculpas. Nos abrazó, pero, realmente no sabemos qué fue lo que le pasó.

— ¿Dijo algo más? — Pregunté un tanto insegura y confundida, aunque con una punzada de sospecha en mi pecho.

— No, solo estaba más callado de lo normal y nos miraba muy fijamente —dijo con incomodidad —Mamá está preocupada porque haya quedado con secuelas, pero no quiere que te preocupes.

— Si pude notarlo —respondí, aunque de inmediato añadí — quizás también esté cansado, como se ha despertado tan pronto puede sufrir de estrés físico. Ya verás que luego de unos días de descanso volverá a sí mismo.

Por algún motivo sentía que mis palabras estaban vacías y supe que él también lo pensaba porque me tomó de la mano y me miró seriamente. — Sakura, Itachi tiene algo raro por eso… si pasa algo puedes decirlo. — Me estremecí porque temía que sus palabras pudieran tomar fuerza real.

— De acuerdo. — No pude ocultarme tras mi sonrisa, solo conseguí mostrarle la misma franqueza que él me expresaba con sus acciones. — Es hora de que vaya con él y creo que tú debes ayudar con las reparaciones ¿no? Te mantendré informado si pasa algo con Itachi-kun.

Lentamente retiré mi mano de su agarre y di un paso al frente lista para continuar mi camino, pero no me fui sin antes darle una sonrisa. Honestamente no pensaba que pudiera estar más ansiosa que antes, pero ese encuentro me probó lo contrario, ahora sentía la bilis en mi garganta, raspando como una amenaza; y la sensación sólo empeoró cuando la puerta de la habitación estuvo frente a mí. Mi corazón golpeando como un martillo contra mi pecho y mis manos sudorosas, junto a la sensación de vértigo. Casi era como si estuviera nuevamente indefensa. — _No puedo dar nada por sentado, tengo que ver con mis propios ojos que es lo que está pasando_ —me dije cuando finalmente abrí la puerta que me separaba del Uchiha

Allí sentado en la cama estaba Itachi, su mirada perdida en algún punto en el exterior, completamente envuelto en sus pensamientos, con su expresión en blanco como si no se hubiera percatado de mi presencia. Sasuke, tenía razón, tenía algo raro, pero al tiempo demasiado familiar como para que no pudiera acercarme más a la verdad. Valiéndome de mis mejores actitudes de actriz coloqué una sonrisa en mi rostro y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, entonces, con una seguridad que no me sentía poseedora dije —: Es un alivio que estés bien, realmente nos diste un susto ayer cuando supimos que estabas con un pie en el otro lado, en serio la próxima vez no me alejaré de ustedes, pensar que terminarían como carne de picar.

Aunque estaba tratando de sonar lúdica mientras me acercaba a él y revisaba el archivo que había estado a los pies de su cama, sentí claramente que él no tenía intención de responder, por eso cuando estuve a su lado levanté mi mirada y le dediqué una expresión de reproche. — Itachi-kun...— pronuncié más impaciente de lo que me hubiera gustado, no obstante, conseguí que respondiera.

— Estoy bien. — Su respuesta fue sorpresivamente fría, no tenía nada que ver con el chico que conocía de tantos años. Fue como si repentinamente la puerta que siempre había estado abierta para mí se hubiera cerrado en mi cara, abofeteándome y dejando frente a mí un alto muro. Casi dudé en hablar, pero me valí de mi terquedad para hacerlo —: No pareces estar tan bien, pareces… distante.

No dio indicios de reconocerme o de siquiera tener intención de contestarme y esto solo me hizo creer realmente que probablemente mi percepción fuera correcta. — Voy a revisarte —informé dejando la tablilla en la mesa auxiliar y acercando mis manos hacia sus vendajes, pero antes de conseguir llegar y a una velocidad que me tomó desprevenida detuvo mis acciones agarrando mis muñecas con firmeza y manteniéndolas lejos de él; entonces mi paciencia terminó y la ira se puso sobre el miedo — ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Itachi!? — Proferí levantando mi rostro para posar mi mirada en sus ojos oscuros que finalmente me observaban.

Su mirada había cambiado. Fue un hecho que tuve claro en ese instante y me golpeó con fuerza, sus ojos ya no eran los del joven de 18 años que conocía. No, había una madurez, frialdad y cicatrices ocultas que solo había presenciado una vez, aunque en ese tiempo solo había reconocido a un enemigo. Entonces todo me quedó claro, incluso si no quisiera aceptarlo. — Itachi-kun, ¿sabes… sabes quién soy? —me atreví a preguntar, esta vez más suave y casi suplicante.

Sus ojos me evaluaron por un rato antes de responder con sencillez — Sakura Haruno. — Mi nombre se deslizó de sus labios como si fuera completamente desconocida, solo un nombre en una lista.

— Eso… creo que me responde que no —dije buscando ocultar mi angustia, antes de añadir — Ese solo es mi nombre Itachi-kun, somos… amigos, compañeros de equipo y soy tu médico —Su toque se sentía frío, innatural, casi me daban ganas de salir corriendo de allí de vuelta con Shisui, pero no podía ser una cobarde, no ahora que él iba a tener tantas preguntas.

— No recuerdo que tengamos una relación así —contestó inmediatamente, clavando otro cuchillo en mi pecho.

— Me lo imaginé, probablemente tus recuerdos sean diferentes ahora. — Tal como hice con su hermano retiré mi agarré y di un paso hacia atrás, irguiéndome por encima de él —Itachi-kun tú… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— Eso no es importante — contestó intentando volver a burlar mi mirada, pero no iba a permitir tal cosa.

— Entonces tendré que decirlo con base a mis sospechas. — Me crucé de brazos y reuní no solo los datos de su extraño comportamiento sino también el coraje para enfrentar la verdad — Me imagino que lo último que recordarás fue tu muerte a manos de Sasuke-kun, pero no el mismo niño que viste ahora, sino un Sasuke-kun más grande. Quizás igualmente recuerdes haber estado fuera de la aldea, haber matado a tu clan, viviendo con deshonor y perteneciendo a una de las peores organizaciones criminales. Sin embargo, todo esto lo hiciste porque estabas tratando de proteger a tu hermano menor ¿Me equivoco?

Lo vi estremecerse por un instante y poco después su mirada sobre mí regresó con tanta intensidad, que me hizo sentir en peligro; esta no era una simple mirada de sorpresa, tampoco daba la sensación de ser amigable, por el contrario, ahora parecía como si fuera objetivo de sospecha, quizás pensara que era mi responsabilidad que estuviera en esa extraña situación — _Lo cual era mitad cierto, incluso si yo no quise involucrarme_ — Estar frente a esa mirada era como estar de vuelta a esa llanura donde lo vi por primera vez, cuando éramos enemigos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pronunció con un tono suave y helado que erizó mi piel, tal parecía que ese tema no era de su agrado y era muy cauteloso con la información.

— Te lo dije, te conozco desde hace años, por eso y aunque tengas esa expresión de sospecha, sé que estás pensando que nada de lo que has visto hasta ahora tiene sentido con lo que recuerdas. Tampoco concuerda mi edad con respecto a las memorias que tienes y la tuya si te has visto en un espejo tampoco va de acuerdo a lo que recuerdas. Antes de que saques más conclusiones, te aseguro que esto no es un genjutsu, pero ahora mismo no puedo explicarte que es lo que pasó, pero te aseguro que lo haré. Hasta entonces si me permites tengo que asegurarme de que tu herida no esté infectada, soy tu médico sobre todo y tú el paciente así que permíteme hacer mi trabajo, a no ser que quieras que hable con tu madre y le diga que has estado siendo un testarudo, y créeme que ella sí da miedo cuando está molesta. — Traté de bromear un poco, pero realmente mis palabras salieron como una amenaza; y como culparme, el ambiente se sentía tan pesado que casi me costaba respirar.

Un poco sorprendido, pero sin permitirse mostrar más que su expresión en blanco relajó levemente los hombros, lo que tomé como un permiso para poder proceder. En silencio, me acerqué y retiré las vendas de su cuerpo asegurándome de no tocar la herida. Parecía que tardaría unos días en sanar, quizás una semana para que pudiera darle una valoración positiva, y aunque aún estaba un poco morada en los bordes, tenía un mejor aspecto que el día anterior. En silencio dirigí mi chakra sobre el corte y comencé a verificar su estado interno, no había rastros de veneno y tampoco infección, con algunas sesiones de sanación estaría como nuevo. — Parece que no hay secuelas, finalizando la semana deberías estar bien, al menos lo suficiente como para ir a casa, pero el entrenamiento tendrá que esperar. — Retiré mi chakra y empecé a limpiar la herida antes de volver a vendarlo. No dijo una palabra mientras trabajaba, pero estaba segura que tenía toda su atención —te daré algunos medicamentos que tendrás que tomar cada ocho horas, para evitar infecciones y tendrás que descansar mucho, te dará un poco de sueño porque tu cuerpo pasó por un serio trauma, pero es normal, así que no te fuerces a pensar mucho las cosas, ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar la situación.

Cuando me aseguré que las vendas estaban firmes a su alrededor, me erguí y acerqué al armario donde sabía que estaban las medicinas y añadí — Mañana volveré para ver cómo sigue tu recuperación y a darte una sesión más de curación. Y, por último, trata de no actuar tan extraño frente a tu familia, sospecharan que te pasa algo, trata de actuar como lo hacías antes de la masacre, suaviza un poco tus facciones y no sientas como si repentinamente fueran a encerrarte tras las rejas.

— ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? Por lo que se esto puede ser solo una ilusión para mantenerme aquí y revele información. — Era doloroso pensar que en solo un instante había perdido credibilidad frente a él, y no porque yo hubiera hecho algo malo.

— Tienes razón, no tienes motivos para creerme, a pesar de que yo te conozca tu… a mí no, solo sabes que era la compañera de equipo de tu hermano y que Tsunade-sama fue mi maestra, eso es lo que recuerdas — Casi titubeo, pero mi terquedad me ayudó a mirarlo con firmeza — Sin embargo, no tienes ninguna otra opción por el momento, si te mueves descuidadamente podrías lastimar a alguien, porque así como puede ser un Genjutsu como crees, esta también puede ser la realidad ¿No es así? Hasta que no se pruebe lo contrario estás atado a las circunstancias. Pero descuida, luego alguien podrá confirmarte mis palabras… hasta entonces solo trata de descansar y recuperarte. — Dejé los medicamentos sobre la mesa y con una mirada más suave me despedí — Hasta mañana Itachi-kun.

Sin esperar que me respondiera salí de su cuarto y recorrí los pasillos del lugar hasta que encontré uno completamente vacío, entonces mis piernas cedieron y yo caí de rodillas. El dolor punzante en mi pecho me asfixiaba, mis ojos picaban con lágrimas contenidas y mi garganta parecía como si hubiera sido atada ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Acaso había hecho algo para ser objetivo de los desastres con mis compañeros de equipo o las personas que amaba? — Primero Sasuke-kun se marcha y forma todo este lío y ahora Itachi… — Me sentía frustrada, y la ira que en esos momentos me rondaba se comparaba fácilmente con el dolor, era frustrante ese sentimiento de impotencia, cuando no puedes controlar los hechos, cuando todo parece ir bien y de repente se derrumba como un castillo de naipes porque alguien decidió pasar por allí y destruirlo todo.

Voces cercanas me alertaron de que había alguien que se acercaba, así que, obligándome a ponerme en pie, oculté mis turbulentas emociones y salí de allí, dispuesta a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. Sin detenerme en ningún otro lugar me dirigí directamente a casa, donde al entrar lo primero que hice fue sentarme en la soledad de mi habitación y cerrar mi mente, enfocándome solo en la reconocida caída que me llevaba directamente al mundo que compartía con Shin. El mundo cambió a mi alrededor y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en medio del campo, frente al palacio que alguna vez perteneció al albino y junto al árbol de cerezo.

— Estaba esperando tu visita —escuché a mi izquierda, donde vi a Shin, sentado sobre una roca mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Su expresión parecía aburrida, pero por su mirada pude saber que había cosas que le estaban molestando. — Más que una visita sabes que deseo saber qué es lo que pasó ¿Qué es todo esto de que de repente Itachi recuerde su vida pasada pero no está? ¿O esa visita que tuvo el tercero? Shin en serio ¿Qué ocurrió en solo un día? — Me acerqué con pasos temblorosos y dejando que mi desesperación saliera en mi voz.

El albino cerró un momento los ojos antes de posar su atención sobre mí, parecía querer decirme todo con esa mirada, pero lo único que veía era mi propio reflejo. — Itachi ha cambiado sus recuerdos del mundo presente por los pasados, pero claramente no lo hizo solo. — Shin señaló un lugar junto a él como pidiendo que me sentara junto a él, y aunque en parte quería seguir en pie acaté su silenciosa petición, sólo entonces continuó — Los recuerdos de los que murieron antes de pedir el deseo están guardados por otra persona, o mejor dicho otra entidad, es más complejo que con los que vivieron ya que su conexión cuando descubren los errores del tiempo se vuelven inestables, son más sensibles a conectarse a su parte consciente. Aunque ya ha pasado tiempo desde que descubrieron mi existencia, Itachi que aún no había alcanzado el punto donde había muerto, probablemente sufrió un proceso lento pero continuo para alcanzar el estado actual. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Shisui? él antes de salir herido dijo algo como "ahora no", es probable que estuviera experimentando dolores de cabeza o pequeños recuerdos que se filtraban con la realidad.

— Espera tu planteas esto como si fuese algo normal, pero iniciaste diciendo que no recuperó sus recuerdos solo, no tiene sentido lo que dices —refuté, pero él sonrió con amargura.

— Es porque el proceso nunca es tan de golpe — se detuvo y tomó mi mano entre las de él, solo la sostuvo como si estuviera tratando de distraerse, — El tercero recibió la visita más inesperada… y honestamente no pensé que se presentaría en persona, pero todo lo que contó es como actúa, tan… en su mundo, habla con libertad y solo con verdades contundentes, pero parece estar jugando con sus palabras.

— ¿Estás diciendo que el guardián, quien te selló fue quien le dio sus memorias? ¿Por qué?

— Eso no lo sé, pero es caprichoso o tendrá sus motivos para haberlo hecho. Alguien de su poder puede hacerlo sin muchos problemas. Aunque nunca había visto que lo hiciera con nadie, fue como si simplemente botara sobre tu amigo todo lo que cargaba sin medir que podría pasar. — Era un ser enigmático, pero de la manera en que lo describía Shin me sonaba demasiado peligroso, además ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Itachi? ¿Se quedaría para siempre así? Pensar de esa manera me vació completamente, como si me hubieran arrebatado la esperanza.

Mi acompañante pareció notar mi estado porque al instante apretó con mayor seguridad mi mano y me hizo mirarlo — Descuida, hay algo que es seguro y es que, aunque no tenga sus recuerdos de este mundo, lo cierto es que son los reales, así que es muy probable que los recobre, será como haber vivido las dos vidas. Solo tienes que darle estímulos para que recupere sus memorias, trátalo como siempre y busca darle pequeños detalles de su vida actual, tu eres alguien constante así que puedes ayudarle, al igual que Shisui. — Mis ojos volvieron a brillar, pero esta vez era por las lágrimas que estaban por desbordarse. Podía ser que ese hombre hubiera hecho cosas terribles en su vida pasada, pero en esos momentos podía decir con certeza que estaba siendo un amigo invaluable.

— Sabes, me alegro que estés aquí, no creo que hubiera podido sola con todo esto si no me estuvieras ayudando —le devolví el apretón, recosté mi frente en su hombro y dejé que mis lágrimas corrieran libres.

— Serías la primera persona que se alegra por eso — murmuró suavemente, aunque pude notar que sonaba feliz o quizás más tranquilo —Lamento haber complicado tanto tu vida Sakura.

— No solo has sido un problema, también has sido un apoyo — Sentí un par de palmadas en mi espalda y luego un suspiro — Quizás algún día pueda contarte toda la historia. Necesitarás descansar Sakura, probablemente este sea un tiempo muy duro para ti así que necesitarás todas tus fuerzas.

Repentinamente me sentí cansada, pero podía sentir claramente que me alejaba de su presencia reconfortante y era lanzada de vuelta, aunque esta vez en lugar de despertar caí automáticamente en un estado de sopor sin sueños, solo un momento para recoger los pedazos de mi cansada mente y finalmente darme un pequeño descanso antes de la tormenta.

 **-0-**

— Finalmente te he encontrado.

En las sombras de un bosque del país del rayo una sombra se detuvo frente a una figura encapuchada que permanecía inmóvil contra el tronco de un roble. — Eres un niño bastante curioso ¿Cuánto tiempo me has seguido? ¿Unos meses… años? — La figura se movió y abrió su mirada azulada para a continuación mirar a su invitado. — ¿Bien? He dejado que me encuentras así que dime ¿Qué deseas?

— Solo una respuesta.

— Tienes muchas preguntas chico. Aunque para la que me deseas hacer puedo decir que no hay de qué preocuparse. No obstante, ¿Qué planeas hacer con estas palabras? Si en estos momentos a la persona que deseas entregarle esta seguridad ni siquiera te escuchará. Estas solo en este momento.

— Es lo de menos, yo escogí esto, pero como ellos están tan obsesionados contigo… no, con tu trabajo y ella está involucrada, solo me quedó tratar de cazarte, aunque honestamente siento que solo estuvieras jugando conmigo.

— Bueno sentí curiosidad de que un humano haya podido resolver parte de mi acertijo —el guardián soltó una risa divertida y se levantó — Eres interesante, prácticamente hilarante, pero al mismo tiempo poco egoísta. — De repente su voz perdió todo rastro de humor, y cambió a un tono más suave — El tiempo juega de maneras misteriosas, y algunos como tú que han dado algo de sí mismos por algo mayor pueden recibir una segunda oportunidad, así que mantente alerta.

— Me tratas de animar —se burló — Sé que…

— No niño, solo te digo lo que veo frente a mí. — El visitante parecía sorprendido por sus palabras, pero borró cualquier rastro de este en solo unos instantes — Trata de jugar al detective en otro momento, yo no volveré a aparecer hasta que sea tiempo, así que busca enfocarte en tus asuntos.

— Eso quiere decir que nos veremos otra vez ¿Yoru-san?

— Dalo por hecho… —Terminadas sus palabras desapareció de allí para volver a aparecer muy lejos de allí, en medio del claro de un bosque, allí dejó que su capucha cayera finalmente y dejó sus largos cabellos blancos al descubierto.

— ¿Tomaste la decisión correcta con el Uchiha? —Una voz burlona y fría resonó a su alrededor.

— Bueno… eso está por verse. Lo que me interesa es lo que hará Shin ahora — Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios — Lo que sé es que me hubiera gustado ver su rostro cuando se enteró de mi presencia, bueno… aun puedo sorprenderle, aunque todo será a su debido tiempo; por ahora esperemos a ver qué impacto tendrá este chico, apuesto a que será… un choque para ellos.

* * *

 **Ok, ¿Qué les pareció? Al menos no he matado a nadie como muchos especularon en sus comentarios Buajajajaja, creo que he hecho algo peor que matar a alguien.**

 **Ejem diré lo que me ha molestado del capítulo. Es el final, probablemente lo tomen irrelevante en estos momentos y es por eso que me molesta, pero tiene su razón de hacer eso se los aseguro. Es necesario que sea inmediato porque no quiero dar detalles de con quien estaba hablando el guardián, aunque pienso que algunos lo intuirán, pero no quiero que digan nada.**

 **Cof cof, bueno ahora quisiera que me comentaran un poco de que piensan, Para algunos debe impresionarles o confundirles la actitud del guardián que en la anterior versión su personalidad era diferente. OJO, no quiero spoiler en los comentarios, solo comento esto porque como se darán cuenta no he dicho realmente como luce Yoru, solo he mencionado sus ojos y su cabello, ni siquiera he dicho su género o si tiene, porque quiero que los nuevos sigan pensando en él como gusten.**

 **Pero por eso quiero que los nuevos comenten que piensan al respecto de la actitud de este guardián que lo hemos visto bastante activo pero aun no interactúa de frente con Sakura o Shin.**

 **Otra pregunta sería sobre el estado de Itachi, ¿Se lo esperaban? Sean honestos, no creo que pensaran que lastimaría a los dos Uchihas favoritos o que le iba a retirar a Itachi sus memorias y dejar a Sakura en el limbo. Alguien por ahí pidió drama y eso es lo que les daré.**

 **Ultimo, agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado, probablemente esto lo esté publicando el Lunes o Martes de esta semana (sip es domingo actualmente), porque a pesar de que estoy escribiendo esto no he… ejem corregido el capítulo, asi que me podré a ello cuando termine aquí.**

 **Por ultimo no he hecho esto en un tiempo pero bueno, seré breve, responderé algunos comentarios de este ultimo capitulo, ahora que me quedan 20 minutos antes de dormir hahaha ok seré breve.**

 **Between White and Black:** _Por algo se llamaba angustia Between-chan *risas* Oh y eso que se vienen cosas mejores hahahaha, descuida te aseguro que no les haré sufrir demasiado. Ya has tenido tu respuesta con respecto a quien estaba herido asi que creo y es correcto a firmar que me matarán en esta saga XD pero valdrá la pena._

 _Te mando saluditos, y creme que no les olvido a ninguno._

 **Asural:** _Emm creo que con esta noticia las esperanzas de que sea pronto que le diga lo que sea que le tenía que decir luego del examen ha sido… irrumpido jejejeje lo siento, pero te aseguro que es por una buena causa, no por nada me dicen que no soy nada romántica._

 _Saluditos!._

 **xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx:** _Me alegro que te gustara, creo que darles un paro de emociones ha sido bueno. Lo bonito de las historias es que nos suben y no bajan como un carrusel ¿no crees? Esta saga será una de las más duras que he escrito y con lo que quiero poner te aseguro que no serán los únicos que sufran, la primera vez yo lloré escribiendo esto. Pero bueno… los gajes del oficio_

 _Te mando saludos :D_

 **Maribalza:** _Gracias por el apoyo, y siempre es un gusto poder compartir las locas ideas de mi cabeza y que les gusten a las personas._

 _Un saludo :3_

 **DULCECITO311:** _Oh creeme que se vienen unos cambios, agradables, hahaha publique este y en Tumbrl lo más probable es que finalmente siga la continuación del especial que dejé a medias hace meses, pero con tantas cosas no lo había podido terminar. Tengo algunos añadidos._

 _Si sufrimos la primera vez creeme que esta va a ser un tanto peor aunque prometo que traerá también cosas buenas._

 _Te mando un abrazo de panda ^^_

 **Bruna Balbino:** _Gracias, es un honor poder hacer que comentes, y aunque siento que me falta mucho me alegro que pienses tan bien de mi historia, me seguiré esforzando._

 _Pienso que Sakura siempre ha sido fuerte, tiene sus debilidades como cualquier persona y claro, no quería quitarle su parte humana, aquí solo hice que explotara sus habilidades y aunque doy un poco más de fuerza a su personaje lo hago siempre con cuidado de no ponerla super poderosa, porque tiene que haber un equilibrio._

 _Esta vez lo traje más rápido de lo que esperaba, te mando saludos :D_

 **Rhaenyss:** _Bueno espero seguirme luciendo y no dar algo radical a la historia, y aunque tu pregunta a quien estaba herido esta dada, te aseguro que hay más sorpresas para esta historia._

 **mariusagitakano:** _Oh gracias por seguirme desde hace tanto tiempo, por supuesto que ya sabrás que sigue, pero claro, hay cosas que he pensado para sorprenderles asi que prepárate, haahaha aunque todo siga un mismo lineamiento no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar fuera del juego._

 **CompassionateKunoichi:** _Me lo pensaré… hahahaha ne no tengo planes de matarlos, al menos no aun, asi que puedes respirar tranquila, aunque su papel en la historia tendrá sus momentos de arriba y abajo_

 **tenshin anime:** _Estoy bien ahora, me alegró poder terminar el capitulo tan rápido, y espero que con lo que viene el próximo sea igual, creo que tendré mis momentos para poder hacer que sonrían y otros para que lloren._

 _Un abrazo de mi parte._

 **Itzel:** _Hmmm Tu nombre… tengo una compañera que se llama como tu, Bueno de hecho es una supervisora en mi trabajo. Me ayudó mucho hace unos meses… o mes y medio? Creo que asi fue, tenía un problema con un caso y ella me ayudó a resolverlo, por eso conservo cariño a tu nombre (hasta le puse así a uno de mis animales capturados en ARK,) ¿No serás la misma o si? Hahaha no creo pero como dije tengo cariño al nombre, sería demasiada coincidencia ¿no?_

 _Pero bueno, ya sabes que ha pasado, asi que nuevamente no entraré en detalles, pero agradezco que sigas mi historia y espero verte de nuevo por estos mares del arte._

 _Saludos!_

 **Fangirl1266:** _Nuevamente siempre es un honor poder sacar sonrisas a las personas, no se que tan bien lo hago honestamente, pero si les tengo a vosotros debe ser por algo ¿no es así? Creo firmemente que tengo un don y me alegra que puedan disfrutar con ello._

 _¡Espero que tengas suerte con el semestre, te estoy apoyando para que te vaya super!_

 _Te mando muchos abrazos :D_

 **Anae Js:** _He estado bien gracias, un poco atareada pero bien ¿Y tu? Entiendo perfectamente lo que es no tener tiempo hahaha, pero me alegra que finalmente hayas podido retomar la historia._

 _¿Me pregunto que hará Izumi en esta historia? Será complejo pero me alegro mucho que hayan expectativas, hahahaha por supuesto que aclararé eso pronto, pero bueno, todo a su tiempo._

 _Me gusta hacer que los personajes tengan momentos irónicos, Sasuke tenía que aprender de alguna manera y bueno le tocó de esta manera *risas* Honestamente me gusta Sasuke, no lo odio a pesar de ser un tonto la mitad de la serie, pero… amo más a su hermano hahahaaha y a Shisui. Esta historia es el resultado y la prueba._

 _Pienso que los personajes pueden tener defectos, pero no deben ser menos preciados, es por eso que trate de mostrar esto con el desarrollo del personaje y por supuesto sin alterar demasiado su personalidad o talentos. Además que no quiero que todo el tiempo sea la que gane, y menos sola, tiene que tener sus momentos donde se sienta frustrada triste o que este en apuros. Pero sin dejar que esto la derrote._

 _Naruto merecía otra oportunidad y bueno, Sakura estaba allí para apoyarlo, asi que con paciencia buscó restablecer ese vínculo con nuestro rubio favorito. Y sí también extraño que Naruto le diga así pero tú misma lo dijiste es por el bien de la coherencia temporal._

 _No tengo que responder quien estaba herido porque eso ya está sobre la mesa. Al menos no mate a nadie ¿No? Hahahaha aunque las cosas se complican y eso es lo mejor._

 _Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, y yo buscaré también venir más amenudo, al menos volví en menos de tres semanas, dos semanas y media._

 _Te mando saludos... y una abrazo._

 **Zakuro0:** _Actualizo cuando me es sanamente permitido. Disculpa, pero tu pregunta sonó muy grosera, honestamente ya he explicado esto y no tengo tiempo para volver a hacerlo, asi que solo diré que tengo una santa vida llena de problemas de adulto y no tengo tiempo para estar 24/7 pegada al computador escribiendo y poder actualizar al día, incluso si quiero. Me esfuerzo por traer capítulos asi que mi tiempo de publicación varia con la cantidad de responsabilidades que tenga. Asi que actualizo cuando puedo y cuando me de la disposición de hacerlo._

 **Bueno eso es todo, nos veremos el próximo capítulo…**


End file.
